As faces da moeda
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: 6° ano em diante.Nada é único.Não há vitória sem sacrifício,verdade sem dor,existe uma linha tênue entre ódio e amor,o bem não existiria sem o mal.Como as duas faces de uma moeda.A jornada para a segunda guerra já começou.
1. Quando éramos jovens

Nota da autora1:Em primeiro lugar,só para constar para alguns leitores mais antigos;Sim,eu sou a Moonlight!Ou melhor,ex-Moonlight,já que tive que muda para me registrar no fanfiction.net...é que já tinha alguém com esse nome por aqui...mas enfim,é só pra esclarecer qualquer dúvida de pessoas que já acompanham a história há tempos em outaos sites.Eu não possuo Harry Potter,ou qualquer um dos personagens da magnífica obra da J.K.Rowling.Se os possuísse,seria muito rica e estaria agora muito ocupada escrevendo o sexto volume da série(o que eu sinceramente espero que a J.K esteja fazendo!).Sou apenas uma fã,e esta história foi feita com o único objetivo de entreter fãs de Harry Potter como eu.Obrigada,e espero que gostem! Nota da autora2:Os nomes dos pais de Harry,conhecidos no Brasil como Lílian e Tiago,foram mantidos fiéis à idéia original da autora neste fanfiction,ou seja:Lily e James Potter.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1-Quando éramos jovens  
  
"não quero lhe falar, meu grande amor  
das coisas que aprendi nos discos  
quero lhe contar como eu vivi  
e tudo que aconteceu comigo...  
...Já faz tempo eu vi você na rua,  
cabelo ao vento,gente jovem reunida.  
Na parede da memória,  
Essa lembrança é o quadro que dói mais."  
  
"--Por que diabos ela não quer sair comigo?-James Potter sentou- se na grama aborrecido,lançando um olhar cortante para Sirius,que,divertido,parecia prestes a fazer algum comentário espirituoso.—Afinal,o que há de errado?Eu a defendi daquele Snape seboso e ela diz que preferia ficar com a lula gigante em vez de mim?O que foi que eu fiz?  
--Hum,você e o Sirius estavam judiando do Snape em frente a toda a escola,James.-Remo falou sensatamente,deixando de lado o livro de transfiguração e encarando o amigo.---Você sabe muito bem que a Evans não aprova esse tipo de comportamento.  
--É,e ela foi defendê-lo e o que ganhou em troca?O nojento a chamou de "sangue-ruim",Aluado.Acho que mostrar as cuecas dele foi pouco,no final das contas...-James começou a rir,acompanhado de Sirius e Pedro.  
--É verdade,você deveria tê-las tirado.Mas a visão não seria nada agradável...Sirius fez uma careta.—Bom,e até a Evans achou engraçado,tenho certeza,Pontas.Você viu quando ela o mandou lavar melhor as roupas de baixo?  
Com isso,James,Pedro e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas,e o próprio Remo não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho.O tempo estava agradável,e após a confusão com Snape,os quatro estavam novamente embaixo da árvore onde conversavam antes.Remo lançou um olhar hesitante ao livro de transfiguração abandonado na grama,provavelmente preocupado com os N.O.M.S do dia seguinte.Estendeu a mão para retomá-lo,mas Sirius foi mais rápido.  
--Já chega Aluado,você já leu isso umas trezentas vezes ou mais.Se não descansar a cabeça,amanhã seus miolos terão derretido antes da prova.  
--Só porque você já sabe de tudo não quer dizer que eu também  
saiba,Almofadinhas.Não sou como você e James...-Remo começou,sendo  
interrompido por Sirius.  
--Você fala como se fosse um burro,"Senhor melhor estudante do ano em defesa contra Artes das trevas".E você não tirou muito menos nas outras matérias que eu sei.  
--Eu tenho notas piores que você e não estou estudando,Aluado.- Pedro falou alegremente.  
--Viu?O Rabicho nunca foi bom em transfiguração,e mesmo assim não está devorando o livro.Você precisa aprender a curtir mais a vida,Aluado.Além do mais,precisamos dar apoio ao nosso pobre amigo rejeitado por uma certa ruivinha...  
--Cala a boca,Almofadinhas.-James se mexeu incomodado do seu lugar.—O que é que ela quer,afinal?  
--Bem,talvez se você parasse de enfeitiçar qualquer pobre coitado desprevenido pelos corredores...  
--O Snape não é um pobre coitado desprevenido,Aluado!Você sabe muito bem que ele não perde a oportunidade de me azarar,o seboso...  
--Tudo bem,Pontas,o Snape é um caso a parte.Mas talvez se você parasse de pregar peças nos primeiranistas,a Lily não se aborreceria tanto...  
--Do que você está falando,Aluado?-Sirius parecia escandalizado.—Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida!De que adianta saber todos esses truques se não os usarmos?Enfeitiçar alunos distraídos é um ótimo treinamento!  
--Treinamento para o quê exatamente,Almofadinhas??  
--Ora,para a vida pós-Hogwarts!E para os N.O.M.S e N.I.E.M.S também,devo dizer.Por que você acha que tiramos notas tão boas em feitiços e transfiguração?Treino,meu amigo,muito treino.-Sirius sorriu inocentemente,virando-se para James,que escutava calado.—Pontas,meu caro,eu sei que a Evans é bonita e tudo o mais,mas você não quer deixar de se divertir por causa dela.Afinal,existem várias garotas em Hogwarts!  
--É,suponho que sim...-James resmungou,não parecendo mito convencido,enquanto voltava os olhos para o grupinho de garotas sentadas à beira do lago,rindo e conversando.Procurou os cabelos flamejantes,mais vermelhos ainda à luz do sol,e sob os olhares exasperados de Sirius e Pedro,e compreensivo de Remo,mergulhou em profunda reflexão."  
"Creio que foi a partir desse dia que o James começou a mudar.Bem devagar,é verdade,mas ele ao menos tentava se controlar quando Lily estava por perto.O Sirius passou meses querendo me matar..."  
--Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aqui.-Um par de olhos cinzentos o fitava,levemente preocupados.Remo piscou,tentando voltar ao presente.  
--Como sabia?  
--Você sempre vem pra cá quando fica assim sorumbático.-Remo definitivamente acordou,dando uma gargalhada.  
--Sorumbático?Você nunca tinha usado essa.  
--Bom,meu avô costumava usar antigamente.Não gosta?  
--Pelo menos é melhor que macambúzio...  
--Tenho uma melhor.-Os olhos se suavizaram enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado num dos bancos do imenso jardim.—Melancólico...ou saudoso...  
Ele sorriu,como se pedindo desculpas.  
--Você parecia estar em outro mundo.  
--Acho que estava.  
--Pensando neles?-Ele confirmou com a cabeça.Sabia que não devia se torturar,mas as lembranças dos amigos sempre o acompanhavam.Ela suspirou.  
--Remo,eu jamais diria para você parar de relembrá-los.Pelo contrário,devemos guardar com carinho os momentos com as pessoas que amamos.Mas as lembranças devem ser motivo de alegria,que te façam sorrir quando vierem à tona.Não as transforme em momentos de dor.Eles não gostariam.  
--Eu sei disso.Mas não é fácil separar essas lembranças do sofrimento de perdê-los...Ainda mais quando uma dessas perdas foi tão recente...Eu às vezes gostaria de voltar no tempo,para Hogwarts.Quando éramos jovens...  
--Pare de falar como se fosse um velho,Remo Lupin.-A voz dela foi firme-Você ainda tem muito o que viver,pelo amor de Deus.Você tem o direito de ser feliz!-Os olhos suavizaram-se mais uma vez,enquanto ela ria.—Sinceramente,às vezes penso em desistir de você...Que negativismo!  
--Quer meu conselho?-Ele riu junto com ela.  
--Não!Você me diria para desistir.E eu não desisto nunca,meu amigo!Ainda faço você acreditar que merece ser feliz.-Ele sorriu mais uma vez,e perguntou:  
--De qualquer forma,por que estava me procurando?Está na hora?  
--Sim,Tonks já chegou,está nos esperando lá dentro.Devemos ir logo,para voltarmos antes que escureça.  
--Que bom que vamos finalmente buscá-lo.Esta época nunca é agradável para ele,e desta vez está sendo ainda pior...  
--Eu sei...É por isso que vamos antes do tempo que estava previsto.É melhor que ele fique conosco.E aqui não há perigo.Além do mais,já está mais do que na hora de eu conhecer Harry Potter.


	2. lembranças e surpresas

Nota da autora1:Como disse no capítulo 1,eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer outro personagem da série da J.K.Rowling.Essa história é para sua diversão,não para o meu lucro! Nota da autora2:No livro 5 em português,achei a explicação das notas dos N.O.M.S um pouco confusas.Ao longo do livro,existem algumas contradições.Por esse motivo,preferi deixar as notas como foram idealizadas pela J.K.Para quem não teve acesso ao livro em inglês,aqui vai cada nota e seus respectivos significados:O(de Outstanding)=Impressionante E(de Exceeds expectations)=Excede expectativas / A(de Acceptable-a última média para passar na matéria)=Aceitável / P(de Poor)=Pobre / D(de dreadfull)=temível / T(de Troll)=Trasgo  
  
CAPÍTULO 2-LEMBRANÇAS E SURPPRESAS  
  
Harry bocejou mais uma vez,ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia a cabeça,tentando afugentar o sono.O calor na Rua dos Alfeneiros não ajudava em nada,enquanto ele sentava na grama do jardim,agradecendo pela milésima vez o fato de não haver encontrado a Sra.Figg passando na rua.A velha senhora iria provavelmente perguntar mais uma vez como ele estava se sentindo e se ainda sofria muito,um assunto sobre o qual ele definitivamente não gostaria de discutir.Nem com a Sra.Figg,nem com ninguém,mesmo Rony ou Hermione.Já bastavam as horas em que ele ficava remoendo sozinho os fatos durante a noite,como vinha acontecendo todos os dias,quando ele só conseguia pegar no sono a altas horas da madrugada.E,mesmo dormindo,as memórias o perseguiam.Sonhos indistintos,em que ele via o rosto surpreso de Sirius em seu último momento,ouvia as gargalhadas doentias de Belatrix Lestrange,e depois,muito depois,sentia aqueles olhos vermelhos dentro de si mesmo,aquela voz que não era sua,fria e aguda,rindo cruelmente.Ou então,aquela outra meória,mais nítida,mas não menos trágica,do rosto triste de Dumbledore enquanto contava a história que,mesmo sem que ele soubesse,traçara seu destino impiedosamente."Um não sobreviverá,enquanto o outro viver...",a frase que martelava em sua cabeça desde o seu último encontro a sós com o diretor.Uma pequena onda de raiva passou por Harry ao pensar em Dumbledore.No íntimo,o garoto sabia que era bobagem sentir-se zangado com o bruxo.Afinal,entendera suas razões,e,embora se recusasse terminantemente a admitir para si mesmo,parte dele ficava feliz ao saber o quanto o diretor se peocupava,se importava..Mas,ainda assim,não conseguia evitar a raiva,tanto pela demora em revelar a verdade,quanto pelo ano em que o diretor passara praticamente ignorando- o,mesmo que fosse para protegê-lo.Talvez,e Harry sabia que no fundo estava errado e era apenas o ressentimento que fazia com que pensasse assim,tivesse sido tudo diferente se Dumbledore tivesse deixado tudo claro logo no início do seu 5° ano...Harry sacudiu novamente a cabeça,desta vez para afastar os pensamentos.Não queria lembrar.Gostaria que Edwiges aparecesse,trazendo alguma carta de seus amigos,ou de Remo,que passara a escrever freqüentemente.Harry ficara satisfeito com isso,pois sabia que Remo,assim como ele,sentia uma falta esmagadora de Sirius.Afinal,Remo era agora o que restara dos marotos,já que Petigrew há muito não fazia parte do grupo.Remo era agora o único adulto com quem Harry se sentia à vontade para pedir conselhos e conversar.Afinal,depois de Sirius,ele fora provavelmente o maior amigo dos seus pais.  
Harry levantou,entrando rapidamente em casa e dirigindo-se silenciosamente ao seu quarto,feliz por não encontrar nenhum dos Dursley.Os parentes,aliás,mal se dirigiam a ele,provavelmente ainda assustados com as ameaças de Olho-tonto Moody,Tonks,Sr.Weasley e Remo na estação King's Cross.Abrindo a porta do quarto,Harry por pouco não gritou de susto.Sobre sua cama,estava uma enorme coruja marrom,esperando pacientemente,ao que parecia,pelo garoto.Imaginando como não fora capaz de ver a coruja voar para o seu quarto,Harry começou a desatar da pata do animal a carta,reconhecendo na mesma o selo do Ministério da magia.O coração de Harry falhou uma batida:Eram provavelmente os resultados dos N.O.M.S.Abrindo temerosamente o envelope,deparou-se com um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado.Harry sinceramente temia o que veria ali,pois o ano dos seus N.O.M.S fora tão atribulado que não tinha a menor idéia de como fora seu aproveitamento acadêmico.Apenas lembrou claramente das suas últimas provas,Astronomia,quando não conseguira concentar-se porque estavam capturando hagrid,e História da magia,quando caíra no sono e sonhara que Sirius havia sido capturado...Recordou também do rosto da professora Macgonagall,decidido e olhando furiosamente para Umbridge:"Potter,irei vê-lo se tornar um Auror,nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...",ela tinha dito.Do fundo do coração,Harry desejou atender a tais expectativas.Desdobrou o papel,e leu decidido.O rapaz arregalou os olhos.Leu de novo.  
"Prezado Sr.Potter:  
Gostaríamos de parabenizá-lo pelo excelente desempenho nos N.O.M.S,em especial sua atuação em Defesa contra as artes das trevas,onde o Senhor atingiu um dos resultados mais altos já vistos pelo ministério.Abaixo,seguem as médias individuais de cada disciplina.Em breve,o Sr. Irá receber da sua escola a lista de materiais necessários para as matérias em que foi aceito para prestar os N.E.W.T.S.  
Atenciosamente,  
Mafalda Marchbanks.  
Examinadora- chefe.  
  
Defesa contra as Artes das trevas:O( 1 ponto extra)  
Poções:O  
Feitiços:O  
Transfiguração:O  
Trato das criaturas mágicas:O  
Herbologia:E  
Astronomia:A  
História da magia:A  
Adivinhação:P  
  
Harry não podia acreditar.Era um resultado excelente,muito acima do que teria esperado.Melhor que isso,pensou ele,só mesmo Hermione,cujas notas deveriam ter sido uma série de "Os".Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo papel novamente,detendo-se no "outstanding" em poções.Não seria agora que Snape se livraria dele,pensou.Poderia,um dia,se tornar um Auror.não se importava nem um pouco com o "P" em adivinhação.Na verdade,sentia-se feliz por não precisar mais cursar tal disciplina.Sua aversão por prever o futuro havia definitivamente aumentado depois da conversa com o diretor.Harry estava tão distraído que não ouviu a campainha tocando,surpreendendo-se quando a voz furiosa de tio Valter se fez ouvir,gritando seu nome.Ainda meio incrédulo,Harry desceu,imaginando o que poderia ter feito para enfurecer o tio.  
O Sr.Dursley estava parado perto da porta,a cara muito vermelha e os olhos quase saindo de órbita.Parada na soleira da porta estava uma moça sorridente,que parecia estar se divertindo imensamente.Ao ver Harry virou-se para falar diretamente com o rapaz.  
--Oi,Harry.Eu vim buscar você.-Harry demorou um pouco para absorver as palavras,enquanto observava a garota.Ele nunca a tinha visto na vida.  
--Hum...Quê?-Balbuciou o garoto,confuso.  
--Você não ouviu?Eu vim te buscar,Harry.-O Sr.Dursley se mexeu,furioso.  
--Moleque!!Quantas vezes eu já disse,não quero mais gente como você na minha casa!Como é que você dá o meu endereço...Eu já disse,não quero essa gente anormal aqui...E eu já disse que ele não vai,seja lá quem você for!Todo verão é a mesma coisa,vocês me incomodando,pois bem,eu não quero saber!E pode se retirar,nada de mais aberrações na minha casa!  
--Desculpe,será que eu ouvi direito?Quem é aberração?  
--Você,você e esse moleque,e todo esse seu povo,são todos uma anormalidade,um absurdo da natureza!  
--Nossa,você tem que conviver com isso?Honestamente...é,Harry,você realmente vai estar melhor conosco...-A garota comentou,enquanto Harry olhava enfurecido para o tio,que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.A essa altura,Duda e tia Petúnia já estavam nasala,e olhavam assustados de tio Valter para a jovem.  
--Sr.Dursley,Harry tem a permissão dos seus tutores,o temporário e o que será brevemente nomeado permanentemente.Alvo Dumbledore,o tutor temporário,diretor de Hogwarts,permitiu...  
--Eu não quero saber se um velho maluco deixou esse moleque ir a lugar nenhum!Ele vive na minha casa,e não vai a nenhum outro local!  
Após essa última frase,a garota respirou fundo,e Harry percebeu que ela havia realmente se irritado.Olhando diretamente nos olhos do Sr.Dursley,a jovem tornou a falar.  
--Normalmente eu não faria isso,e tentaria convencê-lo através do diálogo,é sempre a melhor solução.Mas não tenho tempo para isso,hoje realmente não.Então,olhe e preste bem atenção:Eu vou levar Harry comigo e o Senhor vai concordar de boa vontade,sem nenhum comentário.Vou ajudar Harry a arrumar suas coisas,e o senhor vai esperar exatamente aqui,para fechar a porta para nós dois ,e não vai permitir qualquer protesto da sua esposa ou do seu filho.Estamos combinados?  
Harry percebeu que o olhar de tio Valter havia mudado muito sutilmente,como se estivesse perdido em algum lugar distante.O rosto relaxou num sorriso bobo.Tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido,e o garoto estava impressionado com a forma como ocorrera.A garota não usara qualquer varinha,mas assim mesmo Harry sentiu uma magia poderosa enquanto a moça prendia o olhar de tio Valter no seu.O engraçado é que Harry achava que já tinha visto alguém com o olhar muito semelhante ao da jovem.Era poderoso e penetrante,e Harry,observando-o,pôde entender muito bem porque o tio de transformara.A magia partira dali.  
A moça voltou-se para Harry,sorrindo novamente.  
--Harry,vamos logo,deixe-me ajuda-lo com suas coisas para irmos mais rápido.Onde é o seu quarto?  
O garoto não conseguiu falar nada,e apenas se dirigiu para a escada,com a moça em seu encalço. 


	3. White Fortress e Lux

Nota da autora:Em primeiro lugar,eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer personagem relacionado à obra de J.K.Rowling.Os trechos da música apresentada no primeiro capítulo fazem parte da letra de "Como nossos pais",de Belchior.Quem não conhecer,procure escutar na voz de Elis Regina,vocês não vão se arrepender!  
Gostaria de agradecer pela resenha que recebi.Que bom que acha que minha fic está boa!Respondendo ao seu comentário,vamos colocar assim:Você não consegue imaginar o Harry com a Ginny,e comigo acontece exatamente o contrário.Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém para ficar com o Harry!Para explicar meu ponto de vista,aqui vai o que acho dos possíveis outros pares que poderiam surgir: Harry/Cho: Hum...Eu realmente não acho que exista algum futuro aí,não depois do 5° livro.Harry passou por coisas demais,e simplesmente não vejo a Cho escutando e compreendendo tudo.Só consigo ver ela chorando!!(Desculpem,fãs da Cho!) Harry/Hermione: Er...Acho que isso seria quase um incesto.Creio que Harry vê a Hermione muito mais como a irmã que ele não tem do que como uma possível namorada.Além do mais,o que seria do Rony?? Harry/Luna: Muita gente tem apostado nesse casal,principalmente depois de uma das últimas cenas do livro,em que Harry percebe que não se incomoda de falar de Sirius com Luna.Mas não acho que isso seja motivo para um namoro...Acho que esse sentimento que Harry apresentou vem do fato da Luna ter passado por uma situação semelhante à dele,tendo visto a mãe morrer.Ela mais ou menos sabe o que ele está sentindo,é uma questão de identificação.Harry sente pena de Luna,e isso é muito diferente de amor.Convenhamos,A Luna continua muito esquisita para o Harry,mesmo ele não sendo a mais normal das criaturas.Mas esse seria o segundo casal por quem eu torceria,se não adorasse a Ginny.Antes Luna que Cho Chang!! Harry/Ginny: Por que eu defendo esse casal?Bom,eu já gostava da Ginny,mas passei a torcer depois do 5° livro,quando ela desencanou do Harry e mostrou um pouco da sua personalidade.O que achei interessante é que ela fala o que pensa,não tem medo de confrontar o Harry.Até mesmo Rony e Hermione baixam os olhos quando Harry está com raiva,mas Ginny foi a única que teve nervos para dizer algumas verdades ao nosso querido bruxinho.Além do mais,me parece que ela tem um senso de humor parecido com o dos gêmeos,de quem eu sou fã!Então,é mais ou menos isso,acho que eles formariam um casal interessante.Mas não se preocupe,não vou colocar nada muito impossível tipo"Harry percebe de repente o quanto Ginny é bonita e maravilhosa,Ginny nunca esqueceu Harry e eles se apaixonam loucamente...".As coisas não funcionam assim,eu sei.Afinal,olhem para Rony e Hermione!Tentarei desenvolver o relacionamento de uma forma bonita e racional.Estou aberta a opiniões e críticas!  
  
Bom,já me prolonguei por demais...Obrigada e divirtam-se!!  
Ah,Observação: White fortress=Fortaleza branca  
  
CAPÍTULO 3- WHITE FORTRESS E LUX  
  
--Bom,acho que não falta mais nada,já guardamos as roupas,pegamos todos os livros,sua coruja já está na gaiola...Você tem mais alguma coisa que queira levar,Harry?Harry??  
Harry piscou embaraçado,ao se dar conta de que no último minuto tinha se limitado a ficar olhando hipnotizado a sua acompanhante,enquanto ela cuidava da sua bagagem e falava com ele sem ouvir resposta.Sentindo o rosto vermelho e achando-se muito idiota,o garoto se esforçou em responder a pergunta que lhe fora dirigida.  
--Aah...Não,não tem mais nada,isso é tudo...  
--Ok,Harry.Há algum problema?  
--Quê?  
--Você não fala nada,só fica olhando pra mim como se nunca tivesse me visto...  
--É,bem,na verdade não vi mesmo...Não sei nem o seu nome,muito menos por que você está aqui...—Harry respondeu,estudando atentamente a moça.Era indiscutivelmente muito bonita,com cabelos castanhos,de uma tonalidade dourada,soltos até a cintura.Tinha a pele muito branca,parecendo marfim.O rosto era exótico,com a boca cheia e delineada,e enormes olhos cinzentos,amendoados.Eram olhos impressionantes,como se enxergassem através de qualquer coisa.Harry mexeu-se incomodado,lembrando-se de Snape e seu Legilimens.Será que a garota era capaz de usá-lo?  
--Ah,é mesmo,que bobagem a minha!Claro que você não me conhece,deve estar me achando maluca!Bom,pode ficar tranqüilo,não sou nenhuma comensal disfarçada.Meu nome é Anna,e faço parte da Ordem da Fênix.Vim aqui buscá-lo,e francamente,já vim tarde,não vejo a hora de sair daqui e passar um bom tempo sem olhar pra cara daquele seu tio!Imagine,chamar o nosso povo de "absurdo da natureza",honestamente.Então,será que podemos ir?Prometo que respondo a outras perguntas quando estivermos lá fora.  
Harry riu,e concordou com a cabeça.Em minutos os dois estavam na rua,após um distraído "Boa viagem" de tio Valter.Harry estava sinceramente maravilhado na maneira como a garota o havia enfeitiçado,sem ao menos usar varinha ou qualquer movimento maior.Novamente teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele olhar antes,e agora notava também uma certa familiaridade até no modo de se mover da moça.Sua presença era indiscutivelmente forte,e Harry sentia um misto de respeito e segurança muito semelhante a quando ele estava perto de alguém...  
--Vocês demoraram.  
Harry deu um pulo,virando-se para trás,em direção à voz que falara.Era familiar.A própria Anna também se assustara,e Harry percebeu que ela agora tinha uma varinha nas mãos.  
--Tonks!Por Deus,não faça isso,quer me matar de susto?O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?Não iam esperar no final da rua?—Harry olhou para a bruxa de cabelos ruivos e compridos que sorria para ele.Atrás da metamorfomaga,pôde divisar outra figura que também se abria num sorriso.  
--Vocês estavam demorando,então viemos para cá.Como vai,Harry?- Remo Lupin parecia divertido.Tonks também parecia estar achando graça.  
--Parem de rir vocês dois.Muito engraçado,"vieram para cá"...Eu queria ver se os tivesse explodido.-Anna guardou a varinha,indignada.  
--Bom,não é sempre que alguém consegue surpreender você,An.Então eu e Remo estamos muito satisfeitos,obrigada.Ainda que o perigo tenha sido grande,não quero nem pensar em que feitiço você teria usado.E aí,Harry?-Tonks virou o rosto sardento para o rapaz,lembrando a Harry a família Weasley.Tonks estava parecendo uma versão feminina de Rony,ou a irmã mais velha de Ginny.  
--Pode apostar que usaria alguma coisa que nem você conseguiria bater,Remo.Mesmo com tudo que você sabe sobre defesa contra artes das trevas.E seria bem merecido!  
--Tudo bem,tudo bem,já entendi.Vamos deixar isso para quando estivermos em segurança.Harry,segure bem sua bagagem,iremos por uma chave de portal.-Dizendo isso,Remo tirou do bolso um jornal.Anna e Tonks logo colocaram as mãos cada uma em um ponto,e olharam em expectativa para Harry.O garoto imediatamente tocou também o jornal,sentindo em poucos segundos a familiar sensação de puxada no umbigo.  
  
Harry parou a tempo de não cair estatelado no chão.Ao seu lado,pôde ouvir os resmungos de Tonks,tentando se levantar.Harry olhou para os lados,procurando Anna e Remo.Os dois já se encontravam mais à frente,perfeitamente compostos.Após certificar-se de que Tonks estava bem("—Eu sempre caio com esse negócio!"),Harry passou a examinar o lugar onde estavam.Seu queixo caiu.Estavam no que parecia ser um imenso parque,dado seu tamanho.Mas obviamente não era um parque,pois o rapaz pôde divisar muito à frente os contornos de uma mansão imponente.Olhando para trás,Harry percebeu um enorme portão de ferro,ladeado por muros altos e cobertos por trepadeiras.Á esquerda,o garoto observou o que parecia ser um bosque.  
--Onde estamos?  
--Estamos no novo quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix,Harry.Esta casa está localizada num respeitável bairro trouxa de Londres,e para aqueles que não são bruxos aparece como uma velha construção abandonada.Seja bem-vindo à casa dos meus pais,ou White fortress,como é conhecida.-Anna sorriu.  
--Ah,seus pais moram aqui?  
--Não,infelizmente meus pais já morreram.-Anna virou-se para Harry,detendo os olhos na bagagem do garoto.O malão imediatamente começou a flutuar,e com uma piscadela da moça,a gaiola de Edwiges se abriu.A coruja rapidamente levantou vôo em direção à casa,enquanto sua gaiola flutuava ao lado do malão.—Bom,vamos entrando,todos estão ansiosos em ver você,Harry.  
Harry começou a andar,tendo Remo e Anna ao seu lado.Tonks ia um pouco mais atrás,ainda resmungando sobre chaves de portal.Harry olhava impressionado a sua bagagem flutuando ao lado de Anna.Remo sorriu.  
--Não fique tão chocado,Harry.Isso não chega nem perto do que ela é capaz de fazer.  
--Ela me lembra alguém...-Remo e Anna se entreolharam.- Ah,deixa pra lá.Por que você e Tonks não entraram também na casa dos Dursley?  
--Hum...Imaginamos que a reação deles não seria muito boa depois da conversa que tivemos na estação King´s Cross...  
--E vou te contar,se eles conseguissem ser mais desagradáveis...-Anna ainda não esquecera o "absurdo da natureza" do Sr.Dursley.  
--Aquele tio gordão do Harry é uma figura...com todo respeito,Harry.-Tonks olhou de soslaio para o garoto.  
--Não se acanhe por mim,Tonks.Os Dursley não merecem a sua consideração...  
--Hum,de qualquer maneira,você está aqui.então não temos com o que nos preocupar a respeito dos seus parentes.Tonks,cuidado com essas flores,meu avô gosta muito delas.-Anna puxou Tonks,que tropeçara na grama e perigava cair em cima de uma bela roseira,cheia de flores brancas e grandes.—Ops...  
A própria Anna cambaleou,quase caindo por cima de Remo.Harry reparou que a garota tinha grandes olheiras.Remo a segurou a tempo,evitando a dupla queda.A jovem sorriu.  
--Desculpa,Remo.Acho que Tonks é pesada demais,perdi a força...-Lupin balançou a cabeça,sério.  
--Não foi isso.Você está cansada.Não quero nem imaginar há quanto tempo está sem dormir.Você fala de mim,mas precisa parar.Sinceramente,Lux.  
--Lux??-Harry perguntou,confuso.  
--É o meu segundo nome.Remo sempre me chama assim.Acho que não me apresentei apropriadamente.-A moça sorriu,os olhos cintilando,da mesma maneira que alguém muito conhecido fazia.—Anna Lux Persephone Helena Dumbledore.Muito prazer,Harry. 


	4. Barreiras que as trevas temem

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo Harry Potter,blábláblá,não me processem,blábláblá. O nome do elfo doméstico da família Black,traduzido em português como "Monstro",foi mantido como no original,ou seja,Kreacher. Gostaria de agradecer à Renata pela sua resenha.A respeito do casal Harry/Ginny,você já deve ter lido no capítulo 3 os meus motivos.Diga-me o que acha! Agora,vamos à história!  
  
CAPÍTULO 4- BARREIRAS QUE AS TREVAS TEMEM  
  
--Anna Lux Persephone Helena Dumbledore.Muito prazer,Harry.  
Harry olhou para a moça parada à sua frente.Ele ouvira direito?  
--Dum...Dumbledore?-Mas antes mesmo de Anna concordar com a cabeça,ele sabia que era isso mesmo.Na verdade,o rapaz se perguntava agora por que não percebera mais cedo.Tudo em Anna lembrava o diretor.Não era algo físico,mas a mesma sensação de segurança e poder.Os mesmos olhos cintilantes.Então era isso.A família de Dumbledore.E,ao pensar no velho bruxo,uma pontada de ressentimento aflorou.Onde viera parar?  
--Exato,Harry.Lux é neta de Dumbledore,e voltou recentemente ao país para fortalecer a frente de batalha da Ordem.Vê agora por que ela o lembra alguém,não?-Remo sorria,embora exibisse um olhar preocupado para o garoto.  
--Então...essa casa é de Dumbledore.-Harry olhou para Remo,tentando por tudo não parecer tão zangado quanto se sentia.A casa do diretor."Presumo que agora eu deva ficar sob as asas de Dumbledore?Isto é,se ele se dignar a ficar no mesmo recinto que eu.",pensou o garoto acidamente.Por que é que haviam-no trazido para cá?  
--Hum,é,mais ou menos.Quer dizer,meu avô morava aqui,e depois meus pais.E agora é a sede da Ordem,já que Grimmauld place pode não ser mais tão seguro...-Anna falou suavemente,os olhos cinzentos perscrutando Harry.  
--Por que ?-O rapaz perguntou rapidamente.não desejava de maneira alguma ter retornado à casa dos Black.Não sem Sirius por lá.Mas tampouco queria estar na casa de Dumbledore,não depois do último ano.Não importavam as razões do diretor,ainda doía.  
--Kreacher.Não sabemos o que ele andou fazendo depois que Dumbledore o deixou na noite em que...-Remo parou,como se de repente tivesse perdido a voz.O rosto de Harry ficou rígido.  
--Bom...-A voz de Tonks soava tensa--de qualquer maneira,tememos que Você-sabe-quem tenha dado um jeito de ter pistas da localização de Grimmauld place...Então,surgiu a possibilidade de White Fortress...  
--Sei...-Harry fixou o olhar numa das rosas em que Tonks quase tropeçara.´´Meu avô gosta muito delas...".desviou os olhos para o chão,determinado a não encarar Anna.Tinha certeza agora que a garota sabia usar legilimens.Afinal,era neta de Dumbledore...  
--Er...estamos tocando em pontos sensíveis,vários deles...Acho que não é o momento mais adequado.Eu e você precisamos realmente conversar,Harry,é uma das razões de eu ter voltado para cá.Mas não aqui.Não agora.Você se incomoda,Harry?  
O garoto olhou para Anna.Ela sorria tristemente.Parecia tão cansada...  
--Tudo bem.-Harry respirou fundo,tentando arrancar da mente as imagens que subitamente haviam surgido.O véu..."-Ele se foi...",a penseira... profecia...-Olhou para o céu,esperando que o azul límpido o tranqüilizasse.  
Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação,involuntariamente.Anna,Remo e Tonks olharam para o garoto assustados.  
--Que...O que é isso?-Harry observava,fascinado,o que deveria ser o céu de um dia quente de verão.Em seu lugar,uma miscelânea de cores e fagulhas se movimentava em grande velocidade,cobrindo toda a extensão da propriedade.O espaço acima de suas cabeças parecia estar dividido em três camadas,todas de uma infinidade de cores,sombras,raios.Em alguns locais,as camadas se misturavam,formando pequenos turbilhões de luz.Era como mexer o arco-íris num enorme caldeirão.  
--Você...você está vendo?-Tonks parecia ao mesmo tempo chocada e impressionada.Remo e Anna,porém,trocaram um olhar de entendimento.  
--Tinha certeza de que você enxergaria,Harry.-A moça agora sorria,nem um pouco surpresa.—O que você está vendo são as barreiras desta casa contra as artes das trevas. Mas não são barreiras comuns,como aquela que se faz através do feitiço escudo.  
--Que tipo de barreira é essa?-O garoto percebia agora que cada uma das camadas possuía diferenças em relação às outras.A primeira,logo acima,parecia mais sólida,como se mais de uma pessoa a tivesse lapidado.Soltava fagulhas vermelhas,como de quisesse mostrar que queimaria quem ousasse ultrapassá-la.A segunda barreira movia-se mais lentamente,como um lago de águas calmas,mas que a qualquer momento podia entrar em tempestade.Um brilho dourado emergia,por vezes entrecruzando-se com as fagulhas da camada inferior,ao mesmo tempo em que partia para encontrar a terceira e última barreira,que movia-se tão rápido quanto um tornado.Parecia fumaça de todas as cores,misturando-se com força.Ao seu redor,havia uma luz branca de cegar os olhos.  
--Bom,você vê que são três no total.Na verdade,essas barreiras são um feitiço de proteção muito parecido com o que o meu avô colocou sobre a casa de seus parentes.O cerne da magia é o mesmo:A proteção do sangue.A barreira mais inferior foi feita pelos meus pais,logo que eu nasci.A do meio foi feita pelo meu avô,na mesma ocasião que a dos meus pais.E a última fui eu quem fiz,logo depois que trouxemos a Ordem da Fênix para cá.Você vê,Harry...Voldemort despreza essa magia,como meu avô já deve ter falado.Mas também a teme,apesar de não admitir.Voldemort não entende como seu pai e sua mãe puderam dar a vida por você,sem hesitar.Nem como meus pais,meu avô e eu derramamos nosso sangue nesse feitiço,afirmando com isso que morreríamos,se fosse necessário,por aqueles que queremos proteger.Voldemort não entende o amor.Por isso,não ousa chegar perto dessa casa.  
Vagamente registrando que encontrara mais uma pessoa que não temia falar o nome do Lord das trevas, "Grande surpresa-uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizia-como se a neta de Alvo Dumbledore fosse agir diferente...",Harry perguntou,surpreso:  
--Mas então...Voldemort poderia chegar aqui?  
--Ele certamente sabe a localização de White Fortress.Mas não é estúpido para vir até aqui.Primeiro,porque essas barreiras são quase impossíveis de quebrar,mesmo para ele,acredite.Mas,sendo Voldemort,ele pode ser capaz de passar.Entretanto,isso não ocorreria em um segundo.Ultrapassar essa proteção levaria tempo,o suficiente para que todos saíssem em segurança.Segundo,passar por essas barreiras o enfraqueceria,porque elas são feitas dos sentimentos e poderes que Voldemort não tem.E terceiro,vir aqui seria um combate certo com meu avô.E Voldemort não é idiota de provocar um confronto direto com o único bruxo que já temeu,principalmente estando enfraquecido pelas barreiras.Portanto,estamos perfeitamente seguros aqui.-Anna sorriu,os olhos cintilando.—No final,temos muita coisa em comum,Harry...  
O rapaz não sabia o que dizer.Nunca parara pra pensar,desde que Dumbledore contara,no motivo para Voldemort não atacá-lo na casa dos tios.Mas,antes que pudesse abrir a boca,foi engolfado por um abraço de quebrar costelas,enquanto seu rosto era sufocado por uma onde de cabelos.Finalmente Hermione o largou,deixando o espaço livre para Rony apertar a mão do amigo.A garota não parava de falar.  
--Ah,Harry,já estávamos preocupados,mas então vimos Edwiges,ela entrou voando na sala,e então corremos para fora,viemos procurá- los,vocês demoraram...  
--Mione,deixe Harry falar.Como você está,cara?-O rosto sardento de Rony sorria,e atrás dele Fred,George e Ginny chegavam correndo,os sorrisos de satisfação idênticos.  
--Bem-vindo de volta ao nosso mundo,Harry.-A voz de Anna se fez ouvir suavemente. 


	5. O que não tem preçoparte 1

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer personagem que vocês reconheçam nessa fic.Se possuísse,eu NUNCA teria matado o Sirius!!(desculpem,ainda não me conformei.)  
Muito obrigada a Gabriela,Eriele e Giulia(Quais os títulos das suas fics?Eu quero ler!) pelas resenhas.Prometo tentar fazer cada vez melhor.Quanto ás atualizações(pergunta da Eriele),pretendo postar ao menos um capítulo novo cada vez que a Webmaster atualizar o site,pelo menos durante as férias.Depois,pode ficar mais complicado,mas tentarei ser freqüente.Ah,outra coisa.Esta fic vai ser bem longa,pois pretendo escrever boa parte do verão de Harry,antes de ele voltar a Hogwarts.É que várias das coisas que ocorrerão durante o 6° ano letivo de Harry estarão relacionadas com acontecimentos em White Fortress que minha imaginação fértil idealizou.Portanto,para quem está louco para ver o nosso bruxinho dentro do castelo de Hogwarts,peço um pouco de paciência.Vocês não vão se arrepender.  
Ah,e finalmente: O trecho abaixo é parte da canção de abertura da saga de Hades do anime Saint Seya.Não sei quem é o(a) autor(a),mas certamente não sou eu.Não tenho capacidade para tanto.Sem mais,vamos à história.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5- O QUE NÃO TEM PREÇO- PARTE 1  
  
"Namida yorimo yasashii uta wo  
Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo  
Sekaiga sona nimo  
Kantanni kawaru towa omowanai kedo  
Shizukani yamiwo tokashite  
Aruite,aruite,miyouto omou  
Yukuri demo chikazukeru kana..."  
  
"No lugar de lágrimas,uma canção suave  
no lugar de tristeza,esse calor...  
O mundo,tanto assim,  
não creio que mude tão fácil.  
Em calma,dissolve a escuridão  
Penso,tentarei andar,andar...  
Mesmo devagar,será que posso me aproximar?..."  
  
O grupo conversou animadamente no trajeto que levava à casa.À medida que avançavam,Harry ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a propriedade.Era um terreno enorme,visivelmente antigo,mas muito bem cuidado.Depois de algum tempo de caminhada,chegaram à frente imponente da casa,onde a Sra.Weasley,Gui e Carlinhos esperavam,sorridentes.A boa senhora logo envolveu Harry num abraço apertado,comentando ao mesmo tempo que o garoto parecia mais magro,mas que cuidaria disso.  
Uma elfa doméstica vestindo um avental branco apareceu por trás da Sra.Weasley,curvando-se timidamente para Harry.  
--Ah,Bonny,finalmente chegou o nosso último hóspede.Este é Harry Potter,como já havia lhe falado.Pode levar as coisas dele para cima,por favor?-Anna havia-se adiantado,sorrindo gentilmente para a elfa.Harry pensou ter ouvido um pequeno muxoxo,e teve certeza que vinha de Hermione.  
--Muito prazer,Harry Potter,senhor.Bonny já ouviu falar no senhor,é claro,e está muito honrada,senhor,muito.-A elfa ergueu os olhos verdes e enormes para o rapaz,em adoração.  
--Hum,er...Obrigado,Bonny.-Respondeu o garoto,sentindo-se desconfortável.A elfa imediatamente desapareceu com a bagagem de Harry,enquanto Anna os impelia a entrar.Harry arregalou os olhos,impressionado.  
Estavam numa sala enorme,com várias portas,o que deixava claro a infinidade de aposentos que a casa devia possuir.Do outro lado,havia uma escada suntuosa,que levava ao patamar superior.O aposento em que estavam era de muito bom gosto,apesar de não apresentar qualquer opulência.Mas Harry também pôde perceber que tudo ali,desde um simples enfeite até os móveis,eram peças antigas e de valor inestimável,provavelmente passadas de geração para geração.Era possível sentir a presença do passado.À direita da sala,Harry pôde ver uma bela lareira com um sofá e poltronas aconchegantes ao seu redor.Todo o aposento era banhado em luz,graças às imensas janelas espalhadas pela parede.  
--Bom,aqui estamos,Harry.Agora podemos todos sentar e conversar...-Anna parou,olhando para Remo,que pigarreava.  
--Eu não sei sobre os outros,Lux,mas VOCÊ vai dormir.-Remo tinha no rosto uma expressão que lembrou a Harry aquela que Hermione exibia quando achava que ele ou Rony estavam fazendo algo de errado.Todos os outros se calaram,em expectativa.Harry percebeu que Tonks parecia divertida,lançando olhares para Ginny,que dava sinais de estar prestes a cair na gargalhada.  
--Perdão,o que você disse?-Anna lançou um olhar gelado para Remo,que não pareceu impressionado.  
--Você.Vai.Dormir.Agora.E não adianta dizer que não precisa,porque é mentira.-Remo acrescentou,vendo Anna abrir a boca.—Você não é de ferro.  
--Remo,sério,eu estou bem,nem vem... –Tonks interrompeu.  
--Ôôô...não comecem,olhem o exemplo para os mais jovens.-A  
metamorfomaga parecia acostumada com essa situação.—An,Remo est  
certo,vá descansar.Remo,tire esse sorriso de triunfo e vá avisar a  
Dumbledore que Harry já chegou,em segurança.Eu vou com Molly tentar  
organizar as coisas para o jantar.Garotos,mostrem a Harry onde ele vai  
ficar,e divirtam-se.-A bruxa sorriu.—Pronto,viram como é fácil?Tudo  
resolvido.-E,piscando para Harry,puxou a Sra.weasley por uma das  
portas,não antes de tropeçar num tapete,sinalizando para Anna subir.A  
neta de Dumbledore,por sua vez,lançou outro olhar gelado para Remo,se  
desculpou com Harry,e subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.Remo  
observou enquanto a garota subia,depois sorriu levemente para os  
garotos e saiu pela porta à esquerda da que Tonks e a Sra.weasley  
haviam tomado.  
Hermione imediatamente puxou Harry pelo braço,seguida por  
Ginny,Rony e os gêmeos.Gui e Carlinhos permaneceram na sala,sentando-  
se nas poltronas em frente à lareira.Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas  
enquanto subiam as escadas.  
--Hum...O que foi aquilo?Eles brigaram?  
--Ah,não.-Ginny respondeu,tranqüila.—Tonks parou a  
tempo.Você devia ver quando eles brigam de verdade,parecem Ron e  
Mione...  
Harry deu um sorrisinho,enquanto Rony e Hermione olhavam  
furiosos para Ginny.Os gêmeos pegaram a deixa.  
--É verdade,bastante divertido,tanto quanto os atritos entre  
os nossos queridos monitores...não é,George?  
--Na verdade,é mais divertido.Quero dizer,no caso de Remo e  
An,os dois têm línguas afiadas.Já o Roniquinho nunca bate a  
Hermione...-As orelhas de Rony estavam num tom perigoso de vermelho.  
--Bom,mas desta vez Remo estava certo.-Ginny ponderou.—acho  
que faz três dias que An não descansa de verdade,não é isso?  
--É,um dia ela estava de serviço,no outro substituiu  
Kingsley,e ontem tenho quase certeza que varou metade da noite  
estudando...-Fred estremeceu.—Ela é louca!  
--Talvez.-Ginny sorriu.--Bom,chega de falarmos de An.Harry,j  
que Ron e Mione estão tão quietos,vamos,é neste corredor.-Ginny virou  
à esquerda,e abriu a segunda porta.Um quarto amplo e claro esperava  
pelos garotos.Havia várias estantes,abarrotadas de livros,e outras com  
uma infinidade de objetos,alguns dos quais Harry teve certeza de j  
ter visto na sala de Dumbledore.Havia duas poltronas confortáveis em  
frente a uma pequena lareira,sobre a qual apoiava-se um suporte para  
vassouras.Um quadro grande ocupava uma das paredes,e Harry pôde  
perceber figuras ao redor de uma fogueira na paisagem pintada.Uma cama  
parecendo muito fofa encontrava-se num dos cantos do aposento,e o  
rapaz encontrou seu malão próximo á mesma.Havia ainda um guarda-roupa  
de carvalho antigo,com belos entalhes,e uma escrivaninha espaçosa para  
estudo.  
--Uau...-Harry nunca vira um quarto tão agradável,nem mesmo em  
Hogwarts.  
--Eu sei...-Rony parecia ter recuperado a compostura.—Bem  
impressionante,não?esse quarto estava reservado para você desde que  
chegamos.Eu estou em outro corredor,e as garotas também.Mas o quarto  
de An é a porta em frente.  
--É Harry,você tem prestígio com a família Dumbledore...-  
George riu.—Mas não se deixe enganar pela figura respeitável de An,nós  
a conhecemos de longa data,não é Fred?  
--Aah,bons tempos...Aquela garota pode ter ótimas idéias em  
matéria de diversão quando está no humor certo.Positivamente  
interessantes.E por falar em diversão,George...  
--Sim,claro,diversão para nós significa negócios...temos que  
trabalhar em algumas novas atrações para a nossa loja,Harry,você vai  
realmente gostar.Iremos mostrar tudo a você em primeira mão,meu chapa.  
--É,assim que terminarmos...Então,nos vemos na hora do jantar,Harry.-Fred desapareceu com um enorme "CRACK!!",seguido por George.  
--Bom,acho que nada mais me surpreende,levando em conta que é a casa de Dumbledore.Quer dizer,ninguém esperaria que ele morasse numa cabana,não é?-Harry sentou-se na cama,percebendo que era ainda mais confortável do que imaginara. Os outros o seguiram,Ginny e Hermione sentando-se cada uma ao lado de Harry,Ron puxando uma cadeira.  
--É,e o mais importante,é muito segura.V-Voldemort não virá até aqui.-Hermione ainda gaguejava com o nome.  
--É,aquelas barreiras são alguma coisa,pra dizer o mínimo,não?  
Hermione deu um muxoxo.  
--Você consegue vê-las,então?Eu devia ter imaginado.Gostaria de enxergá-las,Ginny fica o tempo inteiro dizendo que são lindas...-Harry se surpreendeu.  
--Quê,vocês não conseguem vê-las?-Hermione deu um suspiro de impaciência.  
--Harry,NINGUÉM consegue vê-las.Quer dizer,exceto você, Ginny,Remo,An e Dumbledore,acho eu.Bom,provavelmente Voldemort as veria.  
--Mas...mas...Por que?Quero dizer,se ninguém consegue,por que eu?E Ginny?-Harry olhou inquisidoramente para a caçula dos Weasley,que deu de ombros.  
--Não me pergunte.Levei um susto quando olhei pra cima,quase berrei.Aí,levei um susto maior ainda quando perguntei o que era aquilo.Todo mundo me olhou como se eu fosse uma aberração.An saiu na mesma hora para contar ao Dumbledore,enquanto Remo me fazia um monte de perguntas.Mas,no fim das contas,ninguém me explicou por que eu enxergo as barreiras.-Ginny suspirou—Quando você souber,se tiver mais sorte do que eu ao perguntar,faça o favor de me contar.  
Fez-se um pequeno silêncio,logo quebrado pela voz hesitante de Hermione.  
--Então,Harry...Como você está? 


	6. O que não tem preçoparte 2

Nota da autora:Como eu já falei 5 vezes,eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer personagem que vocês possam reconhecer.Esta histótia tem como único objetivo a diversão de fãs torturados com a espera do sexto volume da série,como eu.  
  
Gostaria de agradecer novamente a Renata,por mais uma resenha.Estes comentários animam qualquer autor de uma fic a continuar escrevendo e tentar melhorar cada vez mais.Muito obrigada!  
  
A música escrita neste capítulo é a versão em português de "Smile",de Charles Chaplin,G.Parsons e J.Turner.  
  
CAPÍTULO 6- O QUE NÃO TEM PREÇO-PARTE 2  
  
--Então,Harry...Como você está?-À pergunta de Hermione seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável.Rony não parava de lançar olhares de repreensão para Hermione,a qual olhava decidida para o outro lado,ignorando o amigo.Ginny tinha uma expressão impassível,os olhos castanhos fixos nos de Harry,sem ao menos piscar.  
  
"Sorri,quando a dor te torturar  
  
e a saudade atormentar  
  
os teus dias tristonhos e vazios...  
  
Harry não estava exatamente surpreso com a pergunta da amiga.Afinal,desde o fim do ano letivo anterior Hermione dava sinais de querer falar sobre Sirius.Ainda assim,doía ser questionado sobre isso,mesmo por sua melhor amiga.O que eles achavam,afinal?Como pensavam que estava se sentindo?Não era óbvio?-pensou o garoto.Ou por acaso alguém acreditava que ele andara rindo à toa durante as últimas semanas?Sabendo que a única pessoa que era o mais próximo que ele já tivera de um pai nunca mais voltaria por causa da sua estupidez? "Não pense nisso.",Harry ordenou a si mesmo,enquanto o que parecia toneladas de chumbo afundava em seu peito.  
  
...Sorri quando tudo terminar  
  
quando nada mais restar  
  
do teu sonho encantador...  
  
E isso era apenas uma parte...Nenhum dos três estava com ele na sala de Dumbledore  
  
Quando o bruxo o contemplara finalmente,pela primeira vez durante o ano,apenas para dizer que o seu destino já estava traçado antes do seu nascimento...que essa era a causa da perseguição de Voldemort,da morte dos seus pais..."Eu disse,não pense nisso!",e Harry sentia como se seu peito e sua cabeça fossem explodir em milhões de pedacinhos.Olhou mais uma vez para Ginny,e percebeu,surpreso,que os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas."Não.Não quero ver ninguém chorar.Eu não posso..."  
  
--Harry??-A voz de Hermione,mais uma vez hesitante,o chamou de volta.Harry respirou fundo.  
  
--Estou bem,Mione.Sério.-Acrescentou,vendo a boca da amiga se abrir para protestar.-Não estou dando pulos de alegria,mas...tudo bem.-O garoto sorriu,esperando ser convincente.Não estava sendo tão difícil,na verdade.Desde que tudo acontecera,parecia para Harry que existiam dois dele.Havia Harry Potter,"O menino que sobreviveu",e que agora sorria tranqüilamente para os amigos,garantindo ser capaz de suportar e continuar,jogar xadrez bruxo,conversar horas sobre quadribol,rir das piadas de Fred e George.E havia o outro,o verdadeiro Harry Potter,alguém com quem os deuses pareciam gostar muito de brincar,pensou o garoto ironicamente.Esse Harry não viria à tona,não enquanto ele não estivesse sozinho.Esse era o garoto que chorava a morte do padrinho e temia uma profecia...  
  
...Sorri,quando o sol perder a luz  
  
e sentires uma cruz  
  
nos teus ombros cansados doridos...   
  
Esse Harry potter não era um adolescente de quase 16 anos,parecia ter vivido séculos.E,embora chorasse e tivesse medo,havia algo nele duro como aço,uma consciência crescente do seu papel,e uma decisão cada vez mais firme de cumprir o que quer que fosse.Esse era o Harry Potter que se levantava para destruir o Lord das trevas.  
  
Por um instante,pareceu que Hermione tentaria argumentar.Ela olhou para Rony,que parecia prender a respiração,e depois para Ginny.A caçula dos Weasley tinha agora os olhos secos,e encarou Hermione fazendo um movimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça.Hermione fez que sim,como se tivesse entendido,e voltou-se para Harry com uma expressão suave.  
  
--Então,como se saíram nos N.O.M.S.?Eu fiquei um pouco desapontada,acabei tirando um "E" em astronomia,quer dizer,depois daquela confusão com Hagrid eu me desconcentrei...  
  
Rony revirou os olhos,enquanto Harry e Ginny riam baixinho.O garoto olhou agradecido para os amigos.Sabia que chegaria a hora em que as cartas seriam colocadas na mesa,mas seria ele a decidir quando e como.Por enquanto,bastava a Harry estar simplesmente ali,perto de pessoas que realmente se importavam,mesmo que ele não dissesse uma palavra.Mesmo que eles não soubessem das sombras que dormiam.  
  
...Sorri,vai mentindo a tua dor,  
  
e ao notar que tu sorris  
  
todo mundo irá supor  
  
que és feliz... Sorri."  
  
O que restava da tarde pareceu voar em conversas,partidas de Snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo.Harry não falou muito,preferindo ficar apenas ouvindo as discussões de Rony e Hermione,que pareciam estar acontecendo com cada vez mais freqüência,ocasionalmente rindo dos comentários espirituosos de Ginny,cuja língua era bastante afiada,coisa que ele já havia começado a perceber no ano anterior quando a garota o confrontara em algumas ocasiões .Depois de ter superado sua "paixonite " por Harry,conforme Hermione revelara,o garoto pôde finalmente conhecer o que se escondia por trás do comportamento atrapalhado que a mais nova dos Weasley costumava apresentar em sua presença.E de uma coisa Harry tinha certeza: Ginny Weasley não levava desaforo para casa.  
  
Rony foi o primeiro a perceber que havia anoitecido,uma vez que sua barriga começou a dar altos roncos.  
  
--Hora do jantar.-O garoto levantou,parecendo imensamente satisfeito.-vamos lá,meu chapa,as refeições daqui não perdem em nada para os banquetes de Hogwarts...  
  
Hermione girou os olhos.  
  
--Honestamente,Rony,você não pensa em outra coisa que não seja comida?É claro que as refeições não perdem para Hogwarts,existem elfos domésticos que passam o dia inteiro trabalhando aqui!Sinceramente,eu esperaria mais de Anna e Dumbledore,como é que eles sustentam esse sistema de trabalho escravo?-Ron pareceu exasperado.  
  
--Hermione,pela centésima vez,eles GOSTAM de trabalhar para a família de Dumbledore!São bem tratados,e Dumbledore DÁ dias de folga e salários para quem quer!  
  
--Mas não dá roupas a eles,Rony!  
  
--Eles NÃO querem ser libertados!acham que seria humilhante!-As orelhas de Rony estavam tão vermelhas quanto o rosto de Hermione.  
  
--Ronald Weasley,você é a pessoa mais egoísta que já passou por esse planeta!-Hermione lançou um olhar de desprezo para Rony,enquanto os quatro se levantavam e encaminhavam-se para a porta.  
  
--O que?-Harry achou que poderia sair vapor das orelhas do amigo.  
  
Hermione e Rony saíram do quarto,discutindo calorosamente.Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se,entre exasperados e divertidos,enquanto os seguiam um pouco afastados,para o caso de sobrar algo para eles na briga.  
  
--Hum...estamos um pouco mais temperamentais,não estamos?-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para Ginny,que sorriu levemente.  
  
--Nem me fale...Você ainda não viu nada.Honestamente,a tensão entre esses dois...-A garota lançou um olhar de piedade para o casal a frente.--Bom,eles se entendem...Mudando de assunto ,Harry...estou realmente feliz que você esteja aqui.Quer dizer,agüentar Ron e Mione sozinha não é fácil.-Harry riu.--e estávamos preocupados com você.-Os olhos castanhos eram suaves.--EU estava.Harry...eu sei que não sou o Ron ou a Mione...mas acredite,você pode contar comigo.De verdade.lembre-se disso.Não só eu,ou Ron ou Mione,você tem muita gente ao seu lado,mais do que imagina.E isso,Harry,vale mais do que qualquer coisa.-E com isso,Ginny apressou o passo até emparelhar com Rony e Hermione "-Tudo bem vocês dois,já chega,que coisa!",deixando um Harry pensativo a segui-los pelos corredores e escadarias.No final das contas,pensou o garoto,ela está certa. 


	7. Reminiscências

Nota da autora:Obviamente,eu não possuo Harry Potter.Se possuísse,não estaria escrevendo uma fic,estaria gastando meu dinheiro em algum cruzeiro de férias...Vamos à história!  
  
CAPÍTULO 7- REMINISCÊNCIAS  
  
"--Como em nome de Merlin você acabou amigo daqueles três,Remo?-Lily jogou os cabelos flamejantes para trás,impaciente.A torre da Grifinória parecia estar sob os efeitos de um show pirotécnico de alguma estrela da música trouxa.No alto,quatro figuras de aparência humana,exceto pelo fato de que brilhavam com todas as cores do arco-íris e apareciam e desapareciam de um lugar para outro,dançavam e cantavam com entusiasmo.Voando ao seu redor,instrumentos musicais,balões,fogos de artifício e luzes se espalhavam por toda a torre,fazendo a alegria dos estudantes em plena madrugada e deixando os monitores de cabelos em pé,tentando controlar o tumulto.  
  
"Se ela descobrir que eu escolhi as músicas,enfeiticei os balões e ajudei a conjurar o conjunto musical,estou perdido."-Remo pensou,nervoso.Sendo monitor,não podia proclamar para todos sua participação no espetáculo,mas uma ova que teria deixado toda a execução do plano para Sirius,James e Pedro.Afinal,ele ERA um maroto.O mais bem comportado,mas ainda assim,um maroto.  
  
--Vamos lá,Lily,dê um desconto.Afinal,acabamos de ganhar a taça de quadribol.Você,como uma autêntica Grifinória,deve estar feliz.-Lily torceu o nariz.  
  
--É óbvio que estou feliz.Mas você pode imaginar o que vai acontecer com a gente quando a prof° Minerva vier até aqui?Se ela nos pega comemorando com o resto do pessoal vamos ser trucidados!Quer dizer,monitores devem pôr ordem,não acabar com ela...-O olhar de Remo devia ter mostrado um mínimo de culpa,porque no instante seguinte Lily Evans olhava horrorizada para ele.  
  
--Ah,não Remo!Você também...Eu não acredito!está vendo,o próximo passo vai ser você apavorando os calouros como Potter...  
  
--Vá com calma,Lily.Como você pode ter certeza que James está envolvido nisso?-Lily o encarou fixamente.--Tudo bem,sem cinismo.Mas sabe,não é realmente tão ruim dessa vez.Não é como se estivéssemos prejudicando alguém.Para falar a verdade,todos parecem estar gostando...-Não era mentira.Toda a torre da Grifinória encontrava-se fascinada,e Sirius,James e Pedro recebiam cumprimentos o tempo inteiro.-E,sendo justos,James não tem mais assustado os calouros,e você sabe disso.Na verdade,tem até tentado controlar o...hum...entusiasmo do Sirius.Tudo bem que não existem resultados concretos nesse ponto,mas...estamos tentando.  
  
Lily encarou o colega,curiosa.  
  
--Por que você os defende tanto?Eles são realmente infantis,e aquela arrogância de Black e Potter,principalmente...-Ela girou os olhos.  
  
--Todo mundo tem defeitos,Lily.Eu sei,às vezes eles exageram.Eu também,sabe?Mas não importa o que você diga,até você tem de admitir que eles não são más pessoas.Você nunca os viu realmente machucando alguém,ou fazendo algo maldoso ou grosseiro demais.-Os olhos de Remo se suavizaram--Não há amigos mais fiéis que eles,Lily.São a melhor coisa na minha vida.Você não faz idéia...  
  
--Não faço idéia de que,Remo?-Ele hesitou.  
  
--Do que eles são capazes de fazer por alguém com quem se importam.-Lily sabia que era algo importante.Havia algo misterioso em Remo,ela sempre soubera.E pelo jeito,os amigos estavam ao seu lado.--De qualquer forma...James realmente está tentando mudar,Lily.Não seja tão dura com ele.Ele também tem virtudes,sabe?Só observe por um tempo,e você vai perceber.sirius e Pedro também.Pense nisso.-Remo se afastou,sorrindo em direção aos amigos que gritavam o seu nome.Lily o acompanhpu com os olhos,parando por um momento no rapaz megro e de cabelos desarrumados que agora conversava animadamente com Sirius e Remo.Como se pressentindo,James Potter calou-se,e encarou Lily intensamente.A garota enrubesceu de leve,e imediatamente deu-lhe as costas.Mais tarde,enquanto mandava vários alunos de volta aos seus dormitórios,Lily Evans perguntava-se mais uma vez se estava ficando maluca,coisa que afirmaria para Remo meses depois."   
  
Remo olhou para a janela,surpreendendo-se ao perceber que já estava escuro."Hora do jantar".Como se tivesse escutado seus pensamentos,a cabeça de Tonks apareceu na porta.  
  
--Remo,todos já estão indo para a sala de jantar.Vamos?  
  
Ele se levantou,acompanhando a jovem bruxa pelos corredores.Estivera lendo naquele escritório durante o resto da tarde,depois de haver-se comunicado com Dumbledore a respeito de Harry.Na mesma hora,censurou-se por não ter prevenido o garoto de que o diretor era esperado para jantar.Já havia notado,pelas cartas que tinham trocado e pela reação de Harry mais cedo,que o rapaz não se sentia em bons termos com Dumbledore.Mas isso,pensou Remo,era algo que o próprio Dumbledore teria que resolver.Tentaria ajudar,é claro,mas já era hora do velho bruxo lidar com Harry por ele mesmo,sem interrupções.Havia muita coisa em jogo.Bom,pelo menos Lux estava ali,ela seria capaz de fazer muito mais pelos dois,Harry e Dumbledore.Remo sorriu ao lembrar da "pré-discussão " dos dois mais cedo.  
  
--Lux já acordou?  
  
--Eu a chamei antes de vir para cá.Disse que desceria em minutos.-Tonks deu um sorrisinho.--Não parecia brava com você,se é isso que quer saber.  
  
--Ora,e não tem motivos para estar.Eu estava certo.  
  
--Mas não precisava mandar em mim,Remo Lupin.-Anna descia as escadarias da sala,onde Remo e Tonks haviam acabado de chegar.  
  
--Se eu não tivesse mandado,você não teria descansado,e estaria até agora cambaleando pela casa.-Anna revirou os olhos.  
  
--É,suponho que sim.Tudo bem,Remo.Eu simplesmente detesto quando você está com a razão.  
  
--Eu suspeitava disso.-Sorriram um para o outro,ma so momento foi interrompidp pela voz de Tonks.  
  
--Então,Harry,divertiu-se com todos?  
  
Harry,Hermione,Rony e Ginny desceram as escadas,sorrindo para os três.Remo reparou que Harry evitava encarar os olhos de Anna.Subitamente,se deu conta do que o garoto estava fazendo.depois das malditas aulas de Oclumência com Snape,Harry aprendera os danos do Legilimens,pensou Remo.O último maroto sabia que o garoto escondia muito bem a sua dor.Mas estaria ali para ele.Devia isso a James,Lily,Sirius,Harry e a si próprio.  
  
Subitamente,a porta da frente se abriu.Remo viu os olhos de Harry se arregalarem de surpresa,antes do garoto colocar no rosto uma expressão inescrutável.Parado no hall de entrada,  
  
com os olhos cintilando e sorrindo para o grupo que o observava,estava Alvo Dumbledore. 


	8. A ordem em expansão

Nota da autora: Harry Potter? Não é meu,não.Quem possui é dona J.K.Rowling,aquela moça que é mais rica que a rainha da Inglaterra.Eu só ganho uma mísera mesada e pego os personagens emprestados...  
  
Muitíssimo obrigada a Mari e Anna(hehe,eu gosto do seu nome)Luiza pelas resenhas.É o que me deixa mais animada a continuar escrevendo.Em especial,obrigada a Anna Luiza,que foi super simpática.Ah,a música que você perguntou se chama "Smile",e foi escrita por Charles Chaplin e outros caras que eu não lembro mais o nome.É muito bonita.Um beijão,e até a próxima!   
  
CAPÍTULO 8- A ORDEM EM EXPANSÃO  
  
Harry esperava que ninguém houvesse notado a sua surpresa ao deparar-se com Dumbledore.Afinal,era mais do que óbvio o diretor estar ali,uma vez que era a sua casa,pensou."Grande mudança em relação ao ano passado,não?Ele não esperou que eu dormisse para aparecer".Harry tinha adotado uma máscara impassível após o choque inicial.Pôde perceber Remo o encarando fixamente,mas fingiu não notar.A verdade era que,agora que estava cara a cara com Dumbledore,não tinha muita certeza de como se sentia.Definitivamente não apresentava a raiva que julgava sentir.Avaliou seu último encontro com o diretor,quando destruíra metade da sua sala e tivera um desejo genuíno de atacá-lo.Percebeu,surpreso,qua não sentia mais a mínima vontade.Na verdade,naquele momento,uma pontinha de embaraço começava a aparecer pelo seu comportamento anterior.Harry não queria mais gritar,quebrar.Estava cansado demais.Dumbledore fizera tudo aquilo para protegê-lo,mas da maneira errada.Só agora Harry percebia o quanto sentira falta de poder conversar com o velho bruxo sempre que as coisas se complicavam.Até o 4° ano de Hogwarts,parecia que a porta da sala de Dumbledore estivera sempre aberta.Então,por um ano,o garoto não pudera contar com isso,e só agora percebia como o afetara.Fora muito difícil não ter a segurança de saber que o diretor estaria sempre pronto a escutá-lo.E o que afligia Harry neste momento ao encarar Dumbledore era perceber que sua raiva quase já não existia.O que havia era a incerteza de se algum dia poderia de novo confiar totalmente no velho bruxo.O chão se abria aos seus pés.  
  
--Vovô!Que bom que chegou,estou morrendo de fome.-Anna adiantara-se,ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar a face do avô.Dumbledore sorria,como se nada no mundo fosse mais agradável que estar ali.Beijou a neta na testa.Era evidente o carinho um pelo outro.Harry achava que nunca tinha visto tal expressão no rosto de Dumbledore,como se tudo que ele quisesse fosse a felicidade da moça parada a sua frente.Ou talvez ele tivesse visto...mas não era possível.  
  
--Eu também,querida.Devo dizer que está com uma aparência excelente.Estou certo em pensar que Remo impôs um descanso forçado,mas nem por isso menos necessário?-O bruxo olhou para Remo e Tonks,os olhos cintilando.Anna torceu o nariz.  
  
--Que seja.Já resolvemos esse assunto.  
  
--fico feliz.É bom ver vocês,Remo,Ninfadora...-Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça,os bigodes tremendo levemente ao ver a expressão de Tonks ao ser chamada pelo nome.Virou-se então para Harry e seus amigos.--Srtas.Granger e Weasley,Sr.Weasley...Harry.É bom ver você aqui.Se Harry não estivesse tão ocupado olhando para os próprios sapatos,teria reparado que a expressão que Dumbledore exibia era exatamente a mesma que apresentara ao encontrar Anna.  
  
Harry tinha consciência de que todos o olhavam,e pôde perceber Rony e Hermione trocarem um olhar interrogativo.Claro,eles não sabiam nada do seu último encontro com o diretor.Deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento seria dar margem a muitas perguntas dos amigos,perguntas a que Harry não queria responder.O garoto forçou-se a levantar a cabeça,concentrando-se em deixar a mente vazia.  
  
--Obrigado,professor.Hum...bela casa.  
  
--Ah,você achou?-Dumbledore pareceu encantado.--Mas os méritos não são meus,e sim de Hope,a mãe de Lux,e de minha esposa.Eram mulheres de muitíssimo bom gosto...-Harry teve a impressão de que uma pequena sombra passara pelos olhos do diretor.--E Lux tem feito um bom trabalho também...como sempre faz.  
  
Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que além de Remo,Dumbledore era a única pessoa que ele vira referir-se a Anna pelo segundo nome.  
  
--Não me deixe sem graça,vovô.Vou acabar arrogante...  
  
--Não há a menor possibilidade,querida.-Dumbledore virou-se novamente para os garotos.--Ah,devo cumprimentá-los pelos excelentes resultados nos N.O.M.S-Rony e Hermione coraram--Harry,creio que ficará feliz em saber que os quintanistas deste ano obtiveram as maiores notas já vistas em muito tempo pelo Ministério em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.Acredito que isso se deva à existência de um certo grupo clandestino...-Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram,e a voz parecia cheia de orgulho.  
  
Harry sorriu intimamente.A armada de Dumbledore certamente dera resultados.Estava prestes a replicar quando Bonny,a elfa doméstica de mais cedo,adentrou na sala.  
  
--Sr.Dumbledore...Srta.Dumbledore...Já estão todos na sala de jantar.Está tudo pronto para ser servido,senhor.-Bonny curvou-se para Dumbledore,que sorriu.  
  
--Muito obrigado,Bonny.Mas,como já disse várias vezes,não precisa se curvar...Já estamos indo.-A elfa doméstica desapareceu com um "POP",enquanto Dumbledore liderava o grupo para fora do hall de chegada.  
  
O grupo entrou para encontrar uma sala cheia.Além dos Weasley(exceto Percy),Harry pôde ver que ali estavam Olho-tonto-Moody,Mundungo Fletcher,Kingsley Shakelbolt,uma bruxa que o garoto reconheceu como Hestia Jones e...Harry sorriu,agradavelmente surpreso.Não havia como não reconhecer Hagrid,mesmo de costas como ele se encontrava.Parecia estar falando com alguém.Na mesma hora,o meio-gigante se moveu,e o rosto de Minerva Macgonagall entrou no plano de visão.Fred e George estavam num canto da sala,conversando amigavelmente com um jovem bruxo que Harry não reconheceu,e ninguém menos que Angelina Johnson.A garota acenou para Harry,chamando-o.Imaginando o que a ex-capitã do time da Grifinória estaria fazendo ali,o rapaz aproximou-se,com Rony e Hermione em seu encalço.  
  
--Ah,Harry,como vai?Eu precisava contar,tirei "Outstanding" nos meus N.E.W.T.S de Defesa contra as artes das trevas,e tudo graças a você!-Angelina sorriu para o garoto.Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar,George se adiantou.  
  
--Angelina faz parte da ordem,eu e Fred também entramos.Alicia Spinnet e Lino Jordan também,mas eles não puderam ficar hoje...mas pediram para agradecer a você,Harry,eles também se deram bem nos N.E.W.T.s.E este é Martin Prescott,ele estudou conosco...-O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros sorriu.  
  
--Muito prazer,Harry.Eu era da Lufa-lufa...  
  
--Conheça a ala jovem da Ordem da Fênix,Harry.-Fred fez uma reverência--Cortesia de An,ela é responsável por recrutar membros como nós,na flor da idade...  
  
--É uma pena que você não tenha conhecido os membros estrangeiros que An arrebanhou.Você precisa ver a garota espanhola que não tira os olhos de Fred,ela é simplesmente...-George parou,ao receber um olhar assassino de Angelina.  
  
O grupo conversou por alguns instantes,até Hermione cutucar Harry,indicando Hagrid e a professora Macgonagall,que faziam sinal.Próximos á mesa,Harry põde ver Ginny,Tonks e Dumbledore no que parecia uma conversa animada.A mais nova dos Weasley não parava de rir.Remo e Anna conversavam com Kingsley, profundamente concentrados.Desviando e fazendo caminho até Hagrid,Harry comentou:  
  
--Eu não sabia que a ordem tinha membros estrangeiros...  
  
--Junte-se ao clube,companheiro.-Rony apertou a mão de Harry.Hermione suspirou,impaciente.  
  
--Francamente,o que há com a memória de vocês?Não se lembram que ano passado Carlinhos estava na Romênia tentando arranjar pessoal?E o que acham que An estava fazendo se não estava aqui?Honestamente,vocês precisam prestar mais atenção!   
  
--Ah...é...-Harry não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado,sabendo que o número de componentes da Ordem parecia estar aumentando.Olhando bem para a sala,o garoto ainda pôde divisar dois outros rostos desconhecidos.  
  
--Harry!Rony!Hermione!Que bom ver vocês!-Hagrid sorria,os olhos negros brilhando no rosto barbudo.Até a professora Minerva exibia um sorriso.  
  
--Então,Potter...excelente desempenho nos N.O.M.S...Eu disse que veria você se tornar um auror...-Harry sorriu,na mesma hora em que Dumbledore batia palmas e convidava todos a sentar-se.O garoto ia seguindo Rony e Hermione,pretendendo sentar-se junto com os amigos em lugares no meio da comprida mesa,quando duas mãos o puxaram.  
  
--Não Harry,querido,seu lugar é ali.-A Sra.Weasley apontou para a ponta da mesa,onde Dumbledore ocupava a cabeceira,tendo a neta à sua direita.O lugar à esquerda do diretor estava vazio,e Harry percebeu,estupefado,que a Sra.Weasley o guiava para lá.  
  
Pôde perceber os olhares surpresos de Rony e Hermione,mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar,estava ao lado de Dumbledore na mesa finamente arrumada. 


	9. Primeiros sinais de poder

Nota da autora: Sinceramente,vocês acreditam mesmo que se eu possuísse alguma coisa relacionada a Harry Potter,estaria aqui escrevendo um fanfiction? Acho que não.  
  
Valeu Renata,pela nova resenha.Ah,e pra quem está lendo e ainda não resenhou,puxa vida,são só dois minutinhos,gente!Façam uma autora de fic feliz e digam o que estão achando da história!  
  
Um aviso: Por enquanto estou conseguindo atualizar toda semana,mas não sei como vai ficar a situação ao longo do semestre.Minhas aulas começaram,e estão uma loucura,só estou em casa à noite,e isso quando não tenho plantão.mas me esforçarei ao máximo para manter a fic atualizada.Muito obrigada e até a próxima!   
  
CAPÍTULO 9- PRIMEIROS SINAIS DE PODER  
  
Muito tempo depois,quando Harry tentara lembrar-se dos detalhes do seu primeiro jantar em White Fortress,não ficara surpreso ao perceber que não conseguia discernir quase nada do que fora dito ou feito ao seu redor,exceto o que ocorrera no microcosmo que se formara na ponta da mesa que ocupava.Por mais que se esforçasse,apenas os rostos de Dumbledore,Anna e Remo vinham com nitidez à sua mente quando pensava naquela noite,os demais não passando de visões borradas.  
  
O início do jantar fora relativamente normal,apesar do constrangimento que Harry sentia em estar onde estava.Á sua frente,Anna sorria para Remo,sentado ao seu lado.O garoto podia sentir o olhar de Dumbledore vagando de Anna para ele próprio em intervalos regulares,e percebia muito vagamente que Moody resmungava algo ao seu lado.Parecendo notar o desconforto de Harry,Anna iniciou uma conversa,interrogando o garoto a respeito de Hogwarts.Em algum momento,percebeu que boa parte da mesa escutava o diálogo dos dois com interesse.Harry não lembrava direito quem trouxera o assunto à tona(embora tivesse quase certeza de que fora Hagrid),mas logo sua ambição em tornar-se um auror foi colocada como tema,fazendo Harry arrepender-se amargamente do dia em que expressara tal desejo em voz alta.Se soubesse que um dia isso seria colocado como tópico de um debate,teria tido o bom senso de guardar essa informação para si mesmo.Tonks pareceu especialmente encantada,e mesmo Moody e Kingsley não conseguiram disfarçar a satisfação em ver Harry seguindo suas profissões.A Sra.Weasley mostrava-se inflada de orgulho,como se um dos seus próprios filhos tivesse acabado de ser nomeado Ministro da magia.A prof.Macgonagall deu um raro sorriso.  
  
--Bom,Potter,você está no caminho certo.espero que se empenhe tanto quanto todos se empenharão em ajudá-lo.-A mestra de Transfiguração lançou-lhe um olhar severo.  
  
--Hum...Vou tentar o melhor possível,professora.-Essa era a última coisa de uma conversa envolvendo todos da mesa de que Harry se lembrava.Todos pareceram satisfeitos com sua resposta,e o Sr.Weasley recordou-se subitamente de um fato engraçado que ocorrera no trabalho,desviando a atenção de todos.Vendo que os convidados estavam agora profundamente concentrados em outra coisa que não sua carreira,Harry comentou baixinho,para si mesmo:--Considerando que não sei ao menos se estarei vivo para me formar...-O garoto olhou sutilmente para Dumbledore,o qual não deu sinal de ter escutado.Aliviado,voltou-se para o conteúdo do seu prato,quando a voz de Anna se fez ouvir claramente,embora num tom mais abafado,como se a garota estivesse trancada num armário.  
  
--Ora,precisamos de um pouco de otimismo nessa cabecinha,não?  
  
O pensamento de Harry foi veloz,respondendo antes que o garoto cogitasse colocar em palavras."Bem,é meio difícil mostrar-se otimista quando uma droga de profecia diz que você não pode viver enquanto o mago mais maligno do século também estiver por aí..."  
  
Harry ouviu um pequeno ruído de engasgo,e levantou a cabeça.Na sua frente,Anna o encarava,os olhos cinzentos arregalados,repentinamente pálida.O garoto olhou ao redor.Ninguém parecia ter notado nada de extraordinário,exceto Remo e Dumbledore,que olhavam para a garota surpresos.Anna estava branca como um lençol,e Harry percebeu que a mão da moça tremia quando ela levantou sua taça com água.Subitamente,com a velocidade de um raio,a compreensão apareceu na mente de Harry.A última frase falada ali tinha sido "Considerando que não sei ao menos se estarei vivo para me formar...".A voz de Anna mostrara-se abafada porque ela não havia saído da cabeça da moça.ELE LERA SEU PENSAMENTO,e Anna,por sua vez,escutara a resposta do garoto,da mesma forma.Era impossível.  
  
--Lux,querida...Há algo errado?-A voz de Dumbledore soou tranqüila,embora Harry pudesse ver preocupação em seus olhos.Remo olhava de Harry para a garota,notando os olhares arregalados de ambos.Finalmente,o bruxo virou-se para Anna,que ainda permanecia quieta,interpelando-a em voz baixa.  
  
--Lux...vamos...o que foi?-Anna desviou o olhar de Harry,encarando Remo e depois o avô.sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça,deu um breve sorriso e murmurou:  
  
--Depois.-levantou os olhos impressionantes,dando a Harry um sorriso caloroso,antes de voltar a atenção para Fred e George,que chamavam seu nome.   
  
O resto do jantar passou como um borrão para Harry.Sentia a cabeça repentinamente cheia,como se tudo estivesse se movendo muito rápido em seu interior.Não parava de imaginar o que teria sido aquilo.não poderia ter usado o Legilimens,pois não tinha a menor idéia de como fazê-lo,e Snape havia falado que era necessário contato visual.Era mais como se os pensamentos de Anna tivessem sido jogados diretamente na sua cabeça,e vice-versa.O garoto olhou para a neta de Dumbledore.Ela parecia perfeitamente feliz,e parte da cor havia voltado ao seu rosto,embora ainda parecesse minimamente pálida.  
  
Finalmente,depois do que pareceram horas,as pessoas começaram a se levantar,algumas acenando suas despedidas,outras se dirigindo para o salão de entrada a fim de conversar mais confortavelmente.Harry imediatamente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro,virando-se para encarar Remo.  
  
--Vamos.-O amigo de seus pais sorriu confortadoramente,enquanto guiava o garoto por uma das portas em direção contrária aos demais.Harry pôde ver Anna e Dumbledore à frente,seguindo o mesmo caminho.Os quatro seguiram em silêncio,até alcançarem um escritório amplo e confortável.Remo fechou a porta,sentando-se ao lado de Harry num sofá,enquanto Dumbledore e a neta ocupavam poltronas diante dos dois.Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio:  
  
--Então...O que há?-Dumbledore encarou a neta,no olhar que Harry reconheceu como se estivesse radiografando a pessoa.Anna suspirou,virando-se para Harry e sorrindo.  
  
--Não é nada de errado,não precisam se preocupar.Só levei um baita susto,bom,acho que Harry também levou.Tivemos uma sessão telepata,basicamente.  
  
Remo e Dumbledore quase pularam,os dois voltando-se imediatatmente para Harry,que mexeu-se desconfortável.Essa era definitivamente nova.Sessão telepata?  
  
--Harry...você recebeu os pensamentos de Lux?-Dumbledore perguntou em voz baixa.  
  
--É...de repente ouvi a voz dela,mas parecia abafada.Não percebei que ela não havia falado.Pensei numa resposta,e quando olhei para Anna,ela estava branca como um fantasma...-Harry sorriu para a garota,que torceu o nariz.  
  
--Ora,foi um impacto e tanto,sabia?Quase berrei.Vou ter que tomar cuidado com meus pensamentos mais obscuros de agora em diante...Pelo jeito não consigo conter alguns dos seus lampejos de telepatia.-Dumbledore sorriu,os olhos cintilando.Parecia orgulhoso.  
  
--É uma habilidade que teremos de trabalhar em Harry,assim como fizemos com você,querida.Conto com sua ajuda,e com você também,Remo.-Remo pareceu acordar de um transe,olhando para Dumbledore.Parecia estar perguntando algo.O velho bruxo devia ter entendido,pois assentiu levemente com a cabeça.Remo virou-se para Harry,sorrindo suavemente.  
  
--Como sua mãe,Harry...Ela teria ficado orgulhosa.  
  
O garoto sentiu-se subitamente aquecido.Herdara isso de sua mãe...Curioso,abriu a boca para começar a questionar Remo,quando Anna levantou a mão,como que pedindo tempo.  
  
--Harry...sei que você quer perguntar a Remo sobre isso.Mas...poderíamos ter aquela conversa agora?temos coisas a discutir,eu e você.Antes de você falar com vovô e Remo,como sei que precisam e vão querer.-Harry mirou os olhos da garota,claros e intensos como os do avô.E soube que eles estavam cheios de histórias,muitas das quais interessavam a ele.Lentamente,assentiu.Anna sorriu mais uma vez,antes de virar-se para os outros dois.  
  
--Vovô...Remo...por favor...-Anna estendeu a mão para Dumbledore,que a segurou.Olhou carinhosamente para Remo.Os dois bruxos pareciam preocupados.--Estaremos bem.-Ela assegurou.O diretor e Remo a encararam por alguns instantes,antes de se levantarem em sintonia.Remo apertou os ombros de Harry,murmurando "Voltaremos depois",antes de seguir Dumbledore para fora,trancando a porta atrás de si. 


	10. Druidas e sacerdotisas

Nota da autora: Como todos já sabem,eu não sou rica nem possuo Harry Potter...  
  
Obrigada à Crystal pela resenha,valeu!Ah,e valeu também para a Anna luiza,por mais uma resenha.  
  
gente,quase não consegui atualizar essa semana.Foi com muito esforço,estou morrendo de sono...não sei se vou conseguir a mesma façanha na próxima semana,mas vou pelo menos tentar!Obrigada,e até a próxima.   
  
CAPÍTULO 10- DRUIDAS E SACERDOTISAS  
  
"Una vez más,casi continuamente,  
  
vuelve a caer,y volverá a equivocarse  
  
mucho más fuerte si cabe...  
  
"Uma vez mais,quase continuamente,  
  
volta a cair,e voltará a equivocar-se  
  
torna-se muito mais forte...  
  
Anna e Harry encararam-se em silêncio por alguns minutos,até a garota suspirar e dar um sorriso cansado.  
  
--É engraçado...esperei tanto tempo por este momento e agora não sei por onde começar...-Harry permaneceu em silêncio,sentindo-se vagamente nervoso.Suas experiências com conversas sérias não eram exatamente agradáveis,e ele se perguntava o que sairia dali.A neta de Dumbledore continuou.  
  
--Bom...Acho que devo começar com o motivo de eu ter retornado para a Inglaterra.Obviamente,a Ordem da Fênix faz parte disso.Eu gostaria de já ter retornado desde o momento em que Voldemort ressurgiu,mas vovô achou melhor que eu ajudasse na divulgação da Ordem em outros países.Entratanto,a situação agora ficará pior,muito pior.Era hora de voltar...-Anna hesitou,e pareceu pesar as palavras.--O outro motivo...foi você,Harry.-O garoto a encarou,confuso.--Sabe...tenho desejado falar com você desde os meus 13 anos.  
  
--E por que seria isso?  
  
--Porque podemos aprender um com o outro.Eu disse mais cedo que temos muita coisa em comum,e eu não estava mentindo.Sei que você provavelmente não acredita,mas já passei por coisas parecidas...Você vai entender o que estou dizendo depois que terminarmos.Não é fácil para mim falar disso,como sei que não é fácil para você.Mas acredite,sei o quanto é horrível estar no meio de algo que veio para você,e nem entender POR QUE tinha que ser você...O quão angustiante é esperarem coisas que você não quer ou sente-se inseguro sobre sua capacidade em fazer...  
  
Harry sentiu seu coração afundar.Sabia a direção que a conversa estava tomando,e não estava gostando.  
  
--Você sabe da profecia.-O rapaz falou friamente.Harry esperava todo tipo de reação,menos a que se seguiu.Anna fechou os olhos e apertou com força os braços da poltrona em que se sentava.depois,lentamente,sorriu,o sorriso mais triste que Harry já vira.  
  
--É,eu sei...odeio profecias.Que direito uma droga de bolinha de vidro tem de decidir a vida de alguém?É irônico,eu não acredito em destino,ou pelo menos não acreditava...mas tenho um traçado para mim,exatamente como você.Você acha que é a única pessoa a ser perseguida por uma profecia,Harry?  
  
...La vida es un hilo en equilibrio,  
  
que al seperar dos puntos equidistantes  
  
puede acercalos...  
  
Y cada día juntos,haciendo solo un metro a más,  
  
se necesita todo,todo lo bueno y lo malo que tengas en tí...  
  
...A vida é um fio em equilíbrio,  
  
que ao separar dos pontos eqüidistantes  
  
pode aproximá-los...  
  
E a cada dia juntos,fazendo só um metro a mais,  
  
se necessita tudo,todo o bem e o mal que tenhas em ti...  
  
Harry escutou,chocado.Sabia perfeitamente que existiam outras profecias,vira-as em prateleiras no Departamento de Mistérios.Teve uma súbita visão de si mesmo e de seus amigos explodindo vários dos pequenos globos em sua fuga dos Comensais da Morte.Mas jamais parara para pensar realmente nos outros dosnos daquelas predições.  
  
--Há uma profecia a seu respeito?  
  
--Há sim,embora eu deva dizer que não é tão ruim como a sua...não carrego o peso do nosso mundo nas costas.-Anna encarou o garoto tristemente--E ao mesmo tempo carrego...Mas não vamos confundir as coisas,um passo de cada vez.Assim como você,fui diferente dos outros muito antes de saber de qualquer profecia.Você sempre foi "O menino que sobreviveu",filho de Lily e James Potter,dois bruxos poderosíssimos,mas que pereceram ao ataque de Voldemort.Você,entretanto,mesmo sendo um bebê,sobreviveu,e mais espantoso,promoveu a queda do Lord das trevas.Seu nome virou uma lenda,e o mundo mágico sempre esperou grandes feitos de você.Eu,Anna,sou neta do único bruxo temido por Voldemort,e,como sua descendente,herdeira de vários dos seus poderes.Desde pequena,também fui cobrada de todas as formas,porque todos esperavam grandes prodígios da garota Dumbledore.Você vê,esse sobrenome pode ser uma bênção ou uma maldição,dependendo do modo como o encaramos.Eu escolhi a bênção...Mas acho que houve um dia em que alguém não me lembrasse do quanto eu precisava estudar,pesquisar,treinar...  
  
--Mas Dumbledore não seria capaz de exigir tudo de você só porque é neta dele...Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que julga alguém pelo sobrenome.-Por mais que Harry se sentisse distante do diretor no momento,sabia que falava a verdade.  
  
--Não,ele não é.E ele nunca exigiu de mim pelo fato de eu ser neta dele.Mas não posso negar que aprendi tudo com meu avô.  
  
--Então...ele fez você treinar?-Harry perguntou,indignado,sem conseguir acreditar.Não era algo do feitio de Dumbledore.  
  
--Fez,Harry,mas era necessário,apesar de eu ter demorado muito para saber o porquê.Como eu disse,o fato de eu ser neta dele não foi a causa.Você conhece o vovô o suficiente para saber que ele não classifica as pessoas pela sua árvore genealógica.Nunca duvidei do amor que meu avô tem por mim,e sei que ele nunca faria qualquer coisa que não fosse indispensável.Meu treinamento extenso,embora muita gemnte não saiba disso,ocorreu por outro motivo,muito mais importante que meus laços familiares.Eu sou o que no passado poderia se chamar de Senhora da magia.Isso quer dizer que em mim existe parte do poder do povo da antiga ilha sagrada...se eu disser o nome,tenho certeza de que você já terá ouvido falar.  
  
Harry ouvia com toda a atenção,os olhos fixos na moça a sua frente.  
  
--Harry,o que você sabe da palavra Avalon?  
  
...Aunque después,te baste una sonrisa,  
  
para fundir todo un invierno de hielo  
  
para empezar desde cero.  
  
Porque no hay un mímite para nadie,  
  
que tenga dentro de él valores eternos,  
  
no hay más mistério...  
  
...Ainda que depois te baste um sorriso,  
  
para fundir todo um inverno de gelo,  
  
para começar do zero.  
  
Porque não há um limite para ninguém  
  
que tenha dentro de si valores eternos,  
  
não há mais mistério...  
  
--Hum...você quer dizer...Aquela da lenda do rei Arthur?-Perguntou o rapaz,lembrando-se do rei e de sua famosa távola redonda.  
  
--Essa mesma,a Ilha Sagrada de Avalon,onde viveu Morgana,irmã do rei Arthur e uma das maiores sacerdotisas que já existiram.  
  
--Bom,na verdade eu pensava que tudo isso não passva de lendas,sabe,folclore...Nunca pensei que Avalon realmente tivesse sido real.-Harry confessou.  
  
--Pois é,isso é porque você cresceu no mundo dos trouxas.Se eles acham que os bruxos são seres imaginários,é claro que consideram Avalon mera fantasia...Mas a verdade é que esse lugar existiu,e foi uma terra muitpo temida e poderosa.Os habitantes de Avalon foram os primeiros seres humanos dotados de poderes mágicos,e formavam uma linhagem muito antiga e misteriosa.Não eram bruxos comuns,como os que conhecemos hoje.Tinham poderes estranhos,desconhecidos.Era uma magia profunda,intimamente ligada aos 4 elementos básicos da existência,o fogo,a terra,a água e o ar.era sobrenatural,no sentido mais forte da palavra.Tudo em avalon era tão intenso que a ilha passou a ser considerada sagrada e sua magia ficou conhecida como "Toque divino".Por causa da força dos habitantes de Avalon,eles eram submetidos a treinamentos muito rigorosos..de outra maneira,os poderes poderiam ficar fora de controle,e causar muitos danos.A Ilha educava garotos e garotas,que eram consagrados Druidas ou sacerdotisas pela ordem do lugar.Embora educasse ambos os sexos,o controle de Avalon era centrado nas mãos das sacerdotisas.Elas possuíam conhecimentos extraordinários,e em seus corpos estava impregnada a alma de Avalon.Foram muito temidas naquela época.Os druidas também eram poderosíssimos.Eram muito sábios,e vários deles trabalharam como conselheiros de reis.O próprio Merlin trabalhou junto com o rei Arthur,e ele foi o maior druida da história de Avalon...Bom,para encurtar,não se sabe bem por que,mas com o tempo Avalon foi desaparecendo lentamente junto com o seu povo.Algunas pessoas dizem que isso ocorreu durante o avanço da igreja católica,que passou a considerar bruxaria uma heresia.Mas não acho que Avalon temesse a igreja,era um povo muito poderoso.Acredito que seus habitantes tenham ficado cansados com a ignorância da maior parte dos trouxas,que passaram a ver com maus olhos as atividades da Ilha Sagrada.O fato é que Avalon foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de ser encontrada,e finalmente se perdeu em algum lugar,impenetrável e nunca mais localizado.Por muito tempo,acreditou-se que a magia de Avalon estivesse perdida para sempre.  
  
--Mas o povo de Avalon não deixou descendentes?Você é uma sacerdotisa,certo?Então você descende do povo antigo,não?  
  
--talvez sim,talvez não,Harry.não sei.A magia de Avalon não passava simplesmente de pessoa para pessoa numa família.Mesmo nas famílias bruxas de hoje ocorrem os chamados abortos,não é?Qualquer pessoa podia nascer com as características que Avalon aceitava,não precisava descender de um druida ou sacerdotisa.Bom,também existem pessoas nascidas em famílias trouxas que são bruxas,certo?-Harry pensou em Hermione.--Demorou muito tempo para que a magia do povo antigo se manifestasse novamente,e é muito raro que aconteça.Alguns dizem que esses poderes,por serem tão íntimos da natureza,acabaram totalmente fundidos aos 4 elementos,só se libertando para alguns.É claro que é muito mais provável que em uma família em que existam druidas ou sacerdotisas,novos representantes desse povo irão ocorrer.Algo como essa bobagem de "sangue-puro"-Anna fez uma careta.--É quase certo que em uma família só de bruxos,como os Weasley,só irão nascer bruxos.Abortos são raríssimos,ao contrário de bruxos nascidos trouxas.Então,é quase certo que famílias com poderes de Avalon criarão uma linhagem com essa raça.Eu sou um exemplo disso,afinal,vovô é um druida.  
  
--O Dumbledore também?-Se bem que isso não espantava tanto Harry.Afinal,alguém tão poderoso quanto o diretor tinha de ter alguma coisa de especial mesmo...--E como a pessoa sabe que tem esses poderes?Como você soube?  
  
--Bom,isso depende de pessoa para pessoa.Nem mesmo a época dos poderes aparecerem é a mesma.tem gente que já nasce com todos os poderes,outros só os desenvolvem na infância ou na adolescência...e não é fácil deduzir que isso vem do povo antigo,a pessoa pode achar simplesmente que tem facilidade para a magia,ou poderes diferentes,incomuns.Sabe,achar que é alguma espécie de habilidade especial,como a dos ofidioglotas,dos metamorfomagos...-Anna sorriu tristemente.--Agora,vem a parte complicada.Eu já nasci com os poderes de sacerdotisa.é a partir daqui que começamos com os pontos principais dessa conversa,Harry.Meu avô sonhou que eu seria como ele,quando minha mãe estava grávida de mim.E foi a partir desse sonho que eu e você fomos marcados,mesmo que tenha levado um tempo para que todos entendessem isso. 


	11. responsabilidade

Nota da autora: Harry Potter?Ah,claro,fui em quem inventou,livro muito interessante,ganhei rios de dinheiro,inclusive...  
--Er...Aqui quem fala é o médico da autora,a Moonlight...Me desculpem,ela está em fase aguda de delírio,infelizmente esqueceu de tomar o remédio hoje de manhã...Então acredita piamente que é a senhora J.K.Rowling,a verdadeira autora da brilhante obra que é Harry Potter.Peço perdão,ela não está em são cosciência.  
Agora falando sério: desculpem mais uma vez por não ter atualizado semana passada!mas,como prometido,aí está um capítulo bem longo.Mais uma vez,obrigada a Rosy pela resenha.Ah,e valeu também para Anna Luiza(A propósito,sei muito bem o que você deve estar passando...Vestibular é um saco!Ainda sinto arrepios quando me lembro...de qualquer forma,boa sorte!!)  
Vamos à história...  
  
CAPÍTULO 11- RESPONSABILIDADE  
  
"...No somos...  
Angeles,no nos caímos del cielo  
La gente comune que busca el amor verdadero,  
Gente que quiere un mundo sincero,  
La gente comune de cualquier ciudad...  
  
Não somos...  
Anjos,não caímos do céu  
A gente comum que busca o amor verdadeiro,  
Gente que quer um mundo sincero,  
A gente comum de qualquer cidade...  
  
Anna calou-se por um momento,desviando os olhos para o outro lado.Harry acompanhou o movimento,e percebeu que a moça estudava um porta –retratos de prata em cima da mesa de trabalho.Na foto,uma garotinha de no máximo 8 anos sorria sentada num balanço,piscando os olhos amendoados para Harry.O rapaz olhou para a poltrona à sua frente,e viu-se encarando os mesmos olhos,apenas um pouco mais sérios.  
--Um dos meus momentos de descontração.Eu adorava balanços...-A moça sacudiu a cabeça.—Bom,vamos continuar.Como eu já disse,quando minha mãe estava grávida,vovô sonhou que eu nasceria sacerdotisa.Bem,não foi exatamente um sonho...Veja bem,uma das características do povo de Avalon é que eles podem ter visões durante o sono.Não previsões,nada de profecias,não somos videntes.Simplesmente,vemos coisas que são necessárias,através de druidas e sacerdotisas que já se foram.-Harry se sobressaltou.  
--Quê,vocês falam com pessoas mortas?  
--Não são exatamente pessoas.Seria mais como suas almas,suas essências,algo assim.Quando alguém do povo antigo quer dizer alguma coisa,aparece para a pessoa em seu sono.Foi o que aconteceu com vovô.Uma sacerdotisa apareceu,e anunciou que a criança que estava para nascer seria uma Senhora da Magia.E entregou a vovô uma esfera pequena,e bem opaca.Vovô conta que nunca esqueceu as palavras dela: "Mais do que os poderes do nosso povo...Mais do que Avalon.O que a torna especial sobrepõe o Toque divino ...mas precisará dele.O que tem aqui dentro irá se revelar no momento certo.Aguarde com paciência.Você saberá...".Quando vovô acordou,a esfera estava ao seu lado.Ele a guardou esperando que o seu conteúdo se manifestasse.-Anna se levantou e foi até um armário no canto do aposento.Tirando sua varinha do bolso,encostou-a na fechadura,e o móvel imediatamente se abriu.A moça retirou dali uma pequena caixa de metal,com uma bela fênix entalhada.Novamente,encostou a varinha na fechadura,abrindo a caixa.No seu interior,uma bola pequenina descansava,muito branca.Anna retirou-a,e a esfera,ao tocar em suas mãos,imediatamente começou a brilhar.A moça estudou o objeto por alguns instantes antes de voltar a sentar,desta vez ao lado de Harry,trazendo a esfera consigo.O garoto sabia que olhava para uma profecia.  
--Você já percebeu que esta é a esfera que meu avô recebeu.Apenas meus pais souberam da sua existência após o sonho.Esta esfera demorou cerca de três anos para revelar o seu conteúdo.Aconteceu precisamente numa noite fria,quando vovô voltava de uma entrevista a uma certa candidata ao posto de mestra de Adivinhação...-Harry praticamente pulou do sofá.  
--Na noite...na noite em que Trelawney fez a profecia a meu respeito?  
--Foi.Depois de ouvir sua profecia,vovô voltou para casa e encontrou a esfera brilhando como agora.Quando a segurou nas mãos...-Anna parou de falar,e largou a esfera no ar.O objeto flutuou sozinho,estremeceu ligeiramente,e começou a soltar algo parecido com vapor.A fumaça se reuniu,e uma figura formidável apareceu.Uma sacerdotisa.Os cabelos compridos enfeitados com várias tranças seguras por algo parecido com fitas de couro e flores.Vestes brancas e longas,parecendo de séculos atrás.Quando falou,foi com uma voz poderosa e segura.  
  
"Aquele que enfrentará o Lord das trevas já foi anunciado...e ninguém além dele poderá fazê-lo.O fará sozinho,mas não estará necessariamente só.Avalon lhe envia aliados,e sob o seu véu ele lutará...O Lord das trevas só terá um adversário...mas as trevas não serão combatidas por um só.Avalon não abandona quem foi marcado.O Povo Antigo manda sua linhagem...e nas suas mãos e sob os seus cuidados,o escolhido poderá triunfar."  
  
A figura se desvaneceu lentamente,e a esfera pousou suavemente nas mãos de Anna.Em silêncio,a jovem levantou e recolocou a profecia na caixa,guardando-a novamente no armário.Ainda calada,Anna voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Harry.O rapaz quebrou a quietude.  
--Então...sua profecia está ligada à minha...-Harry vagamente se deu conta de que estavam falando das profecias como se fossem um objeto que possuíssem,como um livro ou um relógio."Sua profecia","minha profecia...".Seu devaneio foi interrompido pela moça.  
--É...esquisito,não?É como eu disse,a predição a meu respeito não é tão ruim como a sua.Mas ainda assim é assustadora.Quer dizer,eu sei que eu já falei isso,mas você tem o peso do mundo nas costas,e eu não...Mas ao mesmo tempo eu também tenho,porque é meu dever estar com você na luta.E antes que você se sinta culpado,Harry,EU NÃO ME IMPORTO.Não vou ajudar nessa guerra porque uma profecia diz,vou ajudar porque é a coisa certa e quero um mundo livre de Voldemort.Não posso lutar por você,nem mesmo COM você quando chegar o momento final.É algo que só cabe a você.Voldemort só morrerá se for pelas suas mãos.Mas isso não quer dizer que você vai estar sozinho.Não posso combater Voldemort,mas posso combater as artes das trevas,e acredite,posso fazer isso bem.Posso proteger você e quem importar para você,ou ao menos tentar.Vou ajudar você no que for preciso.-Anna sorriu de um modo que aqueceu Harry--.E nós dois não estaremos sós,sabe...tem muita gente do nosso lado...  
Harry sorriu de volta,ainda que uma pontinha de preocupação já o assaltasse.E se acontecesse algo a Anna?Seria culpa dele...Mais para fugir desses pensamentos do que qualquer outro motivo,Harry questionou:  
--Você soube desde cedo?-Harry imediatamente percebeu que os olhos de Anna haviam-se anuviado um pouco,como se ela tivesse lembrado de algo desagradável.Ela sorriu tristemente.  
  
...Prueba y verás que siempre hay algo nuevo  
dentro de tí ,para empezar otro vuelo  
directo al cielo...  
  
...Prova e verás que sempre há algo novo  
dentro de ti,para começar outro vôo  
direto ao céu...  
  
--Aí está um ponto dolorido...Mas pelo menos você vai ver que realmente entendo como você se sente.Eu nasci com os poderes de sacerdotisa,e meus pais e vovô estavam preparados para isso.Poucos anos depois,veio a sua profecia,e conseqüentemente,a minha.Além de vovô e meus pais,apenas seus pais souberam da minha profecia,uma vez que se relacionava com você.Voldemort e seus seguidores nunca souberam,e continua assim até hoje,por sinal.Poucas outras pessoa têm conhecimento dessa predição,apenas alguns componentes da Ordem sabem.Bom...sendo uma sacerdotisa ou druida sem treino é muito perigoso,a coisa pode ficar fora de controle.No meu caso,ainda havia a profecia.Por isso,antes mesmo de aprender a ler direito,comecei a ser educada em todos os tipos de feitiçaria.Ale, disso,eu precisava aprender a me defender.Mesmo que as artes das trevas não soubessem da previsão,eu ainda era um alvo,sendo neta de Alvo Dumbledore,ainda mais com essas habilidades especiais.Então eu estudei,e muito.O problema,Harry,é que eles sabiam que eu era uma sacerdotisa,mas eu não.Eu simplesmente achava que tinha aptidão para magia,talvez por ter puxado ao vovô.Enquanto eu era bem pequena,e vivia em casa com os meus pais ou perto do vovô,foi fácil me convencer que a vida que eu levava era normal,e que todo mundo também aprendia todas aquelas coisas antes de ir para uma escolaEu não questionava,achava que era natural.E,para ser sincera,depois que meus pais morreram,um ano antes de eu ir para Hogwarts,eu passei a encarar cada momento de treino como uma fuga.Não pensava em nada durante as minhas lições a não ser em magia,e isso amenizava meu sofrimento.Mas,depois de 1 ano,eu comecei em Hogwarts,e a dor da perda se suavizou...Eu tinha vontade de voltar a uma vida normal.Foi quando descobri que nunca havia tido uma.Nenhum aluno da escola tinha tido aquele tipo de educação.Harry,metade das coisas que eu sabia,meus colegas sequer tinham ouvido falar...E não foi só isso.depois que eu entrei em Hogwarts,meus treinos foram intensificados.Além das aulas com os outros estudantes,eu tinha aulas sozinha,com cada professor,para me aprofundar mais em cada matéria.Quando eu lembro das horas a mais em que fiquei estudando poções,astronomia,feitiços e tudo mais,em fins de semana,horas livres,enquanto todos descansavam...Claro que a partir daí comecei a querer saber por que eu tinha de fazer tudo isso,por que era tão diferente...Meu 1° ano na escola foi cheio de perguntas sem respostas,ninguém me dizia nada.Até vovô,quando eu perguntei,só falou superficialmente...disse que eu precisava saber me defender,porque tinha poderes especiais e isso poderia gerar interesse da magia negra.O resto,ele disse que eu ainda era muito nova para entender.E eu fui levando...Até que,no meu 3° ano,eu cansei de tudo.Para piorar,vovô conversara comigo a respeito de eu mudar de escola...Ir para outros países,conhecer matérias escolares diferentes,típicas de cada lugar...Magias tradicionais de outros continentes...Acho que isso foi a gota d'água.Estava zangada,não agüentava mais não poder fazer as coisas que os meus amigos faziam,me divertir,ser igual aos outros,sem nem ao menos saber o porquê daquele sacrifício...E foi o que disse ao vovô.Dei um ultimato,falei que não queria mais treino nenhum,queria viver normalmente.Eu explodi metade da sala dele de tanta raiva,e tenho certeza de que você me entende nesse ponto...-Anna sorriu maliciosamente,e Harry sentiu-se enrusbecer.—falei que não era nenhuma marionete para que controlassem cada movimento meu,eu tinha vontade própria e tinha o direito de decidir se valia a pena ou não todo aquele esforço.não vou dizer que foi bonito o que fiz,hoje não me orgulho disso.mas ao menos funcionou.Meu avô simplesmente sentou-se no que restava da cadeira dele,me olhou daquele jeito que você conhece,como se estivesse dentro da gente,e começou a falar.Me explicou tudo,todas as suas razões,e o mais importante para mim:Pediu desculpas.  
--Por que ele escondeu as coisas de você?  
--Ah,Harry,foram muitas coisas,a maioria para a minha própria proteção.Quanto menos pessoas soubessem da existência de uma sacerdotisa melhor,para não falar na profecia,pois para que eu entendesse a predição a meu respeito,teria que ouvir a sua também.E uma criança com esse conhecimento seria perigoso.Já imaginou uma garotinha sabendo que tem algo tão especial?Isso poderia distorcer totalmente as idéias de alguém dessa idade.Além disso,crianças às vezes falam sem pensar.E se eu soltasse sem querer esse segredo?Não era só a minha segurança em jogo,era a sua também.—Anna olhou diretamente para Harry.—Eu não vou ficar defendendo o vovô,Harry.Você tem o direito de estar zangado com ele,eu também fiquei.Só vou dizer uma coisa:Tudo que ele queria e quer é a nossa felicidade.Ele daria tudo,até a própria vida por isso.Poucas pessoas sabem o quanto dói para ele olhar para nós e saber que não somos como os outros jovens da nossa idade,e talvez nunca possamos ser.Um escritor trouxa uma vez disse:"Existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia.".Os sentimentos também são assim.Não é fácil para vovô decidir coisas que nos afetam tanto.Mas se isso tem algum valor,Harry,lembre-se:Se ele erra algumas vezes é por amar demais...e o amor nem sempre é racional.  
Anna se calou,e Harry percebeu que a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.Ele próprio sentia um nó na garganta.A moça respirou fundo,e voltou os olhos para um relógio pendurado na parede.  
--Já está bem tarde...você deve estar cansado.Sei que vovô e Remo precisam falar com você,mas acho melhor que isso fique para depois.Porque o que eu vou dizer agora,para encerrarmos,dará a você o que pensar.-A neta de Dumbledore passou a mão nos olhos,enxugando as lágrimas,e encarou Harry decidida.Ele sustentou o olhar.—Harry...sei que você está sofrendo,e ainda vai sofrer.Mas sei também que você é forte,e que você é justo.Você tem consciência do seu papel,mesmo que ainda não tenha pensado muito nisso.A hora de se levantar é agora.Mostre quem você é.Vi no jantar,você não acredita que possa vencer Voldemort.Não faça isso.Já é bastante difícil,e com você duvidando da própria capacidade só ficará pior.Você é um grande bruxo,e já está na hora de admitir isso.não estou dizendo para tornar-se arrogante e acreditar que é melhor que os outros.Mas já é hora de parar de se esconder,não acha?Pense em todas as coisas que você já fez,Harry;Não importa se você teve ajuda em algumas,foram grandes feitos.Pense nos detalhes,lembre de coisas que você não tenha contado a ninguém,mas que se você raciocinar bem,não foram insignificantes.Você tem se escondido desde que descobriu que era um bruxo.Não me pergunte como,mas sei que você duvidou,a cada ano,dea sua capacidade,do seu dom.E isso sempre impediu que todos conhecessem o seu verdadeiro potencial,inclusive você.Não sei por que você faz isso.As pessoa já olham para você tão assombradas,e talvez isso faça você querer ficar nas sombras,mesmo inconscientemente.Porque se elas virem do que você é capaz...mas você não pode impedir seu poder de aparecer,Harry.Esta noite foi um exemplo.de onde acha que veio aquele momento de telepatia?Há muito mais em você do que todos supõem,e lá no fundo você sabe muito bem disso.E é com isso que eu termino nossa conversa:Pare de fugir de si mesmo.Use tudo que você tem,estude,aprenda.Não tenha medo do que os outros ´possam achar.Quem se importa realmente com você não se assustará,e isso é o mais importante.Mostre quem você é,Harry Potter. 


	12. Silêncio e reflexão

Nota da autora:Eu já estou ficando cansada dessa lenga-lenga...Mas,enfim,como eu não quero ser processada,aqui vai:Eu não possuo Harry Potter au qualquer personagem que vocês reconheçam nesta fic.Esta história é apenas para a diversão de fãs desesperados pelo 6° volume da série,como eu.  
  
Estou particularmente orgulhosa de mim mesma:Consegui atualizar nessa semana!Acreditem,não foi fácil.Provavelmente na próxima semana não terei a mesma sorte,pois terei prova,plantão e seminário...Mas,enfim,vou tentar.  
  
Valeu Anna Luiza,seus comentários sempre me deixam animada.Obrigada também a Bárbara Evans,que bom que você gosta da minha história!Obrigada pelos elogios,fico lisonjeada.Ah,e para quem está lendo isso e ainda não resenhou a fic,por favor,diga a sua opinião!Ou eu vou comprar alguma coisa na loja de logros de Fred e George para vocês...  
  
Vamos à história!   
  
CAPÍTULO 12- SILÊNCIO E REFLEXÃO  
  
Harry piscou,desviando o olhar das figuras que se mexiam no quadro do outro lado da parede.Virou de barriga para cima,cobrindo o rosto com o travesseioro em mais uma tentativa de pegar no sono.Podia ouvir sons de pássaros em sua janela,o que o fez deduzir que já estava amanhecendo.Com um suspiro de frustração,o rapaz levantou-se e colocou os óculos.Uma das bruxas que dançavam ao redor da fogueira na pintura parou subitamente para observar Harry,movendo-se para perto da moldura da tela.O garoto simplesmente a ignorou e encaminhou-se para uma das janelas do quarto,abrindo as cortinas.Um céu que ficava lentamente vermelho o cumprimentou,o sol aparecendo aos poucos ao longe.Harry puxou uma poltrona,admirando confortavelmente o dia despontar.Mais uma vez,deixou o pensamento vagar...  
  
Pensar era praticamente a única coisa que vinha fazendo nos dois últimos dias.depois da conversa com Anna,Harry voltara ao seu quarto,passando silenciosa e rapidamente por Remo e Dumbledore,os dois parecendo preocupados.Pelo canto dos olhos,pôde vê-los interpelando Anna,mas não se preocupou em escutar.Sua cabeça já estava cheia demais.Passara aquela noite em claro,sua mente remoendo e absorvendo cada palvra da neta de Dumbledore.Estava sendo difícil para Harry explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele,coisa que Hermione andava perguntando nestas 48 horas.  
  
Na manhã seguinte à sua primeira noite em White Fortress,Harry recolheu-se num silêncio ainda maior do que já vinha apresentando desde os acontecimentos no Ministério da Magia.Podia ver claramente que essa atitude estava deixando todos extremamente preocupados,mas simplesmente não consegui reunir forças ou mesmo vontade para participar do movimento na casa.A verdade era que Harry não confiava no que poderia dizer ou fazer se resolvesse falar com alguém.Sentia que não conseguiria sustentar por muito mais tempo a fachada que lapidara cuidadosamente nas últimas semanas para enfrentar as perguntas e preocupações daqueles que o cercavam.A cada momento,sentia como se algo muito grande e inquieto estivesse criando vida em seu peito e se esforçasse cada vez mais para sair.E o silêncio do garoto nada mais era que uma tentativa desesperada de manter sua dor oculta e imóvel.Harry passara os dois dia seguintes esquivando-se o máximo possível de todos,fazendo longas caminhadas pelos jardins da casa ou mantendo-se em seu quarto,só encarando os amigos durante as refeições.Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça.  
  
Em 1° lugar,as imagens de Sirius caindo através do véu haviam voltado com toda a força,após a euforia inicial de sair da casa dos Dursley e reencontrar os amigos.Com toda a agitação de sua chegada em White Fortress,seguidas das inúmeras conversar e descobertas,fora fácil manter as lembranças afastadas.mas após a 1° noita,a sensação esmagadora de solidão retornara ainda maior,bem como o sentimento de culpa.Harry observava a atmosfera alegre e os aposentos iluminados de White Fortress,e imaginava se algum dia ele conseguiria de novo sorrir da maneira que ele via Ron,Mione e Ginny fazerem.Mas também,considerava ele,seus amigos não tinham nas mãos o destino de cometer um assassinato ou serem assassinados.Não havia nenhuma profecia para eles.Eles eram livres.O único que não parecia muito feliz era Remo.Harry percebia uma sombra nos olhos do velho amigo dos seus pais,escondida atrás da expressão calma e agradável que o bruxo sempre demonstrava.Mas mesmo com tal sombra em seu rosto,Remo ainda parecia capaz de se divertir,como Harry percebia ao vê-lo escutar as novidades inventadas pelos gêmeos em sua loja de logros com um sorriso malicioso no rosto(e Harry desconfiava que o maroto dentro de Remo se remexia com entusiasmo)ou implicar com os exageros de Anna apenas para irritá-la.Anna...A neta de Dumbledore mostrava-se um mistério para Harry.Ele não entendia como alguém com tantas responsabilidades e cargas,como lhe fora revelado na longa conversa que tiveram,conseguia agir do modo como a moça agia.Anna estava sempre sorrindo e nunca reclamava de nada.Em apenas dois dias naquela casa,Harry aprendeu que Anna não parava.O rapaz vira a neta de Dumbledore entrar e sair das lareirasmais do que qualquer membro da Ordem(Exceto,talvez,o próprio Dumbledore),correndo de um lado para o outro como se estivesse possuída por alguma coisa.Harry achava que ouvira vagamente Hermione falar que a garota estava em treinamento como Auror,ou fora Rony quem falara que ela estudava no St.Mungus para ser curandeira?Bom,o que quer que fosse,Harry sabia que ser um auror ou um curandeiro exigia mais do que qualquer outra profissão.Então,qualquer que fosse a opção de Anna,era uma carreira sacrificada.E ainda havia os negócios da Ordem,pois conforme Fred dissera,ela era responsável pela ala jovem do grupo.E ela era uma sacerdotisa em constante treinamento.Harry só via Anna parada em duas alternativas:Discutindo com Remo se iria ou não descansar um pouco("Você não manda em mim,Remo John Lupin!Larga do meu pé!")ou sentada na sala de estar lendo algum livro,com um olhar de profunda concentração no rosto.Ainda assim,Harry via Ana dar grandes gargalhadas ema cada refeição,dando sugestões animadas a Fred e George na decoração da sua loja ou conversando em voz baixa com Ginny,Hermione e Tonks.Harry tinha até mesmo a impressão de que chegara a ouvir a garota combinando com Tonksde SAIR PARA DANÇAR num fim de semana de folga...Como alguém com tanto peso sobre os ombros conseguia pensar em dançar em algum lugar?  
  
Harry pegara-se várias vezes imaginando como deveria ser para Anna ter toda aquela carga de treinamento e aulas extras com seus professores.Ele acreditava sinceramente que não sairia vivo depois de um fim de semana de aulas extras de poções com Snape.O professor provavelmente tentaria envenená-lo alegando que era uma aula prática...No entanto,mesmo enquanto pensava no quanto detestaria ter que estudar em suas horas livres e ser submetido a treinamentos e aulas de reforço,começava a compreender que teria que passar por isso se quisesse sobreviver a Voldemort.Sabia perfeitamente que não venceria o Lord das Trevas com o que aprendera até agora.Precisava de muito mais,e o tempo era curto.Harry não tinha dúvidas de que a conversa com Anna havia sido um alerta para essa necessidade.Também não parava de pensar nas últimas palavras da moça."Pare de se esconder.","Mostre quem você ".Quando ouviu aquele discurso,Harry achou inicialmente que Anna era meio maluca.Ele NÃO tinha o potencial,a capacidade,o dom que ela falara.Não fizera nada do que fizera por ser especial ou poderoso.Mas,enquanto tentava se convencer disso,a voz de Anna se fazia ouvir na sua mente: "Pense nos detalhes,lembre de coisas...".E na sua cabeça vieram subitamenet imagens de muito tempo,coisas que ele descartara como irrelevantes.Tinha 10 anos,e descobrira-se de repente no teto da escola,encarando do alto o ponto onde estivera no chão sob os olhares boquiabertos de Duda e seus colegas que o perseguiam.Harry nunca parara pra pensar nisso,mas só sabia de um meio através do qual um bruxo condeguia se deslocar de um lugar para outro daquela maneira: APARATAÇÃO.Ele aparatara aos 10 anos de idade...Lembrou-se das palavras do chapéu seletor:"há talento,meu Deus,muito talento...Você podia ser grande..." .Tinha 13 anos e cem dementadores deslizavam para trás ante o seu patrono...Recordava-se de Remo ter dito que muitos bruxos adultos não conseguiam produzir tal feitiço.Tinha 14 anos,e estava num cemitério,face a face com seu pior inimigo.Sua varinha tremia em sua mão,enquanto fios brilhantes ligavam-na à de Voldemort...Pequenas contas se deslocavam de um lado para outro,indecisas sobre a direção certa.E ele se concentrara,cada centrímetro da sua mente forçando aquelas contas para o lado de Voldemort,entrando em sua varinha e fazendo seus crimes se revelarem...Dumbledore dissera que quando duas varinhas se encontravam,um dos lados a faria regurgitar seus últimos feitiços...e fora ELE que o fizera,não Voldemort.Tinha agora 15 anos,e tio Válter o agarrava pelo pescoço,e de repente soltava-o,como se algo o tivesse eletrocutado...Ainda no mesmo dia,quando tudo ficara escuro com a chegada dos dementadores e ele procurara sua varinha freneticamente pelo chão..."Lumos!",e ao som da sua voz,sua varinha se acendera sem que ele nem mesmo a tocasse...Os olhos espantados de Anna o encarando,ao se dar conta de que ele havia escutado seus pensamentos...Harry deixara seu pensamento caminhar nessa direção,e admitiu pela 1° vez que estivera realmente se escondendo.Nunca começara coisa alguma em Hogwarts achando desde o início que faria certo,que se sairia bem.Sempre ficava surpreso se conseguia realizar algum feitiço na primeira tentativa.Percebeu que sua insegurança o impedira de ir mais longe desde o começo.Nunca se esforçara ao máximo,porque sempre acreditara que não daria certo antes mesmo de começar...não conseguiria melhor do que aquilo mesmo,então já estava bom...E nesses 2 dias,pela primeira vez em quase 16 anos,Harry assumiu que podia fazer mais,muito mais.Anna estava certa.Ele se escondera todo esse tempo.E agora,estava na hora de isso mudar.  
  
Uma batida suave na porta fez Harry despertar do seu devaneio.Surpreso,o rapaz olhou pela janela novamente,e percebeu que o sol terminara de nascer há tempos,e o céu acima das barreiras brilhava num azul celeste.Uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos apareceu por uma brecha na porta,e Ginny sorriu.  
  
--Harry...mamãe está chamando para o café da manhã.Todos já estão lá.  
  
Como se tornara um hábito nos últimos dias,Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça e levantou-se,caminhando ao lado da caçula dos Weasley em silêncio. 


	13. explicações para uns,palavras medidas pa...

Nota da autora: Ok,aqui vai uma grande novidade:Eu não possuo qualquer coisa relacionada a Harry Potter!  
  
Gente,essa semana está uma droga.E quando eu digo droga,é droga mesmo,aquela semana em que tudo que você quer é ficar escondida na sua cama até que o mundo acabe.Então estava eu,num estado de estresse agudo,checando meu e-mail para ver se tinham mandado a maldita aula de traumato para estudar,quando me deparo com 6 avisos da Edwiges a respeito de resenhas recebidas para minha fic.Pôxa...Muito obrigada!!Fiquei tão satisfeita que mandei meus estudos para o espaço por algumas horas para poder atualizar a fic mais cedo.dane-se a prova!!No final das contas,ela acabou sendo adiada mesmo...Valeu:  
  
# Happy girl:Espero que você continue gostando,e aí está a atualização!  
  
# Alê: Não se preocupe,mais lembranças do Remo virão por aí!  
  
# Alyne: Valeu! ah,e muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer...você esuas amigas ainda vão ter muito o que discutir!  
  
# Anna Luiza: O que eu faria sem suas resenhas?Bom,sobre os detalhes,eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu li os livros...e cada vez que eu leio vêm novas idéias.E aquele chat com a J.K deu uma clareada legal em alguams coisas.Bom,também trouxe novas dúvidas...   
  
# Arwen Potter: é,eu sei que demoro para atualizar...acredite,se eu pudesse atualizava todo dia!Mas não se pode viver só de fanfiction,tenhyo que ter uma profissão...Aiai...de qualquer forma,aí está um novo capítulo,em sua homenagem!  
  
# Rosy: Nossa...fiquei até sem graça...muito,muito obrigada!!Vou ler sua fic com prazer,sou viciada em fics!Só não garanto ler nesse fim de semana,pois vou estar num curso.mas logo que der,eu leio!  
  
Bom,mais uma vez,muito obrigada!Ah,e agora vocês já sabem o segredo para me fazer atualizar mais rápido:Comentários!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO 13-ESCLARECIMENTOS PARA UNS,PALAVRAS MEDIDAS PARA OUTROS  
  
A sala de refeições de White Fortress estava em plena atividade quando Harry e Ginny entraram silenciosamente.O rapaz murmurou um rápido bom dia para todos,sentando-se entre Remo e Rony,enquanto Ginny sentava-se ao lado de Hermione de frente para o garoto.Remo deu a Harry um breve sorriso,e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa,a Sra.Weasley enpurrava para os dois torradas e ovos.  
  
--Comam vocês dois,não pensem que eu não vejo que não fazem uma refeição decente!Daqui a pouco vão estar pele e ossos,Remo,você precisa de energia...-Harry baixou os olhos para o prato,evitando as risadas de Fred e George,embora escutasse os resmungos de Rony:"Não é possível...ele não deixa nem o Remo em paz...".Harry,porém,aproveitou a chance e começou a comer,embora não sentisso vontade;Era uma oportunidade para não precisar falar.Olhando ao redor,percebeu que Anna o observava atentamente de uns três lugares à esquerda de Ginny.desviando rapidamente o olhar,Harry voltou-se para a cabeceira da mesa.Nos últimos dias,Dumbledore estivera várias vezes ali.A única refeição em que o bruxo não se fazia presente era o almoço,e Harry imaginava que o diretor estivesse em Hogwarts ou fazendo algo relacionado à Ordem nestes períodos.Olhando para a cadeira do diretor,Harry mexeu-se incomodado.Dumbledore também o observava.Impaciente,Harry voltou-se para os amigos,apenas para descobrir que Hermione o mirava fixamente,e parecia prestes a questioná-lo.  
  
Decidindo que aquilo já era demais para ele,Harry levantou-se abruptamente,sob os olhares perplexos de todos.Ele não se importou.Era melhor ser chamado de mal-educado do que ser analisado enquanto tentava comer.Sem nem mesmo perceber para onde estava indo andou rapidamente,até se dar conta de que se encontrava na porta de entrada da casa.Nos últimos dias,passara boa parte do tempo nos jardins,e novamente seus pés o levavam para lá.Dando de ombros,o garoto abriu a porta e permitiu-se sentir o ar fresco da manhã.  
  
Harry caminhou lentamente,os olhos passando de uma árvore a outra,admirando as roseiras que desabrochavam e a grama bem cuidada.Virou à direita,atravessando um pequeno labirinto,e virou novamente à direita,sabendo que se encaminhava agora para os fundos da propriedade.Depois de uma pequena caminhada em linha reta,finalmente chegou ao local que estivera procurando.Era uma pequena clareira,cercada por árvores enormes e parecendo milenares.O local parecia um parque trouxa,em que famílias fariam um piquenique de domingo.Pequenos bancos se espalhavam aqui e ali,e dois balanços se mostravam no centro do lugar.Ao fundo,Harry podia divisar os contornos de uma casa de bonecas.Era provavelmente onde Anna brincara em sua infância,e onde a foto que vira no escritório fora tirada.harry gostava dali.Era sossegado e bonito,e desde que descobrira o lugar,no dia seguinte à sua chegada,ficava por ali para pensar.Sentando-se em um dos balanços,fechou os olhos,cansado.Por que todos tinham que ficar encarando-o?Já não bastava um monte de estranhos olhando fixamente sua cicatriz boquiabertos,agora os seus amigos também tinham que estudá-lo?Harry ouviu um barulho ao seu lado e abriu os olhos bruscamente.Gimmy sorria no outro balanço,dois oedaços de bolo enrolados em guardanapos em suas mãos.A garota estendeu um dos guardanapos para Harry,que aceitou com um olhar interrogativo.  
  
--Você não terminou de comer,achei que talvez gostasse.A não ser que você prefira que mamãe saia correndo atrás de você com uma tigela de mingau...Ela fazia isso conosco quando não comíamos direito...Péssimas recordações...-Ginny estremeceu.Harry resmungou um "Obrigado",e os dois comeram em silêncio.O rapaz encarou a garota ao seu lado.Ginny não parecia disposta a falar,perfeitamente satisfeita no balanço,olhando para as árvores de um modo muito parecido com a expressão que Luna Lovegood sempre exibia.Foi Harry quem quebrou o silêncio.  
  
--Bem,você não vai perguntar?-Ginny o observou,parecendo levemente surpresa.  
  
--Perguntar o quê,Harry?-Ela levantou a cabeça,e Harry percebeu que os cabelos da garota adquiriam tons acobreados ou vermelhos de acordo com a luz que recebiam.Sacudindo a cabeça,continuou,impaciente.  
  
--O que há de errado comigo,por que estou tão calado,por que não converso com vocês,tudo que Hermione vem colocando e que sei que todo mundo fica falando quando não estou por perto...-Harry respondeu,seu temperamento se descontrolando rapidamente.Ginny o fitou calmamente,as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
  
--Eu pensei que tivesse sido clara com você,Harry.-O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar irritado de interrogação,e Ginny continuou num tom levemente frio.--No dia em que você chegou eu disse que estaria aqui se você precisasse.Eu disse também que os outros estariam.Eu não estava mentindo,minha posição é a mesma.Estou do seu lado para o que você quiser,mas eu não vou ficar repetino isso o tempo todo.Não acho que você seja estúpido para não ter entendido quando falei da primeira vez.Eu falei uma vez,e foi o suficiente.Não vou ficar me metendo na sua vida,perguntando o que há,porque você sabe que se quiser me dizer,estarei pronta a escutar.-Ginny encarou Harry,parecendo irritada.--Eu cresci com 6 irmãos mais velhos e extremamente protetores,e quase nunca tive sossego.Se eu espirrava,se eu sorria,se eu chorava,se eu me calasse,havia sempre alguém para perguntar porque eu estava fazendo aquilo.Eu amo meus irmãos e sei que eles agiam e agem desse modo porque se preocupam.Mas às vezes é sufocante.Eu odeio que se metam em minha vida,Harry.Então,não faço com os outros o que não desejo para mim mesma.-Ginny parou,voltando a observar as árvores.  
  
Harry suspirou,ligeiramente envergonhado.Precisava aprender a se controlar.  
  
--Desculpe.-O garoto resmungou,sem jeito.Ginny ficou calada por um instante,depois voltou-se,sorrindo levemente.  
  
--Tudo bem,Harry.Acho que nós dois precisamos controlar o nosso temperamento,eu não tenho o direito de te criticar.Sei que você tem muita coisa na cabeça.Só...só não se isole desse jeito.-Os dois ficaram em silêncio,Harry não soube por quanto tempo.Não era difícil ficar ao lado de Ginny,parecia haver um acordo mútuo entre os dois.Ela não questionava,e ele não era hipócrita com respostas prontas.Harry calculava que já devia estar chegando a hora do almoço quando levantou os olhos e começou a prestar atenção nas barreiras que os cobriam.E foi só nesse momento que Ginny falou novamente.  
  
--Elas são bonitas,não são?-A garota também levantara a cabeça para as proteções.--Hermione leu em algum lugar que são realmente difíceis de fazer,sabe...Parece que drena boa parte da energia da pessoa que está fazendo o feitiço.Bom,e nem todo mundo consegue ver.Eu só gostaria de saber por que eu consigo.Quer dizer,você não me surpreende em conseguir vê-las,mas eu...alguém contou a você o motivo?-harry se viu fitando olhos castanhos enormes e questionantes.  
  
--Não.Bom,pra falar a verdade,eu esqueci de perguntar...Mas provavelmente não iriam me dizer também.-Ele falou,amargamente.--Provavelmente acharia que meu cérebro é muito pequeno para registrar a informação,ou que meus nervos são muito delicados para a sinceridade.  
  
--Ninguém pensa isso de você,Harry.-Uma voz calma atrás do casal fez Harry e Ginny literalmente saltarem.Dumbledore riu levemente,embora Harry detectasse uma certa tristeza nos olhos do bruxo.O diretor dirigiu-se para um dos bancos,fazendo sinal para que os dois jovens o seguissem.  
  
Quando os três estavam sentados,o diretor ergueu a cabeça,detendo o olhar no feitiço acima da casa.harry e Ginny permaneceram calados,aguardando pacientemente o velho bruxo tomar a palavra.A espera não foi longa.  
  
--Poucas pessoas podem enxergar essas barreiras,como vocês já sabem.É um tipo de magia poderosa e uma proteção praticamente impenetrável.É bom que não seja vista,porque pega quem quiser fazer algum mal desprevenido.-Dumbledore encarou os garotos atentemente.--As pessoas que constroem as barreiras naturalmente podem enxergá-las.Como é uma magia que envolve os laços de sangue,aqueles que tenham parentesco com o construtor também conseguirão enxergá-las.Fora destas condições,existe apenas uma possibilidade para ver a proteção:Vasto conhecimento no assunto e poder mágico acima do normal.Isso se aplica a Remo,por exemplo,que além de ter grande habilidade é profundo conhecedor das Artes das trevas e suas defesas.também serve,obviamente,para Voldemort.-Dumbledore sorriu tristemente para Ginny--E é Voldemort,receio,a causa de você enxergar as barreiras,Srta.Weasley...Ginny.  
  
Harry observou a cor fugir do rosto de Ginny,enquanto a garota cerrava os punhos com força.O rapaz olhou para o diretor,confuso.  
  
--Mas,mas...o que Voldemort tem a ver com Ginny?  
  
--Há algum tempo atrás eu disse a você que Voldemort,ao atacá-lo,acabou por transferir alguns dos poderes dele para você,Harry,obviamente de forma involuntária.Você,claro,lembra do seu 2° ano em Hogwarts,também 1° ano de Ginny,quando a versão jovem de Voldemort acabou por possuí-la.Ora,uma das primeiras coisas que me perguntei foi POR QUE o jovem Riddle decidira possuir Ginny,quando sei que alguns outros alunos aceitariam a possessão de boa vontade.A minha resposta é que Tom provavelmente viu algo mais em você,Ginny.Seu potencial era superior.Você provou isso ao resistir à possessão e jogar o diário fora,ou mesmo quando fazendo o que Tom lhe ordenava,o fazer contrariada e lutando.Você tinha poder,e Voldemort sempre procurou poder.Acredito que seu poder tenha aumentado após esse episódio,pois Voldemort,de novo involuntariamente,deixou parte de suas habilidades em você.Isso,combinado com o seu talento natural,a faz ser capaz de enxergar as barreiras.  
  
Ginny olhava para o diretor com uma expressão que misturava raiva,medo,vergonha e nojo.Harry podia entender como a garora estava se sentindo,porque também não lhe agradava em nada ter qualquer tipo de ligação com Voldemort.saber que o Lord das trevas deixara parte de seus poderes em seu corpo o fazia sentir-se sujo,assim como sabia que Ginny se sentia.Dumbledore sorriu,colocando uma das mãos no ombro da garota.  
  
--Não precisa sentir-se envergonhada,Ginny.Você não tem culpa.Ao contrário,use esses poderes que Voldemort lhe deixou como uma arma contra ele e seus seguidores.Faça como tem feito,use seu talento para o que é certo.-A mais nova dos Weasley encarou Dumbledore por alguns segundos,antes de assentir de modo decidido.Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.Olhou para Dumbledore,ficando sério novamente.  
  
--Então,esse é o motivo pelo qual eu também vejo as barreiras?-Harry fixou o olhar num ponto acima do ombro de Dumbledore,evitando o exame do velho bruxo.Quando o diretor não respondeu de imediato,Harry se forçou a encará-lo.Dumbledore parecia estra pensando no que dizer,o que deixou Harry irritado.O que seria agora?Quanto ele ainda não sabia?Quando o bruxo falou,foi como se medisse cada palavra.  
  
--O que Voldemort deixou em você o fez mais poderoso,é verdade.Mas não foi,é ou será decisivo pra este caso.Mas sim,Harry,é uma razão.Entre outras coisas.  
  
Por algum motivo,Harry não se sentiu compelido a questionar o diretor a respeito daquelas palavras.Algo lhe dizia que ele mesmo não queria ouvir o que eram as "outras coisas",e muito menos queria que Ginny ouvisse.Percebeu,surpreso,que sentia medo do que Dumbledore poderia dizer,do que mais o bruxo guardava.O diretor olhou mais uma vez para o céu,e sorriu subitamente,os olhos cintilando da maneira habitual.  
  
--Agora,sugiro que vocês dois entrem,tenho certeza de que Molly os está procurando para almoçar...Eu não gostaria de ser a causa de atrasar vocês para uma refeição.  
  
Harry e Ginny se leventaram,e a irmã de Rony sorriu.  
  
--O senhor não vem,professor?  
  
--Infelizmente não,tenho algumas coisas a fazer...Mas nos veremos no jantar.harry,hoje à noite conversaremos mais,temos algumas coisas a combinar...Agora vão,ou Molly ficará realmente zangada...  
  
Os dois jovens assentiram,e juntos fizeram o trajeto de volta para a casa. 


	14. Comemoração agridoceparte 1

Nota da autora:Pois é,eu não possuo Harry Potter,nem o talento da J.K.Rowling.Então,não me processem por essa mera tentativa de diversão!  
  
Gente,eu sei que demorei demais para atualizar,e peço desculpas.Mas pelo menos o capítulo novo está aqui,e justiça seja feita,está bem grandinho(a propósito,o 15 vai ser maior ainda...me aguardem!).Espero que vocês achem que a demora tenha valido à pena!Façam seus comentários para eu saber onde errei ou acertei!Isso é pelo bem da história!Meus agradecimentos a:   
  
#Rê-chan:Ah,o que seria da vida sem um pouco de mistério?Mas logo logo você vai saber o que o Dumbledore quis dizer...Ah,e ainda vai demorar um pouco para alguma ação Rony/Hermione,mas não se preocupe,esse momento vai chegar!  
  
#Arwen Potter:Hum,então você está curiosa?Bom,é claro que não vou contar o que o Dumbledore quis dizer,onde estaria a graça desse jeito?Continue lendo e descubra!Ah,e espero que sua irmã tenha paciência com a minha demora e não pare de ler minha fic,tentarei fazer cada vez melhor!  
  
#Renata:Nossa,parece que todo mundo ficou meio nervoso com esse capítulo...Isso é legal!(No bom sentido).Logo algumas respostas serão dadas.Obrigada por acompanhar a história!  
  
#Bárbara Evans:valeu!Estou dando o máximo para que a história continue envolvente,para que leitores como você continuem gostando!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Oi,minha comentarista oficial!Obrigada pelos elogios.Respondendo à sua pegunta,estudo medicina.Aliás,para quem estiver lendo,esse é o motivo de eu demorar tanto para atualizar!Meu curso é em período integral, o que significa que começa de 7:30 da manhã e só termina às 17:30;Ou seja,passo o dia na faculdade,só chego em casa no final da tarde,então só tenho a noite para estudar.Isso quando não tenho plantão,varando a madrugada no hospital.Além disso,faço curso de idioma no fim de semana,e nado 3 vezes por semana(temos que ser saudáveis,crianças!).Então,meu tempo é muito,muito limitado.Mas garanto que faço o possível para não negligenciar a fic.Bom,Anna Luiza,aí está sua resposta!Espero que goste desse capítulo!   
  
CAPÍTULO 14- COMEMORAÇÃO AGRIDOCE-PARTE 1  
  
Harry fechou suavemente o livro que estivera lendo ao olhar para o relógio e perceber que já passara das 7 da manhã.Começara a ler nas primeiras horas da madrugada,quando acordara de mais um pesadelo após cerca de 3 horas de sono pelos seus cálculos.Temendo voltar a dormir e lembrando-se do que fora combinado com Dumbledore na noite anterior,decidira fazer algo de útil,selecionando livros e estudando-os de um modo que o fez sentir-se como Hermione.  
  
Conforme o diretor havia prometido,ele e Harry haviam conversado na noite anterior,após o jantar.Como Harry previra,Dumbledore quis saber se ele estava disposto a passar por um treinamento,o que o garoto concordou imediatamente.Não que isso agradasse a Harry,de maneira alguma.Aceitar o treinamento,pensou o garoto amargamente,significava aceitar ser uma arma,a ferramenta de Dumbledore.Harry teve uma visão de si mesmo sendo jogado como uma granada aos pés de Voldemort num campo de batalha.Sacudiu a cabeça,voltando a se concentrar no que o diretor lhe falava.Harry iria ler uma quantidade enorme de livros alguns dos quais com feitiços extremamente antigos,ou perigosos e praticamente desconhecidos.Dumbledore explicara que vários livros que estavam no quarto que o garoto ocupava haviam sido usados por Anna e por ele mesmo,e era essencial que Harry os mantivesse em segredo e seguros(pelo que Harry pudera ler nas entrelinhas,algumas das coisas-senão a maioria-que ele iria aprender eram definitivamente ilegais,pelo menos para bruxos não-habilitados.),o que significava que Rony e Hermione não deveriam saber de nada.Harry também iria retomar as lições de Oclumência,desta vez sob a orientação do próprio Dumbledore.Além disso,começariam a trabalhar suas habilidades em telepatia,contando com a ajuda de Anna e Remo.Harry teria lições avançadas em todas as matéria que ele conhecia,desde transfiguração até herbologia.Mesmo poções entraria na lista,sob a supervisão de alguém que não seria Snape,como Dumbledore se apressara em garantir.Ao que parecia,vários membros da Ordem da Fênix parariam pelo quartel-general afim de ministrar aulas ao garoto.A maior ênfase seria dada,obviamente,em Defesa contra as artes das trevas,além de técnicas de duelo e ataque.O próprio Dumbledore,ao menos uma vez por semana iria tutorar Harry,e o velho bruxo deixou claro que no futuro,quando Harry estivesse pronto,iriam duelar um contra o outro nessas sessões.Harry não pôde deixar de questionar o diretor a respeito de repreensões do Ministério quanto ao uso indevido de magia por menores.Não estava disposto a ser novamente expulso de Hogwarts.Mas o velho bruxo apenas sorriu de um modo parecido ao de Fred e George quando estavam particularmente satisfeitos com algumas de suas invenções e dissera para Harry não se preocupar,pois ele,Dumbledore,podia ser muito perssuassivo quando se tratava do Ministério e Cornélio Fudge.Se Harry não estivesse tão ressentido com o ministro,ele teria sentido pena de Fudge.Harry nãp pôde deixar de supriir um arrepio na espinha ao imaginar os "métodos de persuassão" de Dumbledore e dar-se conta de que talvez em breve estaria duelando com o bruxo.De alguma forma,parecia mais assustador uma batalha contra o calmo diretor de Hogwarts do que qualquer confronto com o velho e bom Voldemort,pensou o garoto.Algo na tranqüilidade e no brilho do olhar de Dumbledore era congelante.Harry imaginou se após seu 1° duelo Rony e Hermione conseguiriam juntar numa caixa o que restasse dele.Bom,talvez com um feitiço convocatório...Harry estava delirando em seu quarto sobre o destino dos seus resttos mortais quando a porta se abriu num estrondo,no exato momento em que o garoto visualizava com riqueza de detalhes Rony e os gêmeos,com as varinhas em punho,gritando "Accio Harry Potter!",e dois dedos das mãos e o que parecia um pedaço do seu nariz voavam em direção às mãos dos amigos,enquanto Hermiona,Ginny e a Sra.Weasley choravam dramaticamente a um canto.  
  
Harry foi bruscamente tragado do seu devaneio por 4 braços que o apertavam de maneira asfixiante.Ginny e Hermione o abraçavam tão forte que ele teve a certeza de que o apocalipse havia chegado e aquela era a maneira de se despedir das garotas.Mas,pensando melhor,se fosse mesmo o apocalipse,Rony não estaria rindo daquela maneira por trás das meninas,estaria?Quando harry achou que o tempo que o seu corpo era capaz de suportar sem oxigênio terminaria naquele exato momento,Hermione e Ginny o largaram,dando espaço para um aperto de mão e tapinhas nas costas amigáveis dados por Rony.Hermione falava como uma metralhadora.  
  
--Ah,Harry,estamos tão felizes que você esteja aqui neste dia,não é realmente ótimo?Quer dizer,nunca estivemos juntos nesse data,não é?Nós estávamos com medo de que você não viesse a tempo,mas então Dumbledore nos garantiu que isso não aconteceria,você precisava ver a cara que o Remo fez,ele ficou tão feliz,bom,nós também ficamos...-Hermione continuou a tagarelar,enquanto Rony e Ginny sorriam parecendo absolutamente satisfeitos.Harry encarou os amigos,positivamente confuso.Do que é que eles estavam falando,afinal?   
  
--Hermione...-"E vai ser realmente divertido,Harry,imagine o que Fred e George devem estar planejando...não que não me dê arrepios,eles passam dos limites...Mas todos estarão aqui,An vem falando nisso há séculos..."--Hermione!-A garota parou,erguendo as sobrancelhas.--Hum...eu acho que perdi alguma coisa nessa história...Do que você está falando?  
  
Rony,Hermione e Ginny encararam Harry,estupefados.Depois,se entrolharam parecendo confusos.Ginny falou,cautelosamente.  
  
--Harry,você está falando sério?-O rapaz a encarou com uma expressão educadamente surpresa.  
  
--Falando do quê?  
  
--Harry...hum...você não sabe que dia é hoje?-Rony arriscou.  
  
--O que é que tem hoje?  
  
Hermione deu um muxoxo de impaciência.--Harry...é 31 de julho!  
  
--Hum...-Harry tentou lembrar de algo que deveria acontecer nesse dia--Sei...e o que isso quer dizer?-Com isso,Hermione,Ginny e Rony arregalaram os olhos e escancararam as bocas.Teria sido cômico,se Harry não estivesse tão confuso.Rony foi o 1° a recuperar a voz.  
  
--Você...você...realmente não se lembra?não percebeu?  
  
--me lembrar de que?Perceber o que?-Harry já estava ficando impaciente.Encarou Ginny e Hermione,ambas ainda caladas,e percebeu que Hermione o observava com lágrimas nos olhos,uma expressão de tristeza e surpresa misturadas.Foi Ginny que falou,com uma voz muito baixa e suave:  
  
--Harry,é 31 de julho.O dia do seu aniversário.Você está completando 16 anos hoje.  
  
Harry simplesmente encarou os amigos,boquiaberto.Já era o fim de julho?Parecia que ainda ontem ele retornara do Ministério da Magia com toneladas de chumbo no peito e encarara os olhos tristes e cansados de Dumbledore...  
  
--Eu...eu esqueci...-O garoto falou sinceramente,ao mesmo tempo em que uma vozinha irritante falava em sua cabeça."Como pudera esquecer?Sobrevivera mais um ano...agora vamos torcer para chegar aos 17...".Balançando a cabeça,voltou a atenção para os amigos.Foi Hermione quem falou,tristemente.  
  
--Ah,Harry...Como você pôde esquecer?É seu aniversário...-Harry encarou a amiga,enquanto considerava uma resposta.  
  
--Eu não sei,Mione.Simplesmente saiu da minha mente.Não me pareceu importante.-Com isso,as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Hermione,enquanto a garota sentava ao seu lado e o abraçava delicadamente.  
  
--É muito importante,Harry.Porque você é importante para nós.-Ninguém falou por vários minutos.Ginny sentou-se do outro lado de Harry,tomando a mão do garoto nas suas.Rony postou-se atrás dos três uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.O momento foi interrompido por alguém que abria a porta e entrava como um furacão.Antes que qualquer dos garotos pudesse esboçar uma reação,Harry se viu novamente sufocado por outro abraço,enquanto uma Anna extremamente elétrica falava.  
  
--Aah,não!chegaram antes que eu...eu queria ser a primeira a dar parabéns,droga,até enganei vovô e Remo dizendo que você estava no jardim!Oh,bem,não se pode ter tudo!-Anna libertu Harry,virando-se para os outros e encarando-os atentamente.--Por que tanto silêncio?Não estava esperando uma gritaria descontrolada,mas normalmente não se faz essas caras de enterro ao cumprimantar o aniversariante,sabem...-Anna sorriu,dirigindo-se a Harry.--O que há?  
  
--Hum...eu meio que tinha esquecido de hoje...-Anna arregalou os olhos,e Harry quase gemeu.A neta de Dumbledore parecia um pouco hiperativa(mais do que de costume) naquela manhã.A reação foi rápida.  
  
--Harry James Potter,NÃO se esquece do próprio aniversário!Honestamente,todos aqui pensando nisso há um mês,mas surpresa,o aniversariante não se lembra!  
  
--Ele não julgava a data importante.-Hermione falou em tom de repreensão.  
  
Anna fez uma expressão absolutamente escandalizada,mas Harry percebeu que os olhos da garota imediatamente se suavizaram.Ela desatou num comprido sermão sobre auto-estima e auto-cosciência,mas tudo que Harry pôde ouvir foi a voz gentil que se manifestou telepaticamente em sua mente:"Nunca,nunca pense isso.Você é importante aqui,nesta casa.E não por ser O-menino -que-sobreviveu.Nós o amamos porque você é Harry.E ponto."Ele agradeceu silenciosamente a Anna,recebendo uma piscadela sutil como resposta.A neta de Dumbledore fez uma pequena dança na ponta dos pés,enquanto estendia a mão para Harry.  
  
--Vamos lá,garoto do aniversário.Daremos um jeito de você nunca mais esquecer desta data.-Percebendo que todos a encaravam como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo,Anna sorriu travessamente.--Hum...acho que vocês não conheciam essa faceta da minha personalidade...Devo avisar que fico um pouco,hum,alterada em datas especiais.Er...no estado que costumo chamar de "humor Fred e George"...gostaram da minha dança?Em sua homenagem,jovem Harry.Eu tinha começado uma música para acompanhar,sabe...Mas não terminei a tempo...  
  
--Você fez uma música para mim?  
  
--Foi,um "Ode".Foi bem difícil escolher um nome,mas aí estava lendo o "Profeta diário" e tive essa idéia...-Anna assumiu um ar sonhador.  
  
--Que idéia?Anna,qual o nome dessa música?-Harry sorriu,divertido.Sendo de Anna,ele podia imaginar o que estaria vindo.  
  
--Bom...é o seguinte.Estava lendo o jornal,e ficando realmente irritada com essa baboseira de chamar Voldemort por "Ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado",Você-sabe-quem"...francamente!Desde quando o pateta merece essa cerimônia toda?Então eu pensei:SE ele tem essa pompa toda,então o nosso Harry também merece!então escolhi esse nome para você,e pus no meu "Ode"...-Anna parou,parecendo orgulhosa.  
  
--Anna...An...-A moça sorriu com o diminutivo do seu nome.--que nome você escolheu para mim?  
  
--Juro que quando eu terminar,cantaremos todos juntos.Mas,por enquanto,contentem-se com o título: "Ode a "Ele-que-chuta-o-traseiro-se-Voldemort"."  
  
Por um instante,ninguém falou.Romy e Hermione pareciam estar em dúvida de como agir,se riam ou repreendiam.Ginny,por sua vez,achara decididamente engraçado,mas se esforçava para não cair na gargalhada sem saber se Harry se zangaria.  
  
O silêncio foi quebrado pelo próprio Harry,que deu o 1° sorriso genuíno em semanas,enquanto aceitava a mão que Anna ainda estendia.Levantando-se e saindo do quarto acompanhado pelos amigos,o rapaz comentou:  
  
--Faz sentido,An...mas gostaria que o ato saísse do figurativo pra o literal.  
  
Um momento foi dado para que todos imaginassem um pontapé bem aplicado na retaguarda do bruxo mais maligno do século.E enquanto desciam para o café da manhã,os ecos de suas gargalhadas se espalharam pelos corredores da imensa casa. 


	15. comemoração agridoce parte 2

Nota da autora: Essa é para a Erika: Bom,é claro que fiu eu quem criou Harry Potter.Inclusive,isso não é um fanfiction,é o sexto volume da série...resolvi inovar e publicar na internet...Aliás,Moonlight é só um disfarce,meu nome é Johanne...Ops...Ah,é,PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL!!!!!Não me processem,pelamordedeus!  
  
Uau,quantos comentários!!estou muito feliz.Ah,antes que perguntem:Eu sei que prometi que o capítulo 15 ia ser muito maior que o 14,mas decidi dividir o aniversário do Harry em 3 partes,ou seja:Ainda há o "Comemoração agridoce-parte 3",que espero logo publicar.Tomara que gostem!Muito obrigada:  
  
#Bárbara Evans: O Harry sofre,não é??Também fico com pena!Sim,eu sou muito fã do Harry,e de vocês também,claro!Espero que goste desse capítulo,apesar de eu torturar o Harry um pouquinho...Ah,e que bom que você vai ser uma futura colega de profissão!Boa sorte!  
  
#Ariana:Obrigada,assim vou acbar convencida!Quais são os títulos de suas fanfictions?Eu quero ler!  
  
#Mari:Valeu,e aqui está um novo capítulo!  
  
#Arwen:Aaaaahh...que bom,que bom que você gosta da An!!!Eu adoro escrevê-la,e tenho muito orgulho dela,porque é uma personagem criada por mim.Apesar de ser meio maluca...mas sendo neta de Dumbledore,ela tinha que ser meio viajada mesmo,não?  
  
#Gilvana:Ah,droga,você descobriu meu segredo...quem te contou que eu uso um vira-tempo,hein??Era para ser Secretíssimo!Agora falando sério,muito obrigada!E não,não uso um vira-tempo,simplesmente adoro escrever,é minha terapia!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Que ótimo que você riu com minha fic,o que seria da vida sem um pouco de bom-humor?Principalmente em ano de vestibular...terei prazer em ajudar,se tiver alguma pergunta sobre o curso,manda ver!!Meu maior conselho é:Estude muito,mas não esqueça de curtir a vida um pouquinho!(eu esqueci,e quase fiquei maluca!).Medicina é uma carreira sacrificada,mas se você gosta do que setá fazendo vale à pena!Então,se queiser saber de algo,estou a postos!  
  
#Happy girl:Bom,eu atualizei...me diz se gostou!  
  
#Erika:Bom...você viu a minha dedicatória lá em cima?Ah,e quanto ao seu pedido,não se preocupe,já está no caminho!Obrigada!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Ora,obrigada!Ah,você é perspicaz.Realmente,a Anna tem muito de mim,inclusive os defeitos,isso mesmo!!Ela não é exatamente eu,mas certamente poderia ser uma "prima distante"...Também sou muito exagerada nas coisas que faço,bitolada mesmo,alguém tem sempre que me dizer pra parar,uo fico incontrolável...Também sou meio "alterada",em determinados momentos...Como você desconfiou???  
  
Bom,gente,até a próxima,e espero ansiosa os comentários!   
  
CAPÍTULO 15-COMEMORAÇÃO AGRIDOCE-PARTE 2  
  
"Vossa alegria é vossa tristeza desmascarada.E o mesmo poço que dá nascimento ao vosso riso foi muitas vezes preenchido por vossas lágrimas...  
  
...Vêm sempre inseparáveis.Sempre juntas;e quano uma está sentada à vossa mesa,lembrai-vos de que a outra dorme em vossa cama.Em verdade,estais suspensos como os pratos de uma balança entre vossa tristeza e vossa alegria..."  
  
"O profeta",Gibran Khalil Gibran  
  
Harry percebeu logo que Anna falara sério quando dissera que providenciariam para que ele jamais esquecesse aquela data.Nunca na vida chegara sequer a pensar em algo mais que um simples bolo de aniversário,e isso só ocorrera depois que conhecera Hagrid e descobrira que era um bruxo(pelo menos até onde ele se lembrava-supunha que quando seus pais eram vivos,seu primeiro aniversário pravavelmente fora comemorado.).Depois de encontrar Rony e Hermione fantasiara algumas vezes a idéia de passar o aniversário com os amigos ao invés de receber cartões e doces na data.Mas jamais,em qualquer dos seus devaneios,Harry cogitara o que havia sido preparado em White Fortress.  
  
Quando Harry,Anna,Rony,Hermione e Ginny chegaram à sala de refeições,ainda rindo alto,o movimento de todo o aposento imediatamente parou,para logo em seguida ser ouvida uma pequena explosão,que fez com que Harry saltasse quase um metro no ar.Percebendo que ninguém parecia surpreso,Harry olhou para cima,de onde escutara o som,apenas para se deperar com um conjunto de faíscas brilhantes que se moviam rapidamente para formar a frase "feliz aniversário!" em várias cores e idiomas.Confete caía do teto(e Harry rapidamente fechou a boca para evitar qualquer acidente),e serpentinas se desenrolavam sozinhas.Fred ve George apareceram no campo de visão,cumprimentando Harry calorosamente enquanto perguntavam se o garoto gostara de sua "festa portátil Weasley".Antes que Harry pudesse responder a Sra.Weasley o envolveu num abraço apertado,soltando-o em seguida para dar espaço ao resto da família,Remo e Dumbledore.Após os cumprimentos todos sentaram-se à mesa,cuja fartura estava digna de uma noite especial em Hogwarts.  
  
harry simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.tendo sido por toda a sua vida negligenciado em todo e qualquer aspecto pelos Dursley,não lhe ocorrera que pudesse ser normal demonstrações espontâneas de afeto para consigo.Aprendera cedo com Duda e os tios que a vida não era justa,e que deveria desconfiar das pessoas e seus gestos.Aprendera que demonstrar emoções era um sinal de fraqueza,apenas um modo de permitir que os outros julgassem que não era capaz de se virar sozinho e suportar o que quer que fosse,como os Dursley sempre haviam insinuado.Mas olhando para as expressões de puro contentamento de seus amigos ao seu redor,apenas felizes em lhe proporcionar um pouco de alegria,cada pedaço de sua mente gritava que os Dursley simplesmente nãp passavam de idiotas.  
  
O dia passou num borrão de cores,explosões e gargalhadas,cortesia de Fred e George.Fiéis a sua palavra,os gêmeos promoveram uma exibição em 1° mão de suas mais recentes invenções,o que significou que quase ninguém escapou ileso da insanidade das "gemialidades Weasley".Mesmo com todas as sombras que dominavam Harry,foi impossível para o garoto não sorrir em diversas ocasiões,como o momento em que George conseguiu dissolver uma pquena pílula na cerveja amanteigada de Rony. Por um momento todos ficaram num silêncio cheio de expectativa,até o próprio Rony perceber que os presentes o encaravam ansiosos.Harry sabia que o que se seguira ficaria por muito tempo em sua memória.Rony deu uma pequena requebrada,fazendo um gesto exgerado com as mãos,colocando-as num dos braços de Ginny:" Ginny,QUERIDA,por que estão me olhando assim?Cruzes,é falta de educação encarar!".Todos explodiram em gargalhadas enquanto Ron,percebendo o que havia dito,adquiria uma interessante tonalidade de vermelho,virando-se imediatamente para Fred e George,num balançar de quadris extremamente exagerado.A mão de Rony parecia ter vontade própria,erguendo-se e balançando o dedo indicador em riste para os jovens idênticos."Meninos!Que feio!Ah,isso não é uma conduta apropriada.Harry,QUERIDO,por que não me avisou?".A voz de Rony erguia-se em falsete,enquanto os gêmeos caíam no chão,sem forças de tanto rir,murmurando algo como "viva o kit cor- de- rosa!".A família Weasley nunca presenciara uma perseguição tão espetacular com a que se seguiu.  
  
Mas nem mesmo a voz aguda de Rony e seus trejeitos foram páreo para o que a Sra.Weasley ,em lágrimas de tanto rir,chamou de "momento histórico,sem preço e incomparavelmente precioso".Fred e George,empolgados com o desempenho do "Kit cor-de-rosa",acharam interessante testar em mais alguém,tentando discretamente enfiar a pílula no prato de Remo.Levaram vários segundos para os gêmeos perceberem o que os havia atingido.Na altura em que ambos puderam entender o que estav acontecendo,já estavam flutuando no ar e realizando inúmeras piruetas,em fantásticos trajes de bailarina,enquanto Remo guardava a varinha murmurando "Amadores.".O lobisomem sorriu para os gêmeos,cujo espetáculo ficava cada vez mais alborado(Harry tinha certeza de que um deles já havia deslocado algum osso em alguns dos passos),e deu uma piscadela para Harry.  
  
--NUNCA mexam com um maroto.  
  
Harry achou que nunca vira a Sra.Weasley tão satisfeita.  
  
No final da tarde Harry foi gentilmente expulso para o jardim,para que tudo fosse preparado para "A festa",como Anna e Ginny chamaram animadamente.Depois de uma boa caminhada com Ron e Mione,Harry finalmente foi autorizado a retornar.Ginny,Remo e Anna o esperavam na porta,com sorrisos enormes e idênticos de satisfação.Os três se afastaram sem falar nada,fazendo gestos para que Harry abrisse a pesada porta de madeira.O salão de entrada estava irreconhecível.Para todos os lados havia balões,brilho,música.Faixas com votos de feliz aniversário deslizavam magicamente pelo salão,e pequenos fogos e bombinhas explodiam sem cessar,num jogo de luzes desnorteante.Além da família Weasley,Remo,Anna , Dumbledore e Hermione,vários membros da Ordem sorriam para Harry.O garoto se encaminhava para Hagrid,quando uma voz conhecida o fez parar.Olhando para trás,Harry deperou-se com o rosto sorridente de Neville Longbottom,seguido de perto por uma aérea Luna Lovegood.Faltaram palvras para Harry dizer qualquer coisa,mesmo um "obrigado".Em silêncio,o rapaz encarou cada convidado com um olhar agradecido,detendo-se por um momento a mais nos olhos de Dumbledore.O brilho que Harry sempre enxergava ali parecia especialmente vivo naquela noite.  
  
Harry se viu puxado para todos os lados,cumprimentando cada convidado,até Anna ser obrigada a subir num sofá e berrar pedindo uma trégua,chamando Harry para sentar-se e abrir seus presentes.Muito consciente de que todos o observavam,o rapaz juntou-se a Anna e Dumbledore no sofá,sendo logo rodeado pelos convidados.A maior parte da Ordem da Fênix o presenteara com livros e objetos de defesa contra as artes das trevas.Moody,Tonks e Kingsley se superaram com um conjunto de itens básicos para aurores,o qual incluía um enorme espelho detector de inimigos,um malão que Harry descobrira ser idêntico ao do falso prof.Moody em seu quarto ano,um exagerado bisbilhoscópio,um conjunto de "pergamimhos de segurança"(Pelo que Harry entendera,o que quer que ele escrevesse ali só se revelaria para quem ele determinasse)e um livro chamado "Guia de fugas e disfarces:Saiba a hora certa!".O próximo presente veio da Prof.Macgonagall,e a mestra de transfiguração,por um instante fugaz,deu uma trégua ao seu semblante sempre sisudo para sorrir para o seu aluno."bem,Potter,isso irá ajudá-lo em seus planos.",comentou,enquanto Harry lia o título do volume em suas mãos:"Os passos de um aspirante a auror".O próximo presente veio das mãos do Sr.e da Sra.Weasley,e Harry teve que usar cada fibra de determinação para manter suas emoções sob controle:Em seu colo,desembrulhado,havia um único ponteiro com seu rosto na base.Ele ganhara um lugar no relógio da família Weasley.A Sra.Weasley e Ginny choravam abertamente,e pelo canto dos olhos Harry viu os rapazes Weasley darem fungadas suspeitas,como se fossem subitamente vítimas de um resfriado.Fred e George foram os primeiros a se refazer,entregando a Harry uma coleção completa de suas mais recentes invenções,com um bilhete anexo:"Testar em Malfoy ou Snape,quem estiver mais perto no momento.".Rony e Ginny entregaram juntos uma caixa preta para Harry,explicando que era um presente duplo.Harry percebeu que Ron corara ligeiramente(o que fez Harry suspeitar que não agradava em nada ao amigo precisar rachar com a irmã para poder comprar um presente.A falta de dinheiro dos Weasley sempre fora um ponto sensível para Ron).Ginny,porém,não parecia nem um pouco incomodada,esperando calmamente que Harry abrisse a caixa.O garoto não deixou os amigos esperando,e o conteúdo o fez sorrir de contentamento.Dois balaços,uma goles e um pomo de ouro descansavam num belo forro de veludo vermelho.Harry sabia que devia ter custado todas as economias de Rony e Ginny,e sentiu-se profundamente agradecido.  
  
Estava imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria voar e treinar nos jardins de White Fortress,quando se lembrou de algo que o fez sentir-se como se recebesse um banho de água gelada:Fora proibido de jogar futebol por toda a vida por Umbridge.A expressão de Harry deveria tê-lo denunciado,pois no mesmo instante Dumbledore deu uma risadinha,atraindo a atenção de todos.  
  
--Creio que este é um momento oportuno para lembrar que todos os devretos instaurados por Dolores Umbridge no último ano letivo foram revogados,o que inclui qualquer punição que ela determinado a você,Harry.-Dumbledore riu mais ao notar o alívio estampado no rosto do garoto.--Ah,sim...Creio que existe algo que lhe pertence e de que vai precisar para retomar sua posição de apanhador da Grifinória...Harry notou um pequeno movimento no canto da sala,e a Prof.Minerva começou a se aproximar com...--Ah,Minerva,muito obrigado.Acredito que isto é seu,Harry.  
  
Por um minuto,Harry apenas encarou a vassoura nas mãos de Dumbledore.Sua Firebolt parecia a mesma,com seu cabo reluzente e cerdas bem aparadas.O 1° presente que Sirius lhe dera...Harry estendeu a mão para pegá-la,e percebeu vagamente que tremia,sua mente acelerando com memórias que se sucediam bruscamente.A casa dos gritos...o sorrios do padrinho,o primeiro de que se lembrava,quando aceitara morar com ele...O enorme cachorro seguindo-o na plataforma em Kings Cross...Sirius cantando músicas natalinas...O véu,onde seu padrinho caíra para nunca mais voltar...Harry perdera subitamente a noção do tempoe do espaço.Tudo o que sabia era que precisava sair dali,e precisava sair logo.A pilha de presentes,muitos ainda embrulhados e intocados,perdera a graça,esquecida aos seua pés.Como um borrão,viu os rostos de todos ao redor,um zumbido engraçado em seus ouvidos.Longe,muito longe,ouviu a própria voz agradecendo ao diretor num tom monótono e matálico,que definitivamente não era dele."Muito obrigado,professor.Se me dão licença,vou guardá-la em meu quarto.".Seus pés se moviam de forma mecânica,involuntária.E foi só quando alcançara a segurança do quarto escuro e silencioso que Harry percebeu, naquele dia,que nenhum sorriso que dera viera tão fácil quanto aquelas lágrimas. 


	16. comemoração agridoce parte 3

Nota da autora:è,eu sei que não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter!  
  
Nossa,esse capítulo está gigante!Deu um trabalho dos infernos...mas tudo bem,é um presente de Páscoa!Muito abrigada a:   
  
#Ariana:Ai meu Deus,se você já ficou com raiva pelo capítuço anterior,imagina neste!!Me desculpe,mas o harry vai sofrer mais um pouco...mas espero que você continue gostando da fic mesmo assim!!Ah,ainda não li suas fics,mas logo que puder vou ler!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Uau,fiquei até vermelha com os elogios...Será que você vai chorar neste capítulo também??O Harry chorou...Bem,espero que goste!!Escreve dizendo!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Hehe,parece que todo mundo ficou meio emotivo com o capítulo passado...espero que esse também emocione,porque foi difícil de escrever pra caramba!Portanto,mande sua opinião,para eu saber se exagerei demais!  
  
#Arwen:Bom,eu acho que esse capítulo novo é mais triste que o anterior...espero que você esua irmã estejam preparadas!Muito onbrigada,e continue comentando,por favor!  
  
#Alyne:Bom,Merlin escutou suas preces!Aí está um novo capítulo,mas eu acho que só vai trazer mais dúvidas pra você...Espero que continue gostando!!  
  
#dani:Bom,nesse capítulo está a respsta para suas perguntas...Muito obrigada por ler minha fic,espero qie ela continue agradando!  
  
#Eduardo:Puxa,muitíssimo obrigada!É bom saber que mnha fic conseguiu prender sua atenção!Estou trabalhando nela com muito carinho,para que leitores como voce continuem curtindo!Não deixe de comentar este capítulo!  
  
#Alyne:Bom,não sei se é a mesma de lá de cima...mas de qualquer forma,obrigada!!E vou ler sua fic sim!  
  
#renata:Tô continuando,tô continuando!Espero que goste!   
  
CAPÍTULO 16- COMEMORAÇÃO AGRIDOCE-PARTE 3  
  
Remo assistiu,em choque,a cor fugir do rosto de Harry numa velocidade assombrosa.Em silêncio,viu os olhos do garoto assumirem uma expressão distante e reservada,enquanto Harry falava com uma voz que não era a dele.Uma alfinete poderia ser ouvido ao cair no chão da sala sepucralmente quieta,enquanto todos observavam o rapaz subindo as escadas rigidamente,como se cada passo doesse.  
  
Por um instante,tudo o que Remo desejou foi que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés e o engolisse para algum lugar muito longe,onde ele não precisaria ver,sentir ou ouvir.Sendo um lobisomem,podia perceber sutilezas que a maioria das pessoas sequer supunha estar ali.Seus instintos lhe permitiam ir muito além do que um humano normal poderia encontrar,apenas estudando cada movimento ao seu redor.E tudo o que ele quis naquele momento foi sumir,para nunca mais ver o que vira,ou melhor,sentira ao acompanhar as reações de Harry.Mas foi um momento breve,logo quebrado pela necessidade de agir.Olhando ao seu redor,Remo percebeu as expressões ansiosas dos convidados,todos,ao que parecia,prontos para subir no encalço do garoto.Apenas Lux e Dumbledore permaneciam sentados,e Remo sentiu um nó na garganta só de olhar para o seu velho professor.Poucas vezes vira Dumbledore relaxar e mostrar realmente o que se passava dentro de sua mente.O velho bruxo tinha uma expressão tão cansada,como se cada ano que vivera pesasse em seus ombros,e profundamente triste,enquanto segurava a mão da neta e olhava para as escadas por onde Harry havia subido.Rony e Hermione apareceram no campo de visão,caminhando decididos para as escadarias.E foi isso,acima de tudo,que fez Remo acordar.Segurando os ombros do casal,de forma gentil mas ao mesmo tempo firme,os fez parar,encarando cada convidado lentamente.  
  
--Eu vou.-Seu tom era suave,mas não permitia objeções.E com essas palvras,Remo subiu rapidamente as escadas,a cada passo se perguntando o que diabos iria dizer quando chegasse no quarto do rapaz.  
  
Harry respirou fundo,em mais uma tentativa vã de parar as lágrimas que desciam e a sensação de opressão em seu peito.Afundou o rosto nas mãos,sentindo a cabeça latejar com o esforço para acalmar-se.Era positivamente estúpido,pensou ele,a visão de uma simples vassoura o fazer sentir-se daquele jeito.Ele não era assim,simplesmente não fazia parte da sua natureza ser emocional,chorar daquela maneira.Mas mesmo enquanto tentava se convencer disso,a mesma voz irritante que falara em sua cabeça pela manhã voltava com toda a força:"Como você sabe que não é assim?Você simplesmente esconde tudo,mas o fato de os outros não poderem enxergar não quer dizer que não exista...".Harry afundou mais a cabeça nas mãos,os olhos fortemente fechados.Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a porta abrir-se e fechar novamente,só percebendo que havia alguém com ele quando a cama afundou com o peso extra e uma mão pousou em seu ombro.O garoto saltou rapidamente,levando uma das mãos aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas enquanto a outra procurava pelos óculos.Remo o encarava ao seu lado, com uma expressão de profunda preocupação.Harry secou bruscamente os olhos,apenas para os mesmos se encherem novamente.Irritado com sua própria reação,encaminhou-se para a janela,as costas viradas para o velho amigo dos seus pais.Remo suspirou.Não ia ser fácil,Harry era bem filho da James,pensou.  
  
--Harry...-O garoto não olhou pra trás,nem respondeu.Remo podia ver que ele fazia um esforço enorme para retomar o controle.O lobisomem levantou-se,colocando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz e forçando-o a virar-se.--Não precisa ter vergonha.-Harry apenas o encarou,os olhos enormes,e tão cheios de dor para alguém com apenas 16 anos.Os olhos de Lily,tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes."Ah,para o inferno com a cautela.",Remo pensou,enquanto puxava Harry e o abraçava fortemente.  
  
Harry lutou apenas por alguns instantes com a urgência de se afastar,mas logo desistiu.Não tinha mais forças e,para ser sincero(e Harry tinha vergonha de admitir isso até para ele mesmo),era bom receber um abraço.Em toda a sua vida,só se recordava de ter sido abraçado pela Sra.Weasley e Hermione,além do "meio-abraço" que recebera de Sirius quando voltara para Hogwarts após o natal.Ele imaginou se era assim que um filho devia se sentir ao ser abraçado pelo pai.Seguro.Harry pensou se o seu pai já o teria abraçado assim.E foi nesse momento que o sinal de alarme começou a tocar em sua cabeça.  
  
Remo acompanhou o choque inicial de Harry,seguido de sua aquiescência em receber algum consolo.Percebeu também,depois de algum tempo,a tensão voltar para o garoto.Surpreso,afastou-se um pouco,de modo que pudesse encarar Harry.O rapaz tinha uma expressão quase assustada no rosto.Antes que pudesse questionar,o garoto falou.  
  
--Não.-Harry sabia o que iria acontecer.Já passara por isso três vezes,e não podia deixar que acontecesse de novo.--Não.-O garoto encarou Remo,perdido.  
  
--Harry,o que foi?Não,o quê?-Remo estava sinceramente confuso.Harry tentou se afastar,mas o bruxo o segurou firmemente.  
  
--Não...não se aproxime de mim.-Harry percebeu confusão e dor no rosto do seu velho professor.--Todo mundo que importa para mim acaba morrendo.-O garoto percebeu a compreensão tomar a face de Lupin.--Meus pais...Sirius...todo mundo...Até quem não tem nada aver com a história.Cedrico morreu apenas por estar comigo.SE você chegar perto...-Harry não conseguiu terminar,e apenas olhou pra baixo.Tentou mais uma vez se afastar,mas Remo simplesmente o segurou com mais força.  
  
--Harry...Harry.-O garoto levantou o rosto.--Preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer agora.-Remo conduziu Harry para uma das poltronas próximas à lareira,sentando-se em outra de frente para o garoto.Harry encarou o bruxo,cansado.  
  
--Harry,eu me arrependo de muitas coisas na minha vida.Mas nenhuma dessas coisas,incluindo a mina falta de cuidado que fez com que eu me tornasse um lobisomem,é páreo para o arrependimento que eu sinto em relação a você.-Remo sorriu levemente ao ver uma expressão chocada no rosto do garoto.--Não me entenda errado,Harry.Não me arrependo de ter conhecido você,se é o que está pensando.A culpa que sinto é pela minha abstenção em sua vida.Harry...você nunca se perguntou por que eu jamais procurei você?Afinal,você é filho de dois dos meus melhores amigos.Depois de toda aquela derrocada com Sirius e Pedro não teria sido lógico que eu tentasse participar da sua vida?-Harry piscou,tentando pôr as idéias no lugar.Na verdade,nunca parara para pensar nisso.O amigo dos seus pais contiunuou,numa voz subitamente triste.--A verdade,harry,é que eu fui covarde.Claro,foi uma escolha sábia eu ter me afastado pelo menos até você descobrir que era um bruxo.Como eu podia explicar quem era,se você não tinha acesso à verdade?Mas nada justifica minha ausência depois que você entrou em Hogwarts,exceto a minha estupidez.-Lupin suspirou,cansado.--Você vê...quando se é um lobisomem,você aprende desde cedo que as pessoas irão se afastar.Foi um choque para mim descobrir pessoas como seu pai e Sirius...E perdê-los foi incrivelmente doloroso.Eu pensei que ninca mais fosse sorrir na noite em que Lily e james morreram...mas esse não é o ponto.O que eu quero dizer,Harry,é que eu tive medo.Eu tive medo de que você me repelisse,por eu ser o que sou.Tolice,eu sei.Eu deveria ter sabido melhor,conhecendo sua família como eu conheço,er...conheci...-Remo assumiu uma expressão estranha.--Conheci,desculpe.E por mais 2 anos,eu não cheguei perto de você.Então,você começou o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts...Eu não pude resistir ao convite de Alvo.Eu queria conhecer você.Entenda,o fato de eu nunca ter me mostrado não queria dizer que eu não procurasse notícias s seu respeito...eu vigiava você de longe.E só pelas informaçõeds que me eram passadas,eu tinha acerteza de que você era um garoto extraordinário.E eu comprovei isso ao conviver com você.cada passo,cada conquista sua,e eu comemorava sozinho,lembrando a mim mesmo que você não podia,não devia saber quem eu era...Quando você conseguiu conjurar seu patrono,Harry...eu não poderia ter sentido mais orgulho se fosse meu pr[oprio filho.Eu podia visualizar os sorrisos de James e Lily olhando para você.E você acreditou em Sirius...você trouxe meu amigo de volta.-A voz de Remo falhou por alguns instantes.--E você não virou as costas ao se dar conta da minha condição.Pelo contrário,pediu que eu ficasse.Você não faz idéia do que isso significou para mim,Harry.E ainda assim,eu novemente me afastei.Eu fui embora,e por mais um ano me fiz ausente.Eu pergunto,o que eu devia fazer?Você já tinha tantos problemas,tanta atenção indesejada,por que eu deveria acrescentar a carga de uma amizade com um lobisomem?Eu acreditava sinceramente que estava protegendo você.Mesmo no ano passado,quando tive várias chances,eu não me aproximei.E eu sei que você precisou de toda ajuda possível, e isso foi negado a você pela maioria,quando havia a maior necessidade.Não pense que é apenas Alvo quem carrega toda a culpa,Harry.-Remo encerou o rapaz profundamente.--O que eu estou querendo dizer com tudo iso é que eu estava errado.Eu tive medo de que você sofresse e me afstei,mas você sofreu do mesmo jeito.Não cometa meu erro.Não comece a repelir as pessoas.Você não vai estar ajudando a ninguém.Apenas estará fazendo o jogo de Voldemort.è isso que ele quer,é isso que ele faz.Usa o medo como arma.Não deixe que ele vença.-O lobisomem parou por alguns instantes,para depois recomeçar numa voz hesitante.--Harry...eu não posso voltar no tempo.Mas quero reparar meus erros.Eu não posso e nem quero substituir seu pai ou Sirius...é impossível.Mas...eu...gostaria de estar ao seu lado...gostaria de conhecer você,e se você quiser...gostaria que me conhecesse também.Nós temos muito,muito o que conversar um com o outro.Acho que podemos nos ajudar.Existem coisas tão dolorosas,que nós dois precisamos superar...-Harry sabia que Remo se referia a Sirius.--E você deve ter tantas perguntas...a respeito dos seus pais... e de Sirius...e se eu puder ajud-alo a conhecer um pouco mais a respeito deles,ficarei muito feliz.Eu simplesmente quero que saiba que não vou mais me afastar.Vou estar aqui para falar do que quer que você queira...Seja seus pais,Sirius...Voldemort...O nariz enorme de Snape...-Harry não conseguiu suprimir um sorrisinho.--Uma prova difícil que voce vá fazer na escola...uma garota de quem você goste...um pesadelo,não importa.Estarei pronto a escutá-lo.Pode ser que eu falhe,Harry.Mas...eu gostaria de tentar.Resta saber se você quer.  
  
Nenhum dos dois falou por um longo momento.Por fim,muito lentamente,Harry concordou com a cabeça,enquanto levantava os olhos,encarando Remo firmemente.  
  
--Só...só não morra também...não se atreva.Se você morre,juro que dou um jeito de trazê-lo de volta só para matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.-remo sorriu.No final das contas,ainda restava um pouco de humor,ainda que mórbido.  
  
--É um acordo justo,Harry.Farei o possível para não precisarmos chegar a esse extremo.-os dois riram juntos.  
  
Harry escutou uma batida leve na porta.Olhou hesitante para Remo,que acenou levemente antes de pronunciar um breve "Entre".Anna entrou devagar,os olhos vagueando pelas faces de Remo e Harry enquanto ela caminhava e senava-se num dos braços da poltrona ocupada por Remo.Os olhos dardejaram na direção de Harry,enquanto ela apoiava as mãos num dos ombros do bruxo mais velho.  
  
--Está tudo bem?-Por algum motivo,essa pergunta na boca de Anna não soava incomodativa.Talvez fosse a delicadeza com que os olhos da moça estudavam o rosto de Harry e Remo,ou a preocupação evidente em sua voz.Foi Lupin quem respondeu calmamente.  
  
--Acho que vai ficar tudo bem agora,Lux.-A moça sorriu,um sorriso que pareceu iluminar todo o aposento.Em umsalto,pôs-se de pé,o sorriso travesso de mais cedo brincando novemente em seus lábios.  
  
--É bom saber disso,rapazes.Porque não sei se vocês lembram,mas há uma fsta lá embaixo...E uma pilha de presentes intocados pelo aniversariante,inclusive o meu.-Anna lançou um olhar dramático a Harry.--Na verdade,acho que ouvi Hermione reclamando a respeito disso,Harry.Parece que ela está ansiosa para entregar o que escolheu pra você.Bom,devo dizer que vovô também está meio,hum,agitado,embora esteja disfarçando muito bem.Ah,e acho que tem um bolo com seu nome lá embaixo,já vi Rony lançar uns olhares famintos naquela direção...Então,vamos?-Harry levantou-se,hesitante.Não se sentia muito inclinado a descer e ter que encarar as perguntas e olhares condescendentes.Agora que pensava melhor,sentia-se profundamente embaraçado pale sua "saída estratégica".Remo pareceu entender a dívida do garoto,levantando-se também e passando um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros do rapaz.  
  
--Está tudo bem,Harry.Vamos nos divertir um pouco.-O bruxo deu um sorriso malicioso.--A propósito,você não vai encontrar o meu presente lá embaixo.Não é bom que muitas pessoas vejam,faria mal para minha reputação,sabe...  
  
--Que reputação,Remo?Você não tem nenhuma...  
  
--Muito obrigado,Lux.Eu TINHA uma com Harry,VOCÊ estragou.-Anna caiu na gargalhada,colocando-se entre Harry e Remo.  
  
--Ah,me desculpe...mas é melhor Harry saber da verdade logo...E chega de conversa,vamos descer antes que Rony devore o bolo sem que harry sequer assopre as velinhas.-A neta de Dumbledore segurou a mão dos dois bruxos,guiando-os de volta à festa.  
  
Os convidados tiveram a imensa graça de não fazer qualquer comentário,agindo como se harry não tivesse se ausentado mais do que dois minutos.Rony,Hermione e Ginny se limitaram a lançar olhares do tipo "Conversaremos depois",e Harry pôde setar-se novemente no sofá em relativa paz.hagrid foi o 1° a se aproxiamr,segurando com cuidado uma caixa de tamanho médio.O meio-gigante a depositou suavemente no colo de Harry,e o garoto sentiu um ímpeto quase irresistível de manter o presente fechado.A julgar pelos olhares arrebatados que Hagris lançava à caixa,Harry só podia imaginar qual "animalzinho" do guarda-caças ocupava o seu interior.Respirando fundo,harry levantou lentamente a tampa,não sem antes lançar um olhar de esguelha para Dumbledore e checar se o bruxo parecia preocupado coma sua segurança.Para sua ssurpresa,o diretor parecia quase tãoanimado quanto Hagrid.Tomando coragemharry retirou a tampa e estudou o conteúdo do recipiente.dentro,uj ovo do tamanho de uma bola de futebol de salão descansava,encolvido por chamas que não pareciam diminuir.Harry admirou os tons vermelhos,laranjas e dourados que se misturavam na casca do ovo.Ainda assim,não podia deixar de recear o que sairia dali em breve...  
  
--Hagrid...isso...isso é...-A voz de Hermione saiu quase num sussurro de excitação.  
  
--UM ovo de Fênix!-Hagrid sorriu orgulhoso,e Harry ouviu um murmúrio de admiração entre os convidados.--São muito raros,sabe,mas eu achei que você ia gostar,Harry.Foi bem difícil conseguir,ms o Prof.Dumbledore me ajudou...-Harry lançou um olhar para o diretor,cujos olhos cintilavam fortemente.Parecia genuinamente feliz.--Deve chocar em alguns dias,Harry.Mantenha-o aquecido,e não esqueça de me avisar quando nascer.  
  
--Uau,Hagrid...isso é...uau...Muito obrigado.-Harry sorriu para o meio-gigante,o 1° amigo que fzera no mundo bruxo.  
  
Hermione foi a próxima,entregando a Harry um grosso pacote,que o rapaz teve a certeza de conter um livro.Sua intuição não o decepcionou,pensou,enquanto lia o título do volume em suas mãos:"Grandes nomes da magia-Compêndio de suas trajetórias:Origem,linhagem e feitos".Hermione explicava,bastante animada.  
  
--Achei na seção especial de uma livraria bem antiga do Beco Diagonal.O vendedor me disse que é um dos únicos exemplares existentes,só deve haver mais uns 3...E é muito intaressante,Harry,conta a história de tantos bruxos,e mostra suas árvores genealógicas...eu só dei uma olhada no índice,vi nomes como o de Merlin,Godric Griffyndor,Rowenna Ravenclaw,Morgana...-Por um instante incrivelmente fugaz,Harry teve a impressão de ver Remo,Anna e Dumbledore trocarem um olhar de absoluto pânico.Mas o momento foi tão breve que o garoto achou que fora da sua imaginação.Anna rapidamente entregou a Harry o seu presente,observando expectante enquanto o rapaz o examinava.Harry olhou para a pequena harpa em suas mãos.Era finamente trabalhada,com desenhos e símbolos desconhecidos para ele.Anna se adiantou.  
  
--É encantada,Harry,A música era uma grande tradição do povo antigo.Coloquei aí várias músicas que aprendi,todas provenientes de cânticos sagrados.A música também é uma forma de feitiçaria.Quando você precisar,a harpa tocará sozinha,e você vai se sentir melhor...-A moça o beijou ternamenre na face.--Feliz aniversário.  
  
Harry sorriu,concentrando toda asua mente em agradecer à neta de DumbledoreSabia uqe tinha ali uma boa amiga.A pilha de presentes foi diminuindo,até só restar um único pacote embrulhado num belo papel prateado.Harry sabia que aquele só podia ser o presente de Dumbledore.O diretor o observava,sorrindo calmamente.Harry abriu o embrulho lentamente,escancarando a boca de espanto;Conhecia aquele objeto,parecido com uma bacia,embora observasse que as runas que o adornavam eram uma pouco diferentes da do diretor...Dumbledore lhe dera uma penseira.Pela cara que Hermione e alguns dos presentes fizeram,Harry teve a certeza de que não se tratava de um objeto muito comum.Dumbledore encarou profundamente o rapaz,o olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo terno.  
  
--Achei que você poderia fazer bom uso de uma dessas...-Harry pensou que o diretor nunca estivera tão certo.Ele retribuiu o olhar do velho bruxo,percebendo que a mágoa já quase não existia.  
  
--Muito obrigado,professor.Pelo ovo da Fênix também...e pela festa...e minha Firebolt...-Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça,sorrindo carinhosamente.  
  
--É o mínimo que posso fazer,Harry.Fico feliz em lhe proporcionar alegria,nem que seja em pequena dose.Gostaria de poder fazer mais...-O bruxo o encarou tristemente.--Gostaria de ter feito mais.  
  
--Eu sei,professor.Estou começando a entender,agora.E era verdade.Dumbledore pareceu imensamente satisfeito,e todos começarama conversar livremente,aproveitandoa festa.Depois de algum tempo,Dumbledore levantou-se,dirigindo a palavra para a neta.  
  
--Lux,querida,que tal animar um pouco mais o ambiente?Será um presente não só para Harry,mas pata todos os convidados.  
  
Anna não se fez de rogada,encaminhando-se para um belo piano de cauda que Harry nunca reparara a um canto da sala.O salão silenciou por alguns instantes,para logo depois ser preenchido pela voz doce e ao mesmo tempço possante da garota.E foi com aquela canção na cabeça que Harry dormiu pale 1° vez uma noite inteira em semanas.  
  
"What would you think if I sang out of tune  
  
Would you stand and walk out on me.  
  
lend me your ears,and I´ll sing you a song  
  
and I´ll try not to sing out of key.  
  
I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
going to try a little help from my friends  
  
What do I do when my love is away  
  
(does it worry you to be alone)  
  
How do I feel bya the end of the day  
  
(are you sad because you're on your on)  
  
No,I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
Do you need anybody  
  
I need somebody to love.  
  
Could it be anybody  
  
I want somebody to love  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight  
  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
  
What do you see when you turn out the lights  
  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine.  
  
Oh,I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
get high with a little help from my friends  
  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."  
  
"O que você pensaria se eu cantasse fora do tom  
  
Você ficaria e caminharia à mim?  
  
Empreste-me seus ouvidos,e eu te cantarei uma canção  
  
e tentarei não sair do ritmo.  
  
Eu conseguirei com a ajuda dos meus meus amigos  
  
alcanço alto com a ajuda dos meus amigos  
  
vou tentar uma ajuda dos meus amigos.  
  
O que você sente quando seu amor está longe  
  
(Preocupa a você estar sozinho?)  
  
Como eu me sinto no fim do dia  
  
(você está triste porque está só?)  
  
Não,eu conseguirei com uma ajudinha dos meus amigos.  
  
Você precisa de alguém?  
  
Eu preciso de alguém para amar.  
  
Poderia ser qualquer alguém  
  
eu quero alguém para amar.  
  
Você acreditaria num amor à primeira vista?  
  
sim,eu estou certo de que acontece o tempo todo  
  
O que você vê quando apaga as luzes?  
  
Eu não posso dizer a você,mas eu sei que é meu.  
  
Oh,eu conseguirei com a ajuda dos meus amigos  
  
consigo alto coma aajuda dos meus amigos  
  
eu vou tentar coma ajuda dos meus amigos."  
  
(With a çittle help from my friends.Beatles) 


	17. Pelo destino da lua

Nota da autora:Eu realmente não sei por quanto tempo mais eu vou ter paciência pra repetir a mesma besteira toda vez,mas aqui vai:Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter,portanto não me processem!  
  
Gente,vou logo avisando:Pode ser que o próximo capítulo demore um pouco,porque tenho prova na próxima semana(o pesadelo começa...).Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.Muito obrigada a :  
  
#Andromeda Black:Hehe,sabe que você deu um baita susto em outra leitora,a Ariana?Tudo por causa daquele história da Ginny se sacrificar...Mas concordo com você,nada melhor que uns beijinhos para levantar o astral do jovem Harry...Deixe comigo,que romance não vai faltar para o nosso bruxinho!Ah,e é verdade,o Harry precisa parar com essa mania de sofrer sozinho.Ele ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer,mas está começando a se recuperar!O que não significa que ele ainda não vá sofrer mais nessa fic...  
  
#Gilvanna:Obrigada,que bom que gostei do capítulo.E é verdade,agora o Harry tem o Lupin.E acredite,ele vai precisar do Remo.  
  
#Anna Luiza:Olha,você vai acabar me deixando convencida...Valeu!Nossa,então estou mexendo com seu emocional?Acho que é a psiquiatra que existe em mim...Eu adoro o Lupin,espero sinceramente que a J.K. Não faça com ele o mesmo que fez com o Sirius.Ah,e o Harry bem que merecia que o Snape ou o Dumbledore dessem mesmo uma espiada na penseira dele...quem sabe ele não aprende a lição?  
  
#Renata:Pode esperar,que o Remo vai estar sempre por aqui(vide este capítulo).Eu também adoro o Dumbledore(a propósito,ele também vai ter um grande papel na história...aguarde!),a An(a única personagem que possuo nessa fic!) e o inesquecível Sirius  
  
#Barbara Evans(ou posso te chamar de Babi??):Bom,aqui está o novo capítulo!Parece que todo mundo gostou da conversa entre harry e Lupin.Que ótimo,porque não foi fácil escrever essa cena,fiquei com medo de exagerar na dose...Não deixe de me dizer o que achou desse novo capítulo!  
  
#Ariana:Obrigada pelos elogios.Quanto à Ginny se sacrificar,foi tudo um mal entendido!A andromeda estava brincando,dizendo que a Ginny devia se "sacrificar" dando uns bons beijos no Harry,o que eventualmene poderá acontecer.Mas foi bom você tocar nesse assunto,para eu deixar logo claro:Existem certos personagens que eu não ousaria matar de jeito nenhum,e a Ginny se inclui nesta lista.Me chamem de romântica,boba,iludida...mas eu gosto de finais felizes,droga!  
  
#Alyne:Hehe,despistando o irmão...é cada uma!Se bem que também já fiz isso.E aqui está mais um capítulo.Espero que goste!  
  
#Karol:Obrigada,eu sempre fico feliz quando uma nova leitora comenta a fic!e não se preocupe,pois vou desenvolver o romance de Rony e hermione com muito carinho,acho aqueles dois muito fofos!  
  
#Amanda Lovegood:Você é muito,muito perspicaz.E faz ótimas perguntas,pena que eu não possa respondê-las...revelaria muito da história.Sobre o olhar de pânico,logo logo você vai descobrir.nesse capítulo há uma pista.Nossa,e sobre a conjugação dos verbos do Remo("conheço...er conheci...")...Sem comentários!  
  
#Eduardo:Que bom que gostou do capítulo,espero que esse agrade também!Hum,não sei se eu sobreviveria como escritora...acho melhor eu me garantir com a medicina mesmo!Mas não pretendo parar de escrever,é terapêutico!Por favor,me diga o que achou do novo capítulo!  
  
#Kari:Tem alguém aí que não goste do Remo?Não poder ser,ele é muito fofo,não concorda?Obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
#Arwen:Boas perguntas!O presente do remo você vai descobrir o que é no próximo capítulo,aguarde!Qanto ao treinamento de Harry,logo ele vai começar,você tem razão,"Ele-que-chuta-o-traseiro-de-Voldemort" precisa estar preparado.Aina mais agora,com o que Voldemort está tramando...Mais detalhes no futuro!  
  
Bom,gente,espero atualizar logo!Enquanto isso,não deixem de dizer o que estão achando,a opinião de vocês é muito importante para a construção da história!Até a próxima!   
  
CAPÍTULO 17- PELO DESTINO DA LUA  
  
"--Como,como ele pôde fazer algo assim?Só me responda,como?Por que?Ninguém pode ser tão estúpido,tão idiota,egoísta,imaturo,irresponsável...  
  
--Potter...-AS vozes que se elevavam eram conhecidas,ele sabia,mas simplesmente parecia um esforço muito grande identificar a quem pertenciam.Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía.Era sempre assim depois da lua cheia,sentia-se como se tivesse levado uma surra.Mas parecia pior dessa vez,de alguma forma.A dor física era a mesma,mas ele sabia que algo havia acontecido...Algo ruim...não conseguia lembrar,sua mente ainda estava muito embaçada.A única coisa que ele sabia é que precisava descobrir de onde vinha toda aquela angústia,tristeza e decepção que o dominavam.O que,em nome de Merlin,acontecera?Se ao menos parasse de gritar,talvez as coisas ficassem mais claras...  
  
--Eu juro,juro que vou quebrar cada osso daquele rosto!Egoísta,babaca sem noção do perigo,filho da...  
  
--Potter!Pelo amor de Deus,pare com isso!É de Black que você está falando,seu melhor amigo,se não estou enganada,lembra-se?  
  
--Não esteja tão certa disso,Evans.Não depois dessa noite,não depois do que ele fez a Remo.Do que poderia ter acontecido...-Remo abriu os olhos lentamente,só o suficiente para enxergar as duas figuras que discutiam ao pé da sua cama.Três coisas chamaram imediatamente a sua atenção:Primeiro,Lily Evans não parecia pronta a atacar James Potter como de costume.Segundo,ele nunca vira James tão zangado,e isso era alguma coisa.James não perdia a calma com facilidade.Terceiro,James estava furioso COM SIRIUS."-Agora,isso NUNCA aconteceu.",pensou o rapaz.James e Sirius eram quase irmãos.Remo nunca,jamais os vira brigar.Ocasionalmente tinham alguma discussão tola,mas nada que durasse mais que algumas horas.Mas isso era diferente.James mencionara seu nome,como se Sirius tivesse feito alguma coisa para ele.Remo respirou fundo,concentrando toda a sua energia em fazer seu cérebro trabalhar de forma satisfatória.Tentou expulsar a névoa que parecia ocupar seus pensamentos,enquanto arriscava mais um olhar para o casal à frente.Podia ver uma veia saltando no pescoço de James enquanto ele gesticulava,cada movimento com uma raiva visivelmente suprimida.Lily parecia preocupada,quase assustada.  
  
--Você não pode estar falando sério.-Lily jogou os cabelos para trás,e Remo percebeu que ela parecia cansada,como se não tivesse dormido.--Potter...James...-James imediatamente parou,encarando a garota à sua frente.Ela dissera seu nome,seu primeiro nome?--Olhe para você.É de seu amigo que está falando.A pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado,desde o primeiro momento no expresso de Hogwarts,que eu me lembre.Eu sei que você está zangado,e com razão.Mas você realmente está falando sério?-James suspirou,passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de frustração.Cansado,arriou numa cadeira,colocando a cabeça nas mãos enquanto falava.  
  
--Eu não sei,Ev...Lily.Não sei de verdade.Sim,você está certa quando diz que Sirius é meu melhor amigo.Mas sabe...Remo também é.E Pedro.E o que Sirius fez poderia ter acabado não só com Snape,ou mesmo você.Destruiria Remo.Você simplesmente não sabe...-James afundou ainda mais na cadeira.--Meu Deus,e você estava lá...O que poderia ter acontecido a você...Mesmo Snape.O fato de eu não gostar dele não faz com que eu deseje vê-lo morto,ou condenado ao sofrimento que eu vejo Remo passar todo mês...  
  
A mente de Remo deu um súbito estalo,e ele quase gritou de horror.Ele se lembrava.A dor,toda a dor da transformação,e de repente,no meio do túnel que levava à casa dos gritos,o rosto de Severo Snape,entre surpreso e apavorado.Lembrava-se do medo que experimentara ao sentir a criatura que o controlava conduzi-lo em direção ao rapaz pálido que o observava,em choque.Sua mente se tornava cada vez menos humana à medida que se aproximava e os instintos do lobo ascendiam.Cheiro de carne fresca,era o que a fera pensava.Ele não conseguia lutar.Horrorizado,,viu quando um outro rapaz,de óculos e cabelos bagunçados,entrava no túnel,e o lobisomem se apressara no seu trajeto,satisfeito com a nova vítima."James.",o resquício da sua consciência reconheceu.Ele ia atacar James também.Os segundos que se passaram enquanto James tentava arrastar um Snape congelado de pavor para fora do túnel forma os piores da vida de Remo.Ele não conseguia lutar contra o monstro que o dominava.Ele iria matar ou amaldiçoar duas pessoas inocentes,uma delas extremamente importante para ele próprio.Foi apenas quando ele já estava a poucos metros dos dois rapazes que um enorme cão negro passou zunindo,pulando diretamente em seu pescoço.Ele perou,iniciando uma luta feroz,enquanto James aproveitava a chance e literalmente arrastava Snape para fora do túnel.Alguns minutos depois,um enorme cervo aparecia,ajudando o cão a subjugar o lobo,enquanto um pequeno rato guinchava agitado.O lobisomem,finalmente derrotado,voltara para a casa dos gritos,seguido de perto pelos três animais que sempre o acompanhavam.  
  
Remo fechou fortemente os olhos.Snape sabia.Ele estava perdido.E Lily...como diabos Lily se encaixava nisso?Ela também descobrira.Como?Ela também estivera em perigo,pensou o rapaz,horrorizado.Tentou concentrar-se novamente na conversa entre casal,que permanecia absorto,não percebendo ele acordara.  
  
--Você não sabe como é...como é horrível para o Aluado...o Remo.-Lily sentara-se numa cadeira ao lado de James,e o escutava atentamente.--O maios medo de Remo é mechucar alguém quando transformado,Lily.E isso quase aconteceu ontem.Você pode imaginar o que le sentiria ao perceber que tinha matado alguém,ou condenado essa pessoa ao mesmo sofrimento dele?Isso o mataria.Já é duro o suficiente para ele ter o destino dominado pela lua,como ele costuma dizer.Imagine saber que graças a ele,alguém virou um lobisomem.-james levantou a cabeça,olhando diretamente nos olhos da moça ao seu lado.--Lily,você conhece Remo.SEi que,de nós quatro,Remo,Sirius,Pedro e eu,Voce acha que Remo é o melhor.E você está certa.Ele é a melhor pessoa.Sim,ele participa das nossas peças,mas é o 1° a recuar e protestar quando percebe que podemos machucar ou mesmo magoar alguém.Muitas pessoas acreditam que todo lobisomem é uma criatura das trevas,mas Remo é incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer pessoa.Ele é bom.E é exatamente por isso que ele teme tanto quando se transforma,porque ele perde o controle e pode ferir alguém.E Sirius sabe disso.É por isso que não sei se posso perdoá-lo.Ele fez uma brincadeira que poderia ter destruído a vida de nosso amigo.E não importa o que você pense a meu respeito,Lily,mas de uma coisa você precisa saber:Não existe nada mais importante que as pessoas que eu amo,e eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso.Eu morreria para protegê-las,para vê-las felizes.  
  
Remo percebeu que Lily olhava para James como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.O casal se encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes,até Lily perceber o que estava acontecendo e desviar os olhos diretamente para Remo.A garota levantou-se com ímpeto.  
  
--Remo!Que bom que acordou.Como está se sentindo?-james imediatamente levantou também,postando-se ao lado da cama.Remo desviou os olhos de Lily,fixando-os no seu amigo.Era mais fácil encará-lo.  
  
--Você sabe.Remo se dirigia a Lily,apesar de continuar olhando para James.Tinha medo do que poderia ver na expressão da garota.--Como?O que aconteceu?James,o que Snape estava fazendo lá?E onde Lily estava?-James convocou com a varinha a acdeira em que estivera sentado antes,ocupando-a novamente.Remo notou que o amigo parecia ainda mais cansado que Lily,e tinha alguns arranhões no rosto e nas mãos.  
  
--Sirius...Sirius contou a Snape para onde você vai todo mês.Queria pregar um susto,achou que seria engraçado.-O rosto de James se contraiu de raiva.--Ele só me contou quando Snape já estava a caminho...Lily viu quando Snape saiu para os jardins,e foi atrás dele para chamá-lo.Quando eu cheguei no Salgueiro lutador,Snape já havia entrado.Eu...consegui convencer Lily a não me seguir...quando eu consegui tirar Snape de lá,Pedro estava com ela,insistindo para que voltasse ao castelo...mas Lily não voltou.E Snape contou que você é um lobisomem.Disse que ia contar para a escola toda...mas Lily foi rápida,e fez com que ele fosse ver Dumbledore...Depois...depois que levamos você de volta para a casa dos gritos,Sirius foi para a sala do diretor também.Pedro está vigiando,para quando um dos dois sair de lá.Eu e Lily ficamos aqui,esperando Madame Pomfrey trazer você de volta.  
  
Remo escutou a história de james,em choque.Sirius o traíra.Ele teve que fazer um enorme esforço para suprimir as lágrimas a raiva que o dominavam.Sentiu alguém segurar a sua mão,e levantou os olhos,surpreso.Lily o observava,mortalmente séria.  
  
--Remo...espero que você não pense que vou tratá-lo de forma diferente só porque descobri seu segredo.Eu não me importo.Sei que você é uma boa pessoa,e quero continuar sua amiga,se você me considera assim.Nada mudou em relação a você.E se depender de mim,ninguém vai ficar sabendo.-Lily apertou a mão de Remo com mais força,e o rapaz pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos o sorriso de James,que parecia orgulhoso.O momento foi quebrado por Pedro,que entrou sem fôlego na ala hospitalar e dirigiu-se imediatamente para onde os amigos estavam.  
  
--Sirius...está...vindo...-O rapaz tentou recuperar o ar,antes de continuar.--Snape...ainda está com...Dumbledore.-Pedro finalmente parou,sentando-se na cadeira que Lily previamente ocupara.Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse esboçar uma reação,a porta da enfermaria se abriu mais uma vez,dando passagema um Sirius decididamente cabisbaixo.Remo podia sentir a tensão no ar.Era quase palpável.James parecia pronto para saltar de onde estava diretamente no pescoço de Sirius.Pedro permanecia congelado,uma exprassão assustada no rosto.Lily também parecia tensa,o olhar vagueando de Sirius para James,fixando-se finalmente no segundo.O próprio Remo estava achando difícil controlar a raiva.Foi James quem quebrou o silêncio.  
  
--Bem,espero que esteja satisfeito.-O tom da voz do rapaz foi glacial,e todos estremeceram ao mesmo tempo.Algo na postura e olhar de James sempre fora intimidante.--Você pode muito bem ter conseguido a nossa expulsão,pra não falar de alguns anos em Azkaban se Snape tivesse se machucado ontem à noite.-James fixou o olhar em Sirius,que pareceu encolher discretamente.--Como você vai conseguir dormir à noite sabendo que por causa da sua estupidez pessoas inocentes poderiam ter morrido,está além da minha imaginação.E se Lily tivesse entrado também?E se algo realmente ruim tivesse acontecido?Como você acha que Remo iria se sentir?Você,em algum momento,parou para pensar nisso?No que toda essa história significaria para o nosso amigo?-Sirius levantou o rosto,uma expressão de profundo arrependimento estampada.  
  
--Eu não estava pensando...-James cortou,rapidamente.  
  
--Isso é óbvio.-Sirius,você sabe.Você sabe que eu odeio Snape tanto quanto você.Sim,ele é um idiota com idéias distorcidas,amante das Artes das trevas,preconceituoso...mas ele também é um ser humano,e de onde,de onde diabos você tirou a idéia de que podia ameaçá-lo desse jeito?Quem é você,um Deus?Do que você está brincando?  
  
--Pontas,me desculpe...  
  
--Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas.Não fui eu que tive que enfrentar meu maior medo por causa da sua infantilidade.-James falou bruscamente.Quase se podia ver faíscas de raiva ao redor do rapaz.O copo na mesa de cabeceira de Remo estava decididamente tremendo,e parecia prestes a explodir.Sirius respirou fundo,voltando-se para Remo.  
  
--Aluado,por favor...me desculpe.Eu fui um imbecil,um babaca egoísta,mas eu juro,juro que não fiz por mal.Eu nunca pensei em magoar você.Me desculpe.  
  
Remo não conseguiu dizer nada por muito tempo.Sabia,lá no fundo,que Sirius realmente não fizera por mal,e fora simplesmente inconseqüente.Mas,mesmo assim,era difícil perdoar.Não era algo que ele pudesse esquecer ou enterrar de uma hora pra outra.  
  
--Sirius,eu...eu não sei.Não consigo pensar direito,não agora.Preciso de tempo.-Remo encarou o amigo.Sirius aquiesceu,entre triste e esperançoso.  
  
--É só o que eu posso pedir.  
  
A porta da enfermaria se abriu mais uma vez,para revelar a imagem tranqüila de Alvo Dumbledore.O diretor sorriu para os estudantes aglomerados ao redor da cama de Remo,detendo os olhos por um instante a mais em Lily e James.  
  
--Ah,Srta.Evans,Sr.Potter.Vejo que fizeram companhia ao Sr.Lupin até agora.Uma atitude louvável.-Dumbledore sorriu ao ver as expressões tensas no rosto dos jovens.--Vejo que querem respostas.Pois bem,acredito que ficarão felizes em saber que o Sr.Snape concordou em manter os acontecimentos da noite anterior como informação confidencial.Sr.Black,já discutimos sua punição.-Sirius assentiu sombriamente.--Lily,acredito que não é necessário nem mesmo pedir para não contar o que viu e ouviu...-A moça sorriu.  
  
--Não,não é.-Dumbledore assentiu,os olhos cintilando.  
  
--Coversaremos depois.-O diretor voltou-se para James.--Foi uma atitude muito nobre a que você teve ontem,James.Tenho certeza de que sua família ficará muito orgulhosa.Eu sei que eu estou.Mais tarde,gostaria que passasse em meu escritório para conversarmos melhor.Agora,se me dão licença,gostaria de falar a sós por alguns minutos com o Sr.Lupin.-Remo assistiu em silêncio os amigos se retirarem.Dumbledore sorriu benignamente para o rapaz deitado.  
  
--Então,Remo...foi um grande susto.-Remo não respondeu,e Dumbledore continuou.--Mas tivemos sorte,e conseguimos resolver da melhor maneira possível.O que aconteceu permanecerá entre nós.-As palavras do diretor finalmente surtiram algum efeito.  
  
--Professor,como...quero dizer...o senhor tem certeza de que Snape não contará a ninguém?Seria natural se ele contasse.Afinal...não passou de mais uma peça...ele deve estar furioso...  
  
--Não vou negar que o Sr.Snape esteja zangado.Mas ele entende que você foi tão vítima quanto ele.Não se preocupe,Remo.Ele deu sua palavra,e devemos confiar nela.  
  
--Eu...eu só não quero que isso prejudique o senhor,professor.Afinal,foi o senhor quem assumiu os riscos me deixando estudar aqui...-Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez.  
  
--Não se preocupe com isso.Já está tudo resolvido.O Sr.Snape vai manter segredo,e o Sr.Black já assumiu a sua culpa.-O diretor lançou um olhar penetrante a Remo.--E por falar nisso,qual será a sua atitude em relação ao Sr.Black...Sirius?  
  
--Eu...eu não sei,professor.Gostaria de perdoá-lo,mas...não sei se consigo.-Dumbledore o encarou bondosamente.  
  
--Dê tempo ao tempo,meu rapaz.Mais tarde as coisas não parecerão tão ruins.Sirius agiu de forma imatura,mas na verdade não tinha a intenção de machucar ninguém,muito menos a você.E lá no fundo,você sabe disso.-O diretor se levantou,pronto para ir embora.--Além do mais,e pode ser que eu esteja errado,embora eu duvide,mas talvez,no fim das contas,algo de bom tenha saído de toda essa confusão.Sim,sim,"há males que vêm para o bem."  
  
Remo encarou Dumbledore,cujos olhos cintilavam mais do que de costume.O diretor se despediu,abrindo espaço para os jovens que esperavam pacientemente o fim da conversa.Inicialmente,Remo achou sinceramente que Dumbledore não falara coisa com coisa.Mas depois,percebendo que pela primeira vez em 6 anos Lily Evans e James Potter conversavam amigavelmente ao lado da sua cama,ele raciocinou que o diretor,no final das contas,podia estar certo."  
  
Remo sorriu ao evocar essa lembrança.Fora de fato a partir dali que Lily passara a "tolerar" James,como ela gostava de dizer.Muito depois do acontecido,quando Sirius já estava perdoado e tudo enterrado,ele comentara que aquilo tinha sido a única boa ação que le e Severo haviam feito juntos("--E,provavelmente,-Sirius acrescentara,sarcasticamente--A única boa ação que o seboso terá feito na vida."):Unir os futuros Potter.  
  
Um barulho chamou a atenção de Remo,fazendo-o olhar para as árvores ao seu redor.Lux logo apareceu,praticamente desabando ao seu lado no banco de jardim que ocupava.A garota tinha os cabelos presoa numa longa trança,alguns fios ligeiramente dourados no seu rosto,tendo libertado-se do penteado.A moça os afastou,com uma expressão de pura impaciência.remo sorriu,divertido.Sabia o que estava por vir.  
  
--Eu juro,Kingsley ainda vai me matar!Me diga de novo,Remo,POR QUE eu escolhi a carreira de Auror?E POR QUE,em nome de todos os deuses,Kingsley tinha que ser o meu orientador?O homem é um psicopata!-Remo riu mais.Lux sempre retornava furiosa das aulas práticas.  
  
--Dia cansativo?-Anna lançou um olhar assassino para a expressão sorridente do bruxo.--Tudo bem,foi cansativo.Você não precisa ir ao St.Mungos hoje,não é?  
  
--Graças ao bom Merlin,não.Vou usar o resto do dia para estudar.-Remo observou a moça ao seu lado.Ela nunca deixava de impressioná-lo.Percebeu que ela o estudava em silêncio,como se decidindo o que falar.  
  
--O que foi,Lux?-Ela simplesmente o encarou,com uma expressão nervosa.--O que há de errado?  
  
Anna não pôde deixar de sorrir ao escutar a nota de preocupação na voz do bruxo.Respirou fundo,e começou.  
  
--É só que...eu não sei...Remo,qual você acha que vai ser a reação de Harry?Quando souber de tudo?-Remo contemplou uma resposta.  
  
--Eu só posso imaginar,Lux.Não podemos esperar algo muito bom.Pense bem.Como você se sentiria no lugar dele?  
  
--Não sei.Zangada,suponho.Furiosa.Traída.-Ela suspirou.--Por Deus,gostaria que vovô falasse logo,antes que tudo piore.Eu quase morri quando Hermione entregou aquele livro.Por um instante,pensei que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo.  
  
--Eu também.Confie em Hermione para achar algo assim,quando se trata de livros.-Os dois riram um pouco,para logo retomarem à seriedade.--Alvo tem que falar.vai ser mil vezes pior se Harry descobrir por conta própria,folheando aquele livro.  
  
Anna assentiu,sombriamente.A garota contemplou por alguns segundos o sol ao longe,já perto de se pôr,até suspirar mais uma vez.cansada,encostou a cabeça no ombro de Remo,fechando os olhos e dizendo finalmente o que a afligia.  
  
--Eu estou com medo,Remo.-O bruxo hesitou apenas por alguns momentos antes de passar o braço ao redor da moça e aconchegá-la melhor.  
  
--Eu também,Lux.Eu também. 


	18. Prelúdio da tempestade

CAPÍTULO 18- PRELÚDIO DA TEMPESTADE  
  
Harry cerrou por alguns instantes o livro em seu colo,encarando fixamente um canto na parede oposta.Quando se sentiu mais calmo,voltou novamente o olhar para o volume que examinava antes.Remo o entregara na véspera,quando todos haviam se recolhido após a festa.Era um caderno grosso,com uma bela capa de couro escuro.Não havia título,e Harry logo percebeu pelo sorriso nostálgico de Remo que deveria ser algo muito especial.Remo explicara que ele e Sirius(e Harry enxergou no bruxo mais velho a mesma tristeza que sentia ao pensar no padrinho)haviam começado a organizar aquele caderno durante o ano anterior,nas horas tediosas que Sirius passava preso em Grimmauld Place.Tratava-se,como Remo explicara sorrindo para Harry,de um verdadeiro tratado sobre os feitos dos marotos.naquelas páginas estavam descrições minuciosas de cada peça planejada por seu pai e seus amigos,cada feitiço inventado,cada idéia para uma boa diversão.Até mesmo os passos para os marotos se tornarem animagos estavam reletados ali.(E remo riu ainda mais ao perceber a expressão animada no rosto de Harry ao ouvir essa parte.).Havia também bilhetes escritos uns para os outros em aulas monótonas,cartas enviadas nas férias e...Harry havia parado,surpreso,ao folhear o caderno e perceber uma letra feminina,redonda e delicada numa das páginas.Ele olhara para Remo,inquisidoramente.  
  
--Após alguns anos em Hogwarts,devo dizer que esse caderno passou a contar com a participação especial de sua mãe...ela tinha idéias muito boas,sabe...e era suficientemente esperta para fingir que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo depois.-Remo encarara Harry,carinhosamente.--Eu e Sirius achamos que essa seria uma boa maneira de você conhecer um pouco seus pais.E ver que eles realmente gostavam um do outro...para você perceber que seu pai não era tão horrível quanto você viu nas lembranças de Snape...bom,e para você aprender o nosso legado.-O bruxo tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos.--Já é hora de você pôr em prática algumas lições.Está no seu sangue...  
  
Harry abriu novamente o caderno.Passara boa parte do dia folheando-o,mas não conseguia fazê-lo por um tempo muito longo.Emoções conflitantes o dominavam enquanto estudava todas aquelas cartas,mensagens e planos.Por um lado sentia-se aquecido,enquanto lia a caligrafia firme do pai em alguma combinação escabrosa com Sirius numa aula de história da Magia,para logo serem repreendidos por Lily,e Harry quase podia imaginar o pequeno grupo de jovens escrevendo furiosamente nos pergaminhos enquanto o Prof.Binns,alheio a tudo,apenas falava no mesmo tom monótono.Harry gostava particularmente das interações entre sua mãe e Sirius.Eles nunca pareciam concordar em alguma coisa.Também gostava das mensagens trocadas entre os pais.Lentamente,ao ver o carinho óbvio que seu pai demonstrava com simples palavras por sua mãe e amigos,a péssima impressão que tivera de james Potter ficava para trás.Mas,se por uma lado sentia-se feliz com todas as informações,uma parte dele não podia deixar de deprimir-se ao imaginar o que tinha perdido com a morte dos seus pais.Como teria sido viver com eles,poder conversar,pedir conselhos?E Sirius...nunca chegara realmente a conviver com o padrinho...E nestes momentos,Harry simplesmente não suportava e largava o caderno,tentando encontrar algo que o distraísse daquelas emoções.  
  
Alguém bateu rapidamente na porta,e logo Ginny entrava,parecendo ligeiramente impaciente.Harry a encarou curioso.  
  
--Rony e Hermione.Brigando de novo.Eu saí antes que pudesse sobrar pra mim...Na verdade,acho que eles nem perceberam.-A garota girou os olhos.--Honestamente,QUANDO aqueles dois vão se entender?-Harry sorriu levemente,enquanto pensava nos amigos.As brigas ficavam cada vez mais constantes,mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter vontade de se afastar.Na verade,Harry quase não via um sem o outro(ainda que discutindo na maioria das vezes).Ginny deu um longo suspiro,como quem diz "Eu desisto!",e sentou-se na cama,ao lado de Harry.  
  
--Que seja.De qualquer forma,o que você estava fazendo?  
  
Harry instintivamene puxou o caderno para trás,como se a garota fosse arrancá-lo de suas mãos.Ginny percebeu o movimento,e encarou o garoto por uma longo momento.Harry devolveu o olhar,e imediatamente se arrependeu do que tinha feito.Por que tentara esconder o caderno,afinal?Pretendia mostrar a Rony e Mione,por que não podia mostrar a Ginny também?Afinal,a garota mostrara que era sua amiga em várias ocasiões,inclusive acompanhando-o no Departamento de mistérios e arriscando a própria vida por isso.Mas Harry simplesmente não estava acostumado a compartilhar esse tipo de coisas.Já não seria fácil falar dessas lembranças com Rony e Hermione...  
  
--Não precisa mostrar nada para mim se não quiser,Harry.-Ginny o fitava,os olhos castanhos sérios,com uma ligeira sombra de tristeza.Por algum motivo,Harry simplesmente se sentiu derrotado por auqele olhar.Era um sentimento estranho,mas o rapaz desejou subitamente nunca mais ser o responsável pela tristeza que vira ali.Ele não conseguiu dizer não.Lentamente,puxou o caderno de novo para o colo,abrindo-o e sentando-se mais perto da garota,para que ela pudesse ver melhor.  
  
--Remo me deu de presente.Chamou de "Marotos:Uma história".-O rapaz viu satisfeito os olhos de Ginny se arregalarem,um brilho de antecipação preenchendo-os.  
  
--Aqui...aqui tem todas aquelas peças que Remo eos outros pregaram?-Harry assentiu,e Ginny deu um sorriso muito parecido com o dos gêmeos.--Uau,Harry...você tem idéia do tesouro que isso é?Imagine tudo o que você vai poder fazer...Sirius e Remo me contaram algumas histórias e...uau.-Harry riu com o entusiasmo da garota,sentindo-se de repente muito feliz por ter compartilhado o presente com Ginn.Ela tinha um sorriso contagiante.  
  
Rony e Hermione entraram bruscamente,e pelo que Harry pôde perceber,ainda discutindo.Eles pararam no meio do quarto,parecendo não perceber Harry e Ginny,que observavam calados.A irmã de Rony tinha uma expressão exasperada.  
  
--O que você tem de tão importante pra dizer pra ele que precisa de DOIS rolos de pergaminho?-Harry achou que as orelhas de Rony estavam da cor exata dos seus cabelos.  
  
--Não interessa a você o que eu escrevo nas minhas cartas,Rony.Vítor e eu somos amigos,não há nada demais em nos correspondermos.-Harry girou os olhos,essa era uma briga antiga.  
  
--Ah,sei,só amigos...aposto que Vitinho está sempre querendo convidar a "Hermi-ô-ni-ni" para visitá-lo na Bulgária,não está?-As bochechas de Hermione coraram ainda mais,e a garota lançou um olhar perigoso para Rony.  
  
--E se estiver?-Isso pareceu desestruturar Rony,que titubeou um momento antes de gaguejar.  
  
--Você...você não vai,não é?Você não pode ir.-Harry percebeu na hora que o amigo não falara a coisa certa.O olhar de Hermione tornou-se,se possível,mais assustador.  
  
--Você não decide para onde eu posso ir,Ronald Weasley.E afinal,por que incomoda tanto a você que eu vá encontrar Vítor?Ou que eu me corresponda com ele?-À pergunta de Hermione fez-se um pequeno silêncio.Por um instante,pareceu que Rony falaria algo,mas o garoto pareceu pensar melhor e se calou.Ao invés de responder,voltou os olhos para onde estavam Ginny e Harry,finalmente percebendo os dois.  
  
--O que vocês estão fazendo?-Harry e Ginny olharam de Rony para Hermione.A garota tinha um ar de decepção,que logo se apressou em disfarçar,voltando-se também para os amigos sentados na cama.  
  
Harry estendeu o caderno para que os amigos o examinassem.Rony e Hermione ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes,até Rony soltar um assobio baixo.  
  
--Uau,Harry...esse é decididamente o livro mais útil em que eu já pus as mãos.-O garoto fingiu ignorar o olhar indignado que Hermione lançou em sua direção.--Eu mal posso esperar para colocar algumas dessas coisas em prática em Malfoy ou Snape...  
  
--Rony,você é um monitor!Você não pode preger peças em elunos,muito menos em professores!-Hermione parecia escandalizada.--Temos que dar um bom exemplo!-Mas enquanto Hermione falava,Harry não pôde deixar de notar o brilho nos olhos da garota ao perceber as extensas informações sobre animagia registradas nas páginas.O rapaz sorriu.Não seria tão difícil convencer hermione a aproveitar o conteúdo do presente.  
  
--Hermione,você não pode relaxar só um pouco?Nós não temos 70 anos,sabe?  
  
--Mas também não precisamos agir como se tivéssemos 5,Rony.-Antes que Rony pudesse retorquir,Ginny tomou a palavra.  
  
--Bem,não precisam se preocupar com isso.Eu não sou monitora,nem acredito que vá ser.Portanto,Rony,não se preocupe,tomarei para mim a árdua tarefa de ajudar Harry na construção da "Nova geração de transgressores"...-A garota falou dramaticamente,numa impressionante imitação dos gêmeos.--Além do mais,alguém da nossa família precisa honrar Fred e George...O que me diz,Harry?"O herdeiro dos marotos e o humor Weasley-a missão"-Ginny encarou Harry,um sorriso malicioso no rosto.Por alguma razão,Harry se viu preso no rosto da garota,estudando-o.Talvez fossem os olhos castanhos de Ginny,que pareciam soltar faíscas quando ela sorria,ou a covina que se formava em seu queixo...Ou talvez fosse o fato de que ela não hesitava em dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça...  
  
--Eu sabia...você anda conversando demais com os gêmeos,Ginny.-Rony observava a irmã,com uma expressão horrorizada;Harry desviou o olhar da garota rapidamente,não sem antes perceber que Hermione o observava,parecendo divertida.--Não me faça lhe dar uma detenção.-Rony deu um sorriso superior,contrastando com o sorriso doce que a irmã lançou em sua direção.  
  
--Eu gostaria de ver você tentar.-Naquele momento,Harry teve a certeza de que Ginny poderia ser muito pior que Fred e George,se assim decidisse.  
  
Harry caminhou quase temerosamente para o escritório onde Dumbledore o esperava.Enquanto conversava com Rony,Ginny e Hermione mais cedo,Anna entrara em seu quarto e lembrara-o de que teria sua 1° aula de Oclumência com o diretor naquela noite.Enquanto seus amigos pareceram imensamente satisfeitos9"--Nada pode ser pior que Snape,companheiro!"-Rony comentara),Harry engolira em seco.Não estava certo se gostaria de ter sua mente invadida por Dumbledore.Era verdade que a mágoa com o velho bruxo já estava quase extinta,mas a confiança era uma coisa bem diferente.  
  
Ele bateu levemente na porta,que se abriu sozinha para revelar um Dumbledore sorridente sentado numa poltrona.  
  
--Entre,Harry.Sente-se aqui.-O bruxo indicou uma poltrona a sua frente.Harry obedeceu,sentindo-se nervoso.--Está pronto para a nossa 1° aula?  
  
--Hum...estou.-Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.--Professor...posso perguntar algo?  
  
--Esteja à vontade,Harry.  
  
--Hum...isto é realmente necessário?Oclumência?Quero dizer,Voldemort nunca mais tentou nada,sabe,me possuir e tudo o mais desde...--O rapaz engoliu em seco.--Desde aquela noite.No departamento de mistérios.O senhor sabe.-Harry baixou os olhos,esperando alguma resposta enigmática do diretor.Ficou surpreso ao sentir as mãos do bruxo em seus ombros.Dumbledore levantara-se,postando-se atrás da poltrona do garoto.  
  
--Harry,eu sei que sua experiência com Oclumência não foi boa.também sei que é difícil para você abrir sua mente para mim.Mas eu não faria isso se não fosse necessário.Sim,é verdade que Voldemort não tento mais nada contra você desde aquela noite.E isso me preocupa.Não sei o que ele pode estar preparando para você.Mas o que quer que seja,quero que você esteja pronto para se defender.-O bruxo voltou a sentar-se,encarando o rapaz firmemente.Por um instante bem curto,Harry teve a impressão de enxergar algo nos olhos do bruxo que quase o fez saltar:Angústia.Mas logo Dumbledore voltara a expressão calma e agradável de sempre.--Você entende?-O garoto assentiu,lentemente.O diretor sorriu.--"timo.Vamos começar.-O bruxo se levantou,encaminhando-se para o meio da sala.Harry o seguiu.--Agora,Harry,você já sabe que para que consiga dominar a arte da Oclumência,é preciso que mantenha a mene vazia,despida de qualquer sentimento ou emoção.Creio que é essa a maior dificuldade,pelo menos para a maioria das pessoas.É da natureza do ser humano sentir.Logo,Oclumência significa ir contra a própria natureza.Não preciso dizer que é uma tarefa árdua.-Harry concordou veementemente.--Então,o que faremos hoje é trabalhar técnicas para esvaziar a sua mente.Essa é a primeira barreira que o oclumente aprende a erguer.A capacidade de não sentir,mas ao mesmo tempo,estar consciente de tudo ao seu redor.-O diretor sorriu bondosamente ante a expressão de descrença de Harry.--É mais fácil do que você imagina,Harry.Feche os olhos.-O garoto obedeceu.--Você conhece a expressão trouxa "O que os olhos não vêem,o coração não sente"?  
  
--Conheço.  
  
--Vamos partir daí.Você não está vendo nada ao seu redor,certo?Então pare de se preocupar com o que acontece.As coisas que o cercam não são uma ameaça,elas simplesmente estão aqui,assim como você.Concentre-se apenas em respirar.É do que você precisa para manter-se vivo,no final das contas.Você não precisa estar zangado,alegre,triste ou o que seja para respirar.Só do ar à sua volta...  
  
Harry foi aos poucos se desconcentrando do que o diretor dizia.Ainda ouvia a voz de Dumbledore e entendia o sentido das suas palavras,mas rapidamente estas coisas perdia a importância.Ele entendera.Podia se desligar de tudo,simplesmente porque não precisava daquelas coisas para estar vivo.Podia esquecer do mundo exterior,mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia saber que ele estava ali,porque a única coisa de que precisava era respirar o ar,e o ar estava em toda parte.Harry não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali,mas houve um momento em que simplesente percebeu que aquele ar podia levá-lo a qualquer lugar...Tudo era fluido,e ele podia acompanhar aquele fluxo,rápido e suave ao mesmo tempo...Ele abriu os olhos,e quase gritou.Não estava mais no escritório,não estava mais em White Fortress.Flutuava em outra sala,maior,e mais sombria.As paredes eram de pedra,e a sala era fria,com uma mobília austera.Harry baixou os olhos,e mais uma vez um grito se formou em sua garganta,para quase sair.Conhecia aqueles dedos longos e brancos folheando um livro,conhecia aquela figura alta e magra sentada numa cadeira de esoaldar longo.Voldemort não parecia tomar conhecimento de sua presença.Parecia muitíssimo interessado no livro em suas mãos,e Harry se viu descendo,curioso para descobrir o que prendia tanto a atenção do Lord das trevas.Ele postou-se atrás da cadeira de Voldemort,e apertou os olhos para enxergar as palavras da página que o bruxo lia.Porém,mal terminara de ler a 1° frase quando o bruxo riu,aquela risada aguda e cruel de que o garoto lembrava tão bem.A cicatriz de Harry imediatamente começou a latejar,enquanto Voldemort virava-se lentamente e Harry se via encarando os olhos vermelhos e gelados.O garoto tinha a impresão de que seu crãnio iria rachr-seao meio.  
  
--Ora,ora...Harry Potter.Que surpresa agradável.-Voldemort estendeu o braço.E quando estava a centímetros de tocar o garoto,Harry,em meio a toda a agonia da sua cicatriz,pôde ouvir claramente uma voz poderosa:"Ladung die Seele!",ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se duas mãos firmes o puxassem de volta.O garoto fechou os olhos,percebendo vagamente a mesma sensaçã de antes,seguir o fluxo,enquanto o latejamento em sua testa diminuía,tornando-se suportável.  
  
--Harry.Harry!-O rapaz abriu os olhos,para encontrar o rosto preocupado de Dumbledore encarando-o.Ele voltara a White Fortress.--Você está bem?  
  
--Estou...-Mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer "bem" como pretendia,sentiu os joelhos dobrarem enquanto suas forças se esvaíam.Dumbledore o segurou,ajudando-o a sentar-se num sofá.Harry fechou os olhos.Sentia-se repentinamente muito cansado,como se tivesse corrido uma maratona de três dias.A voz do diretor o chamou de volta.  
  
--O que está sentindo,Harry?-O velho bruxo parecia extremamente ansioso.  
  
--cansado...estou muito cansado.-O rapaz abriu os olhos e encarou Dumbçedore,que o observava ao seu lado.--O que acontaceu?O que foi que eu fiz?  
  
--Não tenho certeza absoluta ainda,Harry.Você precisa me contar o que viu.  
  
--Eu não sei...eu estava aqui,ouvindo o senhor falar e...Deixando a mente vazia.Então senti como se pudesse ir além...não sei...me mover no ar,seguí-lo.E eu fui.Quando abri os olhos,estava em outro ligar,uma sala escura...Voldemort estava lá.-Harry levou a mão à cicatriz,instintivamente.No comelo ele não me viu...mas depois percebeu e...minha cicatriz começo a doer.Então ouvi uma voz-Harry encarou o diretor,subitamente.--A SUA voz.E mãos me puxaram de volta.  
  
Dumbledore agora sorria,embora ainda parecesse decididamente preocupdo e assustado.Harry o estudou,confuso.  
  
--Você me deu um bom susto,Harry.Percebi quando você,ou devo dizer,sua alma,saiu.-O garoto olhou para o diretor,surpreso.--Sim,Harry,sua alma,essência melhor dizendo.O que você fez se chama Projeção astral.Pouquíssimos bruxos são capazes de fazê-lo.É um dom natural.Pessoas assim conseguem sair de seus corpos e deslocarem-se para qualquer outro lugar.Mas não pensei que isso se revelaria em você durante uma simples técnica de clareamento de mente...Eu devia ter imaginado.  
  
--O senhor também faz isso?  
  
--faço.mas devo dizer que é muito perigoso quando não se é treinado,como você pôde comprovar ao dar de cara com Voldemort na sua primeira projeção...ainda bem que consegui encontrá-lo logo,eu não quero nem imaginar as consequências...-O bruxo sorriu,parecendo orgulhoso.--Você não pára de nos surpreender,Harry.Primeiro telepatia,agora projeção astral.Imagino o que mais você deve esconder...Tenho certeza de que ainda há muito mais...  
  
Harry sorriu fracamente.Estava muito cansado,sentia-se doente.Fechou novamente os olhos,e sentiu Dumbledore levantar-se para logo retornar.  
  
--beba isso,Harry.-O garoto observou o cálice que o bruxo lhe estendia.--É uma poção restauradora.Projeção astral é algo drenante,principalmente nas primeiras vezes.Com o treinamento apropriado,você se acostumará.-Harry bebeu o líquido quente que o diretor lhe oferecia.Sentiu-se imediatamente melhor,embora o cansaço ainda não o tivesse abandonado.Dumbledore observava o garoto.  
  
--O que voce precisa agora é de uma boa noite de sono,Harry.Amanhã se sentirá melhor.Eu esperava conversar com você hoje após a nossa aula,mas é melhor deixarmos para depois.É uma conversa muito longa e muito séria,receio.-O diretor o fitava,com uma expressão estranha.--Consegue voltar para o seu quarto?  
  
harry assentiu.Se não estivesse tão cansado,ficaria e perguntaria logo o que o diretor tinha a dizer.Mas isso podi ficar para amanhã,pensou,enquanto levantava lentamente.Dumbledore sorriu,um sorriso triste,que Hary nunca lembrava de ter visto.O diritor parecia aliviado e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo.Estendeu a mão,colocando-a levemente na cabeça do garoto e bagunçando seus cabels,num gesto rápido.  
  
--Boa noite,Harry.  
  
--Boa noite,professor.-Harry saiu do escritório,confuso.Dumbledore estava estranho.  
  
O caminho até o quarto pareceu levar uma eternidade.Harry sentia os membros pesados,tão pesados que nem se incomodou em acender qualquer luz,trocar de roupas ou tirar os sapatos ao chegar no quarto,simplesmente fechando a porta e desabando na cama.Lembrou-se vagamente que não falara ao diretor do livro que Voldemort estava lendo.Num esforço supremo,ergueu-se e puxou pesadamente um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena da mesa de cabeceira,escrevendo ali uma únoca palavra,com medo de esquece-la e não relatá-la a Dumbledore.devia ser importante.Depois,largou o pergaminho e mergulhou num sono pesado,sem sonhos.Uma réstia de luz vinda da janela iluminou o pedaço de papel na mesa ao lado,apenas uma palavra escrita em negro se destacanso:Necromancia. 


	19. Fantasmas do passado

CAPÍTULO 19- FANTASMAS DO PASSADO  
  
  
  
--Ele não está doente,está?-A voz soou baixa,mas extremamente preocupada.  
  
--Não,Hermione.Ele está bem.Só um pouco cansado.-Outra voz,também feminina,se manifestou,num tom calmo e agradável.  
  
--Um pouco?Ele não se mexeu a manhã inteira!Isso nunca acontaceu,nem nas lições com Snape!-Rony parecia exasperado.  
  
Harry se mexeu levemente,confuso com os sons ao seu redor.Por que simplesmente não se calavam?Ele queria dormir mais um pouco...  
  
--Ele só precisa dormir,Rony.Oclumência é muito cansativo.-Harry identificou a voz serena de Remo.  
  
O rapaz tento se desligar das vozes,deixando o pensamento vagar.O que acontacera?Na noite anterior,tivera sua 1° aula de Oclumência com Dumbledore.O diretor começara ensinando técnicas para esvaziar a mente...Ele se concentrara em aprender,e quando se dera conta,estava voando,cada vez mais rápido...Ele vira Voldemort...  
  
Harry abriu os olhos num estalo,sentando-se tão abruptamente que a passoa que estava sentada numa cadeira ao seu lado deu um pequeno grito de surpresa,quase caindo.A conversa imediatamente parou,enquanto Harry observava Ginny se recompor do susto e todos se aproximavam.Anna foi a primeira a falar,sentando-se na beirada da cama do garoto.  
  
--Bom dia,Harry.Ou devo dizer boa tarde?-A moça sorriu agradavelmente,ajeitando as cobertas nos pés do rapaz.Harry a encarou,surpreso.Remo se posicionou atrás da garota,também sorrindo.A expressão tranqüila dos dois contrastava com as faces ansiosas de Rony,Hermione e Ginny,que o estudavam preocupados.  
  
--Hum...que horas são?-Harry perguntou cuidadosamente.  
  
--Quase duas da tarde.Eu diria que foi um bom descanso.-Remo empurrou Anna mais para o lado,abrindo espaço e sentando-se ao lado da moça,que lançou um olhar de protesto para o bruxo,mas não falou nada.--Você assustou seus amigos quando simplesmente ignorou qualquer chamado para acordar.-O lobisomem riu,divertido.--Acho que o Rony aqui chegou a pensar que você estivesse morto...  
  
--Bom,e parecia mesmo!Ele não se moveu nem quando coloquei Píchi voando ao redor da sua cabeça para acordá-lo!-Rony falou,parecendo impressionado.Hermione deu um muxoxo.  
  
--Nós ficamos realmente preocupados,HarryDumbledore falou que nós apenas deixássemos você dormir o tempo que fosse necessário...Ninguém nos disse mais nada depois disso.  
  
--Bem,vovô estava certo.-Anna deu uma pequena cotovelada em Remo,que tentava empurrá-la mais.--Sorte sua,Harry.Acho que a última vez que dormi mais de 12 horas,devia ter uns 10 anos...  
  
--Por pura teimosia...-Todos puderam ouvir o resmungo de Remo.  
  
--Me desculpe,você falou alguma coisa,Remo?-O bruxo deu um sorrisinho forçado para a moça.  
  
--Nada,Lux.Só estava pensando alto.-A neta de Dumbledore retorquiu docemente.  
  
--O seu problema,Remo,é que você pensa demais.-Anna pareceu ligeiramente triste ao fazer tal comentário,mas logo se recuperou.--Bom,mas agora que você acordou,vamos nos concentrar nisso,Harry.Vou descer e providenciar alguma coisa para você comer...Algo bem reforçado,pelo que me consta você precisa recuperar suas energias.-Os olhos da moça assumiram um brilho idêntico ao do avô.--Eu disse que você estava se escondendo...-Anna se levantou,puxando Remo consigo.--Vamos,Lupin,deixe Harry conversar com os amigos...Não faça essa cara,podemos assaltar a despensa lá embaixo.Acho que Bonny fez aquele bolo que você gosta.-Os dois se encaminharam para a porta,onde pararam.--Desça quando estiver pronto,Harry.Também vou avisar ao vovô que você acordou.Ele está em Hogwarts,mas disse que voltaria assim que você acordasse...quer falar com você.-Por alguma razão,Anna pareceu nervosa,assim como Remo.Os dois se retiraram silenciosamente,deixando Harry para enfrentar os três pares de olhos que o fitavam,cheios de perguntas.  
  
--Então?O que aconteceu?-Hermione questionou imediatamente.  
  
Harry suspirou.O que deveria dizer?Sabia que os amigos estavam preocupados.Afinal,suas experiências com Oclumência não tinham sido exatamente agradáveis no ano anterior,e eles sabiam disso.Ele raciocinou...Era isso!Contaria sobre a projeção astral,e também sobre a telepatia.Revelando essas habilidades,poderia justificar todo o treinamento que estava para receber,alegando que precisaria aprender a controlar esses poderes.Desse modo,seus amigos não iriam estranhar,e ele não precisaria mencionar nenhuma profecia...Surpreso e satisfeito com a própria genialidade,Harry começou a falar.Quando terminou,ninguém disse nada por algum tempo.  
  
--Então...você pode ouvir os nossos pensamentos?-Harry teve um pequeno sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Ginny.Era a primeira vez que a garota falava desde que ele acordara.Ela o encarava,parecendo curiosa.  
  
--Não sei...não acho que possa,pelo manos não por enquanto.Acho que só ouvi os pensamentos de An porque ela també, é uma telepata.Na verdade,não sei como isso funciona,não tenho controle.vou perguntar quando começar a treinar.  
  
--Isso é maravilhoso,Harry!Eu sempre soube que você era mais poderoso do que deixava mostrar...-Hermione sorriu orgulhosa para o amigo.  
  
--Parabéns,meu chapa.-Rony também perecia satisfeito.  
  
--Isso é muito legal,Harry.-Ginny o encarou.--Mas agora,acho que você deve se trocar e comer alguma coisa.Você não se alimenta desde ontem!-Rony girou os olhos.  
  
--Ginny...você sabe que soou exatamente igual à mamãe,não sabe?-Harry e Hermione esconderam os sorrisos enquanto Ginny lançava um olhar cortante ao irmão.  
  
--Bom,me desculpe por me preocupar com o bem-estar de um amigo.E não vejo nenhum problema em parecer com mamãe.Agora,Harry,pare e rir e se mexa!Vamos vocês dois,estaremos esperando lá fora.-A garota saiu puxando Rony e Hermione,deixando Harry rindo sozinho enquanto se levantava.  
  
Harry achou que havia comida para um batalhão na mesa,enquanto observava a Sra.Weasley encher magnificamente seu prato,incentivada por Hermione,Ginny e Anna.As 4 pareciam determinadas em ver Harry explodir,não que ele reclamasse.Sentia-se faminto.  
  
Depois da farta refeição,Harry encaminhou-se com os amigos para o salão de entrada,onde todos se sentaram confortavelmente.O garoto não teve tempo para conversar.Mal começara a distrair-se,Dumbledore chegou,e pediu que o rapaz o acompanhasse.Harry lançou um olhar para Rony,Gimmy e Hermione,que sorriram e acenaram,indicando que poderiam conversar mais tarde.A Sra.Weasley tricotava em uma poltrona,enquanto Remo e Anna observavam Dumbledore atentamente.O garoto se perguntou vagamente que Anna estaria fazendo àquela hora do dia em casa.Geralmente,a moça saía cedo e só vltava no fim da tarde,ou mesmo de madrugada,dependendo do dia.Na verdade,Remo também não estaria ali normalmente,em geral ocupado com algo relativo à Ordem...Dando de ombros,o rapaz afastou tais pensamentos e seguiu o diretor em silêncio.  
  
Remo observou,com uma sensação de aperto na boca do estômago,Harry acompanhar Dumbledore.Ao seu lado,pôde perceber Lux também seguir os dois com os olhos.A moça estava ligeiramente pálida.Sentiu uma mão gelada colocar-se sobre a sua,e olhou para baixo.A mão de Lux parecia infinitamente pequena perto da sua,e extremamente delicada.Remo entrelaçou os dedos com os da garota,sentindo toda a tensão que a mesma carregava.Era engraçado,reparou.Ninguém nunca pensava em Lux como alguém frágil.Ela era sempre tão cheia de energia e independente que ficava difícil associá-la à fragilidade.Mas Remo a conhecia melhor,e podia ver além.E naquela momento,sentindo os dedos pequenos da moça apertarem os eus,enquanto ela inconscientemente se aproximava mais dele,sabia que Lux estava assustada.  
  
Ele olhou para Ginny,Hermione e Rony,absortos numa partida de Snap explosivo.A Sra.Weasley tricotava tranqüila,todos eles alheios à tensão que se instalara.Eles não sabiam que Harry iniciava naquele momento uma conversa definitiva.  
  
Remo voltou a atenção para Lux.Ela olhava para suas mãos entrelaçadas,e ele lembrou subitamente de como Lux era jovem.  
  
--Procure ficar calma.-Ele falou suavemente,e a moça apenas se aconchegou mais ao seu lado em resposta,como uma criança em busca de proteção.  
  
À medida que acompanhava Dumbledore pelos corredores da casa,Harry sentia-se mais e mais nervoso,sem entender exatamente o porquê daquela sensação.O ar parecia subitamente pesado,e a expressão de neutralidade calculada no rosto do diretor não ajudava em nada.Era como se o bruxo estivesse se esforçando para parecer casual.Dumbledore finalmente parou em frente a uma porta,abrindo-a e indicando a Harry que entrasse.Por um instante,Harry sentiu um desejo incontrolável de fugir e não ouvir nada do que o diretor tinha a dizer.Por algum mutivo,tinha a certeza de que se entrasse ali e escutasse,nada seria como antes.E ele não estava certo se a mudança seria para melhor.  
  
Por fim,respirou fundo e entrou,sabendo que não podia se esconder.Talvez ele estivesse errado,talvez essa intuição fosse apenas uma ilusão.Harry olhou ao redor,enquanto Dumbledore trancava a porta.Ele nunca estivera ali antes.Era uma sala parecida com o escritório onde tivera sua primeira aula de oclumência,s´que com muito mais livros,a maioria de aspecto muito antigo.havia também uma série de porta-retratos espalhados pelo recinto,além de uma infinidade de quadros espalhados na parede,todos pinturas de pessoas desconhecidas para ele.Harry deteu o olhar num dos quadros,que retratava uma bela mulher.Ele franziu a testa.Auqele rosto não era tão estranho.A mulher sorria suavemente para ele,e o garoto percebeu subitamente com quem ela se assemelhava.Aquele era o sorriso de Anna.A mulher do quadro tinha quase todos os traços da neta de Dumbledore,a mesma beleza exótica, o mesmo sorriso de iluminar o ambiente.A única diferença estava no cabelo e nos olhos.Enquanto Anna tinha os cabelos de uma cor castanho-dourada e lisos,apenas ondulando nas pontas,a mulher da pintura exibia cabelos muito negros,vastos e encaracolados.Os olhos de Anna eram cinzentos e amendoados,enquanto os da figura que o contemplava eram de um castanho-esverdeado,de forma arredondada.  
  
--Essa é Helena,avó de Lux.-Harry teve um pequeno sobressalto.Não percebera Dumbledore ao seu lado,contemplando o quadro com um olhar nostálgico.A mulher abriu um sorriso ainda maior.--Lux herdou a sua beleza...-Dumbledore suspirou,sorrindo de volta para a pintura e sentando-se,convidando Harry a fazer o mesmo.O diretor o encarou tristemente.  
  
--Harry...não vai ser fácil o que tenho a dizer,para nenhum de nós.Eu nem mesmo sei por onde começar...  
  
--Pelo começo,meu querido.-A mulher de cabelos negros,Helena,tinha uma voz doce,e encarava o diretor ternamente,como se encorajando-o.--Antes de mim...  
  
Dumbledore suspirou e fechou os olhos,parecendo organizar os pensamentos.  
  
--Você estpa certa como sempre, Helena.Muito obrigado.Pois bem,pelo começo.-Ela riu,e Harry a observou,fascinado.Era como se Anna estivesse ali.--Antes de você.-O diretor voltou a atenção a Harry.--Creio então que deva iniciar com um ano exato:1945.Você sabe o que houve nessa época,Harry?  
  
O rapaz visualizou subitamente um pequeno cartão,com a foto de Dumbledore entrando e saindo da moldura."...Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald,o bruxo das trevas,em 1945..."-A figurinha que tirara em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts,ao comer um sapo de chocolate.  
  
--O senhor derroutou Grindelwald naquele ano.-Harry achou que Dumbledore nunca lhe parecera tão velho nem tão triste.  
  
--Correto.1945 foi o ano em que essa guerra acabou.Foram tempos terríveis,Harry.Grindelwald foi tão ou mais cruel que Voldemort.Era um bruxo sem piedade.cheio de ganância e sede de poder.Os anos em que ele ascendeu foram de horror...-O diretor sorriu triatemente.--Algum dia irei contar a você com mais detalhes sobre essa guerra,Harry.Você precisa saber como é,já que estará no centro de uma.Mas hoje não é o momento,nem o ponto principal.Hoje,a história começa com o fim da guerra...e suas consequências.O domínio de Grindelwald foi um período de terror,e a luta contra ele foi uma época de perdas incontáveis.No auge da guerra,as mortes foram inúmeras.1945...foi o ano em que tudo terminou.E foi o ano em que perdi minha esposa e minha filha...-Harry observou o diretor,chocado.Nunca parara para pensar como teria sido a guerra contra Grindelwald.  
  
--Ela...?-O rapaz olhou para Helena,que os estudava atentamente do quadro.  
  
--não,não.Helena é minha segunda esposa.Nos conhecemos anos depois da guerra.-O diretor continuou,cansado.--Em 1945,eu era casado e tinha duas filhas...O nome da minha primeira mulher era Marie...Marie Isabelle Ferguson-Dumbledore.Ela era francesa...fomos muito felizes.Ela me deu duas filhas.Eve,a mais velha,tinha 14 anos em 1945.A mais nova,com 9 anos,chamava-se Heloise.-Dumbledore agora parecia fazer esforço para falar.--Durante...durante a batalha contra Grindelwald,quando as coisas ficaram muito ruins,eu...Marie...Nós decidimos que era melhor que se escondessem.Marie e as garotas tentaram sair do país...iriam para a França,onde a família de Marie cuidaria delas.Mas Grindelwald descobriu...ele as localizou,e...-Na parede,Helena dava a impressão de querer sair do quadro para consolar o velho bruxo.Dumbledore encarou Harry lentamente,uma expressão de dor profunda nos olhos.--Marie e Heloise foram mortas.Eve...Eve viu tudo,mas conseguiu escapar.Era uma lutadora...conseguiu sair a tempo.-Dumbledore suspirou.--Creio que foi isso,no final,que decidiu a guerra.Eu estava tão furioso,tão cheio de raiva,que pude concentrar todas as minhas forças e derrotar Grindelwald.Eu não podia deixar que ele continuasse depois de tudo...Então,a guerra acabou.Mas o preço foi muito alto,não só para mim,mas para milhares de pessoas...Acho que não houve uma casa que não tenha chorado a perda de um ente querido.Eve ficou devastada...tive medo de que ela nunca mais se recuperasse.De certa forma,ela se tormou decepcionada com o mundo mágico...o mundo que não protegera sua mãe e irmã.-Dumbledore parou por alguns instantes,como se tivesse perdido a voz.Inconscientemente,Harry chegou mais perto do diretor e tocou seu braço.  
  
--Eu sinto muito,professor.-E era verdade.Harry podia imaginar como o bruxo deveia ter se sentido.Dumbledore sorriu levemente.  
  
--Obrigado,Harry.Foram tempos difíceis...Mas nós eventualmente nos recuperamos.Eve cresceu,e se tornou uma moça ainda mais bonita do que já o era.Se passaram 4 anos...Eve estava com 18 anos,e noiva.Parecia ter superado a tristeza,embora nunca ,ais tivesse sido a mesma.Nenhum de nós foi.A guerra muda as pessoas...mas enfim,Eve estava relativamente feliz.Iria casar-se em breve,com um bom rapaz.Seu nome era Anthony,e ele era um auror recém-formado.Ele fazia Eve rir como ninguém mais conseguia.-Dumbledore sorriu,o brilho retornando um pouco aos seus olhos.--As coisas iam bem para mim também.Quando Marie morreu,eu achei que jamais fosse amar alguém daquela maneira novamente...-Harry pôde ver que Helena contemplava o diretor carinhosamente,os olhos faiscando.--Mas eu conheci Helena...ela também perdera muito na guerra,ficara viúva.Ela era linda...e o que mais me impressionou foi o modo como ela continuava a sorrir...como se o mundo fosse maravilhoso,e lea perfeitamente feliz.Foi esse sorriso,no fim das contas,que me arrebatou.Enfim,Harry,estávamos felizes.Foi quando o destino nos pregou outra peça.-O rosto de Dumbledore contariu-se.--Apesar de Grindelwald ter sido derrotado,bruxos das trevas continuavam rondando...Afinal,existem pessoas boas e ruins,é assim e sempre será.Você sabe que o trabalho de um auroe é encontrar e capturar bruxos das trevas.E sabe que é uma profissão de extremo perigo.Numa noite,poucas semanas antes do casamento de Eve,Anthony saiu em missão junto com sua equipe.Não vou entrar em detalhes aqui,Harry.O fato é que Anthony morreu nesse trabalho.Foi assassinado pelas costas,numa emboscada.-O bruxo suspirou.--Eu nunca vou esquecer do rosto de Eve quando recebeu a notícia.Era com se a vida que havia nela tivesse se esvaído.Ela não chorou nem falou,simplesmente trancou-se no quarto em silêncio.Na manhã seguinte,quando tentei falar com ela,Eve tinha desaparecido.-Harry podia ver nos olhos de Dumbledore o desespero que o bruxo sentira ao se dar conta do sumiço da única filha que lhe restava.--Eu devia ter percebido...eu sabia que Eve havia se desiludido com o nosso mundo desde a morte de Marie e Heloise...perder Anthony foi demais para ela.Eve deixou uma única carta.Ela pedia desculpas.E renegava a mágica,o mundo que vivia e qualquer envolvimento com ele.Eu sabia que não conseguiria encontrá-la,Harry.Tinha certeza de que ela tomara providências para que não a achassem...sempre fora uma grande bruxa,de talento excepcional.E eu a ensinei tudo que sabia.Creio que essa foi a última mágica que Eve fez na vida,um feitiço que impediu qualquer um de nós de localizá-la pelo tempo que ela quis.Foi uma época terrível para mim.Não sei o que teria acontecido se não fosse helena,meu irmão e alguns amigos...-Dumbledore contemplou longamente o retrato da esposa.--O meu consolo é que eu sabia que Eve era forte.Tudo ficaria bem para ela,Eve sabia se cuidar.E,quando estivesse pronta,daria notícias.Um ano depois de Eve desaparecer,eu e Helena nos casamos.No ano seguinte,nascia William,o nosso filho.Contava então 1951.Apesar da falta de Eve,foram bons anos,Harry.Eu tinha uma família novamente.Will era um garoto maravilhoso,todos o adoravam.E Helena...ela me dava vida.Tínhamos amigos,e tínhamos um ao outro.E o tempo passou.Quando Will tinha 4 anos,finalmente recebemos notícias de Eve.Ela nos mandou uma carta longa,contando o que fizera com a sua vida.Não posso descrever o alívio e felicidade que sentir ao enxergar a caligrafia da minha filha novamente...Eve contava que renunciara a seus poderes,usando um feitiço antigo e irreversível.Cortara os elos com o mundo mágico,e tomara providências para que qualquer descendente seu não tivesse poderes manifestos.Ela não se arrependia disso,e estava completamente feliz como trouxa.Casara-se e acabara de ter uma filha.Seu marido conhecia a sua história,e compreendia e a apoiava.Mais tarde descobri que foi ele quem convenceu Eve a adr o 1° passo e nos mandar notícias.Era um bom homem.A partia daí,começamos uma correspondência.Eve mandava as cartas por uma coruja,que nunca conseguimos seguir,creio que graças ao feitiço que a protegia.Por essa mesma coruja,mandávamos nossa resposta.Através de fotos,conheci minha neta,e Eve conheceu Will.Ela se apaixonou pelo irmão caçuça,foram ótimos amigos.E a vida continuava.6 anos depois,em 1961,Eve deu à luz a outra menina.E esse bebê mudou tudo novamente.Por algum motivo,o feitiço que Eve invocou não funcionara na minha segunda neta.Ela era uma bruxa,e Eve percebeu isso no 1° momento que a teve nos braços.Lembro perfeitamente da carta que ela me mandou.Eve foi racional.Sabia que não podia negar os fatos.Uma de suas filhas tinha poderes,e ela não podia simplesmente impedí-la de usá-los.O que Eve escolheu fazer foi justo.Disse que esperaria a garota crescer um pouco mais,até ter idade suficiente para entender,e contaria sua história.não esconderia nenhum detalhe,e explicaria todos os prós e contras da magia.e deixaria a menina decidir se faria ou não parte desse mundo.Eva não era tola.Sabia que se sua filha tinha poderes mágicos,então Hogwarts eventualmente iria contatá-la.Hogwarts sempre encontra a magia,onde quer que esteja.Seu consolo era que não havia como ligá-la ao meu nome,graças ao feitiço que realizara.Eve cortou qualquer elo que permitisse identificá-la como bruxa,logo ninguém a identificaria como minha filha.E minha neta entraria anonimamente no nosso mundo,como uma trouxa que nascera bruxa.Ninguém poderia ameaçá-la por pertencer à família Dumbledore.-O diretor continuou,parecendo um pouco mais feliz.--Logo ficou claro que aquela criança era extremamente especial.Quando ela tinha 4 anos,perguntou a Eve quem era o homem de barba e cabelos compridos que vivia num castelo enorme,cheio de jovens fardados.Perguntou quem era o garoto que via freqüentemente em salas de aula ou num escritório,conversando com o homem.Quem era a mulher de cabelos negros que os visitava e que vivia numa casa com um jardim grande,onde todos ficavam juntos por alguns meses...Ficou claro que minha neta estava falando de mim e Will em Hogwarts,e de Helena em White fortress.Perguntando à filhamEve descobriu que ela nos via em sonhos.Era impresionante.E à medida que a pequena foi crescendo,isso continuou...A garota se mostrava mais poderosa a cada dia.Finalmente,no ano em que ela iria conpletar 11 anos,Eve a chamo e revelou tudo.Depois,Eve me contaria que sempre soubera qual seria a decisão da filha,desde a priemira vez em que ela a questionara sobre "aquele castelo,cheio de gente e escadas"...A menina pertencia à este mundo e o desdejara desde o começo.Apesar de todo o sofrimento que passara nu mundo mágico,Eve me confessou que sentiu um orgulho imenso quando a filha sorriu e perguntou quando poderia conhecer o avô,a "Avó postiça",como chamou,e o tio.A garota era corajosa,e desejava enfrentar esse mundo mesmo sabendo que era um lugar nem sempre fácil...Estávamos em 1972,e ameaça de Voldemort já havia surgido há 2 anos...E,ainda assim,minha neta sorriu e pediu para nos conhecer.Jacob,o marido de Eve,ficou encantado.Sempre fora fascinado pelo mundo onde a esposa nascera,e,como Eve,ficara profundamente orgulhoso com a coragem da filha.Eles sabiam que ela seria uma excelente bruxa.Apenas minha neta mais velha não pareceu gostar da idéia.Ela se assustou muito com o passado da mãe.Não queria passar por aquele tipo de sofrimento...era compreesnsível.-Dumbledore suspirou tristemente.--Nunca pde conhecê-la realmente.Ela não desejava aquele mundo,e respeitei sua vontade.Pensei que,com o tempo,as coisas poderiam melhorar...Mas a aversão dela por qualquer coisa relacionada a magia apenas cresceu com o passar dos anos,por várias razões,algumas mesquinhas,é verdade.mas outras aceitáveis e trágicas...  
  
Harry sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável.A descrição da neta mais velha de Dumbledore lhe pareceu excessivamente familiar,e ele sentiu um nó na boca do estômago.Percebeu abruptamente que,em nenhum momento,Dumbledore citara os nomes de qualquer uma das netas.Por que?O desconforto do garoto aumentou,e ele sentiu que suas mãos ficavam geladas.Simplesmente não era possível,pensou.Ao seu lado,o diretor continuava.  
  
--No dia 1° de setembro de 1972 minha neta embarcou pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts,tornando-se parte definitivamente do nosso mundo.Lembro muito pouco daquele dia enquanto o expresso de Hogwarst se deslocava trazendo minha neta...Pareceram horas intermináveis de espera até que anoitecesse eu pudesse ver pela primeira vez,sem que fosse em fotos,o rosto da filha caçula de Eve se destacando na multidão de alunos,a expressão de absoluta felicidade ao entrar no salão principal...Os cabelos vermelhos da cor exata dos de Eve presos numa trança...os olhos verdes,idênticos aos de Marie,brilhando de excitação...Naquela noite,quando todos se recolheram e eu pude finalmente encontrá-la,sem que ninguém soubesse,eu vi que aquela menina seria grande.Auqla foi a rimeira vez em que ela me abraçou e me chamou de avô...Eu não posso descrever em palavras a felicidade que senti,Harry.Naquele 1° dia em Hogwarts,iniciamos um ritual que durou todos os snos dela de escola,e se prolongou para depois também.Pelo menos duas noites pos semana,após o toque de recolher,ela ia ao meu escritório,e conversávamos horas a fio...Algumas vezes,Helena e Will,que a essa altura jáestava graduado em Hogwarts e treinava para ser um auror,se juntavam a nós...  
  
Harry agora sentia-se decididamente mal.Muito lentamente,uma raiva surda começava a se apoderar de cada centímetro seu,e ele de repente sentia muito frio.Era como se slgo muito,muito ruim criasse vida em seu peito.E foi com uma voz gelada que el finalmente articulou a pergunta que sabia que mudaria tudo.  
  
--Como eram os nomes de suas netas,professor?-Ele deu uma ênfase maior na frieza,ao pronunciar a última palavra.Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por um longo momento,fitando os olhos cada vez mais frios do garoto.Por fim,respondeu numa voz baixa e infinitamente triste.  
  
--Eve deu às duas filhas o nome das suas flores prediletas.A primeira chamou-se Petúnia Heloise,em homenagem à tia morta.A caçula...a menor,tão parecia com Eve e a avó,recebeu o nome de Lily.Lily Marie Elisabeth Evans,como se apresentou durante os 7 anos que estudou em Hogwarts.


	20. Bicho de 7 cabeças

Nota da autora:A única coisa que eu possuo relacionada a Harry POtter é a vontade de ler o 6° volume da série!  
  
Ok,antes dos agradecimentos,vou responder a uma pergunta que muita gente tem feito,inclusive em comentários deste último capítulo:Vocês tem perguntado bastante sobre o "casal" Lux e Remo.Bom,é o seguinte:Quando comecei a história,não tinha exatamente certeza de qual seria a relação entre Remo e Lux.A Lux não foi uma peronagem criada para fazer par romântico com o Remo.Mas,à medida que fui desenvolvendo essa personagem,comecei a achar interessante um relacionamento entre os dois.Então,comecei a colocar pequenos indícios ao longo da fic,para ver como seria a aceitação(Eu não minto quando digo que a opinião de vocês é essencial para a construção da trama!)...E fiquei muito feliz em ver que a maioria pareceu gostar,e passou a torcer pelo casal...Então,creio que no futuro irá acontecer algo entre Remo e Lux sim,aí está a resposta!Mas aviso que a história deles vai ser meio complicada...Alguém tem uma idéia do porquê??Bom,basicamente é isso.Espero que gostem dessa novidade...Comentários e sugestões são muito bem-vindos!!!   
  
Muitíssimo obrigada a:  
  
#Julia:Bom,você vai ver nesse capítulo que o James também é especial...e ao longo da fic você verá que os Potter sempre estiveram perto dos Dumbledore.Aguarde e verá!E que bom que você se surpreendeu...espero que continue tendo surpresas com a minha história!Ah,e aí está a reação do Harry,me diz o que achou!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Em 1° lugar,que bom gosto,hein!O Lupin da sua imaginação é um gato!Eu particularmente gosto de imaginá-lo parecido com o Pierce Brosnan,sabe quem é??Ele é muito charmoso!Bom,quanto ao Remo e a Lux,você deve ter lido lá em cima...Agora,beijo vai demorar um pouco,você deve ter um pouquinho de paciência,o Remo ainda vai pensar muito...Até a próxima!  
  
#Camila:Olá!É sempre bom quando alguém novo comenta a fic!Bom,o Rony e a Mione vão se acertar um pouco mais pra frente,e deixe-me dizer que vai ser muito fofo!Já tenho a cena em minha cabeça!Quanto à Lux e o Remo,você deve ter lido lá em cima.Espero que continue gostando da história,e comentando sempre que possível!  
  
#Ariana:Que bom que gostou!Heheh,demorei de novo pra atualizar,né?Sabe que fico com remorso?Lembro logo de você!Mas enfim,aqui está a atualização!  
  
#Amanda Lovegood:Bem-vinda de volta!Obrigadinha pelos elogios,sou muito perfeccionista mesmo,não sei se isso é defeito ou qualidade...ESpero que goste!  
  
#Carol:Aêê,uma conterrânea!!Viva Pernambuco!!De que cidade você é,hein???Aqui está a atualização,em sua homenagem e à nossa terrinha,oxente!  
  
#Erika:Que bom que você reencontrou minha fic!!Fico muito feliz em saber que,mesmo você não apoiando o casal Ginny/Harry,goste e acompanhe a história.E não se preocupe,vou continuar me esforçando para não fazer nada exagerado demais!Continua comentando e dizendo se estou fazendo certinho!Quanto a Lux/Remo,vide nota acima!Ah,e sua sugestão para que eu escreva uma fic dos marotos é bem legal...na verdade,pretendo escrever uma fic desta época sim.Mas acho que isso só vai acontecer quando eu entrar de férias.Já é bem difícil não negligenciar "As faces da moeda",imagine se eu estivesse escrevendo duas fics!è melhor eu me concentrar nessa,e quando tiver mais tempo,começar outra.SEnão,as atualizações acabariam sendo mensais,e imagina a confusão que ia dar!  
  
#natalia:Ai meu Deus,me denunciar pra SWATT?Tenha piedade,sou uma pobre escritora de fic...juro que não fiz nada de errado!!Obrigada por acompanhar a história!  
  
#Arwen:Espero que a criança não tenha nascido,hehehe!Então você ficou com dó do Dumbledore??Eu também...amo esse personagem!!Desculpe a demora para atualizar,mas tive prova hoje,estava em hibernação,estudando como uma condenada!Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Renata:Bom,você já descobriu o segredo...Espero que continue gostando!  
  
#Babi Evans:Isso mesmo,a Lily é neta do Dumbledore.Gostou da surpresa??Escreve contando!  
  
#Anna Karolina:Obrigada pelos elogios!POr que você não escreve alguma fic?Se eu consigo,você também consegue,pode etr certeza!E eu vou ter prazer em ler!  
  
#Narcisa:Valeu!Não precisa ficar com raiva,tá aqui o capítulo novo!Espero que goste desse,e não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Gilvanna:Exato,o Harry é bisneto do Dumbledore.Você gostou da idéia??Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Fico feliz em saber que minha fic ajuda você a relaxar...vestibuler é uma barra mesmo!Mas você está no caminho certo,estudando tanto!Que bom que você voltou a acompanhar a história!  
  
#Gandalf Dumbledore:hehe,eu gostei do seu nome!respondendo às suas perguntas(muito boas,por sinal!):No 4° capítulo(eu acho),a Lux diz ao Harry que os pais delas estão mortos...logo,William,o filho de Dumbledore e pai da Anna,está morto,no futuro você saber´como isso aconteceu.Bom,eu não vou contar quem ou o que o Voldemort pretende trazer de volta,né??Isso estragaria o suspnse!Vamos fazer assim:Você vai tentando adivinhar,se falar certo,eu confirmo!Ah,e mais aulas estão a caminho para o Harry,não se perocupe!Quanto aos poderes do Harry,eles são uma mistura da família Dumbledore e da família Potter.Neste capítulo você verá onde o James(ou Tiago)Potter entra na história...ao longo da fic,você verá que a família Potter sempre foi uma grande aliada contra as trevas.Nos livros da J.K,Dumbledore sempre deu a entender que conhece James POtter muito bem.Nesta fic,coloco como se houvesse uma aliança muito forte entre os Potter e os Dumbledore.Os avós de James,inclusive,lutaram ao lado de Dumbledore contra Grindelwald,tendo sido grandes amigos do diretor de Hogwarts.Os pais de James seguiram o mesmo caminho,lutando contra Voldemort.Inclusive,Dumbledore já conhecia James antes de ele ingressar em Hogwarts,uma vez que suas famílias eram tão amigas.Bom,espero que tenha respondido às suas perguntas!Não deixe de continuar comentando e perguntando!  
  
#H.W:Bom.para o seu caso,só vejo duas soluções:1-(e eu acho essa sensacional!):Se não gosta da fic,não leia!!! 2-Aprenda o significado de "crítica construtiva",e então faça uma!Assim,poderemos conversar.De qualquer forma,obrigada pela sua(não tão gentil) visita.  
  
#Eduardo:Que bom ver um comentário seu de novo!Quanto à Lux e o Remo,acho que respondi a sua pergunta lá em cima.Se não,é só falar,terei prazer em tirar qualquer dúvida!UM beijão pra você!  
  
#Lola Potter:Os romances já estão a caminho...espero que goste!   
  
CAPÍTULO 20- BICHO DE 7 CABEÇAS  
  
"Não dá pé,não tem pé nem cabeça,  
  
não tem ninguém que mereça  
  
não tem coração que esqueça  
  
não tem jeito mesmo,  
  
não tem dó no peito,  
  
não tem talvez  
  
ter feito o que você me fez.  
  
Desapareça,cresça e desapareça.  
  
Não tem dó no peito,  
  
não tem jeito  
  
não tem coração que esqueça  
  
não tem ninguém que mereça,  
  
não tem pé,não tem cabeça,  
  
não dá pé,não é direito  
  
não foi nada,eu não fiz nada disso,  
  
e você fez um bicho de 7 cabeças,  
  
bicho de 7 cabeças..."  
  
Nunca em sua vida Harry experimentara uma sensação assim,mesmoem seus piores momentos,e eles não tinham sido poucos.A raiva que o consumia era apenas uma parcela.Por toda a sua vida,ansiara por uma família de verdade,com pessoas que não torcessem o nariz e fizessem uma expressão de absoluto desgosto apenas ao enxergá-lo,mas sim que simplesmente se importassem.Que obeservassem coisas pequenas,como se ele precisava de tênis novos porque seus pés haviam crescido demais,ou que poderiam fazer determinada sobremesa apenas porque ele iria gostar.Ele sempre quisera uma família.E agora que a encontrara,jamais se sentira tão só.Harry olhou para o homem sentado ao seu lado,como se não o tivesse conhecido nos últimos 5 anos.Quem era ele,afinal?Uma estranha irrealidade parecia cercar o rapaz.Simplesmente não era possível,ele repetiu para si mesmo pela décima vez,plenamente consciente do sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos e das mãos que tremiam com uma raiva mal contida.  
  
Dumbledore o observava em silêncio,e Harry não ousava falar uma única palavra.Estava muito concentrado em conter a coisa ruim que se agitava dentro dele.Sabia que poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento,e não seria nada bonito.O velho bruxo fez um movimento lento,estendendo a mão em direção a uma das prateleiras da parede.Imediatamente,um livro de aparência antiga voou para o diretor,sem que o mesmo proferisse qualquer som.Aquele título...era o mesmo do que o que Hermione lhe dera.Dumbledore folheou o livro vagarosamente,detendo-se finalmente numa página com uma enorme árvore genealógica.Ele virou-se para Harry.  
  
--A Srta.Granger deve ter encontrado o último exemplar existente.Este me foi dado pelo meu pai,há muitos e muito anos.O outro,foi destruído junto com a casa em que seua pais viviam.E o outro está nas mãos de Voldemort.A cada vez que um novo membro de qualquer família que esteja representada aqui nasce,casa-se,tem filhos ou morre,tal fato será registrado magicamente nestas páginas,de forma automática.-O nome do Lord das trevas fez Harry sair do seu estupor.Dumbledore estudava a árvore genealógica,finalmente colocando o dedo em uma de suas extremidades.--Livros que relatam trajetórias de bruxos guardam sempre muitos mistérios.Existem algumas genealogias incompletas para os olhos da maioria das passoas que as lê...alguns bruxos não querem que suas descendências venham à luz.-Dumbledore encarou o garoto.--Esta é a árvore genealógica da família do seu pai.Em outra página.mais adiante,existe a genealogia da família Dumbledore.Se alguém que não tivesse o sangue da minha família a estudasse,não encontraria o nome de sua mãe.Isso aconteceu por causa do feitiço de Eve.Ela não queria qualquer identificação.Como ela tirou seus poderes,Eve automaticamente se apagou destas páginas,em termos leigos.Petúnia também não está aqui.Lily,porém,era uma bruxa e aceitou meu sobrenome e suas raízes.Em termos de sangue e de magia,ela pertence à nossa família.Mas a proteção do feitiço de Eve prevaleceu.Assim.só membros da família enxergariam o nome da sua mãe.Da mesma forma,na genealogia dos Potter,quando alguém lê o nome de Lily,o vê incompleto.Observe,Harry.-A curiosidade levou a melhor sobre o desejo de ignorar o diretor.Harry se inclinou levemente,ajustando os óculos.  
  
Ligado ao nome de seu pai,o nome de Lily Marie Elisabeth Potter-Dumbledore brilhava em dourado.Saindo dos nomes de James(e Harry leu:James Bradford Galahad Hector Potter),duas linhas se cruzavam formando uma só,com um único nome embaixo:Harry James Harold Potter-Dumbledore.Harry encarou o papel,em choque.  
  
--Pessoas que não tem relações consangüineas conosco não enxergariam o Dumbledore.-O diretor suspirou.--Chega a ser irônico.Quando Voldemort soube da profecia,escolheu você rapidamente,baseado neste livro.Creio que se ele tivesse enxergado toda a verdade,teria agido ainda mais rápido,e de forma infinitamente mais cruel,receio.-O bruxo exolicou melhor,ao notar a expressão de absoluta confusão de Harry.--Harry...acompanhe as descendências de seu pai.Vá até o topo da árvore.-O garoto estreitou os olhos,acompanhando as várias linhas e nomes desconhecidos,num labirinto complicado.Finalmente,na parte mais alta da página,ele parou.Ligado a Madeline Grace Circe D'rouvies,Godric Chronos Patrick Hercule Gryffindor brilhava em vermelho-sangue.Acima do casal,o brasão da família se destacava:O leão que enfeitava o símbolo de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry não teria acreditado que isso fosse possível,mas sentia-se ainda mais furioso agora.O que tinha sido sua vida até ali afinal?O que havia de errado em terem sido sinceros com ele desde cedo?  
  
--Voldemort,como descendente de Slytherin,tinha todo interesse descobrir se havia algum herdeiro de Griffyndor.Você sabe que Salazar e Godric foram grandes inimigos.Voldemort queria eliminar qualquer ameaça para ele.O que tornou imediatamente James um alvo.Quando a profecia veio à tona,a situação ficou ainda pior.Qual dos garotos Voldemort iria escolher?Não foi difícil deduzir que seria você,Harry.Você sabe que Voldemort não pretendia matar sua mãe,palo menos não naquele momento.Obviamenta,isso teria mudado se ele soubesse que Lily era minha neta...Mas ele tentou poupá-la.Lily era uma inominável,Harry.Creio que era esse o interesse de Voldemort.Us-ala para ter acesso ao Departamento de Mistérios.Lá estão as profecias,e lá estão artefatos e forças misteriosas.Claro que isso iria chamar a atenção de um bruxo das trevas.  
  
Harry ouvia apenas parcialmente.Sim,dava-se conta agora que,enquanto Voldemort deixara claro que Lily Potter não teria precisado morrer,não hesitara por um segundo em matar James.Seu pai...que tipo de pressões ele teria sofrido por carregar a herança de Griffyndor nas costas?Mas todos esses pensamentos se tornavam confusos e momentaneamente pouco importantes enquanto ele encarava o bruxo ao seu lado.Seu bisavô.E,ao pensar nisso,uma onda de raiva o dominou tão abruptamente que ele sentiu a sala tremer.O rapaz finalmente falou:   
  
--Então...existe mais alguma coisa que eu dave saber?O senhor não vai querer guardar tudo por muito tempo,vai?Quer dizer,só levou o tempo infinitamente mínimo de 16 anos para que fosse dito...-Harry nunca ouvir sua própria voz soar tão ácida,nem tão sarcástica.--Deixe-me ver...talvez eu vá descobrir agora que o senhor é na verdade Merlin...Não espere,eu posso fazer melhor que isso...Talvez Draco Malfoy seja meu irmão perdido?Ou,vamos ser mais criaticos,talvez...  
  
--Isso não é engraçado,Harry.-O rapaz lançou um olhar cortante para Dumbledore.  
  
--Isso não engraçado?Deixe-me dizer o que não é engraçado...o que voce acha de ter passado anos da sua vida trancado num armário abafado?De viver num lugar onde você é conhecido como "o garoto",como se não tivesse um nome para ser chamado...o que acha de ser tratado como se fosse menos digno de respeito que um verme?E,a melhor de todas,desbobrir que não precisaria ter sido assim?Agora,ISSO NÃO É engraçado,PROFESSOR.0O que Dumbledore sabia,afinal?O que ele queria?  
  
--Harry,você não entende...-Há apenas uma hora atrás,Harry teria ficado extremamente perturbado com a tristeza profunda que via nos olhos do diretor.Mas agora,não importava mais.  
  
--Eu não entendo?Essa é a descoberta do século...-O garoto soou,se possível,mais amargo.--É verdade,eu não entendo.Não entendo o que há de errado com você.Não entendo o que há de errado comigo.O que eu tenho de tão horrível para você ter me jogado para ps Dursley por esse tempo todo?Você...você disse que eu tinha que viver com eles por causa da proteção do sangue...mas eu tinha seu sangue...e você não deu,nem dá a mínima...você disse que tia Petúnia era minha única parente viva...Você mentiu.Você não queria essa carga pra você,então jogou a bomba para os Dursley.Você jogo seu peão pra eles...  
  
--Harry,isso não é verdade.-Dumbledore parecia absolutamente horrorizado.--Eu sei,eu menti quando disse que Petúnia era a sua única parente viva...mas era melhor para que você entendesse...Eu expliquei a você,na última vez que conversamos em Hogwarts,que o mais importante para mim era a sua segurança.Sim,a proteção que Lily deixou valeria se você tivesse ficado comigo...mas não seria tão forte como o é em Privet Drive,Harry.Esse tipo de proteção é mais forte quantto maior for o laço de sangue com quem lançou o feitiço.Petúnia e Lily eram irmãs...Não importava nesse caso a afeição entre elas,se davam-se bem ou não...o que contava era o sangue.Você teria amis proteção ali...  
  
--Você realmente espera que eu engula isso?O quão estúpido você acha que eu sou?Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que não estaria seguro com você?O único bruxo que Voldemort já temeu,não é o que todos dizem?Além da proteção que minha mãe deixou...Você acha mesmo que alguém conseguiria me fazer mal?-Era impressionante como tudo mudara num espaço tão curto de tempo.Harry sempre respeitara Alvo Dumbledore.E ali estava ele agora,tratando-o por "voc" e falando com um ódio que ele nunca julgara ser capaz de sentir.  
  
--Harry,era o melhor para você...eu não podia pensar com o coração...Nem sempre o que queremos deve ser feito...  
  
--COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE O QUE É MELHOR PRA MIM?-Ele gritou tão forte que sentiu a garganta arder.--VOCÊ NUNCA ESTEVE POR PERTO PRA SABER!ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUANDO EU TINHA MEDO,QUANDO FICAVA DOENTE,QUANDO PRECISAVA DE ALGUÉM PARA CONVERSAR?POR TODA A MINHA VIDA EU NÃO TIVE NINGUÉM!-Ao seu redor,Harry pôde escutar várias explosões,enquanto uma série de estilhaços voava para todos os lados.Ele finalmente perdera o controle,ao que parecia.O rapaz observou os danos.Todos os objetos de vidro ou cristal estavam em pedaços.Vários porta-retratos estavam agora no chão,as fotografias espalhadas sobre os cacos.O que ainda não havia sido destruído flutuava perigosamente no ar.Harry nem mesmo percebera que havia se levantado.Ele continuou,agora em voz baixa.--Não venha me falar em pensar com o coração...você não sabe o que é isso.Não fale em amor,porque você não sente isso,pelo menos não em relação a mim.-Ele deu um sorriso sardônico.--Mas não se preocupe,eu também não sei muito sobre esse tipo de sentimento.Você sabe,os Dursley não foram exatamente bons professores...graças a eles,nunca pude saber o que significava ser cuidado,ser amado...E graças a você também.Que tipo de lógica você usa?Você fala no que é melhor pra mim...Então vamos ver o que teria sido melhor.-Harry ergueu as duas mãos no ar,como se fossem uma balança.--Casa dos Dursley,proteção de sangue,nenhum dano físico,quer dizer,quando Duda ou tio Válter não conseguiam pôr as mãos em mim...--Ele deixou a mão direita estendida no meio do ar.--Ou uma família de verdade,com pessoas que teriam se importado não apenas com o meu bem-estar físicom,mas com minha felicidade...-ele colocou a mão esquerda no mesmo nível da direita,para depois abaixá-la lentamente,como se os peso ali fosse maior.  
  
--Harry,não teria sido seguro...as pessoas acabariam por saber do nosso parentesco...você seria um alvo ainda maior,você seria cobrado desde o começo,você...  
  
--QUE TIPO DE PRIORIDADE VOCÊ TEM?-Os objetos que ainda restavam no ar finalmente explodiram--ISSO NÃO TERIA SIDO NADA!-Harry tremia tanto que ficava difícil manter o equilíbrio.Ele baixou novamente a voz,quase sussurrando.--Teria sido um preço pequeno a pagar...-O rapaz encarou Dumbledore com frieza.--Mas não seria conveniente para os seus planos,essa é a verdade.A única coisa que você queria era que eu sobrevivesse para lutar contra Voldemort,para ser sua arma nessa guerra estúpida.E uma arma não precisaria ter sentimentos.Não interessava a você se eu estaria feliz ou não,só importava que eu estar vivo,para que eu pudesse ser mais uma peça de xadrez no seu tabuleiro...mais um peão...  
  
--Harry,não!Eu sei que...-Mas já fora o suficiente para Harry.Ele já ouvira demais.  
  
--VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!VOCÊ NÃO DÁ A MÍNIMA,NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ!-Harry sentiu a sala tremer mais uma vez,e a porta se abriu com violência.--E QUER SABER?EU TAMBÉM NÃO ESTOU!-E,com estas últimas palavras,o rapaz saiu sem olhar para trás.  
  
Se a situação não fosse tão grave,pensou Remo,teriam sido cômicas as expressões e reações da Sra.Weasley,Rony,Hermione e Ginny ao escutarem os primeiros gritos e explosões que vinham do interior da casa.Rony se levantou tão rápido que chutou o jogo de Snap explosivo,fazendo com que explodisse em Ginny e Hermione,que não tiveram reflaxos velozes o suficiente para se afastar.A Sra.Weasly se espetara com a agulha de tricô,mas esquecera a própria dor para jogar água nos cabelos de Hermione,que pegavam fogo.Ginny,por sua vez,tentava controlar Bichento,enquanto o mesmo enfiava suas garras nas roupas chamuscadas da garota.  
  
Mas Remo estava preocupado demais para ver qualquer humor na situação.Ao primeiro grito de Harry,Lux empalidecera de maneira preocupante,e o bruxo instintivamente apertou com mais força a mão da moça.Não houve qualquer reação.Remo colocou sua outra mão sobre a da garota,acariciando-a levemente.Lux se mexeu devegar,fixando o olhar no do bruxo.  
  
--Não está indo bem...-Ela falou baixinho,e Remo concordou tristemente com a cabeça,sem parar de acariciar a mão da moça.Enquanto isso,a Sra.Weasly conseguira colocar na situação com os mais jovens,e parecia pronta para checar o que estava acontecendo com Harry.  
  
--Fiquem todos aqui.-Remo falou firmemente,e 4 rostos o observaram espantados,para depois encararem Lux,que concordou suavemente.  
  
--Não devemos interromper,é...-Mais gritos ecoaram,mais coisas se quebraram,e todos puderam ouvir uma porta se abrindo com violência.Harry gritou mais uma vez,e todos puderam ouvir pequenas explosões até que o garoto surgisse por uma das portas.Imediatamente,boa parte dos objetos começaram a flutuar,alguns se quebrando abruptamente.  
  
Remo observou,chocado,o rosto de Harry.Nunca vira tanta raiva ali.POdia enxergar também tristeza e decepção,e isso quase o fez chorar ali mesmo.Harry não falou com ninguém,atravessando rapidamente a sala e subindo as escadas.Isso não era nada bom.As emoções de Harry estavam muito fora de controle,o que fazia com que os poderes do rapaz se manifestassem sem qualquer limite.Todos estudavam,petrificados,os estragos feitos na sala.  
  
--Remo...-Lux o chamava,e ele não ficou surpreso a ver lágrimas nos olhos da moça.--Eu não sei pra onde eu vou...o que faço..-Ele percebeu que ela falava de Harry e Dumbledore.Lux não sabia se corria para o avô ou o rapaz.Os demais observavam o casal,absolutamente confusos.  
  
--Lux,tenha calma...vamos,calma.-A moça respirou fundo,fechando os olhos.--Isso.  
  
--Tudo bem...-Lux tentou falar coerentemente.--deixe-me ver...eu vou ver como vovô está...Remo,fique um pouco com Harry.-Ela virou-se para Rony,Hermione e Ginny.--Vocês também...mas não façam perguntas,por favor.Sra.Weasley,pode entrar em contato com Moody?Peça para ele tentar de todo jeito contactar tio Aberforth,ele vai entender...diga também que eu pedi que,se ele puder,vir aqui mais tarde,vovô precisa dele...E pode botar um pouco de ordem nesta bagunça,por favor?-A moça respirou fundo mais uma vez,enquanto apertava a mão de Remo pela última vez antes de largá-la relutantemente.Ela encarou o bruxo.--Eu vou para lá assim que puder.Cuide dele,por favor.  
  
Remo sorriu levemente para Lux.Ela não deixara o pânico dominá-la,como sempre assumindo um espírito prático.A moça sorriu de volt,antes de sair correndo da sala.Remo vorou-se para os garotos.  
  
--Vamos.Molly,se nos dá licança...-Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente,seguido de perto por Rony,Hermione e Ginny.  
  
Remo abriu a porta suavemente,e todos entraram devagar.Hermione imediatamente deixou escapar uma exclamação de espanto.Harry estava sentado na cama,a cabeça entre as mãos,respirando rapidamente.Ao redor do garoto,uma aura vermelha podia ser vista,e pequenas faíscas dançavam em várias direções.Todo o quarto parecia tremer.Remo sentou-se ao lado do garoto.  
  
--Harry,tente se controlar.-O rapaz levantou a cabeça abruptamente,fixando um olhar cortante no bruxo mais velho.  
  
--Bom,não estou achando isso fácil no momento.E na verdade,por que deveria tentar me controlar?-Remo suspirou.Sabia que iria pegar pesado,mas precisava ser sincero.  
  
--Em 1° lugar,porque não faz nada bem a você esta situação.-Ele encarou Harry firmemente.--Em 2° lugar,porque esse modo de agir torna você um alvo fácil para Voldemort.Suas emoções estão à flor da pele,e se ele ainda não percebeu,logo irá.E vai ser muito fácil para Voldemort possuí-lo com toda essa raiva.  
  
Harry olhou para o amigo de seus pais,assustado.Ele não podia deixar Voldemort tirar proveito daquele momento...precisava parar.Ele fechou os olhos,tentando abandonar a raiva.Mas a cada momento,o rosto de Dumbledore aparecia na sua frente...todas as mentiras...ele encarou Remo,perdido.  
  
--Eu não consigo.-Como se para provar tal constatação,a jarra de água que ficava na mesa de cabeceira explodiu em mil pedacinhos.O garoto fechou novamente os olhos.Precisava dar fim nisto...Uma mão delicada segurou a sua,e Harry viou imediatamente para o lado,para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Ginny.  
  
--Harry,é claro que você consegue...é só querer.Pare de pensar no que está te deixando zangado...pense em algo bom,algo que você goste...-Rony e Hermione se aproximaram,sorrindo de modo encorajador.Podia sentir a mão de Remo em seu ombro.Ginny insistiu.  
  
--vamos,Harry.Pense em alguma coisa que faça com que você se sinta bem..qua faça com que você esqueça de tudo...  
  
--Voar.-Harry falou subitamente.--No ar,posso esqucer tudo.  
  
--Então,Harry.Imagine como se estivesse voando.-Remo falou tranqüilamente.O garoto sentia a mão de Ginny apertar a sua.Era uma sensação boa.Ele fechou os olhos,mais uma vez.Imaginou o vento em seu rosto,enquanto voava à toda velocidade em sua Firebolt...ia cada vez mais alto,mais distante de tudo...nada se comparava à liberdade que tinha no céu.Lentamente,sentiu que conseguia voltar ao normal.Ele experimentou olhar ao seu redor.  
  
As coisas haviam voltado ao seu devido lugar.Rony e hermione o observavam com expressões aliviadas,bem como Ginny e Remo.A mais nova dos Weasley ainda segurava sua mão.Remo sorriu.  
  
--Muito bom,Harry.harry olhou fixamente para Remo.Acabara de lhe ocorrer que,provavelmente,o amigo de seus pais sabia de tudo.Algo no seu rosto deveria ter revelado o que pensava,porque Remo ficou imediatamente sério.O bruxo voltou-se para os outros três.  
  
--Vocês poderiam nos dar licença por algum tempo?Eu e harry temos algo a discutir.-Harry percebeu logo que nenhum dos seus amigos parecia disposto a aceitar o pedido de Remo.Ele suspirou,cansado.Na verdade,gostaria que os amigos ficassem ali com eles,mas sem perguntas.harry simplesmente os queria ao seu lado.Mas sabia que,no minuto em que ficassem a sós,as questões começariam.E ele não estava pronto para aquilo.Ele olhou primeiro para Ginny,que pareceu entender de imediato.Em silêncio,a garota se levantou e saiu.Harry virou-se então para Rony e Hermione.Seus melhores amigos.O rapaz sabia que,por mais preocupados que eles estivessem,entenderiam.Nenhuma palavra foi necessária.Hermione aproximou-se,beijando-o suavemente no rosto antes de sair.Rony lhe deu um breve tapinha nas costas,retirando-se em seguida.  
  
Harry se endireitou,virando-se para encarar Remo ao seu lado,e falou numa voz calma e fria.  
  
--Pode começar. 


	21. Lágrimas na fortaleza

Nota da autora:Se você chegou até esse ponto da história ainda acreditando que eu possua qualquer coisa relacionado a Harry POtter...nossa,você é lento,hein?Eu já neguei esse fato 20 vezes antes desse capítulo!21 vezes agora!  
  
Oi,pessoal!Aqui está um novo capítulo,espero que gostem!Pra quem anda se perguntando se eu esqueci daquela história de necromancia,eu não esqueci não!Mas lembrem-se que a maior parte da história é contada sob o ponto de vista do Harry,e ele tem outras coisas na cabeça no momento.Mas não se preocupem,pois no próximo capítulo as coisas voltarão relativamente ao normal em White Fortress,e saberemos um pouco mais sobre os planos de Voldemort,bem como sobre o treinamento de Harry.Ou seja,menos drama e mais ação!Então,até a próxima!Muito obrigada:  
  
#Arwen Potter:Peloamordedeus,a criança não pode morrer,não quero ser acusada de infanticídio!heheh...Não precisa pedir desculpas,eu até trabalho melhor sob uma certa pressão...Eu sei,dá um pena do Dumbledore...o Harry ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer para conseguir perdoar o Dumbledore...mas isso irá acontecer no futuro.Não esqueça de comentar esse capítulo!  
  
#Julia:Ah,eu adoro deixar um suspense no final dos capítulos...é a minha garantia que vocês vão conrinuar lendo,oras!Que bom que você achou legal o ataque do Harry,eu não sabia se a dose tinha sido certa...ehehe,parece que todo mundo ficou com pena do clã Dumbledore...fiquei até me sentindo meio cruel...Ah,e ainda vai demorar um pouco para eles voltarem para Hogwarts....um pouco de paciência!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Como sempre,você fez uma análise excelente do capítulo!Sim,o Dumbledore vai ter que trabalhar muito para obter perdão do Harry,nosso bruxinho é bem cabeça dura!Esse vai ser um dos motes da história.Ah,sim,e o Remo vai estar sempre por perto,é lógico!Não só o Harry precisa dele.Parece que a família Dumbledore gosta muito do nosso lobisomem favorito...principalmente a ala feminina(vide Lux!).Não deixe de me dizer o que achou desse capítulo!Ah,e não conheço a cidade do seu pai,onde fica?  
  
#Ariana:Vixe,que fúria!Fiquei até com medo de publicar o capítulo novo...porque se você ficou com raiva de mim por fazer o Dumbledore sofrer antes,imagina nesse de agora!!Aiaiai...e perdoe...prometo que no futuro a siruação vai melhorar...Argh!Parem de espalhar o meu crime!Vou acabar presa,sou muito jovem para apodrecer na cadeia!Brincadeira...  
  
#Pulcher:Uau,que palavra chique você usou para o meu suspense!Adorei!Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic,e espero que esse seja o primeiro de vários comentários!Ah,e quanto ao romance,vocês estão pedindo tanto que estão quase me convensendo a adiantar algumas cenas?Que casal vocês preferem que eu dê um "empurrãozinho" mais rápido?Dêem suas opiniões!Essa é uma fic democrática!  
  
#Carolxinha Weasley Potter:Aah,você é da ala nobre de Recife...que chique!Eu sou do "interior",moro em Olinda!  
  
#João:Tri legal o seu comentário,hehe!valeu,e aqui está atualização!Espero que continue gostando!  
  
#babi Evans:è,eu demorei um pouco...mas aqui está,espero que goste!  
  
#Anna karolina:Posso ser sua beta sim,será um prazer!Estarie te mandando um e-mail neste fim de semana,e mil desculpas pela demora em responder sua pergunta!No e-mail,podemos combinar tudo,logo entrarei em contato.E claro que posto a fic pra você!Espero que continue gostando da história!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Ah,será que você vai se emocionar neste caítulo?Me escreve contando,Ok?  
  
#Narcisa:Nossa,muitíssimo obrigada,seus comentários certamente fazem bem para o meu ego!Valeu mesmo!Ah,e não esqueci da história da necromencia não,no próximo capítulo você saberá mais a respeito!  
  
#Erika:Bom,o Harry vai ficar com raiva por um tempinho...vai ser um dos motes da história,como já disse!mas espero que voce continue lendo para ver o fim disso!  
  
#Eduardo:Que bom que você gostou da minha idéia!Bom,o Voldemort anda meio esquivo da mente do harry,desde o último encontro no departamento de mistérios...antes,ele não teria como ter acesso ao fato do Harry ser ligado ao Dumbledore,simplesmente porque o Harry não fazia idéia disso.Agora,mais do que nunca,o Harry precisa aprender a fechar sua mente...Afinal,a cicatriz continua sendo um elo entre ele e Voldemort...  
  
#gandalf Dumbledore:Bom,acho que respondi boa parte das suas perguntas naquele e-mail...mas aqui vai a resposta a outras:não sei se a fic vai ter continuação.Depende da minha disponibilidade,e se os leitores vão querer uma seqüência.Quanto a se o Harry é mais poderoso que os Dumbledore...é esperar para ver,não?O que voce acha?  
  
#Gilvanna:Que é isso?não subestime seu trabalho,que história é essa de "chegar ao meu nível"?tenho certeza que sua fic deve ser muito legal!  
  
#Ntty Potter:Muito obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que continue curtindo!  
  
#Carol Potter:Ah,que bom que você concorda comigo...o harry e sa Ginny são tão fofos...muito obrigada por dizer que eu sou simpática.mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecer às pessoas tão maravilhosas que comentam essa fic!Huuummm,quantos anos eu tenho...ah,é a hora da verdade...aqui vai;Tenho 20 aninhos,completos em março!E então,o que acha?Quase uma senhora?Mas,se contar em alguma coisa,a minha idade mental não deve ultrapassar os 12 anos,eu acho...  
  
#Lola PotterObrigada!E mais romances a caminho...que casal você quer que eu dê mais atenção no momento?Estou fazendo essa pesquisa!  
  
#renata:Aqui está o novo capítulo,espero que curta!   
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Seja bem-vindo à ala dos comentaristas da fic,é um prazer responder às suas perguntas!E desculpe pela demora!Bom,eu não esqueci os presentes do harry,eles aparecerão novamente,é claro!A fênix logo irá nascer,e voce verá os progressos de Harry em se tornar um animago,e obviamente muitas peças...afinal,ele tem sangue de maroto!Ah,e Lux e remo vão ter seus momentos,claro!E que bom que você gosta da dimensão que estou dando para o Dumbledore...afinal,ele também é humano,oras!É claro que ele sente,ama,chora...as pessoas têm sempre uma tendência a encará-lo como uma espécie de ser inatingível...calma aí,até os mais fortes sofrem!valeu,e espero novos comentários!   
  
CAPÍTULO 21-LÁGRIMAS NA FORTALEZA  
  
Anna cruzou os corredores rapidamente,a cada momento murmurando "reparo",restituindo os objetos quebrados às suas devidas formas.Esperava que Remo e os demais tivessem algum sucesso em acalmar Harry.Se o rapaz continuasse sem controle,Voldemort sem dúvida aproveitaria a oportunidade."Só faltava isso para coroar o dia.",pensou,ironicamente.Finalmente,chegou onde queria.  
  
A porta estava aberta,e nenhum som vinha do escritório,nem mesmo o constante murmúrio dos quadros pregados na parede.Anna entrou cautelosamente,avaliando os danos.Quase nada parecia intacto.Ela deu uma breve olhada em direção ao retrato da avó.Helena perdera o sorriso que sempre exibia,assumindo uma face séria e preocupada.Isso nunca era um bom sinal.Ela murmurou o feitiço reparador uma última vez,antes de voltar os olhos para o sofá que o avô ocupava.Dumbledore não havia se mexido desde que ela entrara,e Anna duvidava que ele tivesse sequer notado sua presença.A moça sentiu um aperto no peito ao observar o velho bruxo.Raras vezes em sua vida vira aquela expressão de desesper no rosto do avô.Ele sempre fora como um porto seguro,calmo e forte em toda catástrofe.Anna recordou-se de cada momento em que o avô a abraçara e lhe dissera que iria ficar tudo bem.E no final, sempre ficava.Ela se aproximou devagar,sentando-se sem fazer barulho aos pés do bruxo,e colocando a cabeça em seu colo,repetindo o gesto que fazia quando era garotinha e alguma coisa a assustava ou preocupava.Isso pareceu despertar Dumbledore,que se mexeu levemente e começou a acariciar suavemente os cabelos da neta.Ele quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns momentos.  
  
--Eu gostaria de saber de quem ele herdou esse gênio...-Anna riu tristemente,levantando a cabeça para encarar o avô.  
  
--Bem,você sempre disse que Lily podia fazer um bom estrago se fosse provocada...e acho que você contou algumas histórias sobre James...e sobre você mesmo...Eu diria que ele tem uma carga genética e tanto.-Dumbledore tentou sorrir,olhando para a neta.  
  
--É verdade...mas não posso culpá-lo...não depois de tudo que eu fiz...todo o mal que eu fiz a Harry...meu Deus.-O bruxo escondeu o rosto entre as mãos,enquanto a voz falhava levemente.--O rosto dele,Lux...eu nunca havia visto tanta raiva,tanta mágoa...tanto ódio.-Lux se levantou,sentando-se ao lado do avô e abraçando-o com força.  
  
--Ele não odeia você vovô.Talvez ache isso agora,mas não o odeia realmente.Só está magoado;-Dumbledore retirou o rosto das mãos,encarando a moça.  
  
--Não estou tão certo disso.Eu errei demais, por muito tempo,e com muitas pessoas.Eu errei com Harry...e talvez até mesmo com você,querida.-Ele continuou,impedindo que a garota protestasse.--Eu nunca proporcionei a você uma vida normal.Eu sempre a pressionei...olhe para você.Jovens como você devem ter no pensamento festas,namorados,um primeiro emprego...Você pensa em Voldemort,livos e profecias.E Harry...ele só tem 16 anos,Lux.E veja o que ele já enfrentou.Veja a vida que ele levou até agora...Você sabe o que ele me perguntou?Onde eu estava quando ele precisou de alguém...eu permiti que uma das pessoas que eu mais amo fosse destituída desse sentimento.-Anna observou as lágrimas encherem os olhos do avô.Em toda a sua vida,ela só lembrava de ter visto o bruxo chorar 4 vezes.Ela o abraçou com mais força.  
  
--Você não errou comigo,vovô.Eu fui feliz.Eu sou feliz.Tive muita sorte em ter você comigo,tenho muita sorte.E eu amo você,muito,mais do que seria possível.-Ela passou a mão lentamente no rosto velho do bruxo,enxugando suas lágrimas.--Eu tive muito mais sorte que Harry...Sim,você errou com ele.Mas não fez por mal...Você achava que era a coisa certa,que seria melhor assim.Talvez não tenha sido...mas você tentou,vovô.Ninguém pode acertar todas.Mas nunca é tarde demais...você está tentando corrigir isso agora.  
  
--Eu não sei se ainda há alguma chance,minha querida.Receio que as coisas tenham ido longe demais para um retorno...-Ela sorriu levemente.  
  
--Quem foi que sempre me disse para dar tempo ao tempo?Nós não podemos ter certeza de nada.Pode não ser hoje,amanhã ou daqui a um mês,mas Harry vai pensar melhor em algum ponto mais para a frente.Ele é um bom garoto,ou melhor,um bom rapaz,vovô.E lá no fundo,ele o ama.Só precisa descobrir isso.-Dumbledore encarou a neta,um pouco do velho brilho voltando aos seus olhos.  
  
--Como e quando você ficou tão sábia,querida?-Ela riu suavemente.  
  
--Eu tive um excelente professor.-Dumbledore a abraçou.  
  
--Lux...vá conversar com Harry.Ele precisa de você.-Ela o estudou,séria.  
  
--Você também precisa,vovô.-Dumbledore concordou,cansado.  
  
--Sim,eu preciso.Mas sei que você está sempre por perto.Harry,por outro lado,não sabe.Eu tive você por todos esses anos...Harry não teve ninguém.Ele está furioso demais comigo,Lux.Sei que não conseguirei perdão,pelo menos por um bom tempo.E Harry precisa de alguém.Eu conto com você,além de Remo e dos demais.-Ele a abraçou uma última vez.--Vá ficar com seu primo,Lux.-Ambos sorriram tristemente.--E cuide dele pra mim,por favor.  
  
A moça assentiu,beijando o avô na face antes de sair lentamente.  
  
--Pode começar.  
  
Remo avaliou o rosto calmo de Harry,antes de falar cuidadosamente.  
  
--Eu não sei exatamente o que devo dizer,Harry.Não é um assunto fácil.  
  
--Você pode me dizer por que nunca me contou.Por que permitiu que ELE fizesse isso.-Remo percebeu que Harry se referia a Dumbledore.--Por que nunca me contou sobre o meu pai...-Harry encarou o bruxo,com uma expressão de absoluto desespero.--Por que?Por que ninguém nunca me diz a verdade?Por que tem sempre que ser desse jeito?-O rapaz baixou a cabeça,e Remo percebeu que era uma tentativa de esconder as lágrimas.O bruxo mais velho passou o braço ciudadosamente ao redor dos ombros do garoto.  
  
--Harry,me desculpe.Eu sei que nada disso foi justo para você.Você tinha direito à verdade.Mas não cabia a mim contar,entende?Não era o meu segredo,Harry,era o de Alvo.-Ele sentiu o rapaz se crispar ao ouvir o nome do diretor.--Talvez você pense que eu fui conivente com as atitudes de Alvo.E eu fui.Não estava certo de que era a decisão correta,mas me pareceu aceitável na época.E entenda,eu já expliquei a você que tinha medo...medo de machucar você,medo de ser machucado.Eu era jovem,Harry,e tolo.Na verdade,eu também não fazia idéia de tudo que estava envolvido...Eu não sabia do parentesco de Lily com os Dumbledore naquele tempo...ninguém sabia,nem mesmo Sirius.Lily contou a james,e somente a James,e ele respeitou esse segredo.Então,quando eu soube que Alvo tinha entregue você a Petúnia,que,se não era a melhor solução,era a única.-Harry tinha uma expressão surpresa.  
  
--Mas então...se você não sabia...nem Sirius...quando você soube?  
  
--Muitos anos depois da morte de James e Lily.Eu já contei a você que me mantive informado a seu respeito durante os anos em que me fiz ausente.Alvo e eu nos comunicávamos.Esse contato ficou mais freqüente depois que você entrou para Hogwarts,e depois que eu conheci Lux...-Ele explicou,vendo o rosto confuso do garoto.--Eu ministrei aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas para ela...Alvo achou melhor que eu soubesse logo de tudo a respeito de vocês dois...então ele me contou.Você estava no seu 2° ano.Foi um choque e tanto para mim.-Ele sorriu tristemente.--Siirus soube um pouco mais tarde...depois que ele fugiu,com sua ajuda.Ele demorou bastante para concordar em não contar a você...na verdade,eu também relutei muito.Mas acabamos aceitando que não era nosso direito.Me desculpe,Harry.  
  
Harry não falou por vários minutos,mantendo os olhos firmemente presos no chão.Sua cabeça rodava,e ele piscava furiosamente,tentando impedir que as lágrimas escapassem.Ele desconfiava que,se ele as deixasse cair,não conseguiria mais parar.Remo apertou seus ombros com mais força,e Harry falou numa voz baixa e derrotada.  
  
--Eu estou cansado,Remo.Cansado de tudo isso.-A primeira lágrima caiu,e ele a enxugou com raiva.Dumbledore não merecia uma gota.  
  
A porta do quarto se abriu devagar,e Harry quase gemeu alto ao ver quem era.Anna o encarava fixamente,os olhos azeitonados dançando em lágrimas.  
  
--Vá embora.-Harry sentiu a voz tremer,quase suplicando.Mas,ao invés de escutar e sair,Anna cruzou o espaço que os separava como um ralâmpago,sentando-se ao lado do rapaz e apertando-o nos braços.Harry pôde ver que ela chorava.E,naquele momento,alguma coisa se desprendeu dentro dele,finalmente libertando a angústia que o dominava.Ela contraiu cada músculo da sua face.Não iria chorar.Não adiantava,não importava mais.Muito vagamente,percebeu Remo retirar-se silenciosamente do quarto,deixando-os a sós.E harry subitamente se deu conta de que a moça que o abraçava era prima de sua mãe,sua prima portanto.  
  
Assim que se retiraram do quarto de Harry,Ginny,Rony e Hermione rumaram de volta para a sala.Era um lugar estratégico,no centro da casa,e talvez ali pudessem descobrir o que estava acontecendo através de alguém que passasse.Nenhum deles falou,cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.Ocasionalmente,Ginny notava que Ron e Mione lançavam um ao outro olhares de soslaio,como se quisessem dizer algo,mas não em sua frente.Há algum tempo atrás,teria ficado extremamente aborrecida com tal exclusão.Mas aprendera a respeitar e admirar a amizade entre Harry e aqueles dois.E sabia perfeitamente que ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer para que conquistasse total confiança do trio.E ela estava disposta a tentar.  
  
O som de passos fez com que todos olhassem para o corredor de onde Harry havia saído há algum tempo.Anna apareceu no campo de visão,parecendo nervosa.Ela tentou sorrir para os três,sem sucesso,e eolhou para os lados,como se procurasse algo.  
  
--A Sra.Weasley não está aqui?-Os três balançaram negativamente a cabeça.Anna suspirou,parecendo cansada.--Ah...ele ainda deve estar tentando falar com Moody...-A moça levou as mãos à cabeça,massageando as têmporas.  
  
--Por que você está procurando a mamãe,An?Você precisa de alguma coisa?-Ginny perguntou gentilmente,e Anna deu um sorriso fraco.  
  
--Não...quero dizer,sim...é só que...a Sra.Weasly sabe de tantas coisas quando se trata de cuidar dos outros.Eu pensei...há alguma coisa que ela faça que ajude a acalmar alguém?Sem que seja uma poção...não sei,alguma coisa mais suave...-Ginny sorriu.Podia ajudar nesse caso.  
  
--Ela sempre prepara um chá quando um de nós está chateado...nos faz sentir muito melhor.Ela me ensinou,posso fazer se você quiser.-Ginny sorriu para a neta de Dumbledore.Gostara dela desde o momento em que se conheceram.  
  
--Você faria isso?-Ginny assentiu.--Muito obrigada,Ginny.De verdade.Então...quando estiver pronto,pode pedir a Bonny pra levar para o vovô?Ela saberá onde encontrá-lo.E diga para ela não sair de lá até que vovô tenha tomado tudo.Se puder,deixe um pouco para Harry também...Eu levarei para ele mais tarde,ou você mesma pode levar,se preferir.Eu vou subir agora...conversar um pouco com Harry...está bem assim?-Ginny assentiu mais uma vez,e Anna sorriu.--Então,eu estou indo.E obrigada mais uma vez...-A moça subiu rapidamente as escadas,sem olhar para trás.Ginny se levantou,acenando levemente para Rony e Hermione.  
  
--Volto daqui a pouco.-E sumiu por uma das portas.  
  
Rony e Hermione se encararam por alguns segundos,antes de a garota começar a falar.  
  
--Ron...o que acha que está havendo?-O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça,com uma expressão perdida.--Harry está mudado...não é só o que quer que tenha acontecido hoje.Ele já estava diferente antes.Desde...desde que Sirius...-Ela parou subitamente,e Rony deu um sorriso de compreensão.  
  
--Eu sei...bom,ele deve sentir muito a falta dele...  
  
--Não é só isso,Rony.Eu sei que não é.Dá para ver nos olhos dele.Tem mais alguma coisa que o incomoda,mas ele simplesmente não ns diz o que há de errado!E alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu agora.-Hermione deu um suspiro impaciente.--Eu só queria que ele nos dissesse!Harry tem essa mania de guardar as coisas só para ele...nós só queremos ajudar!  
  
--Hermione,eu sei disso.Você sabe disso; E Harry também sabe.Mas é difícil para ele.Ele não cresceu acostumado a falar para os outros sobre o que o preocupa.A única coisa que nós podemos fazer é estar por perto...e quando Harry estiver pronto,ele vai contar.-Ele olhou para Hermione,que o observava de olhos arregalados,uma expressão de absoluto choque.--O que?  
  
--Rony...você...como...-Ela balançou a cabeça,como se tentando clarear as idéias.--Quando foi que você ficou tão sensato?-As orelhas de Rony ficaram imediatamente vermelhas.  
  
--Bom,você sabe...eu aprendo algumas coisas com você,sabe...-Os dois se calaram por alguns instantes,até Rony começar,hesitante.--Mione?-Ela o encarou,mostrando que estava escutando.--Hum...você...você gosta do Harry?  
  
--É claro que eu gosto do Harry,Rony.Que tipo de pergunta é essa?-Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.Rony continuou,gaguejando levemente.  
  
--Não...er...você não entendeu.Eu quero dizer...bom,você GOSTA do Harry?Você sabe...de outro jeito.-Agora todo o rosto de Rony se tingira de vermelho.Hermione também corava.  
  
--Ah...bem...eu gosto muito do Harry...-Rony pareceu horrorizado,e a garota se apresou em terminar.--Mas não do jeito que você está me perguntando.É mais ou menos como eu gostaria de um irmão...sabe...o mesmo tipo de sentimento que você deve ter pela Ginny.Eu amo Harry.Ele é meu amigo.-Rony pareceu extremamente aliviado.--Rony?Por que você perguntou isso?-O rapaz olhou para o chão,torcendo as mãos.  
  
--Hum...curiosidade.Vocês dois são meus melhores amigos,não?Quer dizer,eu ia querer saber se algo estivesse acontecendo.-Hermione pareceu decepcionada.  
  
--Ah,certo...foi só isso.-Ela aflou baixinho,olhando também para o chão.E foi assim que Ginny os encontrou ao retornar algum tempo depois.  
  
Harry jamais admitiraia isso a ninguém,mas a sensação de ser abraçado por alguém que tinha o seu sangue,ainda que de uma forma distante,era tranqüilizadora.Ele gostara de An desde o seu 1° encontro,e parte dele,apesar de todo o rancor e decepção que sentia em relação ao nome "Dumbleore",finalmente encontrara uma alegria em pertencer a tal família.Mas ele não iria deixar transparecer isso tão fácil.Dumbledore não merecia.Anna estudava-o atentamente.  
  
--Harry...você está zangado comigo?-Estranhamnete,o rapaz não se sentia assim.O que ela poderia ter feito,na verdade?Era exatamente como Remo.Nenhum dos dois jamais contaria algo que não fosse um direito deles.  
  
--Havia algum jeito de você ter me contado a verdade?Qualquer possibilidade?-Era importante esclarecer isso,pensou.Anna balançou a cabeça,tristemente.  
  
--Não.Eu jamais diria.Não era meu direito,era de vovô,embora eu não tenha concordado com a decisão dele desde o momento em que eu soube.-Ela percebeu o olhar frio de Harry ao mencionar o avô.--Harry...procure entender o lado dele.  
  
--Você acabou de dizer que não concordou com o que ele fez.-O rapaz falou irritado,e Anna suspirou.  
  
--É verdade,eu não concordei.Mas compreendi as razões dele.Pode não ter sido correto ou justo com voce,mas ele não fez desejando seu mal,muito pelo contrário.Vovô acreditava sinceramente que estava fazendo o melhor para você se afastando.Foi um erro enorme,Harry.Mas vovô também tem o direito de errar.Ele é humano.É um bruxo extraordinário,talvez o maior de nossos temposmas ainda assim humano.Ele não é perfeito,ninguém é.Eu já disse isso uma vez,Harry:Ele errou porque ama demais...  
  
--Isso não muda nada.Não muda o fato de ele ter mentido a respeito de tudo.-Ele sorriu ironicamente.--Existe um ditado trouxa que diz:"De boas intenções,o inferno está cheio".Talvez ele devesse escutar isso.-Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos,cansado.--Gostaria de ir embora daqui...da casa DELE.  
  
--É sua casa também,Harry.-Anna falou suavemente,e ele negou com violência.  
  
--Não é.Eu não quero nada disto.-O rapaz continuou,em voz baixa.--Eu não acho que tenha uma casa,em lugar nenhum.Os Dursley certamente não contam.Eu costumava achar que Hogwarts era minha casa,mas agora...não estou certo disso.E White Fortress...não quero nada que seja dele.  
  
--Harry,você não pode ficar negando o que acontece.Você não pode evitar o vovô,independente de parentesco ou não.Estamos todos juntos na guerra...  
  
--Foi para isso que ele mandou você aqui?-Harry olhou para a moça,furioso.--Para se certificar de que o peão ainda vai estar à disposição dele contra Voldemort?  
  
--Não,Harry.Vovô nem sequer tocou nesse assunto,se quer saber.-A voz de Anna soou tão gelada que o rapaz se calou.--Quer você acredite ou não,vovô se importa muito mais com a sua felicidade do que com essa maldita guerra.Quem está trazendo este assunto à tona sou eu,e mais ninguém.Porque sei que apesar de toda a sua raiva,você não é inconseqüente a ponto de se recusar a lutar do nosso lado.Você sabe o que etm que ser feito, e por mais que você esteja furioso com vovô no momento,sabe que vão ter que trabalhar juntos para que as coisas nos sejam favoráveis.Você tem muito o que aprender,e vovô tem muito o que ensinar.-Harry colocou a cabeça entre as mãos com uma expressão de derrota.Ela suavizou a voz,passando uma das mãos gentilmente pelos cabelos do rapaz.--Harry...eu não estou tirando sua razão em estar zangado.Você tem muitos motivos para isso.E não posso pedir que perdoe vovô...sei que isso é muito difícil.Só o que eu peço é que você não deixe o rancor levar a melhor...sei que é egoísmo falar isso,quase chantagem...mas qualquer cisão entre nós só tornará as coisas piores...sei que você não quer colocar ninguém em perigo.E para isso precisamos trabalhar juntos.Não estou pedindo para que esqueça tudo...Só peço que você tente ao menos deixar os sentimentos de raiva contra vovô de lado no que diz respeito a lutar contra Voldemort...temos que estar unidos.-Ela continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry.--E talvez com o tempo,essa mágoa possa passar...talvez você possa entender os motivos de vovô...mas ninguém pode obrigá-lo a isso.  
  
Harry levou um longo tempo para responder.Sentia-se encurralado,mas sabia que a moça estava sendo coerente.  
  
--Não acho que vá perdoá-lo.Mas posso tentar ao menos ser civilizado.  
  
--É um bom começo,Harry.Ninguém vai exigir mais que isso.-Ela sorriu levemente,parecendo hesitar em falar.--Você sabe...sua mãe era neta legítima de vovô...mas ele também considerava seu pai como um neto.Ele conheceu James desde bebê...na verdade,os Potter sempre foram grandes amigos da nossa família.Seus bisavós paternos lutaram contra Grindelwald ao lado de vovô....pelo que eu sei,foram uns dos melhores aurores que o ministério já teve.O filho deles,Harold,seu avô,também foi um excelente auror.Vovê era padrinho dele.-Ela pareceu hesitar um pouco mais.--Na verdade...seus pais eram meus padrinhos.Papai gostava muito de Lily.Quando eu nasci,ele quis que ela fosse minha madrinha.Naquela época,seus pais ainda não eram um casal,mas já eram bons amigos.Papai também gostava bastante de James,contava que ele era realmente engraçado...então ele e mamãe os escolheram.Vovô ficou muito satisfeito.Seus avós também.Era mais uma aliança entre os Potter e os Dumbledore...  
  
Harry permeneseu quieto,sem saber absolutamente o que dizer,e Anna continuou.  
  
--Eu já contei a você que sempre quis um irmão ou irmã,Harry?Meus pais tentaram por muito tempo ter um outro filho,mas sem sucesso.Não é que eu tenha sido solitária.Eu tinha amigos,tive meus pais até que eles se fossem,e tive vovô...mas eu sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse concversar sobre tudo...que estivesse sempre por perto.Claro que sempre tive essa relação com vovô.Mas eu sempre achei que um irmão seria diferente...-Ela riu,e acrescentou timidamente.--Eu não lembro de muita coisa de quando você era um bebê...eu também era muito nova...eu decididamente não tinha idéia de que você era meu primo,não até que vovô me contasse...mas sabe...depois que eu soube de tudo,eu gostava de pensar em você como o irmão que me faltava.Depois de todos aqueles segredos,mas do que nunca eu queria alguém com quem eu pudesse falar.E você...bom,poucas pessoas poderiam me entender tão bem quanto você.Afinal,nós estávamos no mesmo barco.Nós já temos o mesmo sangue,somos primos.-Anna sorriu.--Mas eu ainda penso em você como meu irmão...e gostaria de continuar assim...-A moça o encarou,expectante.  
  
--Eu...-Harry respirou fundo,procurando as palavras.--Hermione uma vez falou que o Rony tinha um pouco de inveja de mim,não me pergunte o por quê.-Ele sorriu tristemente--O engraçado é que fui eu quem sempre teve inveja dele...sabe...de etr uma família como a dele,tão grande,onde todos se preocupam um com o outro...eu sempre quis isso pra mim.-Harry olhou para a garota,hesitante.--Se você quiser...ter um irmão pra lá de complicado...perseguido por um bruxo sedento de poder...com a possibilidade de morrer cedo,ou de se tornar um assassino...possivelmente muito ciumento e superprotetor....-Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase,porque Anna o puxou para si,num abraço de quebrar os ossos.  
  
--Eu ficaria muito honrada.-A voz dela saiu trêmula,e Harry percebeu que a moça chorava mais uma vez.  
  
--Obrigado,An.-Ela riu entre as lágrimas,afastando-se para encará-lo.  
  
--Lux.Para você,é Lux. 


	22. Atitudes tomadas,perigo à vista

Nota da autora:As minha idéias para escrever as besteiras de sempre por aqui estão se esgotando...então vou ser direta:Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter,oras!  
  
Ok,gente,eu sei que demorei MUITO para atualizar,e peço muitas desculpas.Mas fim de semestre é uma loucura,é prova atrás de prova,trabalhos,seminários...pra piorar,fiquei doente,com uma gripe de lascar,com o perdão da palavra.Claro que isso não me impediu de ir á estréia de 'HP e o prisineiro de Azkaban"...mas vocês entendem,né??Por sinal,filmão,hein??Eu já quero ver de novo!Muitíssimo obrigada:  
  
#babi Evans:Gênio,eeeeeuuuuuu???Pobre de mim,bem que eu queria...mas sou apenas uma mera mortal...e vamos deixar o oitavo livro para a J.K,não?Ela pelo menos sabe o que faz...(Eu espero que ela lance um oitavo livro...seria interessante ver o Harry depois de Hogwarts...isso se ela não matá-lo...bate na medeira!).Eu também morro de pena do Harry,fiquei arrasada no 5° livro...pô,ele foi desprezado por todo mundo praticamente!Ah,e adoro escrever as conversar entre Harry e remo(Eu amo esse personagem)!Continue comentando!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Eu já estou ficando repetitiva,mas aqui vai:Excelente análise!!Você parece ler meus pensamentos!Accompanhe e verá o progresso na relação entre Dumbledore eo bisneto.Obrigada pelo voto!Ah,e vou ler sua fic,mas vou demorar um pouco...a faculdade está pesada!Não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Narcisa:Que bom que minha fic ajudou a perceber o valor que um irmão tem.Eles podem ser uma maldição em algumas horas(eu que o diga...sou filha do meio!),mas no final as contas,vão ser umas das poucas pessoas que estarão ao seu lado na hora do aperto.Família é tudo(pelo menos eu acho!).Aproveito para mandar um beijo enorme para meu irmão e minha irmã...eu amo vocês,apesar de tudo o que me aprontam!Espero que você goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Anna Karolina:Valeu!E bom,já mandei aquele e-mail,você recebeu???  
  
#rafael:Muito obrigada pelos elogios!Você quer ser meu...alfa???Não seria beta??Bom,vou pensar nessa idéia,consultar minha irmã(que é quem faz as vezes de beta para minha história)...vamos ver!  
  
#Mary padfoot:Que bom que minha história maluca convence e agrada...e pôxa,desculpa por te fazer chorar!Só não posso prometer que isso não vai mais acontecer...continue comentando,por favor!  
  
#Renata;Obrigada,tento fazer os personagens o mais humanos possíveis...não gosto de exageros,todos temos os nossos momentos de raiva,alegria,medo...Me diz o que achou desse capítulo!  
  
#Amanda Lovegood:Obrigada!E é verdade,família é indispensável,um grande presente!Agradeço todos os dias pela minha...e obrigada pelo seu voto!  
  
#Rodigo Black Potter:Aiaiai,você está me deixando tímida...meu fã??Eu é que sou fã de vocês por lerem minha história!E obrigada por me chamar de genil,mas como já disse uma vez,responder aos comentários é o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer a paciência de vocês!E que bom que você gosta da minha cidade!!Eu não conheço Brasília,mas bem que queria!Valeu,e não deixe de comentar,Ok?  
  
#Ntty Potter:Não precisa agradecer por eu ter respondido,é sempre um prazer ler responder os comentários dos leitores!Bom,o beijo entre os personagens vai demorar um pouquinho,mas não se preocupe,vai acontecer!E muito obrigada novamente!  
  
#Anderson:Ah,eu não tenho vergonha da minha idade não!E tenho muito orgulho de ser fã de HP.E é claro que você pode fazer críticas,elas são bem-vindas,ainda mais quando são tão construtivas como a sua.Bom,eu sei que eu não estou falando muito sobre o trio,mas é mais ou menos proposital.Eu sempre encarei Harry como um personagem muito introspectivo,e essa característica tende a aumentar quando ele está com problemas(pelo menos eu vejo desse modo).Creio que isso se dá tanto pelo fato de que ele não foi acostumado a conversar sobre o que sente(também,com a "educação" que os Dursley deram ao garoto...),como pelo fato de ele querer proteger os amigos.Tenho a impressão às vezes de que Harry chega ase considerar um fardo para os amigos.Então,resolvi explorar essa idéia na fic.Harry está passando por muitas coisas,e tudo o que ele não quer é preocupar ainda mais Ron e Mione.Além do mais,existem outras pessoas em White fortress com as quais Harry está tentando construir algum relacionamento,num nível mais familiar.Lembre-se que Harry é um adolescente, e como tal tem necessidade de figuras parentais.Estou tentando dar uma ênfase nesse aspecto,ao dar um maior destaque para Remo nessa fase da história,Lux também terá um papel fundamenteal,fazendo agora as vezes de "irmã mais velha".E há ainda Dumbledore,mas isso é mais pra frente...Mas não se preocupe,com o tempo pretndo fazer Harry se dar conta de que não adianta tentar afastar Rony e Mione.Em Hogwarts,principalmente,o trio irá se reestruturar mais,pois terão mais oportunidades de estarem juntos,seja durante as aulas,em visitas a Hogsmead...e,eventualmente,Harry acabará por revelar seus segredos.Bom,é mais ou menos isso!Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário,e espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos!Ah,e conheço um pessoal de Pesqueira,acho que deve ser um lugar legal!  
  
#Anna Luiza:uau,você não faz idéia do quão lisonjeada eu fiquei com seu comentário...então essa é a primeira fanfic que você acompanha??Que responsabilidade a minha,pôxa!!É mais um estímulo para eu me esforçar cada vez mais nas minhas idéias malucas para a história...Espero que continue gostando,e até a próxima!   
  
#Arwen:Obrigada pelos elogios,e pelo voto no casal.O Harry vai demorar um pouco para perdoar o Dumbledore...É,eu sei como você se sente,também tive uma semana horrivel...então,em sua homenagem,aqui está um novo capítulo!Espero que te anime um pouquinho!  
  
#Carol Potter:Em primeiro lugar,não se incomode em falar muitas coisas,voce não vai estar sendo chata!Eu quero ouvir(ou melhor,ler)As opiniões dos leitores!Fico feliz em ver que voce concorda com as coisas que colco na fic.Trabalho na história com muito carinho,para não deixar nada exagerado ou falso demais.Quanto a escrever livros,quem sabe no futuro?Agora,eu quero me dedicar à minha faculdade,e à minha juventude fugaz...Continue comentando!Ah,acho que você devia sim escrever a fic que queria...é terapêutico!E não se preocupe,a Remo terá todo o amor a que tem direito!  
  
#Carolxinha Potter Weasley:não se preocupe,os romances irão acontecer...tudo tem seu tempo!E concordo,viva Pernambuco!!  
  
#Ariana:Aleluia,atualizei!!Agora,chega de ameaças de morte,já estou ficando com medo...brincadeira,espero que goste do capítulo!Ei,e nada de revelar meu crime!!!  
  
#natalia:Uau,eu,uma futura J.K??bem que eu queria...quem sabe eu também não ficava mais rica que a rainha???Que sonho...Valeu!  
  
#Pulcher:Obrigada pelo voto.neste capítulo,as coisas estão começando a voltar ao normal,bem devagar.Mas no próximo capítulo,romance á vista!É,eu acho que vou acabar fazendo uma continuação...isso se o sexto livro não sair antes...eu não agüento esperar tanto...Valeu,e continue a cmentar!  
  
#Julia:Que bom que gostou da conversa entre Harry e Lux.Eles formarão um bom time.E desculpe pela demora em atualizar,tá?  
  
#Joao:Mais uma vez,obrigada!espero que continue gostando!  
  
#Lucy Weasley:Muito obrigada pelo comentário!Ah,e desenvolverei os casais com muito carinho e cuidado,OK?  
  
#Shijorge:Valeu,e aqui está a atualização,espero que continue curtindo!  
  
#Kmyllinha:Bom,demorei mas atualizei!É isso que importa,certo?Quanto á Lux,ela nasceu no dia 28 de fevereiro de 1977,o que significa que,já que a história se passa em 1996,ela tem 19 anos.Ah,e obrigada pelos elogios.  
  
#thelma:Obrigada,e aqui está o novo capítulo!   
  
CAPÍTULO 22-ATITUDES TOMADAS,PERIGO À VISTA  
  
"zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare...  
  
"como um anjo cruel,  
  
jovem,torne-se uma lenda!...  
  
Aoi kaze ga ima  
  
mune no doa wo tataite mo  
  
watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
  
hohoende´ru anata  
  
Um vento azul está agora   
  
batendo na porta do seu coração,e ainda assim  
  
você está meramente olhando para mim  
  
e sorrindo.  
  
Sotto furero mono  
  
motomeru koto ni muchuu de  
  
unmei sae mada shiranai  
  
itaike na hitomi  
  
Algo gentil tocando...  
  
você está tão entretido em perseguir,  
  
que você nem mesmo pode ver seu destino ainda,  
  
com olhos tão inocentes.  
  
dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou  
  
sono senaka ni wa  
  
haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
  
hane ga aru koto  
  
mas um dia eu acho que você descobrir  
  
que o que existe sobre as suas costas   
  
são asas que servem para  
  
voar para o futuro distante.  
  
zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
  
madobe kara yagate tobitatsu  
  
hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
  
omoide wo uragiru nara  
  
kono sora wo daite kagayaku  
  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare  
  
a tese do anjo cruel  
  
logo voerá através da janela,  
  
com sentimentos apaixonados e vagos,  
  
se você trair suas memórias.  
  
Abraçando esse universo e brilhando,  
  
jovem,torne-se um mito!  
  
...zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
  
kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
  
dakishimeta inochi no katachi  
  
sono yume ni mezameta toki  
  
dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu  
  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare  
  
...a tese do anjo cruel  
  
o sofrimento então começa.  
  
Você se agarrou firmemente à forma da vida  
  
quando você acordou daquele sonho.  
  
Você brilha mais forte que qualquer alguém,  
  
jovem,torne-se uma lenda!  
  
hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara  
  
rekishi wo tsukuru  
  
megami nante narenai mama  
  
watashi wa ikiru"  
  
As pessoas criam história  
  
enquanto tecem amor.  
  
mesmo sabendo que eu nunca vou ser um deus ou algo assim,  
  
eu viverei."  
  
Harry fechou a porta do quarto suavemente,e começou a caminhar pelo corredor,tratando de fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.Ainda era muito cedo, e o que menos desejava era acordar alguém sem necessidade.Eram apenas 6:00 da manhã,e nenhum dos seus amigos precisava começar a se preocupar com ele a essa hora.Ele andava devagar,deixando o pensamento escapar para os acontecimentos do dia anterior.Em pouco mais que algumas horas,ele passara do medo à surpresa,para então chegar à raiva,à mágoa,à tristeza,para depois um mínimo de alegria...Harry não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se de Anna-Lux,ele se autocorrigiu-chamando-o de irmão...Também não pôde deixar de sorrir ao recordar de Ginny,Rony e Hermione voltando ao quarto após sua conversa com Lux.Harry sabia que os amigos estavam loucos para saber o que acontecera.Mas,para a suspresa do rapaz,nenhum deles fizera qualquer pergunta.Ginny assumira o seu "módulo Molly Weasley",como Rony chamara,e forçara-o a beber um chá,que na verdade estava muito bom.Depois,os três simplesmente sentaram-se ao seu lado em silêncio,ocasionalmente falando amenidades.Ele não lembrava muito bem o que acontecera,mas lentamente fora se desligando das concersas inofensivas e permitira-se simplesmente aproveitar a companhia dos amigos sem palavras.Sentia-se menos só dessa maneira.Ele recordava-se de ter-se sentido cada vez mais desligado,mais cansado...batalhas emocionais certamente esgotavam mais que qualquer duelo,ele pensara...a próxima coisa de que se lembrava fora de acordar de madrugada,sem sapatos e sem óculos,envolvido por um cobertor em sua cama.  
  
Desde então,estivera acordado,observando melancolicamente o céu mudar de cor à medida que a noita dava lugar ao dia.E ele pensara,e pensara...Harry decidira o que fazer.Durante aquelas horas,remoera diversas vezes as palavras de Remo e Lux.Ele sinceramente evitara rememorar sua conversa com Dumbledore.Tinha medo de perder novamente o controle.Por que se uma coisa estava clara para Harry,era que a raiva que sentia em relação a Dumbledore não diminuíra,e ele duvidava que isso fosse acontecer um dia.Mas ele prometera a Lux que seria civilizado,e pretendia cumprir sua palavra.O rapaz finalmente aceitara que precisava do diretor se quesesse vencer Voldemort um dia.Independente de seus sentimentos em relação ao velho bruxo,Harry reconhecia que ele era extraordinário,pelo menos no que dizia respeito a conhecimento e poder.E o rapaz precisava aprender,e tomara suas decisões.Iria aceitar o que çhe fosse oferecido em matéria de treinamento.Mas ninguém teria o controle da sua vida,a não ser ele próprio.Ele não estava ali para brincadeiras,nem para segredinhos estúpidos.Se ia lutar nessa guerra,então iria lutar com tudo,se envolver completamente.E ninguém tinha o direito de esconder mais nada,pelo menos que dissesse respeito a Voldemort e à batalha que viria.Afinal,se era ele quem no fim das contas estaria cara a cara com o lord das trevas,nada mais justo que soubesse das circunstâncias que envolviam esses tempos...e era isso que ele pretendia deixar claro para todos.  
  
O andar térreo da casa também estava silencioso,apesar de as cortinas já estarem abertas,deixando a luz do sol entrar.Harry parou um pouco na sala de estar,tentando decidir para onde iria.Finalmente,dirigiu-se para onde achava que era a cozinha.Talvez pudesse preparar alguma coisa para si mesmo.Ele pegou a primeira porta à direita,atravessando um comprido corredor atpe o final,onde se encontrava uma pesada porta.O rapaz a empurrou lentamente,e quase deu meia-volta.Ele realmente acertara onde ficava a cozinha,que era grande e com uma infinidade de objetos.O aposento lembrava um pouco a cozinha de Grimmauld place,só que decididamenet mais alegre.Mas Harry não estava interessado nisso enquanto observava friamente Dumbledore sentado á mesa enorme no centro da sala.O bruxo tinha uma xícara em suas mãos,e Harry percebeu que no lugar ao lado de Dumbledore havia um prato e outra xícara,ambos vazios,como se alguém tivesse acabado de sair.O diretor imediatamente explicou,acompanhando o olhar do garoto.  
  
--Lux estava aqui agora há pouco.Acabou de sair para o St.Mungos.-Harry não esboçou qualquer reação,permanecendo parado junto à porta.Ele sinceramente não queria estar ali,e já estava pronto para sair,quando recordou-se de sua decisão.Era melhor colocar tudo em pratos limpos agora.Respirando fundo,o rapaz sentou-se do outro lado da mesa,encarando o bruxo.Dumbledore tentou falar.  
  
--Harry...-O rapaz levantou uma das mãos,interrompendo-o.  
  
--Poupe suas palavras.Nenhum discurso bonito e bem projetado vai mudar a situação.Eu não quero ouvir.-Ele deu um sorriso irônico.--E não se preocupe,não pretendo explodir nada por aqui.Prometi que seria civilizado,e é o que pretendo.E não se iluda,é a única coisa que você vai receber de mim.-Harry encarou Dumbledore firmemente.--Não quero mais saber se você sente muito,ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Não me importa,porque pra mim,a única coisa que mudou foi o fato de que você mentiu e destruiu minha confiança.E é só.Você vai continuar como meu diretor,meu professor,como sempre.Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso,e não vou desrespeitá-lo ou desafiá-lo por causa do que aconteceu aqui.Mas não espera qualquer outra coisa de mim.A única coisa que nos une é,como eu já disse,o fato de você ser o diretor da escola que freqüento,e o fato de você ser o líder da Ordem da Fênix.-Ele cruzou os braço--O que me traz ao ponto que realmente interessa.Você e eu sabemos que um dia eu vou ter que enfrentar Voldemort.E,vamos admitir,eu não estou pronto, e provavelmente nem estarei tão cedo.Se eu tivesse escolha,certamente não recorreria a você,e recusaria o que quer que me fosse oferecido.-Harry observou os olhos de Dumbledore se toldarem de tristeza,mas não se importou.--Mas,embora a maioria pense o contrário,não sou tão imaturo e egoísta.Eu sei que,se me afastar agora,outros vão se machucar.Eu não pedi por essa droga de profecia,mas ela veio,e só me resta encarar o fato.E é o que eu quero dizer:O seu peão vai lutar,apesar de tudo.-A voz de Harry saiu amarga.--Vou ser um bom garoto,vou treinar,estudar,praticar.Não vou ser infantil e recusar aulas com você,se alguém temia isso.Vá em frente.Mas só uma coisa,e que isso fique bem claro.-O raoaz se debruçou na mesa,os olhos dardejando em direção ao velho bruxo.--Eu não quero ser mantido no escuro.Já chega de segredos.Isso só prejudica,como já vimos em várias situações.É claro que ninguém precisa me contar o que não é da minha conta.Mas nunca,nunca me escondam qualquer coisa que envolva o meu nome ou o de Voldemort e as circunstâncias dessa guerra.Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo,se no final das contas vou ter que lutar.NÃO MINTAM PARA MIM.-Harry se recostou na cadeira,sério.--Fui claro?  
  
Dumbledore não falou por um longo tempo,encarando Harry com tristeza.O rapaz não desviou o olhar.O diretor parecia querer falar várias coisas,mas por fim deu um suspiri cansado,respondendo em voz baixa.  
  
--Muito claro,Harry.É um acordo que me esforçarei ao máximo para cumprir.-Harry assentiu sombriamente.  
  
--Então...quando vou começar?As aulas?-O rapaz já decidira que,se iria fazer isso,então quanto mais cedo melhor.Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso,embora triste.  
  
--Alastor e Kingsley se dispuseram a vir aqui nesta manhã.Você terá algumas noções de combate com eles.Os dois também o ajudarão com feitiços de ataque e técnicas defensivas.Pela tarde,Minerva concordou em tutorar você em transfiguração.Eu mesmo,no futuro,também estudarei com você este assunto.-Dumbledore encarou o garoto,desviando depois os olhos para o lugar que Lux ocupara.--Lux só vai voltar à noite,mas disse que gostaria de começar a praticar telepatia com você,se você estiver disposto.É uma agenda cheia para hoje,Harry.E provavelmente continuará assim.Claro que haverá dias mais calmos...Você realmente quer fazê-lo?  
  
Harry teve um impulso enorme de retrucar "Como se você estivesse preocupado com a minha opinião.",mas se controlou a tempo.Não havia tempo ou necessidade para provocações.O rapaz simplesmente assentiu firmemente.  
  
--Farei o que for preciso.-Harry pensou um pouco.--Há outras coisas que gostaria de aprender...Além se dtudo o que discutimos.Em um dos livros que você me deu,existem vários feitços representados por runas...gostaria de compreendê-las.E gostaria de aprender idiomas...tanto de outros seres mágicos,como serêiaco,trasgueano,como de ortros países.Essa é uma guerra em que todos precisam se entender...eu quero participar dessa união,já que irei lutar...-Dumbledore agora sorria abertamente,parecendo extremamente orgulhoso.Harry pensou,amargamente,que há pouco tempo atrás teria ficado muito satisfeito em deixar Alvo Dumbledore orgulhoso.Agora,sentia apenas um peso no peito,como se alguma coisa tivesse sido esmagada ali.  
  
--Providenciaremos isso,Harry.-Dumbledore pareceu ter algo mais a dizer,mas desistiu.Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes,até o diretor se pronunciar novamente.--Agora,o que precisamos é providenciar um café-da-manhã para você.-Mal o bruxo falou,Bonny,a elfa doméstica que Harry conhecera ao chegar,apareceu com um "pop",colocando as pequenas mãos na cintura e olhando de modo reprovador para Dumbledore.  
  
--O mestre deveria ter me chamado antes...Há quanto tempo o jovem mestre está aqui?Ele não tinha chegado quando a senhorita se foi..-A elfa balançou a cabeça para Dumbledore,que riu um pouco.--Bonny terá tudo pronto num minuto,jovem mestre.-Harry se deu conta,chocado,que o "jovem mestre" era ele.Ele se sentia decididamente constrangido.  
  
--Er...Bonny?Hum...que história é essa de jovem mestre?Eu sou Harry,lembra-se?  
  
--Eu sei que o senhor é Harry Potter!-Bonny parecia afrontada.--Bonny sabe disso,senhor.Mas Harry Potter é bisneto de mestre Alvo,então é mestre de Bonny também!Bonny não podia falar antes,porque o jovem mestre não sabia,mas agora ele já sabe,não é isso,mestre Alvo?  
  
--É,Bonny.É isso.-Dumbleore falou em voz baixa,enquanto Harry o encarava furioso.O rapaz sentiu um súbito desejo de dar uns bons berros novamente no velho bruxo.Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se controlar naquela casa.Mas ele aceitara o desafio.E,afinal,não tinha por que ser grosseiro com Bonny.A elfa não tinha nenhuma culpa naquela situação.Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes,até se sentir seguro para falar normalmente.  
  
--Hum...certo,Bonny.Mas eu agradeceria se não comentasse nada disso com ninguém,nem me chamasse de jovem mestre.-harry consertou apressadamente,ao notar a expressão magoada no rosto da elfa.--na frente dos outros,quero dizer.  
  
Bonny seu um enorme sorriso,enquanto colocava em frente ao rapaz um café-da-manhã caprichado.  
  
--O que o jovem mestre pedir,Bonny fará.  
  
Harry só conseguiu ter algum tempo com os amigos no final da tarde daquele dia,coisa que Rony,Hermione e Ginny não pareceram gostar nem um pouco.Ele próprio sentira falta de estar com eles,mesmo porque havia algo que queria discutir com todos,em particular Hermione,Afinal,ela sempre tinha resposta para tudo.  
  
Kingsley e Moody chegaram cedo,e não perderam tempo.A manhã passou rapidamente,enquanto Harry escutava e aprendia as lições dos dois bruxos.Moody começara a aula,expondo para Harry várias noções de estratégia em duelos,o que o rapaz pensou inicialmente que seria absurdamente enfadonho.Mas Moody definitivamente soubera como prender sua atenção,ilustrando cada ponto de sua explanação com histórias de sua própria vivência como auror.Harry entendia rapidamente por que Olho-tonto-Moody era tão conceituado,ao escutar as inúmeras batalhas pelas quais o bruxo passara.Kingsley continuou,explicando para Harry que iria ensinar algumas técnicas básicas de defesa.O rapaz ficara suspreso ao perceber que o auror não estava falando apenas de feitiços,mas sim de habilidades físicas.  
  
--Num duelo,não é apenas o conhecimento e a destreza em magia que conta,Harry.Você tem que ser rápido e ágil,porque nem sempre vai poser se proteger com mágica.É importante saber como se desviar de algo que não se pode evitar que venha.-O bruxo explicara,e Hary logo se vira fazendo inúmeras acrobacias para se levrar das azarações que voavam em sua direção.  
  
Harry falara rapidamente com todos na hora do almoço,mas logo se via a sós com MacGonagall.A mestra de transfiguração se mostrara rígida como sempre,enquanto explicava ao garoto que naquela tarde iriam apenas revisar coisas básicas da matéria,a fim de que Harry estivesse completamente preparado para as próximas etapas,extremamente avançadas e difíceis segundo a professora.O que significava que Harry passara praticamente toda a tarde transformando xícaras em ratos e vice-versa,mudando cores e aparências de objetos e quebrando a cabeça para recordar-se de todos os detalhes que aprendera em Hogwarts ao longo de 5 anos.Mas todo o seu esforço valera à pena,quando no final a mestra lhe dera um raro sorriso e declarara-se imensamente satisfeita com o desempenho do rapaz.  
  
Foi com um sorriso cansado,mas feliz,que Harry deparara-se com Rony e Hermione no corredor que levava ao seu quarto.Eles pareciam estar esperando rapaz aparecer,e Harry não perdeu tempo em abrir a porta do quarto e convidar os dois amigos para dentro.Harry sentou-se confortavelmente na cama,convidando Ron e Mione a fazerem o mesmo.desde que chegara em White Fortress,tantas coisas haviam acontecido que se tornara raro para o trio um momento a sós.Hermione não perdeu tempo.  
  
--O que você esteve fazendo o dia inteiro,Harry?Nós mal o enxergamos!  
  
--Eu sei.Desculpe,Mione.Mas eu tinha falado a vocês que iria receber algumas aulas,certo?Vocês sabem,por causa dos meus poderes e tudo o mais...  
  
--Tudo mais o que, Harry?-Hermione perguntou suavemente--Há algo mais que nós deveríamos saber?-Harry ficou em silêncio.  
  
--Harry...você sabe que pode contar com a gente,não sabe?Pra qualquer coisa.-Rony falou,parecendo muito sério.Harry suspirou.Ele não gostava de esconder as coisas de Ron e Mione.Mas o que deveria fazr?Ele já preocupava os amigos o suficiente sem que os mesmos soubessem da profecia.Ron e Mione não precisavam de mais isso para perder o sono.Além do mais,quanto menos os amigos soudbessem,menos perigo correriam.E ele não suportaria perder mais ninguém,principalmente Rony e Hermione.Harry não achava que sobreviveria a isso.De qualquer forma,Harry não se sentis pronto para discutir a profecia com ninguém.Ainda era muito assustador encarar esses fatos...E quanto à sua família...os Dumbledore...os Potter...Griffyndor...Era simplesmente demais para o garoto,pelo menos naquele momento.Hermione pareceu perceber o conflito interior que Harry sentia,porque estendeu a mão para o amigo e falou de forma tranqüilizadora.  
  
--Tudo bem,Harry.Não precisa falar nada que não queira.Nós entendemos.  
  
Por um mnuto,ficou didícil para Harry falar;Parecia que um nó muito grande havia se formado em sua garganta enquanto ele encarava seus melhores amigos.Como,como eles suportavam lidar com ele?  
  
--Obrigado.De verdade.-Ele olhou para baixo,para evitar que Rony visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.-É só que...é muito difícil.Eu não consigo falar...ainda não...-Ele parou,sentindo a voz tremer.Isso era o mais perto da sinceridade que ele conseguia chegar.Rony pousou uma mão em seu ombro.  
  
--Tudo bem,companheiro.Quando você estiver pronto,estaremos a postos.  
  
Harry sorriu,levantando o rosto.Quando ficara tão sentimental?O garoto sacudiu a cabeça,mudando de assunto.  
  
--Eu sei.Bom...mas há algo que quero contar a vocês...e Mione,tenho uma pergunta a respeito disso...-Ele parou subitamente ao ouvir uma leve batida na porta.Ginny apareceu em seguida,sorrindo para ele.Harry percebeu muito rapidamente que Rony se preparava para pedir que a irmã saísse,provavelmente de uma forma não muito gentil.E,de repente,ele percebeu que não queria que isso acontecesse.Queria que Ginny estivesse ali,apesar de não saber bem de onde viera esse desejo.De alguma forma,tinha certeza que podia confiar em Ginny.Assim,antes que Rony pudesse emitir qualquer som,o rapaz sorriu e convidou a garota a entrar.  
  
--Tudo bem.Ginny pode ouvir.-Rony olhou para o amigo de uma forma esquisita,mas Hermione deu um sorriso de aprovação.Quando todos estavam acomodados,Harry começou a explicar novamente o episódio de projeção astral que tivera,mas dessa vez contando cada deyalhe de sua "visita" a Voldemort,coisa que não fizera da primeira vez que falara do assunto.Por fim,chegou onde queria:O livro que Voldemort lia.Ele viu as expressões curiosas de cada um dos amigos enquanto esperavam que ele mencionasse sobre o que era.  
  
--Mione...o que você sabe sobre necromancia?-Hermione imediatamente levou as mãos à boca,arregalando os olhos.Ginny paraecu assustada,mas Rony fez uma expressão meramente intrigada.  
  
--Harry...isso é muito,muito sério...você PRECISA contar ao Dumbledore...-Ele a interrompeu firmemente.  
  
--Eu vou contar a ele quando souber exatamene o que significa,pelo menos um pouco.Eu não vou ficar no escuro,Mione.Nunca mais.-Hermione o observava,espantada.Havia algo tão triste e magoado em Harry,que ela não lembrava de haver antes.Ele continuou.--Por favor,me diga o que você savbe.-A garota assentiu.  
  
--Eu mesma não sei muita coisa...só que é magia negra,Harry,das mais poderosas e desconhecidas.Lida com os mortos.Com...com...-Ela baixou a voz.--Trazê-los de volta.-Harry olhou para a amiga,chocado.Como isso era possível?  
  
--Você quer dizer,reviver alguém?Mas...mas...como?-Hermione balançou a cabeça,lentamente.  
  
--É só o que eu sei.Não é o tipo de coisa que apareça freqüentemente nos livros,pelo menos não nos que costumo ler...talvez em algo mais avançado...  
  
Harry teve uma súbita idéia,abrindo o armário e sacudindo as coisas para fora.Rony,Ginny e Hermione o estudavam,confusos,enquanto ele vasculhava o interior do móvel.Finalmente,Harry achou o que procurava,puxando do armério uma pilha de livros.  
  
--Remo e Sirius me deram no natal...é um nível avançado de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.Talvez tenha algo por aqui.-Os quatro puseram-se a folhear os volumes,até Ginny soltar uma exclamação e começar a ler um parágrafo.  
  
--Aqui!Achei..."Necromancia é uma prática antiga,e extremente perigosa.Apenas bruxos de imenso poder são capazes de usá-la.É uma arte profana,uma vez que visa mudar o curso natural do ciclo da vida,e só bruxos com intuitos malignos ousam praticá-la.É uma ciência de grande mistério,e trouxe conseqüências catastróficas nas poucas vezes de que se tem notícias do seu uso.Sabe-se que aqueles que retornam da morte através da necrmancia jamais são os mesmos.Não estão mais mortos,mas também não estão vivos,e alguns estudiosos ousam dizer que não chegam nem mesmo a seres humanos,uma vez que apenas o corpo é reconstruído,não havendo a alma que outrora possuíram.São seres imprevisíveis,e aquele que os trouxer de volta pode não ser capaz de controlá-los.A prática da necromancia é estritamente proibida,sendo considerada crime imperdoável."  
  
Ninguém falou por um longo tempo,atpe Rony se manifestar numa voz fraca.  
  
--caramba...quem diabos Você-sabe-quem quer trazer de volta?  
  
Harry não tinha certeza,embora tivesse algumas idéias.E decidiu imediatamente que esse seria o tópico de sua próxima conversa com Dumbledore.Ele esperaria até a noite,quando tivesse sua prática de telepatia com Lux.O diretir falara que também participaria da lição.Seria uma noite interessante,pra dizer o mínimo. 


	23. Legado

Nota da autora:Harry Potter?Não é meu.E chega,que estou sem paciência.  
  
gente,uma notícia boa:Sexta-feira fico de férias(não há palavra mais poética!!!),o que significa que vou ter mais tempo para dedicar à fic.Então,as atualizações serão mais rápidas!  
  
Outra coisa:Eu sei que tinha prometido romance neste capítulo,mas essa idéia surgiu e eu tinha que tirar do meu sistema...então,veio este capítulo!Me digam o que acharam,e não se preocupem,porque o romance virá!Muito obrigada:  
  
#Rafael:Aaah,tá...perdoe a minha ignorânci,mas sou nova nesse negócio de fic,sabe...mas é uma boa idéia,se você me disser como podemos organizar isso,terei prazer em ter um alfa!  
  
#Anna luiza:Não se preocupe, o Dumbledore não vai ficar sempre tão triste,ele é osso duro de roer!me diz o que achou desse capítulo!  
  
#Anna Karolina:Puxa,tá todo mundo com pena do Dumbledore...não é para menos,ele é um personagem muito querido!espero que curta esse capítulo,não se esqueça de comentar!E estou esperando seu e-mail.  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Em primeiro lugar,espero que não esteja mais doente!!Qualquer coisa,vai uma consulta aí??hehehe...tenho que vender meu peixe...se bem que a melhor coisa que faço é sutura...você precisa de uma??falando sério,obrigada pelos elogios!E não esqueci dos presentes do Harry,tudo tem seu tempo...e você vai saber mais sobre necromancia neste capítulo.espero que goste!  
  
#Ariana:Obrigada!Quanto à música,é só você me dizer onde posso encontrar a letra completa,e eu vejo onde posso encaixar na história.Dê a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo,por favor!  
  
#Anderson:Muito obrigada,mas não sou fantástica não...simplesmente tenho consideração pelos meus leitores,já que vocês têm a paciência de ler a minha história.É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer,e faço com muito prazer.Portanto,se tiver alguma pergunta,não se acanhe!!Não esqueça de comentar esse capítulo,ok?  
  
#Mary Padfoot:Muito obrigada!E vou ficar muito feliz,quanto maior o número de comentários.É o que me faz continuar escrevendo.Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Babi Evans:uau,fiquei até sem graça com tantos elogios.Você é muito gentil!Espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
  
#Andromeda Black:O que eu faria sem seus comentários???MARAVILHOSOS!Quanto a quem o Voldemort quer trazer de volta,você não acha que eu vou entregar tão fácil,né??E não se preocupe com os amigos de Harry,o que voce falou já estava nos planos!Muito obrigada,e continue com suas "análises"...elas são ótimas!  
  
#MioneGranger(ou Gilvanna):Valeu!Parece que todo mundo gostou do momento do trio...outros virão!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e não esqueça de comentar!  
  
#renata:O Harry vai demorar um pouco para perdoar o Dumbledore,ele é muito cabeça- dura...Mas pense no lado dele,o Harry tem motivos para estar zangado.Mas no futuro,isso vai mudar...família é família!  
  
#Jessy:Obrigada pelo seu comentário!quanto aos erros de português,também os noto às vezes,quando estou relendo os capítulos,mas acabo sem tempo de corrigir.O que é uma pena,porque é uma coisa que me incomoda muito.Eu ODEIO assassinar a nossa língua,a "última flor do Lácio,inculta e bela...".Pretendo nas férias corrigir tudo,fazer uma revisão completa.Ah,e sinta-se livre para me informar de qualquer erro que perceber,vai ser muito útil!E vou me esforçar mais para errar menos,Ok?na verdade,eu já pretenia ler sua fic,já tinham me recomendado!Estou esperando ficar de férias,para começar.E seus pedidoe estão anotados!Muito obrigada mais uma vez,e espero que comente mais vezes!  
  
#Arwen:Espero que esteja tudo bem com sua mãe agora!!Sei como é horrível quando alguém tão importante não está legal...espero que dê tudo certo!Obrigada pelos elogios,e a atualização é em sua homenagem!!Beijão para você,e para sua mãe também!!   
  
CAPÍTULO 23- LEGADO  
  
--Eu não vou estar presente,Alvo.Eu não quero participar,não posso.Não quero nada disso...  
  
--Remo,seja razoável...  
  
--Eu estou sendo bastante razoável.Tão razoável que já estou avisando de antemão que não estarei lá,para que vocês procedam sem ficar aguardando por mim...  
  
Harry estacou no começo do corredor ao ouvir as vozes alteradas.Eram 8 da noite,a hora que havia combinado com Lux e Dumbledore para dar início à sua prática de telepatia.O diretor dissera para Harry ir ao mesmo escritório onde tivera sua aula de oclumência,então no horário estipulado o garoto se despedira dos amigos e caminhara sem pressa para onde o esperavam.  
  
Harry tentou decidir o que fazer.Ele sinceramente não sabia se devia voltar ou seguir em frente e entrar no escritório.A voz de Remo soava irritada,e a de Dumbledore,exasperada.Não queria absolutamente bisbilhotar,mas por outro lado,era esperado àquela hora,então não estava fazendo nada de errado.O rapaz continuou a andar,ouvindo as vozes que ainda discutiam.  
  
--Remo,sei que é difícil para você,é para todos nós.Mas você não pode simplesmente se esquivar disso,só tornará as coisas piores...  
  
--Não há como ficar pior,Alvo.Eu disse a Sirius,eu falei que não queria,eu falei para não ser nem mesmo mencionado...  
  
--E você achava realmente que Sirius iria cumprir esse pedido,Remo?Ele era seu amigo,nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas,e você sabia disso.Sirius só estava pensando no seu bem...  
  
Harry apressou o passo ao escutar o nome do padrinho.Do que Remo e Dumbledore estavam falando?O rapaz parou em frente à porta,batendo de leve e abrindo-a lentamente em seguida.Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça,fazendo sinal para que o rapaz entrasse.Harry estudou o ambiente,seus olhos passando pela expressão contrariada de Remo sentado no sofá,para o rosto cansado de Dumbledore.Lux sentava-se em silêncio ao lado do avô,os olhos passeando entre os dois bruxos,parecendo preocupada.  
  
--Alvo...não.Não me peça isso.Por favor.-Remo encarou Dumbledore seriamnte,antes de desviar o olhar brevemente para Harry e se levantar bruscamente,encaminhando-se para uma janela no fundo da sala.O lobisomem ficou em silêncio,observando os jardins da casa,dando as costas para todos.  
  
Harry lançou um olhar inquisidor para Lux,que balançou a cabeça desanimada.O rapaz olhou para Dumbledore,que suspirou.  
  
--É difícil para Remo...vai ser difícil para você também,Harry.-O velho bruxo falou em voz baixa.Harry sentou-se sentindo-se vagamente nervoso.O que viria agora?Lux levantou-se subitamente,dirigindo-se para o lugar onde Remo permanecia,sem mexer um músculo.O rapaz observou a moça postar-se ao lado do bruxo,tocando em seu braço e falando delicadamente,numa voz que Harry não conseguiu ouvir.Dumbleore sentou-se ao lado do rapaz,falando cuidadosamente.  
  
--Harry...amanhã virá aqui uma pessoa...o equivalente a um advogado no mundo trouxa,pode-se dizer.No nosso mundo,ele é chamado de executor das leis mágicas.  
  
--Um advogado?Pra quê?-Dumbledore encarou Harry tristemente.  
  
--Para fazer a leitura do testamento de Sirius,Harry.-Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um banho de água gelada.  
  
--Ah.-Foi tudo o que pôde dizer.Dumbledore observava o rapaz cuidadosamente.  
  
--Na verdade,a leitura deveria ter acontecido há tempos.Normalmente,ela é feita logo depois que a pessoa se vai.Mas,dada a situação de Sirius ante o Ministério,as coisas se complicaram um pouco...estivemos reunindo provas e argumentos para iniciar o processo de inocentação de Sirius.felizmente,acreditamos que conseguiremos limpar o nome dele.  
  
--É um pouco tarde para isso.-Harry apenas constatou,sem emoção.Dumbledore assentiu.  
  
--Eu sei.Mas ainda assim,creio que devemos fazê-lo.-O bruxo lançou um olhar em direção a Remo e Lux,que ainda conversavam próximos à janela.--Esse é um ponto muito sensível para Remo.Ele é um dos principais beneficiários do testamento,junto com você,Harry.Remo é um homem muito orgulhoso.Não é fácil para ele aceitar o que Sirius lhe deixou.-Harry olhou tristemente para o amigo de seus pais.  
  
--Eu também não quero nada disso.Não preciso,não quero.  
  
--Harry,eu sei.Eu sei que nenhum bem material pode amortecer a falta que Sirius faz.Sei que essa herança não traz nenhum consolo,e sei que tanto você como Remo,e devo acrescentar,qualquer um de nós nessa casa,trocaria todo e qualquer objeto de valor por Sirius de volta.Mas era a vontade dele.Ele fez esse testamento porque queria o melhor para vocês,e não desejava que o patrimônio de sua família fosse para mãos erradas.Pense,Harry.Se você e Remo recusarem essa herança,tudo irá para os parentes ainda vivos de Sirius.Você sabe quem eles são,não sabe?  
  
Harry imediatamente pensou em Tonks e sua mãe,mas depois parou subitamente...Existiam duas outars primas vivas de Sirius além de Andromeda Tonks...narcisa Malfoy e Belatrix Lestrange.O rapaz olhou para Dumbledore,chocado.  
  
--Para comensais da morte...-Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.Devia isso a Sirius.--Está bem.Eu vou...eu vou receber o que me foi deixado.-O rapaz suspirou,cansado.Dumbleore lançou-lhe um olhar de compreensão.  
  
--Falarei com o executor para que seja rápido,Harry.E todos estaremos com você na hora,e com Remo,se conseguirmos convencê-lo a participar...-Os dois viraram os olhos para o casal que conversava em voz baixa.Harry percebeu,muito vagamente,que sentia-se aliviado coma afirmação de Dumbledore a respeito de todos estarem preentes na hoa da leitura do testamento.Ele sinceramente não gostaria de passar por aquilo sozinho.  
  
Remo observou tristemente o céu estrelado pela janela.A lua logo estaria cheia,faltavam poucos dias...Ele lembrou do ano anterior,quando Sirius novamente lhe fizera companhia naquelas noites de tormento,após anos de ausência.E agora,seu amigo se fora definitivamente,e tudo o que esperavam dele era que recebesse um maldita herança...como se algum dinheiro pudesse substituir uma amizade de mais de 20 anos...Como se algum dinheiro pudesse aliviar a dor de ver Sirius caindo por aquele véu.Ele sentiu a mão de Lux em seu braço,como sabia que aconteceria.Remo pensou por alguns instantes em ignorar,mas não conseguiria.Ele se virou lentamente,para encontrar os olhos sérios da moça.  
  
--Remo...você sabia que seria assim.Você sabia que Sirius incluiria você.Era a vontade dele.Ele suspirou,enquanto retirava a mão da moça de seu braço e a segurava gentilmente.  
  
--Sabia...e por essa Sirius vai pagar caro quando encontrá-lo no outro mundo.Vou fazê-lo engolir galeão por galeão de todos os cofres da família Black.Talvez assim ele aprenda a me dar ouvidos.-Ela sorriu.  
  
--Parece uma boa idéia.Mas esperemos que essa vingança demore um bom tempo para ocorrer.-Lux o encarou firmemente.--Por hora,concentre-se no que precisa ser feito.Remo,ninguém está dizendo que é fácil.Não posso nem imaginar como deve ser pra você sentar numa cadeira e escutar um estranho discorrer sobre cada sicle que Sirius possuía.Nós sabemos que você não está interessado nisso.Mas você deve estar lá,Remo.Por Sirius...por Harry...por você mesmo.-Remo não falou por um longo momento,concentrando-se apenas no rosto de Lux.Por algum motivo,sempre sentia-se mais calmo observando aqueles olhos.  
  
--Eu sei.É só que...ouvir essas coisas...testamento,herança...torna tudo tão definitivo,tão sem volta.Como se Sirius fosse agora só uma lembrança.-Lux apertou brevemente sua mão,indicando que entendia.  
  
Eles apenas olharam um para o outro por alguns instantes,até Lux se pronunciar.  
  
--Você sabe...eu ainda não agradeci por ontem...-Ela explicou,ao perceber a expressão de confusão de Remo.--Você não deixou que eu me descontrolasse...você me acalmou,ficou comigo o tempo todo.Significou muito paa mim.  
  
--Lux...por que você está me falando isso agora?-Ela sorriu.  
  
--Por que é meu jeito de dizer que,da mesma forma que você estve ao meu lado quando precisei ontem,vou estar ao seu lado amanhã.Por quanto tempo você quiser.-Remo ficou quieto,parecendo pensar.Por fim,falou em voz baixa,coma asombra de um paqueno sorriso nos lábios.  
  
--Você não devia ter dito isso,sabe...agora você vai ter que ficar presa comigo o dia inteiro.-Ela riu um pouco,enquanto o puxava de volta para onde Harry e Dumbleore os observavam.  
  
--É o preço que vou ter que pagar pela minha boca grande.-Lux sorriu para o avô,equanto sentava-se novamenre ao seu lado.Remo ocupou uma das poltronas,voltando à seriedade.  
  
--Está bem,Alvo.Estarei lá.-O lobisomem encarou Harry,que lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão.O rapaz sabia como Remo se sentia.  
  
--É uma decisão sábia,Remo.-Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste.--Eu e Harry já conversamos a respeito.E,repetindo o que disse a ele,falarei com o executor para que seja o mais rápido possível.-O velho bruxo virou-se para a neta.-E agora,passemos para um assunto menos sombrio.Harry,pronto para a sua prática?-Harry mexeu-se incomodado.O que tinha a dizer não seria nem um pouco menos sobrio,mas era necessário falar.  
  
--Hum...na verdade,existe algo que eu gostaria de dizer antes que começássemos.É sobre Voldemort.-O rapaz sentiu imediatamente o ambiente ficar tenso.Remo,Lux e Dumbledore o ecutavam atentamente.--Na noite...na noite em que fui até onde Voldemort estava...vocês sabem.com essa coisa de projeção astral.-Os três balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça.--Ele estava lendo um livro.-Harry fixou o olhar no de Dumbledore.--O assunto era necromancia.-O rapaz observou a preocupação toldar os olhos do diretor.Remo e Lux exibiam expressões idênticas de choque.  
  
--E quando você pensa que ele não podia piorar a situação...-Lux falou numa voz sarcástica,e Harry percebeu que a moça referia-se a Voldemort.Remo concordou gravemente,enquanto Dumbledore parecia perdido em pensamentos.  
  
--Na verdade,agora que você falou,Harry,me pergunto porque Tom nunca pensou nisso antes...seria típico de uma mente como a dele.-Dumbledore esfregou o rosto nas mãos,cansado.-Creio que ele esteve muito ocupado no ano passado para isso...Harry,o que você nos cntou é muito,muito grave.Necromancia á magia negra de nível mais alto,e mais perigoso.-Harry assentiu sombriamente.  
  
--Eu sei.-O rapaz olhou para Remo.--naquela coleção que você e Sirius me deram há uma definição pequena.Não é muita coisa,mas o suficiente para entender que os resultados não são exatamente bons.  
  
--Pra dizer o mínimo,Harry.-Remo suspirou.--Se Voldemort conseguir sucesso nisso,não sei o que poderá acontecer.  
  
--A questão é,será que ele vai conseguir?-Lux falou,séria.--Não que eu seja uma expert em necromancia,longe de mim.Mas não é uma tarefa simples.Não se traz os mortos de volta com um simples feitiço ou poção...  
  
--Efetivamente,querida.-Dumbledore deu um sorriso fraco.--E é isso que me traz algum consolo.-O diretor virou-se para Harry.--Necromancia é uma ciência de exytrema complexidade,feita de vários passos.Além de feitiços intricados,sei que é necssária uma poção constituída de ingredientes raríssimos.É preciso também uma parte do corpo daquele que se deseja ressuscitar,ou ao menos sangue de um descendente.Muitos bruxos,na verdade,conseguiram chegar até essa fase do processo.Mas a maioria parou por aí.-Dumbledore se levantou,andando lentamente de um lado para outro do escritório.--Existe mais uma coisa para executar o processo,e é nesse ponto que reina a maior dificuldade.É um objeto imprescindível para que a ação da ressurreição seja possível..o Orbe de Tanathos.-Dumbledore parou de caminhar.--Agora,não posso falar muita coisa sobre esse artefato,porque simplesmente não se sabe quase nada a seu respeito.Tanathos é uma divindade da morte,o que explica o nome do Orbe.Mas o que esse objeto faz,como é e qual é a sua exata participação nas mãos de um necromante é um mistério.Ninguém sabe exatamente como e onde surgiu a arte da Necromancia.Só o que se sabe é que ela caminha junto com esse orbe.Até hoje,foram registrados na hisória apenas dois desses objetos.Um deles,sabe-se que foi destruído há muito tempo atrás,pelo próprio Merlin.mas o outro passou de mão em mão,sempre trazendo consequências catastróficas para quem ousou utilizá-lo.E é isso,acredito,que pode ser a perdição de Voldemort.Ele não sabe onde encontrar o orbe.Se soubesse,já teria absolutamente realizado o que deseja...e é daí que vamos seguir.Não podemos deixar,de maneira alguma,que Voldemort descubra qualquer indício que o conduza a esse artefato.Nós temos que encontrá-lo antes.-O bruxo sentou-se novamente,pensando rápido.--Precisamos descobrir até onde exatamente Voldemort já chegou...Isso é uma tarefa para Severo...também devemos descobrir o máximo possível a respeito do Orbe de Tanathos e necromancia...Remo,vamos ter que marcar uma reunião com a Ordem o mais breve que pudermos...Amanhã mesmo,se possível.Não podemos perder tempo.-Dumbledore cerrou os olhos,em profunda concentração.--Quem?Quem ele pretende trazer de volta?As possibilidades são tantas...eu não sei qual delas seria pior....-Essa era exatamente a maior das perocupações de Harry.E se...  
  
--Você...o senhor acha...-A voz do rapaz saiu quase num sussurro.--E se for...-Dumbledore pareceu ler os pensamentos do garoto.  
  
--Não,Harry.Não.Eu não vou permitir tal coisa.Tomei precauções há muito tempo para que o local onde seus pais descansam não fosse profanado.E pretendo manter assim.Ele não chegará perto.Não Lily e James.Nunca.Acredite em mim,Harry.-Dumbledore encarava Harry com uma intensidade que o rapaz nunca presenciara antes.Harry soube,naquele momento,que o bruxo morreria,se necessário,para evitar o que ele sugerira.O rapaz sentiu brevemente a velha segurança que Dumbledore um dia lhe inspirara,antes que as coisas tivessem se complicado tanto.E,muito lentamente,Harry assentiu.Dumbledore não deixaria isso acontecer.  
  
Os quatro ficaram num silêncio pesado,cada um imerso nas próprias idéias.Por fim,Lux saiu do seu devaneio.  
  
--Certo...já sabemos o que deve ser feito.A Ordem vai se reunir amanhã.Não há nada que possams fazer nesse momento.-Ela lançou um olhar exasperado para os outros.--Então podemos,por favor,por favor,por favor,pararmos com assuntos deprimentes por hoje e nos concentrarmos no objetivo inicial desse encontro?Telepatia?  
  
Dumbledore sorriu levemente,e Harry se viu fazendo o mesmo.Lux estava certa.Se preocupar antes do tempo apenas tornava tudo pior.  
  
--Você só está pedindo isso porque quer que termine logo e dê tempo de você estudar alguma coisa,antes que Alvo ameace internar você se não for dormir.-Remo riu da expressão ofendida de Lux.  
  
--Que coisa horrível pra se pensar a meu respeito,Lupin.E eu ainda trato você com simpatia.-Ela girou os olhos,antes de desviar a atenção para Harry.--De qualquer forma,vamos começar.Acho que em 1° lugar eu deveria explicar um pouco a respeito dessa habilidade.Você concorda,Harry?-O rapaz assentiu e permaneceu em silêncio,esperando.  
  
--Bom...obviamente você já sabe o básico.Telepatia é,em resumo,a capacidade de se comunicar através do pensamento.É uma habilidade que passa de geração para geração em famílias presenteadas com esse dom.Não é fácil se descobrir que é um telepata,porque se você não sabe como usar esse dom,não há como se comunicar com pessoas que não o possuem.Quando telepata se encontram,podem estabelecer uma comunicação acidental,como foi o nosso caso.Na verdade,isso não teria acontecido,se eu não estivesse distraída naquele momento.Não costumo deixar minha mente aberta,mesmo para outros telepatas.Esse também é o motivo de voce nunca ter descoberto seu talento quando estava com vovô,assim presumo.Como eu já disse,telepatia é uma característica herdada.Vovô é um telepata,e foi dele que eu,você e Lily herdamos o dom.Mas vovô NUNCA deixa a mente desprotegida.Entenda,seria muito perigoso se de repente,cruzássemos com um telepata e permitíssemos acesso aos nossos pensamentos.Muitas coisas poderiam ser descobertas dessa mmaneira.-Harry não pôde conter um sorriso sarcástico ao observar Dumbledore.  
  
--Não me diga.Por que será que não estou surpreso com isso?É claro que eu não descobriria essa habilidade perto de você.-Ele lançou um olhar gelado para Dumbledore,mas logo se arrependeu.Tinha prometido que não faria provocações ou cenas.Ele sacudiu a cabeça,respirando fundo e voltando a atenção para Lux.--Desculpem.Esqueçam o que eu disse,foi bobagem.Continue,por favor.-Harry teve a impressão de que Lux iria falar alguma coisa,mas a moça pareceu pensar melhor e desistir.  
  
--Bom...certo...Uma pessoa que não tem o dom da telepatia jamais conseguiria estabelecer uma ligação com um telepata por conta própria.Mas isso não acontece ao contrário.Com treinamento,você pode atingir pessoas que não têm o dom.A única condição para isso é que não pode ser um desejo unilateral.O telepata tem que ter o desejo de começar uma conexão,e a outra pessoa tem que estar disposta a recebê-la.É um pouco difícil no começo,Harry.mas você se acostuma.-Harry olhou para Remo.   
  
--Minha mãe fazia isso com vocês?-O lobisomem sorriu.  
  
--Fazia.Era bem divertido,na verdade.Lily gostava muito de chatear Sirius dessa maneira.Mas também era muito útil,quando queríamos falar de coisas que ninguém mais sabia...-Remo deu um sorriso saudoso.--Nos fazia sentir mais próximos,todos nós.  
  
--É,acho que naquela época Remo devia ser mais simpático...Ele só aceita conversar comigo por telepatia para me chatear até em pensamentos.  
  
--Ora,que graça teria a vida sem isso?-Harry riu.  
  
--Bom,então isso quer dizer que se eu treinar,vou poder fazer isso com Ron e Mione...vai ser bom.Ele olhou para a "irm".--E por onde vamos começar?  
  
--Bem,primeiro vamos acostumar você a usar sua habilidade,e a abrir e fechar sua mente de acordo com sua vontade.Inicialmente,você praticará comigo ou com vovô,um de cada vez.Depois de algum tempo,tentaremos os três juntos.Quando você já estiver bem seguro,Remo vai ser sua "cobaia não-telepata",e eu espero que você dê a ele uma senhora dor de cabeça...-Ela sorriu maliciosamente.--No futuro,você deverá ser capaz se estabelecer uma ligação com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo,telepatas ou não.Essa é a parte mais complicada,ainda me deixa confusa algumas vezes,principalmente a longas distâncias uns dos outros...Mas chegaremos lá,eu e você.Por hora,vamos tentar coisas simples,apenas diálogos por pensamento,sem proferirmos nenhuma palavra.Procure deixar a mente relaxada.Só vamos conversar eu e você,hoje.Comece a pensar,Harry.Só pensar...  
  
Harry teve a sensação de que uma porta se abria lentamente em sua cabeça,e Lux entrava como um furacão.  
  
"--Vamos lá,de quem vamos falar mal?"-Ela riu,dando-se conta de que,a cada dia,sua vida se tornava menos normal.E,no final das contas,não era de todo ruim.  
  
Harry observou,nervosamente,o ambiente ao seu redor.A tensão era palpável,enquanto todos esperavam sentados na sala de estar a chegada do executor.O silêncio só tornava as coisas piores,mas ninguém parecia disposto a falar.O dia passara como um borrão para Harry,com o rapaz temendo a cada momento o que viria no fim da tarde.Ele se pegara várias vezes se arrependendo amargamente de ter concordado em escutar aquele maldito testamento.Onde estava com a cabeça?  
  
Remo e Lux entraram na sala,as mãos entrelaçadas e as faces tensas,sentando-se num dos sof´s.Harry observou o rosto contraído do amigo de seus pais.Tudo em sua exprassão dizia que ele não queria estar ali.Lux começou a falar em voz baixa,e Remo pareceu relaxar um pouco.Harry fivou subitamente grato à prima.Pelo menos Remo tinha alguém ao seu lado.O próprio Harry sentia-se imensamente mais aliviado com as presenças de Ron e Mione,sentados à sua direita e esquerda,respectivamente.ginny sentara-se no encosto do sofá,atrás do rapaz.Os demais Weasley,Dumbledore e Tonks se distribuíam nos demais assentos do aposento.Alguém bateu na porta subitamente, e todos quase pularam.Dumbledore se levantou,abrindo-a rapidamente.Um homem alto e moreno entrou.Tinha um bigide que faria inveja a tio Válter,e vestia um traje negro e sério.Dumbledore trocou algumas palavras com o bruxo,que assentiu tranqüilamente e se encaminhou para um lugar vazio,cumprimentando todos antes de sentar.  
  
--Boa tarde a todos.Sou Broderick Callahan,executor encarregado do testamento do Sr.sirius Black.Agora,se vocês estão aqui,é porque são beneficiários diretos do Sr.Black.-Ele fez uma pausa.--O professor Dumbledore solicitou especificamente que a leitura e seus trâmites fosse feita de forma rápida e eficiente,sem delongas.Entendo que é um proceso doloroso,então não me prolongarei mais do que o necessário.A leitura será feita imediatamente,e depois,vocês terão que assinar alguns papéis.O Sr.Black também deixou algumas cartas endereçadas exclusivamente a alguns de vocês.Irei entregá-las no final.--O Sr.Callahan lançou um olhar de simpatia a todos,detendo-se por alguns segundos a mais em Harry e Remo.--Logo estará terminado.  
  
O executor tomou seu lugar,abrindo a pasta e retirando um grosso rolo de pergaminho.Callahan o tocou levemente com a varinha,e o papel se abriu magicamente.Harry viu Lux apertar com mais força a mão de Remo,e sentiu ele próprio a mão de Hermione segurar a sua.Rony apertou seu braço,e ele notou a mão pequena de Ginny em seu ombro.Fez-se um silêncio breve,até a voz de Sirius se fazer soar,forte e confiante,enquanto o pergaminho adquiria vida própria e subia no ar.  
  
"Juro solenemente que não farei...er,não me desculpe...fala errada."-Harry sentiu o peito se contrair ao ouvir a voz do padrinho.-"Hum...continuando.Eu,Sirius Orion Black,em estado de saúde mental perfeito,pelo menos eu acho,venho por meio desta expressar o meu desejo ante o fato indiscutível de minha morte,já que isso é um testamento.  
  
Em primeiro lugar,peço que não percam muito tempo lamentendo a minha morte.A vida não deve ser gasta em lamentações,como aprendi em 12 anos de Azkaban.Chorar alivia,mas não faz sentido derramar muitas lágrimas com algo que não pode ser mudado.Se eu estou morto,então é isso.Não há como voltar atrás.Peço que não lembrem de mim como o homem amargo dos últimos tempos,ma scomo alguém que amou a vida e tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer,principalmente seus amigos.O que me traz ao que realmente interessa.  
  
Para todos os membros da família Weasley,deixo antes de tudo a minha eterna gratidão.Vocês proporcionaram a Harry aquilo que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de oferecer:A segurança e carinho de uma família.E por isso,eu agradeço de todas as formas,e peço que continem proporcionando ao meu afilhado esse bem infinitamente precioso que é a amizade de cada um de vocês.Para cada membro da família Weasley,exceto Percy Weasley,deixo a quantia de 5 mil galeões.para Ronald Weasley,além da quantia já citada,deixo uma vassoura Firebolt,que ele encontrará em meu quarto em Grimmauld place.espero que faça bom uso dela,Rony.Você merece.Deixo também o meu mais profundo obrigado pela amizade e lealdade que você dedica a Harry.Sei,por experiência própria,a importância que isso tem.  
  
Para Hermione Granger,deixo também a quantia de 5 mil galeões,bem como o acervo de livros da família Black,exceto aqueles que estiverem no compartimento reservado,os de magia negra,ou qualquer um que Alvo ache perigoso demais ou necessário para outro fim.Esses volumes supracitados,pertencem,desde já,a Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.Deixo também para Hermione o meu obrigado.Sua inteligência combinada com o seu carinho e cuidado para com Harry são o melhor presente que ele poderia receber.Vocês três formam um belo time.  
  
Para Ninfadora Tonks,deixo claro que você e sua mãe são a única parte da família Black que vale à pena. Deixo à sua disposição o valor de 15 mil galeões.Gaste-os de preferência onde Narcisa Malfoy possa ver.deixo também o chalé de praia localizado em Torbay.Andromeda sempre amou aquele lugar.Foi onde nós passamos raros momentos felizes na família Black.  
  
Para Anna Lux Persephone Helena Dumbledore,deixo todas as jóias da família Black.Eu já posso até ver sua expressão ouvindo isso,An.Sei que está quase berrando algo como "Desde quando eu sou do tipo enfeitiçado por jóias,Sirius Black??",mas faça um amigo morto feliz e use-as.Elas com certeza realçarão sua beleza,e desconfio que há alguém que não vai se importar nem um pouco com isso...Deixo também para você todas as antigas e raras partituras que você costumava namorar em Grimmauld place.Gostaria de poder ainda uma vez ouvir voce tocando-as no piano,enquanto canta.Você tem uma voz linda.Bem,talvez eu escute lá de cima.Tenho algo mais para falar,An,mas é melhor que só você saiba do que se trata.Deixei-lhe uma carta.E,por último,continue sorrindo como sempre faz.Você não tem idéia do impacto que isso causa ao seu redor.  
  
Para Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,deixo,além dos livros já citados,a coleção de arte da família Black.Nada mais justo que todos esses elementos belos e cheios de histórias fiquem nas mãos de um homem como você,Alvo.Agradeço desde já a confiança que sempre depositou em mim,e peço desculpas por algumas atitudes que tomei e coisas que disse.Pelo que continue conduzindo a batalha que enfrentamos com a mesma sabedoria.E cuide bem de Harry.Não seja apenas o mentor dele,Alvo.Você e Harry merecem mais do que isso.Você sabe do que estou falando.Também deixei uma carta para você.Muito obrigado por tudo,Alvo.  
  
Todos os demais bens da família Black devem ser divididos igualmente entre Remo John Lupin e Harry James Harold Potter.Isso quer dizer que todos os cofres da família Black,além de todas as propriedades por esse nome possuídas,sejam elas localizadas na Inglaterra ou nos demais países da Europa ou de qualquer outro continente.Não sei a quantidade exata disso tudo,mas peço que Broderick Callahan faça um levantamento cuidadoso.E agora,vamos nos aproximando do final.  
  
Remo,saiba que você foi um dos melhores amigos que um homem poderia ter tido.Sou feliz pela oportunidade de ter convivido com você mais uma vez.Além dos bens já citados,deixo para você,meu amigo,o meu maior tesouro:A guarda de Harry.Caso o Ministério tenha algum problema com a sua condição,digo em 1° lugar que eles são uns idiotas,e em 2°,que nomeie então Alvo como guardião de Harry.mas não pense que você está isento da responsabilidade nessa situação,Aluado.Você é o novo padrinho de Harry.Aproveite,e cuide dele para mim.Não lamente demais a minha partida,Remo.Não vale à pena.Tenho mais coisas para falar,e o tempo é curto...leia a carta que eu deixei.E saiba que agradeço todos os dias pela sua amizade.Eu não teria suportado o último ano sem ela.  
  
Harry,em 1° lugar,desculpe-me por ter partido.Nós nunca tivemos a chance de estarmos juntos como uma família,e eu lamento.Eu sei que nunca disse isso a você,Harry,e agora me arrependo.Mas bem,antes tarde do que nunca:Eu amo você,garoto.Não poderia tê-lo amado mais se fosse meu próprio filho.Você é um jovem homem extraordinário,e posso ver em minha frente os rostos orgulhosos de James e Lily ao olharem para você.Porque tenho certeza de que eles se orgulhariam da pessoa que você está se tornando,Harry.Eu me orgulho.Tente ser feliz,Harry.Eu sei que existem muitas coisas sobre os seus ombros,mas não esqueça de que você é jovem,e deve se divertir.A vida e a juventude são bens por demais preciosos para serem desperdiçados,por mais sérias que sejam nossas obrigações.Permita-se sorrir,Harry.Permita-se fazer coisas tolas.Passe tempo com seus amigos,aproveite-os.Encontre uma garota de quem goste.Ame.Perdoe quem errou com você,e tente corrigir seus próprios erros.E não esqueça que,lá no paraíso,existem pessoas que amaram e ainda amam você profundamente,e que agora o observam com um sorriso no rosto.E lembre que eu sou uma delas,bem como James e Lily.Há mais coisas que eu gostaria de dizer,garoto,mas receio que sejam por demais confidenciais para que todos escutem.Existe uma carta para você.Leia.No mais,procure ser feliz.Cuide de Remo,e lembre-se de que sempre pode contar com ele.  
  
Todos os meus desejos foram dispostos.Agradeço a cada um de vocês pela amizade que me deram em vida,e pela atenção que me dispensaram em morte.Aproveitem o que lhes deixei sem constrangimento ou arrependimento,porque foi dado de coração.E tenho dito.Malfeito feito."  
  
O silêncio que se fez na sala foi mortal,apenas quebrado pelo movimento abrupto de Remo,que ergueu-se e saiu a passos rápidos da sala. 


	24. Velhos amigos,palavras e verdades

Nota da autora:como se alguém ainda achasse que eu tenho alguma coisa que diga respeito a Harry Potter...além da ansiedade pelo sexto livro,é claro!  
  
Olha aí,gente!não demorei tanto para atualizar dessa vez...férias...aiai...se felicidade matasse.Espero que gostem desse capítulo.Estava com saudades de escrever sob a perspectiva do Remo,então veio isso aí!Espero que agrade!Muito obrigada:  
  
#Kadu:valeu pelos elogios!Quanto à volta para Hogwarts,estou tentando apessar as coisas...é que são tantas idéias que quero colocar,que acabo demorando!E é claro que vou escrever todo o ano letivo...e você stá certo,vai ser uma fic comprida pacas!Ora,claro que não vou contar quem o Voldemort quer trazer...mas sua adivinhação foi bem interessante...quem sabe?Me aguarde!  
  
#babi Evans:Eu também adoro o Sirius...até agora não entendi como a J.K teve coragem de matá-lo...Pôxa,o capitulo anterior foi tão triste assim???Espero que você não ache esse também.Bom,e aí está o que vai acontecer com o Remo...me diz o que achou,por favor!Porque esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever pra caramba!  
  
#eduardo:Já estava sentindo falta dos seus comentários,sabia?mas antes tarde do que nunca!Bom,suas respostas:Estou tentando apressar a ida de todos para Hogwarts.tenha paciência,vai chegar lá!Aiai,como voces são curiosos...eu não vou entrgar quem o Voldemort quer trazer de volta!Se bem que as idéias que vocês expõem são...interessantes.Me aguarde!Obrigada,boas férias para voce também!E que feio,passando o tempo no trabalho lando fanfiction,hehehe...tudo bem,é compreensível!Eu faria o mesmo!Ah,e vê se não some!  
  
#Ariana:Valeu!E desculpe por ter feito você chorar.Ah,já achei a música que voce pediu,bem como a da Mariah carey.Vamos ver se consigo encaixá-las!não esqueça de comentar esse capítulo!  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Pôxa,desculpa...não era a minha intenção fazer um capítulo tão triste...mas achei legal a idéia do testamento.Bom,e estou até sem graça com os elogios...Obrigada!E a sua sugestão está anotada,quem sabe no futuro?  
  
#Séreforye:puxa,não é maldade não...eu demoro pra atualizar por falta de tempo mesmo...mas não demorei tanto dessa vez,não acha??Ah,e já que você comentou pela primeira vez a fic,que tal tornar isso um hábito?Eu ia adorar!Diga-me o que achou desse capítulo!  
  
#rafael:obrigada pelos elogios,fico honrada!Ah,e vamos tentar!O que devo fazetr,mandar um e-mail pra você??  
  
#Jessy:Obrigada,que bom que você acha que representei bem o Sirius.Isso é difícil pra caramba!Ah,e foi um dos meus leitores quem recomendou a sua fic,logo depois de eu ter publicado a capítulo em que o Harry ganha aquele livro do Remo...e devo dizer,sua fic foi muito bem recomendada!Ah,não tenho MSN,mas tenho e-mail obviamente...terei prazer em me comunicar com você!já anotei o seu e-mail,e o meu é:s.mercbol.com.br Será um prazer conversar com você!  
  
#Anna luiza:é claro que não é idiota,oras!Sei muito bem o que é se envolver com um livro,também adoro ler!!e é perfeitamente normal se emocionar...confesso que também chorei quando o Sirius morreu...ainda não me conformei!Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Ntty Potter:valeu,estou lisonjeada!tentarei fazer cada vez melhor,para leitores maravilhosos como você!Não equeça de comentar,ok?  
  
#mary Padfoot:nossa,fiquei até tímida!Que bom que gostou,espero que também goste desse!  
  
#Mione Granger:Ah...bem que eu queria...assim,eu ia saber o que vai acontecer nos próximos livros logo...e não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade não...tanto é que atualizei mais rápido!  
  
#Anderson:Bom,aí está o novo capítulo,não esqueça de dizer o que achou!E boa sorte na faculdade!  
  
#Mat Potter:Ai meu deus,não tenha nada no coração por causa da minha humilde história...e se eu for presa??Brincadeira,muito obrigada pelos elogios!E continue comentando,é importante para a construção da fic!  
  
#Dany:muito,muito obrigada!É sempre bom quando alguém novo comenta!bom,e aí está o novo capítulo,espero que continue curtindo a história!E se pder,continue comentando,eu iria adorar!  
  
#Pulcher:valeu!Bom...tem um pouco de romance nesse capítulo...me diz o que achou!E atualização já está aí,tá vendo que eu cumpro minhas promessas?  
  
#carolxinha Weasley Potter:pois é,os Weasley mereciam um bom presente,não??Que bom que gostou!E tentarei fazer com que eles voltem para Hogwarts o mais rápido possívelok?Não esqueça de comentar!  
  
#Andromeda Black:obrigada,é bom saber que o capítulo emocionou.Bom,e voce está certa,ressuscitar os Potter seria uma forma de desestruturar muitas pessoas...você vai saber mais sobre o lugar onde Lily e James descansam!Uau,euzinha mandar meus escritos para a J.K??quem sabe um dia eu crio coragem...valeu,mais uma vez!E não esqueça de comentar esse capítulo,foi muito difícil de escrever!  
  
#Henry Potter:obrigada,e aí está um novo capítulo!espero que goste!   
  
CAPÍTULO 24- VELHOS AMIGOS,PALAVRAS E VERDADES  
  
O tempo parecia ter parado,mesmo para a natureza,enquanto Remo respirava profundamente por várias vezes seguidas procurando manter a mente clara.Nenhum som podia ser ouvido nos jardins de White fortress,,nem mesmo o vento batendo nas árvores,ou o canto agitado dos pássaros no final de tarde.Era como se até a terra fizesse um momento de silêncio por Sirius Black.Remo fechou os olhos com força,apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.Talvez se ficasse assim,sem ver nada,sem ouvir nada,pudesse deixar de sentir também.Pudesse esquecer.  
  
Ele não sabia exatamente o que acontecera para que saísse da sala daquele jeito.Só do que lembrava era de estar sentado no sofá,segurando a mão de Lux e sentindo-se absolutamente fora do ar.E então,aquele executor,Callahan,devia ser o nome dele,abriu um pergaminho,e a voz de Sirius se levantou,como se o amigo tivesse acabado de entrar por uma daquelas portas...E Sirius falara.Fora generoso,sensato,sincero.E,mesmo num momento como aquele,mantivera o bom-humor.remo reconheceu em cada linha a paixão que Sirius sempre tivera pela vida e pelos que os cercavam,a mesma paixão que fazia com que todos nunca o olhassem uma única vez.E a realidade caiu como uma bomba nas mãos do último maroto verdadeiro.Sirius não voltaria.Ele estava morto.James se fora.Lily se fora.E agora Sirius os seguia,deixando-o para trás.De repente,as paredes da sala pareceram se fechar sobre ele,esmagando-o.Ele não podia respirar.Percebeu de olge que Lux o observava parecendo preocupada,e isso o assustou ainda mais.Não podia fraquejar ali.Tinha que se mostrar forte,por Harry.E ele sabia que,se permanecesse por mais tempo escutando aquele maldito Callahan,desabaria.Sem uma única palavra,levantou-se e saiu.  
  
Suas pernas o guiaram espontaneamente para o jardim,e ele sentara-se cansado num dos bancos.Remo afundou mais o rosto entre as mãos,desejando conseguir parar de pensar.Uma mão delicada pousou em suas costas,afagando-o de forma tranqüilizadora.Remo não levantou a cabeça nem falou.Lentamente,foi se acalmando,sentindo sua respiração voltar a um ritmo normal diante dauqele toque.O bruxo finalmente falou.  
  
--Em uma escala de um a dez,o quão dramática foi minha saída?-Ele pôde ouvir o riso de Lux enquanto ela considerava uma resposta.  
  
--Acho que eu daria oito...nove,se você tivesse chutado alguma coisa no meio do caminho...-Remo sorriu levemente,levantando os olhos para encarar a moça.  
  
--O que exatamente eu deveria ter feito para merecer dez?  
  
--Bom,aí você teria que contar com a minha participação.-Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas,e ela explicou.--Pra merecer um dez,eu teria que ter entado impedi-lo de sair.E você,num acesso de raiva,me sacudiria e me jogaria para fora do sofá antes de se retirar,chutando alguma coisa no caminho,claro.--Remo riu tristemente,enquanto se endireitava no banco.Lux retirou a mão de suas costas,e ele reparou que os olhos da moça estavam vermelhos,como se ela tivesse chorado.  
  
--Como Harry está?-Lux sorriu tristemente.  
  
--Ele está indo bem.Rony,Hermione e Ginny estão fazendo um bom trabalho.-Ela hesitou um pouco,depois continuou.--Acho que Harry está melhor que você.Ele ficou preocupado.-Remo suspirou."timo,mais uma coisa para perturbar Harry,pensou.Que ótimi padrinho daria.  
  
--Eu fiz papel de tolo...ridículo.Agi como um idiota.Que bom exemplo para Harry...-Lux o interrompeu,segurando firmemente seu braço.  
  
--Você NÂO fez papel de tolo,Remo.Todos entenderam o que aconteceu.Meu Deus,eu estava quase saindo quando você o fez...é muito doloroso.Odeio testamentos.-A voz dela se suavizou.--E tenho certeza que Harry entendeu perfeitamente...ele também sente o mesmo,Remo.-Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo,até Lux falar novamente.  
  
--Você quer voltar para lá?-Remo sacudiu a cabeça,cansado.  
  
--Não.Sei que aquele Callahan deve estar querendo que eu assine os tais papéis,mas...não quero entrar.Não agora.  
  
Lux assentiu,enquanto deixava à vista alguns papéis,seguros em sua outra mão.Remo a observou,confuso,enquanto ela conjurava uma pena e tinta,oferecendo a ele.  
  
--Eu imaginei que quisesse ficar aqui por um tempo...então pedi ao Sr.callahan para me entregar seus papéis,prometendo levá-los de volta assinados.-Ela entregou os documentos,e Remo os assimou sem ler,grato à moça por aquele gesto.Lux dobrou os papéis cuidadosamente,e estendeu para Remo um envelope branco.O bruxo reconheceu a letra impaciente de Sirius.  
  
--Sua carta...-Remo hesitou antes de aceitá-la,sentindo as mãos subitamente geladas e a boca seca.Lux colocou uma das mãos em seu rosto.--Vai ficar tudo bem,Remo.Veja o que Sirius tem a dizer.--Remo a encarou por alguns instantes,assentindo lentamente.Lux sorriu,levantando-se.  
  
--Vou deixá-lo sozinho agora.Mas você sabe que pode me chamar a qualquer momento,e estarei aqui em segundos,certo?-O bruxo sorriu.  
  
--Certo.Obrigado,Lux.Dê uma olhada em Harry por mim,ok?-Lux deu um último sorriso de afirmação,antes de desaparecer de volta à casa.  
  
Remo encarou o envelope por um longo momento,antes de abri-lo temerosamete.Uma carata comprida o esperava,e foi com lágrimas nos olhos que ele começou aler.  
  
"Aluado,meu velho,  
  
Se você está lendo essa carta,então eu morri.Pois é,estiquei as canelas,vesti o paletó de madeira,virei comida de verme,estou puxando as margaridas pelas raízes,tornei-me um belo pedaço de ectoplasma,empacotei...acho que você já entendeu o conceito.Eu fui,Aluado.E a primeira coisa que quero dizer é que não me importo.Eu nunca temi a morte,meu amigo.Acho que estive pronto para ela desde que James e Lily se foram.Meu único desejo é que eu tenha morrido lutando pelo que acredito.Pela causa,por você,por Harry.Espero que não tenha sido uma morte estúpida,como ser estrangulado no meio da noite por Kreacher,ou quebrar o pescoço caindo de uma das escadas desse mausoléu qe é Grimmauld place.Se for para morrer,que seja com honra!Eu só espero que você não esteja lamentando demais,Remo.Não quero que chore.Sei que provavelmente estou sendo hipócrita dizendo isso,porque acho sinceramente que,se você tivesse morrido,eu estaria destruído.Não cerio que suportaria.Já perdi James e Lily,e se você se fosse...bom,digamos que não seria agradável.Mas a questão é,você está vivo,e eu morto.E você tem que continuar.E não digo isso apenas porque Harry precisa de você,Aluado,,digo porque você merece viver e ser feliz,por muitos e muitos anos.Sei que sua vida não foi até hoje exatamente um mar de rosas...mas espero realmente que isso mude.E vai mudar.É só você querer e deixar,Remo.  
  
Bom,eu não poderia escrever essa carta sem mencionar Harry,Aluado.Porque,mais do que nunca,ele vai precisar de você,e,para ser sincero,você também precisa dele.Vocês dois podem se ajudar.E eu sei,Remo,que você ama esse garoto tanto quanto eu.Você só tem medo de demonstrar.E o que eu peço é que você não tenha.Harry PRECISA disso,Remo.Eu sei que ele é um garoto extraordinário,diferente da maioria,independente.Mas ele ainda é um adolescente,Aluado.Ele ainda está aprendendo.E eu não estou mais por perto.Ele só tem você,e,talvez um dia,Alvo.Por falar em Alvo,tente colocar algum senso na cabeça dele,pelo amor de Merlin.Ele TEM que contar a verdade para Harry.Essa situação não é justa para nenhum dos dois.Mas voltando ao ponto principal,não se afaste de Harry,Aluado.Você sabe muito bem que Harry não se importa com o fato de você ser o que é.Ele é um garoto inteligente.Engraçado,a atitude dele me faz lembrar o momento em que nós,eu,James e Pedro(e gostaria de não ter mencionado esse nome-rato traidor!)descobrimos que você era um lobisomem.Lembro-me que chegamos a esta conclusão,e James simplesmente olhou para o calendário lunar,depois para o livro que estávamos consultando,e finalmente para mim.E parecia que ele estava lendo meus pensamentos,porque Pontas falou exatamente o que eu pretendia:"E daí?".Nunca um "E da" teve tanto significado.E daí que você é um lobisomem?O que isso muda realmente para quem ama você,conhece você e sabe qo homem honrado que você sempre foi?Não nego que você carrega uma maldição,Remo.Mas essa maldição só me incomoda e a quem gosta de você,porque o incomoda.Porque faz você sofrer,porque é doloroso e difícil.Mas é só.Você não é menos por causa disso.Pelo contrário,chego a char que você é superior à maioria de nós.Porque apesar de tudo,você se mantém firme,e justo,e bom.Não é qualquer pessoa que tem essa capacidade.E tenho certeza de que Harry percebe isso.Então cuide bem dele,Remo.E lembre-se de vou estar vigiando lá de cima,meu velho.E se você fizer besteira,saiba que terá que acertar as contas comigo um dia.E se isso não o assusta,pense em James e Lily.Eles estarão ao meu lado nesse momento,e quero ver você se explicar para nós três...  
  
Outra coisa que não posso deixar de comentar,é que sei que você provevelmente está furioso comigo por ter deixado metade de tudo que era meu para você.Você sempre foi orgulhoso demais,meu caro.Afinal,para quem você acha que eu deixaria tudo,se não fosse para você e Harry?Os Malfoy e os Lestrange?Vocês dois são minha família,além de Tonks.Então,nada mais justo que essa divisão.Pare de resmungar e aceite,droga.Considere como um pagamento por ter me suportado nos meus piores momentos.  
  
Agora,Aluado,existe mais uma coisa que nós precisamos discutir.Ou melhor,que eu preciso falar,porque sei perfeitamente que se eu estivesse vivo e tentasse trazer esse assunto à tona,você se recusaria a escutar,e se eu insistisse,vocè me azararia pelo prazo mínimo de um mês.E negaria tudo o que eu dissesse até o último minuto.Mas bom,essa é a vantagem de estar morto.Você não pode fazer nada contra mim,não pode me interromper,negar,brigar.O máximo que você pode fazer é para de ler essa carta,e eu espero sinceramente que você não o faça.É falta de respeito com um defunto,sabia?Mas falemos sério.Remo,eu não sei quando isso aconteceu,quando e como começou,nem mesmo sei quando percebi.Mas aí vai:Você gosta de Anna,Remo.E quando digo GOSTAR,falo romanticamente,entende?Pois é,meu garoto.Posso mesmo imaginar sua cara ao ler isso,e sei que se eu ainda estivesse aí,você negaria veementemente,e começaria com alguma baboseira do tipo "Eu só me preocupo com ela",ou "É um sentimento de amizade,fraternal.".Fraternal,pois sim...não é,Remo.Eu conheço você há mais de vinte anos,e posso dizer que o que você sente por An(ou Lux,como você gosta de chamá-la) é muito diferente de amizade,não que vocês não sejam amigos.Mas não é nada fraternal ou inocente.Talvez tenha sido no começo,provavelmente foi.Quando vocês se conheceram,não?Quanto tempo faz,Remo?Acho que quatro anos,segundo você me contou.Sim,naquela época,era amizade.An era só uma garota,afinal de contas.Sei,pelo que vocês me contaram,que,mesmo depois de você ter deixado de dar aulas a ela,vocês mantiveram contato.Sei que isso se intensificou quando eu fugi com a ajuda de Harry,e Alvo me encaminhou para o país onde An estava.Ela foi uma grande ajuda para mim.E vocês continuaram em contato.A essa altura,talvez já tivesse começado,Remo.Confesso que não sei,não havia percebido nada.Mas então,outro ano se passou,e Voldemort voltou...E a Ordem se reuniu novamente,na mesma noite em que Harry nos alertou.E An estava lá,Remo.E posso me lembrar com riqueza de detalhes da sua expressão quando a viu naquela noite.Vê-la não era a mesma coisa que uma comunicação pr cartas,não é?Porque acho que naquele momento você se deu conta de que An havia ccrescido,Aluado.Não era mais aquela garotinha,e sim uma mulher,e muito bonita,para ser sincero.Jovem,é verdade,mas diferente das da sua idade.Eu sei disso,você sabe disso,a própria An sabe disso.Ela não é como as outras,jamais poderia ser.hà coisas demais sobre ela,e então ela cresceu mais rápido,e mais forte.Durante todo este último ano,pude perceber o modo com vocês dançam ao redor um do outro.A cada reunião da Ordem,quando An aparecia,ficava mais claro.E o que eu quero dizer,Remo,é que é absolutamente certo.Para vocês dois.Sei que,se você admitir para si mesmo os seus sentimentos,vai também começar a se martirizar.Conheço você.Você vai dizer que é muito velho para ela,que An merece alguém mais jovem,mais digno,alguém que não se transforme num monstro a cada lua cheia,que não seja deixado à margem do nosso mundo.E o que eu digo,meu caro,é que isso é tudo besteira.Você reclama da discriminação que sofre no nosso mundo,mas você mesmo tem preconceito com o que é,Remo.Pare de se desvalorizar.Você tem direito de ser feliz,como todo mundo.E An tem o direito de escolher o que achar melhor para ela.Você não tem o direito de decidir do que ela precisa.Não evite o que pode acontecer entre vocês,Remo.Não desperdice a possibilidade de felicidade.Amor é amor,não importa como venha,com quem é,ou as circunstâncias que o envolvem.Você provevelmente deve estar se perguntando quando eu me tornei tão sábio esentimental,certo?Acho que Azkaban fez isso.Lá,você aprende que não deve deixar passar um minuto,uma chance,um pedaço de vida.E é o que eu espero de você,meu amigo.Não olhe para trás,e deixe a pora aberta para o que puder vir de bom.E desconfio que talvez,isso seja o que poderia ser o melhor para você.Se você tivesse um espelho ao seu lado a cada vez que você olha para An,perceberia o que eu percebo.Que você olha para ela da mesma forma que James olhava para Lily,como se o universo tivesse parado naquele momento.O que eu sempre achava(e ainda acho)nauseante,mas ao mesmo tempo perfeito e bonito.E certo.Não deixe que o medo tire o que pode ser algo maravilhoso,para vocês dois.Sim,você é um lobisomem.Mas você acha realmente que An se importa?Certo,An é jovem,bem mais jovem do que nós.Mas ela não é burra,Remo.Ela não é indefesa,não é tola,e decididamente não é imatura.Na verdade,às vezes acho que ela tem muito mais maturdade do que eu,não que isso seja grande coisa.An é especial,e você sabe disso.Ela sabe o que quer.E acho que você faz parte disso.Ela também gosta de você,apesar de eu não entander o porquê.Você nem mesmo é bonito como eu.Mas bom,desde quando esse tipo de sentimento é racional?Enfim,Remo,não fuja,não negue.Talvez você não tivesse percebido essas coisas antes,mas pra que servem os amigos,senão para dizer quando você está sendo um idiota?Pense nisso,Aluado.Use o tempo que puder,mas não demore demais.Seja feliz,permita-se isso.Poucas pessoas merecem tanto quanto você.A única coisa que peço em meu favor é que vocês batizem seu primeiro filho com o meu nome...Quero rir da cara ofendida de James lá no paraíso,quando isso acontecer.Mas saiba que ele vai tentar acabar com você quando encontrá-lo de novo...quer coisa mais divertida?  
  
É difícil dizer adeus,Remo.Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo por aqui,ao lado de todos vocês.mas a vida( e a morte,obviamente) tem dessas coisas.Nós não escolhemos quando chegaremos ou partiremos deste mundo.Só o que nos resta fazer é o melhor possível para que a nossa passagem tenha valido à pena.E você,junto com algumas outras pessoas,fez com que a minha passagem valesse.E por isso,eu vou ser eternamente grato.Um dia nos reencontraremos,meu amigo.Todos nós.E,devo dizer,o paraíso nunca mais será o mesmo.  
  
Até um dia(muito distante,espero).  
  
Sirius Almofadinhas Black "  
  
Remo não lembrava de ter chorado tão forte,não desde a morte de James e Lily.Mas dessa vez era diferente,porque ele chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.Sirius era louco,pensou.Mas não dizem que os loucos podem anxergar muito além do que se supõe?Remo chorava a perda de seu último amigo da juventude.Sabia que era uma dor que demoraria para amenizar,se é que amenizaria um dia.Mas ria,por tudo que Sirius fora,deixara e dissera.Do seu próprio modo,o velho Almofadinhas era um sábio.  
  
Já estava escuro quando Remo finalmente se sentiu capaz de levantar-se e entrar novamente na casa.Não se sentia muito disposto a encarar os olhares condescendentes dos outros,mas estava preocupado com Harry.Então,respirando fundo,abriu a pesada porta do hall de entrada,sendo imediatamente cumprimentado pelos olhares cuidadosos da maioria dos Weasley,Dumbledore e Tonks.Ele sorriu educadamente,virando-se para Alvo.  
  
--Onde Harry está?-Dumbledore sorriu levemente,observando Remo atentamente.  
  
--Está no meu escritório.Achei que era o lugar mais sossegado para que ele lesse a carta que Sirius lhe deixou em paz.O Sr.Weasley e as Srtas.Weasley e Granger estão com ele há algum tempo.-Dumbledore lançou um olhar compreensivo ante a expressão reocupada de Remo.--Ele vai ficar bem,Remo.Harry tem a todos nós.-Remo assentiu lentamente.  
  
--E Lux?-Dumbledore deu um sorriso maior,os olhos cintilando.  
  
--Subiu há algum tempo.Disse que queria estudar um pouco.Na verdade,eu estava indo chamá-la para jantar,Bonny acbou de dizer que está tudo pronto...  
  
--Eu a chamarei.Já pretendia subir de qualquer forma.-Dumbledore concordou,com o mesmo sorriso.  
  
--Neste caso,vou avisar a Harry e seus amigos.  
  
Remo subiu as escadas lentamente.Acabara de repara como estava cansado.Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto de Lux,batendo levemente.Não houve resposta.Ele bateu novamente,e o silêncio continuou.Tentou mais uma vez.Nada.Suspirando,o bruxo girou o trinco lentamente,abrindo a porta devagar e colocando a cabeça para dentro.  
  
--Lux?-Remo estudou o ambiente ao seu redor,e não pôde conter um sorriso.Sem fazer barulho,o bruxo entrou,sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.Lux dormia profundamente,um livro enorma aberto por cima de sua barriga,uma mecha de cabelos em seu rosto.Ele retirou cuidadosamente o livro de cima da moça,e Lux nem mesmo se mexeu.Co mais cuidado do que antes,afastou os cabelos da sua face,obsevando-a com atenção.Lux parecia tão tranqüila,o que era raro,mesmo dormindo.Remo sabia que a moça não dormia bem,conforme já a escutara reclamar várias vezes.Mas Lux nem mesmo se movia agora.Devia estar muito cansada.  
  
"...zutto nemutte´ru  
  
watashi no ai yurikago  
  
anata dake ga yume no shisha ni  
  
yabaresu asa ga kuru...  
  
...dormindo por um longo tempo  
  
no berço do meu amor  
  
a manhã está vindo,e quando você ficar sozinho,será chamado  
  
por um mensageiro dos sonhos...  
  
hosoi kubisuji wo  
  
tsukiakari ga utsushite´ru  
  
sekai-juu no toki wo tomete  
  
tojikometai kedo  
  
A lua reflete  
  
a moldura do seu pescoço delgado.  
  
Parando o tempo em todo o mundo,  
  
eu quero confiná-los,mas...  
  
moshimo futari aeta kotoni   
  
imi ga aru nara  
  
watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru  
  
tame no baibiru..."  
  
Então,se duas pessoas que são trazidas juntas pelo destino,  
  
Têm algum significado,  
  
eu acho que é uma bíblia  
  
para aprender a liberdade...  
  
Remo retirou do bolso a carta de Sirius,desdobrando-a mais uma vez.Ele nunca pensara que o amigo pudesse ser tão perspicaz.Sirius definitivamente colocara o dedo na ferida,para dizer o mínimo.E Remo sabia que Sirius estava errado.Ele NÂO tinha o direito de gostar de Lux,muito menos de esperar que o sentimento fosse recíproco.Não era justo submeter ninguém a uma vida ao lado de um lobisomem,não importava o que Siirus dissesse.Remo sabia há algum tempo que o que senia por Lux era diferente,mas jamais se permitia pensar nisso.E iria continuar assim.Quem sabe,se ele evitasse pensar,os sentimentos acabariam por desaparecer...Ele sorriu um pouco,ao reler as linhas de Sirius.Se fosse tão simples como amigo fazia parecer...  
  
Lux se mexeu brevemente,e Remo guardou a carta raidamente de volta ao bolso.Ela moveu-se mais um pouco,e abriu os olho lentamente,olhando ao redor e parecendo confusa.Seus olhos encontraram os de Remo.  
  
--Remo...?O que...-Lux arregalou os olhos subitamente,sentando-se tão rápido que Remo quase pulou da cadeira.--Eu dormi?!?Oh,droga,isso não devia ter acontecido,droga,droga,droga!Eu devia ter estudado,como diabos eu peguei no sono?-Lux olhou para os lados,detendo a vista no livro que Remo retirara do seu colo.-Por que eu não me sentei na escrivaninha?Todo mundo sabe que estudar na cama não dá certo,é muita tentação...Eu não acredito...-Remo riu divertido,enquanto servia um copo de água da jarra que Bonny sempre mantinha na mesa de cabeceira para a moça.  
  
--Se você dormiu,era porque precisava.beba um pouco d'água.Não é nada saudável acordar agitada desse jeito,sabia?-Lux aceitou o copo,bebendo devagar.--Eu estava em dúvida se chamava você para jantar ou a deixava dormir.Você parecia tão calma.  
  
--Ainda bem que acordei.Também preciso comer,sabia?Além do mais,esqueceu que a Ordem vai se reunir hoje?Eu não poderia ficar dormindo.-Remo riu,observando a neta de Dumbledore levantar-se.-Você me espera aqui um pouco?Vou lavar o rosto,escovar os dentes...ficar apresentável,sabe...-Ele assentiu, e Lux retirou-se rapidamente.Remo levantou-se,postando-se numa das janelas do quarto e observando a noite.O céu estava estrelado,e ele sabia que se procurasse bem,enxergaria a constelação de Sirius.Ele suspirou,dando-se conta do perfume suave que impregnava o quarto de Lux.Er discreto como ela,e doce.Ele percebeu na parede um pequeno calendário,com a data da próxima lua cheia circulada em vermelho.remo sorriu tristemente.Era típico de Lux.Ela jamais esqueceria,e o bruxo sabia que mais uma vez discutiriam no dia de sua transformação,ela querendo acompanhá-lo,ele tentando impedir.E,provavelmente,Lux venceria.Esse não era o tipo de vida que ela merecia,pensou.  
  
Lux entrou novamente no quarto,os cabelos penteados e o rosto recém-lavado.Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo,Remo se aproxiou em silêncio,puxando a moça para si e abraçando-a com força.haviam tantas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer,mas não podia.Se Lux ficara surpresa com o deu gesto,não dera a perceber,simplesmene correspondendo ao abraço com a mesma intensidade.Era como se soudesse o qe ele estava sentindo.Remo segurou com mais força,de olhos fechados.  
  
--Obrigado,Lux.Por tudo.-Ele baixou a voz,falando tristemente.--E me desculpe...-remo parou.O que ele poderia dizer?Desculpe-me por gostar de você?Não parecia adequado.Mas era o que ele sentia.desculpe pelo que não posso fazer.Pelo que não posso dar.  
  
Lux se afastou um pouco,apenas o suficienta para encará-lo.Remo sentiu-se subitamente tonto,enquanto olhava para os olhos da moça.De repente,o mundo parecia girar muito rápido,e ele descobriu que não conseguia deixar de encarar aquele rosto,embora sua mente gritasse que aquilo era perigoso,e que ele deveria se afastar naquele exato momento.Remo sentia-se estranhamente desligado de tudo,consciente apenas de suas mãos segurando a cintura fina de Lux e dos braços da garota ao redor do seu pescoço.Ele sabia que era errado,que não deviam estar ali,que não deviam se olhar assim.Mas tudo isso deixava rapidamente de ter importância,enquanto ele notava,surpreso,que os olhos de Lux não eram tão cinzentos quanto ele pensava,com um pequeno anel azulado na parte mais externa.Enquanto ele percebia que,muito de perto,podia-se ver pequenas sardas,bem claras,espalhadas no nariz da moça.Ele nunca havia percebido isso antes.Alguma coisa parecia estar possuindo-lhe,porque Remo se viu aproximando o rosto mais e mais do de Lux,enquanto uma outra parte sua mandava com autoridade a sua parte sensata,aquela que ainda gritava que ele devia sair dali,calar a boca e se recolher.Tudo parecia estar parado,enquanto ele fechava os olhos e se aproximava mais,centímetro por centímetro...  
  
Uma batida suave na porta se fez ouvir,e remo e Lux se afastaram um do outro com tal velocidade que,num instante,estavam em cantos opostos do quarto,olhando assustados o rosto de Bonny,a elfa doméstica,aparecer numa fresta e chamá-los educadamente para jantar.A elfa não pareceu notar a tensão nos olhos do casal,enqunto os mesmos sorriam sem jeito um para o outro e caminhavam pelos corredores,afastados por no mínimo um metro e meio de distância de se tocarem,como se tivesse algum estranho campo magnético separando-os.  
  
Harry fechou a porta do seu quarto,e atirou-se cansado numa poltrona.Parecia que sua vida havia se transformado numa fantástica gangorra emocional,pensou.Ele estava ficando sinceramente cansado,e começava a imaginar seriamente se sobreviveria para ao menos lutar contra Voldemort.estava começando a achar que um ataque cardíaco o levaria antes.  
  
Ouvir o testamento de Sirius fora um dos piores momentos da sua vida.Chegara a ser desesperador,escutar a voz do padrinho e saber que ele não estava ali,e nunca mais estaria.Harry não chorara.Jamais o faria na frente de tantas pessoas,não importava o quanto doesse,o quão difícil era manter uma expressão inescrutável.E,além do mais,estivera muito preocupado com Remo para se dar ao luxo de derramar lágrimas.O bruxo parecia prestes a explodir,enquanto Sirius falava.Quando finalmente terminara,Remo saíra sem dizer nada,e Harry só não o seguira porque Lux foi masi rápida.Ele se lembrava muito pouco do que acontera depois da leitura.Estava como que anestesiado.Recordava-se vagamente de Dumbledore ao seu lado,indicando-lhe pacientemente onde deveria assinar,e entregando-lhe a carta de Sirius.O bruxo mais velho o guiara para fora da sala,até o escritório que já se tornara familiar para o rapaz.Dumbledore sentara-se ao seu lado no sofá,e perguntara a Harry se o garoto gostaria que alguém estivesse com ele enquanto lia a carta deixada pelo padrinho.na verdade,Harry não queria ler a carta,pelo manos naquele momento.Mas parecera complicado demais explicar isso a Dumbledore,então Harry simplesmente pedira pelos amigos,Ron e Mione,e,sem saber direito por quê,Ginny.Dumbledore assentira imediatamente,levantando-se para chamá-los.O bruxo encarara o rapaz por alguns segundos,e Harry sentiu-se subitamente grato,embora não admitisse isso.mas talvez um dia.Fora bom saber que Dumbledore ficara ao seu lado,como prometera.  
  
Harry guardara a carta de Sirius cuidadosamente no bolso,enquanto esperava os amigos entrarem.Ele não queria mais chorar,e lembrou-se das palavras de Sirius no testamento:"Passe tempo com seus amigos.Aproveite-os.".Era o que ele queria fazer,e Harry sorriu levemente ao ver os três entrarem no escritório parecendo preocupados.Ele tentaria seguir o que Sirius aconselhra,da melhor maneira possível.  
  
E agora,ali estava ele,tarde da noite e hesitante em ler as últimas palavras que o padrinho lhe deixara.Fora fácil esquecer da carta enquanto conversava com Ron,Mione e Ginny durante a tarde,ou enquanto jantava com todos,observando Remo ao lado de Lux,à sua frente.O amigo de seus pais estava esquisito,para dizer o mínimo,parecendo extremamente aéreo.estranhamente,Lux se perteva do mesmo jeito.harry reparou que eles evitavam olhar um para o outro,e em nenhum momento conversaram entre si,apesar de estarem sentados lado a lado.no final,Harry simplesmente dera de ombros,sem entender.Remo perguntara como ele estava,desculpando-se pela sua saída.Harry simplesmente sorrira e dissera que estava tudo bem,e não estava mentindo.Ele entendia.Finalmente,subira para o se quaro,longe dos olhares inquisidores.  
  
harry abriu o envelope lentamente,prendendo a respiração ao se deparar com a caligrafia do padrinho. 


	25. A carta e o tempo

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo qualquer personagem que vocês reconheçam nessa fic,e não ganho dinheiro nenhum escrevendo essa história...faço para a minha diversão e de outros fãs da maravilhosa série que é Harry Potter!  
  
Gente,estou particularmente orgulhosa de mim mesma...virma como eu estou atualizando mais rápido??Isso,meus amigos,chama-se milagre das férias!Espero que gostem desse capítulo!Outra coisa,o pessoal que comentou a fic no potterish vai ter que esperar um pouquinho pela resposta aos comentários...é que a sessão de fics de lá está fora do ar,e eu não lembro de todo mundo que comentou e o que falou.mas.assim que tudo voltar a normal,respondo a cada um como sempre,ok?Muitíssimo obrigada:  
  
#Arwen:Não,não!Eu não vou matar ninguém de tristeza...já disse uma vez que gosto de finais felizes!Bom,e aí está a carta do Harry,não se esqueça de dizer o que achou!Bom,e tem também um pouquinho de treino para nosso bruxinho...espero que curta!  
  
#Babi Evans:Obrigada,que bom que gostou da carta do Remo!Espero que também goste da carta do Harry...comente dizendo!  
  
#°°Lowen Malfoy°°:Nossa,muito obrigada!Me esforço muito para não fazer nada muito exagerado.Aí está a carta para o Harry,e espero queesse tenha sido o primeiro comentário de muitos!  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Ora,o que posso dizer??Valeu mesmo!Tento fazer com que os personagens pareçam ter o máximo de humanidade possível...que bom saber que, por enquanto,pareço estar acertando!Na verdade,é por isso que sou tão insistente quanto a vocês comentarem...tenho que saber o que estão achando,para fazer cada vez melhor!!Muito obrigada,e tomara que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Séreforye:hehe,esse é meu truque...deixar o pessoal ansioso é a minha garantia de que vocês vão continuar a ler a minha história!Mas enfim,aí está a carta!Não deixe de dizer o que achou,certo?  
  
#Andromeda Black:Você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ler seu comentário,porque você soube expressar exatamente o que eu tentei passar no capítulo anterior.O Remo sempre foi um personagem que me cativou,pelo drama que o persegue.E quis aproveitar isso na história,mostrando como é difícil para uma pessoa aprender a confiar e não ter medo de amar e ser amado..se já é complicado normalmente,imagine para alguém que passou a vida inteira à margem desse sentimento?E é como você disse,a Lux vai ter que ser forte,e prometo que vou tentar desenvolver esse romance de uma forma bonita!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e que não ache a carta do Harry tão triste...não esqueça de comentar!  
  
#Eduardo:Minhas férias??óóótimas,tem algum jeito de férias ser ruim???Eu não sabia...aí está a carta d Harry,espero que agrade!Diga-me o que achou!  
  
#Lola Potter;Atendendo a seu pedido,aí está a continuação!  
  
#Kadu:As férias estão ótimas,obrigada!Bom,e atualizei rápido,não acha??E a sua sugestão está anotada,e pretendo desenvolvê-la!Ah,e boa sorte com sua fic!Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo,ok?  
  
#Mat Potter:Nossa,não tenho nem palavras...muito obrigada,e vou tentar fazer cada vez melhor!  
  
#Ntty Potter:Bom,não precisa mais ficar curiosa,a carta do Harry está aí!Espero que goste,e não esqueça de comentar!E obrigada pelos elogios..ah,e atualizei rápido,você não acha?  
  
#Anderson:Pôxa...muito,muito obrigada.Você é muito gentil!Mas desse jeito vou acabar convencida...sabe,se a história está boa é graças a leitores como você,que me animam a trabalhar duro para escrever algo minimamente decente.Valeu pela força!!  
  
#Jessy:Má,eu??Puxa vida,eu sou tão boazinha...ajudo o próximo,não jogo lixo na rua,não bebo,não fumo...e até atualizei rápido pra ninguém ficar curioso por muito tempo!Que bom que você gostou da carta para o Remo,espero que goste da do Harry também...me diz o que achou!Bom,e sobre as outras coisas que você falou...dá uma olhada na resposta acima,para o Anderson!Porque digo o mesmo para você.Muito obrigada!  
  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Estou sinceramente lisonjeada com o fato da minha fic ser a primeira que você comenta...obrigada por ter se dado a esse trabalho,significa muito para mim!E prometo que vou continuar me esforçando para que você continue curtindo!Ah,e espero que consiga escrever sua fic...adoraria ler!Bom,e se puder,continue comentando,ok?  
  
#RaZuM:Muito obrigada,e espero que continue agradando!  
  
#Ariana:Pôxa,eu peço desculpas porque...porque...ah,você está gastando suas lágrimas com minha história!Mas que bom que você continua gostando...não deixe de dizer o que achou desse ca´pitulo!  
  
#Rosy:Olá!Senti falta dos seus comentários!Bom,e obrigada pelos elogios,espero que goste desse capítulo!Ah,e espero que volte a comentar,certo?  
  
#Miss Gryffindor:Bom,espero que tenha dado tempo de você ver a atualização antes de viajar...espero que se divirta,e não deixe de acompanhar a fic quando voltar!  
  
#Anna Karolina:Pra você não ficar chateada comigo,um beijo para você!   
  
CAPÍTULO 25- A CARTA E O TEMPO  
  
"Harry,  
  
Será que posso começar contando que seu pai e eu NUNCA brigávamos?É óbvio que às vezes discutíamos,tínhamos opiniões diferentaes,mas nada sério.Não lembro de um único dia em que tenhamos ficado sem falar um com o outro,até que nós tivéssemos 16 anos e o que eu sempre achara impossível ,acontecer.James ficou com raiva de mim.E quando eu digo raiva,Harry,não estou falando de uma pequena explosão de mau gênio.Se existe uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre James,é que ele muito raramente perdia a calma de verdade.Seu pai era uma daquelas pessoas que conseguem pensar claramente mesmo nas maiores crises.Então,devo dizer que quando James ficava realmente furioso,era positivamente assustador.Era aquele tipo de reação que faz uma sala tremer,e dá calafrios nas pessoas ao redor com um simples olhar.Mas James quase nunca precisava disso.E eu certamente nunca havia esperado ser alvo de um desses acontecimentos.Confesso que foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida.Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu tive realmente medo de alguma coisa.Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que estou contando isso,não é mesmo?E a resposta é simples,garoto.Estou tentando mostrar a você que tipo de pessoa seu pai realmente era.Sei que você não ficou com uma boa impressão de James depois do que viu na penseira do sebos...er,Snape.E provavelmente está pensando agora:"Bom,se Sirius acha que falando que meu pai era assustador quando ficava com raiva vai ajudar em alguma coisa,então ele realmente não me conhece.".Mas não se precipite,Harry.Continue lendo, e você verá que eu tenho um ponto aqui.Em primeiro logar,devo dizer que mereci cada minuto da raiva de James.Seu pai não era o tipo de pessoa que se zangava com pequenas coisas.na verdade,você poderia reunir em duas palavras o ponto fraco de James:Família e amigos.Acho que eram as únicas coisas que tiravam James do sério,ameaçar quem ele amava,magoá-los,fazer qualquer coisa que fosse minimamente nociva.E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.Eu quase destruí uma das pessoas mais importantes para James,e para mim também,devo acrescentar.Não vou contar aqui todos s detalhes,pois seria muito tempo gasto.Mas se você quiser saber de tudo,simplesmente peça a Remo que lhe conte.Ele poderá falar melhor do que ninguém.Afinal,foi ele quem eu atingi em toda essa história.Foi ele quem saiu mais machucado.E foi por ele que James mandou toda a tranqüilidade às favas e passou uns bons 10 minutos gritando como um maníaco para mim.lembro-me de que Remo já falou alguma coisa a respeito disso,quando nos encontramos pela primeira ez na casa dos gritos,não foi?Ele contou o básico:Eu,na minha estupidez juvenil,resolvi pregar uma peça no imbecil do Snape,indicando-lhe diretamente o local para onde Remo ia toda lua cheia...Eu mandei Snape para a boca do lobo literalmente,com o perdão do trocadilho.E não sei o qu teria acontecido se James não tivesse descoberto e aparecido,Harry.Não pensei em nenhuma das péssiams conseqüências que poderia ter surgido.Não pensei no que poderia acontecer a Snape.Não pensei em Remo.E foi isso,principalmente,que deixou James lívido.Seu pai amava os amigos e a família acima de tudo.Ele faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um de nós.E eu jamais vou esquecer do medo que eu senti ao olhar para o rosto de James naquele dia.Porque eu sabia que,se Remo não me perdoasse,seu pai também não me perdoaria.Porque era assim que James era na verdade.Alguém cuja maior prioridade era o bem daqueles com quem ele se importava.E se qualquer pessoa ameaçasse isso,ele não mediria esforços para corrigir tudo.Sim,seu pai foi arrogante e infantil por algum tempo.Eu também fui.Mas ninguém nunca é perfeito,Harry,e James não escapava disso.Mas,mesmo nessa época,ele era leal e sempre protetor com todos nós.E ele eventualmente mudou,embora eu confesse que tenha tentado evitar(eu fui um idiota por mais tempo do que James...).James aprendeu com o tempo que sua arrogância não o levaria a lugar nenhum,e isso fez dele uma pessoa ainda mais admirável,porque seu pai soube admitir que precisava mudar e trabalhou duro para isso.E é preciso muita coragem para esse tipo de coisa,ainda mais para alguém orgulhoso como James o foi.Então,por favor não julge seu pai por uma única memória.James foi um dos maiores amigos que tive,e eu detestaria que você não soubesse do homem justo que ele foi.Por isso,fiz todo esse discurso antes de qualquer coisa,antes do meu adeus definitivo.Ah,e jamais duvide do amor que James e Lily tinham um pelo outro.Sei que parece difícil de acreditar nisso com a lembrança que você testemunhou,mas qualquer pessoa que visse seua pais juntos como um casal perceberia instantaneamente o quanto eles amaram um ao outro.Sua mãe era uma mulher fora do comum,Harry.Ela pode não ter gostado de James durante algum tempo,mas Lily sabia reconhecer quando alguém merecia uma segunda chance.E ela percebeu que James era muito mais que o garoto popular e superficial que ele fingia ser.Lily viu além,á medida que James aprendia cada vez mais como poderia se tornar melhor.Eles foram felizes,Harry.E isso é mais do que muita gente consegue por uma vida inteira.  
  
Talvez eu devesse ter começado essa carta me desculpando por estar partindo,Harry.Teria sido mais adequado,mas infinitamente mais triste.Tivemos pouco tempo,garoto,mas estou grato por cada segundo.Valeu à pena.Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes,mas bom,não foram,e perder tempo remoendo o que poderia ter sido é tolice,e só faz com que nos sintamos pior.Não quero ser lembrado com tristeza.Acredito piamente que a vida foi feita para nos divertirmos,da melhor maneira que pudermos.Essa é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer,então siga o conselho de uma velho maroto e aproveite.nada me faria mais satisfeito.sei que já disse isso no testamento,mas agora que falei,é subitamente agradável:Eu amo você,Harry.Acho importante que você ouça isso,saiba disso,porque entendo que durante a sua vida com seus tios você não foi exatamente acostumado com esse tipo de sentimento.E eu lamento.Então,garoto,saiba que você é amado,e não só por mim.Remo ama você.Os Weasley amam você.Hermione ama você.Alvo ama você.An ama você.E,se você ainda não sabe quem diabos é An,você tem a minha permissão para infernizar a vida de Dumbledore até que ele explique quem ela é,o que etm com você,além de outras histórias.Não estou brincando,Harry.Talvez Alvo se zangue por eu estar dizendo essas coisas,mas sinceramente não me importo.Você tem o direito de saber.Só peço que,ao escutar,não seja duro demais com Alvo.Sei que vai ser difícil(foi difícil para mim),mas tente entender.faça o melhor que puder,em tudo.Você é capaz.Não se deixe levar muito pelos erros do passado.A palavra "passado" já diz tudo.Passou.Quem se prende demais ao que já aconteceu torna-se amargurado.E não quero isso para você,garoto.Concentre-se no que você pode ter agora,e amanhã.Sei que estou sendo confuso,mas não posso dizer mais sem mexer em coisas que só cabem a Alvo revelar.Pergunte a ele,Harry.E pense no que estou dizendo.  
  
Confie em Remo.Ele sempre foi o mais sensato do nosso grupo,de qualquer forma.Cuide dele,da mesma forma que ele cuidará de você.E faça-me um favor,não deixe que ele se inferiorize.Remo tem uma tendência a achar que é pior que os outros,você sabe por que.E sabe que isso é bobagem.Então,deixe isso claro para ele,certo?vai significar muito para Remo,tenho certeza.Agradeça pelos amigos que você tem,Harry.Posso saber,só de olhar para eles,que Rony e Hermione nunca deixarão o seu lado,e isso é seu maior tesouro,sua maior força.E se você puder,faça com que enxerguem o que está diante dos seus narizes...Os tempos estão difíceis,a vida pode ser curta,e não faz sentido perder tempo com rodeios.E,sinceramente,se eles não admitirem logo o que sentem um pelo outro,vão acabar deixando todos loucos,inclusive você.Então,seja um bom amigo,desperte o sangue maroto que existe em você,e arrume um jeito de juntá-los,certo?E,se todos os seus planos falharem,tranque-os juntos num armário de vassouras.Voce não faz idéia de como isso é eficaz.Bom,e encontre uma boa garota para você,meu rapaz.Alguém que compreenda você e que saiba lidar com as pressões que o acompanham,mas que também seja capaz de rir e ver o lado brilhante da vida.Seu pai tinha uma queda para cabelos vermelhos...quem sabe você também não tenha???Enfim,Harry,não deixe de ser jovem e feliz,não se deixe consumir por tudo que está em suas costas.Eu sei que é muita coisa,mas você precisa VIVER,não apenas sobreviver.Reserve seu tempo de sorrir.Isso pode ser a sua maior arma.Porque é muito mais fácil lutar por um mundo que lhe dá prazer e que você quer preservar porque ama,do que lutar por mera obrigação.Não lute só pelos outros,lute por você também.Pela sua felicidade.Pelo seu futuro.  
  
Não há muito mais para dizer,Harry.Só o que eu espero é que você saiba pesar bem as minhas palavras,e transformá-las em algo útil para si próprio.Assim terei cumprido minha missão como padrinho,pelo menos um pouco.Talvez dessa maneira Lily e James não me azarem demais quando eu chegar onde eles estão.Boa sorte,garoto.Estaremos tomando conta de você lá em cima,não esqueça.E não se atreva a aparecer por lá nem tão cedo.Seja feliz,Harry.E,como eu mesmo diria para quem leva tudo a sério demais,Carpe diem.Aproveite o dia,sempre.  
  
Sirius"  
  
Harry aprendera há muito que o tempo era uma coisa engraçada.Seguia sua própria ordem e ritmo,e jamais agia de acordo com a vontade de quem o contava.Harry já fora várias vezes vítima das peculiaridades do tempo,ora sentindo como se um único dia fosse eterno,ora absolutamente horrorizado enquanto assistia várias semanas passarem num piscar de olhos.mas mesmo com toda essa experiência,o rapaz ainda se surpreeendia quando as horas pregavam uma nova peça.E Harry se sentia novamente encurralado pelo calendário,enquanto observava com assombro os dias passarem em White Fortress.Não que fosse uma coisa ruim,pensava o garoto.Fazia exatamente uma semana que o testamento de Sirius fora lido,e Harry sentia-se grato por esses dias terem passado tão rápido,porque isso significava menos tempo para pensar.Desde qye lera a carta do padrinho,Harry mergulhara na mesma espécie de torpor que sentira nos dias subseqüentes aos acontecimentos no Ministério da magia.Ele via as coisas acontecerem ao seu redor,mas não se sentia parte de nada.A diferença é que rapaz agora lutava contra isso,porque sabia para que caminho esse torpor o levaria,e não seria agradável.Harry não chorara após ler a carta de Sirius,nem em qualquer momento desses últimos dias.Era como se algo estivesse trancado dentro dele,firmemente seguro.E Harry fazia questão de deixar assim,enquanto preenchia cuidadosamente cada hora da última semana com qualquer atividade que mantivesse sua mente impedida de mergulhr em lembranças.Pensar tornara-se muito perigoso nos últimos tempos,então o rapaz simplesmente se abstivera de tal ação.Ele sabia que Hermione provavelmente diria que ele estava em negação,que isso não era saudável e outras coisas do tipo,mas Harry sinceramene não se importava.Era melhor assim.  
  
E ao menos estava fazendo algo útil,pensava.A última semana fora totalmene preenchida com aulas,leituras e pesquisas.Harry recebera mais uma lição de Moody e Kingsley,bem como da prof.Minerva.Ele gostara especialmente da aula de tarnsfiguração,pois a mestra resolvera ensiná-lo a dar vida aos objetos,fornecendo-lhes uma espécie de vontade.Harry recordara-se da batalha entre Voldemort e Dumbledore,quando o diretor transfigurara as estátuas da fonte do ministério da magia,transformando-as em verdadeiros escudos.Isso seria muitíssimo útil.Não que fosse fácil.Harry passara toda aquela aula tentando trabalhar numa simples pena,e chagara a achar que jamais conseguiria,quando finalmente a pena levantara-se e adquirira movimento,conforme as suas ordens.a prof.Minerva pareceu extremamente satisfeita.harry também tivera a sua primeita lição de poções,com ninguém menos que Tonks.A jovem auror mostrou um conhecimento surpreendente do assunto,e Harry pela primeira vez pôde entender porque algumas pessoas achavam o assunto interesante.Era fascinante saber como simples ingredientes separados poderiam fazer as coisasa mais improváveis quando combinados da maneira certa.harry se viu realmente interessado na matéria,coisa que ele jamais pensara que pudesse acontecer.Snape certamente sabia como tornar algo empolgante em absolutamente insuportável,pensar o garoto.Mas o mestre de poções teria uma bela(e desagradável)surpresa no novo ano letivo,e Harry agradecia a Tonks por sua paciência.Ele tivera ainda uma nova sessão de Oclumência com Dumbledore,e Harry ficara surpreso com a facilidade cm que esvaziara sua mente usando a técnica que o bruxo lhe ensinara da última vez.Fora inicialmente complicado,porque a raiva que o garoto sentia em relação a Dumbledore insistia em aparecer,mas Harry lembrou a si mesmo da sua promessa em ser civilizado,enterrando lentamente todos os sentimentos.Dumbledore tomara providências para que Harry não fizesse nenhuma projeção acidental como da vez anterior,lançando um feitiço esquesito ao redor dos dois.Era como se estivessem dentro de uma bolha.O velho bruxo ensinou Harry a erguer barreiras dentro da própria mente,de diversos níveis.O rapz ainda sentia dor de cabeça ao recordar-se.Harry também começara a estudar novos idiomas.Lux havia se encarregado de francês(o qual Harry achara absurdamente difícil-ele não acreditava que algum dia conseguiria ter o tipo de pronúncia que a prima insistia em mostrar.),e o próprio Dumbledore se oferecera para ensiná-lo algum outro idioma que ele quisesse,mágico ou não mágico,desde que o velho bruxo o soubesse.E Harry se vira mergulhado em livros de alemão e expressões em serêiaco.Fora uma semana inrivelmente cheia,mas o rapaz sinceramente não se incomodou,porque ao final de cada dia estava tão cansado que conseguia um sono pesado por algumas horas,sem sonhos ou pesadelos.E,para Harry,isso era uma excelente recompensa.  
  
Harry também andara ocupado com o seu mais novo animal de estimação.Hino,a fênix,nascera exatamente no dia seguinte á carta de Sirius,causando um grande susto em Harry,Rony e Hermione,qua conversavam distraidamente no quarto,sem perceber as pequenas rachaduras no ovo acomodado próximo à lareira.Somente quando o ovo se partiu por inteiro e uma pequena explosão de chamas ascendeu,os três amigos deram-se conta do que havia acontecido,deparando-se com um pequeno pássaro sem penas,mas com fascinantes olhos dourados.Encontrar um nome para a fênix fora um grande problema,com várias tentativas até Lux sugerir um que agradara a Harry.Hino.A moça explicara que era uma associação de palavras em japonês."Hi",um dos nomes para fogo,e "no",a partícula que se associava a uma palavra indicando posse,ou origem."Do fogo","que vem do fogo",Lux dissera,e todos concordaram que era um conjunto apropriado.Com uma semana de vida,Hino havia crescido um pouco,e uma penugem entre vermelho e dourado começava a se manifestar.Seria uma bela ave,conforme Dumbledore dissera ao examinar a fênix.harry gostava de observar sua fênix.Era um animal dócil,e o rapaz sentia-se confortado com a sua presença.Ele mal podia esperar para ouvi-lo cantar.  
  
--Você está muito quieto.-Harry saiu subitamente do seu devaneio,para encarar Ginny que caminhava ao seu lado.Os dois haviam saído para os jardins,caminhando lentamente,esperando que Rony e Hermione,os quais haviam ficado para trás dentro da casa,se juntassem a eles.  
  
--Só estava pensando.-Ginny sorriu para ele,embora Harry notasse uma leve preocupação nos olhos da garota.O rapaz gostava disso.Ginny não era o tipo de pessoa que se intrometia,mas ao mesmo tempo deixava claro que estava disposta a escutar se necessário.Eles continuaram a caminhar num silêncio amigável,até escutar o som de vozes.Intrigados,olharam um para o outro,ao mesmo tempo em que tomavam a diração de onde vinha o barulho.  
  
--De jeito nenhum,Lux.Você não vai.-Harry reconheceu a voz de Remo,embora num tom diferente do qe o rapaz estav acostumado.Lupin parecia extremamente irritado.  
  
--Não seja estúpido,Remo.Você não vai me impedir.Pare de querer decidir por mim,droga!Temos que passar por isso toda vez?-Lux soava,se possível,mais zangada que Remo.Harry e Ginny pararam exatamente na curva que levava para a clareira onde Remo e Lux discutiam.Os dois tentaram sair despercebidos,mas era tarde demais.O casal os vira.  
  
--Hum...nós já estamos indo...-Harry falou,absolutamente constrangido.O rapaz virou-se para Ginny,mas um gesto de Lux os fez parar.  
  
--Não precisa.Já resolvemos.-Ela indicou para que harry e Ginny sentassem,enquanto Remo a encarava exasperado.  
  
--Nós NÃO resolvemos nada,Lux.Continuamos discordando.mas vamos decidir agora.Você não vai,e ponto.  
  
--Ora,pelo amor de Merlin!O que há de errado com você?  
  
--Lux,eu não quero que você passe por isso!Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir?Você não precisa fazer isso!  
  
--Eu não faço porque preciso,faço porque quero!Você já devia saber disso a essa altura.E pare de agir desse jeito,até parece que essa vai ser a primeira vez que fico com você!-Ginny olhou para Harry confusa,mas o rapaz também não estava muito melhor.Do que diabos estavam falando?  
  
--Lux...eu não quero machucar você.Não quero assustá-la.  
  
--EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ COMO LOBISOMEM,REMO!E você sabe disso,que inferno!-Lux encarou remo ao seu lado,furiosa.--Você não vai me machucar,nunca me machucou!Eu não quero deixar você sozinho,seu grande cabeça-dura!-Ela respiro fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar.--Remo,não vamos passar por isso de novo...Não vale à pena.Você sabe que não vou mudar de opinião.Por favor.Eu só não quero que você fique sozinho...  
  
Harry subitamente se deu conta de que no dia seguinte seria lua cheia,e reparou tristemente que Remo parecia extremamente cansado,quase doente.Então era isso...Lux queria acompanhar Remo em sua transformação.Isso significava que a moça era uma animaga...Remo respirou fundo,da mesma forma que Lux fizera.O bruxo ficou em silêncio por um longo momento até resmungar,mal-humorado.  
  
--Eu não vou me esforçar para ser simpático em nenhum momento amanhã.-Lux deu um breve sorriso.  
  
--Eu não estou pedindo por simpatia.-O bruxo a encarou,e Harry percebeu que Remo suprimia um sorriso.  
  
--Você é impossível,sabia disso?Exasperante.  
  
--Bem,eu poderia dizer o mesmo a seu respeito.Mas faz parte do nosso charme.-Remo girou os olhos,enquanto Ginny lançava a Harry um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "Malucos!".Lux finalmente dirigiu a atenção para o casal mais novo.  
  
--desculpem pela cena.Remo sabe ser irritante quando quer...-Ela parou ao receber um olhar assassino de Lupin.--Hum...de qualquer forma,não está faltando alguma coisa por aqui?Onde estão Rony e Hermione?  
  
--Ficaram para trás.Estávamos vindo para os jardins quando Hermione recebeu uma coruja.Ela ficou para ler a carta,e Rony ficou porque é curioso.-Ginny respondeu sem hesitar,e Harry sorriu.Lux parecia pronta para responder,quando a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir,positivamente animada.  
  
--Harry!ginny!Onde vocês estão?Ah,vocês PRECISAM ouvir isso,é realmente ótimo...-Hermione apareceu logo depois,sorridente.Rony vinha logo atrás,parecendo extremamente carrancudo.Hermione segurava um papel nas mãos,e Harry presumiu ser acarta que acabara de chegar.  
  
--Vítor pretende vir para a Inglaterra novamenete,Harry!Você nunca vai adivinhar,mas ele acabou de me escrever contando que ingressou na Ordem da Fênix há algum tempo!Quer dizer,eu sabia que a Ordem estava recrutando no exterior,mas não imaginei que Vítor fosse se juntar...não é maravilhoso?-A única coisa em que Harry pôde pensar é que Rony não parecia estar achando nada maravilhoso.Ao seu lado,pôde perceber Ginny rindo baixinho.Lux encarava Hermione,parecendo interessada.  
  
--Nós estamos falando de Vítor Krum?-hermione confirmou com a cabeça, e Lux sorriu largamente.--Aah,então você é a "garota especial" do Vítor!Como eu não pensei nisso antes?  
  
--Quê,vocês se conhecem?-Rony parecia horrorizado.  
  
--Ora,é claro,quem voê acha que o recrutou para a Ordem?Vítor é um velho amigo!Eu costumava namorar o irmão mais velho dele,Erik.Um cara muito legal!-Harry achou que o queixo de Ronu poderia cair a qualquer momento,enquanto Hermione sorria encantada.--Nossa,eu realmente não tinha idéia de que você era a garota de quem Vítor me falou,Hermione!Senão,já tera contado a você dos planos dele vir pra cá...será que Erik também vem?-Era impressão de Harry,ou Remo mexera-se incomodado?--Quer dizer,nós não temos mais nada,da última vez que nos falamos ele estava noivo...mas somos bons amigos.-Lux sorriu maliciosamente.--E devo dizer,Hermione,se Vítor tiver o mesmo talento do irmão...um beijo excelente!-Harry não soube dizer quem fizera a expressão mais chocada.Rony parecia prestes a cair duro ali mesmo,enquanto Remo deixava escapar um "Lux!!" indignado.Hermione parecia estar pegando fogo de tão vermelha,enquanto Ginny agora gargalhava.Lux encarou Remo inocentemente.  
  
--Falei alguma coisa errada?-Mas não houve tempo para o bruxo responder,porque Rony parecia ter recuperado sua presença de espírito com toda a força,voltando-se furioso contra Hermione.  
  
--Então é por isso que você está tão feliz com a volta de Vitinho?Aposto que vocês se divertiram muito naquele baile...-Rony estava lívido,mas Hermione não ficava para trás.  
  
--Não fale do que você não sabe,Ronald.-Harry achou que olhar de Hermione poderia facilmente afugentar um basilisco.  
  
--Do que eu não sei?Ah,certo...como se eu não soubesse de Vitinho e Hermi-ô-ni-ni!  
  
--Pare de chamá-lo de Vitinho!Você só não gosta dele porque ele me levou para o baile.Qual é o problema nisso?-Rony arregalou os olhos.  
  
--Qual é o problema nisso?QUAL É O PROBLEMA NISSO?Hermione,você,você...VOCÊ FOI COM ELE!Rony finalmente parecia ter perdido o controle.Harry,como os demais,olhava de Ron para Mione,como se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de pingue-pongue.  
  
--EU SEI QUE FUI COM VÍTOR,RONY!-Hermione agora também gritava,o rosto muito vermelho.--E DAÍ?POR QUE ISSO O INCOMODA TANTO?  
  
--PORQUE ERA COMIGO QUE VOCÊ DEVERIA TER IDO!-Harry olhou para Rony,boquiaberto.O amigo falara mesmo aquilo?Mas tanto Rony quanto hermione estavam tão envolvidos na discussão que não pareciam raciocinar.  
  
--EU TERIA IDO,SE VOCÊ TIVESSE ME CONVIDADO!-Certo,pensou Harry,agora isso está ficando sério.  
  
--ENTÃO,VOCÊ QUERIA IR COMIGO?-rONY GRITAVA,SE POSSÍVEL,MAIS ALTO.  
  
--É CLARO QUE EU QUERIA!  
  
--""TIMO!ENTÃO,NO PR"XIMO BAILE QUE HOUVER,N"S VAMOS JUNTOS!  
  
--""TIMO!-Hermione falou uma última vez,antes de dar as costas para todos e sair andando furiosamente.  
  
--""TIMO!-Rony também se virou,tomando a direção oposta da garota.  
  
Harry e os outros observaram em silêncio o casal que se afastava,cada um para um lado diferente.Demorou um pouco para alguém encontrar o qe dizer.  
  
--Hum...-Ginny começou,hesitante.--Foi impressão minha,ou isso foi um tipo bem esquisito de declaração?-Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça,junto com Remo.  
  
--Muito,muito esquisito.É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém convidar outra pessoa pra alguma coisa berrando desse jeito...uau.-Lux ainda olhava para o ponto onde Ron e Mione haviam estado.  
  
--Então...o que vai acontecer agora?-Ginny parecia divertida,após o choque inicial.Harry apnas deu de ombros.Como todo o resto,era uma questão de tempo. 


	26. Confissões

* * *

Nota da autora:Ok,vamos lá:Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter,a não ser em meus sonhos delirantes.dedico esse capítulo á Ariana,que bom que você me encontrou aqui no fanfiction.net!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!Valeu também à Julia,que me escreveu perguntando onde eu iria postar a fic.Espero que continue curtindo!Ah,e para quem está acompanhando a história pela primeira vez:bem-vindos,e espero que gostem!!Não deixem de comentar,isso é muito importante para o desenvolvimento da história!! 

CAPÍTULO 26- CONFISSOES  
  
Harry e Ginny concordaram que o melhor seria que procurassem Rony e Hermione separadamente.Assim,enquanto a irmã de Rony se embrenhava para o interior do jardim,onde Hermione provavelmente estaria resmungando,Harry dirigiu-se para dentro da casa,seguindo a direção que Ron tomara.O hall de entrada estava silencioso,e Harry subiu as escadas,entrando em seguida no primeiro corredor à direita,onde estava o quarto do amigo.A porta estava entreaberta,e o rapaz entrou cautelosamente,e teve que fazer força para não rir.Rony encarava fixamente um ponto da parede,parecendo horrorizado.O rapaz virou lentamente a cabeça,detendo um olhr apavorado em Harry.  
  
--Me diga que eu não falei o que eu acho que falei.-Harry colocou o que julgava ser uma expressão neutra no rosto,embora os cantos dos seus lábios estivessem tremendo perigosamente.  
  
--O que,que Hermione deveria ter ido ao baile de inverno com você ou que vocês vão juntos para a próxima solenidade?-Rony deu um gemido estrangulado,enquanto Harry sentava-se em silêncio ao lado do amigo.  
  
--Eu não acredito...eu disse mesmo...-Rony olhou para Harry em desespero.--Eu nunca mais vou sair desse quarto.Vou passar o resto da vida trancado aqui.Você vai ter que trazer comida,e mandar por Píchi a matéria de Hogwarts.-Harry sinceramente não achava que agüentaria se manter sério por muito mais tempo,enquanto Rony continuava.--Quer dizer...nós nem estávamos sozinhos.Você e Ginny estavam lá.E An e Remo.E se alguém contar aos gêmeos?Fred e George vão me infernizar pelo resto da vida.Por que,por que eu falei aquelas coisas?-Harry levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo.Sirius ESTAVA certo,ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
  
--Eu não sei,Rony.Por que VOCÊ acha que falou?-Harry encarou o amigo seriamente,observando-o enrubescer e fixar os olhos no chão.Não ia ser fácil.  
  
--Eu...bom...-Rony levantou a cabeça,encarando o amigo.--Por que você quer saber?-Harry girou os olhos.  
  
--Porque estou escrevendo um artigo,Ron.Rita Skeeter me contratou.Vou mandá-lo para o "Profeta diário",e talvez para "O Pasquim".-Harry deu um breve sorriso ao ver o rosto chocado de Ron.--Porque sou seu amigo,seu idiota.Estou querendo ajudar você.  
  
--Você não era tão sarcástico,sabia?Geralmente não era você quem usava o sarcasmo como arma.O que aconteceu,eu me pergunto...-Harry deu um sorrisinho irônico,enquanto encarava o amigo.Rony tentava desviar o assunto,mas não iria dar certo.  
  
--Experiência de vida,eu diria.Voldemort despertou o meu pior.-Ele riu mais uma vez da expressão de Rony.--Mas não é isso que vem ao caso.Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.Por que você acha que falou essas coisas à Mione?  
  
--Er...-Rony enrubesceu ainda mais.--Eu não...só...bem...não gosto de vê-la com o Krum,é isso.  
  
--E por que você não gosta de vê-la com Vítor,Rony?-Harry perguntou pacientemente,como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 5 anos.  
  
--Ora,porque,porque...ele é,quero dizer,era da Durmstrang.É isso!Todo mundo sabe que se ensina Artes das trevas lá.-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
--Ah,certo.Pode ser perigoso para ela,é isso?-Rony assentiu vigorosamente,parecendo extremamente satisfeito com sua resposta.--Então,se eu levasse Mione para um baile você não se importaria,certo?-Harru observou o rosto de Ron perder toda a cor,enquanto o amigo arregalava os olhos.Ele continuou.--Quer dizer,você me conhece,sabe que eu não quero nada com as artes das trevas,nunca machucaria Mione...-Rony levantou-se subitamente,parecendo indignado.  
  
--Você...você a levaria?Eu sabia,você gosta de Hermione,não é?Eu sabia,estava na cara!Você e Hermione...  
  
--Rony...-Mas Ron não parecia estar prestando atenção enquanto resmungava coisas sem sentido.--RONY!!-O rapaz finalmente se calou,embora parecesse furioso.--Pare com bobagens.Eu não gosto da Mione,pelo menos não da maneira que você está pensando,e você sabe disso.Ela é como uma irmã para mim.-Ron pareceu relaxar um pouco.  
  
--Mesmo?Como irmã?-Harry confirmou firmemente,e Rony sentou-se novamente ao lado do amigo.--Bom.-O ruivo encarou Harry por alguns segundos,para depois dar um suspiro desanimado.--Sei o que está pensando,Harry.E provavelmente você está certo.É só que...bom...-Ron ficou novamente muito vermelho.--Você sabe...eu não tenho muito jeito para essas coisas.Quer dizer,garotas.Eu nunca...-Ron olhou para o chão,nervoso.--Voce sabe.Hum...quer dizer...você teve a Cho...-Harry se mexeu,subitamente desconfortável,enquanto Ron prosseguia.--Eu realmente não sei nada,Harry.Voce sabe mais que eu.O que eu devo fazer?  
  
--É,grande experiência a minha.Ron,a Cho chorava toda vez que estava comigo,esqueceu?Acho que isso diz alguma coisa sobre o meu tato com esse tipo de coisa.-Os dois riram um pouco,até Rony o encarar um pouco mais sério.  
  
--É,mas não era sua culpa se Cho Chang parece uma torneira humana.-Rony deu um sorrisinho.--E pelo menos você a beijou...-Agora era a vez de Harry corar.  
  
--É,bom,mas não acho que tenha ido muito bem...que dizer,foi só uma vez,e eu nem sabia o que fazer...-Os dois ficaram em silêncio,até Rony começar,hesitante.  
  
--Então...o que você acha que eu devo fazer?-Harry encarou a amigo,sério.  
  
--O que você quer fazer,Ron?Isso é o mais importante,sabe...acho que você deve pensar um pouco,descobrir o que quer realmente.Você e Mione são meus melhores amigos,e se vocês estiverem felizes,eu vou estra feliz também.-Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente,até Harry falar de novo,entre sério e gracejando.--Só um conselho...pare de implicar tanto com Vítor Krum,sim?Isso não ajuda em nada,definitivamente.  
  
--Eu NÂO implico com o Krum!-Rony falou,indignado.  
  
--Rony.Você implica com o Krum.E isso tira a Mione do sério,e você sabe disso.Dê-lhe um voto de confiança.Se a Hermione diz que eles são só amigos,então você deveria acreditar!-Rony encarou Harry por alguns instantes,de boca aberta.Finalmente,aseentiu de má-vontade.  
  
--É,suponho que sim.Posso tentar.-Rony observou Harry por algum tempo,com uma expressão estranha no rosto.--Hermione está certa,sabe...você está diferente.Não que seja uma coisa ruim.Mas bom,vamos ser honestos.Vou colocar dessa forma:Mione costumava ser a mais madura do grupo...quer dizer,a única com um mínimo de maturidade,na verdade.Mas bom...você parece estar evoluindo.-Harry encarou o amigo,e percebeu que ele falava sério.--Você mudou.-Rony constatou,simplesmente,enquanto harru percebia,surpreso,que era verdade.Ele jamais se imaginaria,há algum tempo atrás,tendo esse tipo de conversa com Ron.Na verdade,provavelmente não teria nem mesmo percebido o que estava acontecendo.Mas Ron tinha razão.Ele mudara.Tornara-se mais sério,mais calado.E,conseqüentemente,mais observador.Talvez,Harry pensou,surpreso,ele estivesse crescendo.  
  
--Suponho que sim.Certas coisas fazem a gente mudar...-Harry falou mais para si mesmo,mas Rony confirmou sombriamente.  
  
--Você não sabe como isso é verdade,companheiro.

(-------) (--------------------) (-------)

Harry caminhou lentamente pelo corredor escuro,confuso.Não lembrava desse lugar em White Fortress.Mas também,era uma casa grande,pensou,e ele não a havia percorrido em sua totalidade.Ele sentiu frio,e desejou ter trazido uma capa.Alguma coisa o fez oarar diante de uma porta de aparência ligeiramente familiar.Ele a abriu,e parou,perplexo.Remo e Dumbledore conversavam,e pareciam furiosos com alguma coisa.Harry estreitou os ouvidos,e sentiu seu coração falhar ao ouvir do que se tratava.  
  
--É tudo culpa dele,Alvo.É um moleque inconseqüente.Não trouxe nada além de desgraça desde que nasceu.Ele é a causa de James e Lily terem morrido.E agora,como se não tivesse bastado,ele atraiu Sirius para o Ministério naquela noite.Ele matou Sirius também,Alvo.  
  
--Tenho que admitir que você tem razão,Remo.Harry é uma ameaça.Ele é a causa de tudo.Eu ainda teria minha neta comigo,se não fosse por ele.Lily estaria viva.James também.Sirius...  
  
--Exato!Esse é meu ponto!O que importa a profecia?Nós não precisamos dele.Temos você,e temos Lux.Vocês podem derrotar Voldemort sozinhos.Harry é o culpado,Alvo.-Os dois bruxos se viraram subitamente para o local onde Harry parara,horrorizado.Ele tentou sair,mas descobriu que não conseguia se mover.Era como se suas pernas estivessem coladas ao chão.Remo e Dumbledore levantaram-se,caminhando decididos em sua direção.harry ouviu vozes sussurrando em suas costas,e virou ligeiramente a cabeça.O rapaz tentou gritar,enquanto olhava para o véu antigo seguro pel arco atrás de si.O tecido balançou levemente,enquanto mais vozes pareciam murmurar em seu interior.Remo e Dumbledore estavam na sua frente,segurando seus ombros e empurrando-o em direção ao véu.Os dois falavam com vozes baixas e frias.  
  
--É tudo culpa sua,Harry.  
  
--Você tem que ir embora.  
  
Ele tentou se livrar daquelas mãos,mas subitamente o rosto choroso de Cho Chang se materializava na sua frente,e a garoa também o empurrava para o véu.--Você matou Cedrico,Harry.Foi você quem me fez chorar.-Harry gritou,percebendo que o Sr.e a Sra.Diggory também estavam ali.Ele queria dizer que lamentava,que gostaria que nada tivesse acontecido,mas ninguém parecia ouvir,enquanto ele caía lentamente em direção ao arco...  
  
Harry abriu os olhos assustado,sentando-se tão rápido na cama que perdeu o equilíbrio e encontrou o chão frio rapidamente.O rapaz olhou alucinado ao seu redor,como se procurando as mãos que o empurravam em sonho.A noite estava silenciosa,e Harry voltou cautelosamente para a cama,levando as mãos ao rosto.Ele podia sentir o suor frio na testa,e sabia que estava tremendo.Harry colocou os óculos,procurando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.Quase duas da madrugada,o rapaz constatou.harry respirou fundo,na tentativa de se acalmar.Seus pesadelos estavam ficando cada vez piores,mas ele aprevdera há algum tempo a se controlar e não gritar.Mas não deixava de ser assustador acordar sem ninguém para dizer que tudo ficaria bem.Esse pesadelo havia sido particularmente ruim.E,mais uma vez,ele pensou que era tudo sua culpa.  
  
Percebendo que voltar a dormir era um caso perdido,Harry calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto cautelosamente.Talvez pudesse preparar para si mesmo uma xícara de chá,ou apenas sentar-se um pouco na sala de estar.Ele simplesmente precisava sair do quarto por algum tempo.Harry desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho,surpreedendo-se ao notar a lareira acesa no salão.Ele se aproximou devagar,calculando quem estaria acordado àquela hora.Remo o estudou surpreso,sentado calmamente no sofá.  
  
--Harry?O que está fazendo acordado?-O rapaz apenas deu de ombros,sentando-se ao lado do bruxo e observando o fogo.--Está tudo bem?Você está pálido.  
  
--Só perdi o sono.-Harry podia sentir que Remo não acreditara.Ele continuou a encarar o fog crepitante,acrescentando com uma voz forçadamente despreocupada.--Tive um pesadelo.-Remo imediatamente chegou mais perto,colocando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz.  
  
--Quer falar sobre isso?-Harry balançou a cabeça,cansado.  
  
--Não.Só...podemos ficar aqui um pouco?-Ele perguntou,hesitante.Não queria conversar sobre o que sonhara,mas também não queria voltar para cima.Remo assentiu,sorrindo de forma compreensiva.Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento,até o rapaz questionar o bruxo mais velho,curioso.  
  
--E você?Por que está acordado?-Remo sorriu,enquanto conjurava duas xícaras de chá e oferecia uma para Harry.  
  
--Insônia.Acho que não tenho mais horas de sono para gastar depois da lua cheia.Lux e Molly não me deixaram levantar da cama por um minuto sequer.-Faziam dois dias após a transformação de Remo,e Harry confirmou com a cabeça.Tanto no dia da lua cheia como no dia posterior,Remo praticamente não saíra do quarto,e o rapaz concordava plenamente com Lux quando a prima dizia que o bruxo precisava descansar.De fato,Remo parecia muito bem agora,o que deixava claro que as horas extensas de sono haviam sido bem colocadas.  
  
--A sua transformação...é muito doloroso?-Harry perguntou seriamente.Não queria se intrometer,simplesmente se preocupava.Ele gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.Já havia decidido se tornar um animago,decisão que recebera total apoio dos amigos.Mas queria saber mais,e esperava que Remo entendesse sua pergunta.O bruxo sorriu tristemente,e Harry soube que ele compreendera.  
  
--Já foi muito mais no passado.Não vou dizer que é agradável,porque definitivamente não é.-O bruxo fez uma careta.--Mas a poção mata-cão ajuda um pouco.E pelo menos não me machuco mais,fico sossegado num canto.Além do mais,algumas coisas ajudam a diminuir a dor...-Remo estudou a lareira,tristemente.Harry sabia que ele pensava em seu pai e Sirius.  
  
--Como alguém ao seu lado?-Remo encarou a rapaz,sorrindo levemente.  
  
--Sim.Como alguém ao meu lado.Embora eu deva dizer que me sinto culpado permitindo tal coisa.-O bruxo suspirou.  
  
--Lux não parece se importar,Remo.Sinceramente.E meu pai e Sirius também não.-Remo estudou o rapaz ao seu lado.  
  
--Você está ficando cada vez mais parecido com sua mãe,sabia?Perspicaz.-Harry sorriu levemente,recostando-se no sofá e bebendo um gole de chá.Remo também se ocupou do conteúdo da sua xícara,enquanto estudava Harry com uma expressão estranha.O garoto ergeu as sobrancelhas,de forma inquisidora.  
  
--Você tem pesadelos freqüentemente,Harry?-Harry de repente se ocupou em observar atentamente a xícara em suas mãos.Ele simulou um bocejo,ainda sem encarar o bruxo,e começou a se levantar.  
  
--Acho que o chá me devolveu o sono.Acho que vou tentar dormir de novo...-Mas Remo pousou uma mão em seu braço,fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.  
  
--Harry...responda à minha pergunta.Com que freqüência você tem pesadelos?-Harry permaneceu em silêncio,subitamente cansado.O que importava,afinal?--Harry...há quanto tempo você tem esses sonhos?Você pode me contar.-O rapaz finalmente encarou o bruxo mais velho,falando em voz baixa.  
  
--Eu não sei quando começou,ok?talvez tenha sido quand Voldemort voltou...Eu sonhava com Cedrico morrendo,e com meus pais...durante todo o ano passado tive sonhos esquisitos...você sabe.E depois...depois do ministério..de Sirius,e da profecia....não poderia melhorar,poderia?-Harry fixou novamente o olhar na lareira.  
  
--Todos os dias?-A voz de Remo também soou baixa.  
  
--desde que voltei do Ministério.Todos os dias,desde então.-Ele sentiu a mão de Remo novamene em seu ombro,e acrescentou numa voz pouco convincente.--Não é tão ruim...  
  
--É suficientemente ruim se o mantém acordado ás duas da madrugada,Harry.-Remo falou numa voz suave.--Você já falou com alguém sobre isso?Rony e Hermione,pelo menos?-O rapaz negou com a cabeça.--Por que não,Harry?Você deveria ter conversado com alguém...  
  
--Eu não quis incomodar ninguém.É bobagem.Todo mundo tem pesadelos,certo?-Mas uma vozinha irritante na sua própria cabeça apontava:"Ah,mas não como os seus...nem com tanta freqüência....Remo fez um gesto de frustração.  
  
--E piorou depois de Sirius...eu deveria ter imaginado.Você poderia ter dito a mim,Harry,ao a Alvo...-Harry imediatamente rebateu.  
  
--Ah,claro,porque Dumbledore esá muito preocupado com a qualidade do meu sono.Por que eu iria até Dumbledore?Ele não se importa.  
  
--É claro que se importa,Harry.Ele é seu bisavô.  
  
--Bom,mas nunca agiu como se fosse.Nem mesmo teve a bondade de me contar esse detalhe durante 16 anos.  
  
--Está bem,Harry.Não vamos discutir isso.Você tem suas razões,e Alvo tem as dele.-O bruxo o encarou calmamente.--Por que não falou comigo?  
  
--Não queria preocupar você.-Harry olhou para o bruxo mais velho.--Você não precisa de mais isso na sua vida.-Remo apertou com mais força o ombro do rapaz.  
  
--Harry,eu me preocupo muito mais se você não falar comigo.E não é uma questão de precisar.É uma questão de querer.E e quero que você faça parte da minha vida,e quero fazer parte da sua.Nós combinamos isso,esqueceu?-O rapaz olhou para baixo,sentindo um nó na garganta.  
  
--Não esqueci.É só que...não estou acostumado com isso.Não quero incomodar ninguém.Me desculpe.-Remo passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.  
  
--Não precisa pedir desculpas,garoto.Está tudo bem.Eu só não quero que você deixe de me contar se algo o está incomodando.Não quero que sofra em silêncio.-Eles ficaram calados por algum tempo,até Remo prosseguir.--Quando quiser,quando estiver pronto,conversaremos sobre esses pesadelos,certo?E não tenha receio em me chamar se isso acontecer às 3 da madrugada.Não tenha receio em me chamar mesmo se ainda não quiser conversar,apenas não queira ficar sozinho.Certo?-Harry assentiu com a cabeça,não confiando muito em sua capacidade de falar.  
  
Eles não falaram mais nada depois disso,e Harry percebeu que suas pálpebras começavam a ficar pesadas após um tempo.Quando finalmente não conseguiu suprimir um bocejo,Remo olhou para ele e sorriu.  
  
--Por que não tenta dormir novamente?Ainda pode ter algumas horas de descanso até o dia começar.Acho que também vou subir,antes que adormeça aqui mesmo.Não seria nada agradável acordar com algum produto de Fred e George me fazendo compainha,o que eu sei que vai acontecer se me decobrirem apagado no sofá...-Harry riu,enquanto assentia e se levantava pesadamente.  
  
Harry subiu as escadas com Remo ao seu lado,os dois caminhando silenciosamente pelo corredor.O quarto de Remo ficava duas portas após o de Harry,e o bruxo parou,esperando que o rapaz entrasse.  
  
--Durma bem,Harry.Tente pensar em coisas boas,isso às vezes funciona,sabe...E se precisar,é só chamar.-Harry sorriu,enquanto fechava a porta lentamente,após um "obrigado" sincero.E o rapaz descobriu que pensar em coisas boas realmente ajudava,enquanto mergulhava num sono tranqüilo.

(-------) (----------------) (--------)

--Muito bom,Harry.Você está aprendendo rápido.-harry observou Dumbledore sorrir satisfeito,sentindo ele próprio orgulh da sua evolução.O rapaz observou a si mesmo a alguns metros de distância,e lutou contra o ímpeto de retornar ao seu corpo.Era a sua segunda lição de projeção astral,e só agora conseguira passar um tempo razoável separado de seu corpo.Era muito complicado,pois er como se os seus membros estivessem chamando a sua alma a cada vez que ele olhava para si próprio,e na sua primeira aula Harry sempre se via retornando rápido e subitamente.Ele não entendia como havia sido tão fácil quando chegara até Voldemort,e Dumbledore argumentara que fora um momento de surpresa,sem qualquer controle.  
  
Harry caminhou pelo escritório,até o limite do feitiço de Dumbledore,"a bolha",como o rapaz se acostumara a chamar.  
  
--Logo você poderá tentar pegar objetos nesse estado,Harry.-A voz de Dumbledore desviou a sua atenção,e ele quase se viu sugado novamente para a sua origem.Mas o rapaz se recuperou a tempo,encarando o bruco com assombro.  
  
--Quer dizer...eu posso tocar as coisas assim?-Dumbledore assentiu,enquanto sentava-se tranqüilamente numa poltrona e sorria para o rapaz.  
  
--Com um bom treino,sim.Mas primeiro trataremos e acostumar você às projeções.Você precisa ter um controle de distância e permanência muito grandes.Vamos trabalhar com calma.-Harry concordou,enquanto franzia a testa levemente,sentindo uma dor pequena e aguda na cabeça.Estava começando a ficar muito difícil manter a alme separada do corpo,e ele começou a sentir-se tonto.Dumbledore pareceu notar,porque imediatamente encarou o garoto com ar preocupado.  
  
--Acho que já chega por hoje,Harry.Não podemos forçar demais.Tente voltar,bem devegar...-Harry fechou os olhos,concentrando-se em libertar a mente de todos os pensamentos e em sentir o ar ao seu redor,como uma corrente.Ele podia sentir-se flutuando,enquanto parecia viajar uma grande distância em alta velocidade...Harry abriu novamente os olhos,vendo-se sentado no sofá que ocupara quando chegara.Ele respirou fundo,sentindo-se profundamente cansado,embora não tanto quanto a primeira vez em que fizera a projeção.Ainda assim,aceitou de bom grado a poção restauradora que Dumbledore lhe oferecia,enquanto o velho bruxo sentava-se ao seu lado.  
  
Harry observou o bruxo,pensativo.Dumbledore não fizera mais nenhuma tentativa de conversar a respeito de seu parentesco desde o dia em que o rapaz dissera firmemente o que pretendia e deixara claro que a relação entre eles seria exclusivamente de professor-aluno.Entretanto,harry percebia que o bruxo procurava se fazer mais presente,estando sempre disposto a responder suas perguntas.Harry percebeu que Dumbledore estava sempre acordado quando o garoto se dirigia á cozinha pela manhã para tomar café antes das suas aulas,e antes que pudesse pensar direito,harry se dera conta que havia se tornado um ritual diário fazer a primeira refeição do dia com o diretor.Lux algumas vezes se juntava aos dois,mas apresença de Dumbledore,ao contrário da da prima,era sempre infalível.Harry ainda não tinha certeza de como se sentia a respeito disso,preferindo esterrar esssas idéias no fundo da mente.  
  
O tempo continuava a voar rapidamente em White Fortress,entra aulas,livros e conversas.faltava agora apenas uma semana para o fim de agosto e o início de um novo ano letivo.As cartas de Hogwarts com suas listas e materiais haviam sido trazidas pelo próprio Dumbledore há alguns dias,para alegria e hermione,que andava muitíssimo curiosa quanto aos livros que iriam utilizar.Ginny,conforme ela mesma previra,não fora nmeada monitora,coisa que não parecia incomodar nem um pouco a caçula dos Weasley,pelo contrário.Ao constatar tal fato,Ginny lançara um sorriso iluminado a Fred e george,que pareceram absolutamente encantados.Harry ouviu claramente o gemido de pânico de Rony ao seu lado,provavelmente imaginando o que a irmã estaria planejando junto aos gêmeos.A sra.Weasley,por sua vez,ficara positivamente decepcionada,imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido,uma vez que as notas de Ginny sempre eram excelentes.Harry ficara surpreso,mas Hermione depois confirmara,dizendo que Ginny sempre fora uma das primeiras do seu ano.Mas a irmã de Rony simplesmente sorrira misteriosamente,lançando um olhar rápido para Dumbledore,que parecia muitíssimo divertido com a discussão.Harry não tinha certeza,mas achava que o bruxo dera uma piscadela quase imperceptível em direção à garota.  
  
Harry sacudiu a cabeça levemente,recuperando-se da distração momentânea e voltando a atenção para Dumbledore,que o observava em silêncio.O rapaz se mexeu incoodado.Detestava ser estudado,mas Dumbledore fazia isso com freqüência.harry ás vezes tinha a impressão de que o bruxo desejava dizer alguma coisa,mas sempre desistia,e o raapz não o encorajava.Não estava interessado em ouvir nada que não fosse estritamente necessário.  
  
--O ano letivo logo irá começar,Harry.-O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça.--precisaremos organizar bem seu horário,para encaixar as suas aulas extras.Além disso,você precisará de tempo para o quadribol,uma vez que voltará ao time...e tempo para você.-O bruxo encarou Harry seriamente.--Para se divertir um pouco.-Dumbledore sorriu.--Eu e Molly estivemos conversando hoje cedo,Harry.Você e seus amigos ainda não compraram o material necessário para a escola.então,conversamos sobre vocês irem amanhã ao beco diagonal.-Harry confirmou,distraído.  
  
--Certo.Beco diagonal,amanhã.-Ele aprou subitamente,e encarou Dumbledore surpreso.--Nós?Quer dizer,eu Ron,Mione e Ginny?Nós podemos ir?-Dumbledore sorriu largamente,os olhos cintilando.  
  
--Exato.Vocês não irão sozinhos,obviamente.Molly,Remo e Lux os acompanharão,e mais dois membros da Ordem estarão em seu encalço,disfarçados.Provavelmente Alastor e Tonks.-O bruxo riu mais ao ver o espanto de Harry.  
  
--Mas...mas....vocês não nos deixaram ir no ano passado.Disseram que era muito perigoso.O que mudou?provavelmente é mais perigoso agora.-Dumbledore suspirou,falando tristemente.  
  
--Talvez seja mais perigoso,é verdade,Harry.Mas se existe algo que aprendi nos últimos tempos é que não podemos descontar em quem é inocente o fato das coisas não estarem indo bem.Vocês jovens já estão pagando um alto preço vivendo nesta época.Já ficaram trancados nesta casa por todo o verão.E eu entendi,Harry,com algum custo,que não basta apenas estar vivo.É preciso viver,e viver bem.-O bruxo encarou Harry ternamente--Então,queremos proporcionar um pouco de diversão a vocês.sabemos que não é o ideal,com tantas pessoas ao seu redor,vigiando-os.Mas creio que é melhor do que nada.  
  
Harry olhou para o diretor,sem saber o que dizer.O rapaz entendia que Dumbledore falava especificamente para ele.lembrou-se de suas palavras há algum tempo para o velho bruxo:"Ninguém gosta de ser trancado!Você fez isso comigo por todo o verão...".Ele ficou subitamente tocado por Dumbledore ter levado a sério tais palavras.  
  
--Obrigado.Significa muito.-Harry falou olhando para o chão,em voz baixa.  
  
--Fico feliz,Harry.-O rapaz encarou o bruxo ao seu lado,pensando se algum dia seria capaz de não sentir mais raiva,de não sentir mais aquela opressão no peito ao recordar dos anos de solidão e de mentiras.Ao imaginar o que poderia ter sido sua vida longe dos Dursley.Ele sentiu bruscamente saudades da época em que acreditava que podia confiar cegamente em Dumbledore."Não pense nisso."-Ele ordenou a si próprio.O passado não mudaria."Concentre-se no amanhã.No beco diagonal,e seus amigos.".Ele sentiu um sorriso lento de antecipação se abrir em seu rosto.Talvez por um único dia,ele pudesse esquecer e ser um adolescente normal.


	27. Gringotes e a sacerdotisa

Nota da autora:Ora,pelo amor de Merlin!Já disse isso 26 vezes!!Eu não possuo Harry Potter não importa o quanto eu deseje isso!  
  
Viiiram como eu estou atualizando rápido?O cap.26 saiu sexta-feira,e hoje é segunda!Bom,espero que curtam,e se alguém está lendo esse capítulo e a essa altura não comentou a fic,que coisa feia!!Dê um pouco de felicidade para essa pobre autora!Muitíssimo obrigada:  
  
#babi Evans:Continuei rápido,não?E mais conversar com o Remo virão.Afinal,como você mesma disse, Harry precisa do nosso lobisomem favorito!  
  
#Andromeda Black:É verdade,o Harry está crescendo.Como foi dito,certas coisas fazem voce mudar,e o Harry com certeza passou por muito.Sofrimento também traz sabedoria!Quanto ás cartas que você falou,serão mencionadas no futuro.Aguarde!Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo,ok?  
  
#Mat Potter:não se preocupe,que esses romances irão caminhar!E o Harry já está começando,muito lentamente, a perceber que o Dumbledore faz falta...mas vai demorar um pouquinho para o perdão vir.Eu não tenho icq,mas estou começando a pensar seriamente em ter um,para poder conversar com vocês.Você não é a primeira pessoa que me faz essa pergunta.Vou providenciar,e assim que tiver,te mand o e-mail!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Argh...provas,simulados..que pesadelo!Espero que minha fic tenha ajudado a relaxar!Ah,e excelente escolha na trilha sonora,Legião é sempre bom!Quanto a falar sobre medicina,estou a postos,como já disse uma vez.Voce já tem meu e-mail?Se não tem,anote: s.mercbol.com.br ou julialbuquerqueig.com.br.Pode perguntar o que quiser,e vou ficar feliz se puder ajudar!  
  
#ButterflyGranger:Muito obrigada!E escrevi rapidinho como você pediu...me diz o que achou!  
  
#Jessy Black:calma!tristeza não dura para sempre,os nossos personagens vão superar!Aaah,coitadinho do Rony!Ele não é tapado não!Só é meio...hum...lerdo???Mas ele está melhorando.Bom,acho que o Harry não começa a série como o mais maduro,mas vai mudando,exatamente por tudo que ele já passou.Acho que a partir do terceiro livro é que essa mudança se torna mais evidente,apesar dos indícios nos outros dois iniciais.Não sei,talvez e esteja errada.Ah,e amei a sua filosofia,muito elucidativa!Não deixe de comentar,certo?  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Nossa,obrigada pela indicação,terei prazer em responder a qualquer pergunta se for entrevistada.Ah,e não fique chateado,pra mim o que importa é que você comente,independente da ordem de chegada!Um beijão!  
  
#Arwen:obrigada!E sim,o Hary está mais calmo...como ele mesmo percebeu,está amadurecendo.Agora,ainda vai demorar um pouco para perdoar o Dumbledore...espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Pulcher:Oi,que bom ver um comentário seu de novo!E pode ver que esto cumprindo minha promessa direitinho!  
  
#Mionegranger:hehe,é verdade...o Harry está ficando mais esperto...vai demorar um pouco para ele perdoar o Dumbledore,mas com calma ele vai pensar direitinho.Não deixe de dizr o que achou desse capítulo,ok??  
  
#Gandalf Dumbledore:Que bom receber notícias suas novamente!As suas perguntas serão respondidas por e-mail,mas queria dizer "oi" e agradecer aqui também!  
  
#Ariana:Bom,espero que voce tenha encontrado os originais das suas fics!Ah,e obrigada por acompanhar a hisória em qualquer lugar!Pelo emnos a Ed voltou ao ar...Espero que goste desse capítulo!!Quanto ao nome da Ginny,achei legal,uma referência ao rei Arthur...quanto à história da monitoria da Ginny...voce vai saber no futuro!  
  
#Xyania:desculpe pelas lágrimas!Espero que continue acompanando a história mesmo assim!  
  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Obrigada pelos elogios...e também acho ótimo estar de férias,é um santo remédio para minha inspiração!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente!  
  
#julia:Obrigada!Quanto ao "Ode",tenha paciência...vai chegar!Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Kirina-li:Em primeiro lugar,não se incomode com o tamanho das suas resenhas...eu adoro ler os comentários que recebo,é um prazer e uma compensação pelo meu trabalho,então quant maior,tanto melhor!!Você pode escrever dez páginas se quiser,e eu vou ler com prazer,ok?Muito,muito obrigada pelos elogios,são leitores como você que me animam a continuar.Bom,quantp ás cenas que voce comentou,eu tive muito prazer em escrevâ-las,fforam feitas com muito carinho e cuidado.As três coisas que voce falou:remo e Lux-Claro que els tê futuro,nosso lobisomemmerece um pouco de amor!Os Gemeos:Eu simplesmente os amo!Quem Voldemort quer trazer de volta:SEGREDO!!!!Mais uma vez,obrigda,e espero que essse seja o primeiro comentário de muitos!  
  
#Thelma:Que bom que você redescobriu minha fic!Só para cnstar,também a posto na Edwigeshomepage.Espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
  
CAPÍTULO 27- GRINGOTES E A SACERDOTISA  
  
A sala de refeições de White fortress tinha uma atmosfera alegre enquanto todos tomavam um café da manhã reforçado,felizes com avisita iminente ao Beco diagonal.Harry sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar dos rostos animados dos amigos quando lhes dera a boa nova na noite anterior.Todos acordaram cedo,e mesmo Rony não reclamara absolutamente a respeito de não poder dormir um pouco mais.Tonks e Moody,conforme Dumbledore dissera,iriam acompanhá-los disfarçados,e haviam acabado de chegar,sentando-se à mesa e esperando que todos terminassem.Hermione falava animadamente a respeito dos livros que pretendia comprar,quando Fred pareceu lembrar-se de algo e encarou a garota com interesse.  
  
--Você tem aí a lista de livros que vão usar em Hogwarts,Mione?-A garota assentiu,encarando Fred surpresa.  
  
--Tenho,claro.Por que?  
  
--O que você acha?Queremos dar uma olhada.-Agora era George quem falava,e todos na mesa imediaatamente silenciaram,olhando fixamente para os gêmeos.  
  
--Dar uma olhada?VOCÊS?Numa lista de livros?-Rony estudava os irmãos com uma expressão de choque,não muito diferente da dos demais presentes.  
  
--Pode parecer uma surpresa,mas nós realmente sabemos ler,Roniquinho.-Fred anunciou solenemente,embora seu olhar fosse zombeteiro.  
  
--Bom,mas não se pode negar que é estranho esse interesse de vocês na lista de Hogwarts.-Ginny entrou na conversa.--Quer dizer,vocês nunca deram importância a a isso nem quando na verdade freqüentavam a escola,que dirá agora...  
  
--Está vendo,Fred,como nos subestimam?Nossa própria família!-George falou dramaticamente,enquanto Ginny girava os olhos e todos riam.Hermione finalmente entregara o papel aos gêmeos,e Fred se apressou em explicar.  
  
--Nós só queremos ver qual é o livro escolhido para Defesa contra as artes das trevas.Pode dizer algo a respeito de quem vai ser o novo professor esse ano...pistas...-O rapaz ruivo olhou de esguelha para Dumbledore,que sentado na cabeceira da mesa,sorria misteriosamente,os olhos cintilando.Harry percebeu que Lux e Remo também sorriam do mesmo modo.  
  
--Você sabe,para ver o que vamos perder...-George falou distraidamente,enquanto detinha o dedo indicador num ponto do pergaminho.--Aqui..."Um guia prático de defesa contra as trevas,6° nível",de Artemis Sullivan...eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...  
  
--Mas é claro que você já ouviu.-Hermione falou ntre irritada e exasperada.--Nós já usamos esse mesmo guia há alguns anos.Nós usamos o 3° nívele vocês o 5°,foi no ano...-Hermione parou,um sorriso enorme abrindo-se lentamente em seu rosto,enquanto a garota virava-se em direção a Lupin.-Foi no ano em que Remo foi o nosso professor.-Todos os olhos se voltaram para Remo e Dumbledore,que sorriram largamente.  
  
--Bem,a Srta.Granger matou a charada.-Dumbledore falou alegremente--Era para ser uma surpresa.Remo finalmente cedeu aos meus pedidos e aceitou novamente o cargo de professor.  
  
--Mas os pais dos alunos não vão protestar?-Fred verbalizou a pergunta que todos temiam fazer.--Quer dizer,nós sabemos que é bobagem,mas a maioria das pessoas não vê com confiança um lobisomem...-O rapaz lançou um olhar de deculpas para Remo,que sorriu gentilmente.  
  
--Aparentemente,eles preferem um lobisomem conhecido ensinando a seus filhos a um professor novo e estranho...um possível espião de Voldemort...-Remo explicou.--Alvo enviou cartas para os pais dos alunos,explicando qe me conhece há anos,e que estive envolvido na primeira guerra contra Voldemort...E ao que parece,vários estudantes tinham boas coisas para falar a meu respeito em suas casas.-Dumbledore confirmou,sorrindo.  
  
--deixei claro para todos que Remo é um grande amigo e goza da minha inteira confiança.Não seria absolutamente aconselhável nesses tempos contratar um desconhecido,é por demais arriscado.Eu poderi ter usado Tonks ou Kingsley,que são aurores e altamente qualificados para o cargo...mas preciso deles dentro do Ministério.Alastor também teria sido uma boa escolha,mas ele tem outras missões no momento...-O diretor olhou para o ex-auror,que assentiu gravemente.--E Remo é um excelente professor,é um dom natural.é exatamente do que Hogwarts precisa,alguém com um alto nível de competênci e de total confiança.Assegurei aos pais dos alunos que tomaríamos medidas de alta segurança quando das transformações de Remo...e o faremos,com certeza.-O velho bruxo completou,enquanto sorria satisfeito para Lupin.O lobisomem olhou para harry,que sorriu largamente.Seria bom ter remo por perto quando voltasse a Hogwarts,além de um professor decente novamente.depois de Umbridge,viria decididamente a calhar.o rapaz olhou para o amigo de seus pais,sentado do outro lado da mesa,e falou em voz baixa,de modo que só quem estava muito perto pudesse ouvir.  
  
--vai ser bom.Ter você por perto,sabe...para conversar.-Remo assentiu,enquanto Lux sorria para os dois,antes de dirigir-se aos outros.  
  
--Pois é,está tudo muito bom,está tudo muito bem...mas acho que nós realmente deveríamos nos apressar.Quer dizer,acho que vocês vão querer aproveitar o máximo do passeio,então quanto mais cedo,melhor.-Todos concordaram imediatamente,levantando-se e encaminhando-se para o salão de entrada.Remo acendeu a imensa lareira,enquanto Lux colocava na mesa de centro um pote cheio de pó de flu.Harry quase gemeu alto.essa não era definitivamente sua maneira preferida de se deslocar para qualquer lugar.  
  
--Muito bem.-A voz tranqüila de Dumbledore prendeu a atenção de todos,enquanto ele olhava diretamente para Harry,Rony,hermione e Ginny.--Sei que não preciso dizer para que sejam cuidadosos.Lux,remo e Molly estarão com vocês o tempo todo.Tonks e Alastor seguirão atrás,Tonks usando sua habilidade de metamorfomaga,Alastor com uma capa de invisibilidade.Voces usarão a rede de flu,até o "caldeirão furado",onde Mundungo Fletcher estará o tempo todo,observando se algo ou alguém suspeito surgir.-O velho bruxo sorriu,os olhos fixabdo-se nos de Harry.--Estarei em Hogwarts,caso precisem de mim.Sejam cautelosos,mas não se preocupem demais.Procurem se divertir.-Harry assentiu com um leve sorriso,bem como seus amigos.Dumbledore beijou Lux na testa e sorriu brevemente para Remo antes de entrar na lareira e desaparecer rapidamente após gritar 'Hogwarts,escritório!".  
  
--Bem gostaríamos de acompanhar tão ilustre trupe no passeio,mas o dever nos chama...-George falou alegremente,enquanto Fred concordava com a cabeça.  
  
--Pois é,tempo é dinheiro,meus amigos...mas não deixem de nos visitar nesse dia tão alegre!Harry,meu chapa,você vai realmente gostar...-Fred abriu um sorriso que provocou calafrios em Harry.--Ginny,temos uma surpresa para você lá...estaremos esperando!-E dizendo isso,os gêmeos desapareceram simulaneamente,com um sonoro "crack!",sem dar qualquer chance a perguntas.Tonks foi a primeira a rumar para "O caldeirão furado",não sem antes assumir a aparência de uma respeitável senhora de meia-idade.Um a um,todos foram desaparecendo através da lareira,e Harry foi rapidamente empurrado para dentro por uma impaciente Hermione.Enquanto gritava o nome do bar para onde iria e começava a girar vertiginosamente,tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar foi que Fred e George tinham muita sorte de poderem aparatar.Ele definitivamente precisava aprender.  
  
O beco diagonal estava cheio como sempre,Harry observou,enquanto eles rumavam para o Gringotes.Olhando ligeiramente para trás,pôde ver Tonks seguindo-os casualmente,e sabia que Moody estava por perto também.Harry olhou ao redor,satisfeito.Era bom poder sair um poucu,estar ao ar livre.Podia perceber que os amigos estavam tão felizes quanto ele,e conversaram animadamente enquanto caminhavam.A Sra.Weasley ia um pouco à frente,parando de vez em quando diante de alguma vitrine e resmungando sobre preços.Remo e Lux caminhavam lado a lado ,à esquerda de Harry,e o rapaz não pôde conter um sorriso vendo os dois conversarem amigavelmente.Harry ainda lembrava de como os dois ficaram estranhos na noite após o testamento e Sirius ser lido,bem como nos dias subseqüentes.Remo e Lux evitavam falar ou olhar um para o outro,pelo menos diretamente,pois Harry percebera várias vezes os dois se observando mutuamente quando pensavam que ninguém notaria.Na verdade,e primeira vez que Harry os vira conversando depois do testamento fora quando discutiam se Lux iria ou não acompanhar o bruxo durante a lua cheia.Harry ainda divertia-se ao lembrar de Lux chamando Remo de "grande cabeça-dura".Mas as coisas parecia ter voltado ao normal após a transformação do bruxo.No dia da lua cheia,Lux não deixara Remo sozinho nem por um minuto,fazendo-o descansar extensamente o dia seguinte.A partir daí,o casal voltara ao modo de sempre,agindo normalmente perto um do outro.  
  
Eles finalmente entraram no prédio imponente de Gringotes,o bando dos bruxos,sendo imediatamente atendidos por um duende de rosto mal-humorado.Harry sabia que Callahan,o executor do testamento de Sirius,já providenciara para que o dinheiro deixado para os Weasly fosse transferido para o cofre da família,bem como o de Hermione,que ficaria no cofre dos mesmos,uma vez que os Granger,como troxas,não tinham conta no Gringotes,apenas trocando o dinheiro quando era necessário.Harry sorriu para si mesmo,feliz.Seria bom os Weasly terem dinheiro sobrando,para variar.Quanto a ele e Remo,os dois haviam combinado não visitarem os cofres da família Black por enquanto.Ainda doía muito,e a Sra.Weasley se comprometera a fazer qualquer retirada que eles precisassem,até que se sentissem confortáveis para fazê-lo sozinhos.  
  
O duende examinou rapidamente a chave de Harry e dos Weasley,chamando imediatamente outro funcionário para levá-los ao subterrâneo.Harry reconheceu o duende chamado Grampo,que o levara ao cofre de seus pais pela primeira vez.  
  
--Grampo!Cofre da família Weasly,e da família Potter,o da ala sul.-Grampo assentiu,fazendo sinal para que todos o seguissem.Pelo canto dos olhos,Harry viu Remo fazer um discreto sinal para Tonks,indicando que ele,Lux e a Sra.Weasly desceriam enquanto a metamorfomaga e Moody esperariam no saguão.Grampo,o dunde,os dividiu em dois pequenos vagonetes,indo ele mesmo no da frente,com Rony,Hermione e a Sra.Weasley,enquanto o segundo carro os seguia magicamente,levando Harry,Ginny,Lux e Remo.O rapaz encarou Remo,curioso.  
  
--Remo?O que aquele duende quis dizer com "cofre da família Potter,o da ala sul"?-O bruxo olhou para o garoto,levemente surpreso.  
  
--Ora,exatamente o que ele disse!Você entragou a chave do cofre da ala sul.-Remo estudou Harry atentamente.--Quantos cofres você acha que sua família tinha,um?-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas,surpreso.--Ora,Harry,seus pais tinham váris cofres aqui.Os Potter sempre foram uma família extremamente tradicional.  
  
--Hum...eu não sabia.Hagrid só me entregou essa chave quando viemos aqui pela primeira vez.-Harry olhou de esguelha para Ginny,antes de comentar.--Mais uma que me esconderam...-Lux interrompeu,suavemente.  
  
--Acho que realmente houve um mal-entendido,Harry.Que eu saiba,vovô tinha certeza que Hagrid tinha explicado tudo a você a respeito disso.Seus pais deixaram vários cofres em seu nome,mas pelas leis mágicas,você só pode ter acesso a toda essa herança quando atingir a maioridade.Antes disso,esses cofres só poderiam ser visitados se você estivesse com seu tutor.Vovô conversou seriamente com o diretor de Gringotes para que você pudesse ter acesso aum dos cofres imediatamente.-Lux sorriu tristemente.--Falaremos com vovô a respeito disso,se você quiser.Podemos pedir para que ele venha aqui com você para que possa conhecer os outros compartimentos dos Potter,certo?-Harry assentiu lentamente,percebendo que Ginny olhava dele para Lux,parecendo confusa.Mas a garota permaneceu sem fazer perguntas,o que Harry apreciou imensamente.Ginny era realmente surpreendente.Lux estremeceu levemente,e Harry achou a moça ligeiramente pálida.  
  
--Não está frio aqui?-Lux cruzou os braços,e os outros três negaram com a cabeça.Remo estudou a moça,parecendo levemente preocupado.  
  
--A temperatura está normal,Lux.-A garota deu de ombros,chegando mais perto de Remo e segurando seu braço.O bruxo tocou uma das mãos da garota,e a encarou,surpreso.--Você está gelada.-Lux deu de ombros mais uma vez,enquanto os vagonetes diminuíam a velocidade e paravam diante do cofre dos Potter.  
  
--Estou bem.-Falou vagamente,enquanto segurava a mão de Harry para sair do pequeno carro.O rapaz achou que Remo tinha razão.A mão de Lux estava tão fria quanto gelo,e ele olhou para a prima preocupado,mas a moça apenas sorriu e fez um gesto despreocupado com as mãos,virando-se para conversar com Hermione e Ginny.Harry encolheu os ombros,voltando a atenção para o duende que retirava a chave do bolso e encaminhava-se para o cofre.  
  
Tudo acontaceu tão rápido que Harry não pôde nem mesmo pensar,muito menos agir.Num minuto observava Grampo girar a chave na fechadura,e no outro ouvia a voz entra surpresa e assustada de Ginny.  
  
--An!?-Harry virou-se bruscamente,no exato momento em que todos assistiam Lux cair lentamente,enquanto Remo dava um salto e conseguia segurar a moça a tempo dela não bater com violência no chão.O lobisomem ajoelhou-se lentamente,depositando Lux com cuidado no chão,aconchegando a cabeça da moça em seu colo.Harry nem mesmo sentira que se mexia,mas viu-se rapidamente ajoelhado ao lado da prima,observando-a preocupado.Lux estava mortalmente pálida,mas tinha os olhos abertos.A única diferença é que pareciam estar a quilÔmetros de distância.  
  
--Ela está tendo uma visão.-Remo falou em voz baixa,enquanto estudava a garota com extrema preocupação.Ele acariciou levemente os cabelos compridos,e Harry percebeu qe a mão do bruxo tremia,prvavelmente tanto quanto as suas próprias.--Só podemos esperar.-Lupin voltou toda a atenção para a moça,e Harry fez o mesmo,segurando uma das mãos da prima.Os demais observavam assustados,cada um imaginando a que distância a que distância a moça estaria deles,e o que ela poderia estar vendo.  
  
Anna não teve tempo de avisar o que estava acontecendo antes de se ver envolvida pela escuridão e puxada rapidamente para outro lugar.Achava que alguém havia chamado seu nome,mas não conseguiu responder,porque de repente tudo ficava muito frio e ela não podia nem mesmo falar.A moça esperou em silêncio,sabendo que logo veria o que fosse necessário.Lentamente,a escuridão foi desaparecendo,e ela percebeu que observava um enorme labirinto,onde vários vagonetes deslizavam em uma só velocidade...havia inúmeras passagens,curvas e caminhos...ela estava em Gringotes,mas não no mesmo lugar em que acabara de descer com Remo,Harry e os outros.parecia um lugar mais profundo daquele subterrâneo,e Lux olhou ao redor tentando descobrir para onde deveria ir.Como se respondendo à sua dúvida,uma figura de aparência simpática se materializou,sorrindo benignamente para ela.Anna observou o rosto envelhecido do druida,que estendeu as mãos em sua direção,deixando à mostra os pulsos tatuados com símbolos sagrados."--Venha."-A vozdo druida era suave,e Lux segurou uma de suas mãos sem hesitação.O velho guiou a moça rapidamente,entre curvas e túneis,até oarar diante de um cofre grande,cuja porta estava aberta,o que era uma pena,pois ela não conseguiu ver seu número.O druida sorriu uma última vez,e desapareceu como uma nuvem colorida.Lux entrou no cofre,e parou imeiatamente junto á porta,observando cuidadosamente os dois homens que discutiam no interior do compartimento.Ambos vestiam roupas antigas,e a moça percebeu instantaneamente que era uma visão do passado,de alguns séculos atrás.  
  
--Você não pode tirar daqui.-O homem de aparência mais jovem tinha cabelos castanhos,longos e presos num rabo de cavalo.Os olhos eram azuis,e pareciam absolutamente assustados.O seu companheiro o encarou,e Lux o achou vagamente familiar.Tinha cabelos muito negros,e curtos.Os olos eram de um castanho-claro,e ele tinha uma aura impressionante de dignidade e poder.Segurava nas mãos um pequeno baú,finamente ornamentado.  
  
--Pelo contrário,não posso deixar aqui.É muito perigoso,Christopher.  
  
--E não será mais perigoso tirá-lo de Gringotes?Por merlin,Galahad,você sabe quantos bruxos anseiam pelo Orbe de Thanatos.O que vai acontecer se descobrirem que o Orbe está com você?Será perseguido até a morte.-O bruxo chamado Christopher olhou exasperado para o amigo.Lux assistiu,chocada,fixando o olhar no baú que Galahad segurava.O Orde de Thanatos estava ali dentro.Galahad...onde ela já ouvira aquele nome?O homem chamado Galahad apertou o baú com força,olhando firmemente para o outro.  
  
--Christopher,estou ciente do que pode acontecer comigo.Mas o Orbe não pode mais ficar aqui.É preciso um lugar mais seguro,menos óbvio.Ele não pode,em hipótese alguma,cair em mãos erradas,e você sabe.Durante anos minha família lutou por esse objeto,tendo-o perdido para bruxos das trevas por várias vezes,mas sempre recuperando-o após guerras sangrentas,desde que meu bisavô o conseguiu.Você sabe disso.E agora,tudo está ameaçado novamente.Não podems mais perdê-lo,Christopher.-Os olhos de Galahad se suavizaram.--Sei que você se perocupa,meu amigo.Mas dará tudo certo,asseguro-lhe.-Christopher deu um suspiro cansado,e concordou com a cabeça.  
  
--Está bem,Galahad.Confio no seu discernimento.Já sabe onde vai escondê-lo?-Galahad sorriu,e Lux percebeu um brilho de poder e sabedoria nos olhos do homem.--Já tenho uma boa idéia,meu amig.Uma boa idéia...  
  
Lux viu tudo escurecer novamente,e lhe pareceu que era sugada para longe.Ela de repente se sentiu muito tonta,e fechou os olhos rapidamente,enquano tomava consciência lentamente que a visão havia terminado e alguém chamava seu nome.  
  
Remo percebeu Lux estremecer um pouco,e fechar os olhos com força.Soube então que a moça havia retornado de onde quer que estivesse.O bruxo colocou uma das mãos no rosto da garota,sentido a pele fria,e falou numa voz calma,embora tranqüilidade não fosse algo que sentia naquele momento.  
  
--Lux..abra os olhos.-Lux franziu a testa,e Remo percebeu que ela apertava a mão de Harry.--Vamos,Lux.Por favor.Vamos,minha querida.Abra os olhos.-Ele sorriu aliviado quando as pupilas enormes o fitaram,confusas.Lux deu um gemido fraco.  
  
--Estou tonta.-Ela fechou os olhos novamente,mas continuou a falar.--Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora do ar?-Remo acariciou de leve a face da garota.  
  
--Cerca de sete minutos.Os mais longos que já vi passar.-Ele viu a sombra fraca de um sorriso nos lábios da moça,mas o momento foi fugaz.--O que está sentindo?  
  
--Muito tonta...e frio...-Lux abriu os olhos novamente,parecendo fazer esforço.--Preciso mandar a visão para vovô agora.-A jovem tentou se levantar,agitada.  
  
--Lux,não acho que deva.Você não está bem.-Remo falou firmemente,e os outros concordaram rapidamente,mesmo sem entender direito do que se tratava.Mas Lux não cedeu,sentando-se lentamente no chão,apoiando-se em Remo.  
  
--Remo,eu preciso.Era sobre o Orbe.Tenho que mandar agora,para não perder nenhum detalhe.Vovô vai precisar da visão completa para poder descobrir alguma coisa.-Ela olhou para o bruxo,cansada.--Eu preciso.-Lux olhou para Harry,que parecia tão preocupado quanto Remo.--Vai ficar tudo bem.-O rapaz assentiu,e Remo suspirou,sabendo que não convenceria a moça do contrário.O bruxo aconchegou Lux melhor em seu peito,enquanto a Sra.Weasley fazia um esboço de protesto.Mas Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente,e olhou para a garota.  
  
--Certo.Tente com calma.-Lux fechou os olhos,respirando fundo e colocando as mãos em concha à sua frente.Harry observou,fascinado,uma pequena luz começar a se formar entre as mãos da prima,crescendo lentamente,euquanto o rapaz percebia,preocupado,que Lux empalidecia mais.Finalmente,a luz paro de crescer,adquirindo a forma de um achama de cor azul,um pouco maior que um punho fechado."Transferio",Lux murmurou,e a chama imediatamente desapareceu das suas mãos.Ninguém falou por alguns instantes,apenas observando Remo segurar a moça cuidadosamente.Finalmente,a Sra.Weasley quebrou o silêncio.  
  
--Vamos voltar para casa.Anna percisa descansar.-Houve um murmúrio de concordância,mas todos pararam quando Lux abriu os olhos e protestou.  
  
--Não.De jeito nenhum.Estou bem.-Ela parou,notando os olhares descrentes de todos.--Certo,não estou.Mas vou ficar.Não precisamos ir embora,vai passar.Não quero estragar o único dia em que os garotos puderam sair.Não é justo.  
  
--Nós não nos importamos,Lux.Sério.-Harry falou firmemente,enquanto apertava a mão da prima,e seus amigos concordaram instantaneamente.Mas Lux balançou a cabeça,sorrindo fracamente.  
  
--Eu sei,Harry.Mas não há necessidade de voltarmos.-Lux estremeceu um pouco,e voltou-se para Remo.--Só podemos sair daqui?Estou com muito frio...-Ela encarou Harry.--Vocês ficam aqui em baixo com a Sra.Weasley,e fazem as retiradas.Eu vou melhorar...Remo,você me leva para cima?Por favor.-O bruxo olhou para a moça por algum empo,como se decidindo o que fazer.Finalmente,acenou com a cabeça,voltando-se para a Sra.Weasley e para Grampo,o duende.  
  
--Molly,pode ficar com os garotos e fazer o resto por aqui?-Ele sorriu para a boa senhora,que não parecia estar gostando da idéia.--Eu vou cuidar dela,Molly.Vou levá-la para beber alguma coisa quente.Tonks e Moody estão lá em cima,e os avisarei para esperá-los e irem com vocês ao nosso encontro.-O bruxo encarou o duende.  
  
--Grampo?Poderia levar a nós dois para cima?-O duende assentiu eficientemente,aproximando-se de um dos vagonetes.  
  
--Encantarei o vagonete para levá-los e depois voltar pra cá.Se precisar de alguma coisa pode pedir a qualquer funcionário,Srta.Dumbledore.-Lux sorriu,agradecendo com um gesto.  
  
--Não se preocupem.Eu vou melhorar...-Lux sorriu para Harry,tentando tranqülizá-lo.O rapaz observou Remo ajudá-la a levantar-se,e o casal entrou debagar no pequeno vagão,que rapidamente entrou em movimento.  
  
Remo segurou Lux com mais força,ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava vigorosamente as mãos da moça,tentando aquecê-las.Lux ainda estava assustadoramente gelada,e o bruxo desejou que o vagonete andasse mais rápido.Ele sabia que o frio era um dos piores efeitos para Lux depois de uma visão.A moça simplesmente detestava o frio.Lux descansava em silêncio aconchegada a ele,os olhos ora fechados ora fixando-se em seu rosto,quando então Remo sorria levemente e dizia que já estavam chegando.Remo tentara manter-se desde o momento em que percebera que a garota estava tendo uma visão,mas fora insuportável não poder fazer nada.Ele lembrou de todo o cuidado que Lux tivera com ele durante a lua cheia.A moça não saíra do seu lado,esquecendo-se de todo o constrangimento que havia-se instalado entre eles após a noite em que quase a beijara em seu quarto.Remo ainda sentia uma onde de sentimentos contraditórios quando lembrava-se do episódio.Por uma ldo,sentia-se profundamente aliviado por Bonny tê-los interrompido,porque teria sido definitivamente um erro,como ele insistia em afirmar severamene para si mesmo.Um beijo só iria complicar as coisas,e tornar tudo mais difícil para os dois.Ele não iria condenar Lux a um relacionamento com alguém como ele.Mas mesmo enquanto repetia isso dia após dia,uma parte cada vez mais forte lembrava que era esse o tipo de complicação que valia a pena.Essa parte lembrava com imensa decepção o momento em que Bonny batera na porta e os afastara para cantos opostos do quarto.Essa parte insistia em recordar cada detalhe do rosto de Lux,e de como parecera certo suas mãos na cintura da moça e os rostos que se aproximavam.  
  
O bruxo sacudiu levemente a cabeça,percebendo que o pequeno vagão parava,próximo á escada que daria para o saguão.Remo ajudou Lux a descer,passando um braço ao redor da cintura da moça e deixando que ela apoiasse praticamente todo o seu peso nele.Eles subiram a escada devagar,e Lux oscilou ao deparar-se com a claridade do saguão.Uma mulher de meia-idade imediatamente se aproximou,e Remo a identificou como Tonks.A metamorfomaga olhou para Remo interrogativamente,e o olbisomem pôde escutar os resmungos de Moody p´roximos à bruxa.  
  
--Uma visão.-Remo enlaçou a cintura de Lux com mais força,enquanto a moça descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.--Esperem Molly e os garotos aqui,e depois nos encontrem num café.Auqele que fica ao lado da Florean Fortescue,sabe qual é?-Tonks assentiu,olhando preocupada para Lux.--Vamos.devagar.-Remo conduziu a moça para fora do prédio,e andaram uma pequena distância até um café de aparência confortável.Remo escolheu uma mesa ao anto,onde tinham uma boa visão da rua mas ficavam relativamente escondidos dos transeuntes.Era um lugar simpático,com várias mesinhas redondas protegidas por um guarda-sol cada uma.Lux sentou fracamente nma cadeira,e Remo ocupou a do lado da moça.Um bruxo de aparência gentil veio atendê-los rapidamente.  
  
--Dois cafés.O dela bem forte.-Remo parou,pensando um pouco.--Hum...pode acrescentar um pouco e uísque-de-fogo no dela?-O bruxo assentiu,e Remo sorriu.--Obrigado.-Ele voltou a atenção para Lux,que abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos dele.  
  
--Não vou beber nada com uísque-de-fogo.-Remo deu um breve sorriso,segurando as mãos geladas da garota.  
  
--Não seja teimosa.Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.Aquecê-la.-Lux fechou os olhos,encostando a cabeça nas costas da cadeira.  
  
--Você só está tentando me deixar bêbada.-Ela suspirou,enquanto Remo ria levemente e a puxava para si.Lux deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.--Não preciso de outro otivo para fazer minha cabeça girar.A droga da visão já cuidou disso.-Remo acariciou os cabelos da garota,sentindo-a relaxar ao toque.  
  
--Eu sei.Mas vai passar logo.Fique quietinha.-Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo,até seus pedidos chegarem.Remo agradeceu,retirando as mãos dos cabelos de Lux e oferecendo-lhe a xícara.  
  
--Beba.-Ele notou a relutância da moça.sabia que Lux não era exatamente fã de qualquer coisa que levasseálcool.--Só um pouco.-Lux lançou-lhe um olhr venenoso antes de engolir um pouco do conteúdo da xícara.Ela tossiu um pouco,colocando a xícara na mesa e olhando indignada para o bruxo.  
  
--Está muito forte.Eu tinha razão,você QUER me deixar bêbada.-Remo sorriu,observando um pouco da cor voltar ao rosto pálido de Lux.Ele segurou novamente as mãos da moça,e ficou satisfeito ao verificar que estavam um pouco menos frias.  
  
--Só mais dois goles,e deixo você descanasr em paz.-Lux respirou fundo,fechando os olhos e seguindo o que ele dissera com uma careta.A garota depositou finalmente a xícara na mesa,acomodando-se novamente no ombro do bruxo.Remo passou um braço ao redor de Lux,acaricindo novamente seus cabelos,enquanto divisava ao longemsaindo do Gringotes no final da rua,o que ele julgava ser os cabelos vermelhos dos membros da família Weasley. 


	28. Pausa para sorrir

Nota da autora:Certo,Harry Potter não é meu,ok??  
  
Bom,gente,uma conversinha antes dos agradecimentos.Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos para que Harry e os amigos retornem a Hogwarts,e alguns esperavam que isso já acontecesse nesse capítulo.Mas simplesmente não foi possível,porque eu queria meio que "encerrar" essa fase da história com um capítulo mais "light",sabem??Eu estava relendo a fic,e percebi que haviam muitas cenas dramáticas,e senti necessidade de colocar algo menos sério na eu já disse algumas vezes,tento retratar os personagens o mais humanamente possível,ou seja,eles sofrem,choram,se preocupam,mas também riem,se divertem,saem com os amigos...então,veio esse capítulo.Além do mais,eu tive uma semana ruim,estava meio desanimada,e não queria escrever nada muito deprimente...então,voilá,aqui estamos!Esse capítulo é como um divisor de águas,porque a partir de agora vou me dedicar à volta de Harry e seus amigos para Hogwarts...então,tenham um pouco de oaciência,estamos quase lá!!Ah,sim:Adorei o apelido que vocês me deram...Moony...muito fofo!Muitíssimo obrigada:  
  
#babi Evans:Que bom que você curtiu o "clima" entre Lux e Remo!Outro momentos virão.E eu não podia pnsar em mais ninguém como professor de D.C.A.T...o Remo é perfeito para a tarefa!Quanto ao Orbe,bem...por enquanto ele não estpa trazendo problemas,mas...  
  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Seus pedidos estão anotados!!Claro que vou mostrar os passos de harry e seus amigos em animagia,vai ser divertido!Ah,e voce pensou no harry como uma fênix,acertei??Seria interessante...já tenho algumas idéis sobre qual forma cada um vai assumir,mas sugestões são bem-vindas!Quanto á continuação,veremos...  
  
#Rosy:Puxa,muitíssimo obrigada!!Pessoas como voce me estimulam a tentar melhorar cada vez mais.Quem sabe um dia eu não entre mesmo para o ramo da literatura??É um sonho antigo,e não vou deixar de tentar.Obrigada mais uma vez pela força,e espero que continue gostando!  
  
#Séreforie:Obrigada,e fico feliz em ver novemente seus comentários por aqui.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
#Eduardo:Oi,que bom ,você está vivo!Também acho uma sacanagem o Sirius ter morrido...quanto aos dois homens da visão,voce vai descobrir sobre um deles nesse capítulo.Quanto à Hogwarts,já expliquei lá em cima...logo,logo!!Ah,e ainda não fiquei metida(pelo menos eu acho),graças a Merlin!  
  
#Mary Padfoot:Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo!!E obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Que bom que voce gostou da idéia do Remo voltar a lecionar.Eu sinceramente gostaria que isso acontecesse nos próximos livros!Ah,e o módulo protetor do Remo...adorei escrever.É verdade,ele ainda pensa muito...mas nada melhor que o tempo para mudar as coisas,não??Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo,é sempre um prazer le suas "análises"!  
  
#Pulcher:Que bom,perece que todo mundo se agradou do remo voltar a lecionar!E é verdade,as conversar com o Harry poderão acontecer.Quanto a Lux e remo...vai rolar sim,aguarde!  
  
#Kadu:espero que sua previsão sebre o livor 6 se realize,seria muito legl!quanto á música do chapéu seletor,estou começando a trabalhar nela...  
  
#Jessy:hahaha,é verdade,o remo e a Lux também são lerdos...é que o Remo pensa demais,como a Andromeda Black costuma dizer.Mas fique tranqüila,porque ele não vai pensar pra sempre,oras!!Claro que vai rolar,mas como voce mesma disse,não tão cedo...mas perdoe o harry,o Remo e o Rony...lembre-se, o sexo masculino pode ser meio exasperante às vezes.Mas eles vão agir no momento certo,prometo!Pôxa,voce podia ter falado as suas suspeitas quanto aos homens do cofre...me conta se acertou!E mande um abraço pra parede!  
  
#Arwen:Já li "As brumas de Avalon",os três volumes!!(a-d-o-r-o ler!).Puxa,o remo não é idiota não...só meio lento...não,o carinha do orbe não é o callahan...voce verá durante o capítulo...não tenho MSN ainda,mas vou te adicionar com prazer quando tiver um!   
  
#Butterflygranger:Bom,aí estpa a atualização...puxa,coitadinho do Remo...prometo que ele vai assumir um dia o que sente,tenha paciencia!!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Mat Potter:Você verá no futuro o que tem nos cofres Potter!Quanto aos betas,por enquanto minha irmã está fazendo as vezes para mim,mas isso pode mudar no futuro,pois ela vai ficar bem ocupada.Caso isso aconteça,vou considerar com prazer a sua sugestão!  
  
#lucas:Obrigada pelos elogios!E bom,voce foi quem chegou mais perto de acertar quem é o homem do cofre...foi quaaase.Obrigada mais uma vez,e continue comentando!  
  
#Nattaly Potter:Muitíssimo obrigada,sempre fico feliz quando algém novo comenta a fic!E Pôxa,escreva a sua fic!!Não tenha vergonha de mostrar seu talento para o mundo!!Eu leria com prazer!Ah,e também gosto muito da Lux!e aqui está seu nome na fic...agora,espero o seu nome como uma autora de histórias,ok??E vou me comunicar com voce sim!Ah,sim,e claro que pode postar minha fic no seu site.O que devo fazer??Mandar os textos para o seu e-mail?me avisa!  
  
#Serena Bluemoon:Er,bem...nem eu mesma sei como consegui escrever essa carrada de capítulos...as idéis simplesmene vão fluindo,sabe?Obrigada pelos elogios,e vou ler suas fics sim!Não pare de comentar,ok?  
  
#Mionegranger:hehehe,o Remo e a Lux são fofos mesmo,não??Mais moentos dos dois virão!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Mona Black:Muito obrigada!Que bom que gosta do casal remo e Lux,e do Lupin voltar a lecionar...me conta se gostou desse capítulo!  
  
#anna Luiza:Espero que a festa tenha sido boa,é sempre bom se divertir um pouco.Bom,e quanto ao climinha Remo Lux...só tende a crescer daqui pra frente!Ah,e boas férias!!!!  
  
#pedro Black:Em sua homenagem,publiquei o capítulo no domingo como pediu,espero que goste e comente!E vou ler sua fic,com prazer!   
  
#Thelma:que bom que gosta do jeito que eu "dou" ao Remo,me esforço muito para torná-lo convincente!E le vai se acertar com a Lux eventualmente,prometo!O Harry vai demorar um pouco para perdoar o Dumbledore,mas vai aontecer!Obrigada,e não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Fernando Miaise:que bom que descobriu e gostou da minha fic!Uau...26 capítulos em um dia...não te deu dor no pescoço não??Muito obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
  
CAPÍTULO 28- PAUSA PARA SORRIR  
  
--Tem certeza de que não quer voltar pra casa,querida?-A Sra.Weasley interpelou Lux pela sétima vez ,pelos cálculos de Harry.O rapaz observou Ginny girar mais uma vez os olhos ante a insistência da mãe,enquanto Lux simplesmente levantava os olhos e sorria pacientemente,sem entretanto mover a cabeça do ombro de Remo.  
  
--Tenho,Sra.Weasley.Já estou melhor,palavra.Posso descansar mais tarde.-Harry estudou a "irm" atentamente,sabendo que o que ela dizia não era inteiramente verdade.De fato Lux parecia melhor,pois seu rosto não apresentava a mesma palidez de antes,e suas mãos não estavam mais tão frias.Mas Harry tinha muita experiência em fingir bem-estar ele próprio para cair tão fácil nas garantias de Lux.Harry percebera instantaneamente,desde o momento em que havia chegado do Gringotes para aquele café,que a prima se sentia muito pior do que deixava mostrar.O rapaz percebia que Lux não ousava se mexer da posição em que estava em hipótese alguma,e no único momento em que Remo se movera muito levemente,fazendo com que Lux levantasse a cabeça por alguns segundos,a moça esboçara uma careta de dor,o que fez Harry concluir que Lux sentia uma monumental dor de cabeça.Remo era o único,além de Harry,que não parecia totalmente convencido da aparente melhora da garota,mas o bruxo limitava-se a obsevá-la em silêncio e segurá-la com cuidado.  
  
Finalmente,o grupo concordou em retirar-se do café e continuar com seus planos,decidindo-se por visitar a "Madame Malkins" em 1° lugar.Harry considerou seriamente insistir em voltar para casa,mas mudou de idéia ao perceber que estaria fazendo exatamente o que nso gostaria que fizessem se ele estivesse no lugar de Lux.Harry era sempre muito bom em dizer que estava bem para que ninguém se preocupasse e deixasse de fazer qualquer coisa por sua causa.Preocupar os outros só fazia com que se sentisse pior.E ele podia dizer que essa era a mesma linha de pensamento de Lux.Assim,Harry decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam e tentar se divertir,mantendo um olhar atento na prima.O rapaz observou Remo ajudá-la a se levantar sem alarde, e passar um braço na cintura da moça casualmente,como se fosse um gesto que fizesse todos os dias.Harry sorriu levemente,e concluiu que Lux estava em boas mãos.  
  
Harry percebeu que ficava para trás dos amigos enquanto pensava,e apressou o passo para emparelhar-se com Rony,Hermione e Ginny.Hermione e Ginny sorriam uma para a outra,lançando olhares de soslaio para Remo e Lux.  
  
--Eles ficam bem juntos,não?-Hermione deu um olhar significativo para trás,e Ginny concordou com a cabeça.Harry não se sentiu muito surpreso com a observação.Mesmo ele,que não se considerava exatamente um especialista nesse tipo de assunto,muito pelo contrário,já havia notado que exisia algo mais entre a Prima e o amigo de seus pais.E o rapaz esparava sinceramente que eles se acertassem um dia.Hermione TINHA razão,Remo e Lux ficavam bem juntos.Rony pareceu confuso,olhando dos rostos dos amigos para o casal que caminhava lentamenta atrás.Harry ouviu claramente Hermione sussurrar exaperada ao seu lado:"--Amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá...",e se apressou em mudar de assunto.Não seria nada agradável mais uma briga entre Ron e Mione.  
  
--Hum...sobre o que vocês acham que foi a visão?-Isso pareceu desviar suficientemente a atenção e Hermione,que falou,pensativa.  
  
--Bem,An mencionou um orbe...presumo que seja o tal Orbe de Thanatos que você falou,Harry?-O rapz confirmou com a aos amigos sobre o orbe no dia seguinte às explicações de Dumbledore sobre o mesmo,e desde estiveram procurando a respeito disso,sem sucesso.  
  
--Não parece nada agradável essa história de visão,não?Não gostaria de estar na pele de An.-A observação de Rony foi seguida de concordância vigorosa dos demais.A conversa teria continuado,mas chegaram à porta da "Madame Malkin,e Rony e Harry se viram levados para lados opostos ao das garotas,iniciando uma monótona procura por trajes adequados aos seus respectivos tamanhos.  
  
A manhã correu rapidamente,enquanto eles seguiam da loja de roupas para a botica,a fim de renovar seus ingredientes para poções,e por fim à Floreios e Borrões,onde eles demoraram mais tempo,uma vez que era o local preferido de Hermione.A garota,obviamente,ecolhera vários outros livros que não estavam na lista de Hogwarts,afirmando ser essencial uma leitura complmentar.Para absoluta surpresa e horror de Rony,Harry se viu concordando com a amiga e juntando-se a Mione na tarefa de folhear outros livros.Ele estava particularmente interessado nos de transfiguração,uma vez que pretendia iniciar seus estudos em animagia.Rony reclamou um pouco,mas aqiesceu ao ouvir a explicação de Harry,e logo todos,incluindo Ginny,estavam absortos entre as diversas estantes do estabelecimento.Harry estava tão concentrado que não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam,dando um impressionante salto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.Harry voltou-se rapidamente,mas relaxou ao deparar-se com o rosto sorridente de Simas Finnighan,seguido de perto por Dino Thomas.Harry olhou ao redor,localizando a Sra.Weasley folheando algo que parecia ser o "Semanário das bruxas",e Tonks a alguns metros da bruxa.Rony,Hermione e Ginny levantaram as cabeças dos respectivos livros ante o movimento brusco de Harry,parecendo assustados.Ginny foi a primeira a recuperar-se,fechando o livro que segurava e sorrindo para os colegas grifinórios.Hermione também abriu um sorriso,mas Rony estreitou os olhos,fixando-os friamente em Dino,que pareceu confuso.Harry estudou Rony,surpreso.O amigo sempre parecera gostar de Dino Thomas,e o rapaz se perguntou o que estaria errado.Harry lançou um olhar inquisidor para Hermione,que indicou Ginny com a cabeça.Foi como se o rapaz tivesse recebido um balde de água gelada.Acabara de recordar uma frase que a irmã de Rony dissera no expresso de Hogwarts:""timo,eu escolhi Dino Thomas...".Harry sentiu o sorriso diminuir do seu rosto,embora se esforçasse para mantê-lo.Ginny estava saindo com Dino,era verdade.Harry sentiu-se subitamente irritado,sem entender bem por que.Mas era como se tivessem lhe acertado um soco bem aplicado na boca do estômago.Hermione o observava,parecendo repentinamente divertida.Ginny se adiantou,falando primeiro com Simas e virando-se em seguida para Dino.Mas o rapaz não teve nem mesmo a chance de se aproximar,porque Rony postava-se de um salto entre a irmã e o colega.Harry tentou colocar no rosto uma expressão tão surpresa quanto a dos demais,embora se sentisse misteriosamente grato a Rony.  
  
--O que você ia fazer com minha irmã?-Rony encarava Dino com desconfiança,enquanto Ginny parecia pronta para estrangular o irmão.  
  
--Hum...cumprimentá-la?-Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de Dino.O colega parecia verdadeiramente surpreso.Hermione deu um muxoxo impaciente,segurando o braço de Rony e puxando-o para o lado.  
  
--Rony,o que você pensa que está fazendo?-A garota lançou um olhar de desculpas para Dino e Simas,enquanto esperava uma resposta.  
  
--O que você acha?Protegendo minha irmã caçula!-Agora,Harry sentia pena de Rony.Ginny parecia lançar adagas pelos olhos.  
  
--Me proteger exatamente do quê,Ronald?De receber um "ol" simpático de um colega?O que tem de perigoso nisso?  
  
--Ora,não teria nada de perigoso se ele fosse S" um colega.-Agora,a própria Ginny parecia confusa.Simas e Dino se entreolharam,como se perguntando o que diabos estaria acontecendo,para depois lançarem olhares curiosos para Harry e Mione.  
  
--Certo...o que isso quer dizer?Eu não sou um colega de Ginny?-Dino perguntou,confuso,e Rony ficou ligeiramente vermelho.  
  
--Não se faça de desentendido!Você sabe muito bem o que anda fazendo...  
  
--Rony,já chega.-A voz de Ginny saiu tão gelada que o rapaz se calou.--Explique logo do que você está falando.  
  
--Ginny,você...você está SAINDO com Dino!Você mesma disse!-Rony parecia lívido,enquanto Ginny arregalava os olhoa e escancarava a boca,mas não tanto quanto Dino.Hermione deixou escapar uma risadinha,e Harry olhou indignado para a amiga.Ele não estava achando nada daquilo engraçado.  
  
--Eu...que...Dino...Rony...-Ginny não parecia capaz de falar coerentemente,enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas,parecendo lembrar de algo.--Não.Espere um pouco.Espere.-Ginny abriu lentamente um sorriso,que logo se transformou em gargalhada.--Eu não acredito!Rony,você é impossível!-A garota ria tanto que lágrimas enchiam seus olhos,e Hermione a acompanhava.--Dino,me desculpe...mas é realmente engraçado.-Ginny respirou fundo,tentando se controlar,e explicando.--O rony estava me chateando no Expresso de Hogwarts quando estávamos voltando para casa.Acho que ele falou alguma coisa sobre eu escolher alguém melhor para sair,então eu quis perturbá-lo um pouco.Você foi o primeiro noe que me veio à memória,e eu disse que estávamos juntos.Só não pensei que o Rony aqui fosse tão estúpido para acreditar...-Ginny recmeçou a rir,dessa vez acompanhada pelo próprio Dino.Rony pareceu afrontado.  
  
--Ora,e por que não deveria acreditar em algo assim?-Hermione lançou um olhar condescendente para Rony,enquanto Simas sorria levemente,explicando.  
  
--Rony...TODO MUNDO sabe que o Dino gosta da Parvati...Em que planeta você vive?-Mas Harry não deu atenção a qualquer que tivesse sido a resposta de Rony,porque estava muito ocupado tentando compreender por que de repente se sentia tão feliz.A sensação de soco na boca do estômago que sentira antes havia subitamente desaparecido.Ele olhou para Ginny,e descobriu que estava aliviado por a garota não estar saindo com Dino.Estranho...ele sacudiu a cabeça,tentando concentrar-se novamente na conversa.Aparentemente,o mal-entendido fora resolvido,porque Simas e Rony estavam numa discussão empolgada sobre quadribol,enquanto Ginny,Hermione e Dino folheavam alguns livros.Harry se juntou aos três,mas antes que pudesse ver muita coisa,a Sra.Weasley se aproximou,sorrindo simpaticamente para Dino e Simas antes de falar.  
  
--Garotos,se vocês já escolheram o que mais vão levar,deixem-me levar ao caixa para nos apressarmos.É hora do almoço,vamos comer alguma coisa para depois continuarmos.-A Sra.Weasley recebeu os vários livros escolhidos.--Vão,vão para a frente enquanto eu cuido disso.Remo e Anna estão lá...-A boa senhora sorriu mais uma vez,dirigindo-se eficientemente para o balcão.O grupo começou a andar,seguidos por Simas e Dino.  
  
--Hum,Rony...quando a sua mãe diz Remo,ela quer dizer o professor Lupin?-Dino perguntou interessado.  
  
--Ah,é,ele veio conosco...  
  
--Eu não sabia que o prof.Lupin era amigo da sua família...-Simas parecia curioso,enquanto dobrevem para sair do corredor.  
  
--Bem,na verdade ele é amigo dos meus pais há relativamente pouco tempo...mas o Remo foi uns dos melhores amigos dos pais de Harry.-Rony explicou,olhando para os amigos como se pedisse ajuda.Harry percebeu que o rapaz temia falar demais,e deixar escapar algo sobre a Ordem da Fênix.Assim,Harry sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
--É,isso mesmo.O Remo é meu tutor,sabe...meu padrinho.-Harry percebeu que era agradável façar isso,mas também muito doloroso.Dizer que Remo era seu padrinho significava que Sirius não iria voltar.Mas era uma sensação boa poder dizer que alguém era responsável por ele.Dino e Simas assentiram,satisfeitos com a resposta.  
  
--Então...é verdade que o Prof.Lupin vai voltar a lecionar?Meus pais receberam uma carta de Dumbledore,os de Dino também.-Simas perguntou,ansioso.harry e os demais sorriram largamente,enquanto confirmavam com a cabeça.Os dois outros rapazes pareceram imensamente alegres.  
  
--Genial!Ele foi o melhor professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que já tivemos.-Dino comemorou.--Ele está aqui?Podemos falar com ele...-O grupo avançou para a frente da loja,a passos rápidos.Harry procurou Remo e Lux,localizando-os no canto mais sossegado da Floreios e borrões,uma minúscula área de leitura,com pequenos e confortáveis sofás.Remo acenou brevemente,e Harry e os amigos se aproximaram.  
  
--Uau...-Harry ouviu Simas murmurar.--Quem é aquela com o prof.Lupin?-Harry se mexeu incomodado,percebendo que o colega se referia a Lux.A moça sentava-se ao lado de Remo,que tinha um braço protetor ao seu redor.O rapaz percebeu os olhares arrebatados de Simas e Dino para Lux,e lembrou-se subitamente de como a "irm" era bonita.Talvez agora ele entendesse por que Rony era tão protetor com Ginny,pensou.Não se sentia nada feliz com o modo com que os colegas estudavam Lux.  
  
--Eles são,hum...namorados?-Dino perguntou ansiosamente,notando o braço de Remo ao redor dos ombros da moça.Harry sentiu uma vontade incontroláve de dizer que sim,porque talvez com tal resposta o colega parasse de ameaçar babar enquanto olhava para Lux.Mas harry tinha uma vaga idéia de que Remo não iria apreciar nem um pouco se ele mentisse sobre esse assunto.  
  
--Não.-Harry respondeu,secamente.--Ela está doente.-Dino e Simas pareceram animados,enquanto Lupin sorria para todos.  
  
--Olá,Dino,Simas.É bom ver vocês,como vão?-O bruxo pergunto agradavelmente,enquanto Lux olhava curiosa para os dois rapazes.  
  
--Bem,obrigado.Estamos felizes porque o senhor vai voltar a nos ensinar,professor.-Simas falou sinceramente,e Lupin sorriu.  
  
--Também estou feliz,Simas.Será um prazer.-Remo virou-se para Harry e os outros.--Então?Compraram tudo que queriam?  
  
--Tudo e um pouco mais.-Resmungou Rony.--Antes só tínhamos que lidar com s exageros da Mione,mas o harry foi contaminado...-Harry sorriu levemente,enquanto sentava-se do lado de Lux no sofá.A moça sorriu e modo simpático para Dino e Simas.  
  
--São colegas seus da escola,Harry?-Lux perguntou agradavelmente,enquanto Dino e Simas se desmanchavam em sorrisos.Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos Ginny abafar uma risada olhando para os colegas.  
  
--É,são.Dino Thomas e Simas Finnighan.Esta é Anna DUMBLEDORE.-Harry frisou bem o "Dumbledore".talvez o sobrenome do diretor impusesse algum respeito nos colegas.Pareceu funcionar,pois os rapazes imediatamente endireitaram-se um pouco,tentando ficar mais sérios.Hermuine completou,inocentemente.  
  
--An é neta do prof.Dumbledore.-Lux sorriu gentilmente para os dois,e Harry teve a impressão de que ela se divertia.A conversa não se estendeu por muito mais tempo,porque a Sra.Weasley surgiu carregada de sacolas,chamando-os para almoçar em algum lugar.Simas e Dino se despediram,dando uma última olhada disfarçadamente em Lux,o que quase fez com que Harry atirasse algum livro na cabeça dos dois.Que bom que Dino não está saindo com Ginny,porque ele não parece saber se comportar perto de uma garota bonita,Harry pensou.E na mesma hora arregalou os olhos,perguntando a si mesmo quando e como andara reparando se Ginny era bonita.O sol do beco diagonal devia estar afetando seus miolos,definitivamente.  
(--------------) (---------------------) (---------------)  
Eles almoçaram bem num restaurante pequeno e agradável,e todos pareciam estar de bom-humor enquanto se encaminhavam para a sua última parada,o n°93 do Beco Diagonal:As gemialidades Weasley.Harry andava devagar,olhando preocupado para Lux.A garota afetava bom-humor,mas Harry notara que ela mal tocara na comida,e parecia pálida novamente.Harry reparou que a moça praticamente se deixava levar por Remo,sem muita consciência de para onde estava andando.O rapaz ficou subitamente aliviado porque a loja de Fred e george seria o último local a ser visitado naquele dia.Lux realmente precisava descansar.  
  
Harry pôde ver de longe qual era a loja dos gêmeos,pois nenhum outro estabelecimento tinha vitrines tão coloridas e extravagantes.O grupo entrou para encontrar uma loja cheia de clientes,explosões,risadas de jovens e gritos de mães exasperadas.Harry nunca tinha visto nada parecido.Tudo parecia estar em movimento dentro do lugar.Ao seu lado,Harry pôde ver um garoto oferecendo um creme de canário à irmã caçula,e logo uma mãe atormenteda perseguia um grande pássaro assustado.Ao longe,Harry pôde divisar um grupinho de adolescentes rindo histericamente,enquanto um deles parecia desesperado com os próprios trejeitos espalhafatosos.Mais uma vítima do "Kit cor- de- rosa",pensou o garoto.  
  
--Ora,que visita agradável!Fred,venha receber nossos ilustres convidados!-George surgiu de trás de um balcão,sorrindo largamente.Fred apareceu logo em seguida,imensamente satisfeito,enquanto segurava o que parecia um tipo muito esquisito de iguana.George pegou o animal das mãos do irmão.examinando-o atentamente.  
  
--Certo,não foi o resultado que ele se transformou num iguana??-Fred deu de ombros,despreocupadamente.  
  
--Talvez não devêssemos ter acrescantedo raiz de Tanis na mistura...de qualquer forma,ele deve voltar ao normal a qualquer minuto.  
  
--Quê,isso é uma pessoa?-Ginny perguntou,entra divertida e surpresa.  
  
--O que você acha?É o Lino,ele está testando um produto...-George informou tranqüilamente,fazendo sinal para que o seguissem.--Vamos para o final da loja,é mais sossegado.-Como se para provar o que George havia dito,Lino Jordan apareceu diante deles,substituindo o iguana que os Gêmeos estudavam.  
  
--Bom,eu certamnete não fiquei parecico com a Umbridge...Lino falou alegremente,como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido.  
  
--Não,você teria que ter assumido a forma de um sapo para isso.-fred constatou no mesmo tom do amigo.--Bem,vamos tentar de novo depois que melhorarmos a fórmula.Pode ficar cuidando do balcão por um tempo,Lino?Temos que dar atenção aos nossos convidados...-O ex-comentarista da Grifinória assentiu,sorrindo para todos antes de retirar-se.  
  
--Só para constar:Essa invenção tem como intenção deixar a pessoa parecida com Dolores Umbridge?-Rony encarou os irmãos.  
  
--Ééé,imaginamos que alguns alunos poderiam usar a imagem da sapa velha para motivos assustar algum colega distraído...-George falou,parecendo sonhador.  
  
--Ou colocá-la em alguma situação constrangedora...vocês já imaginaram Umbridge dançando a "Conga"?O "Profeta diário" iria adorar!Claro que ninguém precisaria saber que não era a verdadeira...-Fred sorriu maliciosamente,e todos puderam ouvir claramente a Sra.Weasley resmungar um "--Ainda bem que desisti há tempos de colocar algum senso nesses dois...".Os gêmeos sorriram brilahntemente para a mãe,antes de voltarem-se para os demais.  
  
--Então,Ginny,Ron,você já conhecem o ambiente.Mas Harry e Mione decididamente merecem um "Tour",você não acha,George?-O outro gêmeo concordou com a cabeça,virando-se para Remo e Lux.  
  
--Vocês também já conhecem o nosso humilde estabelecimento...-Fred parou,estudando o rosto cansado de Lux.--Há algo errado?-Os gêmeos se aproximarame Harry pensou que era realmente estranho vê-los sérios.  
  
--Não,está tudo bem.Eu tive uma visão,é só.-Lux sorriu para os rapazes,que assentiram gravemente.  
  
--Por que você não senta um pouco?-george ofereceu uma cadeira,e Lux lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.--Não há nada nessa cadeira,An.Palavra.Eu e Fred aprendemos,depois de algumas experiências árduas,que não devemos mexer com você.-Fred concordou com o irmão.  
  
--É,ainda temos pesadelos com algumas prvações que você nos fez passar,An.  
  
--O que,An já fez algo a vocês?-ginny parecia surpresa,e os gêmeos encararm Lux com um misto de admiração e nostalgia.  
  
--Ah,vocês se deixaram enganar por essa fachada de bondade de An...essa garota pode ser cruel quando quer.Ainda lembro da primeira vez que tentamos alguma coisa contra ela,não é,Fred?  
  
--Positivamente.Éramos jovens e inocentes calouros em Hogwarts...An estava no segundo ano.Nós só queríamos assustá-la um pouco,mas a próxima coisa de que me lembro foi de acordar na ala hospitalar...  
  
--Falando em rimas...-George estremeceu.  
  
--Durante uma semana...-Fred juntou-se ao irmão.  
  
--Todos os nossos pensamentos,não conseguíamos controlar,simplesmente falávamos...  
  
--Vocês podem imaginar o problema que isso foi nas aulas de Snape...nunca tivemos tantas detenções quanto naqueles dias...-Os gêmeos pararam,parecendo arrasados.  
  
--Foram bons tempos.-Lux falou tranqüilamente,sentando-se na cadeira oferecida por george.  
  
--Viram?Crueldade,pura e simplesmente.-Fred sorriu,virando-se para a irmã caçula.--Eu estava pensando,Ginny...talvez eu George devêssemos dar logo a sua surpresa,antes que a gente esqueça...o que acha,George?-O rapaz concordou,desaparecendo rapidamente para os fundos da loja,retornando em seguida com as mãos para trás e um largo sorriso.  
  
--Agora,Gin-gin,isso é uma recompensa por você honrar o nosso nome...você sabe,não segundo o exemplo do Roniquinho aqui e se tornar uma monitora.-George olhou para Rony com desprezo.  
  
--É,você é a detentora do nosso legado...então,como as vendas aqui na loja estão indo muito bem,e ainda recebemos a herança de Sirius,achamos que poderíamos mimar um pouco a nossa irmãzinha...-Fred sorriu.--Então,George...entregue,sim?-George estendeu as mãos,e Ginny soltou uma exclamação de espanto.Nas mãos do irmão estava uma bela e reluzente Firebolt.Harry observou interessado Ginny olhar assustada para os irmãos,cijos sorrisos só faziam aumentar a cada segundo.Finalmente,a garota segurou o presente com as mãos trêmulas,atirando-se em seguida para os gêmeos num forte abraço.  
  
--Vocês!!-Foi tudo o que Ginny conseguiu falar antes das lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos começarem a cair.  
  
--Cuidado,Gin-gin,você vai molhar minha camisa nova...-Fred tentou fazer graça,mas Harry podia perceber que ele estava emocionado.  
  
--Chute o traseiro da Sonserina no quadribol por nós,está bem?-George sorriu,olhando de relance para Rony.--Você também,Roniquinho.  
  
Ginny finalmente largou os irmãos,após Fred anunciar que seus pulmões haviam parado de se expandir adequadamente.Lux,remo e a Sra.Weasley observaram sorridentes o grupo de jovens se afastar num divertido passeio pela loja de logros.  
(----------------) (-----------------------) (-----------)  
O grupo de dirigiu devagar de volta ao "Caldeirão furado" após horas divertidas na "Gemialidades Weasley".Harry se sentia particularmente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter investido os mil galeões do Torneio Tribruxo nas invenções dos gêmeos.Fred e George sabiam o que estavam fazendo.  
  
--Acho que perdi a capacidade de comandar minhas pernas.-Harry ouviu Lux reclamar fracamente,enquanto se apoiava em Remo.O bruxo sorriu de modo compreensivo,abraçando a moça e guiando-a devagar para a porta do Caldeirão furado.  
  
--Estamos quase em casa.É só o tempo da viagem por pó de flu.-Lux deu um pequeno gemido ante o comentário.  
  
--É,tudo o que eu preciso.Uma lareira que me faz rodar em alta se eu já não estivesse vendo tudo girar.  
  
--Eu vou com você.è perigoso usar pó de flu sozinha,desse jeito.Sab-se lá na lareira de quem você pode parar...-Harry,Remo e Lux estacaram diante da lareira,onde os outros já esperavam.Lux deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
--Puxa,obrigada pela confiança no meu senso de orientação,Lupin.-Remo riu,fazendo sinal pra Harry.  
  
--Vá na frente,Harry.E tome cuidado.-Harry assentiu.Se tinha que passar pela viagem em pó de flu,pelo menos que fosse logo.Ele entrou no meio das chamas verdes,fechando os olhos enquanto gritava "White fortress" e começava a girar bruscamente.O rapaz parou de girar a tempo de não cair estatelado no chão,saino rapidamente da lareira para dar espaço aos próximos.Harry sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar,esperando.Duas sombras surgiram imediatamente,e Remo puxou Lux cuidadosamente para fora.Harry observou preocupado as pernas da prima começarem a ceder,mas Remo a segurou com força,sentando a moça no sofá.Lux respirava rapidamente,apertando a mão do bruxo.  
  
--Tudo bem.Respire fundo,com calma.Vai passar.-Remo falava de forma tranqüilizador,e Harry mal se apercebia dos amigos saindo uma um da lareira.Ele só queria que Lux melhorasse.Finalmente,a respiração de Lux voltou a um ritmo normal,e Harry olhou ao redor.Todos já estavam de volta,inclusive Tonks e Moody,que acabara de remover a capa de invisibilidade.Todos estavam em volta de Lux,observando-a preocupados.Remo levantou-se lentamente,inclinando-se e tomando a moça nos braços em seguida.A única resposta de Lux foi passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do bruxo e descansar a cabeça na curva do seu ombro.  
  
--Vou levá-la para cima.Algum de vocês,por favor avise Alvo que chegamos,ele provavelmente virá imediatamente para cá.-Remo sorriu brevemente para todos,antes de começar a subir as escadas devagar,carregando Lux com cuidado.  
  
Remo entrou no quarto bem iluminado,fechando a porta com o calcanhar.O bruxo depositou Lux na cama cautelosamente,desenlaçando os braços da moça do seu pescoço e deitando a cabeça da garota com delicadeza num travesseiro.Lux não esboçou qualquer reação,a não ser abraçar imediatamente o outr travesseiro da cama.Remo sorriu levemente,tirando os sapatos da moça e cobrindo-a com um lençol fino.O bruxo moveu a varinha em direção à janela,fechando as cortinas e preparando-se para sair silenciosamente.  
  
--Remo?-A voz de Lux saiu sonolenta,e o bruxo viriu-se novamente,sentando-se na cabeceira da cama.Lux o fitava,estendendo uma das mãos e entrelaçando-a com os dedos de Remo.--Desculpe pelo trabalho.E obrigada.-Remo sorriu,passando os dedos levemente no rosto da moça.  
  
--Procure descansar.--Lux fechou os olhos,e Remo a observou mergulhar num sono tranqüilo.Ele a estudou em silêncio por alguns instantes,ainda acariciando a face da garota.Num impulso,inclinou-se e beijou levemente o rosto adormecido.--Durma bem,minha querida.-Remo endireitou-se novamente,soltando a mão da moça e estudando-a tranqüilamente do seu lugar,enquanto ouvia passos suaves no corredor.Alvo devia ter chegado.  
(-------------) (-----------------) (-------------)  
Harry observou Moody retirar-se da sala,afirmando que se comunicaria com Dumbledore do escritório.Ele voltou-se para os amigos e a Sra.Weasley,que descarregavam as sacolas e começavam a separar seus respectivos conteúdos de acordo com seus possuidores.O rapaz se ocupou por alguns instantes em ajudá-los,até Dumbledore entrar apressado na sala.O diretor cumprimentou todos brevemente,detendo os olhos em Harry.  
  
--Ah,fico feliz em vê-los de volta.Espero que tenham se divertido.-O velho bruxo sorriu.--Talvez no jantar possamos conversar melhor.Agora vou subir para ver minha neta...Harry,gostaria de me acompanhar?-Harry concordou imediatamente,fazendo o melhor possível para ignorar os olhares curiosos de todos,principalmente Rony,Ginny e Hermione.O rapaz emparelhou-se rapidamente a Dumbledore,e juntos subiram a escadaria a passos rápidos.Eles diminuíram o ritmo no corredor,procurando não fazer muito barulho.Harry ficara satisfeito com o convite do diretor.Estivera preocupado com Lux,mas simplesmente não sabia como despistar os amigos e subir para ver a prima.O chamado de Dumbledore viera a calhar.Além disso,era bem provável que o velho bruxo falasse sobre a visão de Lux.  
  
--Como sua prima parecia,Harry?-O rapaz encarou o diretor,surpreso.Era a primeira vez que Dumbledore referia-se a Lux como "sua prima" para ele.  
  
--Acho que ela está muito,muito cansada.Mas passou o dia fingindo.-Dumbledore confirmou com a cabeça,suspirando.  
  
--Típico de Lux.É uma característica que corre em nossa família.Nunca falar a verdade se algo incomoda.-Dumbledore e Harry estacaram na porta do quarto,e o velho bruxo a abriu devagar.Os dois entraram silenciosamente,postando-se ao lado de Remo,que sentava-se à cabeceira da moça.Dumbledore aproximou-se da neta,acariciando os cabelos longos.  
  
--Como ela está,Remo?-Dumbldore interpelou Lupin,sem desviar os olhos da moça.  
  
--Acima de tudo,cansada.Forçou demais os limites hoje.Dormiu assim que a coloquei na cama.-Dumbledore assentiu,observando Lux carinhosamente.O diretor beijou a testa da neta,virando-se em seguida para Harry e Remo.  
  
--Bem,vamos deixá-la descansar.Quando acordar,explicarei ela o que vou falar a vocês agora.Harry,podemos usar sua penseira.Gostaria de mostrar a visão que Lux teve.-Harry assentiu,e os três saíram do quarto silenciosamente,entrando na porta em frente.Hino,a fênix,cumprimentou-os do pequeno suporte que ocupava.A ave tinha crescido consideravelmente na última quinzena,e sua penugem laranja e dourada já cobria praticamente todo seu corpo.Dumbçedore acariciou Hino,enquanto harry abria seu armário e retirava a penseira da prateleira mais alta.O garoto se deu conta que aquela seria a primeira vez que o objeto seria usado.desde que ganhara a penseira de presente,Harry vinha adiando o momento de usá-la,pois eus pensamentos não eram algo que ele tivesso o desejo de remoer com mais calma,pelo manos não ultimamente.harry acomodou a penseira na sua escrivaninha,puxando-a para o centro do quarto.Dumbledore estendeu a mão,e a chama azul que harry vira Lux criar mais cedo imediatamente surgiu.O bruxo depositou a chama cuidadosamente na penseira,e harry e remo concentraram-se nas imagens que começavam a aparecer.  
  
Harry observou os dois homens que discutiam na penseira.O chamado Galahad lhe parecia estranhamente familiar,aliás,o próprio nome não soava estranho aos seus ouvidos.Ele forçou um pouco a memória,e o livor que Hermione lhe dera veio subitamente á sua mente.Ele lembrava...a visão terminou alguns momentos depois,e antes que harry pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa,Remo se manifestou.  
  
--Galahad...Esse não é...  
  
--O terceiro nome de James,isso mesmo.Foi uma das coisas que me chamou logo a atenção.James Bradford Galahad Hector Potter.-Dumbledore falou gravemente.--E percebam que o homem da visão tem alguns traços da família Potter...Os cabelos negors,o formato dos olhos,a aura.Típico dos Potter...típico de Griffyndor.Não descobri ainda quem é o homem chamado Christoper,mas devo ser sincero e dizer que não procurei a fundo sobre ele.Procurei me concentrar primeiro em galahad,porque era ele o possuidor do a pesquisar a partir desse nome,partindo do pressuposto que galahad seria um ascendente de James...existiram exatamente tres homens chamados galahad desde Griffyndor até Harry na linhagem Potter-Griffyndor.Pelos trajes dos homens na visão,esse diálogo aconteceu há muitos séculos,o que coincide com o 1° Galahad da família.-Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.--de acordo com a história,Godric Griffyndor teve duas filhas.Ambas casaram-se,dando um total de 5 netos para Godric.O neto mais velho,Richard,teve três filhos.Seu primogênito chamou-se Galahad.Dizia-se que era extremamente parecido com o bisavô,tanto nas habilidades e características físicas quanto no senso de justiça.Esse foi o Galahad que vimos na penseira.-Dumbledore parou para encarar Harry e Remo.--Galahad diz na visão que o Orbe de Thanatos está na sua família desde que seu bisavô o conseguiu.O que significa que o próprio godric Griffyndor possuía o Orbe.Não é nenhuma surpresa que esse fato não conte nos registros da história.Griffyndor,obviamente,não queria fazer alarde sobre a posse de um objeto tão desejado.O próprio Galahad diz que sua família teve várias vezes que derramar sangue para manter o Orbe de Thanatos.-O velho bruxo sentou-se numa poltrona,sério.--Teremos que contar com a sorte.O Orbe esteve em Girngotes por algum tempo,até Galahad retirá-lo,e escondê-lo em outro lugar.O que precisamos é esconder exatamente QUAL foi o novo esconderijo.talvez exista alguma pista no cofre onde o Orbe esteve.-Dumbledore olhou fixamente para Harry.--Um cofre da família Griffyndor.Cuja família herdeira chama-se Potter,como já sabemos. 


	29. O maior dos medos

Nota da autora:até parece...vocês acham mesmo que se eu possuísse alguma coisa cujo valor ultrapassasse milhões de dinheiro,estaria escrevndo uma fic??hahaha.  
  
Bem,a única coisa que eu tenho pra dizer,não posso dizer agora porque estragaria a surpresa,pois é sobre a forma de animago que escolhi para a hermione.Logo,leiam a nota no final do capítulo,ok??Ah,sim:Eu sei perfeitamente que a história de Harry Potter se passa na Inglaterra,e que a música que eu coloquei nesse capítulo é de Gonzaguinha,em belo e bom português,logo,a probabilidade de ser conhecida na Europa é baixa e os personagens não a conheceriam...mas pôxa,considerem isso como liberdade de criação,certo??Muito obrigada:  
  
#Ntty Potter:Oi,que bom que você voltou a comentar,estava sentindo falta!Bom,o rony e a Mione logo terão seu momento de ação...já está planejado,não se preocupe!É que eles são lentos mesmo...muito obrigada pelo voto,fiquei lisonjeada!!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!  
  
#Lucas:Bom,eu acho que postei bem rápido,comparadndo com a minha velocidade em tempos de aulas...e sim,a aproximação harry/Dumbledore está sendo suave.O Harry não faz muito o estilo de esquecer das coisas rapidamente.E a Ginny vai crescer,aos pouquinhos.Você já deve ter percebido que isso já está acontecendo.O Harry está começando a se dar conta que a Ginny é mais importante do que ele pensava.E é verdade,ela é mais especial do que parece...ah,e suas análises e premeditações não me incomodam,pelo contrário,eu gosto muito de ler o que voce diz,então continue!  
  
#babi Evans:Eu estou adorando escrever o "casal" Remo/Lux,sempre achei que o Remo merecia um pouco de carinho...hehe,onde está o Orbe???Aaahh,por aí...você não acha que eu vou contar,né???Quanto ao sinalzinho Harry/Ginny...acho que já dá pra perceber que o Harry está mudando o seu modo de visão,não??Mas logo haverá maior interação entre os dois,prometo!!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!!  
  
#Serena Bluemoon:Por que eu sempre paro na melhor parte??Ora,é a minha garantia de que vocês vão continuar lendo,hehe.Quanto ao beijo entre Lux e Remo...prometo sim que vai ser um beijo "daqueles".Vão se preparando...Não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Jessy:Ué,é claro que estou lendo a sua fic,está ótima!E bom,obrigada pelos elogios.Quanto ao Dumbledore "humano"...é um desafio,sabe?Eu já disse mais de uma vez que procuro dar essa dimensão para todos os personagens,e com o Dumbledore foi especiamente planejado.Eu quis mesmo mostrar que,apesar de ele ser um bruxo extraordinário,sábio,e etc,também erra,como qualquer mortal.A própria J.K. deu uma dimensão mais humana para o Dumbledore no 5° livro,se pararmos pra pensar,principalmente no final.Então,resolvi aproveitar esse mote.E vamos ver se você vai acertar quem é o Christopher,certo?Quanto ao Sirius ter vida pr´ppria...ai que bom,eu pensei que só eu tinha essa mania de falar com os personagens...eu não sou louca!!(ou então nós duas somos).Valeu,e continue comentando,por favor!Ah,um beijo para a parede!  
  
#Mione Aura:Puxa,obrigada!E o Harry vai ser feliz,não se preocupe!!Mas lembre-se que a vida dele está a maior confusão no momento,então,é meio deprimente,certo?Mas vai melhorar,prometo!Ah,e vou ler a sua fic sim,com prazer!Continue comentando, é isso que me faz continuar a escrever a história!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Bom,eu tinha que deixar alguma coisa agitando no final,né??Que bom que você gostou dos ciúmes do Harry!me diverti escrevendo essas cenas.Quanto aos romences,estou trabalhando com afinco para que sejam convincentes.Obrigada,e continue a comentar!  
  
#Nattaly Potter:Que bom saber que você vai estar sempre por aqui!E vou mandar a fic pra você logo logo,é que ainda não tive tempo.E continue a dizer o que está achando,ok??  
  
#Stargirl:Como você,eu também prefiro os nomes originais dos personagens,mas preferi deixar apenas o de James para não mudar demais para quem não tem acesso aos livros em inglês.Mas como de Tiago para James foi uma diferença de tradução enorme,tive que mudar,não sei de onde tiraram "Tiago".O que há de errado com "James",afinal?Bom,nos meus livros(em inglês e português),tem como "O" sendo a nota máxima...eu conferi com alguns fãs britânicos,e eles disseram que era isso mesmo.Não sei,talvez seja erro de impressão.Quanto ao nome de Marchbanks,não sei se é esse mesmo,eu escolhi aleatoriamente...hehe,mas encare agora como uma homenagem a você!!Espero que continue gostando da história,e comentando quando puder.  
  
#MioneGranger:Eu sempre e divirto escrevendo qualquer coisa relacionada a Fred e George!Que bom que gostou!E não precisa morrer de curiosidade,aqui está a atualização!  
  
#Pulcher:muito obrigada,e como prometido,sai uma atualização mais rápida!!Espero que goste,e diga o que achou!  
  
#Andromeda Black:uau,você estava poética quando escreveu esse comentário,não??Que chique,senti como se minha fic tivesse virado uma daquelas séries de mistério!!de qualquer forma,fico feliz em saber que o capítulo agradou...espero que esse agrade também,e estou esperando outro cmentário!!Um beijão!  
  
#Little:Que bom que está acompanhando minha fic aqui na Ed!hehe,e obrigada,minha fic o 6° livro??Que sonho!!Espero que continue gostando e comentando!  
  
#Séreforye Oliver:hehe,eu acabei de falar isso pra Andromeda Black...um seriado...bem,um suspensezinho é sempre bom!E vou tentar deixar Harry mais hmano como você pediu.Mas essa fachada meio "insensível" dele é proposital,sabe?Acho que pelo fato do Harry ter sido criado da maneira que foi pelos Dursley,ele acabou sem ter uma noção muito boa de como se expressar no que concerne às emoções.Mas ele está aprendendo!Esse capítulo já foi escrito levando em conta a sua observação,me diz o que achou,ok?  
  
#Arwen:Bom,obrigada!E a sua curuiosidade não dura tanto,eu atualizei rápido,está vendo?Ah,e não se perocupe,não fiquei chateada com a história do Remo ser burro...eu estava brincando!!Mas,de qualquer forma,ele vai aprender que a Lux não está nem aí para o que ele é!!Continue lendo e comentando,certo?  
  
#Mat Potter:Obrigada!e como assim,alegria de pobre dura pouco?olha aí outra atualização rápida!!Em sua homenagem!Espero que goste,e me conta o que achou!!  
  
#Ariana(ou Persephone???):Que bom que está de volta,senti falta dos seus comentários,sabia??Que chato ficar sem computador!Bom,a ficha do Harry vai eventualmente cair,não se preocupe!Ele tarda mas não falha!E Hogwarts,logo,logo...hehe,você queria um Remo pra você??Eu também!Fico muito feliz em saber que os capítulos estão agradando...espero que continue assim!Um beijão,e espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
  
#Fernando Miaise(Ou Fer???):Obrigada,e espero que a fic continue prendendo a sua atenção!  
  
#Evesntar:hehe,parece que o harry ciumento agradou...vou ter que escraver mais cenas assim.E eles logo estarão em Hogwarts,palavra!Continue comentando!  
  
#Ana Malfoy Riddle:Puxa,obrigada!Continuarei me esforçand para que leitores como você continuem curtindo.  
  
#Kirina-li:hehe,nem tudo pode ser drama,não é??Mas os capítulos não vão ser sempre parados!Que bom que gostou dos ciúmes do Harry.E o Harry já está começando a perceber que já não se sente da mesma forma de antigamente em relação á Ginny...é tudo uma questão de tempo!Ah,e o Harry não vai se tornar uma segunda Mione não...é só que ele está tomando consciência do seu papel na luta contra Voldemort,e quer estar preparado.E o Harry definitivamente não vai ter a mesma forma animaga que o James,não se preocupe.E é verdade,Hogwrts que se prepare,pois Ginny Weasley está chegando!O romance remo/Lux só tende e crescer!Quanto ao Harry e o calma,tudo se resolve.Bom,espero que gose desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!Valeu!  
  
CAPÍTULO 29- O MAIOR DOS MEDOS  
  
Harry atravessou muito quieto a sala silenciosa,tomando a já conhecida direção da cozinha.Era o seu último dia em White Fortress,e ele não precisava acordar tão cedo,pois Dumbledore fizera questão do garoto ter livre o seu último dia de férias,não marcando qualquer aula.Mas Harry não sabia há muito tempo o que era acordar tarde,ou mesmo dormir a noite inteira.Geralmente, o rapaz despertava nas primeiras horas da manhã após algum pesadelo,tornando-se quase impossível dormir novamente.  
  
Harry abriu a porta da cozinha,sendo cumprimentado alegremente por Lux e Dumbledore.O rapaz sorriu para a prima e fez um pequeno a ceno com a cabeça para Dumbledore,sentando-se à mesa enquanto Bonny,a elfa doméstica,arrumava eficientemente em sua frente um café-da-manhã reforçado.  
  
--Eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo,Harry.Pensei que segiria o exemplo do jovem Sr.Weasley e relaxaria boa parte da manhã,se não a manhã inteira.-Dumbledore comentou,e Harry riu levemente.A capacidade de Rony de dormir um n´mero impressionante de horas já se tornara uma piada entre todos.Rony jamais se levantava antes das 11 da manhã,isso quando não era literalmente arrastado da cama para almoçar.Harry chegara a ver Ginny,os gêmeos e Lux fazendo apostas,dia após dia,sobre a hora exata de despertar de Rony.Harry deu de ombros para o diretor.  
  
--Acho que me acostumei a acordar cedo.-O rapaz evitou cuidadosamente qualquer contato visual com Dumbledore.Não queria que o bruxo soubesse a respeito de seus pesadelos usando o "legillimens".Dumbledore pareceu aceitar a resposta.Lux se levantou,arrumando os cabelos e sorrindo para os dois bruxos.  
  
--Junte-se ao clube,Harry.Bem,pelo menos acordar cedo é um hábito saudável,embora meio irritante...-Lux riu.--Está na minha hora,o Ministério e meu querido orientador me esperam.-A moça girou os olhos.--Vamos ver o que Kingsley preparou para hoje...mal posso esperar.Honestamente,Harry,você diz que não sai quase morto das aulas dele?Eu não me conformo.-Harry riu,plenamente consciente de que Lux era totalmente satisfeita em ter Kingsley como orientador em seu estudo para tornar-se uma auror.A moça simplesmente gostava de implicar com o bruxo,e vice-versa.Tonks contara que William,pai de Lux,fora orientador de Kingsley.  
  
Lux se despediu de Bonny,ouvindo pacientemente as recomendações da elfa para que se comportasse e fosse cuidadosa,e beijando o avô e Harry antes de sair apressada.Harry sorriu,lembrando-se da primeira vez que a prima o beijara antes de retirar-se para qualquer atividade.O rapaz sentira-se extremamente constrangido,não estando exatamente acostumado a qualquer gesto de carinho para com ele.Harry pensara amargamente que as coisas não seriam dessa maneira se ele não tivesse sido jogado para os Dursley,enquanto uma onda de raiva contra Dumbledore ascendia.Mas Harry agora já se acostumara com as demonstrações de afeto da prima,e embora ainda sentisse um leve aperto no peito pensando em como teria sido a sua vida se Dumbledore não tivesse mentido,essa sensação era quase inteiramente suplantada pela segurança de saber que alguém se importava.Nesses momentos,Harry pensava na prima,em Remo,em Hermione,Rony,Ginny e os demais Weasley,e deixava que a tranqüilidade de estar com sua "família" levasse embora o ressentimento contra Dumbledore.  
  
Por mais que Harry tentasse entender sua relação com Dumbledore,não conseguia.Ele sabia que se fosse sincero consigo mesmo,admitiria que sentia falta da época em que admirava e confiava plenamente no julgamento do velho bruxo.Não que Harry não admirasse mais o diretor.Mas era algo diferente agora,mais distante e reservado.Ele admirava o conhecimento,o poder e a liderança de Dumbledore.Mas era só.Não havia mais qualquer aproximação nesse sentimento.Harry tentava cumprir estritamente o que prometera a si mesmo e aos demais,mantendo a sua relação com Dumbledore num nível civilizado e de uma cordialidade fria.Mas o mais importante faltava,e Harry não tinha certeza se um dia poderia ser recuperado.Harry começava a acreditar que a sua confiança no diretor tinha sido permanentemente danificada.Entretanto,havia momentos em que o rapaz realmente apreciava a companhia do velho bruxo.Harry lembrou do dia seguinte à visão de Lux,há quase uma semana.Os três haviam se dirigido imediatamente ao Gringotes,para que Lux tentasse reconhecer,dentre os cofres dos Potter,qual era o da sua visão.Remo não pudera acompanhá-los,em alguma outra tarefa relacionada à Ordem.Então,Harry,Lux e Dumbledore desceram sozinhos aos subterrâneos,passando rapidamente de cofre em cofre,até que,no terceiro que visitavam,Lux confirmou que era aquele o local.A porta foi aberta,e Harry deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração.O cofre era enorme,e completamente abarrotado de coisas,desde pilhas e pilhas de moedas até livros de aparência antiga,cadernos,papéis,documentos e uma miscelânea de objetos mágicos.Para surpresa ainda maior do rapaz,Lux batera em suas costas e nas do avô com simpatia,desejando "boa sorte" e precipitando-se para um vagonete.Ela sorrira ante ao espanto de Harry,explicando em tom de desculpas que só viera para reconhecer o local,mas não poderia de maneira alguma ficar mais tempo,pois era esperada no St.Mungos,sem hora para voltar.Harry aquiescera desanimado,sabendo que a prima falara sério.Os horários de Lux eram sempre lotados.O que deixara Harry durante horas na companhia única de Alvo Dumbledore.Harry entrara em silêncio no cofre,começando a revirar os papéis numa observação cuidadosa.Dumbledore logo o acompanhou,e os dois trabalharam num silêncio pesado e tenso por algum tempo,até Harry abrir curioso um caderno em espiral de aparência solene e antiga.Um casal elegante o contemplava sorrindo na primeira página,e Harry compreendera que se tratava de um álbum de fotografias.Ele lutou por alguns instantes com a sua consciência contra o desejo de perguntar a Dumbledore se o bruxo sabia quem era o casal da página.No final,não fora necessário perguntar,porque o diretor pareceu sentir a dúvida do garoto e perguntou educadamente se podia ver o caderno que o rapaz segurava.E Harry ficou sabendo que olhava para Lawrence e Margareth Potter,seus bisavós paternos e grandes amigos de Dumbledore.harry e Dumbledore folheavam juntos o velho álbum,e a cada foto o rapaz era presenteado com histórias engraçadas a respeito dos bisavós.Harry aprendeu que Lawrence Potter fora um grande auror,e um dos primeiros da família Potter mostrar um pendão para confusões,conforme Dumbledore contara com os lábios se curvando num sorriso.Aprendeu que Margareth fora uma grande dama da sociedade,mas com uma capacidade ainda mais aguçada que a do marido para armar brincadeiras.O velho buxo descrevera as inúmeras peças que Lawrence e Margareth pregaram nele mesmo e em olho-tonto Moody em sua juventude.Havia também fotos de Harold Potter,avô de Harry,quando criança,e o rapaz ficara chocado.Era como ver si mesmo e James Potter no garoto de cabelos bagunçados que sorria travessamente nas diversas fotografias,uma delas inclusive ao lado de um Dumbledore mais jovem.Harry lembrou então que o velho bruxo fora padrinho do seu avô.O dia passara rapidamente,mesmo quando o álbum de fotos fora deixado de lado e substituído pela procura por qualquer pista do Orbe de Thanatos,simplesmente porque o clima tenso fora quebrado e Harry se viu ouvindo interessado as inúmeras histórias de Dumbledore.Eles trabalharam atentamente durante boa parte do dia,mas Harry estava começando a acreditar que seria extremamente difícil descobrir alguma coisa dentro daquele cofre,pelo menos em algumas horas.Eles finalmente deixaram o compartimento,combinando voltar em breve.não haviam encontrado nada que pudesse levá-los ao Orbe ainda,mas Harry,lembrando-se da boa conversa qe tivera com Dumbledore,decidiu que não havia sido perda de tempo de maneira alguma.E,pelo sorriso no rostp do velho bruxo enquanto voltavam para casa,Harry teve a certeza de que Dumbledore partilhava da sua opinião.  
  
O resto da semana passara rapidamente, sem maiores acontecimentos a não ser o fato de que Harry,Rony,Hermione e Ginny terem iniciado seus estudos no processo de tornarem-se animagos.Rony ficara ligeiramente surpreso quando Harry comunicou a ele e Hermione que convidaria Ginny a juntar-se aos três,mas Hermione concordou imensamente satisfeita.Harry deu-se conta subitamente que Mione deveria sentir falta de uma companhia feminina às vezes.Ele não duvidava nem por um segundo que Hermione apreciava genuinamente a companhia dele e de Rony,mas comprrendia que deveriam haver coisas com as quais a amiga não se sentia confortável em falar com eles.Além do mais,Hary realmente queria que Ginny participasse dessa "aventura".Era uma sensação esquisita,mas Harry sentia que Ginny estava se tornando uma parte importante da sua vida.Ele gostava de conversar com a garota,e havia-se tornado comum os dois saírem em longas caminhadas pelos jardins,falando sobre tudo ou sobre nada,ou apenas em silêncios confortáveis.Harry gostava do modo de Ginny encarar a vida,sem dramas e com um bom-humor irônico.Mas ao mesmo tempo podia sentir seriedade nos momentos necessários.Assim,o convite foi feito,e os quatro sentaram-se animados no quarto de Harry,começando a ler as primeiras anotações dos marotos em animagia.Hermione tinha nas mãos um livro de transfiguração avançada,além de um guia extremamente interessante que Harry descobrira na "Floreios e borrões",chamado:"Então você quer se tornar um animago?Os passos para um novo mundo!"Sirius e James (Aparentemente Remo e Siirus haviam tido o bom senso de cortar qualquer participação de Pedro naquele caderno) relatavam de maneira espirituosa que o primeiro passo para tornar-se um animago era descobrir qual animal lhe correspondia.Harry e seus amigos logo descobriram que não era uma tarefa fácil.Em primeiro lugar,era necessário encher uma bacia com água,como se fosse um espelho.O aspirante a animago deveria se concentrar em si mesmo,tentando enumarar as suas características mais marcantes,e Sirius explicara em sua caligrafia impaciente que eram essas características que determinariam qual animal era a sua forma.James acrescentava logo em seguida,em tom exageradamente solene,que era preciso um grande conhecimento de si própri para realizar tal tarefa,pois não iria funcionar fingir traços de personalidade que não lhe pertenciam.Depois desse trabalho de concentração,a pessoa devia postar-se diante da bacia,cuja água deveria estar devidamente enfeitiçada:"Da tua alma,o reflexo",como Sirius e James resolvveram batizar dramaticamente a feitiço.Harry cuidaria dessa parte,uma vez que era o único autorizado a fazer magia fora da escola,devido aos seus treinamentos.Mas apenas Hermione conseguira ver no espelho formado na bacia que animal lhe caberia.A garota fechara os olhos por um longo momento,respirando fundo enquanto olhava fixamente para a bacia e Harry proferia com voz firme o feitiço que enxergaria sem falha os alicerces da personalidade da garota."Ab imo corde,ab initio"(Do fundo do coração,desde o princípio).A superfície da bacia emitiu uma lux prateada,e alguns minutos depois todos se viram contemplando a imagem de um belo cão labrador.Hermione não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de espanto,e harry falou quase num sussurro.  
  
--Um Sirius...-Para sua própria surpresa,Harry pensou que fazia sentido,de uma forma estranha.Olhando superficialmente,todos julgariam que Hermione e Sirius não tinham absolutamene nada em comum,a primeira tão atenta a regras e responsabilidades,e o segundo tão despreocupado em violá-las.Mas Hermione já quebrara várias regras quando necessário,Harry lembrou.E,olhando bem,Sirius e Hermione colecionavam características coincidentes:A lealdade para com os amigos,um gênio forte,o condão de falar a verdade mesmo quando doía,o idealismo,a inteligência...Harry sorriu lentamente,pensando nas peças que a vida pregava.Um simples feitiço podia mostrar como duas pessoas aparentemente completamente diferentes eram na verdade tão parecidas.Hermione parecia muito feliz com o seu resultado,e estimulou os amigos a tentarem.Mas nem Ginny,Rony ou Harry se sentiram capazes de contemplar o espelho.Tanto Rony como Ginny afirmaram que não haviam conseguido a concentração necessária que Sirius e James falavam,e Harry concordou com a cabeça.A cada vez que fechava os olhos e tentava enumerar suas características mais marcantes,ficava confuso,sem saber exatamente o que escolher.Era uma tarefa muito difícil de autodeterminar daquela forma,pensou Harry.Ele estava sinceramente encantado com Hermione.A amiga era muito segura de quem era,como o espelho d'água deixara claro.Apesar da confusão,tanto Harry quanto Rony e Ginny tentaram observar o espelho,não ficando surpresos,porém,quando nenhuma imagem surgira.Desde então,Harry tentava se concentrar todos os dias,esperando fazer algum progresso em breve.  
  
--Então,Harry?Está animado com a vola às aulas?-A voz de Dumbledore o chamou de volta,e Harry piscou rapidamente,sacudindo levemente a cabeça e tentando responder coerentemente à pergunta do diretor.  
  
--É,suponho que sim.Quero dizer,estou.-Harry desviou os olhos de Dumbledore,que o studava atentamente.A verdade era que Harry sentia emoções conflitantes quanto ao seu retorno a Hogwarts.Por um lado,era sempre bom retornar à segurança do castelo,ainda mais coma boa notícia adicional de que Remo voltaria a dar aulas.Mas parecia esquisito,de alguma forma,imaginar que a partir do dia seguinte entraria em Hogwarts como herdeiro de Godric Griffyndor e bisneto de Alvo Dumbledore,mesmo que as outras pessoas não soubessem disso.Mas ele,harry,sabia,e isso tornava as coisas diferentes,embora ele não soubesse explicar muito bem por que.Outro problema que passava pela cabeça de Harry era iria ver a prima agora?Eles haviam tido muito pouco tempo juntos,mas Harry aprendera no espaço de pouco mais de um mês a realmente gostar da "irm".Seria estranho não vê-la rindo de alguma coisa todos os dias.  
  
O dia passou em lapsos esquisitos de tempo.Num momento Dumbledore levantava-se da mesa de café-da-manhã,despedindo-se e se retirando-se para o que deveria ser um dia cheio como diretor de Hogwarts nos últimos preparativos para a chegada dos estudantes.Em outro momento estava com Rony,Hermione e Ginny conversando alegremente e eventualmente escutando os lamentos de Rony sobre o fim das férias...Outra hora dibrava as suas roupas e as colocava no malão,e juntava os livos num conjunto de pilhas pesadas...E finalmente sentava-se á mesa festivamente arrumada do salão de refeições,num animado jantar de despedida com Remo,Lux,Dumbledore,Hermione e os Weasley.  
  
Harry achou que a comida em White Fortress nunca estivera tão boa quanto naquela noita,enquanto todos comiam,conversavam e riam das piadas de Fred e george.Ao jantar seguiu-se uma animada sessão de música na sala e estar,Com uma Lux extremamente inspirada ao piano.Harry nunca deixava de se impressionar com a voz da prima.Lux conseguia sair de uma música extremamente movimentada para belas e lentas canções com a mesma graça,ajustando a voz entre possante e delicada de acordo com a ocasião.Finalmente,a Sra.Weasley sugeriu que estava ficando tarde,ignorando os protestos de todos,adultos ou não.Harry não falou nada,mas intimamente agradeceu á Sra.Weasley.Estava começando a sentir uma dor de cabeça esquisita,como se slguma coisa estivesse apertando seu cérebro,e a idéia de sua cama pareceu excelente.  
  
--Toque mais uma para terminar,An.-George pediu alegremente.  
  
--É,a "saideira".-Fred concordou com o irmão.Lux sorriu para todos,voltando-se para o piano e criando suavemente as primeiras notas,enquanto os demais escutavam atentamente dos seus lugares.  
  
"Eu fico com a pureza da resposta das crianças  
  
é a vida,é bonita e é bonita.  
  
Viver,e não ter a vergonha de ser feliz  
  
cantar e cantar e cantar,  
  
a beleza de ser um eterno aprendiz  
  
Ah,meu deus,eu sei,eu sei  
  
que a vida podia ser bem melhor e ser  
  
mas isso não impede que eu repita,  
  
é bonita,é bonita e é bonita.  
  
E a vida?  
  
E a vida o que é?Diga lá meu irmão.  
  
Ela é a batida de um coração?  
  
Ela é uma doce ilusão?  
  
Mas e a vida?  
  
Ela é maravilhosa ou sofrimento?  
  
Ela é alegria ou lamento?  
  
O que é,o que é,meu irmão?  
  
Há quem fale que a vida da gente  
  
é um nada no mundo.  
  
É uma gota no tempo,  
  
que não dá um segundo.  
  
Há quem fale que é um divino mistério profundo,  
  
é o sopro do criador numa atitude repleta de amor.  
  
Você diz que é luta e prazer,  
  
ele diz que a vida é viver,  
  
ela diz que melhor é morrer  
  
pois amada não é,e o verbo é sofrer.  
  
Eu só sei que confio na moça,  
  
e na moça eu ponho a força da fé.  
  
Somos nós que fazemos a vida,  
  
como der,ou puder ou quiser.  
  
Sempre desejada,por mais que esteja errada.  
  
Ninguém quer a morte,só saúde e sorte.  
  
E a pergunta roda,e a cabeça agita...  
  
eu fico com a pureza da resposta das crianças...  
  
é bonita,é bonita e é bonita."

(--------------) (---------------------) (------------)

Apesar da dor de cabeça,foi com um sorriso nos lábios que Harry deitou em sua cama.Ele gostara especialmente da música que Lux cantara antes de se recolher.Era uma boa filosofia,pensou.Harry fechou os olhos,concentrando-se em esvaziar a mente de todos os pensamentos.Quando se deu por satisfeito,começou a erguer barreiras como Dumbledore havia ensinado.Essas "paredes"em sua mente dificultariam o acesso de Voldemort a qualquer pensamento seu durante o sono,e dariam tempo a Harry de erguer defesas mais fortes contra o bruxo diante de uma ataque inesperado.Dumbledore finalmente começara a invadir a mente de Harry na última aulda de Oclumência que haviam tido,após se certificar de que o rapaz tinha aprendido adequadamente a despir-se de qualquer emoção e criar barreiras.Harry não experimentara nada parecido com Snape como o que se seguira quando Dumbledore pronunciara "legilimens".O rapaz achou que aquela devia ser a sensação de uma bala entrando em sua cabeça,rápida e violentamente.Por um instante Harry achou que sua cabeça havia explodido em milhões de pedaços,mas ele logo percebeu que isso não ocorrera,porque um fluxo absurdamente elevado de lembranças começou a correr em sua mente enquanto Dumbledore visitava seus pensamentos com um poder que Harry só precensiara minimamente quando Voldemort o possuíra.Mas de alguma forma,Dumbledore parecia anda mais impressionante.Harry estava tão surpreso com a carga de memórias que não conseguiu parar,e em segundos Sirius caía mais uma vez através do véu,e a voz do seu pai se elevava dizendo que Lily corresse...Harry quis gritar,mas não foi preciso.Dumbledore imediatamene parou, que para Harry foi uma grande mudança na sua rotina de Oclumência.Snape jamais parava quando alguma lembrança era dolorosa demais,mas Dumbledore o respeitara.E foi isso,acima de tudo,que fez Harry se levantar e pedir que Dumbledore tentasse outra vez.O rapaz sentiu que devia ao velho bruxo o máximo esforça,até atingir a perfeição,em gratidão ao respeito que Dumbledore demonstrara.Ao final da aula,Harry sabia que ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer,mas já era caoaz de,após algum tempo de invasão por parte de Dumbledore e muito esforço da sua parte,bloquear o acesso a qualquer uma de suas memórias.  
  
Harry certificou-se de que as barreiras estavm bem estruturadas,e finalmente se enrolou nas cobertas e fechou os olhos.Seu último pensamento foi de que esperava que aquela dor de cabeça não o acompanhasse no dia seguinte.  
  
Harry percebeu imediatamente que Voldemort entrara em sua mente,porque de repente teve a sensação de que um bloco de concreto havia sido jogado em seu crânio.A parte engraçada é que tudo isso aconteceu enquanto ele estava dormindo,como se fosse um sonho.Mas Harry sabia que não era.Ele devia estar dormindo há algumas horas,quando a dor excruciante se instalou e Voldemort penetrou em sua cabeça,se forma rápida e certeira.Harry tentara acordar e chamar alguém,mas descobriu,com u ligeiro aperto de pânico,que não conseguia.O rapaz ouviu a gargalhada aguda e característica do Lord das trevas,e Voldemort finalmente falou.  
  
--Ora,ora,Potter,tentando fugir?Não é do seu feitio.Mais talvez você tenha se tornado mais cauteloso depois do nosso último encontro...-harry podia distingüir a malícia na voz de Voldemort,enquanto sentia o próprio sangue começar a ferver.Ele respirou fundo,controlando-se.Não cairia nas provocações de Voldemort.--Não vai responder,Potter?O que estou vendo aqui?Parece que você finalmente decidiu aprender um pouc de autocontrole e oclumência...voce construiu barreiras em sua mente...-Voldemort soava irônico,mas Harry pôde perceber um mínimo de surpresa na voz do bruxo.--Eu poderia destruí-las,sabe,Potter?Mas não,não vou fazer isso agora.Não quero perder empo nem energia...Eu vim conversar com você,Potter.  
  
--Conversar?O que nós temos para conversar?-Harry perguntou,com raiva.  
  
--Ora,ele finalmente resolveu ser educado e responder!-Voldemort riu friamente.--Digamos que não seja exatamente uma conversa,meu caro.Seria mais como uma aviso...um comunicado.-A voz de Voldemort foi se tornando mais baixa,mas nem por isso menos ameaçadora.--O Ministério foi só começo da sua desgraça,Potter.Sirius Black não foi o primeiro,e nem será o último.Um a um,Potter,você conduzirá todos eles para a morte,nos momentos determinados.Você é bom nisso,meu rapaz.Percebi esse potencial há 15 anos,quando os corpos dos seus pais caíram diante de mim...foi um começo promissor...-O lord das trevas gargalhou,enquanto Harry sentia toneladas de chumbo afundarem em seu peito.--Você vai condená-los,todos eles.São todos tolos em seguir você,e essa tolice será recompensada por um fim doloroso.Eu providenciarei isso pessoalmente,Potter.  
  
--Você não vai.Eu não vou permitir.-A voz de Harry saiu firme,mas o rapaz sentia suas mãos começando a tremer.Voldemort riu,a voz cheia de desprezo.  
  
--Você não vai permitir,Potter?Você não conseguiu evitar que seus pais morressem.Nem aquele garoto,como se chamava?Diggory,acho que era isso.Você não impediu Black de cair como um tolo naquele véu.E você não vai impedir os demais.Observe,Potter.-Harry enxergou,horrorizado,voldemort se materializar em sua mente,seguido da sua própria imagem.Voldemort sorriu para ele,um sorriso sem vida ou alegria.O bruxo ergueu a varinha,e fez uma série de arcos.Harry fechou fortemente os olhos,na tentativa de dissipar as figuras que o Lord das trevas fazia surgir,mas não adiantou.O rapaz observou,em choque,os rostos nervosos de Rony,Hermione,Ginny,Remo,Dumbledore,Lux e dos demais Weasley esperando resignados.Voldemort sorriu mais,rodeando suas vítimas.  
  
--Então,Potter?Todos eles.Esses Weasley,uma vergonha para as famílias puro-sangue...A sangue-ruim...O lobisomem...Dumbledore,o velho tolo e amante de trouxas,e sua preciosa neta...não pense que eu não os vejo nessa maldita fortaleza,garoto.White Fortress não é nada.Não há limite para o Lord das trevas.Vamos ver...quem vai ser o primeiro,Potter?A sangue-ruim?É,essa raça me incomoda...-Harry estava começando a entrar em pânico.Voldemort olhou para Hermione,erguendo a varinha e murmurando "Crucio".Os gritos de Hermione ecoaram dentro da cabeça de Harry,e o rapaz teve a certeza de que enlouqueceria.  
  
--Pare!Vá embora!Isso não é real!-Harry tentou gritar,sentindo a voz tremer.  
  
--Ah,Potter,mas logo vai ser...quem será agora,o jovem Weasley?O que acha?Uma morte lenta,Potter...você pode ver?-Rony também berrava,e Harry gritava junto com o amigo.--Ou o lobisomem...quem vai morrer primeiro?Ah,a pequena Ginny...eu me diverti muito com ela..."Avada kevadra!"-Harry fitou olhos sem vida de Ginny,e sentia como se sua cabeça fosse ser dividida em duas...  
  
--NÃO!É MENTIRA!SAIA!VÁ EMBORA!-Harry fez força para se concentrar,para expulsar Voldemort dali.O lord das trevas pareceu ser atingido pelos seus esforços,pois seu rosto se contorceu num espasmo de dor.   
  
--Não é mentira,Potter...é o futuro...-Hermione também caía,e a luz verde parecia estar em todo lugar.-Olhe para as suas mãos,Potter...-Harry olhou,e viu horrorizado que estavam cobertas de sangue.--Dos seus amigos,Potter...derramado por nós dois...-Harry balançou a cabeça,alucinado.  
  
--SAIA!VÁ EMBORA!VÁ EMBORA!-harry percebeu uma luz muito forte o envolvendo,quese o cegando.Voldemort parecia furioso,mas Harry notou,muito vagamente,que a imagem do bruxo ia se apagando.--NÃO!SAIA!AGORA!-A luz aumentou,tornando-se quase insuportável.Tão de repente como chegara,Harry sentiu Voldemort retirar-se violentamente.Mas ele não conseguia parar de gritar.--VÁ EMBORA!VÁ EMBORA!-Ele sentiu alguma coisa lhe sacudindo,mas desvencilhou-se.--VÁ EMBORA!É MENTIRA!SAIA!  
  
--HARRY!HARRY!-Alguém o abraçou com força,e só naquele momento o rapaz percebeu que tinha acordado e encontarva-se sentado na sua própria cama,coberto de suos e com a cabça latejando como nunca.Harry parou de gritar,respirando pesadamente e num ritmo absurdamente rápido,sentindo-se congelado.Não conseguia nem mesmo distingüir quem o segurava firmemente.Percebeu vagamente que um outro alguém segurava uma de suas mãos,que se encontravam fortemente fechadas ao lado do seu corpo.Ele de repente escutou várias vozes,e compreendeu que provavelmente acordara a casa inteira.O rapaz fechou os olhos com força,apoiando a fronte na pessoa que o segurava,porém sem ousar retribuir o abraço.Harry tentou se acalmar,respirando fundo várias vezes.Alguém massageava sua mão,num toque suave.  
  
--Voldemort vai matá-los.Todos.-Harry falou numa voz fraca,finalmente abrindo os olhos para encarar o rosto preocupado de Dumbledore.O velho bruxo o abraçou com mais força.Num momento diferente,num dia diferente,Harry teria se afastado imediatamente ao constatar quem estava ali.Mas o terror de ter visto seus amigos caírem um a um diante do lord das trevas era muito maior que a vontade de repelir o diretor.Então Harry simplesmente não se moveu,deixando o corpo relaxar por alguns instantes.  
  
--Não vai.Nós não vamos deixar.Estão todos aqui,Harry.Estão todos bem.Harry podia ver que Dumbledore falava a verdade,pois enxergava ao seu redor os rostos ansiosos de cada Weasley,de Hermione e de Remo.Ele finalmente se deu conta de que era Lux quem massageava sua mão.Harry não falou por um longo tempo,e percebeu vagamene Lux fazer um breve sinal com a cabeça para Remo,que respondeu da mesma forma e virou-se para os demais.  
  
--Vamos.Vamos deixá-lo respirar um pouco.-O bruxo levantou a mão quando os protestos se manifestaram.--Ele já está melhor.Já está acordado.Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade a Harry.Alvo está com ele.-Harry fechou novamente os olhos,apenas ouvindo os sons de retirada e a porta do quarto se fechando.Ele abriu os olhos,percebendo que apenas Lux e Dumbledore haviam permanecido.O garoto podia escutar Hino,a Fênix,piar agitada do seu suporte.Edwiges não estava,provavelmente explorando os jardins da casa.Harry respirou fundo,afastando-se lentamente de Dumbledore.O rapaz baixou a cabeça,sem encará-lo.  
  
--Desculpe.-falou em voz baixa.  
  
--Não há nada com que se desculpar,Harry.Está tudo bem.-O rapaz assentiu,ainda sem olhar para o diretor.Lux sentara-se ao seu lado na cama,os dedos acariciando de leve os seus cabelos.Era uma sensação boa,como se a moça o estivesse consolando.  
  
--Quer falar sobre o que houve,Harry?-Harry inicialmente balançou negativamente a cabeça,mudando de idéia no meio do caminho e concordando.A porta do quarto se abriu,e Remo entrou silenciosamente.O bruxo pegou Hino e trouxe o pássaro para perto,sentando-se numa cadeiar ao lado da cama.Hino imediatamente se calou,como se percebendo que seu mestre precisava de tranqüilidade e que estava em boas companhias.  
  
--Voldemort...ele invadiu minha cabeça...mas ele não quebrou as barreiras,não procurou meus pensamentos.Ele só...queria dar um aviso.Disse...que vai matar todos...todo mundo que é importante pra mim,como meus pais e Sirius.Ele me mostrou...-O garoto engoliu em seco,e Lux instintivamente chegou mais perto.--Ele os matou na minha cabeça.Eu os matei...as minhas mãos...elas tinham sangue.-harry olhou inconscientemente para as p´roprias mãos,à procura de alguma marca.Mas Lux cobriu os dedos do garoto com os seus próprios,falano suavemente.  
  
--Não há nada nas suas mãos,Harry.Você não fez nada.Voldemort só quis provocá-lo.  
  
O garoto concordou com a cabeça,não parecendo muito convencido.Dumbledore estudou o rapaz atentamente.  
  
--Vamos fazer tudo ao nosso alcance para que ninguém se machuque,harry.Olhe para mim.-Harry hesitou um pouco,mas por fim encarou o velho bruxo.--É uma promessa.Mas não há nada que possamos fazer agora.Todos estão em segurança no momento.-Dumbledore o encarou fixamente,e Harry lentamente concordou.Lux levou uma das suas mãos á testa do garoto,virando-se para Remo e o avô.  
  
--Está com febre.Provavelmente emocional.-Remo e Dumbledore confirmaram com a cabeça,e o lobisomem falou pela primeira vez.  
  
--O melhor a fazer é descansar,Harry.Voltar a dormir.Amanhã você estará melhor,provavelmente a febre terá ido embora.-Mas o rapaz balançou a cabeça veementemente.Não queria arriscar um novo encontro com Voldemort.  
  
--Não.Não quero dormir.-O rapaz se deu conta de que todos ali estavam em seus trajes de dormir.Ele tirara todos da cama.--Vocês podem ir.Vou ficar lendo alguma coisa.-Mas nenhum dos tres se moveu,enquanto Remo continuava suavemente.  
  
--Harry...você não está nos incomodando.Ninguém aqui se importa em estar com você.  
  
Dumbledore estudava Harry atentamente,e o rapaz teve a certeza de que o velho bruxo perebera que ele estava com vergonha de tê-los acordado.  
  
--Remo está certo,Harry.Você precisa dormir.Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio para você.queremos que esteja bem,e descansado.Você pode tomar uma poção para dormir.-Mas harry recusou novamente,de forma categórica.  
  
--Não.Voldemort pode tentar de novo...e se eu não conseguir acordar...-Dumbledore colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz,muito cautelosamente,temendo que harry se afastasse.  
  
--Ele não vai voltar,Harry.Você o expulsou.Voldemort deve ter gasto bastante energia.-O bruxo o encarou firmemente.--Mas vou ficar aqui,enquanto você dorme.Se perceber alguma coisa estranha,acordarei você.-Dumbledore continuou,impedindo que Harry começasse a protestar.--E não é sacrifício nenhum,Harry.Faço porque quero,e com prazer.Você já passou por muitas coisas sozinho.Eu me preocuparia muito mais voltando ao meu quarto,e não conseguiria dormir do mesmo jeito.E.de qualquer forma,já dormi o suficiente.  
  
Harry olhou para baixo,sem saber o que fazer.A verdade era que ele não queria ficar sozinho,e embora tivesse vergonha de admiir,era confortadora a idéia de que alguém estaria ali,velando seu sono.Mas ele não queria que Dumbledore achasse com isso que estava tudo esquecido e resolvido entre eles.O velho bruxo pareceu entender,falando em voz baixa.  
  
--Sei que tenho um longo caminho a percorrer para talvez conseguir seu perdão um dia,Harry.Não estou tentando negociá-lo aqui.-Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos,até harry concordar com a cabeça,hesitante.Lux bateu palmas.  
  
--"timo,festa do pijama!-Harry olhou para a prima.  
  
--Você não vai ficar acordada também,Lux,De jeito nenhum.-A moça sorriu,enquanto levantava-se da cama.  
  
--Quem falou em ficar acordada?Só vou ficar aqui com você e vovô,não disse nada sobre ficar acordada.Lupin,desinfeta daí com essa cadeira.-Remo girou os olhos,puxando consigo a cadeira que ocupava do lado da cama de Harry.Lux moveu a varinha,e uma cama de aparência confortável apareceu do nada.A moça sorriu,sentando-se a abraçando um travesseiro.Lux olhou para Harry carinhosamente.--A verdade é que odeio dormir sozinha,desde pequena.Pode confirmar com vovô,é um problema crônico.-Harry encarou a "irm",agradecido.Ela conseguia transformar um momento como esse em algo de que não precisava se envergonhar.O rapaz olhou para Remo,que sorriu de forma compreensiva.  
  
--Já sei o que você vai dizer,Harry.E vou respeitar.Não vou ficar acordado também.Sei que Alvo vai cuidar bem de você.-O bruxo colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros do rapaz.--Procure se acalmar,está bem?E,se precisar,lembre-se de que estou a duas portas de distância.-Remo se afastou,desejando boa noite para os três.--Agora,acho melhor tranqüilizar os outros e mandá-los para a cama.Aposto que estão no corredor.-E,dizendo isso,o bruxo abriu a porta suavemente,saindo devagar.  
  
Dumbledore imediatamente apontou a varinha para uma das poltronas próximas á lareira,trazendo-a para o lado da cama do rapaz.O bruxo sentou-se tranqüilamente,enquanto conjurava um pequeno frasco com outro movimento da varinha.o diretor o estendeu para Harry.  
  
--Beba.Para dormir um sono trnqüilo.-Harry aceitou o vidro,bebendo lentamente.Ele queria perguntar a Dumbledore se a plataforma e o expresso de Hogwarts estariam seguros no dia seguinte,mas sentia o cérebro subitamente lento,achando muito difícil organizar as idéias e articular adequadamente as palavras.Dumbledore retirou o vidro delicadamente de suas mãos,e Harry sentiu um par de mãos empurrando-o suavemente para deitar-se.Lux ajeitou suas cobertas,passando os dedos uma última vez pelos cabelos do garoto antes de deitar-se na cama que conjurara.Harry olhou para prima,observando-a fechar os olhos abraçada ao travesseiro.ele sentia as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas,e a última coisa de que se lembrava antes de mergulhar finalmente num sono profundo era do rosto sereno de Dumbledore vigiando-o da poltrona.  
  
Nota da autora 2:Bom,gente,aqui estou eu.Provavelmente vocês estão surpresos com a forma que decidi para a Mione...se estiverem,ótimo!!Era a minha intenção.É o seguinte:Eu não quero dar nenhuma forma óbvia para qualquer um dos personagens!Quando eu pensei em Hermione como animaga,por xemplo,um dos primeiros animais que me veio á cabeça foi uma coruja(já que no mundo mágico,são animais muito inteligentes)...então,foi imediatamente descartado.Então,eu estava olhando o horóscopo chinês,e as características do cão me chamaram a atenção.Vejam só,é mais ou menos assim:Acima de tudo leal,ansiosos com seu desempenho,procuram fazer tudo da melhor forma possível,e da maneira mais honesta.São excessivamente francos e diretos,e possuem um senso de imparcialidade forte.Pessoas de altíssima confiança,e que não temem o trabalho.Achei bem parecido com a hermione que imagino.E lembrei que o Sirius era um cachorro com animago.Então,achei muitíssimo interessante fazer um paralelo entre essas duas personalidades,a da Mine e a do Sirius.Espero que eu esteja fazendo sentido,aqui.Qualquer dúvida,é só perguntar.No mais,espero que tenha agradado a minha escolha.Se não,desculpem,certo???


	30. Ação na plataforma nove e meia

Nota da autora:Todos vocês são inteligentes,tenho certeza.Então,obviamente ninguém acredita que eu tenha qualquer relação com a maravilhosa obra da J.K.Rowling.  
  
Bom,vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
#séreforye:Obrigada,que bom que gostou da forma da Hermione!E obrigada pela sugestão para o Rony,é bem interessante!Continue comentando e dizendo o que achou!A propósito,já recebi sua fic,logo mandarei o capítulo betado,certo?  
  
#Serena Bluemoon:hehe,voce se assustou com o tamanho dos parágrafos?Foi mal,é que ás vezes eu me empolgo...Mas espero que continue gostando e comentando!E ainda não tenho msn,mas pretendo fazer um...aviso quando tiver!  
  
#Eduardo:Que bom que aprovou a forma da Hermione,foi difícil escolher uma!E é verdade,Hogwarts a caminho,enfim!!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de opinar!  
  
#ligriffindor:Muito obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
  
#Lucas:verdade,agora preciso encontrar uma forma para o Harry...aceito sugestões!E você expressou exatamente o que eu queria passar:Na hora do aperto,nada como família!Aiai,eu também queria que minhas férias continuassem por um tempão...mas já passou da metade!e quero sim seu e-mail e msn,vai ser um prazer discutir com voce!  
  
#Andromeda Black:Sim,estou tentando fazer com que a reaproximação do harry e do Dumbledore seja bem suave,sem forçar a barra,como você falou.Acredito piamene naquela história de dar tempo ao tempo,sabe?E mais uma vez,você arrasou ao analisar as reações dos personagens no momento de enxergar as formas de animagos.Voce tem uma forma muit clara de ver as coisas que tento passar,e isso me deixa muito feliz.è sempre um grande prazer ler os seus comentários!  
  
#Renata:Olá,que bom ver seu nome nos comentários de novo!Que bom que gostou da forma da Mione!e as coisas só tendem a melhorar no futuro,de certa forma...espero que goste do capítulo,e comente se puder!  
  
#mat Potter:È verdade,quis exatamente mostrar que a Hermione é um pouco diferente,ela desenvolveu uma seriedade mais rápido na minha opinião,é muito sensata.Ah,e obrigada pela sugestão para a forma do harry...o que voce sugere para o Rony e a Ginny??  
  
#Arwen:Bom,aquela possessão do Voldemort foi uma forma que ele encontrou para atormentar o harry...Voldemort sabe que o ponto fraco do nosso bruxinho são as pessoas que ele ama.E não há terror pior que o psicológico.Quanto a no que o harry vai se transformar,você vai ter que ler pra descobrir,né??o que você sugere para ele??Estou perguntando isso para os leitores,encarem como uma enquete,gente!Bom,o fato do Harry não conseguir ver no que vai se transformar não tem nada com o poder dele.o espelho d´´agua não julga pela capacidade em magia,mas pelo conhecimento que a pessoa tem de si mesma.O problema do harry é que ele não conseguiu se autodeterminar como o esperado,porque ele tem muitas dúvidas a respeito de si mesmo.harry precisa de mais segurança em si próprio para enxergar a sua imagem,entendeu?E espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade antes de ler o novo capítulo...  
  
#Anna Luiza:Que bom,que bom que voce gostou da forma da Mione!!Foi bem difícil decidir.E gostei muito de escrever a cena do harry com o Dumbledore,saiu do jeito que eu queria,o que é uma raridade!Espero que continue curtindo,e dizendo o que achou.Ah,e respondi seu e-mail,voce recebeu?  
  
#Jessy:Bom,você já deve ter visto meu novo comentário da sua fic,certo?E foi voce que me contou que eu tinha sido indicada em três categorias do asa de ouro,eu não tinha visto!Pôxa,gente...muito obrigada,desde já!Bom,quanto aos personagens que eucriei...eles também falam comigo.A lux em especial dá muito trabalho,ela é volntariosa...fica o tempo todo dizendo para eu apressar as coisas com o Remo...hehe.E que bom que voce gostou da cena entre o harry e o Dumbledore,é uma das minhas preferidas.Ah,e espero que a nova parede esteja mais simpática!E,por fim,obrigada pelo seu voto!Eu votei na sua fic também,sabia?  
  
#Amanda Lovegood:Olá,bem-vinda de volta!e vou me esforçar cada vez mais para que a reaproximação harry/Dumbledore fique legal.Ah,e ação Rony/Mione em breve,prometo!  
  
#happy girl:hehe,eu sei,eu faço o Harry sofrer muito...desculpa!Quanto a mais cenas entre o Remo e a Lux,estão a caminho!prometo que o remo vai acabar beijando a Lux,ok?  
  
#Katys:não precisa se desculpar pelo tamanho do comentário,quant maior,melhor!E fico muitíssimo lisonjeada em saber que voce considera minha fic a melhor que já leu.Isso me faz trabalhar com mais afinco na história!E já que voce ficou até tão tarde(ou tão cedo,afinal,4;30 da manhã...),esse capítulo é totalmente dedicado a você.Obrigada pelo seu apoio,e espero que esse tenha sido o primeiro comentário de muitos.  
  
#Mionegranger:Não se preocupe,que o harry não vai ficar bravo com o Dumbledore pra sempre!hehe,e com o tempo ele vai dormir melhor também,ok?Espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
#Ntty Potter:Oi,que bom que curtiu as cenas entre harry e Dumbledore!Espero que também goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Butterflygranger:fico feliz em saber que a forma da Mione agradou.Bom,quanto ás formas dos demis,aceito sugestões,certo?Ah,e Arwen,obrigada por indicar a minha fic para a Butterfly,e obrigada Buterfly por ter escutado a Arwen e começar a ler minha história!espero que continue curtindo!  
  
#Mione aura:não precisa susrtar de ansiedade,aqui está a atualização!Espero que goste!  
  
#Pulcher;Que bom que gostou da comparação...achei interessante fazê-la.Espero que continue curtindo e comentando!   
  
#xianya:o Harry vai aceitar e perdoar o Dumbledore aos poucos,com muita calma.Quanto a Lux visitar o harry em hogwarts...leia e verá!  
  
#Anna Malfoy riddle:pois é,o harry finalmente está se dando conta que a Ginny é muito mais que a "irmãzinha" do Rony...espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
#Kirina-li:Pois é,o harry sofre...as pessoas que ele ama são exatamente sua maior força e seu maior ponto fraco,dependendo do ponto de vista.hehe,gostei do castigo que voce deu para o Voldemort.E com certeza o Siirus e a Hermione não são iguais,ninguém voce mesma disse,o Sirius é mais "wild".Mais ainda assim,eles têm muito em comum.Obrigada pela sugestão para o Harry,e o que voce me diz sobre o Rony e a Ginny?Sugestões são bem-vindas!E o harry vai eventualmente perceber que o Dumbledore também tem o direito de errar de vez em quando.Quanto a Remo e Lux,logo teremos ação entre os dois novamente.  
  
#Ariana:Uau,majestosa?Fiquei até sem graça,muito obrigada!Bom,e aqui está a atualização...espero que goste!  
  
#Cá:Que bom que você reencontrou a minha fic!hehe,minha fic está te fazendo chorar??desculpa!Mas pode esperar outras cenas do tipo das que já passaram...e bom,o perdão do harry em relação ao Dumbledore ainda está um pouco distante,mas prometo fazer uma cena bonita...quanto ao beijo Lux/remo,aguarde...esse "casal" realmente precisa se acertar.Quanto ao relacionamento da lux com o harry e o remo com os dois em acompanhando a fic e verá!Ah,e a cena entre o Rony e a Mione foi muito divertida de escrever..outras virão!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
  
CAPÍTULO 30- AÇÃO NA PLATAFORMA NOVE E MEIA  
  
Dormir daquela maneira era bom.Nenhum sonho se formava na sua mente cansada,misericordiosamente sossegada após tanta tensão.Não havia qualquer ameaça,só uma profunda e bem-vinda escuridão.Era como um casulo acolhedor.Por isso,quando sentiu alguma coisa chamando-o para for daquele lugar,Harry tentou de todas as maneiras ignorar e continuar na segurança do sono.Mas o chamado prosseguiu,e o rapaz começou a se dar conta que conhecia a voz que dizia seu nome,ao mesmo tempo em que se apercebia da mão delicada pousada em sua testa.Ele abriu os olhos lentamente,procurando entender o que teria acontecido e por que exatamente Lux estava em seu quarto.Harry percorreu com o olhar o espaço que o cercava,apenas para encontrar os rostos de Remo e Dumbledore observando os progressos de Lux em acordá-lo."certo,o que está havendo?",o rapaz pensou,tentando afugentar o sono e clarear a mente.Lembranças embaçadas de Voldemort surgiram de repente,e Harry começou a entrar em pânico.Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido com alguém.O aviso de Voldemort se concertizara.Harry olhou para Lux e se mexeu,tentando se levantar.Mas a moça segurou seus ombros,fazendo com que permanecesse deitado,e sorriu calmamente.Isso tranqüilizou harry um pouco.Se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido,a prima não estaria sorrindo daquele jeito.Ele encarou a "irm",confuso.  
  
--Não aconteceu nada,Harry.Pode ficar tranqüilo.Me desculpe por acordá-lo,ainda é muito cedo.-Lux sorriu mais uma vez,e Harry percebeu que a moça já estava vestida,como se pronta para sair.Remo e Dumbledore se aproximaram,e o rapaz constatou que os dois bruxos também já haviam se livrado dos trajes de dormir.--Você pode voltar a dormir logo depois que tomar isso aqui.-Harry olhou confuso para o copo com um líquido vermelho-claro que Lux segurava.  
  
--O que é isso?-O rapaz perguntou, curioso. Lux colocou mais uma vez a mão na testa do garoto,e harry estremeceu.A mão da moça parecia extremamente gelada.O rapaz subitamente percebeu que seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça parecia pesada,e latejava um pouco.  
  
--A sua febre não passou durante a noite,então estamos recorrendo a uma poção.Desse modo,você estará melhor daqui para a hora de sair de casa.-Lux explicou,enquanto Remo sentava-se de um lad da cabeceira da cama de Harry e o ajudava a sentar-se.O lobisomem sorriu simpaticamente.  
  
--O gosto não é ruim,Harry.É uma poção simples,nada como a "mata-cão".Beba e volte a dormir.-O garoto encarou o copo desconfiado por algum tempo,até dar um suspiro resignado e beber o conteúdo.Remo estava certo,não era ruim.Tinha um sabor adocicado,e um gosto que fez Harry lembrar vagamente de maçãs.Ele entregou o copo vazio para Lux,sentindo-se sonolento.A moça depositou o copo na mesa de cabeceira,falando alegremente.  
  
--Eu só queria que outras pessoas tomassem um remédio como você,Harry.Sem birras...tem gente que dá trabalho quando precisa de cuidado.-Lux olhou diretamente para Dumbledore e depois para Remo,que sorriram de modo culpado.--Bom,mas mudando de assunto...ainda é muito cedo,volte a dormir.Tenho que sair agora.Preciso chegar em poucos minutos ao Ministério,só assim vou poder sair na hora que o Expresso de Hogwarts parte.Vou estar na estação quando voces chegarem lá,certo?-A moça sorriu de forma carinhosa,bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos de Harry.--descanse o máximo que puder.Sua bagagem já está toda pronta,arrumei o que estava faltando.Nos vemos daqui a algumas horas,está bem?-Harry concordou com a cabeça,murmurando um "obrigado" sem jeito.Não estava acostumado a alguém cuidando dele dessa forma quando ficava doente.Os Dursley certamente não mostravam qualquer consideração,geralmente resmungando sobre o infortúnio de um parente que dava tantos aborrecimentos.Harry raramente ficara doente durante a sua vida inteira,mas as poucas vezes em queisso ocorrera estavam firmemente guardadas em sua memória.Adoecer não era nada agradável.Mas adoecer quando se vive com os Dursley era um verdadeiro pesadelo.Em primeiro lugar,quando isso acontecia,os tios não acreditavam que ele estivesse doente,afirmando que Harry simplesmente queria escapar de qualquer tarefa.depois,quando a situação piorasse e fosse constatado de que ele não estava meramente fingindo alguma enfermidade,Harry era obrigado a escutar as inúmeras reclamações sobre a sua enorme ingratidão por não cuidar direito da sua saúde e resultar em todo aquele trabalho,bem como sobre os gastos que o rapaz estava causando.Não era uma experiência que harry recomendasse,e nem que gostasse de recordar.Assim,harry limitou-se a um "obrigado" sincero a Lux,deixando de lado todos os detalhes.Não era bom lembrar.A prima sorriu e o beijou no rosto antes de sair,recomendando a Remo que cuidasse bem do seu "irmão caçula".Todos sorriram ante o termo,e Dumbledore aproximou-se devagar,falando pela primeira vez.  
  
--também preciso ir,Harry.Devo estar em Hogwarts desde cedo,para os preparativos finais do novo ano letivo.Vocês serão escoltados para a estação King´s Cross por vários membros da Ordem.Haverá mais membros no local quando chegarem,na plataforma nove e meia,vigiando o expresso.Fui informado de que o ministério estará enviando uma equipe de aurores para a segurança dos alunos.Tonks,Kingsley e Lux estarão nessa equipe.Serei imediatamente avisado se qualquer coisa sair do controle.-O velho bruxo encarou Harry firmemente,com uma espressão serena.--Esperemos que seja tudo tranqüilo.Não se preocupe demais,todos estarão protegidos.Descanse bem.-Dumbledore sorriu,o velho bruxo acendendo nos olhos.--Logo nos veremos em Hogwarts.-O diretor tocou levemente com os dedos a testa do garoto por alguns segundos,de forma cautelosa.Harry observou o bruxo retirar-se do quarto,após despedir-se brevemente de Remo.O rapaz se deitou novamente,sentindo as pálpebras começarem a se fechar.Ele olhou para Remo,que sentara-se tranqüilamente na poltrona que Dumbledore ocupara durante a noite e abrira um livro.  
  
--Você não vai para Hogwarts com ele?-Harry perguntou sonolento,enquanto Remo negava com a cabeça e sorria.  
  
--Vou para Hogwarts da mesma forma que no seu 3° ano,viajando no Expresso.Faço parte da equipe da Ordem que vai escoltá-los até a estação.-O lobisomem endireitou as cobertas de Harry.--E agora chega de perguntas.Podemos conversar mais tarde,quando você estiver melhor.Trate de dormir.-Harry concordou,observando Remo concentrar-se no livro que segurava,e fechando finalmente os olhos para a confortável escuridão.  
  
Quando Harry acordou novamente,Remo ainda lia na poltrona,mas o rapaz logo percebeu que tinham companhia adicional.da sua cama,Harry podia ver as cabeças de Rony,Hermione e Ginny sentados no tapete próximo à lareira,imaersoa em algum tipo de jogo,provavelmente.Harry sentou-se silenciosamente,colocando os óculos e examinando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira:Quase nove horas.Era tempo de se levantar e começar a se arrumar,uma vez que o Expresso de Hogwarts sempre partia pontualmente ás 11 horas.  
  
--Que bom que acordou,Harry.Eu ia chamá=lo dentro de alguns minutos.-Remo falou agradavelmente,colocando o livro que lia de lado e observando Harry atentamente.Rony,Hermione e Ginny levantaram-se imediatamente ao escutarem a voz de Remo,e num instante estavam todos postados a lado da cama.--Como se sente?-Remo perguntou,ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny avançava na direção do rapaz e sentia a sua temperatura.Harry pensou em protestar,mas desistiu quando olhou para o rosto de Ginny.A garota tinha nos olhos a mesma expressão da Sra.Weasley quando não queria ser interrompida.Ao invés disso,contemplou uma resposta.Exceto pelo fato e que sentia-se cansado,como se tivesse corrido uma longa maratona,Harry sentia-se bem.Sua cabeça não latejava mais,e o frio que sentira mais cedo se dissipara.Ele sorriu para Remo e os demais,tentando tranqüilizá-los.  
  
--Estou bem.-Hermione,Rony e Remo assentiram,e olharam para Ginny,como se pedindo uma confirmação.A irmã de Rony concordou solenemente.  
  
--Sò um pouco febril,quase nada.Nada sério.-Remo pareceu satisfeito,levantando-se e encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto.  
  
--Muito bem,Vou descer então,e pedir a Bonny que prepare alguma coisa para você comer,Harry.Estaremoas saindo em pouco mais de uma hora.-O lobisomem sorriu,saindo discretamente do aposento e deixando harry para lidar com os rostos ansiosos dos amigos.Rony tentou quebrar o clima pesado.  
  
--Fred e George estavam aqui agora há pouco...queriam se despedir de você antes de sapirem para a loja...acho que tinhma preparado alguma coisa,mas mamãe mandou que ficassem quietos...uma visão não muito comum.De qualquer forma,eles mandaram lembranças.-Harry assentiu,mas Hermione se precipitou para o garoto,ansiosa.  
  
--Você está bem mesmo,Harry?-A garota sentou-se ao lado do rapaz,e harry sentiu um súbito remorso.Parecia que os amigos sempre tinham alguma coisa para se preocupar com ele.  
  
--Estou,Mione.Sério.Me desculpem pelo susto.-Hermione e Ginny sorriram fracamente,e Rony balançou a cabeça,parecendo exasperado.  
  
--Não precisa pedir desculpas,companheiro.Não foi sua culpa.Nós aó ficamos preocupados,sabe...você parecia muito perturbado.-Rony olhou para o amigo,a preocupação evidente em seus olhos.--Você gritava como um louco...só parou quando Dumbledore o abraçou.E depois você falou em você-sabe-quem...-Harry engoliu em seco,lembrando exatamente o que falara sobre Voldemort.O Lord das trevas iria matá-los.Ele sentiu uma mão pequena segurar a sua,e sentiu um leve arrepio que Harry teve a certeza de não ter nada a ver com qualquer febre.Ginny apertou seus dedos com força,encarando-o fixamente.Por um instante,Harry desejou poder ficar assim pra sempre.Os olhos castanhos de Ginny pareciam dois poços profundos,e prendiam o olhar do garot de uma maneira que o assustou.A garota perguntou,suavemente.  
  
--Foi muito ruim,Harry?-O rapaz soude que não conseguiria mentir.  
  
--Foi.Voldemort invadiu minha mente...ele...-Mas Harry parou de falar bruscamente,quando passos apressados soaram no corredor. rapaz virou-se para os amigos,encarando-os um por um,tentando assegurar que estava tudo bem.  
  
--Conversamos no trem.É melhor.-Rony,Hermione e Ginny concordaram,e a garota ruiva largou relutantemente a mão de Harry.Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar mais,a porta se abriu num estrondo,e a Sra.Weasley entrou agitada,a fim de certificar-se com os próprios olhos de que Harryy estava realmente bem.

(--------------) (------------------------) (---------------)  
  
Harry olhou por um olngo tempo os portões de White fortress,enquanto esperavam pelos carros que o Ministério mandaria.O rapaz deu um sorriso irônico mais uma vez ao pensar no Ministério da Magia.Sua antipatia pelo masmo não havia melhorado,e o fato de carros estarem sendo enviados para buscá-los só fazia piorar a situação,pois fazia Harry lembrar-se de como o Ministério era volúvel.Há exatamente um ano,era tratado com escória e desacreditado por praticamente todo o mundo bruxo.Agora,caíra novamente nas boas graças das ilustres autoridades mágicas,pensava sarcasticamente.Só fora necessário uma infeliz batalha no átrio do Ministério para isso.Harry afastou da mente o ressentimento,sabendo que não valia á élio Fudge era apenas um idiota apaixonado pelo próprio poder.Além do mais,ao menos não precisariam ir andano ou pegar o Nôitibus para chegar á estação King´s Cross.Ainda se sentindo cansado,nenhuma das duas perspectivas animava Harry.Ele deu mais uma olhada para White Fortress.Não sabia bem como se sentia em finalmente deixar aquela casa.Verdade,ele dissera a Lux,na noite em que Dumbledore lhe contara toda a verdade,que gostaria de sair dali.Mas agora,olhando para os muros altos e para as estranhas barreiras que cobriam toda a propriedade,dava-se conta de que também tivera bons momentos ali,mais do que jamais tivera num verão.Ele lembrou do seu aniversário,o melhor que já tivera em toda a sua vida.Lembrou dos longos passeios com Ginny,e das conversas com Ron e Mione em seu quarto.Das refeições sempre animadas pela exuberância de Fred e george,e da voz de Lux ao som do piano.Lembrou de como pudera conhecer Remo melhor ali dentro.Harry deu um suspiro,pensando em por que tudo era tão complicado.O rapaz sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro,e encarou Remo ao seu lado.O lobisomem sorriu.  
  
--Em que está pensando?-Harry olhou para o amigo de seus pais,mais uma vez agradecendo silenciosamene o fato de Remo voltar a ensinar em Hogwarts.  
  
--Nada demais...é só que...-ele parou,tentando encontrar as palavras.--Foi um verão estranho aqui,sabe...mas não de todo ruim.-Remo apertou seu ombro,guiando-o para o carro que os esperava.  
  
--Eu sei,garoto.Nada é totalmente ruim ou totalmente bom.Nós nos divertimos,certo?  
  
Harry assentiu,entrando no carro e sentando-se ao lado de Rony.Ele observou pelo vidro traseiro do carro Whute fortress ir ficando cada vez mais distante.Harry sorriu.Talvez um dia pudesse voltar,talvez no próximo ano,no próximo verão...  
  
O trajeto de White fortress para a estação King´s cross foi feito na maior parte em silêncio.harry sabia que Rony,Hermione e Ginny ainda estavam preocupados com ele,pelos olhares que os amigos ocasionalmente lhe lançavam.Ele girou os olhos,voltando-se para Remo e Gui,que conversavam amigavelmente.Harry ainda não se sentia confortável com o fato de ter sempre "vigias" ao seu redor,e provavelmente jamais se sentiria.No carro detrás,estavam o Sr.e a Sra.Weasley,Olho-tonto-Moody e Hestia Jones.Era quase uma caravana,pensou Harry mortificado.Mas decidira há muito tempo que,apesar de enervante,era melhor assim,senão pel sua própria segurança,pela dos amigos.Ele não iria arriscar que Rony,Hermione ou Ginny se machucassem pela sua teimosia,nunca mais.  
  
A estação King´s cross estava lotada como sempre,e eles se encaminharam com calma para a plataforma 9 e 1/2,uma vez que ainda faltavam folgados vinte e cinco minutos para a partida do trem.O grupo atravessou a barreira discretamente,de dois em dois.Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ter em seu campo de visão o Expresso e Hogwarts,e a agitação de pais e alunos ao seu redor.Edwiges piou agitada da sua gaiola,e harry subitamene lamentou que Hino não estivesse ali.Dumbledore levara a fênix consigo mais cedo para Hogwarts,alegando que a ave iria chamar muita atenção no trem,ma vez que fênixes definitivamente não eram animais comumente vistos.Harry sabia que o diretor estava certo,mas não pôde deixar de lamentar a ausência de Hino naquee momento.A ave sempre o fazia sentir-se bem.  
  
Gui,o Sr.Weasley e Moody levitaram os malões dos garotos,entrando rapidamente no expresso e acomodando as bagagens numa cabine,retornando logo em seguida.Harry percebeu Lux se aproximando,seguida de perto por Tonks e Kingsley.A moça sorriu para todos,dirigindo-se a Harry.  
  
--Então?Está melhor?-Lux questionou,levando mais uma vez uma das mãos á testa do garoto.Harry se perguntou quantas pessoas e quantas vezes ainda fariam isso naquele dia.Até agora,além de Lux,tanto Ginny quanto a Sra.Weasley,Hermione e Remo já haviam repetido inúmeras vezes tal gesto,e Harry estava começando a achar sinceramente embaraçoso,principalmente num local cheio de gente como a plataforma 9 e 1/2.Ele desejou fervorosamente nunca mais ter qualquer febre na vida,prometendo ao mesmo tempo a si mesmo que colocaria definitivamente um fim nessas inspeções de temperatura caso Rony também tentasse testá-la.Seria demais para ele."-Bom,pelo menos só os conhecidos tocam na sua testa...Já imaginou, se além de olharem para a sua cicatriz,os estranhos resolvessem tocar sua cabeça?Nada divertido..."-Harry pensou ironicamente.Tonks e Kingsley acenaram com a cabeça para todos,mas não se aproximaram muito,e Harry recordou-se que eles estavam ali a serviço do Ministério.O rapaz estreitou os olhos e olhou a redor,localizando vários outros aurores espalhados pela plataforma.  
  
O grupo conversava animado nos últimos minutos antes das 11 horas,mas Harry não prestava muita atenção ao que era dito.Ele sentia-se esquisito,como se antecipasse alguma coisa.Essa sensação de inquietação estava deixando-o extremamente agitado.Harry olhou ao redor,nervoso.Não identificou nada de diferente,apenas a massa constante de estudantes e suas famílias.Alguns colegas acenavam amigavelmente ao enxergá-lo,e ele respondeu distraidamente.Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha,que quase o fez saltar.Ele examinou mais uma vez o ambiente,sem enxergar qualquer anormalidade.Harry respirou fundo,tentando convencer-se de que estava apenas nervoso em virtude da "conversa" que tivera com Voldemort.O rapaz tentou voltar a atenção para os amigos,que ainda conversavam.A sra.Weasley começara com as recaomendações costumeiras,e Harry procurou concentrar-se nas palavras da mãe de Rony.  
  
Quando faltavam exatamente cinco minutos para a saída do expresso Hogwarts,Harry soube que sua inquietação não era desmotivada.Aconteceu tão rápido que por um momento o rapaz pensou que sua imaginação o havia dominado,enquanto ele observava as inúmeras vestidas de negro e mascaradas que aparatavam silenciosamente.Mas Harry logo percebeu que não hava nada de irreal naquela cena,quando uma bruxa de meia-idade apontou para um dos comensais da morte e gritou,instalando o pandemônio.Bruxos corriam para todo lugar,e os aurores rapidamente entravam em ação,alguns começando a duelar,outros empurrando o mair número possível de alunos para dentro do trem.Era uma cena que Harry sabia que entraria para s eus já costumeiros pesadelos.Por todos os lados,ele via pais desesperados,guiando suas crianças o mais rápido possível para a segurança do expresso.Alguns alunos mais novos já começavam a chorar,absolutamente em pânico em meio ao caos.A poucos metros de si,Harry podia ver Kingsley duelando ferozmente contra um comensal,e a pouca distância do auror,hestia Jones também lutava.harry se viu subitamente cercado,pois Lux e remo plantaram-se ao seu lado e começaram a empurrá-lo em direção ao trem.O rapaz podia ver a sua frente Rony,hermione e Ginny já quase entrando no expresso,guiados pelo Sr.e Sra.Weasley.Harry pôde ver Gui e Moody duelando a um espaço mínimo do grupo.harry não precisou pansar para saber que não entraria no trem com os amigos,porque sabia que não poderia.Não enquanto tantas pessoas inocentes ficavam fora,apenas esperando que aurores e a ordem os protegessem,ou qe os comensais da morte chegassem primeiro.Voldemort dera seu aviso a noite anterior,mas Harry percebera que era muito mais que a vida dos seus amigos em jogo naquele momento.Volemort não iria se limitar ao círculo das pessoas que Harry amava.Porque o Lord das trevas queria o mundo,não paenas a morte do "menino que sobreviveu".Isso era apenas lucro.E para a mente distorcida de Tom Riddle,não importava quantas pessoas se machucassem ou morressem no processo.Mas para Harry importava.Ele não seria mais responsável pela morte de ninguém,conhecido ou não.Era ele,no fim das contas,que teria que terminar com tudo aquilo.harry precisava parar Voldemort.Mas o Lord das trevas não estava ali no momento,apenas seus servos.Era um começo,pensou Harry,enquanto estacava e olhava para Remo e Lux,muito sério.  
  
--Não vou entrar.-harry falou firmemente,e sem medo.Lux encarou o garoto gravemente.  
  
--Harry,por favor,não complique as coisas.Voce está vendo a situação.Isso é perigoso.-Como se para provar o que Lux estava dizendo,um raio vermelho passou raspando pelo braço de Remo,atingindo um bruxo que entava guiar uma garotinha em direção ao trem.O homem não emitiu uma única palavra,deslizando lentamente para o chão.A menina começou a gritar,e Remo a tomou nos braços,correndo para o expresso.Mas Harry não se impressionou,fixando osolhos nos da prima.  
  
--Eu sei no que estou me metendo,Lux.Não é a primeira vez que vejo comensais da morte,ou luto com eles.Tenho plena consciência da seriedade da situação.-Ele olhou ao redor,exasperasdo.--Você não vê?Somos N"S que temos que acabar com isso...sou EU,no final,que vou ter que acabar com isso,ou morrer tentando...-Um comensal da morte se aproximou dos dois,soltando uma exclamação de claro triunfo.Provavelmente acreditava que levaria Harry como presente para o lord das trevas.mas a figura mascarada jamais soube o que a atingira.Lux erguera uma mão,murmurando algo numa língua que Harry não conhecia,e o comensal foi levado violentamente ao chão,não mais se levantando.Remo retornara do expresso,e agora se dirigia para onde Tonks lutava contra dois adversários ao mesmo tempo.harry nem mesmo piscou,prosseguindo.--Lux...vocês não podem me manter longe de tudo isso.Vocês querem me proteger,eu sei,mas não adianta desse jeito,você não entende?Eu não posso ser guardado numa voces esparam que eu vença Voldemort um dia sendo sempre poupado de qualquer acontecimento?Não vou estar praparado apenas através de livros e duelos fictícios.Toda vez que me deixaram no escuro,as coisas acabaram piores ainda...Vocês não podem me afastar do que foi determinado pra mim.E você sabe disso.-Por um instante,pareceu a Harry que só ele e Lux estavam ali.A garota o encarou,até dar um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça,na mesma hora em que uma pilastra do lado dos dois explodia pelas mãos de outro comensal.Lux e Harry se abaixaram para evitar as pedras que voavam,e a moça apertou-lhe brevemente as mãos antes de endireitar-se e olhar tranqüila para o bruxo ou bruxa que os ameaçava.  
  
--Está bem,Harry.Mas não se afaste.somos uma equipe.-Lux falou baixinho,voltando então a atenção total para o comensal que se aproximava.--cara,eu espero sinceramente que você seja a Bellatrix Lestrange...-A moça desviou com graça das faíscas roxas que a figura de negro lançava em sua direção.--"Accipere iudicium!"(do latim,"receber a sentença").-O comensal curvou-se como se tivesse recebido um soco muito forte no estômago,e estivesse sem ar.harry observou a figura lutar para continuar de pé,mas era como se uma força superior estivesse forçando-a a ajoelhar-se.Lux fez um movimento suave com a varinha,e cpordas prenderam firmemente o adversário da moça,enquanto ela segurava tranqüilamente a varinha do comensal entre os dedos.  
  
A partir daí,Harry não foi mais capaz de testemunhar a evidenre habilidade da prima em duelos,porque ficou muito ocupado em defender a si próprio e tentar ajudar o máximo possível de pessoas.Ele agradeceu silenciosamente a Kingsley e Moody pelas lições,enquanto desviava de azarações,feitiços e maldições,ao mesmo tempo e que colocava em prática toda e qualqyer ação que aprendera naquele verão.Até mesmo transfiguração entrou na dança,quando harry foi capaz de inserir vontade num carrinho de bagagens,comandando-o para a frente de um estudante prestes a ser atingido por uma luz verde,que Harry achou assustadoramente parecida com a maldição da morte.O aluno o observou por alguns instantes em choque,e Harry achou que o reconhecia como um quartanista da lufa-lufa.Mas não havia tempo para reconhecimentos,pois o comensal que lançara a maldição não parecia disposto a parar por ali.harry mirou a varinha no rapaz paralisado,gritando "protego" e se certificando do escudo ao redor do garoto.  
  
--Corra!!!-Harry só precisou gritar uma vez,e o rapaz girou os pés na direção do expresso,enquanto comensal da morte avançava em direção a Harry.  
  
Harry continuou lutando,atacando,defendendo.Ocasionalmente lançava olhares ao redor,e via pedaços de duelos de Lux,Remo e os demais.Alguns aurores jaziam desacordados no chão,bem como membos da Ordem da Fênix.Harry pôde identificar Hestia Jones e Mundungo Fletcher,que ele nem mesmo tinha visto antes,caídos a alguma distância,e rezou silenciosamente para que estivessem vivos,Harry procurou mais uma vez os outros membros a Ordem,tranqüilizando-se um pouco ao perceber que pelo menos os weasley ainda estavam de pé,ao avistar as cabeleiras vermelhas duelando ao longe.Lux continuava muito perto de Harry,e Remo também estava próximo.O rapaz observou por alguns instantes o amigo de seus pais em ação.Remo era bom no que fazia,mantendo uma expressão impassível enquanto atacava certeiramente os adversários.Harry percebeu á sua direita que Lux derrubava mais um comensal,e virou-se diretamente para onde a prima estava.Era a primeira vez que ele tinha uma visão real,ainda que pequena,d poder de Lux,e naquele momento o rapaz achou que a prima jamais se parecera tanto com Dumbledore.Lux duelava com a mesma calma do avô,os mesmos movimentos seguros e tranqüilos,e harry podia sentir a mesma aura de poder que Dumbledore passava.Mas embora muito parecida com diretor,Lux tinha uma característica diferente.Na batalha do ministério,Harry teve a oportunidade de ver o velho bruxo em ação,e aprendera que Dumbledore atacava apenas em última instância,preferindo apenas defender-se e encurralar o adversário,prolongando a luta e arrancando máximo de informações possivel sobre os planos e psique d inimigo.Mas Lux não parecia dotada da mesma paciência do avô.A moça era implacável,atingindo rapidamente e sem erro os inimigos um a um,levando-os ao chão sem ao menos piscar.  
  
Harry notou um movimento ás suas costas,deixando de concentrar-se na prima e voltando á batalha,desviando do fietiço que outro comensal lhe lançava.O rapaz rapidamente prtegeu-se com um escudo,enquanto gritava "expelliarmus!" numa velocidade excelente.O comensal pareceu confuso por um momento,olhando para a própria mão vazia,como se esperando que sua varinha retornasse do nada.harry não perdeu tempo e estuporou o bruxo vestido de negro.O rapaz não teve tempo para sequer pensar na vitória,porque um grito que fez gelar o seu sangue se elevou,e Harry virou-se rapidamene na direção do som.A pucos metros do Expresso de Hogwarts,um comensal apontava a varinha para um jovem auror,que se encolhia trêmulo no chão.Harry não precisou ouvir as palavras do servo de Voldemort para saber que ele lançava a maldição cruciatus.O auros gritou novamente,o corpo contorcendo-se em espasmos.Harry sequer pensou no que estava fazendo,os movimentos e palavras fluindo uma das mãos,a que segurava a varinha,apontou para o comensal,lançando uma série de azarações que o atingiram certeiramente,enquanto estendia a outra mão,vazia,em direção ao auror no chão.Harry não falou nada,mas lembraria depois que na sua cabeça o único pensamento que se destacava era "venha","saia da"...em segundos o auror era levantado do chão,sendo arrastado diretamente para o ponto em que Harry se encontrava,pousando suavemente aos pés do garoto.Harry não teve tempo para pensar que fizera mágica sem varinha ou palavras,apenas usando as mãos,porque percebeu,com o coração apertado,que outro comensal aproveitava aquele momento para se aproximar de forma assustadora do Expresso de Hogwarts,estando a poucos passos de entrar.Harry poucas vezes na vida tivera tanto medo quanto naquele momento.Ele sabia o que aconteceria se o comensal chegasse ao trem,e já imaginava alucinado Rony,Hermione e Ginny sendo levados à presença de Voldemort,e torturados incessantemente...Harry estivera tão paralizado que levou alguns segundos para notar Lux ao seu lado,e a estranha aura prateada que cercava a moça.Lux tinha as mãos livres,a varinha firmemente presa à cintura,mas Harry nunca a chou tão ameaçadora quanto naquele instante.Lux pela primeira vez naquela batalha demonstrava alguma emoção,e parecia furiosa,enquanto levantava as mãos e fixava os olhos no Expresso de Hogwarts.Harry jamais notara,mas Lux tinha uma pequena tatuagem no dorso de uma das mãos,e outra na nuca,e os símbolos estranhos marcados na pele da moça pareciam brilhar.Ele teve a impressão de enxergar uma pequena lua crescente na testa da prima,mas rapidamente sua atenção se desviou para o que ela dizia."Agniketu ketú,agnijanma,ánila jagatpraa na,jagatprobhu gabhastipaa ni"(do sânscrito.Ver explicação no fim do capítulo).Era uma visão que Harry nunca iria esquecer,porque naquele momento ele testemunhou pela primeira de muitas ocasiões futuras,o significado da expressão "toque divino" para dignificar a magia de Avalon e seus representantes.Das mãos de Lux brotou uma enorme bola de fogo,a qual imediatamente cresceu e se alongou,correndo á toda velocidade em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts,onde o comensal estava prestes a entrar.Harry foi uma das poucas pessoas que não gritaram ao observar a forma que o círculo de fogo tomava ao estacar diante do servo de Voldemort.Um enorme dragão de chamas ascendia,rondando perigosamente o trem,ante uma figura negra momentaneamente congelada de surpresa.O bruxo das trevas logo pareceu se recuperar,arriscando mais um passo.Harry escutou Lux murmurar algo,e o dragão investiu contra o comensal,rodeando-o e modo queo mesmo ficasse cercado por chamas de vontade própria.Outro comensal tentou aproximar-se,mas o dragão simplesmente se alongou,cercando o Expresso em toda a sua extensão,enquanto uma súbita rajada de vento mandava para longe o segundo comensal.A ventania não parou por alguns instantes,e harry fechou momentaneamente os olhos,sentindo uma estranha calma ao ser rodeado pelo ar a toda velocidade.Quando abriu novamente os olhos,encontrou um conjunto de comensais da morte em debandada,aparatando de forma desorganizada o mais rápido possível,aparentemente por demais assustados para continuar a batalha.Os comensais aprisionados,amarrados durante os duelos,gritavam em vão por seus companheiros,que desapareciam sem remorsos.  
  
Lux esperou calmamente até que os membros da Ordem e os aurores se certificassem de que a plataforma estava livre dos servos do Lord das trevas e novamente segura,para enfim dispensar o dragão e fazê-lo desaparecer numa súbita explosão de chamas.Ninguém falou nada por alguns instantes,perecendo não se darem conta de que estava terminado.Mas um súbito grito de alegria de algum estudante dentro do trem os acordou,e Lux de repente abriu um sorriso enorme,embora cansado,virando-se lentamente para Harry.Eles escutaram vagamente as vozes eficientes dos aurores solicitando que os estudantes permanecessem todos no trem,enquanto outros funcionários começavam a ajudar os feridos e contar os comensais capturados.Mas Harry não estava muito preocupado com isso,enquanto obserava Remo se aproximar e abraçá-lo com força,para em seguida apertar Lux nos braços.Harry sorriu quando a prima passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros,estendendo a outra mão para Remo,que imediatamente aceitou e entrelaçou os dedos com os da moça.E foi assim que os três caminharam devagar para dentro de Expresso de Hogwarts.

(--------------) (----------------------) (----------------)  
  
Rony,Hermione e Ginny só perceberam que Harry não entrara no expresso quando já estavam dentro de uma cabine,sendo deixados rapidamente pelo casal Weasley com recomendações de que não saíssem do trem por nada.Eles esperaram alguns minutos tensos pela entrada de Harry,mas hermione,que estivera observando nervosamente pela janela,deu um súbito grito agudo,e num segundo Ginny e Rony se juntaram à garota se amontoando na janela,para depararem-se com a visão de Harry brandindo a varinha e enfrentando os comensais da morte friamente.Os três tentaram sair para ajudá-lo,mas logo perceberam que seria impossível,pois a saída estava firmemente guardada por aurores.Assim,eles voltaram ás janelas,juntando-se á massa de estudantes que acompanhava num silêncio cheio de terror as cenas do lado de fora.  
  
Rony acompanhou,em estado de choque,os progressos de Harry ao longo da batalha,perguntando-se assombrado o que estaria acontecendo com seu melhor amigo.Ele sempre soudera que Harry era bom em duelos,mas ISSO era incrível.Rony nunca vira Harry lutar daquele jeito,com uma calma gelada,e movimentos firmes e premeditados.O rapaz observou harry lançar feitiços que jamais tinha visto ou ouvido falar,e por um momento teve a certeza de que o amigo chegara a fazer magia sem varinha,sentindo a mão gelada de Hermione apertar a dele a cada investida de Harry.Rony respondia da mesma maneira,segurando nos seus os dedos de Hermione,tentando passar alguma segurança para o rosto apavorado da garota.Ginny assistia tudo ao lado dos dois,mortalmente pálida,sem jamais desviar os olhos da batalha.Rony só desviava os olhos de harry para procurar os pais e Gui,respirando aliviado a cada vez que os avistava de pé e parecendo bem.  
  
Os três nunca souberam quanto tempo exatamente haviam ficados trancados no trem,numa agonia indescritível,até testemunharem com os mesmos olhares de assombro dos outros estudantes que assistiam a tudo,Anna conjurar o estranho e assustador dragão de fogo para protegê-los.Eles assistiram em silêncio uma ventania se instalar e os comensais baterem em retirada,e foi como se todos tivessem voltado a respirar pela primeira vez depois do início de tudo,num suspiro audível.Alguém soltou um grito de triunfo,e rapidamente todos se dirigiram para os corredores,mas os aurores os impediram sensatamente de sair.Assim,eles esperaram inquietos até as portas se abrirem,e pais e amigos invadirem ansiosamente o trem á procura de seus filhos.  
  
Hermione,Rony e Ginny enxergaram em primeiro lugar Gui e o Sr. e Sra.Weasley,todos parecendo cansados mas inteiros.Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo no corredor,até Ginny dar um grito estrangulado olhando para o caminho atrás da mãe e correr,sufocando Harry num abraço apertado,enquanto Remo e Lux sorriam de pé atrás dos dois jovens,parecendo não perceber os olhsres curiosos de diversos estudantes ao redor para as suas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas.As coisas em seguida aconteceram muito rápido,numa série de abraços,lágrimas e exclamações para todos os lados.Alunos se abraçavam entre si e ás suas famílias,despedindo-se calorosamente enquanto os aurores explicavam calmamente a pais preocupados que o Expresso deveria partir o mais rápido possível,assegurando que seus filhoe estariam seguros ali dentro.Pelo que Harry pudera ouvir em meio às perguntas dos amigos e os cumprimentos de gente com quem ele nunca falara na vida,o Expresso acabara de ser enfeitiçado para anti-aparatação,e uma equipe de aurores viajaria com os alunos até Hogwarts.  
  
Harry,Ginny,Rony e Hermione se despediram carinhosamente dos Weasley,observando apreensivos o casal ruivo e o seu primogênito saltarem do trem e esperarem o mesmo partir da plataforma,os tres de braços dados e com lágrimas nos olhos.Remo e Lux permeneceram no trem,e Harry deduziu que a prima estava no grupo que os acompanharia até Hogwarts.O casal permanecia de mãos dadas,arrancando olhares cada vez mais curiosos e menos discretos,mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar ou estar disposto a se soltarem um do outro,enquanto se afastavam lentamente,explicando que precisavam inspecionar todo o expresso e ver se os alunos estavam todos bem.Harry voltou-se para os amigos,suprimindo um sorriso ao perceber que Rony e Mione,como Remo e Lux,davam-se as mãos.Mas nem Ron nem Hermione pareciam se dar conta disso,e Harry pensou que definitivamente não seria ele o responsável por apontar tal fato e quebrar o momento,Era bonito ver os seus dois melhores amigos assim,e Harry achou que parecia algo tão certo quanto o chão em que pisavam ou o ar que respiravam.Assim,o rapaz simplesmente sorriu para Ginny ao seu lado,liderando o grupo para a cabine com suas bagagens,sentindo vagamente o expresso de Hogwarts começar a se mover e acelerar,partindo um pouco atrasado para o seu destino.  
  
Nota da autora:Certo,aqui vai a explicação para a magia que a Lux usou.Todas as palavras estão em sânscrito,e devo avisar que vocês verão várias vezes a Lux e o DUmbledore usarem feitiços nesse idioma.isso será explicado brevemente,na fic.Agora,vamos aos significados:"Agniketu ketú,agnijanma,ánila jagatpraa na,jagatprobhu gabhastipaa ni" ,vamos de um por um:  
  
Agniketu:Aquele que tem fogo como marca característica  
  
Ketú:Pode significar cauda do dragão,mas é um dos nomes dados a um divindade elemental,vencida por Vishnu(uma deusa,gente!),cuja forma era um dragão.  
  
Agnijanma:que é como a chama do fogo.  
  
Ánila:vento  
  
jagatpraa na:sopro do mundo  
  
jagatprobhu:senhor do mundo  
  
babhastipaa ni:mãos que são raios.  
  
O que eu quis elaborar com todos esses termos foi uma espécie de invocação feita pela lux,algo como: "A divindade do dragão,através das chamas e do fogo como sua essência,e o vento que o conduz,pelas minhas mãos que carregam raios,o senhor do mundo me conceda.".Agora,obviamente eu não sei falar sânscrito.O que eu fiz foi uma associação de palavras,formando uma frase totalmente sem nexo para alguém que entenda a gramática desse idioma.A frase que eu escrevi em português é apenas o significado que eu queria dar,eu criei a frase sem formá-la em sânscrito,a partir dos significados das palavras isoladas do idioma.Era só isso que eu queria deixar claro,ok??Eu simplesmente usei a imaginação!


	31. Um passo à frente

nota da autora:harry Potter?Nunca foi meu.  
  
Bom,gente...obrigada pelas sugestões para as formas animagas de Harry,Rony e Ginny,forma muito interessantes...quem ainda não sugeriu,ainda está e tempo!Ah,e esse capítulo é dedicado a todo mundo que anda pedindo por um pouco mais de romance nesta história...valeu:  
  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Só falta uma sugestão para o Rony e a Ginny...o que você me diz??Qual forma eles devem ter?  
  
#babi evans:Pois é,aos poucos,o casal Harry/Ginny vai crescendo...aguarde novos momentos!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Sereforye:Você me indicou uma falha importante na fic,muito obrigada.A imprensa realmente está ausente na história.Mas já estou organizando meios de reparar um pouco esse erro,ok?Continue lendo e verá!Ah,e não esqueça de comentar esse capítulo,certo?  
  
#Arwen:Pois é,o Harry finalmente começou a reparar na Ginny...já era tempo,não?Bom,e a Lux não tinha muita escolha...ela não pode proteger o harry do próprio destino,como ele mesmo falou.Sobre uma possível relação entre Harry e os druidas...ora,sem comentários!Continue lendo a fic para descobrir!E não precisa me agradecer por ter esclarecido asua dúvida...estou aqui pra isso!E obrigada pela sugestão!  
  
#eduardo:hehe,pelo jeito você gosta de ação,não é?mais cenas de batalha virão!e quanto ao ministro da magia...aguarde!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!   
  
# anna luiza:P'xa,que bom que um pouco de sorte minha,voce também vai curtir esse capítulo!lembrei de voce enquanto escrevia,sabia?Acho que você vai entender por que.Muito obrigada pelos elogios,e não deixe de dizer o que achou da atualização.Ah, e vou responder seu e-mail assim que for possível,ok?  
  
#Jessy:hehe,parece que o pessoal gostou da história do Dumbledore não gostar de tomar remédio...nada como um pouco de comédia,certo?e não se preocupe,estou começando a dar ouvidos para a Lux.bom,o Dumbledore anda mesmo meio cauteloso...ele não quer provocar outra tempestade do Harry.E você vai ver como ele vai lidar com Harry dentro de Hogwarts logo,logo.E o Remo vai estar sempre aparecendo,não se preocupe!Ah,e valeu pela sugestão,muitíssimo interessante!E não se preocupe,não sou de pagar votos com outros votos.se votei na sua fic foi pela qualidade excelente da mesma,não como um agradecimento.o mérito do meu voto é pela sua boa história,nada mais!  
  
#Serena Bluemoon:os...casais...darem um beijinho?hum...certo.Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo!  
  
#mimila:Bom,voce já pode perceber que harry é mais poderoso do que deixa mostrar...mas ele precisa trabalhar isso.Acho que seria muito forçado se eu mostrasse o Harry de uma hora para outra como um super-herói,voce não acha??Ele ainda está aprendendo,tudo ao seu tempo...espero que continue gostando da fic!Ah,e valeu pela sugestão...e seus pedidos foram anotados,como verá!  
  
#andromeda Black:Ah,voce gosta de mitologia??Eu adoro,por isso a referência a Vishnu,a s histórias hindus são riquíssimaas!hehemteria sido interessante a fleur ter aparecido,por que não pensei nisso?Bom,quem sabe em outra ocasião...Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e comente!Ah,e valeu pela sugestão!  
  
#Kadu:ah,eu não faria o harry usar pó de flu,como você disse,não teria graça...e vou tentar seguir seu conselho,ok?desculpa se estraguei seu suspense!E a Edição do Profeta diário está a caminho,não se preocupe!não deixe de comentar esse capítulo!  
  
#lucas:muito obrigada pelos elogios,e até que postei rapdinho,não foi?espero que goste!  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Oi,senti falta dos seus comentários!Fico feliz que continue gostando da história...e obrigada oela sugestão...e não deixe de comentar!  
  
#little:Obrigada pela sugestão!pois é,o ron e a Mione implicam,implicam...mas no fundo se adoram!Bom,o remo e a Lux...vai ser uma história meio complicada.Mas acho que já mencionei que adoro finais felizes.e aqui está a continuação,espero que esteja do seu agrado!Comente se puder!  
  
#Anna Black:obrigada,espero que continue curtindo a história!E vou ler suas fics assim que puder,ok?  
  
#ntty potter:Sua curiosidade vai ser satisfeita...aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
  
#Mat Potter:valeu pelas sugestões,forma muito boas!Ah,e obrigada pelas indicações,fico lisonjeada!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#nattaly potter:Valeu pelas sugestões!Ah, e recebi seu e-mail,já respondi inclusive.Bom,quanto aos casais...eles vão se acretar lentamente...espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#Laka Potter:Obrigada,que bom que gosta da minha fic.Quanto a H/G,estou escrevendo esse casal com calma para não parecer nada forçado...mas você já deve ter percebido que eles estão cada vez mais próximos.isso só tene a aumentar,palavra!  
  
#thekara:Puxa,obrigada pelo incentivo!Quem sabe um dia eu não me torne mesmo uma escritora?E voce está certa,o harry e a ginny ainda não estão no mesmo ponto do Ron e da Mione...não se preocupe,não pretendo fazer nada forçado!Espero que continue curtindo a história!  
  
#Laurinha:Muito,muito obrigada!E aqui está a continuação!  
  
#Ana Malfoy riddle:obrigada,eu gostei muito de escrever o capítulo anterior.espero que também goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar,ok?  
  
#Thelma:obrigada,e aqui está atualização!  
  
#Mazzi:Nossa,eu comparada a J.k??Não brinca...bem que eu queria!mas muito obrigada mesmo assim!Puxa,ler todos os capítlos numa tarde...voce não ficou com torcicolo?Bom,eu sempre achei que o Harry merecia uma família...e quem melhoe que o nosso querido Dumbledore?E eu não podia deixar de fazer o remo tornar-se uma parte importante da vida do harry...uma figura parental,nosso bruxinho precisa disso!E que bom que você apóia os casais dessa fic!Trabalho com muito carinho neles.obrigada pela sugestão!E bom,não tenho amenor idéia de quantos capítulos a fic vai ter...só sei que vai ser MUITO comprida.e não sei quando vou terminá-la...talvez quando ficar sem inspiração(bate na madeira!)...mais umavez,obrigada pelo apoio,e espero que este tenha sido o primeiro de muitos comentários!  
  
#iara water:obrigada pela sugestão para a forma do harry!hehe,o harry vai descobrir aos poucos a sua capacidade...voces não perdem por esperar!e o espanto dos alunos com certeza vai ser mostrado...é o nosso bruxinho detonando!  
  
#ariadne celinne:è,eu sei que cometo muitos erros de digitação...mas estou tentando melhorar,palavra!Eles me incomodam,e vou fazer o máximo para evitá-los,certo?E quanto aos casais...els vão evoluir...  
  
#Evenstar:quando o remo e a Lux vão ficar juntos?Boa pergunta...você não acha que eu vou entregar assim,né?Continue lendo e verá!Espero que curta esse capítulo!   
  
CAPÍTULO 31- UM PASSO À FRENTE  
  
"Um passo à frente,e você não está mais no mesmo lugar."  
  
(Chico Science)  
  
--Olá,professor Lupin!É bom vê-lo novamente.-As duas estudantes da lufa-lufa deram risadinhas,olhando de soslaio para Lux,que sorria distraída ao seu lado.Remo apertou com mais força os dedos da moça,voltando a atenção para as duas alunas que os observavam.--Hum...ficamos muito felizes em saber que voltaria a nos ensinar.-As duas garotas riram mais uma vez,lançando olhares pouco discretos para as mãos entrelaçadas de Remo e Lux.Lupin conteve a tempo um suspiro exasperado,agradecendo de forma simpática às estudantes e prosseguindo na inspeção do corredor.Ele balançou mais uma vez a cabeça,numa auto-repreensão silenciosa.Só depois de algum tempo caminhando pelo trem junto a Lux dera-se conta dos olhares curiosos e murmúrios de especulação dos vários jovens espalhados nas cabines.Remo sabia qe parte dessa curiosidade vinha da própria presença de Lux,pura e simplesmente.Não era todo dia que se via alguém conjurar um dragão de chamas,ainda mais através das mãos e palavras estranhas,colocando uma massa de bruxos das trevas em retirada assustada.Obvimente,os alunos se perguntavam quem exatamente era a moça de cabelos compridos e porte tranqüilo.mas Remo também sabia que a maior especulação era qual o seu relacionamento com a garota,pelos olhares indiscretos que suas mãos enlaçadas recebiam.O que era extremamente constrangedor,pensou.O mais perturbador,porém,era que não se arrependia do gesto,nem se sentia inclinado a permitir que Lux se separasse da sua companhia.Ele simplesmente a queria ali,ao seu lado,onde podia enxergá-la e tocá-la,certificando-se de que a moça estava bem e segura.Durante o duelo contra os comensais da morte,Remo acreditara sinceramente que teria um ataque cardíaco,alternando sua preocupação de Harry para Lux,e de volta para Harry,e assim por diante.Ele mal se apercebia do que estava fazendo,enquanto checava as evoluções de Harry com o coração apertado,rezando o tempo inteiro para que nada acontecesse ao garoto,ou então procurando Lux em meio ao caos,sentindo o sangue congelar a cada vez que um comensal se aproximava da moça.Remo sabia,no fundo,que estava exagerando.Tinha plena consciência da capacidade de Harry.Afinal,o garoto já escapara de situações piores outras vezes.E Lux estava muitíssimo distante de ser indefesa.Mas remo simplesmente não conseguia evitar o medo de que se machucassem,o pânico quase irracional de perdê-los.Depois de James,Lily e Sirius,ele não achava que suportaria perder mais alguém tão importante na sua vida.E Harry e Lux ocupavam o topo da lista,de maneiras diferentes,mas igualmente essenciais.  
  
Remo puxou Lux discretamente para mais perto enquanto pensava nisso,ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz irritante em seu cérebro o ele esperava se libertar dos seus sentimentos por Lux se nem mesmo conseguia largar a mão da moça?,a voz perguntava sarcasticamente.Ele respirou fundo,frustrado,enquanto olhava ao redor procurando algo que desviasse a sua linha de pensamento.Remo sorriu levemente,estudando o interior do Expresso de Hogwarts.Parecia que o trem nunca mudava,mantendo a mesma aparência de seus pròprios tempos de estudante.Remo parou de andar abruptamente,encarando o corredor e recordando-se das inúmeras vezes que correra ali acompanhado dos amigos,rindo satisfeitos após o sucesso de alguma brincadeira.Os marotos proporcionaram momentos inesquecíveis ao Expresso de Hogwarts,ele tinha certeza.Remo sacudiu a cabeça levemente,percebendo que Lux o observava com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
--O que?-O bruxo perguntou desconfiado,enquanto a moça o olhava.  
  
--Você deve ter feito muitas coisas escabrosas por aqui.Estava lembrando disso agora,não estava?-Lux riu ao perceber o espanto de Remo.--Está escrito na sua cara,seu monstro.Não invadi seus pensamentos.-Remo riu,estudando o rosto de Lux com calma.Era algo que sempre lhe passava tranqüilidade.O bruxo franziu as sobrancelhas de repente.  
  
--Você está machucada.-Remo falou numa voz preocupada,enquanto Lux o encarava confusa.  
  
--Não estou.-A moça olhou para a expressão séria de Remo.--Estou?Onde?-O bruxo tocou levemente um ponto da testa da garota,próximo á raiz dos seus cabelos.Lux se retesou,afastando o rosto e fazendo uma pequena careta de dor.--Deve ter sido logo no começo,quando um comensal explodiu uma pilastra.Algum estilhaço deve ter me atingido.Eu não notei.-Ela sorriu.--Bom,não é grave.Cicatriz de batalha.  
  
--Deixe-me dar uma olhada.-Remo tentou tocar o ferimento mais uma vez,mas Lux desviou a cabeça.  
  
--Não precisa.Mais tarde cuido disso.-O bruxo deu um suspiro impaciente,apertando a mão da moça e puxando-a para o fim do corredor,onde a empurrou para uma cabine vazia.Remo a fez sentar-se falando irritado antes que Lux começasse a reclamar.  
  
--Você pode parar de ser teimosa por um momento?de que adianta esse comportamento?Não me custa nada fazer um simples feitiço de cura aí.Você fala tanto de mim ou de Alvo por não aceitarmos ajuda quando necessário,mas é pior que nós dois em algumas ocasiões.-Lux lançou-lhe um olhar cortante,mas ficou calada e deixou que Remo examinasse sua o gênio dos dois bem demais para levar a discussão adiante.Era perda de tempo.Ela observou o rosto concentrado do bruxo,sentindo seus dedos encostarem levemente num ponto dolorido no alto da sua testa.Lux contraiu a face para impedir uma expressão de dor,mas Remo pareceu notar,retirando os dedos do machucado.Ele apontou a varinha para o local,murmurando um feitiço cicatrizante.Lux pôde sentir a sua pele voltando ao normal,mas não deu importância,muito ocupada em observar cada detalhe do rosto de Remo.Era engraçado,já o conhecia há um bom tempo,mas nunca deixava de surpreender-se a cada vez que o via de novo."Droga,ele é bonito.",pensou pela milésima vez,enquanto sentia novamente os dedos do bruxo em sua testa,mas agora não doía mais.Era bom.Ela percebeu vagamente que uma de suas mãos continuava presa na dele,esquecida em seu colo."certo,isso não é bom,Anna Lux.Fale alguma coisa.Presença de espírito,vamos.".  
  
--Você tem olhos bonitos.-"ISSO é presença de espírito?de onde eu tiro essas coisas?",ela pensou,exasperada.Remo pareceu surpreso,mas sorriu em seguida,deslizando os dedos da testa para a bochecha da moça,devagar.Ele sabia que adentravam num terreno perigoso,mas não conseguia da última vez,quando quase a beijara,parecia que algo o possuía.  
  
--Você também.Você é bonita.-Remo acariciou a face da moça,pousando os lábios levemente em sua testa.Sentiu uma das mãos de Lux se mover e pousar na sua nuca,num toque incrivelmente suave,e afastou brevemente os lábios do rosto da garota,apenas para baixá-los um pouco,deixando-os na altura exata da boca bem delineada.Remo sentia a cabeça girar,e tinha certeza de que todo o trem podia escutar as batidas do seu coração.Pareceu uma eternidade até ele quebrar a distância mínima que os separava e encostar os lábios na suavidade dos de Lux.Ambos ficaram congelados por um momento,as bocas apenas se tocando,sobrepujados pelas sensações e emoções que aquele toque simples e breve provocava.Remo sentiu Lux se aproximar mais,os dedos delicados roçando a sua nuca de forma tímida.Muito lentamente,começou a beijá-la propriamente,os lábios se movendo nos dela.Lux começou a responder a uma velocidade mínima,que ele achou ao mesmo tempo exasperante e provocante.Mas não houve tempo para que os sinos tocassem em seus ouvidos e o mundo fosse realmente esquecido,porque passos rápidos no corredor indicaram companhia.   
  
--Remo,você está...OPA.-A porta da cabine se abriu com violência e Lux e remo mais uma vez se separaram rapidamente,para encontrar dessa vez o rosto absolutamente em cheque de Ninfadora Tonks.Nenhum dos três falou por um longo momento,apenas se encarando perigosamente.Mas Remo quase gemeu quando,depois de alguns minutos,Tonks pareceu se refazer a abriu um grande,malicioso e satisfeito sorriso.Ele tentou falar alguma coisa,mas seu cérebro parecia ter derretido.Remo olhou para Lux,mas a moça não parecia em melhor situação,fixando um olhar absolutamente arregalado em Tonks,cujo sorriso se alargava mais e mais.  
  
--Lux machucou o rosto.-Ele falou fracamente,por fim.Tonks parecia prestes a retorquir,quando Lux levantou-se num salto,encaminhando-se rapidamente para a porta,enquanto tentava apoiar a versão de Remo.  
  
--É,hum...machucado feio...no rosto.Remo estava dando uma olhada...pra curar,isso é...no rosto...-A moça parou,perdida,voltando-se para encarar Remo e Tonks.--Hum...eu deveria estar voltando ao Ministério...Vocês sabem,aulas...er...eu vou,sabe,procurar Harry.Saber como está,e depois,Ministério...É...-Lux se calou,saindo abruptamente da cabine,a tempo de não ouvir as gargalhadas de Tonks.  
  
--Remo, que você fez com ela?Eu nunca vi An numa falta de palavras...-A jovem auror sentou-se no bando oposto a Remo,rindo cada vez mais.--Mas bom,pra fazer o que vocês estavam fazendo,não dá mesmo pra falar...-Tonks lançou um olhar divertido para Lupin,que levantou-se agitado.  
  
--Eu já disse,Tonks.Ela machucou o rosto.Eu estava,hum...  
  
--Examinando?-A auror agora ria tanto que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.-E An se machucou onde,nos lábios?-Remo lançou um olhar assassino a Tonks,mas ela não pareceu se importar.O lobisomeme encaminhou-se rapidamente para a porta,voltando-se para a auror brevemente.  
  
--Uma palavra a alguém a respeito disso,NINFADORA,e você está morta.-Remo correu na direção que Lux tomara,deixando uma Tonks maravilhada e muitíssimo divertida,rindo sozinha na cabine.  
(-------------) (---------------------) (----------------)  
Harry e seus amigos demoraram mais tempo do que esperavam para finalmente atingir a tranqüilidade da cabine onde suas bagagens estavam guardadas.O problema era que,sempre que eles tentavam avançar ao longo do trem,eram parados por colegas ansiosos em fazer perguntas e dar uma boa olhada em Harry,que por sua vez começava a sentir-se realmente irritado.O que havia de errado com as pessoas?Será que ninguém percebia que ele não tinha o menor desejo de descrever uma luta contra comensais da morte?Não fora exatamente uma diversão desviar de azarações e maldições lançadas por um conjunto de bruxos das trevas,pensava o garoto.Mas nenhum dos seus colegas de Hogwarts parecia se dar conta disso,enquanto o olhavam com expressões assombradas no rosto e perguntavam arrebatados como fora duelar de verdade e onde havia aprendido tudo aquilo.Harry dava resostas reservadas e evasivas,lutando para se desviar dos grupos e continuar andando.podia perceber o rosto preocupado de Ginny ao seu lado,e teve a certeza de que a garota notara o quanto estava cansado.Rony e Hermione postaram-se também ao seu lado,ajudando-o a livrar-se dos questionamentos.Harry agradeceu silenciosamente aos amigos,respirando aliviado quando enfim conseguiram chegar ao compartimento vazio.Os quatro entraram rapidamente,e Harry fechou a porta,distraído.Sentia-se repentinamente drenado,como estivera mais cedo naquele dia,quando Lux o acordara.provavelmente seu corpo ainda não havia se recuperado da febre do dia anterior e da manhã.  
  
Harry voltou-se rapidamente para o interior do compartimento ao sentir alguém cutucando-o nas costelas.O rapaz olhou para Ginny,que o acotovelara e indicava com a cabeça na direção de Rony e hermione,com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.harry olhou para os dois amigos,e imediatamente um riso idêntico ao de Ginny se pronunciou em seu rosto.Rony e Hermione coravam furiosamente,e olhavam fixamente para as suas mãos ainda entralaçadas,aparentemente dando-se conta apenas naquele momento que tal fato ocorrera.Harry lançou um olhar questionador para Ginny,querendo dizer que talvez eles dois devessem sair dali.Mas antes que a garota pudesse concordar,hermione largou abruptamente a mão de Rony,olhando para baixo enquanto se sentava próxima à janela.Ron pareceu perturbado por alguns instantes,mas por fim sentou-se ao lado da garota,estabelecendo uma distância segura entre os dois.O rapaz ruivo olhou para Ginny e Harry,que continuavam de pé.  
  
--Vocês não vão sentar?-Harry e Ginny se entreolharam frustrados,dando de ombros e sentando-se em direção oposta aos outros dois.  
  
Harry encostou-se no banco,fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro cansado.Quando os abriu,encontrou os rostos curiosos de Rony,Hermione e Ginny.  
  
--Você está legal,companheiro?-Rony perguntou de forma cautelosa,e Harry assentiu.  
  
--Estou.Só cansado,sabe.-Ele ouviu Hermione soltar uma exclamação zangada.  
  
--É CLARO que você está cansado,Harry.Você estava doente hoje de manhã,você ESTÁ doente.E mesmo assim ficou lá fora para duelar contra os comensais da morte.O que você estava pensando,afinal?Você quase nos matou de susto,sabia?-Harry suspirou,olhando tristemente para Mione.Ele sabia que a amiga lhe daria um sermão por sua atitude,e não a culpava.Sabia que Hermione estivera extremamente preocupada por ele.  
  
--Me desculpe,Mione.Mas eu não podia entrar no Expresso,não com tanta gente em perigo do lado de fora...Voldemort me avisou ontem,Mione.-Ele encarou fixamente a amiga.--Ele invadiu minha cabeça...e disse que iria matar todos vocês.Ele me mostrou.Eu simplesmente não podia ficar parado.Desculpem.Harry falou sinceramente,olhando de Hermione para Rony e Ginny.  
  
--Mas Harry...você não precisava ter ficado.-A voz de Hermione era muito suave,enquanto ela continuava.--Se você estava preocupado com nós três...Então você sabe que não precisava ter ficado lá fora.Você sabia que nós estávamos dentro do Expresso,em segurança.E quanto aos demais,sabe,o Sr.e a Sra.Weasley,Gui,An,Remo,todo mundo...eles são da Ordem.Eles sabem se cuidar.Não era sua obrigação duelar contra os comensais,Harry.Você só tem 16 anos.Não é responsável por tudo que acontece.Não é culpa sua o fato de Voldemort existir,e querer acabar com o nosso mundo.Sei que ele persegue você,e gostaria de vê-lo morto...mas Voldemort não é responsabilidade sua,Harry.Você não precisa fazer tudo.A Ordem da Fênix existe para combatê-lo,e os aurores.-Hermione encarou a amigo firmemente,e Harry não sabia se ria ou chorava com as palavras da garota.Ela não sabia,nenhum deles sabia.ERA sua culpa Voldemort ainda existir.O bruxo ERA sua responsabilidade,como Trelawney predissera cruelmente há 17 anos.naquele momento,Harry se sentiu muito,muito velho,enquanto tinha a impressão de que o mundo acabara de desabar em seus ombros.Ele cogitou contradizer Hermione,explicar que ela estava errada,contar a profecia e toda a verdade aos amigos,mas não conseguiu,ao preceber a expectativa de Mione encarando-o,como se esperasse que ele concordasse e garantisse que tudo ficaria bem.Rony também o observava da mesma forma,e Harry engoliu em seco,acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça e evitando olhar para Ginny.A garota o encarava de forma estranha,como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa.  
  
Rony e Hermione pareceram satisfeitos e aliviados com sua confirmação.O rapz ruivo fitou o amigo cautelosamente,como se decidindo o que falar.  
  
--Mas sabe,você foi bem impressionante lá fora.Nnca tinha visto você duelar daquele jeito...-Hermione concordou,parecendo admirada.  
  
--É verdade,Harry.Você usou alguns feitiços que nunca li a respeito...e quando você se tornou tão bom em transfiguração?  
  
--E foi impressão minha,ou houve um momento em que você fez magia com as mãos,Harry?-Ginny também se manifestou,curiosa.Harry ia começar a responder,quando a porta da cabine se abriu de repente e Lux entrou,parecendo desorientada.A moça olhou para os quatro como se não os estivesse enxergando realmente,sentando-se em seguida ao lado de Harry,de olhos arregalados.harry encarou a prima,notando a tonalidade vermelha da sua face.Lux permaneceu calada,osolhos fixos num ponto da parede oposta.Harry voltou-se para os amigos,recebendo olhares tão confusos quanto o seu em resposta.O rapaz quebrou o silêncio.  
  
--Lux?Aconteceu alguma coisa?-A moça pareceu saltar ante a pergunta,voltando-se agitada para Harry.  
  
--Como assim?Não aconteceu nada.Nada mesmo.Zero.Não deu tempo...-Lux se levantou,andando de um lado para o outro do compartimento.--Tudo na mais santa paz.Você sabe,"depois da tempestade,a bonança".Quer dizer,sepois dos Comensais da morte,tudo na mais perfeita tranqüilidade.Nada errado.Expresso de Hogwarts a caminh da escola.Segurança total.Ministério.-Agora,Harry estava preocupado de verdade,enquanto ouvia a garota soltar as palavras como uma metralhadora.Se havia algo que o rapaz aprendera sobre Lux no pouco tempo em que a conhecera era que a prima tinha um grande auto-controle.Lux sempre mantinha a sensatez.E agora a moça andava agitada palo espaço limitado da cabine,falando coisas sem sentido e torcendo nervosamente as mãos.Lux pareceu se dar conta da própria atitude,percebendo os olhares espantados dos quatro adolescentes.Ela estacou os passos,respirando profundamente por alguns segundos,abrindo um sorriso em seguida.  
  
--Tudo bem.Desculpem.Acho que acabei de ter alguma espécie de estresse pós traumático aqui.Uma histeria pós-batalha.-Lux sorriu mais uma vez,e harry sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado.A prima parecia estar voltando ao seu normal.--Na verdade,só vim checar se vocês estão bem.Preciso voltar ao Ministério,tenho algumas aulas para assistir.E provavelmente trabalho burucrático depois dessa confusão toda...  
  
--Quê,você não vai viajar até Hogwarts?-Harry perguntou um pouco decepcionado.Seria uma oportunidade de passar um pouco mais de tempo com a "irm".Mas Lux negou com a cabeça,explicando com ar de desculpas.  
  
--Não,não posso.Eu realmente já deveria ter partido,na verdade deveria ter ido logo que o Expresso saiu...mas então Kingsley pediu que eu ficasse um pouco,para inspecionar o trem...e bom,eu demorei...-Harry teve a impressão de que Lux corava novamente,mas a moça sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se,estudando atentamente o rapaz.  
  
--Você está bem?Parece cansado.-Harry ouviu Hermione resmungar alguma coisa,mas preferiu ignorar,respondendo à prima displicentemente.  
  
--É,estou cansado.Só um pouco.-Lux o encarou firmemente,sentindo mais uma vez a sua temperatura naquele dia.A moça arregalou os olhos.  
  
--HARRY JAMES HAROLD POTTER,você está com febre de novo!Eu devia tê-lo empurrado para dentro deste trem no momento exato em que os comensais surgiram na plataforma.Não quero saber de você rodando pelos corredores,está ouvindo?Você vai passar o resto da viagem DESCANSANDO,sentadinho onde está.E quando chegar em Hogwarts,vai ter uma conversinha com Madame Pomfrey.-Lux falou firmemente,impedindo Harry de protestar.--E não estou brincando,Potter.Nem tente responder.Vocês três vão ficar encarregados de mantê-lo quieto.-A moça voltou-se para Ginny,Rony e Hermione,que concordaram imediatamente,muito sérios.Lux deu a impressão de que iria dizer mais alguma coisa,mas naquele momento a porta da cabine se abriu novamente,e todos observaram Remo entrar,com uma expressão esquisita no rosto.Harry percebeu Lux saltar ao seu lado,enquanto um tom róseo se instalava em sua face.Remo encarou amoça por alguns segundos,e Harry teve a nítida impressão e que o bruxo também enrusbecia ligeiramente.Lux levantou-se abruptamente.  
  
--Hum...eu já estava indo...-Harry percebeu que nem a prima nem Remo se olhavam nos olhos.--Você precisa de alguma coisa,Harry?-O rapaz começou a negar,mas parou subitamente,lembrando-se de algo.  
  
--Você sabe dizer os danos desse ataque,Lux?Você sabe...quantos feridos...e se alguém...alguém morreu.-Lux o encarou simpaticamente,passando uma das mãos nos cabelos do garoto.  
  
--Não sei,Harry.Quando entramos no Expresso as coisas ainda estavam se arrumando.Mas vou descobrir no Ministério,e informo a você,certo?-harry assentiu,e a moça sorriu suavemente.--Não quero que se preocupe demais.Você já fez muito hoje.-Lux parou de falar por algum tempo,parecendo hesitar.Harry olhou para Remo,tentando obter alguma explicação para o comportamento estranho da prima,mas o bruxo parecia extremamente fora do ar.Finalmente,Lux voltou o rosto para Remo,falando suavemente.  
  
--Remo,você pode avisar a Kingsley quando o vir que eu fui embora?Já estou atrasada.-O bruxo encontrou o olhar com a da moça pela primeira vez desde que entrara na cabine,concordando com a cabeça.O grupo de adolescentes acompanhava tudo com interesse.--Hum,certo...obrigada.Mantenha um olho nesse rapaz aqui.-Lux bateu de leve no ombro de Harry.--Está com febre de novo.-Remo lançou um olhar preocupado para Harry,que girou os olhos.Agora não teria paz.Lux sorriu para todos.--Bom,eu vou indo...  
  
--Como é que você vai sair daqui,An?O trem não está com umfeitiço anti-aparatação?-Hermione perguntou curiosa,e a neta de Dumbledore sorriu agradavelmente.  
  
--Está sim.Mas é um feitiço unilateral,só funciona contra quem tentar aparatar para dentro do Expresso.Pode-se aparatar para fora tranqüilamente.-Lux voltou-se para Harry,beijando-o levemente na face,virando-se em seguida timidamente para Remo,que deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
--Tome cuidado,Lux.-A moça assentiu,sem contudo aprximar-se do bruxo,o que pareceu um pouco estranho para Harry.  
  
--Você também.Cuide-se.-Ela respondeu suavemente,virando-se para todos.-Até logo,comportem-se.Nos vemos mais tarde.-E,com essas últimas palavras,Lux desapareceu silenciosamente diante do grupo.Harry voltou a atenção para Remo,que fitava o ponto onde Lux estivera com a mesma expressão estranha de quando entrara.  
  
--Aconteceu alguma coisa?Lux estava esquisita.-Harry obsevou o bruxo mais velho mexer-se parecendo desconfortável,ao mesmo tempo em que procurava manter uma fisionomia neutra.  
  
--Não aconteceu nada,Harry.Ele provavelmente está cansada.-Remo deu um sorriso distraído,voltando-se de repente para Ron e Mione.--Vocês dois não deveriam estar no vagão dos monitores?A não ser que tenha mudado alguma coisa,na minha época todos os monitores tinham que se reunir durante a viagem de ida a Hogwarts...-Hermione já estava de pé quando Remo terminou de falar,absolutamente horrorizada.  
  
--RONY!!A reunião dos monitores!Nós esquecemos!Deveríamos estar lá há um tempão!-A garota encarou o rapaz ruivo,frenética.--Ah,isso não é nada bom para as nossas fichas...O que você está fazendo sentado?levanta,anda!-Hermione puxou Rony pelo braço,forçando-o a segui-la correndo.O rapaz lançou um olhar resignado para Harry,sendo praticamente arrastado por Hermione para fora da cabine.Harry deu um suspiro cansado.Gostaria que Ron e Mione tivessem ficado.  
  
--Bem,acho que vou procurar Kingsley e avisar que Lux já foi...Volto daqui a pouco.-Remo pousou um olhar firme em Harry.--Comporte-se,Harry.Ou eu juro que vou cuidar pessoalmente de interná-lo por uma semana inteira na ala hospitalar.Ginny,não deixe ele sequer colocar a cabeça para o corredor.Um membro da família Potter só precisa disso para se meter em confusões.James conseguia por muito menos.-Remo sorriu ao receber um olhar indignado de Harry.--Não adianta fazer essa cara,Harry.Você tem sorte de eu não mandar uma coruja para Alvo informando que piorou novamente.  
  
--Isso não diz respeito a ele,Remo.Não quero cada passo meu ou cada respiração que eu dou reportados a Dumbledore.Não acredito que essa seja a política de Hogwarts.É uma escola,não uma empresa de vigilância.E Dumbledore é apenas meu diretor,nem mais nem menos.-Harry retorquiu friamente,sem entender direito o por quê da própria explosão.As palavras haviam simplesmente fluido da sua boca,sem aviso.Ele se calou,surpreso com a própria reação.havia prometido não demosntrar antagonismo em relação a Dumbledore,apenas indiferença.E,na verdade,ultimamente as coisas haviam estado mais calmas entre os dois,como uma trégua.O próprio Harry aceitara a presença do velho bruxo em seu quarto após a invasão de Voldemort.Talvez tenha sido isso,pensou o garoto.Harry não queria que os outros ou o próprio Dumbledore pensassem que ele estava amolecendo e perdoando-o.Porque ele NÂO ESTAVA,o rapaz repetiu para si mesmo.Dumbledore não era nada para ele além de um mentor.E,agora que estavam a caminho de Hogwarts,Harry queria deixar isso bem claro.  
  
Remo encarou Harry durante um longo tempo,e por um momento pareceu que o bruxo diria algo.Mas Remo olhou para Ginny e pareceu pensar melhor,limitando-se a colocar uma mão no ombro do garoto e falar suavemente.  
  
--Acho que você realemente está precisando de um descanso,Harry.Para seu corpo e sua cabeça,principalmente.-O bruxo se afastou,encaminhando-se para fora do compartimento.--Vou falar com Kingsley,e ver se está tudo em Ordem nas outras cabines.Volto daqui a pouco.  
  
Harry e Ginny ficaram em silêncio após a porta da cabine ser fechada,cada um perdido em seus pensamentos,até a garota voltar-se timidamente para o rapaz.  
  
--Harry?Posso fazer uma pergunta?Não é nada a respeito de Dumbledore.-Ela acrescentou rapidamente,vendo a expressão desconfiada do garoto.--Já percebi que esse não é o seu assunto preferido.-harry encarou Ginny por alguns momentos,perguntando-se mais uma vez como ela conseguia fazê-lo incapaz de dizer não,enquanto assentia indicando que a garota continuasse.Ginny sorriu do jeito que Harry recentemente descobrira que o deixava um pouco desorientado,enquanto observava uma pequena covinha formar-se no queixo da garota e os olhos castanhos faiscarem.mas o sorriso durou apenas um momento,porque Ginny logo ficou séria e o encarou solenemente.  
  
--Você não precisa responder se não quiser.Bom,quando hermione estava falando...sabe,a respeito de você-sabe...quer dizer,V-Voldemort não ser sua responsabilidade e tal...Isso não é inteiramente verdade,é?Você faz parte disso,não faz?-Harry observou em choque a garota,em 1° lugar porque Ginny falara o nome "Voldemort",e em segundo quando chegara na verdade tão rapidamente,colocando o dedo na ferida.Ele ficou em silencio por vários minutos,até confirmar com a cabeça e falar baixinho.  
  
--Você acertou.-Harry olhou para baixo,com medo do que poderia enxergar nos olhos da garota.Mas Ginny simplesmente se aproximou e o abraçou suavemente.  
  
--Ah,Harry.Eu sinto muito,não quis chatear você fazendo com que lembrasse dessas coisas.-Ela se afastou,olhando-o fixamente.--Mas sabe de um coisa?Você vai dar conta do que quer que tenha que fazer.E todos nós estaremos por perto para ajudá-lo quando precisar.Você sabe disso,não?-Harry sorriu levemente,enquanto concordava.Ginny continuou,parecendo pensativa.--Acho que no fundo,Ron e Mione também sabem que você está mais envolvido nessa guerra do que gostaríamos.mas eles preferem esperar que você vá até eles para conversar.  
  
harry reconheceu que Ginny provavelmente estava certa.Rony e Hermione o conheciam bem demais para acreditar em suas respostas evasivas.  
  
A porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez,e Harry e Ginny sorriram quando o rosto redondo de Neville Longbottom apareceu.O rapaz louro sorriu de volta para o casal,perguntando hesitante.  
  
--Eu estava procurando por vocês...podemos viajar nessa cabine?-Como se para explicar o plural utilizado por Neville,Luna Lovegood surgiu atrás do garoto,parecendo mais aérea do que nunca.harry e Ginny sorriram e concordaram imediatamente,convidando os amigos a sentar-se.Neville voltou-se para fechar a porta,mas uma visão extremamente desagradável ocupava o espaço.Drco Malfoy lançou um olhar arrogante para todos,detendo-se finalmente em Harry,parecendo lançar adagas pelos olhos cinzentos.mas Harry precisaria de muito mais para se impressionar.  
  
--Você perdeu alguma coisa,Malfoy?Crabbe e Goyle,talvez?-O rapaz acrescentou ironicamente,ao perceberque os guarda-costas usuais de Draco estavam ausentes.O rapaz louro estreitou os olhos.  
  
--Muito engraçado,Potter.Vamos ver se esse bom-humor vai permanecer assim com o que o espera...eu vou fazer você pagar por tudo,Potter,cada coisa que você fez à minha família...  
  
--Ah,sim,família.Por falar nisso,como vai o seu pai,malfoy?Divertindo-se em Azkaban?Voldemort ainda não correu para libertar seu servo?-harry retorquiu tranqüilamente,e Malfoy deu um sorriso maldoso.  
  
--Pelo menos é algo que eu ainda tenho,Potter.Um pai,e mãe também,devo acrescentar.nenhum deles precisou se sacrificar por mim...E aquele seu CACHORRO,eu soube que teve um fim trágico?-harry sentiu o sangue ferver,preparando-se para pular em cima de Malfoy,mas Ginny foi mais rápida.Em um segundo,a garota apontava a varinha para Draco,em pé diante dele,fulminando-o com os olhos.  
  
--mais uma palavra,Malfoy,e você pode perder a capacidade de deixar alguma descendência nesse mundo.Vá embora daqui,procurar algum pobre coitado que esteja interessado no que você tem a dizer.Porque aqui certamente não há.  
  
--E por que eu deveria obedecer a você,Weasley?Você e mais quantos vão me fazer sair?-Malfoy perguntou com desprezo,e Ginny sorriu levemente.  
  
--Não que eu precise de qualquer ajuda para reduzir você a pó,Malfoymas já que perguntou...acho que eu e mais três estaríamos preparados para um pouco de diversão ás suas custas.-De fato,Luna,Neville e Harry postavam-se atrás da garota ruiva,as varinhas em punho.malfoy pareceu se dar conta que estava em desvantagem,dando um passo para trás e saindo da cabine.O rapaz encarou Harry com ódio por alguns instantes.  
  
--Nos veremos outra vez,Potter.Logo.-Todos observaram Draco se afastar,e Harry fechou a porta com violência.  
  
--É,posso contar com isso.Ainda não o expulsaram de Hogwarts,esse futuro comensal da morte nojento,se é que já não tem a marca negra...-Harry massageou as têmporas,cansado,ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta que sentia calafrios.Ginny percebeu seu desconforto,puxando-o pela mão e fazendo o rapaz sentar-se mais uma vez ao seu lado.Neville e Luna ocuparam assentos diante do casal.  
  
--Ele já foi,Harry.Não se aborreça tanto.malfoy não vale á pena.Não se canse á toa,não é bom para você.-Ginny falou calmamente,virando-se para Neville e Luna,que os fitavam confusos.--Harry está meio doente.-Luna fixou os olhos enormes em harry,sorrindo sonhadoramente.  
  
--Não é bom se esforçar então...meu pai diz que isso só estimula os maus espíritos contra a saúde,você sabe...os djins...-harry,Ginny e Neville se entreolharam,mas Harry estava muito cansado para se preocupar em saber o que exatamente eram djins.Ele encostou a cabeça no bando do trem,fechando levemente os olhos,enquanto ouvia vagamente Ginny questionar Luna sobre a viagem da garota à Suécia durante as férias.harry escutou distraidamente Luna discorrer sobre bufadores de chifre enrugado,mas sua mente tornava-se mais e mais desligada a cada momento,enquanto ele ouvia os barulhos do expresso de Hogwarts e era embalado pelos movimentos do trem,começando a cabecear.A última coisa de que teve noção era que sua cabeça,se encostava em algo macio,e ele se viu rapidamente tragado para o sono,aconchegando-se melhor àquele ponto confortável.  
(--------------) (-------------------) (---------------)  
Rony e hermione caminhavam lado a lado e em silêncio pelo corredor,retornando à cabine dos amigos após a reunião dos monitores,que fora mais comprida do que esperavam.De vez em quando,um lançava olhares de soslaio ao outro,desviando rapidamente quando notados.Eles já estavam chegando ao compartimento,quando Rony respirou fundo,parecendo encher-se de coragem,e começou.  
  
--Hum...Mione?Você lembra,er...daquela conversa que nós tivemos...sabe...sobre irmos juntos ao próximo baile?-Rony perguntou hesitante,corando vigorosamente,enquanto Hermione,parecendo tão vermelha quanto o rapaz,concordava com a cabeça.--Hum,pois é...eu só queria saber...se voce falava sério.Quer dizer,se você realmente quer ir comigo caso ocorra alguma festa...-Rony olhou rapidamente para a garota,voltando-se depois para o chão,o que o impediu de perceber o leve sorriso que se formava no rosto de hermione.A garota respondeu numa voz tímida.  
  
--Eu gostaria muito de ir com você.-Rony levantou a cabeça,parecendo imensamente satisfeito.  
  
--Bom,isso é bom.Mas você sabe...eu estava pensando...-Rony corou ainda mais,forçando-se a continuar.--Nós não sabemos quando ou mesmo SE vai haver um baile..então eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos,sabe,fazer alguma coisa independente de festa ou não...quer dizer...existem as visitas a Hogsmead...nós poderíamos ir...  
  
--Nós já vamos sempre juntos a Hogsmead,Ron.-hermione encarou o rapaz,confusa,mas Rony negou com a cabeça e continuou.  
  
--Não,mas...o que eu quero dizer é que poderíamos ir nós dois,sabe...só eu e você.Juntos.-hermione estacou,olhando timidamente para Ron.  
  
--Você quer um...um...  
  
--Como um encontro.-Rony completou para a garota,em voz baixa.Eu e você.mas eu vou entender se você não quiser,não vou ficar com raiva,só pensei...-Mas Hermione interrompeu com um sorriso,enquanto os dois finalmente atingiam a porta da cabine.  
  
--Eu quero.de verdade.-Rony parou de gaguejar,olhando espantado para a garota e abrindo também um sorriso.Ele levou a mão à porta,ao mesmo tempo em que o casal avistava Remo surgir no fim do corredor,caminhando em sua direção.Rony sorriu mais,falando rapidamente.  
  
--Então,está combinado.No primeiro fim de semana em que pudermos ir para hogsmead.-hermione concordou,no exato momento em que Remo os alcançava,e os três entraram juntos na cabine.  
  
Nenhum deles conseguiu conter um sorriso ao se depararem com Neville,Luna e Ginny levando os dedos aos lábios pedindo silêncio,indicando Harry profundamente adormecido ao lado de Ginny,a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada no ombro da garota.  
(------------) (-------------------) (------------)  
As horas seguintes dentro do trem passaram sem maiores acontecimentos,com o grupo ora conversando em voz baixa para não perturbar Harry,ora cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos ou lendo alguma coisa.Finalmente,a noite cai e a velocidade do trem começou a diminuir,indicando que seu percurso chegava ao fim.Todos se puseram de pé,e ginny cutucou Harry de leve,explicando baixinho que haviam chegado.Harry levantou-se mortifocado,percebendo que caíra no sono no ombro de Ginny.mas a garota não parecia se importar,enquanto o puxava para o corredor junto com os outros,misturando-se á massa de estudantes que se encaminhavam para a porta do trem,encontrando o ar fresco da noite e escutando os chamados de Hagrid para os alunos do primeiro ano.Hogwarts os esperava. 


	32. O castelo e a canção

Nota da autora:Eu não sou rica...eu não possuo Harry Potter...  
  
Bom,gente,não tenho muito a dizer.Só quero pedir que por favor,por favor, me digam o que acharam da canção do chapéu seletor,porque quase tive uma crise nervosa tentando escrevê-la(tudo bem,estou exagerando...mas foi difícil de verdade!).Voces tem idéia de como RIMAR pode ser uma dificuldade???Nossa!de qualqquer forma,prestem atenção á canção,e espero do fundo do coração que não tenha ficado muito ruim.Obrigada:  
  
#babi Evans:hehe,que bom que voce gostou do romance no último capítulo...a história estava precisando,né?Espero que curta esse capítulo também,e diga o que achou!  
  
#mimila:Isso,Hogwarts enfim!Até que não seria má idéia o harry realmente chutar a retaguarda do Voldemort...inesperado,não?E com certeza mostrarei as reações do Rony e da Mione quando o Harry falar da profecia...mas isso vai acontecer mais para a frente!  
  
#Jessy:tem certeza de que você,como a Tonks,também não está convivendo demais com o Sirius???Se bem que me diverti muito com suas ironias a respeito do Remo e da ,só porque são devegar...mas sabe aquela história de um casal que,no momento em que se acerta,deslancha de vez no romance??Pois é,com eles é mais ou menos isso...o problema é fazê-los se acertar.Bom,e o Harry...nunca foi segredo que ele não é exatamente um expert em "assuntos do coração",não??Ele até já melhorou!E Ron e Mione...eles tentam,pôxa!hehehe.não esuqeça de dizer o que achou desse capítulo...e um beijo para a parede,ela fez falta!  
  
#Mona Black:Obrigada pelas sugestões,muito interessantes!E que bom que voce gostou do beijo entre R/L...curti muito escrever essa cena,foi divertido!Espero que continue curtindo a fic e comentando sempre que possível!  
  
#Ana Malfoy Riddle:Aah,mas alguém que adora romance,estou certa??Eu também gosto.Ser escritora,eu??Quem sabe um dia??Aí está a continuação!  
  
#Serefoyre:Obrigada pelos elogios...e vamos torcer para a J.K não sofrer nenhum acidente,Deus nos livre!Já basta a possibilidade do 6° livro atrasar agora que ela está grávida de novo...E fico feliz em saber que,mesmo voce não gostando muito de romance,achou que o capítulo ficou legal.E a comédia foi muito divertida de escrever!Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#eduardo:Ah,um fã de quadribol?prometo então tentar caprichar o máximo nas cenas de jogo,certo?E o Harry vai eventualmente contar aos amigos sobre a profecia,aguarde!Pois é...minhas férias estão no fim...falta uma semana...estou deprimida...Mas é a vida.Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Anna Luiza:Bom,eu lembrei de voce na parte do Remo e da Lux mesmo,afinal,você disse que adorava o remo(eu também!!),e homens mais velhos.E eu achei que seria interessante mostrar que,quando o assunto é amor,até as pessoas mais sensatas como a Lux podem ficar desorientadas,que bom que curtiu essa faceta da Lux!E mais cenas de romance entre esse casal vem por aí,tenha certeza.Alíás,isso vale para os outros casais da fic.espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
#mateus Potter Dumbledore:não recebi a sua mensagem...uma pena.mas anota o meu a-mail: ou então terei prazer em ler o que voce sugerir!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Miss Gryffindor:Puxa,muito obrigada!Bom,e da última vez que eu chequei,ainda não era uma milionária...então acho que não sou mesmo a J.K....mas obrigada,foi muito lisonjeira a comparação!Espero que a história continue agradando!   
  
#katys:p'xa,fico muito feliz em saber que você continua gostando da minha história,e curtiu o cap.31...foi muito legal escrever as cenas de romance.E puxe,estou impressionada...voce foi a única dentre as passoas que comentário que deu atenção às palavras da Lux:"Vejo vocês mais tarde"...muito perspicaz da sua parte!Você verá o que acontece com a Lux,bem como os relacionamentos daqui pra frente.Ah, e sobre o Harry fazer magia sem varinha...aguarde!e não se procupe com o número de perguntas que você faz,é um prazer ler e responder,sinta-se à vontade,ok??Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar,certo?  
  
#mat Potter:Er...pode me chamar de amiga mesmo...vai que a J.K se ofende me vendo ser chamada pelo seu ilustre nome...não quero ser processada!Além do mais,quem comenta é meu amigo!Ainda estou de férias,é minha última semana...tudo o que é bom dura pouco.E que tipo de fárias são essas que deram para voce??Se eu estivesse em seu lugar,denunciava para o MEC!!!Todo mundo precisa de um descanso,oras!Ah,e no futuro voce vai entender o por que de eu ter colocado uma "recaída" para o Harry.Espero que goste desse capítulo!  
  
#laurinha:Nossa,voce é muito gentil!Muito obrigada mesmo!valeu pelas sugestões,muito legais.Ah,e você verá mais cenas entre o Harry e a Ginny em breve,tenha paciência!Espero que continue gostando da história!  
  
#laka Potter:pois é,o Harry está começando a dar o valor que a Ginny merece!Isso só tende a crescer.e vou tentar fazer a espara valer mesmo a pena,prometo!  
  
#Little:hehe,é verdade...o Remo e Lux não podem mais ser interrompidos,isso não é justo!Em breve mais cenas entre os dois.E que bom que você também gostou dos momentos Hr/R e H/G.Vou continuar me esforçando!  
  
#Serena Bluemoon:Pois é,a Tonks apareceu num momento inoportuno...esperemos que isso não aconteça mais,certo?Tomara que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Amanda Lovegood:hehe,voce não é a primeira a reclamar da interrupção da Tonks...foi mal,mas eu torturo um pouco os personagens mesmo.Hum,a canção do chapéu seletor??por merlin,espero que não tenha ficado uma vergonha...  
  
#Butterflygranger:Obrigada pelas sugestões,vão ser consideradas com carinho!E que bom que você curtiu o romance do capítulo.espero que também curta essa atualização!  
  
#Pulcher:è impressão minha ou você gosta muito de romance?Pra esse ter sido o seu capítulo preferido,deve ser!E que bom que gosta da Ginny que escrevo!hehe,eu sei que fiu uma estraga-prazeres...desculpa...prometo que vou melhorar!  
  
#Arwen:pois é,achei que a fic estava precisando de um capítulo cheio de coraçõezinhos...que bom que agradou!bom,e a Tonks não vai interromper sempre,palavra!E aí está a chegada em Hogwarts!  
  
#Mionegranger:fico feliz em saber que mesmo voce sendo Hr/H,gosta da minha fic,isso é bem legal,significa que estou conseguindo fazer uma história minimamente decente(eu acho).Muito obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
  
#thekara:valeu pela sugestão,e que bom que voce gostou do último capítulo!Espero que também curta esse!   
  
#Iara Water:Bom,aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
  
#Xianya:hehe...voce sabia que tem um monte de leitores querendo matar a Tonks por ter interrompido o momento??tem certeza de que gostaria de estar na pele dela??Pois é,a Lux é forte...também,sendo neta de quem é!!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#Mazzi:Uau,voce falou tanta coisa legal para mim que me deixou sem graça!Muito obrigada,de verdade.E que bom que voce gostou da reação da Lux depois do beijo,foi calculada,como vou explicar mais adiante na história.E sempre achei que estava mais do que na hoora de o Harry ter uma família...e a Lux está assumindo muito bem o papel de "irmã mais velha"!E a Ginny vai se tornar cada vez mais especial para o nosso bruxinho,ele merece um pouco de amor,certo?E realmente estou tentando desenvolver a relação entre os dois com calma.Acho que perderia o sentido criar um amor relâmpago.Eles precisam se conhecer primeiro,oras!Ah,e não tenho ICQ por enquanto,mas vou anotar o seu para qualquer eventualidade.Nunca se sabe,não é?E tenho certeza mesmo que não sou a J.K...bem que eu queria!Quanto ao Rony e á Mione,é como voce disse,"devagar se vai longe"!E voce captou muiíssimo bem os sentimentos do Harry em relação ao Dumbledore,excelente!Bom,vou tentar fazer com que a Tonks apareça mais ao longo da fic,ok?E gostei do seu trio preferido!Bom,mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que continue curtindo a história,e comentando sempre.É um prazer ver o que tem a dizer!  
  
#Cá:Aah,voce queria espiar como a Tonks??Olha que tem gente que ia querer te estrangular por estragar o momento entre a Lux e o Remo,hein?E me diverti muito escrevendo a cena depois do beijo,com as explicações,especialmente as ações confusas da Lux,foi legal fazê-la descontrolada pelo menos um pouco.Afinal,ela também é "humana",certo?(considerando que isso é uma história...).Que bom que gostou das cenas entre os demais casais!Ah,e valeu pelas sugestões,muito legais!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
CAPÍTULO 32- O CASTELO E A CANÇÃO  
  
Harry tentou não olhar para os trestálios enquanto subia na carruagem onde os amigos já o esperavam.Embora os estranhos animais tivessem provado grande utilidade no ano anterior levando-os ao ministério,Harry definitivamente escolheria não ser capaz de enxergá-los,pensou tristemente.O significado de tal visão era por demais deprimente,e o rapaz imaginou a quanto a lista de pessoas que assistira morrer ainda aumentaria.Harry temia,com uma sensação de opressão no peito,que,como Voldemort dissera,Sirius não seria o último.  
  
O rapaz tentou afugentar esses pensamentos nefastos da cabeça,procurando concentrar-se em coisas mais agradáveis,como o banquete que os esperava dentro do castelo.Harry visualizou em sua mente o Salão principal,festivamente ornamentado para a chegada dos alunos,os professores sentados solenemente na mesa presidida por Dumbledore,sorrindo ao pensar nessa última parte.Remo estaria sentado áquela mesa.Asiim que desceram do expresso,Remo imediatamente encaminhara-se para o castelo emtes dos demais alunos, a fim de esperá-los no salão junto aos demais professores.O sorriso de Harry se alargou quando ele lembrou-se que hagrid também estaria ali,em oposição à ausência do ano passado.O meio-gigante cumprimentara Harry e os amigos calorosamente na chegada,antes de guiar um conjunto de assustados primeiranistas para a tradicional travessia do lago.  
  
A carruagem pareceu caminhar mais rápido enquanto Harry pensava nessas coisas,e logo eles puderam avistar Hogwarts,mais majestosa do que nunca em meio à brisa noturna.Harry foi o primeiro a descer do coche,detendo-se em frente do castelo para admirá-lo,enquanto Rony,Hermione,Ginny,Neville e Luna saíam depois dele,um a um.Por um instante,Harry teve a sensação de ser esmagado,enquanto o que parecia uma estranha corrente elétrica percorria todo o seu corpo.Ele ergueu o olhar para a imensa construção,sentindo que Hogwarts de repente tornava-se de um significado e de proporções desconhecidos,e tão poderosos que quase o fez cair de joelhos.Hogwarts,Hogwarts era uma parte dele,da sua história.Ali,há centenas de anos,Godric Griffyndor,seu avô de várias gerações atrás,junto a três outros bruxos extraordinários,começara um sonho que se estendia até hoje,mais de mil anos depois.E Harry de repente teve a nítida certeza de que o castelo estava VIVO,como se as almas dos seus quatro fundadores tivessem se fundido Aquelas paredes e agora o observassem,como se esperando que o rapaz entendesse o sentido daquele lugar e aceitasse em suas mãos a tarefa de lutar para que Hogwarts continuasse de pé.Harry sentiu como se Godric griffyndor,Helga Hufflepuff,Rowenna Ravenclaw e mesmo Salazar Slytherin o estudassem de algum local,sussurando no seu ouvido que ele carregava um legado.  
  
--Harry?-A voz de hermione fez harry acordar da espécie de transe em que se encontrava,e ele lançou à amiga um olhar distraído,percebendo vagamente que Mione e os outros o estudavam com expressões confusas.  
  
--O que foi?-O rapaz sorriu brevemente,tentando tranqüilizá-los,o que pareceu funcionar.Hermione respondeu com outor sorriso,sacudindo a cabeça.  
  
--Nada.Por um instante...tive a impressão de que você brilhava...uma luz vermelha e dourada...bobagem.Estava vendo coisas.-Harry concordou imediatamente,perguntando-se se Mione realmente estivera vendo o que não existia.  
  
--Provavelmente.Eu só estava pensando que é bom estar de volta.-O rapaz sorriu,ao mesmo tempo em que começava a caminhar em direção ás pesadas portas que se abriam,seguido de perto pelos companheiros.  
  
A prof.Mcgonagall os esperava como o usual no imenso salão de entrada,o porte rígido e seguro de sempre enquanto a mestra esperava empertigada a entrada de todos os estudantes e Hagrid para enfim fechar as portas.hagrid se despediu brevemente,dirigindo-se ao salão principal,enquanto macgonagall estudava severamente a massa numerosa de estudantes fardados.  
  
--Muito bem,sejam todos bem-vindos.Os alunos do primeiro ano permanecerão mais um pouco nesse salão,enquanto tudo é preparado para a cerimônia de seleção.Os demais podem dirigir-se por aquela porta para o salão principal e sentar-se ás mesas de suas respectivas casas.-A mestra indicou uma porta à direita,e os alunos mais antigos se apressaram em tomar aquela direção.--Potter,uma palavra,por favor.Vocês podem ir,não acho que Potter precise ser escoltado para a direção certa após cinco anos de treino pelos caminhos da escola.-Macgonagall se dirigiu firmemente a Rony,hermione,Ginny,Neville e Luna,que haviam parado quando a bruxa chamara Harry.O rapaz deu um suspiro conformado para os amigos,fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que se fossem.  
  
--Vão,guardem um lugar pra mim.-O garoto observou em silêncio o grupo se afastar,voltando-se enfim para a mestra de transfiguração quando viu Ginny,que caminhava mais devagar que os demais,desaparecer pela porta.Mcgonagall o estudava atentamente,fazendo sinal para que a seguisse para um ponto mais afastados dos calouros que os observavam com curiosidade.--Algum problema,professora?-A bruxa permitiu-se um breve sorriso enquanto estudava o rapaz sério à sua frente.  
  
--Não que eu saiba,Potter,pelo menos AINDA não.A não ser que você já tenha arranjado alguma confusão no Expresso de Hogwarts e queira me reportar.Merlin sabe que está no seu sangue.-Harry sorriu levemente,negando com a cabeça.Mcgonagall assumiu novamente uma expressão séria,embora seu olhar fosse quase suave.--Fui informada de que está doente.Talvez fosse melhor passar na ala hospitalar antes de juntar-se a todos no salão principal.-Harry girou os olhos.Deveria ter imaginado algo desse tipo vindo.Remo podia não ter mandado uma coruja avisando a Dumbledore,mas Lux certamente o fizera.Ou então,o próprio Remo alertara a mestra ao chegar na escola.Harry respirou fundo,falando cuidadosamente.  
  
--Não é necessário,professora.Estou bem.Não preciso incomodar madame Pomfrey no primeiro dia do ano letivo.Ela realmente já deve estar cansada de mim,pra ser sincero.-Harry acrescentou com um leve sorriso,lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que estivera na ala hospitalar em sua vida acadêmica.Devia ser alguma espécie de recorde,pensou.A prof.Minerva chegou mesmo a rir,mas se conteve rapidamente,voltando a insistir.  
  
--Tenho certeza de que Papoula sobreviverá a mais uma visita sua,Potter.Recebi recomendações expressas para que o encaminhasse á ala hospitalar.-A mestra o encarou gentilmente.--Não vai demorar,Harry.Você provavelmente se juntará a todos antes do banquete começar.-Uma pouco surpreso por mcgonagall tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome,Harry negou novamente,de forma veemente.  
  
--Eu estou BEM,professora.Não estou mentindo e fingindo bem-estar ou coisa parecida.Na verdade,meu único problema nesse momento é fome.O que pode ser resolvido no salão principal.-Harry encarou a mestra,exasperado.--Por favor,professora.eu realmente gostaria de assistir à cerimônia de seleção.Eu já perdi duas vezes desde que entrei em Hogwarts,a senhora sabe.Não quero que aconteça de novo.-harry percebeu que estava conseguindo convencer Mcgonagall,pelo suspiro de frustração que a mestra deixou escapar.A bruxa pareceu pensar por alguns momentos,até se pronunciar por fim,recuperando o porte austero.  
  
--Está bem,Potter.Vamos fazer um trato.Você vai agora para o salão principal e participa da festa,mas depois dirige-se imediatamente à ala hospitalar para um exame completo com madame Pomfrey.É o que posso fazer por você.-Harry concordou na hora,pensando que talvez fosse capaz de escapar rapidamente para a torre da Grifinória após o banquete,sem que ninguém o visse.A prof.Minerva assentiu,severamente para o rapaz,dando um último pequeno sorriso antes de vorar-se para os primeiranistas ansiosos.--Então estamos combinados,Potter.Vamos,também preciso ir,a cerimônia irá começar...-A professora o encarou rapidamente,um brilho estranho no olhar.--Voce herdou a capacidade de persuasão do seu pai,Harry.Ninguém podia com James quando ele realmente queria alguma coisa.E com isso,a bruxa apressou o passo,postando-se à frente dos calouros e guiando-os em direção ao salão.  
  
(-----------) (------------------) (-----------)  
  
Harry entrou no salão principal ao mesmo tempo em que Mcgonagall conduzia os primeiranistas para a frente do aposento iluminado,separando-se da mestra na entrada e tomando discretamente o caminho da mesa da Grifinória.O rapaz percebeu que toda e qualquer conversa que se realizava no salão morrera no exato momento em que ele,a prof.Minerva e a fila de calouros adentravam no local.Harry evitou olhar para os lados,preferindo atrinuir o silêncio mortal à expectativa de todos antes do início da cerimônia de selação,mas logo percebeu que estava enganado ao sentir todos os olhos dos presentes pregados nele próprio.harry apressou o passo,profundamente constrangido,tentando por tudo manter o olhar no ponto onde identificara os cabelos vermelhos de Rony e Ginny.Ele já estava na metade do caminho quando aconteceu,primeiro na mesa da Grifinória,depois nas das demais casas.Um por um,os alunos se levantaram,ainda sem falar nada,e o som primeiro tímido de aplausos se fez pronunciar,até transformar-se numa verdadeira ovação.Harry parou por um momento,sem entender,até notar que os alunos olhavam todos,sem exceção,para ele,batendo as mãos com grandes sorrisos nos rostos.harry pôde ver,de longe,hermione e Ginny com lágrimas nos olhos,ao lado de Rony e neville,aplaudindo com força junto com os colegas grifinórios.Percebeu vagamente que os professores também haviam se levantado para aplaudir,e a própria mesa da Sonserina abrigava boa parte de alunos que também prestavam a sua homenagem."-Aí estão os sonserinos que não serão comensais da morte",Harry pensou,enquanto voltava a andar cada vez mais rápido,quase correndo.Ele sinceramente desejou,naquele momento,que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés e o devorasse,ou pelo menos estar com sua capa da invisibilidade ao alcance.Aquela não era definitivamente a entrada discreta que pretendera fazer.Harry finalmente atingiu a mesa da sua casa,aproximando-se do lugar entre Rony e Mione em meio a tapinhas nas costas e apertos de mão dos colegas.O rapaz imaginou de que cor exatamente seu rosto deveria estar.Provavelmente num tom semelhante ao vermelho de suas vestes de quadribol,pensou.Ele finalmente conseguiu sentar-se,só ousand levantar os olhos quando todos os aplausos enfim se extingüiram e todos haviam retomado seus lugares.harry encarou os amigos,confuso.  
  
--Hum...o que exatamente foi isso?-Rony olhou para o amigo como se Harry de repente tivesse perdido a capacidade de raciocínio.  
  
--Você está brincando?O que você acha?Todo mundo que estava no trem viu o modo com você lutou contra os comensais,harry!Estão todos impressionados depois de vê-lo em ação,companheiro!  
  
--É,especialmente depois que você salvou aquele garoto da Lufa-lufa,Harry.-Ginny completou,parecendo orgulhosa.--Foi uma homenagem merecida.-A garota deu um sorriso contagiante,e harry começou a achar que não fora tão ruim se fizera Ginny sorrir daquela maneira...  
  
--Você já conquistou muitas fãs,Harry.Um grupo de garotas da lufa-lufa me fez uma porção de perguntas sobre você assim que entramos no salão.-Hermione girou os olhos,claramente revoltada com aquele tipo de comportamento.--Como se eu,como sua amiga,fosse servi-lo numa bandeja para essa futilidade,até parece!-Mione recebeu uma concordância entusiástica de Ginny.-mas,de qualquer forma,achei uma reação bem legal,em comparação a como trataram você no ano passado...-Hermione falou sombriamente,e todos assentiram na hora.Harry estava prestes a responder,quando uma voz conhecida na sua cabeça o fez voltar-se rapidamente na direção da mesa dos professores.  
  
"-Aah,estou tão orgulhosa do meu "irmãozinho"!Ovacionado no banquete de abertura,quem diria?"-Harry por pouco não soltou uma alta exclamação de surpresa ao encontrar o rosto sorridente de Lux sentada entre Dumbledore e Remo,parecendo absolutamente á vontade.O rapaz voltou-se para os amigos,surpreso.  
  
--O que Lux está fazendo aqui?-Ele olhou mais uma vez para a prima,que inda observava,provavelmente esperando uma resposta.Foi hermione quem falou.  
  
--Ah,é,na confusão esquecemos de mencionar isso logo que você sentou...mas sabemos tanto quanto você,Harry.Não tinha a menor idéia de que An estaria em Hogwarts...se você olhar ao redor,vai perceber que não somos os únicos curiosos a respeito disso.-de fato,Harry pôde observar que vários estudantes apontavam para Lux conversando entre si.O rapaz voltou a atenção para a prima,decidindo que o melhor a fazer era descobrir direto da fonte,telepaticamente.  
  
"-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui,Lux?"  
  
"-Ora,boa noite,é bom ver você também,Harry."-A garota respondeu num tom falsamente magoado."-Estou me sentindo muito bem-vinda no momento..."  
  
"-Hum,desculpe.Não é que eu não esteja feliz,só surpreso.Você não falou nada sobre estar aqui hoje."-Harry podia perceber Rony,Hermione e Ginny observando-o em expectativa,provavelmente cientes de que o rapaz conversava com Lux.Harry percebeu que os primeiranistas já se encontravam perfeitamente alinhados na frente do salão,e o banquinho de três pernas já fora depositado no chão,esperando o chapéu seletor,o qual estava sendo trazido pela prof.minerva.Mas Harry não deu importância,concentrando-se na resposta de Lux.  
  
"-Ah,isso...bom...AI!"-Remo dera um discreto cutucão em Lux,que olhava entre revoltada e curiosa para o bruxo.O lobisomem indicou com a cabeça o chapéu seletor,que começava a se mexer no banco."-Aaah,vai começar a seleção!eu ADORO essa parte,o chapéu vai começar a cantar...Harry,agüenta aí,daqui a pouco a gente continua!".esses foram os últimos pensamentos que Lux mandou ao garoto antes de voltar-se profundamente concentrada para o velho chapéu,com um sorriso animado.Harry recebeu um olhar divertido de Remo,e encarou o banquinho,resignado.Um silêncio absoluto e cheio de expectativa se instalou,até a voz ressonante do incrível chapéu dotado de inteligência se pronunciar;  
  
.  
  
Por tantos anos eu já existi  
  
que ninguém é capaz de contar  
  
por séculos a fio eu os escolhi  
  
sem jamais ousar contestar  
  
Assim,conhecendo do que são feitos,  
  
em suas cabeças,eu encontro tudo.  
  
Abições,virtudes,defeitos  
  
não se enganem,meu senso é agudo.  
  
Se bravura e lealdade  
  
se destacam em seu pensamento  
  
não há dúvida nessa verdade,  
  
Grifinória o receberá a contento.  
  
Astúcia e desejo de vencer  
  
podem se revelar suas armas.  
  
Nesse caso,não há tempo a perder  
  
Sonserina,dentre todas as casas.  
  
Algumas mentes brilhantes  
  
precisarão de quem as receba.  
  
Sua sede de saber,em instantes  
  
determinará Corvinal,antes que perceba.  
  
Para aqueles cujos corações  
  
se guiam pela idéia de igualdade  
  
Um lugar lhes dará tais lições,  
  
Lufa-lufa o receberá com vontade.  
  
Mas que ninguém acredite  
  
que devam permanecer separados.  
  
Não se iludam,não é um palpite  
  
não tomem os caminhos errados.  
  
Porque podem haver quatro casas  
  
mas nenhuma sozinha sustenta o castelo  
  
leões e serpentes,texugos e águias  
  
todos eles se unem,num elo.  
  
Há um ano eu os avisei  
  
que tempos negros se levantavam  
  
vocês sabem que eu não errei,  
  
e enquanto alguns me escutavam,  
  
e aprendiam a se aceitar  
  
outros ainda precisam  
  
trabalhar,procurar,confiar  
  
para obter o que visam.  
  
Ouçam a voz da experiência,  
  
pois já vi diversas batalhas.  
  
Confiem na minha vivência:  
  
Se discórdia é uma das falhas,  
  
a saída é sempre fatal.  
  
Já atravessei muitas eras,  
  
e em todas havia o mal  
  
e presenciei muitas esperas,  
  
porque pra toda escuridão,  
  
existe uma nova luz.  
  
Alguém cuja missão  
  
nos provoca,convence e conduz  
  
para o lugar desejado,  
  
aquilo que chamamos de paz  
  
é um caminho sagrado  
  
e quase ninguém sabe quem faz.  
  
Apenas o que posso falar:  
  
bem e mal aparecem juntos  
  
numa disputa secular  
  
os seus laços são profundos.  
  
Mas um deles sempre irá vencer  
  
e nessa época em particular  
  
só o que posso dizer  
  
é que a luz precisa amar.  
  
O sangue e uma grande aliança  
  
podem conseguir a vitória.  
  
Que essas linhas tragam esperança,  
  
para assim prosseguir nossa história.  
  
O chapéu se calou subitamente,e mais uma vez,como no ano passado,os aplausos foram acompanhados de uma série de murmúrios.Pela segunda vez,o chapéu seletor deixava se se limitar a simplesmente descrever as quatro casas e incluía conselhos em sua canção.Mas Harry achara que este ano fora ainda mais surpreendente.  
  
--Ele certamente tomou gosto por conselhos,não?-Rony perguntou levemente perturbado,e os outros concordaram.Hermione parecia pensativa.  
  
--É,mas...el se aprofundou mais dessa vez...não sei,parecia algum tipo de mansagem...parecia que ele estava mencionando alguém...e tentando se dirigir a essa pessoa.-Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração,e Harry sentiu de repente o sangue gelar.Dera-se conte de que o chapéu seletor estava sempre no escritório de Dumbledore,e conseqüentemente escutava tudo que se passava lá a ocasião em que Dumbledore lhe revelara a profecia ou em que contara toda a verdade a Lux...Harry sentiu-se subitamente nervoso,tentando lembrar-se exatamente do que o chapéu dissera...algo como alguém com uma missão...o rapaz olhou agitado para a mesa dos professores,procurando inconscientemente o rosto de Dumbledore.Não ficou surpreso ao ver que o bruxo o encarava.Harry teve uma sensação esquisita,ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Dumbledore ressou abafada em sua mente."-tenha melhor depois.".O rapaz encarou o diretor,surpreso.Era a primeira vez que o velho bruxo usava telepatia para comunicar-se com ele.Harry assentiu,confuso,enquanto observava a prof.Mcgonagall lançar aos alunos um olhar que exigia claramente silêncio e começar a chamar os calouros para serem selecionados.  
  
--Harry?-A voz de Ginny o fez voltar a atenção para os amigos.--Você pode tentar descobrir agora o que An está fazendo aqui?-A garota perguntou curiosa,e harry concordou,lançando um olhar para o lugar que Lux ocupava.A moça pareceu perceber que era observada,abrindo um sorriso divertido para o rapaz.harry começou.  
  
"-Certo,agora você pode fazer o favor de explicar POR QUE está aqui,e POR QUE não contou que estaria aqui?"-harry lançou a pergunta impaciente,e o sorriso de Lux se alargou.  
  
"-Se eu não conhecesse você melhor,Harry,estaria quase achando que você não deseja a minha presença...bom,quanto a por que estou aqui,você logo vai saber,meu caro.Tenha paciência,espere vovô explicar!E bem,por que eu não contei que viria?Você já ouviu falar numa palavrinha chamada SURPRESA?Pois é.E,na verdade,eu dei uma pista de que estaria em Hogwarts."-harry olhou para a garota,confuso.  
  
"-Uma pista?Quando?"  
  
"-Ora,você não lembra de quando eu me despedi de vocês no Expresso de Hogwarts?Eu disse "vejo vocês mais tarde",você não percebeu?"-O rapaz girou os olhos.  
  
"-Sinceramente?Não.Além do mais,você estava tão esquisita que eu provavelmente acharia que você estava trocando as palavras...você tem noção do quão fora do normal parecia quando entrou naquela cabine?"-Harry percebeu,mesmo de longe,que Lux corava,e se perguntou mais ma vez o que teria acontecido.Mas Lux recuperou-se rapidamente,postando no rosto a mesma expressão alegra de sempre.  
  
"-Eu expliquei,histeria pós-batalha,lembra?E mudando de assunto,chegou aos meus ouvidos a notícia de que você não foi ver Madame Pomfrey...não pense que vai escapar disso,Harry.depois do banquete vou cuidar pessoalmente disso,pode ter certeza.E nem adianta me olhar assim,pode esquecer.Enfim,vamos parar por aqui,porque caso não tenha reparado,a seleção está no fim,o que significa que a comida vai ser servida...e cara,eu estou morrendo de fome!"-De fato,a prof.Mcgonagall recolhia o chapéu seletor,enquanto Dumbledore levantava-se sorrindo,os barços abertos num gesto de boas-vindas.  
  
--Bem-vindos a todos,alunos e professores.Certamente há um momento para discursos,mas não agor.Aproveitemos um maravilhoso banquete.Atacar!-O salão explodiu em aplausos vigorosos,enquanto o diretor voltava a sentar-se e a comida aparecia magicamente nas mesas.Harry ouviu Rony soltar uma exclamação de pura felicidade,enquanto observava o amigo servir-se de uma quantidade exagerada de batats e pastelão de rins.harry lançou um último olhar para Lux na emsa dos professores,acompanhando a prima começar uma conversa animada com Dumbledore.O rapaz voltou-se para o próprio prato,servindo-se lentamente,enquanto Hermione o observava parecendo impaciente.  
  
--Então?Você não vai nos contar o que An disse?-Harry levantou a cabeça da refeição.  
  
--Vou,desculpe.Ela não disse muito.Falou para esperarmos Dumbledore explicar tudo,e contou que queria fazer uma surpresa,por isso não avisou que estaria aqui.-Hermione e Ginny concordaram com a cabeça,demonstrando que entendiam,enquanto Rony parecia fazer um grande esforço para engolir a enorme quantidade de comida em sua boca,tentando falar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
--Eq Mcgall'ia' co'cê?-harry encarou o amigo,confuso,enquanto Mione e Ginny faziam expressões indignadas.A garota ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
--Rony,um pouco de educação nunca fez mal a ninguém.Você não pode ENGOLIR antes de falar?Ninguém aqui consegue traduzir esses seus dialetos,sabia?-Rony teve a decência de parecer um pouco embaraçado,terminando de engolir e repetindo o que dissera.  
  
--desculpem.Eu perguntei o que Mcgonagall queria com você,Harry.-Harry suspirou.  
  
--Me mandar para a ala hospitalar.Ainda bem que consegui convencê-la do contrário...-Ele foi interrompido por uma indignada Hermione.  
  
--Harry,como você pôde?Deveria ter ido,não se brinca com a saúde... -harry ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.  
  
--Pode parar,Mione.relaxe,você não ouviu tudo.Eu fiz um acordo com a prof.minerva.participo do banquete,e depois vou ver Madame Pomfrey.E já vi que não vou conseguir escapar disso,porque até Lux já deu a entender que vai me arrastar atpe lá se preciso for...-Hermione soltou um murmúrio de aprovação,para alívio de Harry,e o grupo passou a concentrar-se unicamente no maravilhoso banquete à sua frente.  
  
Finalmente,após um farto jantar,seguido se deliciosas e variadas sobremesas,os pratos começaram a se esvaziar e todos os estudantes passaram a esperar expectantes que Dumbledore se pronunciasse.O próprio Harry encarava impacientemente o diretor,ansioso para saber exatamente o que Lux estaria fazendo em Hogwarts.Por fim,o velho bruxo levantou-se e começou a falar.harry não prestou muita atenção na primeira parte do discurso,escutando apenas parcialmente Dumbledore repetir as regras da escola,já sabendo praticamente de cor tudo aquilo,apesar de na maioria das vezes não respeitá-las.O rapaz apurou os ouvidos quando percebeu o sorriso largo do diretor e o cintilar dos seus olhos aumentar.  
  
--Agora,tenho certeza de que vocês já perceberam que existem dois rostos entre nós que não nos deram o prazer de suas companhias no ano passado.Um deles já é conhecido por boa parte de nós,e é com prazer que apresento o professor Remo Lupin,que mais uma vez concordou em assumir o cargo de Mestre de defesa contra as artes das trevas.-harry observou Remo se levantar e sorrir agradavelmente,aplaudindo o bruxo com força junto com a maior parte dos estudantes.Dumbledore esperou que os aplausos calorosos se extingüissem,para continuar alegremente.--Sim,é um prazer tê-lo novamente,Remo.Sua cometência é muitíssimo necessária,esoecialmente nos tempos vigentes...agoramcreio que todos vocês estão cientes de que o prof.Lupin possui uma condição peculiar.Enviei cartas aos pais de cada um de vocês,explicando bem essa situação específica.Não é segredo que Remo é um lobisomem.-Dumbledore tornou-se subitamente sério,enquanto encarava a massa de estudantes com firmeza.Remo também assumia uma expressão mais sombria,e harry pôde perceber Lux apoiar levemente uma das mãos no braço do bruxo.O diretor prosseguiu.--Espero que todos aqui tenham consciência de que esse fato não é,em qualquer circunstância,uma ameaça á segurança de nenhum de vocês.Assegurei isso a seus pais,e asseguro a vocês agora.Tanto eu quanto o próprio remo já discutimos exaustivamente todas as medidas para evitar qualquer perigo,por mínimo que seja,durante a época da lua cheia.tenham a certeza de que o pro.Lupin,antes de qualquer pessoa,é o maior interessado em zelar pelo bem-estar e proteção dos seus alunos.Creio que ele estará disposto a explicar-lhes,em qualquer ocasião se assim o desejarem,todas as precauções que serão tomadas durante as suas transformações.-Dumbledore lançou um olhar severo aos alunos,parecendo momentaneamente assustador.--Uma coisa que desejo deixar claro aqui é que não admitirei qualquer atitude preconceituosa em relação á condição do prof.Lupin.Remo é um amigo muitíssimo querido para mim,e foi em nome dessa amizade que ele aceitou mais uma vez assumir o cargo de professor em Hogwarts,em tempos negros como os que se aproximam.Não será tlerada qualquer ação desrespeitosa,assim como nunca o foi com qualquer outro dos seus professores.-harry concordou com a cabeça inconscientemente,enquanto observava Remo relaxar e voltar a sentar-se,ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore abria novemente um sorriso,os olhos cintilando.--Agora,sei que todos vocês estão se perguntando quem é essa bela jovem esperando ao meu lado para ser apresentada,creio que desconhecida para a maior parte de vocês,exceto alguns dos nossos concluintes com boa memória e alguns estudantes em particular.-Dumbledore olhou brevemente para Harry e seus amigos,antes de voltar-se com um sorriso carinhoso para Lux,que respondeu da mesma forma ao avô.--Como acabei de dizer,o prof.Lupin é um lobisomem,o que significa que durante as suas transformações,ficará impossibilitado de dar aulas por poucos dias.Pensando nisso,achamos que seria uma boa idéia termos alguém para substituí-lo nessas épocas,em lugar de deixá-los sem classes ou sobrecarregarmos algum ouro professor com aulas adicionais ás da sua matéria.-harry olhou pela primeira vez desde que chegara para Snape,que parecia ter bebido alguma espácie de veneno particularmente desagradável,a julgar pela expressão horrível de contrariedade em sua face.--Assim,apresento-lhes a Srta.Anna Dumbledore,que nos fará o favor de substituir o prof.Lupin quando necessário.-Harry acompanhou Lux levantar-se devagar,aceitando a mão que Dumbledore lhe estendia e sorrindo para os alunos,que aplaudiam calorosamente,enquanto cochichavam excitados com seus vizinhos."-Dumbledore,ele disse?","Vocês viram?Era ela quem estava na plataforma,não?","uau,foi ela quem lançou aquele dragão de fogo!".Harry sorriu,apesar de perceber,para sua irritação,que a população masculina de estudantes parecia excessivamente entusiasmada.harry tentou se concentrar nas palavras de Dumbledore,que voltava a falar.--A srta.Dumbledore acompanhará o programa adotado pelo prof.Lupin,seguindo instuções diretas do mesmo.Creio que a maior parte de vocês não tem dúvidas a respeito da capacidade de Anna,após terem precenciado suas habilidades mais cedo,segundo me consta.-Harry percebeu boa parte dos colegas assentindo vigorosamente.--é provável que a srta.Dumbledore venha a ministrar um curso extra em Hogwarts,mas ainda estamos estudando e discutindo essa possibilidade.Por hora,saibam que ela estará aqui trabalhando junto a Remo.E,como sei que estão se perguntando a respeito do sobrenome de Anna,não vou deixá-los curiosos,em meio a especulações.Vocês estão olhando para minha neta,uma jóia preciosa,se me permitem dizer assumindo o papel de "avô coruja" que sou.-Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ante o óbvio afeto de Dumbledore por Lux.A moça sorriu delicadamente para o avô,voltando a sentar-se e curvando-se para dizer algo a Remo.O bruxo riu um pouco,antes de voltar a concentrar-se nas palavras de Dumbledore,que assumia novamente uma expressão séria.--Sei que já me estendi baltante por hoje,e re conheço que devem estar cansados,sobretudo em virtude dos acontecimentos que acompanharam o início da sua viagem,no embarque para o Expresso de Hogwarts.Todos vocês precisam estar descansados para o início do novo trimestre,então tentarei não me prolongar muito e liberá-los para o conforto de suas camas.Mas peço que prestem atenção no que vou dizer,porque é um assunto sério e que concerne a todos nós,bem como ás demais comunidades mágicas e mesmo não mágicas,e eu não poderia deixar de tocar nesse assunto.Prova disso é que hoje vocês precenciaram um ataque que poderia ter tido conseqüências sérias,caso não estivéssemos preparados.Voldemort retornou,como foi provado a algum tempo atrás,e ele e seus servos finalemnte entraram em ação.nenhum de nós aqui é inocente para acreditar que o que ocorreu hoje foi um episódio isolado.Voldemort recomeçou uma guerra antiga,e será um período difícil e de muitos sacrifícios para muitos de nós.O que tenho a pedir hoje é que sejam cuidadosos com as suas atitudes,escolhas e crenças.Voldemort tem como uma de suas maiores armas o poder de semear desconfianças e alimentar inimizades e desentendimentos.Ele domina pelo medo,e o medo é a maior ferramenta para estimular as falhas humanas.O que espero de todos nós é que tenhamos a força necessária para resistir e cruzar essa guerra até o fim,procurando sermos juntos e sinceros como próximo e com nossas próprias consciências.E o primeiro passo é termos a humildade de admitir que sozinhos somos muito mais fracos e susceptíveis.Hogwarts não abriga quatro populações diferentes por causa de simples conveniencias de divisão e características diferentes.Hogwarts é uma só família,uma só estrutura,e cada um de vocês é parte importante disso,não esqueçam.-O diretor contemplou por um longo momento a massa silenciosa de estudantes.Finalmente,abriu um breve sorriso.--Agora,chega de assuntos sérios.Todos vocês de pé,rumo a uma boa e merecida noite de sono.Seus horários serão distribuídos ao café da manhã.Bom descanso para todos!   
  
Harry se levantou lentamente,sabendo que não adiantava tentar escapar para a sala comunal da grifinória.Rony e hermione começaram a organizar os alunos do 1° ano junto aos demais monitores,enquanto ginny e Neville pareciam esperá-lo.Mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça desanimado,na mesma hora em que identificava Lux se adiantando em sua direção entre os estudantes.harry percebeu que Dumbledore e Remo os observavam de longe,próximos á mesa dos professores.Lux finalmente o alcançou,acenando alegremente para Rony e Mione,que indicavam com gestos para Harry que o encontrariam na sala comunal depois,se afastando guiando os calouros perdidos.lux sorriu para Ginny,Neville e harry.  
  
--Então,o que acharam da novidade?Surpresos?-O grupo sorriu levemente,acenando com a cabeça,enquanto Lux dava uns tapinhas nas costas de Harry.--Pois é,você não se livra de mim tão cedo...-A moça virou-se para Ginny e Neville.--Vocês dois,é melhor irem andando para a Torre da grifinória,o sr.Filch vai ficar morbidamemnte satisfeito se encontrar estudantes pelos corredores depois do horário...Harry irá logo,logo,antes temos uma visitinha a madame pomfrey para fazer,certo,Potter?-Harry girou os olhos,concordando de má-vontade.Ginny e Neville sorriram para o rapaz de forma compreensiva,desejando "boa sorte" e se retirando para o conforto de suas camas,harry pensou com inveja.Lux puxou o rapaz pelo braço,guiando-o animada.  
  
--Vamos,Harry,é rápido.Depois,vovô gostaria de falar com você um minuto,estará esperando em seu escritório.Prometo que convenço madame Pomfrey a não pegar no seu pé mais do que o necessário.-Os dois se deslocaram em silêncio pelos corredores,se afastando dos grupos de alunos,que os fitavam com curiosidade.Harry olhou para a prima caminhando ao seu lado,no corredor agora vazio e sossegado.  
  
--Então,você está aqui para substituir o Remo.-Lux sorriu,confirmando.  
  
--Entre outras razões.tenho certeza de que vovô vai ter prazer em explicar.-Eles finalmente estacarm na porta que levava á ala hospitalar,e Lux a abriu suavemente,lançando um olhar cínico a Harry.--Depois de você,meu caro.-Harry enviou um olhar cortante para a moça,antes de passar pela porta conformado,enquanto imaginava o que exatamente Dumbledore tinha a lhe dizer. 


	33. Noite e diaparte 1

NOTA DA AUTORA:Vamos ver.Se eu possuísse Harry Potter,estaria casada,rica,grávida do meu 3° filho e escrevendo uma obra chamada "harry Potter and the half blood prince".Infelizmente,nenhum desses fatos se aplica á minha vidinha de solteira,universitária,dependente de mesada e escritora de fic...  
  
Bom,gente,notícia ruim:As férias acabaram!!Isso significa que as atualizações vão ser novamente mais demoradas.Peço desculpas desde já,e prometo fazer o possível para não demorar demais com os novos capítulos,ok?  
  
Gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês pelo resultado do prêmio Asa de ouro.Se "As faces da moeda" está minimamente bom,é por causa exclusiva dos leitores,que me estimulam a continuar trabalhando com afinco na história.Muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio,vocês são maravilhosos.valeu:  
  
#Carolxinhagrint:lembro de você sim,é bom ver seus comentários novamente,conterrânea!Que bom que está gostando do romance H/G,estou trabalhando com muito carinho nisso,E quando puder,visito o seu flog,ok?Continue comentando!  
  
#Kadu:Que bom que gostou da canção!Vou te contar,deu um trabalho dos diabos!Voce vai descobrir nesse capítulo o que o Dumbledore quer com o Harry.Bom,é verdade,a fic vai ser bem longa mesmo...vamos ver se o livro 6 sai antes de eu terminar!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
  
#mateus Potter Dumbledore:Ora,obrigada!E fico feliz por voce ter gostado do capítulo 32...adorei seus comentários no e-mail.Logo estarei respondendo,ok?  
  
#jessy: pois é,a canção deu trabalho para escrever mesmo.Ainda bem que agradou!Bom,voce vai descobrir o que o Dumbledore tem a dizer nesse capítulo!bem,e a Lux está em Hogwarts por dicersos motivos,mas um deles com certeza é dar aulas para o Harry.o outro,além de substiuir o Remo,você verá nesse capítulo.É,acho que já sei mais ou menos quais serão as formas animagas de cada um.Quanto à relação entreo harry e o castelo,espere mais detalhes sobre isso!Ah,e me diverti muito escrevendo os diálosgos,principalmente com a prof.Minerva.Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela gosta mais do harry do que deixa mostrar.e as aulas vão começar,é claro!E os casais vão se mover,pôxa.Aguarde o próximo capítulo...Bom,espero que curta esse,e comente!Ah,sim...talvez seja mesmo uma boa idéia pararmos com a história da perede...eu já tenho normalmente uma fama de doida,não quero piorar a situação!Se bem que vou sentir saudades da nossa querida amiga...  
  
#little:Que bom que gostou da parte dos aplausos!O Harry merecia um pouco de reconhecimento depois de tudo por que passou,não?E a Lux...bom,eu não podia deixar ela longe do harry,do avõ e de um certo lobisomem...  
  
#laurinha;Mil desculpas por demorar a atualizar!mas sabe,última semsna de férias,eu tinha que aproveitar,né?Mas enfim,atualizei!E vou tentar não fazer com que espere demais por cenas entre harry e Ginny,prometo!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente!  
  
#mimila:haha,acho que o harry concodaria com você...chutar o Voldemort!!Bem,você verá nesse capítulo o que o Dumbledore quer.E sabia que alguns leitores me pedem exatamente o contrário que você?Para o Harry não brigar mais com o Dumbledore.P'xa,assim eu fico confusa,hehe.E vou tentar fazer com que a LUna apareça mais,ok?  
  
#Arwen:Puxa,obrigada pelos elogios à canção!Pois é,o nosso Harry está podendo mesmo...e voce vai ver o que o Dumbledore tem a dizer nesse capítulo,ok?Espero que curta essa atualização!  
  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:espero que você tenha conseguido ler os demais capítulos.Não sei mesmo o que pode ter acontecido para voce só conseguir chegar até o 30,realmente não entendo nada disso...mas torço para que tenha se resolvido.Se não,tenta perguntar a Webmaster do site...eu realmente não entendo nada de informática,sabe?  
  
#Mat Potter:que bom que gostou da idéia da Lux dar aulas!Foi o meio que encontrei para que ela não se afastasse do harry,do Dumbledore e do remo.Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Anna Luiza:hehe,então você gosta do Harry ciumento?Eu me divirto muito escrevendo essas cenas,acho que combina com a personalidade naturalmente protetora do nosso bruxinho.Ah,e o Remo e a Lux...muita água ainda vai rolar.E que ótimo,a canção agradou!As rimas deram um trabalho enorme,que bom que saíram razoáveis!Bom,espero que curta essa atualização,e não deixe de comentar,certo?  
  
#Andromeda Black:Ah,que bom que gostou do discurso do Dumbledore.Achei que seria importante o Dumbledore deixar claro que não admitiria qualquer grosseria com o nosso lobo favorito.Pois é,o harry está podendo...partidão da escola,hehe.E a Lux estará sempre por perto para o Remo,ele precisa de alguém,oras!Huumm,quanto a história da "aura" do Harry...sem comentários!Ah,e que bom que gostou do beijo entre a Lux e o Remo.É exatamente como você descreveu,você espera por aquele momento,e quando ele chega,nossa...desorienteção do coração,certo?Ah,e o Harry está um pouco ciumento sim.Acho que combina um pouco com a personalidade protetora dele.Bom,espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
  
#Katys:Sua percepção me impressiona,sabia?Sim,o Harry está revelando um pouco das Dumbledore na sua maneira de duelar,parabéns por ter percebido!Vamos às suas perguntas sobre a música:Você está no caminha certo quanto á interpretação da aliança,mas não é só isso,tem mais de um significado.tente descobrir!Quanto á história do sangue...você saberá,alguns leitores já arriscaram certo!O que você acha que é?Ah,sobre o bem e o mal...voce já leu u resumo dessa fic?Se não,dá uma olhada,pra ver se entende o que eu quis dizer...hehe,estou sendo misteriosa,não?mas é a graça da história,oras!Bom,acho que não vai aparecer herdeiros para as outras casa não...isso complicaria por demais a fic,já tem muitas idpeias na trama,e todas precisam ser bem exploradas,sabe?Se eu for acrescentando mais coisas,alguns assuntos vão acabar postos de lado,superficialmente explorados.Bom,quanto a Cho...provavelmente haverá cenas como a que voce perguntou.Hum,quanto à relação entre harry e o castelo...por enquanto,sem comentários!!!Sobre o amor,vale qualquer tipo,mas alguns serão especialmente necessários.Do que você acha que o harry precisa?Ele já tem os amigos...o que falta?Achei a língua sãnscrita num site em inglês,eu esqueci o nome...mas vou procurar de novo,e aí te conto,certo?E o harry vai eventualmente se entender com o Dumbledore.Ah,e não se preocupe com o número de perguntas,é um prazer responde-las,ainda mais quando são tão interessantes quanto as suas!Sinta-se livre para perguntar o que quiser,quando e quanto quiser,ok?Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!Ah,e vou ler sua fic quando puder!  
  
#Lowen Malfoy:Que bom ver um comentáro seu!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que continue agradando!  
  
#Mionegranger:tenho certeza que você vai esclaracer suas dúvidas sobre a canção logo,logo.mas se quiser perguntar alguma coisa,esteja á vontade!Quanto a harry e o castelo:Sem comentários por enquanto!E que bom que curtiu a Lux como substituta do Remo!bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
  
#The kara:è,você tem razão,os fantasmas deveriam ter aparecido.mas o capítulo já estava ficando tão grande que acabei desistindo da idéia,sabe?mas vou tentar corrigir isso ao longo da história,ok?  
  
#Pulcher:Obrigada,que bom que curtiu a canção!Quem sabe eu não faço no futuro uma fic do estilo que voce gosta?É uma possibilidade!Espero que continue gostando!  
  
#Ntty Potter:Muitíssimo obrigada pelos parabéns quanto ao asa de ouro,e pelo voto!Oi,que bom ver seu comentário aqui de novo!Obrigada pelos elogios,a canção deu um trabalho danado!E dou sim meu número de ICQ quando tiver um,claro!E que ótimo que gostou da Lux como substituta do remo!Ah,e obrigada pela torcida no asa de ouro,voce viu que funcionou??  
  
#Natalia Lupin:Que bom que minha fic ajuda você a passar o tempo enquanto espera pelo 6° livro...esse é meu objetivo.Bom,eu gostei muito de escrever o beijo entre o Remo e a Lux.Outras cenas de romance virão.E que bom que você acha que estou fazendo um bom trabalho com o harry e a Ginny,me esforço muito para isso.espero que continue curtindo a história,e comentando!  
  
#natally Snape:Bom,obrigada,e com certeza vou ler sua fic assim que puder!Fico feliz em saber que você continua curtindo a minha história,e em saber que sua fic está fazendo sucesso!  
  
#Ka Potter:Muito obrigada pelos elogios.Obrigada pelas congratulações,e espero que continue curtindo a história!  
  
#Eduardo:Obrigada pelos elogios e as congratulações quanto ao asa de ouro.São leitores como você que tornam a fic legal,pois me estimulam a melhorar sempre.valeu!  
  
#keitaro:Que bom que está gostando da minha história!Tomara que continue agradando,e que esse seja o primeiro comentário de muitos!Ah,e você é fã de Love Hina?Pergunto por causa do seu nome,Keitaro.  
  
#anderson:Oi,senti falta dos seus comentários,sabia?Que bom que está de volta!Muito obrigada pelos parabéns quanto ao asa de ouro,fico feliz em saber que voce acha que mereci.E que bom que voce conorda comigo no que diz respeito a James Potter!Vê se não some,e espero que continue curtindo!  
  
#iara Water:Pois é,finalmente chegaram a Hogwarts!E nesse capítulo você verá a conversa com Dumbledore.hehe,alguns kleitores também gostariam de ver o harry eo dumbledore brugando de vocês são maus!Brincadeirinha...espero que goste do capítulo!  
  
#Xianya:Bom,é verdade que teria sido divertido ser a Tonks naquele momento,reconheço.Que bom que gostou da música!Pois é,ainda vai demorar um pouco para que o parentesco do Harry com os Dumbledore se torne público,mas é como você disse,o harry vai sofrer,hehe.mai assédio para o pobre.Quanto ao clima entre Remo e Lux...só tende a crescer,claro!Acho que voce vai gostar do próximo capítulo,sabe...   
  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:É verdade,foi dem difícil escrever a canção.E aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
  
#Fernando Miaise:Espero que continue gostando da história,e comentando!  
  
#Cá:obrigada,a canção foi bem complicada de criar,que bom que agradou!hehe,pois é,o remo e Lux vão ficar bem constrangidos...voce não perde por esperar,no próximo capítulo pricipalmente!Você vai descobrir nessa atulização o que o Dumbledore tem a dizer! Logo você vai saber quais as formas animagas do Harry,Rony e ginny,prometo.Bomquanto ao que o Dumbledore falou telepaeicamente para O Harry,foi um erro,não sei o que aconteceu,mas a frase foi cortada.De qualquer forma,já está normal.A frase era:"Tenha melhor depois.".Fico muito feliz em ver que você curte tanto o casal Lux e Remo.As cenas de ciúme entre os dois são uma boa idéia,vou tentar aproveitá-las,ok?Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
  
#Kirina-li:Fico contente em saber que curtiu os últimos capítulos,escrevi com muito carinho.A cena de batalha foi muito planejada,e tentei deixá-la plausível.E obrigada pelas sugestões de formas animagas,muito interessantes.E,como voce mesma disse,houve beijo!Finalmente,não?Mas não fique com raiva da Tonks,lembre-se de que ela não estará em Hogwarts para atrapalhar mais nada...e o Harry está confuso,como voce pode ver.Afinal,não é fácil perdoar após tudo que ele passou por ter sido privado da verdade,não?mas ele não vai ficar assim pra sempre.E obrigada pelos elogios à canção,eu sinceramente me esforcei nela,para que ficasse minimamente decente.Se a Hermione viu ou não alguma coisa...bom, sem comentários por enquanto!E a parte da Sonserina aplaudindo foi especialmente planejada.Afinal,não acho que todos os alunos dessa casa sejam cruéis,oras!Há gente boa e gente ruim em todo lugar,certo?E a Ginny se garante!!Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo e continue comentando.  
  
#mazzi:Pois é,preste atenção na fic,ás vezes as dicas do que vai acontecer estão ali,de forma sutil.E a presença da Lux era realmente necessária,o harry precisa de uma estrutura familiar,agora mais do que nunca.Que ótimi que voce curtiu a canção!Quanto à sua interpretação da canção,meus parabéns,foi excelente!Você está no caminha certo,garanto!Bom,gostaria de um dia escrever um livro,quem sabe??Bem,vamos ás respostas das suas perguntas:1-Aah,não tenho um casal preferido na fic...gosto de todos.dependendo do momento,curto mais escrever determinadas cenas.Por exemplo,agora,estou gostando muito de escrever o Remo e a Lux,porque é o romance que está mais "adiantado" na fic.Mas adoro H/G e R/Hr também!2-P'xa,tem que escolher???Eu não sei!!!Eu AMO o Remo,o Dumbledore e o Harry,em escala igual!E não posso deixar de citar a Lux.É uma personagem muito especial,porque é criação minha...então,isso a torna muito querida para mim.3-Meu feitiço preferido??Acho que o patrono.Gosto da idéia de uma forma mágica protegendo seu executor.4-Acho transformação mmuito interessante...ah,e feitiços!E D.C.A.T!!E poções!Ah,bem...você já percebeu que eu sou bem parecida com a Hermione nesse aspecto,não??Gosto de tudo!5-Acho que tanto Corvinal quanto Grifinória me agradariam.6-essa é muito difícil.depende do momento.Os capítulos em que o Dumbledore revela a verdade para o Harry,acho.E o "Gringotes e a sacerdotisa",bem como "Um passo á frente".7-Apanhadora.8-Alguma ave,uma águia,talvez.Bom,espero ter satisfeito a sua curiosidade...se tiver mais perguntas,não se acanhe!  
  
#joao:obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
  
#dany:Obrigada pelos elogios,e vamos esclarecer sua dúvida:Sim,é verdade que a Lux e o Fred e George já se conheciam.mas se voce for para os capítulos 10 e 11,em alguma parte deles,verá que a Lux conta para o hary que no seu terceiro ano,o Dumbledore a consultou sobre mandá-la para outras escolas,em outros países,como parte do seu treinamento como sacerdotisa.Foi o que aconteceu,e será falado mais para a frente na fic.A Lux deixou Hogwarts após seu terceiro ano.Ela não se formou em Hogwarts.No futuro,você saberá mais sobre os estudos da Lux em outros países.mas enfim,quando o Harry entrou e Hogwarts,a Lux não estudava mais lá.Bom,espero que tenha esclarecido.Se não,é só perguntar de novo,ok?espero que goste desse capítulo!   
  
CAPÍTULO 33- NOITE E DIA-PARTE 1  
  
--Eu DISSE que estava bem.-Harry falou com um sorriso superior para Lux,que girou os olhos impacientemente,virando-se mais uma vez para o rapaz.  
  
--Você realmente prestou algum atenção no que Madame Pomfrey disse?Porque eu vou repetir até entrar nessa sua cabecinha dura:Ela falou que,para um PRIMEIRO exame,você está APARENTEMENTE bem.Mas ela também falou que você parece abatido,lembra?Só porque você não está mais com febre,não quer dizer que esteja em saúde perfeita,Sr."Eu não fico doente,logo não é humano".-Harry riu,enquanto Lux girava os olhos mais uma vez,e os dois dobravam à direita no corredor,avistando finalmente a gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore.Harry havia passado uma longa meia-hora na enfermaria,respondendo a perguntas e deixando que madame Pomfrey o examinasse da cabeça aos pés,enquanto resmungava que talvez devesse erguer alguma espécie de monumento em homenagem a Harry,a julgar pelo número de visitas que recebia do rapaz,enquanto Lux ria divertida e se candidatava a ajudá-la na tarefa de inventar alguma coisa.A bruxa enfermeira finalmente se dera por satisfeita após uma observação minuciosa,embora declarasse que Harry parecia abatido,como Lux dissera.Intimamente,Harry não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho irônico.Quem não estaria abatido com tudo que acontecia em sua vida?  
  
Lux e Harry pararam em frente à gárgula,e o rapaz olhou em expectativa para a prima,esperando que dissesse a senha.  
  
--Mousse.-A passagem se abriu,e os dois se postaram na escada,a qual começou a deslocar-se suavemente para cima,enquanto Lux resmungava.--Impressionante,o vovô só usa nome de comida,parece um faminto...-Ela riu,voltando-se para Harry.--De qualquer forma,memorize a senha,Harry.Você vai entrar muito aqui durante esse ano.-Harry assentiu sombriamente,pensando em todas as aulas que teria além do programa escolar.Seria um ano cheio.  
  
A escada finalmente parou,e Harry e Lux desceram rapidamente.A garota bateu levemente na parede do escritório,abrindo-a devagar em seguida.Harry entrou de pois de Lux,cumprimentando Dumbledore com a cabeça e sorrindo para Remo,que sentava-se diante do diretor.Lux se adiantou,sentando-se ao lado do avô,enquanto Harry demorava-se um pouco no apoio onde Hino descansava confortavelmente ao lado de Fawkws,que parecia imensamente satisfeito com a nova companhia.Harry acariciou as duas aves por alguns minutos,finalmente afastando-se e ocupando a cadeira ao junto a Remo.Dumbledore sorriu,alternando o olhar da neta para Harry.  
  
--E então?O que madame Pomfrey disse?-Harry conteve a língua a tempo de não retorquir asperamente,enquanto em sua mente os pensamentos amargos se levantavam."Só levou 16 anos para ele se interessar por minha saúde...".O rapaz permaneceu calado,temendo o que poderia dizer caso abrisse a boca,preferindo deixar que Lux respondesse.Harry percebeu vagamente que Remo o observava atentamente,e teve a certeza de que o bruxo tinha uma idéia bastante clara do que se passava em sua cabeça.Harry tentou ignorar o olhar de Remo,ouvindo Lux falar.  
  
--Que Harry no geral está bem,apesar de parecer cansado.Disse para observá-lo bem,e que a qualquer sinal minimamente preocupante,o arrastássemos para ela.-Tanto Dumbledore como Remo riram do olhar cortante que Harry enviou a Lux.O diretor encarou o garoto agradavelmente.  
  
--Fico feliz em saber que não há nada errado,Harry.Você provavelmente está apenas exausto.Vou tentar não me demorar,para que você possa ir dormir o mais rápido possível.-O velho bruxo sorriu.--Em primeiro lugar,quero parabenizá-lo pelo seu desempenho na plataforma.Segundo me disseram,você se saiu muitíssimo bem.O que me traz a um dos assuntos que quero discutir.-Dumbledore encarou Harry fixamente.--Remo e Lux me contaram que,num determinado momento da batalha,você fez mágica sem varinha.É verdade?  
  
--Hum..acho que sim.Quer dizer,não foi algo muito consciente,eu não pensei direito no que estava fazendo.Só o que eu queria era tirar aquele auror de perto do comensal,e daí estendi a mão em sua direção.E bom,ele aterrissou direto nos meus pés.-Harry explicou,observando a expressão de Dumbledore se iluminar com um grande sorriso.O diretor parecia orgulhoso,enquanto continuava.  
  
--Você lembra de algum outro episódio desse tipo que tenha acontecido a você,Harry?-O rapaz franziu a testa,forçando a memória.  
  
--Bom,quando eu era pequeno já fiz coisas assim,sabe,sem varinha.Quer dizer,eu nem mesmo sabia que era um bruxo.-Harry notou o tom amargo em sua própria voz,e tentou controlar-se enquanto prosseguia.--Coisas bobas,eu achava que era ilusão minha quando quando eu queria algum objeto,e de repente estava na minha mão...ou a vez em que todas as almofadas do sofá da sala voaram para a cabeça do meu primo...nunca parei pra pensar nisso.-Harry estreitou os olhos,lembrando-se repentinamente de um episódio no ano anterior.--Hum,,,tem uma coisa que aconteceu no ano passado,me perguntei algumas vezes se teria algum significado.-Harry pregou o olhar em Dumbledore.--Quando os dementadores atacaram a mim e a meu primo,sabe...no verão passado.Quando eles chegaram,Duda tinha me feito derrubar a varinha no chão,eu a perdi.Estava muito escuro e eu não conseguia encontrá-la.Então,simplesmente falei "lumus",e a varinha se acendeu sozinha do ponto onde estava.-Agora,Harry reparava que Lux e Remo também sorriam,e o rapaz encarou os três,curioso.--O que foi?  
  
--Aparentemente você tem mais um talento oculto,Harry.Mágica sem varinha ou palavras é um dom muito útil.-Dumbledore calou-se por um momento,parecendo pensativo.--Eu me pergunto se...-O velho bruxo pareceu mergulhar em profunda reflexão,enquanto Harry o observava impacientemente.--não...ainda é cedo para suposições...preciso saber mais...-Dumbledore voltou-se para o rapaz.--Não é mais sobre isso no futuro.-Harry não pôde se conter dessa vez.  
  
--Você já está me escondendo outra coisa?-O rapaz perguntou,com raiva.--Eu devia imaginar.Você não está cumprindo sua parte no acordo.-Harry começou a se levantar para ir embora,mas Remo colocou uma mão em seu braço,impedindo-o.  
  
--Se acalme,Harry.Escute o que Alvo tem a dizer.-A voz de Remo saiu calma mas firme,e Harry aquiesceu se má-vontade,encarando o diretor friamente.  
  
--Não estou procurando esconder nada de você,Harry.Aprendi que não faz bem algum.-Dumbledore falo tristemente,parecendo cansado.--Estou pagando pelo meu erro.-O brilho nos olhos do diretor pareceu se extingüir por um instante fugaz,mas o bruxo logo assumiu a expressão serena de sempre.--Peço desculpas pelas minhas palavras evasivas agora há pouco.é apenas uma suspeita,Harry,e não tenho ainda muitos fundamentos.Eu estou começando a imaginar se não há algo de Avalon em você.Parece que você está desenvolvendo habilidades que são típicas do povo anigo.Mas alguns desses dons também podem se dever ao nosso parentesco,ou às suas descendências em relação a Godric Griffyndor...ou mesmo em virtude da profecia.Eu não sei,Harry.É sempre complicado identificar alguém com os poderes de Avalon.E no seu caso é ainda mais,porque você está cercado de circunstâncias especiais.Vai ser difícil descobrir,envolverá muita pesquisa...-Dumbledore encarou o garoto ternamente,e Harry de repente sentiu um nó na garganta,porque já vira aquele mesmo olhar voltado para se nada no mundo fosse mais importante que a felicidade da pessoa que o velho bruxo encarava.E agora,ou talvez desde sempre,Harry talvez apenas não tivesse notado,Dumbledore o olhava assim,e ele se perguntava por que era tão doloroso.Quando criança,quisera por várias vezes que alguém o fitasse assim.Mas agora doía,porque parecia tarde demais.Harry sacudiu a cabeça,evitando que as emoções o denunciassem,e procurou encarar Dumbledore de forma neutra.  
  
--Desculpe se fui grosseiro.-Ele falou em voz baixa,sentindo a mão de Remo apertar levemente seu braço.Harry olhou para o amigo dos seus pais,recebendo um pequeno sorriso de aprovação do mesmo.Dumbledore balançou a cabeça,sorrindo.  
  
--Não há nada para se desculpar.Vamos esquecer.Passemos para outro assunto que preciso deiscutir com você,Harry.-O velho bruxo ficou subitamente sério.--A invasão de Voldemort à sua mente e suas ameaças me fizeram pensar,Harry.Você me disse que Tom declarou a intenção de matar todas as pessoas que lhe são queridas.Claro que o maior objetivo dele era apenas torturar você através do terror psicológico que isso impõe.Mas,por mais que me seja doloroso dizer-lhe isso,não há como negar que as pessoas próximas a você são um alvo muito mais provável.Voldemort sabe que machucando ou matando alguém que você ama é a forma mais eficaz de atingi-lo.-Harry baixou a cabeça,sentindo um remorso profundo.Qual era a recompensa que seus amigos ganhavam por acompanhá-lo?Riscos e mais riscos,pensou o garoto.Mas Dumbledore continuou,falando numa voz gentil e ao mesmo tempo firme.--Harry,olhe para mim.-O garoto levantou os olhos,cansado.--Não é culpa sua,Harry.Não fique se martirizando.É isso que Voldemort quer.garanto a você que nenhum de seus amigos,nenhum de nós aqui sequer cogita culpar você pelos riscos que corremos.Ninguém se arrepende de amar você,e isso não muda porque Voldemort decidiu que podemos ser armas para desestruturar você caso sejamos prejudicaods.Não quero fazer com que se sinta mal trazendo esse assunto á tona.Tire essas coisas da cabeça,você está entendendo?-Harry encarou Dumbledore por um longo momento,em silêncio.Finalmente,concordou muito lentamente,e o velho bruxo sorriu.--Muito bem.Só estou falando essas coisas porque sei que a segurança dos seus amigos é a sua maior prioridade.E é sobre isso que quero concersar.Os Weasley,por exemplo.Sei que voce os considera como sua família,e teme pelo que pode suceder a eles.Mas lembre-se,harry,que exceto por Rony e Ginny,todos eles são bruxos habilitados,perfeitamente capazes de se defender.E são membros da Ordem da Fênix,contando com a proteção de toda a equipe.-Dumbledore continuou,calmamente.-Remo seria outor alvo de alta probabilidade.mas ele também sabe se cuidar,Harry.Além do mais,estará por perto a amior parte do tempo,na escola.Lux seria um caso especial.Um alvo duplo,por assim dizer.Eu e você somos as pessoas que Voldemort mais teria prazer em torturar,Harry.E Tom sabe que,atingindo Lux,causaria uma grande devastação.Obviamente,ele não sabe do seu parentesco conosco.Mas não sou tolo para não achar que Tom Riddle não nos observou durante o verão.Ele provavelmente já se deu conta de que Lux se tornou importante para você.E certamente sabe o quão ela é importante para mim.-Dumbledore segurou a mão da neta,parecendo triste.--Esse é um dos motivos de eu ter insistido com Lux para que viesse a Hogwarts,Harry.Claro que será muitíssimo útil que ela substitua Remo.Mas os Weasley decidiram que voltariam para a "Toca" quando o per[iodo letivo recomeçasse.Durante essas férias,a Ordem trabalhou em vários feitiços de proteção para a "toca".Molly e Arthur sentem saudades da sua casa,bem como seus filhos.White fortress continuará sendo a sede da Ordem,mas cada membbro tem a sua casa,o seu emprego,a sua vida.O que significa que Lux por várias vezes estaria sozinha na casa.E embora muitíssimo segura pelas barreiras,White fortress pode não ser impenetrável para um Voldemort decidido e no auge do poder.Pode ser um ato egoísta meu,Harry,mas simplesmente não quero arriscar,mesmo de forma mínima,que Tom chegue perto de Lux.Sei que ela é incrivelmente capaz de se defender,e não seria alvo fácil para qualquer bruxo das treavs,por mais terrível que seja.Mas não vou esperar que algo aconteça.-Harry não podia deixar de concordar em peso com o velho bruxo.Quanto menos pessoas em perigo,melhor.--E,além do mais,a presença de Lux torna mais fácil a continuidade do seu treinamento em telepatia,bem como seu aprendizado em francês.E desconfio que sua prima será de grande ajuda com seu dom de magia sem varinha,Harry.É uma das especialidades de Lux.-Dumbledore encarou o rapaz seriamente.--Então,os alvos mais fáceis e prováveis seriam seus amigos,harry.Rony,Hermione e Ginny.Obviamente,eles estão seguros dentro de Hogwarts.Mas mesmo assim,seria melhor que estivessem preparados para qualquer eventualidade.E por isso,decidi que irei conversar com os três,e propor a eles algumas aulas extras,Harry.Uma espécie de treinamento,embora diferente do que você recebe.Você está sendo preparado para um dia vencer Voldemort.Rony,Hermione e Ginny devem ter como prioridade saber defender-se em perigo.Espero sinceramente que nenhum deles chegue a uma situação tão grave como se ver cara a cara sozinhos com commensais,ou pior,o próprio Voldemort.Mas caso isso ocorra,desejo que estejam prontos e aptos para lutar.Sei que é difícil para você ouvir isso,Harry.E é por isso que estou consultando você.  
  
Harry piscou várias vezes,tentando processar o que Dumbledore tinha acabado de dizer.Todo o remorso que sentira no início da conversa estava retornando,enquanto o rapaz dava-se conta de que por sua causa,seus amigos precisariam receber um treinamento,a fim de que soubessem se proteger dos ataques de Voldemort em sua ânsia de torturar Harry.Por sua causa,eles não teriam uma vida normal.Mas por outro lado,Harry sentia-se aliviado por essa providência,e profundamente agradecido a Dumbledore,embora não demonstrasse.Sabia que o bruxo fazia isso não só pela própria segurança de Ginny,Mione e Ron,mas pela paz de espírito de Harry em saber que seus amigos estariam mais preparados.A cada dia que passava,se preocupava mais com o que poderia acontecer a Rony,hermione e Ginny.Pelo menos eles teriam melhores chances agora.harry concordou,lembrando-se subitamente de algo.  
  
--Você pode incluir Neville e Luna nisso?Eles estavam no ministério comigo,isso provavelmente também os tornou alvos.-Harry falou tristemente,e Dumbledore pareceu considerar por um momento,até assentir lentamente.  
  
--Você está certo,Harry.Pois bem,falarei então com os cinco ainda essa semana.-Dumbledore percebeu que Harry suprimia um bocejo,e sorriu levemente,enquanto se levantava,seguido de Remo e Lux.--Vejo que está cansado.Estou quase terminando,só quero mostrar-lhe algo,e falar sobre um último assunto.As outras coisas podem esperar.Venha até aqui,Harry.-O garoto se levantou,curioso,deslocando-se para o canto esquerdo do final do escritório,onde Dumbledore,Lux e Remo o esperavam.Harry observou Lux tocar com a ponta dos dedos um ponto no alto da parede por três vezes seguidas.Imediatamente,uma porta de belos entalhes se materializou.Dumbledore a abriu,fazendo sinal para que Harry entrasse.O queixo do rapaz quase caiu.Entrara numa sala um pouco maior que o escritório onde estivera há pouco.E se o aposento onde o diretor recebia seus visitantes já era cheio de objetos incomuns e fascinantes,além de livros que despertariam o interesse do aluno mias relapso,ainda assim não se comparava ao local agora revelado.Para todo lugar que olhasse Harry via livros e objetos mágicos que nuca pensou ser possível existir.Além disso,a sala era bastante aconchegante,com uma enorme lareira e poltronas confortáveis,e um largo tapete no chão coberto de almofadas.O lugar ideal para colocar as idéis em ordem ou fazer uma boa leitura,pensou Harry,enquanto encarava Dumbledore confuso.  
  
--Gostaria que usasse essa sala quando quiser,Harry.É um bom local para estudar,principalmente utilizando livros,hum...não recomendados para bruxos não-habilitados.Você vai perceber nas estantes que os livros que lhe entreguei em White fortress já foram transferidos para cá.Você terá sossego aqui,tanto para estudo quanto para apenas pensar ou descansar.Não se acanhe com minha presença no escritório.Quando quiser,simplesmente entre.Lux já fez bom uso dessa sala,estou certo,querida?É um local de boas recordações para mim também,Harry...-Dumbledore falou em voz baixa,enquanto Lux sorria e passava a mão em vários dos livros,com uma expressão saudosa.  
  
--É verdade.Já dormi muito naquelas almofadas,Harry.Er..e estudei também,vovô.-Dumbledore riu levemente,enquanto todos retornavam ao escritório e a porta desaparecia ás suas costas.Harry sentou-se novamente,ainda surpreso.Ele não podia negar que era um lugar acolhedor,e que seria definitivamente útil quando precisasse ficar sozinho.Mas hesitava,pensando que estaria muito próximo a Dumbledore.Harry havia prometido a si mesmo que permaneceria o mais distante possível do velho bruxo,encontando-se apenas nas aulas.Por outro lado,a curiosidade do rapaz começava a se manifestar,levando a melhor.Harry começava a se perguntar se as boas lembranças de Dumbledore naquela sala envolviam a sua mãe.Afinal,o diretor contara que ela freq6uentara bastante o escritória do avô,não?  
  
--Hum,certo.Obrigado,vou me lembrar disso.-Ele resolveu agradecer polidamente.--O que mais queria me dizer?-Dumbledore assumiu imediatamente uma expressão grave,bem como Remo e Lux.O velho bruxo começou a falar cuidadosamente.  
  
--Sobre o ataque de hoje cedo,Harry.Primeiramente,quero falar que não houve nenhuma morte na estação,pelo menos dessa vez.Algumas pessoas ficaram feridas,mas estão sendo bem tratadas no St.Mungos.Voldemort tinha duas intenções com esse ataque.A primeira foi uma espécie de aviso,por assim dizer.Ele quis mostrar que seus seguidores estão aumentando,e que não está brincando.A guerra começou,e Tom vai usar todas as cartas.Ele simplesmente quis provocar pânico na população,e devo dizer que conseguiu.O Ministério está um caos,recebendo cartas e visitas de cidadãos apavorados.-Dumbledore suspirou,cansado.--A segunda intenção...era nos distrair.A Ordem e o Ministério estavam muito ocupados na plataforma.Azkaban ficoiu desprotegida.A ordem da Fênix poderia estar na plataforma,Harry.Mas os membros não podem patrulhar Azkaban,é responsabilidade do governo.Nós não podemos interferir sem causar uma crise maior do que a que já enfrentamos com Fudge.venho tentando aconselhá-lo há muito tempo,mas Cornélio ainda tem na cabeça a idéia de que desejo seu lugar...Fudge se recusa a acreditar,aparentemente,que apenas alguns aurores são capazes de guardar a prisão,sem o apoio dos dementadores.Enquanto a maior parte da equipe ministerial estava em vigilância na estação King´s cross,um grupo seleto de comensais invadiu Azkaban,Harry.E libertou os comensais capturados na batalha do ministério.A notícia que chegou a nós é que o próprio Voldemort surgiram em Azkaban por alguns momentos.Alguns aurores morreram.-Harry encarou o velho bruxo por alguns momentos,chocado.O que Fudge estava pensando?que estavam num jogo?O rapaz sentia o sangue gelar,ao imaginar os funcionários cara a cara com Voldemort,e seus rostos de espanto e medo ao receberem o "Avada Kevadra".Ele levou as mãos ao rosto,frustrado.Mais pessoas mortas.Harry sentiu mãos em seus ombros,e voltou-se para se deparar com o roso de Remo,de pé atrás do garoto.  
  
--É difícil,Harry.Nós sabemos.Para você provavelmente ainda mais.Mas você não pode estar em todo lugar,Harry.Pense nas vidas que você ajudou a salvar hoje.As conseqüências poderiam ter sido piores.-remo apertou os ombros de Harry,ao perceber a expressão derrotada do garoto.--Sei o que está pensando.Que isso não muda o fato de que pessos morreram.mas não podemos fraquejar,garoto.Só torna tudo mais difícil.-Harry não respondeu,e Remo não insistiu.Ele precisava de tempo para assimilar tudo.Todos ficaram num silêncio deprimido por alguns momentos,até a voz de Lux se manifestar suavemente.  
  
--Estamos todos muito cansados,e não há mais nada que possamos fazer no momento.-A moça segurou uma das mãos do avô,enquanto fitava Harry e Remo carinhosamente.--Vamos dormir.Amanhã será um dia cheio para todos,e não vai adiantar ficarmos aqui remoendo coisas ruins.-Os três bruxos concordaram com a garota,e Harry se levantou,sentindo os membros pesados de exaustão.Realmente,uma noite de sono seria excelente.Lux beijou Dumbledore na face,recomendando que o velho bruxo fosse dormir imediatamente,ou ela chamaria Bonny em White fortress para prendê-lo na cama.Dumbledore sorriu e concordou,voltando-se para Harry cautelosamente.  
  
--Durma bem,Harry.Se acontecer alguma coisa,não hesite em chamar qualquer um de nós.-O diretor colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto brevemente,retirando-a logo e despedindo-se de remo.Dumbledore observou em silêncio o grupo deixar o seu escritório,retirando-se ele próprio para uma porta no fundo do aposento.  
  
Lux,Harry e Remo esperaram a escada girar para a saída muito quietos,passando pela gárgula lentamente.Harry não pôde deixar de notar que a prima e o bruxo mais velho pareciam constrangidos,lançando olhares furtivos um ao outro e mantendo o máximo de distância possível entre si.Harry já estava ficando sinceramente nervoso com o clima tenso,resolvendo quebrar o silêncio cuidadosamente.  
  
--Onde você vai ficar,Lux?-A moça sorriu para Harry,parecendo aliviada por ter algo para falar.  
  
--Já estamos quase chegando,na verdade.Ali em frente,no final do corredor.-Eles andaram só mais um pouco,e Lux parou diante de um quadro grande,de bela moldura.Na tela,uma jovem sentava-se ao chão num campo verde,várias flores rodeando-a enquanto ela contemplava o céu azul.A pintura voltou a cabeça para o grupo e sorriu,esperando que se dirigissem á mesma.Lux sorriu de volta,antes de voltar-se para Harry e Remo.  
  
--Bom,é aqui....meus aposentos,Harry.-Lux fez um elegante floreio,mostrando o quadro.--Conheça madeline,que guarda a minha porta...Maddie,se você for gentil com ela.-A moça da tela sorriu para Harry,que a cumprimentou educadamente.Lux abraçou o garoto,beijando-o.-Descanse direito,Harry.Vai precisar estar inteiro para amanhã.-A moça voltou-se para Remo,começando a se aproximar,mas congelando no meio do caminho e encarando o bruxo nervosa.Remo também não parecia saber o que fazer.O bruxo se mexeu várias vezes,dando a impressão de que estenderia a mão para tocar a de Lux,mas sempre parecia mudar de idéia.Por fim,Lux limitou-se a tocar levemente a face do bruxo,e harry percebeu que os rostos do casal pareciam levemente corados.-Boa noite,Remo.-Lux recolheu a mão rapidamente,sorrindo ao ouvir a resposta de Remo e entrando apressada pela abertura que o quadro revelara após a moça dizer a senha("paix!").Harry encarou o novo padrinho,enquanto os dois recomeçavam a andar.  
  
--Vocês dois ESTÃO estranhos.Definitivamente.-Remo não pareceu ter como retrucar,e eles andaram num silêncio amigável até se separarem,Harry em direção à torre da grifinória,Remo em direção aos próprios aposentos,parecendo em profunda reflexão.  
(-------------) (-------------------) (------------------)  
Harry terminou de se vestir,ouvindo ocasionalmente os resmungos de Rony sobre o horário desumano,segundo o rapaz ruivo,que precisavam acordar.Harry não deu muita atenção,sabendo que Rony nunca fora exatamente uma pessoa matutina.O rapaz observou Dino,Simas e Neville deixarem o dormitório para dirigirem-se ao salão principal,esperando pacientemente que Rony terminasse de se arrumar.Finalmente,os dois desceram as escadas para o salão comunal,onde Hermione já os esperava com uma expressão de impaciência,provavelmente ansiosa para receber os horários das aulas no café-da-manhã,pensou Harry.Rony parecia ter tido a mesma idéia,porque retorquiu imediatamente quando a amiga começou a reclamar da ademora.  
  
--relaxe,Hermione.Os horários não vão desaparecer enquanto estamos aqui,sabia?-Hermione lançou um olahr de desprezo para o garoto.  
  
--Para a sua informação,Rony,eu não estava pensando nos horários.Quero dar uma olhada no "profeta diário",e ver o que els têm a dizer sobre a fuga dos cmensais de Azkaban.-Quando harry chegara na noite anterior no salão comunal,deparara-se com Rony,Hermione e Ginny esparando-o próximos à lareira.Em voz baixa,o rapaz lhes contara sobre a fuga,e todos estavam ansiosos por notícias a respeito.  
  
Harry ignorou os comentários ácidos de Ron e Mione um para o outro,sabendo que os amigos eventualmente se cansariam,como o usual.Os três sentaram-se á mesa da grifinória,onde Ginny os cumprimentou com um sorriso em meio a um grupo de amigos do 5° ano.A garota levantou-se dizendo alguma coisa aos companheiros,vindo sentar-se ao lado de harry,que olhava desanimado para Rony e Hermione,que ainda discutiam.  
  
--Começaram cedo,não?-Ginny deu um sorrisinho,e Harry confirmou com a cabeça.A garota se aproximou,falando no ouvido do rapaz em voz baixa.--Nós deveríamos realmente fazer alguma coisa a respeito desses dois,sabia?Se não pelo bem deles mesmos,pelo da nossa paciência e sossego.-harry tentou pensar em alguma coisa coerente para responder,mas sentia-se subitamente desconcertado com a proximidade de Ginny.Parecia que se cérebro não era mais capaz de planejar uma frase,enquanto o rapaz sentia uma sensação engraçada na boca do estômago.Felizmente,Harry não precisou falar,porque naquele instante a prof.mcgonagall começou a passar pelos alunos,distribuindo seus horários de aula.Rony e Hermione imediatamente pararam de brigar,estudando atentamente os papéis em suas mãos.Ginny também se ocupava da sua agenda,e harry respirou aliviado,observando ele mesmo sua nova rotina.Ele procurou pela quarta-feira,a fim de saber o que o esparava no seu primeiro dia de aula,dando um breve sorriso.Não estava nada mal.Feitiços e transfiguração pela manhã,defesa contra as artes das travas á tarde.  
  
--Excelente!Não temos poções até sexta-feira!-Rony comemorou satiafeito,e harry concordou entusiasticamente.Pelo menos o seu primeiro dia não seria acompanhad da má-vontade de Snape.Ele estudou mais uma vez o horário,prestando atenção nas horas vagas e imaginando quando Dumbledore lhe mostraria a organização de suas aulas extras.Ele prometeu a si mesmo perguntar mais tarde ao diretor.Não queria perder tempo.  
  
Uma revoada de corujas invadiu o salão principal,trazendo a costumeira correspondência.Harry afastou seu copo de suco ao notar uma coruja marrom vindo em direção aonde estavam,o que foi uma sorte,pois o animal pousou exatamente onde o copo estivera.Hermione imediatamente recolheu o jornal da coruja,abrindo-o ansiosa enquanto Harry,Rony e Ginny se amontoavam junto á garota para também ler as notícias.Harry pôde escutar diversar exclamações de espanto vindas dos demais alunos,todos chocados com a fuga dos comensais,ao que parecia,O rapaz tinha certeza de que,se olhasse para a mesa da Sonserina,enxergaria malfoy com um sorriso superior de vitória e escárnio ante a notícia.Harry preferiu concentrar-se no papel á sua frente,franzindo a testa à medida que lia.  
  
"CAOS NO MINISTÉRIO  
  
Nova fuga de comensais da morte prova imcompetência de Cornélio Fudge  
  
Ontem,exatamente ás 11;15 da manhã,enquanto um ataque na plataforma nove e 1/2 se realizava,a prisão se segurança máxima de azkaban sofreu sua segunda fuga em menos de um ano.Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado,cujo retorno foi confirmado em junho deste ano,compareceu ele mesmo,junto a alguns de seus servos,a Azkaban,libertando comensais da morte presos na batalha do ministério que revelou o retorno do Lord das trevas,fato noticiado na época pelo "profeta diário" com detalhes.Entre os fugitivos,estão nomes outrora conhecidos como respeitáveis membros da sociedade bruxa,como Lúcio Malfoy.Cinco aurores foram mortos durante a invasão.  
  
Quando interpelado sobre o ataque em Azkaban,Cornélio Fudge,ministro da magia,argumentou que o ministério estivera muito ocupado tentando controlar o ataque que ocorria na estação king´s cross naquele mesmo momento.Entretanto,o "profeta diário" pergunta:Não possui o ministério funcionários em número suficiente para atender a diferentes emergências?E mais,é justificável deixar uma prisão conhecida por abrigar os piores elementos da comunidade mágica desprotegida,seja qual for a situação?O "profeta",bem como a amior parte da população,acha que não.Afinal,como poderemos dormir tranqüilos se,em épocas como esta,não há segurança suficiente para vários locais ao mesmo tempo?É fato conhecido que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tem preferência por ataques múltiplos,em locais diferentes,como forma de disseminar o pânico.Não deveriam o Ministério e Cornélio Fudge estarem preparadps para isso?  
  
Não é de hoje que nosso ministro da magia mostra falhas consideradas inadmissíveis por esse jornal.Há mais de um ano,Alvo Dumbledore,honorável e presente diretor da escolla de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts,bem como Harry Potter,"O menino que sobreviveu",alertaram sobre o retorno de vocês-sabem-quem.Entretanto,Cornélio Fudge se recusou a dar ouvidos a tais avisos,difamando os nomes Dumbledore e Potter em diversas ocasiões.A veracidade da situação só foi reconhecida após um ataque no ministério,onde os comensais libertados ontem tomaram parte e foram capturados.Existem também denúncias para Dolores Umbridge,subsecretária do Ministro da magis,afirmando que a mesma desenvolveu métodos absolutamente invasivos e anti-pedagógicos durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts,no ano passado.Supõe-se que Umbridge atuava sob ordens específicas de Cornélio Fudge.  
  
Mas talvez nenhum dos erros já citados constituam a maios e mais triste falha do nosso ministro.O "profeta diário" descobriu,em primeiríssima mão,que está em vigência um processo para a inocentação de Sirius Black,presumido criminoso de alta periculosidade,considerado por muitos o mais fiel seguidor daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.Ao que parece,é possível que estivéssemos todos errados nos últimos 15 anos.Segundo informações de confiança de um dos envolvidos diretos no process,que não quis se identificar,Sirius Bçack,que fugiu de Azkaban há três anos,pode ter sido a maior vítima de uma rede de intrigas iniciada por Pedro Pettrigrew,presumidamente morto por Black num ataque que também custou a vida de diversos trouxas.Entretanto,testemunhas que também não foram identificadas afirmam que pedro Pettrigrew está vivo,a serviço de vocês-sabem-quem,tendo sido uma peça essencial para o retorno do Lord das trevas.O "profeta diário" não conseguiu descobrir além disso,pois o processo de inocentação de Sirius Black está sendo realizado em profundo sigilo,bem como suas investigações e depoimentos.Mas,caso o que se começa a supor for confirmado,isto é,que Sirius Black não é nem nunca foi um criminoso,estaremos diante de uma das maiores e mais tristes injustiças de toda a história da sociedade mágica.O que se sabe é que,cada vez mais,Cornélio Fudge se afunda num poço de problemas criado por ele mesmo e sua incapacidade de administrar e realizar as obrigações relacionadas á sua posição.Fic aqui o protesto deste jornal ante a evidente falta de estruturação do Ministério da magia,bem como a pergunta,mais do que nuca pertinente nesses tempos de guerra,onde uma mão firme e competente é indubitavelmente necessária para guiar-nos á vitória:Não será hora de mudar?"  
  
Harry percorreu com os olhos o resto da página,lendo os títulos das demais notícias anunciadas para as paginas seguintes,sentindo-se anestesiado.  
  
"veja mais nas páginas seguintes:O duelo na plataforma nove e meia,a participação de Harry Potter na batalha,Anna Dumbledore,a derrocada de Azkaban...",mas Harry não prestava muita atenção no exato sentido daquelas palavras.Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Sirius.Muito de longe,ele escutava a voz de seus amigos chamando seu nome,mas simplesmente não conseguia responder.Muito devagar,levantou-se da mesa ignorando os chamados de seu uma expressão neutra,Harry calmamente fez o caminha para fora do salão principal,para fora do salão de entrada,e finalmente para os jardins do castelo.Harry caminhou maquinalmente até a beira do lago,onde sentou-se em profunda reflexão,perguntando-se vagamente por que tudo ao seu redor parecia tão frio se o sol brilhava com toda força no céu azul.  
(---------------) (--------------------) (--------------)  
Remo estava totalmente despreparado para ver o nemo de Sirius no jornal,bem como a menção ao seu processo de inocentação.Ele se perguntou cmo o "Profeta diário" teria descoberto tal coisa.Mas enfim,se tratando da desorganização que vinha dominando o Ministério da magia,Remo não duvidava de mais nada.Mas não deixava de doer ler auqelas palavras.Remo lembrava claramente da agonia de Sirius em ser um fugitivo em virtude de algo que não cometera.Sabia que o amigo nunca deixara de se culpar por ter trocado de lugar com Pedro no feitiço Fidelius.Sirius indiretamente acreditava que era o resposável pela morte de Lily e James,e isso o matava por dentro.  
  
Remo percebeu que Lux e Dumbledore o observavam preocupados,mas não conseguiu reunir forças desta vez para fingir que estava tudo bem.Ele de repente percebeu que Harry se levantara e retirava-se do salão principal,e sentiu o peito contrair-se.O bruxo fez menção de seguir o garoto,mas Lux colocou uma mão em seu braço,indicando Rony,hermione e Ginny,que conversavam entre si.Após alguns segundos,Rony e Hermione se levantaram,andando apressadamente e fazendo o mesmo caminho de Harry.ginny observou o casal se retirar,dirigindo-se depois a Neville,que imediatamente levantou e acompanhou a garota para fora do salão.Luna Lovegood parecia ter pedido a expressão aérea de sempre,saindo da mesa da Corvinal e juntando-se a ginny e neville na porta do salão.Lux falou suavemente,ainda segurando o braço de Remo,enquanto alternava o olhardo bruxo para Dumbledore.  
  
--Deixem que eles vão.Harry precisa disso,precisa dos amigos.Eles saberão cuidar bem dele.-Dumbledore assentiu tristemente,voltando-se para falar com a prof.Mcgonagall,que o interpelava preocupada.Lux desviou a atenção totalmente para Remo.--Você pode conversar com Harry mais tarde,Remo.Também precisa de tempo para si mesmo no que concerne a Sirius.Também machuca você.-Remo concordou em silêncio,não confiando na sua capacidade de falar naquele momento.Lux o encarou gentilmente,embora parecesse um pouco hesitante.--Você quer conversar a respeito?Podemos fazer isso.Vou ao meu quarto pegar alguns livros,e nos encontramos na sala de aula.Ainda falta um tempo para o primeiro horário.vamos conversar.Hum...sobre Sirius.-Lux corou um pouco,e Remo mexeu-se agitado.Sabia que teriam de falar eventualmente sobre o que acontecera entraos dois no Expresso de Hogwarts,mas nem ele nem Lux pareciam confortãveis como assunto.Remo pensara muito,e tinha medo do que aquilo significava.Tinha medo das decisões que precisavam ser tomadas.Ele imaginou como os dois sobreviveriam ao dia de hoje.Lux tirara folga de todas as suas atividades no ministério e no St.Mungos,a fim de acompanhar o primeiro dia de aula de Remo,familiarizando-se com algumas turmas e o programa de ensino.Mas Remo se perguntava se eles teriam algum progresso trabalhando juntos,se mal conseguiam encarar um ao outro quando ficavam sozinhos.Ainda assim,se viu concordando com a proposta de Lux,encaminhando-se para o seu escritório a fim se pegar o material necessário para a sua primeira aula,seguindo então para a classe onde Lux o encontraria.Seria um dia comprido. 


	34. Noite e dia Parte 2

Nota da autora:Só estou pegando emprestados os maravilhosos personagens da J.K.Rowling,OK?  
Bom,eu sei...demorei para atualizar.mas como já falei,a faculdade recomeçou...então,perdoem a minha lentidão!Valeu:  
#babi Evans:Obrigada pelas congratulações!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar,ok?  
#Cristine black:Bom,antes tarde do que nunca,que bom que você enfim resolveu comentar a fic!Espero que se torne um hábito!E o Sirius vai ser freqëntemente lembrado ao longo da história,sou muito fã desse personagem.Bom,o Harry ainda está muito magoado com o Dumbledore,mas se você perceber,ele está começando a se dar conta da importância do nosso querido diretor em sua vida.Mais para a frente,Harry irá perdoá-lo.Quanto á Ginny,bem,o Harry já percebeu que sente algo diferente,não??resta ele colocar a cabeça no lugar e agir!  
#madame Mim:Estou sim estudando a idéia de um beta,quando decidir,você vai saber!E que bom que curtiu a participação do "profeta diário" no capítulo!Bom,eu sei que posso responder aos comentários pelo painel de controle.Mas facilita mais para mim fazer desse jeito,aqui na fic,pois respondo a todos de uma vez só,não só daqui da Ed quanto do Potterish e do ,sabe??Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente se puder!  
#Katys:Em primeiro lugar,você não está enchendo meu saco,certo??Nem pense em algo assim.muito,muito boas as suas interpretações da canção,meus parabéns!!!Você vai descobrir como vai ficar a questão da AD logo,logo.E asala que o Dumbledore mostrou para o Harry vai sim ter importância.Lembre-se que desse modo o Dumbledore vai poder estar sempre por perto.Quanto ao sangue,você está na linha de raciocínio certa.Obrigada pela compreensão quanto ao meu curso,medicina é realmente muito cansativo.Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e esteja á vontade para novas perguntas,ok?  
#ligriffindor:Obrigada pelos parabéns,e aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
#Mat Potter:Obigada pelas congratulações,fiquei muito feliz com os prêmios.Hum,o Harry ser um druida??Não sei,quam sabe,talvez sim,talvez lendo e você vai descobrir!Quanto ao AD,logo,logo você vai saber.O Harry e a Ginny??calma,eles estão evoluindo!Lux e Remo??Beeem,leia o capítulo...E que bom que gostou do sânscrito e do dragão,foi divertido pensar nessas coisas.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#RaZum:Obrigada pelos elogios!Fico feliz em saber que gostou da música do chapéu,foi difícil de escrever pra caramba!Bom...não acho que seja demais o Harry pertencer á linhagem de Avalon,levando em conta a família a que ele pertence.Acho que falei no capítulo 10 ou no 11,não tenho certeza,que pe muito mais comum a linhagem de Avalon se maifestar em membros de uma determinada família.Mas estamos sendo precipitados aqui.Eu não disse que o Harry era um druida...apenas brinquei com a possibilidade.talvez ele seja,talvez não.Você vai ter que ler para descobrir!Espero que continue gostando da história,e comentando sempre que possível!  
#jessy:Algo me diz que você fica meio sensível quando o assunto é o Sirius...desculpe se te deixei triste,pôxa!Mas o Sirius merece ser lembrado,e eu não poderia deixar de começar a mostrar que a inocência dele poderá ser provada.Lembre-se também que o Sirius era querido por vários personagens da fic,especialmente o Harry e o Remo,então é normal que eles se recordem do nosso querido Almofadinhas!Eu não sou má não,puxa vida...por mim,o Sirius nem teria morrido...desculpa!Bom,falando de assuntos menos deprimentes:Lux e Remo discutindo a "relação"??Hum...leia,descubra,e diga o que achou!Ah,obrigada pelos parabéns!  
#Arwen:É verdade,o Harry está começando a se dar conta que o Dumbledore se importa sim!Se Lux e Remo vão se entender??Eu não vou contar,né??Você tem que continuar lendo para descobrir!A canção vai ser trazida novamente em breve.Bom,obrigada pelo voto no asa de ouro,fiquei muito feliz com os premios.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
#Vicky:Obrigada pelos elogios!E o Harry vai se entender com a Ginny aos poucos...vai acompanhando para ver!  
#Vortex:Se eu já pensei em ser escritora?Quem sabe um dia?Gostei muito do seu comentário,você gostou de cenas que tive muito prazer em escrever,são algumas das minhas favoritas.E não se procupe,porque pretendo terminar a fic,não quero de modo algum deixá-la pela metade.Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e comente se puder,ok?  
#ButterflyGranger:è,aos poucos o Harry e o Dumbledore vão se entender.E você está certa,a sala vai ser importante sim.lembre-se que com ela,o Dumbledore vai poder estar sempre por perto do Harry.A canção foi difícil mesmo,que bom que gostou!E eu não poderia deixar a Lux longe do Harry,do Dumbledore e do nosso lobisomem favorito,né?Ah,e a animagia logo voltará á história.Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e comente se puder!  
#Mionegranger:Obrigada pelos parabéns!E você eventualmente descobrirá mais sobre Harry e o castelo,aguarde!Hum,excelente interpretação da canção,está no caminho certo.Quanto ao romance Remo/Lux...ah,quem é que não fica como um adolescente quando está apaixonado??Estou me divertindo á beça escrevendo as cenas dos dois.Voce acha mesmo que o Ron e a Mione vão parar de brigar um dia?Mas é isso que os torna tão fofos juntos,não?Bom,espero que continue curtindo a história!  
#marin:Obrigada,que bom que gosta da minha fic!Também adoro saint Seya,então aproveitei a maravilhosa canção da saga de Hades,que bom que agradou!Que bom que você acha que estou retratando bem os entimentos dos personagens,trabalho com muito afinco nessa parte.E fico feliz em saber que voce gostou da Anna.Pretendo sim escrever sobre todo o ano letivo do harry,essa fic vai ser bem longa.Bom,o meu esforço para escrever a fic vale a pena sim,graças a leitores como voce.Espero que continue curtindo,e comentando sempre que possível.  
#mateus Potter Dumbledore:Ai meu deus,ainda não respondi seu e-mail...,mas não esqueci de você,viu?Bom,e é muito divertido para mim escrever a confusão do Harry em relação ao Dumbledore.Ah,eu sei que o Harry é lento...mas lembre-se que ele não tem muita experiência no assunto,e que nunca teve ninguém para conversar sobre isso com ele,né?Acho que,nesse ponto,uma família faz falta(mas é a minha opinião).Mas o Harry está começando a perceber que a Ginny é especial.Ah,e aguarde,porque as revelações virão logo...obrigada pelas congratulações,e espero que curta esse capítulo e diga o que achou!  
#Rosy:Puxa,que pena que você não conseguiu mandar sua fic pra mim...eu teria muito prazer em betá-la.Bom,pelo menos eu desocupei a minha caixa de e-mails!Se voce tiver alguma outra história,ficarei feliz em betar se você quiser!E que bom que você voltou a escrever!Obrigada pelos elogios,e vou ler sua fic sim,assim que tiver tempo.Espero que continue curtindo a história,e sucesso com a sua fic!  
#Laurinha:Logo,logo o assunto de aimagia voltará á tona,não se preocupe!E você não enche o saco,não!Espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
#Keitaro:Que bom,espero que se acostume mesmo a comentar!Bom,é como voce disse,a fic vai ser bem longa mesmo.Espero que você a acompanhe até o fim assim mesmo!E tento retratar o Harry o mais humano possível.Afinal,ele também sente,como você mesmo disse!Ah,e também sou fã de Love Hina!  
#Ntty Potter:Que bom que você está gostando do casal Remo/Lux!E você vai ver nesse capítulo no que vai dar a conversa deles.Bom,e o Harry e a Ginny vão evoluir aos poucos mesmo.hehe,o Rony e a Mione também vão se entender...bom,espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#--AndRÉ--:Obrigada,que bom que está gostando da história!Espero que continue acomnhando,e comentando!  
#Carolxinhagrint:Não sei o que houve no outro site não...onde está incompleto??Bom,obrigada pelos elogiuos,e espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Mary Padfoot:Obrigada!Bom,tento retratar o Harry de uma forma plausível,condizente com o que a J.K nos passa.Quem sabe um dia,eu escrevo mesmo um livro!Valeu pelas sugestões para as formas de animagos,muito legais.Mais uma vez,obrigada pela força,e espero que continue lendo e comentando!  
#Anna Luiza:Eu também estudei que nem uma louca nessa semana...foi horrível!!Mas bom,é a vida...e finalmente arranjei tempo para atualizar!Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo,mais uma vez lembrei de você...me diz o que achou!  
#Anderson:Puxa,obrigada!mau estilo,parecido com o da j.K?Isso sim é que é elogio!Bom,quanto ás formas animagas e o patrono,realmente não sei...mas se eu descobrir,prometo que te conto!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar! #Xianya:Pois é,o Harry sofre...hehe,realmente,vai ser bem típico da Mione se empolgar com aulas extras,não?E a Lux vai usar via flu,sim.Há ainda a alternativa de aparatar em Hogsmead,e caminhar até Hogwarts.O cilma esquentando??Bom,o que seria da vida sem um pouco de romance??Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Ariadne Celinne:Obrigada,e aqui está atualização!  
#Alícia Spinet:Que bom que gosta da minha fic,trabalho nela com muito carinho.Bom,e nada melhor que o tempo para curar as mágoas...o Harry vai aprender a perdoar!  
#Kirina-li:Bom,suas interpretações da canção estão muito boas,você está no caminho certo.Sua linha de pensamento sobre a parte do bem e do mal aparecerem juntos é bem interessante.Mas não tenho muita certeza a respeito do Draco e do Harry.Agora,a união das casas parece ser um mote bem importatnte para a série,pelo menos eu acho que a J.K quis passar isso,principalmente criando o AD,e incluindo a LUna(que é da corvinal)na história.E o Harry vai aprender a perdoar com o tempo,palavra.Bom,e o Harry é lento mesmo no que diz respeito aos "assuntos do coração"...ele não tem muito discernimento para conseguir entender e interpretar as reações do Remo e da Lux.mas ele vai melhorar com o tempo!Bem,dar vida ao Sirius??Não sei,acho que isso não vai acontecer não...é triste,eu sei,mas acho que não dá...Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente se puder!  
#fernando Miaise:Pôxa,muito obrigada.Vou me esforçar cada vez mais para que continue gostando!  
#Mazzi:Que forma teria o meu patrono?Puxa,nunca pensei nisso...acho que provavelmente seria um cão,um pastor alemão pra ser mais exata.Um patrono deve proteger seu executor,e meus cachorros são os meus "seguranças'!Voce vai ver um pouco do Remo e da Lux nesse capítulo,espero que goste!Bom,a Ginny quis dar um tempo para o Harry a sós com o Rony e a Mione,ela entende a importância disso pro nosso bruxinho.terei prazer em ser sua amiga!Só não tenho MSN por enquanto.Você é sócia do Orkut??Bom,obrigada pelos elogios...espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Ana malfoy riddle:Voce vai descobrir o que acontece na conversa entre o remo e a Lux nesse capítulo.E que bom que gostou do mmento H/G.Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Cá:Eu sei...o Dumbledore está sofrendo sim...mas ele sabe que tem um caminho longo a percorrer com o Harry.O nosso bruxinho é cabeça-dura,mas vai acabar amolecendo.hehe,o Remo e a Lux são óbvios??Só tende a piorar.Eles e gostam de verdade,e se preocupam um com o outro o tempo todo.Voce vai ver nesse capítulo a conversa dos dois,espero que goste.Obrigada pelos elogios,e continue comentando!  
#X:Fico muito feliz em saber que minha fic está agradando e emocionando.E não se preocupe,sei receber críticas,ainda mais quando são construtivas.Eu sei que meus parágrafos são muito grandes,é um vício de escrita característico.mas prometo que vou tantar melhorar,ok?Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo,e comenta se puder!  
#Ariana:Oi,que bom ver seu comentário de novo!E aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
  
CAPÍTULO 34- NOITE E DIA-PARTE 2  
  
"Lily fechou o livro de transfiguração suavemente,espreguiçando-se satisfeita.Pelo canto dos olhos,tentando manter a discrição,James observava os movimentos da garota,parecendo fascinado pelas ondas vermelhas dos cabelos de Lily,que pareciam faiscar iluminados pelo fogo da lareira.Sirius conseguiu se controlar num esforço supremo,evitando fazer qualquer comentário sarcástico e preferindo apenas dar uma leve cotovelada em Remo,que fitava o casal com um sorriso nos lábios.Ele lançou um olhar de aviso a Sirius,indicando que o amigo deveria continuar calado,pelo menos enquanto Lily estivesse por perto.A moça finalmente terminou de se espreguiçar,voltando os olhos verdes para os três rapazes que sentavam-se junto àa ela próximos á lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória.  
--Finalmente acabei,estou pregada...Vocês não vão dormir?-Foi remo quem respondeu,uma vez que James ainda parecia estar numa espécie de estado contemplativo,e Sirius não seria confiável no que poderia dizer.  
--Não,vamos esperar Pedro voltar da detenção.Ele já deve estar terminando a essa hora.-Lily assentiu,olhando para James e encarando-o curiosa.O rapaz parecia estar com os olhos vidrados.Não muito discretamente,Sirius pisou nos pés de James,que deu um salto e fitou furioso o autor da ação.  
--para trazê-lo de volta á vida terrena,Pontas...Só tentei fincar os seus pés no chão nos dois sentidos possíveis,figurado e literal...-james abriu a boca diversas vezes pronto para retorquir,mas não pareceu encontrar palavras.Por fim,preferiu ignorar Sirius e voltar a atenção para a garota ruiva que observava aquela interação com interesse.  
--Hum...então você já vai dormir,Lily?-A moça sorriu,os lábios cheios se curvando e mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.O tipo de sorriso que james descobrira há algum tempo que podia conseguir o que quisesse com ele.  
--Vou,peçam desculpas a Pedro por mim.Mas estou realmente cansada,e prometi a Alice que estudaríamos juntas amanhã bem cedo,antes das aulas começarem...-Lily inclinou a cabeça levemente para os três rapazes,acenando assim a sua despedida.Os olhos vivos se demoraram um segundo a mais no rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e óculos,antes da moça dar um último sorriso e se virar em direção á escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.--Boa noite, então.-Lily caminhou devagar até o pé da escada,e James e Remo perceberam apenas naquele momento que Sirius apontara a varinha diretamene para a garota,com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois rapazes pudessem fazer algo para impedir o que quer que Sirius estivesse planejando,a voz de Lily soou tranqüila do ponto onde a garota parara,de costas para todos.--Sirius Black,se eu chegar ao meu quarto com os cabelos azuis,ou um nariz de palhaço,ou qualquer coisa do tipo,juro que amanhã a única garota que vai se atrever a tentar alguma coisa com você será Anette Sallomon.-Sirius arregalou os olhos parecendo horrorizado,baixando imediatamente a varinha enquanto todos ouvima a risada de Lily desaparecendo na curva da escada.Remo e james logo começaram a rir também,observando a frustração de Sirius.desde que Lily ficara amiga do grupo,ela e o rapaz viviam em constante batalha,cada um divertindo-se em irritar o outro o mais freqüentemente possível.Lily já fizera Sirius passar por poucas e boas,após ter sido vítima de algumas peças do garoto.Aparentemente,dessa vez Sirius decidira que o risco não valia á pena.Anette sallomon,uma sextanista da Corvinal,era o pesadelo de qualquer garoto,tendo recebido há algum tempo o significativo apelido de "O dragão de Hogwarts",em virtude da sua falta de atributos estéticos combinada a uma personalidade explosiva.James e Remo sabiam que Sirius prezava por demais a própria reputação para permitir que Lily fizesse qualquer coisa que pudesse comprometê-la.  
--Eu ainda não sei como ela faz isso,vocês viram?Ela estava de costas e ainda assim percebeu.-Sirius resmungou,inconformado.--Lily não é normal,eu estou dizendo.  
--Você só está despeitado porque encontrou alguém que é páreo duro para você,Almofadinhas.-Remo falou rindo,enquanto Sirius resmungava um pouco mais.  
--Páreo para mim?Pois sim,vamos ver...me aguarde,Evans...-Sirius silenciou por um momento,apenas para mudar o rumo da conversa.O rapaz abriu um sorriso lento,enquanto voltava-se para James,que contemplava muito quieto a escada por onde Lily desaparecera.--Você pode falar o que quiser,Aluado,meu caro,mas tem que admitir que a Lily derruba mesmo um OUTRO componente do nosso grupo...-James encarou Sirius fixamente,enquanto Remo dava um sorrisinho.Sirius continuou,dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do rapaz de óculos.--E então,Pontas?  
--E então o quê,Almofadinhas?-james encarou o amigo parecendo sinceramente confuso.  
--E então,você já convidou a Lily para sair com você?-Sirius perguntou num tom de quem dizia o óbvio,com um sorriso animado.Mas james deu de ombros,falando num tom calculadamente displicente.  
--Não.E nem vou chamar.-Se Remo não estivesse ele mesmo tão surpreso com a resposta do amigo,teria rido da expressão de profundo choque que Sirius exibia.Fez-se um silêncio pesado,até Sirius recuperar a capacidade de falar.  
--Pontas...James...não se ofenda.MAS VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO??COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI CHAMAR?-James apenas deu de ombros mais uma vez,os olhos fixos no fogo que crepeitava na lareira.Sirius olhou para Remo,que balançou a cabeça demonstrando que também não compreendia.--Pontas,corrija-me se eu estiver errado.Vamos recapitular tudo.Nós estamos falando de Lily Evans,de quem você gosta desde,não sei,o final do terceiro ano?É,isso aí.A mesma Lily Evans que você convida obssessivamente para sair há anos.A mesma Lily que,há apenas alguns memses atrás,considerava você o maior idiota que já havia passado neste planeta,a mesma garota que finalmente percebeu que não era bem assim,que notou que você não era tão horrível e tornou-se sua amiga,nossa amiga.A mesma Lily Evans que você não pára de encarar quando pensa que ninguém está olhando...A garota que enfim passou a valorizar a sua amizade e que passou a gostar genuinamente de você...E VOCÊ NÃO VAI CHAMÁ-LA PARA SAIR,QUANDO ENFIM AS COISAS ENTRE VOCÊS ESTÃO INDO BEM???-Sirius praticamente gritou,exasperado.Remo podia entender essa reação,uma vez que para ele mesmo não fazia sentido.

Conforme Sirius dissera,Lily tornara-se amiga deles já há alguns meses.Mais precisamente,desde o episódio desastroso em que a garota e Snape haviam descoberto a sua condição de lobisomem.Após aquela noite,Lily passara a ver com outro olhos os marotos,e principalmente james Potter,admirando sinceramente sua devoção para com os amigos,e aprendendo que o rapaz não era só feito de defeitos.As coisas estavam dando certo,e pela primeira vez em muitos anos,Lily relaxara e se permitira realmente CONHECER James,bem como os demais marotos.E remo sabia que a garota gostava do que via,pelas conversas que ocasionalmente tinham.O rapaz acreditara que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que James e Lily começassem a sair juntos,como um casal.  
--É exatamente por isso que não vou convidá-la para sair,Almofadinhas.-James voltou o olhar para os amigos,parecendo mortalmente sisudo.--É como você disse,as coisas entre nós finalmente estão indo bem,sabe...quer dizer,a Lily pela primeira vez parece realmente gostar da minha companhia.Nós finalmente nos entendemos, somos amigos.-James passou a mão pelos cabelos,nervoso.--Não quero estragar isso convidando-a para sair.E se ela se zangar comigo,achar que todos esses meses foram apenas uma manobra minha para enganá-la e convencê-la a se encontrar comigo?-Remo piscou diversas vezes,encarando james surpreso.Ele nunca vira o amigo sentir-se inseguro daquele jeito.Se havia algo que era característico em James,era a confiança em si mesmo.O rapaz falou cuidadosamente.  
--Eu estou entendendo o que você quer dizer,Pontas.De realmente que você valorize essa amizade.Mas James...não é o suficiente para você,é?Você não gosta de Lily apenas como amiga.Você não pode deixar de tentar apenas por medo de estragar tudo.Não é justo com você,ou mesmo com Lily.-Remo falou sensatamente,e James esfregou o rosto com as mãos,parecendo cansado.  
--E além o mais,Pontas,o pior que pode acontecer é ela dizer não.-Sirius falou despreocupado,colocando uma mão displicente no ombro do amigo.--Daí você desencana e parte pra outra,pronto.A Lily não é a única garota no mundo,sabe.-mas James fixou os olhos nos dois amigos,a expressão firme e incomumente séria.  
--É para mim.Lily é A garota,Almofadinhas.É ela,entende?É a Lily.-Nem remo nem Sirius nunca tinham visto James falar daquele jeito.Mas ambos compreenderam,naquele momento,que o amigo não estava mentindo ou brincando.Sirius soltou um assobio baixo,tornando-se anormalmente solene.  
--Uau,Pontas...isso é realmente sério,não é?Você gosta dela pra valer.James confirmou com a cabeça,falando em voz baixa.  
--É sim.Vocês sabem...talvez no começo,eu apenas a achasse bonita,sabe,ela seria uma conquista.Há algum tempo atrás era assim,eu acho.Mas isso começou a mudar no ano passado...eu comecei a perceber que não era só isso.Realmente doía quando Lily dizia não pra mim,sabem?E nesses últimos meses...eu pude conhecê-la de verdade.Pude ver que Lily significa muito mais do eu imaginava em minha vida.E é por isso que não uqero pôr tudo a perder.Eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo agora.Quero que ela saiba que realmente gosto dela,que é importante...-James parou,parecendo assombrado com as próprias palavras.Sirius sorriu para o amigo,um sorriso genuíno,sem qualquer malíca ou indício de brincadeira.  
--Tudo bem,Pontas.Entendi.Mas não demore muito tempo,sim?Você sabe,o sexto ano está acabando...o que significa que você só terá mais um ano para declarar seu amor infinito pela nossa querida amiga...-Sirius falou em tom brincalhão,mas lançou um olhar sério para o melhor amigo.James concordou,enquanto Sirius continuava.  
--É...o primeiro maroto que foi fisgado de jeito...o pequeno James está crescendo,quem diria...-Sirius enxugou lágrimas imaginárias dos olhos.--O tempo passa tão rápido...logo será a vez do jovem Pedro...e o garoto Remo também...todos vão deixar o ninho,casar e ter uma penca de filhos...e o velho e bom Sirius dará adeus a cada um deles,aolitário e incorrigivelmente solteirão...-Sirius perdera toda a seriedade de um minuto atrás,definitivamente.James sorriu divertido,acompanhado de Remo,que falou em tom de falso consolo,embora com um olhar firme.  
--Acho que você não precisa se preocupar com isso,Almofadinhas.Nada do que você disse vai se aplicar a mim.-Apesar do tom jocoso que Remo usava,tanto James quanto Sirius puderam perceber um tom de melancolia na voz do rapaz.James encarou Remo,falando entre brincalhão e sério.  
--Como não,Aluado?E o que me diz de Sarah Cullen?Eu já estava escutando os sinos nupciais...-Remo deu um sorriso triste ao ouvir o nome de Sarah,lembrando-se da sextanista morena da Lufa-lufa com quem vinha saindo há algumas semanas.Ele balançou a cabeça.  
--Não é nada demais.Ela sabe disso,e eu também.Casamento não faz parte da minha vida,muito menos filhos.Nem agora,nem daqui a um ano,ou dois ou três,nem nunca.-Agora,Sirius e James haviam deixado definitivamente de sorrir,encarando o amigo preocupados.Sirius perguntou cautelosamente.  
--E posso saber por que não?Você por acaso nunca vai amar uma garota suficientemente para isso?-Sirius sabia muito bem que não era aquilo,mas preferiu deixar que Remo conduzisse a conversa como quisesse.  
--Você sabe que não é isso,Almofadinhas.A questão não é ou será como ou me sinto a respeito de alguém.Isso não conta.Nenhuma garota iria querer alguém como eu,sabendo da verdade.  
--É mesmo?E por que não?Que tipo de garota não gosta de um cara do seu tipo,Remo?A Lily me contou alguns comentários que ela escuta nos alojamentos femininos,sabia?Sensível,inteligente,atencioso,Argh,peço perdão a Merlin por dizer o que vou dizer,bonito...não é o que elas dizem?-James falou despreocupadamente,observando o amigo dar um sorriso forçado.  
--O que,James,a Lily era só um álibi??Você está apaixonado por mim??Eu não imaginava...-Nem James nem Sirius riram,e Remo suspirou desanimado.--Eu sei,não teve graça.Mas vocês cabem do que estou falando.Nenhuma garota gostaria de ficar com um lobisomem pelo resto da vida.  
--E como você pode ter certeza disso,Remo?Uma garota que realmente goste de você não ligaria para isso...-james falou calorosamente,e Remo negou,cansado.  
--Pode não ligar no começo,James.mas agüentar isso,ano após ano?Não seria nem mesmo justo com ela,não é culpa dela eu ser o que sou.  
--Não é culpa sua também,Remo.-Sirius falou zangado.--Você diz que não é justo com ela...e por acaso é justo com você?Seria justo você se privar de amar alguém por uma coisa que você não tem controle?Você não pode simplesmente decidir isso,droga.Não pode dizer:"Então é isso,eu não vou amar ninguém,e caso eu ame,bem,azar meu,porque não vou fazer nada a respeito.".Isso não funciona,Remo.Você também tem direito a ter alguém,sabia?Se não for a Sarah,então qualquer outra garota que você queira,mas um dia você vai gostar de alguém,edeve ficar com ela sim.  
--sabe,é realmente estranho escutar isso de um cara que nunca fica com uma mesma namorada por mais de um mês...-Remo falou sarcasticamente,mas Sirius cortou imediatamente.  
--Nós não estamos discutindo minhas atitudes aqui,Aluado.Mas só para constar:Eu sei que meu comportamento não é exemplar em matéria de garotas,e não me envergonho disso,certo?Gosto de ser assim.Mas saiba que,se um dia eu realmente gostar de uma garota da maneira certa,eu largo tudo,Remo.Num único segundo.Eu fico só com ela,e sem remorso ou arrependimento.Se isso acontecer,se eu amar alguém, eu vou correr atrás.E nunca falei tão sério como agora.-Remo não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso,mas tentou fazer Sirius entender que não era a mesma coisa.  
--Você não é um lobisomem,Sirius.Você pode fazer uma garota feliz.Eu não posso.-Remo sorriu.--mas estamos todos literalmente delirando aqui.Vocês percebem que estamos discutindo uma garota hipotética,num futuro hipotético,e devo dizer,altamente improvável?Eu não vou me apaixonar por ninguém desse jeito.Não vou permitir que aconteça.-Mas James sorriu sabiamente para o amigo.  
--Ninguém pode decidir essas coisas,Aluado.Você não escolhe amar,seu idiota.Marque o que estou dizendo.Um dia,a garota certa vai aparecer e você vai saber,e vai se machucar se continuar pensando assim.E vai machucar a ela também.  
--Ela só vai se machucar se ficar comigo,Pontas.E nenhuma garota vai ser maluca o suficiente para não se incomodar com a minha maldição.Mesmo a garota certa.-Mas Sirius segurou o braço do amigo,solenemente.  
--Se ela se incomodar com a sua maldição,Remo,então não vai ser a garota certa.Esta vai estar esperando em outro lugar.-James concordou,completando.  
--E quando você a encontrar,vai querer jogartodas essas suas resoluções estúpidas para os ares..."  
Remo fechou a porta da sala ainda vazia,entrando e caminhando para a mesa de professor a sua espera.Lux deveria estar chegando,e ele procurou se acalmar e afastar a lembrança que viera á sua mente enquanto caminhava pelos corredores.fazia muitos anos que Remo não recordava dessa conversa que tivera com Sirius e James,mas as palavras dos amigos andavam se revolvendo em sua cabeça desde o dia anterior.Embora geralmente qualquer memória relacionada aos amigos fossem sempre bem-vindas para Lupin,essa em particular o deixava profundamente perturbado.Remo suspirou,desejando que James e Sirius ainda estivessem por perto.Talvez fosse menos complicado assim.Talvez fosse menos confuso tentar decidir o que deveria dizer a Lux, decidir o que fzer sem se magoar ou magoá-la.Ele sentou-se diretamente na mesa,ignorando a cadeira e esfregando o rosto com as mãos,frustrado.Ouviu a porta se abrir devagar,e acompanhou com a tenção o ruído dos passos leves em sua direção, o tempo todo sem ousar levantar a cabeça.Remo ouviu Lux largar livros às suas costas,e observou em silêncio a moça sentar-se ao seu lado na mesa,fixando os olhos na mão pequena que se apoiava ao lado da sua,sem contudo tocá-la.O bruxo forçou-se a encarar a garota,apenas para constatar que Lux olhava fixamente para a parede a sua frente.Por um momento,pareceu que nenhum dos dois falaria,mas Lux respirou profundamente e voltou a cabeça em direção a remo,sem encará-lo diretamente.  
--Então...você está bem?-Remo percebeu que Lux se referia a Sirius,e enquanto parte dele sentia-se aliviada pela fuga da garota em relação aos dois,outra parte sentia-se frustrada.Ele balançou a cabeça,tentando desanuviar os pensamentos. ---Eu poderia dizer que sim...mas realmente não sei.Suponho que esteja.-Ele suspirou,tentando encontrar as palavras.--Acho que foi apenas um choque.Ninguém esperava que a notícia do processo fosse descoberta tão cedo...eu não estava preparado para ver o nome de Sirius ali no jornal,aventando-se a possibilidade da sua inocência.Sirius sonhou tanto com isso.E agora que está acontecendo,não adianta mais...-remo falou em voz baixa,quase saltando quando sentiu a mão de Lux cobrir a sua timidamente.Ele olhou para a mesa onde os dedos se entrelaçavam,sentindo a mão levemente gelada da garota.  
--É doloroso,não é?-A voz de lux foi muito suave,enquanto ele concordava com a cabeça e puxava a mão de Lux para mais perto,soltando seus dedos dos dela,para traçar os contornos da pele delicada livremente.Remo roçou os dedos na tatuagem pequena marcada no dorso da mão da garota,contornando cada detalhe do símbolo pintado em negro,enquanto respondia tristemente.  
--Muito.Ás vezes penso que está melhorando,que vai passar.E então,algo acontece e me faz lembrar que Sirius não vai voltar mais,como james e Lily.E começa tudo novamente,todo o sofrimento.É um círculo vicioso.-Ele sentiu a garganta se apertar,parando para controlar-se,concentrando-se apenas em tocar cada centímetro da mão feminina que descansava entre os seus dedos.Nenhum dos dois falou por um tempo,até Lux se aproximar mais e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.  
--Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.Para que não fosse tão ruim.Queria que você não precisasse passar por isso.-Remo sorriu levemente,sentindo-se ligeiramente tonto com a proximidade da garota.  
--Você já faz,ficando por perto e ouvindo.Você sempre me faz sentir melhor.-Remo afastou-se devagar,levantando-se a fim de ficar frente e frente com a moça.Ele olhou para o relógio ao escutar passos no corredor,percebendo então que já era hora da sua primeira aula começar.Lux também pareceu se dar conta disso,ficando de pé rapidamente.O bruxo só teve tempo de falar em voz baixa uma única frase antes de a porta se abrir lentamente e os alunos começarem a entrar na sala de aula.  
--Nós não terminamos de conversar.  
(-------------------) (-------------------) (--------------------)

Apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que Harry sentara-se á beira do lago,quando o garoto escutou passos ás suas costas,voltando-se para encontrr os rostos preocupados de Ron e Mione.O casal deu um sorriso nervoso para o rapaz,e Harry deu de ombros,simplesmente indicando o espaço vazio ao seu lado para que sentassem.Harry não era bom em emoções.Por isso,não sabia como dizer o quanto valia a simples presença dos amigos ali,ou que não eram necessárias palavras para que se sentisse melhor,porque apenas o fato de que os três estavam ali juntos o fazia sentir-se mais forte.Hermione eRony sentaram-se ao seu lado,e a garota finalmente falou após algum tempo.  
--Você pode falar quando quiser,Harry.Sabe disso,não é?-O rapaz esboçou um sorriso,acenando com a cabeça em concordância.  
--Sei.Mas não há muito o que falar agora,sabe?é só que...eu sinto falta de Sirius,Mione.Simples assim.E dói ver que,depois da sua morte,o "Profeta" e o ministério parecem finalmente dispostos a procurar pela verdade.Isso não vai trazer Sirius de volta.E me dá nojo ver como essa gente é hipócrita.Há alguns meses,eu e Dumbledore éramos criadores de caso,e Sirius um criminoso cruel.Agora,somos todos heróis...-Harry falou amargurado,perguntando-se por que nada acontecia no momento certo.  
--Nós entendemos o que quer dizer,companheiro.É um mundo esquisito,não?-Rony comentou tristemente,obtendo uma concordância sombria dos dois amigos.Mas Harry pensou subitamente que era sim um mundo esquisito,mas não completamente ruim se determinados pontos fossem levados em conta.Afinal,Ron e Mione conseguiam tornar as coisas mais fáceis.Os três ficaram naquele lugar por mais algum tempo,ocasionalmente recordando-se de momentos engraçados em Grimmauld place na companhia de Sirius.Após alguns minutos,Ginny,Neville e Luna juntaram-se aos três,trazendo com eles o material escolar necessário para as aulas da manhã.Ginny e Neville haviam subido à torre da grifinória,separando com cuidado os livros de cada um e carregando até ali com a ajuda de Luna.Harry sentiu-se intimamente tocado pelo gesto,tanto pela cortesia de poupar a ele,Ron e Mione o trabalho de voltarem á torre,quanto pelo tempo a sós com os dois melhores amigos que Ginny,Neville e Luna haviam-lhe concedido.Cercado por aquelas cinco pessoas,harry pela primeira vez em muito tempo não sentia-se mais velho ou sozinho.Ele era apenas um adolescente de 16 anos ali,rodeado pelos amigos.Finalmente,hermione olhou para o relógio,anunciando agitada que a aula de feitiços estava para começar.Ginny e Luna levantaram-se seguindo juntas em direção às estufas a fim de assitirem à aula de Herbologia,enquanto harry,Rony,Hermione e Neville adentravam apressados pelo castelo,chegando na classe na hora exata em que o prof.Flitwick dava início á chamada.  
A manhã transcorreu rapidamente,e Harry conseguiu não pensar demais em Sirius,Voldemort ou qualquer outro assunto deprimente,concentrando-se nas aulas e tentando realizar os exercícios propostos pelos professores.O rapaz estava sinceramente satisfeito com o próprio desempenho,comprovando á medida que as horas passavam que seus estudos de férias tinham gerado bons resultados.Pela primeira vez,Harry se viu respondendo espontaneamente a uma questão de feitiços,mais precisamente sobre o feitiço de desilusão,arrancando um olhar surpreso de hermione e chocado de Rony,além de ganhar dez pontos para a Grifinória concedidos por um satisfeito prof.Flitwick.O mestre pareceu genuinamente encantado com o interesse de Harry,bem como a descrição completa dada pelo garoto do processo de execução da desilusão do objeto ou indivíduo desejado.Harry fez uma nota mental de agradecer a Dumbledore pelo livro que o velho bruxo lhe dera,cujas páginas descreviam de forma simples mas completa os feitiços mais complicados.  
A aula seguinte foi Transfiguração,e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir quando a prof.Minerva anunciou que a lição do dia seria transformar objetos em animais vivos, fazendo com que mantivessem aquela aparência pelo tempo mínimo de dez minutos até que voltassem ao normal.O garoto lembrou imediatamente do tempo que levara para conseguir tal coisa da primeira vez que tentara em White Fortress.Mesmo agora não era tarefa fácil,enquanto ele tentava com vontade fazer com que a taça em sua frente se transfigura-se num pássaro.Mesmo hermione não conseguira da primeira vez,parecendo furiosa consigo mesma.Rony também passava por apuros,enquanto observava aborrecido o livro que deveria transformar se cobrir de penas e levantar num vôo esquisito.Por fim,na sua terceita tentativa,Harry olhou com um sorriso o belo canário que pousava em suas mãos,bem como o beija-flor que sobrevoava a cabeça de Hermione.Os dois amigos haviam conseguido ao mesmo tempo,ganhando um raro sorriso da prof.Minerva.A mestra de Transfiguração passou uma lição de casa trabalhosa,anunciando que deveriam estudar com afinco,pois esperava que até a próxima aula todos fossem capazes de realizar sem problemas a transformação solicitada.Mcgonagall explicou que dentro de um mês adentrariam em ramos profundamente adiantados da matéria,incluindo o processo de animagia,e por isso dedicaria as primeiras semanas a treinar os alunos do sexto ano até a perfeição nos processos básicos de transfiguração.Harry,Hermione e Rony sorriram entre si ante tais tais palavras,os três esperando que àquela altura já estivessem bem adiantados no tema.Já haviam combinado a dedicar o fim de semana que se aproximava a trabalhar nos estudos em animagia.  
Finalmente a manhã de aulas terminou,e a prof.Mcgonagall permitiu que guardassem o material e se retirassem para um merecido almoço.Harry seguiu Rony,Hermione e Neville em direção á porta,parando ao escutar a voz da prof.Minerva chamando seu nome.  
--Potter,gostaria que comparecesse ao meu escritório no final do dia,após sua última aula.Temos um assunto importante a discutir.-Harry concordou,encarando a mestra curioso,mas Mcgonagall não deu indícios de desejar se prolongar com explicações naquele momento,acenando brevemente com a cabeça para o rapaz antes de voltar os olhos para um pergaminho na sua mesa.Dando de ombros,Harry saiu da sala,deixando para se preocupar com aquilo mais tarde.Naquele momento,o cheiro da comida vindo do salão principal parecia muito mais interessante.  
(-----------------) (-------------------) (-----------------)  
--Bem,por hoje é só.Vocês estão liberados.-Remo sorriu agradavelmente para os alunos do quarto ano sentados à sua frente,observando-os recolherem os livros apressados,despedindo-se educadamente e saindo em pequenos grupos.Lux se levantou da cadeira no canto da sala que ocupara durante a aula,sorrindo de modo simpático para os estudantes que a cumprimentavam ao deixar a classe.Remo esperou que o último aluno se retirasse e fechasse a porta,e certificou-se de que a mesma estava devidamente trancada antes de voltar-se para a garota,que sentara-se muito quieta na beira da mesa de professor.  
  
"I´ve heard there was a secret chord,

that david played,and it pleased the lord,  
but you don't really care for music,do you?  
It goes like this-the Fourth,the fifth

the minor fall,the major lift

the baffled king composing,Hallelujah.  
hallelujah...  
  
"Eu ouvi dizer que havia um acorde secreto

que Davi tocava e agradava ao Senhor,  
mas você não liga realmente para música,não é?  
vai mais ou menos assim-a quarta,a quinta

a menor cai,a maior se levanta

o rei desnorteado compondo,Aleluia.  
Aleluia...  
  
Lux olhava fixamente para o chão,parecendo muito ocupada com os próprios sapatos.Remo caminhou em direção à garota,detendo-se porém na carteira mais próxima da mesa que Lux ocupava,estudando os movimentos nervosos da moça,que balançava um dos pés freneticamente,enquanto uma das mãos brincava displicentemente com uma mecha de cabelos.  
--Remo?Dá pra falar alguma coisa?Esse silêncio está me matando.-Lux falou numa voz que não era a dela,insistindo em manter os olhos baixos.Mas Remo não podia culpá-la,pensou,uma vez que ele mesmo sentia-se profundamente constrangido.  
--O que você quer que eu diga,Lux?Por que você não começa antes?-O bruxo passou a mão pelos cabelos,respirando fundo.Lux simplesmente balançou a cabeça,mexendo nervosamente no tecido das próprias vestes.  
--Não.Eu não sei...não sei o que dizer.-Ela deu um sorriso forçado.--É um acontecimento raro,não é?Eu sem ter o que falar...ou sem saber como agir.  
--Por que você não começa levantando a cabeça?Está nos seus planos olhar para mim em algum momento dos próximos minutos?-Remo falou suavemente,observando a garota nega mais uma vez,lentamente.Ele suspirou,levantando-se e postando-se de pé na frente de Lux.O bruxo levou uma das mãos ao queixo da moça,forçando-a delicadamente a erguer o rosto.LUx não reagiu,fixando finalmente os olhos amendoados nos dele,e Remo imediatamente percebeu que aquilo não tinha sido uma boa idéia,porque toda a sua concentração e decisão se esvaíram no instante em que as duas contas cinzentas encontraram a sua vista.A sua mesa,onde Lux se sentava,era de uma altura razoável,de modo que o rosto da moça ficava quase no mesmo nível que o dele,apenas pouquíssmos centímetros abaixo.Remo podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos de Lux,uma fragância suave de frutas cítricas.Ele afastou com os dedos os fios que se espalhavam no rosto da garota,puxando-os devagar para trás da orelha de Lux.Remo sabia que cada gesto seu o envolvia mais e mais numa situação que já era bastante complicada,mas suas ações não eram dominadas naquele momento por qualquer razão.O bruxo correu os dedos delicadamente pelo pescoço bem-feito da garota,sentindo a pele branca se arrepiar ao toque.Lux levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele,percorrendo cada linha da sua face,enquanto a outra mão da moça pousava no peito do bruxo,na altura do coração,brincando com o tecido da sua camisa.Remo enlaçou a cintura de Lux com o braço que estava livre,puxando-a para muito perto,de modo que ela estivesse na beirada da mesa.  
  
Your faith was strong,but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

her beaty and the moonlight overtrew you.  
She tied you to a kitchen chair

she broke your trone,she cut your hair,  
and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah.  
hallelujah.

Sua fé era forte,mas você precisava de provas

Você a viu se banhando no telhado

a beleza dela e a luz da lua te derrotaram.  
Ela amarrou você numa cadeira de cozinha,  
ela quebrou seu trono e cortou seus cabelos,  
e dos seus lábios ela arrancou um Aleluia.  
Aleluia...  
  
Remo roçou os lábios nos de Lux de leve por alguns instantes,sentindo a moça acompanhar a sua brincadeira,provocando-o sem pressa,enquanto os dedos delicados saíam da face do bruxo para descansar em sua nuca,acariciando levemente seus cabelos.Ele a abraçou pela cintura com mais força,encerrando o jogo ao parar com o toque suave de lábios e começar um beijo genuíno,sentindo Lux responder sem hesitação.Dessa vez não houve Bonny ou Tonks para surpreendê-los,e nenhum dos dois teve pressa em se afastar,explorando a boca um do outro com calma,de início delicadamente e abandonando qualquer inocência á medida que o beijo tornava-se mais adulto e intenso.Remo perdera qualquer noção de tempo e espaço,sentindo-se ao simultaneamente apavorado e perdido,mas estranhamente satisfeito com tal falta de rumo.Ele não tinha nem mesmo certeza se estava realmente pisando no chão,ou se fora transportado para algum lugar onde tudo girava ao seu redor exceto a moça que percorria seus cabelos com os dedos,enquanto com a outra mão dera um jeito de encontrar uma das suas,entrelaçando fortemente os dedos e descansando-os em seu peito.  
Eles finalmente interromperam o beijo após algum tempo,pelo único e urgente motivo de que ainda eram seres humanos,logo o oxigênio era necessário para suas sobrevivências.Remo encostou a testa na de Lux,fechando os olhos enquanto esperava que suas respirações retornassem a um ritmo normal.Ele tentou clarear os pensamentos,reabrindo as pálpebras para encarar o rost de linhas suaves que descansava colado ao seu.  
  
Baby,i've been here before,  
I know this room,i've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch

love is not a victory march,  
it´s a cold and it´s a broken Hallelujah...  
  
Meu bem,eu já estive aqui antes,  
eu conheço esta sala,andei por este chão

eu costumava viver sozinho antes de conhecer você.  
Eu vi sua bandeira no arco de mármore

o amor não é uma marcha de vitória,  
é um frio e quebrado Aleluia...  
  
Remo olhou para a mão que ainda segurava a sua,surpreendendo-se mais uma vez ao constatar com parecia pequena entre seus dedos.Ele beijou novamente os lábios de Lux,dessa vez muito suavemente,puxando em seguida a moça para si,segurando-a num abraço apertado e sentindo ela aconchegar a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.  
Remo era sempre sensato e ponderado,noite e dia,por todos os minutos do relógio.Ele não era imprudente,e sempre soubera escolher o caminho mais seguro e sincero.Por isso,nunca pensou que essas duas palavras,segurança e sinceridade,pudessem tomar algum dia trilhas opostas.E Remo soube naquele momento que estava perdido,porque não achava que fosse capaz de abrir mão da sinceridade e ignorar os sentimentos que agora compreendia que não iriram embora,por mais que tentasse.E ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se queria que se fossem.Mas o bruxo também não achava que pudesse arriscar dar adeus á segurança,e pular no abismo que se abrira quando sentira os lábios de Lux nos seus,porque era um lugar desconhecido e os dois poderiam se machucar muito ao cair.Ele sempre conseguira escapar desse abismo no passado.Mas dessa vez não tinha o menos desejo de recuar e abdicar do que quer que aquele caminho lhe reservasse.Esse abismo,essa trilha,o que quer que fosse,era tortuosa,como o são todas as coisas que envolvem os sentimentos por outra pessoa.pela primeira vez ele queria mandar qualquer decisão ás favas e pular no precipício com um sorriso nos lábios."Um dia,a garota certa vai aparecer...","...e quando você a encontrar,vai querer jogar todas as suas reloluções estúpidas para os ares...".As palavras dos amigos ecoavam em sua cabeça,enquanto Remo pensava que,em algum lugar do paraíso,James e Sirius deviam estar dando boas e sonoras gargalhadas.O problema era que Remo não sabia se podia ou devia acompanhá-las.


	35. Novas perspectivas

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo nada relacionado a harry Potter,a não ser o desejo de que Sirius não tivesse morrido.  
Ok,gente,eu sei que demorei MUITO para atualizar dessa vez,e peço desculpas.Relaxei um pouco com a fic essa semana,por dois motivos:Em primeiro lugar,a faculdade está mais pesada do que nunca.Estou dando plantão e ambulatório,e com uma quantidade imensa de seminários e provas toda semana.E preciso estudar,porque a matéria não entra na minha cabeça por osmose(bem que eu queria!!!).E segundo,é um motivo egoísta:O tempo livre que tenho,estou usando para acomapnhar as Olimpíadas!Para quem não sabe,sou aficcionada por esportes,principalmente os que pratiquei um dia(saudades da "juventude")...então me perdoem,mas Pôxa,eu também tenho direito a assistir Ian Thorpe nadando,torcer para Michel Phelps se afogar,gritar para Joanna maranhão(É Pernambucana,hein??Viva a minha terrinha!) bater um novo recorde e ver daiane dos santos dançando "Brasileirinho",droga!Sem falar no maravilhoso vôlei masculino.Er,tudo bem,estou me empolgando aqui.mas vou tentar atualizar mais rápido da próxima vez,ok? Outra coisa,a edwigeshomepage está fora do ar,e tenho uma PORÇÃO de comentários para responder de lá,mas realmente não lembro de todos eles,e nem o que diziam ou perguntaram.Assim,não vou responder a nenhum comentário de lá agora,mas vai ser a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando a Ed voltar a funcionar,ok??Voces sabem que adoro fazer isso,mesmo! Ah,outra coisa:Muitíssimo obrigada à Jessy,que me deu a idéia para uma das cenas escritas nesse capítulo.(Jessy,você sabe qual é!!!).Valeu mesmo!Daqui do ,muito obrigada:  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:que bom que gostou do capítulo,e obrigada pela torcida para o casal Remo/Lux.Muita água vai rolar para esses dois,ainda.Espero que curta a atualização,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Evenstar:Espero que continue curtindo os momentos entre a An e o Remo,tanto quanto eu curto escrevê-los!Obrigada,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Xianya:Logo,logo,as aulas de Ron,Mione e companhia vão começar,não se preocupe!E pretendo mostrar ocasionalmente as aulas de DCAT,não se preocupe!Espero que curta a atualização!  
#Thelma:Obrigada,e tomara que goste desse capítulo também!  
#Cá:Que bom que gostou do capítulo 34!Eu curti muito essa parte da história,particularmente.Bom,voce vai ver como o Remo e a Lux ficam.Mas aviso que muita água vai rolar para os dois,como já falei antes.Voce vai ver nos próximos capítulos como o Harry vai se encaixar na história desse casal.Sim,ele está cada vez mais ele vai reagir?Se ele vai flagrar os dois?Hum...leia para saber!E não se preocupe,porque sempre ocorrerão momentos de conversa padrinho/afilahdo entre o harry e o Remo,eles precisam um do outro!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!  
  
CAPÍTULO 35- NOVAS PERSPECTIVAS  
  
--Eu ainda não entendi direito o que há de errado com você,Harry,mas está definitivamente me assustando.-Rony olhou desconfiado para Harry,que sentava-se à mesa da Grifinória de frente para Hermione e o amigo.--Quer dizer,você roubou o papel de Hermione nas aulas...respondeu ás perguntas de Flitwick e,como se não bastasse,FEZ NOVAS PERGUNTAS.E depois,você consegue realizar a tarefa da Mcgonagall ao mesmo tempo em que Mione...e eu não estou nem mesmo comentando sobre sua atuação na plataforma nove e meia...-Rony balançou a cabeça,ao mesmo tempo em que enchia o prato de comida.--Honestamente,companheiro.Você está me dando medo.-Harry suspirou,percebendo ao longe,na entrada do salão principal,uma figura de cabelos vermelhos que só poderia ser Ginny.Ele sentiu um nó engraçado no estômago,que não parecia ter qualquer relação com fome.O rapaz tentou ignorar a sensação,respondendo a Rony enquanto acompanhava com o canto dos olhos Ginny caminhar lentamente em sua direção,junto a um grupo de colegas.  
--Você sabe que eu andei estudando durante as férias,Ron.Não sei por que está tão surpreso então.-Harry falou displicentemente,percebendo que a sensação de nó na boca do estômago se pronunciava mais á medida que Ginny se aproximava.Não que fosse algo ruim,era até agradável,se ele parasse para pensar bem.Era um misto de nervosismo,como algo apertando levemente aquela região,e satisfação,uma antecipação bem-vinda para que a garota chegasse logo e sentasse ao seu lado.Era uma sensação familiar, parecida com.  
Harry largou com violência po garfo que segurava quando sentiu sua garganta se fechar com o pedaço de frango que mastigava.Ele começou a tossir,mexendo-se agitado no seu lugar,enquanto Rony se levantava para bater nas costas do amigo.Harry podia ver a expressão preocupada de hermione,mas estava muito ocupado tentando respirar para se impressionar.Ele tossiu mais,sentindo Rony dar um tapa particularmente eficiente em suas costas,finalmente permitindo que ele engolisse o pedaço de comida que o engasgava.Harry sorveu grandes quantidades de ar,subitamente consciente do quão maravilhoso era poder inspirar e expirar.Rony retornou aliviado ao seu lugar,recebendo um sorriso de aprovação de Hermione que fez o garoto ruivo corar levemente.  
--Você está bem,Harry?beba um pouco de água.-Hermine estendeu solícita um copo para o amigo.Harry acenou com a cabeça indicando que estava bem,aceitando a água agradecido.O rapaz depositou o copo vazio na mesa,respirando fundo,ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny sentava-se ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada.  
--Está tudo bem?Vi você se engasgando,Harry.-Harry concordou,evitando encarar a irmã de Rony diretamente,concentrando-se em seu prato.Receava que,se olhasse para Ginny,acontesse o mesmo incidente de momentos atrás.Porque fora a garota ruiva o motivo de todo aquele acesso.Harry simplesmente perdera a capacidade de controlar adequadamente suas ações quando se dera conta de que a sensação que Ginny provocava quando estava por perto era muito parecido com o que sentia ao observar Cho Chang.Era parecido,mas não igual,pensou Harry.Quando Cho estava ao redor,Harry costumava entrar numa espécie de euforia interna,como se tudo ali estivesse se revolvendo.Ele também sentia essa euforia agora,ao estudar os cabelos vermelhos e compridos de Ginny,mas era diferente.Harry sentia como se aquilo fosse CERTO.Um tipo de certeza,uma alegria estranha apenas em saber que Ginny estava ali.Era esquisito,ele sentia-se seguro,mas ao mesmo tempo com medo,nervoso,imaginando o que podia fazer para que a garota sorrissse aquele sorriso de covinhas o qual ele se acostumara a estudar em silêncio.  
Harry engoliu em seco,confuso.Seria definitivamente um problema sentir-se daquela forma a respeito da irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo.Mas mesmo enquanto pensava nisso,o rapaz se repreendia.Ginny NÃO era apenas a irmã de Rony.Era uma boa amiga,divertida e sincera,e já provara por várias vezes que estava sempre ao seu lado.Harry balançou a cabeça,afastando tais pensamentos e guardadndo-os no fundo da sua mente.Não era hora de remoer aquele tipo de coisa,e Harry pensou que nem mesmo adiantaria.Afinal,Hermione revelara no ano passado que Ginny há muito desistira dele.  
"--Harry,você está bem?"-Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores,sentindo-se genuinamente feliz em escutar a voz de Dumbledore na sua cabeça,porque o desviara das idéias complicadas.Ele fez um sinal para os amigos,que o encaravam interrogativamente,indicando que usava telepatia.  
"--Hum,estou.Só me engasguei."-O rapaz observou Dumbledore balançar a cabeça,sentindo o olhar penetrante do velho bruxo.  
"--Bom.Mas e quanto a mais cedo?A reportagem do Profeta diário?"-Harry contraiu o rosto,lembrando-se subitamente de Sirius.Ele conseguira passar a manhã inteira sem pensar naquilo,e agora tudo voltava como uma metralhadora.  
"--Não quero falar sobre isso.Não adianta,de qualquer forma."-Harry respondeu mais friamente do que pretendia,mas não se importou.Ele encarou o diretor firmemente,sem piscar."--Mais alguma coisa?"-O rapaz percebeu o bruxo dar um suspiro cansado.  
"--Na verdade,sim.Gostaria que passasse no meu escritório quando tiver seus horários,mas você precisa examiná-lo pra acertos finais e ver se lhe é conveniente ou não,se quer alguma modificação."-Harry concordou sombriamente,lembrando-se repentinamente de outro detalhe.  
"--Quando você vai falar com meus amigos?"-O rapaz questionou tristemente,sentindo-se culpado.Por sua causa,Ron,Ginny,Mione,Neville e Luna corriam mais perigo.Dumbledore pareceu entender imediatamente,fixando um olhar entre terno e firme no garoto.  
"--Ainda essa semana,Harry.Preciso fazer os ajustes,e combinar com os membros da Ordem que assumirão essa tarefa.Mas não se preocupe demais.Tudo vai ser devidamente arranjado.E lembre-se,nenhum deles será obrigado a fazer isso,Harry.Cada um terá o direito de escolher."-Harry encolheu os ombros,cansado.  
"--Certo.Já sei,não é culpa minha.Certo."-Harry soou descrente até para si próprio."--Tudo bem.Mais tarde passo no seu escritório.Obrigado."-Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça para o diretor,que o observava com uma expressão preocupada.  
"--Vamos conversar depois,Harry."-O rapaz deu de ombros mais uma vez,voltando-se para os amigos,que acompanhavam suas ações com interesse.  
--Acho que vai levar um bom tempo para eu me acostumar com essa história de telepatia.É esquisito olhar para você tão quieto e ter consciência de que você na verdade está conversando com alguém só por pensamentos...-Ginny falou em tom admirado,e Rony concordou imediatamente.Hermione,porém,estudava Harry pensativa.  
--Mas sabe...a sua expressão muda totalmente quando voce está falando com Dumbledore,Harry.Não é como quando você se comunica com ela,você parece mais relaxado,mas com Dumbledore você fica tão sério...você fica tenso,parece com raiva.É estranho,sabe...-Hermione encarou o amigo,com ar perturbado.--Seus olhos ficam frios,e você parece tão triste.Não gosto de ver você assim.-Harry fitou a amiga,chocado.Sempre soubera que Mione era extremamente observadora e perspicaz,mas não pensou que chegasse a um ponto tão alto.A garota continuou,timidamente.--Não parece com você,Harry.Você sempre se deu bem com Dumbledore,até onde eu me lembro.Mas agora...é como se tivesse uma barreira entre vocês.Você fica sempre na defensiva.Desde aquele dia,sabe,em White Fortress...quando você ficou furioso.-Harry podia sentir a tensão em cada músculo do seu corpo enquanto escutava as palavras de Hermione.Não queria mentir,mas falar sobre a sua situação com Dumbledore era a última coisa que desejava.O rapaz respirou fundo,falando cuidadosamente.  
--As coisas mudam,Mione.Nem sempre para melhor.-Ele suspirou.--Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.Só saiba de uma coisa,e é só o que vou dizer a respeito desse assunto,pelo menos por um tempo:Dumbledore não é infalível.Definitivamente.Pelo menos no que me concerne.-Harry falou amargamente,recebendo olhares confusos e chocados de Rony,Hermione e Ginny.Pareceu que Mione falaria alguma coisa,mas naquele moemnto Dino e Simas se aproximaram,seguidos de eprto por Lilá Brown e Parvati patil.Os quatro jovens sentaram-se junto a harry,Hermione e os Weasley,sorridentes.  
--Então,harry...nós queríamos perguntar uma coisa.-Dino começou,alegremente.--na verdade,não só nós...algumas pessoas da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal já andaram nos sondando,querendo saber se você tinha falado alguma coisa...-Harry observou o grupo de colegas se curvar em expectativa.Pelo canto dos olhos,viu neville se aproximar,ouvindo interessado.  
--Ah,Dino,fala logo.-Lilá fez um muxoxo de impaciência,virando-se ela mesma para Harry,sorrindo e piscando os olhos.--Nós queremos saber se você pretende retomar o AD,Harry.  
--É,porque seria muito bom se você fizesse isso,Harry.-Parvati completou,dando risadinhas.Harry pôde perceber Ginny e hermione girando os olhos.  
--Todos os membros estão perguntando isso,cara.Todo mundo quer continuar.-Simas arrematou avidamente,enquanto Harry olhava para o grupo,confuso.Ele voltou-se para Ginny,Ron,Mione e neville,percebendo surpreso que os quatro o encaravam com a mesma expectativa.  
--Hum...eu não sei...não tinha pensado nisso.Não achei que seria necessário.-Ele notou os olhares de decepção dos colegas ao seu redor.--Quer dizer,nós só começamos o AD porque Umbridge era uma piada...ela devia saber tando DCAT quanto uma porta.Mas agora é diferente.O Remo...hum,o professor Lupin é excelente...não acho que ele precise de ajuda na matéria,ele é mais do que capaz de nos ensinar.E bom,nas luas cheias tem a Lux...-Harry explicou devagar,sendo interrompido por uma Lilá curiosa.  
--Lux??-Harry podia ver Parvati com um olhar de ávido interesse ao lado da amiga.  
--Hum...Anna,desculpem.Bom,tem a Anna,sabe,ela é...-Mas harry percebeu que não seria fácil continuar.  
--Por que você chama a neta de Dumbledore de Lux?-Lilá arregalava os olhos,parecendo muitíssimo feliz com o novo assunto.  
--Eu acho que ouvi o prof.Dumbledore chamando-a assim hoje no cafá-da-manhã...e o prof.Lupin...-Parvati parecia prestes a explodir com o rumo da conversa,enquanto harry ouvia,nervoso.--Vocês já a aconheciam,não é?Dino e Simas nos contaram que viram vocês na "Floreios e Borrões".O prof.Lupin estava lá também...é verdade que.  
--Ah,me poupem vocês duas,pelo amor de Deus!-Hermione interrompeu,impaciente.--O que tem a ver se o Harry chama a An de Lux,Anna ou Srta.Dumbledore,e o que interessa se a conhecíamos antes ou não?parem de ficar bisbilhotando e procurando fofocas.-Lilá e Parvati lançaram olhares gelados para hermione,mas a garota não se abalou,voltando-se para Harry com um olhar que o rapaz reconheceu como o que a amiga exibia quando tinha algo em mente.--Mas sabe,harry...não seria uma má idéia retomar o AD,pelo contrário.Acho que nunca foi tão necessário.O Remo é um ótimo professor,mas não há mal algum em querermos nos reunir para aprimorar o que aprendemos.Alé do mais,não podemos negar que ficamos defasados em DCAT ao longo dos anos com quase nenhum professor realmente decente...-Harry escutou os argumentos sensatos de Mione,sabendo que a amiga tinha razão.Mas ele realmente não havia considerado continuar com o AD,ainda mais com a quantidade de aulas extras que teria.Entretanto,observando os rostos ansiosos dos colegas ao seu redor,Harry refletiu que,conforme Hermione dissera,nunca fora tão necessário um bom conhecimento em DCAT.Voldemort estava á solta,e quanto mais pessoas estivessem aptas a defender-se,melhor.Harry deu um suspiro cansado,acenando com a cabeça.  
--Muito bem.Vou falar com o Remo e ver o que ele acha da idéia.-Ele levantou uma mão para conter o entusiasmo dos amigos,continuando.--Mas só vou reabrir o AD se o prof.Lupin concordar.Além disso,vamos ter que pedir permissão para o Dumbledore dessa vez,ou palo menos para Mcgonagall.Não precisamos fazer nada clandestino.-O rapaz falou prudentemente,e os amigos concordaram animados.  
--Legal,Harry.Vamos contar para o resto do pessoal do grupo...-Simas e Dino se levantaram alegramente,seguidos por parvati e Lilá.Harry,Rony,hermione e Ginny observaram os quatro colegas se afastarem em direção ás mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa,encarando Neville surpresos ao notar o amigo levantando-se também.O rosto redondo do rapaz corou um pouco enquanto ele explicava.  
--Hum...eu vou contar á Luna.Ela vai ficar feliz em saber,sabem...-Neville se afastou embaraçado,e Harry percebeu que Ginny e hermione sorriam entre si,enquanto Rony arregalava os olhos.  
--LUNA LOVEGOOD?O Neville estava falando da LUNA LOVEGOOD??-Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
--É claro que o Neville estava falando da Luna Lovegood,Rony.Voce conhece alguma outra Luna que fez parte da AD?-Rony encarou Mione,ainda com os olhos muito abertos.  
--Claro que não,Mione.Mas,mas...era impressão minha,ou o Neville COROU quando falou na Luna?Quer dizer,o Neville GOSTA da LUNA LOVEGOOD???-Hermione ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas,falando num tom levemente irritado.  
--E o que tem demais nisso?  
--Mione,é a Luna!Ela é...é...bem,estranha!-Hermione encarou o ruivo friamente.  
--Honestamente,Rony.Reconheço que a Luna é um pouco,er,excêntrica.Mas ela é uma boa pessoa,e é uma boa amiga para o Neville e todos nós.E se o neville gosta dela,bom para os dois.Só porque você não entende esse tipo de sentimento não precisa fazer pouco disso.-Harry observou as orelhas de Rony adquirirem um tom perigoso de vermelho.  
--Hermione,VOCÊ mesma falava da Luna!E eu ENTENDO esse tipo de sentimento sim,para a sua informação.-Harry girou os olhos ao ouvir hermione retrucar,balançando lentamente a cabeça.Ele sinceramente se perguntava o que poderia haver de errado com aqueles dois,sempre brigando mas nunca longe um do outro.Harry voltou a atenção para Ginny,sabendo que Rony e Mione não encerrariam tão cedo.A garota olhava com piedade para o casal á sua frente.  
--Se esses dois não estiverem casados num prazo de uns quatro anos,eu mudo meu nome e assumo um amor infinito por draco Malfoy e peço a mão dele em casamento.-Harry riu,apesar de ter achado a idéia de Ginny ao lado de malfoy no mínimo revoltante,mesmo numa brinacadeira.  
--Nem diga isso.Pode dar azar.-Ele falou tão seriamente que Ginny se viu obrigada a concordar solenemente,enquanto servia-se de batatas.  
--Você tem razão,me lembra de lavar a boca...-A garota sorriu,e harry sentiu a familiar sensação de aperto na boca do estômago,mas procurou ignorar,concentrando-se no que Ginny dizia.A garota contemplava a mesa dos professores,parecendo procurar por algo.  
--Eu não estou vendo Remo e An.Eles já estiveram aqui para almoçar?-Harry estudou a mesa nafrente do salão,constatando que Ginny estava certa.Os lugares da prima e de Remo permeneciam vazios.Mas isso não era incomum,pensou o garoto.Nem todos os professores ou alunos faziam as refeições no mesmo horário,algunschegando mais cedo e outros apenas aparecendo no final do intervalo,quando a mairia das pessoas já se retirava.O horário de refeições era de um constante movimento de entrada e saída no salão principal.  
--Acho que ainda não vieram.mas ainda tem tempo para o almoço,logo devem estar chegando.-harry falou despreocupado,e Ginny concordou com um sorrisinho indecifrável.O rapaz estudou mais uma vez os lugares da "irm" e do amigo dos pais,lembrando-se de como haviam parecido estranhos no dia anterior.  
(-------------------) (-------------------------) (----------------)  
Remo nunca soube exatamente quanto tempo ele e Lux haviam ficado apenas abraçados,num silêncio pesado mas ao mesmo tempo confortável.Remo simplesmente não sabia o que dizer,preferindo segurar a garota nos braços,acariciando os cabelos levemente dourados e sentindo Lux percorrer timidamente suas costas com os dedos.  
O bruxo esboçou um pequeno sorriso.Ninguém nunca pensaria que Lux,o tempo todo tão segura de si e eloqüente,pudesse parecer tão frágil e tímida como se mostrava para ele.Não que a moça não fosse sempre delicada ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Lux era feminina até a raiz dos cabelos,educada e afetuosa em qualqur ocasião.Mas suas ações eram sempre temperadas com uma independência e força que Remo descobrira há tempos atrás que intimidava a maioria das pessoas.Ele sabia que era uma atitude proposital,que Lux tomava deliberadamente.Tendo sido tão cobrada e observada desde pequena,a moça aprendera que precisava mostrar ser capaz de resistir a tudo com uma expressão impassível.Lux aprendera muito cedo que boa parte das pessoas a tomaria apenas como uma garota mimada usando o sobrenome para conseguir o que queria,exceto se ela mostrasse imediatamente a que viera e do que era capaz.A moça acostumara-se a viver em meio a bruxos e bruxas de renome,aprendendo e ao mesmo tampo mestrando do que uma sacerdotisa era feita.E a maioria das pessoas se deixava levar pela aura tranqüila e imperturbável de Lux.Mas Remo sabia que por trás daquilo,a moça também tinha os seus demônios e medos,e uma doçura que poucos conheciam.  
Ele sorriu mais,pensando no absurdo da situação.As palavras de James e Sirius continuavam a ecoar em sua cabeça,e mais uma vez Remo imaginou as gargalhadas que os amigos deveriam estar compartilhando em algum lugar.O bruxo de repente se deu conta da complicada história em que estava se metendo,mas tudo pareceu subitamente engraçado,porque estava acontecendo exatamente conforme os velhos Pontas e Almofadinhas haviam previsto,pensou.E Remo simplesmente não sabia o que fazer,a não ser rir.Lux se afastou um pouco,apenas o suficiente para encará-lo com uma expressão de absoluta confusão.  
--Do que você está rindo?-Lux franziu as sobrancelhas,e Remo tentou controlar-se e voltar à seriedade,mas tornava-se um feito difícil à medida que Lux parecia cada vez mais perdida.Não era uma coisa comun de se ver na garota.Remo nem mesmo sabia direito por que estava rindo,sentindo-se repentinamente sufocado por uma complexa série de emoções discrepantes.Cada risada carregava um misto de todo o medo,nervosismo,alegria e confusão que começara a sentir desde a primeira vez que sentira os lábios de Lux nos seus.Ele supunha que,no final das contas.,estava simplesmente rindo para não chorar.Remo tentou novamente responder a Lux,que o fitava parecendo ligeiramente impaciente.  
--Sabe,não é muito lisonjeiro para uma garota que um cara caia na gargalhada logo depois de beijá-la.-Lux ergueu as sobrancelhas,afastando-se mais e retirando as mãos do pescoço do bruxo,sentando-se melhor na mesa e aumentando a distância entre eles.Remo tentou sinceramente parar,quase obtendo sucesso,mas sua concentração foi rapidamente quebrada ao imaginar quais seriam as exatas palavras de Sirius se o visse naquela situação.Lux deu um suspiro irritado,começando a se levantar.--Certo,continue rindo.Eu vou almoçar.-Ela tentou pular da mesa e sair por um lado,mas Remo a segurou delicadamente pelos ombros,forçando-a sentar-se novamente em frente a ele.  
--Não.Não vá.Desculpe.-Ele respirou fundo,ainda com um sorriso nos lábios,observando o rosto impaciente da moça.Remo deslizou as mãos pelos braços bem torneados,sentindo Lux relaxar um pouco.--Desculpe.Não sei o que aconteceu.Está tudo muito confuso.Eu só...não sei,lembrei de algumas coisas,e comecei a pensar...desculpe,eu perdi o controle.-Remo finalmente parou de sorrir,consciente da complexidade das coisas que estavam acontecendo.Ele se aproximou mais,notando a expressão de Lux se suavizar e deixando que a moça brincasse com a gola da sua camisa.Lux falou,numa voz tão baixa que ele precisou se curvar pra ouvir.  
--E você pensou em quê?-A garota olhou para baixo,e remo espalmou uma das mãos na face bem talhada,enquanto suspirava cansado.  
--Que nós estamos nos metendo numa confusão sem tamanho.Sabia disso?-Lux confirmou lentamente com a cabeça,e ele prosseguiu.--Acho que nós dois somos loucos.Eu,principalmente.Eu não sei...não sei o que estou fazendo,Lux.-Ele fechou os olhos,sentindo os dedos de Lux tocarem seu rosto delicadamente,reabrindo os olhos para encará-la.  
--O que você quer fazer,Remo?Essa é a questão.-Mas o bruxo balançou a cabeça,negando devagar.  
--Não,não é.Não importa o que eu quero aqui.Importa o que é melhor para você,o que é certo,o que você merece...-Lux levou uma das mãos aos lábios de Remo,fazendo com que parasse de falar.Ele observou os olhos grandes e levemente puxados,admirando o leve anel azul que contornava o cinza-claro da íris.  
--Não diga essas coisas.O que você quer importa tanto quanto o que eu quero.-Lux falou muito suavemente,mas seu olhar foi firme.--O que você espera de mim,Remo?-O bruxo sorriu tristemente,deixando que uma das suas mãos se acomodasse na região inferior das costas da moça,enquanto a outra brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos compridos.  
--Eu não tenho o direito de esperar nada de você,Lux.Não posso oferecer o que você merece,sendo o que sou...-Ele respirou fundo.--O que você espera de mim?-A garota sorriu.  
--Que você goste de mim como eu gosto de você,e ponto.É o suficiente.Não fale do que eu mereço,Remo.Você merece o mesmo que eu ou qualquer pessoa,está bem?Não se desvalorize por uma bobagem,e não me olhe assim,para mim É bobagem.E daí que você é um lobisomem??Você não deixa de ser digno por isso.-Ela falou sinceramente,e Remo imediatamente se aproximou mais,apertando-a contra si.--Você não pode passar a vida acreditando que não tem direito a nada,Remo.E não acha que eu já estou bem grandinha para saber e decidir o que é melhor para mim?-Remo acariciou o rosto da garota,sentindo ela enlaçar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.  
--Para a maior parte das coisas,sim.Mas não para isso.Você é muito jovem,Lux.Você é inexperiente,e eu...eu já vivi muito mais.Já vi muito mais.  
--Não nego que sou nova,e que não sei de muitas coisas.Mas deixe que eu adquira experiência por conta própria,Remo.Ninguém vive ou é feliz se não arriscar.-Lux se moveu para a frente,ficando na ponta da mesa e encarando o bruxo muito séria.--Eu não sei o que está acontecendo conosco,Remo.Também não sei direito o que estamos fazendo,exatamente como você não sabe.Mas sei que não quero abrir mão disso,o que quer que seja.Não sei onde vai dar.Mas quero estar aqui pra ver.Resta saber se você quer.-Remo sentiu os dedos da moça deslizando em seu pescoço,sentindo o peito contrair-se com força.  
--Não faça isso comigo,Lux.Não é justo.Não faça isso consigo mesma...você merece alguém diferente...-Mas a moça negou veementemente,e Remo sentiu-se no íntimo incrivelmente feliz com aquela reação.  
--Pare de querer decidir por mim,Remo.Pense em você,no que VOCÊ quer,pelo menos uma vez.-Remo respirou fundo,sentindo todo o seu propósito em mostrar a Lux que não era certo se esvair enquanto ouvia a voz da ele podia dizer não,se não era o que queria na verdade?Se tudo o que ele queria era acreditar nas palavras de Lux e se entregar para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo?Remo nunca sentira tanto medo quanto naquele momento,mas pela primeira vez,era um medo que ele estava disposto a enfrentar.Ele concordou muito lentamente,fixando o olhar no de Lux.O bruxo aumentou a pressão da mão nas costas da garota,obrigando-a a se aproximar ainda mais,e segurando com a outra mão o queixo delicado.Lux apenas abraçou com mais força o seu pescoço,e Remo deixou qualquer resistência de lado para encontrar mais uma vez naquele dia a boca da moça,impressionando-se ao constatar como parecia certo Lux em seus braços,como se tivesse sido moldada para aquilo,e como se há muito tempo estivessem acostumados um com o outro daquela forma.Dessa vez o beijo foi ainda mais intenso do que os anteriores,ambos preocupados apenas em ficar o mais próximos possível um do outro.  
--Escute...vai ficar tudo bem.-Lux falou delicadamente,quando recuperavam o fôlego.--Vamos com calma,sem forçar nada.Vamos deixar os dias passarem,e ver o que acontece...-Remo concordou em silêncio,entrelaçando os dedos com os da moça e pensando um pouco mais claramente.Ele ainda achava que era injusto com Lux começar qualquer coisa ao seu lado.Mas queria tentar,ao menos uma vez.Pela primeira vez em muito tempo,Remo não se sentia tão só.O problema era que nunca se sentira tão apavorado ou inseguro também.  
--Nós temos que ser discretos,Lux.Não quero olhos nos seguindo por toda parte e perscrutando o que estamos fazendo a cada vez que estivermos juntos.Não quero que os outros se metam,fazendo especulações e opinando sobre nós.-Lux fez que sim,gravemente.  
--Eu sei.Não é hora de sairmos por aí assumindo qualquer coisa.É muito cedo.E também não me sinto animada com um monte de curiosos querendo saber como andamos.-Ela deu um sorriso maroto.--Além do mais,pode ser divertido me esconder com você por aí,sabe...tenho certeza de que você conhece muito bem esse castelo,com seu passado negro em Hogwarts.Espero tirar proveito disso.-Remo riu,beijando a moça levemente.  
--Estava demorando para eu ouvir alguma coisa assim...você é terrível,Lux.Mas gosto disso,felizmente.-Ele ficou sério,de repente.--E quanto a Alvo?Não me sinto bem escondendo algo assim do seu avô.Respeito ele e você demais para isso.E Harry.Não gostaria de mentir para ele.Acho que ele já ficou no escuro por muito tempo,a respeito de tantas coisas...quero ser sincero com ele,Lux.Não quero fazer nada que abale a confiança que harry deposita em mim.-Lux concordou solenemente.  
--Também não quero mentir para vovô ou Harry.Além do mais,eles perceberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde.Vovô ma conhece bem de mais para saber quando não estou contando alguma coisa.E deconfio que Harry é muito mais observador do que deixa mostrar.-Ela encostou a cabeça no peito de Remo.--vamos dizer a eles,então?  
--Vamos.-Remo abraçou a garota,falando numa voz subitamente nervosa.--Só espero que Alvo não tente me matar quando ouvir isso...-Foi a vez de Lux rir com gosto.  
--Eu não acredito que você disse isso!Remo,você está com medo da reação do vovô??-Ela observou o bruxo hesitar um pouco até confirmar,lentamente.Lux deu um sorriso leve,encarando Remo seriamente,sabendo exatamente porque ele se preocupava.--Remo,você conhece meu avô.Sabe que para ele você não é diferente ou inferior por ser um lobisomem.Sabe que vovô gosta realmente de você.Vovô não julga as pessoas da maneira que você tem medo,e você o conhece muito bem para ter certeza disso.-Lux observou Remo abrir a boca para retrucar,mas continuou antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer palavra.--E nem venha me falar sobre a nossa diferença de idade.Vovô não dá a mínima para essas coisas.Ele admira você,sabe que você é bom.E se eu estiver feliz,então ele vai estar feliz também.Está certo?-Remo estudou o rosto dagarota por alguns minutos em silêncio,perguntando-se como ela conseguia prever o que ele sentia apenas estando por perto.Ele por fim concordou com o que a moça dizia,beijando-a devagar.Lux o abraçou,afastando-se depois de alguns segundos e fitando o bruxo com um olhar divertido.  
--Sabe,se estamos pretendendo ser discretos,deveríamos realmente ir almoçar...as más línguas já devem estar se perguntando onde nós fomos parar...-Remo deu um salto,subitamente consciente da hora,puxando Lux e colocando-a de pé,recolhendo rapidamente os livros.  
--Temos menos de uma hora para que comece o horário de aulas da tarde...e eu ainda gostaria de falar com Harry,ver se está tudo bem...-O bruxo começou a arrastar Lux pela mão em direção á porta,freneticamente.A moça se deixou levar,fazendo-o parar contudo,antes que abrissem a porta e saíssem para o correodor.  
--Tenha calma,temos tempo.Nós vamos ver Harry a tarde toda,são dos tempos de aula para o 6° ano hoje,esqueceu?E você não vai querer sair daqui assim...-Remo olhou confuso para Lux,observando a moça levantar uma das mãos e passar os dedos em seus lábios,meticulosamente.Ela finalmente parou,deixando á mostra as manchas de um rosa suave que retirara dos lábios do bruxo com sua mão,enquanto dava um sorriso.--Preciso retocar o batom.-Remo sentiu o próprio rosto corar,abrindo por fim a porta da sala de aula e saindo apressado em direção ao salão principal,com Lux em seu encalço.  
(----------------------) (-----------------) (-----------------------)  
Harry e os amigos já estavam terminando a sobremesa quando Lux e Remo entraram discretamente no salão,sentando-se silenciosamente em seus lugares.Harry sorriu quando Lux lhe lançou uma piscadela,acenando com a cabeça para Remo,que também olhava em sua direção.O rapaz percebeu que a prima e Lupin pareciam muito mais relaxados ao lado um do outro do que no dia anterior.Na verdade,pareciam mais felizes do que se lembrava,Harry pensou.O garoto reparou que Dumbledore também estudava o casal atentamente,com um meio sorriso enigmático e um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis.Harry sorriu.Era bom ver Lux e Remo parecendo tão alegres.Ele finalmente desviou a atenção do casal,voltando-se para Rony,Hermione,Ginny,Neville e Luna,que havia deixado a mesa da Corvinal há algum tempo para conversar durante a sobremesa com os amigos grifinórios.  
Os minutos passaram rápido,e Harry já podia perceber hermione lançar olhares impacientes ao relógio,ansiosa para que as aulas da tarde começassem.Um a um,ou em peuqenos grupos,os estudantes deixavam suas mesas e o salão,a fim de se prepararem para as suas respectivas classes.Luna levantou-se despedindo-se de todos,anunciando que precisava buscar seu material de Transfiguração na torre da Corvinal.Ginny também se retirou,juntando-se a um grupo de amigos do 5° ano que se encaminhavam para fora da sala.Precebendo que só havia praticamente eles na mesa da grifinória,Harry,Rony,Hermione e Neville também se prepararam para sair,ao mesmo tempo em que Remo e lux ficavam em pé.Remo fez um pequeno sinal para que Harry esperasse,e o rapaz aguardou pacientemente que o casal se aproximasse.  
--harry,queria dar uma palvra com vocêantes de começarmos a aula.Ainda temos 15 minutos.-Remo sorriu agradavelmente,colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto e olhando para Lux,que concordou.  
--Certo,converse um pouco.Eu vou andando para a sala de aula,vocês três me acompanham?-A moça sorriu para hermione,Rony e Neville,que aquiesceram,seguindo a moça.  
--vamos guardar um bom lugar pra você,Harry!-Hermione garantiu animada,desaparecendo á porta junto aos amigos e Lux.  
Remo sentou-se ao banco da mesa da grifinória,sinalizando para que Harry o acompanhasse.O rapaz fitou o bruxo mais velho,esperando que o mesmo começasse a falar.  
--Eu só queria checar se está tudo bem com você,Harry.Você sabe...a respeito de hoje de manhã.-Remo falou tristemente,enquanto Harry considerava uma resposta.  
--Acho que estou melhor agora.Foi um susto,sabe...eu tento evitar pensar em tudo o que aconteceu o máximo possível.E ver aquela notícia me fez lembrar mais uma vez que Sirius não vai voltar,que ele está morto...por minha causa...-Harry falou em voz muito baixa,sentindo Remo colocar uma mão firme em seu ombro.Ele encarou o bruxo,percebendo que Remo se chocara com as suas últimas palavras.Harry se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que verbalizava a culpa que sentia para o amigo de seus pais.  
--Harry,NUNCA MAIS diga isso.Não é verdade.Não faça isso consigo mesmo.Estou falando sério.-Remo encarou o rapaz severamente.--Não é culpa de ninguém,a não ser de Voldemort.E tenho ceretza de que Sirius se sentiria muitíssimo furioso se ouvisse você falando uma coisa dessas.Tire isso da cabeça,está escutando?-Harry não respondeu logo,olhando para baixo por um tempo.  
--Eu estou tentando,Remo.Juro que estou.-Ele falou numa voz cansada,enacarando o bruxo mais velho com uma expressão derrotada.--Só que é difícil...difícil não me sentir responsável.Sei que Sirius não gostaria disso,mas às vezes parece que é mais forte que eu...-remo suavizou a severidade da expressão,estudando o garoto.  
--Eu entendo,Harry.mas você não pode se deixar levar,está bem?Quando começar a pensar nessas coisas,converse comigo,certo?Assim posso ficar lembrando a você que não é culpa sua.-Harry riu levemente,acenando com a cabeça.Nenhum dos dois falou por algum tempo,até o rapaz falar em voz baixa,ligeiramente hesitante.  
--Eu gosto disso,sabe...que você se preocupe,se importe.É bom.-harry olhou para o teto,sentindo Remo apertar seu ombro.  
--É isso que um padrinho faz,não é?Vou me preocupar sempre,garoto.E também gosto disso.-Harry encarou o rosto sorridente do lobisomem,observando o bruxo mais velho se levantar.--Está quase na hora da aula;Vamos andando?-O rapaz assentiu,acompanhando o bruxo para fora do salão principal e pelos corredores.Harry reperou,divertido,que Remo não parecia conseguir parar de sorrir.  
--Você parece bem alegre.-Harry teve a impressão de que Lupin corava um pouco enquanto virava-se para o garoto e respondia displicentemente.  
--Não tenho do que reclamar.-Eles caminharam lado a lado em silêncio até atingir a sala de aula.Remo abriu a porta devagar,dando passagem para que Harry entrasse primeiro.  
Harry reparou que a sala já estava cheia,sorrindo ante a figura de Lux sentada em posição de lótus á mesa de professor,rodeadad por um grupo animado de estudantes.O rapaz franziu levemente as sobrancelhas ao reparar nos sorrisos sonhadores dos colegas que escutavam a moça rir com vontade de algo que alguém dissera.Remo tossiu de leve para indicar que chegara,fazendo com que os alunos se sentassem.Harry sorriu para Hermione e Rony,que indicavam um lugar vago entre os dois na primeira fila.O rapaz sentou-se rapidamente,observando Lux levantar-se e postar-se ao lado de Remo,que sorriu educadamente para o grupo de alunos.  
--Boa tarde a todos.é bom vê-los novamente.Fico muito satisfeito em poder acompnhá-los mais uma vez no seu aprendizado.-O bruxo sorriu mais ao perceber alguns alunos concordando enfaticamente com a cabeça.--Gostaria de começar parabenizando todos por estarem aqui,pois isso significa que obtiveram aprovação nos N.O.M.s,a maior parte de vocês com um excelente desempenho,segundo ouvi falar.-remo olhou de soslaio para Harry,que sorriu inocentemente.--Gostaria também de apresentá-los á Srta.Anna Dumbledore,que me ajudará ao longo do ano letivo,como o prof.Dumbledore já explicou.Ela estará conosco hoje,observando nosso trabalho para familiarizar-se com tudo,e voces a verão por aqui ocasionalmente,seja acompanhando as classes ou ministrando-as ela mesma quando necessário.-Harry assistiu Lux sorrir para todos,crispando-se em seu lugar ao perceber Dino e Simas olhando arrebatados a moça.O rapaz podia ouvir às suas costas as vozes de Ernie Mcmillan e Justino Finch-Fletcher,dois colegas da lufa-lufa,murmurando entusiasmado a respeito dos atributos físicos da prima.Harry teve que recorrer a todo o seu auto-controle para não levantar-se e estrangular os dois colegas com as próprias mãos.Ele tentou concentrar-se no que Lux dizia.  
--Boa tarde.É um prazer poder estar aqui,e espero corresponder ás expectativas e não deixá-los muito entediados quando estiver substituindo Remo.-Ela sorriu para o bruxo,que respondeu da mesma forma.--Só peço que não façam como o professor de vocês e me venham com esssa história de srta.Anna...-Lux fez uma careta,enquanto remo girava os olhos.--É muito formal,e esquisito,para ser sincera.Não estamos numa recepção do ministério da magia.Por favor,nada de títulos para mim.Só Anna,e estaremos bem.repetindo,nada de títulos,combinado?-Todos concordaram,e Lux sentou-se satisfeita numa cadeira no canto da sala,enquanto Remo retomava a palavra.  
--Certo,obrigado por esclarecer esse ponto,Lux.Hum...Anna.-remo sacudiu a cabeça.--O que for.Vamos dar início a aula.O sexto ano será dedicado a pontos avançados da matéria.Vocês irão aprender aqui a se portar num duelo genuíno,dominando feitiços,azarações e maldições,tornando-se aptos não só a se defender,mas também a atacar,se necessário.Nós começaremos com noções teóricas,passando para a prática após a discussão de cada assunto.Inicialmente,vocês praticarão individualmente.Mas devo avisá-los que chegará o momento em que irão duelar entre si,e alguns de vocês,caso estejam preparados,também duelarão comigo ou com Anna.E devo dizer que não será fácil,principalmente contra a jovem Dumbledore que nos acompanha aqui.Assim,sugiro que prestem o méximo de atenção nas lições,ese esforcem no seu aprendizado.-Remo riu ao perceber os olhares preocupados dos alunos para ele mesmo e para Lux.Harry encarou o bruxo,subitamente nervoso.Vira Remo em ação na Plataforma nove e meia,e não se sentia nem um pouco animado a enfrantá-lo em combate.Não era uma tarefa fácil,definitivamente.Ele olhou para Lux,lembrando-se dos movimentos implacáveis e frios da "irm" contra os comensais da morte.Harry voltou-se para Rony e hermione,recebendo dos dois olhares tão preocupados quanto o que ele provavelmente exibia.  
--Muito bem,vamos começar.Vamos falar hoje de meios para confundir um adversário num duelo.Uma batalha também pode ser vencida pela inteligência,e é isso que quero que vocês trabalhem hoje.Que tipo de coisas podemos fazer para quebrar a concentração da pessoa que enfrentamos?-A mão de Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar,e Remo sorriu agradavelmente para a garota.--Sim,Hermione?  
--Há um feitiço próprio para isso,o "confundus".A pessoa sob o efeito dessa magia perde por um tempo determinado toda a noção de tempo e espaço.-hermione falou confiante,e Remo assentiu satisfeito.  
--Muito bem,hermione.Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.Esse é um método simples,mas eficaz.O feitiço "confundus" atua sobre a mente da vítima,deixando-a momentaneamente desorientada.mas existe um ponto fraco nesse feitiço.Quem de vocês pode me dizer?Harry??-Harry suspirou,resignado.Tendo acompanhado seus estudos em White Fortress,Remo sabia perfeitamente que Harry conhecia aquela resposta.  
--O "confundus" tem a mesma essência que a maldição "Imperius".Ou seja,atua sobre amente despreparada ou enfraquecida,utilizando-a,comandando-a ou simplesmente desnorteando-a como nos convém.Os feitiços que ameaçam a mente são em geral os mais eficazes,porque a psique do ser humano é sua maior fraqueza.Mas mesmo o "imperio" pode ser repelido pela mente bem estruturada e concentrada.Uma pessoa que tenha um propósito firme torna-se imune ás maldições da mente.O confundus ou qualquer outra azaração desse tipo torna-se ineficaz.-Remo acenou com a cabeça,parecendo imensamente satisfeito.Pelo canto dos olhos,Harry percebeu um sorriso encorajador de Lux.--Para desconcentrar um inimigo,acho que seria melhor um feitiço de multiplicação,reproduzindo a nossa própria forma em grande número.É uma técnica difícil,mas se for dominada com perfeição,é praticamente impossível distingüir a forma verdadeira dos reflexos do executor.  
--Excelente,Harry.Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória.-Harry podia sentir os olhares impressionados dos colegas ao seu redor,deixando-o ligeiramente embaraçado.Rony chegara a escancarar a boca de espanto,e os olhos de hermione pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.Lupin continuou,animado.--bem,já temos aqui dusa técnicas,então vamos agora aprendê-las e praticá-las.Por favor,varinhas em punho e todos aqui na frente,para que eu possa explicar os movimentos para a execução desses feitiços.Harry sorriu junto aos colegas,imensamente satisfeito em poder mais uma vez usar mágica numa aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas,como deveria ser.Umbridge não passava de uma lembrança amarga e inútil,pensou o garoto.E não fazia a menor falta,definitivamente.  
(--------------------) (--------------------------) (--------------------)  
Harry caminhou apressado para o escritório da prof.Minerva,imaginando mais uma vez do que poderia se tratar aquela visita.A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era nas aulas extras que provavelmente teria com Mcgonagall,mas Dumbledore nãp lhe dissera que conversaria com ele sobre esse assunto?Harry deu de ombros,despreocupado.Pelo menos estava com a cosciência limpa,e não tinha nada a temer.Ainda não se metera em qualquer confusão,pelo menos de que ele tivesse conhecimento.  
Harry deu uma batida educada á porta do escritório da mestra de transfiguração,recebendo um "entre" prático como resposta.O rapaz entrou lentamente,acenando surpreso com a cabeça para Katie Bell,sua companheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória,que sentava-se numa cadeira diante da mesa da professora.Mcgonagall fez sinal para que Harry ocupasse o lugar ao lado da garota,estudando os dois jovens severamente antes de começar a falar.  
--Muito bem,Sr.potter,Srta.Bell.Sei que estão se perguntando por que os chamei aqui,estão serei objetiva.-A mestra aumantou a severidade do olhar.--Vocês dois são os únicos remanescentes do time que trouxo novamente a taça de quadribol para a grifinória,há dois anos.São os membros mais antigos e experientes,e têm um trabalho árduo á a saída dos Gêmeos Weasley e de Johnson e Spinnet,vocês dois têm 4 posições vagas para preencher e assim refazer a equipe de quadribol adequadamente.Sei que no ano passado aconteceram várias eventualidades,e novos jogadores precisaram ser convocados pra substituir você,Potter,e os gêmeos.Ficará a critério de vocês se Ginny Weasley,Kirke e Sloper permanecerão ou não no time.Eu os chamei aqui por um motivo óbvio e simples:Precisamos de um capitão.E decidi que vocês,como membros mais antigos,devem discutir e escolher entre si quem comandará o time.-Nem Katie nem harry falaram por um longo momento,apenas fitando Mcgonagall,surpresos,e depois encarando um ao outro.Finalmente,Harry saiu do seu estupor,falando numa voz firme.  
--Então Katie deve capitanear.Ela está no time há mais tempo que eu,seria o mais justo.-Harry falou sinceramente,observando Mcgonagall á procura de algum sinal de aprovação.Harry não podia negar que ficaria muitíssimo feliz em liderar o time de sua casa.Afinal,quadribol era um dos seus assuntos prediletos.Mas o rapaz sabia que o mais justo seria da forma que sugerira.  
--Então,srta.Bell?O que me diz a respeito?-Harry observou a colega grifinória respirar fundo,e sorrir simpaticamente para ele,antes de começar a falar.  
--Seria muito legal ser a capitã do time,professora.-Katie ficou séria,voltando o olhar de mcgonagall para Harry.--Mas acho que eu não seria a escolha certa,por dois motivos.Em primeiro lugar,não sou muito boa em liderar um grupo,e pra ser sincera,nem mesmo gosto de assumir a liderança.Não faz meu gênero.Claro que não vou negar que já sonhei com o posto de capitã,e que gostaria muito de assumi-lo.Mas acima da minha vontade e do meu sucesso,está a vontade e o sucesso do time,e da grifinória.E é aí que entra o segundo motivo:Como a sra.mesma disse,professora,eu e Harry teremos que praticamente construir uma nova equipe.O que já é uma grande mudança.Um novo capitão também é uma grande mudança.Eu estou no último ano,o que significa que,se capitanear o time,só o farei por uma no e depois terei de deixar o posto para outra pessoa,Harry,provavelmente.Ou seja,outro capitão,outra mudança,maior desestruturação em tão pouco tempo.Harry ainda vai estar aqui por dois anos.Acho que seria melhor para o entrosamento da equipe se a mesma tivesse um único capitão pelo maior espaço de tempo possível,como foi o caso do Wood.Isso dá estabilidade.Por isso,por mais que me doa recusar o posto,acho que Harry deve ser o novo capitão.-Harry olhou para katie,incrédulo e impressionado com a falta de egoísmo da garota.Pelo bem do time e sua estabilidade,ela abria mão do prestígio de liderá-lo.O rapaz nem mesmo soube o que dizer,enquanto a prof.minerva fitava Katie com evidente admiração e orgulho,dando um sorriso genuíno para a garota.  
--É uma atitude muito nobre,srta.Bell...Katie.Voce faz jus á Grifinória e sua lealdade para com os companheiros.-Katie sorriu para a professora,que se levantou,eficiente.--Pois bem,então fica decidido.Potter,você é o novo capitão.Isso significa que terá de trabalhar pesado e com responsabilidade,sem contudo negligenciar suas outras atividades acadêmicas.A partir da próxima semana,você deverá organizar os testes para aqueles que desejam estrar no time.-Mcgonagall olhou firmemente para o garoto por alguns segundos,até dar um breve sorriso.--Sei que fará um bom trabalho,Potter.Você também,srta.Bell.Não se esqueçam,não estou disposta a abrir mão desta taça.-a mestra apontou para ataça de quadribol que descansava no móvel ás suas costas.--Me acostumei com a sua presença em meu escritório.-Harry e katie sorriram,acenando com a cabeça,ao mesmo tempo em que se levantavam e se encaminhavam para a porta.Harry já estava prestes a fechá-la,quando a voz da prof.Minerva o fez parar.  
--E Harry?meus parabéns.Sei de algumas pessoas que ficariam orgulhosas.-Harry assentiu sorrindo e fechou a porta,sabendo que Mcgonagall se referia a seus pais e Sirius.O rapaz olhou para Katie,que o acompanhava pelos corredores.  
--Hum...obrigado,Katie.Foi muito legal da sua parte.Espero que me ajude nessa tarefa.-A colega deu um sorriso,acenando displicentemente.  
--Não há de quê.Não nasci para liderar mesmo,nasci só para jogar e fazer bem meu trabalho.E vou ajudar você com uma co-capitã,estamos combinados?-Harry concordou alegremente,ao mesmo tempo em que um lento sorriso começava a se formar em seus lábios.Mal podia esperar para contar aos amigos. 


	36. Sentimentos confusos

Nota da autora:Embora eu queira,infelizmente não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter.

Peço as mais profundas desculpas por estar demorando tanto a atualizar;mas sintam meu drama:Estou tendo prova e seminário na faculdade TODOS OS DIAS,e vai continuar assim pelo resto do semestre.Não estou brincando.TODOS OS DIAS.Estou uma pilha.Sinto muito mesmo,mas as atualizações vão ser lentas.Espero que não percam a paciencia e deixem de ler a história.Muito obrigada:

#Mateus Dumbledore:mais uma vê,digo que será um prazer betar sua fic.Ah,e que bom que gostou do capítulo.Espero que também curta esse,e não deixe de comentar!

#Xianya:Hehe,logo voce vai ver como a Lux e o Remo vão informar ao harry e ao Dumbledore do que está acontecendo...me aguarde!E o Harry vai ter um ano bem cheio sim,espere para ver!

#Ana malfoy Riddle:Que bom que gostou!Vou me esforçar para continuar agradando.Não deixe de comentar!

#Anna Luiza:Puxa,fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto do capítulo!Eu adorei escrever,gosto de mexer com os entimentos dos personagens.E O Harry está cada vez mais se dando conta que a Ginny é muito especial.Bom,sobre o Remo...ele um personagem muito complexo e rico,na minha opinião.Quando se trata dos próprios sentimentos,ele é muito cuidadoso.e não é fácil para ele se arriscar.Voce verá que as dúvidas do nosso queriso lobisomem não vão se dissipar tão fácil...Bom,espero que curta esse capítulo...ah,e tenho certeza que nos encontraremos como médicas,em algum congresso internacional chiquérrimo...

#aback:Seus cometários vão ser sempre bem-vindos!!Não sei bem o que aconteceu com a ED,acho que a Scila,a Webmaster está descansando um pouco,na?Deve ser bem cansativo cuidar de um site!

#Mazzi:O Harry está mesmo percebendo que sente algo mais pela Ginny.Voce vai ver muito da confusão do nosso bruxinho!Bom,e o Remo e a Lux...adorei escrever os dois!Mais coisas virão com esse casal.Espero que curta esse capítulo!

#Ca:Que bom que curtiu!E logo voce vai ver o novo casal em ação,contando ao harry e ao Dumbledore do relacionamento.Já estou com algumas iséias na cabeça,me aguarde!Animagia??Hum,acho que no próximo capítulo teremos algo sobre isso...

#Marcela:Que bom que achou a fic interessante.E bom,vou me esforçar para melhorar o formato da fic,mas realmente não tenho muito tempo para isso.Já é difícil atualizar...mas obrigada pelo conselho!

#Ariana:E sua consciência como está/Mais calma??Espero que sim,hehe.Que bom que curtiu os capítulo,Curti muito escrevê-los,inclusive a cena com os marotos,de quem sou fã.O Remo hesita muito,mas vai acabar aprendendo que não vale a pena!E muita coisa vai acontecer para o harry e a Ginny,esse casal tem futuro!Bom,espero que voce curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!

#Thelma:Bom,demorou,mas aí está o novo capítulo,espero que goste!

#Arwen:Mil desculpas pela demora,espero que pelo menos a espera tenha valido a pena e voce curta o capítulo.Ah,e assisti sim a final do vôlei.Detalhe,eu estava de plantão na maternidade da faculdade.O povo de lá deve ter se divertido muito com as minhas corridas da sala de parto para a televisão sempre que eu tinha uma folga...mas pelo menos vi o jogo quando dava tempo!Animagia?Próximo capítulo,creio eu...bom,espero que goste e não deixe de comentar!

**CAPÍTULO 36- SENTIMENTOS CONFUSOS**

Harry bocejou mais uma vez para irritação de Hermione,que lançou-lhe um olhar cortante enquanto escutava as instruções da prof.Sprout antes de começarem a trabalhar.Mas Harry não se impressionou com a amiga e sua impaciência.Afinal,não era como se estivesse com sono de propósito.Mas na noite anterior tivera outro pesadelo,que o fizera acordar em plena madrugada encharcado de suor e com um grito prestes a sair de sua garganta.Felizmente,Harry teve percepção suficiente para evitar que isso acontecesse,permanecendo em silêncio e garantindo o sono tranqüilo de seus colegas de dormitório.Mas para Harry,dormir havia se tornado definitivamente um caso perdido.O rapaz cogitara acordar Rony e contar ao amigo sobre os pesadelos que o perseguiam,mas foi uma idéia fugaz.Não era justo para Rony ser incomodado no meio da noite por causa de uma bobagem daquelas,Harry pensara.Assim,o rapaz simplesmente abriu um dos livros que Dumbledore lhe dera,mergulhando conformado nas horas seguintes no estudo inicial de Runas antigas,até que o sol começasse a raiar e Harry finalmente arriscasse um breve cochilo,até Rony sacudi-lo chamando-o para o café da manhã.

Harry suspirou,tentando concentrar-se no que Sprout dizia.A mestra de Herbologia mostrava uma espécie de erva,segurando a planta com cuidado entre os dedos.

--Agora,quem pode me dizer algo sobre essa erva?-A mão de Hermione ergueu-se rapidamente,quase atingindo o rosto de harry no processo.O rapaz olhou para a amiga indignado,mas Mione não pareceu notar.

--Chama-se Poejo,e é um ingrediente indispensável para diversas poções,por exemplo a poção fortificante.O Poejo tem propriedades energéticas,e adicionado nessa poção deixa o indivíduo que a consumir com uma força muito acima do seu com outros ingredientes,o Poejo também pode ter uma ação calmante,e a maior parte das poções tranqüilizantes contém essa erva.O Poejo demora algumas semanas para atingir sua fase de colheita,a qual só deve ocorrer em dias onde os planetas Urano e Netuno estão em conjunção com aquário,pois é quando suas propriedades estão em maior vigor.-Hermione falou como uma enciclopédia,recebendo um aceno satisfeito de cabeça da professora.

--Excelente,srta.Granger.Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.Agora,o que eu quero que vocês façam...-Harry deixou a mente divagar mais uma vez,prestando pouca atenção nas palavras da mestra enauqnto recordava-se da noite çara muito bem,com o rapaz voltando à torre da grifinória e contando aos amigos sobre sua nomeação como capitão do time de quadribol.Hermione e Ginny o abraçaram animadas,e mesmo Rony parecera genuinamente feliz,embora Harry pudesse notar uma pontinha de inveja no modo como o amigo lhe desejara "parabéns"...mas Harry decidira há tempos que não valia a pena remoer ou zangar-se com os ciúmes que Rony às vezes mostrava.Afinal,o amigo era humano,e era perfeitamente normal que Ron desejasse ser capitão do time,assim como harry desejara no ano anterior ter sido ele o escolhido para monitor da grifinória.Assim,Harry tratou de sorrir e agradecer as congratulações do amigo ruivo,ao mesmo tempo em que afirmava que as sugestões e ajuda do rapaz seriam absolutamente necessárias.Isso pareceu deixar Rony bastante animado,e o garoto logo se pusera a discutir diversas táticas com Katie,que se aproximara do grupo.Ginny sorrira para harry,e o rapaz teve a distinta impressão de que a garota compreendera exatamente o que ele fizera.Mas a mais nova dos Weasley não fez qualquer comentário a respeito,apenas comunicando que faria o teste para entrar no time como artilheira.

--Harry!!_Harry!!!_-A voz irritada de Hermione fez Harry retornar à aula,encarando intrigado a amiga.Mione girou os olhos,entregando-lhe um vaso pequeno,preenchido por um pé de Poejo particularmente grande.O rapaz olhou para a garota,confuso,escutando vagamente Rony dar uma risadinha o seu lado.—Não é nada legal essa distração numa aula,Harry.Eu pensei que você estivesse melhorando,a julgarpelo seu interesse nas classes de ontem...-Hermione falou impaciente,enquanto indicava ao rapaz o que deviam fazer. –Nós temos que colher as folhas mais verdes,são as que estão prontas para serem usadas.Você deve torcê-las com cuidado,para não machucar o caule.-A garota encarou Harry severamente.—_E preste atenção dessa vez._

--Desculpe,Mione.Não dormi direito ontem.-Harry falou displicentemente,começando a trabalhar.Ele deu uma piscadela discreta para Rony,antes de voltar-se para a amiga com um sorriso maroto,dizendo em voz despreocupada.—E para você não achar que perdi meu interesse nas aulas,devo dizer que você esqueceu uma outra utilidade para o Poejo.A sua raiz pode ser moída e acrescentada a uma mistura de beladona e couro de dragão em pó,resulatando numa poção de proteção que deixa a pessoa invunerável a azarações mais fracas.-O sorriso de Harry se alargou,enquanto a boca de Hermione se escancarava numa expressão de choque absoluto.Harry continuou a arrancar as folhas do pé de Poejo que a amiga lhe entregara,enquanto Rony batia em suas costas e falava entre gargalhadas.

--Harry,meu velho,às vezes você é positivamente brilhante!

(-------------) (-------------------)

Harry e Rony caminharam devagar de volta das estufas para o castelo,após o término da aula de herbologia.Hermione ia muito na frente,já alcançando as portas do castelo.A garota passara o resto da classe bastante mal-humorada,entre indignada com o próprio esquecimento e impressionada com o progresso de Harry.Finalmente,quando a prof.Sprout os liberara,ela correra para o castelo,anunciando que passaria na biblioteca antes de se dirigir à aula de aritmancia.Harry e Rony tiveram a certeza de que a amiga esvaziaria a prateleira de livros de herbologia da biblioteca.Os dois rapazes andavam devagar,despreocupados.Não teriam aulas até a tarde,quando estariam em sua primeira aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas do novo ano letivo.

--"timo,algumas horas de pernas para o ar na sala comunal,e sem Mione para tentar nos obrigar a fazer alguma lição de casa.-Rony parecia em alguma espécie de estado de graça,a julgar pela expressão iluminada que o rapaz exibia.—O que me diz de uma partida de Snap explosivo,companheiro?-O garoto ruivo olhou animado para Harry,que sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

--Não posso.tenho aula agora.Você sabe,hum,extras.-Harry falou cuidadosamente,observando o rosto surpreso e decepcionado de Rony.Na noite passada,após conversar com os amigos e contar a novidade sobre o quadribol,Harry se retirara discretamente e fora até o escritório de Dumbledore.Ali,descobrira que na manhã seguinte já teria aulas extras,com Moody pela manhã,e á noite com o pr´pprio Dumbledore,num treino de Oclumência.O rapaz estudara resignado o horário que o diretor lhe mostrara,verificando que sua vida definitivamente estaria mais agitada.

--Ah,certo...-Rony falou numa voz estranha,fitando o amigo de alto a baixo.—Por causa dos seus poderes.-Harry teve uma súbita certeza de que Rony já não acreditava naquela desculpa,pelo tom de voz do amigo.—Certo.Bom,então...a gente se vê na hora do almoço,eu acho.Vou guardar um lugar para você e Mione...-Harry concordou,ao mesmo tempo em que abriam as pesadas portas do castelo e adentravam no salão de entrada.Rony tomou a direção contrária á de Harry,acenando enquanto se afastava.harry suspirou,cansado.Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil mentir.

O rapaz caminhou devagar pelos corredores,desviando de Pirraça,que atirava bexigas fedorentas nos alunos que saíam das salas,distraídos das intenções do Poltergeist até que sua risada histérica se manifestasse.Harry finalemnte parou diante da sala de aula que Dumbledore designara no dia anterior para que encontrasse Moody.O garoto abriu a porta,cumprimentando educadamente o velho bruxo que já o esperava tranqüilamente com uma expressão severa.

(---------------) (------------------------)

Harry sentou-se cansado nos degraus da escada que se movimentava,esperando que a mesma encerrasse seu percurso diante da porta de Dumbledore.Estava adiantado alguns minutos para a hora que marcara com o diretor para a sua lição de Oclumência,então deteve-se sem pressa emfrente á porta para respirar um pouco.O dia passara rapidamente e cheio de atividade.Harry chegara quase morto para almoçar á mesa da grifnória após a aula com Moody,arrancando olhares confusos e desconfiados de Rony,Hermione e Ginny.Mas o rapaz nem mesmo tivera forças para inventar uma desculpa plausível,murmurando algumas frases sem sentido enquanto praticamente desabava no banco ao lado de Rony,servindo-se lentamente de qualquer prato que pudesse alcançar.

Aparentemente,Olho-tonto Moody ficara tão satisfeito com o desempenho de Harry na batalha da plataforma nove e meia que chegara à conclusão de que estava na hora de o garoto enfrentar desafios maiores.Harry quase tivera um ataque cardíaco quando Moody abrira uma enorme caixa de madeira ao canto da sala,que o rapaz não reparar ao entrar.De dentor do compartimento saíra o animal(se é que se podia chamar assim,pensara o garoto) mais estranho que harry já vira,e isso incluía Bicuço,o hipogrifo,e os temíveis explosivins de Hagrid.Harry observara congelado a criatura com o corpo coberto de penas negras e prateadas,estudando desde os seus pés exatamente iguais aos de uma galinha,exceto pelo fato de que tinham tres vezes o tamanho normal,até a cabeça em forma de serpente que fixava olhos injetados de vermelho no rapaz.Ele notou vagamente que a criatura balançava uma cauda comprida,e voltou-se para acompanhar o movimento.Por muito pouco Harry não berrara ao se deparar com OUTRA cabeça de serpente balançando no que deveria ser a cauda do monstro.Moody encarara o garoto tranqüilamente,como se tivesse acabado de tirar da caixa um filhote de cão.

"—É uma anfisbena,Potter.Não se preocupe,o veneno das serpentes foi retirado,você não vai morrer se for mordido.O máximo que pode lhe acontecer é passar alguns dias no St.Mungos para evitar que alguma parte sua acabe amputada."

O bruxo sentara-se numa cadeira enquanto a anfisbena se aproximava lentamente de Harry,as presas das duas cabeças perfeitamente evidentes para o rapaz.Harry escutara muito de longe a voz rouca de Moody antes de se armar com a varinha em punho e concentrar-se totalmente no monstro á sua frente.

"—E nem tente usar ofidioglossia para dominar a anfisbena.Ela não é muito sociável,e não atende a ninguém."

Assim,Harry se viu absolutamente exausto junto aos amigos na hora do almoço,após o que pareceram horas intermináveis tentando controlar aquela fantástica.Harry escapara por pouco de ser mordido várias vezes,agradecendo a cada momento pelos reflexos que Deus ou qualquer duvindade que fosse lhe concedera.Era muito difícil atingir a anfisbena com qualquer feitiço,porque as penas do animal pareciam impenetráveis,sem contar que,apesar de não dar essa impressão,o monstro sabia voar muito bem.Harry tentara por várias vezes estuporar o bicho sem sucesso,até que num ato de frustrado desespero,recordou-se subitamente de algo que Sirius lhe dissera após o garoto ter reallizado a primeira tarefa do torneio tribuxo.Algo sobre usasr um feitiço nos olhos do dragão,porque era ali que o aparente infalível animal era vulnerável...talvez com a anfisbena fosse a mesma situação...O rapaz então lançara um simples feitiço "conjunctivitus" nos olhos da cabeça do animal.A anfisbena urrara em agonia,dando a Harry a luz que ele precisava.Em segundos,a outra cabeça também estava atingida,e Harry conseguia derrubar o bicho e amarrar suas pernas e corpo com cordas inquebráveis cuidadosamente conjuradas.Moody recolhera a criatura em silêncio,congratulando brevemente o garoto,contudo anunciando que a anfisbena havia sido apenas o começo.

As aulas da tarde transcorreram relativamente sem problemas.Harry,Rony e Mione começaram com Trato das criaturas mágicas,os tres amigos temendo o que quer que hagrid planejara para a primaeira classe do semestre.Harry sentia-se particularmente desanimado.Depois da anfisbena,não tinha certeza se ainda possuía nervos para outra suspresa,principalmente se ela tivesse presas,garras ou qualquer coisa minimamente prejudicial a um corpo saudável.Surpreendentemente,não fora absolutamente ruim.Para alegria e alívio de todos,Harry,Rony e Mione em especial,Hagrid surgira no local onde os alunos o esperavam com nada menos que Fawkes pousada em seu ombro maciço.E na hora seguinte,os alunos do sexto ano tiveram uma interessantíssima exposição sobre as magníficas criaturas que eram as fênixes.Harry riu satisfeito,imaginando o rosto dos colegas de turma no dia em que soubessem da existência de Hino,que descansava naquele momento na sala de Dumbledore.

Em seguida,viera História da Magia,a qual transcorreu sem qualquer mudança em relação aos últimos anos.Harry sinceramente não tinha amínima idéia sequer de qualq havia sido o tema da aula ministrada pelo prof.Binns.Ele preferiu usar aquele tempo para discutir com Rony algumas táticas para o time de Quadribol,enquanto hermione resmungava e tomava anotações furiosamente ao lado dos garotos,a cada minuto pedindo que calassem as bocas.

Harry bateu suavemente á porta de Dumbledore,pensando desanimado na quantidade de lição de casa que se acumulava rapidamente para o fim de semana.Dumbledore o recebeu sorridente,indicando ao garoto uma cadeira em sua frente.

--Boa noite,Harry.Você teve um bom dia?-Harry encarou o rosto calmo do diretor friamente,mas estava cansado demais para penbsar em alguma resposta ácidas,preferindo usar palavras sucintas e passar direto ao ponto.

--Tive,obrigado.-Harry ficou orgulhodo do tom neutro que conseguira dar á própria voz.Dumbledore o estudava atentamente,e Harry se mexeu desconfortável,ao mesmo tempo em que suprimia um bocejo.—Podemos começar?Estou com sono.

--Está bem,Harry.Não vou prendê-lo por muito tempo.-O diretor falou gentilmente,levantando-se e aproximando-se cuidadosamente do rapaz.—Vou comaçar a invadir a sua mente,então.Quero que use todas as barreiras que já trabalhamos,e que procure criar outras de acordo com o seu próprio julgamento.Precisamos deixar os seus pensamentos cada vez mais impenetráveis,para que não torne a ocorrer qualquer incidente com Voldemort.Embora você tenha feito um trabalho excelente expulsando-o sem qualquer ajuda,uma visita de Voldemort jamais é um evento sem danos.Não quero que você seja perturbado novamente com qualquer terror psicológico.Você já tem o suficiente pata se preocupar.-Harry engoliu em seco,recordando-se das cenas que Voldemort o fizera assistir.O rapaz não podia deixar de concordar com Dumbledore.Definitivamente não precisava ver seus amigos sendo torturados pelo Lord das trevas dentro da própria cabeça.Sua sanidade dependia de evitar eventos como esses.Harry acenou com a cabeça,indicando para o diretor que estava pronto,observando o bruxo erguer a varinha e falar em voz baixa,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o que parecia ser um torpedo invadir sua mente,desprendendo em sua memória lembranças há muito enterradas.

Os dois praticaram por mais de uma hora,e quando harry já começava a acreditar que seu crânio racharia ao meio,tamanha era a pressão que sentia em seu cérebro,Dumbledore declarara-se satisfeito por aquele dia,para imenso alívio do rapaz.

Harry sentara-se lentamente numa cadeira,pretendendo reunir um pouco de forças para se retirar.Ele observou com os olhos quase cerrados Dumbledore conjurar um bule e duas xícaras.O diretor estendeu a louça para Harry,que aceitou hesitante o que constatou ser chocolate quente.O rapaz não pôde negar que cheirava muito bem,e o gosto era delicioso.Dumbledore também bebia parecendo muitíssimo satisfeito,e Harry estudou o bruxo á sua frente,perguntando-se se algum dia seria capaz de compreender Alvo Dumbledore.Era difícil associar o bruxo que combatera magnificamente Lord Voldemort há alguns meses atrás ao homem de aparência serena que bebericava uma xícara de chocolate.Era difícil acreditar em aceitar que esse homem era parte de sua própria família,e Harry não podia deixar de pensar se alguma vez sua mãe sentara-se ali mesmo,na cadeira que ele agora acupava,imaginando as mesmas coisas,pergunatndo-se o que se passava na mente daquele que era considerado o maior bruxo da atualidade.Mas então harry lembrou-se que sua mãe provavelmente SOUBERA o que se passava na mente de Dumbledore.O velho bruxo não mentira para ela.Apenas ele,Harry,fora deixado de lado e sozinho durante tanto tempo.O rapaz sentiu a garganta se apertar,e ficou subitamente difícil engolir o chocolate que bebia.Havia tantas coisas que teria gostado de saber,de escutar,tantas histórias que ele desejaria ouvir de Dumbledore.Mas agora,isso parecia estranhamente distante e amargo.

Harry balançou a cabeça,dissipando aquela linha de pensamento,tentando o invés disso concentrar-se em algo mais urgente em sua opinião.

--Hum...professor?-Esquisito,pensou Harry.Fazia tempo que não chamava Dumbledore por aquele termo.Mas simplesmente não havia outra maneira de dirigir-se a ele,afirmou severamente para si mesmo.Afinal,Dumbledore ERA apenas seu diretor."-Ah,mas então por que você não o trata por SENHOR,Potter?Desde quando Dumbledore tornou-se diferente,para que o trate por "Você",como faz agora?"-O rapaz ouviu a voz irritante da própria consciência.Ele percebeu que Dumbledore o fitava tristemente.Harry sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez,aborrecido consigo mesmo.Não era hora para aqueles conflitos.—A Ordem descobriu algo mais sobre necromancia?Quer dizer,Voldemort parece muito quieto a respeito disso.E mesmo nós deixamos um pouco de lado esse assunto,desde aquele dia no cofre do meu pai.Ainda não descobrimos nada sobre o Orbe...-Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado antes de responder ao garoto.

--Também estou preocupado com isso,Harry.O problema é que realmente não sabemos COMO Voldemort anda no que concerne a necromancia.A verdade é que nem mesmo os próprios comensais da morte sabem a respeito disso,Harry.Ao que parece,você descobriu um plano que Voldemort vem guardadndo a sete chaves,mesmo dos seus aliados.Severo informou que Tom jamais tocou no assunto de necromancia nas reuniões com os comensais.Severo diz que provavelmente uns poucos servos sabem de algo,mas é extremamente confidencial.Ele tem tentado descobrir,mas é por demais arriscado fazer muitas perguntas no círculo das trevas,ainda mais para Severo,que não goza da confiança de alguns comensais.Um único deslize,e tudo pode ir por água abaixo.Assim,só nos resta esperar que Voldemort participe a todos os seus servos o que pretende,para que Severo possa nos relatar.-O diretor estudou o garoto profunadamente,prosseguindo.—Mas você me lembrou de algo importante.Precisamos voltar a Gringotes e tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa.-O diretor sorriu levemente,os olhos se iluminando.—Devo dizer que foi muito agradável da última vez,ainda que não tenhamos encontrado nada a respeito do Orbe de Thanatos.O que me diz de tentarmos novamente,vejamos,no sábado pela manhã?Talvez tenhamos mais sorte dessa vez.-Harry concordou vagarosamente,sem saber exatamente como agir. Mas embora jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta,parte dele sentia-se animada com a perspectiva de visitar novamente o cofre dos pais em compainha de Dumbledore.Talvez o velho bruxo lhe contasse mais histórias a respeito de sua família.O diretor pareceu muitíssimo satisfeito com a resposta de Harry,e por um momento o rapaz teve a certeza de que Dumbledore queria falar alguma coisa.Harry se retesou,esperando sinceramente que o bruxo não tocasse no assunto do seu parentesco.O garoto sabia,acima de tudo,que não estava pronto para encarar essa história mais uma vez.Mas Dumbledore pareceu perceber e parou a tempo,limitando-se apenas a olhar carinhosamente para Harry,que engoliu em seco e tentou manter a conversação.

--Você já tem alguma idéia de quem Voldemort pretende trazer de volta com Necromancia?-Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes,em reflexão.

--tenho várias idéias,Harry.Voldemort poderia usar a arte da ressuscitação para diversos fins,e de diversas maneiras.Eu simplesmente não sei...não sei qual decisão que ele tomar será pior.-Dumbledore falou em tom sério,e Harry fitou o bruxo cautelosamente,procurando não demonstrar muita emoção.Mas ele precisava perguntar.

--Você tem certeza...tem certeza de que ele não pode atingir meus pais?-A voz de Harry saiu muito baixa,e o rapaz notou um leve estremecimento na mesma.Dumbledore deu um suspiro,olhando compreensivamente para o garoto.

--Tenho,Harry.Eu disse a você que há muito tomei providências quanto á possibilidade do local onde Lily e James estão ser profanado.Voldemort pode,de fato,tentar.Mas cuidarei pessoalmente para que ele não tenha qualquer sucesso.É uma promessa que faço a você.-Dumbledore falou tão firmemente que harry dissipou qualquer dúvida.Antes que o rapaz pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo,as palavras saíram aos borbotões.

--É muito longe?O lugar...você sabe...onde eles estão?-Harry parou de supetão,sem contudo desviar os olhos do bruxo mais velho.Há algum tempo ele andava se perguntando onde exatamente seus pais descansavam.Dumbledore estudou Harry profundamente,e o garoto respondeu da mesma forma,sem piscar.Finalmente,o velho bruxo falou suavemente.

--Harry,você gostaria de visitar o local onde seus pais estão enterrados? –Harry demorou um pouco para responder,temendo que a própria voz falhasse.

--Gostaria.Eu quero.-Ele olhou para baixo,percebendo vagamente que Dumbledore se levantava.O rapaz não se mexeu nem mesmo quando sentiu a mão do velho bruxo pousar cuidadosamente em sua cabeça,como uma espécie de bênção.Harry continuou a falar.—Você...você vai lá com freqüência?-Dumbledore não retirou a mão da cabeça do garoto,enquanto respondia com tristeza.

--Não muita.É muito dificil,mesmo para alguém como eu,que já viveu tantas coisas.Mas procuro ir ao menos uma vez por ano,prestar minha homenagem.Existem outras pessoas muito queridas para mim,ale de James e Lily,que descansam lá.-harry não teve coragem de perguntar quem eram,apenas concordando com a cabeça.—Vou programar isso,Harry.Será bom inclusive para checar os feitiços que protegem a área.Vamos em breve.Quando tudo estiver resolvido eu o avisarei,está bem?-harry acenou mais uma vez com a cabeça,levantando-se cautelosamente para encarar o velho bruxo.

--C erto.Obrigado.-Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo,desviando os olhos para o suporte onde Hino e Fawkes dormiam.Finalmente,Harry andou lentamente até a porta,voltando-se para dar um breve boa noite ao diretor.Dumbledore sorriu tristemente,e Harry fechou a porta suavemente enquanto ouc=via as palavras do velho bruxo.

--tenha bons sonhos,Harry.

(----------------) (----------------------)

Quando Harry voltou para a sala comunal a encontrou quase vazia,exceto por Rony,Hermione e Ginny.Rony divertia-se com algum livro sobre quabribol,Harry deduziu ao enxergar as figuras montadas em vassouras que ilustravam a sua capa,enquanto hermione se debruçava numa mesa ao lado de Ginny,profundamente envolvida no que harry reconheceu como sendo um compêndio de herbologia.O rapaz deteu-se por alguns instantes em Ginny,cuja cabeça estava abaixada,de modo que harry só tinha como visão uma cortina de anéis ora vermelhos ora acobreados,à medida que os cabelos da garota eram iluminados pelo fogo da lareira.Harry balançou a cabeça ao notar que Hermione o observava com uma expressão que misturava entendimento e diversão.O rapaz pigarreou,despertando a atenção de Rony e Ginny,A garota ruiva largou o livro de transfiguração que segurava,sorrindo largamente.

--Graças ao bom merlin,uma desculpa para parar de estudar.Não me olhe assim,Mione.Eu já terminei,pode checar meus pergaminhos.Tudo pronto e bem-feito.-Ginny observou hermione soltar um murmúrio de aprovação ao começar a ler sue trabalho.—Como foi tudo,Harry?-O rapaz demorou um pouco para responder,em parte por estar considerando uma resposta,em parte porque sentia uma súbita necessidade de acompanhar os movimentos de Ginny atentamente,acompanhar os dedos pequenos da garota enquanto ela mexia nos cabelos vermelhos,prendendo-os no alto da cabeça.Harry se viu repentinamente imaginando como seria tocar naqueles fios compridos...

--Hum...Harry?-A voz de Rony saiu num tom confuso,e Harry rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça,desvencilhando-se dos pensamentos.O rapaz pôde ouvir Hermione dar uma risadinha,e lançou um olhar cortante á amiga,sentindo que corava.

--Hum,desculpem.Eu estou com sono,me distraí.Foi,foi tudo bem.Na medida do possível.Acho que nuca vou gostar realmente de Oclumência.-Rony fez uma expressão de solidariedade para o amigo,e Harry continuou rapidamente.—Pois é...er...eu vou dormir então.Estou cansado,e sabe,minha cabeça sempre dói depois dessas aulas.Então eu já vou indo...bos noita pra vocês...-Harry começou a se afstar,sob os olhares desconfiados dos amigos.Mas o rapaz sabia que sua situação só iria piorar se permanecesse ali.Ele não estava conseguindo agir normalmente diante de Ginny,e isso o preocupava e embaraçava mortalmente.Hermione já havia percebido que algo não estava certo.Assim,Harry decidiu se retirar pelo menos por agora,até que conseguisse ter um maior controle nos seus pensamentos.Talvez após uma boa noite de descanso,isso acontecesse.Ele já estava subindo os primeiros degraus da escada que levava ao seu dormitório,quando a voz de Ginny se fez ouvir suavemente.

--Boa noite,Harry.Durma bem.-E foi naquele momento que ele tropeçou,levantando-se rapidamente e se apressando no seu trajeto,apenas para tropeçar novamente cerca de três degraus acima.

Alguns minutos depois,quando já estava na segurança do dormitório,Harry podia jurar que alguém aumentara a altura dos degraus da escada,porque esse era o único motivo plausível para ele ter tropçado daquela maneira.Mas Harry estava começando a aceitar,no íntimo,que não havia nada de extraordinariamente errado com os degraus da escada em espiral ou sua coordenação motora.O que estava errado era a reação de seu corpo e sua cabeça á voz de Ginny Weasley,porque seu cérebro parecia virar uma espécie de massa amorfa,e seu coração parecia estar participando de uma grande maratona,a julgar pelo número de batimentos que determinava.E Harry simplesmente não tinha tempo para se preocupar se seus pés estavam pisando adequadamente no chão quando isso acontecia.A última coisa de que harry se lembrou antes de adormecer era que estava começando a ter uma vaga idéia do que Ginny deveria ter sentido quando,há alguns anos atrás, enfiara o próprio cotovelo na mantegueira diante do garoto.

(--------------) (-------------------------)

Harry percebera que estava sonhando alguns minutos depois de começar a andar pelo corredor comprido.Ele não conseguia explicar COMO sabia que era tudo um sonho, ou COMO tinha consciência disso se estava dormindo,mas o fato era que não tinha a menor dúvida.Inicialmente,ele temera que fosse algum sonho enviado por Voldemort,cpmo os que tivera no ano antrior.mas aos poucos foi descartando aquela idéia,porque não estava em busca de nada,nem sentia aquela ansiedade em percorrer determinado caminho e encontrar algo,como acontecera quando Voldemort desejara a profecia no departamento de Mistérios.Harry sentia-se calmo,e de algum modo protegido,embora não entendesse direito aquela sensação.Mas era uma certeza de que nada naquele sonho representava uma ameaça.

Harry continuou a andar a esmo através de corredores,reconhecendo plenamente onde estava,um fato que apenas reforçou a certeza de que não havia nada de errado com aquele sonho.Ele estava em Hogwarts,reconhecendo aqui e ali quadros,caminhos e salas de aula.Harry chegou mesmo a ver alguns fantasmas do castelo,vagueando através das paredes.Ele estava diante do corredor que o levaria para o salão principal quando começou.Inicialmente,foi apenas um palpite,uma intuição vaga de que não estava absolutamente sozinho em sua caminhada.Estranahmnete,Harry não se sentiu nem um pouco apreensivo com isso,nem mesmo quando vozes abafadas se manifestaram,conversando entre si.O rapaz sabia que eram vozes amigas,e uma esquisita sensação de conforto e segurança o invadiu,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se compelido a andar e andar,como se devesse conhecer cada pedacinho de Hogwarts.As vozes começaram a se dirigir a ele,e Harry percebeu que pertenciam a duas mulheres.Eram palavras de incentivo e boas vindas,estimulando-o a continuar sua exploração pelo castelo silencioso,e pedindo que fizesse um bom trabalho.Harry pensou em perguntar ao que elas se referiam,mas mudou de idéia e continuou andando.-"É bom tê-lo conosco,jovem." ça.Hogwarts precisa." "Estávamos esperando..." "Um bom outros fizeram."

Harry permanecia atento,mas tranqüilo.Aquelas mulheres estavam felizes com sua presença,e embora o rapaz não as enxergasse,podia sentir que estavam perto.O poder era quase palpável.Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes,apenas ouvindo os sussurros.O rapaz reabriu as pálpebras lentamente,surpreendendo-se ao constatar que mudara de lugar.De acordo com as frases que as vozes continuavam a proferir,ele ainda estava em Hogwarts.mas Harry teve a certeza de que jamais estivera antes naquele corredor,jamais vira aqueles quadros nas paredes,aquelas armaduras e tapeçarias.Mas ainda assim,harry poucas vezes na visa havia se sentido tão seguro.Ele subitamente teve a impressão de que mais pessoas haviam se juntado às duas mulheres que falavam,e uma inegável certeza de que alguém caminhava ao seu lado se instalou.Essa pessoa não falava,mas Harry parecia escutar sua mensagem assim mesmo,e ela lhe dizia para prosseguir.O rapaz nunca experimentara algo assim,mas sabia sem hesitar que alguém o acompanhava do seu lado direito,invisível aos seus olhos.Ao mesmo tempo,pôde escutar muito rapidamente uma voz masculina se juntando ás duas femininas,mas o homem não falou muito.Tinha uma voz gutural,como se já tivesse vivido muito tempo,e experimentado muita amargura.mas a pessoa ao seu lado ainda não dissera nada.

Harry continuou andando,observando confuso as pinturas que o cumprimentavam com sorrisos polidos e mesuras respeitosasa.As armaduras se curvavam á medida que o rapaz caminhava,numa homenagem silenciosa.Harry percebeu ao final do corredor um espelho grande,e foi propelido por alguma coisa a se dirigir até o mesmo.

"Isso,jovem,Foi suficiente hoje." "Mas conheça mais do que faz parte de você em breve." "Volte" "Você parece tanto..."

Harry parou diante do espelho,sentindo de repente uma mão firme pousar em seu ombro.Ele olhou para o lado,mas novamente não viu ninguém.A voz do homem mais velho ergueu-se uma segunda e última vez,o tom rouco murmurando uma única palavra. "Iguais".As vozes femininas fizeram coro. "Voce se parece tanto...".E Harry,fitando o espelho,enxergou por fim aquele que o acompanhara silenciosamente em sua expedição.O rapaz observou o porte tranqüilo,os olhos castanhos e sinceros que pareciam falar sozinhos.Harry reparou nos cabelos negors,da cor exata dos seus,nas vestes vermelhas e no meio-sorriso do bruxo que o estudava através do reflexo.Ele podia enxergar ao redor do homem uma aura poderosa,podia sentir a dignidade e o senso de justiça que o guiavam.Harry teve a impressão fugaz de que a aura do bruxo também o cobria,como se pertencesse também ao garoto.O rapaz sorriu para o espelho,ao mesmo tempo em que tudo começava a se dissipar e ficar negro,á medida que Harry acordava em meio á madrugada em sua cama,após um ronco particularmente alto de algum dos seus colegas de quarto.

Harry olhou para a janela,enxergando apenas a noite escura e parada,sobrepujado pelo impacto do que experimentara.Porque ele tinha certeza de que.em mais de mil anos de história,Hogwarts não deveria ter invadido os sonhos de muitos alunos convidando-os a conhecer seus segredos.E muito menos seus fundadores teriam cumprimentado e acompanhado cada estudante naquela jornada.Mas Harry não se preocupou muito com isso enquanto lembrava-se do bruxo que posara ao seu lado no espelho.As vozes de helga Hufflepuff,Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar slitheryn tinham razão.Ele realmente se parecia com Godric Griffyndor.


	37. laços

Nota da autora: É claro que eu não possuo harry Potter,alguém ainda não percebeu que isso é uma mera fic?  
Gente,perdão pela demora,mas já expliquei como anda a minha situação na faculdade,certo?Bem,pelo menos o capítulo está grande...espero que agrade!!!

Ah,observação: Hog's head: O "cabeça de javali" no livro em português.

valeu:  
#Anna malfoy Riddle:Obrigada,que bom que gostou! Bom,o Harry está mesmo confuso em relação ao Dumbledore...aguarde mais cenas com os dois!  
#Arwen Potter:Pode começar a cantar "Aleluia",eu atualizei!!!!Eu já falei,eu tardo mas não falho!!Bom,o harry ainda tem dúvidas a respeito de perdoar o Dumbledore,vamos ver...e em breve voce verá o local onde Lily e james estão enterrados.Sobre o sonho...bom eu já falei que o harry estava em Hogwarts...mas não digo mais nada,não vou estragar a surpresa!Espero que curta o capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#carol Weasley Potter :Obrigada!E não se preocupe,logo existtirão mais cenas entre Rony/Hermione,ok?  
#Xianya:Não,o harry não tem parentesco com o Slytherin,pelo mesnos nessa fic...mas não podemos negar que ele tem coisas em comum com a Sonserina,certo?Bom,o harry está sendo meio duro com o Dumbledore,mas ponha-se no lugar dele.Ele está muito magoado.Ah,e você não perde por esperar as cenas entre a Ginny e o harry.E o remo e a Lux aperecem nesse capítulo,não se preocupe!Bom,não deixe de comentar!  
#Adriana Black:Que bom que você vai continuar a ler a fic,mesmo não curtindo o casal harry/Ginny!Apesar disso,espero que continue a curtir,ok?  
#Flavia:Obrigada!Bom,o harry vai sim contar aos amigos tudo o que está havendo,mas vai demorar um pouco.O nosso bruxinho primeiro tem que aprender a lidar com esses fatos e aceitá-los.Ah,sinta-se bem-vinda para comentar a fic sempre que puder,é o que me faz continuar a escrever!  
#aback:Bom,o harry simplesmente SABIA que eram as vozes dos fundadores,foi uma certeza instantânea.mais tarde voce vai entender por que.  
#Anna Luiza:Obrigada,eu adoro sues comentários!E vestibular é um saco mesmo,voce tem aminha solidariedade.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente se puder!  
#Cá:Desculpe,eu sei que o cap.36 ficou pequeno...mas em compensação,esse está bem grandinho!Ah,e o Remo e a Lux estão nele,ok?Animagia no próximo capítulo,aguarde.  
#nathyBlack:Obrigada,e aqui está a atualização!  
#mateus Dumbledor:Hum...o Harry está muito confuso em relação ao Dumbledore...vamos ver o que o nosso bruxinho irá fazer.Animagia no próximo capítulo,aguarde!  
#Cristina:Obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
#Cristine Black:Muito obrigada,e aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!E obrigada pela compreensão em relação á faculdade!  
#lele:Aqui está mais um capítulo,espero que goste!  
#ButterflyGranger:Atualizei,finalmente...espero que curta!  
  
CAPÍTULO 37- LAÇOS  
  
Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione,chegando à conclusão que os amigos sentiam o mesmo frio na espinha que ele próprio.O rapaz olhou ao redor,identificando expressões desoladas em outros colegas,que também esperavam no corredor.Na verdade,os únicos que pareciam absolutamente satisfeitos eram Draco Malfoy,Pansy Parkinson e outros poucos estudantes da Sonserinas,ainda que nem todos.Harry estremeceu,perguntando-se mais uma vez como era possível que mesmo num dia ensolarado como aquele,o corredor de poções pudesse estar tão ,na mesma hora em que Harry imaginava tal coisa,Rony resmungou mal-humorado.  
--Suponho que a falta de calor humano de Snape se estenda pelos lugares que ele freqüenta...-O rapaz ruivo endireitou a capa,recebendo sorrisinhos divertidos de alguns colegas.Mesmo Hermione não conseguiu conter um breve sorriso ante o comentário.  
Harry também riu,não podendo deixar de concordar com o amigo.Certamente fazia sentido,pensou.E pessoas com Draco e Pansy obviamente se sentiam confortáveis num ambiente como aquele,filosofou o garoto,enquanto encarava Malfoy.Pelo menos Crabbe e Goyle não estavam naquela classe,consolou-se Harry.O rapaz supunha que teria sido um pouco demais para acapacidade intelectual dos dois brutamontes da Sonserina serem aprovados nos N.O.M.s para classes avançadas de poções.Afinal,Snape fora bem claro;ninguém com menos que "Outstanding" freqüentaria suas aulas.  
Como se o fato de pensar no nome "Snape" o tivesse atraído,o mestre de poções finalmente surgiu no corredor,abrindo a porta da sala e ordenando secamente aos estudantes que entrassem e ocupassem os eus lugares.Harry passou rapidamente,evitando olhar para o bruxo parado à entrada.Era a melhor maneira de não começar mal naquela classe,e Harry pretendia ignorar o professor de poções o máximo possível,pelo seu próprio bem.O ressentimento do rapaz em relação a Snape não fizera nada senão crescer desde o ano anterior,mas Harry decidira há algum tempo que não valia á pena perder tempo e energia se consumindo em raiva por Severo Snape.O "seboso",pensou o rapaz maldosamente,era apenas mais uma pessoa amarga no mundo.E se Snape não conseguia crescer e aceitar que James Potter há muito se fora e que Harry não era uma cópia do pai,então problema era do bruxo,pensou o garoto.Snape podia odiá-lo o quanto quisesse,porque o sentimanto era recíproco.E,embora Harry tivesse prometido a si mesmo que tentaria se controlar e resistir a qualquer provocação do mestre de poções,estaria pronto para dar o troco se preciso fosse.  
Harry sentou-se calmamnete ao lado de Susan Bones,da Lufa-lufa,recebendo olhares surpresos de Ron e Mione,que ocuparam os lugares atrás do garoto.Mas Harry simplesmente sorriu inocentemente para os dois amigos,satisfeito com a súbita idéia que tivera.Se pretendia ajudar Ron e Mione a enxergarem o que estava diante dos seus narizes,nada mais lógico que deixá-los trabalhar em dupla,certo?Assim,apesar de lamentar não trabalhar com Rony como de costume,Harry chegou á conclusão que era por uma boa causa.Afinal,estava cumprindo o que Sirius expressamente solicitara,sendo um bom amigo e deixando que Ron e Mione se entendessem.  
Snape postou-se diante da turma silenciosa,com uma expressão fria,encarando um por um.Harry não desviou os olhos quando o mestre finalmente encontrou seu olhar,fitando Snape sem piscar.Por fim,o bruxo falou em voz baixa e ligeiramente ameaçadora.  
--Muito bem,se vocês estão aqui é porque tiveram a capacidade mínima de convencer os examinadores do Ministério de que mereciam um "Outstanding" em Poções,embora eu me pergunte COMO alguns de vocês conseguiram tal feito...-Snape olhou maldosamente primeiro para Rony e depois para Harry,que não mexeu um único músculo da face.Ele pôde ouvir um riso de desprezo,indubitavelmente de malfoy,pensou.Harry devolveu o olhar para o professor de Poções,sem emoção.Snape prosseguiu.--Mas enfim,não fiquem tão satisfeitos consigo mesmos,porque pretendo corrigir qualquer erro eventual que possa ter ocorrido nos resultados dos N.O.M.s.-Snape falou suavemente,os olhs nunca deixando os de Harry.--Estejam certos de que não continuará aqui qualquer um que eu julgue não estar apto a acompanhar o nível avançado da matéria.E acreditem,vários de vocês estarão nessa lista,não fiquem surpresos.O que vocês viram durante os últimos cnco anos é brincadeira de criança se comparado ao curso que irei começar.-Harry pôde sentir a tensão dos colegas ao seu redor,enquanto continuava a encara Snape friamente.O rapaz sabia que o bruxo falava diretamente para ele.Mas Snape teria uma bela surpresa,pensou Harry.Afinal,não passara tantas horas estudando poções com Tonks á toa,nem lera tantos livros em vão.Se Snape achava que seria fácil tirá-lo dali,então o mestre de poções não fazia idéia da guerra que estava começando.  
--Agora,vamos ao que importa.-Snape caminhou ameaçadoramente pelo espaço no meio da sala,lembrando a Harry muitíssimo um morcego.--Vocês estudarão nesse ano poções de níveis extremamente elevados,amaioria delas com propriedades tão perigosas que Têm a sua produção rigorosamente controladas pelo ministério da magia.A Poção que vamos começar a estudar hoje se aplica nesta situação,sendo estritamente proibida sua preparação clandestina.-Snape parou de andar,um sorriso arrogante se formando na face macilenta,enquanto voltava-se para Harry e falava venenosamente.--Diga-me,Potter.Em que consiste a Poção Polissuco?  
Atrás dele,Harry pôde escutar um ronco,que o garoto teve a certeza de vir de Rony prendendo o riso.O próprio Harry precisou fazer força para se controlar,enquanto imagens de hermione com bigodes de gato vinham à sua mente.Harry estivera preparado para perguntas de Snape.Sabia que o mestre tentaria de todas as formas humilhá-lo e provar que o garoto não estava apto para acompanhar a classe.Assim,Harry se preparara,estudando meticulosamente.Só que ele sinceramente não esperava que sua primeira aula pudesse transcorrer tão favoravelmente.definitivamente,seria um semestre interessante,pensou o garoto,enquanto abria a boca e começava a despejar uma completa descrição da famosa(para ele,Rony e Mione) poção Polissuco.  
(----------------- ) (------------------------) (--------------------)  
Remo estudou atentamente o fluxo de pessoas que saíam a todo momento da lareira do Hog's head,procurando localizar Lux em meio ao grupo constante.Ele recostou-se melhor na cadeira que ocupava num canto do bar,esperando pacientemente.Já passava das dez,e Lux deveria chegar do Ministério a qualquer momento.O bruxo olhou ao redor,reparando nas figuras esquisitas que enchiam o ambiente.Honestamente,não era uma freguesia das melhores,e Remo desculpou-se silenciosamente a Aberforth pelo pensamento,ainda que soubesse que o velho bruxo não se importava nem um pouco.O Hog's Head era um bom e útil disfarce,e como dono do lugar,Aberforth Dumbledore podia escutar muitas coisas interessantes para a Ordem da Fênix.Mas ainda assim,Remo não podia deixar de balançar a cabeça ao pensar que Lux andaria por ali todos os dias,por várias vezes de madrugada.Ele olhou para um grupo de bruxos de aparência particularmente suspeita,murmurando numa mesa e lançando olhares furtivos ao redor a todo momento.Remo reparou na imensa quantidade de garrafas vazias de uísque-de-fogo que pousavam sobre a mesa,e balançou mais uma vez a cabeça.Tinha certeza de que Lux sabia muito bem se defender de qualquer ameaça,e além disso,Aberforth não permitiria que qualquer pessoa importunasse sua sobrinha-neta.Mas não lhe custava nada estar ali para acompanhar a moça de volta a Hogwarts.  
Remo tornou a observar com cuidado a lareira,sorrindo ao reconhecer a figura delicada que saía das chamas verdes.Lux sacudiu um pouco de cinzas das vestes,deslocando-se para perto do balcão sem olhar para os lados.Remo não se moveu,contentando-se por alguns instantes em apenas acompanhar os movimentos da moça.Lux remexia na bolsa que carregava,puxando dali uma capa escura e jogando o tecido nos ombros.Remo não desviou os olhos da garota,surpreendendo-se mais uma vez ao constatar a sutil elegância que Lux tinha em seu porte.Mesmo no fim de um dia de trabalho,com os cabelos ligeiramente desarrumados e presos descuidadamente no alto da cabeça como naquele momento,e em roupas esportivas,Lux ainda parecia diferente.Ela tinha uma graça natural,como se a aqulaquer momento estivesse pronta para comparecer a um baile de gala.Remo lembrava-se de ouvir Alvo comentar que Helena,sua esposa,possuía a mesma característica.  
Lux pareceu sentir que era observada,movendo a cabeça ao seu redor com uma expressão curiosa.Ela finalmente o enxergou,e remo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando o rosto da moça se abriu num sorriso largo.O bruxo se levantou lentamente,deixando que Lux se aproximasse e sorrindo de volta para a garota.  
--O que você está fazendo aqui?-Remo demorou um pouco para responder,ocupado em estudar o rosto de feições bem talhadas.Ele pensou subitamente que seria muito bom se o Hogshead estivesse totalmente vazio,porque assim poderia beijá-la.  
--Vim buscar você.-Ele retirou a bolsa da mão da garota,carregando-a enquanto os dois se dirigiam para a porta.Lux sorriu carinhosamente para Aberforth,acenando em despedida,e remo cumprimentou o velho bruxo com a cabeça.A moça voltou-se para Lupin,parecendo divertida.  
--Acho que eu conheço o caminho de volta para Hogwarts,Remo.-O bruxo girou os olhos.  
--Eu sei que você conhece,Lux.Mas não gosto de saber que você anda por aqui sozinha tão tarde,ainda mais no meio daquela gente esquisita que freqüenta o Hogshead.E para ser sincero,seu avô também não gosta.Ele já havia pedido a hagrid para vir buscá-la,quando eu avisei que viria.  
--Uau,sim,capitão.Obrigada por me proteger do perigo.-Lux falou num leve toque de ironia,mas remo precebeu que ela sorria.Eles continuaram a andar,evitando os olhares dos passantes na rua.Hogsmead certamente era movimentada numa noite de sexta-feira.Lux chegou mais perto,falando em voz baixa.--Mas tenho que admitir...apesar de gostar muito de hagrid,fico feliz por ele ter sido substituído...-Remo sorriu levemente,e os dois caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos.Eles se afastaram do centro de Hogsmead,percebndo que o movimento diminuíra consideravelmente.Lux parou subitamente,e remo voltou-se para ver o que estaria errado.  
--Você sabe...a rua está praticamente vazia.-Lux chegou mais perto.--E ninguém aqui deve nos conhecer...e está escuro.-Ela parou a alguns centímetros do bruxo,e Remo reparou vagamente que Lux corava.Um sorriso lento começou a se formar nos lábios do bruxo,enquanto Lux chegava um pouco mais perto,os olhos colados no chão e a voz repentinamente tímida.--Então,eu acho que você poderia...-Remo acariciou a face da moça delicadamente,observando-a fechar os olhos ao toque.Ele aproximou o rosto devagar,a tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras de Lux antes do mundo tornar-se momentaneamente insignificante para os dois.--Poderia me beijar.  
Por algum tempo eles não caminharam,beijando-se seguidamente na rua quase deserta.As poucas pessoas que passavam pareciam achar graça no casal obviamente a milhões de quilômetros do que ocorria á sua volta,e se afastavam discretamente com sorrisos simpáticos nos rostos,o que Remo acharia posteriormente muitíssimo delicado da parte delas.Mas naquele momento,nada daquilo era importante,exceto o fato de que Lux estava ali,parecendo perfeitamente feliz enquanto ele roçava os dedos pelo seu pescoço e a beijava muito suavemente,como se tivessem toda a eternidade para ficarem daquela maneira.Remo ainda se admirava ao recordar-se que há apenas três dia,tudo que existia entre ele e Lux era um beijo interrompido em pleno Expresso de Hogwarts e um grande constrangimento.Parecia muito mais tempo.  
Lux ficou na ponta dos pés,apoiando-se com os braços ao redor do pescoço do bruxo e inclinando a cabeça em direção ao seu ouvido.  
--Eu senti sua falta.-A voz da moça era praticamente um murmúrio,e Remo a segurou com força,querendo dizer o mesmo,querendo dizer que SEMPRE sentia falta dela,e que gostaria de estar por perto o tempo todo.Mas ainda o assustava a intensidade do que sentia ,ainda fazia com que achasse que era errado e injusto.Tendo reprimido qualquer demonstração excessiva de emoção por tantos anos,Remo simplesmente não sabia bem como começar.E se fosse sincero consigo mesmo,reconheceria que temia as conseqüências,para ser mais honesto,as reações de Lux.Se ela se arrependesse...dessa maneira,o bruxo apenas a abraçou,desejando que Lux entendesse com tal gesto que o sentimento era recíproco.A moça pareceu compreender,retornando o abraço com um beijo longo.E Remo perguntou-se como diabos poderia existir uma pessoa daquele jeito.  
Eles finalmente voltaram a andar,dessa vez com as mãos firmemente entrelaçadas,afastando-se lentamente de Hogsmead e tomando a pequena trilha que os levaria a Hogwarts.  
--Então,como foi seu dia?Kingsley a torturou muito?-Remo riu ao notar a careta de Lux,escutando divertido as incansáveis discussões entre a moça e seu orientador,respondendo ele mesmo quando interpelado a respeito do que fizera.O casal divertiu-se trocando amenidades por boa parte do caminho,e foi só quando já começavam a visualizar as diversas torres do castelo que Remo voltou a um mínimo de seriedade,apertando a mão pequena que segurava a dele.  
--Amanhã pela manhã vou com Alvo e Harry a Gringotes.Vamos tentar decobrir algo a respeito do Orbe.-Lux concordou distraidamente,observando o céu escuro enquanto prosseguiam na estrada.  
--Eu sei,vovô falou comigo hoje.É uma pena eu não poder ir também,mas tenho que estar no St.Mungus a manhã inteira.Mas vovê quer que eu vá almoçar com vocês no Beco diagonal.-Remo sorriu levemente,percebendo que Lux não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ele queria chegar.Ele largou a mão da garota,passando no lugar um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lux e puxando-a para mais perto.Lux imediatamente o abraçou pela cintura,acomodando a cabeça em seu ombro e ajustando o ritmo de caminhar ao dele.  
--Ele me disse.O que me traz ao ponto da conversa.-Remo respirou fundo.--Já que estaremos todos juntos amanhã...talvez...bem...seja a oportunidade para contar-lhes.Sobre nós,sabe.-O bruxo falou ligeiramente nervoso,já antecedendo o que sentiria no dia seguinte,diante de Harry e Alvo.Remo sinceramente esperava sobreviver para contar a história.Lux percebeu sua tensão,aconchegando-se mais ao seu lado e sorrindo-lhe gentilmente.  
--Se você quiser.É melhor assim,quanto mais cedo,menos difícil.Vai dar tudo certo.Não fique tão preocupado,Remo.Não há motivo.-Ele concordou vagamente,não acreditando muito naquelas palavras.Lux riu um pouco,enquanto os dois finalmente atingiam os terrenos de Hogwarts.Eles entraram rapidamente,sentindo imediatamente toda a proteção que regia o castelo envolvê-los também.  
Remo pensou que realmente deveria soltar Lux,uma vez que já estavam em Hogwarts e Hagrid poderia aparecer subitamente.Mas Lux não parecia muito disposta a se afastar,e Remo decidiu que o risco valia á pena,conduzindo-a lentamente em direção às portas que levavam ao salão de entrada.Mas Lux estacou no meio do caminho,e Remo percebeu divertido um sorriso malicioso se formar no rosto da moça.  
--Você precisa entrar agora?-Lux segurou suas duas mãos,encarando-o com um ar travesso.  
--Não necessariamente.Mas VOCÊ deveria descansar,dormir um pouco.Deve estar cansada.-Remo sorriu para a moça,sentindo-a se aproximar mais e mais.  
--Não estou TÃO cansada.Não quer andar um pouco aqui fora?-Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
--Seu avô vai ficar preocupado se achar que não chegamos ainda.-Lux piscou tranqüilamente.  
--Eu posso avisá-lo por telepatia que estou em perfeita segurança.-Ela parou a centímetros do rosto de Remo,apoiando as mãos no peito do bruxo enquanto o encarava sem piscar,e sorria de um modo que Remo sabia que podia conseguir qualquer coisa com ele.--Vamos,Remo.Surpreenda-me com os seus conhecimentos do terreno da escola.Você TEM que saber de algum lugar aqui fora onde NINGUÈM chega perto á essa hora.Nem que seja a floresta proibida.Você sabe,vamos.-Remo riu,certo de que Lux sabia perfeitamente que ele não conseguiria negar.Ele segurou a mão da garota,puxando-a em direção um pouco parecida à da cabana de Hagrid,só que um pouco mais para a esquerda.  
--Venha.-Lux deixou-se guiar de boa-vontade,os dois caminhando tranqüilamente na noite silenciosa.  
(-----------------) (----------------------) (------------------)  
Harry olhou para o relógio mais uma vez,perguntando-se impaciente quanto tempo mais Ginny,Hermione,Rony,Neville e Luna iriam demorar.O rapaz achava que não conseguiria suportar mais outra hora de espera,sentindo o nervosismo crescer a cada minuto,e imaginando qualq será a reação dos companheiros após escutarem a proposta de Dumbledore.  
O diretor parara Harry,Rony e hermione no caminho dos jovens para o salão principal à hora do almoço,solicitando que Ron e Mione,juntamente com Ginny,Neville e Luna,comparecessem ao seu escritório por volta das nove horas daquela noite.Harry engolira em seco ao ouvir aquilo,sabendo perfeitamente do que se tratava.Dumbledore proporia aos seus amigos um treinamento.O rapaz sentia o coração afundar de remorso,já prevendo o número de horas que eles teriam que sacrificar pelo simples fato de serem seus amigos.harry ás vezes se perguntava se ele não deveria simplesmente se afastar e tornar tudo mais fácil para os outros.Assim eles não seriam alvos,não precisariam se preocupar.Mas Harry sentia-se mal em apenas imaginar-se tomando tal atitude.Ele sabia,com toda certeza,que não sobreviveria sem aquelas pessoas.  
Harry olhou para os lados,checando se alguém o observava.Mas o salão comunal já começava a ficar vazio,e os alunos remanescentes pareciam bastante ocupados com suas liçoes de casa ou em conversas animadas com os amigos.Assim,Harry retirou cautelosamente do bolso o mapa do maroto,esperando que os pequenos pontos com os nomes dos amigos tivessem deixado o escritório de efeito,Harry pôde imediatamente perceber os nomes de Ginny,Rony,hermione e neville se movendo já muito próximos da entrada da Grifinória,enquanto Luna Lovegood tomava uma direção oposta,provavelmente em direção ao salão comunal da Corvinal.Harry já estava prestes a guardar o mapa,quando dois outros pequenos pontos no pergaminho lhe chamaram a atenção.Os nomes de Remo Lupin e Anna Dumbledore brilahavam no papel,em algum lugar fora do castelo,razoavelmente distante de onde se localizava a cabana de Hagrid.Harry por muito pouco não soltou uma exclamação de choque ao estudar o mapa com mais atenção.  
Uma coisa engraçada acontecia no pedaço de pergaminho enfeitiçado.Os nomes de remo e Lux estavam bem próximos,e um conjunto de alegres coraçõezinhos pairava ao redor das letras,enquanto uma série de palavras aparecia abaixo do nome de remo,com pequenas setas apontando.Harry começou a ler,sentindo o próprio rosto corar.De segundo em segundo,as frases apareciam indicando irreverentemente o nome de Remo:  
"Se dando bem"  
"beijando pra caramba"  
"Miserável sortudo"  
"MUITO ocupado",  
E outras frases de conteúdo sugestivo sucediam-se,enquanto os infames corações cresciam mais e mais.Harry encarou o mapa fixamente,entre divertido e positivamente horrorizado.Definitivamente,aquilo era informação demais,muito acima do que desejaria saber.Mas não podia deixar de divertir-se ao imaginar a cara de remo se soubesse o que ele estava vendo.E era bom saber que Lux e o novo padrinho estavam se entendendo,"Até bem demais",pensou o garoto sarcasticamente.harry podia ver em sua mente os rostos de Sirius e seu pai idealizando aquele tipo de coisa no mapa do maroto.Seria típico,pensou.  
O rapaz ouviu a abertura do retrato da mulher gorda se abrir,e guardou rapidamente o mapa guardando-o em seu bolso,bem a tempo de Rony,Hermione,Ginny e Neville não enxergarem seu conteúdo.Ele tinha certeza de que Remo e Lux não apreciariam em nada uma platéia.  
Se algum dos seus amigos percebera Harry escondendo o mapa,não deram a perceber,encaminhando-se animados para o local onde o rapaz estava e sentando-se ao seu redor.Harry colocou no rosto uma expressão inocente de curiosidade,voltando-se para Ron e Mione,que ocupavam lugares á sua frente.  
--Então,como foi a conversa com Dumbledore?-Foi Rony quem respondeu,com um brilho de antecipação nos olhos.  
--Você não vai acreditar,companheiro!Ele quer nos oferecer uma espécie de treinamento,sabe,com aurores de verdade,e alguns professores!Nós vamos aprender a duelar de verdade,e teremos mais uma porção de coisas.Dumbledore disse que ele mesmo poderia nos dar algumas aulas,já imaginou?-Harry tentou manter uma expressão empolgada,mas não era fácil.Rony podia estar animado naquele momento com tal perspectiva,mas o que ele diria quando precisasse privar-se de horas de lazer?Harry se perguntou subitamente o que Dumbledore teria dito aos amigos a respeito do motivo do treinamento,mas não tinha coregem de questioná-los.Temia a resposta.  
--Parece ser realemente interessante,Harry.-Hermione falou cuidadosamente,dando a Harry a impressão de que a amiga tinha uma boa idéia de como ele se sentia sobre aquilo tudo.Não seria nada extraordinário se Hermione identificasse sua culpa,afinal,ela sempre fora a mais perceptiva.--Vamos aprender coisas que só chegaríamos a saber no sétimo ano,ou depois de formados.É uma ótima oportunidade,vai ser bom para todos nós.-Hermione falou num tom tão consolador que deu a Harry a certeza de que a amiga entendia o peso em sua consciência.Ele virou-se para a garota pronto a responder,mas Neville interrompeu sombriamente,inconsciente do efeito que suas palavras causavam em Harry,que sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto.  
--E vai ser uma grande ajuda se encontrarmos com comensais da morte novamente,como vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.Ou mesmo Vocês-sabem-quem.-Rony concordou entusiasticamente com o colega,sem perceber o olhar vidrado de Harry,que acenou a cabeça afirmativamente de forma mecânica,notando vagamente que Hermione e Ginny trocavam um olhar significatvo entre si,parecendo preocupadas.Então Ginny também percebia sua culpa,pensou Harry.  
Harry deu um sorriso forçado,levantando-se lentamente e falando numa voz cuidadosamente neutra,tratando de evitar os olhares de Ginny e Mione.  
--É,parece muito legal mesmo.Quer dizer,aprender todas essas coisas.-Ele sorriu mais,evitando resolutamente deixar a voz tremer com o nó que repentinamente se formava em sua garganta.--Vou querer ouvir mais detalhes depois,agora eu vou dormir,sabem...Eu só queria saber se tinha corrido tudo bem.Mas preciso levantar cedo amanhã,vocês sabem.-Ele deu um olhar significativo para Ron,que confirmou,sabendo que o amigo falava de Gringotes.-Nos vemos amanhã,vamos estar bem ocupados...-Harry sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao recordar-se que na tarde do dia seguinte ele,Rony,Mione e Ginny tentariam progredir em animagia.O rapaz afastou-se rapidamente,desejando boa-noite a todos.  
Harry caminhou sem olhar para trás,escutando entretanto a voz zangada de hermione,acompanhada de perto pela de Ginny,as duas parecendo positivamente irritadas:  
--Vocês são TÃO insensíveis!!  
(-------------------) (-------------------) (--------------------)  
Harry deu um suspiro cansado,agarrando sem grandes esperanças mais um dos numerosos livros que formavam pilhas e pilhas no cofre espaçoso.Ele,Remo e Dumbledore já estavam nos subterrâneos de Gringotes há horas,e parecia que o número de coisas a investigar no compartimento nunca acabaria.  
Harry olhou ao redor,observando por alguns momentos Dumbledore estudar atentamente alguns objetos esquisitos,parecendo profundamente absorto.O rapaz voltou-se para Remo,que folheava um pouco distraído uma pilha de pergaminhos.Harry não pôde conter um sorrisinho ao encarar o bruxo mais velho e lembrar mais uma vez do mapa do maroto.Ainda que estivesse ficado um pouco chateado por Remo não ter lhe falado nada a respeito do seu relacionamento com Lux,fora decididamente engraçado,embora um pouco embaraçoso,ter descoberto tudo através dos espirituosos comentários do infame pergaminho.E Harry sabia que no fundo era bobagem sentir-se magoado por Remo e Lux não partilharem esse tipo de coisa com ele,uma vez que era a vida do casal,não do garoto.Mas ainda assim,teria ficado feliz em ouvir a notícia das bocas do amigo de seus pais e da "irm".harry percebera desde o início da manhã que Remo parecia excessivamente distraído,e um tanto nervoso,e perguntara-se por que,quando subitamente recordara que Lux se juntaria a eles durante o almoço.O rapaz então supôs que o casal estaria pronto a revelar a ele e Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo.E Harry teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para não cair na gargalhad ao se dar conta de que Remo estava provavelmente tremendo nas bases.  
Harry sacudiu a cabeça levemente,procurando concentrar-se no volume em suas mãos.Era um livro pequeno,de páginas amareladas e de um vermelho agora desbotado,mas que provavelmente fora da cor do sangue há muitos anos atrás.O rapaz abriu a primeira página,percebndo tratar-se de uma espécie de caderno de anotações,a julgar pelas páginas preenchidas por uma letra rebuscada e meticulosa.Harry coemçou a ler,mas parou na primeira frase,perplexo.Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava escrito ali.De inpicio pensara que estava tudo em sua própria língua,e procurara com avidez as palavras,mas algo perecia fora do lugar.Harry não tinha dúvidas de que ERA semelhante ao inglês.Mas nada parecia fazer sentido,enqaunto ele perscrutava as expressões levemente familiares.Harry continuou a folhear,chegando à conclusão que as anotações deveriam estar registradas em algo como inglês arcaico,combinado a alguma outra espécie de dialeto.Ele elnrava-se de que,em seus tempos de estudante de escolas trouxas,seu professor de inglês mencionara por diversas vezes o fato de que a região da Bretanha tivera por muito tempo diversos dialetos,de acordo com cada região,mas todos com a raiz no chamado inglês clássico ou arcaico,há muito transformado com o passar dos anos,até tornar-se o que se usava na atualidade.Harry continuou a folhear,sentindo-se estranhamente impelido para tal.O caderno devia ter séculos.O rapaz reparou que em algumas páginas praticamente não havia nada escrito,preenchidas apenas por desenhos esquisitos ou formas geométricas que pereciam construir uma espécie de código.Por algumas vevzes,harry teve também a impressão de que ali existiam mapas.  
Foi tudo tão rápido que Harry depois se perguntaria se não teria simplesmente cochilado por alguns minutos e sonhado.Só o que sabia era que prosseguia em sua pesquisa silenciosa no estranho caderno,quando sentira um tipo de estalo em sua cabeça,ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a impressão de que uma janela se abria em sua consciência.Essa janela foi se alargando,revelando a Harry um aposento de tamanho médio e quase que totalmente escuro,exceto por escassos archotes presos nas paredes.Harry pressentiu algo se movendo na penumbra,voltando-se naquela direção e enxergando por ínfimos minutos a figura nobre que logo desapareceu,deixando-o soziho no quarto silencioso.Mas Harry sabia que não estava enganado,porque aquela figura já o visitara em sonhos há apenas duas noites,e o rapaz se perguntou o que exatamente Godric griffyndor estaria fazendo ali.Subitamente,outro homem surgiu,e harry quase saltou quando o bruxo passou a centímetros do seu lado direito,quase roçando em seu ombro,para desaparecer rapidamente,como se tivesse atravessado a parede de pedras escuras.Por um instante,harry pensou que se tratava novamente de Godric Griffyndor,mas repentinamente percebeu pequenas diferenças entre os dois homens,tanto físicas quanto nos trajes.E foi então que harry recordou da visão que Lux tvera ali mesmo em Gringotes,a que ele assistira posteriormente em sua penseira.Aquele homem era galahad,bisneto de Griffyndor,e o responsável pela segurança e esconderijo do Orbe de Thanatos.  
--Harry??-A voz de Dumbledore chegou distante aos seus ouvidos,e harry piscou tentando focalizar o rosto do velho bruxo.O rapaz percebeu que continuava na mesma posição,segurando entre as mãos o caderno de páginas seculares.Remo também encarava harry curioso,e o garoto balançou a cabeça,fitando os dois bruxos distraidamente.Dumbledore se aproximou do rapaz,estudando-o atentamente.--Está tudo bem?-Harry confirmou com a cabeça,tranqüilizando um pouco o diretor e o amigo dos pais.Dumbledore prosseguiu.--Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você parecia estar em outro lugar.-Harry hesitou um pouco,procurando as palavras.  
--Eu não sei.Eu só...eu estava folheando este caderno,e bom...foi se alguma coisa me dissesse para continuar,e de repente algo surgiu em minha cabeça,como uma tela...havia uma sala.E Godric Griffyndor estava lá,e depois,galahad,sabe,aquele da visão de Lux...não sei.-Dumbledore pareceu muitíssimo interessado,observando com cuidado o caderno nas mãos de Harry.  
--Parece ser muito antigo.Seria útil descobrirmos quem escreveu.-O velho bruxo pareceu entrar em profunda reflexão.--Diga-me uma você sabia que o primeiro bruxo era Godric Griffyndor?Voce já viu algum retrato dele?-Harry demorou um pouco para responder,decidindo se diria ou não a verdade.  
--Hum...nunca vi nenhuma foto.Eu já...eu o conhecia.-harry mexeu-se desconfortável quando remo e Dumbledore ergueram as sobrancelhas.--na noite retrasada eu tive um sonho esquisito.Quer dizer,eu nem sei se posso chamar de sonho,porque foi tão...real.Enfim,eu estava em Hogwarts,e andava pelo castelo,como se o explorasse.E o tempo todo,eu sabia que havia algém ao meu lado,mas eu não via...e tinha outras pessoas,falando...eu simplesmente...eu SOUBE que eram os fundadores de Hogwarts.Num dos corredores havia um espelho.E eu vi,reflatido ao meu lado,um bruxo,e eu sabia que era Godric griffyndor,não me perguntem como.Mas era ele,e tenho certeza absoluta disso.Era como se eles e os outros fundadores quisessem que eu entendesse algo...-harry parou,sacudindo a cabeça e sentando-se,qnquanto entregava a Dumbledore o pequeno caderno.O diretor o examinou minuciosamente,os olhos com um brilho súbito de compreensão.  
--Harry,pode ser que eu esteja enganado...mas me parece que o clã dos griffyndor está tentando se comunicar com você de alguma forma.Algumas famílas,principalmente aquelas cuja existência é muito antiga,criam um laço muito forte entre os seus representantes.É uma forma de não permitir que suas raízes desapareçam ao longo dos anos.-Dumbledore passou o dedo em uma das páginas amareladas do volume.--Este caderno provavelmente está impregnado de memórias...e quando voce o tocou,elas começaram a ser lebertadas.talvez Godric ou galahad queiram dizer algo a você,sobre o Orbe...talvez este caderno seja a chave que procuramos.-Dumbledore falava muito rapidamente,os olhos percorrendo as palavras e sianis misteriosos.--Existem mapas aqui.Talvez um deles nos leve ao Orbe.Remo,precisamos decifrar tudo aqui,e não será um trabalho fácil pelo que posso antecipar.E vou designar para a Ordem que se faça um apnhado de toda e qualquer propriedade que pertença ou já pertenceu algum dia á família Griffyndor.Broderick callahan poderá nos ajudar nisso.Será uma tarefa árdua,mas possivelmente a sala que Harry visualizou seja de alguma casa do clã.É preciso investigar.-Dumbledore sorriu.--Talvez estejamos finalmente progredindo.E graças a você,Harry.-O bruxo olhou para o garoto carinhosamente,entregando-lhe o caderno de volta e indicando-lhe que guardasse consigo.Harry o colocou no bolso maior da capa,observando Dumbledore limpar a poeira das vestes e falar em tom animado.--Creio que já foi o suficiente por hoje.Vamos nos ater a esse caderno por enquanto,e ver onde ele pode nos levar.E agora,o que me dizem de um merecido almoço?  
(---------------------) (----------------) (---------------------)  
--Hum...vocês vão indo.Eu vou esperar Lux no "caldeirão furado" e acompanhá-la...-harry sorriu consigo mesmo ao escutar a voz ligeiramente nervosa de Remo compelindo-os a continuar sem ele.Por um instante harry pôde perceber um brilho divertido nos olhos de Dumbledore,mas o bruxo o bruxo mais velho logo assumiu uma expressão de serena concordância,colocando uma mão no ombro de harry e guiando o rapaz em direção opsta a do "caldeirão furado",e Harry teve a certeza de que o diretor lhe dera uma breve piscadela enquanto os dois olhavam para trás e observavam Remo se afastar.  
Remo respirou profundamente enquanto caminhava,numa tentativa de adquirir um pouco de calma.Por um minuto,ele desejou estar de volta aos subterrâneos do Gringotes,de preferência preso num dos cofres de segurança máxima.Ele quase passou direto pela porta do "Caldeirão furado",retratando-se no último momento e entrando no bar apinhado de fregueses.Remo não precisou esperar,uma vez que a figura de Lux apareceu imediatamente na lereira,encaminhando-se sorridente em sua direção.E por um segundo,Remo teve a certeza de que tudo estaria bem,porque nada parecia estar errado no mundo quando Lux sorria daquela maneira,como se nada fosse mais importante do que o fato de ele estar ali esperando-a.  
Foi só quando já andavam pelas ruas movimentadas do Beco diagonal que Remo começou a sentir novamente aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago,como se existissem diversos nós se formando ali dentro.O bruxo engoliu em seco,quase saltando quando quando sentiu alguém segurar delicadamente seu braço.remo p'de sentir cada músculo seu se contrair.Lux ergueu as sobrancelahs,ainda segurando o braço do bruxo.  
--Você está muito tenso.-Remo a fitou em silêncio,sentindo vagamente que relaxava um pouco à medida que os dedos de Lux acariciavam discretamente seu antebraço.A moça sorriu docilmente,e continuou a falar pacientemente.--Remo,relaxe um pouco.Nós só vamos contar que estamos juntos,não é nada demais.Vovô provavelmente já sabe há um tempão que gostamos um do outro.Pare de agir como se estivesse indo para a forca.-Remo diminuiu o passo,percebendo que estavam quase às portas do restaurante onde Alvo e Harry os esperavam.  
--Você diz isso porque não é VOCÊ quem vai contar ao bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade,e seu bisneto,o qual deixe-me dizer,provavelmente se tornará tão poderoso quanto,se não mais,que anda por aí beijando sua neta e prima,respectivamente.-remo resmungou em voz baixa,escutando Lux rir.  
--Bom,se você vai usar esse tipo de palavreado e dizer ao meu avô e meu primo que "anda por aí me beijando",então deve realmente se preocupar.Acho que eles gostariam que você fosse um pouco mais respeitoso ao falar sobre isso,sabe...-Remo não conseguiu conter um breve sorriso,ainda que sua apreensão continuasse.Ele sabia que Dumbledore realmente valorizava a amizade entre eles,e o considerava uma boa pessoa.Mas isso seria suficiente para que Alvo aprovasse um relacionamento com sua neta caçula,a menina dos seus olhos,que o bruxo praticamente criara?Remo pensava nisso,considerando que um lobisomem não poderia ser digno de uma pessoa como Lux.E ainda havia o fator idade...e Harry?Como reagiria?Será que o garoto se sentiria incomodado?  
Remo delirava enquanto andavam devagar,finalmente chegando ao local onde Alvo e Harry os aguardavam.O casal parou às portas do pequeno e elegante restaurante,e Remo sentiu Lux apretar levemente o seu braço,voltando-se então para a moça.  
--Certo.respire fundo.-remo obedeceu ás palavras da garota,sentindo-se ligeiramente melhor.Lus apertou seu braço novamente,dando um sorriso doce.--Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa:Faz muito,muito tempo,que não estou tão feliz quanto nesses dias.-Remo sorriu de volta,percebendo que aquelas palavras também se encaixavam em sua vida.Ele abriu a porta,esperando que Lux entrasse e seguindo-a no recinto,avistando a alguma distância a mesa que Harry e Dumbledore ocupavam.  
Harry sorriu para Lux quando esta o avistou e acelerou o passo,com Remo em seu encalço.Ao seu lado,o garoto pôde notar que Dumbledore também já percebera o casal,bem como o bruxo elegante que recebera ele e o diretor,e que Dumbledore já revelara ser um velho amigo e proprietário do local.O bruxo,EdWard era seu nome,cumprimentara Dumbledore com imensa satisfação quando o diretor adentrara com Harry no local,conduzindo-os imediatamente para uma mesa ampla e num local agradável e reservado.Edward encarara Harry interessado por alguns instantes,passando em seguida a conversar amenidades com Dumbledore,até Lux e Remo aparecerem.  
Lux cumprimentou Edward educadamente,sentando-se em frente ao avô.Remo ocupou o lugar ao lado da moça,diante de Harry,e o rapaz percebeu que o bruxo parecia agitado.Mas não houve tempo para uma melhor observação,pois o bruxo chamado Edward imediatamente começou a anotar o que cada um desejava,desviando harry de seus pensamentos.Enfim os quatro foram deixados a sós,e Harry p'de sentir uma súbita tensão no ar.Ele observou interessado Lux e Remo trocarem olhares nervosos,como se discutindo alguma coisa.O rapaz podia dizer que não era o único a divertir-se com aquela interação,a julgar pelo ar de riso no rosto de Dumbledore.Quando Finalmente Remo pereceu decidir-se a falar,Edward apareceu novamente,pedindo mil desculpas enquanto informava a Dumbledore que um outro cliente solicitava uma palavra rápida com o diretor.Dumbledore voltou os olhos em direção á mesa que Edward indicava,acenando levemente a cabeça ao avistar o bruxo de aparência distinta que os observava.  
--Rupert Sullivan,chefe do departamento de Mistérios.Isso pode ser interessante...desculpem-me só por alguns minutos,vocês três.Vamos ver do que se trata.-Dumbledore levantou rapidamente,acompanhando edward.Harry voltou-se para Lux e Remo,que encaravam um ao outro repetidamente,com olhares esquisitos.O rapaz fitou o casal em silêncio durante algum tempo,esperando por alguma mudança naquele estranho interlúdio.Quando a mesma não aconteceu,Harry subitamente decidiu que era hora de ação.remo e lux já estavam-no deixando louco.  
--Sabem...-Harry começou numa voz calculadamente displicente,mantendo a face neutra.--Se vocês pretendem contar a Dumbledore que estão juntos,peço sinceramente que façam isso logo,porque até eu já estou ficando nervoso.-Harry teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para manter o rosto sério quando deu uma boa olhada nas expressões de choque de Remo e Lux.Remo pareceu se recuperar um pouco,começando a balbuciar.  
--Como...quando...Harry...-O rapaz não pôde mais agüentar,as risadas saindo sem qualquer controle enquanto Lux ainda parecia incapaz de pronunciar um som,fitando o rapaz com olhos arregalados.harry respirou fundo,procurando responder á pergunta do padrinho,sentindo-se meio embaraçado em contar o modo exato como soubera a respeito dos dois.  
--Hum...o mapa do maroto.-Harry falou hesitante,enquanto remo o encarava confuso.O rapaz continuou.--Ontem à noite eu estava consultando-o...para ver se Ron e os outros já estavam voltando da sala de Dumbledore.E bom,eu vi os nomes de voces perto um do outro,fora do castelo...e hum...-Harry pigarreou,observando uma expressão de entendimento começar a se manifestar nos olhos de Remo.O bruxo empalideceu de repente,como se tivesse lembrado de algo.Lux encarou Remo interrogativamente,mas Lupin colocou as mãos na cabeça e apenas balbuciou "Meu bom merlin..."--Er...o mapa meio que fez alguns comentários...e claro que os coraçõezinhos ajudaram...-remo deu um gemido baixo,falando entre os dentes.  
encarou o padrinho divertido,percebendo que ele agora coravamenqaunto Lux olhava interessada para Harry.  
--Que tipo de comentário?-Harry fixou o olhar na mesa,enqaunto remo resmungava um "Não pergunte" mal-humorado.mas Lux não desistiu.--Sério,harry.Pode contar.  
--Hum...-Harry sentia-se ele próprio um pouco embaraçado,mas a diversão parecia ser maior que a vergonha.Talvez fosse seu sangue maroto aflorando,pensou.--Diziam respeito ao remo...acho que havia algo como "Se dando bem" e "muito ocupado"...e fui informado de que ele estava "beijando pra caramba"...-remo afundou a cabeça até a mesa,enquanto Lux começava a rir.  
--Eu seria capaz de MATAR o Sirius se ele estivesse aqui.-Remo sibilou.--Eu tinha esquecido desta "gracinha" que ele aprontou quando fizemos o mapa do maroto.Sempre que um de nós quatro estava com uma garota,o mapa estava programado para comentar...-O bruxo levantou um pouco a cabeça.--Lily tinha verdadeiro horror ao mapa por causa disso.Ela sempre obrigava James a levá-lo consigo quando saíam juntos.Ela dizia que não conseguia suportar a idéia de que Sirius ou qualquer um de nós tivesse amínima informação a respeito do que ela fazia com james...sábia mulher.-O bruxo suspirou,parecendo profundamente constrangido.--Juro que não lembrava desse detalhe a respeito do mapa,Harry.Não pretendia que você descobrisse dessa maneira.Queríamos contar a você...-Remo enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos mais uma vez.--Esse é um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida...-Harry deu um sorrisinho,percebendo que Lux piscava para ele com ar maroto. --Bem,mas o mapa não mentiu.-A moça sorriu travessamente,enquanto Remo levantava os olhos para ela,confuso.--Quer dizer,você ESTAVA se dando bem,de verdade.  
--LUX!!-Remo por pouco não berrou,sentando-se ereto na cadeira num estalo.--Você vai fazer os ouvidos de Harry sangrarem.-A moça começou a rir,lançando um olhar condescendente a Lupin.  
--remo,Harry não é um bebê.Ele tem 16 anos,acho que os ouvidos dele podem suportar esses comentários sem maiores danos.-Remo deu um suspiro pesado,enquanto Harry lançava ao bruxo um olhar de compreensão.Lux definitivamente sabia como envergonhar alguém.A garota continuou distraidamente.--Além disso,não estávamos fazendo nada demais,realmente.Só estávamos nos beijando,nada mais além disso...  
--Certo,INFORMAÇÃO DEMAIS.-Harry levou as mãos aos ouvidos,tapando-os.--Se você continuar,é provável que meus tímpanos estourem,Lux.-O rapaz observou a "irm" rir mais,antes de voltar á seriedade,enquanto colocava uma mão discretamente por cima da de Remo.  
--Tudo bem,vou me comportar,palavra.Mas falando você se sente a respeito disso?É importante para nós dois,sabe...o que você acha.-Lux lançou um olhar carinhoso de Harry para Remo.O rapaz reparou que Remo apertava a mão que Lux lhe estendera,os dedos enlaçados um no outro como se tivessem encontrado seu lugar.Harry reparou na maneira como o casal olhava um para o outro,e percebeu que não via Remo sorrir daquele jeito desde que o encontrara.Ele lembrou-se de ter dito a Lux há tempos atrás que seria um "irmão" ciumento.Mas estranahmanete não se sentia assim enquanto fitava aquelas mãos unidas diante de si.Era uma das poucas coisas que pareciam certas no mundo ultimamente.  
--O que eu acho?Acho que vocês demoraram demais,só isso.-Ele sorriu para os dois,falando sinceramente.--Sério,acho muito legal,e fico feliz por voces.Vocês ficam bem juntos,sabe...-Remo deu a impressão de querer dizer alguma coisa,mas naquele exato momento Dumbledore retornou,sentando-se ao lado de Harry alegremente.Harry percebeu que Lux tentou puxar a mão da de Remo,mas o bruxo não permitiu,segurando-a firmemente por cima da mesa.A moça ergueu as sobrancelhas para Lupin,confusa,mas o bruxo deu um breve sorriso,como se assegurando que estava tudo bem,ao mesmo tempo em que voltava o olhar fixamente para Dumbledore.O diretor tinha um expressão inescrutável no rosto,estudando silenciosamente as mãos entrelaçadas de Remo e Lux.Finalmente,o velho bruxo levantou os olhos para o casal à sua frente,falando em voz baixa e tranqüila.  
--Existe algo que eu deva saber?-Harry tentou identificar alguma espécie de emoção na voz de Dumbledore,fosse surpresa,raiva, alegria ou qualquer outra coisa,mas não conseguiu.O rapaz percebeu Lux segurar com mais força a mão de Remo.  
--Sim,Alvo.Existe.-Remo foi o próximo a falar,de modo decidido.--Não vamos fazer rodeios.Eu e Lux somos um casal,é isso.decidimos que gostaríamos de tentar há alguns dias,embora estejamos tentando manter esse fato para nós,pelo menos por enquanto.Mas nenhum de nós dois achou que seria correto esconder isso de você ou de Harry.Na verdade,queríamos compartilhar algo que para nós é tão importante.-Por um tempo,fez-se um silêncio tão grande na mesa que Harry sinceramente teve vontade de gritar apenas para quebrá-lo.Dumbledore não emitiu uma palavra,o olhar penetrante alternando-se entre Remo e a neta,como se investigando cada pensamento.Por fim,quando Harry já pensava seriamente em pedir licença e sair antes que enlouquecesse,Lux deu um suspiro irritado.  
--Certo.Vovô,você está me matando.FALE ALGUMA COISA,por favor.Não faça isso conosco.-Lux fitou no velho bruxo o mesmo olhar penetrante que recebera há alguns segundos,e Harry percebeu vagamente que os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam brilhar mais do que de costume,e o rapaz pôde identificar ali uma chama de diversão.O velho bruxo adquiriu um tom muito sério,embora Harry pudesse ver que um pequeno sorriso começar a se formar em seus lábios.  
--Não há muito o que dizer,Lux.Eu já previa isso há tempos.E já desconfiava que algo andava acontecendo nos últimos dias.Não é difícil enxergar um casal apaixonado,minha querida.-Agora Dumbledore sorria abertamente,e Harry deixou escapar uma respiração que nem ele mesmo percebera que segurava.Remo também parecia aliviado.--Vocês estão felizes.Não é preciso me dizer isso,porque está escrito em cada centímetro de seus rostos,está marcado em suas auras.Isso já é o suficiente para mim.-O velho bruxo encarou o casal ternamente.--Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que cuidem bem um do outro.Sejam generosos,cuidadosos e sinceros,e procurem aproveitar ao máximo o tempo ue passam juntos.-Dumbledore voltou os olhos para Remo.--Sei que não preciso dizer isso a Você,Remo.Tenho plena confiança em sua pessoa.Mas perdoe a minha fraqueza e permita que o avô zeloso fale:Cuide da minha menina.Você sabe que poucas pessoas me são tão caras.Você tem um tesouro nas mãos,e fico feliz que seja você quem o conquistou.-Remo concordou solenemente,enquanto Lux sorria para o avô de uma forma que aqueceu harry.Ele olhou para as pessoas á sua volta,todas alheias àquele momento,inconscientes dos sentimentos complexos que existiam ali,das decisões que eram tomadas e das verdades que eram ditas.E,subitamente,Harry ficou feliz por não ser uma daquelas pessoas,mas sim ser parte daquele pequeno mundo ao redor da mesa,ser parte de todas as emoções ali manifestas.Talvez não fosse tão ruim ser Harry Potter,no final das contas.


	38. Cicatrizes

Nota da autora: Pois é,apesar de eu demorar para escrever como a J.K.Rowling,obviamente não sou essa maravilhosa escritora,nem possuo qualquer coisa relacionada a Harry Potter,a não ser a paixão pela obra.  
Ok,gente.Tenho plena consciência de que demorei para atualizar de uma maneira inaceitável,e não me orgulho disso.Sei que é uma falta de respeito com vocês leitores,e acreditem,sei como vocês se sentem,porque também sou leitora de fics e fico extremamente ansiosa quando as atualizações atrasam.Mas ponham-se no meu lugar:Faculdade é um negócio complicado pacas.Ainda mais no meu curso,sério mesmo.Vejam bem: Tenho aulas diárias,das 7:30 às 17:30.Além disso,damos plantões obrigatórios na maternidade da faculdade,umavez durante a semana e a cada 15 dias no fim de semana.Estamos tendo provas todos os dias.Faço dois cursos de idioma.Nado duas vezes por semana.Estudo violino.E escrevo "As faces da moeda".Juro que,se pudesse,atualizaria toda semana,mas preciso me dedicar a meu curso,porque quero ser uma boa médica e não negligenciar a saúde de meus pacientes por não ter aprendido de maneira adequada.Assim,minhas mais sinceras desculpas por demorar tanto,mas faço o que posso.Dentro de 15 dias estarei de férias,e prometo que serei mais rápida e darei mais atenção à fic.  
Ah,sim,gostaria de aproveitar e parabenizar a Scila pela sua aprovação no vestibular.Sucesso pra você em sua vida de universitária.Aproveitando,dedico esse capítulo para a Anna Luiza,uma das minhas leitoras mais antigas e que se ainda não fez nenhuma prova,deve estar prestando vestibular por esses dias.Muita sorte para você,e espero que esse capítulo te ajude a relaxar um pouco!!!Valeu:  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Valeu,que bom que gostou!nçao deixe de comentar esse capítulo também,ok?  
#ButterflyGranger:Desculpe,sei que demorei muito novamente.Vou tentar melhorara nas férias.Bom,eu me diverti muito faznedo as cenas entre a Lux, o Remo e o harry.E aguarde as aulas com o Snape,você não perde por esperar!  
#Mateus Dumbledor:Ora,obrigada!Hum,você quer saber se o Harry é um druida???Aguarde notícias...ah,e sobre os flashes com os Griffyndor...eu não vou entregar,né???  
#aback:Que bom que gostou das explicações.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!!  
#Cristina:Algo me diz que você vai ter muito o que falar desse capítulo...o Harry fazer as pazes com o Dumbledore??  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:Ah,que bom que você se divertiu no último capítulo,porque eu adorei escrevê-lo!Espero que curta e comente esse também!  
#Adriana Black:Que bom que vai continuar acompanhando a fic!E obrigada por curtir Remo/Lux,adoro escrever esse casal.  
#Gisleine:Olá,bem-vinda a "As faces da moeda",espero que continue curtindo.O Harry vai demorar um pouco para perdoar o Dumbledore ,mas entrará no caminho certo...bom,meu e-mail é ,qualquer dúvida estou ás ordens!  
#Le;Mil perdões,demorei pra caramba pra postar...mas nas férias compenso!  
#Arwen Potter:hehe,tenho medo de matar você do coração com minha demora...mas eu tardo mas não falho!!Animagia??Leia o capítulo...e comenta depois,ok?  
#Ariadne Celline:Obrigada,e aquie stá atualização,pra lá de atrasada!  
#Thelma:O capítulo demorou mas chegou,espero que curta!  
#C:Foi mal,demorei ainda mais que da última vez,né??Mas é a vida...bom,que legal que você curtiu o últim capítulo,espero que goste desse também!Ah,e sobre o Harry tornar-se m maroto...hehe...aguarde...  
#Anna Luiza;Bom,você já deve ter visto minha dedicatória lá em cima...tudo de bom pra você!!Ah,e sobre animagia...leia o capítulo,e depois me conta o que achou!  
#Persephone Pendragon:Valeu,e espero que curta esse capítulo também!  
#fofiss:Obrigada,que bom que curte a fic!O Harry vai evoluir sim,aos poucos,prometo!  
#RdKKamikase:Muito obrigada!E o Harry e a Ginny vão se entender no tempo certo...aguarde e verá!  
#Vítor:Bom,espero que continue acompanhando a fic,apesar da minha demora!  
#Paula Potter:Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Mana:O Harry vai evoluir em vários aspectos,ao longo da história.E daqui a um tempo,você o verá duelando contra a Lux e o remo,aguarde!  
#SKara:hehe...o harry e a Ginny vão se acertar no tempo certo...e quanto a Mione/Rony...espere e verá!  
#Mione Granger:Obrigada,e vou tentar ser mais rápida!  
#Poteeer:obrigada,e mais cenas de "rivalidade" entre Harry e Mione virão!  
#Miss Gryffindor:PÕxa,desculpa,o capítulo não saiu a tempo do seu aniversário...mas encare como um presente atrasado!Meus parabéns,e espero que goste!  
#Nica:Puxa,muitíssimo obrigada.Dá até vergonha de demorar tanto para atualizar...  
#Nattaly Snape:hehe,é,sou moderadora da Ed sim...eu sei que ainda não passei na sua fic,desculpa!Mas nas férias,vou aproveitar,prometo!  
#Andromeda Black:Aguarde mais cenas de aulas com o Snape,você verá como mestre de poções irá lidar com nosso bruxinho.Obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Muito obrigada,como sempre você é muito gentil.Valeu mesmo,e logo mando notícias!Vou ficar de férias,estou em contagem regressiva...  
#Rosy:Puxa,fiquei até sem graça...valeu mesmo!Me diverti muito escrevendo o capítulo 37,fico feliz em saber que você se divertiu lendo!Olha,e sem essa de "chegar aos meus pés",que é isso...ainda não li suas fics,mas nas férias vou ler,a aposto que devem estar muito boas!Não me deixe sem graça!  
#Lucas Snape:Obrigada,e aqui está a continuação!  
#akira:Puxa,obrigada!espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
#Lucas:Obrigada,e prometo postar mais rápido nas férias!  
#Narcisa:Obrigada,e não vou desistir!  
#EU MESMO:Valeu!Bem,você vai ter notícias do AD logo,logo...  
#Violeth:O harry e a Ginny vão se entender no tempo certo,aguarde!Ah,a fi também está no Potterish e no  
#Narcisa:Muito obrigada,mesmo!Bom,respondendo á sua pergunta:A LUx nasceu no dia 28 de fevereiro de a fic é ambienteda em 1996,a Lux tem 19 anos.  
#Nathy Black:Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Ntty Potter:que bom que gostou!E aqui está o novo capítulo,espero que curta!  
#Lily:Ai meu Deus,eu fico com um remorso tão grande depois de ler um comentário assim...pôxa,desculpa mesmo,eu sei que demoro pra caramba!A propósito,você não sabe a alegria que me deu quando mandou os comentários do Orkut...uau,que chique!!Fiquei muito,muito feliz.Você pode me dar o nome da comunidade??Valeu mesmo,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Lis:Obrigada...é e sei que demoro muito...mas vou tentar melhorar!  
#Hildemk:hum...você foi a única leitora a chamar a atenção para uma característica básica do Voldemort.EU estava me perguntando se ninguém ia perceber...mas como você mesma disse,CLARO que o Voldemort não quer apenas o Orbe de Tanathos.A fic não está baseada só nesse mote,pode ter certeza.O que o Voldemort está tramando??Aguarde notícias e cenas nos próximos capítulos,e não vai se arrepender!Quanto aos sonhos do Harry...eles apenas começaram.Muitas descobertas virão por aí.mais lembranças do Remo irão surgir ao longo da história,também.Obrigada pelas sugestões e perguntas,muitíssimo interessantes...espero que continue curtindo!  
#BiaGranger:ei,mudou de nome??Tudo bem,respondo duas vezes...animagia nesse capítulo,é só ler...quanto ao harry perdoar o Dumbledore...sem comentários!  
#Little:Obrigada,e H/G logo,logo!  
#maraca:Muito obrigada,e finalmente postei!  
#tatá:Puxa,desculpe...vou tentar melhorar com a demora,ok?  
#Bellatrix Black:hehe,e realmente fui lenta dessa vez...perdão,e espero que curta esse capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 38- CICATRIZES

Harry sacudiu as cinzas das vestes enquanto saía rapidamente da lareira para dar espaço aos outros que chagavam.Fawkes e Hino o cumprimentaram alegremente,e o rapaz caminhou até o suporte onde as duas aves descansavam para acariciá-las,ao mesmo tempo em que observava Lux,Remo,e por fim Dumbledore surgirem na lareira um por um.Harry assistiu interessado o diretor voltar-se para as chamas e fazê-las mudar de cor com um aceno das mãos,selando qualquer passagem para Hogwarts,conforme Remo o explicara há algum tempo atrás.Harry agora sabia que as lareiras de Hogwarts possuíam um feitiço que as tornava impenetráveis,mesmo estando conectadas á rede de Flu.Era possível comunicar-se através do fogo do castelo,mas jamais passar pelo mesmo.Apenas Dumbledore e alguns professores sabiam como abrir passagens entre as chamas quando necessário,mas mesmo o diretor evitava fazê-lo com freqüência,em nome da segurança da escola.

Harry olhou agitado para o relógio,percebendo que já estava quase na hora que ele marcara com Rony,Hermione e Ginny para estudarem animagia.Dumbledore pareceu perceber a sua pressa,sorrindo levemente enquanto fitava o rapaz.

--Creio que você tenha outras coisas a fazer,Harry.Sugiro que aproveite o seu fim de semana e procure se divertir um pouco com os seus amigos.-Dumbledore se aproximou.--Vou pedir que deixe o caderno que encontrou em Gringotes comigo.Gostaria de estudá-lo a fundo,e tentar decobriri algo o mais rápido possível.Você se incomoda,Harry?-O garoto aquiesceu,procurando o caderno no bolso e estendendo a mão para o diretor,segurando cuidadosamente o livro envelhecido.

Foi tão rápido que Harry se perguntaria depois como Dumbledore pudera enxergar.Em um segundo,o velho bruxo segurava o caderno em suas próprias mãos,mas os olhos penetrantes permaneciam fixos nas costas da mão de Harry,o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

--Harry?O que é isso em sua mão?-Harry imediatamente recolheu o braço para trás,censurando-se pela sua falta de cuidado.Sabia muito bem a que Dumbledore se referia,porque ás vezes ainda sentia a pele arder no lugar onde fora por ocasiões seguidas gravado a frase "Não devo contar mentiras" durante as detenções de Umbridge.Não havia mais nenhuma ferida aberta,mas Harry suspeitava que as cicatrizes brancas e finas jamais sairiam por completo.

Remo e Lux se aproximaram,olhando curiosos de Harry para Dumbledore,que se encaravam em silêncio.O velho bruxo chegou mais perto,e Harry deu um passo pequeno para trás,permanecendo com a mão firmemente segura atrás de si.

--Harry...o que era aquilo em sua mão?-Dumbledore perguntou mais uma vez,os olhos muito azuis perscrutando os do rapaz.

--Nada.-Harry engoliu em seco.--Hum...eu tenho que ir...marquei de estudar com Rony,Hermione e Ginny...-Ele tentou se afastar,mas Remo rapidamente se interpôs entre ele e a porta,segurando os ombros do garoto suavemente.

--Harry,do que Alvo está falando?O que há de errado com sua mão?-Harry olhou para o chão,evitando assim encarar a expressão preocupada do padrinho.Atrás de si,ele podia sentir Lux e Dumbledore observando-os.Remo suspirou diante do silêncio de Harry.

--Harry,mostre-me sua mão.-Harry olhou mais firmemente para o chão,ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava a mão direita com força,escondendo-a no bolso.Remo insistiu,mortalmente sombrio.--Estou falando sério,Harry.Se você não o fizer por bem,darei um jeito de resolver a situação.-O rapaz percebeu pelo tom de voz do bruxo que ele não mentia.Lentamente,Harry retirou a mão do bolso,esticando-a na frente de remo.Ele fechou os olhos ao escutar a exclamação de choque do padrinho,sentindo-o agarrar sua mão firmemente enquanto praguejava furiosamente.Harry abriu os olhos,apenas para deparar-se com Lux e Dumbledore postados ao lado de Remo fitando fixamente as cicatrizes gravadas em sua pele.Lux levara uma das mãos á boca,parecendo horrorizada,enquanto com o outro braço apoiava-se em Remo.Dumbledore olhava sem piscar para a mão do garoto,e harry sentiu um calafrio ao perceber um brilho gelado nos olhos do diretor.Lux pareceu recuperar-se um pouco,passando os dedos delicadamente nos traços finos da pele do rapaz.

--Como...meu Deus,Harry.Isso foi coisa de uma pena de sangue,não foi?-Harry olhou para os dedos da prima,e percebeu que eles tremiam levemente.Lentamente,ele confirmou com a cabeça,sentindo Remo segurar com mais força a sua mão enquanto Lux soltava um gemido estrangulado.--Isso não...não pode.Penas de sangue são proibidas por lei,há anos.É um instrumento de tortura.Não podia...Quando,harry?Como?-Harry encarou a "irmã",percebendo nervoso que o olhar da moça ficava cada vez mais parecido com o do avô.Ele permaneceu calado,desejando por tudo não estar ali.

--Dolores Umbridge.-A voz de Dumbledore saiu calma,mas tão fria quanto um bloco de gelo.Harry nunca havia escutado o diretor usar aquele tom.Remo soltou um resmungo furioso ao escutar as palavras do velho bruxo.

--Eu devia ter imaginado.Essa mulher é doente.-Harry lembrou-se vagamente de ouvir Sirius dizendo que Remo odiava Umbridge.Ele olhou para o amigo de seus pais.Lupin estava lívido,e Harry pôde perceber uma veia pulsando perigosamente no pescoço do bruxo.--Ela merecia apodrecer em Azkaban.

--Não tenha dúvidas de que vou lutar por isso,Remo.-Dumbledore falou no mesmo tom glacial,os olhos sem jamais deixar as cicatrizes na mão de Harry.--Já existem acusações contra ela no Ministério a respeito de seus métodos de castigo contra nossos alunos.Vários pais de estudantes fizeram denúncias,devo testemunhar sobre isso em breve.-Dumbledore finalmente encontrou o olhar de Harry,estudando-o tristemente.--Mas ninguém falou nada a seu respeito,Harry.Por que não me contou?-Harry fitou o diretor,sem acreditar no que ouvia.O rapaz retirou a mão bruscamente do aperto de Remo,respirando fundo e respondendo a Dumbledore com voz contida.

--Bem,você não estava exatamente acessível durante o ano passado,não é?-Harry não pretendera fazer sua voz soar tão sarcástica,mas foi mais forte que ele.Dumbledore pareceu ter levado um choque,mas ainda assim continuou.

--Eu estaria perfeitamente acessível para algo assim,Harry.Nunca admiti qualquer forma de tortura ou agressão com qualquer dos meus alunos,ainda mais com você.-Harry deu um sorrisinho irônico.

--Bem,eu não poderia saber disso,não é?Não me senti muito bem-vindo,julgando pelo fato que você esperava eu dormir para aparecer em Grimmauld place e não se dignava sequer a me encarar quando estávamos no mesmo ambiente.

--Harry,eu já expliquei por que fiz isso...-Dumbledore suspirou,cansado.

--Eu sei,e agora eu entendo.mas na época eu não sabia,esqueceu?Eu presumi que você estivesse zangado comigo,ou algo do tipo.Então,por que deveria recorrer a você?

--Mas Harry...-O rapaz voltou-se para encarar o rosto triste de Remo,que falava pesadamente.--Você tinha a Sirius,então.Ou mesmo a mim,ainda que não fôssemos próximos naquela época.Você poderia ter dito a um de nós,se não queria contar a Alvo.-Mas Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

--É claro que eu não podia,Remo.O que você acha que Sirius teria feito se eu contasse algo desse tipo a ele?Do jeito que ele estava inquieto em Grimmauld place,Sirius teria saído no mesmo instante para invadir Hogwarts e esganar Umbridge com as próprias mãos.E quanto a você...bom,é como você mesmo disse.Nós não éramos próximos.Por que eu o incomodaria com uma bobagem dessas?

--Não é bobagem,Harry.E não é questão de incomodar.O que Umbridge fez é crime.Você poderia ao menos ter procurado Minerva,ela é a diretora de sua casa...-Dumbledore encarou o rapaz sombriamente,enquanto Harry fazia um gesto displicente com as mãos.

--Ah,claro...e o que a prof.Minerva poderia fazer?Ela já arrumou confusão suficientemente com Umbridge por minha causa no ano passado.Eu nunca iria tentar piorar a situação com meus problemas...esqueçam,vocês todos.Já passou,de qualquer forma.Não vale á pena perder tempo com isso.

--Harry,é claro que vale á pena.Umbridge precisa ser punida por isso.Não é perda de tempo escutar o que você tem a dizer.-Lux falou suavemente,mas Harry podia notar que ela estava tão furiosa quanto Remo e Dumbledore.O brilho nos olhos da moça exibia a mesma fieza que os do avô.

--Harry,você deveria ter me contado...ter contado a alguém...-Dumbledore insistiu,e Harry teve a impressão de identificar um leve tom de repreeensão na voz do bruxo.O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelahs friamente,voltando-se para encarar o diretr am mesmo tempo em que tentava se controlar.Ele sentiu que seu sangue pulsava cada vez mais rápidoem suas veias.

--ESQUEÇA.Esqueçam,vocês todos.Eu não quero falar sobre isso,está bem?Isso não é nada,o que Umbridge fez não foi nada...

--Harry,não minimize algo assim.Deve ter sido difícil para você,não precisa esconder isso.Não há nada de errado em admitri que foi ruim,Harry...-Dumbledore se aproximou do garoto,mas Harry se afastou bruscamente,fitando o diretor com raiva crescente.

--Você não está entendendo,está?Eu não esou brincando.ISSO NÃO FOI NADA.Essas cicatrizes são insignificantes.Já passei por coisas piores...tenho cicatrizes piores...

--Harry,você pode falar conosco a respeito disso...-Mas a voz de Dumbledore tornara-se subitamente distante para Harry.Ele chegara ao seu limite.Harry sentia-se estranho,como se não fosse ele mesmo que estivesse falando,mas ao mesmo tempo escutando a própria voz,num tom amargo.Era como se ele não tivesse mais nenhumcontrole sobre a sua língua e suas palavras.

--Ah,você quer falar sobre cicatrizes?A esta altura do campeonato?Está bem,vamos falar sobre cicatrizes.O que pode ser pior do que essa frase ridícula na minha mão?-Harry viu-se apontando um dedo firme para a própria testa,sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar.--O que você acha dessa cicatriz estúpida em forma de raio?Essa droga que todo mundo fica olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração,que faz com que todo mundo me julgue e aache que me conhece só porque um dia,há muito tempo atrás,Voldemort lançou uma maldição de morte depois de ter acabado com meus pais?Essa porcaria de pedaço de pele que faz com que minha cabeça praticamente se rache ao meio a cada vez que Voldemort tem vontade?Talvez você ache que ISSO pode ser pior do que uma detenção com aquela sapa velha.Ah,claro,tem ainda aquela cicatriz no meu braço,você sabe qual...no lugar onde Petigrew tirou meu sangue para dar um novo corpo a Voldemort.Por minha causa,ele pôde se reerguer.-Harry sabia que deveria parar ali,que já falara demais e tudo só iria se complicar se prosseguisse.mas algo deveria estar possuindo-lhe,porque sua boca simplesmente se movia com mais velocidade e mais raiva,enquanto ele percebia vagamente que Remo,Lux e Dumbledore o observavam chocados.--Mas sabe...essa cicatriz na testa...foi apenas a primeira...obviamente você não sabe disso,não é?O que você sabe da minha vida,afinal?O que você sabe dos anos que passei com os Dursley?Ah,claro,nada...você estava muito ocupado "me Protegendo" e me mantendo preso em Privet drive enquanto vivia sossegado em Hogwarts.Mas ninguém me protegeu da primeira vez em uqe tio Válter me deu uma boa surra,e olha que a única coisa que fiz foi quebrar um copo sem querer porque Duda me empurrou...mas bem,ERA um copo,certo?Se eu quebrei,merecia um castigo,mesmo que minhas costas tenham ficado roxas por um bom tempo depois disso...Voce está preocupado com essas cicatrizes em minhas mãos?Onde você estava para se preocupar com as cicatrizes no meu rosto,nos meus braços,quando Duda e seus "amiguinhos" me usavam como saco de pancadas?Você tem idéia de quantas vezes eu já voltei mancando pra casa depois de uma dessas sessões de pugilismo?Não,não tem,Ninguém se preocupou quando eu caí no parque e me cortei...você sabe o que é sutura?Em toda a sua tão falada sabedoria voce sabe o que os trouxas fazem com cortes do tamanho do que tinha em minha perna?Eles COSTURAM a ferida,e vários pontos.Você estava lá quando fiu sozinho ao hospital quando percebi que simplesmente não PARAVA de sangrar,e os Dursley apenas me olharam por cima e mandaram sair da sala porque estava sujando o tapete?-Harry nem mesmo percebera que chorava até sentir uma lágrima grossa rolar pela sua bochecha.Ele a limpou imediatamente,passando os olhos pelo rosto pálido de Remo.O rapaz olhou para Lux,percebendo que a prima tinha os olhos marejados.E subitamente,Harry percebeu que fora longe demais.Nenhuma daquelas informações deveria jamais ter sido dita.Ele simplesmente explodira,e agora mirava as faces horrorizadas do padrinho e da "irmã",ambos lívidos diante do seu relato.Muito lentamente,Harry voltou-se para Dumbledore,e por um minuto seu peito se contraiu ao encontrar os olhos do velho bruxo.Havia ali uma tristeza profunda,um desespero silencioso que Harry achou que poderia matá-lo.Mas rapidamente harry se recompôs,lembrando a si mesmo que Dumbledore não merecia sua pena.Ele era o culpado.Harry enxugou uma outra lágrima,que insistia em escorrer,e foi numa voz extremamente cansada que ele falou antes de sair pesadamente do escritório.--É muito tarde para se importatr.Eu só quero que me deixem em paz.-Ele abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás,postando-se na escada em caracol e esperando que ela o levasse para baixo.E foi só quando já estava na metade do caminho para a sala comunal da grifinória que Harry percebeu que o seu corpo inteiro tremia.

(-----------------------) (------------------) (-----------------------)

Remo achou que uma agulha caindo no chão poderia ser ouvida no escritório de Dumbledore após a saída de harry.O bruxo sabia que,como ele próprio,Lux e Alvo estavam por demais horrorizados para proferir qualquer som.Por um bom tempo,os três ficaram ali parados,de pé,cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.Foi apenas quando Lux oscilou lentamente ao seu lado que Remo precebeu que a moça estava mortalmente pálida,e o bruxo rapidamente a segurou,enqauto Lux o encarava parecendo confusa.O movimento brusco pareceu arrancar Dumbledore do próprio devaneio,e o velho bruxo voltou-se a tempo de observar remo sentando Lux cuidadosamente numa poltrona.

--Você está bem?-Remo ajoelhou-se ao lado da moça,estudando-a atentamente.Dumbledore se aproximou da neta,observando preocupado enquanto a moça primeiro balançava a cabeça afirmativamente,para logo depois encher os olhos de lágrimas e negar,encolhendo-se na poltrona.

--Eu não sabia...eu nõ tinha idéia.Que Harry...-Lux parou numa voz estrangulada,escondendo o rosto no peito de Remo.Lupin acariciou os cabelos da garota,tentando acalmá-la,mas era um feito difícil quando ele próprio sentia-se da mesma forma.Ele sempre soubera que a vida de harry com os Dursley não havia sido exatamente um mar de rosas.Mas também nunca pensara que tivesse sido um inferno como o garoto descrevera.E Remo perguntou-se quantas coisas mais harry sofrera,quantos fatos o garoto jamais contara.

Dumbledore sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da neta,e pareceu a remo,por um instante,que o velho bruxo estava tão cansado que poderia morrer ali mesmo.Dumbledore colocou o rosto entre as mãos,e Remo teve a ipressão de que o desespero do diretor era quase palpável.Alguma coisa em sua atitude deve ter mostrado a preocupação que sentia ao observar o velho professor,porque Lux imediatamente levantou a cabeça de seu peito e o encarou de amneira inquisidora,voltando depois o olhar para o local onde o avô se encontrava.Remo seguiu lUx quando ela se levantou,parando ao lado da garota enquanto ela sentava-se no braço da poltrona ocupada por Dumbledore e pousava uma dsa mãos muito delicadamente nas costas do avô.Fawkes abriu as asas suavemente,alçando vôo do suporte que dividia com hino e pousando nos joelhos de seu mestre.Ninguém mais falou enquanto as notas tristes entoadas pela fênix preencheram toda a sala.

(-----------------------) (----------------) (-------------------------)

Harry atravessou a abertura do retrato da mulher-gorda,rezando para que seus olhos não estivessem vermelhos demais enquanto procurava os amigos no salão comunal.Felizmente ele conseguira contrloar melhor o tremor das próprias mãos,e a maioria dos estudanets ali reunidos não pareceu notar nada de errado com a sua aparência.mas isso não aconteceu quando harry finalmente localizou Rony,Ginny e hermione sentados a um canto do aposento barulhento.harry soube,mesmo antes de qualquer um deles emitir alguma palavra,que os amigos perceberam que algo não estava bem.O rapaz tentou sorrir,mas era como se seu rosto tivesse se transformado em pedra,e nenhum músculo conseguisse se mover ao seu desejo.Harry deu de ombros,aproximando-se cautelosamente dos três jovens que o fitavam de olhos arregalados.hermione abriu a boca,mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,harry levantou uma mão,rápido.

--Aqui não.-Ele assustou-se ao perceber como a própria voz parecia cansada.--sala do requerimento.Vocês estão com os livros?-hermione fechou a boca,acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto Ginny e Rony mostravam em suas mochilas os livros de animagia e o caderno dos marotos.harry fez um gesto afirmativo,encaminhando-se rapidamente para a saída do salão comunal,seguido de perto pelos amigos.

A caminhada para a sala de requerimento foi feita num silêncio nervoso,e Harry percebia a todo momento os olhares especulativos que Rony,Mione e Ginny trocavam entre si.o rapaz polhou para as suas mãos;elas ainda tremiam um pouco,mas ele não sabia se algum dos companheiros havia percebido.A resposta foi dada quando hermione postou-se ao seu lado e segurou uma de suas mãos delicadamente,soltando uma exclamação ao constatar como estava geladas.

Os quatro finalmente chegaram ao seu destino,entrando rapidamente pela porta que acabara de surgir.harry observou calado Rony trancá-la,guardando a chave no bolso,ao mesmo tempo em que todos voltaavam-se para harry e esperavam que ele falasse.harry respirou profundamente,tentando reunir as palavras.De repente havia uma avalanche de coisas que ele queria dizer,mas era tanto que ele sentiu-se perdido pelo fluxo de histórias que giravam em sua cabeça.Ele queria,queria contar da profecia,de Griffyndor,de seus pais,de Eve,de Dumbledore,se Lux...harry queria dizer tudo,de verdade.Mas a cada vez que abria a boca para falar,era como se uma grande pedra fosse colocada em sua garganta,entre o ar e seus pulmões,e o rapaz sentia-se mais e mais sufocado.harry nunca sentira nada parecido,mas não conseguia nem mesmo explicar aquela sensação.Ele olhou em pânico para os amigos,tentando mostrar que não podia,mesmo querendo.harry fechou os olhos por um momento,com raiva de si mesmo,mas os abriu ao sentir alguém lhe abraçando.

Hermione o apertava com força,e logo Rony e Ginny se juntavam aos dois,num abraço múltiplo e silencioso.harry tentou falar mais uma vez,mas Mione balançou a cabeça.

--Não precisa falar nada,Harry.Só achamos que você precisa disso.-Harry sentiu lentamente que a pedra em sua garganta começava a se dissolver,e o ar entrava aos poucos em seus pulmões,à medida que os braços dos amigos se intrincavam ao seu redor,como uma espécie de casulo protetor.Ele se concentrou apenas em respirar,sentindo o latejar de sua cabeça diminuir,à medida que as batidas de seu coração assumiam um ritmo normal.

Harry nunca soube quanto tempo os quatro haviam ficado abraçados.Só o que podia ter certeza era de que a partir daquele momento,algo se libertou dentro dele,fazendo com que se sentisse subitamente mais leve.Não que a tristeza e o cansaço o tivessem abandonado,não era aquilo.O rapaz ainda setia aquele aperto constante no peito,que se instalara há tanto tempo que el nem podia lembrar,e que só aumenteva medida que os anos passavam e as descobertas vinham.o que o fazia sentir-se mais leve estava bem ali,cercando-o.Ele deu-se conta de que não importava quem ele fosse,se potter,Griffyndor,Dumbledore,Ginny,Mione e Ron ainda o tratariam como harry,e o ajudariam a levantar não importasse o tamanho da queda.Ele percebeu que não importava o que mudara ao seu redor,o que era acrescentado á sua própria história,seus amigos permaneceriam como algo estável em sua vida.Eles não iriam embora,independente de profecias,duelos e guerras.Harry aprendera muito cedo que pouquíssimas coisas eram permanentes na vida de um ser humano.Mas ele decidiu que ali estava algo que valia á pena brigar para permanecer com ele.E foi isso,acima de tudo,que o levou a afastar-se devagar dos amigos e pedir para tenatr olhar na bacia que mostraia a sua forma animaga.Porque agora ele sabia quem era,pelo menos em parte.Ele sabia o que queria e o que importava,e já era o suficiente para começar.

Harry observou hermione colocar a bacia cheia de água diante dele,sentando-se calmamente e fitando sem piscar a superfície límpida após proferir o feitço necessário.Era possível enxergar cada detalhe do seu rosto,como um verdadeiro espelho.O rapaz estudou cada traço,dedicando-se á tarefa de decifrar QUEM e O QUE havia por trás da imagem.Quem,na verdade,era Harry Potter?O que o caracterizava como único?Harry recordou-se da primeira vez em que fixara os olhos naquele espelho mágico,lembrando-se da confusão e frustração que sentira ao perceber que não conseguia definir o que o fazia ser quem era.E ele se perguntou como pudera ser tão estúpido,se a resposta estava diante do seu nariz.Ele sabia.Harry se deu conta que o que havia tornado tudo tão complicado da última vez fora o afto de acreditar que deveria simplesmente decidir um punhado de qualidades e classificá-las como definitivas de uma personalidade formada e imutável.Mas agora,ele entendia que esse não era o poderia aos 16 anos decidir como era e como seria para sempre?Ninguém permanece o mesmo,não importa a idade ou a experiência.As circunstâncias mudam,e com elas o ser humano se adapta,como um camaleão.O que ficava,harry raciocinou,eram os sentimentos,aqueles que eram mais fortes e se escondiam em cantos obscuros,resistindo ás artimanhas do tempo." O limpo se torna sujo,o sujo se torna limpo.O que é mau se torna bom,o que é bom se torna mau."-ele lembrou-se dessa velha máxima que ouvira quando criança.significava que tudo era cíclico,que as coisas se transformavam.E as pessoas mudavam.Mas,pensou Harry,você pode se apegar ao que sente em relação ao que está ao seu redor e transformar isso em uma parte só sua,que o acompanhará ao longo dos anos.E Harry decidiu que havia dois sentimentos que o definiriam naquele espelho,algo que ele decididamente tinha certeza que o seguiria até que os seus cabelos ficassem brancos.E no exato momento em que as palavras "amizade" e "lealdade" surgiram em sua mente,Harry se viu fitando magníficos olhos avermelhados enquanto Rony,Hermione e Ginny soltavam uma exclamação assombrada.

Harry fitou sem palavras o ser fantástico que abria as asas no espelho de água,como se pronto a alçar vôo para longe.Ele sentia-se estranho,como se ele próprio também estivesse pronto para voar.Hermione chegou mais perto,olhando fixamente a fênix reflatida na bacia.

--Harry,isso é...-Ela respirou fundo antes de desviar o olhar para o do amigo,parecendo assustada.--É impossível.-Harry saiu da espécie de transe em que se encontrava,ancarando a garota suspreso.

--Como assim?-Hermione suspirou,parecendo confusa.

--Nenhum bruxo pode se transformar em animais mágicos.É impossível.Ninguém sabe exatamente por que,mas é a verdade.Acredita-se que é algo relacionado com a carga de magia que existe nesses seres.Não podemos copiá-la.É um mistério.mas o que se sabe,Harry,é que não dá.Não existe,nem jamais existiu qualquer registro de um animago que se transforme num ser mágico.-harry encarou hermione por muito tempo,sem piscra.O que queria dizer aquilo,então?Por que sua imagem mostrara uma fênix?Mione continuou,parecendo em profunda reflexão.--Talvez...talvez você deva tentar de novo.Pode ter sido alguma reação estranha ao feitiço.Tente novamente,Harry.Aposto que dessa vez vai dar certo.Quer dizer,o animal certo vai aparecer.-Hermione sorriu de modo encorajador,mas Harry olhou duvidosos para a bacia d'água.Talvez ele não conseguisse,então.Talvez houvesse algo errado com ele.Mione tinha razão,como ele poderia se transformar numa fênix?

Foi só depois da quinta vez consecutiva esperando pacientemente que o espelho mudasse de opinião e resolvesse encontrar uma solução plausível para substituir a fênix que insistia em aparecer que Harry começou a aceitar que talvez,como tudo em sua vida,a animagia também fosse diferente para ele.Ele nunca se adequara às regras e fatos de qualquer forma,pensou.E esse,aparentemente,também foi o raciocínio de Ginny,quando a garota deu um sorriso maroto e voltou-se para todos.

--parece que o primeiro registro de um animago de forma mágica vai finalmente aparecer.

(--------------------) (-----------------) (----------------------)

Harry fechou os olhos,deixando que o conforto da sua cama relaxasse sua tensão.Imediatamente,os acontecimentos do dia começaram a passar rapidamente em sua cabeça,como uma filmagem.Ele afastou da lembrança os momentos na sala de Dumbledore,concentrando-se em lugar disso na tarde de descobertas que passara ao lado dos amigos na sala de requerimento.Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao recordar-se do espanto de Ginny ao deparar-se com uma imponente leoa observando-a na água enfeitiçada.A irmã de Rony dera um pulo para trás antes de dar-se conta que encarava a si mesma em sua forma animaga e sorrir orgulhosa para os amigos.harry achou que combinava bem com Ginny,pensando divertido que a garota lembrava mesmo um felino feroz se provocada,exatamente como uma leoa protetora zelando por seus filhotes.Se havia algo que ele aprendera sobre a mais nova dos Weasley,era que ela não admitia que o que importava para ela fosse minimamente agredida.harry já vira Ginny partir em defesa dos irmãos ou dele próprio com a velocidade da luz.Além disso,havia algo de misterioso no modo como a garota ruiva olhava para tudo,um modo sutil de se mover,graciosa e um gato.

Rony fora uma suspresa.Harry gastara várias horas de seu tempo tentando imaginar em que tipo de animal que o amigo poderia se trasformar,mas sem chagar a qualquer conclusão concreta.O problema era que Ron não era exatamente previsível.Claro,para um observador superficial,o garoto podeia logo ser classificado como alguém extremamente distraído,um pouco estourado e apaixonado por quadribol.E justiça fosse feita,era tudo verdade.Mas Harry conhecia Ron o suficiente para saber que o amigo podia reubir sinceridade e atenção quando necessário,e daria a vida por algo que julgasse certo.Sim,Rony ás vezes era imaturo.mas quem não era?-pensou.Mesmo hermione,sempre a mais racional e sensível,também tinha seus momentos de bobagens.E Harry sabia que não era esse o traço de personalidade que dominava Ron.O rapaz ruivo sempre se mostrara uma pessoa de valor quando fora necessário.

Harry quebrara a cabeça até o último minuto,quando finalmente a forma animaga de Rony surgira no espelho.Uma espécie de raposa os fitava,o porte pequeno demonstrando agilidade,enquanto olhos atentos piscavam repetidas vezes na direção dos quatro jovens.De início,Harry achou estranho.raposas não eram conhecidas por uma incrível capacidade de observação e perspicácia?Talvez não combinasse com Rony...mas então Harry vizualizou o rosto do amigo durante as várias partidas de xadrez que haviam compartilhado e das inúmerras derroatas que ele havia sofrido.O rapaz recordou-se de Rony em campo,como goleiro do time de quadribol,e da expressão concentrada do ruivo ao acompanhar cada movimento da goles e dos artilheiros.Foi quando Harry admitiu pela primeira vez que talvez Rony não fosse tão desligado quanto todos supunham.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado,recostandos-e melhor no travesseiro,consciente da irritante voz no fundo de sua cabeça que insistia em tentar trazer á tona sua explosão com Dumbledore.Na verdade,desde que ele saíra do escritório do diretor,tentara enterrar aquele assunto,mas quando menos esperava o rosto absolutamente chocado de Dumbledore brotava em sua mente,e Harry sentia um aperto esquisito no peito,uma sensação estranha e angustiante.Era quase como se ele estivesse sentindo...culpa.Culpa por fazer o velho bruxo colocar aquele expressão de imensa tristeza nos olhos.Mas harry balançou a cabeça,como se negando veemente mente tal fato para si mesmo.Por que ele deveria sentir qualquer culpa ou remorso por fazer Dumbledore sofrer?O diretor não se incomodara em deixá-lo por todo aquele tempo nas mãos dos Dursley.Se Harry sentia algum remorso,claro que era por ter feito Remo e Lux escutarem aquelas coisas,pensou.Eles não mereciam.mas Dumbledore era outra história.Mas então,a voz irritante prosseguiu,por que el se sentia tão mal?Por que o incomodava tanto o rosto triste de Dumbledore fitando-o? "--estou cansado,é só isso.Muito cansado."-Harry repetiu para si mesmo o que dissera aos amigos ao retornarem à sala comunal.Estava esgotado,por isso subiria ao dormitório para descansar.O rapaz observou pela janela o céu começar a se tingir de vermelho,indicando que o sol logo irira se por.Fechou os olhos novamente,apenas pensando.

Harry supunha que deveria ter cochilado por breves segundos,porque era a única maneira de não ter escutado passos na escada indicando que alguém se aproximava.mas foi apenas quando sentiu alguém sentando-se na sua própria cama que percebeu que nãoe stava sozinho e abriu os olhos espantado.Lux sentava-s eá sua frente,fitando-o tão intensamente que Harry se perguntou se a prima não estaria usando o "legillimens".Mas Harry não desviou o olhar,percebendo que Lux pareceia apenas triste e pensativa,nada mais.

--Como você entrou aqui?-Harry perguntou apenas para quebrar o silêncio,não se incomodando com a resposta.Lux deu de ombros.

--falei a senha á mulher gorda.Seus amigos me disseram que estava aqui.Subi a escada.-Ela continuou a encará-lo,parecendo hesitar.--Eles estão preocupados com você,sabe.Rony,Hermione e Ginny.-Foi avez de Harry dar de ombros,equanto limpava fervorosamente os óculos com as vestes.Era bom ter algo para fazer.Lux acompanhou sua evolução em silêncio por alguns momentos,até respirar fundo e falar novamente.--Podemos conversar,Harry?-Harry parou de limpar os óculos,colocando-os no rosto e fitando a prima.

--Não sei.Não sei se quero.-Ele respondeu sinceramente,e Lux balançou a cabeça indicando que entendia.

--Por que não tentamos?Se percebermos que não está dando certo,paramos na mesma hora.-harry ainda hesitou por alguns momentos,mas por fim cedeu.--Bom.Pode fazer bem a todoa nós.Venha,vamos sair daqui.Pode entrar alguém.-Lux levantou,esperando harry,que fez o mesmo.Por um momento os dosi apenas se encararam,até Lux dar um breve sorriso e bagunçar com os dedos os cabelos do rapaz,puxando-o emseguida pelo braço e seguindo para a escada.harry sorriu um pouco,sentindo um pouco da tensão que havia no ar se dissipar.

eles cruzaram em silêncio e rapidamente a sala comunal,e Harry pôde sentir os olhares de vários estudantes acompanhando seu trajeto.O rapaz decidiu ignorar,fixando o olhar à sua frente até chegar ao retrato da mulher gora,que se abriu imediatamente para que os dois passassem.Harry seguiu Lux em silêncio,sem se importar muito para onde estavam indo.Ele só percebeu que saíam do castelo quando cruzaram o salão de entrada,tal era a sua distração.

Harry observou Lux parar um momento e estremecer quando uma corrente de vento os cumprimentou do jardim.Ele olhou para a "irmã",percebendo como ela perecia frágil daquele jeito,como se o ar pudesse quebrá-la.Lux era alta,mas não tanto quanto Dumbledore ou Remo.Na verdade,e Harry reparou pela primeira vez,a garota era da sua altura,e ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber tal coisa,porque o fez lembrar-se que não era mais o garoto franzino que chegara em Hogwarts há cinco anos.Estivera tão ocupado com seus conflitos internos e Voldemort que não se dera conta das próprias mudanças que sofria enquanto o tempo voava.Harry balançou a cabeça,repreendendo-se silenciosamente.Não era hora para essas observações.Ele fitou Lux preocupado,porque a moça continuava parada,sem qualquer reação.

--Lux?-Harry chagou mais perto,e Lux finalmente o encarou.harry percebeu,horrorizado,que a prima parecia prestes a chorar.Isso não era bom,pensou.Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer quando se tratava de garotas em lágrimas,que o dissesse sua experiência com Cho Chang.Mas se Lux chorasse seria ainda pior.--Não...desculpe.Não chore.O que foi?-harry balbuciou desnorteado,mas Lux sacudiu a cabeça e recomeçou a andar muito rápido.O rapaz emparelhou-se com ela,percebendo que a moça se esforçava para se controlar.harry achou melhor ficar calado.Os dois começaram a contornar o lago da lula-gigante,e Lux por fim parou num canto mais isolado á beira da água,escondido por algumas árvores das janelas do castelo.Ela sentou-se,e harry a acompanhou,esperando.

--Desculpe.Não sei o que deu em mim.-Lux enfim falou,estudando o lago tranqüilo serenamente.--Foi um dia difícil,sabe.ÁS vezes eu fico fora de controle quando isso acontece.Me desconcentro,e tudo se reúne...mas geralmente consigo voltar ao normal a tempo.-Ela balançou a cabeça,tentando desanuviá-la.Mas isso é outro assunto,não vem ao caso agora.-Harry permaneceu calado,sem ter idéia do que a "irmã" falava.Lux continuou,parecendo subitamente angustiada.--Harry,eu não consigo...eu não consigo ficar entre vocês,entende?Você e vovô.-Lux retorcia os dedos,enquanto tentava explicar hesitante.--Eu não consigo encarar bem o fato de vocês brigarem.E não dá para tomar partido,simplesmente não dá.Eu sei que você tem seus motivos...eu sei que você sofreu,agora sei muito mais do que antes,depois de tudo que você falou.Reconheço que vovô errou de uma forma horrível a seu respeito,e que você tem todo direito de se zangar com ele.Mas eu não consigo...não consigo olhar para ele e també, ter raiva,também ter mágoa.Eu não consigo julgá-lo de forma neutra,você entende?Nunca vou poder olhá-lo de forma impassível e dizer que ele está colhendo o que plantou,que ele merece um pouco disso.Se eu estivesse sendo racional,talvez dissesse que ele merece,sim.mas quando se trata de vovô,Harry,eu sou totalmente parcial,e talvez seja um defeito meu,talvez eu esteja errada,mas não posso evitar.-Lux voltou-se para encarar Harry,os olhos cinzentos muito sérios.

--Eu amo você,Harry.Não importa que tenhamos nos conhecido há pouco tempo,eu amei você desde o momento em que soube da verdade.E isso não vai mudar.Me dói saber tudo que você passou,me dói saber que poderia ter sido diferente.E parte de mim gostaria de poder repreender vovô,e dizer-lhe como foi uma tolice deixar você para trás.Mas acontece que,do mesmo modo que amo você,tembém amo vovô,Harry.Amo tão profundamente que os erros dele se tornam pouco perto do que ele significa para mim.Eu sei que para você é difícil perdoar o que ele fez.Afinal,foram 15 anos longe dele,longe de tudo que pudesse estabelecer uma relação de confiança com ele.Mas para mim não é.Desde o momento em que eu nasci,eu estive com vovô.Mesmo antes de neus pais morrerem,ele era uma presença constante em minha vida.E depois de perder meus pais...só me restou vovô,Harry.A partir daí,fomos só nós dois,e foi vovô quem me ensinou tudo que sei,que me abraçou quando eu estava triste,que me acalmou quando eu tinha medo,que velou meu sono quando eu etava doente.Ele foi avô,pai e mãe para mim,e eu nunca tive nada a dizer senão coisas boas a respeito da minha vida,e isso é graças a vovô.Ele sempre fez de tudo para me manter feliz,e isso é um grande feito para alguém que sofreu tanto quanto ele.Vovô sobreviveu perda de duas esposas,três filhos e uma neta.E não foi apenas a família que ele perdeu.Imagine a quantidade de amigos que se foram ao longo desses anos,no decorrer de tantas batalhas.Vovô presenciou tantas guerras,Harry,tantas coisas.Ele poderia ter se tornado uma pessoa bem amrga,a maioria das pessoas que passa pelo que el passou se transforma nisso.Mas vovô não permitiu que isso acontecesse.A cada golpe ele se levantou,e se esforçou para fazer o bem para as pessoas ao seu redor e a ele mesmo.-Lux tocou levemente o rosto de Harry,fitando-o com carinho.

--Você e vovô são mais parecidos do que imagina,Harry.E não me olhe assim,é verdade.Vocês têm tanto em comum,seja nos fatos que cercam suas vidas,seja nos traços do ê,vovô sobreviveu a guerras que mais ninguém sobreviveria.Ele foi o centro de uma,há muitos anos atrás,contra Grindelwald.Assim como você será contra ê,vovô perdeu,pouco a pouco,a maioria das pessoas que amava.E se tornou extremamente protetor com as que ainda lhe restam.Tão protetor,que ás vezes chega a ficar cego e cometer erros...você realmente não se reconhece no que estou dizendo,harry?-Harry apenas encarou a prima,chocado.Jamais pensara por esse ângulo.--E quando você comete esses erros,harry...quando você magoa exatamente a pessoa quevocê mais você se sente,harry?Como acha que se sentiria?-Harry sentiu o peito contrair-se.Era difícil ser magoado.Mas era mais difícil ainda magoar alguém que se ama profundamente,pensou.--Vovô sabe que machucou você de uma maneira horrível.E isso o mata por dentro,cada dia um pouco mais.E quer saber?Me mata também,e mata a você.Eu sinto meu coração parar a cada vez que vejo vovô se angustiar pelo mal que causou a você.Eu tenho medo...-A voz de Lux estremeceu,muito baixa.--Eu tenho medo que ele não agüente,ás vezes.-A moça olhou para o céu,que naquele momento já estava quase de todo escurecido.--Vovô é um bruxo extraordinário.Ainda é o mais poderoso,e pode resistir a muitas coisas.Mas Harry,ele é humano,e embora eu não goste de lembrar disso,ele está velho.E às vezes,quando vovô se distrai e relaxa,você vê que ele parece tão o mundo inteiro pesasse em seus ombros,como se cada ano que ele viveu se manifestasse em seu rosto.E eu não sei...não sei o que fazer.Eu tenho verdaddeiro pavor de perder vovô,Harry.Sei que um dia isso vai acontecer,mas se eu puder adiar esse momento,eu o farei enquanto eu puder.Quero vovô aqui comigo,conosco.mas ele está ficando cansado,harry.E não é apenas a época em que vivemos,Voldemort.A maior parcela está nos sentimentos dele.Vovô ama tanto você,Harry.É insuportável para ele ver você sofrer,e saber que contribuiu para isso.-Lux encarou o rapaz com firmeza,mas com uma ternura que Harry pouco sentira em toda a sua vida.--Harry...rancor só traz mais atraso para nossas vidas.Você já perdeu tanto...por que insistir em perder mais,em desperdiçar mais tempo se consumindo em raiva?Nem você nem vovô podem mudar o passado,por mais que desejem.Mas o furuto não precisa ser ruim também.Vocês podem dar tanto um ao outro,podem aprender tanto.Harry...não sacrifique a oportunidade de construir uma família pela mágoa.Não desperdice o bisavô maravilhoso que você pode ter.Ninguém pode apagar o que já aconteceu,eu sei.Mas vovô está tentando se aproximar de você e fazer melhor do que antes,de verdade.Ele não pode recuperar o tempo perdido,mas realmente quer aproveitar o que resta.Ele está tentando,Harry.

Lux se calou,e Harry levou um longo momento para conseguir expressar o que desejava.Era muito difícil pensar com clareza e articular as milhares de emoções e idéias que rodavam em sua cabeça.

--Eu não...eu não sei por que eu reajo desse jeito às essa raiva toda.É mais forte do que eu.É só que...Dumbledore se ausentou em minha vida inteira...e de repente,ele vem e conta que é meu bisavô,que quer participar da minha vida,quer tomar parte de tudo,ouvir o que tenho a dizer.Assim,num se fosse fácil abrir espaço para alguém depois de tanto tempo e permitir essa invasão num segundo.Eu nunca aprendi a falar sobre o que sinto,sabe.Mesmo hoje,com Mione e Rony,que são meus melhores amigos,eu não é que Dumbledore pode esperar que eu o aceite num piscar de olhos e abra a minha vida e quem eu sou para ele?É como se eu mal o é que eu posso confiar?-Harry sentiu como se algo muito ruim se despresdesse dele enquanto falava com Lux.Era a primeira ez que ele verbalizava a sua ansiedade em relação áquele assunto.Lux escutou atentamente,balançando a cabeça como se concordando.

--E por que você não diz essas coisas a vovô,Harry?-A moça passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry,falando com paciência.--Ninguém está pedindo para você correr ao escritório de vovô com os braços abertos para abraçá-lo e dizer que está udo perdoado e esquecido.Perdoar nunca é fácil,e não se dá de uma hora para outra.Mas você também não pode esperar que vovô faça tudo sozinho e entenda quais são os seus sentimentos a respeito de tudo.Ele não é adivinho,Harry.Se você não disser o que o incomoda,ele não vai saber,logo não haverá como melhorar.Se você acha que está tudo indo rápido demais,então explique isso a ele.Em lugar de se zangar a cada vez que vovô tenta chegar perto,mostre qual é o seu ele,devagar,quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Harry ouviu as palavras de Lux,sabendo que era o caminho certo a seguir.Mas também era justamente o caminho mais complicado.O rapaz não falou nada por muito tempo,estudando o lago em profunda reflexão.Ele escutou passos,voltando-se em direção ao som para encontrar Remo se aproximando lentamente.Harry percebeu que o bruxo o estudava cuidadosamente,e tentou sorrir para despreocupá-lo.Não deveria ter tido muito sucesso,porque Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas e o fitou mais firmemente.Mas Harry percebeu que,agora que refletira bem,sabia o que deveria fazer,e não estava mais tão confuso,Ele sorriu com um pouco mais de certeza,apesar de sentir-se ligeiramente nervoso,e se levantou devagar,pregando os olhos no velho amigo de seus pais.

--Eu preciso ir.Preciso resolver uma coisa.-O rapaz lançou um olhar significativo para Lux,que assentiu suavemente.Remo se aproximou,colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry.

--Sabe que podemos conversar quando quiser,não sabe?-Harry confirmou com a cabeça,ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava devagar e sorria para o padrinho.

--Eu sei.Vamos conversar depois...agora...agora vou tentar fazer algo certo.-Harry começou a andar lentamente,acenando para o casal que ficava para trás.Ele respirou fundo,pensando no que poderia dizer e prometendo a si mesmo que iria se controlar e não deixaria o rancor falar mais alto dessa vez.

Remoassistiu um pouco confuso harry se retirar,voltando-se para Lux como se pedisse explicações.Ela deu um sorriso fraco,estendendo a mão e convidando-o a sentar-se ao seu lado enqunto falava.

--Harry vai falar com vovô.Tentar colocar tudo em pratos limpos,sem brigas.-Remo reparou que Lux parecia nervosa,sentando-se ao lado da moça ligeiramente preocupado.Lux estava agitada,balançando os pés num tique nervoso e retorcendo deisfarçadamente as mãos.Esse tipo de reação nunca era um bom sinal quando se tratava da garota.

--Remo?-A voz de Lux saiu trêmula.--Você pode me abraçar?-Remo não esperou por um novo pedido,puxando a moça para si e envolvendo-a num abraço protetor.Lux agarrou-se a ele como uma criança assustada.

--O que foi?Está tudo bem?É uma crise?-Ele perguntou preocupado,observando Lux fechar os olhos e descansar a cabeça em seu peito,segurando-o com força.

--Tudo bem.Está passando.Só estou cansada.

--Você está com frio?Está gelada.-Mas Lux apenas aconchegou-se melhor contra ele,parecendo relaxar um pouco quando ele a beijou na testa.

--Não estou mais.Só quero ficar assim com você.Bem quietinha.-Remo assentiu,acariciando os cabelos de Lux ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava a figura solitária de Harry desaparecer através das portas do castelo.

(--------------) (------------------) (------------------)

Harry parou diante das gárgulas que guardavam a escada em caracol,respirando fundo e tentando evitar que sua coragem se esvaísse.De repente,tudo que pretendera dizer a Dumbledore fugia de sua mente.Ele balançou a cabeça,tentando esvaziá-la.Inspirando profunadamente mais uma vez,falou de maneira decidida:

--Mousse! -O rapaz observou a passagem se abrir,saltando nervosamente para a escada e esperando que a mesma o transportasse para cima.


	39. Pelas sombras

Nota da autora:Eu não possuo harry Potter,ou qualquer coisa relacionada seu mundo.  
Gente,agora é oficial:Estou de férias!!!!!Posso descansar,e conseqüentemente arejar a cabeça para escrever bons capítulos e atualizar mais rápido.Vamos comemorar natal,ano-novo,e quam sabe,a data de lançamento do 6° livro,certo?Afinal,sonhar não custa nada...Valeu: #Mateus Potter Dumbledore:Pois é,graças a Deus pelas férias mesmo,eu estav precisando!!Obrigada pelos elogios,que bom que curtiu as formas animagas!Bom,espero que goste desse capítulo,e diga o que achou!A propósito,também estou com saudades,sei que tenho sido uma miga meio "fuleira.  
#Lilly:Puxa,muito obrigada!E quanto aos comentários...antes tarde do que nunca,certo?  
#tatá:Bom,eu demorei para atualizar,mas não tanto quanto da última vez...espero que curta!  
#Belatriz:Finalmente a atualização!!Espero que goste,e não deixe e comentar!!A sala do requerinmento,que foi apresentada no 5° livro,é uma sala especial,onde o AD funcionou durante o ano letivo.para usá-la,você deve pensar no que precisa dentro da sala,enquanto curza o seu vestíbulo,e o que for desejado aparecerá.  
#Paula Potter;Não se preocupe,não pretendo de modo algum desistir da fic...posso demorar para escrevê-la,mas não vou para!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Narcisa:Obrigada,e aqui está um novo capítulo!Ah,e sobre mortes na fic;Eu gosto de finais felizes,sabe...e quanto aos erros,eu sei que existem,e um dia,se eu tiver tempo,pretendo corrigí-los...por enquanto,releve minhas falhas,tento melhorar!  
#Potter bra:Obrigada,tanto pelos elogios quanto pela compreensão...é verdade,um alívio pra entrar na faculdade,e um amior ainda ao sair...não vejo a hora de terminar!  
#Talita:Fico feliz que mesmo não gostando do casal harry/Ginny,você acompanhe a fic.Prometo fazer cada vez melhor!  
#Monica:Puxa,seu comentário me deixou até sem graça...muitíssimo obrigada,são leitores como voce que me fazem querer evoluir mais e mais.valeu por recomendar minha fic, espero que continue gostando,e que esse comentário seja um de vários!  
#Jessy:hehe,sei que você não se conforma com a lerdeza dos personagens...mas prometo que vão melhorar,afinal,como você mesma disse,o remo e a Lux já melhoraram um pouquinho,não??Aguarde os outors casais!!valeu,e espero que goste desse capítulo!  
#Anna Luiza:Bom,refoarçando meus votos de boa sorte...tudo de bom,espero que esteja se saindo bem nos seus vestibulares!É ,eu també, acho que a Umbridge merece uma punição...deixa comigo.A conversa com a Lux foi especialmente difícil de escrever,mas que bom que gostou do resultado!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que curta essa atualização!  
#Bella:haha,a forma da Anna é segredo!!Você vai descobrir ao longo da história...alguma suposição?  
#Miss Gryffindor:Obrigada,e espero que curta a atualização!  
#Gabriela:Eu também amo o Sirius...não me conformo com sua morte,não importa o que digam!Obrigada pelos elogios,e tomara que continue gostando!A propósito,eu sei que o Rony e a Mione andam meio esquecidos em sua evolução como casal...mas lembre-se,o genero da fic é geral,não romance!Dessa forma,eu não posso escrever o tempo todo sbre os casais,é preciso dosar,entende?Mas não se preocupe,porque logo,logo você verá ação entre esses dois,inclusive porque aho que é um casal muito rico e divertido de se escrever.Assim,não se abale,e espere que não vai se arrepender!  
#nathalia:Bom,eu postei o mais rápido que pude...não deixe de dizer o que achou!  
#Thiti Potter:Obrigada,que bom que gosta do casal Remo/Lux!E não se preocupe com os outros casais,eles vão evoluir!  
#Andromeda Blck:Valeu,voce já sabe que eu adoro seus comentários,pois você consegue entender exatamente o que eu gostaria de passar,é muito gratificante.Fico feliz em saber que curtiu as formas animagas,deu trabalho para decidir!Ah,e estou impressionada:Você foi a única leitora que atinou para as crises da Lux...mais sobre o que isso significa virá brevemente!E não se preocupe com a punição para Umbridge,ela virá!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e comente se puder!  
#Jana Potter:Obrigada...mas se eu tentasse postar 2 ou 3 capítulos ao mesmo tempo,acho que demoraria uns três meses para atualizar...aí eu começaria a receber ameaças de morte.Então,é melhor eu postar pelo menos um de vez em quando!  
#Nathy Black:Olha,eu já disse milhões de vezes:Eu não me incomodo com críticas,desde que sejam construtivas!Portanto,nunca se acnhe para dizer o que achou,ok??Agora,vamos comentar:Eu acho que não deixei a entender que com essa conversa entre o Harry e a Lux,o nosso bruxinho iria perdoar o Dumbledore.Quando eu coloquei na história que o harry tinha entendido o ponto de vista da Lux e estava disposto a conversar com o Dumbledore,eu não quis dizer que tudo estava resolvido e ele havia simplesmente acatado toda a situação.isso iria contra tudo que eu tentei construir e passar na fic.o Harry apenas aceitou que não vale a pena ficar só berrando e se corroendo em rancor,e que um acordo sincero seria o mais adequado pata todos.É um grande passo,e faz parte do amadurecimanto do personagem.Mas lembre-se:Entender a situação não significa perdão!  
#Mary Padfoot:Obrigada!hehe,o livro ainda não saiu,não...e não deve siar nem tão cedo...mas quem sabe um dia?  
#Séreforye:Oi,estava sentindo falta dos seus comentários,sabia?Bom,quanto a Voldemort...não saiu nada no Profeta diário simplesmente porque ele não atacou desde a estação nove e meia,entende??Mas essa situação está mudando...Ah,você também estuda violino??Então você me entende...o dito cujo é difícil pra caramba,hein?  
#genevra malfoy:Obrigada,que bom que curtiu os animais!E não se preocupe,vou sim inventar uma desculpa para a Fênix...agora,vamos a crítica:Veja bem...o fato de eu não mostrar o harry e a Ginny conversando,não quer dizer que eles não conversem "por baixo do pano",entende??Tanto é que eu já encaixei diversas vezes nos pensamentos de harry suas impressões sobre diálogos que ele teve com a Ginny e suas descobertas a respeito da personalidade da garota.Não é um sentimanto que surgiu do nada,Harry passou a conhecer a Ginny melhor sim,está implícito na fic.O nefoque que voce fala no casal vai ser dado no seu devido tempo,mas lembre-se que essa fic não é gênero romance,e sim geral.Seria muito estranho se o Harry ficasse o tempo todo pensando na Ginny quando tantas outras coisas acontecem.Mas obviamente o relacionamento entre eles ganhará mais destaque ao longo da história,em momento adequado.E vou tentar mostrar uma maior interação entre o Harry e a Ginny,ok?Como eu já falei,não se acanhe em fazer críticas,ainda mais interessantes como a sua foi,Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo toque, e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Ntty potter:Puxa,obrigada,e espero que goste desse capítulo e não deixe de comentar!  
#Gabriela:muito obrigada!hehe,eu deixo suspense no fim dos capítulos??Imagina...ah,é minha garantia de que alguém vai ler o próximo,oras!Bom,quanto a possíveis mortes na fic...acho que já falei por aqui que sou uma pessoa que gosta de finais felizes,ok??Eu não tenho sangue frio da J.K,pelo menos acho que não...Hum...excelente observação sobre necromancia,você está quase colocando o dedo na ferida.haha,onde está o Orbe??S-E-G-R-E-D-O!!!E sim,as cores que a Mione viu ao redor do Harry são as da grifinória...haha,você saberá mais a respeito da forma de animago do Harry á medida que ele mesmo for decobrindo...mais uma vez,obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que esse seja o primeiro de muuitos comentários,ok?  
#Ana Black:Valeu,obrigada!E vou sim ler suas fics,é só o tempo deixar!  
#EU MESMO:Bom,eu não demorei tanto para atualizar desa vez...estou tentando melhorar,está vendo??Valeu,e espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Bella:Nossa,é concorrência,é???Tudo bem,aui está o capítulo novo! #aback:Obrigada,que bom que gostou das formas animagas!E o "sermão" da Lux foi bem difícil de escrever,que bom que agradou.E valeu pela comprreensão,e não se preocupe:Não pretendo abandonar a fic!Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo!  
#BiaGranger:valeu,isso me estimula muito.É muito difícil passar as emoções de um personagem de forma plausível,então quando vejo que as pessoas estão curtindo,fico muito feliz.hehe,quanto ás formas animagas,deu um trabalhão decidir,ainda bem que aprovaram!haha,é verade,a teimosia do harry é genética...e logo,logo,mais sonhos virão por aí.  
#Schwinpt:Valeu...e até que atualizei mais rápido,estou orgulhosa de mim mesma!  
#Xianya:Ora,obrigada!E que bom que as formas animagas surpreenderam,era o que eu queria!Espero que goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Bellatrix Black:Obrigada,e espero que continue gostando.  
#Adriana Black:hehe,eu gosto mesmo de um pouco de suspense.E quanto a brigas,aguarde e verá!!E que bom que curtiu as formas animagas!Espero que goste desse capítulo e diga o que achou!  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:Puxa,eu fiz você chorar com esse capítulo??Foi mal...bom, e aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
#Letícia:Muito obrigada,e aqui está o novo capítulo,espero que curta!  
#Thelma:bem,espero que goste desse.  
#Arwen Potter:Pôxa,valeu!E vamos ver como é que vai ser a evolução em animagia...espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Lufian:Obrigaga, espero que a essa altura voce já esteja nesse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
#Alicia Spinnet:hehe,eu sei,deixei no suspense...mas essa é a graça!E aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:valeu,e voce não é mal educado não,eu demoro mesmo...espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Cristine Black:Pois é,o harry está amadurecendo...espero que goste desse capítulo!  
#Gisleine:Bom,o harry está aprendendo a confiar mais nas pessoas,pouco a pouco.ele está crescendo!Que bom que curtiu as formas animagas!Você verá nesse capítulo o sdesenrolar da conversa entre o harry e o Dumbledore,espero que agrade!Ah,e o harry e Ginny logo terão seus momentos...aguarde!ah,e não se preocupe com a tamanho da review,pra mim,quanto maior,melhor!!!E meu e-mail é: ,ou então !  
#Ariadne celinne:malvada,eeeuuu???Pôxa,foi só um suspensezinho...mas aqui está atualização,espero que goste!  
#Brousire:Muito obrigada!E a atualização até que não demorou muito para os meus padrões...quanto á sua pergunta,não achei estúpida de jeito nenhum.hehe,você acha mesmo que eu vou entregar o ouro e contar o que vai acontecer??Aguarde e verá!  
#Dre:Bom,obrigada,e atendendo a seus pedidos...atualizei!

CAPÍTULO 39- PELAS SOMBRAS

"The long and winding road that leads to yous door will never desappear,I've seen that road before,  
It always leads me here,  
lead me to your door

The wild and windy night that the rain washed away has left a pool of tears crying for the day,  
why leave me standing here,  
let me know the way.

many times I've been alone and many times I've cried,  
anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried but still they lead me back to the long winding road,  
you left me standing here,a long long time ago don't leave me waiting here lead me to your door

But still they lead me back to the long winding road,  
you left me standing here,a long long time ago,  
don't keep me waiting here,  
lead me to your door"  
(The long and winding road-beattles)

"A estrada longa e sinuosa que leva até a sua porta nunca vai desaparecer,eu já vi essa estrada antes,  
e sempre me traz aqui,  
leva-me à sua porta.

A noite selvagem e de ventania que a chuva carregou deixou uma piscina de lágrimas chorando pelo dia,  
por que me deixar aqui parado,  
deixe-me saber o caminho.

Muitas vezes eu estive sozinho e muitas vezes eu chorei,  
de qualquer forma você jamais saberá as várias formas que tentei Mas ainda assim elas me levam de volta para a longa e sinuosa estrada,  
Você me deixou aqui em pé,há muito,muito tempo atrás não me deixe esperando aqui Guie-me para a sua porta

Mas ainda assim elas me levam de volta para a estrada longa e sinuosa,  
você me deixou aqui,há muito muito tempo atrás,  
não me mantenha esperando,  
leve-me à sua porta."

Harry encarou a porta fechada á sua frente,a mão levantada a meio caminho de bater.Era como se seu braço tivesse congelado de repente,e o rapaz sentiu uma ligeira onda de pânico dominá-lo.O que ele iria dizer a Dumbledore?E se não conseguisse falar o que queria,e saísse tudo errado e distorcido?E o que exatamente ele desejava,realmente?Ainda não estava pronto para fazer as pazes com Dumbledore,se é que o faria um dia,pensou.Mas também estava cansado de apenas brigar e sentir raiva.  
Ele respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça,batendo decidido na porta.Não adiantava ficar imaginando o que poderia acontecer e não resolver nada,raciocinou.Quanto mais cedo começasse,mais rápido poderiam chegar a algum acordo.  
Harry aguardou um pouco por uma resposta de dentro da sala,mas não houve qualquer reação.O rapaz se perguntou se não teria batido fraco demais,ou se talvez Dumbledore não estivesse no estivesse no escritório,descansando em seus aposentos.Um pouco hesitante,Harry abriu a porta bem devagar,enfiando a cabeça pela fresta.Inicialmente ele achou que a sala estava vazia,mas dando uma boa olhada ao redor finalmente localizou Dumbledore sentado próximo á lareira,parecendo profundamente concentrado em estudar um livro em seu colo.Harry entrou discretamente,parando a alguns passos da porta tentando decidir o que fazer.Dumbledore não pareceu notar sua presença,mantendo os olhos pregados nas páginas que folheava lentamente.Observando o volume nas mãos do velho bruxo,Harry pôde ter quase certeza de que se tratava de um antigo álbum de fotografias.O rapaz pigarreou,procurando chamar a atenção.  
Dumbledore levantou a cabeça,exibindo uma expressão surpresa ao deparar com harry ali.Por alguns instantes os dois apenas se encararam em silêncio,até harry olhar para baixo e se aproximas cautelosamente.  
--Posso falar com você?-Ele tentou fazer com que sua voz saísse firme,mas teve a certeza de que seu nervosismo era perceptível.Dumbledore observou Harry atentamente,aquiescendo e colocando de lado o álbum que folheava.O velho bruxo fez um gesto para a poltrona á sua frente,indicando que harry a ocupasse.  
O rapaz sentou-se,voltando o olhar para o diretor e percebendo que,como Lux dissera,ele parecia cansado,muito cansado.Harry engoliu em seco,ordenando intimamente a si mesmo que mantivesse a calma e falasse com coerência.  
--Hum...acho que devo começar pedindo desculpas.-Ele falou hesitantamente.--Não pelas coisas que eu disse,eu não me arrependo delas.É a verdade,realmente.-Harry sentiu-se mais confiante.--Peço desculpas pela forma como disse.Foi grosseiro e desnecessário.Eu não devia ter gritado daquele jeito.Me desculpe.-Harry observou o rosto de Dumbledore,esperando alguma reação.O velho bruxo o encarou com tristeza por um longo momento,até por fim assentir.  
--Desculpas aceitas,Harry.Entendo como você se sente...-mas o diretor parou de falar subitamente quando harry levantou e parou à sua frente,agitado.  
--Não,não compreende.Esse é o problema.-Harry percebeu que a sua voz estava adquirindo um tom perigoso de irritação,e se esforçou para neutralizá-lo.--Você não vê?É por isso que não dá para me entender com você.Voce não compreende como eu me sinto,como poderia saber?Você mal me conhece.Não pode saber,então,como me sinto e como penso a respeito de cada acontecimento na minha vida.-Ele ergueu a mão ao notar que Dumbledore estava prestes a responder.--Escute,eu não vim aqui para brigar.Sinceramente.Quando você quis contar toda essa história da sua família,eu ouvi até o fim.Então,por favor,escute o que eu tenho a dizer agora.É muito importante para mim.-Harry olhou muito sério para o diretor.Dumbledore pareceu surpreso,mas ainda assim concordou com a cabeça,ajustando os óculos e fixando os olhos penetrantes no garoto.  
--Está bem,Harry.Sou todo ouvidos.-Harry fez um gesto de concordância,começando a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto deixava as palvras fluírem.  
--Durante onze anos,eu nem sequer sabia que você existia.E nestes últimos cinco anos,embora tenhamos nos conhecido e convivido mais do que um aluno e diretor geralmente convivem,era uma coisa de circunstãncias impostas.Eu era Harry Potter,o aluno que vivia se metendo involuntariamente em problemas,e você era Alvo Dumbledore,meu diretor e aquele que no garl me tirava os dava os conselhos certos para que eu escapasse do que estivesse acontecendo.Eu respeitava voce,e confiava em você,até certo ponto.Mesmo antes de tudo acontecer,existiam coisas que eu não contava a você.E no seu caso,MUITAS coisas que você não me contava,mesmo sendo de total interesse pra mim.-Harry falava cada vez mais rápido,sem olhar para Dumbledore.Era melhor para não correr o risco de hesitar e acabar interrompendo sua linha de pensamento.--E de repente,há apenas dois meses,você vem e joga uma bomba em cima de mim.Quer dizer,não só uma bomba,uma porção.De repente,eu não sou quem eu pensava que era,maus pais não são,você não é.Você me joga uma família que eu não tinha a menor noção de existir.Voce coloca em meu nome uma história ainda mais complexa do que a que eu já carregava,e me dá mais responsabilidades do que eu supunha ter.Você literalmente me afogou num labirinto genealógico.Você confessou que mentiu para mim durante toda a minha vida.Isso foi há 2 MESES.60 DIAS.E nesse espaço mínimo de tempo,você acha que me conhece perfeitamente e pode fazer e dizer o que quiser no que concerne a mim.Você faz perguntas,afirma se preocupar,quer que eu fale com você,confie em você mesmo sabendo que você escondeu tanto.EM DOIS MESES.Quer que eu fale do que eu passei 16 anos vivendo,sem quase participação sua.Você espera que eu esqueça que todos esses anos eu vivi sozinho,sem contar com ninguém exceto eu mesmo.Que eu esqueça suas mentiras.Você espera que eu sorria e chame você de bisavô,avô,o que for.Você espera ser parte de minha família.-Harry parou de andar,os olhos faiscando em direção ao diretor.--Você tem idéia do quanto é difícil para mim deixar qualquer pessoa se aproximar,depois de ter passado anos aprendendo o quanto os outros podem me machucar?Você acha mesmo que nesse tempo tão pequeno eu vou ser capaz de esquecer tudo que você me fez e abrir espaço pra você?Bem,eu tenho uma novidade:Não sou magnânimo a esse ponto.Não chego nem perto.Algumas vezes,eu sinto tanta raiva de você que parece que tudo ao meu rdor vai explodir.Talvez não seja justo,mas é mais forte que eu.E essa sensação só piora quando você me pressiona e espera que eu reaja ao fato de termos um parentesco de forma positiva,como se de repente eu estivesse apenas satisfeito com tudo isso e não dar a mínima para o detalhe de que eu deveria ter sabido de tudo há 16 anos.Não dar a mínima para o fato de que minha confiança em você não é mais a mesmo.Você Não pode querer que em sessenta dias eu tenha desenvolvido um amor incondicional,que perdoa tudo e cure qualquer ferida.Nenhum ser humando é assim,muito menos eu.-Harry finalmente parou,sentindo-se subitamente mais leve.Ele tinha falado.Tinha conseguido expor suas idéias de maneira racional,sem gritar nehuma vez.O rapaz tinha consciência de que sua linguagem não havia sido exatamente gentil,mas não se importava.Ele não estava ali para nada mais que um entendimento civilizado.  
Harry sentou-se novamente na cadeira diante do diretor,observando-o e rezando para que Dumbledore tivesse entendido o seu posicionamento.O velho bruxo pareceu estar em profunda reflexão,permanecendo calado por vários minutos.  
--Estou entendendo o que quer dizer,Harry.-Dumbledore finalmente se manifestou,quando harry já começava a sentir-se incomodado com o silêncio.--E peço desculpas.Eu deveria ter sido mais sensível e percebido suas restrições.Em minha ânsia de me aproximar,acabei empurrando você para mais longe.Vejo agora que não está preparado para uma intrusão desse calbre em sua vida,e é compreensível dada a sua vivência.Peço desculpas sinceras,harry.Vou respeitar mais sua privacidade,e procurar não pressioná-lo.-Harry pensou que aquela era a primeira vez,desde que soubera da verdade,que sentia que talvez algum dia as coisas com Dumbledore pudessem tomar um rumo melhor.Porque era a primeira vez,desde que tudo começara,que fora sincero e scutara do velho bruxo o que quisera ouvir nesse tempo.Ele repirou fundo enquanto concordava com a cabeça.Dumbledore pareceu hesitar um pouco,mas mesmo assim continuou a falar.  
--Mas Harry...você concordaria...em vir aqui de vez em quando para conversarmos?Sobre o que você quiser.Você mesmo disse que mal nos conhecemos.Gostaria de consertar isso.Não precisa ser sempre só nós dois.Pode chamar quem quiser,Lux,Remo,ou algum dos seus amigos...-Harry pensou por um momento em recusar,mas observando melhor o rosto de Dumbledore,soube que não poderia.O diretor estava realmente tentando.Harry pôde ver o velho brilho começar a se acender nos olhos de Dumbledore enquanto balançava a cabeça concordando.  
--Está certo.Mas sem compromisso.-Ele se apressou em deixar aquilo claro.Não queria que Dumbledore esperasse nada dele,porque não tinha certeza se poderia dar.O velho bruxo assentiu solenemente,e Harry levantou-se,preparando-se para deixar o escritório.  
--Harry...acha que algum dia vai conseguir me perdoar?-por um instante,Harry pôde enxergar,conforme Lux dissera,cada ano que Dumbledore vivera marcados em sua face.O rapaz piscou para dissipar a imagem,ao mesmo tempo em que respondia com toda a sinceridade.  
--Não sei.De verdade.Só o tempo vai poder dizer.-Dumbledore balançou a cabeça tristemente,desviando os olhos para o álbum largado ao seu lado.  
--Hum...é um a´lbum de fotografias?-Harry perguntou apenas para quebrar o clima pesado.Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso,concordando.  
--É sim.Ás vezes gosto de examiná-los...recordar os velhos tempos...felizes...-O bruxo segurou o caderno entre as mãos,estudando-o carinhosamente.--Gosto particularmente deste álbum.Registra fases diferentes e importantes,todas preciosas...-Harry olhou para o volume ,curioso.Será que ali existiam momentos com sua mãe?Dumbledore percebeu seu interesse,sorrindo para o garoto.  
--Gostaria de levá-lo com você,Harry?Acho que vai gostar de algumas coisas que existem aqui.Pode me devolver quando quiser,e pegar outros.Tenho vários que provavelmente interessam a você.-Embora parte dele se sentisse envergonhada,Harry aceitou o caderno de bom grado,imaginando que partes da sua história estariam ali.Era triste aprender as coisas do seu passado e conhecer sua família daquele jeito,pensou.mas ele não conseguia evitar suas mãos de aceitarem o álbum,nem conter a ansiedade em descobrir o que estaria ali.Era embaraçosa aquela carência,pensou o rapaz.E dpía saber que provavelmente nunca iria passar,que uma parte dele seria sempre vazia,exatamente o lugar mais importante,onde há muito tempo atrás,Lily e James Potter,e uma série de outras faces deveriam ter estado em muito mais que lembranças e desejo de encontrá-los.

(---------------------) (------------------------) (-------------)

--caramba,ele está caindo!-Harry já estava a meio caminho no ar em direção ao quartanista que desandava em queda livre,quando a voz chocada de Rony deu o alerta geral.Por um instante toda a atividade no campo de quadribol cessou enquanto todos observavam os progressos de Harry em direção ao garoto de cabelos louros que deslizava no ar de olhos arregalados,como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.Em questão de segundos,Harry alcançou o colega grifinório,retirando a varinha de dentro da camiseta e falando numa voz muito mais calma do que ele se sentia realmente."Vingardium leviosa!".Imediatamente o rapaz interrompeu a queda,flutuando placidamente no céu enquanto Harry tranqüilamente estendia a mão e ajudava o colega a ajustar-se em sua Firebolt,atrás de si.harry pôde perceber,pelo canto dos olhos,que jack Sloper,um dos batedores da grifinória,já havia recuperado a vassoura do assustado candidato á vaga de artilheiro.Harry pousou calmamente na grama,observando os colegas que acompanhavam os testes correrem em sua direçãopara checar se tudo estava bem.  
--Tudo bem,Robert?-Ele voltou-se para o garoto que desmontava de sua vassoura,percebendo que ele tremia.Intimamente,Harry deu um resmungo exasperado.Robert Bulfich,um quartanista da Grifinória,era o 3° candidato que eles testavam para uma das vagas no time de quadribol,e até aquele momento,o terceiro fracasso também.Harry lançou um olhar significativo paraKatie e Rony,que se aproximavam,e os dois giraram os olhos de maneira idêntica.Harry sabia que,como ele,ambos estavam frustrados.Parecia uma grande piada,pensou.Nenhum dos candidatos até agora mostrara-se minimamente hábil para fazer parte do time.Bem,nem todos,harry tentou ser justo.O segundo cabdidato,Andrew Clarke,SABIA voar bem.O único problema era que parecia acreditar que a goles era propriedade privada dele mesmo.A cada momento em queKatie jogara a goles em direção ao garoto,Andrew simplesmente parecera esquecer que havia ali uma equipe e deveria interagir com a mesma,disparando sozinho em direção ao gol.  
Harry engoliu em seco,encarando a fila de colegas que ainda esperavam para ser testados.Ele desejou sinceramente que a situação melhorasse,ou então o time de quadribol da Grifinória iria por água abaixo antes mesmo do início da temporada.Eles PRECISAVAM encontrar dois artilheiros.  
Era o início da segunda semana de aulas,e harry e seus companheiros de time haviam decidido que já era hora de recrutar os novos membros da equipe.O rapaz olhou ao redor,cansado.Depois do fim de semana fatídico que tivera em meio a brigas e conversas com Dumbledore,sentia como se não tivesse relaxado quase nada.No sábado,houvera Gringotes,a discussão,animagia,as conversas.No domingo,as lições de casa e os estudos extras do seu treinamento.E num piscar de olhos,viera a segunda feira,com dois tempos de transfiguração,DCAT,trato das criaturas mágicas,lições de casa,treino de telepatia com Lux...E outro dia se passara,mais um cheio de aulas.E agora ali estava ele,como capitão do time de quadribol.Harry sacudiu a cabeça.Não podia se distrair agora,precisava selecionar os artilheiros.  
Ele deu sinal para o resto do time,indicando que deveriam prosseguir e voltar aos seus postos.harry subiu rapidamente pelo ar,sentindo o vento levar um pouco do seu desânimo embora.Ele parou bem alto,assumindo seu posto de observação enquanto Katie dava sinal para o próximo candidato subir.Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos Rony assumir uma expressão concentrada,rondando os aros que deveria proteger.Á sua esquerda,Kirke se preparava para libertar os balaços,e Sloper levantou o bastão.Katie segurou a goles com firmeza,e harry desceu mais,assumindo o lugar temporário de artilheiro para analisar o trabalho do novo colega a ser testado.Ele estudou a cabeleira flamejante que era jogada para trás enquanto um borrão de vestes vermelhas se aproximava decidido.Harry sorriu um pouco ao perceber que era a vez de Ginny.  
A caçula dos Weasley deu um breve sorriso para harry e Katie,indicando que estava pronta.Katie não fez cerimônia,imediatamente jogando a goles em direção á garota,sem sobreaviso.Se a artilheira pensara com esse ato em pegar Ginny desprevenida,tivera uma agradável surpresa.A irmã de Rony agarrou a bola sem titubear,com uma graça que deixava parecer que estivera prevendo o movimento há muito.Katie lançou um olhar satisfeito a Harry,voltando-se rapidamente em direção a Ginny,que já disparava em busca do gol.Harry seguiu as colegas,observando atento enquanto os balaços em marcação da ruiva.Por um instante,Harry teve a certeza de que Ginny seria atingida quando os balaços vieram em sentidos ospostos,apontando certeiramente para os cabelos vermelhos.Katie também deveria ter tido aquela impressão,pois mergulhou em alta velocidade para alguns metros abaixo da garota,como se esperasse segurá-la quando caísse.mas a única coisa que a artilheira recebeu foi um passe tranqüilo da goles,largada calmamente por Ginny em suas mãos enquanto a garota subia em linha reta deixando que os balaços se chocassem e voltassem em direção aos batedores.Harry observou,maravilhado,Ginny descer novamente e emparelhar-se com Katie para receber a bola.Era a sua vez de entrar em ação,pensou o rapaz,dirigindo-se em velocidade vertiginosa numa perseguição implacável á caçula dos weasley.Ginny percebeu sua tática,impedindo que harry atuasse como um marcador ao voar num zigue-zague alucinado em direção ao gol.Rony rondava os aros ameaçadoramente,os olhos pregados em cada movimento da irmã.Harry pôde perceber vagamente um sorriso muito parecido com o dos gemeos se formar nos lábios de Ginny,e se aproximou mais para acompanhar o desenlace.Rony não deixava brecha para a irmã caçula,seguindo cada movimanto seu como um espelho,a poucos metros de distância.Por um instante harry teve a certeza de que Ginny não conseguiria marcar o gol.Ele observou o rosto da garota,procurando por algum sinal de frustração,mas a expressão dela era da mais pura diversão.Harry percebeu repentinamente que Ginny olhava com o canto dos olhos para Katie,que se aproximara para observá-la com atenção e flutuava próxima ao aro esquerdo do campo,desprotegido por Rony em virtude de sua marcação cerrada á irmã.Foi quando harry percebeu que Ginny não planejara marcar ela mesma um gol em nenhum momento.A garota apenas decidira distrair o goleiro e permitir que o mesmo esquecesse dos semais efeito,numa fração de segundo ginny olhou para katie e sorriu,e Harry pôde ver o entendimento brotar nos olhos da artilheira repentinamente,ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny já arremessava a goles no ar.Rony ainda tentou recuperar-se,mas era tarde demais.Em instantes,Katie segurava a goles entre os dedos,stirando-a sem piedade e marcando um magnífico gol.  
Harry olhou para a irmã de Rony,maravilhado.No ano anterior,vira Ginny jogando como apanhadora,e tivera de admitir que ele era boa.mas Ginny não era uma boa artilheira.Ele era sensacional.A caçula doa Weasley conseguira demonstrar em breves momentos que podia voar bem,passar e receber a goles,driblar o adversário e o mais importante,trabalhar em equipe.Ele pÕde ver Katie,Rony,Sloper e Kirke sorrirem animadose cumprimentarem a garota,e harry sorriu para si próprio,respirando aliviado.Porque agora ele aprendera que pelo menos uma das vagas para artilheiro da Grifinória seria bem preenchida.

(-------------) (---------------) (-------------)

harry sorriu para os novos componentes do time da Grifinória,genuinamente animado.ginny Weasley e Simas Finnighan sorriram de volta,recebendo satisfeitos os cumprimentos dos demais jogadores do time bem como dos que haviam assistido ou participado dos testes.Apesar de alguns exibirem expressões de desapontamento,ninguém parecia zangado com sua decisão e do resto da equipe,observou Harry.Isso era bom,pois provava que todos haviam aceitado a escolha como justa.Tanto ginny quanto Simas forma escolhidos por decisão unãnime do grupo,sem dúvidas ou qualquer discussão.Afinal,todos presenciaram a habilidade da mais nova dos Weasley, a quinta da família a ingressar no time de quadribol da grifinória.Harry ouvira Rony sussurar satisfeito para si mesmo que estava no sangue,embora o garoto ruivo estivesse se esforçando para não transparecer o imenso orgulho que Harry sabia que Ron exibia da irmã.  
Simas também fora uma boa escolha,embora Harry tivesse consciência de que o colega ainda precisava de um melhor entrosamento com o time.Mas isso,conforme Katie apontara,seria atingido com os treinos.E ninguém tinha dúvidas de que Simas se adaptaria,pois provara ser um excelente jogador,de boas táticas e velocidade animadora.  
Harry observou o grupo começar a se dispersar em direção aos vestiários au o castelo,restando apenas no campo ele,Ron,Mione e Ginny.  
--Bem,companheiro,foi um bom começo.-Rony falou animado.--Mal posso esperar para começarmos a treinas todos juntos.-Harry concordou entusiasticamente,apesar de começar a se dar conta,agora que estava novamente no chão,que um estranho cansaço começava a invadi-lo;Ele supunha que no ar era capaz de esquecer desses detalhes.  
--Acho que o time vai ser realmente bom,Harry.-Hermione comentou animada,antes de mudar para uma expressão de seriedade.--Mas já gastamos muito tempo aqui fora,sabem...temos aulas amanhã,e muitos deveres para fazer...-Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rony,que girava os olhos.--Não sei por que essa cara,Ronald.Você mesmo tem uma lição de transfiguração INTEIRA para entregar no segundo tempo amanhã...-Rony arregalou os olhos.  
--COMO você sabe disso?-Hermione apenas ergueu mais as sobrancelhas.  
--Porque ontem,enquanto eu e Harry estávamos fazendo,você ficou jogando Snap explosivo um tempão com Dino e Neville,lembra?Além do mais,eu conheço você.-A garota falou em tom superior, e Harry com muito custo suprimiu um sorrisinho.Ao seu lado,podia sentir Ginny fazer o mesmo.  
--O que você quer dizer com isso?-Rony olhou desconfiado para Mione,que girou os olhos.  
--O que você acha,Ronald?Significa que sei que você sempre deixa essas coisas para a última hora.E não adianta negar,você sabe que é verdade.-Mione acrescentou rapidamente ao perceber que Rony abria a boca para protestar.--Ah,Rony,pára de enrolar.Você está tentando me distrair para não entrarmos so castelo.Vamos,você faz seu dever de transfiguração,e eu estudo aritmancia.-Hermione falou empolgada,como se na verdade estivesse pronta para uma visita a Hogsmead em lugar de horas de estudo.  
--Mas...mas...e o Harry?Por que você não pega no pé dele,também?-Rony tentou argumentar,ainda que Hermione já tivesse começado a arrastá-lo em direção ao interior da escola.  
--harry,ao contrário de você,parece ter amadurecido um pouco e tomado consciência de suas obrigações.Ele já fez a lição de transfiguração,esqueceu?-Hermione respondeu eficientemente,dando um adeus rápido para Harry e Ginny enquanto se afastava puxando Rony pelo braço.O rapaz ruivo lançou um olhar de socorro para Harry,mas este simplesmente lançou um aceno animado,divertindo-se com a expressão de resignação que Rony assumia à medida que era empurrado através do jardim.  
--Até parece que o Ron não está muito satisfeito em ficar sozinho com a Mione...-Ginny falou sarcasticamente,encaminhando-se para as arquibancadas e sentando-se na primeira fileira.Harry sorriu levemente,acompanando a garota e sentando-se ao seu lado.  
--bem,em defesa de Ron,posso dizer que ele realmente não está feliz quanto a estudar transfiguração.-O rapaz calou-se então,preferindo prestar atenção no barulho do vento e fim de tarde.Harry ainda se suspreendia com como parecia fácli estar perto de Ginny.Eles podiam conversar sobre qualquer coisa,mas também não havia problema se ficassem em silêncio.Era confortável,não constrangedor.O rapaz pensou na ironia da situação.Por tantas vezes sentira-se sozinho mesmo cercado de grandes e barulhentos grupos.E agora,apenas com a garota sentada ao seu lado e calada,sentia-se aquecido.Ele colocou sua vassoura cuidadosamente aos seus pés,olhando tristemente para a Firebolt que Sirius lhe dera.Usá-la naquela tarde tinha sido um acontecimento agridoce,com lembranças do padrinho surgindo eventualmente em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que experimantava a familiar euforia de voar cada vez mais rápido,e mais alto.  
--Você sente muita falta dele,não è?Do Sirius.-Harry percebeu que Ginny também olhava para a sua firebolt.O rapaz assentiu devagar.  
--Muit.mas o pior é saber que passei tão pouco tempo com ele,sabe...acho que Sirius se sentia muito sozinho.-O rapaz hesitou um pouco antes de continuar.--Como eu.-Ginny concordou,acomodando-se melhor no banco.  
--É,eu sei do que você está falando.-Harry olhou para a irmã de Rony,surpreso.Ginny Weasley se sentia solitária?Como era uma família tão grande e amorosa quanto a que possuía...Ginny percebeu seu espento,dando um sorriso leve.  
--Surpreso,Harry?Como uma pessoa como eu,que sempre viveu cercada de gente,mãe,pai e uma tonelada de irmãos poderia se sentir sozinha?-Tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi concordar com a cabeça,o que fez com que Ginny risse mais.--Não seja bobo,Harry.Não tem nada a ver com a quantidade de pessoas que cerca a gente.Não estou dizendo que não sou feliz com minha família.Mas não é fácli ser a caçula de uma família tão grande,e ainda mais sendo a única garota,sabia?-Ginny abraçou os joelhos,pensativa.--Você sempre acaba sendo deixada de lado,sabe...por ser muito pequena...ou por ser apenas uma menina...Eu perdi a conta do número de vezes em que meus irmãos me deixaram de fora de suas brincadeiras,das conversas...-Harry podia ver uma ligeira sombra de tristeza transparecer nos olhs da garota.--Não que eles fizessem por maldade.Quer dizer,eu também fui e ainda sou muito pararicada pelos meus irmãos.Afinal,eu sou a irmãzinha pequena,quase uma boneca.mas eu não queria ser apenas a caçula.Eu queria participar de tudo também...você sabe como eu aprendi a jogar quadribol,não sabe,Harry?Hermione deve ter falado.-Harry confirmou com a cabeça,e Ginny deu um sorriso forçado.--Ninguém nunca me deixava tentar...então eu fui atrás.Você entende o que eu estou falando,não,Harry?-Ele entendia.E por um momento,Harry quase pôde sentir na pele a solidão de Ginny ao longo dos anos enquanto era descartada pelos irmãos.  
--O fato de sua família amar você,e você amá-los de volta não quer dizer que eles ás vezes não te machucam ou te deixam só.-Ele falou numa voa baixa,e Ginny concordou lentamente.A garota pareceu pensar muito antes de voltar a falar,e quando o fez,harry teve a impressão de que Ginny fazia um grande esforço para prosseguir.  
--Você sabe...naquela época em que eu...hum...meio que era caída por você...-Harry observou o rosto de Ginny se tingir lentamente de vermelho,sentindo ele próprio o rosto quente.--Bom,todo mundo pensava lá em casa que era coisa de garota boba,sabe....encantada pelo herói,"o menino que sobreviveu".Eu não vou negar que no começo era isso mesmo,sabe...eu ficava fascinada com as histórias a seu respeito.-Harry não pôde deixar de reparar,apesar do embaraço,que Ginny parecia muito bonita quando ficava com vergonha.--Mas bom...isso passou logo.Foi mais...mais do que uma "paixonite" pelo ídolo.Sabe,quando Rony foi para Hogwarts e se tornou seu amigo...claro que ele falava de você nas cartas que mandava para casa.Ele contou tudo a seu respeito...dos seus tios horríveis,de como você não recebia presentes de natal,de como não soubera quem era...de como voce era introspectivo,e sozinho;A partir daí você deixou de ser "O menino que sobreviveu" pra mim,o herói inatingível do nosso mundo.Você se tornou humano para mim.Eu entendia voce,eu sabia o que era estar tão sozinho...e não mudou quando finalmente conheci você.Sabe...quando você chegou lá em casa,e eu desci de camisola,e vi você sentado á mesa.E durante todo o ano,e quando você me salvou.Eu não via mais o mito harry Potter.Eu via Harry,o garoto que se importava tanto com os outros que chegava a arriscar a vida por isso,uma pessoa educada e que nunca zombou de mim pelo meu comportamento ao seu redor,como uma idiota,como todo o resto da escola.Eu realmente gostava de você,de Harry,não da lenda.Eu queria fazer com que você não ficasse tão só...-Ginny finalmente levantou a cabeça,seu osto parecendo quase tão vermelho quanto a sua cabeleira.--Bobagem,não é?-Mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.  
--Não é bobagem.De jeito nenhum.-Ele mesmo se espantou com a seriedade da própria voz.Ginny também pareceu surpresa,encarando-o espantada.Harry engoliu em seco,sentindo-se esquisito.Era como se tudo girasse ao seu redor,exceto o rosto corado de Ginny fitando-o de um jeito intenso,que fazio seu coração queres saltar pela boca.Ele nunca sentira nada parecido.Os dois ficaram apenas se encarando alguns instantes,sem piscar,até Ginny dar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça como se tentando acordar.  
--Bem,obrigada por não achar besteira.Mas agora isso já passou.Somos bons amigos,certo?-Harry assentiu entusiasticamente,embora sentisse algo se apertar em seu peito ao escutar a convicção com que Ginny dizia que tudo já havia passado e que eram apenas bons amigos.Subitamente,Harry teve a sensação de que havia perdido algo importante,como se tivesse deixado escapar através de suas mãos.Mas ele não deixaria transparecer nada disso,decidiu dando um sorriso convincente.  
Harry achou que era hora de trocar de assunto,surpreendendo-se ap perceber que estava gelado.Ele abriu a boca para contar a Ginny dos planos que andara fazendo para a reabertura do AD,caso Remo concordasse.havia decidido que consultaria o novo padrinho naquela noite.Foi quando começou.  
De início Harry não entendeu porque não conseguia proferir nenhum som,ou por que todo o seu corpo ficara dormente.Mas ele não teve tempo para pensar no assunto,porque logo a dor começou e nada mais importava além do fato de que seu crânio pareceia ter se partido em migalhas.Ele podia ouvir a voz de Ginny perguntando o que estava errado,mas era impossível enxergá-la,pois a dor era tanta que tudo se tornara negro.Harry acreditou sinceramente que morreria,mas o tormento continuou impiedosamete.Primeiramente ele pensou que Voldemort invadira sua mente,mas quando os gritos começaram e o barulho de contenas de pés em retirada ecoou em seus ouvidos,ele soube que Voldemort não estava interessado em sua cabeça daquela vez.Na verdade,o lord das trevas nem mesmo se dera conta de que Harry estava ali.Nunca,nunca o rapaz sentira qualquer coisa parecida,nem tanta dor.Harry podia ver pessoas correndo,feitiços sendo jogados,comensais atacando,e ele sentia cada passo,cada movimento do lord das trevas.cada emoção de Voldemort era sua também,e Harry se dividui entre o horror do ódio que Tom Riddle era capaz de sentir,e a surpresa em perceber que entrara na mente de Voldemort sem aviso e sem ser chamado.Ele poucas vezes sentira tanto medo.Harry não sabia como chegara ali,e não tinha amenor idéia de como sair.O rapaz examinou o ambiente freneticamente,tentando descobrir o que era quilo,onde estava."Voldemort,Voldemort está atacando algum lugar...",ele pensou fracamente,mas parou imediatamente ao sentir a dor excruciante aumentar com o ato.  
--Harry!Harry!Alguém...eu vou buscar ajuda...-A voz de ginny continuava a chamá-lo,mas Harry não conseguia vê-la.E a dor...ele sentiu que Ginny segurava sua mão,e apertou com força os dedos da garota.  
--Não vá...não...sozinho não...-Ele queria exolicar,dizer que não o deixasse ali,mas as palavras pareciam ter vida própria,saindo desordenadas.O tumulto em sua cabeça continuava ,e Voldemort ria.  
Muito lentamente,a dor pareceu diminuir,e Harry pôde enxergar a figura assustada de Ginny diante de si.O rapaz se sentiu muito doente,mais do que jamais estivera.Harry encarou a garota desnorteado,tomando consciência muito vagarosamente de que em algum lugar,pessoas estavam morrendo e Voldemort se divertindo tanto que baixara a guarda e deixara as emoções á flor da pele,abrindo o caminho para sua mente cruel.harry olhou para o castelo,sabendo que precisava entrar,e avisar a Dumbledore do que estava acontecendo.Mas estava longe,e se mover doía tanto...Harry nem mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo,mas Ginny lembraria por muito tempo das luzes que envolveram ela e Harry á medida que o rapaz observava fixamente Hogwarts,num transe profundo.E o castelo BRILHOU de volta,as luzes respondendo umas ás outras arrastando harry e Ginny em alta velocidade para as portas,numa bolha protetora.E quando as portas se abriram e eles estavam no hall de entrada,Harry já estava gritando novamente,as mãos na cabeça como se tentando impedir que a mesma explodisse.Ginny juntou-se aos gritos de Harry,chamando por ajuda,implorando que alguém aparecesse e visse o que estava errado.Num piscar de olhos,remo,macgonagall e Snape surgiram,e foi Lupin quem correu mais rápido e segurou harry nos braços enquanto berrava que chamassem Dumbledore.

(------------------) (-------------) (--------------------)

Harry sabia que estava dentro do castelo e que estava sendo levado para algum lugar.Sabia que várias pessoas o acompanhavam em sua trajetória pelos corredores enquanto era transportado numa padiola, epodia ouvir claramente as vozes de remo e Dumbledore falando com ele.Mas tudo isso aparecia absolutamente embaçado em sua mente,surgindo entre as intensas pontadas de dor que haviam retornado desde que chegara no hall de entrada.As únicas imagens que se formavam com clareza em sua mente eram as de um ataque violento que ocorria em algum lugar,e Harry podia ver tudo com riqueza de detalhes,poruqe Voldemort estava lá, e era agora através dos olhos do lord das trevas que ele enxergava.Em um dado momento daquela agonia,Voldemort percebera a presença de Harry.E embora o rapaz identificasse surpresa e mesmo temor na cabeça de Riddle,o bruxo logo se recuperara,tratando de tornar a experiência de Harry muito pior a mais dolorosa.Se Voldemort jpa estava sendo cruel antes de dar-se conta de que harry via tudo,agora fazia questão de usar toda a sua falta de humanidade em suas vítimas,gargalhando a cada grito alucinado de quem quer que estivesse em seu caminho,  
E harry não conseguia sair.O rapaz sabia que PRECISAVA,tinha que voltar a si e alertar Dumbledore,dizer o que estava acontecendo para que o velho bruxo descobrisse onde Voldemort estava e convocasse a Ordem da fênix.harry tentou se orientar palo som das vozes que o chamavam,identificando Dumbledore a sua direita.Ele estendeu a mão num esforço supremo,agarrando o braço do bruxo para chamar sua atenção.Harry abriu os olhos,encontrando o rosto preocupado do diretor curvado em sua direção.  
--Voldemort.Ataque.Prédio...grande.Muitas vítimas.-Harry se calou quando sentiu uma onda de náusea invadi-lo,contraindo a face e tentando inspirar fundo.Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos,escutando a gritaria em sua própria cabeça e tentando identificar que lugar era aquele, e oq ue exatamente Voldemort queria.O rapaz podia ouvir a voz eficiente de Dumbledore,e percebeu um clarão surgir no alto,acompanhado de um canto poderoso.  
--Fawkes..."Voldemort está atacando.Ponha a Ordem em ação.Avise Kingsley para que previna o Ministério.Não sabemos onde,ainda.Procure notícias."-harry percebeu muito vagamente Dumbledore ditar as palavras para um pedaço de pergaminho que pairava no ar.O bruxo estendeu a mão para a fênix,que imediatamente o agarrou com o bico.--Aqui,Fawkes.Entregue a Alastor,ou ao primeiro menbro da ordem que encontrar.-O bruxo voltou-se para harry,enquanto Fawkes sumia numa explosão se chamas.--harry...fique calmo.Você está na ala hospitalar.tente me dizer,harry.Onde está ocorrendo o ataque?  
--Não...não sei.-Harry fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar melhor nas imagens que passavam,mas era muito difícil fazer isso quando sua cabeça parecia querer rachar-se em duas.--É um lugar grande...tem muita gente...-harry se calou quando dois comensais surgiram diante de Voldemort com sorrisos triunfantes,jogando aos pés do seu senhor um homem de meia-idade.harry nunca vira aquele bruxo na vida,mas ele parecia muito machucado.U dos comensais arrancou de suas mãos a pasta que carregava,abrindo-a e tirando dali uma veste azul-clara,que harry conhecia.  
--St.Mungus...?-Ele falou numa voz fraca,meio inconsciente,mas rapidamente um par de mãos segurou os seus ombros,fazendo com que Harry abrisse os olhos.remo o fitava parecendo apavorado,e ao seu lado Dumbledore não parecia melhor.  
--Harry,Voldemort está no St.Mungus?Meu Deus,Alvo...Lux.-Remo pareceu perder a voz,enqaunto Dumbledore olhava para harry,muito pálido.  
--Lux está no St.Mungus...se Voldemort...-Mas Harry segurou amão do padrinho com força.  
--NÃO.Não está lá.Tem um homem...que Voldemort quer...ele possiu o uniforme do St.Mungus.Voldemort está em outro lugar...tem muitos corredores e observou os bruxos que fugiam atarantados,todos bem-vestidos.--Como uma firma trouxa...de negócios...-Harry levou as mãos á cabeça,sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.O ataque continuava a todo vapor,e ele podia ver tantas pessoas caídas.  
--Alvo...o Comitê de assuntos internacionais...fica a dois quarteirões do St.Mungus,certo?-Remo falou lentamente,e tudo que Harry pÕde ouvir antes de ser novamente arrastado pela dor foi a voz urgente de Dumbledore.  
--Estou indo.Remo,fique com Harry.

(----------------) (---------------------) (------------------)

Harry nunca soube quanto tempo exatamente havia ficado preso naquelas visões que não eram suas,nem o momento exato em que o ataque terminara e Voldemort se retirara com seus servos e o homem capturado.Ele vira tudo,cada passo,cada ato.Acompanhara Voldemort divertir-se torturando o bruxo desconhecido que seus comensais haviam lhe trazido,acompahnara a chegada dos membros da ordem e do pr´prio Dumbledore em meio ao caos,bem como a atuação dos aurores enviados pelo ministério.Acompanhara a fúria de Voldemort ao dar-se conta de que Dumbledore interferia em seus planos,escutara as ordens do lord das trevas para que os comensais batessem em retirada,levando consigo o bruxo com trajes do St.Mungus.  
Quando Voldemort se retirou do prédio e tudo escureceu em sua cabeça,Harry acreditou sinceramente que terminara,que estava livre do túnel estranho que o levara a Tom Riddle.Ele respirou fundo,tentando voltar lentamente aos seus sentidos.E foi só quando uma nova onda de dor lancinante o atingiu que o rapaz percebeu que não conseguiria retornar.Uma outra imegem surgia em sua cabeça,e ele se viu observando uma sala escura.Harry identificou no chão,aos pés de Voldemort,o bruxo capturado no ataque,o quel,apesar de ferido,olhava altivamente pata o lord das trevas,num desafio silencioso.  
"--Ora,ora,Harry Potter.Que bons-ventos o trouxeram até mim?Normalmente sou eu quem procuro você,Potter.Suas lembranaçs...seus desejos...toda a sua mente.Mas ah,Potter...se você veio espontaneamente...não é agora que vai sair,não é?-Harry sentiu uma golfada de pânico dominá-lo,enquanto Voldemrtcontinuava.--Mas não pense que serei descuidado como mais cedo,garoto.Você não verá mais nada...não,pra quê?Para você relatar para aquele velho tolo,amante de trouxas,e Dumbledore atrapalhar no meelhor moemnto?Não,meu caro...você agora só sentirá"  
Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse arrancado seus olhos,e a escuridão se plantou ao seu redor.Sua cabeça latejou com uma intensidade ainda maior,e Harry gritou tão alto que tinha certeza de que toda a Hogwarts o escutara.Voldemort o prendera.

(----------------) (-------------------) (--------------)

Remo percebeu Harry respirar profundamente por uns momentos,ao mesmo tempo em que a expressão do garoto se suavizava.O bruxo deduziu que o ataque teria terminado,logo a mente de harry começava a libertar-se.Rony,Hermione,Ginny,neville e luna,que acompanhavam tudo um pouco afastados,aproximaram-se da cama parecendo aliviados.Madame Pomfrey passava algo eficientemente na testa de harry,e Remo observou os progressos da enfermeira,aguardando que o garoto abrisse os olhos.  
Mas então harry gritou mais forte que antes,e um peque no pandemônio inatalou-se na ala hospitalar.Macgonagall entrou correndo,e os amigos de Harry falavam todos ao mesmo tempo,e madame Pomfrey recuou surpresa.Remo fitou Harry,chocado.O que estava contecendo?Por que o garoto não voltava ao normal?  
--Não acabou...preso...-Harry agarrou o braço do padrinho,e Remo quase gritou também ao perceber como o rapaz tremia.Lupin olhou para madame Pomfrey,mas a enfermeira parecia tão confusa quanto ele,afastando os cabelos da testa de Harry e observando a cicatriz em forma de raio,que exibia uma tonalidade vermelha,como se estivsse profundamente irritada.

(----------------------) (----------------) (------------------)

Harry podia perceber os movimentos á sua volta,podia ouvir as vozes que lhe falavam,mas raras vezes se ocupava em responder.era muto doloroso.Em um dado momento dera-se conta que Dumbledore havia retornado,trazendo notícias do ataque.Ele ouviu vagamente os fatos,enquanto o diretor contava rapidamente que o número de vítimas fora enorme,que ninguém sabia exatamente qual era o objetivo de Voldemort,e nem sabiam quem era o homem que Harry vira ser capturado.Mas nem mesmo Dumbledore parecia particularmente interessado nesses detalhes no presente moemnto,porque o bruxo simplesmente se calou e se aproximou de harry,começando a falar em tom preocupado.  
--Harry....vamos dar um jeito de ajudá-lo.Vamos decobrir o que está acontecendo exatamente.Agüente mais um pouco.Estamos todos aqui com você.  
Remo encarou Dumbledore interrogativamente,e o velho bruxo deu um suspiro cansado,enquanto tocaa levemente a testa de harry num gesto incrivelmente suave.  
--Voldemort peovavelmente está mantendo Harry preso em sua mente.Foi por acaso que Harry invadiu os pensamentos de Tom.Creio que el ficou muito exaltado com o calor da batalha,e baixou suas defesas.E Harry entrou sem querer,em virtude da ligação que possui com Voldemort e da sua evolução em Oclumência e magia me geral.Foi uma espécie de invasão inadvertida.Mas agora Voldemort está com as emoções sob controle, e decidius e aproveitar do estado emq ue Harry se encontra após gastar tanta energia.  
Harry escutou as palavras do diretor,sentindo-se drenado.estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter a consciência.Ele se pegou desejando subitamente que tudo simplesmente terminasse,não importava como.O rapaz só queria parar com aquele sofrimento.Até morrer deveria ser melhor do que aquilo.Ele escutou a porta da enfermaria se abrir mais uma vez,e uma voz conhecida e feminina começar a falar.  
Remo observou Lux entrar agitada na ala hospitalar,encaminhando-se diretamente para a cama que Harry ocupava.O bruxo estudou atentamente a neta de Dumbledore,percebendo ao seu ledo Ginny soltar uma exclamação baixa.Remo se deu conta que era a priemira vez para a irmã de Rony e os demais,exceto ele,Minerva e Dumbledore,que viam Lux daquela forma,com os poderes liberados sem restrições.Não era uma transformação exatamente física,mas o impacto era grande.As Pessaos apenas SENTIAM,fosse no porte altivo que Lux exibia,ou na energia quase palpável que cercava a moça.Exatammente como quando Dumbledore fazia o mesmo e mostrava quem era realemnte.Lux pareceia naquele momento uma autêntica sacerdotisa,e Remo enxergou o brilho dourado que sempre tomava os olhos da moça quando isso acontecia.  
Ela se aproximou,dando um sorriso fraco para Remo e o avô,e segurando com cuidao uma das mãos de harry.  
--Olhe para ele.-Lux falou em voz baixa,para ninguém em particular.--O que se pode fazer,vovô?-Dumbledore suspirou,chegando perto da neta.  
--Eu gostaria de ter a resposta,querida.Há horas Harry está assim.-Lux segurou com amis força a mão de Harry,e Remo encarou a moça um pouco assustado,assim como Dumbledore.Lupin sabia como Lux ficava em situações de emergência como aquela,e das conseqüências que tais ocasiões traziam para a garota.Esse dia era particularmente delicado,porque Lux já parecia estar no limite,e ele recordou-se que a moça viera do St.Mungus,que deveria estar lotado de vítimas.O que significava que Lux há muito já trouxera à tona o dom que a levara a tornar-se uma curandeira.E a maldição que o acompanhava.  
Remo olhou alarmado para Dumbledore,e o velho bruxo respondeu da mesma forma.Nenhum dos dois se surprrendeu quando Lux os encarou com calma e decididamente,falando numa voz firme que dizia claramente que não importava o que dissessem,não aceitaria objeções.  
--Eu vou entrar.


	40. O dom

Nota da autora:Nada de harry Potter me pertence,exceto a imensa alegria por já termos uma data definida para as novas aventuras do bruxinho...ENFIM!  
Gente,em primeiro lugar,feliz natal atrasado,e um 2005 maravilhoso para todos!!Com muito Harry Potter,hehe,livro e filme!!Valeu:  
#barbara:Obrigada,que bom que gosta das minhas idéias!Espero que continue curtindo e comentando sempre que for possível!  
#lu:bom,acho que não demorei tant assim dessa vez...espero que curta!  
#Thiti Potter:hehe,acho que deixei o pessoal meio ansioso...desculpa,mas o que seria da vida sem um suspense?  
#EU MESMO:Obrigada,e para saber como o harry vai se comportar,bem como os seus poderes,leia o capítulo abaixo...e não deixe de comentar!  
#leo:Obrigada,espero que continue gostando!  
#Lilix:haha,eu bem que gostaria de um dia fazer faculdade de letras,deve ser muit interessante...mas é um sonho futuro.Para saber o que o harry fará,continue lendo...espero que curta!  
#narcisa:Ora,é bom deixar alguma coisa no ar...é minha garantia que vão ler o novo capítulo,haha.mas já que voce pediu tanto,estou atualizando.Espero que curta,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!  
#Séreforye:Muito obrigada,tento melhorar cada vez mais.espero que a história continue agrdando!  
#mateus potter Dumbledore:Bom,se voce gostou da Lux com os poderes a mostra no cap.39...acho que vai curtir o 40 também...não esquece de me dizer o que achou!beijos para você,e boas festas!  
#nattaly Snape:haha,para descobrir o que a Lux vai fazer,leia o capítulo abaixo.Acho que vai esclaracer alguns pontos a respeit da neta de Dumbledore.O que foi a bolha??Segredo,o que voce acha que significou??aiaiaia,não quero apanhar não...tenha paciência que quando menos esperar haverá um comebtário meu na sua fic.E não vou maltratar o harry sempre,prometo!  
#Anna Luiza:Obrigada,curti muito escrever a conversa entre o harry e a Ginny.E você verá até onde a Lux pode ir pelas pessoa que importam para ela.Espero que continue curtindo,e diga o que achou desse capítulo!E sim,vamos comemorar...livro 6,aleluia!!!Eu já garanti o meu,hehe!Bons estudos e boa sorte!  
#bella:hehe,até que eu atualizei rápido,não foi??Viva as férias!  
#mary padfoot:Obrigada!Aqui está o novo caítulo,espero que agrade!não deixe de comentar!  
#Arika:Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Lilly Potter:hahaa,sim,a porta abriu!!16 de julho,mas a essa altura voce já deve saber...eu até ja comprei o meu!!!Que bom que está curtindo como escrevo o harry!hehe,para saber o que a Lux vai lendo!Acho que voce vai se surpreender...Ah,sim,estou falando com uma Otaku??Porque para conhecer o maravilhoso "X-1999"...e viva a Clamp e seus maravilhosos animes e mangás!!hehe,é uma das minhas paixões além de Harry potter...de qualquer forma,não deixe de dizer o que achou desse capítulo!  
#jessy:haha,eu sempre me divirto com seus comentários!O Harry está evoluindo,pôxa!!Com o tempo ele aprende direitinho!Bom,quanto a Ginny...acho que eu faria o mesmo que ela,não sou lá muito corajosa,hehe...quanto á bolha,aguarde e verá!Aah,o Dumbledore não é lerdo não...só cauteloso.beem,a Lux é meio louca sim...mas que não é??nesse capítulo,voce vai entender um pouco do que se passa pela cabeça da Lux.valeu,e espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
#Yéssica:haha,o harry e a Ginny vão se acertar eventualmente...no momento certo!Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Monica/Nica:Sinta-se livre para fazer comentários de qualquer tamanho.em primeiro lugar!É um prazer ler!Concordo com o que voce disse a respeito da Ginny,é exatamente o que estou tentando passar.Que bom que acha que a caracterização do Voldemort está adequada,é difícil escrevê-lo.Voce descobrirá nesse capítulo o que a Lux vai fazer.bem como aprenderá mais a respeito dessa personagem.haha,vou sim continuar escrevendo,preciso mesmo fazer algo para o tempo passar mais rpido e eu ter meu livrinho 6 nas mãos...espero que continue gostando,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Paulinha potter:Obrigada!Quanto a Ginny e o harry,não se preocupe,tudo a seu tempo!E bom,até que atualizei rápido...espero que curta!  
#marin:Muito obrigada,comentários assim me estimulam a melhorar mais.Quanto à Lux,nesse capítulo voce vai descobrir o que ela é capaz de fazer,e aprenderá mais a respeito dessa personagem,bem como da sua "maldição"....espero que curta,e diga o que achou! #mateus Dumbledor:Obrigada,e pra comemorar minhas férias,aqui está uma atualização mais rápida!  
#Rodrigo Black potter:Pois é,o número de leitores e comentários aumentou...mas cada um tem grande importância pra mim,especialmente os de leitores mais antigos,que acompanham "as faces" há tanto tempo.Muito obrigada por continuar lendo e curtindo a história.Ah, estou sim de férias...a atualização foi ainda mais rápida,está vendo?  
#Serena Bluemoon:Obrigada,gostei muito de escrever a conversa entre harry e Ginny.Valeu também pela dica,estou trabalhando no que você falou,ok?  
#aback:haha,espero que goste da atuação da Lux nesse capítulo...escreve contando!  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:pois é,o Harry sofre,não?Espero que curta esse capítulo também,e comente se puder!  
#Gabriela:Bom,eu estou atualizando mais rápido para os meus padrões normais...o Harry tem mesmo muito da família Dumbledore,e isso é só o começo...lembre-se que ele está em constante evolução.Espero que goste desse capítulo e diga o que achou,mesmo em SP.  
#Schwinpt:Aqui está a atualização,espero que curta!  
#Xianya:hehe,H/G agora vai começar a evoluir mesmo...quanto a Lux,beeemm...ela está sim cansada.Mas você verá nesse capítulo o que move essa personagem,suas razões e as conseqüências dos seus atos.Espero que curta!  
#Alicia Spinnet:Pôxa,não sou má,não...o Harry não vai sofrer sempre,palavra!E voce verá nesse capítulo o que a Lux fará...não deixe de dizer o que achou!  
#Adriana Black:Obrigada,que bom que curtiu o cap.39!haha,o que a Lux vai fazer??Leia para descobrir!  
#Arwen Potter:hehe,pois é,com as férias os capítulos saem mais rápido!Quanto a Hogwarts e harry...você acertou!espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#lele:obrigada,e volte logo!  
#brousire:Valeu,fico feliz em saber que gostou do "clima" entre o Harry e a Ginny.Respondendo a sua pergunta,sim,ao longo da fic haverá mais discussão a respeito da possibilidade do harry ser um druida,aguarde e verá!Obrigada mais uma vez,e diga o que achou desse capítulo!  
#biagranger:Obrigada,a conversa do Harry com o Dumbledore foi difícil de escrever,mas acho que consegui passar o que queria.procuro fazer a história de forma plausível,de modo que as reações dos personagens sejam coerentes com o momento.Se o Harry é um druida ou Não??SEGREDO!O que você acha?  
#Gisleine:valeu!Sim,o harry está mais calmo.Ele está amadurecendo,e começando a entender um pouco do lado do Dumbledore.Também gosto muito do casal harry/Ginny,obviamente...Tenho orkut sim,voce vai me encontrar como Juliana Costa(tem um monte de Julianas Costa,mas acho que eu sou a única sem foto...).De qualquer forma,se voce não me achar,me avisa que te adiciono!  
#marypotter:Muito obrigada,espero que a fic continue agradando.E aqui está a atualização,para que o suspense não mate ninguém! 

CAPÍTULO 40- O DOM

--Eu vou entrar.-A voz de Lux soou suave na sala,mas Remo podia identificar uma vontade de ferro em cada nota proferida.O bruxo percebeu os olhares confusos de Ginny,Rony e os demais amigos de Harry,mas não se importou em explicar,encarando Dumbledore ao invés disso.O diretor lançou-lhe um olhar de alerta antes de voltar-se para a neta e começar a falar cautelosamente.  
--Não sei se é uma decisão coerente,Lux.É muito perigoso para você,e para Harry também.E levando em conta o seu estado...-Remo observou os olhos de Lux faiscarem enquanto ela levantava rapidamente e se aproximava do avô.  
--O meu estado?Que estado?Qual o problema?-Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansadp,colocando uma mão no rosto da neta.Lux não se moveu,apenas acompanhando com os olhos o movimento do avô.  
--Você não está em suas condições normais,minha querida,e sabe disso.Sei que é proposital,mas você sabe que isso pode fugir do seu controle em qualquer ponto.É a lei de sua natureza,Lux.Você é sempre muito boa em manter seus poderes sob controle na maior parte do tempo,mas exixtem ocasiões em que eles vêem à superfície com tanta força que escapam dos seus limites.Esta é uma delas.-Lux piscou repetidas vezes,e Remo sabia qu a moça reflatia sobre o que Dumbledore dissera.Mas nunca era muito fácil para Lux se concentrar em reflexões sobre suas próprias condições em momentos como aquele,porque o grau de energia era tão forte que a mente da garota transformava-se num turbilhão,e tudo passava rápido demais.Lux sacudiu a cabeça,retornando à cabeceira de Harry.  
--E qual é a finalidade de todos esses poderes,se não devo usá-los quando se fazem necessários?Vovô,olhe para harry.Ele não pode agüentar tanto tempo,mesmo sendo tão extraordinário.Ele é humano.-Todos voltaram-se para harry,sentindo um aperto angustiado ante a expressão de dor profunda do rapaz.--Vovô,eu sou diferente.sabemos disso desde o primeiro momento em que tive consciência das coisas ao meu redor e do quanto elas poderiam ser perigosas para mim.E você sempre me falou que,apesar de todo o sofrimento que isso eventualmente me causa,eu tenho um dom.E foi por esse dom que eu passei a vida lutando para que não me destruísse.Foi por esse dom que aceitei me dividir em duas e pôr os pés no St.Mungus quando tudo o que eu queria era ser apenas uma auror.É por esse dom que estive até agora no caos que está o St.Mungus,e hoje eu deixei que el se libertasse,e por isso vou pagar um preço muito alto mais tarde.Acho que já estou ficando louca,e isso é só o começo,porque a noite ainda está começando e o número de feridos não pára de chegar.E se estou usando esse dom para desconhecidos,então nada vai me impedir de usá-lo para alguém que amo e que precisa,mesmo que isso signifique me arriscar a entrar na mente de Harry e encontrar Voldemort lá dentro.Por harry,vale á pena.-As palavras saíram da boca de Lux como um turbilhão,e quase todos se afastaram quando um rápido clarão cercou a moça.Mas Remo,Dumbledore e macgonagall permaneceram ao redor de Lux,e Lupin se aproximou muito devagar,porque Lux parecia de repente encurralada.Ele hesitou um pouco antes de tocá-la recordando que não estavam a sós e qualquer ação poderia parecer suspeita,mas rapidamente decidiu que o momento era por demais delicado para aquele tipo de preocupação.Remo segurou uma das mãos de Lux com suavidade,faznedo com que ela se sentasse na cadeira ao lado de Harry e puxando ele próprio uma para si.O bruxo esperou que a garota olhasse para ele antes de começar a falar.  
--Você está cansada,minha ê mesma disse,o St.Mungus está lotado,e tanto depende de você...-Remo observou os olhos de Lux se suavizarem enquanto seus dedos acariciavam as palmas das mãos da moça.Ele percebeu as expressões suspresas das pessoas ao redor ante a sua atitude,mas nãos e incomodou.Por um longo momento,Lux não respondeu,parecendo apenas apreciar o toque de seus dedos.Mas Harry se mexeu agitado em sua cama,dando um gemido baixo,e a moça voltou-se tristemente para o rapaz,tocando em seu rosto.  
--Dê-me outra solução,Remo e eu terei prazer em seguir.-O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado,e remo e Dumbledore se encararam sabendo que a batalha estava perdida,e Lux vencera.A moça deu um sorriso de compreensão para os dois,ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se preparar,aproximando-se mais de harry e sentando-se na cabeceira do garoto.--Entendo que vocês se preocupem.Mas não sou eu quem está em pior situação,é harry.E vocês sabem que sou uma das poucas pessoas que podem ajudá-lo.A única diferença do que faço sempre é que vou ter que entrar em sua mente para conseguir resultados.Vai dar tudo certo,prometo.  
Lux deixou que Dumbledore a beijasse na testa,concordando solenemente com as recomendações do avô.Remo tentou sorrir de volta para a moça quando ela voltou-se em sua direção,mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi tocar levemente em seu rosto e falar em voz baixa.  
--Tome cuidado.E tente trazer meu afilhado de volta,por favor.-Lux assentiu devagar,voltando então toda a atenção para a figura cansada de Harry.Todos acompanharam em silêncio uma pequena bola de energia surgir acima da cama do rapaz,admirando em silêncio a mesma expandir-se envolvendo os dois jovens enquanto os olhos de Lux tornavam-se dourados e fixavam-se no rosto de Harry.A moça colocou uma das mãos firmemente espalmada na testa do garoto antes de chamar seu nome em voz clara.  
--Harry.

(---------------) (----------------) (----------------)

Muito antes de Lux chamar seu nome,Harry já atinara para a presença da prima,bem como para a estranha aura que a cercava.Era difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa diante de toda a dor que Voldemort continuava a lhe proporcionar,mas Harry descobriu,surpreso,que se acompanhasse o som da voz da "irmã" e deixasse que a energia que ela emanava chegasse perto,sentia-se legeiramente melhor.Era como se Lux SENTISSE a sua dor,absorvendo-a e jogando-a para longe.Por isso,quando sentiu a mão da garota pousando em sua testa e a escutou chamar seu nome,Harry não hesitou em fazer um esforço e abrir os olhos.Lux o encarava fixamente,e ele percebeu vagamente que os olhos da prima não eram os mesmos.Mas não havia o que temer em Lux,e ela sorriu para o garoto como costumava fazer desde que o conhecera.  
--Ei.Dia duro,não?-Harry desejou conseguir sorrir diante do comentário óbvio,mas já era suficientemente difícil manter os olhos abertos.--Eu sei que está doendo,Harry.Mas vou pedir que não feche os olhos,meu querido.Você precisa olhar pra mim,está certo?Quero que olhe para mim,e se concentre na minha voz.Sei que é difícil,mas você consegue.É duro na queda.Você pode muito mais que Voldemort,Harry.Está tudo dentro de você.E nós vamos ajudá-lo a despertar isso,aos poucos.  
Uma coisa muito estranha começava a acontecer à medida em que Harry fitava Lux e as palavras da garota fluíam em seus ouvidos.O rosto da prima estava desaparecendo do seu campo de visão,mas ele sabia que sues olhos permaneciam abertos.Ele começava a retornar para a escuridão em que Voldemort o trancara,e subitamente uma ponta de pânico tentou dominá-lo.Talvez não estivesse funcionando o que quer que Luxestivesse fazendo.Harry sentia cada pulsação de dor em sua cabeça,e a escuridão chegara ao seu auge.O rapaz tentou se mover e falar alguma coisa,mas a voz de Lux surgiu subitamente próxima.

--Tenha calma,Harry.Mantenha os olhos abertos,você precisa me guiar.-Por um instante,a dor foi tanta que ele quase desmaiou,mas então o espaço negro em sua mente começou a se dissipar e Harry pôde enxergar Lux parada tranqüilamente no centro de tudo,e pôde perceber as sombras sumindo em meio ás mãos da garota.O rapaz não sabia exatamente o que significava tudo aquilo,mas entendera que de alguma forma a prima se projetara em sua mente,exatamente como Voldemort o fizera em sua visita na última noite do garoto em White fortress.  
Harry estudou a imagem de Lux em sua cabeça,levando um choque ao notar a expressão de dor profunda estampada no rosto da garota.Era como...se ela sentisse o que ele sentia.Uma onda de desespero e culpa o envolveu,mas antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude Lux falou firmemente.  
--Não faça nada,Harry.Sei o que estou fazendo.Só confie em mim.-Ele observou,horrorizado,toda a sua mente clarear enquanto Lux segurava a cabeça entre as mãos e caía de joelhos,respirando rapidamente.Ela levantou os olhos e Harry quase gritou diante das pupilas vermelhas que brilhavam no rosto da prima,mas controlou-se a tempo de ouvir Lux gritar palavras que lhe pareceram ao mesmo tempo incompreensíveis e familiares."Punáti sanklesia,mat yasna!"(tradução no fim do capítulo).Um pequeno barulho de explosão ecoou quando inúmeras faíscas pareceram sair do corpo de Lux e se juntarem numa esfera,que se consumiu espontaneamente em fogo,sumindo em breves segundos.Imediatamente,harry sentiu seu corpo relaxar e sua mente mergulhar num aliviado e bem-vindo torpor.Ele estava livre.  
Lux levou alguns segundos para se recuperar,mas enfim pôs-se de pé cautelosamente.Harry notou que ela parecia muito cansada,mas não havia sinais de sofrimento físico em sua face,e o rapaz respirou profundamente.Lux examinou o ambiente ao seu redor parecendo relaxada,mas uma súbita mudança na atitude da prima fez Harry sentir um frio na espinha,porque repentinamente percebera que,embora a dor tivesse parado e sua mente estivesse livre da prisão,o canal que o ligava a Voldemort ainda estava aberto.E o Lord das trevas estava vindo.  
Lux esperava muito ereta,e uma névoa densa parecia cercar a moça.Harry esperou junto com a prima,cada centímetro de sua conciência desejando encontrar uma resposta para evitar um confronto entre a "irmã" e o lord das trevas.Cada segundo sendo gasto em desejar poder fazer o que ela e Dumbledore fariam.Ele acompanhou alucinado Voldemort se materializar em sua cabeça,com uma expressão de ódio puro direcionada à neta de Dumbledore.  
--Você é imprudente e estúpida,menina.Interferir em meus planos só vai condená-la.-Se Voldemort esperava alguma reação de temor ou arrependimento em Lux,decepcionara-se,porque a moça simplesmente RIRA com uma docilidade que Harry sabia que não existia no momento.  
--Não discordo em relação a ser imprudente.Mas nós dois temos conceitos bem diferentes sobre estupidez,Riddle.-Voldemort lançou um olhar malévolo para a moça parada á sua frente,e das mãos do bruxo voou uma corrente de raios vermelhos.Harry sentiu o coração saltar violentamente,e o sangue pulsar rapidamente em suas veias,consciente de que precisava fazer alguma coisa.Lux erguera as mãos diante de si,a tempo d euma barreira prateada formar ao seu redor e reflatir o ataque de Voldemort.  
--Você é impertinente,garota.Lave a sua boca antes de dirigir-se a mim com essa atitude.Meu nome é Voldemort.-Lux apenas deu um sorriso cínico,e o lord das trevas golpeou novamente.--Seu avô não lhe deu a educação necessária,o velho idiota.provavelmente,estava muito ocupado defendendo trouxas imundos.  
--Voldemort é apenas um nome ridículo que você escolheu para si.Por que eu deveria me submeter a usá-lo?E você deveria ser mais indulgente em relação aos trouxas,Riddle.Afinal,é filho de um...-Voldemort dessa vez atacou com tanta força que Harry viu,por um milésimo de segundo,a barreira de Lux oscilar.Ele olhou para a prima entre surpreso e admirado.Nunca pensara que a garota pudesse ser tão provocadora.mas aparentemente essa era uma das táticas de Lux:Usar a língua como uma navalha,e levar o adversário aos limites de sua paciência.  
--Cuidado com o que diz,garota.Outras pessoas já morreram em minhas mãos por muito menos.Seu avô não gostaria de perder sua preciosa neta por causa de uma língua inconveniente...-Lux ergueu a cabeça altivamente,mas Harry percebeu um leve tremor nas mãos da prima,ao mesmo tempo em que a aura que a envolvia perdia um pouco do seu brilho.E Harry se deu conta,frenético,que Lux estava esgotada.Não sabia exatamente o que a prima havia feito para gastar tanta energia,mas de repente soube que ela não agüenteria por muito tempo.Lux nem mesmo atacava,paenas protegia-se imóvel.E Harry sabia,pelo pouco que já vira da "irmã" em ação,que não era do feitio de Lux aquela técnica de batalha.Era o que a tornava diferente de Dumbledore.Lux não esperava,era impaciente e implacável,avançando em seu oponente desde o primeiro momento.E se a prima não estava fazendo aquilo agora,era porque a situação era mais grave do que ela deixava parecer.  
Harry começou a sentir um calor esquisito no corpo.Era como se alguma coisa percorresse cada fibra do seu organismo,fazendo-o acordar á medida emq ue seus pensamentos se concentravam mais e mais em ajudar Lux.Voldemort ainda não parecera perceber o cansaço da moça,mas Harry sabia que era uma questão de tempo.  
--Você não vai me atingir com chantagem emocional barata,Riddle.-Lux encarava Voldemort fixamente,os olhos faiscando.--Saiba de uma coisa a meu respeito:Eu nunca tive a mesma bondade e paciência de vovô.E há muito tempo ele desistiu de tentar me ensinar.Não espere de mim o respeito nem a elegância de vovô,porque ele é a única pessoa nesse mundo tão extraordinária a ponto de saber esperar o momento certo e tocar suas feridas lentamente.Infelizmente para nós dois,eu não herdei essa faceta de temperamento.E outra coisa.-Lux piscou.--É você quem tem que tomar cuidado com o que diz.O único velho idiota que conheço aqui é você,nunca Alvo Dumbledore.E devo dizer que se um dia conseguir chegar a ser metade do que ele é,estarei satisfeita.-Lux pareceu arrancar forças de algum lugar desconhecido quando Voldemort lançou uma saraivada de feitiços estranhos,obrigando a moça a desaparecer de onde estava para surgir novamente a alguns metros á esquerda,reerguendo rapidamente seu escudo.Harry reparou,alarmado,que a cor começava a fugir do rosto de Lux,e,éla primaira ve zdesde que chegara,Voldemort sorrira,um sorriso frio e sem vida.  
--Ah,minha cara.Vejo que está ficando cansada.O que andou aprontando?-O lord das trevas se aproximou,e Lux o encarou sem piscar.--Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes.  
Harry podia sentir alguma coisa se desprendendo dentro dele,e podia semtir espalhar-se junto com o ritmo das batidas de seu coração.Ele precisava lutar,precisava ser caoaz de fazer alguma coisa além de observar os acontecimentos da sua própria mente.Ele tinha que acreditar que era capaz,que podia crescer.Ele era harry Potter,aquele que a profecia determinara ter o poder para vencer o lord das trevas.Ele tinha o sangue de griffyndor correndo em sus veias,e sua proteção o acompanhava.Ele era até mesmo um Dumbledore,e isso deveria significar alguma coisa,pensou.E quando Voldemort abriu a boca para iniciar um ataque violento,Harry sentiu algo explodir dentro dele mesmo,e um clarão de luz guiou os seus olhos até que ele percebesse que sua imagem pousava suavemente entre as figuras surpresas de Lux e Voldemort.Ele aprendera a se materializar na própria mente,e podia ver a confusão nos olhos do Lord das trevas enquanto sentia a própria pele parecer estar pegando fogo á medida que uma aura vermelha o envolvia.harry nunca se sentira daquela maneira,mas naquele momento ele soube que poderia ser grande,muito maior do que jamais supusera.E iria correr atrás daquela grandeza e lapidá-la até que estivesse pronto para cumprir o seu destino.O rapaz voltou-se lentamente para Voldemort,estendendo uma mão diante de si.Era uma situação estranha,pois Harry sabia o que fazer e o que dizer sem jamais ter aprendido,mas ele preferiu não pensar muito no fato naquele momento,e deixar que a energia ou o que quer que o estivesse dominando agisse e se manifestasse.Uma chama de um laranja violento acendeu-se em suas palmas ao seu comando,e harry olhou para Voldemort falando quase num sussrro.  
--Um fio de cabelo.É só do que preciso.Toque num fio de cabelo dela,e juro que você vai se arrepender amargamente do dia em que deu a sua primeira respiração no mundo.  
--Você acha que me impressiona,Potter?Você não passa de um fedelho,uma pedra inconveniente no meu caminho,que posso chutar quando bem entender...-Voldemort sorriu maldosamente,mas ainda assim Harry pôde identificar uma nota de cautela na voz do bruxo.  
--Então ê vem tentando há 16 anos...-Voldemort tentou avançar na direção de Harry e Lux,mas o garoto gritou liberando as chamas que aguardavam pacientemente em suas mãos.Um leão alado se formou,flamejando diante do lord das trevas e barrando sua passagem.--Posso ainda não ser capaz de matá-lo,Voldemort.Mas garanto que posso fazer um bom estrago.  
Voldemort estacou em sua trajetória,estudando os dois jovens á sua frente cuidadosamente.Harry tentou ler as emoções que dominavam o bruxo,mas o lord das trevas assumiu uma expressão de fria imparcialidade enquanto recuava lentamente.  
--Está bem,Potter.Já fiz um bom serviço por hoje.Não vou mais perder meu precioso tempo com você e essa garota.Tudo a sua hora,Potter,tudo a sua hora...chegará o momento de cada um de vocês...-A imagem de Voldemort começou a se dissipar,mas a voz prosseguiu em seu discurso.--Agora,tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar...tenho um "convidado especial".Nos veremos novamente,Potter,em breve...-A voz foi dando lugar a uma gargalhada fria,a qual só desapareceu quando a figura de Voldemort se transformou numa nuvem de fumaça,dispersando-se rapidamente.  
Por um momento,nem Lux nem Harry falaram,até a garota dar um grande suspiro e sentar-se relaxadamente.Ela sorriu para harry quando o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado para examiná-la melhor.  
--Tudo bem com você?-Ele perguntou preocupado,observando Lux balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto fechava os olhos e adotava uma posição de meditação.  
--Tudo bem.Só estou cansada,como deve ter percebido.Não se preocupe,já estive bem pior.-Lux abriu os olhos só para encarar o garoto por alguns instantes.--Vou erguer uma barreira aqui,para impedir que Voldemort retorne.Não vai durar para sempre,mas será suficiente até que você se recupere e possa trabalhar suas proteções sozinho.-Harry acompanhou interessado Lux fazer surgir uma espécie de fluido denso que ascendeu e aderiu á superfície que os cercava rapidamente.O rapaz deu-se conta repentinamente da bizarra situação em que se encontravam:Ele e a prima estavam dentro de sua própria cabeça,ou pelo menos suas imagens projetadas estavam,e o rapaz assistia calmamente sua mente ser envolvida por algum tempo de feitiço protetor.Seus amigos nunca acreditariam,pensou.  
--O que você quer dizer com "me recuperar"?Eu me sinto muito bem agora.-Ele perguntou curioso,sentindo-se um pouco apreensivo ante o sorriso enviesado que Lux lhe lançou.  
--Ah,meu caro,isso é porque você está em transe,cortesia minha,a propósito...sua mente no momento está desligada do seu corpo.Mas pense bem:Você passou horas num sofrimento horroroso,e digo isso com a autoridade de quem o desfrutou,como voce pôde ver quando eu entrei aqui.Só isso já serviria para deixar você meio moído,meu "irmãozinho".Agora,temos o agravante de que você liberou alguns dos seus poderes e se materializou dentro de si mesmo.E você usou magia antiga quando convocou aquele leão de fogo,sabia?Devo dizer que é um pouco cansativo nas primeiras vezes.mas não sepreocupe,de verdade.Não é nada que um bom repouso não resolva,dou 24 horas para que você esteja novo.-Ela deu um sorriso orgulhoso.--Você não é qualquer coisa,Harry.Não cai fácil.Foi maravilhoso,realmente.Gostaria de ter tido tempo de agradecer a Voldemort...graças a ele você se desenvolveu mais...-Lux levantou-se lentamente,e Harry lençou um olhar sério à garota.  
--Você está especialmente sarcástica hoje.Nunca vi você assim.-Os olhos de Lux se toldaram levemente,enquanto a moça passava um braço ao redor de seus ombros.  
--Eu sei.E peço desculpas desde já,porque tenho a impressão de que estarei pior mais tarde.Digamos que estarei um pouco parecida com um termômetro emocional.É uma história comprida,Harry.Não dá para explicar agora ou aqui.Mas previno você avisando que provavelmente não vou me comportar normalmente por amis algum tempo.Talvez Remo ou vovô possam contar tudo a você amanhã,porque acho que eu não vou estar em condições de fazê-lo.-harry encarou a garota preocupado,perguntando-se o que havia de errado.Mas Lux apenas sorriu sombriamente,estudando os próprios sapatos atentamente.  
--Por hora,relaxe um pouco,Harry.Você merece.Estará seguro com essa barreira,e logo estará pronto para modificá-la como quiser e construir as suas próprias.Acho que vovô vai querer ensiná-lo o "legillimens" acoplado á oclumência.Você precisa aprender a controlar melhor a sua conexão com a mente de Voldemort.A preocupação agora não é apenas as invasões dele,mas as suas também,como aconeteceu hoje involuntariamente.Mas você vai se sair bem.-Ela deu um tapinha nas costas do agroto,antes de estender a mão e sorrir um pouco mais alegre.--Vamos voltar?Tem muita gente esperando por você lá fora,sabe...-Ele aceitou a mão que Lux lhe estendera,concentrando-se em redirecionar sua mente à ligação com o seu corpo.  
--Lux?Muito obrigado.-Harry queria agradecer antes que retornassem e a exaustão tomasse conta dele.Lux concordou com a cabeça,antes de fechar os olhos e responder baixinho enquanto desaparecia.  
-- Também agradeço,Harry.Voce também me salvou.Foi um bom trabalho em equipe.

(-----------------) (--------------------) (------------------)

Remo respirou aliviado quando Lux e Harry piscaram quase ao mesmo tempo e relaxaram em suas posições.O bruxo pôde escutar ao seu lado a respiração profunda de Dumbledore,e o velho bruxo se aproximou rapidamente,retirando com suavidade a mão de Lux da testa de harry e massageando o pulso da moça devagar,como se tentando ativar sua circulação.Harry foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos novamente,parecendo confuso com a s exclamações involuntárias de alegria que todos que cercavam sua cama deixaram escapar.O rapaz encarou o padrinho com uma expressão de absoluta desorientação,parecendo não entender bem porque hermione e Ginny se abraçavam chorando,Luna perdera o ar sonhador e o estudava com uma expressão de alívio,e Rony e neville davam fungadas suspeitas.Harry olhou para o lado,deparando-se com Lux sentada e de olhos fechados,parecendo profundamente pálida enquanto Dumbledore a chamava delicadamente.Remo viu um raio de compreensão surgir nos olhos do rapaz,e Harry tentou erguer a mão em direção á prima,fazendo uma careta de dor com o movimento.Lupin se aproximou,bagunçando levemente os cabelos do garoto.  
--Vá com calma,Harry.Você precisa descansar.-O rapaz encarou o bruxo com uma expressão preocupada em direção a Lux,mas remo apenas sorriu,tentando passar uma calma que não sentia verdadeiramente.  
--Lux vai ficar bem,harry.Só precisa de alguns minutos.-Com efeito,a moça abriu os olhos logo depois,recostandos-e no avÕ enquanto falava suavemente com o rapaz.  
--Estou ótima,Harry.Preocupe-se com você agora,e mais ninguém.Você está cansado,precisa dormir.É só fechar os olhos,não vai acontecer mais nada.Estamos todos aqui,em segurança.Durma...-Lux não precisou falar por muito tempo,porque harry relaxou rapidamente à medida que seus olhos percorriam com calma cada rosto que cercava sua cama,como se certificando-se de que todos estavam ali e bem.Em poucos minutos o rapaz mergulhara num sono pesado e exausto,e pela primaira vez em várias horas todos puderam respirar em paz e profundamente.

(------------------------) (---------------) (--------------------------)

Remo apertou Lux contra si á medida em que giravam cada vez mais rápido nas chamas verdes,sentindo a moça apoiar todo o peso do corpo em seu peito.Ele agradeceu aos deuses pela distância pequena que separava o St.Mungus de white Fortress,permitindo que seu trajeto na rede de flu não durasse mais que alguns efeito,o bruxo enxergou abruptamente a sala confortável que os esperava,colocando os pés para fora e trazendo lux consigo,parecendo um pouco desorientada.Mas o momento foi rápido,e a garota logo balançou a cabeça e assumiu uma expressão indiferente,retomando a atitude que adotara desde a noite anterior para despreocupar a todos.  
Após Harry adormecer na ala hospitalar,Lux levantara-se devagar e anunciara que retornaria ao St.Mungus,e não houve objeções,brigas ou ameaças da parte de Dumbledore,remo,macgonagall ou até madame pomfrey que a demovessem da decisão.remo entendia que era difícil para Lux descansar e esquecer do que acontecia no hospital quando mais do que nunca era necessária lá.Mas não podia deixar de zangar-se com a extrema teimosia da moça em passar por cima do próprio bem-estar e recusar-se a se dar um desconto em lugar de apenas cobrar-se mais e mais.Ele e Dumbledore na maioria das vezes conseguiam colocar um pouco de bom-senso na cabeça de Lux e convencê-la a esperar um pouco,mas algumas vezes a garota já havia ido longe demais para ser alcançada,e ontem tinha sido uma dessas ocasiões.O temperamento de Lux estava tão instável que ninguém conseguia prever qual seria a sua reação após cada palavra,e quando finalmente a garota caíra no choro e começara a se afastar de todos com raiva,Dumbledore admitira que daquele jeito só estavam piorando as coisas e cedera,permitindo que a neta retornasse ao St.Mungus de uma vez,antes que Lux se descontrolasse de verdade e se isolasse de qualquer ajuda.Remo inspirou fundo e assumiu a sangue frio do diretor,simplesmente pedindo a Lux que avisasse quando sairia do hospital para que ele fosse buscá-la.  
Assim,quase 24 horas depois,Remo encontrara Lux às portas do St.Mungus aguardando-o,silenciosa e surpreendentemente dócil.O bruxo a guiara até uma das diversas lareiras do saguão,transportando-a para White fortress,onde dentro de algumas horas uma reunião da ordem teria início.Remo apenas esperava que conseguisse fazer Lux descansar um pouco até lá,uma vez que sabia que estava fora de cogitação impedir a moça de participar do encontro.Lupin percebeu que Lux o observava em expectativa,como se esperando que ele dissesse o que fariam em seguida,e segurou a mão da moça puxando-a delicadamente em direção às escadas.  
--Venha.Pedi a Bonny que preparasse um banho para você.-Lux permaneceu calada mas o seguiu de bom grado,ignorando a mão do bruxo e se aproximando mais,de modo que Remo a abraçasse pelos ombros.O trajeto foi feito em absoluto silêncio,apenas quebrado pelos passos do casal pelos corredores vazios.  
Remo abriu a porta do quarto de Lux,encaminhando a moça para o imenso banheiro adjunto,encontrnado uma banheira cheia e convidativa.O bruxo deu um sorriso pequeno para a moça,roçando os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto sério.  
--Não quer falar nada?-Lux deu de ombros,encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Remo e deixando que ele a abraçasse.  
--Me desculpe.Não queria ter brigado com você.-Lupin percebeu que a moça se referia ao dia anterior,e a beijou levemente antes de responder.  
--Você não fez de próposito,estava nervosa.Está tudo bem.-Ele a beijou novamente,antes de se afastar e encaminhar-se para a porta.--Tome seu banho,procure relaxar.Vou estar lendo no meu quarto,quando terminar me chame.Seu avô pediu para dizer que chegará dentro de algum tempo.Quer ficar um pouco com Harry antes de sair.-Lux assentiu,dando o primeiro sorriso desde que haviam se encontrado naquele dia,e Remo fechou a porta suavemente.  
Foi só quase uma hora depois que Remo escutou o barulho de uma maçaneta sendo girada e a imagem de Lux surgiu através da porta de seu quarto.O bruxo sorriu para a garota vestida confortavelmente em calças frouxas e camiseta,observando-a cruzar o espaço que os separava e segurando-a quando ela sentou-se timidamente em seu colo.Remo deixou que Lux se acomodasse confortavelmente,aconchegando-a em seus braços.Ele gostava dessa dependência que Lux deixava ás vezes mostrar em sua presença.A moça era sempre tão auto-suficiente que era bom poder cuidar um pouco dela quando era assim permitido.  
--Como está Harry?-Remo não pôde conter um sorriso ao pensar no afilhado.  
--Ótimo.Quando saí da ala hospitalar para buscar você,ele estava há meia hora resmungando para quem quisesse ouvir que não agüentava mais ficar na cama.A última coisa que escutei antes de sair de lá foi um debate acalorado entre madame Pomfrey,Harry e Alvo se ele deveria ou não voltar ao dormitório da Grifinória.-O bruxo riu.--Acho que Harry ganhou,ele estava muito parecido com você naquele momento...-Lux torceu o nariz.  
--Muito engraçado.Você fala,mas adora meu jeito mesmo assim.-Ela deu um sorriso pomposo,e Remo girou os olhos.  
--Não falei que não adorava.mas você dá trabalho...-Lux não deixou que ele terminasse,plantando beijos curtos e seguidos em seus lábios,até que o bruxo a segurou com força começando um beijo lento e comprido.Lux deixou que ele a guiasse,correspondendo sem pressa á medida que Remo aumentava a intensidade.Ela se ajustou melhor em sua posição,os dedos percorrendo lentamente as costas do bruxo.Remo levou as mãos aos ombros da moça,acariciando delicadamente a pele fina,passeando sem pressa por aquela região.Por algum tempo eles prosseguiram,em beijos seguidos e carinhos,mas então uma voz insistente na cabeça de remo indicou que era hora de parar,antes que as coisas fugissem de qualquer muito custo,ele se afastou um pouco e abriu os olhos.  
--Lux...vamos...vamos parar um pouco.Não é hora para isso...-Ele se surpreendeu com o tom rouco da própria voz,quase cedendo quando a moça roçou os lábios pelo seu pescoço.--Meu bem...você precisa descansar...-Lux não pareceu dar ouvidos,e Remo precisou reunir toda a sua força de vontade para não puxar Lux para si e não largá-la por um bom tempo,sentindo a pele se arrepiar a cada toque da moça.mas ele sabia que tudo era cedo demais,e que Lux estava com as emoções muito desordenadas para pensar com clareza,deixando então que a impulsividade a comandasse.Remo sabia que a garota tinha medo do momento em que precisaria voltar á realidade e fechar os olhos para dormir,por isso tentava adiá-lo.  
--Não quero descansar agora.Não adianta,de qualquer forma.temos uma reunião daqui a pouco,é perda de tempo descansar quando vou ter que levantar em breve.-Lux continuou a beijá-lo no pescoço,aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Remo para falar em voz baixa.--E gosto quando você me chama de "meu bem".-Ele não pôde conter um sorriso,ainda que o alarme em sua cabeça agora soasse disparado á medida que suas mãos pareciam criar vida própria e se insinuavam pela cintura de Lux,encontrando a pele macia que a camiseta deixava descoberta."-Pare,pare agora,enquanto ainda tem alguma consciência do que está fazendo..."-a voz em sua mente repetia como um mantra,mas a boca de Lux parecia muito mais interessante que qualquer sensatez.  
Foi o som de uma porta batendo no andar de baixo o que,no final,fez com que os dois levantassem as cabeças e escutassem atentamente.Lux depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Remo quando o som de passos na escada indicou que não estavam mais sozinhos,levantando-se sem pressa,como se lamentasse imensamente o fato de terem sido interrompidos.O próprio Remo sentia uma boa onda de irritação direcionada para quem quer que fosse que estivesse chegando,e tal constatação de repente o assustou.Remo respirou fundo numa tentativa de organizar os pensamentos,enquanto Lux arrumava os cabelos e tentava colocar no rosto uma expressão inocente,sentando-se na poltrona diante da que Remo agora ocupava sozinho.Ele admirou-se com o ritmo rápido da própria respiração, e o medo que começava a sentir ante a situação aumentou.O problema era que Remo não conseguia decidir se estava mais assustado com o fato de que ele e Lux quase haviam sido descobertos ou com o fato de que sabia que,se alguém não tivesse chegado,não tinha a menor idéia do que teria acontecido ali.Porque Lux conseguia mexer com ele de uma forma jamais concebida,e Remo simplesmente não podia imaginar como parar.

(------------) (---------------------) (------------------)

--Espere.O bruxo que Voldemort capturou é um cientista?-harry encarou Dumbledore,confuso.estavam no meio da manhã,e Harry aproveitara o horário livre que tinha após herbologia para correr á sala do diretor e perguntar a respeito da reunião da ordem da Fênix na noite anterior.Aparentemente,todo o encontro fora dominado por especulações a respeito do que o Lord das trevas estaria pretendendo fazer com o homem que levara consigo no dia do ataque.O bruxo com roupa do St.Mungus havia sido finalmente identificado algumas horas após seu desaparecimento.Segundo Dumbledore lhe dizia agora,Frederick Murray era um curandeiro do St.Mungus,mais conhecido pelos seus trabalhos de pesquisa e experimentos.  
--Pode-se dizer que sim,harry.Esse termo é usado pelos trouxas.mas sim,Murray é um cientista.Ele é particularmente conhecido em seu meio por trabalhos em parceria com o departamento de mistérios.Dizem que mexe com combinações de espécies e criação de outras novas.-Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.  
--Mas o que ele estava fazendo no tal Comitê de assuntos internacionais?-O rapaz observou Dumbledore cruzar os dedos e responder pensativo.  
--parece que o Sr.Murray é freqüentador assíduo do comitê.Ele desenvolve vários projetos em associação com centros de pesquisa de outros países.-Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira,estudando a paisagem através da janela.--O que só prova que o seu rapto foi realmente premeditado.Voldemort tinha conhecimento de toda a rotina de frederick.-Harry ficou calado por algum tempo,tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem.Dumbledore não se moveu,e harry achou que o velho bruxo parecia particularmente aéreo.  
--Então...o que Voldemort pretende?Com esse tal Murray...usá-lo para...-Harry não precisou continuar,pois Dumbledore voltara-se de repente para o garoto.  
--Para criar novas criaturas das trevas.É o meu palpite,e a ordem concorda.Imagine,harry...criar algo mais assustador e perigoso que basiliscos,quimeras,acromântulas...talvez até juntar esses seres em um só.E todos sob o controle de Voldemort...-Dumbledore deu um suspiro preocupado.--Creio que o Sr.Murray não concordará facilmente.Ao que me consta,é um homem honrado.Mas Deus sabe que os métodos de Voldemort podem ser insuportáveis...estamos tentando descobrir para onde o levaram.Severo tentará investigar,embora seja arriscado.-Dumbledore sentou-se novamente,e harry engoliu em seco.Criaturas das trevas...um exército delas...eles estiveram tão preocupados com o Orbe de Thanatos que deixaram de pensar nas outras artimanhas que Voldemort poderia estar tramando.E,graças a esse descuido,agora pessoas haviam morrido e se machucado,como o "profeta diário" alardeava há dois dias.O jornal agora atacava diariamente o Ministério,criticando a sua incompetência e culpando Fudge pelo desaparecimento do curandeiro.mas o pior para Harry era que ele voltara a ser "o herói".O "Profeta" agora não fazia nada mais que glorificá-lo em suas páginas,e isso doía em harry mais do que qualquer coisa.Porque ele era aplaudido enquanto Voldemort continuava à solta.E ninguém sabia que era sua culpa,pensou o garoto.Porque era ele o responsável por fazer desaparecer o Lord das trevas.  
Uma batida leve na porta fez Harry sair de seu devaneio,e o garoto se virou para ver lux entrando sorridente no escritório.harry percebeu Dumbledore inspirar profundamente,e lançou um olhar interroagativo ao velho bruxo.desde cedo percebera que o diretor,assim como Remo e Macgonagall,pareciam estar pisando em ovos ao redor da moça,e Harry ficara cada vez mais intrigado à medida que observava a prima.Não vira Lux no dia anterior,pois a moça estava no St.Mungus e só voltara a Hogwarts muito tarde,após a reunião da ordem.Mas Harry lembrava-se claramente de como Lux parecera estranha na noite em que lutara contra Voldemort,bem como das palvras enigmáticas da "irmã".O rapaz soubera através dos amigos que,após ele ter adormecido na ala hospitalar,Lux travara discussãos acaloradas com o avô,remo e os demais,culminando com crises de choro até que chegassem a um acordo.Hermione comentara que nunca vira a moça tão alterada,e Ginny e Rony balançaram as cabeças em solene concordância.  
Ainda que Lux não tivesse mostrado nenhum sinal de descontrole naquela manhã,Harry sentia que algo não ia bem com a prima.Talvez fosse porque Lux parecia estar sorrindo muito mais do que de costume,como se estivesse forçando uma alegria que não existia.Além disso,a garota estava muito elétrica,mesmo para os seus padrões.Lux falava como uma metralhadora,e não parecia conseguir ficar parada por mais de aguns minutos.era como se tentasse ocupar seus pensamentos o tempo todo,sem chances para qualquer reflexão mais complexa e longa.  
--desculpem interromper,não vou atrapalhar mais.Vou para a sala contígua,quero fazer algumas pesquisas.Quer dizer,é bom aproveitar a folga que Kingsley me deu e fazer algo útil...-Lux atravessou o escritório rapidamente,gesticulando displicentemente.Dumbledore acompanhava os movimentos da neta,e Harry percebeu um olhar de apreensão no velho bruxo.  
--Kingsley lhe deu essa folga para descansar,querida.Por que não aproveita e dorme um pouco?-Harry pôde ver por um breve momento uma sombra de medo percorrer o rosto de Lux,mas a moça sacudiu a cabeça e riu.  
--A essa hora,vovô?Que deperdício!Outra hora,talvez...-Lux deu uma piscadela para Harry,enquanto fazia a porta no canto do escritório aparecer e se um último aceno,a moça desapareceu pela fresta,e Dumbledore sentou-se pesadamente numa poltrona,parecendo fruastrado.  
--Hum...o que há de errado com ela?-harry sentou-se diante do diretor,sinceramente preocupado,Dumbledore lançou um olhar para a porta que sumia,antes de começar a falar.  
--No momento,seu maior problema á falta de sono.A última vez em que tenho certeza que Lux realmente dormiu foi antes do ataque de Voldemort.-Harry arregalou os olhos para o diretor,chocado.Isso fora há dois dias.--Ela me garantiu que dormiu essa noite inteira,mas Dobby contou que a cama de Lux estava intacta hoje cedo.E conheço minha neta.essa agitação toda é para afugentar o cansaço.Ela sabe que,se ficar parada,vai cair no sono.  
--Mas...mas...por que Lux evita dormir?Ela TEM que estar esgotada depois desse tempo todo.-Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste para o rapaz.  
--Lux está com medo,Harry.Embora insista em não dizer nada.Você sabe que sua prima não é uma bruxa comum,é uma sacerdotisa.Logo,possui algumas características diferentes dos outros.Isso já torna Lux uma pessoa rara.Mas existe uma coisa nela que a faz ainda mais diferente,mais especial.Lux tem um dom muito,muito raro.E muito perigoso também,porque ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dá um poder absolutamente belo,a torna mais frágil e susceptível aos seres humanos que as pessoas normais.Você sabe o que é empatia,Harry?-O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas,negando lentamente com a cabeça.Dumbledore sorriu.  
--poucas já disse,é um dom extremamente incomum.Pouquíssimos empáticos surgem ao longo dos anos.Lux teve a sorte e o azar de nascer assim.Um empático...é alguém capaz de captar as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor,e suas sensações.O empático sente o que voce sente,seja alegria,dor,desespero...tudo.Você pode imaginar,então,o caos em que se transformam as próprias emoções de uma pessoa com esse dom.Você pode imaginar o que é estar no meio de uma multidão e receber cada sensação que vem da mesma?Se cada ser humano já e composto por uma complexidade de idéias e sentimentos,o que dizer de um aglomerado de pessoas?Um empático que não é preparado para lidar com sua habilidade pode enlouquecer numa fração de segundos.-Dumbledore parou de falar ao observar o rosto horrorizado de Harry.--Sei o que está posso chamar de "dom" algo assim?Qual a vantagem em viver encurralado por emoções que não são suas?-O diretor sorriu.--Acontece que a empatia não se limita apenas a sentir.O empático,se bem estruturado mentalmente e bem desenvolvido em suas habilidades,é capaz de,além de captar as sensações,absorv-las e posteriormente expulsá-las.É por isso que a maioria dos empáticos acabam por se tornarem curandeiros.Eles podem identificar como ninguém o que há de errado com o doente,sem que este dihga uma palavra.E,dependendo da situação,podem tomar para si suas dores e depois dispensá-las.É um poder de beleza infinita se bem utilizado.imagine a satisfação de poder aliviar dessa maneira o tormento de outro ser humano.  
--Ele fez isso...fez isso comigo...-Harry sentiu o peito se apertar ao recordar-se de Lux dentro de sua mente,de joelhos e com as mãos na cabeça,as faíscas deixando seu corpo e dissipando-se no ar.--Ela sentiu a minha dor...quando Voldemort estava em minha cabeça.E mandou embora...-O rapaz sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta,e sua voz falhou repentinamente.Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar de compreensão.  
--Não sinta qualquer culpa,Harry,Lux fez isso de coração,porque ama você.-O bruxo deu um suspiro cansado.--Bem,vamos continuar...você já entendeu o que é eu já disse,é um dom difícil e perigoso.E por isso,quando um empático é identificado,ele deve começar uma preparação imediatamente.Ele deve aprender a controlar esse poder,a bloqueá-lo na maior parte do tempo e liberá-lo apenas quando desejar.É uma questão sde sobrevivência.Um empático que mantém seu dom á tona o tempo todo vai ser destruído mais cedo ou mais tarde pelo ambiente ao seu redor.Lux era muito pequena quando descobrimos que ela era empática.Suspeitamos que havia algo diferente já quando ela era um bebê...Lux detestava grupos grandes de pessoas,e não aceitava sair dos braços dos pais em hipótese alguma em ambientes estranhos,mesmo que as pessoas que estivessem por perto fossem conhecidas.Ela se assustava com muita facilidade,e foi um bebê instável,saindo do choro para o sorriso,para a raiva ou qualquer outra reação com uma velocidade assombrosa.Mas a confirmação só veio quando sua prima cresceu um pouco mais,começou a falar e entrou na idade em que as crianças começam a se socializar umas com as outras...nós começamos a perceber que Lux não se enturmava,era muito introspectiva.Aos três anos,víamos quando ela se afastava das outras crianças ou de qualquer pessoa,isolando-se no canto mais distante possível.Não havia quem a convencesse a se aproximar,porque Lux entrava em pânico á medida que as pessoas a cercavam.Isso é típico de crianças empáticas,Harry.Elas sentem as emoções dos outros,e se assustam por não entenderem o que está havendo.Passam a acreditar que o próximo está ali para prejudicá-la e assustá-la com sensações ruins.Foi também nessa época que Lux começou a apresentar problemas para dormir.E não era aquela fase normal que a maioria das crianças enfrenta,onde existe o medo do escuro e a imaginação é fértil...Lux entrava num estado de descontrole total.Não eram os monstros comuns das idéias infantis que ela temia.eram as pessoas.Assim,depois de algmas pesquisas,finalmente identificamos a empatia,e tratamos de educá-la e treiná-la para o mundo.O treinamento de um empático não é nada fácil,mas Lux respondeu á altura em cada fase.Ela aprendeu a controlar sua empatia e deixá-la em estado de latência na maior parte do tempo.O pior momento para o empático não é o dia e suas interações com as outras dom quando se está acordado e consciente é a etapa mais fácil.O problema surge durante a noite,quando o empático dorme e sua mente e seu corpo se relaxam.Veja bem,o que o empático faz não é deixar de captar as emoções que o cercam quando deixa seus poderes em latência.Empatia é empatia,e o dom não vai embora.O empático apenas desenvolve uma espécie de resistência á influencia das sensações captadas.Elas estão ali,mas o consciente da pessoa torna-se insensível á sua presença,como uma carapaça.Mas esse controle se dilui quando o empático dorme,e as emoções acumuladas durante o dia começam a fluir...essse é,então,o maior desafio do empático.Manter o controle do seu dom mesmo quando está dormindo,mantê-lo trancado mesmo com os olhos fechados.Foi muito complicado para Lux,pois exatamente quando ela estava começando a assumir esse controle,Will e Hope,seus pais,se foram.Demorou um tempo para Lux retomar de onde parou,e mesmo um ano depois,quando ela começou em Hogwarts,ela ainda tinha problemas.Não foram poucas as vezes em que Minerva retirou Lux no meio da noite do dormitório feminino para tentar acalmá-la.Mas sua prima eventualmente conseguiu.O máximo que pode acontecer com ela,ainda hoje,é algum pesadelo,mas então ela acorda e o contorna,concentra-se novamente e tudo se resolve.Lux é muito boa em controlar sua empatia,como pouquíssimos empáticos o são.Ela continua muito susceptível a emoções fortes,e precisa manter sempre um autocontrole muito grande em situações de estresse.Mas isso é comum a todos os empáticos,e Lux não é exceção.Eventualmente,uma multidão muito grande pode ultrapassar seus limites e descontrolá-la,mas as chances de isso acontecer são mínimas.Lux praticamente atingiu a perfeição no domínio de seu dom,e isso é um feito raríssimo.Poucos são os empáticos que chegam a esse nível.Porém existe algo que Lux ou qualquer empático nunva vai poder fazer,e é exatamente o que está acontecendo agora.-Harry observou os olhos de Dumbledore se toldarem de preocupação.  
--Quando o empático liberta espontaneamente seu dom,chegará o momento em que fugirá do seu controle.Se o dom foi liberado por pouco tempo,o empático consegue trancá-lo novamente antes de alcançar seus limites.mas se o dom for usado por várias horas,em algum ponto ele não vai mais parar ao comando do seu possuidor.Quando Lux entrou na ala hospitalar para ver você,Harry,ela já havia libertado seu poder há algum tempo,mais precisamente desde o momento em que os primeiros feridos chegaram ao St.mungus.Qualquer empático faria o mesmo diante de tantas pessoas precisando de ajuda.E,após auxiliar você,Lux retornou ao St.mungus e só saiu de lá no dia seguinte,esgotada e absolutamente consciente de que seu dom já estava fora de seu alcance.Sua prima é uma bruxa extraordinária,Harry.Ela vem conseguindo manter a carapaça ante as milhares de emoções de centenas de pessoas que estão armazenadas dentro dela até agora.Mas isso acontece apenas porque ela está acordada.Lux é uma das criaturas mais poderosas que já vi em toda a minha vida,e por isso consegue manter-se razoavelmente bem mesmo estando explodindo por dentro.A única coisa diferente nela,por enquanto,é uma certa instabilidade emocional.Você já deve ter percebido que sua prima está com um comportamento diferente do habitual,e por isso estamos tentando ser cuidadosos ao seu redor.Lux fica muito imprevisível quando seu dom está agindo,e qualquer coisa que dissermos pode atingi-la de modo a desencadear choro,raiva,sarcasmo...todas as emoções negativas que se misturam com as dela.Ela se sente muito mal com isso,mas não consegue evitar.É muito confuso,Harry.Mas Lux sabe que tudo vai mudar assim que dormir.Porque mesmo Lux não vai conseguir impedir seu dom de dominá-la no momento em que fechar os olhos,e isso a assusta mais do que qualquer coisa.Ela sabe o que a espera,Harry.-Dumbledore levou as mãos ao rosto,esfregando-o cansado. --Me dói saber o que Lux vai passar.Mas é algo necessário,porque o único meio de ela retomar o controle sobre a sua empatia e deixá-la latente novamente,é liberando essas sensações que estão guardadas e ser consumida por elas,até que vão embora e deixem o espaço livre para que Lux possa concentrar-se novamente.Uma vez que o empático tenha deixado o dom libertar-se espontaneamente,a única alternativa é obedecer ao seu ciclo:O dom eleva-se,as emoções se acumulam,explodem e por fim se vão.E a partir daí,o empático retoma seu controle.São as chamadas "crises empáticas".É um episódio terrível,Harry.Foram poucas as vezes que sua prima passou por elas,mas cada uma está firmemente guardada na memória de Lux,e na de quem as presenciou.É doloroso,assustador e angustiante.Mas é o único jeito de Lux voltar ao normal.

(-----------) (-------------------) (------------)

Foi apenas no final daquela tarde que Lux começou a dar sinais de que seu corpo não resistiria a tanto tempo acordada.Harry acabara de sair da última aula do dia,História da magia,e se apressava com Rony e hermione para a sala comunal quando algo chamou sua atenção num dos corredores que atravessavam.Lux estava parada no corredor vazio,com uma das mãos apoiada na parede e uma expressão de desorientação no rosto.Harry,Rony e Hermione se aproximaram devagar,e harry chamou cautelosamente.  
--Lux.O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?-A garota piscou diversas vezes antes de responder,como se tentasse processar o que estava sendo dito.  
--Não sei.Nada,eu acho.Eu esqueci pra onde estava indo...não sei.Estou cansada.-Lux deu um sorriso fraco,e Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.  
--Certo.Hum...por que não saímos daqui?Nós acompanhamos você até o seu quarto,e então voce entra e descansa.  
--NÃO!!-Harry quase saltou ante a resposta subitamente firme de Lux.Ele encarou a prima,que parecia ter recuperado um pouco de energia.--Não...desculpe.Quer dizer...não vou para o meu quarto.Vou...vou para o escritório de vovô,sabe...pesquisar mais um pouco.-Lux deu um sorriso para os três,afastando surpreendentemente rápido.harry pensou em segui-la,mas o som de passos atrás de si o fez parar e voltar-se em direção ao ruído.Ele,Rony e Hermione observaram Remo aparecer após alguns segundos,com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.  
--Agum de vocês viu Lux?-Os três acenaram com a cabeça,e foi hermione quem respondeu.  
--Há poucos segundos.Na verdade,ela parecia bem estranha...disse que iria para a sala do prof.Dumbledore.-Remo manteve uma expressão impassível,mas harrypôde ver a tensão nos olhos do padrinho.  
--Bom.Certo.-Remo deu um sorriso gentil para os jovens.--Harry,será que pode vir comigo?Preciso falar com você.Vocês dois podem ir na frente,devem ter deveres a fazer antes do jantar...Acho que minha conversa com harry vai ser bem longa.-O bruxo colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry,guiando-o na mesma direção que Lux tomara.harry observou Rony e hermione assistirem Remo levá-lo com expressões confusas,os dois parados no corredor silencioso.O rapaz deu um aceno resignado,gritando um "Nos vemos mais tarde" significativo,querendo que os amigos entendessem que explicaria tudo quando soubesse o que estava acontecendo e o que exatamente remo queria.  
Lupin andava a passos largos,lançando um olhar rápido para o afilhado.  
--Vamos para o escritório de Alvo.Ele vai explicar a você o que quer,Harry.-O trajeto foi feito rápida e silenciosamente,e num instante os dois subiam a escada em caracol e atravessavam a porta,que estava semi-aberta.Dumbledore os esperava tranqüilamente,sentado numa poltrona.O velho bruxo fez sinal para que Harry se sentasse,enquanto Remo olhava interrogativamente para o diretor.  
--Lux está na sala contígua novamente,Remo.Por favor,veja o que pode fazer.-Lupin deu um pequeno aperto no ombro de harry em despedida,sorrindo levemente antes de fazer surgir a porta oculta na parede e atravessá-la.Dumbledore voltou-se para Harry,muito sério.  
--Sua prima não vai agüentar ficar acordada por mais tempo,Harry.É provável que remo saia ada sala contígua com Lux adormecida.Esperemos que sim.-Dumbledore fixou os olhos nos de Harry.--Chamei voce por isso,Harry.Quando Lux dormir,é uma questão de tempo para que a crise empática de que falei á disse,não é um episódio agradável,e pode ser um choque presenciá-lo.Mas Harry...eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui.É importante que as pessoas próximas a Lux acostumem-se a situações como essa,e estejam preparadas para lidar com uma dessas crises quando elas vierem.Se eu não estiver por perto em alguma próxima,gostaria de ter a tranqüilidade de saber que as pessoas que cercam Lux poderão cuidar bem dela em minha ausência.Além de mim,apenas Remo e Minerva sabem o que fazer.Seria bom para Lux se você também soubesse,Harry.Não vou obrigá-lo a nada,mas sei que você se preocupa com sua prima.Então peço que fique,por mais duro que possa parecer.-Antes mesmo de Dumbledore terminar seu discurso,Harry sabia que ficaria.Era o mínimo que podia fazer após Lux tê-lo ajudado tanto.Ele concordou solenemente com a cabeça,e Dumbledore lançou-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso antes dos dois recolherem-se a seus próprios pensamentos,com os olhos fixos no ponto da parede por onde remo desaparecera.

(--------------) (-----------------------) (---------------)

Remo fechou a porta atrás de si suavemente,respirando aliviado ao perceber que Lux não estava remexendo agitada nos livros das estantes ou mudando as posições dos quadros e objetos como mais cedo,mas sim sentava-se muito quieta abraçando os joelhos no tapete diante da lareira.Era um sinal de que as energias da moça estavam esgotadas.Ele se aproximou devagar,sentando-se ao lado de Lux sem fazer barulho e fitando a moça fixamente.  
--O que está fazendo?-O bruxo perguntou com suavidade,percebendo que Lux chegava instintivamente mais perto.  
--nada.tentando ficar acordada.mas estou tão cansada...-Lux piscou,e remo reparou que os olhos da moça estavam profundamente vermelhos.Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros delicados.  
--Eu sei que está,Lux.E não pode ficar assim.Já é hora de dormir,meu bem.Você sabe disso.-Ele abraçou Lux quando ela balançou a cabeça concordando,parecendo fazer esforço para conter as lágrimas.Remo beijou o rosto da moça com carinho,consolando-a enquanto ela falava com voz trêmula.  
--Eu tenho medo.-Lux agarrou-se a ele com força,e Remo segurou o rosto da moça entre as mãos,forçando-a a encará-lo.  
--Não há nada demais em ter medo,Lux.Mas você sabe que só vai piorar enquanto resiste.É melhor encarar logo,minha querida.Ninguém vai deixar você sozinha.Seu avô vai estar por perto,eu vou estar,Harry vai estar.Vai passar logo.Prometo.-Lux assentiu mais uma vez,e Remo percebeu que a moça tremia.Ele deixou que Lux se aconchegasse a ele,reunindo várias almofadas e colocando com cuidado a garota ali,deixando a sua cabeça em seu colo e acariciando os cabelos compridos.  
Não foi necessário muito tempo para que Lux resvalasse para um sono profundo,e por um breve momento remo deixou-se ficar apenas contemplando o rosto suave que descansava em seu colo.Ele pensou em quanta coisa mudara desde que sentira os lábios da moça nos seus pela primeira vez e aceitara seus sentimentos.Era de certo modo apavorante dar-se conta da importância cada vez maior que Lux ocupava em sua vida.Era uma espécie de vício,pensou,porque passo a passo o rosto de Lux ficava mais fixo em sua cabeça e o desejo de estar com ela crescia.Até sua linguagem mudava.Remo sempre fora polido e gentil,mas surpreendera-se com a primeira vez em que se vira olhando para Lux e chamando-a de "Meu bem" ou "querida".Desde muito jovem ele sempre evitara usar com qualquer namorada termos que denunciassem maior intimidade ou excesso de carinho.Ele nunca quis nada que o envolvesse demais,que o fizesse mostrar o quanto gostava e se preocupava.Mas ele não pareceia conseguir controlar suas palavars e seus gestos no que dizia respeito a Lux.Era como uma rede intrincada,e pela primeira vez ele se perdera na mesma e ficara preso,aparentemente sem saída.  
Remo balançou a cabeça,afugentando os pensamentos e concentrando-se no momento cuidado,o bruxo tomou Lux nos braços,empurrando depois a porta da sala com os pés e saindo para deparar-se com os rostos ansiosos de harry e Dumbledore.O diretor levantou-se imediatamente,encaminhando-se para o fundo do escritório.Dumbledore afastou com um gesto das mãos um enorme tapete trabalhado,que descansava perto da parede.Um alçapão de aparência antiga se revelou,abrindo-se lentamente ao comando do velho bruxo e revelando a entrada para os seus aposentos pessoais.O bruxo indicou que Remo fosse na frente,e Lupin segurou com mais cautela a garota adormecida em seus braços antes de descer cuidadosamente as escadas.A espera havia começado.

Nota da autora 2: Bem,vamos à tradução:  
Do sânscrito:  
Punáti:Cura Sanklesia:sofrimento mat: meu Yasna:sacrifício Ou seja: "Punati sanklesia,mat yasna""A cura do sofrimento,meu sacrifício".


	41. Crescer

Nota da autora:Se eu possuísse Harry potter,com toda a certeza estaria aproveitando minha férias em algum maravilhoso tour pela Europa...obviamente,não é o caso.  
Vamos aos agradecimentos!  
#tucaauror:obrigada,gostei de escrever um pouco sobre a Lux.Bom,quanto ao harry e a Ginny,estou indo com calma.Afinal,não faria sentido se os dois de repente simplesmente se apaixonassem incondicionalmente.Lembre-se que há apenas algum tempo,o Harry estava com a CHo(Ou Choro,hehe) Chang, e a Ginny com o Michael Corner.O Harry percebeu há pouco que a Ginny não á só a irmãzinha do Rony...mas não se preocupe,eles vão caminhar!  
#carolzi:haha,acho que voce vai gostar desse capítulo e do próximo também,a julgar pelo seu pedido de romance...feliz 2005 pra você também!  
#tatidominiak:pois é,faz um tempo sim...mas que bom saber que continua curtindo a fic!Não deixe de comentar se puder!  
#mateus Potter Dumbledore:Obrigada!Achei interessante expor um pouco a respeito da história da Lux,foi legal escrever.Eventualmente,isso acontecerpa na fic.Bom,o Dumbledore está sim cansado(como voce disse,ele é humano).Mas lembre-se,quando se trata de AlvO Dumbledore,tudo pode acontecer.E o Harry só tende a evoluir!  
#anna Luiza:valeu,fico feliz em ver que a Lux é uma personagem que agrada.haha,quanto ás cenas entre o remo e a Lux...foi muito bom escrevê-las,e aguarde,porque mais virá por aí...Bom,estou torcendo por você em suas provas,tomara que dê tudo certo,e você seja uma futura e feliz caloura.  
#gandalf Dumbledore:Noossa,desse jeito eu fico até tímida...mas muito obrigada,é bom ver um comentário seu novamente!Bom,qaunto ao leão convocado pelo Harry...voce verá o que ele significa brevemente,na fic.mas boa pergunta!Ah,e acho que não recebi seus e-mails,não...desculpa!mas sinta-se livre para escrever noavemnte,quando quiser!Vou ter prazer em responder!Sobre o harry ser ou não um druida,essa dúvida será esclarecida logo,na história.A animagia também vai ser trabalhada nos próximos capítulos,prometo!Aaah,os passeios...o harry ainda tem muito o que aprender com Hogwarts e seus criadores,voce verá!Bom,o salazar...voce vai saber também a respeito de suas atitudes e intenções.lembre-se que,apesar de tudo,ele é um dos criadores da escola,e ama a sua estrutura.  
#narcisa:gente,eu vou ficar convencida!Euzinha,confundida com a J.K.??Uau.haha,sobre o Harry e o povo antigo...segredo!  
#Nattaly snape:ai meus deus,se voce quer me deixar com peso na consciência,está conseguindo...eu vou passar na sua fic,sim...mas minhas férias não são tão livres quanto se imagina,estudante de medicina naverdade nunca tem férias,pois há sempre algum concurso ou plantão...bom esse úlitmo capítulo foi mais da Lux mesmo...acho legal ás vezes dar um destaque para outros personagens.Mas o harry é o principal,sempre!Obrigada,e feliz 2005 para você também!  
#NOSFERATUS:haha,aguarde e verá o final dessa história...e recebi sim sua fic,já estou betando(aliás,parabéns de antemão:Seu português é ótimo!).devo estra enviando logo.Voce recebeu meu e-mail #Monica/nica:Obrigada,e espero que curta esse capítulo também!Se puder escreva dizendo o que achou!  
#maluk83:puxa,obrigada!mas não se preocupe,porque não pretendo abandonar a fic.O máximo que pode acontecer é eu demorar para atualizar,mas pretendo ir até o fim!muito obrigada novamente,e espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
#Jessy:haha,voltou a falar sozinha?Eu nunca parei com isso...quem melhor do que eu mesma para me escutar??hehe,a Lux é "meio" exagerada mesmo,e está pagando por isso...quanto á bola de fogo que o harry usou,eu não expliquei o que era,voce vai saber nos próximos capítulos!Espero que seu almoço tenha sido bom,e que você tenha superado o bloqueio e dado ao Sirus o que falar!valeu,e espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#gara de prata:bom,estou lisonjeada.quanto ás atualizações,faço todas ao mesmo tempo,tanto na ED quanto no ÁS vezes demora um pouco mais aqui na ED porque os capítulos tem que ser validados pelas moderadoras do site,mas sempre entrego os capítulos ao mesmo tempo.Bom,a Lux sofre um pouquinho,desculpa!E quanto á animagia,aguarde os próximos capítulos!haha,e quanto ao meu ego...ele sempre foi meio complexado mesmo,não tenho muito amor próprio,não.quanto a chamar o Remo de lobisomem,é só uma questão de não repetir demais o nome dele,sabe,referir-se o tempo todo como Remo,remo,remo...aí sim,fica repetitivo.então vario com outros substantivos,tipo Lupin e lobisomem.Ah,e quanto a demora na atualização;Eu demoro muito mesmo,e sinto muito.mas como já disse,mesmo de férias das aulas,tenho que ir dar plantões no hospital.Além disso,eu também mereço um descanso,nÉ?Espero que curta o capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
#Lilix:Obrigada!Quanto ao leão,voce vai saber sobre isso ao longo da fic!feliz 2005!  
#Annye:Obrigada,e vou tentar melhorar cada vez mais!  
#Lilly Potter:bem,olá,"Irmã Otaku"!!haha,voce verpa nesse capítulo sobre a crise da Lux...espero que curta,e não deixe de comentar!  
#mariana:Voce não perde por esperar...o harry ainda vai mostrar muita coisa!  
#aback:sim,a Lux e o harry formam uma boa dupla,e deve der assim,afinal,lembra-se das profecias!quanto ao dom da Lux,voce verá nesse capítulo,espero que curta!  
#Xianya:é verdade,a Lux tem um poder bonito,mas bem difícil também.haha,quanto ao feitiço do harry...aguarde e verá!valeu,e feliz 2005 pra voce também!  
#bella Black:obrigada,e espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Brousire:Sim,o Rony e a Mione já perceberam que o harry anda escondendo muitas coisas.O Harry vai eventualmente falar,com o tempo...espero que goste da atualização,e diga o que achou!  
#Rodrigo Black potter:Aah,a Lux...bom,voce vai ter que continuar lendo para descobrir,não é?espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Fernando Miaise:bom,espero que continue curtindo!  
#mazzi:Olá,há quanto tempo!sim,podemos comemorar...o livro 6 já tem data!e bom,quem sabe um dia eu não escreva um livro??É um bom sonho!A Lux é uma personagem de quem gosto muito,que bom que curte!E é verdade,aos poucos o Harry está aprendendo a conviver com o Dumbledore e entende-lo melhor.espero que continue curtindo,e comentando!  
#Alicia Spinet:Obrigada!Bom,a Lux sofre,mas tem muitas pessoas ao seu lado para ajudá-la.espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
# gisleine:que bom que gostou do "embate" na mente do harry!E o harry ainda vai evoluir mais,você verá!E bom,voce já viu que te adicionei em meu orkut!!É um prazer ser sua amiga!tomara que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!  
#tati:Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Adriana black:puxa,obrigada!Quando ao dom da Lux,existe realmente essa história de empatia.diz-se que algumas pessoas são realmente empáticas,mas claro que não exatamente como coloquei na fic,a maioria dali é fruto da minha imaginação!Bom,e com calma,o Harry está começando a entender melhor o Dumbledore.espero que curta esse capítulo,e um feliz 2005 para você também!  
#Belatriz:Aqui está um novo capítulo,espero que curta!  
#Bia Granger:obrigaga,o harry é capaz de muito mais do que se supõe...Quanto á Lux,ela tem muitas pessoas ao seu lado!  
#Arwen Potter:obrigada,é bom ver um comentário seu novamente!Espero que curta esse capítulo também,e diga o que achou!  
#gabi:Obrigada por ler a minha história,e espero que continue agradando!

CAPÍTULO 41- CRESCER

Harry calculava que já havia passado mais de uma hora desde que tinham entrado nos aposentos de Dumbledore e Remo ter colocado Lux cuidadosamente na cama do quarto indicado pelo diretor,quando os gritos começaram.  
Ele,Remo e Dumbledore sentavam-se silenciosamente no que parecia a sala de estar das câmaras pessoais do diretor,cada um preso ás suas próprias maneiras de fazer o tempo passar.Dumbledore folheava um livro muito grosso,Remo preparava algumas aulas,e Harry há muito esquecera do dever de poções que tinha nas mãos,preferindo estudar o ambiente em que se encontrava.Afinal,era a primeira vez que conhecia os aposentos de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.Para a sua surpresa,o lugar parecia uma extensão de White fortress,com a mesma decoração discreta e ao mesmo tempo elegante e confortável.O quarto onde Lux dormia parecia ter sido feito sob medida para a garota,feminino e aconchegante,cheio de cores.Dumbledore explicara a Harry que,como os pais de Lux haviam morrido um ano antes dela atingir a idade para freqüentar Hogwarts,e ficara sob a sua responsabilidade,a garota tivera de morar no castelo durante o período letivo que precedera o início da sua própria vida escolar.  
A sala em que eles se encontravam não era muito grande,mas ainda assim fora preenchida por uma infinidade de belos objetos mágicos,além de livros e uma mobília elegante.Harry observava tão interessado as coisas incomuns que enfeitavam o recinto que sentiu o coração quase saltar pela boca quando um grito agudo e apavorado invadiu todo o aposento.O rapaz não pensou duas vezes quando Remo e Dumbledore puseram-se imediatamente de pé,seguindo-os quando os dois correram em direção ao som.Harry imitou Remo quando este retirou a varinha do bolso preparando-a firmemente em sua mão,ainda que estranhasse o fato e se perguntasse para que exatamente a usariam.Os gritos prosseguiam sem trégua, e a porta do quarto de Lux se abriu ante à simples aproximação de Dumbledore,e harry mais uma vez recordou-se de como o velho bruxo podia parecer imponente e impressionante quando assim o desejava.  
Harry sabia que as cenas que presenciara naquela noite permaneceriam para sempre em sua memória,e que sempre que olhasse para Lux recordaria que naquele dia,compreendera toda uma dimensão da personalidade da prima e da sua própria.Ele descobrira,ali,uma fragilidade que qualquer outra pessoa duvidaria ao olhar para Lux,e aprendera que não era o único que podia clamar para si o fato de viver perseguido por sofrimento.Ele aprendera,naquela noite,que mesmo a mais tranqüila criatura poderia estar fingindo e guardar dentro de si grandes demônios.Posteriormente,quando parasse para refletir,Harry admitiria que fora uma lição dura,mas importante.  
A primeira coisa que Harry viu ao entrar no quarto foi a própria Lux,e o rapaz nunca vira em toda a sua vida tanto medo nos olhos de outro ser humano.Os olhos cinzentos que harry acostumara-se a fitar,sempre tão cheios de alegria e ternura,agora arregalavam-se num pânico tão alucinado que deixava a garota numa espécie de transe.Lux encolhia-se na cama como se tentasse fugir de centenas de inimigos,os olhos fixos num ponto muito além de qualquer realidade.Harry percebeu subitamente que o quarto estava absurdamente frio,e tudo ao redor parecia cinza.O rapaz desviou os olhos de Lux quando Dumbledore se adiantou para a neta,voltando-se então para Remo.  
Foi preciso um autocontrole supremo para o próprio Harry não acompanhar Lux e começar a gritar descontrolado.Em sua preocupação em apenas observar a prima,o rapaz não atentara bem para o ambiente que os cercava.E só agora percebera que o quarto estava APINHADO DE GENTE.Não exatamente pessoas,mas dezenas de espectros,os olhos sem vida e os corpos cinzentos apagados,fitando incessantemente a moça que chorava e gritava em suas direções.Eram figuras parecidas com aquelas que haviam saído da varinha de Voldemort na noite em que o Lord das trevas retornara,na noite em que Cedrico morrera...mas aquelas pessoas no quarto de Lux não falavam,não se moviam,apenas olhavam...expressões indiferentes ,rostos vazios de quem perdera tudo.O frio parecia aumentar á medida em que Harry dava-se conta das presenças,e o garoto podia ouvir Dumbledore repetindo palavras de consolo para Lux.Harry enxergou com o canto dos olhos o diretor segurar firmemente a neta com uma força surpreendente,impedindo que a garota se debatesse mais.Foi também naquele momento que ele notou o sangue nas roupas de Lux e os pequenos cortes que brotavam a todo momento na pele da garota,bem como marcas de pancadas,roxas e de aparência dolorida.Remo também parecia ter atentado para aquele fato,porque Harry ouviu pela primeira desde que conhecera Remo,sempre tão educado,um palavrão forte sair da boca do bruxo quando o mesmo fitou Lux.Lupin voltou-se rapidamente para harry,apertando um ombro do rapaz com firmeza,a varinha em punho,no exato momento em que o aposento coemçou a tremer,como se um pequeno terremoto tivesse se instalado ali.  
--São vítimas do St.Mungus...ou pessoas do passado de Lux,cujas emoções foram tão fortes que fixaram-se nela até hoje.-O bruxo indicou a pequena multidão que ocupava o quarto.--São projeções que ela faz inconscientemente,harry.Temos que dissipá-los.Só assim Lux vai se acalmar.Apenas faça o mesmo que eu,Harry.-Remo apontou a varinha para um dos espectros,e harry prestou total ateção no feitiço usado pelo bruxo."Oharai!"-A figura desapareceu numa onda de frio,e remo prosseguiu sem parar um segundo,implacavelmente em cada pessoa.Harry copiou os movimentos,eliminando cada espector mecanica e rapidamente,mesmo sem ter idéia do que estava fazendo ou que magia estava usando.Só o que queria era ir cada vez mais rápido,esvaziar aquele quarto de uma vez,porque doía nele mesmo todos os gritos de Lux,todas as suas palavras implorando para que Dumbledore a soltasse,todas as feridas que se abriam na pele fina.Harry percedeu que Lux parava de gritar á medida que as figuras desapareciam,escondendo então o rosto entre as mãos enquanto Dumbledore embalava a neta com toadas estranhas e imcompreensíveis,uma aura prateada cercando o bruxo e aproximando-se devagar da garota agora imóvel.  
Quando o último espectro desapareceu através da varinha de harry,só o que todos podiam ouvir eram os soluços de Lux.Muito lentamente,Harry e remo se aproximaram da cama,e apenas naquele momento Harry pôde novamente dar uma olhada na prima.Dumbledore ainda segurava a moça com firmeza,porque eventualmente Lux se mexia com violência,lutando para se libertar.E em cada investida,Harry podia perceber o sangue escorrer de um novo corte.Lux tremia incontrolavelmente,os olhos firmemente fechados,recusando-se a enxergar o que julgava ser ainda um aglomerado de espectros perturbadores.  
--Lux...minha menina...pode abrir os olhos.Vamos,olhe para mim.Já foram todos embora.-Nunca em sua vida Harry presenciara Dumbledore falar a alguém com tanta delicadeza e carinho.O velho bruxo estreitava a garota entre os braços,a voz num tom suave de quem está acostumado a consolar cada lágrima.  
Lux balançou a cabeça negativamente,escondendo o rosto ainda mais entre as mãos.  
--Não foram.Estão todos aqui,me esperando...eu posso sentir,eu posso sentir cada um deles.Está doendo tanto...eles estão machucados,e com medo...e tão,tão tristes.É como se a alma estivesse partida.E eles estão partindo a minha,também.-Lux chorava baixinho,e Harry sentiu os próprios olhos umedecerem.Ao seu lado,Remo mantinha uma expressão impassível,mas o rapaz podia ver os punhos fortemente cerrados do bruxo.  
--Meu amor,confie em mim.Sou eu,querida,seu avô.Juro que eles foram embora.Harry e Remo cudaram deles.Voce só está conosco,minha criança.São apenas as sensações que ainda a acompanham,Lux.E vai parar em pouco tempo,se você acreditar assim.Deixe que elas se vão,junto com seus donos.-Os soluços de Lux começaram a diminuir,mas ela ainda parecia insegura.  
--Todos eles?Embora?-A voz da moça era hesitante,e Harry se viu sentando-se ao seu lado,sem saber direito o que estava fazendo e por que.O rapaz colocou uma das mãos nas da garota,falando tão suavemente que soou estranho até aos seus próprios ouvidos.Harry se deu conta de que poucas vezes tivera alguém com quem pudesse usar aquele tipo de som.  
--Ninguém aqui vai deixar que perturbem você,Lux.Palavra de irmão.-Muito,muito devagar,Lux levantou a cabeça,como se cada centímetro se movendo pesasse toneladas.Ela abriu os olhos receosamente,fixando-os primeiro no rosto sereno de Dumbledore,procurando a segurança do bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade.Dumbledore pousou uma das mãos na face da neta,finalmente libertando-a do abraço protetor,enquanto Lux fitava timidamente Harry e depois remo.Lux sorriu para Lupin,estendendo a mão para que ele também sentasse ao seu lado,mas o movimento provocou uma expressão de dor intensa na garota.  
--Dói...meu corpo dói.-Lux parou de falar,parecendo chocada ao olhar para si mesmo e perceber as manchas de sangue nas vestes.  
--Alvo...não seria melhor chamar Madame Pomfrey?Dessa vez a crise foi muito forte...-Harry percebeu que Dumbledore aprecia muito inclinado a concordar, e o próprio harry achava uma boa idéia.Mas Lux sacudiu a cabeça veementemente,protestando.  
--Não.de jeito nenhum.Não quero mais ninguém me vendo assim.Não gosto que saibam das minhas crises.Só vocês já está bom.-Apesar da voz de Lux sair firme,todos podiam perceber que ela ainda tremia visivelmente.--Não vou morrer por causas desses cortes,nenhum é grave.Não chamem ninguém.Só do que preciso de verdade é dormir.Por favor...-Lux parecia tão desamparada enquanto falava que ninguém teve coragem de discordar.Dumbledore respirou profundamente,estudando a neta atentamente antes de falar.  
--Ao menos podemos concluir que voce já está um pouco melhor,minha querida.Quando você começa a argumentar dessa forma nos traz a Lux de sempre.Mas vou pedir ao menos uma coisa.-Dumbledore acariciou a face da moça.--Deixe-me chamar Minerva,então.Não seria nenhuma novidade para ela,e tenho certeza que Minerva ficaria ultrajada se eu me negasse a pedir sua ajuda quando é necessária.Você precisa cuidar desses machucados no seu corpo,e não creio que se sentitia confortável com três indivíduos do sexo masculino fazendo esse trabalho.-Lux demorou para responder,parecendo muito satisfeita apenas com a presença do avô.  
--Não faria diferença se eu dissesse não,faria?-Ela replicou por fim,recostando-se tristemente na cabeceira da cama.Não fugiu á percepção de ninguém a rápida careta de dor que Lux exibiu quando suas costas tocaram a superfície da cama.  
--Não,querida.Desculpe.-Lux tentou sorrir para Dumbledore,observando o velho bruxo retirar-se devagar do quarto,anunciando que logo retornaria com macgonagall.Lux olhou para baixo,os dedos brincando displicentemente com os lençóis,mas Remo não deixou que a moça se recolhesse dentro de si mesma.O bruxo chegou mais perto,conjurando uma bacia cheia d'água e um tecido limpo,pousando-o cuidadosamente ao lado da garota.  
--Espere.deixe-me ajustar seus travesseiros.-O bruxo puxou Lux com delicadeza para frente,abrindo espaço para que travesseiros fossem encaixados entre as costas da garota e a madeira da cama.Quando Lux estava novamente recostada,remo passou a tocá-la com o tecido úmido,limpando o sangue da face e dos braços da moça.Lux fechou os olhos por alguns segundos,parecendo profundamente cansada,mas logo voltou-se tristemente para Harry.  
--Desculpe por meter voce nisso,harry.Não é uma cena bonita...mas eu concordei quando vovô quis contar a voce.me desculpe.-Harry sacudiu a cabeça.  
--Não se desculpe.Ninguém me obrigou a nada.EU quis estar por perto,da mesma forma que você me ajuda quando preciso.-Pelo canto dos olhos,Harry pôde enxergar um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto de remo.Lux encarou Harry por um longo momento,e o rapaz soube que a prima entendia.A moça voltou-se então para Remo,as mãos ainda trêmulas estendendo-se pata tocar o rosto do bruxo. --E você,Remo.Eu sempre faço você passar por poucas e boas,não?Me pergunto se todas as suas namoradas foram assim problemáticas.Meu palpite é que apenas eu dou todo esse trabalho.Desculpe.-Lux olhou para baixo,parecendo envergonhada,e Harry acompanhou interessado Remo levantar o queixo da moça e sorrir.  
--É meio difícil para um lobisomem achar essa situação ruim,minha querida.Você tem mais paciência do que eu nesse aspecto,poruqe precisa lidar comigo todos os meses.Lux...eu gosto de você completamente,todas as suas facetas juntas,sua doçura,sua inteligência,seus demônios,sua impaciência...tudo.-Harry observou divertido o rosto de Lux corar profundamente.Mesmo Remo adquirira um tom róseo na face.O rapaz teria feito algum comentário,mas a porta do quarto se abriu,e Macgonagall entrou com um ar eficiente,acompanhada por Dumbledore.Se a mestra de transfiguração ficara surpresa com a presença de Harry ali,não dera a perceber,simplesmente encarando Remo,Harry e Dumbledore severamente enqaunto ordenava com voz autoritária que saíssem do quarto para que pudesse ajudar Lux a trocar-se.Ainda que macgonagall apresentasse a mesma atitude austera de sempre,Harry demorou-se alguns segundos estudando a bruxa atentamente,observando-a aproximar-se de Lux.Antes que a porta fosse fechada,harry pôde ver claramente um raro sorriso iluminar o rosto da professora,bem como a delicadeza com que a mesma ajudava Lux a mudarde posição na cama.E Harry se deu conta de algo que começara a desconfiar há algum tempo,desde que a mestra lhe oferecera biscoitos em seu escritório,meses atrás,ou quando brigara com Umbridge afirmando acreditar na capacidade do garoto:havia muito mais ternura em Minerva macgonagall por trás da máscara de seca eficiência que a bruxa adotava ao longo das classes.  
--bem,Harry,foi uma experiência dura para todos nós.-A voz do diretor arrancou o rapaz dos seus devaneios.--Essa foi uma crise mais forte que o normal.Creio que Lux andava muito sobrecarregada ultimamente.Desde que Voldemrt retornou,todo o nosso mundo anda tenso,e obviamente com as emoções á flor da pele.Não é um ambiente bom para uma empática.-O diretor constatou tristemente,contemplando o fogo da pequena lareira da sala.--geralmente Lux pouco se machuca durante as crises.Basta segurá-la e impedir que se movimente demais ou use seus poderes inconscientemente.Hoje,não adiantou tanto.Entenda,harry,quando ela entra em crise,toda a sua natureza mágica entra num ponto de ebulição.A energia é tão forte que não pode mais ficar encerrada dentro de Lux,o seu corpo não é mais suficiente para guardá-la,daí as feridas.É pura mágica fugindo da sua prisão.Quanto ás projeções,são lembranças de Lux,os rostos e o desespero daqueles cujas sensações ela absorveu.Ela cria esses espíritos involuntariamente.-Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo,afundando numa poltrona.--Voce fez um bom trabalho,harry.Aprendeu rápido como dissipar os espectros,e ajudou a acalmar sua prima.Muito obrigado.A voce também,remo,como sempre.-Remo e Harry sorriram,sentando-se também para aguardar que macgonagall os deixasse entrar para ver Lux novamente.  
Harry olhou subitamente para o relógio que havia pendurado na parede,surpreendendo-se ao perceber que ainda era cedo e que a noite havia começado apenas.Parecia muito mais tempo.

(----------------) (------------------) (---------------)

Harry passou os olhos pelo salão principal distraído,enquanto brincava displicentemente com os talheres em seu prato.O horário de jantar já estava quase no fim,mas nem ele nem os amigos tinham pressa em voltar para a torre da grifinória.Hermione estava absorta em conversação com Ginny,as duas soltando ocasionais risadinhas,enquanto Rony ainda concentrava-se animadamente na sobremesa.  
Harry voltou os olhos para a mesa dos professores,onde alguns deles ainda permaneciam.O rapaz deteve-se por um instante no casal sentado á esquerda de Dumbledore,sorrindo levemente ao observar lux e Remo numa conversa animada.Embora os dois insistissem em manter em segredo o seu relacionamento,parecia impossível a Harry não notar o carinho que nutriam um pelo outro.Era tão óbvio,pensou.O garoto estudou Lux atentamente,satisfeito em constatar que a prima parecia totalmente recuperada da crise que tivera.Apesar de já ter se passado quase uma semana do episódio,Harry ainda sentia um calafrio ao recordar-se do rosto em pânico da garota.mas Lux se refizera rapidamente,ainda que por alguns dias parecesse um pouco deprimida,além de cursar com alguns cortes mais profundos,cicatrizando lentamente,mesmo após os feitiços de cura administrados por macgonagall.Mas Dumbledore dissera que era perfeitamente normal em virtude da magnitude da crise,e harry então se tranqüilizara e limitara-se a fazer compainha á garota nos intervalos das aulas e tentar animá-la com historias amenas.  
O rapaz recordou-se de quando contara a rony,hermione e Ginny a respeito da empatia de Lux,no dia seguinte á crise da garota.Embora Hermione afirmasse que já desconfiava,Rony e Ginny pareceram absolutamente chocados,lamentando genuinamente a situação da neta de Dumbledore.mas harry ficara realmente preocupado apenas lhe perguntara exatamente por que Harry estivera no escritório de Dumbledore durante a crise.O rapaz desconversara desajeitado,explicando ter sido uma mera coincidência,mas Harry era suficientemente sincero consigo mesmo para saber que nenhum dos seus amigos comprara aquela história em nenhum momento.Ele sentia-se genuinamente mal por não dizer a verdade,envergonhando-se à medida que contemplava os olhos de Ron,Mione e Ginny e enxergava uma sombra de decepção passar rapidamente pelos rosotos dos amigos.A verdade era que harry tinha receio do que diriam se soubessem que estivera com lux porque ela era sua prima,Dumbledore seu bisavô e aquela era parte de sua família,mesmo que Harry ainda não fosse capaz de considerar Dumbledore como tal.O que o rapaz temia,realmente,era a opinião dos amigos diante do tratamento que dispensava a Dumbledore.Ele desconfiava que,pelo menos hermione,sendo sempre a mais sensível e inteligente do grupo,olharia para ele e diria que o rapaz estava sendo um idiota.Porque hermione era assim,capaz de analisar com clareza e ver com justiça os dois lados,contando com um coração enorme.E Harry conhecia Mione o suficiente para saber que a amiga,após o achoque inicial,o aconselharia a perdoar Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore.O velho bruxo permanecera fiel à sua palavra quando dissera a harry que tentaria respeitar a privacidade do garoto e procuraria conhecê-lo melhor,bem como tentava dar a harry uma melhor visão sobre quem era e como vivera.Harry pensou na última conversa que tivera a sós com Dumbledore,no fim de semana após a crise de Lux.O diretor explicara que a neta hava contado a respeito da atuação de Harry contra Voldemort,mostrando particular interesse no leão de fogo que Harry convocara.O velho bruxo comentara que aquele tipo de magia era geralmente relacionado ao povo antigo,e harry recordara-se subitamente do dragão que Lux conjurara na plataforma nove e meis há algum tempo.Dumbledore estudara o rapaz profundamente,questionando calmamente como harry fizera realemente para realizar aquele feito,como soubera o que fazer.O garoto encarara o diretor fixamente,sinceramente confuso com as palavras e uma tentativa de explicar-se.A verdade era que Harry NÃO SABIA o que fizera e como fizera.Ele tentara ser claro,mas era difícil colocar em frases a estranha sensação que o dominara quando usara aqueles poderes,como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse percorrendo o seu corpo a toda velocidade até encontrar um local de escape.Era difícil explicar que as palavras apenas haviam se projetado em sua mente e boca como se algo as tivesse guiado,e que ele agora nem mesmo lembrava o que dissera para controlar o leão,quanto mais convocá-lo.Dumbledore escutou com atenção,parecendo refletir concentrado.Por fim,o velho bruxo assentira e anunciara que gostaria de testar o garoto.Quando harry perguntara nervoso a que tipo de testes Dumbledore se referia,o velho bruxo sorrira de forma tranqüilizante,afirmando que não havia razão para ficar apreensivo.O que ele queria,dissera,era apenas tirar de uma vez por todas as dúvidas se Harry era ou não um druida.O velho bruxo conversara longamente com o garoto,explicando que levaria alguns dias para que pudesse fazer tal experiência,pois precisaria pesquisar adequadamente quais seriam os melhores métodos para a identificação das habilidades de harry.Dumbledore dissera que o avisaria imediatamente quando tudo estivesse pronto,e acrescentara novamente que Harry não precisava ficar nervoso,nem criar expectativas excessivas.Harry concordara polidamente com o diretor,mas intimamente sentia as entranhas s revirarem a cada vez que tentava imaginar o que estaria por vir.  
Harry foi retirado repentinamente dos seus pensamentos por um movimento súbito á sua frente.Ainda um pouco aéreo,ele observou,surpreso,Hermione e Ginny se afastarem da mesa acenando,e Harry podia jurar que Mione lançara um olhar esquisito para Rony,que permanecia ao lado do rapaz.harry virou-se para o amigo ruivo,notando que Ron parecia ligeiramente nervoso,e empurrava para longe seu prato de sobremesa.  
--Por que elas foram embora?-harru lançou um olhar curioso para as duas garotas que se adiantavem para as portas do salão.Rony deu de ombros,tentando mostrar uma despreocupada indiferença.  
--Hum...Mione disse que queria mostrar a Ginny alguma coisa.garotas,não dá pra entender...-Harry não sabia exatamente por que,mas tinha a impressão de que toda a atitude de Ron era forçada.O ruivo olhou para os lsdos certificando-se que ninguém escutava antes de voltar a falar.--Hum...mas foi bom elas terem saído...eu queria mesmo falar com voce,sabe...-Rony parou hesitante,e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
--Vá em frente,Rony.Eu não mordo.-Ron deu um sorriso amarelo,parecendo duvidar das palavras do amigo.Por fim,o irmão de Ginny respirou fundo e começou.  
--Bom...você sabe que sábado é o dia da primeira visita a hogsmead do ano letivo,não sabe?-Harry confirmou com a cabeça,e Ron prosseguiu.--Hum...e você sabe que sábado é também o aniversário de Mione,certo?-Harry assentiu mais uma vez,confuso.Onde Ron queria chegar?O ruivo falava cada vez mais hesitante,e Harry achou que o rapaz parecia esverdeado.--Então...a coisa é que...sabe,no expresso de Hogwarts,quando estávamos vindo pra cá...bom,eu e Mione...nós combinamos,sabe,que iríamos juntos a Hogsmead na primeira oportunidade...eu,eu e ela,sozinhos,sabe...E bom,não tínhamos calculado que cairia justamente no aniversário dela,mas...então,nós ainda queremos ir juntos,sabe...-harry estreitou os olhos de repente.  
--Espere.Espere.Você está querendo me dizer que você e MIone querem ir juntos a Hogsmead no sábado,SÓ VOCÊS?Voce quer que eu fique longe da Mione NO DIA DO ANIVERSÁRIO DELA?-Harry conseguiu manter a voz baixa,embora a frieza que surgira em seu tom fizesse com que Ron se sfastasse alguns centímetros do amigo.Ele não entendia direito por que estava começando a ficar com raiva,nem por que de repente sentia-se tão sozinho.Afinal,sabia há algum tempo que era inevitável que eventualmente Ron e Mione começariam a se entender e admitiriam seus sentimentos.Ele deveria ficar feliz porque finalmente seus melhores amigos teriam seu primeiro encontro.Então,por que doía como um soco no estômago o fato de Rony dizer-lhe que ele e Mione queriam estar sozinhos?Era perfeitamente normal aquele desejo.Mas Harry sentia-se,de repente,DEIXADO DE LADO.  
--É,quero dizer,não,não é isso,Harry.Nós podemos combinar alguma coisa,como...não sei,nos encontrarmos todos na hora do almoço no três vassouras,para comemorar...-Rony falava freneticamente,mas Harry interrompeu.  
--É,é só a isso que eu tenho direito,não?Uma hora com meus amigos,e depois novamente vocês em seu canto,e eu me retirando,não é isso?-Harry sabia que estava sendo irracional,que não estava sendo justo.Ele só...sentia que estava perdendo um pouco de seus amigos,e aquilo machucava.A parte sensata de Harry dizia que era uma bobagem,que Rony e Mione NÃO iriam abandoná-lo apenas por formarem um casal.Harry sabia que aquela insegurança era infundada,e não entendia o por quê de toda aquela cena.Ele sentiu-se sinceramente envergonhado consigo mesmo.Rony continuava a falar,e Harry tentou acalmar-se enquanto ouvia as palavras desesperadas do amigo.  
--Não,Harry,não é isso.Você sabe que nós nunca deixaríamos você de fora.É só...voce sabe que eu realmente gosto dela,Harry.Foi difícil ter coragem para chamá-la,e eu só...não quero perder a chance,entende...mas eu realmente quero que nos encontremos todos depois,sabe...no almoço...é importante para Mione também,claro que ela quer sua compainha no aniversário dela.Mas nós tínhamos combinado...-Harry respirou fundo,encarando Rony fixamente.Ele entendia o que o amigo queria dizer.Afinal,quem melhor do que ele mesmo para saber como fora difícil para Rony e Hermione chegarem á aquele ponto?Harry torcera verdadeiramente para que tudo desse certo entre os dois.Portanto,não tinha o direito de agora,quando as coisas pareciam enfim estarem caminhando,estragar tudo.Ron e Mione eram seus melhores amigos.Ele só não conseguia compreender por que sentia tanto medo de repente.  
--Tudo bem,Rony.desculpe qualquer coisa.Vamos almoçar juntos.-Harry falou com uma calma que não sentia,e harry parou de tagarelar,arregalando os olhos.  
--Sério?Quer dizer,tudo bem mesmo?Você não está com raiva?-Harry forçou um sorriso,ainda que sentisse como se os músculos de sua face estivessem paralisados.Ele estava sim com raiva,sobretudo de si mesmo.mas Ron não precisava saber disso.  
--Não,tudo bem.mesmo.-Rony inspirou profundamente,o alívio estampado no rosto.harry começou a se levantar,sabendo que precisava sair logo dali.--Hum...eu tenho que ir de falar com remo hoje á noite,sabe,sobre o AD...não quero atrasar.-Harry se afastou lentamente,não antes de Rony segurar um braço do rapaz,com um sorriso largo.  
--Muito abrigado,meu chapa.Obrigado por entender.-Harry sorriu forçadamente mais uma vez,dirigindo-se tenso para a saída.Ele só queria compreender por que parecia que algo muito pesado acomodara-se em seu peito quando tudo o que deveria sentir era felicidade por seus amigos.

(------------) (-------------------) (---------------)

Harry se recuperara apenas parcialmente das suas reações quando alcançara a porta do escritório de Remo.O bruxo o esperava com um sorriso no rosto,ainda que lançasse um olhar preocupado para o garoto após observá-lo um pouco.harry concluiu que sua fisionomia não deveria estar entre as melhores,mas preferiu ficar calado e não comentar qualq era o problema.Ele ainda precisava colocar as idéias no lugar.Remo pareceu pressentir que Harry não estava no clima para explicar o que havia de errado,decidindo ignorar momentaneamente qualquer questionamento.Sorrindo,o bruxo sugeriu que passassem para seus aposentos pessoais,alegando que seria mais agradável acertarem tudo diante de uma lareira aconchegante do que nas cadeiras do escritório onde usalmente recebia seus estudantes.Harry concordou displicentemente,sem se importar muito onde estava.Só o que queria era preencher sua mente com outras coisas,e o AD parecia uma excelente opção.  
Harry sondara Remo a respeito do grupo no fim de semana,e o bruxo mostrara-se bastante receptivo á idéia da continuação do AD.Lupin confessara que ficara extremamente orgulhoso de Harry quando soubera da criação do grupo no ano passado,e ficava feliz em saber que o garotosentia prazer em aprender mais e ensinar a matéria a seus colegas.Assim,os dois haviam combinado reunirem-se durante a semana e escolherem juntos o que seria mais interessante para ser explorado na sala do requerimento.Remo sugerira que Harry aceitasse mais alguns estudantes, eo garoto vira-se gostando da possibilidade,ainda mais quando Lux oferecera-se para ajudá-lo ocasionalmente.O rapaz vira-se repentinamente animado com a retomada do grupo,e já pensava seriamente em reiniciá-lo o quanto antes.  
Por um longo tempo Harry e o novo padrinho discutiram os detalhes do AD,e ao final o rapaz estava genuinamente satisfeito.Seria um bom trabalho,embora fosse mais do seu já limitado tempo.Harry fechou o caderno onde anotara as sugestões de Remo,sentindo-se mais relaxado ao afastar um pouco os pensamentos do que ocorrera mais cedo.Ele respirou fundo,só então percebendo que Remo o fitava.  
--Aconteceu alguma coisa,Harry?Você parece chateado.-Harry consiferou as alternativas em sua frente.Parte dele queria abanar a cabeça e dizer que estava tudo bem,recolhendo-se á habitual introspecção do garoto.mas outra parte,mais forte,lembrava-lhe das palavras de remo há tempos atrás,na noite de seu aniversàrio em White Fortress."Vou estar aqui para qualquer coisa,Harry...".O rapaz sentiu uma súbita necessidade de falar e ser ouvido,de despejar as estranhas emoções conflitantes que se instalavam.  
--Não foi nada grave.É só bobagem.-Harry sacudiu os ombros negligentemente,mas Remo deu um sorriso paciente.  
--Não parece bobagem para você,a julgar pela cara que estava quando chegou.Pode falar,Harry.faz bem desabafar.-Harry só hesitou um pouco antes de ceder,e quando começou as palavras vieram como uma torrente.Ele contou tudo, a raiva que sentira quando Rony o excluíra,a sensação de solidão,a surpresa diante das próprias reações,a culpa por aqueles sentimentos.Remo era um bom ouvinte,prestando atenção com uma expressão neutra,sem sinal de julgamento.  
--É realmente estúpido.-Harry concluiu irritado,andando de um lado para o outro.--Quer dizer,EU SEI que Ron e Mione vão continuar meus amigos,independente do que aconteça.E eu sempre torci para que tudo desse certo entre eles.mas então,por que eu não consigo ficar apenas feliz pelos dois?Por que eu tenho a impressão de estar sobrando,e acabo com raiva?Eu não pensei que pudesse ser tão egoísta.-Harry olhou para Lupin,frustrado.Qual era o seu problema?Para surpresa do garoto,porém,o bruxo RIRA.Harry encarou Remo,estupefado,até que ele percebesse o choque do afilhado e ficasse sério novamente,fazendo sinal para que o rapaz se sentasse.  
--Harry,isso é perfeitamente normal.É natural sentir-se inseguro quando seus amigos começam a demonstrar interesse em outras coisas que não unicamente a amizade.É ainda mais complicado quando ocorre o que está ocorrendo agora com vocês,onde dois membros de um mesmo círculo gostam um do outro.-Remo sorriu melancolicamente.--Isso aconteceu conosco também...sabe,comigo e Sirius,principalmente.Quando seus pais começaram a namorar.Foi didícil para Sirius aceitar que james agora tinha que dividir o seu tempo entre os amigos e a namorada.Para mim também foi.Nós receávamos que nossa amizade mudasse,que James se afastasse.Não que James e Lily não ficassem conosco na maioria das vezes.Mas veja,um casal também precisa de seus momentos a sós,e era didfícil lidar com esse fato no começo.-Remo encarou Harry seriamente.--Para você deve ser mais complicado ainda,penso eu.Afinal,Rony e hermione foram os seus primeiros amigos verdadeiros,e vocês são inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano aqui.É totalmente compreensível que voce se sinta mal ao se dar conta de que haverá momentos em que Rony e hermione não estarão com você,mas apenas um com o outro.Mas Harry...o fato de você ter consciência de essa raiva é errada já prova que voce é um bom amigo,e que está aprendendo a lidar com as mudanças e aceitá-las.Prova que você realmente gosta de Rony e Hermione,e quer os dois felizes.Vocês vão se adaptar,Harry.Bons amigos sempre se adaptam,nós,os marotos e Lily,conseguimos,e fomos felizes com os novos arranjos,até mais do que antes.Porque James e Lily estavam tão profundamente satisfeitos,que nós só podíamos nos sentir da mesma forma,era contagiante.E veja o resultado disso,garoto.Você.Estou falando sério,Harry.É uma fase difícil,mas faz parte d crescimento de vocês, e crescer nunca é exatamente fácil.-O bruxo sorriu.--O mais importante,Harry,é você continuar tendo em mente que seus amigos continuarão seus amigos,que o sentimento que une vocês não vai embora.Você não deve deixar que essa insegurança sobreponha o laço entre vocês.Voce vai se sair bem,garoto.-Harry olhou desconfiado para Remo,procurando por algum indício de dúvida no rosto do padrinho a respeito das próprias palavras,mas o bruxo sorria com segurança.Lentamente,Harry pesou o que Remo dissera,percebendo que seus medos se dissipavam um pouco.talvez,no final das contas,não fosse tão ruim aceitar e se alegrar pelos amigos.  
--É,suponho que sim.-harry falou hesitante,franzindo as sobrancelhas.--É esquisito,sabe...as minhas reações.Eu sempre fui um pouco estourado,mas de uns tempos pra cá,parece que sinto mais raiva,com qualquer coisa,com bobagens.Minha paciência fica por um fio muito rápido,e meu controle vai tudo fosse motivo para irritação.-Harry parou,surpreso.Nunca pensara em verbalizar aquele fato que já o incomodava há algum tempo,mas simplesmente escapara de sua boca.talvez porque remo tornava simples falar.Lupin sorriu novamente,dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do rapaz.  
--também não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças,Harry.Chama-se adolescência.Claro que parte disso relaciona-se ao seu prórprio temperamento,como voce mesmo colocou.Mas voce está passando por uma fase decisiva,onde os hormônios causam muita confusão.Na adolescência,tudo parece muito extremo,qualquer coisa pode ser motivo para conflito.Ser um adolescente é viver numa montanha-russa emocional,e lembre-se que voce está constantemente submetido a estresse.Eu ficaria surpreso se você não explodisse de vez em quando.Você só deve ficar alerta para não passar dos limites.-Remo assumiu uma expressão sonhadora.--mas esses anos da vida da pessoa,apesar de tudo,são maravilhosos,Harry.É nessa idade que a vida é mais bonita,onde descobrem-se os amores,aproveita-se os amigos...vale á pena cada minuto.-A única coisa em que Harry conseguiu pensar foi que sua adolescencia poderia ser muito mais agradável se Voldemort não insistisse em tentar encerrá-la a cada ano,mas refreou tais idéias a tempo.Não precisava estragar o momento com esse tipo de lembrança.harry sorriu para o padrinho,assentindo,ao mesmo tempo em que levantava.  
--Espero que sim.-o rapaz não conseguiu suprimir um bocejo involuntário.--Acho que vou andando,já está meio tarde...-remo concordou,acompanhando o rapaz até o escritório e abrindo a porta,quase colidindo com Lux,que deu um salto para trás rapidamente,equilibrando um cálice nas mãos.  
--Lupin,se eu não conhecesse você melhor,diria que me atacou de propósito com essa porta,para que eu derrubasse esse negócio no chão.-Lux apontou para o cálice fingindo mágoa,enquanto remo sorria levemente.  
--Bem,não seria uma grande perda.-Lux girou os olhos,voltando-se para Harry.  
--"não seria uma grande perda",ele diz como uma criança teimosa.E a quase meia hora que eu passei implorando a Severo que me entregasse a poção para que euzinha trouxesse pra você,com ele me olhando como se eu fosse maluca e perguntando com olhos suspeitos POR QUE EU queria tanto "Servir àquele idiota"??-Harry achou que Lux fazia uma imitação bem imperssionante de snape.--Sorte sua que Severo na verdade gosta de mim, e eu dele.Seu padrinho é uma figura,Harry.Todo mês a mesma coisa,tudo por causa de um cálice com uma poção amarga...muito maduro da sua parte,Remo.-Harry olhou fixamente para o cálice nas mãos de Lux,dando-se conta finalmente de que se tratava da poção mata-cão.era verdade...a lua cheia estava chegando.Ele percebeu subitamente que,apesar do sorriso no rosto de remo,havia uma sombra nos olhos do padrinho.Lux também parecera notar,lançando um olhar rápido para Harry,como se dissesse que iria cuidar de tudo.O rapaz assentiu levemente,sfastando-se da porta e sorrindo para o casal.  
--Bem,eu vou andando,já está na minha hora...boa sorte com a poção,Remo.-O rapaz olhou fixamente para o bruxo,sério.--E muito obrigado.Por tudo.-Lupin bagunçou os cabelos de Harry,sorrindo para o garoro enquanto ele se afastava lentamente pelo corredor.  
--A qualquer hora,garoto.Você sabe disso.-Harry assentiu mais uma vez,dando por fim as costas para o casal e seguindo o seu caminho.  
Lux sorriu levemente para Remo,entrando no escritório enquanto ele fechava a porta.O bruxo a segurou pela mão à medida que caminhavam para os seus aposentos,apagando as luzes do escritório atrás de si.  
--Tiveram uma boa conversa?-Lux perguntou enquanto colocava o cálice da mata-cão na pequena mesa de centro diante do sofá,observando Remo assentir.  
--Sim.Harry é um bom garoto.-Remo franziu as sobrancelhas para Lux ao perceber que a moça parecia querer contar algo mas hesitava.--O que?-Ele observou Lux se mexer desconfortavelmente antes de encará-lo.  
--nada.Que dizer...responda-me uma coisa:Você e Harry conversam muito?Sobre tudo?-Remo franziu ainda mais o rosto,confuso,mas respondeu mesmo assim.  
--Bem,não sobre tudo.Harry ainda é muito fechado.às vezes é difícil convencê-lo a dizer o que o perturba.mas estamos melhorando,aos poucos.-O bruxo encarou Lux preocupado.--Por que?Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre Harry?-Lux demorou para resonder,parecendo pesar o que diria.remo se aproximou mais,fitando a moça fixamente.  
--Não sei...talvez.não tenho certeza.É só que...-Lux respirou fundo.--Certo.Quando entrei na mente de Harry...bom, você sabe que eu já tinha libertado a empatia,então obviamente pudo captar o que Harry sentia.E quando estava lá...não sei,Remo,foi muito rápido.Mas eu SENTI uma ali dentro,MUITO bem guardado,como se o próprio Harry estivesse se escondendo do que havia ali.Foi por uma fração de segundos,porque sumiu logo,como se Harry tivesse percebido o que eu estava fazendo e enterrado tudo mais profundamente.Acho mesmo que ele fez isso inconscientemente.Harry está reprimindo alguma coisa,remo,e é sério.Era muito negativo.-Ela parou um pouco,parecendo reflatir.--Não sei.Diga-me uma coisa:Harry fala sobre Sirius?Ou Fala sobre a profecia?-Remo piscou.  
--Não.Sobre Sirius,ele só falou uma vez,muito brevemente.Mas ele evita tocar no assunto.E a profecia...Harry NUNCA se refere a ela.É como se ele tentasse esquecer que ela existe.-remo se calou,fitando lux apreensivo.--Ele NUNCA expôs,na verdade,como se sente a respeito dessas coisas.  
--Ele está reprimindo,Remo.Isso não é bom.vai chegar um momento em que será demais para ele.  
--Mas o que podemos fazer?Nós não podemos pressioná-lo,vai ser pior se o fizermos.-remo falou sensatamente,e Lux concordou.  
--Isso está fora de questão.Harry não suporta pressão.-A garota inspirou fundo,sentando-se no sofá.--Não sei.Vamos esperar um pouco,ver se Harry começa a se abrir.E vamos pensando em alguma solução caso isso não aconteça.É o que podemos fazer no momento.-Ela falou sombriamente,e por alguns minutos os dois ficaram em silêncio.  
Por fim,Lux sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou,pegando o cálice que esperava na mesa e dirigindo-se a Remo.  
--Bem,vamos cuidar do presente.Você já enrolou muito,Remo.Bebe logo isso.-remo encarou tristemente o cálice á sua frente,sentindo-se repentinamente desanimado.Gostaria de poder esquecer que logo a lua cheia estaria no céu...Ele sabia que Lux sentira sua tristeza,e olhou insistentemente para baixo quando ela entregou a poção em suas mãos e chegou mais perto.  
--Ei,não faça isso.Não há nada demais em se entristecer pela lua cheia,mas não vale á pena ficar remoendo por muito tempo.vai passar mais uma vez,logo.E eu vou estar com você.-remo levantou a cabeça quando sentiu os dedos de Lux em seu rosto.Ela sorriu,fazendo com que se sentisse repentinamente aquecido.--tome a poção,e vou recompensá-lo depois.-Lux o beijou levemente,e Remo finalmente levou o cálice à boca.Não importava o quão amarga fosse a sua maldição,Lux fazia tudo parecer subitamente doce.

(--------------) (----------------------) (----------------)

--Hermione,FICA QUIETA!-Ginny falou pela quinta vez para a garota que sentava-se na cadeira á sua frente,afastando o pequeno pincel do rosto da amiga.--Como é que eu vou conseguir terminar se você não pára de se mexer nessa cadeira?Eu vou acabar borrando!-A garota ruiva observou Mione se endireitar novamente,fazendo um muxoxo de impaciência.  
--Eu ainda não entendi por que você está tão empenhada em me arrumar,Ginny.Eu só vou a Hogsmead,não é nada demais!-A irmã de Rony sorriu,voltando a trabalhar no rosto da amiga.  
--Mione,você vai ter UM o meu irmão.Além disso,é seu aniversário.Você tem que estar mais bonita do que de costume,oras!Assim,o Roniquinho não vai pensar duas vezes antes de tascar um beijo em você...  
--GINNY!!!-hermione deu um guincho nervoso,olhando abismada para a amiga.Não conseguia entender como existiam pessoas que classificavam Ginny como tímida.Ao longo dos anos,Hermione aprendera que Ginny Weasley poderia ser tudo,menos tal adjetivo.Era por isso que se davam tão bem.Enquanto Mione era séria e compenetrada,Ginny era impulsiva e ferina,sem medo de dizer o que pensava.Era um bom balanço.A ruiva simplesmente riu mais,largando finalmente o pincel e dando um passo para trás,observando seu trabalho.  
--Ótimo.Você está bonita,Mione.-Ginny falou sinceramente,e Hermione teve que concordar que não parecia nada mal enquanto se contemplava no espelho.Ela sorriu,embora sentisse uma onda de nervosismo invadi-la ao se dar conta de que estava pronta para descer e encontrar Rony.A semana passara voando assombrosamente,e antes que pudesse pensar direito,já estava com Ginny em seu dormitório na manhã do sábado,deixando que a amiga a ajudasse a se preparar.  
Hermione engoliu em seco,sentindo que suas mãos ficavam repentinamente geladas.Por um instante,ela quase olhou para Ginny e disse que não conseguiria ir.mas o momento de Pânico passou quando MIone recordou-se que era com rony que estaria dentro de minutos.Ela sorriu para si mesma.Quem poderia pensar que Hermione Granger,tão sensata e concentrada nos livros pudesse sentir-se tão nervosa e boba por coisa como encontros e garotos?Hermione inspirou profundamente,voltando-se então para Ginny,que a aguardava pacientemente.  
--Pode ir descendo,Gin.Só preciso de um minuto.-Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha,mas não fez qualquer comentário,atendendo ao pedido da amiga e sumindo pela porta.Hermione sentou-se na cama,fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e recordando-se dos contos trouxas que sua mãe contava quando era pequena.Onde tudo dava certo e todos viviam felizes para sempre.E ela se obrigou a acreditar que podia ser assim nesse dia.

(------------) (-------------------) (------------------)

Ginny desceu as escadas em caracol,sacudindo a cabeça.Hermione tentava,mas não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo.Ela se perguntava como Rony estaria se irmão,não muito melhor,pensou.Ginny estacou quando deparou-se com Harry sentado numa das poltronas da sala comunal,folheando distraidamente um livro.Ela sorriu quando Harry levantou a cabeça e percebeu sua presença.  
Harry fez convite para que Ginny sentasse,tentando não reparar em como a irmã de Rony parecia bem sem o costumeiro uniforme de Hogwarts.Ele ficou aliviado quando a garota começou a falar,quebrando o gelo.  
--E o Ron?-Harry girou os olhos ao recordar-se do amigo.  
--Lá em cima,tentando recuperar a sanidade.Ele pediu que eu descesse na frente,dizendo que eu só estava lhe deixando mais nervoso.Seu irmão está agindo como um maníaco,é o que eu digo.-Ginny sorriu largamente.  
--bem,Mione também não está lá essas coisas,ainda que eu imagine que esteja melhor que Rony.Mas tenho que admitir que está sendo divertido assistir.-Harry riu também,mas Ginny teve a súbita impressão de que estava meio forçado.--E você?Também vai agora para Hogsmead?-Harry deu de ombros,tentando parecer despreocupado.  
--Não sei.talvez só vá na hora do almoço,para encontrar Rony e Mione,sabe...-Ele não queria que Ginny percebesse seu desânimo,mas não tinha graça ir a Hogsmead sem os seus melhores amigos.A garota o observou por um momento,parecendo tomar uma decisão.  
--Por que não vem comigo,agora?Só estou esperando Rony e Mione saírem para ir também.-Ginny icou surpresa ao notar a imediata expressão de raiva que Harry exibiu.  
--Foi Rony ou hermione quem pediu isso a você?Pra fazer compainha ao coitado?-Ginny respirou fundo,lembrando-se de que precisava ser paciente.  
--Bem,não gosto de mentir.Eles me pediram isso,sim.mas vou responder a voce o mesmo que respondi aos dois.Não quero ir a Hogsmead com voce porque estão me pedindo,Harry.Não faço nada desse tipo por obrigação.Quero ir porque gosto realmente da sua compainha.Você é meu amigo,e nada mais normal que eu deseje aproveitar um passeio ao seu lado.-Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.--E não acho que você deva ficar zangado com Rony e Mione também.Eles só estão preocupados com você,e chateados por você ficar sozinho.-Ginny falou com tanta frieza que Harry sentiu-se realmente envergonhado.respirando fundo,ele olhou para a garota.  
--Desculpe.-Ginny também respirou profundamente.  
--Tudo bem,Harry.Sem mágoas.Nós dois não temos mesmo um gênio agradável.-Ela sorriu levemente.--mas falando sério...por que não vamos juntos?Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.-O sorriso de Ginny se alargou,adquirindo um tom malicioso.--Voce já se deu conta que daqui a pouco faz um mês que retornamos a Hogwarts e ainda não colocamos em prática a aliança Potter-Weasley para diversão?Eu não sei voce,mas me sinto envergonhada perante Fred e george...não estou honrando meu legado.Já está mais do que na hora de planejarmos alguma coisa,não acha?Em nome dos gêmeos e dos marotos...-Harry riu,enquanto Ginny prosseguia.--Além do mais,vou ser sincera com você...não estou muito animada para ir a Hogsmead com minhas colegas de dormitório.Elas são legais,mas Hogsmead para elas significa horas dentro das lojas de roupas,examinando todas as peças...não faz muito meu gênero.Não sou muito conhecida pela minha paciência,sabe...-Ginny olhou para Harry,os olhos castanhosmuito abertos num pedido.--Vamos,Harry.Ajude sua amiga.Juro que não vou ser muito chata.-harry engoliu em Ginny conseguia fazer aquilo com ele,só olhando em sua direção?Não confiando muito na sua capacidade de falar,Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça,concordando.Ginny deu um sorriso satisfeito,e pareceu que a garota falaria alguma outra coisa,mas nesse momento um Rony agitado desceu as escadas,parando diante dos dois jovens de olhos arregalados.  
--Ela já desceu?Está aqui?-O rapaz inspirou aliviado quando harry e Ginny negaram,e a garota soltou um assobio baixo.  
--uau,Ron.Você caprichou.-Rony tentou sorrir para a irmã,e Harry reparou que o amigo estava brnco como um lençol.--Mas espere para ver Mione.Você vai cair pra trás,ela está linda.-O simples pensamento pareceu deixar Rony apavorado,e Harry achou que o amigo poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante.  
Um ruído nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino fez com que todos se virassem naquela direção,e Ginny deu um sorriso largo.  
--Aqui está ela!-Tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi segurar o riso ante a boca escancarada de Rony ao contemplar a figura que surgira.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	42. a sua mão

Nota da autora: Tenho certeza de que ningém aqui precisa que eu fique repetindo que não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter...Muito obrigada:  
#gara de prata:,eu não tenho MSN não...Bem,demorei mais cheguei,aqui está o novo capítulo,espero que agrade.Bom,o teste para saber se o Harry é um druida virá nos próximos capítulos,tenha paciência...quanto ao harry encontrar o Malfoy em Hogsmead...bom,leia esse capítulo para ver o que acontece!  
#Marlene Loves Harry Potter:haha,gostei do seu nome!obrigada eplos elogios,e quanto ao harry e á Ginny,tudo a seu tempo.  
#Lu:Obrigada,e espero que curta a atualização!  
#Mateus Potter Dumbledore:haha,a crise da Lux inspirada nos meus pacientes??Bom,mesmo já tendo lidado com pacientes psiquiátricos,não posso dizer que tenha visto algo muito parecido,graças ao bom Deus...foi mais minha imaginação,mesmo.Se bem que mulheres em trabalho de parto(algumas) dão um Show bem semelhante ao da Lux,hehe.E sim,o Harry está "aborrecente",mas quem não foi em algum momento da vida??leia esse capítulo para ver se o Harry encontra ou não o malfoy,bom como para descobrir como andam o Rony e a Mione...espero que curta,um beijão!  
#nattaly Snape:haha,tenho novidades pra a ler sua fic!! Só não comentei porque quero falar tudo de uma vez,depois de ler todos os capítulos já publicados...mas adianto que está muit legal!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espero que continue gostando!  
#Biagranger:Obrigada.A Lux sofre sim,mas ela tem muita gente para cuidar dela.Quanto ao romance entre Rony e Mione,leia para ver.Bom,quanto ao da adlescencia certo?mas isso passa!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#Alice:Obrigada,tomara que continue gostando!  
#lilix:haha,ainda não vi nenhum pacinte co uma crise como a da Lux,Deus me guarde disso...quanto á sua idéia,bem interessante.  
#Paulinha Potter:Obrigada,e espero que goste do encontro da Mione e do Rony!  
#doug:obrigada, espero que continue curtindo!  
#Nosferatus:Obrigada,que bom que gostou da crise da lux.Quanto aos espectros...quem sabe se não havia um do harry no meio??espero que continue curtindo!  
#maluk83:que bom que gostou,e aqui está a atualização,espero que curta!haha,você acha o gara de prata aperreado??Eu não me imporo,fico feliz quando gostam da minha fic!  
#Monica/nica:Bom,espero que goste o modo como retratei o encontro entre o Rony e a Hermione.E não se preocupe,a Lux não vai sofrer sempre...mas lembre-se de que já falei que muita água ainda vai rolar entre ela e um ceerto lobo...e quanto á pesquisa do Dumbledore,aguarde!  
#camyllinha Black:Obrigada,que bom que está gostando!O Harry vai contar aos amigos quando se sentir mais seguro com sua situação e mais confortável com tudo.E que bom que curte o casal Remo/Lux,adoro escrevê-lo.E o Harry vai se tornar um animago,sim.Agora se será ilegal ou não...é ler para conferir!  
#Narcisa:Obrigada,que bom que gostou da crise da lux.Quanto á conversa entre o harry e o remo,desculpa se não curtiu,mas é um mote importante para a minha história.O Harry precisa de uma figura parental,e essas conversas vão eventualmente ocorrer ao longo da fic.Bom,e os segredos??Por que eu ADORO suspense!  
#Carolzi:Obrigada,e aqui está a atualização,espero que goste!  
#lilly Potter:Bom,leis esse capítuloe verá como será o tão esperado encontro entre Rony e Mione...e depois me diz o que achou!E fico feliz e m saber que a crise da lux agradou,foi difícil de escrever!E bom,o Harry anda guardando muita coida dentro de si mesmo.Uma hora,vai ser demias,e vai acabar explodindo...vamos ver o que acontece!  
#Miss Gryffindor:Obrigada pela atenção dedicada a fic,mas não esque ça de dormir,hein???Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#nathy Black:Puxa,espero que sua depre passe logo.Quem sabe esse capítulo não te distrai um pouco!Bom,você verá nesse capítulo como o Rony e a Mione vão se sair,espero que curta.E quanto ao harry e a Ginny,tudo a seu tempo...ah,e pode enviar comentários do tamanho que quiser,eu adoro!  
#remo:Obrigada,fiquei lisonjeada com seus elogios.tomara que continue gostando,e comente sempre que puder,ok?  
#Michelle granger:Obrigada,espero que comentar a fic se torne um hábito!Bom,voce verá interação entre o Rony e a Mione nesse capítulo,espero que goste...quanto a Harry e Ginny,tudo a seu tempo,vamos com calma...e que bom que gosta a Lux, é uma personagem muito querida para mim.Mais uma vez,valeu pela força,e vou me esforçar para fzer cada vez melhor!! #Mateus Dumbledor:obrigada,e desculpe por fazer a Lux sofrer,prometo que isso não será constante!espero que curta esse novo capítulo!  
#Pekena malfoy:Obrigada pelos elogios.Quanto á crítica,não se preocupe,eu não fico chateada com essas coisas.reconheço que a fic contém vários erros de português,mas em minha defesa tenho a dizer que a maioria ocorre em virtude de minha falta de habilidade em digitação.Nunca tive ortografia ruim,sinceramente.Quanto ás frases sem sentido,se você perceber,é algo que só ocorre no ,pois nos outros sites em que publico a fic,as frases aparecem completas.Não sei porque isso acontece,e tento reorganizar essas coisas na medida do possível,mas não sei o que leva a esse problema,e confesso que sou péssima em informática.E também não tenho tempo para revisar os capítulos.Bom,no mais,estou tentando melhorar a cada dia com minha escrita.Ah,quanto ás palvars em sãnscrito,uso um site que achei no yahoo,não lembro o nome...mais uma vez,obrigada pelos conselhos,e espero que continue curtindo a história.  
#aback:Obrigada,que bm que gostou da explicação sobre a Lux.Ah,e quanto a animagia,logo,logo você verá mais!Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Xianya:Exatamente,crescer não é fácil...principalmente para uma pessoa tão cheia de conflitos como o Harry!haha,você não perde por esperar quanto ao desenvolvimento de um "clima" entre o Harry e a Ginny...o Harry vai aprender eventualmente que o maior prejudicado em reprimir as coisas é ele mesmo.Tomara que goste desse capítulo!  
#Ana malfoy Riddle:haha,pois é,o Harry passa por dificuldades...mas ele supera!Espero que goste da atualização!  
#Dre:obrigada!espero que curta essa atualização...e quanto a Floreios e Borrões,sei que está meio abandonada...mas pretendo corrigir isso em breve!  
#marin:Não se preocupe quanto a quem é o personagem principal da história.É o Harry,sem a menor dúvida.Eventualmente você verá alguns capítulos onde darei um enfoque maior em outros personagens,como a Lux,ou o Remo,porque apesar de a trama principal se concentrar no Harry,gosto de desenvolver outras secundariamente,para variar um pouco.Quando falo muito da Lux,é oara deixar claro que ela tem um papel importante na vida de outros personagens essenciais pera a fic:O Harry,obviamente,o Dumbledore,e principalmente,o Remo.Voce já deve ter percebido que essa história também se propões a contar um pouco da história do Lupin,daí a participaçãp maior da Lux,às vezes.mas não se preocupe,porque o harry e os acontecimentos que o cercam certamente são o que mais conta...e o "trio",como voce deve ter notado,anda um pouco desestruturado,coisas da adolescência e da teimosia do próprio Harry quanto a não contar as coisas que ocorrem como são.mas aos poucos,esse maravilhoso grupo vai se tornar mais unido do que nunca...espero que tenha entendido minha explicação,e que continue curtindo a fic,ok?  
#Miri:Bom,o Harry pode sim estar sendo um pouco imaturo.mas no meu ponto de vsita,isso é normal de qualquer ser humanno.Perdoar é um processo pra lá de complicado...mas eventualmente,o harry vai aprender a deixar o rancor para trás.  
#gabi:Obrigada,e aqui está atualização,espero que curta!  
#Gisleine:Obrigada,e desculpe se fiu muito má com a Lux!E realmente,concordo com voce,o Lupin é subaproveitado na maioria das histórias...o que é uma pena,porque acho que ele é extremamente importante para uma pessoa como o Harry.É o que resta de mais parecido com um pai.Espero que curta o encontro do Ron e da Mione,e diga o que achou!!A prpósito,vi no Orkut que o seu aniversário está perto(20 de janeiro,certto??)...então,desde já,meus parabéns,tudo de bom para você!  
#Arwen Potter:obrigada!Simo Harry e o Lupin irão se entender cada vez melhor daqui pra frente,é importante para os dois.haha,o que vai acontecer quando o harry colocar tudo de ruim que ele está guardando pra fora?Continue acompanhando a fic,e verá...Quanto a Hogsmead...leia esse capítulo...e os sonhos...idem.  
#Gabriela:Que bom que gosta como estou demonstrando os poderes do harry.ele está evoluindo aos poucos,acho que seria muito forçado se de repente ele aparecesse soberbamente poderoso.espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#tati:Obrigada,espero que continue curtindo...bom,quanto ás indicações de fic...as melhores que eu já li foram em inglês,aqui vão os nomes(Se voce não lê em inglês,desculpa,é só me dizer e pesquiso outras em português!): Priori incantatem(autor:fellytone)-É da época dos marotos,mas muito,muito bem escrita! "Harry Potter and the runespoor shield" (autor:ms spider) "Phoenix Tears"(Autor:Child of new down) "deer to me"-(autora:Suns golden ray )"here be monsters"(autor:dzeytoun)-um drama maravilhoso,belíssimo."harry Potter and the power of emotion"(Autor:melindaleo) "I wished for you once" (Autora:Jenna Mae-é um romance muito fofo!).Bom,todas elas estão aqui no fanfiction,net mesmo,é só procurar,e espero que curta minhas sugestões! 

CAPÍTULO 42- A SUA MÃO

Rony não parecia ser capaz de articular qualquer som á medida que todos assistiam hermione descer lentamente as escadas do dormitório feminino.Mione estava realmente bonita,os cabelos presos pela metade,caindo em ondas suaves pelos ombros da garota e emoldurando o rosto delineado por uma maquiagem muito discreta.  
Mione parou no último degrau,com um sorriso tímido no rosto enquanto olhava interrogativamente para Ron,como se esperasse que o rapaz dissesse alguma coisa.Harry pôde ouvir Ginny fazer um barulho esquisito,e teve a certeza de que a garota ruiva tentava conter uma gargalhada.Harry deu uma cotovelada discreta em Rony,que ainda permanecia em alguma espécie de estado catatônico ao seu lado,os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.O rapaz ruivo piscou ao sentir a pancada,parecendo enfim dar-se conta do que estava fazendo.Rony sacudiu levemente a cabeça,movendo os lábios diversas vezes antes de sua voz se manifestar.  
--uau.Mione.-Rony parou novamente,parecendo engasgar com as palavras,enquanto Hermione o encarava em expectativa.O ruivo respirou fundo parecendo reunir coragem.--Você está...hum...linda.-A última palavra foi dita muito baixinho,mas foi o suficiente para que Hermione ouvisse e seu rosto se tingisse de vermelho vivo.Harry escutou Ginny murmurar um "Aaaahh..." derretido,mostrando que estava achando aquela interação aparentemente encantadora.Rony também corava profundamente,e Hermione finalmente desceu o último degrau que faltava,aproximando-se dos amigos com um sorriso largo.  
--Obrigada,Rony.Você também está bonito... -Mione e ron se encararm depois disso,parecendo esquecer que não estavam sozinhos,a julgar pelos sorrisos bobos e expressões sonhadodoras que exibiam.Harry já estava começando a ficar constrangido com toda aquela cena,quando Ginny pareceu cansar,lançando a Harry um olhar entre divertido e exasperado e tossindo para chamar a atenção.Ron e Mione piscaram surpresos,saindo do devaneio e voltando-se para os amigos com expressões embaraçadas.Ginny deu um sorrisinho irônico,enquanto com as duas mãos segurava os ombros do casal e começava a empurrá-los para o retrato da Mulher gorda na parede.  
--Vão logo,eu não agüento tanta doçura...-Ela riu mais ao perceber que Ron e Mione coravam ante o comentário,falando sinceramente dessa vez,sem qualquer tom de sarcasmo.--É sério,vão aproveitar o dia de vocês.Divirtam-se, nos encontramos mais tarde.Eu e Harry também já estamos indo.-Hermione parou de supetão de andar após aquelas palavras,os olhos voltando-se para Harry rapidamente.Harry encarou a amiga confuso,sem entender direito aquela expressão de "Eu sei mais do que imagina..." que Mione exibia para ele.A garota deu um olhar significativo para Ginny,que girou os olhos e recomeçou a enxotar o irmão e a amiga para fora,dessa vez com mais urgência.Rony olhava para Hermione um pouco desconfiado,como se perguntando o que estava acontecendo,mas Mione estava muito ocupada lançando um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas para Harry.A amiga acenou para o rapaz de óculos quando o quadrose abriu deixando livre a passagem para que saíssem.  
--Até logo,Harry!Nos vemos no almoço!E divirtam-se também...-Harry preferiu não dar atenção ao tom levemente irônico de Mione,dando graças aos deuses por Ron parecer absolutamente perdido na situação,a julgar pela expressão confusa com que o rapaz ruivo o encarou.Harry deu de ombros,querendo dar a entender que aquela atitude era um mistério,ao mesmo tempo em que sorria para o amigo,que parecia positivamente nervoso enquanto Mione dava as costas para todos e atravessava a passagem para o corredor.Rony encarou Harry com desespero,e o rapaz soube que o irmão de Ginny começava a entrar em pânico novamente ante o encontro iminente.Harry deu um sorriso tranqüilizador,desenhando com os lábios as palavras "vai dar tudo certo!" enquanto levantava os polegares positivamente.Rony respirou fundo,confirmando com a cabeça e dando um sorriso ansioso antes de virar-se e desaparecer pela buraco do quadro,enquanto o mesmo fechava-se atrás do garoto.  
Harry escutou Ginny dar um suspiro longo e voltou-se para a garpta,que sentava-se numa poltrona com uma expressão pensativa.  
--Engraçado,não é...você já pensou que amanhã,a essa mesma hora,muita coisa poderá ter mudado?Ron e Mione podem se tornar um casal hoje...-Harry assentiu,ciente da sensação estranha de perda que ainda ocupava seu peito.Era verdade.Talvez,dentro de poucas horas,tudo se tornasse diferente.Ginny prosseguiu.--É estranho.A gente sempre imaginou que um dia eles ficariam juntos.Mas agora que pode estar realmente acontecendo...eu fico meio surpresa,não sei por que.Mas fico feliz também...-Ginny deu um sorriso pensativo,olhando para Harry e percebendo um pouco preocupada que o rapaz parecia ligeiramente triste.Um pouco abandonado,pensou.A garota levantou-se decidida.Era hora de animar o ambiente,não de mergulhar em reflexões sobre as mudanças que começavam a ocorrer.--Bem,não vamos ficar aqui parados num dia de sol.Acho que já deu tempo de Ron e Mione se afastarem e seguirem seu caminho sem perigo de nós presenciarmos qualquer cena traumatizante.Não sei se meus olhos agüentariam ver meu irmão mais velho em um momento,digamos,romântico...-Harry teve de rir ante a expressão de absoluto horror que Ginny exibia,estremecendo.Rindo,os dois saíram da sala comunal,seguindo pelos corredores do castelo numa conversa animada,ignorando os olhares interessados e curiosos que recebiam ao londo do trajeto.  
O dia estava bonito,com o céu profundamente azul acima de suas cabeças.Harry sorriu educadamente para macgonagall,que fiscalizava com Filch a saída dos alunos para hogsmead.A mestra de transfiguração lançou um olhar penetrante para o rapaz e Ginny,e Harry podia jurar que vira um breve sorriso se formar nos lábios da bruxa.Mas quando o garoto voltou-se para conferir,macgonagall exibia a mesma expressão severa de sempre,os olhos vigilantes acompanhando os estudantes que atravessavam os portões;dando de ombros,Harry voltou a concentrar-se na garota que caminhava ao seu lado,reparando com o canto dos olhos que os cabelos de Ginny pareciam ter luz própria debaixo do sol forte,o brilho vermelho movendo-se pelos cachos nas pontas da cabeleira comprida.Ginny agora estava em silêncio,parecendo distraída em contemplar a pequena trilha que levava á vila.Harry recordou-se da última vez que fizera aquele caminho,com Cho chang.Também daquela vez o silêncio havia-se instalado entre os dois,pesando embaraçosamente até que uma conversa sobre quadribol fosse trazida á superfície.Mas,estranhamente,parecia diferente com Ginny.O silêncio entre eles não era constrangedor e sim confortável.Harry sentia como se não precisasse falar para agradar.  
Alguns colegas também caminhavam pela trilha em direção a Hogsmead,e Harry e Ginny ocasionalmente trocavam cumprimentos com estudantes conhecidos.Na metade do caminho Ginny pareceu novamente disposta a conversar,e voltou-se com ar maroto para Harry,um sorriso de covinhas discretas brincando em seus lábios.Harry tentou se esforçar para não olhar demais naquela direção,porque sentia um súbito desejo de chegar mais perto do rosto delicado da garota,mais precisamente dos lábios ligeiramente rosados.Era como se eles o estivessem atraindo,e Harry colocou a culpa nas covinhas que se formavam quando eles se curvavam... O que estava acontecendo com ele?harry tentou fixar os olhos num ponto acima do ombro da irmã de Rony,sentindo-se menos desorientado daquela maneira.Ele estava começando a descobrir que os tais hormônios dos quais remo lhe falara há alguns dias eram muito mais poderosos do que supunha.O rapaz percebeu que Ginny o observava confusa,como se ele fosse um pouco maluco.Inspirando fundo,Harry deu um sorriso inocente,e Ginny balançou discretamente a cabeça,falando como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido.  
--Entãããoo...o que exatamente poderíamos fazer para honrar o legado de alegria das nossas respectivas famílias?-Harry riu do vocabulário pomposo de Ginny,e os dois iniciaram uma animada discussão sobre as diversas possibilidades que se abriam à medida que os dois compartilhavam o maravilhoso acervo de peças deixado pelos marotos e pelos gêmeos.O rapaz estava sinceramente impressionado com Ginny.Já havia percebido há algum tempo que a mais nova dos Weasley tinha um pendão sincero para aventuras arriscadas,mas agora chegava á conclusão de que Ginny era absolutamente louca.No bom sentido,naturalmente,mas obviamente louca.Ele não entendia como Fred e george não a tinham descoberto mais cedo.Ginny não só compreendia exatamente a essência de cada plano arquitetado pelos irmãos e pelos marotos,como era capaz de aperfeiçoá-los e criar os seus próprios,e cada idéia da garota fazia Harry rir como há muito não se lembrava de fazê-lo.Ele chegara literalmente a gargalhar em alguns momentos,e isso era dizer alguma coisa a julgar pelas coisas que em geral aconteciam em sua vida e o deprimiam tanto.Harry nem mesmo reparou direito que já haviam chegado a hogsmead,e os dois andaram a esmo pelo povoado por algum tempo,sem se importar muito com que direção tomavam.Harry percebeu vagamente que Rony e Mione não estavam em nenhum lugar para onde ele olhasse,o que era meio lógico,se parasse pra pensar realmente.Os amigos não eram exatamente os tipos de pessoas que gostassem de se exibir em público em situações particulares como aquelas.Harry e Ginny continuaram a andar,afastando-se dos locais mais movimentados.Eles estavam no meio de um plano particularmente bem lançado por Ginny,quando uma voz desagradável fez com que parassem e se virassem para a esquerda.  
--Ora,ora,e não é que o Potter também conseguiu uma garota?Ainda que eu deva dizer que seus padrões são baixos,Potter.A Chang pelo menos não vivia numa cabana suja...-malfoy avnaçou,saindo da travessa onde parecia estar esperando.Atrás dele,Crabbe e Goyle imediatamente surgiram,e Pansy Parkinson também se materializou rapidamente,agarrando-se possessivamente num dos braços de Draco.harry sentiu o sangue começar a subir em sua cabeça,e deu um passo á frente disposto a calar qualquer outro comentário do rapaz louro.Mas uma uma mão delicada pousou em seu braço,e ele voltou os olhos para encarar o rosto frio e calmo de Ginny.A garota ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente de maneira quase imperceptível,indicando que Harry não devia fazer nada.O rapz pensou em ignorar aquele aviso,mas recordando-se subitamente do gênio forte que Ginny podia apresentar quando queria,decidiu em contrário,observando a garota cuidar da situação.  
--Bem,Malfoy,é uma questão de opinião.Mas acho que você não tem muito o que falar.-Ginny deu um sorrisinho irônico,pousando os olhos de alto a baixo em Pansy e torcendo discretamente o nariz.--Digamos que voce não tem lá um controle de qualidade exmplar.-Harry percebeu um discreto rubor subir à face de Malfoy,enquanto Pansy dava um pequeno guincho de indignação.Crabbe e Goyle estalaram os dedos ameaçadoramente,enquanto Harry fazia um esforço enorme para se controlar ao enxergar os olhos claros de Malfoy se encherem de malícia.  
--Bem,Weasley,admito que sua aparência não é de se jogar fora.O que estraga é essa aura de coisa barata que circunda você.Me dá perfumes de fabricação duvidosa.-Se olhar matasse,Malfoy estaria a sete palmos pelas faíscas que pareciam quase querer saltar dos olhs castanhos de Ginny.Harry observou a garota tenta manter a calma,mas sentia os dedos de Ginny apertando seu braço com força.  
--Cuidado,malfoy.lave a boca para se referir a Ginny.-A voz de Harry saiu tão carregada de fúria que ele mesmo se assustou.Draco também pareceu surpreender-se,dando um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas,ainda que formasse um sorriso arrogante na face.  
--Que gracinha,Potter...defendendo a namoradinha...você está tentando dar o golpe do baú,Weasley?Viria a calhar para a sua família...-Harry começou a ouvir um zumbido engraçado nos ouvidos,e tentou respirar fundo,preocupado.Era um sinal de perigo,pois sempre acontecia nas vezes em que perdia o controle,como nas ocasiões em que discutira com Dumbledore,por exemplo.  
--Malfoy,estou avisando...-ele falou cerrando os dentes,e percebeu que Ginny o observava,parecendo repentinamente preocupada.Mas Draco não parecia atentar para o perigo iminente,tampouco Crabbe e Goyle,que agora avançavam para cima de Harry.  
--É engraçadp ver você sem seus escudeiros,Potter.O que foi,Weasley e Granger finalmente perceberam que você não vale á pena?Eles o abandonaram,Potter?-O zumbido nos ouvidos de Harry aumentou,e o rapaz sentia como se existisse chumbo em sua boca.Ele teve a leve impressão de que o chão abaixo dos seus pés tremera,e só quando encarara o rosto chocado de Ginny que percebeu que não fora mera impressão.A mais nova dos Weasley agora olhava para malfoy com um misto de raiva e urgência,e Harry ouviu a voz da garota soar distante."-Agora chega,Malfoy!Pare,antes que fique pior.".Mas Draco apenas aumentou seu sorriso superior.--Ah,toquei num ponto sensível,Potter?É,suponho que sim.Vi quando weasley e grangerpassaram,pareciam muito satisfeitos sem voce,se quer saber.Até que formam um casal adequado,o pobretão e a sangue-ruim...-Aquilo fora demais.malfoy ofendera seus amigos também,e os dois estavam ausentes,sem poder falar nada em suas defesas.harry saltou em direção a Malfoy,sem escutar os pedidos de Ginny para que se acalmasse um pouco.Crabbe e Goyle se colocaram na frente do garoto,cada um segurando um dos ombros de harry enquanto malfoy sacava a varinha. Harry podia sentir uma veia saltar violentamente em sua têmpora,e o chão moveu-se novamente aos seus pés,dessa vez com mais violência.Crabbe e Giyle olharam para baixo confusos,ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sentia algo desprender-se da sua pele,como um choque elétrico.Os dois brutamontes da Sonserina gritaram e o largaram de imediato,sacudindo as mãos como se algo os tivesse queimado.E Harry teve a repentina certeza de que sua pele estava tão quente quanto fogo.Malfoy encarou surpreso os dois guarda-costas saltarem alucinados e se afastarem rapidamente de Harry,mas não recuou,apontando a varinha para o peito do garoto,julgando-se em vantagem,já que Harry não tinha a p´ropria varinha nas mãos.Harry podia senti-la no bolso,e estava pronto para agarrá-la quando uma azaração saiu da boca de Draco.O rapaz de óculos observou,como se em câmera lenta,o feitiço voar em sua direção,totalmente inconsciente do que estava fazendo.Só depois,quando conversasse com calma com Ginny e a garota lhe contasse exatamente o que acontecera,entenderia mais ou menos.Segundo Ginny,quando o feitiço de malfoy estava prestes a atingi-lo,Harry fechara os olhos calmamente por alguns segundos,e quando os abriu fixou-os firmemente em Malfoy,enquanto uma aura entre vermelha e dourada cercava toda a extensão do rapaz de cabelos negros.Harry simplesmente esticara a mão quando a azaração finalmente chegara ao alvo,e o feitiço ricocheteou com força,explodindo nos ares.  
A partir daí,Harry recordava-se de tudo.Lembrava-se claramente de ver o feitiço explodindo como fogos de arti fício em sua frente,bem como dos rostos apavorados de Malfoy e de seus acompanhantes.Mas Harry não estava mais nervoso,nem mesmo zangado.Uma súbita calma o invadira,uma calma fria e cheia de desprezo pelo rapaz louro que o olhava assombrado.harry não entendia direito como aquela percepção viera,mas de repente soube que não precisava de varinha naquele gesto das mãos,ele concentrou o pensamento em arrancar a varinha de malfoy,e imediatamente o objeto voou do aperto dos dedos do garoto,embora o rapaz louro lutasse para que tal fato não ocorresse.Todos observaram a varinha flutuar no alto,esperando qualquer novo movimento de Harry.O rapaz voltou-se para Draco,a voz tranqüila e gelada.

--Eu não vou dizer duas vezes,Malfoy:NUNCA,NUNCA mais se refira a qualquer dos meus amigos desse jeito na minha frente.Aliás,mesmo longe de mim.Porque se chegar aos meus ouvidos,Malfoy,voce não perde por esperar.E isso inclui Ginny também.Entendido?-Harry pôde mesmo sentir todo o ódio que malfoy sentia enquanto o sonserino engolia o orgulho e acenava friamente com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na sua varinha,alguns metros acima.Harry inspirou profundamente por um tempo,até enfim olhar para o alto e com um gesto brusco da mão lançar uma corrente de ar que carregou a varinha de malfoy para longe.O rapaz louro soltou um palavrão antes de sair correndo na direção em que o artefato voava,seguido imediatamente por Crabbe,Goyle e Pansy.  
Só agora,depois da retirada de malfoy e dos demais,Harry sentia novamente a tensão invadi-lo.O garoto podia sentir a rigidez dos músculos em seu pescoço,e seu coração batia descompassado.Ele fechou os olhos,tentando esvaziar o espírito de qualquer sentimento,como Dumbledore lhe ensinara nas lições de oclumência.Estava tão concentrado naquilo que quase pulou quando sentiu dedos pequenos segurarem os eus suavemente.Ele teve o bom senso de não reagir bruscamente,felicitando-se por isso ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com Ginny segurando sua mão hesitantemente.  
--Você está legal?-Ginny perguntou timidamente,e Harry se pegou pensando em como Ginny podia ser surpreendente.Há algum tempo atrás,a garota estava planejando animadamente uma peça divertida para aplicar na escola.Depois,usara a língua como um chicote contra malfoy.E agora deixava aflorar uma outra faceta,uma garota doce e de voz suave,que segurava sua mão como se não quisese largar.Harry confirmou com a cabeça que estava bem,e Ginny permitiu-se um breve sorriso.--Bom.Foi bem impressionante,na verdade.E devo dizer que é sempre a agradável ver o malfoy com o rabo entre as pernas...

--Eu que o diga,Harry.-Ginny e Harry literalmente pularam,voltando-seem direção ao som de uma voz feminina.Uma bruxa jovem surgiu de um pequeno beco,o sorriso jovial iluminando o rosto moreno.--Bem que Olho-tonto falou que eu não me entediaria acompanhando você.Tenho que tirar meu chapéu para aquele rabugento,se não fosse ele eu teria me metido logo que você encontrou Draco,e teria perdido esse espetáculo...-A bruxa piscou divertida para Harry,que a encarou,incrédulo.  
--Tonks??-Harry arregalou os olhos quando a bruxa confirmou com a cabeça.--O que...o que você está fazendo aqui?-A metamorfomaga riu,jogando para trás uma porção de cabelos negros e abundantemente encaracolados.  
--O que você acha?Vigiando você,á claro.Você realmente acha que Dumbledore correria o risco de deixá-lo e aos demais sem proteção em Hogsmead?nem pensar,Harry.-harry sabia que Tonks e Dumbledore estavam certos,era realmente perigoso estar sozinho.mas não podia deixar de sentir-se irritado.Podiam ao menos tê-lo avisado sobre aquilo.Ginny sorria para Tonks,parecendo feliz em ver a jovem auror.  
--Olho-Tonto Moody também está qui?Você falou algo sobre ele tê-la impedido de se envolver na discussão entre Harry e Malfoy...-Ginny perguntou interessada,e mesmo Harry encarou a metamorfomaga curioso.  
--èéééé,ele está aqui sim.Quer dizer,não aqui,nesse exato lugar agora.Mas ele assistiu ao seu desempenho contra malfoy, Harry.E disse que não me metesse a menos que a coisa ficasse realmente feia,disse que você saberia se virar e lidar com a situação.E devo dizer,cara,como você lidou!Estou orgulhosa,e olho-tonto também parecia estar satisfeito,se quer saber a minha opinião.Eu não sabia que voce podia fazer mágica sem varinha,Harry...-Tonks sorriu,um tom de surpresa na voz.--Moody saiu depois que malfoy foi embora,disse que iria checar se aquele idiota estava tramando alguma coisa...está usando uma capa de invisibilidade.-Harry acenou com a cabeça,ainda sentindo uma leve onda de irritação.  
--então?Quem mais está aqui,além de vocês dois?-ele conseguiu manter a voz neutra,observando Tonks considerar a resposta.  
--Bem,estou eu,disfarçada,olho-tonto e hestia jones em capas de invisibilidade,circulando por aí.Mundungo Fletcher está no Hog´s head.E há ainda macgonagall,que deve estar chegando sem qualquer disfarce,obviamente.é perfeitamente normal ver professores aqui em Hogsmead,afinal.E An também deve estar por aqui.Mas como Remo também veio,não tenho certeza se ela está realmente trabalhando,ou fazendo alguma coisa mais divertida...-Tonks deu um sorriso malicioso,e Harry exclamou involuntariamente.  
--Tonks!!-O rapaz tentou se acalmar e recuperar a compostura,sentindo os olhos de Ginny fixos nele.--Hum...não sei do que você está falando.-Harry tentou parecer inocente e sincero,mas Tonks deu uma risadinha debochada.  
--Ah,qual é,Harry!Eu sei que você sabe.An me contou tudo.Foi só encostá-la na parede e jogar algumas infirmações e flagrantes que colhi.Por que o mistério,então?Você sabe tanto quanto eu que An e Remo estão juntos.-Harry lançou um olhar exasperado para a auror.  
--É,mas Ginny não sabia.Meus parabéns,Tonks.Eles querem manter segredo,esqueceu?-Tonks parecia prestes a responder,mas Ginny girou os olhos para o rapaz,impaciente.  
--Sinceramente,Harry,que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou?Acha mesmo que eu não tinha percebido nada acontecendo entre aqueles dois?Se eu tinha qualquer dúvida,todas sumiram depois do ataque de Voldemort,quando voce estava na enfermaria.Você não viu porque Voldemort estava na sua cabeça,mas todo mundo que estava lá assistiu o modo como remo tratou An,e deixe-me dizer,ficou bastante óbvio depois que ele a agarrou pela mão e a chamou de "minha querida".Honestamente,harry,só porque eu tenho o mesmo sangue que Rony,não quer dizer que tenhoa mesma capacidade limitada de percepção.-Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.--e pode ter certeza de que hermione também sabe de tudo.Ela nunca deixa passar nada.Mas não se preocupe,isso não vai se espalhar enquanto Remo e An não quiserem.-Ginny assegurou com voz séria,e Harry soube que podia confiar sem qualquer problema.Tonks deu um sorriso superior,ao mesmo tempo em que erguia as sobrancelahs perigosamente.  
--É,e me parece que o amor anda mesmo no ar por aqui...entre todas as gerações.-Tonks desviou os olhos fixando-os em um ponto no nível inferior,e Harry acompanhou o movimento,sentindo-se de repente pego em flagrante.O rapaz podia imaginar a cor de seu rosto,supondo que estaria tão ou mais rubro que a face de Ginny.Ele olhou para baixo,exatamente para o ponto que Tonks indicava sorrindo:A mão de Ginny não deixara a dele desde o momento em que a tocara,quando malfoy batera em retirada.Harry encarou Tonks,mortificado.Ele sinceramente não atentara para aquilo,simplesmente porque parecia tão confortável e natural aqueles dedos entre os seus, que era como se,uma vez entrelaçados,fizessem parte de sua vida.O sorriso da metamorfomaga se alargava a cada minuto,e,como em sincronia,Harry e Ginny se encararam mutuamente,soltando-se rapidamente um do outro em seguida.  
--Hum...não é o que você está pensando,Tonks.-Harry gaguejou junto com Ginny,e a auror riu com gosto.  
--Ahã,já estou me acostumando a ouvir coisas desse tipo.Remo também falou que não era nada daquilo quando o pegeui no Expresso de Hogwarts com An,e veja no que deu.-desesperado para desviar o assunto do seu próprio nome e do de Ginny,Harry mordeu a isca.  
--No Expresso de Hogwarts?Do que está falando?-ele assumiu uma expressão de inocente curiosidade,e Tonks arregalou os olhos.  
--O que,eles não contaram a você?Eu devia ter imaginado...-Tonks deu um tapinha nas costas do garoto--Gostaria de não estar de serviço,harry,pois então contaria a voces com detalhes...mas bom,pode ser divertido para você perguntar a Remo do que estou falando,vai por mim.-A metamorfomaga deu um sorriso de desculpas.--Mas agora,eu realmente preciso parar,já conversamos demais.Vou voltar para os meus afazeres de vigilância á distãncia.Vão aproveitar o passeio,vocês dois.recomendo que vão beber alguma coisa,vai ser bom para os sues nervos,Harry.-Tonks deu uma piscadela divertida antes de se afastar.--E comportem-se,crianças!  
Harry e Ginny observaram Tonks se afastar em silêncio,um pouco constrangidos agora que estavam a sós.Por fim,Ginny pareceu perder a paciência com a quela situação,inspirando fundo e voltando-se para Harry.  
--Bem,que tal aceitarmos a sugestão de Tonks e irmos para o "Três vassouras"?Quero mesmo perguntar umas coisas a você.-Harry aceitou a proposta,embora se perguntasse intimamente nervoso a que tipo de perguntas Ginny se referia.

(---------------------) (---------------------) (---------------------)

Quando Ronald Weasley era pequeno,ele achava que todas as garotas eram idiotas,exceto sua própria mãe e sua irmã mais nova.E mesmo assim ,ele não deixava que Ginny soubesse disso,para que sua irmãzinha não achasse então que tinha algum poder.  
Quando Ronald Weasley trocara suas primeiras palavras com Hermione granger,essa teoria voltara á sua cabeça com a velocidade de um relâmpago.Ele achara Hermione convencida,irritante e pedante,e Rony pensara que se aquela garota era uma boa representatnte da raça feminina,então não poderia esperar muito do sexo oposto.Levou algum tempo para Rony se dar conta que cada defeito que ele supostamente encontarava em Hermione tornara-se querido para ele.  
Talvez um observador menos experimentado chegasse a acreditar que as brigas contantes entre Rony e Hermione fosse prova suficiente de que os dois formavam um casal fadado a não dar certo.O que esse observador não saberia era que as discussões acaloradas travadas haviam se tornado um ritual precioso para aqueles jovens,e que muitas vezes Rony provocava hermione deliberadamente,apenas para observar como a garota parecia bonita quando estava zangada,como era interessante ouvir Hermione discursar apaixonadamente sobre o que acreditava estar certo.Esse observador inocente não saberia que Hermione aceitava o desafio muitas vezes pelos mesmos motivos de Rony weasley.E se por acaso algo os impedia de travar aquelas batalhas verbais por muito tempo,nenhum dos dois conseguis dormir durante a noite,porque o som da voz do outro fazia falta.  
Rony demorara para admitir que sentia por Hermione mais do que amizade.Mas isso não o impedira de sentir,e intimamente saber de tais sentimentos,mesmo inconscientemente.Era difícil estabelecer QUANDO exatamente as coisas haviam mudado e os sentimentos se tornavam mais complexos.Rony presumia que se dera conta de que algo havia realemnte se transformado quando Hermione comunicara que possuía um par para Baile de inverno no seu quarto ano.Um par que não era ele.Rony ainda recordava,horrorizado,de como doera assistir Hermione caminhar de braços dados com Krum,tão bonita que toda a escola comentara a suavidade dos seus traços.Foi a primeira vez e que Rony cogitou a possibilidade de gostar de Mione,embora tivesse consciência de que os sentimentos haviam surgido muito antes disso.  
Considerando a quantidade de tempo que havia levado para que os dois chagassem onde estavam agora,caminhando sozinhos e lado a lado por uma Hogsmead ensolarada,Rony reconhecia que haviam demorado e que era um grande passo que estavam dando.Talvez por isso ele estivesse tão apavorado,pensou.Era expectativa demais.Mesmo Hermione,que na maior parte do tempo não tinha qualquer problema em agir normalmente e falar com eloqüência,às vezes parecia "travar",e nesses momentos a única coisa que conseguiam fazer era se encararem timidamente,com sorrisos hesitantes nos lábios,cada um procurando a melhor forma de reagir sem parecer tolo,e se perguntando porque era tão difícil se se conheciam há tanto tempo.  
Não que não estivessem se divertindo.Eles caminhavam a esmo por todo o vilarejo,visitando lojas e estudando vitrines,conversando como há muito não faziam,sentindo uma liberdade poucas vezes experimentada.Afinal,estavam um com o outro.A sós.Ambos sentiam falta de Harry.Ambos se prometiam jamais deixar que o amigo se sentisse abandonado,e sabiam que o fariam.Rony,Hermione e Harry seriam sempre "O TRIO".mas dentro desse trio,existia uma linda e maravilhosa dupla.  
Rony continuou a caminhar,reparando que agora se afstavam dos locais mais movimentados da vila,e se aproximavam dos arredores da "casa dos gritos",onde o silêncio era calmo e amplo.O rapaz ruivo lançou um olhar nervoso á mão de Mione,que pairava solitária ao lado do corpo da agrota.Por várias vezes,pensaar em segurá-la entre os seus próprios dedos ao longo da caminhada,mas sempre no último momento desistia da idéia.Mais uma vez a vontade dançou em sua cabeça,mas Rony simplesmente não conseguiu mover o próprio braço.Era como se estivesse congelado.  
Eles contornaram a "casa dos gritos",chegando ao fim da trilha que seguiam.era um lugar alto,e abaixo daquele precipício podia-se enxergar uma grama verde,que na primavera provavelmente ficaria coberta de flores.Era um locar agradável,como se estivesem mais perto do céu.Hermione sentou-se no chão,e Rony fez o mesmo,os dois fitando calados e lado a lado a paisagem tranqüila.Respirando fundo,Rony decidiu que era mão no bolso esquerdo,sentiu a pequena caixa que ocultara ali,logo cedo.  
--Eu tenho um presente pra você.De aniversário,sabe.-A voz do rapaz saiu muito mais frime do que ele esperava,e Rony encarou aquilo como um bom sinal.Hermione o fitou curiosa,acompanhando os movimentos do garoto enquanto ele retirava do bolso uma caixa pequena,embrulahad num belo papel vermelho.Uma fita branca e fina formava um laço elegante no pacote,e Rony reparou que Hermione tremia um pouco quando desatou o nó.O rapaz ruivo fez uma pequena prece a favor do seu presente enquanto Mione abria de olhos arregalados o estojo de camurça negra que o papel escondia.  
Hermione prendeu a respiração quando levantou a tampa,sentindo os olhos ficarem marejados ao encontrar a bela gargantilha que descansava no tecido almofadado.Ela fitou o pingente delicado e finamente trabalhado,um pequeno coração platinado nas bordas.No centro,uma única pedra,vermelha e solitária,delicadamente moldada no formato do coração de platina.Um único e pequeno rubi.  
--Hum...eu sei que você não costuma usar jóias...mas sabe,eu queria dar alguma coisa especial,e...-Hermione viu o rosto de Rony corar profundamente enquanto a voz do rapaz se tornava quase um murmúrio.--E bonita como você.-Talvez fosse possível sair fumaça dos ouvidos do garoto,pensou Mione ,a julgar pelo rubro violento que se destacav em sua face.--Bom,Ginny me ajudou,mas quem escolheu mesmo fui eu...hum,desculpa,desculpa se não gostou,quer dizer,jóia é uma coisa muito pessoal,mas voce pode trocar se quiser,sabe,é só.  
--Não quero.-A voz de hermione soou firme,faznedo com que Rony parasse com seu nervoso monólogo.A garota ergueu os olhos.--Não quero trocar.É lindo.Eu adorei,Ron.-Hermione riu,enxugando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em seus olhos,ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a gargantilha do estojo e a ajustava no pescoço.Ela se aproximou devagar,quase com medo.--Você pode atacar pra mim?-Mione deu as costas para o rapaz, e Rony considerou isso uma bênção,já que daquele modo a garota não podia ver como suas mãos tremiam ao segurar as extremidades do cordão fino e tentar encaixá-las adequadamente.O processo levou mais tempo do que o esperado,porque os dedos de Rony se descontrolavam pela tremedeira.Foi um dos piores e melhores momentos da sua vida,Rony refletiria depois.Ele finalmente conseguiu acertar,anunciando com um "pronto" carregado de alívio.  
Rony supunha que Hermione iria se afstar com um passo á frente após ele ter ajustado a jóia,e por isso permaneceu onde estava,aprveitando o que julgava ser o máximo que conseguiria chegar da garota naquele dia.para a sua surpresa,entretanto,Mione não se distanciou um centímetro,apenas virando-se de frente para o garoto muito lentamente,os olhos baixos e um meio sorriso nos lábios.E então,muito hesitantemente,ela o encarou,e Rony sentiu os pés se ficarem no chão,como se alguma força o prendesse ali.  
Por um longo momento,nada aconteceu,exceto os olhos fixos um no outro.Hermione tinha certeza de que seu corpo todo havia congelado,o que era realmente ilógico,pois o sol acima de suas cabeças era intenso.mas então,por que ela não conseguia se mover?Por que suas mãos suavam tanto,e tão frio?-Era difícil pensar racionalmente com o jeito que Rony olhava para ela,e pela primeira vez em sua vida,Hermione Granger estava com a mente vazia e embaçada,e não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo.  
Rony achou que toda a Hogsmead podia escutar as batidas do seu coração no exato momento em que ele decidiu que era preciso arriscar pelo menos uma vez e tocou com os dedos gelados o rosto de Mione,a centímetros do seu.Ele sinceramente acreditava que então,uma vez realizado tal gesto,estaria tão absurdamente apavorado que talvez simplesmente congelasse e esquecesse que deveria fazer ou falar mais alguma coisa.E por isso,ele ficou positivamente surpreso ao descobrir que,uma vez ultrapassada a barreira de insegurança que tornava tão difícil agir no início,sua mente clareava e uma estranha calma o invadia.Ele descobria como era bom tocar naquele rosto rosado,como Hermione parecia ainda mais bonita para ele daquela distância.Não havia necessidade de ficar nervoso,no fim das contas.Aquela era hermione,a garota que o conhecia desde os seus onze anos,que tinha consciência de cada defeito e qualidade sua,e que ainda assim estav a sua frente.Ele estava com Mione, e Mione jamais riria dele se fizesse algo bobo naquele momento.Porque ELA não acharia bobo.Claro que Rony não sabia direito o que fazer exatamente.Ele era inexperiente naquele campo.Seus dedos eram um pouco desajeitados ao deslizarem pela face da garota,mas tão cuidadosos que Hermione simplesmente fechou os olhos e chegou um pouco mais perto.Rony não sentia mais medo.Tudo na vida era uma questão de aprendizado,e não havia outra pessoa com quem ele quisesse aprender aquelas coisas que não fosse Mione.Ela não se importava com seus erros.  
Muito,muito devagar,Rony aproximou o rosto,cada centímetro percorrido cuidadosamente,com a cautela de quem está seguindo um instinto novo e desconhecido.A última coisa que o rapaz viu antes de fechar os olhos foi o pequeno sorriso que se formava no rosto de mione,como se esperando um presente há muito desejado.Os lábios se encontraram,de início secos com a tensão,apenas se tocando hesitantemente,timidamente.Teria sido mentira dizer que tudo foi perfeito e que nenhum dos dois havia cometido qualquer erro.De início o toque foi desajeitado,os movimentos pouco harmoniosos,como é absolutamente normal num primeiro beijo de duas pessoas que apenas estão aprendendo realmente.mas o importante seria emfatizar que,ainda assim,foi bom,era bom.E só ficou melhor,á medida que o ritmo de cada um foi se ajustando e eles aprenderam a explorar os lábios um do outro sem pressa e sem medo,com aquela crença que apenas os jovens Têm,de que possuem todo o tempo do mundo.  
Quando Ronald weasley era uma criança,não conseguia entender por que seus pais faziam sempre questão de estarem tão perto um do outro,nem qual era a graça nos beijos roubados e discretos que algumas vezes flagrava entre eles.Não conseguia entender por que seus irmãos mais velhos,Gui e carlinhos,faziam tanta questão de encontrar a garota de quem gostassem ,mesmo nas férias,quando seria muito mais interessante jogar quadribol.E agora,ele simplesmente não conseguia entender por que levara tanto tempo para convidar Mione para sair.  
Eles se separaram após algum tempo,nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o quanto.Hermione sorriu,encarando-o timidamente.  
--Acho que já está na hora de encontrarmos Harry e Ginny no "Três vassouras".-Só então Rony percebeu que o sol já estava bem alto,e mais quente do que nunca,indicando que o dia já passara da metade.O rapaz ruivo olhou para a mão de Hermione,mais uma vez solta ao lado da garota.Só que,dessa vez,não parecia mais ameaçador,apenas convidativo.Hermione sentiu os dedos de Rony tocarem os seus cautelosamente,roçando lentamente antes de se encaixarem com mais firmeza.A garota sorriu,entrelaçando-os com mais força e iniciando a caminhada de volta,dando-se conta vagamente que todo o seu corpo parecia mais leve.  
eles não sabiam tudo o que iria acontecer dali pra frente.Tinham consciênci de que elgumas coisas mudariam,outras não.Duvidavam que,por exemplo,suas discussões freqüentes fossem simplesmente parar.Tinham certeza de que,em alguns momentos,iriam se irritar tanto um com o outro que se perguntariam exatamente o que estavam fazendo juntos.Mas inda assimpensaram,mal podiam esperar.

(-------------------) (----------------------) (------------------)

Harry se enrolou mais nos lençóis,sentindo o sono finalmente começar a dominá-lo.Já não era sem tempo,pensou o garoto.todos os seus colegas de dormitório já dormiam há horas,e apenas ele permanecera acordao,revirando-se na cama.harry concentrou-se nos ruídos ao seu redor,dando um sorriso ao escutar o ressonar tranqüilo de Rony na cama ao lado.O amigo certamente merecia uma boa noite de sono após toda a tensão que passara durante o dia.Afinal,não era exatamente fácil sobreviver a um encontro com uma garota,raciocinou Harry.Mas Harry soube que valera á pena no exato momento em que pôs os olhos em Rony e Mione quando os mesmos adentraram no "Três vassouras" na hora do almoço para encontrar a ele e Ginny.Ginny o cutucara rapidamente,apontando com os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas do casal que avançava entre as mesas.Mas não foi aquilo que chamara a atenção de Harry no primeiro momento,e sim os rostos dos amigos.Eles pareciam tão pura e simplesmente...felizes.  
Harry realmente não sabia como reagiria dali para a frente lidando com o agora oficialmente casal Rony e Hermione.Supunha que haveria sim momentos de ciúmes,de sentir-se sozinho e deixado de lado.Momentos difpiceis.mas naquele instante em que Rony e hermione haviam sentado-se junto a ele na mesa do "três vassouras",com sorrisos bobos no rosto,Harry soube o que Remo quis dizer quando falara sobre a alegria dos amigos ser contagiante.e Harry se deu conta de que,não importava o quão difíceis fossem as mudanças e aquela nova fase,eles se sairiam bem,todos eles juntos,e amigos como o usual.  
Pensar no "três vassouras" fez com que Harry se lembrasse de Ginny e dos momentos que passara a sós com a garota antes de Ron e Mione aparecerem.Eles ficaram inicialmente cosntrangidos após as espirituaosas insinuações de Tonks,ainda mais quando Lux passou diante dos dois na mesa e deu-lhes piscadelas significativas,antes de sair do restaurante e sumir pelo vilarejo.Harry teve o péssimo pressentimento de que a prima havia conversado com Tonks.Mas após alguns minutos de embaraço,eles lentamente se esforçaram para voltar ao normal,retomando conversas animadas.Ginny mostrara-se particularmente interessada em falar sobre os poderes de harry após o confronto do garoto com malfoy.Ela fizera diversas perguntas a respeito da óbvia evolução de Harry em magia,deixando o garoto por vezes preocupado:Ginny era esperta e pegava as coisas no ar,e Harry temia falar mais do que devia ou desejava.Parecendo perceber o desconforto do rapaz,Ginny sossegara nas suas questões e finalmente explicara o por quê de todo aquele interrogatório e súbito interesse.E só o que harry pôde fazer após escutar foi ficar abismado,surpreso e confuso.  
Ginny lhe contara que,no dia do ataque do Voldemort,quando os dois estavam sozinhos fora do castelo e o Lord das trevas invadira invadira a mente do garoto,algo estranho acontecera entre Harry e a p´ropria construção de Hogwarts.Ginny descrevera como se fosse uma espécie de reação entre os poderes do garoto e os do castelo.Só o que a irmã de Rony sabia era que,quando Harry parecia mergulhado na p´ropria dor e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para levá-lo mais rápido ao castelo,o rapaz entrara numa espécie de transe profundo ao olhar para Hogwarts,produzindo luzes que os envolvera completamente.E o castelo respondera áquelas luzes,brilhando e formando uma espécie de feitiço protetor que os conduziu em velocidade vertiginosa para o interior de suas paredes.Harry escutara estupefado o relato de Ginny,enquanto a garota afirmava que não contara aquilo a ninguém,e esperava a oportunidade de falar a respeito com o próprio Harry.O garoto sentia-se grato a Ginny pela consideração,lamentando não ter uma explicação para dar sobre o episódio.Por alguns instantes ele cogitou a idéia de contar a Ginny de sua relação com Godric Griffyndor,mas Harry pensou melhor no último minuto,decidindo esperar até que entendesse melhor a situação e descobrisse se realmente havia uma correlação entre os fatos.Provavelmente sim,pensara.  
Harry sentou os olhos ficarem cada vez mais pesados,á medida em que seus pensamentos se embaçavam e a cama parecia mais e mais confortável.A úlitma coisa em que pensou antes do sono tomá-lo foi no quão imponente Hogwarts parecia quando se observava o castelo através da trilha pela qual havia retornado de Hogsmead.  
Quando harry abriu os olhos novamente,foi para descobrir a si mesmo parado num corredor escuro e da primeira vez em que isso ocorrera,percebeu logo que era um sonho,e a mesma sensação de segurança e boas-vindas o envolveu enquanto ele olhava para os lados.Em segundos,resconheceu exatamente onde estava,observando o enorme quadro com frutas pintadas,que se aberto adequadamente,daria para a gitada cozinha administrada pelos elfos domésticos.Harry contemplou distraído o quadro colorido,de modo que não atentou de início para as vozes abafadas que começavam a se manisfestar suavemente,numa litania de educada recepção.Muito menos reparou na figura austera e imponente que se materializara a alguns passos do garoto no corredor,faznedo com que toda armadura,pintura ou fantasmas que estivesse por perto se curvasse numa onda de respeito.Mas então Harry pôde sentir uma coisa poderosa observando-o,uma presença tão forte que fez com que todos os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiassem,ainda que não sentisse qualquer medo.Muito lentamente,Harry virou-se para a direção daquela energia,ouvindo agora claramente os murmúrios de três dos fundadores de Hogwarts.Só que,ao contrário da primeira vez,quando quem falara ora Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff e Slytherin,agora duas vozes masculinas se erguiam,junto com apenas uma feminina.E Harry então soube o que veria em sua frente muito antes de levantar os olhos e encarar com respeito a figura de riso suave que o encarava.A bruxa era de meia idade,mas ainda conservava a beleza elétrica que a acompanhara na juventude,os cabelos louros e os olhos muito azuis destacando-se no rpsto fino e bem talhado.E embora Harry tivesse plena consciência da mulher linda que o contemplava,o que o impressionava verdadeiramente era a imensa gentileza que emenava dos seus olhos,o sorriso largo e calmo de quem aprendera a fazer tude para ajudar a todos,sem se importar com suas origens,credos,características.Sem julgar o próximo.Harry não precisou olhar para o emblema do texugo pregado no broche que enfeitava o vestido festivo e antigo para saber que estava diante de Helga Hufflepuff.  
As vozes se calaram no exato momento em que Helga Encarou Harry fazendo uma mesura educada,a qual Harry viu-se respondendo á altura,curvando-se discretamente como assistira várias vezes fazerem em filmes antigos.Era simplesmente impossível não reagir ante a calma bondade que emanava da bruxa.  
--Pedi ao meu bom amigo Godric que me deixasse recepcioná-lo hoje,jovem.Tenho certeza de que foi um grande sacrifício para ele concordar.Também está ansioso para conhecê-lo malhor,mas o cavalheirismo sempre levou a melhor sobre Godric,receio.-Harry teve a impressão de ouvir um riso masculino no ar,como se confirmando a verdade da frase.Hufflepuff também escutara,rindo um pouco antes de então fixat firmemente os olhos azuis nos do garoto,a voz subitamente solene.  
--Você sabe o caminho,Harry Potter?-Harry apenas encarou a bruxa confuso,sentindo que existia alguma coisa ali que deveria entender.Helga não pareceu se abalar com o silêncio,piscando tranqüilamente para o rapaz enquanto os lábios se curvavam num sorriso paciente.--O caminho,jovem.As trilhas de Hogwarts.-As vozes se juntaram,e harry escutou os sussurros dos quatro fundadores se completando num quebra-cabeças: "-Essas paredes,Harry Potter" "-Os segredos" "-Nosso legado,herdeiro de Griffyndor" "-O que você procura,jovem?".Harry sentia como se várias mãos o impulssionassem a se aproximar de Hufflepuff,como se os demais fundadores o instigassem a agir de algum modo,e o rapaz decidiu que aceitar o que lhe destinavam era o melhor e talvez único caminho a seguir.  
--Eu não conheço.Não conheço todos os caminhos,não sei todos os segredos dessas paredes.Por favor,mostre-me.-As mãos imediatmente cessaram qualquer tentativa de empurrar Harry para a frente,parecendo compreender que não havia necessidade.harry tinha aceitado de boa vontade seus caminhos.Helga sorriu mais largamente,acenando quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça.Inclinando-se levemente numa nova mesura,a bruxa deu as costas ao garoto e começou a andar com passos leves e rápidos,adentrando pelo corredor escuro sem se importar com as armaduras que rangiam ao se curvarem para uma das fundadoras do castelo.Harry não pensou duas vezes e se locomoveu rapidamente traçando o mesmo caminho da figura nobre que avançava para o fim do corredor ,dobrando á direita sem jamais parar.harry seguiu silenciosamente,plenamente consciente de onde estava.Ele sabia que,no fim daquele corredor havia uma bifurcação:Á direita,poderia chegar á escada á torre de astronomia.Á esuqerda,se andasse bastante e tomasse uma outra escada que se movia no sentido certo,poderia pegar um atalho para a sala de história da magia.  
Mas eles nunca chegaram áquela bifurcação.Ao invés disso,Helga Hufflepuff diminuiu aos poucos o ritmo da caminhada,parando enfim na metade do corredor,fixando-se num ponto nu da parede entre dois quadros antigos.Harry chegou mais perto,apenas para verificar que não havia nada de extraordinário naquela parede.As pedras eram escuras,antigas,e exatamente iguais às demais que formavama estrutura de todo o castelo.Mas a bruxa apoiou as duas mãos naquele muro áspero,e Harry escutou surpreso as palavras conheceiam que saíam da boca de Hufflepuff.O rapaz ficou decepcionado ao verificar que nenhuma mudança ocorrera,e a parede continuava a mesma.mas então Hufflepuff sorriu,e sem olhar para trás cruzou as pedras como se as mesmas não existissem,desaparecendo através do muro que Harry julgara sólido.O garoto se aproximou ressabiado,lembrando-se subitamente do receio que sentira da primeira vez em que atravessara as paredes da estação King´s Cross para à Pltataforma Nove e meia.mas não era hora para hesitaçãp,e respirando fundo,Harry deu um passo á frente,a todo momento esperando bater dolorosamente a cabeça na parede dura.mas isso jamais ocorreu,e Harry pôde atravessar a escuridão da barreira que se abrira entre os tijolos sem qualquer problema,só parando de andar quandos entiu uma corrente de ar frio passar através de si.A escuridão se desvaneceu,e harry olhou para a frente encontrando Hufflepuff parada e esperando-o pacientemnete numa pequena saleta.O rapaz sentiu a parede fechando-se atrás de si enquanto observava o ambiente.Exceto Por uma escada em espiral a um canto do minúsculo aposento,a sala era totalmente vazia.Helga começou a subir a escada,fazendo sinal para que Harry a seguisse.  
Não eram muitos os degraus,e já perto do seu fim harry podia enxergar a claridade intensa que se manifestava pela porta larga que encerrava a escada imediatamente.Hufflepuff entrou e parou no meio do corredor bem iluminado,abrindo os braços enquanto sorria para o rapaz,que observava perplexo o local onde se encontrava.tudo ali era branco,tão claro que demorou alguns segundos para que seus olhos pudessem enxergar adequadamente.e havia tantas portas e tantas curvas que harry não sabia quanto tempo poderia levar para explorar tudo.  
--O que você procura,jovem?-A voz de Helga Hufflepuff soou alta e solene,enquanto ela abria ainda mais os braços.--O que você procura,Harry Potter...talvez aqui voce descubra as chaves para encontrar.  
Harry abriu os olhos bruscamente,levando um tempo para perceber que estava no dormitório da Grifinória,absolutamente escuro e silencioso,em contraste profundo com a alvura do lugar que povoara sua consciência até aquele momento em que decidira acordar.O rapaz sentou-se lentamente,ainda sentindo o bem-estar que os olhos calmos e gentis de Helga Hufflepuff proporcionavam.Ainda sentindo a segurança e o calor das vozes dos fundadores daquele surpreendente mivcrocosmo que era Hogwarts.Um mundo a ser explorado,harry pensou,imaginando qual seria a melhor hora para seguir em direção ao corredor que levava ás cozinhas e por ali se orientar em sua jornada.


	43. Entre paredes

Nota da autora:Só estou pegando os personagens criados por J.K.Rowling para a minha diversão e dos leitores dessa humilde fic.  
Gente,demorei mas voltei!Deculpem,mas estava viajando!mas,para compensar,esse capítulo é um dos maiores que já escrevi,se não for o maior.Boa leitura!Ah,e um aviso para o pessoal que geralmente acompanha a fic na Ed...assim que o site voltar ao ar,eu respondo os comentários de lá,ok??Por hora,muito obrigada:  
#Aback:que bom que gostou da cena com o Malfoy!Quando á Tonks,bom ela se diverte com tais atitudes,hehe.muito boas as suas explicações...espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Anna malfoy Riddle:Obrigada,eu gosto muito dos casais R/H,H/G...e voce saberá mais sobre os segredos de Hogwarts nesse capítulo!  
#Rodrigo Black potter:haha,aguarde que cada detalhe será resolvido no seu devido tempo...paciencia é a alma do negócio!  
#Xianya:è,a Tonka sabe tirar vantagem do que presencia!Voce ainda tem dúvidas de que a XÔ(Ops,Cho) Chang é passado??e sim,o harry tem muito a precensiar ainda.  
#Biagranger:Que bom que gostou das cenas entre o Ron e a Mione,escrevi com muito carinho.E voce saberá mais sobre o lugar que Hufflepuff mostrou nesse capítulo.  
#pekena malfoy:Ah,vou repetir;Não fiquei com raiva,sei receber críticas,elas são construtivas.E estou pensando na possibilidade de um beta sim.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!  
#nemesis:Obrigada,e não pretendo desistir da fic,não se preocupe!  
#Arwen potter:Voce vai saber nesse capítulo mais sobre o lugar emq ue harry esteve...espero que curta,e diga o que achou!  
#Bella black:Obrigada,que bom que curtiu o cap.42.e o harry e a Ginny vão se entender no tempo certo,tenha paciencia!  
#Mateus Dumbledor:haha,voce gostou do harry envergonhado??Aguarde mais dessas cenas!não deixe de comentar esse capítulo,ok?  
#Flavia:huum,se o harry é um druida...qual a sua conclusão??sobre a sala,voce vai saber mais nesse capítulo...Muito obrigada pelos elogios,e espero poder melhorar ainda mais para leitores como você!  
#Serena Bluemoon:Obrigada,e estou pensando na possibilidade de um beta,ok?Bom,quanto aos parágrafos...eu peço desculpas,mas é um vício de escrita meu.Mas vou tentar maneirar na medida do possível.E assim que puder vou ler sua fic.  
#Gara de prata:hehe,os apelidos que voces inventam para mim...Moony...Mi...muito legais.haha,me empolgo sim com romance,voce notou?Bom,quanto á parte de Avalon...não posso dizer se o harry descende ou não desse povo ainda.Mas quando a narcisa falou em Viviane e Morgana,creio que ela pensava numa referênia minha á obra "As brumas de Avalon",de marion Zimmer Braddley,e na verdade algumas coisas da fic tiveram inspiração nesse livro sim.Voce verá o destino do Hino ao longo da fic,ok?Espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Letícia:Obrigada!E sim,a Lux é um pouco mais complexa do que parece.  
#lele:Valeu!O harry vai se entender com o Dumbledore aos poucos,um pouco de paciência,ok?O mesmo para harry/Ginny.Espero que curta a atualização.  
#Thiti Potter:Obrigada!Quanto aos sonhos do harry,eles vão eventualmente ocorrer,e revelar cada vez mais...espero que goste desse capítulo!  
#Thelma:Puxa,au não sou má,não...sou até politicamente correta demais,pra ser sincera!haha,de qualquer forma,aqui está a atualização,espero que curta!  
CAPÍTULO 43-ENTRE PAREDES 

--Você quer alguma coisa?-Lux perguntou em voz baixa e suave,de modo que a cabeça de Remo não pulsasse com mais violência dando-lhe a sensação angustiante de que centenas de anões batiam em suas têmporas com martelos.O bruxo largou o cálice que tinha nas mãos descuidadamente na mesa de cabeceira,engolindo o último gole de mais uma dose da poção mata-cão e tentando suprimir uma careta.  
--Quero.Se você puder explodir a droga da lua antes que a noite chegue...ou talvez você possa arrancar a minha cabeça,também seria uma boa idéia.-Remo replicou amargamente,ainda que se repreendesse intimamente pelas palavras cortantes e sarcásticas que ocasionalmente largava para Lux.mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar o mau-humor de aflorar à superfície como um gatilho,e então as frases saíam sem qualquer aviso,e apenas depois de ouvir o que havia falado Remo conseguia se arrepender.Mais uma vez ele se desculpou,massageando as têmporas ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de que ficava cada vez mais difícil se mover sem que tivesse a sensação de que acabara de ser atropelado por dez dragões.Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía,mais á medida em que os minutos passavam e o dia caminhava para o seu fim.Remo fechou os olhos,sentindo-se muito cansado e velho.Mias uma lua cheia chegando,mais uma transformação.Mais um ciclo insuportável e ele não conseguia decidir o que odiava mais.Se o antes da metamorfose,como agora,quando ele mal era capaz de manter um mínimo de civilidade e educação,e qualquer coisa o irritava e o deixava grosseiro,seu lado negro vindo á tona numa onda de humor sombrio.E seu corpo dolorido,os músculos tensos ante a mudança que encarariam em algumas horas,esticando-se,rompendo-se e machucando-se à medida em que seus traços mudavam deixando o monstro aparecer e assumir o controle.Ele podia sentir a criatura que o dominava animar-se á medida em que os minutos passavam,mesmo sob a administração da poção mata-cão.Ainda que sua mente agora conseguisse se manter racional durante todo o processo graças àquela complicada mistura de ingredientes,os instintos do lobo permaneciam,e ascendiam cada vez mais,sem piedade.Era como tornar-se ultrasensível a tudo ao seu redor.Remo podia escutar cada ruído do quarto,parecendo monumentalmente ampliados.seu olfato captava tudo,mesmo as fragâncias mais discretas,o que era profundamente perturbador e enjoativo,faznedo com que Lux retirasse do quarto qualquer coisa que tivesse odor acentuado.Mesmo a janela fora fechada quando uma rajada de vento trouxe consigo um aroma doce de flores e terra,que remo sempre apreciara,mas nesses momentos achava nauseante.Até a comida que entrava no quarto era rigorosamente selecionada pelas mãos de Lux,procurando por algo que o animasse a não ficar num jejum enjoado.E Remo apenas sentia-se mais aborrecido julgando o trabalho que estava dando.Seus olhos tornavam-se mais aguçados,e repentinamente sensíveis a qualquer claridade,fazendo com que ele franzisse as sobrancelhas com força,percebendo um conjunto de pontos coloridos começar a dançar ao seu redor.Lux imediatamente fez um gesto brusco em direção às janelas,e as cortinas cerraram-se lentamente ao seu comando,deixando o aposento na penumbra.  
--Obrigado.-Remo falou suavemente,sentindo a cabeça latejar um pouco menos no escuro.--E desculpe de novo.Odeio agir como um estúpido,especialmente com você.Odeio isso tudo.-O bruxo falou com raiva,observando Lux dar um pequeno sorriso e se aproximar,sentando-se com cuidado na cabeceira de sua cama.  
--Não se desculpe,você sabe que eu relevo qualquer coisa que diga nessa fase.E além do mais,acho que você fica bonitinho assim rabugento.-Remo riu mesmo contra a vontade,percebendo Lux aproximar-se ainda mais,os dedos delicados percorrendo lentamente seus braços,até atingir a região dos ombros.Lux o puxou cautelosamente,fazendo com que se virasse um pouco e lhe desse as costas.--Fique quietinho,deixe-me massagear seus ombros um pouco.Ajuda a relaxar os músculos.-Remo hesitou,lembrando-se de como aquela região doía,mas as mãos de Lux eram tão suaves à medida que trabalhavam que o bruxo não se espantou ao constatar que melhorava genuinamente.Os dedos de Lux eram ágeis e delicados,e cada toque parecia mais uma carícia que uma massagem propriamente dita,mas ele podia sentir seus músculos descansarem denunciando a habilidade da moça.Remo começou a se dar conta de cada sensação que as mãos de Lux causavam em sua pele,percebendo como podia ser perigoso ter a garota por perto enquanto ele estivesse naquela fase de transformação.Tudo se tornava muito instintivo para ele,como se o lobo adormecido antes da lua cheia acordasse e estivesse determinado a assumir o controle.A lua cheia despertava as coisas que lhe eram viscerais,os sentidos e os desejos,e a razão era parcialmente obscurecida.  
Remo engoliu em seco.Sentia a pele se arrepiar á medida que os dedos de Lux deslizavam dos ombros para o seu pescoço,e tomava consciência subitamente da fragância leve da garota,algo exótico e provocante.Estranhamente,aquele cheiro não o irritava,apenas o deixava agitado.Mais para desviar os pensamentos do que por qualquer outra coisa,ele começou a falar,assustando-se com o tom rouco da própria voz.  
--Você já está com tudo preparado para as aulas de amanhã?-Lux não parou de trabalhar,sorrindo tranqüilamente.  
--Tudo pronto.Só espero não entediar ninguém,já que não tenho sua habilidade para lecionar.Mas estou ansiosa,especialmente para o sexto ano.Quero ver como Harry está se saindo.-Ela riu.--Devo dizer que ele ficou bastante preocupado quendo eu lhe disse isso hoje cedo.  
--Você ficou atormentando Harry por aí?Não deixe o garoto nervoso.-Remo falou em tom de repreensão,mas com um sorriso nos lábios.  
--Nããão,eu não poderia atormentá-lo,mesmo se quisesse.Harry anda me evitando desde ontem,quando o encontrei no "Três vassouras" com Ginny.Ele deve saber que conversei com Tonks.Desde então,ele tenta trocar o mínimo de palavras comigo,e dá o fora de onde estamos antes que eu toque em assuntos delicados.Acho que Tonks o traumatizou.-Remo voltou-se para encarar a moça,erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
--Não foi você quem ficou dando piscadelas indiscretas para os dois?Você contribuiu para o trauma,Lux.Honestamente,deveria se envergonhar.-Lux o fitou com ar inocente,os olhos cinzentos com um brilho divertido.  
--Certo,assumo a culpa.Mas acho bom que Harry se entenda com Ginny,ou mesmo com outra garota,desde que ela o faça esquecer por uns tempos de todos os problemas em que está envolvido.Ele precisa disso,sabe.Faz bem,e Harry precisa se preocupar com coisas da sua idade também,não apenas com Voldemort e guerras. E Ainda que eu assuma humildemente que sinto ciúmes do meu "irmãozinho",posso fazer um esforço para aceitar uma namorada.Faria tanto bem a ele.-Lux assumiu um ar sério enquanto falava,e Remo concordou solenemente ,uma das mãos movendo-se automaticamente para o rosto da garota,acariciando-o lentamente.  
--Eu sei,eu que o diga.Você me faz bem.-Ele falou em voz baixa,observando os lábios de Lux se curvarem num sorriso largo,enquanto a garota chegava mais perto e deixava que remo a abraçasse pela cintura com um braço livre.Por alguns instantes,Lupin conseguiu esquecer que seu corpo inteiro doía,que sua cabeça latejava, que seus olhos a raiva e a amargura,e a lua cheia se desvaneceu da sua mente à medida em que ele fitava as pupilas cinzentas,á medida em que a boca cheia e feminina aceitava a sua com docilidade esem pudores.Por alguns momentos preciosos,ele não se lembrou de sua maldição enquanto puxava Lux suavemente para ele e se recostavam nos travesseiros,e os dedos da garota se insinuavam em seu peito à medida em que Lux desabotoava os botõs do seu pijama.  
Foi quando pela fresta de uma das cortinas um pequeno facho de Luz se insinuou,prateado em contarste com o negro do aposento.Antes de enxergar qualquer coisa,Remo imediatamenre sentiu cada centímetro seu responder,seu corpo paralizando inteiramente enquanto ele tinha a sensação de que cada vaso sangüíneo seu iria explodir em virtude da velocidade com que seu sangue circulava.Remo podia sentir os seus tendões começarem a se esticar,e sua pele parecia queimar à medida que a luz se tornava mais intensa e branca.Pelo pequeno espaço deixado pela cortina,ele podia ver que o dia terminara e que finalmente escurecera.Ele podia ver a enorme esfera alva e prateada no alto,a sua inimiga e seu destino.Seus olhos começaram a ficar vidrados,e a última coisa que ele pôde enxergar como humano foi a mulher que punha-se de pé e lentamente se metamorfoseava,o corpo bem-feito moldando-se á perfeição numa nova figura,os olhos cinzentos nunca deixando os dele,mesmo quando não havia mais vestígio de humanidade no enorme tigre branco que se aproximou sem medo.Os olhos de Remo finalmente perderam o foco,fixos apenas no disco brilhante que se destacava no céu profundamente negro.A lua cheia havia começado.

(---------------) (----------------) (-----------------)

--Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho!-Harry sussurrou irritado para trás,onde Rony e Hermione discutiam mais uma vez a respeito dos direitos dos elfos domésticos.Ao lado do rapaz,Ginny girou os olhos impacientemente,apressando o passo pelo corredor que leva às cozinhas do castelo enquanto sorria ironicamente.  
--Eu não sei você,Harry.Mas eu,como tola que sou,cheguei a ter a ilusão de que eles iriam se dar uma trégua quando finalmente ficassem juntos.-Harry respirou fundo,concordando desolado com a garota ruiva.Ele tivera a inocência de acreditar que Rony e Mione deixassem de brigar agora que eram o "feliz casal",como os outros colegas grifinórios já os chamavam.Ninguém ainda havia se acostumado direito com Ron e Mione caminhando de mãos dadas pelos corredores de Hogwarts,e Harry recordava-se do dia anterior,quando haviam chegado de Hogsmead,e todos os olhos da escola haviam se fixado nos seus dois melhores amigos.Harry acreditou sinceramente que as coisas mudariam para melhor,e que nunca mais precisaria lidar com as batalhas verbais de Rony e Hermione,pelo menos não tão freqüentemente.Mas suas esperanças estavam sendo amargamente destruídas à medida em que caminhavam juntos naquele momento.Mal Hermione se apercebera de que estavam perto da cozinha,pareceu recordar com todas as forças do F.A.L.E,discursando apaixonadamente a respeito da situação vergonhosa a que os elfos domésticos eram submetidos.O que gerou imediata resposta de Rony,dando ênfase ao fato de que a liberdade nem sempre fazia bem para aquelas criaturas mágicas.  
--Quer dizer,veja Winky,por exemplo,Mione.Ela nunca mais vai ser a mesma,e tudo porque Crouch declarou que ela estava livre.Veja como ela está infeliz.  
--Rony,a Winky é UM CASO!Olhe o Dobby,em contrapartida.Ele ama a liberdade,e vai sempre ser grato a Harry por ter conseguido isso.  
Harry balançou a cabeça,suplicando mais uma vez que os amigos falassem mais baixo e se perguntando se agira certo ao contá-los sobre o seu sonho e o corredor que Hufflepuff lhe mostrara.Ele pensara muito a respeito antes de falar sobre os fundadores,e fora ainda mais difícil explicar a Rony,Hermione e Ginny que tinha certeza de que não fora um mero sonho e que havia realmente se comunicado com aqueles bruxos extraordinários.Teria sido mais fácil se Harry tivesse simplesmente revelado que era na verdade um Griffyndor,refletira o garoto posteriormente.Mas então,tal revelação poderia levar a outras perguntas,outras histórias...e harry não tinha certeza nem mesmo se um dia estaria pronto para aquilo.  
Mas o rapaz também estava começando a ficar sinceramente cansado de tantos segredos.Era um peso muito grande para carregar sozinho,e estava ficando insuportável.E foi isso,pricipalmente,que fez Harry se decidir por compartilhar com os amigos a existência daquele caminho,daquela passagem.Era algo que eles podiam explorar juntos,algo secreto que eles podiam guardar e compartilhar entre si.Harry sabia que Ginny,Mione e Rony não estavam bastante convencidos do que ele contara,e provavelmente duvidavam da real existência daquele corredor sobre o qual falara.mas Harrynão se importava.Iriam tirar a prova juntos.  
O garoto passara o domingo inteiro contendo a ansiedade para descobrir a passagem que Hogwarts lhe mostrara.Logo cedo,falara a respeito com os amigos,e juntos pensaram em qual seria o melhor momento para saair á procura da mesma no castelo sem que fossem pegos e incomodados.Por fim,haviam decidido pelo horário do jantar,onde a maioria das pessoa estaria no salão principal e posteriormente nas respectivas salas comunais das casas,os alunos preocupados com deveres deixados para a última hora,os professores ocupados em planejar as aulas da semana e em aproveitar o que restava de descanso.Que dizer,quase todos os professores,Harry se corrigiu ao passar por uma janela grande no corredor e enxergar a lua cheia destacando-se no céu.Remo não deveria estar aproveitando bons momentos,recordou o garoto sombriamente.Harry já se pegara várias vezes tentando imaginar como deveria ser para o padrinho passar por aquelas transformações todos os meses.O garoto procurava não questionar muito Remo a respeito daquilo,porque sabia que não era um assunto exatamente agradável para o bruxo.Mas pelo pouco que Remo ocasionalmente revelava ao garoto,harry tinha plena consciência do peso e da dor de ser vítima de tal maldição.O rapaz podia notar nos olhos de Lupin uma expressão triste e distante,como se o fato de ser um lobisomem o separasse do resto do mundo.E Harry se perguntava quantas vezes as pessoas teriam feito Remo se sentir daquele jeito,isolado,malquisto e temido.Perguntava-se quantas noites o bruxo devia ter passado sozinho depois da morte de seu pai e da prisão de Sirius.Imaginara como remo deveria ter se sentido quando Sirius retornara e assumira mais uma vez em Grimmauld place o seu posto ao lado de Lupin,diminuindo um pouco o sofrimento de ser diferente e solitário.  
Nessas horas,recordando-se então que Sirius agora se fora para sempre,Harry agradecia silenciosamente por Lux ter entrado na vida de Remo e sem pestanejar impusera sua presença em cada lua cheia,surda a qualquer protesto da boca de Lupin,sabendo que o padrinho sentia-se na verdade profundamente aliviado em constatar que a sua solidão não retornaria.E Harry estava decidido a manter as coisas daquele jeito e garantir que Remo ganhasse cada vez mais companheiros para ajudá-lo a suportar a sua sina.O rapaz intensificava seus estudos em animagia mais e mais,ansioso pelo momento em que seria capaz de poder modificar a si próprio.Ainda nesse dia,ele,Rony ,Hermione e Ginny haviam gasto inúmeras e exaustivas horas de estudo,cada um profundamente ocupado em aprender mais sobre o seu respectivo animal.Harry reconhecia que fora ingênuo em acreditar que,após conseguir determinar qual seria sua forma animaga,não haveria problemas para atingir a transformação necessária.mas ele e os amigos logo descobriram que não era tão simples assim.Antes que pudessem sequer pensar em tentar iniciar a magia necessária para se metamorfosearem,era imprescindível que conhecessem a fundo a anatomia e mesmo os instintos e hábitos dos seres nos quais pretendiam se tornar.fazia sentido,como hermione rapidamente apontara.Afinal,conforme estava escrito nos vários livros de animagia que tinham conseguido,bem como nas anotações dos marotos,o aspirante a animago era responsável por cada etapa do processo,controlando a mágica do seu corpo e moldando-o de acordo com as características do animal a eles poderiam fazer isso,dissera Hermione severamente,se não fossem capazes de reconhecer cada peculiaridade de sua forma animaga?Assim,cada um iniciara pela biblioteca da escola uma busca cosncienciosa de qualquer informação arespeito do seu animal correspondente.E tudo o que Harry tinha a dizer sobre aquilo era que nunca pensara que pudessem existir tantas coisas a respeito de uma fênix.Até na sala que Dumbledore lhe mostrara em seu escritório Harry descobrira um livro que tratava daquele fantástico pássaro,e passara horas concentrado entre aquelas páginas e uma observação atenta sobre Hino e fawkes,que pareceram orgulhosos com aquela súbita e intensa atenção.Fora de grande ajuda para harry,embora uma leve preocupação chegasse á cabeça do rapaz ao perceber que Dumbledore o estudava atentanmente,parecendo refletir bastante a respeito da repentina curiosidade de harry quanto ás fênixes.O garoto tinha certeza de que Dumbledore desconfiava de algo,mas o velho bruxo apenas lhe lançara um olhar penetrante e permanecera em silêncio,fingindo concentrar-se nos papéis á sua frenteenquanto harry respirava aliviado e voltava a encarar Fawkes e Hino.Ainda não era o momento de falar a qualquer pessoa sobre seus avanços e planos em animagia.  
Harry estivera tão distraído com os prórios pensamentos que ficou surpreso ao constatar que já estava diante das duas pinturas que marcavam o ponto onde Hufflepuff lhe revelara um novo caminho do castelo.Aparentemente,suas pernas o haviam guiado maquinalmente,como se já soubessem tão bem para onde deveriam ir que não necessitavam da orientação da sua mente.Rony,Ginny e Hermione haviam parado atrás do garoto,as sobrancelhas erguidas e um ar de suspeita nos olhos,encarando Harry em expectativa,como se dissessem "e então??".Suspirando,Harry se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos na parede nua,como lembrava-se de ter visto helga Hufflepuff fazer,e e com uma voz firme e clara começou a falar.  
--"Draco dormiens nunquan titillandus"-Ele sentiu um breve sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao recitar as palavras em latim.Sempre achara curiosa aquela frase que adornava o brasão de Hogwarts,e agora divertia-se ao perceber que tinha uma utilidade desconhecida por quase todos.Enquanto tocava a parede e falava,pôde sentir os tijolos vibrarem discretamente,deduzindo que a passagem se abria.Sorrindo vitorioso,voltou-se para os amigos,que agora o encaravam confusos diante da frase recitada e da expressão de triunfo no rosto de Harry.  
--Vão.Vão na frente,passem.Está aberta.-Harry gesticulou animado,impaciente ante a dúvida nos rostos dos seus companheiros.Após alguns minutos,Ginny deu uns passos hesitantes em direção á parede,as mãos estendidas diante do corpo como se para proteger-se.O sorriso de Harry se alargou quando todos viram as mãos de Ginny penetrarem no interior da parede aparentemente sólida,provando que o que dissera era verdade.Mas Harry logo assumiu uma expressão séria e preocupada quando assistiu o rosto de Ginny se contorcer de dor e a garota soltar uma exclamação de surpresa,retirando rapidamente as mãos do interior das pedras e soprando-as vigorosamente.  
--Está...está queimando!-Ginny conseguiu dizer em meio a sopros frenéticos nos próprios dedos,os olhos enchendo-se de água contra a sua vontade.Rony correu para perto da irmã,aparando as mãos da garota entre as suas,enquanto hermione rapidamente conjurava um leque e um pouco de água,jogando nos dedos da amiga e voltando-se para harry assustada.  
--Harry,talvez seja melhor irmos embora.Quer dizer,agora já sabemos que realmente há uma passagem,mas obviamente algo não quer que a gente entre aí.Podemos nos machucar de verdade.-Harry encarou a amiga sabendo que ela estava sendo coerente,passando por cima da p´ropria curiosidade para evitar danos amiores.O rapaz fitou de relance a parede nua,procurando entander o que estava acontecendo.  
--talvez sim,Mione.Mas então,qual foi o propósito de terem me guiado até aqui?Quer dizer,se eles não quisessem que esse lugar fosse descoberto e explorado,então pra que me mostrar?Teria sido muito mais simples me deixar na ignorância.-Harry racionalizou,observando Hermione abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes,como se estivesse tentando articular alguma resposta plausível.Eles se encararam em siêncio por alguns instantes,indecisos.Harry já começara a considerar de verdade desistir e retornar,quando uma voz ressonante soou às suas costas,onde a passagem esperava tranqüilamente.  
--Ninguém entra antes de um herdeiro.É sacrilégio.-Harry saltou para trás,virando-se para o som.Um bruxo vestiddo com roupas de vários séculos atrás os espiava atra´ves de uma das pinturas na parede,o rosto sério e solene estudando harry de alto a baixo.O rapaz encarou o quadro franzindo a testa,notando que a outra pintura que guardava o espaço da barreira também os fitava,as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas no rosto de uma bruxa jovem e ar astuto.  
--O que ele quer dizer com isso?Que herdeiro?-Rony perguntou ansiosamente,enquanto Ginny balançava a cabeça,confusa.mas Hermione encarava harry profundamente,como se subitamente estivesse compreendendo algo muito sério e obscuro,mas que agora se tornava claro como cristal.Harry sentiu como se acabasse de receber um balde de água gelada na cabeça,que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.Hogwarts o estava entregando,estava revelando parte dos seus degredos.A pintura repetiu mais uma vez,os olhos ainda acompanhando cada movimento de Harry.--NINGUÈM entra antes de um herdeiro.-Harry sabia que não adiantava fingir que nada estava acontecendo.Mesmo se ignorasse o que estava sendo dito e fosse embora com seus amigos dali,tinha certeza de que não escaparia ileso.Rony e Ginny podiam não ter compreendido,mas harry conhecia hermione muito bem para interpretar erradamente o olhar que a amiga lhe lançava.Ela sabia.  
Desse modo,Harry fez a coisa que lhe parecia mais sensato e inteligente no momento."Quando você sai na chuva,é para se molhar",ele recordou do ditado trouxa que aprendera quando pequeno.dando de ombros,Harry voltou-se para os amigos com ar decidido.  
--Certo.Eu vou entrar primeiro,então.Vocês me seguem logo depois.-Harry voltou-se para a pintura,e as duas figuras ali representadas se curvaram educadamente,em reverente homenagem.--Hum...depois que eu entrar,eles não terão mais problemas,certo?-Ele perguntou um pouco constrangido ante as atitudes de profundo respeito dos quadros.  
--Se eles têm a permissão de um herdeiro,meu senhor,então não há motivo para temer.-As vozes falaram em uníssono,e harry aquiesceu tentando ignorar os olhares espantados de Rony,Ginny,e mesmo Mione.dando de ombros e respirando fundo,Harry avançou rapidamente,sentindo a sensação esquisita de atravessar tijolos frios,até que uma corrente de ar o cumprimentasse indicando que encerrara sua passagem e se encontarava na sala escura com uma única escada em espiral.Harry se afastou da parede,observando seus amigos surgirem através da mesma um a um,os olhos arregalando-se de espanto ao constatarem que realmente haviam cruzado as pedras grossas sem qualquer arranhão.Por alguns instantes nenhum dos quatro falou,Rony,Hermione e Ginny olhando atentamente ao seu redor,e Harry esperando pacientemente que a surpresa passasse.Por fim,Rony ergueu os olhos para a escada solitária,encarando Harry em seguida.  
--Suponho que devemos subir a escada,certo?-Ele observou Harry concordar ansiosamente com a cabeça,parecendo se tentasse evitar que ficassem ali parados,perdidos em pensamentos e conversas.Rony franziu atesta,sabendo que algo importante estava no ar,a mente clareando com uma lenta compreensão.  
--Mas antes,só quero entender direito.Por que não tivemos problemas para passar depois de Harry?Os quadros mencionaram um herdeiro...então,Harry?-Rony questiounou cautelosamente,jogando a isca como se não compreendesse absolutamente nada ao seu redor.Era uma tática que ele usava com freqüência,e funcionava particularmente bem com Harry,ao invés de conclusões imediatas e confrontos diretos.Hermione deu um suspiro impaciente,asuumindo seu papel naquele jogo,como num balé finamente coreografado.Rony largava as possibilidades inocentemente,preparando Harry para aceitar que os amigos chegavam perto da verdade e inevitavelmente a encontrariam.E assim,Hermione dava a cartada final,fingindo uma impulsividade que era na realidade cuidadosamente planejada,as palavras saindo num tom impaciente e indiscutível.Era um funcionamento elaborado entre os três,mas parecia tão natural que ninguém acreditaria no trabalho necessário para que desse certo.  
--Honestamente,Rony.Está mais do que óbvio.Nós só poderíamos passar pela parede depois que o herdeiro de algum fundador passasse e nos autorizasse.Harry passou primeiro,deixando um caminho tranqüilo para nós.Não é preciso ser gênio para concluir que Harry é herdiero de um dos fundadores,Godric Griffyndor na minha opinião.isso também explica os sonhos que ele vem tendo.As perguntas realmente importantes são:Estou certa,Harry?E se estiver,por que não nos contou antes?-Harry sabia que não adiantaria mentir,e na verade,fazê0lo naquele ponto seria uma traição aos amigos e o laço que os unia.Rony e hermione não eram tolos,e estavam sendo profundamente pacientes com ele desde o dia em que perdera Sirius e que soubera da profecia,e mais ainda desde que Dumbledore lhe contara da parte que faltava da sua história.Eles mereciam não ser tratados com hipocrisia.harry olhou para Ginny,que permanecia um pouco afastada,observando a interação do trio com uma expressão inescrutável.Harry nem mesmo cogitara excluir Ginny de sua expedição áquele lugar.Fora algo tão natural e automático chamá-la para perto dele,Rony e Mione e contar-lhe sore o seu sonho que era como se a garota ruiva sempre tivesse estado ali.Podia ter demorado um tempo,mas Harry aprendera a valorizar a presença de Ginny como parte importante da sua vida,e era difícil imaginar como pudera passar tantos momentos sem notar aqueles olhos castanhos e a inteligância aguda da irmã de Rony.Ginny também merecia uma verdade.Harry respirou fundo,encostando-se na parede enquanto encarava os amigos seriamente,um a um.  
--Você está certa,Mione.Eu sou descendente de Godric griffyndor,como você meu pai era.Os Potter são os herdeiros da família Griffyndor,desde que Silvye Griffyndor,bisneta de Godric e minha avó em várias gerações,casou-se com Malachy Potter e adotou tal sobrenome como seu.-Ele repetiu maquinalmente os nomes que estudara no livro que Hermione lhe dera de aniversário,tentando ganhar tempo para pensar na pergunta da amiga,a mais importante e complicada.--Eu não contei porque...não sei as palvras certas.è tudo muito complicado para mim mesmo,entendem?Muitas coisas aconteceram,e saber de minha descendência em relaçao a Griffyndor foi apenas uma delas.Eu estava muito zangado quando Dumbledore me contou,e era difícil até pensar em tudo que eu soube,imagine falar.Eu não queria nem lembrara dessas coisas.Ainda não quero.Ainda estou absorvendo,entendem?As coisas ainda estão muito confusas,eu não sei o que eu acho,como me sinto,eu...-Harry parou,sentindo uma onda de angústia invadi-lo ao recordar novamente de tudo que sabia,de tudo que precisava fazer,aprender, aceitar.Ele tentou se controlar,percebendo que Rony,Hermione e Ginny o olhavam alarmados.--Eu não consigo.Não consigo encarar tudo ainda.Não estou pronto.Ás vezes ainda sinto tanta raiva.Está sendo difícil me livrar disso,e parar de magoar aos outros e a mim mesmo.Desculpem.Isso não quer dizer que não confio em vocês.Eu simplesmente não confio em mim mesmo para falar de certas coisas.Desculpem.-Harry baixou os olhos,porque era muito difícil encarar os amigos naquele momento.o silêncio era tão pesado que doía,e foi um alívio quando a voz de Ginny se manifestou baixinho.  
--Foi por isso...foi por isso que você ficou tão bravo com Dumbledore,harry?Naquele dia em White fortress?Por que ele não contou a voce sobre Griffyndor antes?-Harry sabia que poderia ter mentido,e concordado com aquela conclusão simples.Mas novamente veio á sua cabeça que seus amigos mereciam mais do que aquilo.  
--Não.-Harry respondeu em voz baixa,refletindo.--Quer dizer,eu fiquei chateado,é claro.Isso poderia ter sido dito muito antes,e obviamente disse isso a Dumbledore.Mas não saber sobre Griffyndor....digamos que não foi o pior daquela noite.Escutem...minha situação,minha relação com Dumbledore é muito complicada,anda muito complicada.Há algum tempo atrás eu diria que a culpa é toda dele.Mas agora reconheço que parte de mim dificulta as coisas e é imatura para aceitar que o que passou,passou.Dumbledore me fez muito mal,e não me olhem com essas caras de espanto.-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para os amigos ao notar os olhos arregalados dos mesmos ante tal comentário.--É a verdade.mas hoje reconheço que o que ele fez não foi intencional,mas muitas vezes a pior ferida é aquela provocada incosncientemente.Dumbledore sabe disso tanto quanto eu.Só agora,nesses últimos dias,eu e ele estamos conseguindo ficar no mesmo ambiente com civilidade,e reconheço que essa parte é culpa minha,teimosia minha.Olhem...eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso,ainda não.Pelo menos até que eu entenda tudo realmente,e saiba o que fazer.Acho que estou caminhando para isso,mas vai levar tempo.Desculpem mais uma vez.Vocês têm sido pacientes,e sei que deve estar sendo difícil me agüentar algumas vezes.Mas eu não quero falar sobre Dumbledore.Não dá.-Harry falou de forma taxativa,os olhos passando lentamente por cada um dos amigos,desejando que eles compreendesse a sua necessidade de lidar com seus conflitos sozinho por enquanto.De lidar com Dumbledore sozinho.De absorver a profecia verdadeiramente,etentar compreender suas conseqüências e seu significado em toda a sua amplitude.Mas antes de qualquer dessas coisas,Harry precisava abrir sua mente e abandonar o medo de todos aqueles fatos.E era,pra dizer o mínimo,difícil.  
Mais uma vez o silêncio se abateu entre eles,tão grande que harry podia ouvir a respiração de cada um,sua cadência e ritmo.O rapaz esperou imóvel,como se aguardasse seu veredicto ante um júri implacável.Por fim,Rony,Ginny e Hermione trocaram um olhar significativo entre si,parecendo chegarem a um acordo,e a irmão de Rony sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos,dando um sorriso animado e falando num tom animado e calculadamente despreocupado.  
--Então,o que estamos esperando?Vmaos subir essa escada ou não?-Harry sentiu como se seu peito fosse liberado de quilos de chumbo ao escutar Rony e Mione concordando animadamente,caminhando decididos para os degraus em caracol.Harry não tinha certeza sde os amigos escutaram quando ele murmurou um "obrigado" tímido enquanto os seguia,mas o sentimento era verdadeiro.  
Rony,hermione e Ginny permitiram que Harry tomasse a dianteira na metade da escada,provavelmente recordando-se das palavras das pinturas que guardavam aquele lugar.Ninguém entrava antes de um herdeiro.harry estacou no último degrau,os olhos se acostumando com a claridade.ele encarou reverentamente o imenso corredor branco que se estendia á sua frente,com suas portas e curvas sinuosas,ouvindo as exclamações de espanto dos amigos atrás de si.Harry deu um passo a frente,adentrando naquele túnel branco,e por um instante foi dominado por uma emoção tão intensa que sentiu a garganta se fechar com um nó e as pernas bambearem.Ele podia sentir cada um dos fundadores ali,esperando-o numa recepção calorosa e invisível.Era uma sensação que poucas vezes tivera na vida,como se estivesse voltando para casa.Por um instante,ele esqueceu que estava acompanhado,os olhos percorrendo cada lugar num estudo solitário e ansioso,fixando-se na parede alva que tinha brilho próprio,como se centenas de pedras preciosas a adronassem num mar de leite.olhou para o teto de onde partiam lustres antigos e do mais puro cristal,a superfícia abobadada preenchida por painéis dominados por serpentes,leões,texugos e águias,que pareciam ter vida à medida em que as luzes das cores do arco-íris produzidas pelos cristais se plantavam,movimantando-se nas figuras.Era como se aquele lugar o chamasse e tentasse sussurrar em seus ouvidos milhares de segredos há muito esquecidos,tentasse passar-lhe com urgência o conhecimento ali soterrado por milênios.  
--Harry?-A voz suave de hermione fez com que se virasse para trás e saísse daquele estranho transe,dando um sorriso calmo para a amiga.

--Tudo bem.-O rapaz respirou fundo,sentindo pela primeira vez o aroma de ervas queimadas que preenchia o local,o tipo de plantas usadas em rituais antigos,sobre os quais lera em livros que Dumbledore confiara a ele secretamente.Harry teve a nítida impressão que já sentira aquele cheiro antes,mas não onseguia identificar de onde.Ele fitou o caminho á sua frente,tentando decidir para onde deveriam ir naquela primeira visita.Foi quando uma repentina brisa surgiu do nada,agitando levemente alguns dos lustres com pingentes de cristal,e imediatamente os feixes de luz entraram em movimanto polvoroso,um redemoinho de sete cores tremendo e girando em alta velocidade através dos tetos,das paredes,das portas,até que concentraram-se num único e grosso facho,brilhando e balançando diante de uma porta larga no lado direito,a terceira da fila.Um arco encimava a sua entrada,runas antigas entalhadas ali formando uma incongruência de palavras.Harry estreitou os olhos,espremendo o cérebro para recordar-se do que começara a aprender com Dumbledore e os livros a respeito daquela miríade de símbolos."sabedoria a cada entardecer",foi o que Harry conseguiu decifrar,relendo espantado o que parecia um mantra a ser repetido.Lentamente,ele fez sinal para que os outros o seguissem,os quatro num silêncio respeitoso enquanto harry torcia a maçaneta da porta e a empurrava temerosamente.  
Um aposento surpreendentemente aquecido os recebeu,como se fizesse pouco tempo que havia sido habitado e organizado para esperar visitas.harry percorreu lentamente o seu interior,seus olhos se detendo em cada detalhe daquele lugar,nas estantes abarrotadas de livros e cadernos,nos numerosos rolos de pergaminhos amontoados em variados cantos do quarto,no belo jogo de xadrez com peças artesanalmente entalhadas,denunciando que ali vivera e trabalhara uma pessoa apaixonada pelo saber e sedenta por palvras e raciocínio.Diagramas incompreensíveis se penduravam nas paredes,elegantemente enquadrados para que a qualquer hora pudessem ser consultados.Um telescópio antigo e grande encostava-se á janela,como se esperasse que a qualquer momento seu dono o usasse para observação.P´roximo ao teto,flutuava magicamente uma magnífica representação do sistema solar,centenas de estrelas em miniatura brilhando na falsa noite.Mesmo as poltronas e a escrivaninha eram preenchidas por velhos livros e papéis de anotação,como se a pessoa a quem pertencia aquele aposento jamais permitisse que seu cérebro descansasse.Harry escutou hermione dar um suspiro de admiração,enquanto Ginny e Rony andavam devagar e a esmo,observando cautelosamente o ambiente.harry olhou maquinalmente para a escrivaninha abarrotada,como se algo empurrasse sua cabeça naquela direção.Ele se aproximou como se mãos invisíveis o guiassem,alheios aos amigos que o observavam entre confusos e expectantes.Centenas de papéis se misturavam entre si,o cheiro de antigo dominando tudo,uma camada fina de poeira os encobrindo.Harry sentiu uma respiração suave em seu pescoço,como se alguém se debruçasse atrás dele para observar melhor o conteúdo da mesa.Harry não se assustou,certo de que era uma presença amiga.Já tinha um leve palpite sobre quem possuíra aquela sala.Ele sentiu dedos invisíveis segurarem os seus,puxando-os em direção a uma última e minúscula gaveta na parte mais baixa da escrivaninha.O móvel rangeu quando harry puxou o nó da gaveta,mostrando que o compartimento não era aberto há anos.A primeira coisa que ele viu ali foi papel picado,amarelado e ocupando toda a parte superior daquele espaço.harry colocou as mãos ali,hesitantemente,afunadando-as até sentir uma superfície dura e áspera abaixo do papel rasgado.Curioso,ele enfiou os dedos até embaixo,sentindo a superfície quadrada e agarrando o volume no interior da gaveta e puxando-o decidido.Uma caixa simples de madeira ocupava suas mãos,e Harry a pousou delicadamente na mesa,puxando a sua tampa como se alguém sugerisse cada ação em seu ouvido.Uma série de papéis soltos se empilhava dentro da caixa,suas pontas puídas e a escrita já um pouco apagada pelo tempo.Algumas folhas eram ocupadas por símbolos solitários,alguns reconhecíveis para Harry como runas elaboradas,outros escusos e fora do seu conhecimento,em algum código misterioso.Papéis e mais papéis preenchidos por uma caligrafia apertada,estranhamente familiar a harry,mapas esquisitos desenhados com pressa em tinta negra,nomes de lugares desconhecidos para o rapaz.De início ele pensou que a caligrafia fosse a mesma em todas as folhas,mas então percebeu que ocasionalmente a letra mudava,os parágrafos se revezando entra a caligrafia apertada e fina e outra mais delicada,redonda e feminina,ás vezes legieramente trêmula,como se os dedos que a escreveram já não fossem mais tão hábeis,mas sim enrijecidos pelas décadas.  
Harry de repente se sentiu puxado para longe,uma folha amarelada nas mãos,as caligrafias distintas misturando-se em frases,caracteres e setas,num inglês arcaico que harry finalmente reconheceu como aquele utilizado no caderno que pertencera a Galahad Griffyndor,resgatado pelo garoto no cofre de sua família.E então,veio a escuridão,fria e silenciosa,até que a janela em sua mente se abrisse como das outras vezes ,só que dessa vez as imagens foram muitas e intensamente rápidas,formando um filme longo e cheio de lacunas,o tempo dando saltos compridos e repentinos,os protagonistas mudando numa mistura de gerações,e as situações se transformando tão vertiginosamente que era difpicil as peças se encaixarem imediatamente.  
Ele viu primeiro o próprio Godric Griffyndor,mas não na forma do bruxo austero e calmo que ele encontrara em seus sonhos,mas sim de uma mago poderoso e decididamente furioso,os olhos castanhos com um fogo tão intenso que harry recuou um passo de onde estava,reparando no filete de sangue saindo de um corte profundo na testa do fundador da grifinória.Só então harry percebeu o imenso pandemônio ao redor do bruxo.Centenas de homens e mulheres lutando entre si,as varinhas em punho enquanto uma parte deles formva um verdadeiro escudo humano ao redor de godric,os demais atacando sem piedade,os olhos e fixos no leão de Hogwarts.Griffyndor segurava com firmeza em uma das mãos uma caixa escura e pequena,agarrando-a como se ali estivesse a causa e a solução de tudo.No outro punho do bruxo,harry reconheceu a espada cravejada de jóias que ele mesmo usara há alguns anos atrás contra o basilisco de Slytherin.A lâmina estava envolta em chamas douradas que não se apagavam,e Griffyndor a manejava com uma fúria e uma destreza jamais imaginadas.  
A cena subitamente mudou,e harry agora enxergava um Godric cansado e mais velho,sentado placidamente numa poltrona,a caixa escura passando de suas mãos para as de um homem que seria bastante semelhante ao primeiro se não fosse pelo cabelo dourado e os olhos negros,mas ainda assim havia uma aura ao redor daquele homem que deixava claro que ali estava um genuíno Griffyndor.Pelas mãos do homem ainda jovem,um garoto de no máximo sete anos estava seguro,os olhos grandes e estranhamente maduros fixos nos lábios de Godric griffyndor,como se lendo cada uma de suas palvras.E a semelhança daquele garoto com o bruxo idoso era tão chocante que tinha-se a impressão de estar olhando para uma miniatura do chefe da família Griffyndor.Harry recordou-se subitamente das palvras de Dumbledore,há algum tempo atrás:"Griffyndor teve duas filhas,e ambas casaram-se dando-lhe um total de cinco netos.O neto mais velho teve três filhos,e conta-se que seu primogênito,galahad,era de uma semelhança impressionante com o bisavô,tanto fisicamente quanto no caráter.".

De repente,o garoto cresceu diante dos olhos de harry,e agora ele o observava homem feito,a caixa agora entre seus dedos firmes enquanto o bruxo racionalizava exaustivamente com um homem de olhos claros dentro de um cofre grande do gringotes.Harry viu passar pelos seus olhos,assombrado,a mesma visão que enxergara em sua penseira há algum tempo atrás,aquela que tomara Lux nos subterrãneos do banco dos bruxos.Cristopher e Galahad discutiam sobre o destino daquela caixinha preta,que agora harry sabia que trazia o Orbe de thanatos.Galahad sorriu para Cristopher,e a imagem do Gringotes se desvaneceu,para agora mostrar a Harry o bisneto de griffyndor cruzando o jardim de hogwarts e percorrendo seus corredores rapidamente,a caixa segura em seus braços.O bruxo tomou exatamente o caminho para o corredor branco,cruzando a passagem sem hesitar e entrando na sala que agora harry e seus amigos ocupavam.O aposento estava claro,a janela aberta na tardede outono,e uma brisa suave refrescava uma bruxa muito velha que sentava-se tranqüilamente numa confortável poltrona próxima á janela.Harry assistiu galahad ajoelhar-se reverentemente diante da mulher idosa,mas de olhos surpreendentemente vivos e sagazes.O bruxo ergueu a caixa em suas mãos,e os olhos da bruxa açoitaram o objeto como um chicote,o rost endurecendo á medida que em que a consciência do que o era o conteúdo da caixa baixava.Harry escutou Galahad suplicar,escutou o homem firme evocar a lembrança do seu bisavô e suas batalhas dolorosas,e viu a face da velha se suavizar,as rugas em seu rosto relaxarem enquanto a nostalgia a dominava.harry assistiu fascinado a bruxa se levantar lentamente,até que estivesse diante do bruxo ajoelhado,para então tocar em sua cabeça como uma bênção.  
As imagens correram rápido,e Harry acompanhou dias e noites passarem um a um em alta velocidade,enquanto na escrivaninha galahad e a bruxa trabalhavam,a caixa entre os dois enquanto consultava livros e diagramas,desenhavam mapas e códigos,enumeravam lugares e propiedades enquanto o tempo voava,até que por fim os rostos cansados,um ainda jovem e o outro tão velho e cheio de histórias se abrissem em sorrisos vitoriosos,indicando que a solução fora atingida,Galahad abraçando a bruxa como se esta fosse sua própria mãe ou avó,e harry viu,antes de tudo escurecer novamente e a janela fechar-se lentamente,o brilho de um pequeno broche de prata,a forma belíssima de uma águia de asas abertas,brilahr no peito da bruxa velha como uma estrela solitária.  
Quando Harry abriu os olhos e tudo clareou novamente,percebeu que estava de joelhos no chão empoeirado do quarto espaçoso,o papel largado no chão enquanto Rony,hermione e Ginny o rodeavam assustados.Harry respirou fundo,sentindo-se absolutamente tonto e trêmulo.Ginny segurava um lenço nas mãos,e foi apenas quando a garota passou o tecido delicadamente em sua testa que percebeu que suava profusamente.Ele levantou os olhos para os amigos,agarrando a folha velha e amassando-a entre os dedos,as palavras saindo num engasgo.  
--O Orbe.Ravenclaw.Rowenna ravenclaw ajudou a escondê-lo.-Ele perou de falar,suprimindo uma onda súbita de náusea que o invadia.Harry fechou os olhos tentando fazer o mundo para de girar.Sentiu o suor frio escorrer por suas costas,e a bile subir em sua garganta.Teve a impressão de estar muito doente.Ele sentou-se pesadamente,encostando-se na parede e aninhando a cabeça nos joelhos,encontrando uma calma e agradável escuridão.A única coisa em que conseguia pensar naquele momento era no rosto jovial de helga Hufflepuff subitamente solene,a voz cantante repetindo a mesma frase:" O que você procura,Harry Potter...talvez aqui você descubre as chaves para encontrar."

(---------------------) (--------------) (-----------------------)

Ele podia sentir o cheiro da manhã se aproximando.era estranho falar algo assim,mas seu olfato realmente captava o momento em que o sol começava a nascer,como se seus raios atiçassem alguma coisa em seu organismo permitindo que remo sentisse a fragância natural de orvalho e terra,de flores se abrindo para a luz e pássaros abrindo as asas para alçar vôo.Ele se mexeu levemente,desenroscando-se de sua posição encolhida no tapete diante da lareira,tentando não perturbar a figura inerte do felino aconchegado ao seu lado,a sua pouca consciência humana dizendo que era importante deixar quem o acompanhava descansar.mas os olhos cinzetos e puxados já se voltavam para ele firmemente abertos e atentos,e o nome que repousava dentro da sua memória embaçada aflorou devagar,ainda que confuso.Era sempre difícil para ele associar os fatos de sua forma humana e as pessoas que faziam parte daquela vida.Lux.Ela era importante,seu cérebro começava a gritar enquanto seu corpo se movia,um lobo enorme esticando-se no quarto que começava a clarear sutilmente.  
O céu adquiriu uma tonalidade vermelha,como se uma fogueira de Samhaim tivesse sido acesa lá no alto,e uma imensa bola dourada começou a se manifestar no horizonte,denunciando as últimas horas da madrugada.Lupin sentiu seus ossos estalarem um a um,encolhendo-se diante da luminosidade,e a dor atroz que se seguiu,fazendo com que gritasse alto,mesmo contra a sua vontade,a sua parte humana renascendo e protestando ante a cena,mas a dor era tanta que ele simplesmente não conseguia parar.Ele sentiu frio,tremendo descontroladamente à medida em que sua pele voltava a ficarem sua maior parte nua,sem os pêlos grossos que o cobriram durante a noite.Remo sentia seu rosto e seus membros se moldarem em traços novamente humanos,lágrimas involuntárias caindo de seus olhos.Ele nem mesmo percebeu que o tigre se levantara e mudava rapidamente de forma,dando lugar á bela mulher de cabelos compridos e olhos suaves que chegava mais perto,uma peça de roupa nas mãos esperando calmamente.  
remo perdera todas as forças para gritar,quando enfim se deu conta que terminara e que se encontrava imóvel no chão frio,tão tonto e desorientado que demorou para compreender onde estava.mas então Lux já estava o seu lado,tomando o cuidado que cobri-lo com um roupãp confortável antes de ajoelhar-se e permitir que ele se aninhasse em seu abraço com um mínimo de dignidade.por alguns momentos eles permaneceram ali parados,observando a manhã nascer lentamente e o mundo começar a despertar.Um relógio na parede dizia que em um quarto de hora seriam cinco da manhã,e todo o castelo ainda dormia.Muito devagar Lux se moveu,começando a falar numa voz suave e cadenciada palavras de incentivo e adulação,uma mistura na verdade sem sentido,mas que fazia as batidas do seu coração se tornarem menos furiosas e intensas,assumindo um ritmo saudável e tranqüilizador.Lux continuava a falar,e ele se viu ajustando os braços nos ombros da moça,deixando que parte do seu peso ficasse ali à medida em que Anna o instigava a caminhar aos poucos,e antes que ele pudesse pensar direito na dor que sentia estavam no banheiro espaçoso e ela enchia a banheira com água morna e convidativa,seus lábios roçando os dele antes que ela saísse fechando a porta,deixando-o livre para entrar num banho bem-vindo e aliviante.  
Ele não demorou tanto,encontrando sem surpresa um pijama confortável ao lado,levando um tempo consideravelmente longo para justar cada botão no lugar certo.Talvez,pensou ele,se sua cabeça não pulssasse dolorosamente com tanta força,conseguisse ser mais ágil.Lux o esperava do lado de fora,um sorriso tão doce nos lábios enquanto ela segurava suas mãos e o guiava para a cama,que tudo o que ele queria era ser capaz de coordenar seus pensamentos e palavras para dizer "obrigado" adequadamente.Mas o tempo parecia estar passando em lapsos e ele não era capaz de entendê-lo ou controlá-lo,e no momento seguinte Remo já estava deitado e Lux o cobria,e sua cabeça girava tanto que tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos.Lupin Podia escutar Lux cantarolando para ele,a voz afinada quase inaudível,como se ele fosse um garoto com medo de dormir e ela o consolasse.Uma escuridão bem-vinda o cumprimentou,e a última coisa de que Remo teve consciência antes de mergulhar num sono profundo forma os dedos de Lux acariciando de leve seus cabelos.  
Remo permaneceu inconsciente para o mundo ao seu redor durante toda a manhã,mal notando quando Lux o beijou em seu sono e deixou o quarto algumas horas depois para iniciar um dia de aulas como substituta.Ele percebeu vagamente em alguns momentos que não estivera sozinho durante toda a manhã.Tinha absoluta certeza de que vira Alvo entrar e perguntar como estava,bem como por duas vezes abrira os olhos para encontrar madame Pomfrey observando-o atentamente.mas todos aqueles momentos surgiam embaçados em sua mente e estranhamente irreais.Apenas quando olhou para ajanela e percebeu que o sol estava a pino no céu azul se deu conta de que o dia já deveria estar pela metade.Cuidadosamente,remo se levantou,sentindo como se tivessse levado uma imensa surra.Ouviu quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes,e saiu apressadamete do banheiro para encontrar uma Lux sorridente sentada na cabeceira de sua cama,uma pilha de livros escolares descansando ao seu lado no chão.  
--Suponho que tudo correu bem,a julgar pelo seu sorriso.-Ele falou agradavelmente,ainda que sentisse uma onda de remorso ao notaras sombras de olheiras ao redor dos olhos de Lux.Ele parou no meio do caminho,fitando tristemente a garota,e absolutamente consciente da fraqueza em suas pernas ante o esforço de ficar em pé e caminhar sozinho.  
--Os alunos foram excelentes.Agora,saia daí e volte para a cama.Precisa descansar.-Remo não se moveu,o coração se apertandoao estudar Lux melhor e notar pequenos sinais de fadiga.O bruxo segurou displicentemente em uma cadeira para dissipar uma onda de tontura,respirando fundo e esperando que o mundo ficasse novamente parado.Essa ação não passou depercebida para Lux,que imeditamente se levantou,mas remo ergueu uma mão,indicando que parasse.Ele se perguntava subitamente se a moça havia dormido em algum momento daquela noite,ou simplesmente fingido.  
--Já estou bem.Não se preocupe comigo.-Ele se afastou,irritado consigo mesmo,furioso com sua maldição e o peso que trazia para os outros.--Não vale á pena se ocupar comigo,Lux.Não é justo com você.-Remo falou mais bruscamente do que pretendia,o que só piorou seu humor.agora,estava sendo grosseiro.Muitas vezes ficava ainda mais sombrio após a lua cheia do que antes dela.--Voce não devia lidar com esse tipo de coisa todo mês.Você não precisa de um monstro em sua vida,não precisa de mim,está bem?Não é...  
--Remo,cale a boca.-A voz de Lux saiu tão cortante que ele emudeceu.Lux pareceu surpresa com a própria reação,mas inda assim prosseguiu,seu tom se suavizando.--Nós concordamos que o que é melhor pra mim é uma decisão minha.Eu não me importo com suas transformções,Remo.Olhe...-Ela respirou fundo,retomando o controle e sorrindo levemente,e Remo se aproximou enfim,sentando -se ao seu lado na cama macia.--Você sabe o que é TPM,Remo?-Por um instante Remo achou que não havia escutado direito,voltando-se para observar o rosto subitamente divertido de Lux.  
--O quê?-Ele balbuciou,confuso.  
--TPM,Remo.Sabe o que é,não?-Ele encarou Lux como se a moça fosse louca,mas ainda ssim confirmou com a cabeça,e o sorriso da moça se alargou.--Então.Uma época do Mês,antes daqueles dias,em que boa parte das mulheres ficam irritadiças,grosseiras,estranhas,doloridas,instáveis e ultrassensíveis.Devo dizer,meu querido,que sofro desse mal,e algumas vezes nem eu mesma me suporto.Quer dizer,eu fico irreconhecível.Um amgo uma vez me disse que pareço uma espécie de monstro.-Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas tentando parecer zangado,mas já começando a divertir-se intimamente.  
--Lux...você está comparando minhas transformações com TPM?-Lux sorriu alegremente,recostando-se no travesseiro como se tudo na vida fosse absolutamente simples.  
--Bem,é um bom exemplo na verdade.Pense bem.Uma mulher com TPM fica muito parecida com voce na época da lua cheia.Então,se você diz que se torna um monstro todo mês,eu também me torno.Estamos quites.Você vai se cansar de mim por causa dessse problema,por acaso?-Ele balançou a cabeça,se perguntando como Lux conseguia fazer essas conclusões tão esquisitas.Definitivamente,as engrenagens no cérebro da garota funcionavam diferente.  
--Você é louca,sabia disso?-Remo não conseguiu mais conter o sorriso que se insinuava em seus lábios,observando Lux se aconchegar melhor nos travesseiros,os olhos subitamente solenes num convite.  
--Talvez eu sangue,a família Dumbledore tem desses fatos.-Mas Remo já não estava prestando muita atenção nas palavras,porque os olhos de Lux pareciam hipnotizá-lo,como se alguma força o fizesse se inclinar sobre a moça,os lábios se tocando levemente numa provocação conhecida.Muito rapidamente passou pela sua cabeça a idéia de que seus instintos ainda estavam muito intensos e dominantes,e a razão obscurecida.Mas aquilo não pareceu importante em comparação com a pele macia do pescoço de Lux ou a sensação dos dedos da garota em seus ombros.Dessa vez foi Lux quem cedeu primeiro,a boca cansando-se de ser apenas tocada de leve,os lábios pressionando-se nos dele com decisão.  
Remo não saberia dizer por quanto tempo haviam ficado daquela maneira,as carícias mais ousads á medida em que os minutos corriam,os beijos mais longos e íntimos,nenhum dos dois preocupado em levantar-s da cama desarrumada.Remo nem mesmo se dera conta quando Lux começara a desabotoar suua camisa,apenas satisfeito em livrar-se do tecido que impedia que os dedos da moça passeassem melhor em seu peito.Nenhum deles escutou quando as batidas na porta soaram pela primeira vez.mas quem quer que estivesse batendo do lado de fora era insistente, e o som constante finalmente pareceu despertar Lux para a realidade.  
--remo...a porta.tem alguém.-A voz dela saiu hesitante,como se pensasse se valia á pena concentrar-se no resto do mundo.Normalmente seria o momento em que Remo assumiria o controle,percebendo que já haviam ido longe demais e assustando-se ante tal constatação,afastando-se com pesar mas decisão.Entretando,o Remo Lupin sensato que todos conheciam sempre se evaporava na lua cheia,deixando espaço para que o desejo de liberdade que ele mantinha preso se manifestasse,a vontade de por alguns momentos na vida ser inconseqüente e despreocupado com o presente ou o futuro.  
--Deixe bater.Mais cedo ou mais tarde vão desistir.-Lux pareceu aceitar a sugestão de bom-grado,porque era impossível dizer não quando remo a beijava daquele jeito.mas a porta continuou a bater,cada vez mais forte,e Lux finalmente se afastou um pouco,os olhos cheios de promessas e pesar enquanto ela se movia tentando levantar-se.  
--è melhor atender.acho que é Dobby com seu almoço,e se não abrirmos a porta ele é capaz de se materializar aqui dentro para checar se está tudo bem.Sabe como ele é cuidadoso.-Ela respirou fundo varias vezes,e Remo notou um rubor violento nas bochechas e no pescoço da moça,enquanto ela recolhia do chão a capa que arrancara há algum tempo,colocando-a por cima da roupa agora absolutamente amarrotada que usava.--Além do mais,você precisa comer alguma coisa,não tomou café-da-manhã.-Lux apanhou a blusa do pijama de remo do chão,estendendo-a para o bruxo,que a recebeu hesitante.--Comporte-se,Lupin.Eu nem deveria ter começado qualquer coisa.Você deveria estar em repouso.Imagine o que madame pOmfrey faria comigo se soubesse que não estou contribuindo para isso.-Ela deu um sorriso divertido enquanto punha-se de pé e tentava pôr ordem nos cabelos.--Ou pode ser harry.Ele disse que viria ver você hoje.-Lux ficou subitamente séria.--Tente observá-lo com atenção se for ele.Harry não me pareceu muito bem quando o vi hoje de manhã.--Remo voltou-se para a moça,abotoando a camisa enquanto uma onda de preocupação começava a assaltá-lo.  
--Como assim?Ele está doente?  
--Não sei.Acho que não,não doente.mas..me pareceu tão se precisasse dormir com urgência.E reparei que mal comeu,embora Hermione e Ginny enchessem seu prato.-Ela tocou o rosto do bruxo de leve,desfazendo as rugas de preocupação que começavam a surgir em sua testa.--Mas não se preocupe tanto.Se não for Harry agora,lembre-se que darei aula ao sexto anoapós o almoço,então conversarei com ele.Não deve ser nada grave.  
Remo sorriu ao recordar-se do que ele e Lux haviam preparado para a classe do sexto ano naquele dia,e podia imaginar os olhos de cada aluno ao se depararem com a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas naquela tarde.ele realmente lamentava não estar lá pra participar,pensou,enquanto Lux apressava-se para a porta após certificar-se de que os dois estavam devidamente compostos.


	44. Boas relações

Nota da autora:Eu sou apenas uma esritora de fics muito,muito cansada para discutri se harry Potter me petence ou não...embora nao pertença.  
Gente,mil perdões pela desrespeitosa demora em atualizar...mas a vida tem desssas tribulações,certo?Prometo tentar não demorara tanto com o próximo capítulo!Valeu:  
#Mateus potter Dumbledore:Aha,cadê o e-mail que voce disse que ia me passar?Estou esperando...E bem,sobre a fic...se o Harry é druida,logo iremos saber,façam suas apostas!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espro que continue curtindo!  
#carolzi:Obrigada,que bom que está gostando!Quanto a harry e Ginny,estou indo com calma,mas pode ter certeza de que eles vão se entender,okE que bom que curtiu minha descrição da transformação do remo,foi difícild e escrevr!Espero que curta a atualização,e não deixe de comentar!  
#lilix:valeu,as férias foram ótimas!E bom,o remo e a Lux estão "esquentando",sim.Acho que o nosso lobisomem favorito merece um pouco de carinho!  
#Miss gryffindor:Obrigada,e apesar da demora,aqui está o novo capítulo!  
#maluk83:Valeu,e espro que continue gostando!  
#Lilly potter:haha,obrigada!Quanto a remo e Lux,eles terão outras oportiunidades para curtirem um ao outro sem interrupções,garanto!E concordo com voce:Rony e Mione não seriam os mesmos se parassem com as discussões;ha,boa pergunta...por que não coloquei Remus?Não sei...só parei pra pensar agora.  
#Monica(Nica):Obrigada.Fico feliz em ver que a cena de um pouco mais de intimidade entre remo e Lux agradou,porque tento deixar essas coisas de um jeito bonito,sem ser vulgar.e è difícil pra caramba.Mais uma vez,valeu,e espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
#Paulinha potter:haha,o remo e Lux terão tempo suficiente para terminarem qualquer coisa,eu garanto!Bom,eu realmente demorei para atualizar...será que voce ainda vai comentar depois disso?  
#Melissa Hogwarts:Muito,muito obrigada.É uma grande satisfação receber comentários eloqüentes como o seu.E bom,eu realmente tentei fazer uma boa história a partir daqueles velhos clichês mesmo,achei que seria interessante tentar!Quanto aos erros de digitação,vou procurar ficar mais atenta,ok?Valeu pelo cometário,e espero que continue curtindo!  
#Thiti Potter:hehe,desculpa a demora...eu tardo mas não falho!  
#Arika:valeu,e espero que goste da atualização!  
#Michelle Granger:Obrigada!E é verdade:O Remo precisa de um pouco de amor!Espero que comente esse capítulo e diga o que achou!  
#Jessy:haha,vai demorar para nos acostumarmos com o casal Rony e mione assumidos,não?Então,imagina harry e ginny!Nossa,a Tonks teria de ser MUITO inconveninete para a sua idéia,hein?Talvez um dia.  
#Narcisa:valeu,espero que curta esse capítulo!  
#Will:Obrigada,e o harry e a Ginny vão se acertar,ok?  
#Little:Obrigada!PÕxa,todo mundo ficou com pena do remo e da lux...prometo que eles vão conseguir momentos sem interrupçes brevemente!Quanto aos demias casais,tudo a seu tempo,certo?  
#Euzinha:Valeu,e desculpe a demora na atualização!  
#B!Ë:Obrigada,e estou continuando!  
#NEMO:haha,o harry é devagar mesmo...mas ele vai melhorar,prometo!  
#Anna Luiza:Parabéns,tudo de bom nos seus 18 aninhos!Tomara que oste desse capítulo,e considere um presente especial para você!  
#dUdA:que bom que curtiu o beijo entre o Ron e a Mione,foi difícil de escrever!espero que continue gostando!  
#Pontas:haha,eu tenho que dizer que Harry Potter não me pertence,vai que me processam...espqro que continue curtindo a fic!  
#gabriela:valeu,e tomara que continue gostando!  
#Marlene loves harry Potter:Obrigada,e aqui está a atualização!  
#Mateus Dumbledor:haha,leia e verá do que se trata a aula de DCAT!Animagia?Logo,logo.  
#Flavia:bem,pra descobrir sobre quem era na porta,bem como sobre a aula de DCAT,só lendo o capítulo!hehe,eu acho que esse novo capítulo esta ainda maior que o anterior...mil perdões pela demora em atualizar,e espero que continue curtindo e comentando!  
#Thelma:desculpe a demora!Espero que goste,ok?  
#Alicia spinnet:Huum,quem está na porta?leia o capítulo!E sim,o Remo perde o controle.Quando se trata de Lux,então.  
#aback:haha,a espera foi longa,mas aqui estou!Espero que goste!  
#Pekena malfoy:Obrigada!Quanto ás resposta dos reviews,acho que é legal o leitor ver sua resposta logo antes do capítulo.  
#Shigumi-sama:Não tenho a menor idéia de quantos capítulos a fic terá...só sei que vão ser muitos!  
#Anna malfoy riddle:valeu,e muitas desculpas pela demora em atualizar,ok?  
#Keitaro:Valeu,e que bom que gosta do modo como eu escrevo a Ginny!  
#Rodrigo Black Potter:Mil desculpas pela tortura...vou tentar não demoara mais desse jeito,palavra!Quanto ao corredor branco,voce acertou!  
#Xyania:haha,exato!O Remo precisa de alguém com essas idéias mesmo!E bom,o harry vai amadurecer cada vez mais!  
#lele:valeu!E o harry vai aos poucos se abrir com quem é importante para ele,ok?  
#Lindsay M.Ravenclaw:valeu!E não sei quantos capítulos afic ter´pa...serão muuuuitos!  
#Arwen Potter:Obrigada!Quanto ás aulas da Lux,leia e descubra!Onde está o orbe?SEGREDO!  
#gara de Prata:Obrigada,e vou tentar corrigir os erros,ok?  
#Lorena:Puxa,obrigada!me comparar com a J.K é um elogio que não mereço!Bom,quanto ao sãnscrito,pesquiso na internet,e o japoNês,eu falo!valeu pelos elogios,e continue comentando!  
#Phersephone pendragon:Olâem vinda de volta!Espero que continue curtindo a história,e comente sempre que puder!  
#TLupin:Aqui está atualização,enfim!  
#Griffindor Girl:Bom,mil desculpas pela demora,vou tentar não repetir!Obrigada pelos elogios,e espro que goste do apítulo!  
#Bia Granger:Obrigada!O harry vai se abrir aos pucos,quando estiver pronto.Onde o Orbe estÿSe o Harry e um druida?SEGREDO!  
#Neo:Bom,aqui está atualização..espero que goste!  
#Ana:Aqui está o novo capítulo,desculpe a demora!  
#Lari:Obrigada,e espero que continue gostando!  
#Gisleine:Nossa,faz tempo,hein!Mas fico feliz em saber que continua curtindo a história!Comente sempre que puder,ok? 

CAPÍTULO 44- BOAS RELAÇÕES

Lux olhou para baixo lentamente,abrindo a porta ainda mais para permitir que a enorme bandeja de comida passasse sem problemas,firmemente segura acima da cabeça de Dobby,que andava de braços levantados e uma expressão de fervorosas desculpas no rosto enquanto avançava.  
-Mil desculpas,minha senhora,meu senhor,Dobby não queria incomodar...mas a senhorita-O elfo pregou os olhos enormes em lux,que o fitava com uma expressão tranqüila,ainda que remo pudesse perceber um vermelho claro subir devagar pelo pescoço da garota.lupin quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro de Lux trabalhando freneticamente,tentando decidir se Dobby tinha alguma idéia do que exatamente estavam fazendo juntos enquanto o elfo batia á porta.-A senhorita disse hoje de manhã que não esquecesse do almoço do professor Lupin,disse que ele precisava comer sem falta,para recuperar as forças,e que Dobby não deveria se atrasar.E então Dobby veio trazer,mas a porta estava trancada,e Dobby não queria que o professor Lupin ficasse esperando,e então bati,mas ninguém respondeu,e então Dobby achou que o Prof.Lupin poderia não estar se sentindo bem,e bateu de novo,e de novo...Dobby não sabia que a Srta. estaria aqui,mil perdões pela indelicadeza...-Dobby se curvou para Lux antes de se voltar para remo com olhos enormes e implorativos.Remo agora sentia-se positivamente constrangido,imaginando o que o elfo poderia estar pensando.Ele olhou para Anna confuso,e a moça pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa,quando seus olhos se fixaram em algo na porta,e dessa vez o rubor que se instalara no pescoço de Lux subiu rapidamente,se alastrando violentamente por toda a face da garota.remo quase gemeu quando andou um pouco para ter uma melhor visão da entrada do quarto e se deparou com a figura parada de harry,como se congelado na soleira da porta,apenas osolhos se movendo e estudando todo o ambiente,passeando entre as expressões culpadas do casal e a cama em desordem.remo pôde perceber harry corar um pouco ao deparar-se com aquela cena,observando os olhos do rapaz começarem a se encher de uma lenta compreensão,e harry se mexeu desconfortável,fitando momentaneamente o chão.Por um segundo,Remo teve a certeza de que o rapaz daria meia volta e sairia dali sem dizer uma palavra,mas então harry pareceu reflatir um pouco e tomar uma súbita decisão,endireitando os ombros e encarando sem piscar o padrinho e a "irmã",as sobrancelhas erguidas sugestivamente e um meio-sorriso nos lábios.Naquele momento,Remo achou que Harry nunca se parecera tanto com James.  
-Hum...você estava aí o tempo todo,Harry-Lux perguntou num tom que pretendia ser displicente,mas remo gostaria de dizer á moça que não adiantaria aquela tática enquanto sua face estivesse tão vermelha.Harry deu um sorrisinho forçado,dando um passo pequeno para dentro do quarto e retirando a bandeja de comida das mãos de Dobby,depositando-a na mesa perto da lareira apesar dos protestos do elfo de que o rapaz não deveria ajudílo.  
-Não estava com Dobby enquanto ele batia na porta,se é o que quer saber.Só cheguei a tempo de escutílose desculpando por,hum,"incomodar".-Ainda que profundamente embaraçado,Remo girou os olhos ao mirar o afilhado.Embora harry parecesse um pouco constrangido,estava claramente se divertindo silenciosamente com a situação,após o choque inicial.  
-Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada,Dobby.Voce não nos interrompeu em nada,e não está incomodando.E muito obrigado pelo almoço.parece ótimo.-remo sorriu gentilmente para o elfo doméstico,que parecia positivamente preocupado.Dobby arregalou os olhos e sorriu,curvando-se repetidas vezes enquanto se afastava.  
-Muito obrigado,senhor,não há de que,senhor.Dobby espera que esteja tudo a seu gosto,e vai deixílo,á Srta.Dumbledre e a Harry potter a sós agora.mas pode chamar se precisar de qualquer coisa.os tres observaramem silêncio a criatura pequena desaparecer rapidamente pela porta,cerrando-a atrás de si,e por vários minutos nenhuma palavra foi dita,cada um se encarando cautelosamente.  
harry observou interessado Lux respirar fundo várias vezes,como se tentasse recuperar o equilíbrio,enquanto remo passava as mãos pelos cabelos num tique nervoso.Ainda que o horrorizasse um pouco pensar no que o casal poderia estar fazendo há alguns minutos,harry não se sentia tão chocado como um dia imaginaria que ficaria.Ele sempre fora absolutamente sem tato para aquele tipo de assunto,e nunca tivera exatamente com quem conversar a respeito de relacionamentos entre os sexos opostos.O que sabia fora aprendido entre conversas esparsas e escusas no dormitório masculino,ou em corredores vazios,quando seus colegas abriam sorrisos maliciosos e começavam a discutir coisas que para harry,há muito pouco tempo,jamais fariam parte do seu vocabulário,conhecimanto ou cotidiano.Isso só o fazia lembrar do mundo absolutamente novo que a adolescência se revelava.Falar de algo como interações entre homens e mulheres era algo que sempre o constrangera e ainda o constrangia,a não estava positivamente em seus planos deparar-se com aquele tipo de situação,ou sequer imaginar remo e Lux,ou qualquer outra pessoa pra ser sincero,em momentos mais particulares.Definitivamente.harry tivera como primeiro pensamento sair dali imediatamente,mas pensara melhor e reconhecera a imaturidade de tal ato.Daquela forma,ele não estaria apenas envergonhando a si mesmo,como também embaraçando remo e Lux ainda mais do que o momento já o fazia.Ainda que fosse um assunto difícil de ser encarado,principalmente para ele,pensou Harry,que jamais fora um especialista em qualquer coisa que envolvesse relações humanas,o rapaz forçou-se a analisar tudo com frieza e considerar a naturalidade das coisas.Lux e Remo eram um casal,e harry sabia disso.O que eles faziam ou deixavam de fazer quando estavam a sós era da conta dos dois e de mais ninguém,decidiu,e o mínimo que podia fazer era demonstrar respeito e agir normalmente.Harry não podia negar que,passado o espanto inicial,sobreviera a vontede de soltar comentários sarcásticos e piadinhas,e culpava a genética por isso.Sem sombra de dúvivas aquela súbita onda de espirituosidade tinha o dedo de james Potter.Ele também culpava a convivência com Ginny,porque já presenciara várias vezes a habilidadde da irmã de Rony de constranger o próximo.Mas harry segurou a língua,recordando-se de como se sentiria se algum dia estivesse em lugar parecido com o do casal á sua frente.Assim,limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas significativamente e curvar os lábios num risinho.  
-Er...eu posso voltar depois se quiserem.-Ele falou sério e sinceramente,porque remo e Lux não pareciam em suas melhores formas para conversar.Mas Lupin balançou a cabeça rapidamente,ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se numa poltrona,parecendo repentinamente cansado.  
-Não,Harry.Sério.-O bruxo respirou fundo,olhando de relance para Lux,como se pedisse alguma orientação.A garota deu de ombros.-Hum...você sabe...nós não estávamos...quer dizer,as coisas entre,hum,Lux e eu...nós não...-Harry levou as mãos aos ouvidos,aterrorizado.  
-Certo.Sem informações,em nome de tudo que for sagrado.Eu realmente não preciso ouvir ,er,certas coisas do meu padrinho e da minha 'irmã".Eu posso ter traumas para o resto da vida,sabiam?Meu coração pode parar de funcionar.Sério,remo.Está tudo bem.Eu não vi nada,não sei de nada,e não quero escutar nada.Por favor,não diga nada.Juro que está tudo bem.Hum...por favro,lembres-e daquela história de fazer meus ouvidos sangrarem,ok?Porque qualquer coisa que voce disser a mais pode causar esse efeito.-O rapaz falou freneticamente,recordando-se da frase do padrinho há algum tempo atrás,no beco diagonal.Remo pareceu aliviado,concordando imediatamente com o pedido do garoto,encostando a cabeça na poltrona.O gelo parecia ter sido quebrado,e mesmo Lux voltara ao normal,um sorriso alegre nos lábios enquanto olhava divertida para o rosto nervoso de harry.O rapaz respirou fundo por alguns momentos,sentindo novamente o peso em sua cabeça que o incomodara a manhã interira,bem como o cansaço em todo o seu corpo.  
-Hum...posso me sentar-Algo na voz de harry fez remo levantar os olhos rapidamente,e o bruxo estudou o garoto atentamente enqaunto indicava a poltrona diante de si.Harry se dirigiu devagar para o assento,e tanto remo como Lux perceberam que os pés do garoto pareciam se arrastar.Lux lançou um olhar de aviso para lupin,se aproximando da cadeira do rapaz decidida.  
-Certo,momento constrangedor encerrado,hora de mudar para ssuntos mais licença,Harry.-Antes que harry pudesse esboçar qualquer reação,Lux sentava-se no braço de sua poltrona e colocava mão em sua testa,como se sentisse sua temperatura.A garota agarrou seu rosto delicada mas firmemente,os dedos polegares puxando as pálpebras inferiores do garoto para baixo,enquanto a moça obsrvava atentamente seus olhos.  
-Abra a boca,Harry.-O rapaz encarou a prima,confuso.  
-Lux,o que...-mas Lux não o deixou continuar,segurando as suas bochechas de modo a manter a boca do garoto aberta.  
-nada na garganta...levante a língua,por favor.-Harry ainda pensou em discutir,mas a expressão de Lux parecia tão decidida e assustadora que ele resignou-se e obedeceu hesitantemente.Lux pareceu satisfeita depois de alguma observação,passando entãoa movimentar os dedos pelo seu pescoço,como se procurando por algo de errado.Por último,a garota segurou seu pulso com firmeza e olhou para o próprio relógio,e harry compreedeu que ela checava a freqüência de sua pulsação.Remo fitava tudo interessado,olhando inquisidoramente para Lux quando a mesma pareceu finalmente satisfeita e largou o braço de Harry.  
-Como eu pensava.Não há sinais de estar doente.Quer nos explicar então por que parece que você foi atropelado pelo expresso de Hogwarts,Harry-Lux e Remo encararm o rapaz fixamente,e harry suspirou,cansado.Sentia-se esquisito desde a noite anterior,quando explorara com os amigos o corredor branco e entrara na sala que pertencera a Rowenna Ravenclaw,onde visualizara uma série de acontecimentos do passado.Após aquela experiência,sentira-se tão drenado que mal se lembrava de ter retornado á sala comunal da grifinória,muito menos ao seu dormitório.Lembranças difusas de Rony apoiando-o eventualmente cruzavam a sua memória,bem como dos rostos preocupados de Ginny e Mione despedindo-se dos dois ao pé da escada do dormitório.Ele recordava-se de Ron ajudando-o a chegar em sua cama,e do som metálico da sua voz pedindo ao amigo que retirasse do seu malão a penseira que ganhara de Dumbledore e lhe entregasse.Ainda que sua mente estivesse em profundo estupor,tivera a presença de espírito de atentar para a importância de ter todas aquelas visões completas,decidindo-se então por registrílas na penseira enquanto ainda estivessem nítidas em sua cabeça.A última coisa em que ele se deteu após retirar cada pensamento e depositílos no objeto cheio de runas,fora que precisava aprender com Lux como mandar aquelas visões diretamente para Dumbledore,como vira a prima fazer em Gringotes.A partir daí,Harry mergulhara num sono estranho e agitado,cheio de imagens confusas.  
Ele só acordara quando Rony o sacudira na manhã seguinte alertando-o de que estavam profundamente atrasados.Se Harry tivera alguma esperança de que apenas com a quela noite de sono estaria se sentindo novamente normal,toda ela se desvanecera no exato momento em que seus pés haviam tocado o chão e o mundo inteiro parecera girar.Harry se apoiara na cama assustado,consciente da fraqueza em cada centímetro do seu corpo,escutando vagamente a voz de Rony sugerir cautelosamente que talvez fosse melhor que o rapaz não fosse às aulas daquele dia.Mas o senso de obrigação de harry falara mais alto que o desejo de passar um maravilhoso dia na cama.Se queria sobreviver a Voldemort,pensara severamente,então precisava aprender aprender o máximo que lhe fosse oferecido.Assim, Harry praticamente se arrastara para o salão principal acompanhado dos amigos, sem ter muita noção do que ocorria ao seu redor. Ele se sentiu melhor depois de comer alguma coisa do que Mione e Ginny lhe ofereciam, mas mesmo comer não lhe parecia animador. Era cansativo. Mas o rapaz se obrigara a engolir nem que fosse um pouco, congratulando-se por seu bom senso enquanto sentia um pouco de sua energia retornar. Ainda assim, sentia-se drenado, e foi isso que Harry explicou a Lux e Remo, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona dos aposentos do padrinho, consciente de que sentia cada vez mais sono. Ele explicou da passagem, da sala de Ravenclaw, das visões, da penseira. Lux perguntou se poderia transportar o objeto do seu dormitório para làe após o consentimento do garoto, ela fez surgir com um gesto das mãos a penseira, pousando-a suavemente entre os três, assistindo juntos a tudo que Harry presenciara. Apenas quando a última imagem se desvaneceu devagar no recipiente Lux levantou os olhos suavemente para Harry.  
- Então foi uma visão...- A moça levantou e recolheu a penseira do chão, enquanto Harry olhava para a prima e começava a falar pausadamente, tentando organizar as idéias. - Mas quando você diz visão... Quer dizer como as que você tem? Porque da outra vez, quando estava no Gringotes com Dumbledore e Remo e encontrei aquele caderno, não foi assim. Eu não me senti tão mal depois, nem tão cansado. Eu não sei... Não sei o que aconteceu agora. Dumbledore me disse que provavelmente Griffyndor é o causador, a família quer dizer alguma coisa, e então envia as imagens, os sonhos... Mas dessa vez, foi mais forte, foi diferente. O que significa- Ele perguntou confuso, observando Lux sentar-se novamente ao seu lado, os desos acariciando seus cabelos de leve.  
- Eu gostaria de saber, Harry. Se fosse outra pessoa, outros tempos, outras circunstâncias, eu já teria dito com toda certeza que você é um druida. Na verdade, esse é o meu palpite mesmo agora. Mas quando se trata de você, nada é certo, nada é óbvio. Vou pedir a vovô para fazer os teste com você o mais rápido possível. Precisamos de uma confirmação concreta, e logo, para sabermos exatamente como lidar com tudo. Ainda existe a possibilidade de a família Griffyndor estar silmplesmente intensificando o contato e as mensagens, não é impossível quando se trata de uma linhagem tão antiga e poderosa. - Lux deu um suspiro pesado. - Eu sinto muito, Harry. Tudo acontece com você, não é? Você não tem sossego. - A voz da moça ecoou tristemente pelo quarto, e Harry sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, mas tentou ignorar, dando de ombros displicentemente, como se dizendo que não era importante.  
- De qualquer forma, Harry, você não deveria estar em pé, nem assistindo aulas. Sendo ou não um druida, você teve uma visão, e, devo dizer uma be comprida e complexa. Seu corpo precisa de uma trégua. - Remo falou seriamente, e Lux concordou de imediato, mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça veemente.  
- Nem pensar, Remo. Não vou voltar para o dormitório e faltar o resto das aulas, se é o que está querendo. Sem chances. - Lux colocou uma mão em seu ombro.  
- Harry, você precisa descansar, Sei o que está sentindo, e não é nada agradável. Ter uma visão não é nem um pouco simples. É esgotante, ainda mais para quem não está habituado.  
- Você não descansou quando teve aquela visão no Gringotes. Ficou o dia inteiro no Beco Diagonal. - Harry falou teimosamente, e Lux girou os olhos, falando para si mesma.  
- Ótimo, Anna Lux. Você se tornou um mau exemplo, parabéns. - Se a situação não estivesse tão tensa, Harry teria rido. Lux o encarou seriamente. - É, mas caí no sono assim que cheguei em White Fortress, lembra? Remo teve que me carregar para cima, nada elegante de minha parte. E dormi o dia seguinte inteiro, não foi? Não é vergonha nenhuma, Harry. É uma questão de necessidade. - Mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça novamente, e sua voz saiu tão velha e cansada que por um instante Remo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.  
- Não posso, Lux. O que vai acontecer se cada vez que eu tiver uma visão, a cada vez que surgir algo anormal e que eu me canse, eu for simplesmente me deitar e esperar o tempo passar? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Voldemort e os comensais não vão simplesmente sentar e esperar que eu acorde do meu sono restaurador para atacarem. Voldemort não vai esperar que eu esteja pronto para enfrentílo de igual para igual, numa guerra justa. O tempo está correndo contra mim, contra todos nós. Cada minuto conta, e eu preciso aprender o máximo, viver o máximo, treinar o máximo. É para isso que estou aqui, não é? Foi para isso que eu nasci, se persarmos bem. - Harry nunca poderia explicar a tristeza que sentiu ao escutar a dura realidade das próprias palavras. Era como se ele fosse uma máquina de guerra em fabricação. O rapaz podia ver que Lux e Remo entendiam exatamente o que estava pensando, embora não concordassem com tudo, compreendiam a sua necessidade.  
- Está bem, Harry. Algumas horas de aula não farão muita diferença mesmo, se você está disposto a güentar. Mas prometa que vai dormir assim que o sinal da última classe tocar. - Harry sabia que não adiantaria mentir àquela altura, porque tinha certeza que Lux o vigiaria para garantir que estava cumprindo com a palavra. Assim, Harry resolveu pôr todas as cartas na mesa.  
- Não posso. Tenho treino de quadribol hoje. - Antes que Remo ou Lux pudessem protestar, ele elevou a voz. - Escutem. NÃO ADIANTA, está bem? Eu não vou deixar de fazer qualquer coisa por causa dessa porcaria de cansaço. O que vocês querem? Que eu simplesmente diga ao time que não vamos ter prática porque preciso tirar uma soneca? EU SOU A DROGA DO CAPITÃO! Em duas semanas teremos nosso 1º jogo! Eu não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades, sejam elas quais forem. Não vou faltar aulas, nem cancelar treinos, nem deixar de fazer deveres de casa, nem recusar aulas extras e os treinos, as pesquisas... EU NÃO VOU! Pra quê? Para que da próxima vez que Voldemort ataque e eu não tiver feito nada eu me lembre do que eu poderia ter aprendido enquanto cochilava num colchão macio? Para que eu compare cada vida perdida com um minuto de sono? Me desculpem se prefiro viver com os olhos pesados de cansaço a viver com a consciência pesada de remorso, mas bem, essa é a verdade. Agora, eu já abri mão de muito do meu tempo livre para estar pronto para essa maldita guerra. O quadribol é uma das únicas coisas que me restaram que servem apenas para me divertir. No ar, eu posso esquecer de quem eu sou, do que tenho que fazer. Ninguém vai me tirar isso, nunca mais. - Harry não gostaria de ter falado tanto e tão sinceramente, mas lidar com tudo aquilo era como ferver um caldeirão de água quente: uma hora, a temperatura ficaria tão alta que o conteúdo transbordaria. Lux e Remo pareciam petrificados por um longo momento, absorvendo as palavras do garoto. Por fim, Anna se levantou devagar, encaminhando-se para a bandeja que permanecia intacta na mesa desde que Dobby saíra. Lux conjurou mais dois pratos, começando a despejar comida e dois deles como se as pessoas que iriam recebê-los não se alimentassem há dias.  
- Certo. Então você vai precisar de uma refeição reforçada para agüentar até o fim do dia. Sei que para a minha aula você vai precisar de um mínimo de energia. - Ela entregou um dos pratos a Harry, o outro para Lupin, servindo-se então para si mesma e sentando-se pesadamente. Lux brincou um pouco com a comida antes de olhar fixamente para Harry, os olhos grandes e tristes penetrando em sua mente. - Eu só não queria que você se tornasse tanto quanto eu nesse ponto, Harry. Não queria que sua vida fosse como a minha é. Mas talvez já seja tarde para isso. - Harry devolveu o olhar para a prima, sem piscar.  
- Talvez sim. Mas não é culpa sua. Acho que não é de ninguém, no final das contas. - Nem mesmo de Dumbledore, pensou o garoto. Os três comeram em silêncio por algum tempo, até a voz de Remo se levantar, muito solene e séria.  
- E, Harry? Você não nasceu para lutar, não veio a nós por causa dessa guerra. Você nasceu porque seus pais se amaram muito, e desejaram que você viesse. Como todos nós que o cercamos. - Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, não confiando em suas capacidade de falar no momento.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville pararam diante da porta da sala de aula, especulando o que exatamente os esperava lá dentro. Estavam 15 minutos adiantados, e eram os 1º a chegar para as aulas da tarde, mas haviam chegado à conclusão que estavam muito curiosos para ficar esperando no salão principal até o último minuto.  
Após o almoço nos aposentos de Remo, Lux se levantara com um sorriso no rosto, anunciando que deveria preparar adequadamente a sala de aula para o 6º ano. Harry tentara de todas as maneiras arrancar alguma informação da prima e do padrinho, mas ambos haviam apenas balançado a cabeça as cabeças com sorrisos enigmáticos nos lábios. Girando os olhos, Harry concordou quando Lux pediu sua penseira para levar rapidamente a Dumbledore, quase começando uma chantagem em troca de revelações sobre a aula de D.C.A.T., mas chegando rapidamente à conclusão de que seria inútil. Ele observou Lux despedir-se de Remo com um beijo leve, sorrindo para a garota quando esta lhe deu uma piscadela e avisou que não se atrasasse. Lux deixou o quarto, sorrindo para Rony, Hermione e Ginny, que surgiram à porta no exato momento em que a moça a abrira. Harry e os amigos permaneceram conversando com Remo durante algum tempo, até enfim se retirarem para o salão principal para deixarem Lupin descansar um pouco mais. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Harry e os amigos deixaram Ginny com os colegas do seu próprio ano e seguiram juntos para o corredor de D.C.A.T.

Os quatro se entreolharam por alguns segundos tentando decidir o que fazer,até que Harry deu de ombros e bateu suavemente na porta.O garoto não pensou duas vezes quando um "AI!" agudo soou de dentro da sala,girando a maçaneta e entrando com violência,seguido dos companheiros.Lux sacudia o dedo freneticamente,enquanto coma outra mão segurava uma pequena e afiada adaga.  
-Voces me assustaram batendo na porta,e eu estava segurando essa porcaria-Lux colocou o dedo na boca,sugando o sangue que começava a correr.harry estava prestes a perguntar o que exatamente Anna stava fazendo com uma adaga,quando deu uma boa olhada no ambiente que os cercava,e sua boca se escancarou inconscientemente.Para todo lugar que olhassem hvia armas de todos os tipos e tamanhos,pregadas na parede com todo cuidado,ou em cima da mesa do professor,ou emexposição no chão.Harry se deu conta de que as mesas dos alunos haviam desaparecido,dando lugar a uma espécie de grande tatame,como os que ele vira na televisão em lutas trouxas.O rapaz nunca vira nada parecido.Existiam espadas de diversas variedades,punhais,arco-e-flechas,adagas,facas de arremesso,facas de combate,lanças,bastões,sabres,clavas,machados,alabardas,fundas...e uma infinidade de outros objetos que ele não sabia o nome ou nunca vira na vida.Até mesmo chicotes e correntes pendiam no chão,bem como armas esquisitas que Harry só vira em programas televisivos sobre ninjas e samurais.  
-Hum...vamos ter uma guerra aqui-Harry perguntou inocentemente,temendo sinceramente a resposta.Rony,hermione e Neville estudavam a sala com fascinação,enquanto Lux dava um sorrisinho e executava um feitiço de cura no próprio dedo,recolocando a adaga num espaço vazio da parede.  
-haha,espere e ver�Potter.Sem comentários até que a turma toda esteja aqui.-Lux agarrou um vidro pequeno que estava á mesa,jogando-o em direção a Harry,que agradeceu aos céus pelos seus reflaxos de apanhador enquanto amparava a garrafinha.-beba essa poção,ok?Vai fazer com que se sinta um pouco melhor,e ajudÿlo a suportar o resto do dia.-Harry encarou o líquido claro com suspeita por alguns momentos,até enfim aquiescer e beber de um gole.um calor agradável se espalhou pelo seu corpo,até a ponta dos dedos,e Harry imediatamente sentiu a cabeça mais leve.Lux bagunçou seus cabelos carinhosamente,sorrindo diante do espanto de todos ante oa aobjetos da sala.-Relaxem vocês quatro.Ninguém vai sair daqui morto.-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
-mas podemos sair machucados-Lux abanou a mão displicentemente.  
-Não muito gravemente.-Só quando ela reparou no rosto pálido de Neville que sua face perdeu a seriedade e desmanchou-se num riso divertio.-Não fiquem com essas caras,eu estou brincando.Vamos l�voces me conhecem melhor que isso.Eu nunca faria nada que os colocasse em risco.-Harry observou Rony,hermione e Neville relaxaraem em pequenos sorrisos,mas podia dizer pelos movimentos rígidos dos amigos que eles não estavam totalmente crédulos.balançando a cabeça negativamente para lux numa reprrensão silenciosa,ele sentou-se no tatame no lugar mais á frente,enquanto a prima lhe dava uma piscadela alegre.

Harry não podia negar que era divertido observar os rostos dos seus colegas de classe à medida que entravam na sala e se deparavam com aquele acervo de batalha.A maioria arregalava os olhos e fitava Lux temerosamente,mas também havia aqueles que que deixavam escapar um brilho de excitação no olhar ao encararem as lâminas afiadas,e sentavam-se no chão com ar de antecipação.E Harry descobriu-se fazendo parte desse último grupo.Finalmente,quando o último estudante se acomodara no tatame,Lux se levantou tranqüilamente,sorrindo simpaticamente para os adolescentes á sua frente.harry gostaria que a "irmã" não fizesse isso,porque podia escutar atrás de si suspiros sonhadores de colegas da grifinória e da lufa-lufa.Ele quase deseju arrancar uma das espadas da parede e manejíla,quando uma voz familiar às suas costas se manifestou em comentários impróprios,de modo que apenas quem estivesse muito próximo pudesse ouvir.  
-Boa tarde.para quem não lembra o meu nome,sou Anna Dumbledore,e estarei aqui enquanto o Prof.Lupin achar necessário,em virtude da lua cheia.espero não entediílos substituindo-o,e gostaria de lembrar antes de começarmos que não trabalharemos com títulos aqui.Por favor,nada de Srta.Dumbledore,professora,ou qualquer coisa do gênero.Só meu primeiro nome é suficiente.Não sou tão mais velha que vocês.-Lux sorriu mais largamente,juntando as mãos enqaunto começava a andar lentamente diante dos alunos.-Agora,sei que estão se perguntando por que a sala está abarrotada de armas,e o que exatamente faremos com elas.Obviamente,a resposta é simples:Vamos estudílas.-Lux paro de andar,encarando muito séria os rostos ansiosos.-Nós bruxos temos o triste problema de nos basearmos apenas em nossa magia e em nossas varinhas para participar de um combate.E acabamos esquecendo que nosso corpo também é um instrumento de batalha,e que deve estar preparado para a eventualidade de não contar com a varinha em algums ocasiões.Boa parte do mundo mágico não daria o menor valor se diante de si estiver uma espada se sua varinha foi chutada para longe.Isso é tolice.Voce tem uma arma,por que não tirar proveito dela?É uma extensão do nosso braço,e se soubermos como utilizílas,as chances de sobreviver serão maiores.-Lux sorriu misteriosamente.-Além disso,de onde vem a magia maior?Da varinha ou do nosso corpo?Um trouxa jamais conseguiria usar uma varinha,por mais poderosa que ela fosse.Por que NÓS,bruxos,com a NOSSA mágica,a que está dentro de nós,temos o poder de controlar tais objetos.A varinha é um instrumento de ligação entre nós e o mundo.Então talvez possamos utilizar outro instrumento se o momento assim exigir,certo-Harry pôde captar um pequeno sorriso de Lux em sua direção,e sorriu de volta.recordara-se subitamente de uma cena em sua visão,onde Godric Griffyndor manejava furiosamente uma espada em chamas...onde ele usava sua mágica para tornar mais letal uma arma que por si só já seria perigosa se usada magistralmente.  
-Não é fácil direcionar seus poderes para algo diferente da varinha.Ela é o receptáculo natural,e aviso de antemão que a maioria das pessoas não conseguem.Em primeiro lugar,porque é preciso ser um mestre na arma escolhida,saber utiliza-la com perfeição e familiaridade.isso,por si só,já é um grande feito.Além disso,é necessário um poder mágico fora do comum e uma capacidade de concentração extrema.Alguns poucos de vocês serão capazes.Os que não forem,de modo algum devem sentir como se tivessem falhado.É um dom natural,por assim dizer.-Lux recomeçou a andar.-Agora,obviamente eu não vou poder ensinar a ninguém a fazer isso numa aula,é impossível.O que vamos fazer aqui é descobrir qual dessas armas é mais adequada a cada um de vocês,e cabe a cada um decidir...sim,Rony-Lux parou a explicção imediatamente ao enxergar a mão de Rony subir hesitante no ar.  
-Hum...você...você domina TODAS ESSAS ARMAS-Lux jogou a cabeça para trás,rindo com gosto.  
-Pelo bom Merlin,não.Tenho a minha arma específica,a sem falsa modéstia,a domino otimamente.Sei manejar algumas outras razoavelmente bem,faz parte do treinamento para tornar-se um auror.Qualquer auror sabe usar armas básicas.Mas eu nunca poderia dominar todas elas,eu não,nunca.Exige muito treino,talento e dedicação,e pra ser sincera,se puder escolher,prefiro não praticar qualquer coisa mais movimentada que andar de um lugar para outro.Atividades físicas não são exatamente minhas escolhas preferidas.Sou preguiçosa,sinto dizer.Dominar toda e qualquer arma é um feito que pouquíssimas pessoas são capazes de fazer.São os chamados "mestres das armas",e é necessária uma vocação inata para ser um.Na maioria das vezes,você não se torna um "mestre das armas",você nasce um.É como um grande ploco de pedra a ser esculpido em alguma coisa,mas já está ali,apenas esperando ser trabalhado para assumir a forma ideal.Existem vários mestres das armas famosos,mas creio que o mais ilustre foi Godric Griffyndor.Ele seria capaz de usar com prefeição qualquer um dos objetos ao nosso redor,mas como qualquer pessoa,tinha a sua aptidão mais específica.-Lux deu uma piscadela para harry,enquanto se dirigia à parede e retirava uma enorma espada do apoio.-Ninguém venceria Griffyndor na espada.Era uma espécie de tradição na família,a arte da esgrima.na verdade,Godric foi uma das pessoas que não precisavam de uma arma pronta.Ele podia CRIAR sua espada das próprias mãos se quisesse,através de sua energia,concentrando-a e moldando-a.Mas issso é outra história.basta dizer que ninguém o superava.-A moça sorriu,a espada firme em sua mão.-Foi uma boa pergunta,Rony.Ajuda a esclarecer o que eu estava dizendo antes.Obviamente,eu não posso ensinar a cada um de voces como manejar várias dessas armas,porque não sei.O meu trabalho aqui vai ser ajudílos a que melhor lhes cai.Caberá a vocês então decidir se querem ou não aprender a usílas,e até que ponto.Quem se interessar,irá me comunicar,e parto a desiginar um instrutor adequado,provavelmente aurores treinados,e mestres em suas respectivas armas.O que vocês vão fazer agora é circular pela sala,observar,tocar os objetos que os atraem.Procurem senti-los,movimentílos,tornílos parte de seus próprios dedos,até que encontrem o que melhor se encaixe.Não se acanhem ou hesitem,existe uma arma para cada um.É uma escolha mútua,entre o objeto e seu mestre.Só peço que sejam cuidadosos,para evitar acidentes.Estarei circulando e orientando-os.Podem começar,e quem tiver perguntas,esteja à vontede para se manifestar.  
Os alunos começaram a se dispersar lentamente,enquanto algumas mãos se erguiam em perguntas.Lux respondia com calma a cada uma,nomeando armas estranhas,mostrando como segurílas,para que serviam.Harry ficou parado por alguns momentos,tenatndo decidir para onde ia,ainda que algo lhe dissesse que já sabia há tempos.Hermione levantou a mão enquanto estudava fixamente um belo arco e flecha a um canto da sala.  
-É necessário ser um "mestre das armas" para conseguir criar os objetos a partir da própria energia-Todos escutaram interessados a pergunta da garota,enquanto Lux sorria enigmaticamente e sorria para Mione.  
-Não.Só é preciso ser um mestre muito bom em determinada arma,e ter um nível de poder acima do normal.-Harry teve a impressão de que Lux sabia muito bem do que falava.A "irmã" observava hermione com olhos atentos,á medida em que a garota corria os dedos lentamente pelo arco trabalhado.Dino Thomas levantou uma das mãos,e Harry reparou que o garoto segurava com a outra um belo bastão.  
-A senh...quer dizer,voce conhece algum "mestre das armas",hum...Anna-Lux riu.  
-Todos vocês conhecem,não apenas eu.-O sorriso se alargou ante as expressões confusas dos estudantes,e a voz da moça soou cantante.-Vocês costumam chama-lo de diretor.-Pela segunda vez naquele dia,Harry senta a boca se escancarar sem o menor controle.Dumbledore,um "mestre das armas"?Era difícil associar a figura solene e tranqüila do velho bruxo com a de um especialista naquele tipo de coisa.Mas refletindo melhor,talvez não fosse,deuse-conta Harry,ao recordar-se de como Dumbledore parecia imponente e enérgico em diversar ocasiões.Definitivamente,não lhe faltava poder para qquilo.Lux riu das caras chocadas,fazendo sinal para que harry se aproximasse enquanto falava.-Não entendo tanto espanto.Vovô é capaz de coisas mais extraordinárias do que isso,acreditem.-A moça pareceu refletir um pouco.-E devo dizer que Remo também não é nada mau em matéria de combates com armas.Quase um mestre genuíno.Talvez com o tempo ele se torne um.-Lux parou de falar quando Harry se aproximou,e o rapaz percebeu que a primaainda tinha nas mãos a espada.  
-Você sabe tanto quanto eu,harry.No seu caso,já estava decidido há muito tempo.-Apenas hermione Rony,que estavam bem perto,escutaram aquelas palavras suaves,enquanto lux depositava a espada ebm talhada nos dedos firmes de harry.O rapaz levantou o objeto diante de si,admirando a Lâmina que brilhava ante a luz de uma das janelas.Era uma sensação diferente a familiar ao mesmo tempo,o contato do cabo da espada em sua mão,o metal frio encarando-o.Era como se tivsesse vida,como se pulsasse em seus dedos,fizesse parte deles."Uma extensão se seu braço",foram as palavras de Lux no início da aula.E Harry entendia.  
-Parece que voce já escolheu,hermione.-Harry observou Lux segurar com cuidado o arco e flacha que hermione fitava,estendendo-o para a garota como se fosse um bebê precioso.Hermione o aceitou com deferência,e Lux deu um sorriso suave.-Seria um prazer treinar com você,se aceitar.-Mione arregalou os olhos.  
-Você...sua arma...é o arco e flecha-Lux confirmou com a cabeça,ainda sorrindo,e Harry podia perceber o brilho nos olhos de mione.-Eu quero.Eu quero aprender.-Anna aquiesceu,parecendo imensamente satisfeita,e harry não pôde deixar de comentar.  
-Eu não imaginaria que voce é mestra em arco e flecha.Pensaria em algo mais...agressivo.-Ele falou culpadamente,enquanto Lux erguia as sobrancelhas.  
-O que,agora eu sou violenta-Harry abriu a boca para protestar,mas lux riu.-Brincadeira,eu sei o que quis dizer,harry.Algo mais impulsivo,mais agitado como eu,certo?Arco e flacha parece mais o genero de Mione mesmo,pessoas pacientes e de raciocínio.Que saibam calcular as coisas com facilidade e rapidamente,encontrara as melhores trajetórias no meio de vários ângulos invisíveis.Acho que Mione vai se sair maravilhosamente,por sinal.Mas o que posso fazer?É uma das únicas ramas em que não preciso ficar correndo demais de uma lado para o outro e me exercitando.Eu já falei,tenho preguiça.Odeio correr.Jà me basta o que Kingsley me faz passar no treinamento do ministério,não procuro mais ainda...-Todos riram,mas Lux voltou a um mínimo de seriedade.-na verdade,foi como se o arco me chamasse,não sei direito.Influência de Avalon,acho eu.Sacerdotisas eram conhecidas pela habilidade nessa atividade.Provavelmente o povo antigo falou mais alto no meu sangue,e aqui estou eu.Mas me saio bem.-A mão de Neville subiu no ar,a voz curiosa se elevando.  
-Você pode...pode usar uma arma como receptáculo de magia,Anna?Como você falou?  
Lux não respondeu,parecendo considerar o que fazer por algum tempo.Harry percebeu a garota começar a posicionar as mãos num arco imaginário,e teve a certeza de que Anna criaria sua própria arma ali mesmo.mas Lux pensou melhor no último segundo,segurando ao invés disso o arco que hermione ainda detinha.Todos observaram atentos quando Lux agarrou uma flecha e dirigiu-se á janela,posicionando-se adequadamente para com a segurança de quem sabe exatamente como agir.Todos pareceram prender a respiração quando a flecha se cobriu de chamas douradas repentinamente,a claridade tão grande que harry só pôde enxergar direito quando Lux liberou a seta decidida,e todos acompanharam as chamas intensas voarem em alta velocidade pelos ares,cruzando o jardim até que a madeira em fogo atingisse sem piedade uma enorme abóbora do quintal de Hagrid.

(-) (-) (-)

Harry encarou um pouco apreensivo a pequena multidão que o onservava em expectativa no salão organizado,esperando que ele começasse a falar.O rapaz se perguntou mais uma vez por que concordara com aquela situação,engolindo em seco ao fitar os rostos ansiosos dos novos candidatos ao AD.Ele se sentiu um pouco melhor ao deparar-se com os antigos membros do grupo parados á sus esquerda,com sorrisos encorajadores,e respirou fundo pensando em como começar.  
Harry conteve um bocejo com esforço,agradecendo intimamente por já ser quinta feira á noite,o que significava que só teria mais um dia de aula pela frente até um abençoado fim de semana.Ele precisava de uma trégua desesperadamente,pensou pelo que devia ser a centésima vez desde que acordara na segunda feira após a sua visão.Ele seguira pela semana aos trancos e barrancos,recordando-se eventualmente dos pedidos de Lux para que relaxasse e se desse um desconto,mas a cada vez Harry retrucara que ere como o roto falando do esfarrapado,a julgar pela agitada correria com que Lux entrava e saía das salas de aula,do quarto de remo e dos portões da escola para o Ministperio ou o St.Mungus.  
O rapaz recordou-se da aula da prima,onde estudaram sobre as armas e ele quase cochilara no tatame que ofrrava o chão quando lux lhes pedira para que se sentassem no final da aula para conversarem e se conhecerem melhor.Mas Harry não escutara os pedidos de ninguém,seguindo para o treino de quadribol e praticando exaustivamente até que escurecesse e ficasse difícil de enxergar para onde exatamente a goles,os balaços e o pomo estavam indo.Os próximos dias passaram como borrões cheios de atividade,com aulas extras de Moody e Tonks até que Harry estivsse ali naquele momento,pronto para reiniciar o Ad com pelo menos 20 componenetes a mais do que a formação original.  
Ele estudou o pequeno salão que Dumbledore lhe oferecera para ministrar as aulas,satisfeito em cosntatar que tudo o que era necessário estava ali.Harry e os amigos haviam decidido que a sala de requerimento não seria adequada para o funcionamento do grupo,agora qu o mesmo já não era um segredo.E,quanto menor o número de pessoas que soubessem sobre a sala,melhor,porque era um bom refúgio para suas práticas de animagia.Assim,quando Dumbledore lhe sugerira aquele aposento adjunto ao salão principal,Harry aceitara de bom,grado.  
O rapaz ficara surpreso com o número de alunos que havia aparecido.Ele conversara com os demias membros do grupo,e haviam concordado que cada um ficaria encarregado de convidar para O AD os colegas que parecessem genuinamente interessados em aprender,e não apenas se divertir com conversas e duelos simulados.Harry fora também categórico quanto a Marietta Edgencomb,a colega que denunciara o grupo a Umbridge no ano anterior.Embora Cho tivsse tentado convencer o os colegas a perdoá0la e aceitíla novamente,ninguém simplesmente conseguiu encontrar justifcativa e perdão para delatar pessoas com que se havia partilhado um segredo tão importante.De forma democrática,uma esmagadora maioria votara contra o retorno da colega ao AD,e Cho tivera de aceitar e se conformar com aquilo se queria continuar ali.Harry não sabia se tinham agido de forma totalmente correta,consciente da vozinha irritante em sua cabeça que dizia que todos mereciam uma segunda chance.Era difícil chegar a uma conclusão definitiva sobre perdão,refletiu,enquanto recordava-se do rosto da colega da Corvinal coberto por manchas horríveis soletrando a palavra "dedo-duro".Talvez o preço já tivesse sido de certa forma pago.Ele respirou fundo,acatando por hora a decisão do grupo,mas prometendo a si mesmo que pensaria com mais calma naquele assunto mais tarde.  
Harry deteve os olhos nos três jovens com uniforme da Sonserina parados timidamente num ponto mais isolado,e sorriu de maneira tranqüilizante.Blás Zabini,do sexto ano,Martha Thowensed,do sétimo ano,e Robert Melvin,do quarto ano,sorriram de volta,ainda que um tanto hesitantes,o que não surpreendeu harry,em vista dos olhares desconfiados e mesmo pouco simpáticos que ainda recebiam dos estudantes das demais casas.Quando Harry chegara com Rony,Hermione,Ginny,Neville e Luna no salão,os três sonserinos estavam a ponto de ser expulsos do lugar por grifinórios e alguns membros furiosos da Corvinal.Harry pôde mesmo ouvir Rony grunhir ameaçadoramente ao seu lado,mas usa voz soou tão fria pelo aposento que todos congelaram e pararam de falar.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui-Harry reparara que o sonserino mais novo parecia prestes a chorar,e a garota,na verdade,ESTAVA chorando silenciosamente,uma expressão envergonhada e ofendida no rosto.Ele reconhecera Blás zabini,um sextanista com quem tinha aulas de Poções,e que raramente falava.Foi ele quem se adiantou cuidadosamente mas de maneira firme,encarando Harry sem piscar.  
-Eles querem que deixemos o salão,Potter.Dizem que não podemos participar do AD porque somos da Sonserina.É verdade-Harry encarar o rapaz de olhos negros á sua frente,reconhecendo ali um sentimanto tão familiar a si prório que por um instante as palavras lhe fugiram da cabeça enquanto um fluxo de memórias deprimentes passeava em sua mente.rejeição,era exatamente aquilo que os olhos de Bláz zabini transmitiam,e tristeza de ser julgado e colocado de lado por motivos superficiais e sobre os quais não tinha controle.A dor de ser tomado por alguém que não condiz com a realidade,baseado em evidências tolas e fúteis.Harry sentiu o rosto endurecer ao se dar conta de que sabia o que aqueles três sonserinos estavam sentindo,porque já estivera naquele lugar.Apenas por usarem um uniforme com detalhes verdes,estavam sendo julgados de forma injusta e semprovas absolutas,da mesma forma com quando ele,Harry,uma dia fora chamado de herdeiro de Slitheryn apenas po ser ofdioglota.Ou da mesma forma como fora ridicularizado e ofendido no ano passado por dizer a verdade crua,na qual as pessoas estavam por demais temerosas para acreditar e aceitar.Harry de repente sentiu muita vergonha,não apenas de si mesmo,mas também de todos os demais estudantes da Grifinória,Corvinal e Lufa-lufa,que hostilizavam aquelas três pessoas baseados apenas na fama negativa que a Sonserina colecionara ao longo dos anos.Baseados em velhas histórias,esquecendo do mais importante:De procurar descobrir QUEM eram realmente aqueles três colegas,o que os movia,seus passados,seu caráter.Zabini continuou,a voz profundamente triste enquanto segurava firmemente os ombros dos dois companheiros assustados.-Você sabe,Potter...nem todos que estão na Sonserina são bruxos das trevas...eu não nego que nossa casa guarda pessoas que deveriam com certeza viver em azkaban.Mas não é justo generalizar.Não é justo.Nem todos nós,nem todas as famílias que têm tradição na Sonserina são partidários de Você-sabe-quem.Nem todos os sonserinos serão comensais da morte.Eu sei que EU NÂO VOU SER.Nem Martha e Robert.-Ele segurou com mais firmeza os amigos.-Pelo contrário.Nós queremos lutar pelo lado certo,pelo que é o Lord das trevas,e tudo o que ele representa.Não vou permitir que o fato de eu pertencer á Sonserina fale por mim e seja uma mancha na minha reputação.Tenho orgulho da minha casa.mas me orgulho muito mais do meu caráter e das minhas escolhas.E você sabe,fazer a escolha verdadeiramente certa quando se está na Sonserina nunca é fácil...há sempre algo ou alguém tentando de convencer do contrário,com métodos por vezes nojentos,essa é a palavra.-Blás fitou Harry seriamente.-Só o que queremos é a oprtunidade de mostrar que estamos no caminho certo.Nós ouvimos falar do AD,e...nos pareceu uma chance,entende?A chence de aprendermos a lutar pelo que é justo quando for precido,de lutar por Dumbledore,por Hogwarts,pelo nosso povo,pela nossa vida.Até mesmo por você,Potter."O menino que sobreviveu".É pedir muito?Querer mostrar que se pode fazer o bem em qualquer lado-Harry permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento,insensível aos murmúrios de descrença e escárnio que surgiam ao redor.Zabini tinha razão.Que diretito eles tinham de decidir que todos os sonserinos eram amigos das trevas?A maldade e a bondade existiam em todo lugar.Pedro Petriggew era um grifinório...e entregou a vida de lily e james pottEr a voldemort num piscar de olhos.Não havia apenas grifinórios bons,assim como não existiam apenas sonserinos das trevas.Não era uma quetão de casas,no fim das contas.E sim,de coração e caráter.  
-A Armada de Dumbledore está aberta a qualquer pessoa disposta a aprender e usar o conhecimento pelo que é bom.Se vocês estão aqui para isso,então não existe ninguém que possa impedi-los de participar.Bem-vindos ao AD.-Harry abriu um sorriso pequeno,mantendo o sangue frio e o raciocínio claro.Ele não nageria que,intimamente,era difícil confiar totalmente num sonserino,mas adquirira maturidade suficiente para reconhecer seu preconceito e lutar para contornílo.Sabia o que era ser deprezado e repudiado sem razão concreta.O mínimo que podia fazer era não retribuir tal gesto com os outros.Harry escutou serenamente as exclamações de protesto que se seguiram,mantendo a calma com surpreendente facilidade e erguendo a voz.-Vocês estão ouvindo a si mesmos?Vocês nem conhecem essas pessoas,que direito Têm de julga-las desse jeito?A Sonserina é só um emblema,como grifinória,Corvinal,Lufa-lufa.No final,é tudo a mesma coisa,somos todos HOGWARTS.Uma só instituição.O castelo não funciona sem uma das casas.Voces não vêem?Pensem nos tempos que estamos vivendo,no que está acontecendo lá fora.VOLDEMORT VOLTOU.É por isso que estamos aqui juntos no final das contas,não é?Para aprender a combatê-los.JUNTOS.UNIDOS.Se não conseguimos fazer isso nem num grupo de estudos,o que dirá lá fora?Se não aprendermos a confiar nem nos próprios colegas,como vamos sobreviver quando for necessário articulação e entendimento um com o outro?Vocês já esqueceram do que Dumbledore vem falando?Sozinhos somos fracos,mas unidos somos fortes,podemos ser invencíveis.Já esqueceram da canção do chapéu seletor?"Leões e serpentes,texugos e águias",todos nós,nós somos Hogwarts!Ninguém a mais ou a menos.É assim que o AD vai funcionar?Em segregação?Porque se for,me avisem logo,porque eu estou fora.Não vou ser conivente com essa hipocrisia.O que eles tres já fizeram para nós?Alguém tem alguma prova de que já tentaram fazer mal a alguém?Alguém já viu a marca negra em algun deles?Porque eu não vi.-Harry não falou nenhuma daquelas palavras com raiva,impaciência ou qualquer coisa do gênero.Na verdade,saíra tão naturalmente como se ele estivesse discutindo algo banal,como se iria ou não chover durante a noite.Era uma simples constatação da verdade.Uma a uma,as bocas se calaram,e rostos que denunciavam emoções diversas se calaram.Lentamente,todos se reuniram diante de harry,numa conordância silenciosa ainda que hesitante,aguardando expectantes que as atividades começassem.  
Harry checou o relógio,percebndo que precisava se apressar.Dentro de uma hora e meia,deveria estar no escritório de Dumbledore para uma prática de projeção astral,e só o pensamento já o desanimava,imaginando se terminaria aquele dia com vida.sacudindo a cabeça,concentrou-se no momento presente,procurando fixar o olhar num ponto da parede por trás do grupo que o assistia falar.  
-Hum...então,hoje,como é a primeira vez que nos encontramos no ano letivo,pensei em começarmoa mais com uma revisão do que aprendemos no ano passado,eu e os membros originais.É importante para quem chegou agora ter uma noção de onde estamos,e para os mais antigos refrescarem a memória.-Harry voltou-se para os colegas que formavam o AD inicial,franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Ginny ria de alguma coisa que Michael Corner acabava de falar,e tentou ignorar a sensação desconfortável em seu peito que começava a se instalar á medida que o sextanista da corvilnal continuava a sussurrar algo.O que Ginny estava fazendo conversando com ele,afinal?Não fora ela quem dissera que Corner correra para os braços de Cho Chang apenas porque sua casa fora derrotada no quadribol pela grifinória?Ginny não seria tola de cair novamente na conversa do rapaz,seria?E se.  
-Er...Harry-A voz de hermione soou distante em sua cabeça,e Harry piscou surpreso,percebendo embaraçado que passara uns bons dois minutos perdido em seus prórios pensamentos diante de todos.O rapz desviou os olhos rapidamente do canto em que Michael e Ginny conversavam,conferindo se alguém havia percebido o motivo de sua desatenção.Para seu alívio,não parecia o caso,exceto por Hermione,que lhe lançou um sorrisinho irritante.  
-Hum,desculpem.Bom...como eu dizia...se organizem em duplas,todos vocês,ocupando um colchonete.Os membros originais,por favor,comecem mostrando as coisas mais básicas,e depois que se sentirem seguros comecem a circular e ajudar os novatos...Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu,então vamos ajudar quem acabou de chegar...-Harry observou os colegas começarem a se dividir e trabalhar,andando a esmo e demonstrando eventualmente alguma azaração.Em um certo ponto,ele visualizou Cho Chang exlicando algo pacientemente a uma dupla de garotas da Lufa-lufa,admirando distraído os cabelos negros e compridos.Cho lançou-lhe um sorriso largo ao notar a sua presença,e Harry respondeu educadamente,acenando e arregalando os olhos quando de repente a varinha de Cho voou da mão da garota e seus cabelos longos ganhavam mechas de uma tonalidade azul clara.Por um minuto harry ficou sem ação tentando entender o que ocorrera,até perceber Ginny recolher a varinha da colega e devolvê-la com uma expressão de sinceras desculpas e arrependimento,o rosto muito sério enquanto depreciava a própria "má pontaria".Cho encarou Ginny por alguns segundos,parecendo confusa,mas por fim sorriu e afirmou que estava tudo bem.Harry teria considerado tudo um mero acidente,se não fosse pelo milionésimo de segundo em que percebeu os cantos dos lábios de Ginny se curvarem num sorriso maroto e conhecido,quando a irmã de Rony julgara não ser mais observada.Mas foi tão rápido que Harry se perguntou depois se não imaginara.mas não deixava de ser interessante,pensou.

(-) (-) (-)

Harry mordeu a língua para não praguejar alto ao tropeçar no último degrau da escada em caracol que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore,enquanto o barulho de seus joelhos e mãos batendo no chão parecia se multiplicar no silêncio do lugar.Ele respirou fundo,pondo-se de pé irritado consigo mesmo,perguntando-se por que simplesmente não conseguia controlar seus pés adequadamente.talvez fosse sono,pensou.Suas pernas estavam tão pesadas e exaustas que seus pés haviam simplesmente se enroscado um no outro.A porta do esritório se abriu lentamente,e Dumbledore surgiu encarando-o curioso.  
-Era você agora há pouco,Harry?Escutei um barulho.-O diretor fez sinal para que o garoto entrasse,afastando-se da passagem enquanto Harry respondia mal-humorado.  
-É,eu tropecei.Porcaria de escada,porcaria de pés inúteis...-Ele faloua última frase só para si,não percebendo o estudo cuidadoso que recebia de Dumbledore,a testa se franzindo ao apurar os ouvidos e escutar o garoto resmungar para si mesmo.Não era do feitio de Harry.O velho bruxo observou Harry tentar conter um bocejo sem sucesso,os olhos pesados e os movimentos lentos de sonolência.  
-Venha,vamos para a sala contígua.É mais confortável,e tem um chocolate quente enviado por Bonny especialmente para você.-Harry colocou uma das mãos cuidadosamente no ombro de Harry,guiando-o para a passagem e percebendo que o rapaz seguia desatento,olhando desinteressado a parede se abrir e cruzando asala pesadamente.O diretor fingiu não perceber quando harry tropeçou levemente no tapete antes de sentar-se no sofá confortável.Dumbledore suspirou tristemente.Harry estava se cobrando demais,conforme começara a perceber há algum tempo,bem como Lux e Remo o haviam alertado preocupados no início da semana.  
O bruxo recordou-se da visão que Lux lhe trouxera há alguns dias,explicando como Harry a tivera.Ainda que fosse um ponto definitivamente positivo no que dizia respito á direção para uma localização do orbe de Thanatos,Dumbledore não pôde deixar de preocupar-se com o fato de que harry fora ssolado por aquele tipo de experiência.O garoto não precisava de mais aquilo para desgastílo,e agora podia enxergar claramente o preço que Harry pagava por isso.Dumbledore apressara suas pesquisas para os testes de harry,despachando corujas como um louco para as pessoas adequadas,preparando objetos e folheando papéis.Na verdade,se o garoto não aparentasse tanto cansaço naquele momento,o velho bruxo decidiria obter as conclusões agora.Mas não seria absolutamente indicado,refletira,estudando harry fechar os olhos momentaneamente e relaxar diante da lareira.  
-Bem?Não vamos começar?Gostaria de terminar logo,estou com sono.-Harry falou sesanimado,e Dumbledore deu um sorriso gentil,as palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas.  
-Na verdade,gostaria de propor um acordo,Harry.Nada de aulas hoje.Sinto dizer que não estou nas minhas melhores condições para uma sessão de projeção astral.-Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente,uma expressão levemente assustada enquanto estudava o diretor atentamente.  
-Por que?Você está doente?Não está bem?Talvez fosse melhor chamar Lux,ou madame Pomfrey...-A parte de harry que ainda estava profundamente magoada com Dumbledore gritava em sua consciência que o velho bruxo não merecia aquela consideração e preocupação,insistindo teimosamente que o garoto se calasse e premanecesse indiferente.Harry já começava a se arrepender das palavras que haviam saído aos borbotões,surpreendendo-se com a maneira como o seu sangue gelara à mínima possibilidade de Dumbledore estar doente,mas era uma sensação avassaladora.Ele recordou-se subitamente das palavras de Lux:"Vovô está velho,Harry..." "...ele está ficando cansado..." "...tenho medo que ele não agüente...".Harry engoliu em seco.Acostumara-se tanto com a normal vitalidade de Dumbledore que passara a acreditar numa espécie de invencibilidade do diretor,como se assuntos tão triviais como a saúde do seu corpo não o atingissem.Sentia-se subitamente puxado para uma realidade dura,e tremia nas bases,ainda que não entendesse bem todos os motivos.Assimquando Dumbledore deu um sorriso largo e calmo,o alívio que dominou Harry foi tão grande que ele mal pôde escutar as palavras do bruxo.  
-Não é nada disso,Harry.estou perfeitamente bem de saúde,o que é excelente para alguém da minha idade,aqui entre nós.E não fale nada desse tipo a Lux,sua prima ficaria extremamente nervosa.-Dumbledore deu uma piscadela.-O que eu quis dizer é que estou cansado,não tanto fisicamente,mas mentalmente.receio que a Ordem e Hogwarts,bem como o conselho dos bruxos estejam por demais agitados ultimamente.Seria bom uma pausa em assuntos tão sérios,e pensei que hoje então pudéssemos apenas conversar um pouco,conforme combinamos que o faríamos eventualmente.Acho que preciso disso,de momentos mais descontraídos.-Dumbledore não acrescentou o "e você,mais do que eu",que gostaria de dizer a harry,porque sabia que o garoto perceberia as aus intenções e se recusaria teimosamente a abrir mão do treinamento,mesmo que por um dia.Harry jamais admitiria que estava esgotado e aceitaria um descanso espontaneamente.Dumbledore precisava fazê-lo acreditar que era uma necessidade apenas sua.O velho bruxo observou o rapaz ponderar por alguns segundos,percebendo a ânsia em agarrar uma oportunidade adequada de relaxar sem parecer supostamente fraco e a dúvida em ceder àquele "capricho".A prova cabal de que Harry estava realmente no limite veio quando o rapaz concordou com a cabeça levemente,tentando esconder a satisfação em apenas permanecer sentado.  
Harry observou Dumbledore sorrir animado,os olhos brilahndo enquanto entregava-lhe uma xícara de chocolate e transmitia recados de Bonny,a elfa doméstica que cuidava de white Fortress e o chamava de "Jovem mestre".Não era realmente difícil conversar com Dumbledore,Harry admitiu para si mesmo.O velho bruxo era como um livro muito grosso e versátil,as histórias de épocas distantes criando vida através de suas palavras,os lugares distantes que ele havia visitado,as coisas que tinha visto e aprendido.Harry reconhcia lentamente o privilégio que possuía em estar ali escutando cada relato de Alvo Dumbledore.Era como folhear uma eciclopédia colorida e de extremo valor,um quebra-cabeças extenso e cheio de surpresas.Dumbledore evitava propositalmente assuntos mais áridos e difíceis,e Harryera grato por isso.Não estava pronto para ouvir histórias de guerras,mortes e famílias despedaçadas,como sabia que o diretor vivera e conhecera.Tinha consciencia de que um dia precisaria ouvir também essa parte da vida do bruxo,o outro lado da moeda,triste e sombrio.Era uma lição que precisava engolir para compreender a amplitude de sua luta com Voldemort.Muito lá no fundo,Harry começava a se dar conte deq ue Dumbledore era provavelmente a única pessoa viva que poderia compreendê-lo realmente.Porque Alvo Dumbledore um dia derrotara Grindelwald.Assim como harry Potter PRECISAVA derrotar Lord Voldemort.Mas ainda levaria um tempo para Harry abrir as portas para o homem que ainda não conseguia chamar de bisavô.  
Harry não falava muito,preferindo contentar-se em escutar avoz cadenciada de Dumbledore,os fatos engraçados por que passara,as peças que james tentara pregar-lhe quando visitava os Potter,as explosões de Lily quando se via a sós com o avô e podia falar o quanto james Potter a exasperava e atormentava.Harry nem mesmo se dera conta de que seus olhos se fechavam naturalemente,cada vez mais enquanto os minutos passavam.Ele simplesmente sentia-se seguro,como se ali nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.Era cpomo ser embalado num ninho confortável.  
Dumbledore parou de falar quando percebeu que Harry ja não abria os olhos há algum tempo,aproximando-se para constatar que o garoto adormecera.Ele considerou por alguns minutos o que deveria fazer,até por fim balanças a cabeça numa decisão,apontando a varinha silenciosamente para o sofá.Imediatamente,as pernas de harry se ergueram devagar do chão,dando espaço para que a mobília se alargasse,adquirindo proporções de uma espaçosa movimanto fluido das mãos,travesseiros e cobertores surgiram,e com cuidado extremo Dumbledore apontou a varinha para Harry,dando a impressão de que uma força invisível sustentava sustentava o garoto e o posicionava deitado,muito suavemente.O rapaz mal se mexeu,apenas ajustando-se mnelhor no acolchoado e colocando a cabeça num travesseiro.Dumbledore sorriu,aproximando-se cautelosamente e retirando os óculos do garoto,enquanto com um outro aceno da varinha fazia com que seus sapatos deixassem seus pés e pousassem suavemente no chão.Um barulho na porta fez com que Dumbledore erguesse os olhos,enxergando a figura de Minerva macgonagall surgir na sala.  
-Alvo,o que você...-A bruxa se calou abruptamente quando percebeu a figura adormecida no sofånquanto Dumbledore levava um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio.O diretor apontoua varinha uma última vez para o sofæazendo surgir um escudo protetor ao seu redor que Macgonagall logo identificom como uma barreira de silêncio,dando-lhe segurança para falar novamente.-O que harry está fazendo aqui?.-Dumbledore sorriu tranqüilo.  
-Teríamos uma prática de projeção astral hoje.Mas harry parecia tão cansado que procurei demovê-lo dessa idéia com alguma engenhosidade.O que me parece que foi uma boa atitude,uma vez que ele adormeceu em poucos minutos enquanto conversávamos.Ele está se esforçando muito.-O velho bruxo contemplou o rapaz adormecido,tanta tristeza e ternura misturados no olhar que por um instante a sempre sisuda Minerva Macgonagall permitiu que seus olhos se suavizassem e umedecessem.-Achei melhor não acordílo,nem tentar tirílo daqui dormindo.Pessoas como harry geralmente já tem um sono leve e perturbado,e não pretendo contribuir para isso.-Macgonaggall observou Dumbledore apontar a varinha para o garoto,transfigurando suas roupas num pijama confortável.A bruxa chegou mais perto,as mãos automaticamente segurando um cobertor jogado a um canto do sofá e estendendo-o maquinalmente sobre Harry,como alguém que já repetiu inúmeras vezes aquele gesto no passado.  
-Ele parece tão mais novo dormindo.-Minerva constatou em voz baixa,os olhos perdidos em algum ponto nostálgico do passado,enqaunto Dumbledore confirmava com a cabeça.A bruxa voltou-se para o diretor,os olhos aguçados fixos no velho amigo.-Alvo...há quanto tempo nos conhecemos-Dumbledore sorriu levemente.

-Não me atrevo a contar os anos,Minerva.Sua amizade é constante há tanto tempo que é como se sempre tivesse existido.Mas creio que se tivesse que estabelecer uma data,seria um pouco antes da queda de grindelwald.Você presenciou um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida...e me ajudou a reecontrar a felicidade.Você me trouxe Helena...-A voz se perdeu em lembrranças,e macgonagall assentiu novamente.  
-Exatamente.helena foi a maior amiga que já tive,e a partir do momento em que você se tornou parte da vida dela,assumiu um papel ainda mais importante para mim,um dos meus amigos mais valiosos.Não sou de falar sobre essas coisas,mas você sabe o quanto sou grata a vocês por várias coisas ao longo você como poucas pessoas,e é por isso que tomo a lierdade de questiona-lo agora.Nunca fui ingênua e sempre soube que existiam detalhes da sua vida que me eram obscuros,bem como para a maioria das pessoas,com exceção de helena e de época de grindelwald,e mesmo depois disso,sobre Eve,Anthony...sobre o desaparecimento de eve.Helena sempre respitou o seu desejo de que esse assunto fosse deixado como oculto,e eu jamais perguntei qualquer coisa.Sempre que algumas questões surgiam em minha cabeça,e acredite,não foram poucas,eu as suprimia e as deixava de lado,porque algumas coisas são melhores quando não ditas.Você me conhece,Alvo.E se existe algo que sabe a meu respeito é que não sou,nem nunca fui tola.As palavars sempre ficaram guardads comigo,mas nunca a observação dos fatos.Eve...Lily...e agora Harry...essse nomes estão mais intricados do que qualquer pesssoa com menos conhecimento a seu respeito jamais poderia supor.Mas não eu,Alvo.Via como voce olhava para Lily,e agora vejo o mesmo em Harry,ainda que infinitamente mais triste.Vejo também a mágoa nos olhos desse garoto,Alvo,e ela é tão grande que angustia.Alvo...não acha que já é hora de se abrir um pouco?Eu nunca falei isso antes,mas helena temia por você.Ela não me disse o por quê,mas em seus últmios dias ficou tão clara a preocupaçãp de minha amiga...e agora acho que começo a entender um pouco.-Dumbledore olhou para o rsoto severo e conhecido de tantas décadas,reconhecendo a preocupação genuína da bruxa em cada palavra;Poucas pessoas conheciam a verdadeira Minerva macgonagall,e Dumbledore sempre se considerara afortunado por ser um dos indivíduos autorizados a ultrapassar o muro que a cercava.Ela era uma boa amiga,e como poucas.  
-Você estpa disposta a ouvir uma longa história,Minerva-A bruxa sequer piscou enquanto confirmava,e dumbledore deu um sorriso triste antes de apagar as luzes e fazer sinal a Fawkes enquanto começava a deixar a sala.-fawkes,fique aqui,vigie o sono de harry.Se acontecer qualquer problema,sabe onde me encontrar.Sim,Hino,você também.- Ele cariciou a fênix mais nova que se agitava,antes de cerrar a porta atrás de si e indicar a cadeira diante de sua mesa para macgonagall.seria uma conversa comprida.


	45. Além da fogueira

Nota da autora: haha,ninguém mais acredita que eu possuo Harry Potter depois desse tempo todo,certo?

Bom,gente,quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: Eu não desisti da fic!Nem pretendo desistir,por sinal.Se demoro para atualizar,pensem que provavelmente eu estou em prova,fazendo algum concurso,ou meu computador quebrou...mas ced ou mais tarde,eu acabo publicando o novo capítulo,ok?Perdão pela demora,e espero que curtam!Valeu:

#Lilly potter:haha,indo para o cursinho pra ler a fic?Que coisa feia!Brincadeira,espero que curta a atualização!

#mari Black:Sim,leio bastante mesmo,adoro!Que bom que curte os casais da fic,amo escrevê-los.Espero que continue gostando!

#Ramon Weasley:Obrigada,espero que continue curtindo!Quant ao Harry perdoar Dumbledore,tudo a seu tempo...o mesmo para Lux e Remo!

#duda:desculpa,tenho demorad muito pra atualizar mesmo...mas enfim,aqui est�espero que goste!

#lais:Valeu,espero que continue gostando!

#Carolina:geeente,não deixa de comprar o livro não...é tão bom!A arma d Rony eventualmente vai ser citada na história,ok?Olha só,eu realmente tento atualizar mais depressa possível,ams simplesmente nã dá tempo...mas pretendo acabar antes de julho,nã se preocupe!

#Monica(nica):Valeu,e com disse antes,a arma do Rony vai ser citada na história,certo?Espero que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!

#Euzinha:ai,ai,sei que fiz vocêsesperarem muito...desculpa!Espero que goste desse capítulo e não deixe de comentar!

#Mary Padfoot:Puxa,que bom que gostou.Cenas entre o harry e o Dumbledore são sempre difíceis de escrever.valeu pela força,e espero que goste!

#mateus Potter Dumbledore:valeu,e espero que goste e diga o que achou do nov capítulo!

#duda:Bom,todos tem seu capítulo preferido,certo?A arma d Ron será citada na história.Bom,fico feliz e saber que gosta da Lux,adoro escrevla!

#Gara de prata:Sim,nesse capítulo voce vai saber se o harry é ou não um druida!haha,demorei pra postar...mas espero que voce não tenha tid um ataque cardíaco nesse tempo!

#narcisa:Bom,desculpa a demora...quanto á Lux,a amaior parte foi da minha imaginação mesmo...mas ela tem características de algumas pessoas que eu conheço,também.Foi uma mistura.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente!

#nanda-Weasley:Puxa,fiquei até sem graça...valeu mesmo,nem sei o que dizer!Apenas que para mim é um prazer ler e responder cada comentário,é o qe me faz continuar escrevendo!

#Omkara:hehe,juro que etou com remorso por demorar tanto a atualizar...espero que curta!

#iris Potter:Obrigada,e es epro que continue curtindo!Ficaria muito feliz em saber suas dicas,sinta-se á vontade para enviá-las!

#Michelle Granger:haha,não se preocupe,o Harry não volta pra Cho,pelo menos na minha história!Ah,e não se acanhe se tiver qualquer pergunta,ok?

#Aluada Black:valeu,e espero que curta a atualização!

#Arika:É,eu sei que demoro...desculpa,mas espero que o capítulo compense a espera!

#Kalyne Lestrange:Puxa,muito obrigada mesmo!Sinta-se à vontade para escrever o quanto quiser,ok?

#Camyllinha Black:bom,finalmente atualizei...espro que goste!

#a:valeu,espero que continue gostando!

#Matheus:bom,atendendo a pedidos...aqui está a atualização!

#O cara qe cheirou OMo progress:haha,adorei seu nome,muio engraçado.pensando nas caras de pidões,atualizei..espro que curta!

#:Bom,demorei um pouco...mas espro que continue curtindo!

#Ka:Que bom que contina acompanhando a fic!Você vai descobrir se o harry é um druida ou não nesse capítulo.quanto ás demais perguntas...continue acompanhando a história!

#Dimitri:Obrigada,espero que continue gostando!

#Alicia Spinet:Desculpa a demora!haha,que bom que achou a parte entre o harry,o rem e a Lux engraçada!espero que curta esse capítulo,e diga o que achou!

#Ariadne celinne:Valeu,e espero que continue curtindo!

#Arwen Potter:Aos poucos,o harry está aprendendo a dar o devido valor ao Dumbledore,sim.bom,você vai descbrir se o Harry é um druida nesse capítulo!

#eu:hehe,desculpa...mas aqui está a atualização!

#Clara lupin:Obrigada,e es epro que coninue acompanhando a ic!

#Carolzi magi:Valeu!E vou ler sua fic assim que puder!

#Gisleine:que bom que continua curtindo!Não deixe de comentar esse capítulo se puder!

#Thelma:hehe,desculpa fazer voce esperar!ah,por falar nisso recebi seu e-mail,vou responder a todas as suas perguntas logo,logo,tá bom?

#TLupin:Bom,finalmente a atualização...espero que curta!

CAPÍTULO 45- ALÉM DA FOGUEIRA

"Meu avô querido,

Talvez pareça estranho eu estar lhe escrevendo essa carta,uma vez que ainda ontem estivemos juntos como o usual,eu,você,James,Harry e tantos amigos destes tempos e de outros.O tanto que falamos nessas horas,e mesmo tudo o que jpá dissemos ao longo dos anos deveria ser suficiente,mas bem,você conhece essa sua neta muito mais do que isso,e sempre soube da minha necessidade de sempre continuar a dizer mais,bem como da minha paixão um tanto tola pelas palavras rabiscadas em pergaminhos.Mas vovô,é assim que as maiores verdades são reveladas,principalmente no meu caso.Nunca achei que não pudesse simplesmente falar a respeito disso com você,e talvez o devesse tê-lo feito ainda ontem,mas como poucas vezes na minha vida,a voz parou em minha garganta e eu sabia que seu som deria sufocado por lágrimas antes mesmo que pudesse começar.Ainda agora elas caem,e james olha para mim do outro lado do quarto enquanto embala Harry,e me diz que vai ficar tudo bem.E tudo o que eu quero é acreditar nisso.mas ontem decidimos que é hora de nos retirarmos e nos escondermos de uma vez por todas dos olhos de Voldemort,não foi?Será que está mesmo tudo bem,então?

Acabei de arrumar cada uma de nossas malas apenas agora,e a casa já parece tão vazia que é como se fantasmas começassem a saltar de cada canto escuro.Tento imaginar que em Godric´s Hollow tudo já está pronto e bonito,e o bercinho de Harry já está perfeitamente armado no nosso quarto pellas mãos apressdas de Sirius e Remo tentando ajudar James,apo´s horas de tentativas frustadas.è um pensamento que me faz rir,tanto pela expectativa de um novo lar(ainda que um tanto forçado),quanto pela súbita visão dos rostos daqueles dois discutindo o que podem estar fazendo de errado.Sorrir se torna raro nesses dias,mas tão bom.James se anima um pouco ao notar meus lábios se curvando,e pela primeira vez em tempos percebo um pouco do sorriso de criança voltar ao seu rosto,sem o peso de Griffyndor,Voldemort,Godric´s Hollow e a Ordem.Apenas James Potter,eterno causador de problemas,o garoto que me irritou por anos e que agora é pai do meu filho.O garoto que vi se transformar num homem justo e que me fez enxergar as pessoas através de ângulos diferentes e mais amplos.O homem que eu amo.Piegas,eu sei,mas verdade.E por um minuto,olhando harry sorrir também e estender os bracinhos para James,eu esqueço que estamos fugindo,vovô.Esqueço que meu bebê,tão pequeno e inocente em meus braços,já carrega tanta responsabilidade nos dedos ainda inseguros.

Será Harry realmente,vovô?É um jogo perigoso o que faço todos os dias,há tantos meses,antes mesmo de Harry vir ao mundo,desde que a maldita profecia surgiu.Não poderia ser Neville?Quem garante que será Harry?-è a pergunta irritante que se forma em minha cabeça,e ainda que meu coração de mãe se agarre a a essa esperança,não posso deixar de me sentir uma pessoa horrível com tais pensamentos.Porque desejando que não seja Harry o cumpridor da profecia,automaticamente estou desejando esse fardo para Neville,tambémtão inocente e sem culpa.Será que sou tão ruim,vovô?Frank e Alice são meus amigos,e a última coisa que quero é vê-los sofrer.Sinto-me numa espécie de brincadeira mórbida,onde a profecia é jogada entre as minhas mãos e de Alice,e quem segurá-la acabará por largá-la na cabeça de seu respectivo bebê.

Ontem segurei a pequena Lux nos braços por muito,muito tempo.Engraçado como ela evita o contato com a maioria das pessoas,mas corre para mim ou James assim que estendemos as mãos.Ela cresceu rápido,cresce rápido,não é,vovô?Na verdade,tudo é um turbilhão para essa minha "prima-afilhada".O modo como anda,como fala e gesticula,o corpo de uma criança que apenas há pouco tempo deixou de ser um bebê,mas os olhos atentos de quem já se desenvolveu demais para o seu tempo.Os olhos de uma pequena adulta.Essa garotinha vai ser grande,vovô.E é o que me faz um pouco mais tranqüila.Porque independente de mim,você ou James sobreviver ou não,Lux está profundamente entrelaçada a Harry.Porque É Harry,vovô,embora doa mais e mais admitir isso.Meu filho,meu bebê,só viverá em paz se Voldemort morrer.Não,não serà Neville.É Harry.É Harry.É Harry.Tenho que repetir sempre,e machuca tanto.MAS EU SEI que é ele.E acho que você também sabe,vovô.Duas profecias,duas crianças,dois Dumbledore.Nossa família sempre esteve envolvida em batalhas,não é mesmo?Não seria diferente agora.E eu não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor para guiar meu filho que minha prima,a sua neta de olhos solenes,sacerdotisa antes mesmo de nascer.E ontem,enquanto Hope me deixava niná-la ao lado de harry,eu pedi em seu ouvido que um dia cuidasse de meu bebê como se fosse dela.E sabe de uma coisa,vovô?Acho que Lux entendeu.

Parece mórbido realmente,estar confiando a vida de meu filho aoutros se estou viva,e bem.Mas ninguém sabe o que o amanhã pode trazer,você sempre me disse isso.Não quero morrer.Não quero que James morra.Mas acima de tudo,não quero que Harry morra.E se para isso eu procisar partir mais cedo para o outro lado,será um sacrifício muito pequeno em comparação com a sobrevivência do meu bebê,e sei que James também pensa assim.Sei que você não gosta que eu fale dessas coisas,vovô.Mas é uma possibilidade,não é?Eu e James jamais estivemos exatamente entre as pessoas favoritas de Voldemort.Afinal,desafiá-lo e escaparmos vivos três vezes já é mais do que suficiente para nos tornar absolutamente impopulares em seu círculo.Somado a isso,somos ´pais da criaça que possivelmente derrotará o Lord das trevas.Não tenho dúvidas,então,do perigo que corremos.Repito,não quero morrer.E acada dia agradeço por ainda estar viva,por James estar vivo,por você,Harry e tantos outros.E a minha esperança aumente um pouquinho.Estamos sobrevivendo.

Sei que voce vai cuidar de tudo caso nos aconteça algo,vovô.Voce sempre pensa em tudo,e suas decisões,ainda que por vezes tortuosas e difíceis de compreender,sempre foram feitas com a melhor das intenções.Você ama Harry,e isso pra mim é o mais importante,e tudo o que ele vai precisar.Foi o suficiente para mim,ainda é.O sentimanto é o início de tudo,no final das contas.O resto aparece com o tempo e alimenta-se disso.

Perdoe essa sua neta se as palavras escritas não fazem sentido,e pelo caráter sombrio de minhas idéias.Mas vou confessar agora a voce o que me leva a dizer tantas tolices e perder momentaneamente a capacidade de otimizar a situação:EU ESTOU COM MEDO, comonunca senti em minha vida.E o medo é o maior inimigo da esperança,certo?Voce me ensinou.E é por isso que,como agora,quando as minhas mãos tremem,eu me levanto,e me dirijo ao berço,onde James embala Harry com cuidado.James passa a mão em meus ombros enquanto seguro o meu bebê nos braços,e juntos o observamos dormir como se o mundo inteiro conspirasse para ficar em silêncio.è por essa cena que vale á pena lutar,e meus dedos não tremem mais ao visualizá-la.

Amo você,vovô.Até breve,

Lily."

Dumbledore enrolou o pergaminho amarelado cuidadosamente,guardando-o na última gaveta da menor estante de livros da sala contígua.Um cadeado a envolveu magicamente,garantindo a segurança do tesouro que centenas de papéis ali guardados representavam.Cartas de Lily.Cartas de james,dos Potter,de Eve.Histórias do passado.O velho bruxo suspirou,as palavras escritas por Lily ainda remoendo em sua cabeça.Aquela fora uma das últimas cartas que a neta lhe endereçara antes do fim,e Alvo freqüentemente se perguntava o que Lily diria se estivesse ali,observando a época presente e o resultado de seus erros com harry,e sabendo que era impossível chegar a uma conclusão.Lily fora uma mulher fora do comum,e poucos conseguiam compreender minimamente o modo como sua cabeça funcionava.Ela encontrava perdão nas coisas mais estrondosas,bem como podia repreender as ações mais simples.Mas sempre fora boa com as pessoas e suas intenções,principalmente após começar a conviver com james e os demais marotos.Lily aprendera que as pessoas podiam mudar e que havia muito mais por trás de alguém do que suas primeiras atitudes,e isso a tornara mais extraordinária.Dumbledore sempre tivera orgulho da capacidade da neta em entender os fatos e abrir espaço para novas chances.E agora se perguntava se lhe seria dada uma segunda oportunidade.

Harry se mexeu parecendo agitado em seu sono,e o bruxo chegou mais perto tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho e acordar o rapaz das últimas horas de descanso antes da cansativa rotina começar.O sol já nascera há algum tempo,mas ainda era cedo para os estudantes estarem em pé,e Dumbledore fazia questão que Harry não fosse exceção.O garoto se encolheu um pouco enrolando-se num cobertor como um casulo,e Alvo não conseguiu conter um sorriso ante o gesto,porque recordara-se subitamente de james adormecido na mansão dos Potter,escondido numa truxa de lençõis exatamente como harry o fazia agora.

Dumbledore olhou para o relógio,certificando-se de que ainda possuía alguns minutos antes de sair.O velho bruxo voltou a atenção para o rapaz adormecido,confirmando o que Minerva falara na noite anterior:Harry parecia mais novo quando dormia,as rugas de preocupação momentaneamente extintas de seu rosto.De olhos fechados,não era possível enxergar toda a carga emocional que Harry carregava,e assim o garoto rejuvnescia.Alvo deu um breve sorriso ao pensar em Minerva.Durante horas deixara as palavras fuírem da sua boca,a história de sua complicada família despejada aos borbotões e sem pausas ante o rosto absolutamente chocado de macgonagall.Minerva não falou por um longo momento após as cartas na mesa,e por um minuto Alvo tivera a certeza de a amiga o desprezava tanto depois da verdade que não o julgara digno de uma resposta.mas então Minerva macgonagall permitira-se chorar diante dos outros como poucas vezes o fizera na vida,e sua mão consoladora segurara a dele num gesto que valia por mil frases.Dumbledore sempre fora um bom intérprete do silêncio,bem como adepto de suas vantagens.O silêncio era confortador,verdadeiro e suave como nenhuma palavra jamias poderia ser.Apenas quando Macgonagall deixara o seu escritório para se recolher aos próprios aposentos o silêncio foi quebrado,e os dizeres da brixa ainda traziam um riso divertido aos lábios do diretor.

"-Alvo...você foi um idiota.Você faz as palavras "velho tolo" ganharem um sentido completamente novo.-Um raro sorriso brilhara no rosto severo da bruxa,a voz perdendo a austeridade à medida em que cerrava a porta atrás de si e completava a frase.-Mas quando a tolice se paga com amor,é difícil dar as costas e não ver a beleza do gesto.Amor não se faz só com alegria,e a dor e o sacrifício ás vezes abocanham a maior parte.Mas Harry sabe que vale à pena,em algum lugar.Ele tem a quem puxar..."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça,mais uma vez impressionado como a maioria das pessoas se deixava enganar pela aparente sisudez de minerva e não percebiam a doçura por trás da armadura.Mas também,pensou,Macgonagall fora excelente na construção de seu muro,e apenas aqueles que já a conheciam eram capazes de saber o que havia além,ou apenas aqueles a quem ela permitia.EAlvo desejou subitamente que Harry pudesse ser um deles.

Alvo acompanhou os ponteiros do relógio pararem na hora exata em que planejara sair,se apercebendo subitamente do clima ligeiramente gelado que a sala registrava.Olhando por uma das janelas,notou pela primeira vez o vento forte que sacudia as árvores,levando consigo as primeiras folhar ressecadas por uma nova estação.O verão chegara ao fim,e o outono estava cuidado,o bruxo retirou do bolso um envelope,depositando-o meticulosamente na mesinha diante da qual Harry um sinal para fawkes,o bruxo se aproximou da lareiraem chamas,desaparecendo rapidamente como um pequeno furacão de fogo.

Aquele era um sonho bom.Ele nunca sonhava com música,deu-se conta,e agora lamentava o fato.Seria bom sonhar com algo assim todo dia.As notas eram melodiosas,e harry sabia que era uma fênix que cantava naquele momento,os sons harmoniosos preenchendo a sua cabeça e embalando-o ainda mais no seu sono.Apenas quando alguma coisa apertou seu dedo gentil mas firmemente Harry se deu conta que não estava apenas sonhando,abrindo os olhos para deparar-se com hino encarando-o fixamente,o bico alaranjado agarrado ao seu dedo enquanto fawkes o observava tranqüilo da mesa de centro,as últimas notas de sua canção ainda no ar para que o rapaz acordasse.Harry demorou para se dar conta de onde estava,saltando violentamente de onde estava deitado e olhando ao redor de forma alucinada,tentando colocar o cérebro para funcionar adequadamente a fim de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.Imagens difusas de si mesmo sentado no sofá conversando com Dumbledore vierma á sua mente,recordando-o de como o som da voz do diretor começara a ficar distante após algum tempo e de como os seus olhos tornavam-se pesados.

Harry respirou fundo deixando a tensão esvair-se de seu corpo ao concluir que estava na sala contígua do escritório de Dumbledore,ainda sentindo o coração bater descompassado diante do susto de aordar num local estranho.O rapz reparou vagamente que Fawkes indicava-lhe algo na mesa,colocando os óculos,que encontrou rapidamente do lado do sof�e verificando-se que tratava-se de um envelope branco.Ainda um pouco confuso,Harry segurou o papel nas mãos,encontrando seu nome escrito no que reconheceu como a caligrafia rebuscada de Dumbledore.

"Harry,

Você adormeceu ontem enquanto conversávamos,e preferi deixá-lo dormir na sala contígua a acordá-lo e forçá-lo a andar de volta até seu dormitório.Você parecia cansado,e achei que um bom e prolongado descanso não lhe faria mal algum.Não se preocupe com o horário das aulas,voce não está atrasado.Deixei instruções com fawkes e Hino para que o acordassem com tempo suficiente para se arrumar e fazer um bom café-da-manhã.tenho certeza de que você ficaria muitíssimo zangado comigo se permitisse que faltasse suas classes.

Infelizmente precisei sair bem cedo,e não estarei de volta a Hogwarts até a noite.Tenho muitas coisas a resolver mas peço que me encontre hove,ás 21;00,no hall de entrada da escola,de modo que possamos realizar os testes que dirão se voce é ou não um druida.è melhor dizimarmos as dúvidas de uma vez por todas.Não se preocupe com o que será necessário fazer,asseguro-lhe que não é nada perigoso ou desagradável.Lux estará presente,bem como Remo.

Se você seguir para os meus aposentos pessoais irá encontrar o seu uniforme devidamente preparado no banheiro,cortesia de Dobby,que o separou em seu dormitório e o trouxe para cá.Sinta-se livre para ficar o tempo que quiser,e não tenha dúvidas de que será sempre bem-vindo para voltar,como sua mãe eventualmente o fazia.

Tenha um ótimo dia. "

Harry segrou o bilhete por um longo momento,os olhos fixos na caligrafia familiar,apenas pensando.Era difícil separar as diversar emoções que sentia naquele momento.Parte dele entia-se apenas envergonhada por adormecer no sofá do diretor,como se tal ato representasse um sinal de fraqueza.O que Dumbledore estaria pensando?Talvez,pensou o rapaz mortificado,estivesse achando que não conseguia arcar com suas responsabilidades...que era um garotinho incapaz de suportar o tranco quando as coisas começavam a se complicar um pouc mais...outra parte de harry sentia-se ligeiramente aborrecida por Dumbledore tê-lo deixado dormir ali.Ele sabia que no fundo era bobagem,uma pirraça infantil,mas parecia-lhe que daquela maneira estava aos poucos amolecendo com o velho bruxo e permitindo que ele ocupasse um lugar cada vez maior em sua vida,e isso o assustava de maneira indescritível.Harry começava a reparar que pegava-se cada vez mais parando para refletir a respeit de Dumbledore e seus atos,surpreendendo-se ao perceber que,embora tais pensamentos ainda doessem,eram cada vez mais desprovidos da fúria absurda que o consumia há algum tempo.Embora ainda se recusasse a admitir,a ferida ainda estava aberta.Mas pareceia começar a cicatrizar nas bordas,por assim dizer.

Harry respirou fundo,sacudindo a cabeça impacientemente.lá estava ele de novo,perdido em reflexões sobre o velho bruxo.Fawkes e hino o observavam curiosos,como se o rapaz fosse uma criatura muitíssimo interessante.Balançando a cabeça,Harry caminhou para fora da sala,os passoa lentos levando-lhe diretamente para o alçapão magicamente escondido no fundo do escritório.Era hora de começar o dia.

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente para harry quando o rapaz adentrou no hall de entreda naquela noite,recebendo em resposta um curvar nervoso de lábios.O salão estava absolutamente vazio,a não ser pela presença do diretor,harry,Lux,Remo e um bruxo muito,muito velho parado ao lado de Dumbledore.A maioria dos estudantes recolhera-se a suas respectivas casas,e Harry não teve dificuldades em percorrer os corredores do castelo sem chamar atenção,deixando Rony,hermione,Ginny e neville num jogo disputado de sanp explosivo,desejando-lhe boa sorte na noite.

Harry tentou não lançar um olhar desconfiado para o bruxo que acompanhava Dumbledore,apesar de ser difícil,uma vez que o homem não parara de examiná-lo desde que o garoto pusera os pés no hall.Era uma presença perturbadora,os olhos descorados parecendo refletir histórias de séculos atrás.Harry instintivamente se fastou um pouco,aproximando-se de Lux e remo enquanto Dumbledore realizava as apresentações.

Boa noite,Harry.Deixe-me apresentar Derfell Saiden,um dos três chefes do conselho representativo do povo antigo.Derfell,harry Potter.-O bruxo de olhos absurdamente claros se aproximou,estendendo a mão com um aperto surpreendentemente firme.Harry demorou um pouco para encarar o bruxo,mas era como lutar contra si mesmo.Era como se uma força estranha e suave o levasse a fixar o olhar no rosto enrugado e subitamente gentil.

Harry Potter.Quantas vezes me perguntei se poderia ser um de nós.-A voz de derfell era possante,contrastando com a aparência frágil.-Não é todo dia que o Conselho se reúne para decidir se alguém pertence ás nossas raízes,mas Alvo afirmou que era um caso especial.Ele estava certo,posso ver de antemão.Você guarda muita coisa aí dentro,garoto.Inimagináveis.-O bruxo apontou um dedo para o peito do rapaz,antes de sorrir.-Ele tem os olhos de Marie,Alvo.Mas não precisaria disso para perceber que ele está relacionado a você.Você vive nesse garoto.-Harry arregalou os olhos,mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,Lux colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se adiantou.

Derfell tem o que se chama de terceira visão,Harry.Isso significa que ele pode ver qualquer coisa que escondemos.Ele sabe tudo.Voce não devia ser tão assustador num primeiro encontro com as pessoas,Derfell.depois reclama que é mal compreendido.-Lux deu um sorriso maroto enquanto o velho bruxo caía na gargalhada,um som alegre como o tilintar de diversos instrumentos musicais.

Ah,os presentes que a vida me dá.Aqui está um toque divino que ajudei a educar,e nunca supus que pudesse exceder tanto qualquer expectativa.Anna Lux,nenhuma sacerdotisa é ou será como você.E nenhuma mulher também.Venha,acompenhe esse velho na caminhada.Deixe o seu namorado por alguns momentos,garanto que ele terá muito de você pela frente.Não tenho dúvidas.Eu vejo tudo,esqueceu?-Harry acompanhou fascinado Lux rir e aquiescer,aceitando o braço do velho druida enquanto as portas se abriam sozinhas.O rapaz observou a prima se deixar conduzir lentamente pelo jardim após lançar uma piscadela divertida para Remo,que balançou a cabeça e se juntou a Dumbledore e harry.-E tenho certeza também que seu avô não se incomodará em me ceder sua bela neta por alguns doces momentos.Estou certo,Alvo?-Derfell encarou o diretor esperançoso,e Dumbledore sorriu com os olhos cintilando,enquanto colocava uma mão no ombro de remo e outra no de Harry,encitando-os a andar.

Contanto que você continue lembrado que Lux é uma garota comprometida,Derfell,E muito bem comprometida,deixe-me acrescentar...se nãt tentar nehuma das uas gracinhas costumeiras,terei prazer em deixá-lo desfrutar da companhia agradável de minha neta.-Derfell acenou displicentemente com a cabeça,voltando então a atenção para Lux.Harry encarou Dumbledore fixamente,percebndo que se afastavam cada vez mais do castelo,perigosamente na direção da floresta proibida.

Dá pra explicar alguma coisa?-A sua voz soou um pouco mais impaciente do que pretendia,mas não podia evitar.Estava positivamente confuso.-Quem é esse,realmente?E para onde estamos indo?Não iríamos fazer os tais testes hoje?-Dumbledore sorriu,ainda que seus olhos assumissem uma expressão mias se´ria.

Vou explicar,Harry.Desculpe por deixá-lo surpreso.Pretendia falar com você antes,mas passei o dia fora,como você sabe.Derfell,conforme eu disse,é um dos chefes que rege o povo antigo.Os representantes de Avalon são um grupo muito fechado e unido,e existe um grupo de membros que cuida para que nossos interesses,nossa ciência e nosso conhecimento sejam preservados.O Conselho é na verdade o elo que une todos os druidas e sacerdotisas.è uma comnidade dentro da comunidade bruxa,um meio de nos conhecermos e nos protegermos.Sempre que um novo druida ou nova saverdotisa é descoberto,o conselho é avisado e cuida para que aquela pessoa faça parte dessa verdadeira família.Algumas vezes,o conselho é convocado em casos difíceis,quando torna-se mais complexo afirmar a presença do povo antigo ou não.È o que está acontecendo agora.Preciso da ajuda do conselho para dissipar todas as dúvidas.-Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa,deixando que Harry absorvesse tudo.Remo segurou o ombro do garoto,percebendo a sua apreensão.

Não precisa ficar preocupado,Harry.Ninguém está aqui para julgá-loou condená-lo se voce não for um druida.Derfell pode ser perturbador,mas é uma boa pessoa,assim como o resto do conselho.Palavra.-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o padrinho.

Você os conhece?-Remo sorriu,confirmando.

A maior parte deles,pelo Alvo e Lux.São pessoas extraordinárias,Harry.Pode-se aprender muito com eles.

Quem mais está no conselho? Você disse que existiam três chefes. - O rapaz olhou inquisidoramente para Dumbledore, que deu um meio sorriso.

Ailleen St. James, uma grande sacerdotisa. Foi uma das mestras de Lux, ainda o é. E eu. - Dumbledore falou suavemente, e Harry ergueu os olhos para o velho bruxo. Ele comandava o Conselho. Cada vez mais, Harry sentia-se nervoso, percebendo que adentravam na escuridão da Floresta Proibida, Lux e Derfell na frente, conversando alegremente.

O Conselho é formado por mais quinze bruxos e bruxas, mas suas reuniões são sempre abertas a todos. Não há segredos nas decisões do Povo Antigo, Harry. Não se assuste com o número de pessoas que pode aparecer. Os descendentes de Avalon nunca perdem uma oportunidade de se reunir. E devo dizer que sua situação interessa a muitos de nós. Mas não se preocupe quanto às outras coisas. Além de Derfell, apenas Aileen sabe sobre o nosso parentesco, e isso está seguro com eles. - Harry agora sentia-se definitivamente mal. "O número de pessoas que pode aparecer"?

Espere. Como assim? O que é isso, um espetáculo? - Harry estancou no meio do caminho, ouvindo os ruídos obscuros da Floresta Proibida e sentindo o sangue congelar. Remo e Dumbledore se entreolharam antes de Lupin começar a falar com cuidado.

Harry, sabemos que você não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Mas acredite, a presença do Conselho é necessária. Não há o que temer, Harry. Estaremos todos com você. Confie em mim. Não adianta ficar zangado. Você só precisa passar logo por isso e esclarecer essa dúvida. Você é capaz, garoto. Esqueça que estará sendo observado. No fundo, só interessa a você. - Harry respirou fundo, absorvendo as palavras do padrinho enquanto percebia Lux e Derfell pararem a alguns passos à frente voltando-se ansiosos para trás. Talvez Remo tivesse razão e fosse melhor acabar logo com aquela história. Acenando com a cabeça, ele recomeçou a andar.

Por cerca de dez minutos ninguém falou nada, embrenhando-se mais e mais por trilhas desconhecidas, e pareceu a Harry que se dirigiam exatamente para o coração da floresta, onde ninguém que estivesse no castelo escutaria ou veria nada do que acontecesse ali. Afinal, ninguém seria louco de se enfiar naquele lugar. Quer dizer, ninguém exceto Dumbledore e seus amigos, aparentemente. Mas também, Harry ponderou, os perigos da floresta provavelmente não representavam muita coisa para druidas e sacerdotisas. Harry percebeu alguma coisa brilhar violentamente por uma fresta entre as árvores, a claridade aumentando à medida que avançavam, até ultrapassarem uma série de troncos aglomerados e pararem numa clareira imensa e oval, e Harry finalmente pôde entender de onde todo aquele brilho surgia. No centro da clareira ampla, uma imensa fogueira queimava, as chamas de um alaranjado violento subindo cada vez mais alto na noite escura. Harry estava exatamente se perguntando se alguém não perceberia aquele fogo do castelo quando percebeu um pequeno reflexo prateado acima de suas cabeças. Havia uma barreira ali. Ninguém enxergaria.

Uma bruxa de aparência solene surgiu por trás das chamas, os cabelos compridos e negros soltos até a cintura. Era impossível definir a sua idade, o rosto nem jovem nem velho, como se o tempo tivesse paradi em algum ponto de agir. Harry percebeu muito vagamente que uma lua crescente brilhava na testa da mulher, exatamente como a que vira uma vez em Lux. Ele olhou para a "irmã", percebendo, surpreso, que o símbolo começava a se delinear também na face da moça.

Harry, essa é Ailleen. Ela estava à nossa espera, deixando tudo pronto. - A bruxa sorriu largamente, os dentes perfeitamente alinhados brilhando no escuro enquanto ela estendia a mão para Harry.

Harry Potter. Já carreguei você no colo, garoto. Mas faz muito tempo. Não supus naquela época que poderíamos estar aqui um dia. - Tocar a mão daquela mulher era como receber um milhão de Volts de energia, um poder estranho e surpreendentemente agradável. Aileen se afastou para falar com Lux, abraçando-a como se fosse sua própria filha. -Nunca me canso de ver você, Anna Lux. É sempre um presente. Você... - Ela se afastou um pouco, os olhos castanhos estudando o rosto da garota, vagando discretamente para Remo. Pareceu a Harry que Aileen vizualizara algo além dos dois, mas a sacerdotisa piscou rapidamente, um sorriso enigmático nos lábios enquanto segurava o rosto de Lux. Você nunca esteve tão feliz, minha querida. E o motivo é absolutamente certo. Vejo muitas coisas acontecendo pra vocês dois. Sinto no ar. - Lux sorriu enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os de Remo, Aileen lançou um olhar de entendimento a Derfell. Dumbledore acompanhava tudo interessado, os olhos movendo-se em algum entendimento repentino, antes de sorrir calmaente e começar a falar.

Tudo pronto, Aileen? - A sacerdotisa assentiu.

Você sabe que sim.Só precisamos chamar os outros.-Dumbledore e Derfell concordaram solenemente,e os três bruxos se reuniram diante da fogueira,as mãos levantando-se devagar e desenhando um arco no ar.Harry acompnahou,fascinado,raios dourados surgirem dos dedos de cada um,confluindo em três círculos amplos flutuando a centímetros da grama.Clarões de luz explodiram em seu interior,até que tudo ficou negro no centro dos aros de bordar douradas.Dumbledore,Derfeel e Aileen se afastaram deixando o espaço livre,no exato momento em que pés e mãos começaram a surgir em cada círculo.Uma a uma,as pessoas foram saindo dali,rostos jovens misturando-se com velhos,druidas e sacerdotisas ultrapassando os portais do Conselho e adentrando os terrenos de hogwarts.Harry achou que todos poderiam ouvir as batidas do seu coração,tamanha era a força do que sentia.Dumbledore sorria para os bruxos que surgiam,acenando enquanto os mesmos misturavam-se e começavam a instalar-se calmamente ao redor do fogo que crepitava.Quando por fim uma última sacerdotisa cruzou um dos portais,os mesmos desapareceram lentamente,como uma chama de vela que se apaga.Apesar da quantidade de pessoas reunidas ali,o silêncio era tanto quando derfell deu um passo a frente para fitar a todos que podia-se ouvir claramente o barulho de cada folha que caía no chão diante do vento.Harry sentia vários olhos pregados em si mesmo,mas isso perdia rapidamente a importância enquanto observava Derfell erguer as mãos deixando á mostra pulsos tatuadosvigorosamente com símbolos estranhos.Harry sentia o coração acelerar descompassado,cada som daquela noite soando para ele como algo irreal e misterioso.

A todos que vieram essa noite,obrigado e que sua jornada tenha sido tranqüila.Aos que não puderam comparecer pela distância ou outros motivos,esperemos que novas oportunidades apareçam brevemente.É sempre bom reunirmos nossos irmãos de "toque divino".Hoje-Derfell sorriu largamente,os olhos calros voltando-se para Harry com suavidade.-Estamos aqui para talvez darmos as boas-vindas a um novo e jovem druida.Há muitos anos o conselho não era convocado para tal descoberta, e isso demonstra a importância da situação.Harry James harold Potter,por favor se aproxime.O Conselho declara aberto o encontro.-Todos pareceram prender a respiração quando Harry se moveu maquinalmente para o centro do círculo,parando diante da fogueira e sentindo como se suas pernas tivessem se tornado chumbo.Ele sentia a boca tão seca que era como se tivessem jogado areia dentro.Uma mão pousou tranqüila em seu ombro,e Harry olhou para trás,deparando-se com o rosto sereno de Dumbledore.

Procure ficar calmo,Harry.Está tudo bem,vai dar tudo certo.Você só precisa seguir á risca qualquer instrução que eu,Derfell ou Aileen dermos.Não será exigido nada além do que voce é capaz.E acredite,você é capaz de muita coisa.Não vou deixarnada acontecer,está bem?Você está em boas mãos.Não será doloroso,perigoso ou qualquer coisa do gênero.-Harry concordou lentamente com a cabeça,ainda que se sentisse tão ou mais nervosoquanto estivera na primeira prova do torneio Tribuxo.Dumbledore deu-lhe um aperto de encorajamento no ombro antes de se endireitar e acenar com a cabeça para Ailleen e derfell,indicando que se aproximassem.Os três chefes do Conselho sorriram para harry e o rapaz sentiu-se um pouco melhor.Ailleen foi a primeira a se aproximar,os olhos castanhos parecendo dançar enquanto ela colocava uma mão no peito do garoto e falava em voz cadenciada.

procure relaxar,Harry.Sei que a tensão aparece em situações como essa,mas não há com que se preocupar.Feche os noite,no lugar em que você,e no mundo que o cerca.Na conexão entre vocês.O que vou fazer aqui é apenas estabelecer uma porta para que sua essência mágica se manifeste para nós.Precisamos vê-la em primeiro lugar.Não irá machucá-lo de maneira alguma.Sinta o vento.Sinta o seu sangue correr nos vasos.Você está vivo,Harry.E o que move você é sua magia.-Aspalavras de Ailleen continuavam como uma litania, e Harry sentia como se o som daquela voz estivesse entrando dentro do seu corpo,puxando lentamente mas de modo firme cada fibra sua.Ele sabia que não devia se opor,e relaxou mais á medida em que sentia alguma coisa desprender-se continuamente de dentro de si mesmo,em alta velocidade para fora.As palavras de Ailleen não faziam mais qualquer sentido,e Harry percebeu que ela agora usava outra língua,os sons musicais e estranhos que ele já ouvira Dumbledore e Lux recitarem algumas vezes.Apenas quando a savcerdotisa parou de falar e soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa Harry se permitiu abrir os olhos,quase fechando-os novamente diante da claridade perturbadora ao seu redor.Uma imensa bola de energia crescia a todo vapor entre ele e Ailleen,um raio fino conectando-a ao prórpio peito enquanto a esfera continuava a aumentar.

É muito grande...não pára.Não pára de crescer.A essência dele ainda continua a se desenvolver.-A voz de Ailleen foi pouco mais que um murmúrio,e a bruxa tocou de leve com os dedos na imensa bola,pressionando-a com delicadeza para o seu local de origem.Harry sentiu como se parte dele estivesse voltando para casa.Impressionante.Foi tudo que a bruxa disse antes de afastar-se novamente,postando-se ao lado de Dumbledore enquanto derffelse aproximava.Harry pôde perceber Ailleen falar algo rapidamente no ouvido do diretor,mas sua atenção já começava a se concentrar no velho druida em sua frente.Derfell também sorriu,fazendo sinal para que Harry se deixasse ficar o mais próximo possível do fogo.O garoto obedeceu,os olhos fixos nas chamas douradas.

O que você vê,Harry?-Harry piscou várias vezes antes de voltar-se para o bruxo.

Como assim?O que vejo nas chamas?-Defell riu,as mãos segurando os braços do garoto.

Não,não.O que você vê em relação ao fogo?O que você sente?Você vê o fogo como um inimigo?Como algo que ameaça a vida?Um portador de destruição?O que você vê?-Harry volotu a encarar as chamas numa reflexão profunda.Não se sentia ameaçado por aquilo.sabia várias pessoas o sentiam,mas para ele não significafa nada mais além de algo que surgia para ser domado.

Acho que não vejo de nenhuma das maneiras que você descreveu.É só...não representa necessariamente perigo.Não se você souber respeitá-lo e utilizá-lo de forma útil.É um elemento da natureza.Sempre existiu,e não cabe a mim decidir se é uma ameaça.Faz parte do mundo,como eu,voce,o chão,as árvores.-Harry não sabia bem de onde tirava aquelas palavras,mas lhe pareciam tão lógicas como o fato de precisar respirar.O fogo não é invencível.outros elementos podem contê-lo.A água,por exemplo.E isso não a torna invencível também.Uma grande proção de terra,muitas pedras,podem detê-la.O ar pode dominar a terra e levantá-la.Pode apagar o fogo.Mas também pode ajudá-lo a se propagar.Mas nenhum deles é sempre perigoso.É simplesmente parte de tudo.De mim também.O que significa que eles podem me controlar.e um ciclo.-Harry parou de falar abruptamente,surpreso com as próprias conclusões.Ele notou que Derffell agora sorria ainda mais largamente,e algumas pessoas ao redor também se abriam em riso.

Excelente,Harry.Boa linha de raciocínio.faça-me um favor:Estenda a mão em direção ao fogo,e repita em seguida as palavras que eu disser.-Derfell observou atentamente Harry atender ás instruções,e o rapaz o encarou em expectativa."Das minhas mãos,o controle".-Harry repetiu pausadamente,e por alguns minutos nada aconteceu.Harry teve a impressão de que todos prendiam o ar ansiosos,e já começava a acreditar que faria papel de idiota,quando uma pequena labareda escapou da fogueira,e lançou-se á palma da sua mão estendida.Por um instante enlouquecido,harry acreditou que o fogo iria queimá-lo,mas manteve a decisãod e não se afastar.A chama apenas relaxou acima de sua pele,e Harry sentiu o calor dominar sua mão como se estivesse conectado a ela.

O que você pode fazer com isso,Harry?-Defell perguntou cuidadosamente,a expressão subitamente séria enquanto acompanhava os progressos do garoto.Harry encarou a labareda em suas mãos por alguns deveria saber o que fazer?Nem mesmo tinha idéia do que dissera para dominar aquela chama.Estava prestes a dizer que não podia fazer coisa alguma,quando a súbita lembrança de seu último encontro com Voldemort surgiu.Quando ele conjurara um leão de fogo na própria mente...Harry fechou os olhos,mentalizando com todos os detalhes o ser fantástico que construíra através do fogo.Ele sentiu o calor em sua mão aumentar,e teve a certeza de que a chama se expandia,concentrando-se ainda mais no seu objetivo.

Um leão alado subia pelos ares,o laranja flamejante de suas chamas se arrastando á medida em que se movimentava.Harry percebeu rapidamente que aquilo poderia ser perigoso.Existiam muitas árvores naquele lugar."-Água.Preciso de água."-Ele pensou tão concentrado que nem mesmo percebeu que suas mãos apontavam na direção do lago da lula-gigante.Também não se deu conta do que falara,mas á medida em que movimenteva os braços uma rajada de vento e água se aproximou a toda velocidade,acertando violentamente o leão que corria pelos céus.Imediatamente,o animal se apgou,gotas d'água se espalhando no ar e caindo sobre as suas cabeças.

Harry percebeu que o número de pessoas que sorria aumentara,sentindo-se um pouco mais sossegado.Não parecia estar indo mal.Derfell fez-lhe um leve meneio com a cabeça antes de afastar-se,deixando o espaço livre para que um Dumbledore parecendo absolutamente impressionante se mostrasse.Os cabelos e as barbas brancas do diretor pareciam ter brilho p´roprio,e uma aura prateada o rodeava.Dumbledore posicionou-se ao lado de harry,deixando que Ailleen e derfell ficassem às costas dos dois.

Harry,esse será o terceiro e último teste,e aquele que irá retirar as nossas dúvidas de uma vez por todas.Você já mostrou ao longo dessa noite que tem caractarísticas de Avalon.O que queremos agora é a certeza de que você é um druida genuíno.Quando eu tocar em você,algo muito parecido com uma desvcarga elétrica vai percorrer o seu corpo,com a diferença que não haverá dor.É um feitiço antigo que estarei jogando,um tipo de magia cujo princípio foi utilizado em qualquer objeto que lide com o tempo em nosso ovira-tempo,por exemplo.Vou despertar em você histórias e visões de vidas antigas,paisagens que já existiram há anos,histórias de outros tempos,que um dia fizeram parte do passado mas que agora se juntam em você.O que você foi há várias gerações,o que viu.As partículas que agora formam voce sempre estiveram aqui.Elas apenas mostrarão de onde vieram.Quando sentir a corrente,que ro que olhe fixamente para a fumaça da fogueira,e acompanhe a sua trajetória.Não desvie o olhar.Diga o que estiver enxergando,tente nos mostrar. concentre-se nas vozes de Ailleen e derfell.Eles estarão recitando outro feitiço antigo,que o ajudará a libertar sua mente e concentrar-se.Mantenha a calma.Já está acabando.-Harry acenou com a cabeça,indicando que entendera,endireitando as costas e fixando os olhos na fumaça densa que subia pelos céus.Atrás de si,pôde escutar a litanis suave de Derffell e Ailleen,as palvras ligeiramente familiares penetrando em seus ouvidos enquanto ele se deixava transportar para outras épocas.A mão de Dumbledore pousou de leve em sua testa,e foi como se um jato de luz se instilasse em sua mente,fazendo-o tremer levemente.Harry sentiu cada partícula do seu corpo acordar,e percebeu assombrado que imagens difusas e um pouco embaçadas começavam a surgir na fumaça.Ele estreitou os olhos numa espécie de trande percebendo que as figuras tornavam-se mais delineadas e os movimentos eram melhor captados,o fluxo de imagens passando rapidamente como uma televisão enlouquecida.

Harry...o que você está vendo?-A voz de Dumbledore soou distante,ainda que harry soubesse que o velho bruxo estava na sua frente,os dedos tocando na sua testa.Ele respirou fundo,concentrando-se na série se cenas que surgiam vertiginosamente no ar,atento para não perdê-las.

Um...um bosque...trilhas,muitas pessoas.Mulheres.Muitas mulheres,jovens na maioria,vestidas...com rouas antigas.descalças.Flores na cabeça,cabelos soltos.Verde,muito verde.Ervas,dança.-As palavras saíam de sua boca tão rapidamente quanto as cenas que se transformavam.Preces,cultos ao ar livre.Fogueiras.Música,muita música,pessoas rodando...homens de cabelos longos,pulsos tatuados...bardos.Eles tocam e cantam.Homens velhos carregando cajados...os cajados brilham em suas mãos.Círculos de pedras,homens e mulheres entre essas pedras,oferendas,raios de luz...Auras ao redor de todos,mais fortes nos mais velhos.Mulheres com o símbolo da meia-lua.Mais bosques.Um rio...uma ilha,acho que é uma ilha.Névoa,densa.barcos.Braços que afastam a cortina de névoa.Festas,comemorações.homens correndo,todos pintados.Mulheres,estranhamente arrumadas...elas são bonitas.Têm símbolos pintados em todo o corpo,e dançam.Cajados,bolas de energia.Magia sem varinha.Ninguém precisa...poções esquisitas sendo fbricadas.Armas.Fontes de água pura.Mulheres contemplando a água.visóes,muitas visões.Elas estão vendo tudo,como num espelho.Mais pedras,mais cultos.Fogo.Vento.rios,névoa,cada vez mais espessa...música,cada vez mais distante.Um único barco.Uma trilha na escuridão...-Harry começava a vislumbrar o final da trilha,quando a fumaça subitamente clareou e as vozes em suas costas se calaram.Dumbledore afastara a mão de sua cabeça,contemplando-o com um sorriso largo no rosto,e por um segundo harry teve a impressão de que os olhos do diretor tinham lágrimas.

Hoje-A voz de Ailleen se elevou na noite,e Harry virou-se para a bruxa,notando que ela também sorria.é um dia feliz para o nosso povo.Nessa noite um jovem druida acaba de se revelar.-A sacerdotisa de aproximou de Harry.-Harry Potter mostrou-nos uma essência mpagica que há tempos não via em minha vida longa.Provou que entende os preceitos do povo antigo,e sua relação de simbiose com a natureza e seus elementos ao manejá-los diante de riqueza de detalhes,viajou á ilha sagradae nos descreveu o local e atividades de nossos ancestrais...hoje é um dia abençoado,pois o "Toque divino" se manifestou em mais alguém.A harry potter,nossas boas-vindas.Que merlin e a deusa estejam com você e o cubram de graças.-O pandemônio que se seguiu àquelas palavras permaneceria por muito tempo na mente de Harry.As pessoas que até então observavam caladas levantaram-se de uma só vez,como um grande rugido,exclamações soltas e bênçãos em nome dos deuses antigos se destacando no ar.De onde havia apenas um respeitoso silêncio,agora ergui-se música,um som agradável na noite de brisa,tambores e instrumentos estranhos de corda em sintonia,surgidos do nada e manejados por mãos talentosas de druidas e sacerdotisas alegres.

O Conselho representativo do povo antigo o convida a unir-se oa seu druida,pedimos que receba o símbolo que o identificará para sempre como um de nós.-Derfell levantou a voz em meio à música,ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava a Harry os pulsos tatuados,permitindo que o garoto enxergasse os dragões e serpentes que pareciam se enroscar nos braços do bruxo.-É o que marca um druida,harry,assim como a meia-lua marca as sacerdotisas.O símbolo só aparece se você assim desejar,ou em situações de perigo extremo.é encantado para isso.é um meio de identificarmos um ao outro em qualquer lugar.-Harry sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro,deparando-se com os rostos sorridentes de lux e Remo,expressões de pura satisfação estampadas nos rostos.Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para o padrinho,recebendo um aceno de aprovação ante a possibilidade de ter a pele marcada.Muito lentamente,harry concordou,estendendo os braços á sua frente e deixaando-os a mostra.Derfell sorriu,amão firme acenando para Dumbledore.Alvo...eu não ousaria tirar essa honra de você.A iniciação de um jovem druida é um momento especial.-A voz do bruxo foi suave antes de se afastar e deixar o espaço livre para Dumbledore.O diretor encarou harry profundamente,os olhos claros e brilahntes num pedido.

Você me permite,Harry?-O bruxo falou indicando os pulsos do garoto,e Harry pôde ver muita rapidamente os símbolos marcados na pele do p´roprio diretor,brilhando profundamente no pulso velho á mostra.Por um momento,Harry sentiu a garganta apertar ao escutar o tom suave na voz do diretor,pedindo cuidadosamente para participar daquele momento em sua vida.De certo modo,Harry achou que não poderia ser de outra forma.Apenas Dumbledore poderia fazer aquilo.

Quando quiser.-Ele falou firmemente,sorrindo ao perceber o brilho nos olhos do diretor aumentar consideravelmente.Lux entregou a Dumbledore uma pequena vasilha de tinta escura,os olhos marejados ao contemplar o avô e o "irmão".Dumbledore colocou os dedos no líquido,que imediatamente começou a mover-se velozmente,uma luz prateada ao seu redor.O diretor sussurrou algumas palavras diferentes antes de erguer com um movimento dos dedos a tinta pelo ar,transportando-a suavemente para os pulsos do garoto,as mãos do bruxo movendo-se no ar e controlando a tinta que se impregnava sem dor na pele de Harry,assumindo as formas que o fariam ainda mais diferente.

Por todos esses anos,Harry...eu sempre achava que não poderia ter mais orgulho de você do que já tinha.E a cada vez,você me surpreendeu e mostrou que eu estava errado.Hoje é uma dessas ocasiões.-harry permitiu-se um pequeno e contido sorriso ante as palavras do diretor,acenando com a cabeça em silêncio,antes de ser encoberto pelos cumprimentos de dezenas de druidas e sacerdotisas desconhecidos.

3

Remo sorriu quando Lux deu-lhe uma piscadela,observando a moça se afastar da roda animada circulando a fogueira e caminhar em sua direção.Perto do fogo,sacerdotisas e druidas dançavam com leveza,ao som dos tambores propagando-se no ar.O bruxo podia enxergar Harry sentado a um canto com os amigos,assistindo silenciosamente o espetáculo alegre.A noite já ia alta,mas ninguém parecia cansado e disposto a se recolher,muito menos Rony,Hermione,Ginny,Neville e Luna,que olhavam tudo fascinados,perfeitamente felizes em presenciar uma reunião daquele tipo.

Quando percebera que haveria uma comemoração pela sua iniciação como druida,e que não poderia se abester de estar presente,Harry imediatamente chamara Dumbledore a um canto e pedira pela participação dos amigos.Intimamente,Remo sentiu-se imensamente satosfeito coma atitude do garoto.Já percebera que Harry tinha uma tendência a se isolar,a qual só aumentara após a série de descobertas que surgira na vida do rapaz.Lupin sabia que Harry ainda não contara sobre a profecia ou Dumbledore aos amigos,e aquilo o preocupava profundamente.Não era bom para Harry suportar tudo sozinho.Assim,quando o garoto clamara a presença dos amigos naquele momento,Remo julgara como uma bom sinal.Significava que harry ainda estava disposto a compartilhar fatos marcantes com pessoas da sua idade.Talvez,com o tempo,o garoto aprendesse a se abrir.

Um galeão por seus pensamentos,senhor isolado.-Remo riu para Lux,deixando que a moça se instalasse no tronco ao seu lado,segurando os dedos finos discretamente.

Eu NÃO estou isolado.-Lux ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Certo,esse ar ermitão é só impressão minha.E o fato de você estar sentado sozinho num tronco de árvore ametros da fogueira também.-Ele riu um pouco mais.

Eu não estou sozinho agora,estou?-Lux olhou rapidamente para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém inconveniente os observava,antes de beijá-lo levemente nos lábios.

Não.Definitivamente não.-Por alguns momentos eles ficaram quietos contemplando o fogo,os dedos roçando um no outro.Quer andar um pouco?-Remo encarou a moça,confuso.

Andar?Por onde?pela floresta?-Lux girou os olhos.

O que você acha?É claro que é pela floresta.E não faça essa cara de "É perigoso",sei que conhece esse lugar comoa palma de sua mão,cortesia de suas andanças e noite de lux cheia com James,Sirius,e "aquele que não merece ser citado".-Remo riu ante a nomenclatura usada para pedro Petrigrew.

Não vai sentir falta da festa?Está bem animada.-Lux apenas se levantou com um meio-sorriso,e remo reparou como a moça parecia especialmente bonita naquela noite,os cabelos soltos até a cintura com um brilho dourado à medida em que eram iluminados pelo fogo,e a lua crescente profundamente visível na testa.

Já fiquei aqui muito tempo.Ainda não fiquei só com você hoje.Estou com saudades,Lupin.-remo riu ante a objetividade da moça,levantando-se e indicando-lhe que o seguisse,os dois caminhando discretamente e com cuidado para não serem absolutamente notados.

De mãos dadas,eles seguiram por uma trilha antiga e cerrada,galhos de árvores excessivamente crescidas cruzando seu caminho eventualmente.Remp permanecia atento aos sons da floresta,ainda que soubesse que não havia motivos para se preocupar.sabia extamente para onde estava indo,e nenhuma criatura dali ousaria atacar uma sacerdotisa do calibre de lux.

Lux arregalou os olhos quando finalmente pararam,uma expressão de absoluta surpresa ao contemplar o pequeno lago que se destacava silenciosamente no espaço coberto de grama macia e livre de árvores,um sorriso de puro contentamento se abrindo no rosto enquanto retirava os sapatos sem cerimônia e corria para a beira da água,deixando que os pés se molhassem.

Eu não sabia que havia outro lago em Hogwarts...-Remo riu.Lux parecia uma criança ás vezes.Ele recolheu os sapatos displicentemente jogados,aproximando-se da margem do lago.

Achei que você fosse gostar.-Lux concordou com a cabeça,os lábios se curvando num sorriso perigoso enquanto ela se aproximava e segurava uma das mãos do bruxo.

Dance comigo.-remo balançou a cabeça,tentando impedir sem sucesso que Lux agarrasse os sapatos de suas mãos.A moça os jogou para longe despreocupada,segurando então a outra mão do bruxo,agora livre.

Lux...do que está falando?O que estavam servindo na festa?Estou começando a achar que você bebeu alguma coisa inadvertidamente...-Ele provocou,observando a garota dar de ombros.

Você sabe que não é isso.Dance comigo.-remo negou com a cabeça novamente,sentindo-se ligeiramente tonto á medida em que Lux chegava mais e mais perto.

Não...não dá pra escutar a música direito.Está muito longe.-Era verdade.o som dos tambores parecia incrivelmente distante.

Isso é importante?-Ele riu diante daquelas palavras,posicionando as mãos na cintura fina enquanto Lux passava os braços por seu pescoço.

Uma sacerdotisa questionando a importância da música...eu devia voltar para lá e denunciar você.derfell certamente teria um acesso.-Ele escutou Lux rir baixinho enquanto começavam a se mover lentamente,os pés entrando em sintonia com facilidade,num ritmo próprio.Lux deixou a cabeça pender no ombro de remo,os braços apertando um pouco mais seu pescoço e os olhos fechados.

Remo acreditara que se sentiria idiota agindo daquela maneira,numa dança imaginária e sem qualquer som a não ser o vento e o toque distante da tambores,mas à medida em que conduzia lux e giravam no próprio eixo,começava a compreender a sensação a que James se referia várias vezes quando falava de setudo parecesse certo e fizesse sentido não importando a ato ou a situação.Ele deixou uma de suas mãos vagar devagar pelas costas da garota,sentindo Lux estremecer ao toque e se aproximar mais,os lábios macios roçando de leve no pescoço do bruxo em resposta.Remo teve a sensação de que seus pés deixavam de tocar o chão.

Remo?-A voz de Lux saiu muito baixa,e remo moveu lentamente a cabeça para indicar que estava escutando.-O que você acha...acha que ailleen quis dizer?Sobre as coisas que vão acontecer para nós?-Remo refletiu um pouco ante a pergunta,sem realmente se preocupar com as palavras da sacerdotisa.

Não sei,meu bem.Não pensei nisso.-Ele percebeu Lux se contrair levemente,e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para observá-la melhor.-Por que?Isso a preocupa?-Lux baixou um pouco os olhos antes de responder,os dedos brincando displicentemente pela nuca do bruxo.

Talvez.Não gosto da idéia de que algo pode já estar decidido.Estou cheia de profecias e predições.-O leve tom de tristeza na voz da garota não passou despercebido a remo,e o bruxo a abraçou com mais força,os dedos acariciando as costas femininas com delicadeza.

Bem,não podemos saber,não é?Mas não me pareceu que Ailleen se referia a coisas ruins.Se fosse assim,ela não falaria tão tranqüila.Escute...-Remo afastou um pouco o rosto,de modo que pudesse encarar Lux nos olhos.-Eu não me importo com as coisas que possam acontecer no futuro,se elas serão com você.Vai estar bem,se for assim.-Remo parou,surpreso com as p´rprias palavras,mas elas haviam saído de maneira absolutamente natural,sem aviso ou reflexão.E o engraçado é que era verdade.Estar com Lux tornava-se cada vez mais tão normal e necessário que ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar os dias que viriam sem ela.

Lux sorriu antes de roçar os lábios devagar nos de Remo,começando um beijo prolongado,que se estendeu até que os dois ficassem sem ar.A garota encostou a cabeça novamente no ombro do bruxo,deixando que ele a conduzisse numa canção inxistente.

vamos dançar mais um pouco...-remo concordou com a cabeça enquanto Lux se calava,alheio a qualquer coisa que não fossem seus pés e os de lux,a boca delineada que se encaixava tão bem na dele,as curvas que pareciam se moldar em suas mãos.Remo sabia que começavam a adentrar num terreno novo e inesperado,onde qualquer ato era novo e perigoso,mas lux não parecia preocupada enquanto conduzia as mão do bruxo para a parte nua de sua barriga, que a blusa fina deixava á mostra,deixando que os dedos passeassem ali lentamente e sem pudores,subindo cada vez mais em exploração.

Ele sentia os dedos da garota invadirem devagar as suas costas,enquanto os labios se curvavam num sorriso pequeno e se inclinavam num convite silencioso,respondendo prontamente aos beijos cada vez mais intensos.Remo sabia que,apesar da falta de hesitação de Lux,a moça era inexperiente naquele campo,absolutamente desconhecido para ela,ainda que Lux deixasse seus instintos a guiarem com perfeição.Remo sabia que as coisas eventualmente aconteceriam para eles,de forma natural,se assim fosse certo,mas era importante para o bruxo que nada fosse com pressa,e que Lux não fizesse nada que não quisesse realmente apenas para agradá-lo.

Lux...você sabe que não precisamos correr no tempo,não sabe?Posso esperar por você o quanto for preciso.Não estou com pressa.-Lux levantou os olhos cinzentos com calma,levando os dedos ao rosto do bruxo e traçando cada linha carinhosamente.

Eu sei.Só quero que você saiba também que você,sabe.No tempo certo.-Ele sorriu,acenando com a cabeça enquanto a beijava mais uma vez,devagar e deixando que os sons da noite se apagassem ao seu redor à medida em que giravam novamente,num mundo próprio.


	46. As folhas de outono

Nota da autora: Só para constar,aquele meu velho recado:Nada de harry Potter me pertence,ok?  
Gente,começo esse capítulo pedindo muitíssimas desculpas a vocês,de coração.Pela primeira vez em 46 capítulos,não vou poder responder a cada comentário que vocês fizeram,e estou muito chateada com isso.Mas o caso é o seguinte:Estou sem internet em casa por duas semanas,porque rompeu um cabo de não sei o quê aqui na rua(eu não entendo nada disso,pre ser sincera).Então,eu estava com o capítulo pronto,e tinha duas opções:OU fazia vocês esperarem mais esse tempo todo pelo novo capítulo,com os cometários devidamente respondidos,ou gravava em disquete o capítulo e pedia pra alguém atualizar por mim,em seu próprio computador.Assim como voces,sou leitora de fics,e sei como é ruim esperar por atualizações.Assim,optei por publicar logo o capítulo,com minhas mais sinceras desculpas e a garantia que essa é a primeira e última vez que isso vai acontecer,se Deus quiser.Acho que todo mundo já sabe o quanto valorizo as sugestões e opiniões de voces,e o quanto me faz feliz recebê-las.Não poderia responsder a todos os cometários na casa dos outros,porque levaria muito tempoe seria abusar da boa-vontade de minha amiga Dani,que está fazendo esse favorzão pra mim...valeu mesmo,Dani!ESpero que compreendam o meu problema,e me perdoem.Por favor,não deixem de comentar esse capítulo de jeito nehum,mesmo porque a partir do próximo tudo vai estar normal,com as respsotas de sempre,ok?É muito importante saber o que vocês acham!Beijos e agradecimentos para todos,Moony! 

CAPÍTULO 46- AS FOLHAS DE OUTONO

"As chamas da fogueira subindo cada vez mais alto para o céu pareciam tervida própria,as labaredas balançando num ritmo único na noite de vento,emoldurando a imagem de dezenas de druidas e sacerdotisas rodeando o fogo numa dança bonita e animada.Harry riu quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu convencer Rony a juntar-se á enorme roda que girava como numa ciranda,observando os dosi melhores amigos se darem as mãos e se aproximarem timidamente do grupo que se movimentava alegremente,sendo imediatamente recebeidos com cortesia e convidados a se juntarem ao espetáculo.Harry assistiu Rony e Mione acertarem os passos corretamente depois de algum tempo,ajustando-se ao som da música movimentada que guiava a festa,reparando na maneira como os dedos dos amigos de entrelaçavam um no outro cada vez mais,sem oportunidades para soltarem-se.Reparou também nos olhares furtivos que lançavam um ao outro seguidamente,tímidos e cheios de palavras não pronuncidas,mas sentidas.Ainda exixtia uma certa ambivalência para Harry quando enxergava os amigos daquela maneira,dando-se conta de que as circunstâncias haviam mudado.Ronald Weasley e hermione Granger eram agora um casal.E Harry ainda se perguntava silenciosamente por vezes,onde se ele encaixava ali.O trio era diferente de repente,e isso o assustava um pouco.Mas os sentimentos conflitantes começavam lentamente a se dissipar e acalmar,porque era impossível permanecer imune á óbvia felicidade de Rony e hermione quanto á sua nova situação.Claro,nem sempre tudo era perfeito.Afinal,não seriam os dois sem as habituais discussões e trocas de farpas,e harry sabia intimamente que aquele detalhe jamais mudaria,mas talvez fosse isso que fizesse seus amigos especiais um para o outro,ele não saberia dizer.Devagar,Harry entendia as palavras ditas por remo há algum tempo atrás,quando o padrinho dissera que novas situações também traziam bons resultados.E se Ron e Mione estivessem felizes,então era o suficiente para Harry.  
O rapaz riu um pouco mais ao preceber Luna e Neville juntando-se á roda,notando de longe o embaraço do colega grifinório ao ensaiar passos de dança,atrapalhando-se um pouco com os pés enquanto Luna,surpreendentementegirava com agilidade e leveza.Harry permaneceu quieto,sorrindo quando percebeu Ginny se aproximar segurando dois copos,gargalhando como se tudo fosse muito hilário por ali.  
--Vou te contar,a gente pensa que já viu de tudo,mas você não vai acredita nas histórias que esse pessoal conta...-A garota apontou para o grupo de jovens sacerdotisas com quem conversava há alguns momentos,todas parecendo absortas em algum assunto muito engraçado.A irmã de Rony estendeu um dos copos para Harry,que agradeceu antes de beber o líquido doce,que ele acreditou ser alguma mistura de ervas.O que quer que fosse,era bom.Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado,os cabelos levemente cacheados caindo nos ombros,quase tão vermelhos quanto o fogo.  
--Não vai se juntar a eles?-Harry demorou um pouco para perceber que Ginny se referia ao grupo animado dançando em volta da fogueira,e balançou a cabeça veementemente.  
--Eu não danço.-Ginny apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas,os olhos castanhos encarando-o com um brilho divertido.  
--Por que?Por acaso não tem pernas?Se me lembro bem,você precisou dançar no baile de inverno.-Harry balançou mais uma vez a cabeça,mortificado.  
--Aquela vez não conta.Eu fui obrigado.E nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida.Foi humilhante.-Ginny girou os olhos.  
--Por favor,Harry.Eu não acredito que você não vai dançar numa festa em SUA homenagem.Não reparou que todos estão esperando que você participe?Além do mais,não é tão difícil.É só acertar os pés para girar na velocidade certa.Veja,até Rony Conseguiu,e ele é tão desajeitado quanto um trasgo,palavra de quem o conhece desde que nasceu.E Neville.E devo dizer,por experiência própria,que isso é uma conquista.-Harry recordou-se subitamente do baile de inverno,quando neville pisoteara repetidas vezes os pés da irmã de Rony,e não pôde conter um sorrisinho.Aquilo pareceu encorajar Ginny,que agarrou subitamente o braço do rapaz tentando colocá-lo de pé.--Vamos,Harry.Não custa nada,vai ser divertido.Não quero entrar sozinha.-Harry balançou mais uma vez a cabeça,colando -se ao tronco que ocupava com decisão,os olhos vagueando nervosamente pelo grupo animado perto do fogo.  
--Você não vai ter problemas para se entrosar lá.Eu não...hum...eu não gosto dessas coisas.-Ginny fitou o rapaz ironicamente,cruzando os braços.  
--Como você sabe que não gosta,se nunca tentou?-Harry deu de ombros,fazendo a garota ruiva dar um suspiro impaciente.--Vamos lá,Harry.Pare de agir como se tivesse séculos.Seja jovem.Você só tem 16 anos,lembra?Podia comportar-se com tal de vez em quando.Faz bem,sabia?Curta m pouco.Você está sempre tão ocupado,tão sério e preocupado.Esse é o momento para descontrair um pouco.Venha.Por favor.Vai significar muito para mim,e para todos aqui.E vai fazer bem a você.-AS últimas palavras foram ditas muito suavemente,e Harry teve a nítida certeza de que ginny o compreendia melhor do que ele pensava.A garota sabia o quanto ele estava ficando cansado de tantas responsabilidades e pouca juventude.Harry recordou-se subitamente da carta que Sirius lhe deixara." Não esqueça de que você é jovem.Ame.Viva.Aproveite seus amigos.Divirta-se...".O rapaz deu-se conte de que,cada vez mais,afastava-se dos conselhos do padrinho,mantendo-se eternamente preocupado em cumprir uma profecia e proteger tudo ao seu redor,deixando de lado a maior parte das fases alegres de sua adolescência.Harry se perguntou se Sirius e os seus pais se sentiriam satisfeitos com aquilo.Ou remo.Ou Lux.Ou mesmo Dumbledore." É muito mais fácil proteger um mundo que vale á pena para voce do que fazê-lo por mera obrigação,Harry..."-As palavras escritas por Sirius saltaram em sua cabeça,e o rapaz pensou se não seria verdade.Querer proteger o lugar em que vivia e as pessoas ao seu redor era complicado.Mas não se tornaria muito mais importante e dgno do trabalho se ele também se sentisse parte daquilo?Se fosse FELIZ ali?  
Muito lentamente,Harry deixou que as mãos de Ginny o puxassem colocando-o de pé,sentindo-se ligeiramente desorientado com o sorriso luminoso com que a irmã de Rony lhe presenteava.Fingindo uma má-vontade que não mais existia,harry deixou-se levar pelas mãos de Ginny até a enorme roda que não parava,tentando não corar ante as exclamações de alegria que recebia á medida que se aproximavam e se juntavam à massa calorosa.Harry sentiu os dedos de Ginny se entrelaçarem fortemente aos seus,a mesmo tempo em que a sua outra mão era tomada por uma sacerdotisa desconhecida,fechando o círculo.Pelo canto dos olhs,ele pôde ver Dumbledore sorrir ante a cena,parado ao lado de Ailleen e Derfell,próximos do fogo e da música.No outro extremo da roda,pôde divisar os sorrisos encorajadores de Rony e Mione,bem como de Neville e Luna.Eles começaram a girar muito devagar,as chamas da fogueira balançando violentamente no centro,cada vez mais á medida em que os passos se tornavam mais rápidos e as imagens se tornavam muito difusas,girando,mais e mais.Harry só tinha consciência da música alta tocando e do calor do fogo misturado ao vento em seu rosto,enquanto se movimentavam ao redor das chamas,e principalmente,dos dedos de Ginny apertando cada vez mais os seus,e o brilho castanho dos olhos que lhe sooriam ocasionalmente.Pela primeira vez em muito tempo,Harry sentia-se verdadeiramente jovem"  
Harry piscou quando Edwiges piscou diante dele na mesa do café-da-manhã,retirando-o do seu devaneio com um piado impaciente.O rapaz retirou o jornal amarrado àperna da coruja,acariciando-a lentamente e oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de torrada,ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para os lados e checava se alguém havia notado a sua distração.  
Durante toda a semana,aquela imagem de si mesmo de mãos dadas com Ginny dançando ao redor da fogueira passeara em sua cabeça,instalando-se nos mementos mais inesperados e fazendo o rapaz perder-se num mundo próprio a cada vez,desligando-se das coisas ao redor enquanto os detalhes do rosto sorridente de Ginny se delineavama na sua memória.Aquilo já estava definitivamente se tornando um problema,pensou Harry.De uma hora para outra,pegava-se alheio a tudo,perdido nas lembranças de uma noite há uma semana atrás,quando harry sentira-se livre pela primeira vez em muito tempo,enquanto girava ao redor do fogo.Ele ainda podia reviver com detalhes o modo como o seu coração parecia estourar a cada vez que Ginny chegava mais perto,e do desejo quase irresistível de correr os dedos pelo rosto da garota e sentir o toque da pele branca.Depois daquele dia,tudo tornara-se mais complicado supunha o garoto.Porque ele assumira para si mesmo,pela primeira vez,que Ginny há algum tempo deixara de ser para ele apenas uma amiga.E aquela cosntatação o estava tirando do sério,e Harry apavorava-se a cada vez que começava a imaginar o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente.  
Harry balançou a cabeça,desviando-se daqueles pensamentos enquanto abria o jornal e sentia o costumeiro aperto no peito que começara há alguns dias,quando Voldemort parecera acordar subitamente de sua latência e atacara um povoado pequeno ao sul de londres,deixando-o absolutamente destruído.A Prtir dali,os dias seguintes transformaram-se numa sucessão de terror,com ataques inesperados nos pontos mais improváveis,estranhos desaparecimantos e acontecimentos bizarros e assustadores.Tornara-se comum cada manhã ser cumprimentada por uma jornal com maracas negras estampadas em suas capas acima de cidadelas abaladas,bem como nomens de pessoas desaparecidas em destaque nas frases garrafais.Voldemort demorara para se manifestar,mas agora parecia a todos que havia sido apenas uma preparação para o horror contínuo.O Lord das trevas,aos pocou,conseguia o que queria,espalhando o pânico e uma tensão quase palpável pelo ar.Harry achava que mesmo Hogwarts nunca estivera tão sombria,com os rostos preocupados dos estudantes e professores imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo com suas respectivas famílias do lado de fora dos muros do castelo.Dia após dia,Harry sentia-se pior.Pessoas morriam enquanto ele,que teoricamente seria responsável por parar tudo aquilo,encontrava-se confortavelmente seguro em Hogwarts,sob as asas de Dumbledore centenas de feitiços protetores.Harry podia dizer que não era o único a sentir-se mal com aquela situação.Mesmo Dumbledore parecia tenso e cansado,resultado prpvável das diversas reuniões que a Ordem vinha fazendo.Embora o diretor tentasse parecer sempre animado para harry,o garoto podia ver o brilho extinguir-se levemente por algumas vezes nos olhos do velho bruxo.Lux também não andava bem,e harry suspeitava que o St.MUngus estaria consumindo por demais o tempo e as energias da prima,em virtude dos ataques agora constantes.A moça parecia mais magra e tinha um ar de fadiga,além de mostrar-se por várias vezes quieta e deprimida,o que definitivamente não combinaca com lux.Harry chegara a flagrar a moça chorando abraçada a Remo por duas vezes durante aquela semana,sempre após horas de trabalho n hospital dos bruxos.  
Harry levantou os olhos,sentindo que era observado e deparando-se com os rostos preocupados de Ron,Mione,Ginny e neville ao seu redor na mesa,assistindo o rapaz folhear lentamente o jornal.Harry deu um suspiro longo,jogando o papel para longe displicentemente e piscando furiosamente,enquanto abria um sorriso forçado e bebia um gole de suco,assumindo a falsa expressão de tranqüilidade que adotara para manter a distância.Era melhor que ninguém enxergasse sua angústia.

(---------------) (----------------------) (-------------------)

De início,Harry pensou que aquela estranha sensação de opressão em sua cabeça devia-se ao clima habitual de tensão que coroava qualquer aula de poções,adicionado ao cheiro forte das diversas substâncias fervendo nas dezenas de caldeirões dos estudantes que espremiam-se nervosamente na sala.O ar parecia denso e pesado com a fumaça constante,e e o olhar cortante de snape vigiando cada movimento dos alunos servia apenas para agravar o clima sombrio da aula.Harry inspirou profundamente quando sentiu uma ligeira tontura,afastando-se discretamente dos ingredientes soltos á mesa e recebendo olhares interrogativos de Rony e hermione.O rapaz deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para os amigos,fingindo rapidamente que afastara-se para apanhar mais raízes para trabalhar.Ao longe,pôde perceberSnape observando-o cuidadosamente,as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas e uma expressão inescrutável nos olhos.Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez,aproximando-se novamente do caldeirão indiferentemente.  
A primeira pontada de dor foi tão lancinante que harry por um segundo perdeu a noção de qualquer coisa ao seu redor,mas tal sensação passou rapidamente,sendo substituída imediatamente pelo reconhecimento da situação.Harry abriu os olhos velozmente,apoiando-se discretamente no balcão enquanto certificando-se de que não chamara a atenção de ninguém.Apenas Ron e Mione o observavam curiosamente,e Harry percebeu que suava frio um pouco antes da nova pulsação dolorosa,dessa vez tão forte que por um segundo tudo ficou negro.Harry lutou contra aquela escuridão,concentrando-se na difícil tarefa de manter sua mente impenetrável a uma invasão maior de Voldemort.O Lord das trevas tentava se aproximar aos poucos,e por alguns segundos harry recordou-se da agonia que sentira da última vez,quando Voldemort o prendera num sofrimento indescritível.Mas daquela vez ele estava preparado.Não seria um alvo fácil,pensou,enquanto mentalizava as diversas barreiras que precisava ergeur dentro de si mesmo.  
--Potter...se pretende continuar nessa classe,tenha o bom-senso de não ficar parado e voltar a trabalhar.O tempo está passando.-A voz de Snape se levantou suavemente,e Harry pôde sentir os olhares dos demis estudantes se voltarem para ele.O rapaz engoliu em seco,sentindo-se levemente enjoado,enquanto sua cabeça voltava a latejar com força.  
--Eu preciso sair.-O rapaz não pretendera falar,mas as palavras sem qualquer aviso,e ainda que harry se repreendesse pela atitude,abia que era verdade.Precisava de calma e concentração para que Voldemort chegasse mais perto,e definitivamente uma sala cheia de alunos e caldeirões fervendo não era o melhor ambiente.  
Ele sentiu o suor frio escorrer em suas costas,enquanto forçava-se a esquecer a dor que as investidas cada vez mais fortes de Voldemort causavam.Snape semicerrou os olhos de maneira perigosa,aproximando-se com um sorrsinho de escárnio nos lábios,parando exatamente diante de harry.O rapaz teve a súbita impressão de que era examinado de alto a baixo,e uma sombra de compreensão pareceu passar pelos olhos do mestre de poções,mas o momento foi tão fugaz que harrya chou que delirava.  
--Ora vejam,a celebridade deseja se retirar.O que o faz pensar que tem algum direito de dicidir a hora de siar daqui,Potter?O professor sou eu.Você sai quando eu quiser.E devo dizer,a julgar por seu comportamento e a evolução do seu trabalho,não sairá nem tão cedo.-A voz de snape soou ácida como sempre,as algo nos olhos do professor chamou a atenção de harry.Era quase como um...aviso.O garoto se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos e fixá-los nos de snape,torcendo para que o bruxo usasse a sua tão falada habilidade em Legillimens.Precisava fazê-lo entender que Voldemort tentava ivadir sua mente.Subitamente,a idéia veio à mente embaçada do rapaz.Precisava fazer Snape expulsá-lo da aula.  
--Preciso sair agora.Não estou me sentindo bem.-Ele falou em voz alta e lenta,e pôde escutar atrás de si um riso maldoso,que teve a certeza de vir de draco malfoy.Snape se aproximou mais,com um ar de profundo desprezo estampado no rosto.  
--E vai se sentir pior se continuar com essa brincadeira,Potter.Não me irrite.garanto que,se sair daqui,as conseqüências serão muito mais graves do que qulquer mal-estar.-Harry podia sentir as mãos tremerem e as pernas fraquejarem diante do esforço em manter sua mente intacta,e tentou focar melhor os olhos no rosto do mestre de poções,enquanto prosseguia.  
--Não me importo com as conseqüências.Nem com suas ameaças,por acaso.-Harry trincou os dentes quando sentiu a mão de Snape apertar seu braço com força,ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena explosão pareceu ocorrer em sua cabeça.A voz de sanpe saiu calma e fria,contrastando com a violência com que empurrava Harry para a porta.  
--Muito bem,Potter,conseguiu o que queria.Está expluso da classe.Mas não pense que vai ficar livre para ir ao dormitório ou mesmo para a ala hospitalar.Vamos para o meu escritório,discutir qual exatamente será a sua punição.E dessa vez nã vai ser tão simples.Você já extrapolou os limites da minha paciência.-Snape parou na porta ainda agarrando o braço de harry,voltando-se para a turma que observava em silêncio.--Granger,vá até a sala do diretor e diga-lhe que o estou esperando em minha sala.Hoje o seu amiguinho não escapa de um bom castigo.Weasley,nem pense em seguir.Os corredores de Hogwarts não foram feitos para juras estúpidas de amor.E você,Granger,volte imediatamente para cá depois de falar com o diretor.Malfoy,cuide de tudo até eu voltar.Não quero ver nada fora do lugar.-Harry pôde ver de relance o olhar pomposo de Draco enquanto era arrastado por Snape para fora da sala,sem tempo sequer de acenar para os amigos.Enxergou hermione caminhando rapidamente na direção oposta,uma expressão de entendimento no olhar.  
Snape não parou de andar até que chegassem ao escritório,fechando a porta violentamente e empurrando harry displicentemente para uma poltrona desconfortável,mas o rapaz estava por demais concentrado em não gritar para ligar para o fato.Ele fechou os olhos com força,sentindo como se mãos enormes tentassem moer os ossos do seu crânio para invadir seu espaço.Voldemort certamente estava decidido.  
--Não se mova,Potter.Qualquer ação pode desperdiçar energia,e você não pode se dar ao luxo de perdê-las.O lord das trevas logo aproveitaria,e suas barreiras não serviriam de nada.-Harry abriu os olhos para encarar Snape,indicando que entendera.O mestre de poções acompanhou firmente os esforços do rapaz,os olhos aguçados observando atentamente.  
--Sabe o que o Lord quer?-Harry respirou fundo reunindo forças para conseguir sussurrar um "não" angustiado.Snape pareceu pensar por alguns momentos,avaliando Harry dos pés à cabeça,uma expressão calculista no rosto enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se diante do rapaz.  
--Potter...acha que consegue se comunicar com ele?Deixar que chegue á sua mente mas conseguir trancá-lo de volta quando quiser?Seria importante saber o que o Lord dastrevas tem a dizer.-Snape falou cuidadosamente,colocando em palavras o que Harry começara a pensar há alguns minutos.O que Voldemort queria?O rapaz engoliu em seco,as mãos tremendo cada vez mais.  
--Não...não sei.Talvez.Posso tentar.-Ele agarrou com força os braços da poltrona,sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair involuntariamente.--Quero tentar.-Harry falou resolutamente,fixand os olhos no rpofessor de poções sem piscar.  
--Pois bem,Potter.Acredito que o diretor já tenha lhe explicado os fundamentos da oclumência,do legillimens e das barreiras da mente.Segundo ele me disse,você obteve melhoras consideráveis,o que duvido muito,mas é o diretor quem diz.Você teoricamente deve saber o que fazer.Posso guiá-lo em possíveis eventualidades,mas não abertamente.O lord das trevas nãp pode saber que estou aqui,presenciando tudo.-Harry acenou muito devagar antes de fechar os olhos,elheando-se a tudo exceto ao que ocorria em sua própria cabeça,seguindo eventuais instruções sugeridas secamente por Snape.  
Não era uma tarefa fácil controlar os acontecimentos que se seguiam e permitir que Voldemort se manifestasse sem contudo tornar pissível o domínio total do Lord das trevas sobre seus pensamentos e acontecimentos cuidadosamente engavetados e ocultos na memória.Harry deixou que pequenas barreiras se abrissem ás garras de Riddlle,mentalizando um pequeno túnel que canalizasse as ações de Voldemort e as mantivessem isoladas do resto da sua cabeça.Era um feito complicado,uma vez que o Lord das trevas investia cada vez mais forte contra as defesas do garoto,fazendo com que harry sentisse como se seu cérebro estivesse derretendo aos poucos.  
"--Aprendendo Legillimens associado á oclumência,POtter?Dumbledore parece então estar conseguindo ensinar alguma coisa a você,não?-A voz de Voldemort elevou-se acompanhada de puro escárnio,a risada fria ecoando na mente do rapaz.--Uma pena que não será muito útil,na verdade...mas o que será que você quer proteger tanto aí dentro,Potter?Que segredos você guarda na sua mente,prlos quais se empenha tanto em me desafiar e tentar me bloquear?Seria interessante descobrir...-As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas num sussurro maldoso,e Harry imediatamente sentiu um solavando sacudir sua cabeça e esplhar-se pelo seu corpo inteiro,como se Voldemort o estivesse jogando contra uma parede.Por um segundo,o rapaz achou que não agüentaria,quase deixando que as barreiras se esvaíssem de sua cabeça,mas num último esforço inspirou profundamente e manteve-se parado e firme.Ele podia sentir a raiva de Voldemrot ante a sua resistência,resolvendo então lanças sua pergunta.Sabia que não suportaria por muito tempo.  
"--O que voce quer?"-Voldemort riu,um riso cruel e sem vida,que fez com que harry sentisse a espinha delar de repente.O Lord das trevas parou subitamente de tentar quebrar as barreiras do garoto,a voz tornando-se falsamente macia e educada.  
"--Ora,Potter,apenas conversar um pouco.Estava sentindo falta dos nossos embates.na verdade,também gostaria de saber...-O bruxo soltou uma risadinha baixa.--O que está achando da minha atuação nos últimos dias...certamente você tem acompanhado meus feitos,não?E acredite,Potter...isso é apenas o começo...um começo promissor.E onde voce está,Potter?Onde está o herói,o salvador,enquanto dezenas de vítimas caem pelas minhas mãos?cada uma delas,Potter,é um prazer para mim...gosto quando elas gritam.Gosto da expressão de horro em seus rostos quando vêem a mim e a meus servos.E onde VOCÊ está,Potter?Escondido sob as barbas de Dumbledore,sob as barras das saias de sua preciosa neta...escondido atrás de um lobisomem...mas deixe-me dizer,garoto...várias outras pessoas não são inatingíveis a mim.E através delas,posso machucar você,Potter,de maneiras que você sequer pode imaginar.Lembre-se do que eu disse,Potter...todos eles...seus tão queridos amigos...e qualquer coisa relacionada a eles,vão cair sob minhas mãos,sob NOSSAS mãos,Potter.Porque indiretamente,você estará me ajudando a pegá-los.Lembres-e,garoto...as suas mãos já estão sujas de sangue...e vão ficar ainda mais.- Harry sentiu o peito apertar-se ante a lembrança de suas mãos manchadas na visita de Voldemort em White Fortress.O Lord das trevas prosseguiu num sibilo ameaçador.--O que você viu até agora não foi nada,Potter...brincadeira de criança.Um aquecimento tolo.Não se esqueça de que tenho planos bem maiores...alíás,aquele cientista vem sendo de grande utilidade,por assim dizer.É um pouco teimoso,mas nada como um pouco de,digamos,"psicologia"...você não imagina,garoto.Quem você acha que vai ser o próximo,garoto?Já cuidei de seus pais e seu padrinho...e tanta coisa já está pronta,sabe...precisando de testes.E ah,as opções são tantas...tanta gente do lado de fora de Hogwarts,esperando...e tanto tempo.É difícil não saber quando,Potter?Quando terá notícias minhas?Mas não se preocupe,agora que comecei não pretendo mais ficar parado...talvez,Potter...as coisas já estejam acontecendo...-A voz de Voldemort transformou-se num sussurro cruel e enlouquecido.--Afinal,há sempre um lado mais frágil por onde começar...-O lord das trevas gargalhou,e harry sentiu novamente as pontadas violentas de dor o atacarem.O rapaz sabia que não suportaria um novo ataque sobre as suas barreiras,e concentrou toda a energia em expulsar definitivamente Voldemort da sua mente.Ele visualizou o pequeno túnel pelo qual deixara Ridlle penetrar,reunindo toda a sua energia naquele ponto,instigando-a a empurrar o Lord das trevas para longe e trancá-lo lá fora por um longo tempo.Uma luz dourada pareceu acender-se dentro da sua cabeça,iluminando a trajetória enquanto Voldemort tentava resistir á forçaque o jogava para trás.Harry apertou os olhos,implorando que aquela luz resistisse e fizesse o seu trabalho,a energia se alastrando numa imensa bola,levando o Lord das trevas bem devagar,até explodir violentamente e partir com a velocidade de um raio através da passagem,carregando seu invasor numa saraivada de poder para o seu local de origem.Harry sentiu-se subitamentetransportado naquele fluxo,até que sua percepçãp estacou num local cheio de imagens difusas e sem sentido para ele.Uma sala escura se destacava a um canto,um homem extremamente machucado acorrentado á parece,sem se mover.Ao seu redor,centenas de objetos estranhos davam um ar quase científico à sala.Outra imagem também se destacava,e Harry se esforçou para entender o que era exatamente que se movia com tanta rapidez na escuridão,e produzia um som fino e aterrorizante.A única coisa que ele pôde enxergar foram olhos amarelos brilhando no escuro.Em outra cena,uma pacata vizinhança se destacava,casas de grama verde e cercas caprichosamente arrumadas indicando um confort´´avel bairro trouxa.Uma caixa de correios destacava-se ao fundo,mas Harry simplesmente não teve forças para estender-se naquela visita.Voldemrot já se recuperara do choque de ter sido expulso e explodia em fúria ante a presença do garoto em sua mente,e harry tratou de sair com velocidade antes que se tornasse uma presa fácil e indefesa.Vertiginosamente,refez o caminho de volta á sua própria cabeça,sentindo a mesma latejar violentamente enquanto organizava cada barreira cuidadosamente,erguendo um escudo protetor conforme vira Lux uma vez fazer,abrindo enfim os olhos e retornando ao mundo concreto.  
Harry se sentiu muito doente.Ele mal percebeu a presença de Dumbledore ao seu lado,uma as mãos segurando seu ombro,bem como o rosto pálido de snape encarando-o sentado á sua frente.O rapaz podia sentir i suor pingar pelo seu rosto,e suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente em seu colo.  
--Banheiro.-Ele se assustou com o tremor da própria voz enquanto sentia um bolo se formar em sua garganta,levanatando-se bruscamente enquanto snape indicava friamente.  
--à sua esquerda,Potter.-Harry não se preocupou em escutar mais nada,correndo o mais rápido que pôde para a porta a alguns metros de distãncia de onde estava sentado,fechando-a violentamente atrás de si.Ele caiu de joelhos diante da privada,sem se importar com o chão frio enquanto vomitava violentamente todo o conteúdo do seu estômago.Harry sentia todo o seu corpo doer com o esforço,e sua barriga se contraía em espasmos descontrolados,até que nada restasse para ser colocado pra fora.Ele sentia como se todas as forças do seu corpo tivessem se esvaído enquanto enfrentava Voldemort,e agora estava pagando o preço.Harry escutou vagamente a descarga ativar-se magicamente,sentando-se no chão e encolhendo-se,deixando que sua cabeça descansasse entre os joelhos,esperando que as coisas parassem de girar ao seu redor.  
O rapaz não escutou quando a porta do banheiro se abriu vagarosamente,apenas percebendo que não estava sozinho quanso sentiu alguém sentando-se ao seu lado no chão,e uma mão pousou em suas costas massageando-as suavemente,como se o consolasse.Harry ergueu um pouco a cabeça,apenas o suficiente para enxergar o rosto preocupado de Dumbledore Observando-o.Harry nem mesmo pensou em se afastar naquele momento.E mesmo que quisesse,não tinha forças.Na verdade,era uma sensação boa ter alguém confortando-o naquela hora,e ele se perguntou tristemente se era assim que os pais faziam com suas crianças quando elas passavam mal.Harry fechou os olhos por alguns instantes,ligeiramente envergonhado com aquela situação.Era como se sua carência,escondida por anos numa carapaça firme,se manifestasse timidamente através da simples aceitação daquele gesto,e ele forçou-se afastar aqueles pensamentos.Harry nunca soube exatamente por quanto tempo haviam ficado daquela maneira,mas aos poucos o mundo parou de rodar tão rápido e ele pôde levantar novamente a cabeça sem se sentir tão mal.Dumbledore continuava dando palmadinhas leves em suas costas,fazendo com que harry se lembrasse das mães que via algumas vezes nos parques trouxas consolando seus bebês.Era um sentimento bom.O bruxo conjurou subitamente um pedaço de tecido claro,que colocou debaixo da pia com um movimento dos olhos,umedecendo-o e traznedo-o para perto.Dumbledore aconchegou o tecido na nuca do garoto,e harry sentiu-se um pouco melhor.O diretor conjurou um copo d'água,estendendo-o calmamente para o rapaz,mas harry sacudiu a cabeça resolutamente,sentindo uma leve onda de náusea ante o movimento.  
--Beba,harry.vai se sentir melhor.Palavra.-Harry hesitou por um momento,mas por fim cedeu e deu um pequeno gole,deixando que o líquido levasse embora o gosot desagradável que se instalara em sua boca.Dumbledore acompanhou atentamente a evolução do garoto,sem reclamar quando Harry devolveu o copo ainda pela metade.--Venha.Vou levar você para a ala hospitalar.-Dumbledore fez menção de levantar-se,mas Harry segurou o braço do bruxo com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir.  
--Não.Não quero ir para lá.Já estou melhor.-Ele falou com a voz rouca,sentindo uma coisa esquitita na boca do estômago,uma angústia súbita,como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa,como se estivesse esuqecendo de notar algo importante.Uma estranha sensação de urgência começava a se instalar no seu peito,e Harry começou a remoer ansiosamente os acontecimentos de alguns segundos atrás.A conversa com Voldemort...as imagnes da mente do bruxo...O que ele estava perdendo ali?  
--Harry...deixe Madame Pomfrey examinar você.É só por um tempo.Precisa descansar.-Mas Harry negou lentamente com a cabeça,os pensamentos distantes enquanto tentava encontrar algum sentido no que precenciara.Um sensação cada vez mais desagradável tomava seu peito,e harry moveu-se agitado.Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado.--Está bem,Harry.Então venha para o meu escritório,pelo menos.Não quero que fique sozinho por algum tempo.Lá,posso observá-lo e garantir que nada mais vai acontecer.E poderemos conversar sobre o que houve,quando sentir-se levantar?-Harry concordou hesitante,não confiando realmente na capacidade de suas pernas lhe sustentarem.lentamente se colocou de pé,mas uma súbita onda de tontura o invadiu tão violentamente que o rapaz sentiu-se oscilar no próprio eixo,pequenos pontos escuros dançando diante dos seus olhos.Dumbledore o se gurou com uma firmeza surpreendente,passando um braço pelos ombros do garoto e deixando que seu peso se apoiasse nele próprio.Se harry não estivesse tão tonto,teria se sentindo mortificado com tal situação,mas era difícil pensar com clareza enquanto o diretor o conduzia devagar para fora do banheiro,onde Snape os esparava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.O ruído de passos apressados no corredor fez com que o mestre de poções e Dumbledore levantassem as cabeças,mas Harry não se incomodou em checar quem se aproximava.Um repentino entendimento começava a se formar em sua mente embaçada,as palavras ditas por Voldemort e as imagnens visualizadas pelo garoto encaixando-se vertiginosamente num quebra-cabeças subitamente óbvio e aterrorizante.Harry nunca soube COMO compreendera tudo tão rápido,nem como o fizera,mas tudo pareceu fazer sentido naquele momento. "-talvez as coisas já estejam acontecendo nest momento,Potter..." "-Há sempre um lado mais frágil por onde começar...".A imagem dos olhos amarelos de uma estranha criatura aguardando na escuridão...a vizinhança trouxa e tranqüila,a caixa de correio.  
Harry levantou os olhos horrorizado,tentando afzer a voz sair da própria garganta,mas sentia-se subitamente congelado enquanto observava Remo entrar rapidamente na sala de snape sem olhar para os lados,parando diante do garoto e segurando-o pelos ombros.  
--Chamei Remo telepaticamente,Harry.Achei que se sentiria melhor com ele aqui.-Dumbledore pareceu ignorar o resmungo irônico de Snape a um canto do aposneto,bem como Remo.Harry teria agradecido por aquela idéia se não estivesse tão apavorado.  
--Hermione.-Ele agarrou o braço de Dumbledore com violência,sentindo o coração bater tão rápido que tinha a nítida impressão de que explodiria.--Os...os pais dela...o Sr.e Sra.Granger...estão seguros?A Ordem pode chegar até eles?-Harry nunca escutara a própria voz soar tão trêmula,mas era comparável ao medo que sentia no momento.Era assim que Voldemort pretendia começar a atingi-lo.Pelo elo mias fraco,como o próprio bruxo dissera.Um casal trouxa...indefesos ás maldições imperdoáveis...os pais de sua melhor amiga.Harry jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a eles.E se perguntava se hermione o faria.Ele assistiu os olhos de Dumbledore se encherem de súbita compreensão,e havia um tom de urgência na voz do diretor quando o mesmo falou.  
--Eles estão sob proteção da ordem.Há sempre membros do grupo vigiando-os.O que há,Harry?O que você viu?O que Tom disse a você?-Harry piscou freneticamente,sentindo as mãos gelarem cada vez mais.  
--Não dá tempo de explicar.Mas EU SEI.Ele vai usar os pais de mione primeiro.Hoje.Agora.E vai ser algo grande.E diferente.Vai ser necessário mais do que dois ou três membros da ordem para controlar.-Harry a gora estava absolutamente em pânico.--Eu tenho que ir lá...tenho que fazer alguma coisa...-Ele tentou se desvencilhar de Dumbledore,mas Remo o segurou com força.  
--Harry,NÃO.Você não está bem.Vai ser pior se sair de Hogwarts.Não podemos arriscar mais vidas do que as que já estão em jogo,muito menos a sua.Vamos cuidar de tudo.-Harry lançou uma saraivada de protestos fracos,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a vista escurecer momentaneamente.O padrinho o amparou,enquanto Dumbledore falava enérgico e calmo.  
--Remo está certo,Harry.Vai tornar tudo mais complicado.Sei que é difícil para você ficar aqui neste momento,mas precisa reconhecer que não está em condições de ir a lugar algum.Não se apresse nas coisas,Harry.Ninguém está impedindo você de participar.sabemos todos que é impossível.Mas precisa saber reconhecer o momento de recuar ás vezes.faz parte do seu aprendizado também.Nós vamos cuidar de tudo.prometo a você.-Dumbledore parou de falar por alguns segundos,parecendo refletir rapidamente.Quando falou,foi no tom eficiente de um líder.--Severo,alerte a Ordem imediatamente.Vá para a sede e não saia de lá.Você será o ponto de união das notícias.Não pode ser visto fora,sabe o que está em jogo.Remo...sei que gostaria de ficar com Harry.Mas vou pedir que me faça dois grandes favores.Primeiro,procure Hermione e leve-a ao seu escritório.Explique-a o que está acontecendo,mas procure não alarmá-la demais.Deixe Rony e Ginny com ela,até que tenhamos notícias completas.Então a levaremos para perto dos pais.Segundo,vá até o St.Mungus e alerte Lux.Deixe-a de prontidão para qualquer eventualidade,vamos precisar dela se os Granger se machucarem.Mas faça isso com tato.Não a deixe sair do hospital em hipótese alguma,não a quero no campo de batalha nesse momento.Procure acalmá-la.Voce sabe que ela não está bem.Eu não pediria isso se não soubesse que voce é uma das poucas pessoas a quem Lux vai escutar nessa hora,Remo.Eu vou imediatamente para o local onde os Granger residem.Harry estará me boas mãos;-Como se para confirmar os dizeres do diretor,o rosto preocupado de Minerva macgonagall surgiu na porta do aposento,e Harry percebeu subitamente que Dumbledore a chamara.O velho bruxo encarou a professora alarmado.  
--Não há muito tempo para explicar,Minerva.Os pais de Hermione estão em perigo.Peço que leve Harry para o meu escritório e fique com ele até que as coisas se resolvam.Estou saindo imediatamente.Por favor.Cuide dele.-Dumbledore deu um olhar significativo para a mestra de transfiguração,que concordou solenemente com a cabeça.O diretor voltou-se rapidamente para harry,encarando-o firmemente.--Harry...prometo que farei de tudo para que nada em mim.-Por maiores que fossem as suas mágoas em relação a Dumbledore,Harry ainda assim sentiu um pouco da velha segurança que o assaltava diante do bruxo retornar ao escutar aquelas palvras.Harry sinceramente gostaria de ir junto e comprovar com os próprios olhos que os pais de mione ficariam bem.Mas Remo e Dumbledore tinham razão,e o rapaz adquirira maturidade sufuciente para admitir que só iria atrapalhar naquelas condições.E se havia alguém que podia com Voldemort naquele momento,esse alguém era Alvo Dumbledore.O rapaz piscou furiosamente para impedir que as lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos,fixando-os nos do diretor.  
--Por favor,não deixe que nada de ruim aconteça.Por favor.-Dumbledore assentiu solenemente,saindo rapidamente,acompanhado de Snape.Remo apertou levemente o ombr do garoto antes de também se retirar,tentando dar um sorriso encorajador ao caminhar pelo corredor.Por um longo minuto,Harry ficou apenas parado observando a porta aberta,o coração apertado ao pensar na espera que viria.Ele só se moveu quando sentiu uma mão surpreendentemente suave segurar seu braço,conduzindo-o delicadamente para fora.  
--Venha,Harry.Venha descansar.-Ele acenou mecanicamente,sem nem mesmo atentar pelo fato que Macgonagall,de forma pouco usual,o tratava pelo primeiro nome,deixando que a professora o levasse pelos corredores,alheio a tudo que não fosse o pânico crescente que o invadia á medida em que os minutos silenciosos passavam.

(------------------) (-----------------) (-------------------)

Por muitos dias,quando estivesse sozinho e desocupado,Harry se lembraria com detalhes do terror que o acompanhara durante todas as horas em que passara no escritório de Dumbledore esperando.Por muitas noites,sonharia com os momentos que vivera imaginando o que poderia acontecer aos Granger e com a sensação freqüente de culpa que o assolava.  
Enquanto a Prof.Minerva o conduzia gentilmente em direção à sala do diretor,Harry deixava a mente vagar num turbilhão de idéias e palavras,misturadas a um medo gelado do que hermione poderia estar pensando.Por várias vezes ele pensou que deveria retornar e tentar falar com a amiga,consolá-lae esperar por notícias ao seu lado,mas a cada vez que tal pensamento lhe surgia,sentia as pernas bambearem e se recusarem a seguir em outra direção que não fosse a que macgonagall lhe ele poderia encarar Mione,presenciar o provável Pânico que a amiga estaria sentindo ante a perspectiva de ter seus pais machucados,ou pior,mortos?Sabendo que era tudo culpa dele...se ele não fosse amigo de mione...nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.Não podia encarar a garota.Mione provavelmente também não iria querer sua companhia,pensou o garoto,angustiado.Ele só trazia coisas ruins para as pessoas ao seu redor.  
Aqueles pensamentos faziam com que Harry se sentisse ainda pior fisicamente,mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar.O rapaz podia sentir a preocupação de macgonagall,ainda que a bruxa permanecesse calada.Pareceu uma eternidade até que os dois atingissem a gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor,e ambos seguiram num silêncio pesado.Harry podia sentir o suor frio brotar na própria testa enquanto a escada girava para o alto,e a percepção do latejar em sua cabeça voltava com toda força.Ele praticamente deixou que macgonagall o arrastasse para dentro da sala,empurrando-o com cuidado para o sofá perto da lareira.  
--Deite-se,Harry.Feche os olhos e procure respirar fundo.Você está muito pálido.-Se Harry não estivesse com tantas coisas na cabeça,teria ficado absolutamente chocado com o tom doce que Mcgonagall usava na voz,ajudando-o a deitar-se e ajustando uma almofada na cabeça do garoto.Por alguns segundos,Harry pôde jurar que sentira os dedos da professora acariciando seus cabelos,até que a bruxa se afastou,retornando com u pano úmido para deixar na testa do rapaz.Harry se encolheu ante o choque da água geleda no rosto,e mcgonagall imediatamente o cobriu com um pequeno cobertor,fazendo o garoto sentir-se subitamente aquecido.  
--Meu filho também não gostava quando colocava esse pano em sua testa.Qeuixava-se de frio.-Nunca em sua vida Harry escutara aquela flexão carinhosa na voz da austera mestra de transfiguração.Era como se uma nova pessoa estivesse diante do rapaz.  
--Eu não sabia...não sabia que a senhora tinha um filho.-Ele conseguiu falar com esforço,sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviado da dor de cabeça.Mcgonagall deu um pequeno sorriso,as mãos firmes segurando o tecido contra a pele do garoto.  
--A mioria dos estudantes parece acreditar que os seus professores não Têm outra vida além de Hogwarts.-Harry abriu os olhos,a tempo de enxergar o sorriso saudoso da bruxa.--Seu pai teve a mesma reação de surpresa,sabe disso?Tenho um casal de filhos,Harry.Joseph e Margareth.Ambos já são adultos e casados.-Harry concordou com a cabeça,sentindo-se cansado e afundando mais no sofá.Ele olhou para o relógio,percebendo que os ponteiros pareciam mover-se mais devagar à medida em que sua ansiedade aumentava.  
--família é uma coisa muito complicada.-Ele falou sem pansar,mas estranhamente teve a impressão que Mcgonagall entendera.Harry respirou fundo,sentindo a tensão aumentar a cada segundo de espera.--Acha...a senhora acha que os pais de mione ficar bem?-Era uma pergunta tola,Harry Mcgonagall podia saber,se estava ali com ele?Mas o rapaz simplesmente precisava ouvir que tudo ficaria bem.A brux deu um suspiro preocupado,ocupando-se com as cobertas de Harry enquanto respondia.  
--Esperemos que sim.Alvo está lá.Eles estão em boas mãos,Harry.-O rapaz engoliu em seco e acenou em concordãncia,recolhendo-se a um silêncio nervoso,os olhos fixos na lareira á espera de qualquer notícia.

(------------------) (----------------) (--------------------)

Harry calculava que já havia passado mais de uma hora de espera tensa no escritório de Dumbledore quando as chamas da lareira do recinto tornaram-se subitamente verdes e o rosto cansado do diretor durgiu flutuando magicamente.O rapaz só não saltou do sofá porque foi impedido por mcgonagall,que o segurou pelos ombros obrigando-o a permanecer quieto enquanto questionava Dumbledore freneticamente.O velho bruxo olhou longamente para Harry antes de se manifestar,dando um suspiro profundo e lento.  
--Nós quase não chegamos a tempo.Aparentemente,enfim entendemos o que Voldemort queria com Frederick. Conformesuspeitávamos,ele usosu os seus conhecimentos de cientista para experimentos e criação de novas criaturas das trevas.Algo...algo novo atacou os pais de hermione.Não sabemos bem o que foi.Era muito rápido.-Dumbledore encarou Harry seriamente,e o rapaz sentiu as mãos de mcgonagall apertarem seus ombros delicadamente.  
--os Granger foram levados para o St.Mungus.É onde estou agora,Harry.Remo já trouxe hermione para cá,e Rony veio com ela.O Sr.Granger está bem.Teve alguns ferimentos leves,e está bastante abalado com o susto de assistir uma criatura mágica e dezenas de bruxos travando batalhas diante do seu jardim.A Sra.Granger...-Dumbledore hesitou por um momento,parecendo medir as palavras.--Bem,ela está viva.Os curandeiros estão trabalhando nela agora.Ela foi atacada pela criatura...não sabemos seu estado real.Lux está lá dentro,junto com a equipe.Só podemos aguardar,Harry.Mas eles estão vivos.-Harry sentia como se garras geladas se fechassem sobre o seu peito ao escutar as palavras de Dumbledore.A mãe de mione...o garoto afundou o rosto entre as mãos,sentindo uma culpa avassaladora ela estaria realmente?Dumbledore não parecia muito confiante,Harry raciocinou,assustado.Hermione...a amiga jamais olharia de novo em seu rosto.Era sua culpa.Ele colocara em risco pessoas absolutamente inocentes.  
Harry mal escutou o que Dumbledore dissera em seguida antes de desaparecer novamente através das chamas,a cabeça a milhões de quilômetros dali.Ele compreendeu apenas vagamente que o diretor retornaria quando tivesse mais notícias,centenas de pensamentos trágicos cruzando-lhe a mente.Ele não ouviu quando Mcgonagall,nem reagiu quando a mestra tentou fazê-lo conversar.Era impossível concentrar-se em qualquer coisa além de hermione e seus pais,e o que o destino lhes reservaria.  
Quando Harry achou que não poderia mais suportar a espera,levantando-se do sofá e andando de um lado para o outro,ignorando os protestos de Mcgonagall para que ficasse sentado,a figura alta de Dumbledore finalmente surgiu completamente pela rede de flu,girando rapidamente até saltar abruptamente da lareira.Harry achou que nunca sentira tanto medo na vida ao levantar os olhos e encarar o diretor de Hogwarts,numa pergunta silenciosa.Se algo tivesse acontecido á mãe de Mione,ele jamais se perdoaria.  
--Deu tudo certo,Harry.A Sra.Grander está estável.Ela vai ficar bem.Hermione ainda está no St.Mungus,mas Remo deve trazê-la de volta em algumas horas.deixei-a ficar mais um tempo com os pais por hoje.Afinal,foi um susto grande.-Harry abenou mecanicamente com a cabeça,sentindo todo o corpo dormente.Uma estranha sensação o dominava,como se todo o mundo ao seu redor se tornasse subitamente embaçado e distante.Harry piscou,tentando entender o que estava havendo.Ele deveria estar feliz,deberia estar apenas aliviado pela mãe de Mione.Não que não estivesse,longe disso.Mas o fato da Sra.Granger estar a salvo não o libertava do peso imenso no peito,como se de repente um baú de metal tivesse sido largado ali.As paredes do escritório de Dumbledore pareceram repentinamente opressivas,e o rapaz sentiu-se ligeiramente sufocado,lutando para manter a voz normal enquanto falava.  
--òtimo.Isso é ótimo.Bom.-Ele inspirou profundamente,mantendo a voz sem flexões de emoção.--posso ir para o dormitório agora?-harry escutou mcgonagallsoltar um ruído de protesto ante a pergunta,enquanto Dumbledore o examinava de alto a baixo.  
--Não quer ficar aqui mais um pouco,Harry?Podemos conversar,ou voce pode simplesmente descansar.-Mas Harry negou rapidamente,sentindo-se cada vez mais sufocado.  
--Não.Já estou bem.Sério.Só quero ir para o dormitório.Esperar por Rony e Mione,sabem.Estou bem.-Dumbledore não parecia muito satisfeito,as ainda assim acenou vagamente com a cabeça,deixando que Harry se retirasse silenciosamente.  
O rapaz caminhou devagar pelos corredores vazios,escutando ocasionalmente o barulho dos vários estudantes em aula.Parecia-lhe estranho que as coisas estivessem funcionando normalmente em Hogwarts durante aquelas horas,enquanto os pais de Mione eram ameaçados e atacados friamente pelo Lord das trevas.Mas agora,andando e ouvindo as vozes dos professores dando seu expediente,quase era possível acreditar que aquele era um dia como outro qualquer,preenchido por classes,livros e lições.Exceto pela bizarra sensação de que seu coração afundava cada vez mais a cada passo.  
Harry esperava encontrar a sala comunal vazia,uma vez que as aulas continuavam a todo vapor,surpreendendo-se quando visualizou a cabeleira ruiva muito quieta numa poltrona.Ginny correu imediatamente em sua direção,e Harry recordou-se subitamente de que a irmã de Rony estivera com hermione enquanto a mesma aguardava pelos acontecimentos.Aparentemente,depois que Ron acompanhara a namorada para o St.Mungus,Ginny se instalara na sala comunal numa espera solitária.A garota parou diante de harry examinadoó atentamente,os olhos castanhos avermelhados como se tivesse chorado.  
--Mione acabou de mandar uma coruja contando que vai ficar tudo bem.Acho que ela deve estar voltando daqui a pouco.mamãe foi para o St.Mungus para acompanhar os granger.-harry acenou distraidamente.--Você está legal?-Por algum motivo,Harry não conseguiu mentir e dizer queque as coisas iasm bem.Então,ele simplesmente deu de ombros,silenciosamente indicando que não queria falar.Ginny assentiu,instintivamente segurando uma das mãos de harry.--Tudo bem,Harry.Vai dar tudo certo.Quer ficar sozinho,ou posso fazer compainha?-Harry deu de ombros novamente,encaminhando-se para as escadas do dormitório masculino.Ginny pareceu refletir um pouco,acenando depois decidida para si mesma e seguindo o rapaz até o aposento escuro.harry não se importou em abrir as janelas,sentando-se na cama pesadamente,os olhos fixos na parede á sua frente.A mais nova dos Weasley abriu vagarosamente as cortinas,permitindo que a luz do final da tarde penetrasse no ambiente,sentando-se então na cadeira ao lado da cama do rapaz,os dedos entrelaçando-se timidamente aos dele,como se querendo dizer que estava ali,que não iria embora.Harry tentou lançar á garota um pequeno sorriso,mas parecia-lhe que os músculos da sua face estavam endurecidos.  
Harry jamais soube quanto tempo haviam ficado assim.Poderiam ter sido meros minutos ou horas inteiras,ele não saberiam dizer.Eles só se moveram quando o som de passos na escada lhes indicou que tinham compainha,e Harry se levantou rapidamente ao avistar o rosto sério de Rony adentrar no quarto,seguido por Hermione.O rapaz deu uma boa olhada noa amigos.Rony parecia cansado e descabelado,mas foi hermione quem impressionou Harry.Ele nunca vira a amiga daquele jeito.Hermione estava profundamente pálida,contrastando com o vermelho dos seus olhos,profundamente inchados pelas lágrimas.Os cabelaos da garoota,ainda que naturalmente cheios e rebeldes,jamais pareceram a harry tão volumosos ou despenteados.Mesmo de longe,ele pôde perceber que Mione tremia.  
Harry não sabia oq ue esperar da amiga,permanecendo petrificado no centro do quarto,apavorado com a perspectiva do que podeia acontecer.Ele esperava sinceramente que hermione explodisse subitamente,amaldiçoando o dia em que o conhecera.Por isso,quando a garota se moveu,ele fechou os olhos com toda a força,preparando-se para o pior.mas não estava absolutamente preparado para ter as costelas absolutamente esmagadas pelo abraço que hermione lhe dava,as lágrimas descendo abundantemente pelo rosto da garota,molhando rapidamente o ombro de harry.  
--Ah,Harry.-O rapaz reagiu ao escutar a voz soluçante de mione,abraçando-a de volta com toda força que conseguiu reunir.Ele podia ver Rony e Ginny lado a lado observando-os,sentindo a garganta apertar a cada soluço de Mione.--Eu tive tanto medo...eu pensei...pensei que ia perdê-los.E você...eu estava tão preocupada...e remo não me dizia onde você estava...-Hermione falava em engasgos,as palavras fluindo desajeitadamente e numa ordem desconexa.--Minha mãe...Voldemort...e então,na aula...Remo me chamou...e o St.Mungus...mamãe parecia tão mal...e depois,An entrou...e então,ELA parecia péssima...e o meu pai,com tanto medo...você...-Harry precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não cair no choro também,o rosto contraindo-se furiosamente com o esforço de conter as lágrimas.A sua voz não parecia a mesma,saindo rouca e vacilante enquanto abraçava a amiga.  
--desculpe.Me desculpe.desculpe.-Era só o que conseguia repetir,numa litania angustiada,a urgência de falarvárias vezes sobrepondo-se a tudo mais.--Eu não queria...desculpe,Mione.Desculpe,por favor...-hermione se afastou ligeiramente,apenas o suficiente para encará-lo,parecendo confusa.  
--Harry,do que esta falando?Desculpar voce do que?-Harry fitou a amiga,incrédulo.  
--Por...por seus pai.É minha culpa.-Ele explicou rapidamente,observando hermione franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto Rony e Ginny trocavam um olhar de entendimento.--Se...se você não fosse minha amiga...se Voldemort não soubesse o quanto...o quanto eu gost de voce,o quanto eu gosto de TODOS VOCÊS.-Ele falou,olhando para Ginny e Rony.--Vocês não estariam nessa encrenca...não estariam em perigo.-Hermione o fitou suavemente.  
--Harry,o fato de voce ser meu amigo não determinaria o ódio de Voldemort.Porque mesmoq ue eu não conhecesse voce,eu ainda teria pais trouxas,e ainsa seria contra qualquer coisa que envolva artes das trevas.O que significa que Voldemort não pensaria duas vezes em nos eliminar.Não se culpe por isso,harry.Aconteceria de qualquer jeito,mais cedo ou mais tarde.-Ginny e Rony concordaram imediatamente,mas Harry negou violentamente,afastando-se da amiga enquanto gesticulava nervosamente.  
--Não...não seria assim.Vocês não seriam um alvo específico.É minha culpa...ele faz tudo para me atingir.tantas pessoas...e eu não pude fazer nada.Todos esses dias,os ataques,as mortes,e eu aqui em Hogwarts,confortável e protegido...e pessoas sendo saacrificadas lá fora...e EU NÃO IMPEDI.E hoje...hoje foram seus pais...por minha causa...-harry agora falava rapidamente,toda a culpa que acumulara durante a semana extravasando-se ante os olhares assustados dos amigos.Ele continuou,num frenesi de idéias,já sem atentar bem para o que dizia.--Se eu tivesse estudado mais...desde o começo,treinado mais...Voldemort não me atingiria tanto.Menos pessoas pagariam por isso...se eu fosse mais forte,se...-Hermione segurou os ombros do amigo,fazendo com que harry se calasse abruptamente.  
--harry,NÃO È CULPA SUA.Voce não pode se responsabilizar por cada coisa que Voldemort faça.Não é obrigação sua,Harry.Voce não precisa fazer tudo.-A voz de hermione soou firme,mas Harry balançou a cabeça,subitamente irritado.Eles não compreendiam.  
--Não.Você não está entendedndo.É culpa minha,É MINHA TAREFA.-Ele falou quase gritando,as frases fluindo de sua boca sem que pensassse no que estava dizendo.Rony se aproximou cautelosamente do amigo.  
--Não diga essas coisas,harry.sabemos que "Voce-sabe-quem" persegue voce e tudo mais,mas enfrentá-lo e controlá-lo não é responsabilidade sua.-harry riu,um riso seco e sem vida,invadido por uma repentina amargura.  
--Você está errado,Rony.É minha responsabilidade.Sempre foi.A profecia...a profecia diz.-harry congelou no exato momento emq ue as palavras saíram.Ele perdera o controle da própria língua,e falara mais do que devia ou gostaria.Ele observou a absoluta confusão dos amigos,acompanhando Mione franzir o rosto em concentração.  
--Harry...do que você está falando?A profecia quebrou,lembra?No ministério.Voce mesmo viu.-Hermione falou muito cuidadosamente,e Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos,a sensação de opressão ques e instalara em seu peito desde que escutara seu destino pelas mãos de trelawnwy dominando-o subitamente.Ele encarou os amigos,seriamente.Agora que começara,era melhor terminar.Chegara a hora da verdade.  
--Eu sei...eu sei que quebrou.Mas eu a escutei.Depois,sabem.No escritório de Dumbledore.A profecia foi dita dinte dele.Ele sabia o que dizia.E me contou.-O rapaz se viu repetindo palvra por palavra daquilo que escutara há alguns meses,de como precisava derrotar Voldemort para a própria sobrevivência.Harry se assustou com a profunda tristeza impregnada na própria voz enquanto falava.Ele se calou após recitar a profecia,os olhos passeando pelos rostos incrédulos e chocados dos amigos.Nenhum deles produzira nenhum som,e Harry de repente sentiu medo,muito mais do que quando soubera que a mãe de Mione se machucara.Precisava sair dali.  
--Então...agora voces sabem.Sou eu.Eu que tenho que acabar com Voldemort no fim,ou morrer tentando.Eu sou...sou um perigo para vocês.Vou entender se não quiserem mais ser meus amigos.-Ele engoliu ems eco,chocado ao constatar como aquele simples pensamento machucava.--talvez...talvez seja melhor assim.-Ele falou num sussurro,encarando os amigos fixamenteum por um,esperando que algum deles esboçassem qualquer eação.Mas nada aconteceu.Rony,Hermioe e Ginny pareciam petrificados no chão,as expressões de puro choque sem se transformar enquanto os minutos passavam.Harry não podia mais brusco,retirou-se do dormitório sem olhar para trás,descendo as escadas uqase correndo, a cabeça estranhamente leve enquanto esbarrava em neville ao atravessar o quadro da mlher-gorda.

(-------------------) (-----------------) (-------------------)

" O céu esconde o que eu queria ver ,

estrelas são olhos na escuridão...

noite inundada pela imensidão,  
invade as portas da solidão...

No universo nada é separado,  
nada é excomungado,

é só união o resto é ilusão,

entre o caos e a ordem se fez a conciliação.

E de quem é a sanidade,  
se tens medo,com pedras nas mãos?  
E de quem é verdade,

quando ainda lavam-se as mãos?

Queria ter uma vida normal,  
queria poder sentir mais igual.  
poder dormir quando a noite vem,  
sonhar com flores,caindo nas mãos...

mas há uma cruz pesada,são espinhos,  
que não páram de sangrar em vão,

sangrando então,todas as culpas inventadas,

derramadas no chão...

E de quem é a sanidade,  
se tens medo,com pedras nas mãos?  
E de quem é a verdade,  
quando ainda lavam-se as mãos?"

Harry seguiu rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo,sem saber exatamente para onde as suas pernas o levavam,e sem se importar com as expressões de curiosidade dos diversos estudantes que largavam das aulas ao fitá-lo.Era como se o mundo ao seu redor tivesse deixado de fazer sentido,como se ele,harry,não fizesse parte daquilo,trancado em algum ponto isolado e inatingível.Ele sentia como se uma coisa muito,muito ruim estivesse espalhando-se lentamente por todo o seu corpo,consumindo-o cada vez mais.Harry sentia-se subitamente vazio,oco de qualquer coisa que não fosse uma imensa solidão.Ele não conseguia sequer chorar.Era como se estivesse seco,por dentro e por fora.  
Ele só percebeu que se dirigia para o escritório de Dumbledore quando já avistava,no final do corredor,a gárgula que guardava sua entrada.Harry hesitou apenas momentaneamente se deveria subir ou não.Definitivamente não queria falar com ninguém,muito menos com Dumbledore.Mas a súbita visão da sala contígua,que o diretor lhe mostrara,isolada e silenciosa,pareceu-lhe um convite irresistível.Desse modo,harry seguiu em frente,até parar diante da porta do escritório,batendo levemente e entrando em seguida.  
Harry tentou passar rapidamente pelo aposento,procurando ignorar os olhares surpresos de Remo,Lux e Dumbledore acompanhando sua trajetória,sentados no sofá diante da lareira.A julgar pelos rostos preocupados dos três ao encará-lo,Harry calculou que a sua expressão não deveria estar entre as melhores.Não que qualquer um deles ali parecesse me perfeitas condições.Dumbledore e Remo pareciam bem cansados,e Harry achou que Lux parecia positivamente doente,observando-a recostada fracamente no ombro de Lupin.Mas aparentemente,nada daquilo se comparava ao que viam em Harry.  
--harry,o que aconteceu?Você está se sentindo mal novamente?Está muito pálido.-Remo perguntou alarmado,e Harry percebeu Lux se mover lentamente,tentando levantar-se para examiná-lo.Apenas Dumbledore permenecia quieto,os olhos perscrutando lentamente a face angustiada de Harry.  
--Não.estou bem.Eu só...-Ele olhou para o teto por alguns segundos,as palavras engasgando-se em sua garganta,como se de repente uma mão se fechasse naquela região,apertando-a.--Eu contei a eles.Sobre a profecia.-Harry sentiu a voz estremecer.--Hum...posso ir para a sala contígua?-Ele fixou fixou o olhar na parede oposta,porque era mais fácil encarar os tres rostos que o assistiam.  
--Não quer conversar a respeito,harry?Não precisa ser com nós três.Remo pode ficar a sós com você.Ou Lux.Quem você quiser.-Dumbledore falou suavemente,mas harry negou com a cabeça,veementemente.  
--Não.Eu só...só quero ficar sozinho um pouco.Não quero conversar com ninguém.talvez depois.-Ele lançou um olhar de desculpas a Remo,mas o padrinho pareceu compreender.Dumbledore assentiu lentamente,aproximando-se da parede e abrindo rapidamente a passagem da sala contígua.  
--Está achar melhor.Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa,nos chame,certo?A qualquer hora.-Harry acenou mecanicamente,entrando no aposento e fechando a port atrás de si.Ele sentou-se diante da lareira,sentindo frio mesmo com o fogo aceso a todo vapor.Era como se tudo dentro dele estivesse gelado.  
O barulho do vento fora do castelo chamou sua atenção,e o rapaz voltou os olhos em direçãoá najela mais próxima.Lá fora,uma saraivada de folhas secas deslizava para baixo,caindo de suas árvores ao serem sacudidas pela brisa forte do outono.Ele observou-as movimentarem-se no ar em círculos graciosos,até que a lei da gravidade fosse mais forte e as depositasse suavemente no chão.Parecia que o céu estava subitamente caindo,se desfazendo em pedaços através de folhas marrons e o tempo em que viviam se tudo estivesse lentamente se desfazendo e despencando.


	47. O toque do vento

Nota da autora:Aha,pesaram que eu ia esquecer?harry Potter não é meu,viu?

Gente,como sempre,demorei mas atualizei...tenham fé,que aos trancos e barrancos a fic continua saindo!Espero que todos curtam esse capítulo,e até a próxima!Ah,para o pessoal que acompanha a fic pela Ed...como não estou podendo atualizar lá,vou responder aos comentários do site quando os capítulos estiverem no ar lá,ok?Enquanto isso,sintam-se livres para comentar no bom que você entenedeu o fato de eu não ter respondido os últimos comentários e não ter levado a mal...mas agora tudo normalizou!Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!

#Alicia Spinet:Puxa,o harry não vai sofrer o tempo todo,não,palavra!Mas a fic tem que ter um pouco de dramaticidade,não é?Espero que goste da atualização!

#Cristina melx:Obrigada!Foi difícil escrever como o harry contaria a verdade,que bom que agradou!E bom,a especialidade de Voldemort,a meu ver,e destruir pelo medo...isso ainda vai ser muito explorado ao longo da história!

#Camylinha black:Bom,sei que demorei BEM MAIS que uma semana,haha...mas tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena!Ah,e quando puder passo na sua fic!

#Pekena:ée,eu sei que o cap.foi triste...mas veja,o harrye stá passando por momentos difíceis.Quanto á falta de reação dos amigos,foi apenas choque,não se preocupe.Toamara que goste desse capítulo,e não deixe de comentar!

#ThatPotter:Juro que não vou ser sempre má com o harry,ok?Espero que goste da atualização!

#gara de prata:Sinta-se á voltade para usar o Orbe de Thanatos,vou adorar!E espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

#Dre:Obrigada,e desculpe pela longa espera com a atualização...espero que valha a pena pra você!

#Clara Lupin:Bom,não sepreocupe quanto á crítica,nunca levo a mal,elas fazem bem a história.mas é o seguinte:Procuro usar na fic a impressão que tenho dos personagens através dos livros da J.K.E a interpretação que tenho do Harry é de uma pessoa com grandes dificuldades de se comunicar adequadamente com os outros,mesmo com aqueles que ama.É como se faltasse a ele uma espécie de traquejo social,entende?Culpa da triste educação que recebeu dos Dursley...mas se você reparar,aos poucos estou tentando tornar o harry mais dependente das pessoas que o cercam,e mais consciente da necessidade de se abrir e não estar sozinho.Ah,e quanto á ginny,aguarde,hehe...não deixe de comentar esse capítulo,ok?

#Rodrigo Black Potter:Ah,pelo amor de merlin...achava que você já sabia um pouquinho de mim para saber que NÃO DESPREZO LEITORES,qualquer que seja,muito menos os mais antigos!Sim,não respondi a seu penúltimo comentário,e deixe-me dizer:FALHA MINHA,claro.Juro que não vi,e peço muitas desculpas por isso.Fiquei muito envergonhada depois.Mas acredite,não foi de propósito.tenho muita consideração pelas pessoas que acompanham a fic.Bom,desculpas á parte...obrigada pelos elogios!Quanto ás critocas,não esqueci de nada que voce citou.Vou encaixando aos poucos na história,ok?Espero que goste do capítulo,e diga o que achou!

#leitormala:haha,sexto livro,essa é boa...queria eu!Suas sugestões estão anotadas,e vou tentar colocar mais conversar entre o trio,ok?

#Moonyju:Obrigada!E li "as brumas de Avalon",sim.Excelente,por sinal.E o harry vai fazer as pazes com O Dumbledore aos poucos,no tempo certo.

#Isa Potter:Bom,entenda...o Ron,a Mione e a Ginny ficaram chocados.haha,espero que ache esse capítulo mais alegre!E não deixe de comentar,ok?

#lele:Bom,você vai ver as reações dos amigos do harry nesse capítulo.Espero que goste!

#Monica:Ai meu Deus,eu nunca teria coragem de matar o Dumbledore...ele é um dos personagens que mais amo!Mas sim,ele está cansado...lembre-se que muito está nas costas do nosso querido diretor...bom,espero que continue curtindo a fic,e vamos ver o que vai acontecer...

#Marin:Aaah,então você é a Jordana,hein?Minha amiga do orkut,haha.Adoro seus comentários,sabia?Ajudam muito na construção da história.Muito abrigada por acompanhá-la,e espero que continue gostando.

#isoka:valeu...e vou tentar vazer o harry mais alegre!

#brousire:valeu,e o harry e a Ginny estão caminhando,ok?

#Dimitri:Obrigada,e não vou parar.

#sayan kotor:Puxa,muito obrigada!Espero que continue curtindo!

#Thelma:Feliz aniversário!E espero que curta a parte H/G desse capítulo...dedicada a você!

#Euzinha:haha,valeu...espero que a demora tenha valido a pena!

#sunabi samura:é,eu sei que demoro para postar...coisas da vida.mas espero que continue curtindo e comentando!

#Michelle Granger:Obrigada,e aqui está o novo capítulo,tomara que goste!

CAPÍTULO 47- O TOQUE DO VENTO

" Totemo ureshikatta yo

kimi ga warai kakede ta

Subete o tokasu chou emi de

Eu estava tão feliz

quando você sorriu pra mim,

com um sorriso que derrete tudo...

Haru wa mada tookute

tsumetai tsuchi no naka de

Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da

A primavera ainda está distante

e a terra molhada ainda está gelada

eu espero pelo dia em que a primeira grama nascerá

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo

Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukere to

Por exemplo,mesmo que hoje seja doloroso,

e os ferimentos de ontem permaneçam,

eu quero acreditar que posso libertar meu coração e prosseguir

Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo

Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara

Let´s stay togheter / itsu mo

Eu não posso renascer

mas posso mudar enquanto prossigo,

então,vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Boku dake ni waratte

sono yubi de / nee sawatte

Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku

Sorria apenas para mim,

e toque-me com esses dedos.

Esse simples desejo é eterno.

Yasashiku shitai yo

mou kuyanu you ni

Nageki no umi mo koete ikou

Eu quero que as coisas sejam simples...

vamos finalmente atravessar

esse mar de sofrimento doloroso

Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo

Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Por exemplo,embora hoje seja doloroso

algum dia,irá se tornar uma memória morna

se você deixar nas mãos do seu coração

Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo

Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru

Let´s stay together / itsu mo

Eu entendo que o significado de nossa vida aqui

é para que saibamos da alegria de termos nascido

vamos ficar juntos para sempre..."

Não devia fazer tanto tempo que Harry se trancara na sala contígua,mas para o garoto chegavam a parecer dias.Era como se o tempo tivesse deixado de ter importância,passando rapidamente sem qualquer marco a não ser o vazio cada vez maior que se espalhava no peito do rapaz.Harry simplesmente não se movia,os olhos ainda fixos na janela,como se hipnotizado pela trajetória das folhas rumo ao solo.Ele não queria pensar em nada,falar nada,escutar nada.Só o que queria era um pouco de paz.

Ocasionalmente ele ouvia o ruído da porta do aposento se abrindo,mas sequer se incomodava em examina quem estava ali.Sabia que provavelmente seria Remo ou Dumbledore checando-o rapidamente.Harry só ficava agradecido pelo fato de nenhum dos dois dirigir-lhe a palavra durante tais inspeções.Ele nem mesmo piscou quando ouviu a porta se abrir novamente algum tempo após a última "checagem",permanecendo muito quieto e alheio aos passos que se aproximavam suavemente.Por isso,quando uma voz conhecida se elevou de surpresa ás suas costas,Harry deu um salto assustado,sentindo o coração bater violentamente.

--Então...você achou mesmo que ia se livrar de nós com aquilo?-A voz de Ginny era mais séria que zombeteira,mas Harry podia enxergar a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios da garota.Atrás dela,Mione e Ron o fitavam cautelosamente,encarando-se mutuamente como se decidindo quem começaria a falar.Harry arriou novamente no chão,sentando-se diante da lareira e notando que suas pernas tremiam.Rony e hermione se adantaram instalando-se diante do rapaz,assim como Ginny.--Sabe,deu trabalho encontrar você depois que saiu tão rápido...-Ginny falou baixinho,e Rony soltou um suspiro impaciente,concordando com a irmã.

--Trabalho é pouco,companheiro.Nós reviramos o castelo inteiro antes de virmos aqui.Fomos á sala precisa,à cozinha,á torre de astronomia,ao escritório de remo,á cabana do hagrid,andamos o jardim inteiro...por que você nunca nos contou dessa sala no escritório de Dumbledore,Harry?Nós andamos pra caramba antes de Mione ter a idéia de procurar você no escritório de diretor,e ele nos trazer aqui...-Rony parecia mais intrigado que chateado,e harry fitou o amigo,confuso.

--Aparentemente,existem muitas coisas que Harry não tem nos contado...-Hermione falou suavemente,e harry tentou detectar alguma desaprovação na voz da amiga,mas não havia nenhuma.Era apenas uma constatação,e verdadeira.Mione o encarou firmemente,e harry pôde ver os olhos marejados da amiga.--Por que não nos falou antes,Harry?Por que esse tempo todo sofrendo em silêncio?-Harry sentiu o coração contrair-se ante a tristeza na voz da amiga,cerrando os punhos com força antes de responder com esforço.

--Eu não podia...não queria envolver vocês ainda mais...colocá-los em perigo.Eu tive...eu tive medo.-Ele parou de repente,surpreso com a própria confissão.--Eu tive medo do que voces poderiam pensar.Eu vou ter que MATAR alguém,vocês entendem?Mesmo que seja Voldemort.Preciso ser um assassino se não quiser morrer.Fiquei com medo...medo do que vocês pensariam sobre isso.Eu não queria...não quero que sintam pena de mim.Que fiquem comigo porque sentem muito,ou por obrigação.-Ele quase engasgou com aquelas palavras,mas ao mesmo tempo era como colocar alguma coisa muito ruim para fora.Ele percebeu subitamente o quanto sentira falta de falar francamente com seus amigos.Hermione começou a chorar,e harry percebeu que Ginny e Rony também não pareciam muito felizes.

--Ah,Harry...você é...-Hermione pareceu perder as palavras entre as lágrimas,chegando mais perto e o abraçando.--Você é um idiota.-harry arregalou os olhos,surpreso com aquela linguagem.Não era típico de Mione.mas também,pensou,agarota passara por muita coisa naquele dia.Rony e Ginny também encararam Hermione confusos,e a mais nova dos Weasley riu um pouco.--O que você acha que iríamos pensar?Você não vai ser um assassino,Harry.Matar Voldemort não é um crime,é uma necessidade.Assassinato maior é deixá-lo vivo para fazer o que quiser,para destruir o nosso mundo.-Hermione falou com uma raiva que Harry desconhecia na amiga,e harry percebeu o quanto o ataque aos pais a havia assustado.Rony se aproximou,segurando Mione pelos ombros e afastando-a lentamente de harry,de modo que pudesse encarar bem o melhor amigo.

--Mione está certa,Harry.Essa profecia não faz de voce uma pessoa diferente para nós.E não temos pena de você,companheiro.Claro que gostaríamos que nada disso estivesse acontecendo pra você.Mas você não tem a nossa piedade,tem nosso apoio.-Ron apertou o ombro do amigo com força.--para o que der e vier,cara.Sempre.Você acahava mesmo que nos afastaríamos depois de escutar a verdade?Que tipo de amigos nós seríamos?Estamos com voce,Harry.Mais do que nunca,agora.-Harry ebcarou Rony por um longo momento,enxergando apenas sinceridade no rosto do rapaz ruivo.Ele engoliu em seco,lutando para que seus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas.

--Por que?Por que fazem isso por mim?-Ele falou com voz rouca,e foi a vez de Ginn se manifestar,os olhs castanhos dançando diante dele.

--Não é óbvio,Harry?Porque nós amamos você.-Nunca em toda a sua vida Harry escutara uma frase tão suave quanto aquela.Pela primeira vez naquele dia,ele sentia que as coisas finalmente começavam a retornar aos eixos.Ele era amado.Não que Harry já não soubesse disso.Nunca duvidara da afeição que os amigos lhe dedicavam.Mas ainda ssim,era maravilhoso escutar aquilo em palavras.Fazia parecer mais forte,mais real.Ginny prosseguiu,os dedos tocando levemente no rosto do rapaz,tímidos.--Voce é especial para nós porque é Harry,só Harry.Nada de "O menino que sobreviveu",o "herdeiro de Griffyndor" ou agora "ogaroto da profecia".A gente amaria você sem ou apesar de qualquer uma dessas coisas.Pense nisso,Harry:Se a situação fosse o inverso...se um de nós,e não você fosse o centro da profecia...você se afastaria?Retiraria sua amizade?Deixaria de repente de gostar de mim,ou de Mione ou Rony por isso?-Harry encarou a garota,surpreso;Ela estava certa.Ele jamais abandonaria qualquer uma daquelas três pessoas se estivessem no luugar dele.Então,como pudera pensar que eles o fariam?O rapaz sentiu as palvras se engasgarem na p´ropria garganta,atropelando-se umas ás outras na ânsia de sair.Harry queria dizer que também os amava,que jamais os deixaria,que...mas parecia-lhe que sua voz era neutralizada pela torrente de emoções que o invadia.Mas estranhamente,harry não se importou com aquilo.Rony colocou uma mão em seu ombro,sorrindo.

--Nós sabemos,companheiro.Nós entendemos.-E Harry sabia que era verdade.

Osminutos começaram a passar em grandes lapsos à medida em que Harry abria vagarosamente algumas das portas que mantivera firmemente fechadas em si mesmo e começava a falar,deixando que os amigos conhecessem um pouco mais do seu destino,seus afazeres,seus treinamentos.Ele chagou até mesmo a falar sobre o pânico que começeva a sentir a cada vez que se imaginava em uma batalha definitiva diante de Voldemort,mas aquele foi um assunto no qual não se aprofundou.Ainda era muito avassalador e recente,até para si próprio.Harry também escutou os relatos de hermione sobre aquela tarde,seus medos,seu alívio.Era bom estar ao lado dos amigos.Em um dado momento,eles pareceram decidir silenciosa e mutuamente que era hora de deixar os assuntos sombrios um pouco de lado e recordarem-se que eram jovens e tinham muitas coisas a compartilhar e viver.As conversas se tornaram mais leves e animadas,e Harry se pegou rindo de coisas tolas,como há muito não fazia.Eles nem mesmo perceberam e a noite caiu pesadamente,permanecendo absortos até que uma batida na porta os fez erguerem as cabeças e voltarem-se em direção ao som,para enxergar o rosto sorridente de remo observando-os.

--Serviço de quarto.-O bruxo riu um pouco ante os rostos confusos,abrindo a porta e permitindo que três elfos domésticos entrassem no aposento empurrando carrinhos abarrotados de comida.Harry observou curioso os elfos conjurarem uma mesa elegante e começarem a arrumar os pratos quentes ali,enquanto remo entrava puxando Lux pela mão.--Alvo decidiu que,se vocês não vão ao jantar,o jantar vem até vocês.-Harry acompanhou distraído os elfos terminarem o serviço,agradecendo mecanicamente enquanto se apercebia do delicioso aroma que dominava a sala.Ele lebrou que não comia nada desde de manhã,sentindo-se subitamente faminto.Rony,Hermione e Ginny encaravam meio indecisos a mesa arrumada,e Remo fez sinal para que se sentasse,ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma mão no ombro de harry,conduzindo Lux pela outra.

--Importa-se de que nos juntemos a vocês?Esta moça não está muito disposta a ir ao salão principal.-Ele indicou Lux,que apenas girou os olhos cansadamente.--Mas precisa comer.Talvez vocês possam animá-la um pouco.-Harry percebeu um leve grau de preocupação nos olhos do padrinho,ao mesmo tempo atentando para o fato de que Lux não parecia muito bem.O rapaz tentou sorrir despreocupado enquanto lançava um olhar de cautela para Remo.

--Não...fiquem,por favor.Vai ser divertido.Hum...não quer sentar-se,Lux?Acho que Ginny tem umas histórias engraçadas para contar a você...-Harry encarou Ginny rapidamente,e a garota pareceu entender,levantando-se convidando uma silenciosa Lux para a cadeira ao seu lado.Harry observou remo sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido de Lux,percebendo a expressão da prima se suavizar um pouco enquanto ela aquiescia e acompanhava a irmã de Rony.Harry observou a moça atentamente antes de voltar-se para o padrinho.--O que há com ela?Nunca vi Lux tão calada.-Remo deu um suspiro cansado.

--Pra dizer a verdade,não sei,Harry.Lux anda deprimida nessa última semana,você deve ter notado.Não sei.talvez...esteja sendo difícil manter a empatia sob controle com todos esses ataques.E hoje foi um dia duro.A mãe de Hermione não estava nada bem,pelo pouco que Lux contou.Acho que ela precisou fazer muita coisa para trazer a Sra.Granger de volta.-Remo deu um leve sorriso,tentando parecer despreocupado.--Ela só está cansada,Harry.Todos nós estamos,não é mesmo?Por hora,vamos tentar nos distrair um pouco.É disso que todos precisamos,inclusive Lux.-Harry observou a "irmã" dar um breve sorriso ante alguma coisa que Ginny falava,prercebendo um pouco de brilho retornar aos olhos da moça.Ele acenou coma cabeça para o padrinho,caminhando ao seu lado em direção à mesa,mas algo subitamente o fez parar.Parecia que alguma coisa estava faltando.

--Onde está...hum...Dumbledore?-Ele perguntou hesitantemente,sem saber extamente o por quê.Remo manteve a expressão neutra,enquanto continuava a andar.

--Ainda está no escritório,acho.Estava se preparando para descer e ir ao salão principal...-Harry sentiu seu corpo dar meia-volta involuntariamente,dirigindo-se á porta da sala contígua.Ele escutou vagamente Remo chamar seu nome,e acenou rapidamente indicando que voltaria logo.

Ele enxergou rapidamente Dumbledore de ´pé diante da janela,contemplando silenciosamente os jardins da escola.Harry pensou por um momento ntes de tossir levemente anunciando sua presença e fazendo com que o diretor se virasse.

--Harry?O que está fazendo?Por que não está jantando com seus amigos?-Harry encarou o velho bruxo por alguns momentos,respirando fundo antes de falar.

--O que o senhor...hum,você está fazendo?-Dumbledore franziu as sobrancelhas.

--Apenas pensando um pouco,Harry.Preparava-me para descer e jantar devidamente.-O diretor se aproximou,parecendo precocupado.--Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Harry balançou a cabeça,xingando-se intimamente pela falta de habilidade em ir direto ao assunto.

--Hum,não.É só que...eu queria saber...-ele engoliu em seco,sentindo-se idiota.--Gostaria de se juntar a nós?Quer dizer,na sala contígua?Hum...tudo bem se não quiser.É só que...-Harry encarou o diretor profundamente,desejando que o bruxo entendesse.--Você disse...disse que queria me conhecer melhor...e participar da minha vida.E bom,meus amigos são uma parte importante disso,e...se você se juntasse a nós poderia conhecê-los mais,e eles a você...poderia conhecer a mim.-Ele terminou em voz baixa,olhando para os pés,de modo que não enxergou o sorriso lento e largo que se formava no rosto de Dumbledore.

--Eu gostaria muito,Harry.Será um prazer.-Harry confirmou levemente coma cabeça em silêncio,deixando que Dumbledore se emparelhasse a ele e entrando com o velho bruxo na sala contígua.

Remo abraçou Lux com mais força enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores vazios do castelo,sorrindo ao perceber a expressão sonolenta no rosto da garota.Já era bem tarde,e após um animado jantar Alvo finalmente sugerira com pesar que todos se recolhessem e recuperassem as energias para o dia seguinte.

"-Afinal-dissera o diretor--Tenho certeza de que todos vão querer visitar a Sra.Granger amanhã no St.Mungus.E não podemos esquecer que pela manhã teremos a primeira partida de quadribol da temporada,e aqui estão três jogadores que precisam estar bem desperttos para amanhã.-Dumbledore sorrira para Harry,Ginny e Rony,erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas ao perceber a súbita expressão de pânico que Harry exibia.O garoto lançou um olhar desesperado para Rony.

--Amanhã...amanhã é nosso primeiro jogo!-Todos riram ante o tom do rapaz,como se só naquele momento se desse conta do fato.Rony deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro,acompanhado de Ginny.

--Pois é,Harry,nós sabemos.È pra isso que estivemos treinando esse tempo todo,lembra?Você fez o favor de lembrar a cada um de nós desse evento nos seus treinos insanos.Olívio Woos teria ficado orgulhoso de você.-Remo ainda sorria ao recordar a expressão perdida de Harry ante as palavras do amigo.

--Eu tinha esquecido...hoje.Foram tantas coisas...-Demorara um pouco para o rapaz adquirir coerência nas palavras novamente,mas enfim Rony,Hermione e Ginny conseguiram acalmá-lo um pouco e o arrastaram para o dormitório.Remo,Lux e Dumbledore ainda escutaram através das paredes os comentários nervosos de um preocupado capitão de quadribol."

O bruxo parou os devaneios subitamente ao perceber que já estavam diante do quadro que guardava o quarto de lux.Madeline,a pintura que adornava o quadro,sorriu-lhes alegremente,abrindo a passagem quando Lux pronunciou a senha em voz baixa.Remo deixou que Lux o puxasse para dentro,pretendendo ir ao próprio quarto através da lareira do aposento da garota.O bruxo sorriu quando lux se abraçou a ele com força,reparando que a moça parecia novamente nervosa.Lux havia relaxado um pouco durante o jantar,rindo um pouco e conversando,ainda que permanecesse muito quieta para os próprios padrões.Mas agora,Anna parecia decididamente assustada,e Remo percebeu que a moça tremia.

--Meu bem,já é tarde.Você está cansada.Só precisa de um descanso.Vou deixá-la dormir,certo?-Remo falou suavemente,surpreendendo-se ao perceber Lux agarrá-lo com mais força e balançar a cabeça veementemente.

--Não...não vá.-Lux levantou os olhos para ele,parecendo muito mais nova de tão perto,as contas cinzentas profundamente abertas e as poucas sardas no nariz se destacando na pele branca.Remo segurou a moça pelos ombros,sentando-a na cama e encarando-a firmemente.

--O que há,Lux?O que está errado?Você não anda bem ultimamente,e sinceramente estou começando a me preocupar.Nunca vi você deprimida por tanto tempo,nem tão calada.E você não chora em público,pelo menos não com facilidade.Minha querida...se está acontecendo alguma coisa,me diga.Você pode me contar.Por que não quer dormir,agora?--Ele percebeu a moça hesitar um pouco antes de responder,encostando a testa no peito do bruxo.

--Não quero ficar sozinha.Eu não sei...não sei o que está acontecendo direito.Estou com uma sensação ruim.Esquisita.Eu tenho tido...sonhos estranhos.Não sei.-Ela falou em voz baixa,e Remo acariciou seus cabelos de leve.

--Que tipo de sonhos?Pesadelos?-Lux deu de ombros.

--Eu não sei.Nunca consigo lembrar.É só...estranho.Acordo com sensações esquisitas.Diferentes.Ás vezes triste...outras assustada...ou preocupada...ou até alegre...eu não entendo.E não consigo recordar de nada do que acontece,é tudo muito vago.-Lux respirou fundo,tentando retomar o controle.--E hoje...hoje foi tão horrível no St.Mungus.Isso está acabando comigo,Remo.Não quero ficar sozinha hoje.Estou com medo.

--Por que não disse essas coisas a Alvo,Lux?Você tem um quarto nos aposentos dele.Não seria a primeira vez que dormiria ali.-A moça deu de ombros novamente.

--Se eu falasse a vovô,ele me mandaria dormir lá,é verdade.Mas ficaria preocupado comigo e passaria a noite acordado para ver se acontecia algo de anormal.Vovô não precisa de mais esse problema.Hoje foi um dia cheio.Ele também precisa descansar.-Remo sabia que Lux tinha razão.Afinal de contas,Dumbledore ainda era humano.A garota o encarou timidamente,parecendo insegura.--Você não pode...não pode ficar aqui comigo?Só por essa noite...-Remo se mexeu,ligeiramente desconfortável.

--Hum...você quer dizer...dormir aqui?Com você?-Ele perguntou cuidadosamente,percebendo o rosto de lux se tingir de vermelho enquanto a garota concordava com a cabeça.--Lux,eu não sei...quer dizer,nós não...bem...-Ele tentou argumentar,mas era difícil pensar claramente enquanto Lux o encarava com olhos implorativos.

--Por favor,Remo.Só por hoje.Eu só quero dormir...e você...me faz sentir mais segura.Eu não fico tão nervosa quando estou com você.Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.Você é meu namorado.-Ela olhou para baixo,e Remo notou que a garota torcia as mãos vigorosamente,num tique nervoso.Devia estar sendo difícil para Remo falar aquilo.Sabia comoa moça detestava demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza ou dependência.Então,se estava fazendo aquilo agora,o problema era muito maior do que pensara.Muito lentamente,ele ergueu o rosto da garota,beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

--Está bem.Só me deixe ir até meu quarto pegar algumas coisas.Vá se preparando para deitar-se.Eu volto logo,está certo?-Lux concordou docilmente,observando-o enquanto ele se dirigia ás chamas da lareira,sumindo rapidamente.

Remo inspirou várias vezes antes de retornar para a lareira que o levaria de volta ao quarto de Lux,procurando manter uma atitude calma,como se a ansiedade e a secreta sensação de antecipação não se revolvessem dentro dele.O bruxo segurou os pertences que reunira com firmeza enquanto girava nas chamas verdes,parando com elegância e saltando para fora.Lux o esperava muito quieta,os trajes de dormir revelando as sombras de um corpo bem esculpido e suave.Ela sentava-se me posição de lótus na cama,parecendo seguir cada movimento de Remo enquanto o bruxo depositava cuidadosamente suas coisas numa cadeira e se eproximava,os dedos brincando nervosamente com o tecido do pijama que vestira há pouco.

Lux não esboçou qualquer reação quando Remo a estreitou entre os braços deitando-a com suavidade no colchão,parecendo apenas satisfeita em tê-lo tão perto.Ela deu um sorriso pequeno quando os dedos do bruxo contornaram cada detalhe do seu rosto,os lábios cheios se aproximando sem hesitação para uma série de beijos longos.Remo percebeu Lux relaxar lentamente à medida em que a abraçava,como se toda a tensão daquele dia se esvaísse através dos carinhos trocados.

Ele deitou-se de costas,deixando que Lux se aconchegasse em seu peito,as mãos massageando as costas femininas em círculos lentos.Remo percebeu Lux começar a resvalar para um sono tranqüilo,os olhos claros fechando-se pesadamente enquanto ela aproximava mais o rosto da curva do pescoço do bruxo.

--Remo?-A voz da moça soou sonolenta,e ele moveu a cabeça indicando que ouvia.--Isso é bom.Ficar assim,com você.Posso me acostumar com isso,sabia?-Ele sorriu,beijando os cabelos da garota.

--Eu também,minha querida.Eu também.-Ela abriu os olhos,fixando-os muito seriamente nos dele.

--Desculpe... desculpe por estar sendo tão boba...e fazer você vir para cá...e por não oferecer mais nada ainda.Estou só cansada.-Remo devolveu o olhar com calma,sabendo que tocavam num assunto delicado.

--Tudo a seu tempo,Lux.Estamos nos acostumando um com o outro.Eu já disse,essas coisas vão acontecer naturalmente.E você não está sendo boba,ou quelquer coisa do tipo.Na verdade,gosto muito de estar aqui com você.-Lux pareceu relaxat totalmente com aquelas palavras,sorrindo levemente enquanto fechava os olhos.

--Não sei o que eu faria sem você,Lupin.-Remo sorriu enquanto também cerrava os olhos,o tempo todo pensando que a recíproca era absolutamente verdadeira.

--Grifinória na vantagem,110 a 70,um jogo excelente até o momento!Potter,o novo capitão da grifinória,tem uma técnica agressiva...O que o capitão da Lufa-lufa pretende fazer,hein,Frieldman?-A voz animada de Dino Thomas preenchia todo o ambiente,magicamente aplificada pelos megafones.Do alto,Harry pôde escutar os ruídos de protesto da torcida da Lufa-lufa a respeito dos dizeres do novo comentarista,mas decidiu rapidamente ignorar.Precisava se concentrar em três coisas:O jogo,seu time,e principalmente,o pomo.Harry nunca em sua vida sentira tanta necessidade de encontrá-lo como agora.Tudo o que ele queria era encerrar a partida,de modo que o seu coração parasse de ameçar saltar pela boca a cada vez que a lufa-lufa ganhava a possse da goles.Ele definitivamente começava a entender por quê Olívio Wood se tornara tão obssessivo com treinos e táticas.Ser o capitão não era uma tarefa fácil.Sempre que alguma dificuldade surgia,era para ele que o time se voltava esperançoso.Se algo dava errado,era sua a responsabilidade maior.O jogo estava indo relativamente,ainda que harry tivesse tivesse percebido alguns erros na própria equipe.Ele fazia uma nota mental após cada um,a fim de trabalhá-los nos treinos futuros,observando atentamente Ginny passar zunindo à sua esquerda coma goles na mão,desviando graciosamente de um violento balaço.A garota fazia uma partida excelente.

--Weasley com a posse da goles,é rápida essa menina...é a quinta Weasley a defender o time da grifinória,está no sangue...Olha o balaço,Ginny!Ah,calem a boca,ela tinha visto de qualquer forma...-Dino discutia com a torcida indignada da lufa-lufa.--Passa a goles para Bell,veterana do time...Que manobra!O artilheiro da lufa-lufa nem viu o que passou,haha!-Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao acompanharo giro rápido que Katie realizava para despistar o adversário,largando a goles no ar para um Simas Finnighan preparado recebê-la.--Finnighan,aí garoto!revelação do sexto ano...goles volta para Weasley,cada vez mais perto do gol...para Bell,ela vai marcar...vai marcar...SIM!120 para a Grifi...-Dino parou subitamente no meio da frase,ao perceber Harry partir como um corisco em direção ao solo.Um segundo depois,o apanhador da lufa-lufa partia no encalço do rapaz.--Esperem,será o pomo?Potter está vendo o pomo?Onde está,eu não consigo ver...ah,ali,perto de uma barra...manda ver,Harry!

Harry nem mesmo distinguia que sons vinham da torcida da sua casa ou da lufa-lufa,a concentração plena em deslizar no ar cada vez mais rápido,os olhos estreitando-se sem jamais deixar de acompanhar o objeto dourado que flutuava agitado numa das baese do campo.Ele podia sentir o apanhador da Lufa-lufa se aproximando,e imprimiu mais velocidade ...só mais um pouco...um balaço passou silvando a centímetors de sua cabeça,e ele se curvou mais sobre a vassoura...estava perto.O rapaz estendeu a mão no ar,sentindo o vento gelado de outono sacudir-lhe os cabelos.Harry prendeu a respiração,só soltando-a novamente quando sentiu o metal frio em seus dedos,fechando-os com violência e erguendo-os no ar.

Ele conseguira.Vencera sua primeira partida como capitão da grifinória.Pegara o pomo.Harry não conseguia escutar direito o que gritavam,mas a alegria que o envolvia era genuína.O rapaz sentiu alguém chocar-se violentamente contra ele no ar a alguns metros do chão,dependurando-se em seu pescoço.Tudo o que o garoto podia ver era um véu de cabelos vermelhos cobrindo seus olhos,enquanto Ginny o abraçava com força,a covinha no queixo da garota mais proeminente do que nunca.Harry não sabia direito o que estava fazendo,mas se viu correspondendo ao abraço,deixando que Ginny bagunçasse ainda mais seus cabelos enquanto falava sem parar.

--Ah,Harry...eu SABIA que você era capaz.Quer dizer,como capitão.E quando você voou atrás do pomo,foi sensacional...e nós VENCEMOS,não é maravilhoso?Eu estava...-Mas alguma coisa engraçada acontecia aos ouvidos de harry enquanto Ginny continuava a falar.Ele escutava aquela voz.Sabia que era bem-vinda e querida.mas perdia-se em seu sentido,o cérebro por demais concentrado em observar cada detalhe do rosto delicado.Harry observou o modo como a boca de Ginny se curvava largamente enquanto ela sorria,o jeito como os olhos castanhos diminuíam marcados pelo riso...acompanhou a trajetória dos fios fortemente vermelhos dançando ao vento,enquanto Ginny agora o fitava com uma expressão confusa, quase assustada...

--harry...o que foi?O que está olhando?-Harry não se lembrava de ter escutado a voz de Ginny soar tão tímida nos últimos tempos,mas agora saía daquele jeito,baixa e hesitante.O rapaz não sabia bem que força o dominava naquele momento.Talvez fosse o excesso de adrenalina que sempre o invadia quando voava...ou o vento no seu rosto...ou o modo como os olhos de Ginny pareciam dominá-lo com aquele brilho estranho...ele estendeu uma mão,aproximando-a do rosto da garota,de modo a fastar dali uma mecha de cabelos que o vento insistia em desarrumar.O rosto de Ginny estava quente aos seus dedos,e harry se aproximou um pouco,notando que os lábios de Ginny tremiam um pouco,e eram rosados...ele prendeu a respiração,uma sensação de antecipaçãp invadindo-o enquanto se aproximava mais,os olhos se fechando...

Mas um súbito nó de pernas e braços o envolveu,tapando-lhe a visão e segurando-lhe com força.O resto do seu time o alcançara,abraçando-o aos berros e comemorando a vitória.Harry sorriu para seus companheiros,tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços e retornar a atenção para o pont em sua frente,mas quando finalmente conseguiu,não havia mais nada diante dele além do ar frio.Ele quase gemeu alto.Não sabia o que o possuíra,mas decididamente assustara a irmã de Rony.E merlin o ajudasse,mas se o resto do time não tivesse aparecido,ele teria beijado Ginny Weasley.

--Harry,você está entendendo?-A voz distante de Dumbledore fez harry piscar e levantar os olhos do papel diante dele para encarar o diretor,confuso;Harry suspirou.Era a terceira vez naquele dia que se perdia nas explicações do diretor sobre as flexões dos verbos em serêiaco,mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar,perdendo-se em pensamentos complicados a cada vez qeu Dumbledore voltava-se novamente para o papel diante deles e começava a escrever e explicar os aspectos da gramática daquele exótico idioma.O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça,mortificado.

--Não.Desculpe.Eu estava distraído.-Ele falou em voz cansada,irritado consigo mesmo.Por que não conseguia simplesmente prestar atenção?Aquilo era importante.Era parte de sua preparação,do seu treinamento.mas ali estava ele,devaneando mais e mais sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior,como se Voldemort fosse esperar que ele compreendesse os prórios sentimentos e ações e resolvesse de uma vez por todas o que fazer em relação a Ginny.

Após a partida de quadribol,Ginny simplesmente desaparecera,e Harry não conseguira livrar do resto do time dos companheiros da sua casa,todos ansiosos em comemorar e ir procurar a garota.Na verdade,ele nem mesmo sabia o que faria se a encontrasse...ainda não entendia direito o que quase fizera.Apenas...lhe parecera natural e lógico se aproximar,pois os lábios de Ginny pareciam um convite silencioso e sorridente.Mas agora Harry se repreendia profundamente,pois para ele estava claro que Ginny obviamente não pensara o mesmo.Se não,por que teria fugido tão de repente?E por que,quando finalmente aparecra,já na hora em que Dumbledore se comprometera a levá-los ao St.Mungus para visitarem a Sra.Granger,o cumprimentara e agira como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido?Mas ainda assim,Harry podia sentir algo diferente entre ele e a garota,uma tensão que antes não existia,como se agora fosse preciso um cuidado tolo ao se tocarem,uma polidez esquisita e distante.Aquilo estava deixando harry extremamente perturbado,e ele se perguntava se algum dia entenderia minimamente as garotas.

Ele sabia que não poderia continuar assim,e a prova cabal daquilo era a sua total desconcentração na aula de Dumbledore naquela manhã,seus pensamentos voando longe,até chegarem a um rosto delicado de cabelos vermelhos...

Harry percebeu Dumbledore estudando-o atentamente,como se tentasse decicir se deveria perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou não.O rapaz rezou silenciosamente para que o diretor não o questionasse.Definitivamente não era um assunto com o qual se sentia confortável para conversar,ainda mais com Dumbledore.Remo,talvez.Mas o diretor,não.Ainda não.Dumbledore suspirou,parecendo tomar uma decisão,um sorriso calmo no rosto.

--Está bem,Harry.Já vi que não estamos evoluindo em serêiaco por hoje.-O diretor deu um sorrisinho,e Harry teve a desconfortável sensação de que Dumbledore sabia de alguma forma o que o estava perturbando.Mas Dumbledore não fez qualquer comentário,retirando,ao invés disso,uma caixa de madeira de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa,a qual Harry reconhecera como a que encontrara há algum tempo na sala que pertencera a Ravenclaw,quando tivera sua visão.Na mesma semana do episódio,Harry levara o diretor ao lugar,e Dumbledore examinara cada centímetro do aposento,retirando dali a caixa abarrotada de papéis misteriosos ecarregando-a para o seu escritório.Harry sabia que o diretor vinha estudando aqueles pergaminhos exaustivamente à procura de alguma pista sobre o Orbe de thanatos,e agora se perguntavase finalmente encontrara algo.

Dumbledore remexeu cuidadosamente nos documentos , cartas e mapas codificados,separando alguns e colocando-os diante do garoto,os olhos brilhando fortemente.

--Vamos passar para outro assunto.-Dumbledore sorriu.--Felizmente,parece que estou conseguindo obter algum progresso com os papéis de Ravenclaw e Galahad.Devo dizer que ambos foram muitíssimo astuciosos,usando códigos antigos e somando-os a novos,criando alterações extremamente complexas.Não é à toa que Ravenclaw é conhecida como a bruxa mais inteligente durante os séculos.Ela foi simplesmente brilhante,harry.Tão brilahnte que ainda estou,por assim dizer,engatinhando na compreeensão desses papéis.Mas...-Dumbledore apontou para um pergaminho pequeno,onde uma série de símbolos particularmente estranhos se somavam,rodeando um desenho complicado.De início,pareceu a Harry uma única construção no papel.Mas observando melhor,o garoto pôde perceber que havia ali DOIS lugares diferentes,mas que jamais se separavam.Era como se as linhas que formavam o desenho se delineassem em cantos e curvas opostas,mas sem jamais se quebrarem.Em permanente união.--Tivemos sorte.Ravenclaw somou aos códigos um idioma antigo,que pouquíssimas pessoas conhecem.Você,por sinal,vai aprender,Harry.Derfell virá aqui por esse dias para combinarmos isso.O que existe em alguns pedaços desses escritos é sânscrito,Harry,a língua primitiva dos druidas e sacerdotisas.Claro que Rowenna não a colocou exatamente como a conhecemos naturalmente,mas para um estudioso esforçado pode se tornar melhor compreensível.Ainda estou interpretando tudo.Mas uma coisa me chamou imediatemnte a atenção:Hogwrtas está escrita nesses símbolos,Harry.Havia uma nomenclatura para a escola,que poucos conhecem..."A redoma impenetrável dos quatro",em alusão aos seus criadores e a série se feitiços protetores por eles desenvolvidos.Ravenclaw usa essa alegoria.Agora,sei o que está pensando.-Dumbledore lançou um olhar penetrante para Harry.--E concordo com você.Seria simples demais se o Orbe estivsesse em Hogwarts.O meu palpite não é exatamente esse.Veja aqui,Harry.-O diretor apontou cuidadosamente para os desenhos,os dedos percorrendo cada linha.--Dois lugares diferentes...mas que não se separam.Perceba que as linhas não se quebram.è como se quisessem dizer que esses dois lugares estão profundamente entrelaçados.Essa é a minha idéia,Harry:Ravenclaw e galahad construíram um portalem Hogwarts...um portal que liga diretamente o castelo ao lugar onde o orbe foi escondido.-Dumbledore levantou os olhs para harry,e o rapaz acenou,a cabeça girando num turbilhão.Um portal...onde poderia estar?E para onde poderia levá-lo?

Os dois ficaram emsilêncio por um longo momento,cada um perdido nos pr´prios pensamentos.Um barulho súbito na lareira fez com que voltassem os olhos naquela direção,e Harry quase saltou ao se deparar com o rosto mal-humorado de Olho-Tonto-Moody observando-os.

--Alvo...recebemos algumas informações no mínimo intrigantes,para não dizer preocupantes.-O bruxo falou em voz rouca,sem se importar que Harry escutasse,o que deixou o garoto saitsfeito.Dumbledore levantou-se,aproximando-se e fazendo sinal para que o bruxo continuasse.--O Ministério recebeu uma chamada joje cedo de uma bruxa histérica,pra dizer com simplicidade.Ela dizia que uma criatura absurdamente estranha rondara os arredores de sua casa naquele dia.-O olho do vidro de Moody girava loucamente.--Ela mora quase ao lado de St.Claire;um dos maiores cemitérios bruxos do país.-Moody acrescentou,ao perceber o olhar confuse de harry ante o nome.--Uma comitiva com membros do departamento de controle de craituras mágicas,do de mistérios e dos surores foi mandada para investigar.Kingsley conseguiu se encaixar nela.Claro que não havia mais nada quando chegaram.mas a mulher apontou para o leste de St.Claire,dizendo que a criatura mergulhara ali.-Harry percebeu subitamente o rosto de Dumbledore ficar tenso,e Moody fez um esgar de raiva.--É,é o que você está pensando.O túmulo de Morlov foi revirado.Não sobrou nada lá.Absolutamente nada.Nem mesmo a lápide,ou aterra que cobria o lugar.Mas o pior não é isso,Alvo...-O olho de vidro de Moddy parou de se mover,fixando-se profundamente nos de Dumbledore.--A criatura...de acordo com a descrição da mulher...ela não sabia bem o que era aquilo.Mas pelo que ela falou...acreditamos...que pode ser uma harpia.-Dumbledore praticamente saltou,chegando mais perto de Moody,parecendo extremamente alrmado.Harry gostaria de perguntar o que exatamente estava acontecendo,mas a situação parecia muito grave para questões no momento.

--Tem certeza,Alastor?-Moody confirmou sombriamente,e Dumbledore suspirou,para depois começar a falar de forma eficiente.--Certo.Vamos entrar em ação,então.Imediatamente.Quero uma equipe de vigilância no St.Claire,a aprtir de AGORA.E nos demais cemitérios-alvo,você sabe também uma equipe de pesquisa sobre harpias...Carlinhos Weasley pode comandá-la,ele é bom com criaturas mágicas.Qualquer acontecimento estranho,quero ser avisado de imediato.Vou falar com Severo e ver o que ele pode descobrir no círculo de Voldemort.Alastor,isso é sério.Mantenha a vigilância.Entrarei em contato logo.-Dumbledore falou rapidamente,e Moody acenou severamente com a cabeça,antes de desaparecre subitamente através das chamas.Dumbledore permanaceu em silêncio por alguns momentos,até voltar-se para Harry,que o encarava,perdido.

--Vou explicar rapidamente o que isso significa,Harry.Tenho pesquisas a fazer.-Dumbledore indicou uma poltrona para Harry,sentando ele mesmo numa diante do garoto.--Harpias são,ou pelo menos eram,criaturas do passado,Harry.da mitologia,por assim dizer,pois muitas pessoas chegam a acreditar que elas jamais existiram,foram um produto da imaginação amedrontada do povo.Mas elas existiram,Harry,há muito,muito tempo atrás.Eram tão perigosas que o Ministério decretou sua extinção,e assim foi feito.AS harpias...são seres puramente malignos.Eram conhecidas como "As damas da morte".Elas rondam locais onde há sangue ou doença...onde há a possibilidade de mortes,ou onde já existem mortos.SE alimentam do que não vive mais,e de tudo que isso traz de negativo.Elas só viviam para a maldade e a destruição.Uma harpia pode sentir o cheiro da morte a quilômetros de distância.Sua relação com a morte era tão intensa que foram consagradas...a Thanatos.-Harry encarou o diretor,petrificado.O Deus da morte.--Quando não havia alimento suficiente,ou seja,mortos,as harpias atacavam vilarejos,espalhavam terror e desgraça.Dizem que uma alma morta por harpias jamais encontra descanso...porque foi usada para nutrir o mal.Por isso,foi decidido que elas seriam extintas,e assim foi feito.-Dumbledore fitou o garoto seriamente.--Se a criatura avistada tiver sido uma harpia,Harry,isso é muito grave.Quer dizer que Voldemort as está recriando,provavelmente para isso seqüestrou Frederick.As harpias podem farejar a morte...quem melhor,então,para encontrar o Orbe de thanatos?A prova disso é esse ataque ao túmulo de Andrew Morlov...o último bruxo conhecido a ser ressuscitado pelo poder do Orbe.Elas sentiram o cheiro,Harry.E lavaram cada pedaço que se ligava a MOrlov.É provável...que Frederick tenha criado harpias aperfeiçoadas...capazes de um raciocínio lógico...e de obedecerem a um mestre que lhes dê o que desejam,istoé,vítimas.Eu não sei...o que Voldemort pretende com os restos de Morlov.Meu palpite é que ele irá criar alguma coisa...que permita orientar as harpias em busca do Orbe de thanatos.Pelo faro,pelo sentido.É uma coisa visceral nesses seres,a procura pela morte e seu senhor.-Dumbledore falou em voz baixa,e harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.Ele engoliu em seco.

--Como...como são as harpias?Como se parecem?-Dumbledore deu um suspiro.

--É impossível confundi-las,Harry.São seres alados,com garras enormes como pés,e as pernas cobertas por uma espécie de escama.Da cintura para o rosto,têm feições femininas,cabelos longos e arrepiados,o rosto sempre contraído em gritos agudos.As asas...são negras e exalam um cheiro terrível e venenoso.Cheiro de morte.

Anna tentou manter o sorriso no rosto quando pontos escuros começaram a se formar em sua vista,impedindo que ela enxergasse direito as pessoas que cumprimentava no corredor.A moça se apoiou discretamente na parede,torcendo para que ninguém percebesse a manobra,enquanto tentava respirar fundo e manter o equilíbrio.Ela pôde sentir Tonks empurrando-a pelas costas para que andasse logo e parasse de conversar,e obrigou as próprias pernas a se impulsionarem para a frente,mantendo o olhar fixo em Kingsley,que seguia apressado pelo corredor,liderando o grupo de aurores.

O Ministério estava agitado como sempre,e Lux se viu desejando subitamente a própria cama,calma e convidativa,no quarto silencioso em lugar do burburinho constante que era o Ministério da magia.Ela lamentou o fato de ainda estarem no início da semana,o que significava uma jornada impiedosa de tranalho entre o Ministério e o St.Mungus.Anna sentiu uma súbita saudade de Hogwarts e de suas paredes,do avô,de Harry e de remo.Remo...ela recordou da segurança que sentira na noite em que adormecera em seus braços.Mesmo de madrugada,quando acordara após mais um confuso sonho,não se sentira tão inquieta quanto das outras vezes;Remo estava ali,consolando-a,e ela não lembrava de conseguir dormir ão bem quanto naquela noite.

O grupo adentrou na espaçosa sala de reuniões do departamento,e Lux imediatamente se sentiu pior.O lugar estava profundamente abafado,e a garta sentiuUma onda de vento quente cumprimentá-la,ao mesmo tempo em que tudo começava a girar.Anna via as pessoas passarem diante dela e sentarem-se em seus lugares à mesa para a conferência,mas tudo parecia borrado e distante.Ela agarrou o braço da pessoa ao seu lado,voltando-se com olhos assustados para a mesma.

--Tonks...-A voz dela saiu quase inaúdivel enquanto segurava o braço da metamorfomaga,os pontos escuros se alastrando cada evz mais enquanto Lux piscava freneticamente tentando dissipá-los.

--O que foi,An?Você está pálida...-Lux ainda pôde escutar a voz preocupada de Tonks,mas não teve tempo de responder,engolfada por uma súbita e assustadora escuridão.

Tonks fez sinais frenéticos para Kingsley enquanto assistia Anna despencar pesadamente em sua frente,mal tendo tempo de segurar a garota e impedir que ela caísse no chão.Kingsley se aproximou rapidamente,ajudando Tonks a sustentá-la,enquanto o grupo de pessoas os cercava ansiosamente,discutindo entre si o que acontecera.

--Certo,deixem a garota respirar.-A voz de Kingsley saiu firme enquanto ele observava o rosto absolutamente sem cor de Anna.O bruxo deu pequeos tapinhas na face da moça,numa tentativa de reanimá-la.--Anna...An.Responda.vamos,garota.-Ele lançou um olhar preocupado para Tonks quando Lux permaneceu imóvel,e a bruxa devolveu-lhe da mesma forma.O auror tomou a moça nos braços numa súbita decisão,abrindo caminho pelo aposento e dirigindo-se para a pequena sala de descanso,fazendo sinal para que Tonks o seguisse.

Kingsley depositou Anna cuidadosamente num sofá enquanto Tonks fechava a porta afastando os curiosos-"-Dêem um tempo,isso não é um show!"-correndo em seguida para o armário.

--Vmaos lá...alguma coisa com cheiro forte...vejamos...-A metamorfomaga vasculhou cada recipiente,até encontrar o que queria,uma poção de cheiro particularmente desagradável.Ela se aproximou do sofá,abrindo o vidro e aproximando-o do nariz de Anna.De início a garota permaneceu imóvel,mas logo franziu a testa e o nariz,abrindo os olhos e olhando ao redor de forma confusa.

--Ah,está de volta a "bela adormecida".-Tonks falou animadamente,fechando o frasco e colocando-o longe,enquanto lançava um sorriso aliviado para Kingsley.--Como se sente?-Anna fez uma careta enquanto tentava sentar-se,fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo.

--Digamos que já estive melhor.O que aconteceu?-Tonks segurou os ombros da garota fazendo com que permanecesse deitada,enquanto falava alegremente.

--Você literalmente apagou na sala de reuniões.Deu um baita susto em todo mundo.Acho que mais um pouco e o Kingsley aqui teria chorado.E a última coisa que ouvi do pessoal antes de fecharmos a porta era uma mobilização para trazermos uma equipe completa de curandeiros para cá...-Kingsley girou os olhos impacientemente,enquanto Anna dava um gemido desconsolado.

--Sem gracinhas,Tonks.-A voz ressonante de Kingsley dominou o ambiente,enquanto o bruxo se adiantava e examinava atentamente a garota.--Mas talvez seja uma boa idéia...um curandeiro,quer dizer.-Ele observou Anna negar com a cabeça veementemente,recusando a proposta.--Mas foi um susto e tanto,Anna.Por que não disse que se sentia mal?-Lux baixou os olhos e pediu desculpas,enquanto Tonks passava um braço ao redor da garota e tentava descontrair o clima.

--Ah,Kingsley,não faça a garota se sentir culpada.Provavelmente foi uma queda súbita de pressão,aconteceu de repente.Por que não vai lá fora dizer a todos que An já está bem?E dispense a equipe do St.Mungus,claro.Acho que An,como curandeira,está qualificada para saber se precisa ou não de cuidados mais sérios.-Kingsley girou os olhos mais uma vez,mas atendeu ao pedido da bruxa e se retirou silenciosamente.Tonks observou Anna se recostar no sofá cuidadosamente,percebendo que a garota ainda parecia muito pálida.A bruxa sorriu maliciosamente.

--Então?Existe alguma coisa que queira me contar,Anna Lux?-Anna girou os olhos para a metamorfomaga.

--Você é tão previsível,Tonks.Já esperava esse tipo de pergunta boba.Não estou grávida,se é o que está insinuando.Quanto a isso,não há a MENOR possibilidade.Esqueça.E não vou falar dessas coisas com você.-Lux falou mal-humorada,e Tonks soltou uma risadinha.

--Relaxe,An.Só estava chateando.Sei que Remo é um cavalheiro,haha.Mas sério.-A bruxa endireitou a expressão.--O que aconteceu?Está tudo bem agora?Está melhor?-Tonks acompanhou Lux fechar os olhos,pesadamente.

--Não sei.Estou meio tonta.Acho que estou cansada.Parece que um hipogrifo passou por cima de mim...

--Bem,voce parece cansada realmente.-AS duas bruxas se viraram para encontrar Kingsley,terminando de fechar a porta.--É melhor você voltar pra casa e descansar.-O auror faou calmamente,mas Lux negou furiosamente.

--Não,Kingsley.Sério,eu já vou melhorar,não foi nada.Não quero sobrecarregar ninguém.Não sou a única cansada.-Kingsley se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios.

--Sabe,você é bem filha do seu pai,Anna.William também não admitia quando chegava ao seu limite.Mas tenho certeza de que ele me mataria se a obrigasse a trabalhar nesse estado.E,considerando que ele foi meu orientador,conheço bem a fúria de Will.-O bruxo deu um sorriso nostálgico,colocando uma mão no ombro de Anna.--Vá para casa,garota.Eu levo você.Ou Tonks.O dia não está movimentado,de qualquer forma.Podemos nos virar aqui,mesmo desfalcados.

Tonks e Kingsley podiam ver as engrenagens do cérebro de Lux funcionando,decidindo o que deveria fazer.Muito relutantemente,a garota concordou com a cabeça,provando dessa forma que sua resistência não era infinita.

--Certo.Vou voltar para Hogwarts.Mas não precisa ninguém me levar,não quero abusar.Posso ir sozinha,Kingsley.-Ela ergueu a voz ao notar a expressão de desaprovação do bruxo.--Não há qualquer perigo.Vou usar a rede de flu,satisfeito?Abro o feitiço de proteção e entro diretamente em Hogwarts.Só aceito de for assim,Shakelbolt.Não precis de escolta.-Tonks e Kingsley se entreolhararm em dúvida,mas enfim suspiraram em derrota.

--Está bem,Anna.Então vá logo.E trate de descansar.Se souber que usou esse tempo para treinar ou estudar qualquer outra coisa,juro que está despedida.-Lux deu um sorrisinho ao escutar as palavras de Kingsley,levantando-se cautelosamente e testando o próprio equilíbrio.As pernas tremiam um pouco,mas ela supôs que a suportariam por tempo suficiente até o conforto e segurança de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore estudava os documentos á sua frente atentamente,quando um barulho na direção da lareira o fez erguer a cabeça.O rosto de Kinsgley flutuava entre as chamas verdes,os olhos negros e atentos fixos no velho bruxo.

--Ah,Kingsley.A que devo essa visita?Alguma novidade no Ministério?-Dumbledore levantou calmamente,aproximando-se do fogo,um pouco surpreso quando o auror negou com a cabeça.

--Na verdade,não,Alvo.Só queria me cerificar de que Anna chegou bem.-Dumbledore piscou para o bruxo,um pequeno sinal de alerta soando em sua cabeça.

--Lux?Ela não dveria estar aí no ministério a essa hora?-O diretor checou o relógio,verificando que ainda era o início da tarde.Kinsgley pareceu subitamente tenso.

--Não.Ela passou mal há algum tempo,e mandei-a para casa.Ela insistiu em ir sozinha...O que você está dizendo,Alvo?Anna não chegou aí?-Dumbledore já acionara suas habilidades em telepatia na própria mente,tentando estabelecer algum tipo de comunicação com a neta.Mas a mente da garota deveria estar bloqueada,como o usual.Ela não respondia.

--Não...pelo menos não que eu saiba.Ela não veio ao meu escritório.-Dumbledore sentia o coração literalmente disparar.--Kingsley...cheque se Lux veio mesmo para Hogwarts.Tente descobrir se alguém aí a viu indo embora.Procure também em White Fortress.Vou descer,e checar com Remo,Harry ou Minerva se não a viram passar.Entrarei em contato.-Dumbledore nem mesmo esperou a imagem de Kingsley desaparecer na lareira,encaminhando-se apressado para a saída do escritório.Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.Remo estava ministrando aulas no momento.Rapidamente,o bruxo tomou a direção das salas de aulas,rezanddo intimamente para encontrar Lux sentada muito quieta diante da turma,observando os progressos de Lupin.E com um sorriso de desxulpas no rosto pela própria distração em não avisá-lo que estava de volta.


	48. As palavras mágicas

Nota da autora:Blá,blá,bla´...eu não possuo harry Potter,grande novidade.

Gente,alguns avisos:Segunda feira fico de férias!Só tem uma coisa:Vou viajar...por mais de um mês...mas vou tentar continuar a atualizar a fic,ok?Estou animadíssima,porque vou exatamente para a Inglaterra...em plena febre de harry Potter!Tem coisa melhor?Me desejem boa viagem!

Outra coisa:Tenho recebibo muitos e-mail perguntando meu MSN...eu não tenho MSN.O máximo que tenho é o Orkut.Quem quiser,vai me encontrar como uma das 46 Julianas Costas que existem no Orkut...mas se tiverem dificuldades,falem comigo,mandem e-mails...pelas minhas comunidades acho que dá para me reconhecer...Tô brincando,vou poupar o trabalho.O endereço é: hum...menores de idade...uma parte desse capítulo tem um conteúdo mais adulto...nada vulgar ou coisa do tipo,e nem pensem que existe algo mais pesado descrito.mas a linguagem está um pouco mais densa,existe uma palavra "feia".Repito:nada foi descrito,mas a i´deia,por assim dizer,está bem clara,ok?Então,considerem-se avisados!

Valeu:

#camylinha Black:valeu,espero que curta esse também.

#aback:Sobre suas perguntas,leia o capítulo...

#pekena:hum...você vai descobrir exatamente o que houve com a Lux nesse capítulo.Quanto ás harpias,tirei da mitologia grega,pelo menos uma parte.O resto foi imaginação,mesmo.Espero que curta esse capítulo,e comente!

#Thelma:haha...leia o capítulo para descobrir o que houve!

#Cristina melx:haha,voce só vai descobrir sobre a Lux lendo!Quanto ao harry e a Ginny...veremos um pouco o lado da ruivinha nessa história,ok?

#Dre:Todo mundo quer saber da Lux...então ta esperando o que pra ler o capítulo?Tomara que curta!

#Alicia Spinett:Que bom que gostou do capítulo,espero que curta esse também.Voce vai descobrir o que aconteceu com a Lux,logo.E o harry e a Ginny...vamos ver...

#euzinha:haha,desculpe por deixar voce ansiosa...espero que a espera tenha valido á pena!

#lele:Voce vai descobrir o que houve com a Lux nesse capítulo!Quanto ao harry e a Ginny...vamos ver um pouquinho do lado dela agora,ok?

#Sunabi Samura:haha,deixei todo mundo curioso...leia o capítulo e descubra mais1

#garra de prata:Não tenho fotolog,só tenho orkut...dá uma olhadinha no aviso aí em cima!Espero que goste do capítulo!

#Michele granger:haha,desculpe!mas o harry e a Ginny terão sua oportunidade,garanto!

#Clara Lupin:Obrigada,que bom que entendeu meu lado!Quanto a Lux,voce vai descobrir o que houve...

#Gabriel:Puxa,muito obrigada mesmo!Não só por acompanhar minha fic,mas também por indicá-la para sua "mãe"(ela falou num comentário que você era quase filho dela,enyão...) e seu amigo(Hiei,né?).valeu mesmo,é para leitores como voce que me esforço para melhorar cada vez mais a história.Espero que gontinue gostando e não deixe de comentar,ok?

#Rodrigo Black Potter:Aiaiai,esse negócio de "comentador oficial" vai dar confusão...mas tudo bem!Quanto aos seus "lembretes",procurei atender alguns neste capítulo...me diz o que achou!

#dodoHP:Valeu,espero que continue assim!

#Lorena:valeu,e espero que continue a comentar sempre que puder!

#juli chan:Obrigada,que bom que gosta do meu trablho!

#Hiey:Em primeiro lugar:Você é fã de Yu Yu Hakusho?Pergunto pelo seu nick...Muito obrigada,que bom que gosta do modo como coloco o desenvolvimento do relacionamento entre o harry e a Ginny.Faço com muito carinho e cuidado,para não ficar forçado.Espero que continue acompanhando e cmentando sempre que possível!

#Monica/Nica:valeu,e você vai descobrir o que houve com a Lux nesse capítulo,ok?

#ramonWeasley:valeu,e aqui está a atualização!

#Jenny:Muito obrigada mesmo...uma "família" lendo minha fic,não é maravilhoso?Adorei!Que bom que você gostou do par que criei para o remo...afinal,ele precisa de um pouco de amor,certo?Ah,você conhece Olinda?O que caha da minha cidade?Também gosto muito de civilizações antigas,acho que dá pra perceber,né?Enfim,valeu por acopanhar a história,e por todos os elogios,fiquei muito lisonjeada...espero que continue curtindo e comentando!

CAPÍTULO 48- AS PALAVRAS MÁGICAS

Então,o que eu quero é que pratiquem o feitiço com afinco até a próxima aula,e respondam ás questões do livro...-Remo parou de falar subitamente quando o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo lentamente captou sua atenção.Ele desviou os olhos dos alunos do quarto ano com quem falava voltando-se me direção ao som,surpreendendo-se ao deparar-se com o rosto preocupado de Dumbledore percorrendo cada centímetro do lugar,como se procurasse alguma coisa.Lupin observou o diretor,confuso,enquanto o velho bruxo finalmente entrava e o encarava,mal cumprimentando os estudantes que acompanhavam a cena interessados.

Remo olhou para o relógio,percebendo que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o fim da sua aula.Numa súbita decisão,voltou-se para os alunos com um sorriso educado no rosto.

Certo,alguma dúvida?-ele aquiesceu ante o silêncio do grupo.--Ótimo.Estão liberados,então.Até a próxima aula.-Lupin e Dumbledore observaram silenciosamente até o último estudante recolher seu material e se retirar da classe,e remo voltou sua total atenção ao diretor.Era óbvio que algo acontecera.Dumbledore não costumava interromper as aulas no castelo,mesmo que estivessem no fim.Nem usualmente parecia tão preocupado.

Lux não veio aqui?-Remo franziu a testa ante a pergunta,sentindo o coração falhar uma batida ao contemplar os olhos do velho bruxo.

Lux?Não...como assim?Ela está no Ministério,você sabe disso,Alvo.-Mas mesmo enquanto falava,Lupin sentia o sangue gelar ao perceber a expressão de Dumbledore,que passou uma mão pelo osto,parecendo extremamente frustrado.

Não,não está.Acabei de falar com Kingsley...-Dumbledore colocou rapidamente em palvras o que estava acontecendo,tentando manter o tom de alarme fora da própria voz,mas remo podia ver o efeito que o possível sumiço de Lux estava causando no diretor.talvez porque estivesse causando o mesmo efeito nele,como se o chão começasse a se abrir aos seus pés.

Meu Deus,Alvo...onde diabos ela se meteu?-Por um segundo ele achou que perderia o controle,mas se conteve a tempo.Não podia se dar a esse luxo no momento.Precisavam encontrar Lux.O bruxo inspirou profundamente,tentando manter a mente clara.--Certo...calma.Talvez lux tenha simplesmente esquecido de avisar que voltou...você já checou no quarto dela?-Dumbledore negou com a cabeça,parecendo refletir.

Não,sua sala de aula foi o primeiro lugar que me veio á cabeça...mas é uma boa idéia.Vamos fazer o seguinte:Vá até os aposentos de Lux e veja se a encontra...vou checar com harry,Minerva ou algum outro professor.Talvez hagrid...Lux costumava se esconder em sua cabana quando era pequena...Kingsley já está procurando no Ministério e White fortress.Esperemos que ela esteja em um destes lugares...talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção,Remo.-Dumbledore falou com certa tristeza.--Ela não anda bem ultimamente.Talvez a tenha negligenciado.Se algo acontecer...-O bruxo jogou as mãos para o ar em silêncio,num gesto de desalento.Remo concordou sombriamente com a cabeça,enquanto corria para o corredor.

Eu sei,Alvo.Eu também.

(----------------) (--------------) (------------------)

Perdão,Srta...está se sentindo bem?-Anna demorou alguns segundos para registrar que o bruxo uniformizado dirigia aquela pergunta para ela,decepcionada com a lentidão dos próprios pensamentos.A moça levantou a cabeça devagar,esforçando-se para endireitar-se no banco que ocupava e sorrir para o vigilante,acenando. sempreme cansam um pouco...-Ela ignorou o fato de que não carregava nehuma sacola consigo,o que significava que não comprara nada.O bruxo também pareceu ignorar o fato,aparentando estar satisfeito com a resposta e afastando-se para o outro extremo da galeria,onde uma garotinha parecia perdida.

Lux acompanhou a trajetória do guarda por alguns instantes,tentando expulsar a esnsação de torpor que a dominava desde que se descobrira de pé na lareira de uma loja desconhecida,absolutamente tonta,tendo sido empurrada para fora por algum usuário impaciente da rede de flu.Ela sinceramente não fazia a menor idéia de como fora parar ali.Para ser sincera,nem mesmo soubera ONDE estava,para começar.Tinha consciência apenas da sensação de ausência que a invadia e do tremor em todo o seu corpo.Tinha a impressão de que toda a energia guardada dentro de si se esvaía de alguma forma,deixando-a absolutamente indefesa e incapaz.Ela supunha que desmaiara novamente ao tentar voltar para Hogwarts pela lareira,perdendo totalmente o controle da direção que deveria tomar.A única coisa de que lembrava era de uma completa escuridão,e então a sensação de ser empurrada,colocando-a para fora da lareira.

Ela estava tão tonta que nem mesmo percebeu que todos os presentes a olhavam curiosos enquanto saía da loja,parando em meio a uma rua vazia e completamente desconhecida.Ela tentou se comunicar com o avô telepaticamente,quase berrando se susto quando descobriu que simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar e sua mente parecia turva.Era como se seus poderes estivessem numa estranha latência.Anna engolira em seco,sentindo um medo vago começar a invadi-la.Não sabia onde estava.Se sentia péssima.sabia que não conseguiria usar adequadamente outra rede de flu.Se não dera certo até agora,só tenderia a piorar.Era bem possível que parasse aos pés de Voldemort da próxima vez,pensara ironicamente.Ela cogitou aparatar até Hogsmead e andar até Hogwarts,mas o modo como a sua cabeça girava e seu corpo pesava a fez perceber rapidamente que aquele método estava fora de questão.Ela provavelmente se dividiria em duas no ato;Então era isso,pensou:Ela estava sozinha,provavelmente doente,em algum lugar que não conhecia absolutamente.Anna suspirou.Esperava apenas que ninguém a identificasse,pelo menos ninguém relacionado a Voldemort e seus comensais.Definitivamente não estava em condições de lutar.A súbita lembrança do lord das trevas a fez percebero quão perigoso era estar ali desacompanhada e tão fraca.Era um alvo fácil.

Lux era,acima de tudo,uma mulher prática.Desse modo,sabia que não resolveria nada s se desesperasse.Assim,entrara na grande galeria de compras em que estava agora,sentando-se pesadamente num banco na área de descanso e tentando concentrar sua cabeça em pensar adequadamente.Precisava voltar para Hogwarts.Usar seus poderes seria inseguro,se é que conseguiria.também não se sentia inclinada a tentar se comunicar novamente com o avô por telepatia.Afinal,não sabia onde estava,e pior,QUEM poderia estar ali,vigiando-a,esperando pela oprotunidade certa,como uma abertura de mentes.Anna respirou fundo,certificando-se de que a tremedeira nas pernas diminuíra o suficiente para suportar uma pequena caminhada.Resignada,saiu da galeria de lojas parando na calçada,odiando o que iria fazer.Imaginava qual seria o seu estado em Hogwarts depois de fazer aquilo.Não muito bom,imaginou sarcasticamente.

O som de uma explosão fez com que sua cabeça latejasse enquanto estendia firmemente a varinha para a rua,afastando-se então para dar espaço ao imenso ônibus roxo que surgira ao seu chamado.Anna sequer prestou atenção ao que dizia o rapaz de pele mal-cuidada que a ajudava a subir no veículo,numa enxurrada de animadas palavras.Ela proticamente jogou-se o primeiro lugar vazio que viu,fechando os olhos enquanto falava em voz baixa o que queria.

Hogwarts,O mais perto possível dos portões...

(----------------) (-----------------) (-------------------)

Nada.Não está em lugar nenhum.-remo não falou para ninguém especificamente,pois era uma constatação óbvia para todos.Tinham acabado de vasculhar todos os lugares possíveis do castelo,e isso era alguma coisa,a julgar que Lupin usara toda a sua experiência como maroto.O bruxo passou a mão pelos cabelos,lançando um olhar exasperado para Alvo,Harry e minerva,que pareciam tão perdidos quando ele,reunidos no salão principal com expressões de desânimo.Harry olhou mais uma vez para o mapa do maroto,que catara no malão imediatamente após ser chamado,constatando o óbvio:Lux não estava ali.O garoto guardou o papel no bolso,desanimado.

Lux não deixara qualquer rastro de ter passado no castelo.O quarto da moça estava absolutamente intocado,sem uma almofada fora do lugar.Quando remo saíra de lá para encontrar Dumbledore novamente,depararar-se com os rostos confusos de harry e macgonagall acompanhando o diretor,os dois também sem fazer a menor idéia do que poderia ter acontecido.E começando a pensar no pior.

Lupin olhou para Harry,sentindo o coração apertar com angústia estampada no rosto do garoto.O afilhado se recusara a voltar para as aulas sem qualquer notícia de lux,e nem mesmo Minerva fizera objeção àquilo,talvez porque soubesse o quanto era assustador para Harry acada vez que alguém próximo se ausentava.

Kingsley havia acabado de fazer contato com Dumbledore,anunciando que Lux fora vista entrando em uma das lareiras do ministério quando a mandara para casa.O problema é que não sabiam onde ela fora parar.O rastro da garota sumia a caminho de Hogwarts,como se de repente sua direção tivesse mudado sem qualquer propósito.Era impossível saber onde lux descera,poruqe ela não gritara o lugar,de modo que não estava reagitrado na rede de flu.O auror também explicara que já procurara a moça em White fortress e mesmo no St.MUngus,mas em vão.Fora decidido que começariam a procurar nas ruas,ainda que fosse grande o perigo em anunciar que a neta de Alvo Dumbledore estava possivelmente desaparecida.

meu bom deus...onde minha menina pode estar?-Dumbledore faou em voz baixa,voltando-se para a parede em profunda reflexão.remo sabia que o diretor vasculhava na p´ropria mente qualquer possível lugar onde a neta estaria.Ningué, ouviu quando a porta do hall de entrada foi aberta vagarosamente,e quase não perceberam a figura pálida que praticamente se arrastava pelo corredor,ignorando a passagem para o salão principal e o pequeno grupo que o ocupava.Mas macgonagall notou de rpente o vulto delgado que se movimentava,soltando uma exclamação ao mesmo tempo em que corria,toda a austeridade esquecida,enquanto segurava os ombros da moça cansada parada á sua frente.

Meu Deus,Alvo...-Minerva segurava as mãos de Lux enquanto todos se aproximavam num salto,e a primeira coisa que remo percebera fora que os lábios de lux pareciam azuis no rosto branco.--Ah,minha querida...ela está gelada...-Se Harry não estivesse tão assustado com a aparência de Lux,teria ficado muito surpreso com o modo de agir da mestra de uma mãe,ou avó zelosa.Mcgonagall conjurou um cobertor passando-o pelos aombros da garota,enquanto Dumbledore segurava o rosto da neta entre as mãos,fazendo com que Lux olhasse para ele.mas remo percebeu que os olhos da moça pareciam vidrados.

Meu amor...o que aconteceu?Onde você estava?Como você veio?-Lux piscou várias vezes ao escutar as perguntas do avô,parecendo ter dificulades em compreendê-las e encontrar suas respostas,mas por fim respondendo fracamente.

Eu não sei...acho que desmaiei...na rede de flu.Horrível.Me sinto horrível.-Lux contraiu o rosto,e Remo percebeu que a garota se esforçava para não chorar.--Não sei...não sei onde estava.Vim de Nôitibus...tonta...-Ela parou de falar fechando os olhos e recostando-se no avô.remo achou que nunca se sentira tão aliviado em toda a sua vida.Mas algo estranho acontecia,também.Enquanto ouvia Lux falar,uma esquisita raiva começou a invaddi-lo,silenciosamente.Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça,desanuviando-a.Não era o momento para aquilo.

Anna,querida...você veio andando dos portões até aqui?Nesse vento?-mcgonagall parecia horrorizada en quanto Lux confirmava com a cabeça.Harry encarou a prima atentamente,e Remo teve a impressão de que não era o único um pouco furioso.

Lux...por que você não usou a rede de flu de novo?Ou não aparatou?Ou não se comunicou com Dumbledore...hum...com ele por telepatia?-O garoto falou olhando hesitante para o diretor,mas lux balançou a cabeça violentamente diante das palavras do rapaz,e remo teve a impressão de que a moça não suportaria mais muito tempo em pé.

Eu não consegui...tive medo.Muito fraca.Meus poderes...foi como se estivessem se esvaindo.Eu SABIA que não conseguiria fazer adequadamente...aparatar...telepatia...o que está acontecendo comigo?--Ela perguntou em voz baixa,para ninguém em particular.--Só queria saber,um pouco.Posso...posso ir para o meu quarto?-Remo percebeu rapidamente os joelhos de Lux fraquejarem ante a pergunta,segurando a moça pela cintura com firmeza.Lux o encarou por alguns instantes parecendo querer dizer algo,mas finalmente fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no ombro do bruxo.

Não,meu amor.Você vai para a ala hospitalar.Pelo menos agora.-Dumbledore falou com voz firme ao perceber que a neta não gostara da idéia.--madame pomfrey vai decidir para onde você deve ir,onde deve ficar.Por mim,Lux...faça por mim.Para que eu me sinta mais tranqüilo.Não discuta,ao menos por hoje.Por favor,querida.-Lux encarou o avô por um longo momento até concordar,deixando que remo praticamente a carregasse para a enfermaria,os pés mal tocando o chão enquanto mcgonagall,Harry e Dumbledore acompanhavam atentamente a trajetória do casal.

Madame pomfrey examinou lux por um longo tempo,as duas isoladas pelas cortinas,enquanto todos esperavam impacientemente ao redor.Eles podiam ouvir os fiapos de conversa entre a bruxa-enfermeira e a moça,e puderam puvir claramente quando Anna admitira em voz baixa que nunca se sentira tão mal ou sem energia.A bruxa mais velha finalmente abriu as cortinas ao redor da cama permitindo que se aproximassem,ajudando a garota a se ajustar nos travesseiros e entregando-lhe um vidrinho que harry reconheceu como poção para dormir.

Vou manter você aqui por essa noite.-Lux olhou desconfiada para madame Pomfrey,mas a bruxa a encarou com firmeza.--É para o seu bem,Anna.Quero vigiá-la por algum tempo.Você não é nenhuma tola,e sabe com o que estamos lidando.Você é uma curandeira,portanto sabe melhor do que ninguém que é necessário.Beba a poção,durma e descanse.Amanhã veremos se volta ao seu em mim.-Lux pareceu resignada,destampando por fim o vidrinho e bebendo o seu conteúdo de um gole,não sem antes tentar sorrir para o avô,Harry,Remo e Mcgonagall.mas o rosto da garota parecia contraído e sem vida,e foi com alívio que todos observaram Anna finalmente adormecer.

Madame Pomfrey observou a respiração da garota por alguns momentos certificando-se de que estava regular,antes de fastar-se e fazer sinal para que a acompnhassem.A bruxa-enfermeira os levou para um canto afastado da ala,de modo que o barulho sequer chegasse perto da moça adormecida.papoula encarou todos muito seriamente,até por fim se deter em Dumbledore,falando com suavidade.

Não vou mentir,diretor.Ela não está bem.Mas poderia estar bem pior.-Remo sentiu a pele se arrepiar ao ouvir as palavras da bruxa,mas tentou manter a calma.--Por sorte,estamos no início.Anna está entrando num processo raro,chamado esgotamento mágico.É uma condição onde a natureza mágica do indivíduo entra em colapso,em virtude de um descontrole na sua utilização.É muito difícil um bruxo chegar a esse ponto,mas infelizmente Anna faz parte do raro grupo de risco para esse problema:Ela é empática.90 dos casos de esgotamento mágico ocorrem em empáticos,geralmente em períodos como esse que estamos vivendo,vocês sabem...de guerra,feridos,desaparecidos.Empáticos tendem por natureza a exagerar na dose do seu trabalho e deixarem de lado o próprio bem-estar.na verdade,quanto mais poderoso é o bruxo,e quanto maior a sua empatia,maior é a tendência a esse processo.Anna é o segundo caso que vejo em toda a minha vida.-Dumbledore lançou um olhar triste para a neta antes de voltar a atenção para a enfermeira,que sorriu de modo tranqüilizante.--felizmente,Anna ainda está na fase inicial do processo,o que significa que é totalmente reversível se cuidarmos dela adequadamente.O esgotamento mágico realiza-se de maneira exatamente como agora:Cansaço,depressão,perdas constantes de consciência,enfraquecimento dos poderes por alguns instantes,dificuldades para dormir...são sinais de alerta de que o corpo está se esgotando e precisa descansar.A preocupação agora é fazer Anna PARAR,Alvo.Ela não pode continuar assim,com horas intermináveis de trabalho,reuniões da ordem,treinos,noites insones.Ela precisa de tempo para si mesma,para coisas amenas,que lhe dêem unicamente prazer.Anna é jovem,mas se comporta como se tivesse séculos a mais.Ela não pode progredir no processo de esgotamento,porque aí sim,o caso será grave,até fatal.Ela pode entrar em choque profundo...digamos como um processo de rejeição do próprio corpo ao excesso de energia e magia que está encerrado ali,em ponto de ebulição.Um estado de colapso absoluto,de autodestruição.Não saberemos então onde vai dar.Existem bruxos que já entraram em colapso mágico e conseguiram se recuperar e retornar á vida normal...mas outros não.É uma coisa intrínseca á pessoa.Agora,Anna está muito longe desse estágio,isso posso disse,o quadro dela é inicial.O que ela precisa é de uma vigilância cosntante aos prórpios limites,para não extrapolar e evoluir no problema.Não estou dizendo para que ela deixe de trabalhar ou algo do tipo,nem ficar em repouso absoluto.Isso pode mesmo ser prejudicial,deixá-la agitada e sem um cano de escape.É saudável que Anna se ocupe,tenha coisas a fazer.O que se precisa é reduzir o excesso.-papoula sorriu mais um pouco,procurando acalmar as expressões preocupadas que a cercavam.--Não se assustem tanto com o modo como Anna chegou hoje ao castelo.Essa fraqueza é passageira.garanto a vocês que,quando ela acordar,estará se sentindo bem melhor,quase nova.Vou mantê-la hoje á noite em observação,mas manhã irei liberá-la para os próprios aposentos.Devo deixá-la em repouso,também.Mas o pior já passou.O que temos de fazer é evitar que retorne e progrida.

(---------------) (------------------------) (--------------)

Hum...vocês acham que esse rabo vai desaparecer,certo?-Rony perguntou com a voz ligeiramente alterada enquanto desafiava a própria capacidade de motilidade girando o pescoço para trás a fim de observar melhor a cauda londa e felpuda que saía do próprio corpo.Harry tentou se manter sério enquanto concordava com a cabeça para tranqüilizar o amigo,mas a verdade era que a visão de um rabo vermelho e peludo saindo pelas calças de Rony era por demais sensacional para que o rapaz não tivesse a sensação de que explodiria em gargalhadas a qualquer momento.Harry podia ver que Hermione também lutava para manter a diginidade,enquanto Ginny há muito já perdera a compostura,dobrando-se de rir enquanto aolhava para o irmão.

Harry inspirou fundo,sentindo-se repentinamente leve.Era bom viver momentos como aquele,onde a maior preocupação era um feitiço que possivelmente dera errado.Ele definitivamente precisava daqueles instantes de descontração,após tanta ensão em tão poucos dias.Era como se os acontecimentos ruins tivessem resolvido se juntar numa bola de neve naquela semana.Orimeiro,viera a "conversa" com Voldemort,e o ataque aos pais de mione,quando quase perdiam a Sra.Granger...depois,contar a verdade sobre a profecia para os amigos,e harry ainda estremecia a recordar da solidão e medo que sentira...então,Dumbledore lhe falara das harpias...e por fim,houve o suposto desaparecimento de Lux.Harry se perguntara se alguém poderia morrer de uma ataque cardíaco na sua idade,porque fora exatamente essa a impressão que tivera enquanto aguardava notícias da "irmã" e a procuravam desvairadamente pelo castelo.E,para ele,a situação não melhorara muito depois que Lux aparecera.As palavras "esgotamento mágico" continuaram a povoar sua cabeça muito depois de Lux adormecer da ala hospitalar,o rosto pálido da garota gravado em sua memória,bem como as palvars "pode chegar a ser fatal" de madame Pomfrey.

Harry só respirara um pouco mais aliviado na hora do almoço do dia seguinte,quando vira Lux acordar e ser transferida da ala hospitalar para o próprio quarto,e parecendo muito mais bem-disposta.O rapaz fizera visitas ocasionais á prima durante todo o dia,apenas para checar se ela estava realmente bem,mas Lux estava sempre dormindo,sob o olhar vigilante de Dumbledore,que tirara o dia para cuidar da neta.Ainda há alguns minutos,passara rapidamente pelo quarto,conversando um pouco com Remo,que vigiaria a garota durante à noite,para que Dumbledore pudesse cuidar de negócios da ordem da fênix e posteriormente descansar um pouco.

Apenas após certificar-se de que tudo estava bem Harry permitira-se pensar em coisas diferentes,concordando animadamente quando Rony,Ginny e hermione propuseram usar aquela noite para estudos em animagia.Os quatro se dirigiram rapidamente para a sala precisa,excitados.Após semanas de pesquisas e observações,finalmente haviam decidido começar a tentar as etapas iniciais de transformação nos seus respectivos animais.

Harry sabia o que tinham de fazer,pois estudara cuidadosamente cada passo do processo.Após uma observação exaustiva das carcterístaicas anatômicas do seu animal,cada um deveria concentrar seu poder mágico em começar a acostumas seus respectivos corpos às transmutações necessárias para assumirem sua formas animagas completas.Era um trabalho lento e delicado,e eles seguiram á risca os conselhos escritos por Sirius e james no livro dos marotos,tentando não se precipitar em suas transformações.Era um evento gradual,e deviam acostumar progressivamente cada parte do corpo a assumir uma nova forma.Haviam combinado ir com muita calma.

Assim,todos se concentraram silenciosamente em suas tarefas,sorrindo depois de algum tempo ao perceberem em cada um as diversas mudanças de uma transformação inicial.Harry observara num espelho seus olhos se tingirem da mesma tonalidade dourada dos ohos de Hino,sua fênix,bem como suas unhas aumentarem repentinamente como garras.O mesmo aconteceu nas mãos de Ginny,como as garras de uma leos pronta para o ataque.Hermione preferiu trabalhar nas orelhas,e harry não pÔde conter o riso quando duas orelhas de cão labrador surgiram subitamente na amiga,misturando-se aos cabelos cheios.Rony fizera crescer uma magnífica cauda de raposa,mas harry se perguntava agora se o amigo não teria exagerado,pois agora encontrava dificuldades em faz-la desaparecer,enquanto os outros já haviam voltado ao normal.

É claro que vai desaparecer,Ron.Você só precisa se concentrar mais.-Hermione faou num tom tranqüilizante,chegando mais perto do rapaz e sorrindo timidamente.--E bom,até que você ficou bonitinho...quer dizer...-o rosto de Mione adquiriu uma interessante tonalidade rósea.--Eu gosto.Gosto de você assim,também.-Harry tentou não reparar no sorriso bobo em que Rony se desmanchava ao escutar as palavras da namorada,segurando amão da garota entre as suas.

Bem,você também ficou bonita...você é sempre bonita.-Harry girou os olhos,dando um suspiro resignado enquanto os dois melhores amigos se desmanchavam em sorrisos largos um para o outro.Ele rezou,silenciosamente,que Mione e Rony pelo menos não SE BEIJASSEM ali mesmo.Era estranho para harry vê-los daquela maneira,para não dizer um tanto constrangedor.O rapaz sabia que era natural que Ron e Mione fossem carinhosos um com o outro agora que eram um casal,mas sentia-se embaraçado com demonstrações explícitas de afeto.Ás vezes,semtia-se um intruso ali.

Ele voltou-se para ginny,esperando ver o mesmo olhar de impaciência que o dele no rosto da garota.Afinal,a irmã de Rony sempre fora a sua "cúmplice" no que concernia aos comentários espirituosos sobre o novo casal.Entretanto,agarota não lhe devolveu o olhar,e Harry teve a impressão de enxergar uma expressão sonhadora na face de Ginny enquanto contemplava o casal,mas o momento foi se percebesse que era observada,a irmã de Rony piscou e se afastou,indo remexer nas estantes de livros.

Harry deu um suspiro frustrado.Ginny andava arredia com ele desde o jogo de quadribol.Na verdade,desde aquele dia,não lembrava de ter ficado sozinho com a garota.Era quase como se Ginny o estivesse...evitando.Ela não o olhava mais nos olhos,e nem lhe sorria mais com a mesma franqueza e espontaneidade.Era como uma barreira invisível e cada vez maior entre eles.E Harry simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer.para ele,as garotas se tornavam mais e mais complicadas a cada minuto.

(----------------) (---------------------------) (----------------)

Remo relembrou pelo que lhe parecia a centésima vez as palavras de madame Pomfrey,enquanto contemplava Lux dormir tranqüilamente.Já era a noite do dia seguinte ao desaparecimento da garota,e Anna agora descansava em seu próprio quarto,tendo sido liberada da ala hospitalar na hora do almoço.Remo não tivera exatamente muita oportunidade de passar o tempo com Lux,uma vez que precisara administrar suas aulas durante o dia.Alvo reservara para si a incubência de cuidar da neta,apenas deixando-a há alguns minutos atrás,em virtude das usas obrigações com a Ordem da fênix naquela noite.Remo ficara,prometendo vigiar a moça pela noite.

madame Pomfrey tivera razão ao garantir que Lux acordaria sentindo-se bem melhor.Quando a garota voltou ao quarto parecia quase normal,e por pouco não conseguiram convencê-la de que seria melhor descansar por mais aquela tarde.Lux não pareceu gostar da idéia,mas enfim aquiesceu e adormeceu novamente,o que fez com que Remo se sentisse ligeiramente melhor.Ao menos ainda restara um pouco de bom-senso na garota,pensara.Mas ainda tinha contas a acertar com lux,recordara severamente a si mesmo enquanto observava a moça se mexer vagarosamente na cama.

Lux abriu os olhos de repente,com uma expressão subitamente alerta enquanto olhava ao redor,logo relaxando ao perceber Remo sentado numa poltrona ao seu lado.Ela sorriu lentamente,sentando-se e puxando os cabelos para trás,tentando arrumá-los um pouco.

Ei.-Ela falou em voz baixa,o sorriso se alargando.--Bom dia.Ou boa noite.-Ela corrigiu ao olhar para janela e perceber que estava escuro.--Que horas são?-Remo não sorriu de volta,fitando-a com a expressão neutra.

Ainda é cedo.-Lux franziu as sobrancelhas para o bruxo,mas ele fingiu não notar.

Seu avô precisou sair,negócios da Ordem.Harry esteve aqui agora há pouco,disse que amanhã a visitará de se sente?-Não havia nenhuma flexão calorosa na voz do bruxo,e Lux o encarou atentamente.

Bem...-Ela estendeu a mão,mas remo pareceu não notar,levantando-se bruscamente.Lux lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

Ótimo.Você ainda não jantou.Vou pedir que tragam algo.--Anna fitou o bruxo por um longo momento,tentando decidir como agir.Remo não parecia o mesmo,e ela tentava entender o por que daquela frieza.Ela se levantou cuidadosamente,percebendo que o bruxo parecia tenso.Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas,mas remo não reagiu.Lux suspirou.

Certo.Vou tomar um banho,então.-Ela observou remo acenar distraidamente,e entrou em silêncio no banheiro,fechando a porta e se perguntando por que os homens eram tão complexos.

Um jantar leve já a esperava quando ela saiu,e Remo admitiu intimamente que Lux parecia maravilhosa,os cabelos longos e perfumados soltos,parecendo complementar o vestido simples que ela colocara.O bruxo observou silenciosamente a moça sentar-se á sua frente,fazendo sinal para que ela começasse a comer.

Não vai comer também?-Ela perguntou timidamente,mas o bruxo negou rápido.

Já jantei.-Sua voz saiu mais brusca do que pretendera,e Lux lançou-lhe um olhar entre surpreso e magoado,mas baixou os olhos e começou a comer silenciosamente.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada durante a refeição,e parecia a Lux que ela poderia cortar o ar com uma faca,tal era a tensão que parecia correr entre eles.A moça finalmente terminou,largando os talheres com violência no prato e cruzando os braços para Lupin.

Certo.cansei.O que há?-Ela perguntou num tom levemente irritado,e Remo deu de ombros.

Não sei do que está falando.-Lux inspirou fundo,erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Uma ova que não sabe.Olhe para você.Olhe para NÓS.Não nos falamos durante todo o jantar.E sempre que pergunto alguma coisa,você dá uma resposta secae não tenta conversar...está zangado comigo? Por que?-Remo olhou para o teto.

Não estou zangado com você.-Lux se levantou bruscamente.--E procure se acalmar.Você não pode ficar agitada assim.

Pra cima de mim,Remo?O que você acha que eu sou,alguma espécie de idiota?Você nem me olha nos olhos!Que droga,o que foi que eu fiz?-Remo finalmente a encarou,e Lux ficou abismada com a onda de raiva que enxergara ali.

Se você não sabe o que há,então não vale á pena dizer.-Lux atirou os braços para cima,exasperada.

Remo,pelo amor de merlin!Eu não sou adivinha.Se tem algo incomodando você,apenas FALE.Pare de ser tão evasivo.E se não quer que eu fique agitada,pare de me irritar!Puxa vida,eu quero consertar,o que quer que seja.Dá pra dizer?-Remo a encarou em silêncio por um longo momento,e quando falou,foi com tanta frieza que Lux recuou.

Você realmente não faz idéia,não é?Você não sabe...-Ele respirou fundo,tentando controlar a própria raiva,enquanto ela o encarava,confusa.--Você tem noção do que nos fez ontem?Tem alguma idéia do susto que nos deu,da perocupação que passamos?E droga,Lux,tudo porque você não respeita os próprios limites!Você guarda tudo dentro de si mesma,não diz que se sente mal,e simplesmente SAI PRA TRABALHAR assim...e pra quê?Pra desmaiar por lá,ser mandada de volta e RECUSAR ajuda para vir.E então,passa mal de novo e SE PERDE,e DESAPARECE,e nos deixa aqui,loucos de preocupação.Você tem idéia de como seu avô ficou?De como harry ficou?De como EU fiquei?Pensei que fosse ter um atque cardíaco,diabos!Minha cabeça já estava cheia de imagens de Voldemort torturando-a.-Ele andava de um lado para o outro,repentinamente furioso.Estava guardando aquilo desde o dia anterior,e agora as palavras explodiam numa enxurrada zangada.--E por que você não pegou mais leve nas suas coisas,em primeiro lugar?Por que faz isso consigo mesma,não dorme,não come,não descansa?Pra ter essa droga de esgotamento mágico,Lux?O que você quer,se matar?Porque é isso que você está fazendo,sua doida.Voce corre o tempo todo,se preocupa com todo mundo menos com você mesma.E agora está doente por isso.E vem me perguntar o que há de errado?Me poupe,Lux.Isso é ridículo.-Ele nem mesmo sabia mais o que estava dizendo.Estava apenas bravo,chateado pelo susto,pela simples possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer a ela.Mas o rosto de Lux se tingiu de vermelho,e o bruxo percebeu que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.Ela levantou os olhos,e Lupin reparou que eles pareciam em brasa.

Não me venha com essa,Remo.Quer me fazer sentir mais culpada do que já me sinto?Ótimo,você conseguiu!Obrigada por me lembrar que quase matei minha família e você de preocupação.Obrigada por me lembrar do trabalho que dou,que estou dando.Que droga,Remo,EU NÃO SOU PERFEITA!Também tenho o direito de errar!Eu errei ontem,e sei perfeitamente disso.Acha que não me arrependo agora de não ter aceitado que Kingsley me trouxesse para cá?Acha que gostei do que aconteceu?Acha que gosto de estar assim?Pois bem,aqui vai uma novidade:NÃO FOI DE PROPÓSITO!Voce já parou pra pensar que às vezes eu não sei o que fazer?Parou pra pensar que eu estava confusa,zonza e desorientada?Que não estava BEM,raciocinando direito?Que inferno,Remo,por que está fazendo isso comigo?Que direito você tem?O que tem a ver com isso?-Ela agora gritava,todos os sentimentos que estiveram engarrafados aflorando no calor do momento.

Merda,Lux,EU TIVE MEDO,está bem?Medo de perder você,medo de mim mesmo,de NÓS dois!Acha que é fácil pra mim ver você praticamente inconsciente numa droga de cama de enfermaria?Com madame Pomfrey falando que,se você não parar,PODE MORRER?-Ele agora gritava também,sem nem mesmo se importar com o linguajar.Mas aquilo não pareceu abalar Lux.

Não é fácil para ninguém,Remo.E você não respondeu,diabos!Que direito você acha que tem?-Ela gritou mais uma vez,e o bruxo perdeu subitamente o controle.

O direito de me preocupar com as pessoas que eu amo!-Ele rugiu de repente,sem se dar conta do que dizia.

Ótimo,e quem você...-mas Lux parou no meio da frase,arregalando os olhos para ele,parecendo registrar algo importante,muito importante.--Espere.Não...calma.O que você...você falou aqui?Se preocupar com...-A moça já não gritava,a voz saindo num sussurro esperançoso,quase assustado.Remo encarou a garota surpreso,sem saber exatamente o que fazer.Ele não pretendera falar aquilo.Mas agora que dissera,parecia-lhe ridículo recuar.falara no calor do momento,sim.Mas era a verdade.Ele inspirou profundamente,a voz muito suave.

Com as pessoas que eu amo,Lux.-Ele obserou Lux levar uma mão á boca,e achou que a garota parecia prestes a chorar ou desmaiar,não saberia dizer exatamente.--Me preocupar com a mulher que eu amo.-Por um instante,ele teve a certeza de que Lux desabaria no chão,mas o momento foi se só agora as coisas parecessem fazer sentido para ela,Lux se endireitou subitamente,os lábios se curvando no sorriso mais luminoso que remo já vira num ser humano.E direcionado a ele.

Lux se aproximou muito devagar,as mãos tocando tímida e delicadamente cada centímetro do rosto do bruxo,até finalmente sossegarem,apoiando-se na nuca dele,puxando-o para mais perto,até que seus lábios estivessem quase se tocando.

Ah,Remo...-Ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de beijá-lo com extrema leveza,que logo foi substituída por um ato intenso e exigente,como se toda a vida deles dependesse daquele toque,de cada roçar de lábios.

Remo apenas registrou que havia algo diferente naquele beijo,algo que já se insinuara entre eles algumas vezes,mas que nunca se mostrara abertamente,como uma sombra escusa esperando o momento certo de surgir.Era como se agora existisse entre eles uma nova intimidade,uma espécie de entendimento mútuo.Remo não sabia exatamente o que era.Apenas que era muito,muito bom.

Ele percebeu as mãos de Lux se insinuando por baixo de sua camisa,sentindo o contato da pele feminina circulando suas costas,seu abdômem.O tecido apenas incomodava,e por isso ele se apressou em levantar os braços quando lux fez menção de ajudá-lo a se livrar daquilo.Era bom sentir o contato do corpo de Lux no seu peito despido.Remo procurou pelos lábios da moça mais uma vez,surpreendendo-se com a forma com que os mesmos se encaixavam cada vez melhor em sua boca.Ele acariciou o pescoço macio,descendo as mãos vagarosamente para os ombros bem delineados,afastando delicadamente os cabelos compridos qu caíam ali,deixando a pele livre para beijá-la.O bruxo arriou um pouco a alça fina do vestido da garota,de modo que a pele do ombro ficasse exposta.Lux apenas chegou mais perto,as pernas compridas enroscando-se nas dele num nó complicado e perigoso.Ele recuou um pouco,de modo que pudesse encará-la.

Lux...talvez seja melhor eu ir embora...se ficar aqui mais tempo,não sei...não sei se vou conseguir me controlar,entende?-Lux sorriu,tomando as mãos dele nas suas,guiando-as lentamente para as suas costas,onde um pequeno zíper descansava.

Quem disse que eu quero que você se controle?-Ela colocou os dedos do bruxo no zíper,puxando-os para baixo lentamente,até que,de repente,o tecido claro estava no chão.Remo ficou em silêncio por um longo momento,os olhos apenas contemplando o corpo protegido agora apenas por roupas íntimas.O bruxo chegou mais perto,segurando o rosto levemente corado entre as mãos.

Você é linda,Lux.--Ele a beijou delicadamente,as mãos passeando pelas costas descobertas.--Você tem certeza?-Ela sorriu,os lábios se aproximando dos dele,ao mesmo tempo em que se moviam cuidadosamente em direção á cama,como uma coreografia bem coordenada.

Eu amo você,Remo Lupin.E,se isso não for motivo suficiente para o que vamos fazer,então o mundo não tem mais sentido.

Remo sorriu também,abraçando Lux com força,deitando-a com delicadeza no colchão,percebendo que um mundo inteiro se construía a sua frente.Um mundo novo.E sem solidão.

Depois,muito depois,quando remo e Lux apenas se deitavam tranqüilamente na cama,as pernas ainda entrelaçadas por baixo dos lençóis,a cabeça da moça descansansando no peito do bruxo,Remo atentou para o fato de que agora,simplesmente não havia mais volta.Eles haviam dito as palavras mágicas,em voz alta.Haviam quebrado todas as barreiras que ainda existiam entre os dois.Não havia mais um do outro,mente e corpo.Remo refletiu que,normalmente,isso o teria assustado profundamente.Mas com Lux,não era assim.Ele estava pura e simplesmente FELIZ.

Está cansada?-Remo acariciou os cabelos levemente dourados enquanto observava Lux balançar a cabeça,os dedos bricando displicentemente pelo peito do bruxo.

Não.Estou feliz.Muito.-Ela sorriu,os olhos amendoados brilhando.--Você sabe...eu sabia que era bom...mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim.Tão maravilhoso.-O bruxo a apertou com mais força.

Eu não machuquei você?-Ele perguntou levemente preocupado,mas o sorriso de Lux dizia tudo.

Não,seu tonto.Ninguém nunca poderia ser tão gentil comigo.--Ela piscou,parecendo sonolenta.--Quantos...quantos feitiços anticoncepção nós usamos?-Remo refletiu um pouco.

Quatro,eu acho.Eu fiz dois,você fez dois.-Ele parou,pensando em algo engraçado.Nunca pensara que Lux fosse tão preocupada com aquele tipo de coisa,mas a moça fora a primeira a lembrar daquilo,insistindo num cuidado extremo.mas esse era um assunto para depois.Não se sentia inclinado a questionar Lux sobre a aparente fobia de concepção da garota.

Bom.Estamos seguros.Junto com a poção anticoncepção que vou começar a tomar é tiro e queda...tudo bem.-Remo encarou a moça,surpreso,mas decidiu permanecer em silêncio.Lux fechou os olhos,parecendo satisfeita.--Remo?Desculpe...por ter preocupado você.prometo que vou me cuidar melhor agora,está certo?Vou ficar bem.-O bruxo sorriu,puxando o lençol para cima da garota,protegendo as costas nuas do frio da noite de outono.

É só o que eu quero,minha querida...-Ele a beijou suavemente.--meu amor.

"--Meu amor"...eu gosto de como soa.-Ela sorriu levemente,ficando muito quieta até que ambos adormecessem,o único som no quarto escuro do vento forte batendo na janela fechada.

Poets often use many words

to say a simple thing

it takes thought and time and rhyme

to make a poem sing

Poetas freqüentemente usam muitas palavras

para dizer uma coisa simples

leva tempo,pensamento e rima

para fazer um poema cantar

With music and words I´ve been playing

for you Ive written a song

to be sure that you know what i´m saying

I´ll translate,as I go along...

Com música e palavras eu estive bricando

para você,eu escrevi uma canção

para ter certeza de que você saberá o que estou dizendo

eu traduzirei,enquanto prossigo...

Fly me to the moon,

and let me play among the stars

let me see what spring is like

os jupiter and mars

faça-me voar até a lua,

e deixe-me brincar entre as estrelas

deixe-me ver como é a primavera

em Júpiter e Marte

In other words

hold my hand.

In other words,

darling,kiss me

Em outras palavras

segure minha mão

em outras palavras,

querida,beije-me

Fill my heart with song

and let me play forever more

you are all I long for

all I worship and adore

Encha meu coração com música

e deixe-me tocar para sempre mais

você é tudo o que eu desejo

tudo que eu cultuo e adoro

In other words

please be true.

In other words...

I love you...

Em outras palavras,

por favor seja verdadeira

Em outras palavras...

Eu amo você.

(----------------) (------------------------------) (-----------------------)

Então...quando é que você vai parar com isso?-Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas para hermione ante a pergunta,enquanto subiam lentamente as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.Já era bem tarde,e tinham cabadado de despedir-se de Harry e Rony na sala comunal,após retornarem da sala precisa.

Parar com o que?-A garota ruiva perguntou displicentemente,ainda que tivesse uma boa idéia do que Mione etava falando.Mas não entregaria o jogo tão fácil.Hermione deu um suspiro impaciente.

Não se faça de boba,Ginny Weasley.Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.-Ginny estacou no meio da escada,voltando-se para encarar hermione,que continuava a falar severamente.--Mas se você prefere,eu digo.Quando vai parar de evitar o Harry como vem fazendo?Ou você acha que eu não percebi?E a propósito,por que está fazendo isso?Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Hermione lançou um olhar penetrante para a amiga,e Ginny hesitou um pouco antes de confirmar com a cabeça.

Hum...mais ou menos...acho que QUASE aconteceu...-Ginny olhou para todos os lados como se estivessem sendo observadas,até puxar Mione repentinamente pela mão,tornando a descer as escadas em direção á sala comunal.A garota ruiva enfiou a cabeça no aposento,certificando-se que estava realmente vazio antes de entrar sorrateiramente dirigindo-se para as confortáveis poltronas diante da lareira e fazendo sinal para que hermione a seguisse.

Então,dá para contar o que está havendo?Você anda estranha desde aquela partida de quadribol.-Ginny inspirou fundo antes de começar a falar,as palavras fluindo ansiosamente enquanto sua mente retornava para aquele momento de dias atrás,quando Harry tocara em seu rosto em pleno ar,o vento bagunçando-lhe os cabelos...

Então-Ginny sentiu-se corar enquanto falava,e Mione arregalava os olhos.--Ele pareceu que ia ME BEIJAR...quer dizer,ele se aproximou,de um jeito,sabe...como se fosse.Eu não sei.-Ela finalmente terminou,observando o rosto de Mione se franzir em reflexão.

E o que você fez?-Ginny suspirou.

Bom,graças a merlin não precisei fazer nada.O resto do time apareceu antes que pudesse acontecer alguma coisa realmente,então eu dei o fora dali...-Ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão de desaprovação no rosto de Mione.--O que?

E desde então você tem evitado o Harry,Ginny?Isso não combina com você.Já se foi o tempo em que Harry afetava você desse jeito,lembra?Ou eu estou errada?-A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente,observando a ruiva negar com veemência.

É claro que não está errada.Você sabe que eu já superei isso,Mione.Não seja ridícula.Não vejo mais o harry dessa forma.-Hermione não parecia convencida.

Então por que você nem olha nos olhos dele,Ginny?Por que você fugiu?Por que está tão constrangida com ele?-Mione observou Ginny dar de ombros silenciosamente,e demorou alguns minutos para voltar a falar,escolhendo cuidadosamente as palvras.Sabia que tocaria num ponto delicado.--Ginny...você não poderia...quem sabe...hum...-Ela respirou fundo.--Estar gostando do Harry?-Ginny praticamente saltou da cadeira,a voz se erguendo e adquirindo um tom agudo.

NÃO!Mione,você sabe...você sabe que não é dessa maneira.Eu superei esse sentimento.Não é como antes...-Hermione acenou para a amiga,indicando que sentasse novamente.

Não estou dizendo que você não superou o que sentia ANTES pelo Harry,Gin.-Hermione falou suavemente.--Você nuca teria tido nada com o Miguel Corner se não tivesse superado naquela época.Não é do seu feitio.O que eu quero dizer é...você não poderia ter...se apaixonado DE NOVO pelo Harry?Nesses últimos meses?-Mione proferiu cada palavra devagar e com muita cautela,enquanto Ginny corava e balançava a cabeça.

Não.Não pode.Quer dizer,não é que eu não goste do Harry.-Ela falou apressadamente.--Mas ele é meu amigo.Levei muito tempo para chegar a esse ponto,Mione.Não iria estragar tudo caindo no mesmo erro.-A voz da garota soou triste.--Você sabe.Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que eu passei para conseguir agir normalmente e me aproximar de vocês...me aproximar DELE,sem problemas.Aquela garota de antes sumiu,Mione.E não vai voltar.-Ginny falou em voz alta,como se confirmando para si mesma,e hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu sei disso,Gin.É o que eu estou tentando dizer,entende?Não estou dizendo que você ficou presa no mesmo sentimento de cinco anos atrás.Sei que não ficou.Mas pense...-Mione falou delicadamente.--Você mudou.Harry mudou.Muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos tempos.Vocês se aproximaram,se tornaram bons amigos.Passamos por poucas e boas juntos.Você amadureceu,e Harry também.E tiveram a chance de se conhecer melhor,se conhecer de verdade.Não pode ter surgido nada a partir daí?Bona amigos podem se apaixonar,você sabe...Veja eu e Rony.-Mione deu sorriso pequeno,enquanto Ginny balançava a cabeça,parecendo apavorada.

Não,não podem...não eu.De novo não.O Harry NÃO PODE fazer isso comigo,Mione.Não é justo.Passei um tempão para esquecê-lo.Agora ele não pode simplesmente chegar com esse jeito dele,calado,tímido e gentil...não pode sorrir pra mim como faz...NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO.Ele nunca me viu desse jeito quando eu quis.Não pode mudar agora.Não é justo.Quando parecia ir tão bem.-As palavras saíam rapidamente de sua boca,e hermione sorriu novamente,colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga.

Ginny...CALMA.Em primeiro lugar,Harry não VIA você desse modo.Pretérito.Agora as coisas são muito diferentes.Você não é mais apenas a irmãzinha de Rony.Você é parte do nosso grupo.É importante para nós,para Harry.Ele confia em você,pelo que você é,pelo que você já mostrou ser capaz de fazer.E outra coisa...você não escolhe se apaixonar,Ginny.Nem por quem isso acontece.Você não é a mesma,Harry não é o mesmo.Os tempos são outros,as circunstâncias também.Eu não estou afirmando nada aqui.-Hermione apressou-se em dizer.--Não posso afirmar que você goste do harry,claro que não.Isso só você pode saber e dizer.mas acho que você definitivamente tem muita coisa para pensar.Acho que você está em negação quanto a alguns pontos.Você não quer nem cogitar a POSSIBILIDADE,Gin.Isso não é natural.-Hermione levantou,sorrindo para a amiga.--Harry é especial,Ginny.Você é uma das poucas pessoas que entendem isso da melhor forma.Não é qualquer garota que pode fazer bem a ele,que é certa para ele.Harry precisa de alguém que o compreenda,e que saiba lidar com quem ele é,com o que ele é,e com as coisas que tem que fazer.mas que também saiba fazê-lo esquecer um pouco de tantas responsabilidades.E não é qualquer pessoa que pode com isso.Mas eu acho-O sorriso de Mione se alargou um Pouco,enquanto a garota começava a se afastar,dirigindo-se à escada.--Que você é uma delas.Resta saber se você também acha.E quer...é algo a se pensar...

Por muito tempo depois que Hermione sumira através das escadas em caracol,Ginny permaneceu parada na poltrona,olhando sem piscar para o fogo.Foi exatamente daquela maneira que os elfos domésticos do castelo deram de cara com garota nas primeiras horas da madrugada,no seu serviço se limpeza.


	49. Chapter 49

Nota da autora: Ok,essa vai ser uma nota BEM grande...então vamos por tópicos!

1-Como sempre,começo repetindo:Eu não possuo harry Potter,ou nada relacionado ao seu meio,ok?Essa é apenas uma mera fic,para a sua e a minha diversão!

2-Desculpem,desculpem,desculpem.Muito,muito tempo para atualizar.É uma falta de respeito com todos vocês,admito.Muitas são as desculpas para isso ter acontecido,mas ainda assim,sei que não foi nada legal da minha parte.mas por vafor,me dêem um desconto...vamos aos fatos:

# Eu passei todo o mês de julho viajando,como já tinha avisado a vocês.Lá,foi impossível me dedicar á fic.Principalmente quando "HP and the half blood prince" foi lançado.Acho que vocês,como fãs,podem me entender.Eu sinceramente só tive olhos para o novo livro.E para o país maravilhoso que estava visitando...(a propósito...alguns de vocês andaram me perguntando...não volto mais para o Brasil?Já voltei...mas dentro de algum tempo,espero voltar para a aInglaterra,e sim,definitivamente dessa vez)

#Quando voltei,a faculdade remomeçou imediatamente,no dia seguinte.passei a primeira semana como um zumbi,me readaptando ao fuso horário e tendo que estudar e dar maus plantões.Estou no último ano de atividade acadêmica na faculdade,em 2006 começo meu internato.O que significa que estou sobrecarregada de aulas,provas e seminários.

#Li o sexto livro.E confesso que pensei seriamente em parar com a fic...afinal,pensei,não haveria sentido continuar,já que a história original do sexto ano de harry já estava publicada...mas bem...não pude resistir,após algum tempo.Gosto demais de escrever essa história pra parar.cabe a vocês decidir se vão ou não continuar lendo,mesmo sabendo o que acontece em HP ¨6.

#Por falar nisso,como já disse,li o sexto livro.mas em respeito a quem ainda não teve a oportunidade de ler,não vou comentar nada do que aconteceu aqui.Quem quiser conversar sobre o livro,sinta-se livre para me mandar e-mails: favor,não vamos estragar a surpresa de quem não teve acesso ao novo volume.

#Eventualmente,na fic,poderão aparecer fatos citados no livro 6...mas nenhum relevante,prometo.Nada de spoilers."As faces da moeda" é bem diferente do livro,e vocês sabem bem disso.

3-Não estou respondendo aos comentários nesse capítulo.Mil desculpas.mas cheguei á conclusão,quando finalmente terminei de digitar esse capítulo,que já tinha adiado demais a atualização...e iria demorar uns dois dias a mais para dar tempo de responder a cada comentário e publicar o capítulo...e decidi não fazer essa sacanagem com vocês.Acho que vocês preferem um capítulo novo mais rápido do que minhas respostas tontas,certo?Mas peço,por vafor,não deixem de comentar!Vocês já me conhecem,sabem como isso é importante para mim.É o que me faz continuar a história...ainda mais agora.E não se preocupem,prometo que no próximo capítulo,tudo estará normalizado e responderei a cada resenha,como sempre!

Por hora,espero que curtam o capítulo...e digam o que acharam,por favor!Prometo que a próxima atualização não será tão demorada!

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos vocês!

CAPÍTULO 49- SEGREDOS

--Você precisa mesmo ir?-Remo tentou não demonstrar a preocupação em sua voz,mas era uma tarefa difícil.Ele observou Lux se mover de um lado para o outro do quarto,arrumando-se rapidamente.Ela sorriu para o bruxo de maneira triste.

--Preciso,meu amor.Fazem três dias que não trabalho,nem mesmo saio do castelo.Sei que o pessoal do St.Mungus e do Ministério me deu o tempo que for preciso,mas não é justo deixá-los cobrindo minhas faltas,não quando todos estão tão ocupados.Já estou bem melhor.Você sabe disso,Remo.-Lupin não podia negar que era verdadeLux parecia perfeitamente bem,principalmente se comparando-a ao estado em que chegara a Hogwarts dias atrás,quando quase entrara em colapso mágico.O bruxo deu um pequeno sorriso ao recordar da discussão que haviam tido na noite após o episódio,e o depois...nunca fazer as pazes com alguém fora tão bom,pensara o bruxo.O dia seguinte fora ainda mais maravilhoso,com uma intimidade e compreensão sólida entre os dois.Lux concordara docilmente em passar mais um dia descansando,e Remo aproveitara cada minuto em que não estava nas salas de aula para ter a moça em seus braços.Quando veio a noite,Lux silenciosamente surgira na lareira do quarto do bruxo,como um convite suave.

Acordar ao lado de Lux era como se o mundo se iluminasse todo de uma vez.Remo não se lembrava há tempos da sensação de algué, abraçando-se a ele no meio da noite,como se com tal ato nada de ruim pudesse acontecer,como se nada a protegesse mais do que seus braços ao redor da cintura fina.Ele gostava do modo como Lux enroscava-se em seu peito antes de pegar no sono,do modo como as mãos dela não pareciam ser capazes de largar as suas mesmo quando adormecida.Lux mostrava apenas para ele uma dependência tão doce que ninguém jamais desconfiaria.Era como se ela despejasse cada minuto da autosuficiência que era obrigada a mostrar o tempo inteiro para os outros em seus beijos,uma exigência e ao mesmo tempo uma generosidade tão intensas que Remo sentia-se tragado para um abismo irresistível.

Mas agora a moça sorria decidida,enquando prendia os cabelos no alto da cabeça e colocava a capa sobre os ombros.

--mas hoje é sábado.-Ele falou um pouco frustrado,e Lux se aproximou,sentando-se em seu colo.

--Eu sei.Mais um motivo para que eu vá,alguns aurores estarão de folga hoje.Não vou voltar tarde.-Ela segurou o rosto do bruxo entre as mãos,encarando-o seriamente.—Não se preocupe,Remo.Não vou exagerar em nada.E prometo que,se sentir qualquer coisa,peço para alguém me trazer de volta.Ou mando alguma mensagem para o castelo,vovô poderá me buscar,ou você.Eu vou estar bem,certo?Estou me cuidando.-Ela sorriu,beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

--Eu sei que está.Só...tome cuidado,está bem?Você pode estar melhor,mas lembre-se da siutação.E você ainda não está dormindo bem.-Ele falou severamente,lembrando-se de súbito dos estranhos sonhos que pareciam assolar Lux todas as noites,ele não saberia dizer,porque a moça não o chamava quando acordava assustada.Remo só descobrira que Lux continuava com os sonhos por acaso.Uma noite,ela acordara gritando...Lupin ainda recordava da expressão de puro pânico no rosto da moça.Mas Lux não gostava de tocar no assunto.Ele suspirou ao percebe o rosto da garota se contrair,tratando de mudar de assunto.--.Está bem,minha querida.Mas comporte-se,pelo amor de merlin.Não vá aprontar uma das suas.Preciso de voce inteira no final do dia,sabe...-Ele falou maliciosamente,enquanto Lux ria e saltava para o chão,encaminhando-se para a porta.

--Voce tem uma mente muito,muito suja,Lupin.Devia se envergonhar de dizer essas coisas para uma dama.Mas-Ela sorriu mais largamente,girando a maçaneta da porta.—Acho que não sou exatamente uma dama.E amo você desse jeito.Lembre-se disso.-Remo sorriu fazendo um sinal de "igualmente",enquanto Lux abria a porta e corava levemente ao olhar para a soleira.

--Hum...Harry.Bom dia.-Remo deu um salto da poltrna que ocupava ao escutar as palavras de Lux,ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz entrava hesitantemente no quarto,parecendo desconcertado em encontrar Anna àquela hora nos aposentos do bruxo.—Er,hum...bom dia.Eu já disse isso,não foi?Quer dizer,eu estava qui...sabe,me despedindo de Remo.è cedo,mas...-Lux parou subitamente,parecendo confusa,e Remo quase resmungou alto.Lux certamente não tinha tato para disfarçar uma situação constrangedora.

--Bom dia,Harry.Entre,sente-se comigo.Lux está indo trabalhar,passou aqui antes de sair.Não repare.Ela está com sono,não sabe direito o que está dizendo.-Pupin preferiu ignorar o olhar indignado que Lux lhe lançou,tentando encontrar as palavras certas para o erguer de sobrabcelhas irônico de Harry.O garoto certamente tinha algumas idéias na cabeça a respeito daquilo.—Quer dizer,claro que sua prima não ACORDOU aqui...-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda mais,uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

--Remo...em nome de tudo o que for sagrado pra você...nunca mais diga algo desse tipo.Eu não vi nada,não sei de nada,não ouvi nada.Lembra?Ouvidos sensíveis.Sangrando.Sem detalhes,por favor.-Foi a vez de Remo corar,e Lux terminou rindo alegremente,ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o garoto e se retirava com pressa.

--Sábia decisão,Harry.Por isso gosto tanto de você,"irmãozinho".Você é discreto.Bem,eu vou indo...tenham um bom dia,voces dois.Até mais tarde!

Harry e Remo acompanharam com os olhos a porta do quarto se fechar atrás de Lux,os dois em silêncio até que Harry resolveu se mover sentar-se na poltrona diante de Lupin,o rosto muito pensativo.Remo observou o garoto atentamente,notando que Harry parecia ligeiramente nervoso.O rapaz brincava com os polegares,girando-os incessantemente,exatamente o mesmo tique que acompanhava James quando algo o preocupava.Harry deu um sorrisinho constrangido para o padrinho,encarando fixamente a parede à sua frente.

--Algum problema,Harry?-remo perguntou seriamente,observando Harry se mexer desconfortável na cadeira,dando de ombros displicentemente.

--Não.nada.Eu só pensei que poderíamos conversar hoje,você sabe.Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.Quer dizer,com tanta coisa acontecendo...pensei que seria bom.-Harry piscou,com vontade de sacudir a própria cabeça contra a parede,porque a mesma não parecia estar funcionando adequadamente.Nem ele próprio acreditava na veracidade das próprias palavras.

A verdade era que harry sentia-se extremamente confuso.Ele pensava freqüentemente que parecia estúpido uma pessoa com tantas coisas para se preocupar como ele estar perdendo toda a sua concentração por causa de uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos...Mas Ginny Weasley simplesmente não lhe saía da cabeça,os olhos castanhos da garota perseguindo seus pensamentos como se estivessem colados em seu cérebro.Harry sentia-se esquisito,como se toda a região do seu peito estivesse sendo apertada.Por alguma razão,agora doía quando Ginny desviava os olhos dos seus os arranjava uma desculpa para se retirar da sala comunal quando não havia mais ninguém ali com eles.Doía quando a garota não lhe sorria mais abertamente com as covinhas que pareciam dançar em suas bochechas.Harry recriminava-se por aquela atitude.Ele deveria estar pensando em Voldemort,na guerra que se desenrolava e na profecia a ser cumprida.Mas uma vozinha irritante na sua cabeça dizia-lhe repetidamente que ele ainda era jovem apesar de tudo,e com a juventude surgiam os problemas típicos daquela idade,e tão importantes quanto qualquer outra coisa.era sua vida,afinal.

O que mais incomodava Harry era que ele simplesmente não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.Tinha plena cosciência de que os seus sentimentos por Ginny não eram os mesmos que ele tinha em relação a Hermione,por exemplo.Ele certamente não se imaginava tocando os lábios de Mione com os seus,como estava acontecendo cada vez mais freqüentemente em relação a Ginny...mas também não era igual ao que sentira por Cho Chang,atormentava-se harry.Ele gostara de Cho.Sentira-se atraído por ela.Mas não fora nada parecido com a valanche de emoções que o atravessava quando Ginny estava por perto.Harry sentia-se sempre em contradição.Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se bem,completo ao observar Ginny,suas mãos tremiam,e ele cvia as idéias embaçarem em sua mente,num nervosismo inexplicável.

O rapaz pensara muito antes de decidir expor aquele assunto para alguém;Não fora uma decisão fácil.Se fosse outra garota,ele talvez pudesse discutir sobre o caso com Rony,mas harry não podia sequer imaginar o rosto do amigo se tal conversa girasse em torno da sua irmã caçula.O rapaz não precisava ser vidente para prever uma monumental catástrofe.Hermione também estava fora de questão.Afinal,ela Era a melhor amiga de Ginny,até onde harry sabia.E garotas garotas contavam tudo umas as outras,ao menos segundo Dino Thomas e simmas Finneghan.

Harry sentia-se absolutamente constrangido em tocar naquele tópico,mas chegara á conclusão de que precisava de ajuda,e quem melhor do que Remo para aconselhá-lo?Afinal,ele ERA seu novo padrinho.Harry respirou fundo,decidindo que poderia tentar abordar o tema caualmente,talvez até sem citar nomes.

--É sempre bom conversar com você,Harry.A qualquer hora.Mas estou honestamente curioso.Deve existir alguma coisa urgente para você cir ao meu quarto num sábado ás oito horas da manhã.A maioroa dos estudantes aproveita esse dia para descansar e acordar mais tarde.-Remo falou casualmente,e Harry olhou embaraçado para o relógio,percebendo o seu erro.Mas acordara cedo e não conseguira dormir novamente,afinal;

--Pois é.Essas coisas acontecem.-Ele falou forçadamente,e Remo balançou a cabeça,sorrindo.Harry inspirou fundo:Era hora de começar o jogo.Ele analisou a situação,procurando a melhor maneira de abordá-la.—Remo?Posso fazer uma pergunta a você?É meio pessoal.-Ele falou hesitantemente,e Lupin pareceu surpreso,mas concordou gentilmente.

--Vá em frente,Harry.Não se acanhe.A não ser que seja algo MUITO escabroso,terei prazer em responder.-Lupin brincou para quebrar o clima tenso,e Harry deu um sorrisinho.Aquilo não seria fácil.

--Certo.Então,lá você sabe que gosta de uma garota?-Ele perguntou rapidamente,sem parar para respirar enquanto Remo erguia as sobrancelhas inquisidoramente.—Quer dizer,você sabe...GOSTAR mais que uma amiga,entende.Hum,por exemplo...como você soube que gostava de Lux?Para namorá-la?Er...o que você sente?Como?Como você sabe que ela é a pessoa pra você?-Harry olhou para baixo profundamente constrangido enquanto remo franzia as sobrancelhas e passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

--Hum...você quer dizer...como-Remo respirou profundamente,procurando manter a voz neutra e os pensamentos sensatos.Afinal,ele ERA o adulto ali,e o responsável legalmente por Harry.Nada mais normal que o rapaz fizesse aquele tipo de pergunta.Ele estava crescendo.—Como eu me apaixonei por Lux?Como eu soube disso?É isso o que você quer dizer?-O bruxo observou harry confirmar com a cabeça,parecendo muito interessado no tapete.

--É...mais ou é?Como se sabe dessas coisas?

--Há algum motivo especial para você estar me perguntando isso,Harry?-Remo perguntou sugestivamente,observando o rapaz corar ligeiramente.

--Hum.-Harry encarou o padrinho seriamente,pensando no que devia dizer.Valeria a pena mentir?Ele achava que não,mas ao mesmo tempo era difícil falar.—Talvez.Não sei.É o que estou tentando descobrir.hum...podemos passar...sem citar nomes?Pelo menos por enquanto.Tudo bem?-Remo sorriu,acenando compreensivamente,ainda que por dentro risse sozinho.Não era nenhum tolo,e sabia perfeitamente DE QUEM Harry deveria estar falando.Afinal,a atração dos Potter por cabelos ruivos já era famosa...mas Lupin não falaria isso.Só iria embaraçar o rapaz,recordou a si mesmo.

--Tudo bem,Harry.Não precisa falar nada que não queira.Apenas saiba que estou aqui para ouvir.Sabe disso,não é?-Harry confirmou com a cabeça,enquanto o bruxo refletia.—Mas você me fez uma pergunta difícil.Não acho que exista...uma fórmula para os sentimentos um pelo outro,harry. Posso dizer a você o que sinto por Lux,como acho que aconteceu,mas isso não precisa se aplicar necessariamente a você.Não acho que as pessoas se apaixonem do mesmo jeito,amem da mesma forma.Você sabe...as coisas acontecem diferentes para cada pessoa.As situações mudam.A minha história...minha história com Lux...eu não sei,Harry.Não sei como aconteceu,ou quando exatamente percebi que as coisas em relação a ela eram diferentes para mim.-Remo inspirou fundo,tentando encontrar as palavras.—Quando conheci Lux,ela era uma garota,ainda.Tão nova...jamais pensaria em nós dois como um casal naquela época.Era como se ela fosse...uma irmã menor,talvez.Não sei.Claro que gostava dela.Gostei desde a primeira vez.Mas era um sentimento diferente,entende?Naquela época,se alguém me falasse que poderia me apaixonar por ela,eu teria rido muito.Mas os anos...os anos passaram.E nós mantivemos contato,por cartas.Eu acho...acho que fomos nos tornando dependentes,confidentes um do outro.Nas cartas,falávamos coisas entre si que jamais conseguiríamos dizer cara a cara para qualquer pessoa.Fomos nos conhecendo mais.LUx se tornou juito especial para mim.Ela sempre teve essa habilidade de...encantar as pessoas.Fazê-las sentir-se queridas,compreendidas.Acho que a maturidade dela,ao mesmo tempo em que me assustava um pouco,me arrebatou.Era como...se eu falasse com uma igual.Ela entendia minhas dores,porque Lux por si só também tem varias.Era como um refúgio...as cartas dela me faziam um bem imenso.Éramos bons amigos,suponho.E então...-Remo parou um pouco,como se recordasse de algo agradável.-Então a ordem da Fênix se reuniu novamente,na noite em que voce anunciou o retorno de Voldemort.E Lux veio.Eu a avi pela primeira vez em anos,e posso afirmar para você que fiquei tão chocado que não falei por vários segundos enquanto Lux apenas me olhava.Eu vi uma mulher,não mais a garota que eu deixara para trás.O modo...o modo como ela sorriu pra e abraçou.Acho que naquele momento,eu estava perdido,embora ainda não soubesse disso.Simplesmente...eu não sei bem,Harry.Lux me faz feliz.Me entende.Me faz rir.O que você precisa fazer...é pensar...se essa garota,essa que que o coloca em dúvida...se ela faz bem a você.Que efeito ela provoca em sua seria se ela se afastasse?Tente pensar ,harry. É algo que só você pode decidir.Não existem regras para os sentimentos.Não é igual para ninguém,muitas coisas estão envolvidas.tente perguntar a 10 pessoas diferentes a história de seus amores,e você irá ouvir dez facetas distintas.Veja os casos ao seu redor...Rony e hermione...foram anos até que acontecesse para eles,certo?Eu e Lux.Seus pais...James gostou de Lily desde a primeira vez...Lily não suportou James no primeiro momento.E eles acabaram casados .Você entende o que eu quero dizer,harry?-Remo perguntou gentilmente,enquanto Harry confirmava hesitanetemente com a cabeça.

--Acho que sim.Tenho que pensar.-Harry suspirou,uma idéia repentina na cabeça.—Eu queria...queria que estivessem aqui.Talvez meu pai me dissesse algo...ou minha mãe...-Ele falou sem pensar,arregalando os olhos em seguida,atropelando-se nas palavras.—Não que não seja bom como você.Você me ajuda.O que eu quis dizer foi...-Mas Remo ergueu uma mão,sorrindo tranqüilamente.

--Sei o que quis dizer,Harry.Pais são insubstituíveis.E eu também gostaria que Lily e James estivessem aqui.-Harry engoliu em seco,tentando suprimir o aperto na própria garganta.Era engraçado como,á medida em que crescia,sentia uma falta cada vez mais avassaladora das figuras parentais.Era como se um grande buraco se abrisse em seu peito,alimentando-se mais e mais da própria solidão.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo,perdidos nos próprios pensamentos,até que Remo ergueu os olhos para o garoto,parecendo refletir.

--mas talvez...-O bruxo inspirou fundo.—Você possa ter James e Lily com você,se certa forma,harry.Seria...uma chance de conhecê-los um pouco...talvez...-Harry sentiu o coração se contrair ante aquelas palavras,inclinando-se para remo,esperando para ouvir exatamente o que o bruxo queria dizer com aquilo.—Você já viu as lembranças de Snape...por que não ver algumas das minhas?-Harry sentiu um sorriso lento se insinuar no próprio rosto,enquanto remo erguia as sobrancelhas polidamente.—Diga-me,Harry...por onde anda a sua penseira?

(---------------------) (------------------) (------------------------)

--Excelente,Harry!Ah,esse garoto é realmente um Dumbledore,Alvo.-Derfell bateu palmas animadamente,enquanto observava harry controlar cuidadosamente o dragão de fogo que conhurara há algum tempo.—A última aluna que tive tão estimulante foi a jovem Anna Lux...você me presenteia demais,Alvo.Pupilos assim,só na sua família...-Harry tentou manter uma expressão neutra ante os comentários de derfell,ainda que tivesse plena consciência da tímida sensação de bem-estar que se pronunciava em seu peito.Ele jamais admitiria em voz alta,mas a verdade era que as palavras de velho druida o faziam sentir-se estranhamente emocionado,e tal sentimanto só aumentava á medida em que o rapaz observava o rosto e as reações de Dumbledore.Se harry procurava não demosntrar qualquer emoção,o diretor fazia exatamente o contrário,sorrindo largamente ao escutar cada frase de Derfell,os olhos acompanhando alegremente as evoluções do dragão de harry,um brilho tão grande manifestando-se nas pupilas azuis que pareciam iluminar todo o ambiente.Harry não lembrava de ver uma expressão de tanto orgulho dirigir-se a ele em toda a sua vida,e aquilo o fazia sentir-se repentinamente aquecido.

Estavam na sala contígua do escritório de Dumbledore desde o início da tarde,mas harry sequer sentira o tempo passar enquanto escutava atentamente as instruções de derfell e Dumbledore ,e as explicações dos dois druidas sobre os fundamentos e a história do "toque divino";Harry nunca pensara que a palavra "Avalon" pudesse ter tantos significados para si mesmo.Era como se um largo horizonte se abrisse á sua frente esperando-o para que alçasse vôo,e pela primeira vez Harry teve a certeza de que poderia fazer isso.Certamente tinha as ferramentas mais poderosas,pensara,enquanto olhava para dois dos maiores druidas daqueles tempos,ocupados em explicar-lhe pacientemente como acordar e utilizar os poderes do povo antigo.

Harry conseguira até mesmo afastar da sua mente os pensamentos confusos sobre Ginny Weasley,bem como a imensa ansiedade que se instalara em seu peito desde que Remo lhe prometera mostrar algumas recordações da sua juventude na penseira.O bruxo pedira a Harry aquele dia para que pudesse pensar e selecionar as lembranças mais interessantes,combinando com o garoto que o dia seguinte seria dedicado àquelas imagens.Harry sentia uma grande carga de antecipação a cada vez que imaginava o que poderia ver,encarando o próprio relógio impacientemente,desejando que os dias passassem mais depressa e que o dia de amanhã chegasse.

Mas os moentos com derfell e Dumbledore provaram-se tão interessantes que Harry conseguira afastar aquilo da cabeça,e agora o rapaz olhava pela janela surpreso e satisfeito ao constatar que já anoitecera e que as lembranças dos pais estavam cada vez mais perto.

O rapaz observou o dragão de fogo que conjurara,satisfeito com o prórpio trabalho.Era bem menor que o que Lux conjurara há algum tempo na estação de King´s Cross,mas não deixava de ser impressionante.Mas Dumbledore aconselhara harry a ir com calma,pois o garoto ainda não tinha conhecimento profundo do sânscrito,a língua sagrada que Harry aprendera ser a a dos seus ancestrais,através dos quais os mesmos convocavam seus poderes e solicitavam a ajuda das entidades da natureza.E Harry fora o primeiro a concordar que aquilo não era um assunto a ser tratado levianamente.Ele estava rapidamente compreendendo que existem mais coisas dentro da magia e do mundo em que nascera do que jamais teria imaginado.

Aconteceu tão rápido que harry sequer teve tempo de dispensar o ser que invocara,o que resultou numa pequena confusão até que Derfell fizesse desaparecer o fogo que subitamente se lastrara na sala,enquanto Dumbledore segurava harry firmemente e impedia que o garoto despencasse no chão duro.A única coisa de que harry recordaria depois era da sensação de ser puxado velozmente por garras geladas atrave´s de um túnel comprido e escuro,até que a luz se refez novamente,e ele se viu parado num grande corredor de mármore,exatamente ao lado de uma bruxa muito,muito velha,amparada por um homem que parecia escandalosamente com o próprio Harry.E o rapaz compreedeu que,pela segunda vez na sua vida,estava no meio de uma visão.Harry imediatamente rconheceu Rowenna Ravenclaw e Galahad Gryffindor,os bruxos que ele sabia serem os responsáveis por esconder o último Orbe de thanatos.

Harry observou o ambiente ao seu redor.Era um corredor estranhamente claro,ainda que o rapaz não enxergasse nehuma tocha acesa.Era como se as paredes tivessem brilho próprio.Ravenclaw parecia ocupada com alguma coisa,mexendo as mãos e sussurrando como se fizesse algum encaantamento,encarando fixamente um ponto da parede atrás de si.Harry olhou para o mesmo lugar, a tempo de enxergar parte do portal criado por ravenclaw e Galahad,ligando Hogwarts a algum lugar que guardava o Ore de Thanatos.Ele tentou escutar o que ravenclaw dizia,mas o dialeto era rápido demais para ele.Ele apenas pôde captar algumas palavras,e esforçou-se para salvá-las na memória.O portal enfim se fechou,e harry olhou para os dois bruxos diante de si,parados no início de um corredor que não parecia ter fim.

"—Isso vai enganar quem quer que consiga passar pelo portal...o que,esperemos,não aconteça."-A voz de ravenclaw era profunda e gutural,e Galahad deu um breve sorriso para a velha bruxa.

--As chances são grandes,minha cara.Meu bisavô sempre me alertou que você era infalível...o portal,por si só,já é uma grande e ambiciosa proteção.Mas esse corredor...por Merlin,EU me perderia aqui,se não tivesse feito parte de seu processo de construção!Ah,as armadilahs que você faz...tão sutis,e por isso mesmo tão perigosas..."-Rowenna riu,os olhos brilahndo divertidos,enquanto olhava diretamente para a direção em que Harry estava,e por um instante alucinado,Harry teve a certeza de que a velha bruxa o enxergava perfeitamente.

"—É tudo uma questão de sentido,meu jovem Griffyndor.E de sangue..."-Harry já não sabia se ravenclaw se referia a ele próprio ou a galahad Gryffindor.Um cheiro estranho invadiu o lugar,uma mistura de flores e vento salgado,ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem de um objeto prateado se insinuava na mente de harry...

Mas então tudo começou a girar muito rapidamente,e Harry se viu novamente puxado por garras frias,seu corpo todo viajando a alta velocidade,rodando,até que tudo subitamente estancou e a escuridão começou a clarear lentamente.Harry podia escutar vozes chamando seu nome,e abriu os olhos apesar da imensa tontura que isso provocava.Dumbledore e Derfell o fitavam atentamente,o diretr quase curvado sobre o garoto,uma expressão de pura preocupação no rosto enrrugado.Harry deu-se conta vagamente de que estava deitado no sofá,sentindo um suor frio escorrer pelas suas costas.Ele estremeceu,sentindo um frio anormal,como se estivesse sendo consumido por um bloco de gelo.

--Visão...-Harry murmurou fracamente,tentando levantar-se.Precisava colocar aquelas imagens em algum lugar...numa penseira...mas Dumbledore o segurou pelos ombros,fazendo com que permenecesse deitado.

--Eu sei,Harry.Você quer passar o que viu.-A voz do direto soava calma,tranqüilizadora,e harry sentiu-se relaxar enquanto acenava fracamente com a cabeça.Dumbledore sorriu levemente.—Não se preocupe.Me dê a em tudo o que presenciou,como se reunisse essas imagens numa pequena caixa.Então,deixe essa caixa fluir em minha direção.Vou receber essas memórias.Vá com calma.-Harry fez como lhe era pedido,apertendo a mão do diretor,observando um pouco aéreo enquanto uma bola de lux surgia acima das suas mãos unidas.Dumbledore segurou a esfera cuidadosamente,piscando e fazendo surgir ao seu redor uma redoma de vidor,fazendo com que a mesma flutuasse em sguida em direção á sua mesa.—Pronto.Está segura,agora.A veremos com mais calma depois.Agora,vamos cuidar de você.-Harry fechou os olhos,sentindo o mundo inteiro girar a sua volta.Ele escutou a voz de Dumbledore se erguer levemente.—Derfell...acho que chega por hoje,não,meu amigo?-Harry abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Derfell sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça,uma mão pousando rápida e levemente na testa do rapaz.Harry sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

--Positivamente,Alvo.Isso é muito normal quando um jovem druida desperta,Harry.As visões adormecidas resolvem se manifestar...sentem o poder do povo antigo se levantar.Não,Alvo,não se incomode comigo.-Derffell levantou a mão ao perceber Dumbledore fazer menção de acompanhá-lo.—Posso me virar sozinho,Merlin sabe que conheço Hogwrts como a palma da minha mão.Sei perfeitamente o caminho da saída.Não se incomode com boas maneiras,não precisa me escoltar.Fique com Harry.Ele precisa de você.Não é nada agradável ter uma visão,especialmente nas primeiras vezes;Avise se precisar de alguma coisa...Ailleen também estará disponível,você sabe...depois conversamos...-Harry apenas acenou vagamente ao escutar as despedidas de Derfell,ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de si.Sentia-se cansado,como se tivesse corrido milhares de quilÔmetros.Ele sentiu-se subitamente puxado,e abriu os olhos para deparar-se com Dumbledore ajudando-o a levantar com suavidade,colocando-o de pé e deixando que o peso do rapaz se apoiasse em seus ombros. calma...devagar.Você vai descansar agora.Harry encarou o diretor confuso,enquanto era praticamente arrastado para fora da sala contígua,percebendo que tomavam a direção do alçapão que levava aos aposentos pessoais do diretor.

--para onde...está me levando?O dormitório é pra lá;-Harry falou tolamente,enquanto Dumbledore balançou a cabeça gravemente.

--Você vai dormir aqui essa noite,Harry.Não vou mandá-lo andando daqui até o dormitório.Quero ter certeza de que estará bem.-Harry distinguiu vagamente a sala de estar de Dumbledore,observando o diretor abrir uma porta familiar,e protestou levemente.

--Esse quarto é de Lux.-Dumbledore não lhe deu atenção,balançanado a varinha em direção ao garoto,fazendo durgir um confortável pijama.

--Esse quarto é para uso da minha família,Harry.Então também é seu.-Harry não teve forças para responder,e Dumbledore o empurrou gentilemente para a cama,puxando-lhe os sapatos e cobrindo o garoto com uma colcha grossa.—Boa noite,meu garoto.-Harry já resvalava para um sono tranqüilo,mas as palavras registraram-se na sua cabeça,fazendo-o sentir-se aquecido.

--Boa noite,vov...-Algo visceral o fez parar,as palavras engasgando-se na garganta.—Alvo.

Ninguém estava presente para ver os olhos do diretor de Hogawrts se encherem de lágrimas,ou ver o sorriso largo que se formou em seu rosto ao escutar o início da palavra"vovô"...nem a voz sonolenta chamando-o pela primeira vez pelo nome.

8 (------------------------) (-----------------------------------)

--Eu não estou doente,sabe...não preciso ficar deitado o dia inteiro.-Harry falou levemente irritado enquanto Lux sorria e lhe entregava um prato cheio de comida,sentando-se ao lado do garoto na cama que um dia lhe pertencera.A porta estava aberta,e Harry podia enxergar Remo e Dumbledore conversando em voz baixa na sala de estar.

--Voce acabou de acordar,Harry.O que tem demais passar mais um tempo ditado?Você já dormiu a manhã inteira mesmo...-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para a prima.

--Exatamente o ponto.Já passei a manhã na cama.Não sou inválido,posso comer no salão principal como todo mundo.-Lux piscou.

--"Todo mundo" não teve uma visão ontem,Harry.Pare de forçar os limites.-Harry encarou a moça,indignado.

--Você NÃO tem o direito de falar em forçar limites!QUEM aqui está sob risco de esgotamento mágico?-A voz do garoto soou mais zabgada do que ele pretendera,e Lux empalideceu um pouco,mas manteve a compostura.

--Por favor,você também não,Harry.Já tive problemas suficientes com Remo e vovô por causa desse assunto.Podemos deixar isso de lado?Já prometi ser mais cautelosa.-Lux falou muito suavemente,e Harry imediatamente se arrependeu do que havia dito.

--Desculpe.Não quis ser grosseiro.-Ele falou um pouco embaraçado,e Lux sorriu acenando displicentemente.

--Esqueça.Ando muito sensível em relação a esse ponto.Bobagem.Vamos,coma alguma coisa.Remo diz que quer mostrar a você uma lembrança ainda hoje.Não está ansioso?-Harry concordou com a cabeça enquanto começava a comer,um súbita idéia passando-lhe na mente.

--Onde Mione,Rony e Ginny acham que eu estou?-Ele sentiu-se ligeiramente preocupado.Seria muito difícil explicar que dormira nos aposentos de Dumbledore sem complicar-se.Mas Lux deu de ombros tranqüilamente.

--Não se preocupe com isso.Remo disse que você passou a noite na ala hospitalar,e pela manhã veio ao escritório de vovô resolver alguns assuntos.Seu segredo está bem guardado.-Ela falou sagazmente,e Harry acenou com a cabeça,um pouco constrangido.Mas nesse momento Remo entrou no quarto com uma penseira nas mãos,desviando a atenção de Lux daquele assunto.

--Então,podemos começar?-Harry concordou avidamente com a perguna do bruxo,surpreendendo-se quando Lux levantou-se bruscamente esaiu em direção á porta,onde Dumbledore a esperava com um sorriso divertido.

--Hum,Lux...você não precisa sair,sabe...-Harry falou confuso,e Lux estacou na porta,voltando-se para o garoto com uma expressão esquisita,e Remo deu um suspiro desanimado.

--Acredite,Harry.Vai ser melhor se eu sair."O que os olhos não vêem,o coração não sente.".Não quero correr o risco de ver ex-namoradas penduradas no pescoço do MEU namorado.Certo,Remo?-Lupin girou os olhos enquanto Lux se afastava e fechava a porta,escutando a risada de Dumbledore ecoar pelas peredes.Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o padrinho.

--Não sabia que Lux era ciumenta.Não parecia.-Remo deu um sorrisinho constrangido enquanto posicionava a penseira entre os dois.

--Ela normalmente não é.Mas hum...-Remo coçou a cabeça,encarando o teto.—Ontem á noite,quando fui buscar Lux no ministério,encontramos...uma ex-namorada minha.Da juventude.E Lux achou que ela pareceu,er,particularmente feliz em me ver...

--E pareceu?-Harry perguntou desconfiado,enquanto remo continuava a mirar o teto.

--Talvez.O caso é,como eu e Lux estamos,hum,mantendo segredo da nossa relação,Sarah não tinha como saber que somos mais que amigos...Sarah simplesmente achou que eu estava fazendo um favor a Alvo acompanhando a neta dele para casa...e foi um tanto...afetuosa.Digamos...que Lux não apreciou a situação.Nem eu,por sinal.E não ajudou em nada quando Sarah resolveu relebrar os velhos tempos...-Remo deu um suspiro cansado,e harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

--E essa Sarah...ela aparece nas suas lembrabças?Nessas que você vai me mostrar?-Remo passou as mãos pelos cabelos,nervosamente.

--Ocasionalmente.Não na de hoje,em perticular,ainda que o nome dela seja,hum,citado.Mas ela pode vir a aparecer,como minha namorada,sim.E Lux se recusa a ver.Diz que corre o risco de perder o controle se nos vir em situações mais...er,íntimas.Para ser sincero,Lux não simpatizou muito com Sarah ontem.Ela anda um pouco geniosa ultimamente,na verdade.E claro que Sarah não facilitou...ela sempre foi uma pessoa,er,afetuosa demais.-Harry fez um esforço para não rir ao imaginar a situação do padrinho no dia anterior,enquanto Remo dava de ombros.—Bom,mas Sarah está perdendo tempo comigo.E vou fazer questão de deixar isso bem claro,mesmo que para isso expor meu relacionamento com Lux.Ela é o que importa,afinal.-Remo falou aquela frase mais para si mesmo do que para Harry,e o rapaz sorriu largamente.Lupin pareceu se dar conta de que não estava só,e sacudiu a cabeça,embaraçado.—Hum...mas vamos ao que interessa,certo?-Harry aceitou a mudança de assunto serenamente,e Remo retirou a própria varinha do bolso,apontando-a para a cabeça,enquanto explicava.—Pensei que poderia mostrar,em primeiro lugar,Harry...as perspectivas dos seus pais em relação um ao outro...o que eles sentiam de verdade;Lembro que você ficou muito impressionado com a aparente antipatia que sua mão parecia nutrir por pontas nas memórias de Snape.Mas saiba que eles eventualmente se tornaram bons amigos...um dia conto as circunstâncias desse fato.E os sentimentos mudaram.Achei que seria bom tirar a má impressão...está prnto?-Harry balançou a cabeça avidamente,retirando com avarinha uma linha fluida da própria mente e depositando-a na penseira,fazendo então sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse.Harry se inclinou na penseira,até tocar a superfície clara que girava,sentindo-se suavemente puxado,girando,até finalmente descer e parar ao lado de Remo,que já obervava atentamente algo á sua frente.Estavam dentro da penseira.

Harry olhou curioso para o mesmo local que o padrinho,percebendo rapidamente que Remo obeservava uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo,que sentava-se a uma mesa atentamente preso às páginas de um livro grosso.Harry olhou o ambiente ao seu redor,concluindo imediatamente que estavam na velha e imponenete biblioteca de Hogwarts,as centenas de estantes de livros estendendo-se pelos corredores sob o olhar atento de uma Madame Pince impressionantemente mais jovem.Vários estudantes ocupavam diversas mesas,mas harry concentrou-se no rapaz de cabelos castanhose olhar sério que escrevia furiosamente num pergaminho,alheio a tudo ao seu redor que não fosse o livro que lia.Ao seu lado,Harry podia ver Remo dar um pequeno sorriso ao estudar a versão quase vinte anos mais nova de si mesmo.

Um barulho suave de passos fez Harry levantar as olhos para a frente,e o rapaz sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao encarar a garota de compridos cabelos vermelhos que se aproximava cautelosamente,os olhos verdes faiscantes localizando o jovem Lupin e dirigindo-se decididamente á mesa que o mesmo ocupava.Os olhos de harry.

O jovem remo não percebeu a presença da garota até que a mesma estivesse á sua frente,levantando os olhos surpreso e sorrindo gentilmente para a moça.

--Sarah está com você?-Lily Evans sussurrrou nervosamente enquanto olhava para os lados,e Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas.

--Não,claro que não.Estou estudando poções,Lily.sarah odeia essa matéria.Por que ela estaria aqui?-A garota ruiva sentou-se na cadeira diante do bruxo,um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

--Bem,não é segredo pra ninguém que você e Sarah gostam de se esconder atrás das estantes para fazer coisas que definitivamente não são acadêmicas...-Remo colocou uma mão na boca da garota enquanto olhava indignado para os lados.Harry suprimiu um ronco de risada,e o Lupin mais velho se mexeu desconfortável ao seu lado.

--FORAM SÓ DUAS VEZES,LILY!E dá pra não comentar?Você tem andado demais com James e Sirius,é isso aí...Sarah e eu não fazemos mais isso,pelo menos não na biblioteca...-Lily lançou um olhar cético ao amigo,e harry não pôde mais se conter.

--Você realmente tem sorte de Lux não estar ouvindo isso...-remo soltou um grunhido de concordância,enquanto cutucava o garoto indicando-lhe que prestasse atenção na cena que se desenrolava.O jovem Lupin continuava a falar.

--E de quelquer forma,por que tanto interesse em saber se Sarah está aqui ou não?-Lily olhou desconfiada ao redor,antes de se curvar na mesa e encarar seriamente o rapaz a sua frente.

--Queria conversar com você.Em particular.-Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

--E você escolheu a biblioteca,dentre todos os lugares possíveis para se conversar?Perdeu o juízo,Evans?madame Pince já está nos lançando olhares assassinos!-Era verdade,constatou harry.A bibliotecária olhava irritada para os jovens que sussurravam ,mas um barulho maior no outro extremo da sala fez a bruxa desviar a atenção,dando tempo a Lily de realizar um feitiço que abafou os sons ao redor dos dois.

--É o único lugar onde posso encontrar você sozinho,oras!James,Sirius e Pedro não entrariam aqui,a não ser amarrados.Fora daqui,eles não nos deixariam em paz!O mesmo para Sarah.-Remo girou os olhos numa expressão de aceitação,fechando o livro e encarando a moça a sua frente.

--Certo,voce tem um ponto.Mas o que é tão importante que só pode ser discutido comigo?Por que ninguém mais pode saber?-Harry observou a mãe olhar nervosamente para os lados novamente antes de começar a falar.

--Bom...em primeiro lugar,porque você é o mais sensato.E o único que sei que não vai me alugar pelo resto da vida por causa do que vou dizer...Quer dizer,sarah é legal.Mas sejamos sinceros...ela não é conhecida por ser discreta.Sirius...ha,nem morta.Ele nunca mais me deixaria em paz depois disso,e provavelmente me daria as sugestões mais escandalosas de como agir.Pedro...hum...não tem muito tato,certo?E provavelmente não agüentaria e contaria tudo para Sirius os James.E James...hum...-Lily adquiriu uma interessante tonalidade rósea no rosto.—Bem,ele É o assunto.-Harry se descobriu chegando mais perto,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão de Remo pousar com delicadeza em seu ombro.Ele olhou para o padrinho,e Remo lhe lançou um sorriso largo;

Enquanto isso,o jovem Lupin agora fastava definitivamente os livros,os olhos claros pregados na garota á sua frente,uma expressão confusa no rosto.

--Pontas?O assunto?James Potter?James Bradford Galahad hector Potter?-Lily sacudiu a mão impacientemente.

--É,remo.james.Você é surdo,por acaso?Você sabe,alto,cabelos pretos,óculos,um dos seus melhores amigos...

--certo,lil.Sem sarcasmo.Entendi.O que tem James?-harry observou o rsoto de sua mãe se tingir de um vermelho mais violento ante a pergunta de Lupin,e a garota respirar profundamente antes de falar.

--remo...o James gosta de mim?-O jovem Lupin abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de encontrar a voz.

--Lily,isso é alguma brincadeira?Por que se for,eu não entendi.-O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas.—Se James gosta de você?Por que voce acha que ele conversa com você,senta ao seu lado nas aulas,ri das suas piadas,te dá presentes de natal,FICA QUIETO na sala comunal quando você quer estudar,ESTUDA com você,se preocupa com você?Porque ele é masoquista?Por que...-Mas LIly balançou a cabeça interrompendo,as palavras saindo aos borbotões.

--Não,você não entendeu.Eu sei que James gosta de mim,seu tonto.O que eu quero saber...é se ele gosta de mim,sabe...como quando éramos do quinto ano...quando ele me chamava para sair o tempo todo...quer dizer...se ele ainda GOSTA de mi dessa maneira.-Harry achou que o rosto de Lily Evans estava mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos da garota.

--Por que você está fazendo essa pergunta,Lil?-O jovem remo encarou a moça muito seriamente,e Lily olhou para os próprios dedos enquanto gaguejava.

--Bom...eu estava me perguntando...quer dizer...o James costumava me chamar o tempo todo para um encontro...mas depois que ficamos amigos,sabe...ele nunca...nunca mais me chamou,nem tocou no assunto...mas ao mesmo tempo ele não sai com nenhuma outra garota,ainda que exista um monte delas louca para isso...e eu fico pensando se...se os sentimentos dele mudaram em relação a mim...se agora eu sou realmente apenas...uma amiga.-A última palavra foi dita em voz baixa e triste,e Lupin encarou a moça a sua frente gravemente.

--Não quer ser amiga de James?-Lily baixou os olhos.

--Quero.Claro que quero.Mas talvez não seja...o suficiente.Para mim.E fico me perguntando...se para ele é.-Lily olhava para o chão,de modo que não pôde perceber o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Remo.

--Você já parou pra pensar,Lil...que talvez James esteja com receio de trazer esse assunto á tona?Pense bem...você costumava ficar furiosa quando Pontas a convidava para sair...e então,vocês finalmente se tornaram amigos,e posso garantir que James ficou MUITO feliz com esse passo.mas veja...e se ele achar que você ainda pode ficar chateada se ele a convidar para sair?E se ele tiver medo de que voce ache que ele não valoriza a sua amizade?Se ele tiver medo de estragar tudo?Você já pensou nisso,Lily?Talvez não seja uma questão de o que o James sente por você...mas do que ele acha que você sente...-Lily piscou várias vezes ante aquelas palavras,e harry quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro da mãe funcionando.A garota não falou por um longo momento,fitando o espaço em profunda reflexão.O jovem Lupin acompanhava tudo em silêncio,o rosto calmo.

Harry quase saltou quando Lily se levantou da cadeira brusacamente sem qualquer aviso,olhando para Remo de uma forma tão intensa que harry sentiu os cabelos da própria nuca se arrepiarem.

--certo...o que eu sinto.-Lily Evans falou em voz baixa antes de se afastar rapidamente e deixar Remo Lupin sozinho,com um sorriso breve nos lábios antes de sacudir a cabeça e reabrir o livro que abandonara.

Harry preparou-se para voltar,certo de que a memória havia terminado,mas remo segurou seu braço e baançou a cabeça,um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto encarava o garoto.

--Não acabaou ainda,harry.Existe ainda um momento dessa biblioteca,nesse mesmo dia.Uma memória muito rápida.De cerca de meia-hora depois dessa conversa...o tempo passa rápido na penseira.Mas veja...eu ainda estava aí,estudando...

Uma súbita confusão se armava na porta da biblioteca,e harry teve a impressão de que um exército de hipogrifos invadira o castelo.mas ao invés disso,o que harry viu entrar no aposento foram três adolescentes esbaforidos,os pés batendo no chão enquanto corriam sem se importar com os protestos de madame Pince,até pararem diante da mesa que Remo Lupin ocupava.Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o trio em pé no meio da sala,os três gargalhando como loucos enquanto apenas os encarava com uma expressão de educada curiosidade na face.O mais alto dos três,com cabelos escuros e compridos emoldurando um rosto bonito e de olhos claros se adiantou,dando tapinhas no rapaz sentado.

--Aluado,meu chapa...você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer...-Harry não pÕde deixar de rir ante a exuberância de Sirius Black,que berrava na biblioteca como se os protestos de madame Pince não existissem.harry ignorou Pedor pettrigrew,que soltava risadinhas excitadas,concentrando-se no outro rapaz em pé,os cabelos escuros e desarrumados cobrindo os óculos redondos,o sorriso de garoto...era como se olhar num espelho de olhos castanhos...Sirius continuou a falar,puxando James pelo braço,colocando-o diante do jovem Remo Lupin.—Conte a ele,Pontas...Conte o motivo do seu sorriso idiota...-James Potter apenas sorriu mais,uma expressão de choque,exaltação e felicidade no rosto.Os olhos fixos num ponto além do horizonte,como se enxergassem algo que ninguém mais podia ver,parecendo ligeiramente tonto.

--Aluado...Lily.Lily Evans...acabou de me convidar para um encontro. "

E dessa vez,remo segurou o braço de harry e o puxou para cima,os dois navegando para fora num mar de lembranças,escutando as risadas cada vez mais distantes de um alegre quarteto em comemoração.

(-------------------------------) (-----------------------------------------)

--Meu bem...não vai levantar?Voce precisa ir ao St.Mungus hoje,não é?-Remo afastou os cabelos claros do rosto sonolento,enquanto Lux abria os olhos e o encarava sem muita disposição.Lupin olhou para o relógio,percebendo que Lux deveria estar no St.Mungus em quarenta minutos,e observando a moça fechar os olhos novamente e puxá-l para mais perto em vez de levantar.Ele franziu as sobrancelhas levemente.Não era uma atitude típica de Lux.Em geral,a garota levantava-se bem cedo e estava pronta para sair ao menos meia hora antes do horário necessário.Mas hoje,quando o despertador do quarto tocara,fora remo quem finalmente ficara de pé e se arrumara para as suas aulas,enquanto Lux apenas girara para o outro lado da cama e agarrava o despertador,jogando-o mal-humorada na parede.

Remo sorriu,despreocupado.Afinal,Lux vinha tendo dias cheios ultimamente,ainda mais com a possibilidade do esgotamento mágico.Era,então,perfeitamente normal que desejasse dormir um pouco além da conta.E eles haviam ficado acordados até altas horas da madrugada,aproveitando a compainha um do outro num fim de domingo antes de uma semana cheia...

--Lux...está na hora.Você vai se atrasar desse jeito.-A garota fez uma careta mas finalmente abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama,parecendo muito mal-humorada enquanto jogava um travesseiro em remo e ficava de pé.

--está bem,ta bom.Levantei,capitão.Adeus ao meu conforto,minha,ou melhor,sua cama confortável...parece um general,não me dá nem cinco minutos,que coisa...-Lux praguejou enquanto entrava no banheiro,e Remo riu baixinho ante o não usual mau humor da moça.Lux não era do tipo que reclamava com facilidade.Devia estar realmente com sono.

Ele recolhia alguns livros ainda rindo quando ouviu lux sair do banheiro,e não reparou na expressão estranha da moça ao caminhar,ou no rosto ligeiramente pálido.Lux encarou o bruxo por alguns minutos e respirou fundo,voltando a andar,e falando num tom de forçada displicência.

--Você viu meus sapatos?Não consigo achá-los...-Remo não ergueu o rosto dos livros,apenas apontando para um canto do quarto

--Voce os jogou ali ontem,não se moveram desde então.-Ele esperou a moça responder alguma coisa ou fazer algum movimanto para convocá-los,mas um súbito silêncio o cumprimentou,e ele girou os olhos.—Não vou pegá-los,não seja preguiçosa.Use um feitiço de convocação ao menos...-Apenas quando o silêncio permaneceu ele ergueu os olhos,dando um salto ao perceber que Lux sentava-se muito pálida na beira da cama,agarrando-se firmemente ao colchão,os nós dos dedos brancos com a força empregada.—Lux,o que foi?Está se sentindo mal?Meu bem...-Lux sacudiu a cabeça levemente,inspirando e expirando profundamente,várias vezes seguidas.

--Estou tonta.Não é nada demais.Já vai passar.-Remo segurou os dedos da moça,sentindo-os gelados.

--Vou chamar madame Pomfrey...-Ele fez menção de levantar-se,mas Lux o segurou com uma firmeza surpreendente.

--NÃO.Não precisa já vai passar.-Remo abriu a boca para protestar,mas Lux prosseguiu com voz firme.—Como você vai explicar o fato de eu estar em seu quarto a essa hora,Remo?As notícias correm rápido no castelo,esqueceu?Além do mais,eu sei o que está acontecendo.Acredite,não preciso de madame Pomfrey.Não é nada relacionado ao esgotamento,se é o que está pensando.Só...só preciso deitar por alguns minutos.Por favor..-Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez,e Remo achou que a cor parecia estar voltando ao seu rosto.—Só não me deixe sozinha,está bem?Só um pouco...-Remo concordou um pouco desconfiado,apenas porque realmente não conseguira pensar numa boa desculpa para ser dada a papoula para a presença da garora ali.A bruxa-enfermeira provavelmente chamaria Dumbledore...AQUILO seria extremamente constrangedor,o bruxo admitiu para si mesmo.Além disso,não tinha coragem de se ausentar e deixar Lux sozinha,de qualquer forma.Ele permitiu que Lux deitasse a cabeça em seu colo,acariciando de leve os cabelos compridos.A garota não falou por vários minutos,mas Lupin acreditava que estava melhorando.Ao menos,os lábios cheios voltavam lentamente á tonalidade rosada de sempre,e a respiração da garota tornava-se regular.Finalmente,Lux abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente,sentando-se cuidadosamente ao lado do bruxo.

--Está melhor?-Ele perguntou preocupado,e Lux assentiu devagar.

--Estou,já passou.Foi só uma queda de pressão rápida,coisa boba.Não se preocupe.-Mas remo a encarou seriamente.

--Lux...me diga o que houve,o que há.Você disse que tinha uma explicação.E é melhor que seja boa,ou trago madame Pomfrey aqui em dois tempos.E não vou me importar se Hogwarts inteira ficar sabendo disso,acredite.-Ele falou zangado,e a garota o encarou timidamente.

--Sei o que está pensando,remo.Mas não é nada disso.O esgotamento está fora disso,está bem?Olhe-Ela chegou mais perto,apoiando a cabeça no ombro do bruxo.—Você sabe...sabe que comecei a tomar uma poção...depois que nós começamos a...hum...ficar mais er,íntimos.Não sabe?-O bruxo confirmou com a cabeça,erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas.

--Sei,uma poção anticoncepção.Você me disse.O que tem a ver?Você...-Remo empalideceu de repente,os olhos se arregalando.—Você não está grávida,está?Meu Bom merlin...é isso que você quer me dizer...a poção falhou...os feitiços também...é isso...caramba.Não dá...não podemos...pelo amor de aconteceu?Quer dizer,eu Sei como aconteceu,mas enfim...como?Por que?É muito azar...não...-Remo já começara a enlouquecer,a cabeça cheia de idéias absurdas...estava tão entretido discutindo consigo mesmo que não percebeu a expressão de dor que passou brevemente no rosto de Lux antes da garota arregalar os olhos também e reguer a voz,sobrepondo-se á dele.

--Pelo bom Merlin,não.Pode parar com o acesso,Remo.Não estou grávida,Exatamente o contrário.Estou MUITO longe disso.Não estamos nos prevenindo á toa,Lupin.O pontp é...que essa poção...ela é um pouco,hum,forte.BEM forte,na verdae.O que significa que o corpo demora um pouco a se adaptar a ela.Então,nas primeiras semanas de uso,existem alguns efeitos colaterais...como essa tontura ainda há pouco.Ou dores de cabeça,sonolência...esse tipo de coisa.É perfeitamente normal,Remo.-Ela falou a última frase em voz alta ao perceber a expresão chocada do bruxo.

--Lux...essa poção...é o que fez você passar mal?E você está TOMANDO ISSO?Você está louca?Efeitos colaterais?-Anna o encarou com firmeza.

--Não é nada demais,Remo.Posso agüentar.pelo manos estamos seguros...-Mas Remo se afastou,zangado de verdade.

--SEGUROS?Você chama isso de estar segura?Pelo amor de Deus,Lux.Pra que isso?nós já usamos uma saraivada de feitiços anticoncepção,sempre.Não há necessidade dessa poção.Não se a faz sentir mal.Pare já.Hoje.Agora.Estou falando sério.-Mas Lux também parecia zangada.

--EU TAMBÉM ESTOU,Remo.É o melhor a fazer.Não quero deixar abertura para qualquer acidente,droga.Os feitiços são eficientes,mas são muito mais se associados a poção.Eu NÃO POSSO correr qualquer risco,Remo.NÃO QUERO.E pensei que você também não quisesse,a julgar pela reação que teve há dois minutos atrás.-A voz de Lux saiu tão estridente que Remo parou imediatamente.Algo ali não estava certo.Lux estava...assustada,percebeu.O bruxo respirou fundo,puxando a moça subitamente para si e a abraçando.Lux não reagiu.

--E não quero,meu bem.Um filho é a última coisa que me passa pela cabeça,acredite.E fico feliz que estejamos em acordo sobre isso e sendo cuidadosos.Mas-ele sentiu Lux se encolher ligeiramente em seus braços.—Não pensei que você tivesse tanta aversão a simples possibilidade de um bebê.Não combina com você.Eu sempre achei...pensei que você quisesse ser mãe,um dia.Que não se importasse tanto com isso.mas você parece tão...assustada,quando se trata desse assunto.A ponto de ignorar seu bem-estar e usar uma poção que não faz bem...-Lux se abraçou a ele com força,a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

--Não é que eu não quisesse ser mãe...-Ela o encarou,e remo percebeu que os olhos da moça estavam marejados.—Mas acho que não posso.Não tenho condições,remo.Nem agora,nem amanhã,e acho que nunca.Gravidez...gravidez para uma bruxa nunca é um processo fácil,você sabe...Não é simples carregar a carga mágica de outro ser humano dentro de si.Uma bruxa grávida geralmente sente muito mais os feietos do processo do que uma mulher trouxa.Mas uma bruxa empática...-Lux olhou para Lupin,parecendo apavorada.—Remo,eu vivo exposta ás emoções alheias.Você sabe como isso pode me afetar,certo?A gravidez,por si só,produz um certo descontrole mágico em qualquer bruxa normal.Mas imagine...numa empática?Um ser humano,completamente diferente de mim,crescendo EM MEU CORPO?Toda a complexidade de outra pessoa dentro de mim...já li sobre casos de mulheres empáticas e grávidas...é como se um corpo estranho estivesse dentro delas.Pode acontecer um processo de rejeição.na verdade,já vi isso acontecer,uma vez...imagine...o corpo de uma mãe rejeitando o próprio filho...minha mágica prejudicando um bebê...eu vi,remo.Eu vi os olhos de uma empática que passou por isso...ela perdeu seu bebê assim...eles estavam cheios de culpa.-Lux agora chorava.—E as chances...as chances de um filho meu,caso ele consiga nascer,de ter o dom da empatia são muito maiores...e eu não quero.Não quero que meu filho passe pelo que eu passo,sinta o que eu sinto.Dói muito,Remo.Pode ser um dom bonito,mas é doloroso,é duro.Não quero ser a culpada por meu bebê carregar um fardo desses...Me desculpe...-Remo sentiu as lágrimas de Lux molhando sua camisa,mas não se importou.—Eu não sei...se sou capaz de fazer isso.Não sei se posso ter um filho algum dia.Não sei nem se quero.Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza:De modo algum,isso pode acontecer sem se pensar muito no assunto...não pode acontecer agora,principalmente.Acabaria comigo,com você,com nós dois.Me desculpe...desculpe...-Remo segurou Lux com força,sentindo a moca tremer enquanto soluçava.O bruxo sentiu o próprio peito se apertar ante aquela angústia.Era óbvio que aquele era um assunto que já perturbava Anna há muito tempo.Ele se perguntou quantas vezes Lux já chorara sozinha por um filho que talvez nunca chegasse a nascer.

--Você nunca discutiu esse assunto com ninguém,não foi?-Ele perguntou com voz suave,e Lux soluçou com mais força.

--Não...nunca.Eu não podia...não tinha com quem falar.Nem com vovô.Eu sei...eu sei que ele sempre sonhou com mais um bisneto...eu vejo no rosto eu poderia dizer essas coisas a ele?Que não sei se quero...quando ele deseja tanto?Não tenho coragem.-Remo deixou que Lux chorasse por um longo tempo,apenas abraçando-a com força,como se quisesse sugar para s mesmo aquela dor.Quando lhe pareceu que Lux explodiria se prosseguisse ele falou,as mãos enxugando cada lágrima do rosto inchado pelo choro.

--Meu amor...calma.vamos,tenha calma.Quero que respire fundo...isso.Calma.Preste atenção.-remo segurou o rosto de Lux entre as mãos,fazendo com que ela o encarasse.—Me escute.Você vai fazer algumas coisas para mim,para nós dois.Pode fazer isso?-Lux confirmou fracamente com a cabeça,e ele sorriu de modo encorajador.—Em primeiro lugar,você vai esquecer esse assunto por um tempo.Nenhum de nós quer um bebê agora,não é?-Lux concordou com a cabeça.—Então.Não é a hora certa.Os tempos estão difíceis.Voldemort está mais forte do que nunca.Estamos os dois muito ocupados com a Ordem e nossos trabalhos.Você está doente,anda doente ultimamente.Além disso,émuito nova,não está pronta para ser mãe de qualquer forma.E eu não estou pronto para ser pai,muito menos.E vou ser muito sincero aqui,meu bem...não sei se algum dia estarei.Você diz que não sabe se quer ter um filho.Eu nunca quis,Lux.Essa é a verdade.Não acho apropriado uma pessoa nas minhas condições criar uma criança.-Ele observou o rosto de Lux se contrair em protesto,e levou os dedos aos lábios da moça,impedindo que falasse.—mas...e mais uma vez vou ser muito sincero aqui...devo confessar que talvez...ultimamente...esses meus conceitos estejam começando a mudar.Depois de voce,minha querida...acho que posso dizer que você virou meu mundo de ponta a cabeça.Você me fez,me faz mudar minhas perspectivas...as idéias que tinha arespeito de mim mesmo e do futuro que eu deveria ter...eu ás vezes me pego pensando...num futuro diferente,distante...em você...e em algo mais.Você é tão nova...sei que merecia alguém que pudesse lhe oferecer o mundo.mas ainda assim,eu não posso abrir mão de você...eu nunca amei ninguém a esse ponto,Lux.Nunca me senti inclinado a fazer nada que não estivesse nos meus planos,e uma família definitivamente não estava neles.mas você...Só me fazer imaginar...uma garota ou garoto com os seus olhos...com seu sorriso...nos nossos braços.Isso me assusta.Mas não tanto quanto antes.Eu realmente não sei,Lux.Não sei mais.O que posso dizer é que,talvez UM DIA,eu queira um filho.mas assim como você,não agora.Definitivamente.No momento-ele encarou a moça seriamente.—mais uma coisa que eu quero que você faça.Primeiro,me responda uma coisa;Você disse que leu sobre casos de empáticas grávidas.Que chegou a ver um desses casos,e o resultado não foi nada bom.Mas e as outras?O que você soube?O que houve com elas?Com os bebês?-Ele perguntou cuidadosamente,e Lux deu um pequeno suspiro.

--Bom...a maior parte teve uma gravidez muito difícil...algumas entraram no processo de rejeição...mas mesmo boa parte dessas...bom,elas foram acompanhadas por curandeiros especializados.Ao que parece,hoje existem tratamentos específicos para esses casos...poções que diminuem os efeitos da gravidez...feitiços que protegem a mãe e o bebê,respectivamente,da empatia e de suas conseqüências.A maioria delas teve seus filhos,algumas com mais complicações,outras com menos...li que já existem empáticas com mais de um filho,até.-Lux falou timidamente,e Remo sorriu de leve ante o tom esperançoso que detectou na voz da moça.

--Então,meu bem.Isso significa que você também pode conseguir,não é?Você é dura na queda,sempre foi.Ainda mais quando luta por algo tão importante.Você só precisaria de mais cuidados que o normal,e acompanhamento de um especialista...mas não é impossível,está vendo?E voce não estaria só...acha que eu a deixaria passar por algo assim sem mim?Ou mesmo seu avô,ou harry...e você tem tantos amigos.Tonks...Kingsley,os Weasley...Minerva,voce sempre me disse que ela era quase uma avó para voce.O que você precisa fazer,Lux...é se informar melhor sobre isso.Para se sentir mais segura,mais calma.No St.Mungus,por exemplo.Deve haver algum curandeiro que entenda bem do assunto,não?-Lux confirmou hesitantemente.—Pois procure essa fará mal a ninguém,não é?Se quiser,vou com você.Um especialista saberá explicar cada passo...mesmo a possibilidade do bebê nascer empático-Remo apenas se deu conta vagamente que falava de uma criança que nem existia,mas que agora parecia palpável.Mas arrancou tal linha de pensamento da mente.Não era o momento para essas reflexões.—Nós não podemos ter certeza de nada.As chances dele ter ou não o dom são iguais...e não adianta ficar nervosa com isso.O que tiver de ser nesse ponto,será.mas procure se acalmar um pouco.relaxar sobre isso por hora.Então,vai poder pensar com mais tranqüilidade no que quer,tomar decisões mais sérias.para o fututo.O nosso futuro.Eu,você,e talvez essa terceira pessoa...um dia.


	50. O Vôo da fênix

Nota da autora:Harry potter nunca foi,é ou será meu,ok?

Pois é...quem diria...a Moony está viva!E NÃO desistiu da fic,viu?Sei que bati meu próprio recorde na demora pra atualizar...foi mal,muito mal!Mas gente,eu já disse:minha vida está uma loucura.Se vocês conhecem algm estudante de medicina,sabem do que estou falando.Pra piorar,sofri um...er...acidente,digamos assim.Vejam o caso,e podem rir!

Há muito,muito tempo,a jovem Moonlight costumava ser uma atleta.Era do time de basquete da escola,dançava balé,era da equipe de natação da cidade.Mas os anos passaram,o vestbular chegou,e ela teve que escolher:Esportes ou medicina?A escolha é conhecida por todos aqui,certo?Muito contente,Moony começou a universidade.E durante quatro anos,esteve muito bem por ali,obrigada.Seu maior exerc´cio físic era levantamento de livro e uma malhação básica(depois,nem isso!).mas eis que,em setembro de 2005,surge o intermed...uma espécis de jogos internos interuniversidades...Então, aMoony aqui,muito animada,recolocou as joelheiras e lá se foi,contente e satisfeita pra uma partida de handball...

Devo dizer que o primeiro jogo,apesar da queda que levei,foi muito ainda conseguia andar,não sei atenção,e continuei jogando,empolgadíssima com meu retorno ás quadras...eis que,no último jogo do dia,sou literalmente puxada para o chão...gente,eu vi estrelas.Caí de joelho,todo meu peso no pobre coitado.Ironia do destino:desde os 14 anos,tenho problema no joelho esquerdo,graças ao balé.Então,antes do jogo,muito consciensiosamente,coloquei o protetor no dito cujo.E não é que caí por cima do infeliz e desprotegido joelho direito?O resultado dessa maravilhosa aventura:Um joelho do tamanho de um melão,preto de machucado e totalmente semanas de gesso e muletinhas(e quando eu digo gesso,é MUITO gesso.Tomou minha perna toda.Não estou brincando.Desde o comecinho da coxa até o tornozelo).Depois,muitas sessões de fisioterapia,como se eu não tivesse mais nada pra fazer.Um possível ligamento rompido,uma patela lascada,e talvez uma cirurgia o futuro.Agora me digam:Eu tenho ou não motivos para atrasar na atualização?

De qualquer forma,aqui estou!Muitíssimo obrigada:

#Rodrigo Black Potter: Sim,eu estou viva,meu amigo!Desculpa pela demora,ta?mais uma vez,valeu pelos elogios,bem como pelas observaçlões,são sempre construtivas para a história.Estou tantando aos poucos mostrar o que você vem me perguntando na fic,ok?Por exemplo,animagia...acho que vai gostar desse capítulo,hehe.Não esqueça de escrever contando!

# aback:Poxa,obrigada!Comparar minha fic com o sexto livro...estou lisonjeada!

#Michelle Granger:haha,valeu pela parte "sentimental"!Também amo você por ler minha fic(também num sentido fraternal,é claro).E fiquei muito,muito emocionada em saber que você gosta tanto da Lux a ponto de homenageá-la com uma personagem d RPG. Lindo!Ah,e pode me escrever quando quiser,voce não vai estar sendo intrometida de jeito nenhum!Espero que curta o novo capítlo!

#Fernando Miaise:Obrigada,e parar a fic nem me passa mais pela cabeça!

#Observador:valeu...com esses comentários não tem como eu desanimar.

#star:haha,não precisa ter um ataque...posso demorar a atualizar,mas não paro de escrever!

#dark sâmara:Desculpa...pensar em parar a fic foi só um momento passageiro de fraqueza,ok?Se a Lux não vai ter filhos?resta ler a fic e descobrir,certo?Quanto ao que está faltando eu esclarecer na história,aos poucos vou mostrando,ta?Espero que goste desse capítulo!

#Alicia Spinnet:Eita...demorei para atualizar,né?Desculpa!Espero que o novo capítulo compense!

#Euzinh:O trio vai paracer mais nesse capítulo,não se preocupe!valeu por acompanhar a história!

#Moony Ju:haha,que bom que gostou de como mostrei os pais de harry...e quanto a Lux ter filhos...quem sabe?leia a fic pra descobrir!

#Cristina melx:Puxa,obrigada!É por causa de estímulos como o seu que não vou parar a fic!

#Jeh:Obrigada!E o Harry e a Ginny eventualmente vão se entender...tudo a seu tempo!

#Marin:Que bom que curtiu meu relato no Potterish!Eu curti muito escrevê-lo.E não vou parar de escrever,não se preocupe.SPOILERSPOILER-Também acho que as coisas aconteceram meio rápido para o nosso bruxinho no livro 6...mas quem sou eu pra falar,hehe.FIM DO SPOILER.Ah,e valeu pela sugestão da fic,vou ler assim que puder!

#Sunabi Samura:Valeu,e não vou desistir da fic,ok?

#Gabriel:Obrigada,e como eu já disse:Vou continuar a fic,não se preocupe!Sou mesmo dura na queda,hehe.

#lele:Valeu!E o Harry e a Ginny vão se entender sim...é só aguardar!

#Thelma:Obrigada,e desculpa a demora pra atualizar!

#Nataly.S.Potter:hehe,é verdade,a fic anda meio esquecida na floreios e borrões sim...mas um dia compenso!Valeu pelos eolgios,e espero que continue curtindo a fic!

#Amanda:Obrigada!E não vou parar,não!

#Arwen Potter:Animagia:Leia esse capítulo,depois me diz o que achou...

#Steoi&Ë(gente,que nome é esse?):Não precisa me matar,pelamoededeus...eu não vou parar a fic!E valeu pelos elogios!

#Victor:Desculpa,desculpa,desculpa;E voce não está sendo chato,tem todo o direito de reclamar.Sou a primeira a reconhecer que demoro demais pra atualizar!Espero que goste desse capítulo!

#ramon Weasley:Obrigada...e aqui está a atualização!

#Bruno:Eu sei,é sacanagem...foi mal mesmo!

#Caroline:haha,perguntas difíceis..não posso respondê-las porque simplesmente não sei!De qualquer forma,espero que goste da história!

#Nady Voldie:Muito,muito obrigada.Leitores como você que me fazem continuar!

#Paulinho:Putz,eu sou famosa?Onde?me conta essas coisas,cara!é eu sei...tô negligenciando a Floreios e borrões...mas pretendo corrigir isso,ok?

#Omkara:Continuo por voce sim,na é pretensão.Leitores assim que me dão ãnimo!

#Gabi:Desisi não;só demorei,hehe.

#Alice:Não vou parar não,não se preocupe!

#Talita:Eu sei que demoro,e peço desculpas...mas realmente,meu tempo é muito limitado!

#Lilly Potter: here I am,my friend...yes,I´m alive!Sorry for the delay,but I´ve been really busy...I hope you enjoy de new chapter! And don´t forget to tell me later!

#Luana:Atualizaei!

#Romulo:Obrigada por deixar um comentário...que tal deixar outor depois desse capítulo?

#Srta.Kinomoto:Voce curte sakura card captors,né?Obrigada pelos elogios,e aqui está o novo capítulo!

#Andromeda Black:Poxa,que saudades dos seus comentários!Muito obrigada,e sempre que puder,seja bem vinda com suas resenhas maravilhosas!

#Gandalf Dumbledore:hehe,nem eu sei quando vou atualizar...beijo!

CAPÍTULO 50- O VÔO DA FÊNIX

"PROTESTO DIANTE DO MINISTÉRIO"

Ontem,após mais um ataque atribuído "áquele que não deve ser nomeado",um grupo de bruxos e bruxas revoltados com a falta de segurança que cerca nossa população nos últimos meses,marcou ponto durante horas em frente ao ministério da magia,numa vigília silenciuosa e tensa em prol das vítimas confirmadas e possíveis do lord das trevas.

"A situação atingiu um ponto limítrofe.O ministério mantave-se em silêncio por muito tempo,deixando que você sabe quem se fortificasse cada vez mais,e agora estamos todos pagando por isso.Não agüentamos mais.Todos os dias,saímos de casa sem termos certeza se vamos voltar,ou mesmo se nossa casa ainda estará inteira.Não se pode descrever a sensação a Marca negra sobre o seu lar.É uma dor que não desejo para ninguém."-Diz Conrad Monroe,marido de Laura Monroe,morta ontem à tarde junto ao filho de nove anos,Robert,num ataque maciço de comensais da morte á vila de Elpemcort,a alguns quilômetros do subúrbio de Londres.Esse foi o terceiro acontecimento no mês atribuído a você sabe quem,contando-se dezenas de mortos,bem como desaparecidos..."

Harry fechou o jornal devagar,sentindo os dedos tremerem ao segurar o papel.Não queria nem mesmo terminar de ler a notícia,porque já sabia o seu teor.Mortes,desaparecimentos,desgraças familiares...todos os dias.Toda hora.Ele observou em silêncio os rostos dos colegas no salão principal,sentindo-se ´positivamente mal ao enxergar as faces pálidas lendo avidamente cada palavra do "Profeta diário",provavelmente em pânico ante á mera possibilidade de encontrar nomes conhecidos entre as vítimas que aumentavam dia após dia ante a fúria de Voldemort.harry já presenciara muitas manhãs como aquela nos últios tempos.O medo no rosto de cada aluno era indisfarçãvel,bem como a dor de alguns poucos já informados de perdas nos próprios clãs.Não era difícil reconhecê-los.O rapaz olhou para a própria mesa da grifinória,encontrando os olhos vazios de Simas Finnighan.Havia exatamente uma semana,o colea fora retirado no meio da noite do dormitório masculino por uma sombria e cansada Minerva macgonagall. Harry,Rony,Neville e Dino passaram o resto da noite acordados tentando imaginar o que acontacera,mas Simas não voltara para contar-lhes.Apenas pela manhã,quando desceram sala comunal,escutaram a notícia que corria em voz baixa:Os finnighan haviam sido atacados durante a madrugada, a marca-negra ascendendo repentinamente aos céus acima da casa,enquanto gritos de pavor enchiam a rua...Simas perdera a mãe e a irmã pequena,e seu pai fora levado em estado grave para o St.Mungus.O rapaz louro não voltara a Hogwarts até o dia anterior,quando chegara em silêncio acompanhado por Um Remo Lupin sombrio,que informara em voz baixa que o Sr.Finighann ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente,mas que provavelmente irira se recuperar.

Harry sentiu a garganta se contrair enquanto encarava Simas,centenas de toneladas de chumbo afundando em seu peito.Voldemort não parava...e o que ele,Harry,o suposto escolhido para derrotar o Lord das trevas,estava fazendo?Escondido sob as paredes sólidas de Hogwarts,protegido...e culpado.Se Simas soubesse que ELE era o culpado pelo que estava acontecendo...que ELe deveria ter destruído Voldemort...harry se perguntava o que o colega pensaria...o que pensariam cada uma das vítimas de Riddle,o que diriam seus parentes...Harry sentia o sangue de cada um em suas mãos.E aquilo o estava deixando louco.A angústia que nascera no rapaz desde que soubera da profecia parecia criar vida própria e consumi-lo nas últimas semanas,e harry se perguntava como havia conseguido conviver tanto tempo com tal sentimento enterrado silenciosamente no próprio peito.Ele sentia falta daquela calma,mesmo que superficial...da época em que aquela bola negra estava firmemente trancada...da época em que tinha algum controle sobre ela.Mas isso fora antes de Voldemort se lançar num frenesi cruel de ataques e assasssinatos...antes de harry enxergar o rosto de pessoas como Simas.

Harry engoliu em seco,largando o jornal e empurrando seu prato para longe,percebendo que Rony,Mione e Ginny o estudavam preocupados.Mas harry sequer se deu ao trabalho de encará-los.Ultimamente,não sentia vontade sequer de falar,quanto mais comer ou manter a compostura.nas últimas semanas,recolhera-se num silêncio quase enlouquecedor,procurando isolar-se o máximo possível de todos.Pelos seus cálculos,a última vez em que lembrava-se de ter sorrido fora há exatas três semanas,quando vira na própria penseira as imagens de seus pais através das lembranças de remo...mas aquilo pareceia ter ocorrido há décadas,pensava harry.No dia seguinte àquele,ocorrera o primeiro ataque em massa e explícito de Voldemort...e não terminara mais.Harry sabia que seus amigos,bem como Remo,Dumbledore e Lux,estavam profundamente preocupados com seu comportamento,mas o rapaz simplesmenta não tinha forças para tentar fingir que estava tudo bem.Assim,ele apenas se limitava a evitar o m´paximo possível as suas perguntas e companhias,isolando-se no dormitório,por trás das cortinas da própria cama,com apenas algum livro que o ajudasse a enfrentar Voldemort um dia em suas mãos.Ele sequer ousava ir á sala contígua,porque sabia que Dumbledore o estaria esperando.Tornara-se incomum ver a figura de harry Potter andando pelos corredores do dastelo,a não ser quando passava de uma classe para outra,e mesmo assim num silêncio soturno.

Remo,Rony, e todos os outros tentaram por várias vezes surpreender harry no dormitório,mas o rapaz estava sempre atento a tais aparições e tentativas,fingindo dormir sempre que escutava passos nas escadas,os olhos firmemente fechados enquanto as vozes se afastavam até deixá-lo novamente só.Mas mesmo dormirse tornara raro nos últimos dias,embora Harry fizesse questão de esconder o fato.Mas Voldemrot não brincava em serviço,como o garoto comprovara na primeira noite após o ataque,quando fora "presenteado" pelo lord das trevas com imagens em primeira mão dos acontecimentos durante o sono,e harry ainda lembrava nauseado do suor frio que o invadira ao presenciar a crueldade de Riddle.O Lord das trevas estava mais determinado do que nunca,e parecia decidido a fazer harry saber disso,enviando ao garoto sonhos cheios de imagens grotescas.Harry se esforçava tremendamente para bloquear aquelas invasões,mas ficava mais difícil á medida em que o tempo passava e suas energias diminuíam.Voldemort sabia o que estava fazendo,provocando-o em pedaços,enlouquecendo-o aos poucos,em tentativas sutis a cada noite.

A verdade era que harry sentia-se profundamente perdido,como se estivesse num barco á deriva no oceano infinito.Não tinha controle sobre a situação.Não importava o quanto ele tentasse,treinasse,estudasse.Não adiantava,se no final das contas todo aquele poder permanecia confinado entre as peredes de Hogwarts num silêncio covarde,dixando que Voldemort destruísse seu mundo á vontade.

--Harry...-A voz suave de hermione fez com que harry deixasse por alguns segundos aquele devaneio sombrio,e o rapaz voltou-se para a amiga,encarando o rosto mais magro e ligeiramente pálido.E harry recordou mais uma vez de como Mione deveria estar apavorada,embora a garota se esforçasse bravamente para não demonstrar.Após o ataque aos granger,hermione vivia em constante estado de alerta,e harry percebia a amiga estremecer sempre que um professor se aproximava,provavelmente esperando e temendo que um novo ataque á sua família fosse anunciado.A Sra.Granger ainda se recuperava no St.Mungus,e embora hermione e Rony fossem freqüentemente visitá-la,harry ainda não conseguira reunir coragem para tal.Não sabia se conseguiria suportar olhar a mãe de sua melhos amiga numa cama de hospital por sua culpa.Lux anunciara há poucos dias que a mãe de mione deveria receber alta muito em breve.O que trazia uma nova preocupação a harry:Estariam os granger seguros?Onde?Como?

--Não estou com fome.-O rapaz sequer pensou enquanto falava com voz vazia,percebendo o olhar desanimado de Hermione para Rony e ginny.Harry ignorou,passando os olhos rapidamente pela mesa dos professores,não se surpreendendo ao enxergar a mesma cena repetindo-se ali:Dumbledore e remo tentavam convencer uma soturna Lux a comer um pouco mais,mas Anna parecia positivamente nauseada ao encarar a comida,balançando a cabeça enquanto empalidecia um pouco.De certa forma,harry entendia bem,porque lhe pareecia que Lux era uma das únicas pessoas que verdadeiramente podiam sentir o mesmo que ele.Afinal,recoradav-se harry,uma profecia também marcara a prima...e eles estavam pagando seu preço agora.Assim como Harry,Lux também estava enjaulada,trancada numa rede de proteção enquanto assistia de camarote os inocentes caírem.

Harry recordou-se subitamente da última lua cheia há alguns dias de costume,Lux substituíra remo nas aulas,mas não fora nada parecido com a primeira vez.Não houvera armas,debates animados sobre seu uso,piadas ou descontração,mas sim uma deprimente aula de primeiros socorros ante injúrias causadas por maldições.Não que não fosse útil,pensara Harry de forma justa.Mas decididamente não servira para levantar o ânimo de ninguém,muito menos o da própria Lux,que parecia horrorizada com as palavras que saíam da sua própria boca.Lux só parecia alegrar-se um pouco quando senta-ase ao lado de harry num silêncio amigável e cheio de compreensão,os dois observando o lago da lula gigante nos jardins da escola nos finais de tarde...ou quando remo tomava sua mão e a levava em algum passeio por caminhos sceretos descobertos na sua época de maroto.

Um súbito farfalhar de asas fez harry levantar os olhos,a tempkde enxergar a coruja escura que largava cuidadosamente um pergaminho selado á sua frente,batendo em retirada rapidamente por uma das janelas laterais,Harry encarou o papel diatraidamente,perguntando-se quem escreveria para ele,uma vez que uqase todos que se importavam o mínimo com ele já estavam ali,de qualquer forma.Não poderia ser a Sra.Weasley,pois errol,a velha coruja da família,já passara pela mesa mais cedo,caindo por cima de um prato de ovos de maneira escandalosa.Harry deu de ombros,segurando o pergaminho desinteressado.Provavelmente era alguma carta estúpida do "profeta diário",solicitando uma entrevista.Vinha recebendo várias delas nos últimos tempos,para sua grandre irritação.

Harry já estava prestes a largar o pergaminho sem abrir,quando algo chamou sua atenção:Aquele lacre era desconhecido...não era a costumeira figura de uma coruja carimbada típica do "profeta",mas sim algo parecido com uma serpente negra,finamente moldada em cera quente.Harry franziu as sobrancelhas,encarando o papel entre os seus dedos.Numa súbita decisão,apontou a varinha para o lacre,arrebentando-o suavemente e esperando que o pergaminho se desenrolasse.

O pandemônio que se seguiu foi o mair que harry já vira acontecer em hogwarts.Todos pareceram saltar ao mesmo tempo quando o papel explodiu numa nuvem negra diante de harry,queimando os dedos do rapaz enqaunto uma profunda fumaça luminosa ascendia até o teto do salão principal,tomando a forma que fez com que o coração de harry disparasse violentamente,a imensa caveira atravessando a sua boca delineando-se no céu enfeitiçado do salão principal enquanto os gritos começavam e centenas de alunos levantavam-se em pânico dos próprios lugares,cadeiras,pratos e livros voando para todos os lados.

Harry sentia uma dor excruciante nos dedos,mas algo muito maior o impedia de se dar conta disso,os olhos fixos na marca negra acima de sua cabeça,parecendo sorrir de sua vulnerabilidade.Se o pânico já se instalara ante aquela cena,nada preparara ninguém para a risada aguda e fria que se elevou em meio á fumaça,tão conhecida para Harry...o rapaz percebeu muito vagamente Dumbledore se aproximando rapidamente do local,mas tudo tornava-se borrado enquanto uma voz fantasmagórica e etérea se levantava,distante como numa gravação.

"Então,Potter...feliz com a minha surpresa?Espero que sim,garoto...porque é apenas o começo.Você está vendo,Potter?Hogwarts não vai me deter por muito tempo.Por enquanto,contente-se com a minha voz,a minha mensagem...a minha marca.Mas essas paredes não o protegerão para sempre,Potter...nem a seus amiguinhos.E a culpa é sua,potter...cada morte está em suas mãos também.è um trabalho nosso...é isso que você ganha por um dia,achar que poderia me desafiar,a mim,o Lord das trevas...Lord Voldemort não vai parar...até que você esteja aos meus pés,Potter...até que o mundo inteiro assista a isso...até que percebam que VOCÊ não pode salvar ninguém,que você apenas os condena..,.qté que "o menino que sobreviveu" não passe de uma página virada da história...Uma página fracassada contra mim.Guarde o que estou educadamente dizendo,garoto.Por enquanto,é apenas a minha voz.mas não será sempre assim...muito em breve,Potter..." -A voz de Voldemort foi desaparecendo devagar,os ecos de sua risada desvanecendo-se em meio aos gritos cada vez mais altos dos alunos e professores.Harry podia escutar os passos apressados se afastando,podia sentir cada olho do salão principal alternando-se horrorizados entre ele próprio e a imensa marca negra que permanecia no ar,acima de sua cabeça...

Voldemort estava cada vez mais perto...era sua culpa...ele nem mesmo percebia que seus dedos sangravam,e mal se deu conta das mãos que agarravam firmemente seus ombros puxando-o para trás,os olhos pregados na caveira de um verde venenoso,os ouvidos ainda escutando a crueldade da voz inimiga...

--Vanishment!-Um raio de luz dourada cruzou a nuca do garoto rapidamente,atingindo em cheio a marca negra,explodiando-a em fragmentos inofensivos enquanto um positivamente furioso Alvo Dumbledore avançava para o centro do salão,uma aura brilhante cobrindo-o enquanto encarava cada ser humano no aposento,conseguindo um silêncio tenso ante o simples gesto.--TODOS MANTENHAM A CALMA--A voz do diretor parecia uma açoite,elevando-se como um trovão na sala.Harry sentiu as mãos em seus ombros o puxarem para mais perto,voltando-se para encontrar o rosto de Lux muito perto do seu,sentindo os dedos da prima o segurarem com mais firmeza enquanto Dumbledore prosseguia.--Está tudo bem.Voldemort não está aqui.E nem estará,não enquanto EU viver.-O diretor olhou ao redor,como se desafiando qualquer um a discordar.--Todos os estudantes devem retornar aos seus respectivos salões comunais.Os diretores de cada casa os acompanharão.As aulas estão suspensas até segunda ordem.Estarei passando por cada casa para as devidas explicações.-Harry observou Dumbledore se voltar lentamente para ele mesmo,os olhos azuis parecendo arder em brasa,como se o resto do mundo não existisse mais.

--Harry...deixe-me ver as suas mãos.-Lux falava muito suavemente enquanto Dumbledore se aproximava,mas harry não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não fosse acompanhar a confusão ao seu redor,os alunos movendo-se assustados procurando os diretores das respectivas casas,ao mesmo tempo em que encaravam Harry insistentemente,os olhos cheios de questões,dúvidas e acusações...

--Não.-Ele se afastou de lux,tropeçando nos próprios pés,sentindo cada olhar espetar sua nuca como navalhas.Anna o segurou com força,e Harry percebeu que os olhos da prima estavam dourados,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se uma espécie de corrente elétrica avançasse em seu corpo e tentasse carregar a sua dor para longe.Lux tentava absorver seu sofrimento,percebeu harry,horrorizado.E isso o estava enlouquecendo.Não queria que ninguém mais carregasse seus fardos...sofresse suas dores.

--meu querido,está sangrando.Deixe-me ver seus dedos...-Mas Harry reagiu com violência,cortando o contato com os olhos dourados e as mãos firmes.Ele percebeu Dumbledore parado ao seu lado,mas não deu importância;

--NÃO.Não toque em mim.Você sabe o que acontece com quem chega muito perto...NINGUÉM.Me DEIXE...ME DEIXEM EM PAZ.Vocês todos.-Ele sentiua corrente se fastar enquanto Lux o encarava lentamente e começava a chorar em silêncio,e foi quando tudo se tornou demais para ele.Harry não parou mais pra pensar,chorar,falar.Ele só queria que aquilo parasse.Que a dor sumisse.Ele só queria desaparecer,tornar-se outra pessoa ou outra coisa,perder aqueles sentimentos tão dolorosos,tão humanos e reais...ele só queria criar asas e voar para longe,perder qualquer lembrança que não fosse essencial para a sua sobrevivência,como respirar,comer ou dormir...Ele,Harry Potter,só queria deixar de existir como si mesmo por alguns momentos,queria poder se curar sozinho bem longe dali,queria poder chorarde uma forma que não o fizesse humano,fraco e visível...só por alguns momentos.

Harry nem mesmo percebeu de início que já não pisava no chão,cosnciente apenas do imenso calor que o invadia,como se estranhas chamas se formassem dentro dele mesmo,como se surgissem a partir se cinzas...ajudando-o a voar,a tornar-se outro que não fosse o harry Potter humano,mas um ser leve e rápido que poderia levá-lo para longe...um ser dourado e solitário,que simplesmente não guardava os sentimentos de homem a não ser o desejo de liberdade...capaz de carregar a própria dor para longe numa melodia rica e profunda...

Harry quase não sentiu o próprio corpo se modificar,porque tudo lhe parecia tão ajustado que era como se já fizesse aquilo há tempos.Apenas as poucas pessoas que ainda permaneciam no salão pricimpal enxergaram,em choque,a jovem fênix surgir no lugar daquilo que fora o rosto angustiado de harry Potter,assistindo á ave soltar uma única nota triste antes de alçar vôo e partir para o céu azul.

(----------------) (----------------------------)

" Yasahii te dane,

Anata ga itta;

Namida ga deta yo,

Totemo shizukani.

Que mão gentil que você tem

foi o que você me disse

E silenciosamente

Lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos

Haru no sunahama,

Hiza de nemutta;

Anata no kami o sotto,

Yubi de suita toki.

Nas dunas de areia da primavera

você adormeceu em meu colo

e enquanto eu acariciava de leve

seus cabelos com meus dedos

Fui ni subete ga wakatta ki ga shita;

Kurushimi tachi ga sora e to kaette yuku no deshita

Repentinamente,eu senti como se entendesse tudo:

Toda a dor do coração volta para o céu

Anato no hoho ni,

Ochita shizuku wa;

Nami shibuki da to itta,

Mekakushi o shita yo.

Na sua face,

a s gotas de lágrimas...

e eu disse que eram das ondas

e coloquei minhs mãos em seus olhos para protegê-los

Koko ni ite, koko ni iru yo.

Por favor,fique aqui comigo.Eu estou aqui com você."

Por alguns instantes,tudo o que harry realmente fez foi bater as asas,cada vez mais forte,cada vez mais rápido,até que a sua concentração fosse tão exacerbada que a única coisa em seus pensamentos fosse a sensação do vento em seu corpo e a necesidade de manter-se estável no ar.Ser uma fênix era ser livre,pensou Harry.Era ser leve,e poder encarar Hogwarts e toda a sua estrutura de longe,admirar sua beleza e poder sem sentir-se oprimido pelas suas paredes e responsabilidades.Harry não queria ir embora,na verdade.Ainda que a transformação deixasse os seus pensamentos humanos mais latentes,permanecia nele a consciência de que se afastar não era a solução eterna,e que seroa tolice abandonar a segurança daqueles terrenos e deixar para trás as pessoas que verdadeiramente se preocupavam com ele.

Harry voou por um longo,longo tempo,acima da floresta proibida,e rasantes sobre o campo de quadribol,ou desviando das várias torres do castelo.Em dado momento,percebeu que não estava sozinho:Fawkes,a fênix de Dumbledore,e Hino,a sua própria,surgiram numa explosão de chamas,e Harry supôs que o diretor as havia mandado para acompanha-lo.Harry não se importou,na verdade.Sentia-se mais próximo das aves do que jamais se sentiria com qualquer outra coisa,em qualquer outro momento.

Apenas quando se deu conta de que o vento se tornava cada vez mais forte,desarrumando violentamente as penas douradas que cobriam seu corpo,Harry percebeu que estava cansado,como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida.Do alto,ele encarou o castelo cercado por verde,como se convidando-o a voltar para casa.Ele hesitou.Muito lentamente,porém,se aproximou cada vez mais do chão,até que suas patas tocassem a superfície dura da arquibancada do campo de quadribol.Hino e fawkes o acompanharam suavemente,até a fenix mais velha subitamente desaparecer em chamas douradas silenciosamente.Harry nem mesmo teve tempo para pensar para onde a ave poderia ter ido,porque em menos de um minuto Fawkes retornara,trazendo niguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore atrelado a´sua cauda.Harry deu um passo para trás,enquanto Dumbledore instalava-se tranqüilamente ao seu lado na arquibancada,contamplando o céu de início de tarde.

--Não acha que já é hora de retornar á sua forma original,harry?Assim poderemos conversar melhor.receio que não vá fazer bem á minha imagem se me virem piando em sua compainha,por mais engraçado que possa soar.-Foi o tom de voz que Dumbledore usou,mais do que tudo,que fez com que Harry concordasse e se esforçasse para retornar á forma humana.Era como se o diretor estivesse falando de igual para igual,como se compreendesse cada nuance os sentimentos do garoto.E provavelmente compreendia.

Fawkes e Hino reagiram placidamente á transformação da jovem fênix em rapaz,as notas suaves soando de suas gragantas como um remédio.Harry acomodou-se no chão,encarando o campo á sua frente,sem sequer piscar.Não queria olhar para Dumbledore.

--Eu não fiz por mal,sabe.Sair assim.Só...queria me afastar um pouco.Só um pouco.-Ele falou em voz baixa,percebendo Dumbledore concordar com a cabeça afavelmente.

--Eu sei,Harry.Mas voce nos deu um grande susto.Lux e Remo entraram em pânico achando que você sairia do castelo.Devo acrescentar que eu também tive meus temores.Só sossegamos um pouco quando Fawkes o localizou.-harry acenou com a cabeça,envergonhado.--Mas...- o rapaz pôde escutar o riso divertido do velho bruxo.--Não posso deixar de parabenizá-lo.Fi um grande feito,Harry.Animagia não é nada fácil,muito menos assumir a forma tão extraordinária quanto a de uma fenix.Estou orgulhoso,embora deva repreendê-lo mais uma vez por sua atitude.Você foi leviano em se transformar assim,para não dizer ter estudado animagia clandestinamente,como os srs,Weasley e a srta.Granger já me confessaram.sabe disso,não sabe?isso poderia ter dado terrivelmente errado.-Harry sentiu um grande nó se formar em sua garganta,de modo que simplesmente acenou de novo,não oanfiando na sua habilidade de falar no momento.Podia sentir os músculos de sua face se contraindo.

--Harry...todos estamos muito preocupados com você ultimamente.-Dumbledore falou com muita suavidade,e harry engoliu em seco,encarando furiosamente o chão aos seus pés.--Não vou ser hipócrita e fingir que não sei o que está havendo,e ficar interrogando-o como se eu fosse ingênuo ou tolo.Sei exatamente qual é o problema,e sei também que você sabe que tenho esse conhecimento.Seu estado,Harry...é compreensível,é esperado,é normal.Dentre todas as pessoas,eu sei que você sente cada ataque de Voldemrt da pior forma possível.é pessoal para voce,mesmo que jamais tenha conhecido várias das vítimas.E isso machuca.Eu sei disso,Harry.-Dumbledore respirou fundo,e harry finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para encarar o velho bruxo.Ele parecia muito,muito cansado.--Merlin sabe que eu entendo.saber que é o único destinado a destruir esse mal...e não poder fazer nada a respeito,pelo menos no momento.ver pessoas morrendo a sua frente quando supostamente você deveria ser o responsável por acabar com essa situação.A sensação de impotência diante de cada ataque.Eu sei,harry.Foi assim Grindewald,voce sabe.-harry levantou os olhos,obervando o diretor de hogwarts suspirar,como se estivesse em outra época,perdido em lembranças.--A culpa,harry...a culpa que nos consome a cada vida tomada...a dor de perder quem era mais importante...o peso da responsabilidade.Eu sei,garoto.Eu sei.-Harry confirmou avidamente com a cabeça,mordendo os lábios com força,para poder conter os soluços que pareciam querer saltar de sua boca.Sua visão começava a ficar embaçada,e ele sacudiu a cabeça.Não queria chorar.

-Como?-Ele escutou a tremedeira na própria voz,enquanto encarava Dumbledore em desespero.--Como você conseguiu sobreviver a isso?Como consegue?Como se supera?Eu simplesmente não sei...-Ele inspirou fundo,quase engasgando com as próximas palavras.--Ás vezes...acho que não vou agüentar.Não vou conseguir,sabe.Tudo.nada.O que for.Uma lágrima grossa se formou no canto do seu olho,e harry tentou secá-la disfarçadamente,tirando os óculos e fingindo limpá-los enquanto piscava furiosamente.--Tantos treinos...tanto esforço...e pra quê?Se não estou fazendo nada...se não sou capaz de enfrentá-lo...se não vou conseguir,talvez...

--Muitas vezes eu também achei na minha vida que não iria agüentar certas circuntãncias,harry.na verdade,muitas vezes não agüentei,não suportei.Ao menos,não sozinho.Não é sinal de fraqueza,é sinal de humanidade.Ninguém é de ferro,harry.Voce não é,eu não sou.Todos nós temos os nossos dias de derrota.Ninguém pode ser uma fortaleza o tempo todo.Eu caí muitas vezes,harry.Acha que nunca fraquejei e pensei em largar tudo durante todos esses anos?Já chorei muito,já sofri muito.às vezes ainda sofro.Entenda isso,harry:Não há mal nenhum em ser afetado pelas coisax ruins que nos acontecem.Não é vergonha,não é errado.É a primeira coisa a se admitri para si mesmo.Você também tem o direito de falhar,de ter medo.Eu temeria se você não se abalasse com tudo isso.Significaria que você se tornou insensível á sua própria batalha,Harry.E,numa missão como a sua,o pior erro é atuar dessa maneira.Eu já lhe disse uma vez,garoto:Seu coração,o que tem dentro de você...é sua maior arma.É o que voce tem de mais forte,mais caro,e obviamente,mais perigoso.É tão perigoso que ás vezes pode voltar-se contra voce mesmo,como está acontacendo agora.mas harry-Dumbledore chegou mais perto,colocando com cuidado uma mão no ombro do garoto.--O segredo...é não cair na própria armadilha.Muitas vezes,nós nos cansamos...de tanta dor,de tanta responsabilidade.Mas então...você lembra que vale á pena,menino.Para mim,valeu á pena cada sofrimento,por tantas pessoas...por Marie e Heloise...por Eve,e Will...por helena...por Lily e james...por Lux...por você...nenhuma dor chega perto da alegria que foi cada minuto com eles...que é cada minuto com voce e Lux...eu faria,se necessário,tudo de novo por essas pessoas,por vocês,harry...é o que me fez,me faz levantar sempre...e o que vai fazer você levantar também.cada pessoa,Harry.Seus pais...Sirius,remo...Lux...Rony,Hermione,Ginny...por eles,Harry...vale á pena lutar.cada dia.cada lágrima.E voce sabe disso tanto quanto eu.mas existe uma coisa que voce parece não saber,e eu quero que escute com muita atenção:Você não tem a obrigação de ser forte o tempo todo.Voce não tem a obrigação de suportar sozinho.Você não precisa,e não pode isolar.Eu levei muito tempo para aprender isso,harry.E por isso,creio que sofri em dobro.E não quero que a história se repita com você;Você entende,Harry?Tudo bem chorar...ter medo...não é fraqueza,não é falha. -Harry sentiu como se alguma coisa muito ruim estivesse sendo arrancada do seu peito,enquanto escutava as palavras de Dumbledore.Ele ainda tentava conter as lágrimas,mas era cada vez mais difícil á medida em que o velho bruxo prosseguia,sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer com o esforço.--Tudo bem chorar ás vezes,garoto...eu estou aqui para isso.Todos estão para você,se necessário.Faz bem,harry.lava a alma.Leva o grosso da dor embora,e então você está pronto para outra.Pode chorar...

Harry agora sentia o gosto salgado correr pela sua boca,sentia o líquido escorrer pelo seu rosot e molhar suas roupas,suas mãos,sua pele.Soluços violentos se manifestavam sem qualquer aviso,e era impossível contê-los.Ele balançou a cabeça com força,querendo dizer milhões de palavras,entretanto sem conseguir organizá-las adequadamente.

--Eu não queria...-harry se sentia muito velho e cansado naquele momento.Era como se suas forças o estivessem deixando lentamente através das lágrimas.--Chorar...ou preocupar...não quero.Mas não consigo...sozinho.Muito sozinho.Não...agüento...não posso...-Ele queria explicar,mas a ordem das coisas não pareceia fazer sentido.Não conseguia pensar.Dumbledore apertou com mais força o seu ombro.

--NUNCA mais faça isso,harry.Não se isole,não tente sofrer sozinho.Está tudo bem,Harry.Não se preocupe.Eu sei.Eu entendo,garoto.Está tudo bem...vai ficar tudo bem...tudo bem...

Harry nunca soube quem dera o primeiro passo exatamente.Mas em algum momento se deu conta que se abraçava a Dumbledore com tanta força que parecia-lhe que sua vida inteira dependia daquele se arrancasse forças da segurança de Dumbledore,que apenas aceitara o rapaz silenciosamente,os braços estreitando-se ao seu redor como os de um pai extremamente protetor,numa litania de palavras de consolo,que para Harry faziam todo o sentido no momento.Harry sabia que chorava como nunca tinha feito na vida,e era como se derramasse todas as suas mágoas,desde a infância sombria com os Dursley,até a perda de Sirius,a descoberta da profecia,todas as revelações daqueles tempos...ele chorava por uma miríade de razões,todas engarrafadas por muito tempo dentro de si mesmo,e agora lhe parecia impossível guarda-las por mais alguns segundos.Algumas vezes Harry tentava falar,mas reconheceria depois que a maioria das coisas que dizia eram incompreensíveis,uma cacofonia de sons e palavras soltas.

Harry nunca soube,também.quanto tempo haviam ficado ali,mas em dado momento os soluços começaram a diminuir e as lágrimas a secar,e pela primeira vez ele percebeu que tremia um pouco menos.Era como se algo venenoso tivesse sido colocado para fora,e agora tudo o que ele sentia era um imenso cansaço em virtude do esforço para eliminar tanta coisa ruim.Mas,ao mesmo tempo,sentia-se estranhamente melhor do que estivera em muitos dias. se tivesse ressurgido das cinzas do próprio sofrimento,pensou.E ele percebeu que talvez,apenas talvez,não precisasse de animagia para ser uma fênix,no final das contas.Porque ele sempre renascia.

Harry se afastou lentamente de Dumbledore,respirando fundo enquanto Hino pousava suavemente em seu ombro.Só naquele momento,o rapaz percebeu que Dumbledore também chorara,os olhos azuis vermelhos e inchados.Ele tentou sorrir,mas sua boca apenas se contraiu num esgar engraçado.Mas harry sabia que Dumbledore,de alguma maneira,compreendia.

--Desculpe.-O rapaz falou em voz baixa,apontando para as vestes do velho bruxo,manchadas pelas suas lágrimas.Dumbledore sorriu,um riso verdadeiro,bagunçando levemente os cabelos de Harry enquanto apontava a varinha para si mesmo,recomponde-se.

--Não há nada com que se desculpar.-O bruxo sorriu mais largamente,deixando que fawkes se instalasse em seu ombro.--E agora,o que me diz de entrarmos?Tenho certeza de que seus amigos estão ansiosos para vê-lo.E agradeceria se deixasse que Lux examinasse suas mãos.para tranqükizá-la um pouco,sim?-Harry encarou o diretor,ligeiramete nervoso.Esquecera-se completamente de suas mãos e do motivo de estarem machucadas.mas Dumbledore impediu que falasse,levantando as mãos em rendição.--Uma coisa de cada vez,Harry.Você já passou por muita coisa hoje.Vamos deixar o que aconteceu para depois.Asseguro-lhe de que no momento tudo já está resolvido,e que providências já foram tomadas para que nada do tipo ocorra novamente.Por hora,eplo menos por um dia,por uma noite,esqueça Voldemort.Apenas confie em mim,é o que peço.-Muito lentamente,harry assentiu,e os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam como há muito não acontecia.--Então,meu garoto;Vamos para casa.

(----------------) (--------------------------------)

--Eu ainda não entendo COMO você conseguiu fazer aquilo,Harry.Quer dizer,nós nem estávamos assim adiantados nos estudos...-Rony repetia muito chocado aquelas palavras desde que havia acordado,enquanto harry apenas balançava a cabeça,sem ter uma explicação de verdade para dar.Também não sabia como conseguira transformar-se no dia anterior,mas agora parecia-lhe tão simples que simplesmente não entendia como não o fizera antes.

Harry se recordava de muito pouco do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior depois que retornara com Dumbledore para o castelo.Os fatos pareciam acontecer em lapsos estranhos,e num minuto ele estava no salão de entrada sendo examinado atentamente por Remo,Lux e os amigos;em outro,o rosto de Madame Pomfrey surgia severamente empurrando-o para uma cama da ala hospitalar,e Remo e Rony o ajudavam a colocar um pijama...lembrava-se de um cansaço extremo,uma sensação de que cada membro do seu corpo pesava uma tonelada...algo muito parecido como quando tomara a poção para dormir após a morte de Cedrico Digorry no seu quarto ano,exceto que dessa vez não bebera nada para que acontecesse.Supunha que o fato de sua mente e espírito estarem tão drenados emcionalmente finalmente fizera seu corpo se render.Assim,Harry dormira pesadamente,notando apenas de forma vaga que sua cama estava rodeada de rostos e cadeiras em vigília.

Quando Harry finalmente acordara na manhã seguinte,apenas Remo e Dumbledore se encontravam na ala hospitalar,e o rapaz depois descobrira que somente após uma longa discussão Rony,Hermione e Ginny havima concordado em voltar para os respectivos Lux,a solução fora um pouco mais drástica,como Remo confessara parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado.Aparentemente,Dumbledore convencera a moça a beber um simples copo de água,devidamente "batizado" com uma poção para dormir,uma vez que Anna se recusava a sair de perto de Harry.A garota gora domia profundamente em seu próprio quarto,tendo sido levada para lá por Remo.

Harry balançou a cabeça voltando ao presente,para encarar novamente o rosto curioso de Rony encarando-o no tapete da sala contígua,onde estavam agora.Após acordar,Harry não se sentira muito inclinado a retornar para a sala comunal.Ainda não estava preparado para bater de frente com todos os rostos que o encarariam após a mensagem de Voldemort.Além do mais,queria um lugar sossegado para conversar com os amigos,sem olhares curiosos,murmúrios e ouvidos era sábado,e não era dia de visita a Hogsmead,sabia que os jardins estariam cheios e assim inadequados para uma conversa particular.

--Eu também não sei,de verdade.Quer dizer,eu simplesmente só queria sair dali,sabe...mudar,esquecer o que estava acontecendo...-ele falou sinceramente,observando Hermione fazer um gesto de entendimento.

--Já li sobre isso,Harry.Parece que grandes choques emocionaia podem ajudar a "desbloquear" a animagia.A vontade de viver uma situação daquela em que você está como humano é tão grande que acaba concentrando todas as energias para a transfiguração.-Hermione falou como uma enciclopédia,e Harry notou que Ginny dava um sorrisinho discreto ante a cena.Mione preferiu ignorar,suavizando o rosto enquanto prosseguia.--E bom,ninguém pode negar que sua vida não tem sido exatamente fácil...-Todos concordaram sombriamente com a cabeça,e harry sabia que pensavam nas ameaças veladas de Voldemort.Mas Ginny deu uma discreta cotovelada em Hermione,indicando o rosto contraído de harry,e a garota se apressou em tossir e colocar um sorriso no rosto.--Ah,Harry,mas eu tenho uma notícia realmente boa para dar...vai animar você,tenho certeza.Eu só soube ontem á noite,quando você já estava dormindo,e Anna finalmente contou,e...Ah,harry,eu estou tão feliz!-O rosto de Mione se iluminou todo,enquanto Rony também sorria e segurava a mão da namorada.--Mamãe vai receber alta do St.Mungus hoje!Parece que ela e papai vão passar um tempo em "White fortress' com os Weasley,enquanto nossa casa é melhor protegida por feitiços...Dumbledore falou algo sobre aplicar um feitiço "fidelis" em nossa casa,ainda não está certo.Mas de uqalquer modo,Harry,ela vai sair de lá,não é maravilhoso?E Dumbledore me deixou ir hoje com An ao St.Mungus quando for a hora de mamãe ir embora...disse que podemos ir todos se quisermos,eu,você,Rony e Ginny...Remo e o próprio Dumbledore também vão,parece que querem ficar de olho em An para que ela não faça nada além de ajudar mamãe a se instalar em White fortress...Ah,harry,você vai conosco,não vai?Meus pais ficariam tão contentes!Eu também...vai significar muito para mim,sabe...-Harry soube naquele momento que não teria como negar ante o rosto tão obviamente alegre de Mione.Mais cedo ou mais tarde,ele teria que começar a encarar os faots de qualquer forma.E ainda que o St.Mungus definitivamente não fosse o seu lugar preferido,ao menos era uma ocasião feliz...ele só esperava topar com nenhuma vítima mutilada pelos ataques de Voldemort ou coisa parecida.Hermione quase dançou na ponta dos pés quando Harry concordou,e os quatro ficaram em expectativa animada até Dumbledore abrir a porta e perguntar se estavam prontos.

A viagem até o St.Mungus foi feita rápida e tranqüilamente,uma vez que Dumbledore,numa atitude de franca praticidade,criara uma chave de portal,levando-os diretamente ao imenso saguão de entrada do hospital.Demorou um pouco para que todos conseguissem se organizar,uam vez que Rony caíra por cima de Ginny,que pos sua vez puxara hermione para o chão.Mione,assustada,havia-se segurado em Harry,o que fez com que perdesse totalmente o equilíbrio,quase levando Lux na queda.Ele formaram um bolo estranho e atrapalhado no chão por alguns segundos,para grande divertimento das outras pessoas na entrada do lugar.Harry finalmente pôs-se de pé,profundamente se precisasse de mais alguma coisa para despetar atenção,pensou.

--Agora,Lux...-Harry voltou-se para o som da voz de Dumbledore,a tempo de enxergar o bruxo encarando severamente a neta,que apenas revirou os ohlos.--Nada de serviços,corridas ou outros pacientes a não ser a Sra.Granger.Se você sair da linha,asseguro-lhe que vou tomar providâncias sérias.Você está...-Lux ergueu os olhos impacientemente,mas harry reparou que a garota procurava a mão de remo,que dava um sorrisinho divertido.

--Eu sei,vovô,já sei.Eu estou DE FOLGA,não estou TRABALHANDO,de modo que não devo fazer nada a não ser a difícil arte de respirar e ser obediente.Eu estou DOENTE,devo respeitar meus LIMITES,não posso jogar fora minha SAÚDE,blábláblá.Não precisa me drogar dessa vez.Merlin sabe que ainda tenho muita poção no meu organismo...e a propósito,eu podia PROCESSAR você por isso,sabia?E não ria,Remo.Voce foi cúmplice.Vocês dois têm sorte de u na verdade amá-los.É só o que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso.-Dumbledore e Remo derma largos sorrisos idênticos,enquanto Lux apenas girava os olhos e começava a andar.--Bem,vamos ao que interessa.Em frente,senhores.

Harry seguiu junto com os demais enquanto Lux se encaminhava para o balcão de recepção,tentando não olhar para os lados,de modo que não precisasse encarar nenhum paciente esquisito.Até áquela altura,já precebera um bruxo com três pernas e imensas bolhas verdes no rosto,uma criança(ele supunha,a julgar pelo tamanho) coberta de pêlos azuis e uma bruxa berrando em rimas,todos esperando a vez de serem atendidos.Ele balançou a cabeça,olhando fixamente para a bruxa que os recebeu simpaticamente no balcão.

--Oh,olá,srta.Dumbledore.Não sabia que estaria aqui hoje.Muitos pacientes?-Lux sorriu e balançou a cabeça,apontando para as suas costas,deixando que Dumbledore ficasse visível.

--Nem fale nisso perto dele,Martha.Ele me acorrentaria á sua cadeira.E é Anna,eu já disse mil vezes.-Harry percebeu a boca da jovem recepcionista se escancarar um pouco ao se dar conta de que Alvo Dumbledore estava diante dela,enquanto Lux continuava a falar.--Na verdade,só estou aqui por causa da Sra.Granger,você sabe.Ela será liberada hoje.Viemos todos buscá-la.Entende,como um "comitê de recepções".-Harry agora podia dizer que a bruxa chamada Martha estava positivamente pasma,pelo modo com que encarou o rapaz e fixou o olhar em sua testa.Lux também pareceu perceber aquele fato,porque tratou de acenar educadamente com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que puxava harry pelos ombros e o incitava a andar.--Bom,então é isso,estamos indo...tenha um bom dia,martha.Lembranças ao seu marido.-Ela não esperou a recepcionista responder,mantendo a marcha rapidamente,até que estivessem longe do balcão,entrando num corredor surpreendentemente sossegado,se comparando a de onde estavam vindo.Harry reconheceia muito vagamente o lugar,mas não parou para examinar melhor,dando graças a Deus por Lux estar caminhando tão rápido e com tanta decisão.Ele sinceramente temia o que podia ver entre aquelas paredes.

Eles finalmente pararam diante de um quarto,exatamente no momento em que um bruxo velho,vestido com o que Harry reconheceu como o uniforme de curandeiro do St.Mungus,parou na mesma porta.Lux sorriu e se apressou em cumprimentá-lo,ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para um grupo de enfermeiras que os obervava de um balcão.

--Bom dia,professor Casttle.Eu iria procurá-lo agora mesmo.Podemos cuidar do procedimento de alta da sra.Granger agora?Viemos todos buscá-la.O senhor já conhece Hermione,neturalmente,e Rony Weasley.Sei que conhece também meu avô,e acredito que se lembre de Remo Lupin?E esses-Lux segurou Harry e Ginny pelos ombros.--São Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley.-Harry imediatamente gostou do velho bruxo,pelo simples fato de que o mesmo olhava diretamente para os seus olhos,e não para a sua cicatriz,como normalmente o faziam as pessoas a quem era apresentado.

--naturalmente,jovem Anna.Professor Dumbledore,é um prazer revê-lo.E creio que já vi o sr.Lupin rondando esses corredores á sua espera,sim.E você,obviamente,deve ser irmã do jovem Ronald.-Ginny sorriu confirmando,enquanto o curandeiro voltava a encarar Harry fixamente.--E Harry Potter.Já conheço você,rapaz.Foi pelas minhas mãos que você nasceu.-O bruxo falou muito suavemente,e Harry arregalou os olhos,enquanto ouvia Lux rir discretamente.

--Hum...tipo...quer dizer...o senhor,er...fez o parto da minha mãe?-Harry perguntou hesitantemente,ligeiramente embaraçado.Mas o bruxo apenas sorriu,dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas enquanto abria a porta lentamente.

--Perfeitamente.Lembro-me como se fosse hoje.Sua mãe,muitíssimo calma,nem parecia sentir qualquer dor.Uma mulher extraordinária,não parou de sorrir num momento.E seu pai...quase desmaiou quando você veio.E lembro-me vagamente de uma grande rebuliço na sala de espera...creio que o nome do sr.lupin deva ser envolvido nesse processo,bem como algum outros...-Harry sabia que Casttle provavelmente se referia a Sirius e Petrigrrew,provavelmente.Perguntou-se subitamente se Dumbledore também estivera lá.--Crei que,no final,o sexo masculino é assim mesmo...em situaçõies de grande estresse,bem...digamos que não saibam de portar tão bem quanto as damas como sua mãe.E você chorou forte,garoto.Quase tão forte quanto seu pai ao segurar você nos braços.-Harry sentiu uma sensação de aquecimento em seu peito,ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de Remo apertava seu ombro.O rapaz teria perguntado mais,se naquele momento o curandeiro não tivesse abrido a porta e entrado alegremente no quarto,como se percebesse que harry pracisava de um minuto para absorver aquela informação.Respirando fundo,ele seguiu o grupo,entrando por último no aposento.

Harry não pÕde deixar de sorrir ao assistir á cena que se desenvolvia a sua frente:Hermione abraçava-se á mãe,o sorriso cada vez mais largo no rosto da amiga,e harry finalmente podia dizer de quem Mione herdara os cabelos castanhose cheios.O sr.Granger as observava de perto,e Harry pôde enxergar os mesmos olhos castanhos e largos de Mione naquele rosto.

--Bem,sra.Granger.Hoje é o dia em que finalmente,vai livrar-se de meus comentáriios mal-humorados,como havia lhe prometido.-O professor Casttla sorriu simpaticamente para a mãe de Mione,que segurava a mão da filha e doa marido,parecendo imensamente saitsfeita.--E deixe-me dizer,a sra.tem um comitê de recepção e tanto.O St.Mungus já está em polvorosa ante os grandes nomes aqui presentes.-Casttle apontou com o dedo para Harry e Dumbledore,e a sra.Granger soltou uma exclamação entre surpresa e alegria,enquanto os olhos escuros pousavam imediatamente em harry.

--Você é Harry.-A mãe de Mione tinha uma voz rouca e profunda,percebeu Harry,enquanto se aproximava timidamente e confirmava.

--Sim,senhora.Hum...é um prazer conhecê-la.E ao Sr.Granger também.-Harry engoliu ems eco,sem saber o que mais dizer.Afinal,o que podia falar para uma pessoa que estava internada por sua causa,pensou...--E desculpe...e que bom que melhorou...e desculpe,de novo.Eu já pedi a Mione.Mas queria dizer a sra,sabe...-A sra.Granger sentou-se mais ereta na cama,enquanto harry sentia a própria voz falhar.O que estava fazendo ali,afinal?

--Hermione me falou dessa sua tolice,rapaz.-Harry escancarou a boca diante das palavras da Sra.Granger,mas a mulher não pareceu se afetar com aquilo.--E vamos deixar bem claro uma coisa:Você não tem nada com que se desculpar,nem comigo,ou Mione ou meu marid.Nós só temos a lhe agradecer...Hermione já nos falou tanto de você.Você sabe,não entendemos muito sobre essa parte do mundo da nossa filha...como vocês chamam,somos "trouxas",não é?Nos orgulhamos de Mione por ela ser do jeito que é...mas sempre nos preocupamos um pouco...com como ela seria tratada,entende,no mundo de vocês...possuindo pais como nós...-Harry percebeu Hermione frazir a testa ante aquelas palavras da mãe,mas por uma vez na vida,a amiga não interrompeu para prostestar.--sabemos quee xistem preconceitos quanto a isso.e Hermione nos contou...como você é Rony sempre a defenderam...e sendo seus amigos.Vocês cuidam da nossa garota,em um mundo em que nós não podemos pertencer e protegê-la.-A sra.Granger fez sinal para que Harry chegasse mais perto,de modo que seus dedos tocassem o rosto do rapaz gentilmente.--Hermione nos explicou o que pôde a seu respeito,harry.Não posso mentir e fingir que entendemos tuodo,porque nao é verdade.A única coisa que realmente sabemos é que você é a maior vítima nessa situação...e nada é sua culpa,você está me entendendo?-A sra.Granger sorriu,um sorriso lindo,idêntico ao de Mione.--Hermione sempre me disse que tem você como um irmão,Harry.Então,nós...ficamos muito felizes em conhece-lo afinal...e pode recebê-lo como a um filho.Seus pais...onde quer que estejam...têm muito orgulho de você,rapaz.NÓS TEMOS.-A sra.Granger puxou Harry subitamente,abraçando-o de forma sufocante.Mas Harry não se importou.Porque o que o sufocava de verdade acabava de ser em parte retirado ór aquela mulher:A culpa.Harry se viu correspondendo áquele abraço,alheio a tudo que não fosse aqueles braços tão parecidos com os da Sra.Weasley:Os braços de uma mãe.Ele sentiu o peso de uma mão em sua cabeça,erguendo os olhos para encontar os do pai de Mione,também sorrindo largamente.

--E para você,Harry,não é sr.e sra.Granger.É Philip e jane.Estamos entendidos?-harry sorriu ante a frase de Philip Granger,e acenou avidamente com a cabeça.Sua família estava rapidamente aumentando.


	51. A Sétima filha

Nota da autora:Harry Potter não é meu,viu?

Bom,gente,pra variar,demorei pra atualizar.Não vou nem perder tempo dando as mesmas desculpas de sempre que vocês já devem conhecer de cor.Vou é partir para o que interessa:

Acabei de acabar de escrever e digitar esse capítulo,e simplesmente não pude esperar mais para publicá-lo.Assim,não estou respondendo aos comentários,porque iria demorar mais alguns dias para responder a todos e aatualizar,e sinceramente,não via a hora de publicar esse capítulo.AMEI escrevê-lo,de todas as formas.Acreditemo capítulo 51 é filho único de parto normal e dolorido.E muito raro eu realmente gostar de alguma coisa que eu escrevo.E iiso é alguma coisa.Eu gostei desse capítulo de tantas maneiras que é impossível descrever.Espero que ninguém considere uma desfeita eu não estar respondenso aos comentários,nem deixe de dizer o que achou desse capítulo,porque,mais do que nunca,é importante pra mim.Eu estava tão ANSIOSA para publicá-lo que sacrifiquei o tempo que sempre adoro gastar respondendo a cada comentário.Então,por favor,não deixem,em hipótese alguma,de me mandar uma review sobre esse capítulo...prometo que vou respondê-las com todo carinho!

Ah,e um aviso;esse caítulo vai ser um divisor de águas na história...apertem os cintos,e espero que gostem!

CAPÍTULO 51- A SÉTIMA FILHA

--Perfeito,sra.Granger.Decididamente,a sra.não precisa mais dos nossos cuidados intensivos.-Harry observou o sorriso largo de Mione e dos pais ao escutarem aquelas palavras,sentindo ele próprio seus lábios se curvarem.O prof. Casttle terminara um completo exame na sra.Granger,e seu veredicto fora definitivamente farovável.O velho curandeiro apertou a mão da mãe de Mione.—Normalmente,eu não liberaria um paciente trouxa por mais alguns dias,mesmo com exames excelentes como os seus.Mas creio que seu caso tem diversos atenuantes.E tenho plena consciência de que Anna Lux poderá prestr-lhe os devidos cuidados em qualquer eventualidade.Só peço que vá com calma nos primeiros dias,procure descansar e recuperar totalmente as forças.Segundo me consta,vai passar alguns dias em White fortress?-Casttle olhou interrogativamente para Dumbledore,que concordou com a cabeça.—Então.Aproveite.Lembro que existem belíssimos jardins nessa casa.Procure respirar seu ar puro.-Casttle sorriu largamente,agora apertando a mão do Sr.Granger e depois a de hermione.—No mais,aproveite a vida,sra.Granger.E não ouse voltar aqui,anão ser para visitar-me cordialmente.A sra.só precisará esperar aqui no querto algum tempo,enquanto libero seu procedimento de alta.Preciso preencher toda uma papelada e em seguida enviá-la ao Ministério notificando-o da sua saída.Sei que provavelmente na vê a hora de deixar esse lugar,mas é o procedimento padrão entre o St.Mungus e ministério quando existem trouxas internados.O mundo mágico não está livre de burocracia,como podem ver.-Todos deram sorrisinhos irônicos ante a frase,e casttle começou a se afastar,lançando um olhar arguto a Dumbledore.—Alvo,se puder fazer a delicadeza de me acompnhar...gostaria de dar uma palavra com você antes de nos despedirmos.Se puder vir até a minha sala...-Dumbledore encarou casttle seriamente antes de assentir.—Ótimo.Sra.Granger,alguém estará em seu quarto como documento de alta o mais rápido possível.Só aguarde e divirta-se com sua família durante esse tempo.

Todos observaram em silêncio enquanto Casttle e Dumbledore se afastavam,ambos conversando em voz baixa.Harry se perguntou do que se trataria,ligeiramente preocupado.Mas o assunto logo lhe fugiu da mente,pois os Granger iniciaram uma speria de perguntas a ele,Mione,Rony e Ginny a reespeito da escola e suas atividades.Harry deixou-se levar pelo momento.Afinal,era bom discutir coisas amenas,para variar.Remo e Lux logo se entrosaram na conversa,e o quarto do St.Mungus transformou-se numa animada reunião.

Foi só depois de algum tempo que harry começou a perceber que algo parecia diferente com Ginny.Não exatamente errado,pensou.Apenas incomum.A mais nova dos Weasley parecia estranhamente absorta,o que não era característico de Ginny.Se havia algo a dizer sobre a irmã de Rony,era que ela NUNCA perdia nada.Harry também percebeu que Ginny mal pronunciara uma palavra desde que haviam chegado ao hospital,o que também não condizia com sua atitude habitual.mas Ginny apenas permanecia sentada numa cadeira,muito quieta,os olhos estranhamente fixos num ponto vazio do quarto.Harry olhou a redor tentando descobrir se alguém mais se dera conta do fato,dando de cara com os olhos aguçados de Lux fixos em Ginny,bem como o rosto ligeiramente franzido de remo.Rony e hermione pareciam alheios à situação,envolvidos num debate animado com os Granger a respeito das vantagens da rede de flu.

Harry percebeu que,ocasionalmente,o olhar de Ginny mudava de um local para outro do quarto,como se estivesse acompanhando alguma coisa.reparou também na expressão extremamente séria da irmã de Rony,os lábios contraídos um contra o outro enquanto os olhos castanhos se deslocavam,parecendo arregalar-se mais com o passar do tempo,o que estava deixando harry decididamente preocupado.Então,quando Ginny deu uma pequena estremecida na própria cadeira e inspirou fortemente pela boca enquanto olhava para um canto do quarto,harry não teve dúvidas,tocando levemente no braço da garota,tentando não assustá-la mais do que a mesma já parecia.

--Ginny...tudo bem?-Ele perguntou em voz baixa,de modo que os outros não escutassem,percebendo vagamente Lux se levantar e se aproximar.Ginny piscou várias vezes,como se tentasse compreender o que estava acontecendo e o que ouvia,até por fim balançar a cabeça hesitantemente.

--Está.Acho que está.Eu só...hum...não gosto desse lugar.Do St.Mungus,quero dizer.Nunca gostei.Odiei vir aqui quando papai foi...você sabe.-Harry concordou,ligeiramente embaraçado.Claro que sabia.Uma droga de uma cobra gigante havia atacado o Sr.Weasley,no ano passado.E ele,Harry,vira tudo.—Tem umas...coisas estranhas nesse lugar.-Harry percebeu que Ginny encarava novamente o canto do quarto enquanto dizia isso.Estava prestes a perguntar o que a garota queria dizer,quando sentiu uma mão pousar em se ombro.Ele encarou o rosto de Lux,percebendo a prima lançar-lhe um olhar de aviso,ao mesmo tempo em que sorria para Ginny.

--Estou com fome.Sabe,não tomei café direito.O que me diz de me acompanhar até a lanchonete,Ginny?O St.Mungus pode ser bem opressivo ás vezes.E sei o que estou falando.Trabalho aqui.-Anna lançou um olhar significatido para Ginny,enquanto segurava seu braço.—E queria alguém para conversar.Uma compainha feminina,sabe.—Ginny pareceu compreender o que quer que Lux estivesse querendo dizer,mostrando-se bastante aliviada por ter uma desculpa para deixar o aposento.Harry acompanhou Remo quando o mesmo se levantou e seguiu as duas garotas,ignorando a expressão indignada de Lux.

--Qual parte da "compainha feminina" você não entendeu,Remo?-Lupin apenas acenou com a mão,ao mesmo tempo em que chamava a atenção dos Granger,profundamente entretidos em conversa.

--O que quer que você diga,Lux.Não vou deixar você andando por esse hospital.Seu avô me mata se decobrir que você por acaso andou fazendo o qe não devia;-Remo sorriu largamente enquanto inclinava a cabeça para Rony,Hermione,e seus pais.—Nós voltamos logo.Só vamos acompanhar essas senhoritas á cafeteria.Vou aproveitar e trazer algo para todos.Harry,você nos acompanha para ajudar,certo?-Harry não esperou que Remo repetisse a pergunta,postando-se ao lado de Ginny e Lux,que ainda resmungava.

--É,sei.fazer o que não devia.Muito conveniente,Lupin.Você deveria pensar nisso em outras ocasiões também.Garanto que vovô iria apreciar.-Mas harry reparou que Lux não pareceia particularmente aborrecida,deixando que Remo a abraçasse pelos ombros antes de abrir a porta e sair para o corredor.

Lux esperou que todos saíssem do quarto,certificando-se de que a porta estava bem fechada e de que na havia ninguém por perto,antes de encarar Ginny profundamente,sem piscar.Harry percebeu a garota ruiva se encolher levemente,e instinivamente chegou mais perto.

-- Quer nos contar o que viu,Ginny?-Lux perguntou muito delicadamente,sem jamais cortar o contato visual com a garota.

--Como sabe se eu estava VENDO alguma coisa?-A irmã de Rony perguntou cuidadosamente,e Harry percebeu o rosto da garota conntrair-se.Lux sorriu ligeiramente,enquanto observava a face de Ginny mais atentamente.

--Embora não pareça,eu de fato herdei algumas das características do meu avô,Ginny.E uma delas é estar sempre atenta a situações incomuns.É muito fácil saber que você estava observando alguma coisa.Seus olhos se acomodavam para isso,e se moviam ocasionalmente,como se aconpanhando s moviemntos do que quer que você estivesse enxergando.E posso dizer,pelo modo como você está me olhando,que o que eu disse é verdade.Também posso dizer que notei que você,desde que entrou no hospital está inquieta,até assustada.Eu sinto as coisas,lembra?A questão é: O que está deixando você assim?-Harry observou Ginny estudar o rosto de Lux muito atentamente,como se decidindo se podia confia nela.Em seguida,encarou Remo e o próprio Harry,os olhos castanhos aguçados,medindo-os.

--Vocês vão achar que eu estou louca.-Harry não pôde deixar de rir ante o comentário,erguendo as sobrancelhas para a garota.

--É,com certeza.Você está falando isso para um cara que tem visões de um bruxo das trevas na própria cabeça,uma sacerdotisa empática,e um lobisomem.Todos formamos um grup bem normal,certo?-Harry percebeu os lábios de Ginny articularem o início de um sorriso,e encarou como um bom sinal,prosseguindo.—Vamos lá,Ginny.Só queremos ajudar para Lux.Não parece,mas ela sabe das coisas...-o rapaz ignorou a exclamação indignad da prima,mantendo os olhos fixos nos de Ginny.A garota ruiva piscou várias vezes,até respirar fundo e começar a falar.

--Bem...na verdade,não acho que seja muito sério.Quer dizer,não é a primeira vez que acontece.Quando papai estava aqui,eu também vi...só não queria preocupa ninguém na época.E bem,depois melhorou bastante.Não me prejudica,acho.E não é exatamente ruim.É só...esquisito.-Ginny encarou os três rostos que a observavam um pouco confusos.—An...você sabe do paciente que está no quarto ao lado do da Sra.Granger?-Lux franziu as sobrancelhas,mas respondeu a pergunta de forma aérea.

--Claro,o Sr.santin.Está em coma há semanas.Um problema sério,foi atacado por um manticore...-Lux parou subitamente,os olhos cinzentos arregalando-se.—Ginny...você está querendo nos dizer que o viu?O sr.santin,quer dizer.No quarto da Sra.Granger?-Anna pareceu prender a respiração enquanto Ginny confirmava vagarosamente.

--É...bem...ele não é o primeiro.Quero dizer,este lugar está cheio deles.Mas ele,e osr.Santin...estava no quarto,sabe...nos observando.Só olhando.Era como...se sentisse inveja da sra.Granger...de NÓS.Por estarmos ali,entende...vivos.Ele não vai voltar do coma,sabe,An.Não consegue mais.Só está...demorando para aceitar.Mas não vai demorar muito,agora.Ele está se despedindo.-Harry ainda tentava registrar o que a garota estava dizendo,mas Lux já parecia estar a quilômetros de distância na frente.

--Ginny,como...quando...como você sabe disso?Você está vendo...-Lux pareceu se engasgar com as palavras.—ESPÍRITOS.DESENCARNADOS.Em transição.Aqueles que estão destinados a aceitar a morte,estão prontos para partir.Diferentes dos fantasmas...que têm medo de os de Hogwarts.Você está vendo os definitivamente mortos.Os que não pertencem mais,de forma alguma,a esse mundo.Pelo bom Merlin.-Lux soltou um assobio muito fino,empalidecendo de repente,como se compreendesse algo muito,muito importante.—Há...quanto tempo?-Ela falou em voz baixa,enquanto Ginny dava de ombros.

--Não sei,na verdade.Ás vezes via coisas estranhas,desde pequena.mamãe achava que era minha imaginação,quando eu dizia algo.Acho qe eu também acabei meio que me convencendo disso.E não era muit comum de acontecer,sabe;Mas aqui...eles estão em todo lugar.No St.Mungus.Em outros locais,quase não vejo nada.Quer dizer,eles já fizeram a travessia.Já estão em outro plano...posso senti-los,ás vezes.mas vê-los...só próximos da morte.Se for aqui.-Harry sentiu a própria boca se escancar,contra a sua vontade.Se bem estava entendendo,Ginny estava dizendo que VIA pessoas MORTAS.Remo também parecia chocado,mas não tanto quanto Lux,que encarava Ginny como se um novo mundo tivesse surgido á sua frente.

--Ginny... não vimos isso antes?Quer dizer,sabíamos que você era,é poderosa.Vovô já conversou com você a respeito,não?Sobre o porquê de você ver as barreiras e de Voldemort ter escolhido você há alguns anos,em primeiro lugar.-Ginny assentiu sombriamente,e Anna prosseguiu.—Voce nasceu com algo mais.Um nível maior de magia.Disso,já sabíamos.Voldemort procurava poder,e achou em você.Mas isso...GINNY.Isso é grande.Se eu estiver certa...no que estou pensando...meu Deus.A chave.A ponte...o caminho certo.-Lux ficou em silêncio por um longo momento,encarando a irmã de Rony fixamente.—Você PRECISA falar com vovô.HOJE.O mais rápido possível.E escute,Gin..É MUITO IMPORTANTE.Não estou brincando.-Anna pareceu refletir um pouco,como se lembrasse de algum detalhe.—Voce é a sétima filha,não é?Do clã dos weasley?E a única menina...—Lux falou baixinho,enquanto Ginny confirmava,confusa.

--É,sou.Todo mundo brinca com isso lá em casa.A primeira mulhe nascida na família Weasley em anos.A sétima filha,depois de sete gerações de apenas homens.O "sétimo pecado",como Fred e George gostam de chamar.O que é que tem?-Giiny parecia curiosa,enquanto Lux dava um sorriso muito parecido com o de Dumbledore.

--Ah,minha querida.Vamos precisar de horas para explicar tudo.Só me deixe dizer que você acumulou o poder feminino de uma família sangue-puro antiqüíssima,em sete gerações.E isso,acredite,é MUITA COISA.Definitivamente.temos muito o que vovô,em primeiro lugar.Já temos o que fazer quando voltarmos a Hogwarts,posso garantir.-Lux chegou mais perto de Ginny,os dedos tocando levemente a face da garota ruiva.—Escute,Ginny...sei que estou assustando você agindo assim...sei que não está entendendo as coisas que estou falando agora.Nem mesmo eu sei direito.Os fatos estão só começando a fazer algum sentido.Mas não quero alarmar ninguém enquanto não existirem pesquisas mais efetivas.E eu não sou exatamente espetacular nessa parte.mas vovô é.E ele também é o melhor para conversar com você a respeito.Mas saiba,Gin...-O som de passos apressados no corredor fez todos literalmente saltarem,e Lux rapidamente terminou a frase,no tempo exato de duas medibruxas aparecerem correndo pelo longo corredor,expressões de alarme no rosto enquanto percebiam a presença de outras pessoas ali.—Nada disso é ruim,certo?Palavra.-Ginny assentiu muito lentamente,encarando Lux fixamente,enquanto a moça se endireitava e recostava-se á parede,para dar passagem á dupla apressada.Harry percebeu os olhos da prima se toldarem curiosamente á medida que os rostos preocupados das bruxas se tornavam mais próximos,e percebeu remo agarrar com força a mão da garota,como se tentando controlá-la.

Por um instante,harry achou que tudo ficaria bem,e as bruxas simplesmente os ignorariam e prosseguiriam em passos apressados.Por isso,ficou muito surpreso quando uma delas fixou os olhos em Lux,parando bruscamente,quase deruubando a companheira..

--Ah,Anna.Ótimo.vamos.Sala 8.Toda ajuda é bem-vinda.Especialmente a sua.-Lux encarou a bruxa á sua frente,parecendo não saber o que dizer.Harry observou os lábios da moça se moverem silenciosamente,mas antes que pudesse articular alguma resposta,Remo segurou a garota pelos ombros,falando de forma severa.

--Sinto muito.Anna-Harry se deu conta levemente de que ea a primeira vez que via Lupin chamar a garota pelo primeiro nome.—Não está escalada para hoje.Está de folga.De licença médica,por sinal.-Lux baixou os olhos ante aquelas palavras,enquanto as duas bruxas se encaravam,parecendo decepcionadas.A mais nova sussurrou para a neta de Dumbledore,chocada.

--É realmente urgente...não pediríamos se não fosse necessário.-Lux mordia os lábios com força,balançando lentamente a cabeça,como se fosse algo muuto difícil de se fazer.Remo ainda segurava a moça,lançando olhares de aviso ás duas bruxas,ao mesmo tempo em que também parecia hesitar.

--Quem...quem é o paciente?-Lux perguntou em voz muito fraca,e harry sentiu peito se contrair ao olhar para a prima.Ela estava branca como mármore.

--Tamara Hampton.7 anos de idade.Atacada por um comensal,segundo informações.Os pais têm cargos importantes no ministério,você deve conhecê-los.São opositores declarados daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.-A bruxa mais velha falou tristemente.—Não sei se vai conseguir sobreviver.Há uma equipe inteira tentando reanimá-la,mas...estamos perdendo.Por isso,quando vimos você...-As duas bruxas encararam Lux em expectativa,e a moça deu um suspiro longo,os olhos fixando-se nos de Remo,paecendo mais cansados do que Harry já vira.

--É só uma seus pais.São boas pessoas.Inocentes.E estão perdendo sua única filha.-Remo contraiu cada músculo do seu rosto ante aquelas palavras,sabendo que não seria justo negar a uma garotinha de sete anos a chance de sobreviver.mas também não era justo com Lux.Ainda assim,ele entendia.E sabia o que era certo.Lentamente,ele retirou as mãos dos ombros da garota,os dedos tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente.

--Vá na frente.Nós a estaremos esperando do lado de fora.E tome cuidado,por favor.-Lux deu um sorriso lento e triste em sua direção entes de sair correndo pelo corredor,acompanhada pelas duas bruxas.remo deu um suspiro longo,seguindo-a com os olhos até que desaparecesse numa curva.O bruxo colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e Ginny,empurrando-os soturnamene na direção que Lux tomara.—Vamos,então.A sala 8 é por aqui.

(-----------------------) (---------------------------- ) (--------------------------)

A porta era de uma madeira grossa e pesada,e seria impossível para qualquer um ver o que se passava em seu interior se não fosse pela pequena janela de vidro no alto.Mas mesmo esse artifício era complicado,uma vez que várias eram as pessoas que ali paravam para ver a equipe de curandeiros que trabalhava desesperadamente no quarto amplo,mas que pareceia pequeno em virtude da quantidade de pessoas que ali estavam.E,no centro de todo aquele tumulto,harry sabia que estava a pequena Tâmara Hampton,a garotinha por quem todos lutavam para continuar no mundo dos vivos.Harry não podia vê-la,a não ser pela mãozinha pequena e pálida que pendia da maca.mas mesmo essa ocasionalmente desaparecia num mar de vestes azuis do hospital.Ele procurava Lux em meio á confusão,mas era quase impossível localizar a cabeça dourada entre tantas,mas harry sabia que a prima era aquela que estava tão inclinada sobre a maca da garota.Havia uma luz estranha partindo dali,e Harry podia imaginar o rosto da "irmã" enquanto liberava seu dom,e quase podia ouvir as palavras estranhas pronunciadas na língua antiga pela moça.Ocasionalmente,pequenas explosões partiam do centro de tudo,pequenas redes de raios,como se Lux tentasse capturar a essência da criança através da magia.Harry nunca vira algo parecido.O garoto observou o rosto de Remo preocupado ao seu lado,também acompnhando de londe o trabalho da moça.Ginny,por sua vez,sentava-se numa cadeira ao lado da porta,e harry desconfiava que a garota temia observar o que estava contecendo e dar de cara com o espírito da pequena paciente.

Felizmente,Harry percebeu aliviado,aquilo não parecia estar para acontecer.Um último feixe de luz partira de onde Lux e a garota estavam,e subitamente toda a equipe derramara-se em risos,ainda que cuidadosos e preocupados.Harry se fastou da prota quando percebeu o grupo se mover em sua direção,arrastando a pequena maca junto com eles.O rapaz procurou não olhar para o rostinho branco da criança desacordada enquanto esta era levada pelos corredores,ao que parecia para uma enfermaria mais apropriada.Um dos curandeiros separou-se rapidamente do grupo,aproximando-se de remo e falando-lhe em voz baixa.

--Anna Lux está lá dentro.Fez um grande trabalho.Não quis ser examinada por nenhum de nós,de modo que insistimos que ao menos ficasse sentada por algum tempo.Vocês podem entrar lá.E,se acharem necessário,não hesitem em chamar qualquer um de n´s.Estaremos no segundo andar,acompanhando a jovem mocinha que Anna acabou de salvar.-Remo assentiu sombriamente,agradecendo ao bruxo e entrando rapidamente no quarto,sem se importar com a imensa desordem que os cercava.Harry e Ginny o seguiram de perto,e Harry quase berrou de susto ao perceber Lux meio desfalecida numa cadeira,os olhos fechados e o rosto contraído,como se sentisse muita dor.

remo demorou menos de um segundo para ajoelhar-se ao lado da garota,tomando-lhe uma de suas mãos com delicadeza.

--Como está se sentindo,meu bem?-Harry percebeu que Lux parecia respirar com dificuldade,e suava profusamente.A garota demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos,encarando Remo um pouc confusa.Harry percebeu que os lábios da moça estavam brancos.

--Não...não sei.-A voz de Lux saiu tão fraca que foi quase um sussuro.—Não muitobem.Estou tonta.Um pouco enjoada.-A garota fechou s olhos novamente,engolindo em seco,e harry não pôde deixar de concordar que Lux parecia positivamente nauseada.Ela respirava superficialmente,e pareceu agitar-se um pouco na cdeira,abrindo subitamente os olhos.—Preciso sair daqui.-A garota se levantou com velocidade surpreendente,afastando-se quase correndo em direção a porta.—Não estou bem.Vou ao banheiro.-Lux cruzou a sala como um raio,precipitando-se pelo corredor em disparada,uma das mãos na boca enquanto adentrava por uma porta onde existia claramente o símbolo de feminino.Remo,harry e Ginny estacaram no local,e o bruxo mais velho olhou desconsolado para os dois adolescentes.

--Não podemos entrar,Harry.O St.Mungus possui feitiços protetores para evitar que sexos opostos,hum,visitem os banheiros contrários.Medidas de segurança.Ginny...você veria como Lux está?Estaremos aqui na frente.-A irmã de Rony assentiu prontamente,entrando no banheiro sem hesitar.Ela observou o salão muitobem cuidado,as fileiras de pias de mármore brilhando abaixo de vários espelhos.Ginny olhou ao redor,estudando as cabines pequenas,algumas com as portas perfeitamente escancaradas.

-- Ann?-Ginny arriscou enquanto avançava,as mãos empurando as portas encostadas de cada cabine.

--Aqui.-A garota ruiva seguiu a voz fraca que saía da última cabine no canto,encontrando a porta aberta e uma Lux positivamente pálida sentada no chão,encostada na parede.Ginny percebeu os cabelos da moça grudando na testa suada,enquanto Anna tentava sorrir.—Só tomando fôlego.-A moça respirou fundo,levantando-se vagarosamente,tateando na parede.Ginny se apressou em ajudá-la,e Lux se apoiou agradecida no ombro da garota.—Obrigada,Ginny.Estou bem.Só preciso lavar o rosto,acho;Já está passando.-Mas Ginny percebeu que as mãos da moça tremiam,enquanto a observava lavar as mãos.

--Harry e Remo,onde estão?-Lux perguntou em voz fraca,enqaunto molhava o rosto e o pescoço com água fria.

--Esperando lá fora.tem certeza de que não precisa de um curandeiro?-A garota ruiva perguntou cuidadosamente,e Lux deu um pequen sorriso.

--Acredite,não adiantaria.é conseqüência da empatia.Vai melhorar naturalmente,á medida em que eu relaxe.Só preciso de um pouco de sossego.-Ginny concordou hesitantemene enquanto seguia Lux,que abria a portae saía do banheiro,aconchegando-se nos braços de Lupin,que a esperava preocupado.

--Está melhor?-O bruxo apertou a moça com delicadeza,beijando-lhe a testa,enquanto Lux fechava os olhos e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

--Um pouco.vai passar,você sabe.Acho que só preciso de um pouco de ar puro.-A moça respirou profundamente,e Remo assentiu.

--Talvez.Quer ir para os jardins?-Lux concordou levemente, e o bruxo sorriu um pouco.—Muito bem.Mas voce precisa comer ou beber alguma coisa.Um chá,pelo menos.Vai ajudá-la a melhorar.Eu vou buscar.harry e Ginny podem ir levando-a para fora.Ginny,voce sabe onde ficam os jardins,não?-A garota ruiva concordou.—Ótimo.Então,nos encontramos lá.Eu volto logo.-Harry,Ginny e Lux acompanharam a figura de remo se afastar rapidamente,antes de eles mesmo começarem a caminhar,em direção oposta.

(------------) (----------------------------) (--------------)

Remo equilibrou cuidadosamente nas mãos as embalagens que comprara na cantina,evitando que o chá se derramasse.O bruxo passou pela elaborada soleira que levava aos jardins subterrâneos do St.Mungus,franzindo um pouco os olhos diante da claridade que o cumprimentava á medida em que penetrava no espaço verde e tranqüilo.Não condizia em nada com o frio de outono que agora espreitava as ruas de Londres,o que na verdade não era nehuma surpresa:Os jardins eram enfeitiçados,permanecendo sempre verdes e floridos,num agradável clima de primavera.Várias pessoas aproveitavam o espaço no momento,algumas caminhando devagar,outras apenas em bancos ou embaixo de árvores milenares.O bruxo etreitou os olhos á procura de um sinal de harry,Lux ou Ginny.Talvez,se visse a cabeleira da mais jovem dos Weasley...

Uma mão pousou suavemente em seu ombro,e o bruxo voltou-se rapidamente para trás,esperando encontrar Harry,indicando-lhe onde Lux estaria.Mas o rosto que o cumprimentou era absolutamente diferente do esperado,ainda que muito conhecido.

--Olá,estranho.-Remo se viu fitandoos olhos negros de Sarah Cullen,sua antiga namorada.—Nõs parecemos estar nos encontrando bastante nestes últimos tempos.-A bruxa abriu um sorriso largo e perfeito,e Lupin inclinou a cabeça levemente.

--Sarah. que está fazendo aqui?-Ele perguntou um pouco confuso,e a mulher diminuiu um pouco o sorriso,estreitando ligeiramente os olhos.

--Se eu não o conhecesse melhor,Remo,diria que não está gostando muito de me ver.-remo girou os olhos,e Sarah sorriu novamente,jogando os cabelos negros para trás.—Estou visitando uma amiga.Ela teve um bebê.Na verdade,você a conhece.Era do noss tempo da escola.May Cleavant,lembra?-Remo assentiu vagamente,olhando ao redor na tentativa de localizar Lux.—E você?O que faz aqui?-Lupin piscou distraidamente.

--Hum.Acompanhando uma aluna.A mãe dela receberá alta hoje daqui.-Ele foi deliberadamente vago,eobservou Sarah o encarar atentamente.

--Sei.Que bom para ela.-A bruxa pareceu hesitar por um momento,antes de se aproximar devagar,uma das mãos insinuando-se levemente no braço dde Lupin.—Escute,remo...tenho pensado...pensado muito em você.Em nós dois,na verdade.Desde que nos reencontramos.Você vê...-sarah o encarou muito seriamente,e remo baixou os olhos,sabendo onde aquelas palavras iam dar.E ele apenas lamentava.—Nós nunca...tivemos uma chance de verdade.Quer dizer...quando éramos jovens.Nenhum dos dois levava a sério o que tínhamos propriamente.Você...você tinha o seu segredo...e foi difícil para mim quando finalmente soube.Nós nos afastamos tão bruscamente...e eu...eu sinto muito por isso.Agora,eu vejo quanto fui tola.O quanto nós dois fomos.-Remo concordou suavemente,sentindo a dor de velhas memórias assolando-o."Monstro"..."anormalidade"..."das trevas"...as palavras subitamente formavam um eco em sua cabeça e o bruxo se retraiu levemente.sarah pareceu pereber,e seus dedos apertaram com mais força o braço de Lupin.—Eu fui cruel,Remo.Tive tanto medo que deixei pra trás o que eu sentia de verdade...ignorei,passei por cima.Eu estava cega,assustada.Por Deus,eu tinha 17 anos,Remo.A visa que eu tinha do mundo era ingênua,era influenciável...era preconceituosa.E eu me arrependo disso.-Sarah falou firmemente,e Remo soube que era verdade.Ele concordou muito lentamente,indicando que entendia,e a bruxa sorriu novamente,parecendo animada. –E quando eu vi você novamente...e sabia...sabia que era uma segunda chance,Remo.Para consertar o passado.Para dar certo...-remo se afastou delicadamente enquanto Sarah prosseguia.—E tentei falar com você sobre isso antes...mas você estava sempre ocupado nas vezes que nos encontramos.Sempre vigiando aquela garota,a neta de Dumbledore.Nunca sozinho...mas agora...-Sarah parou de falar sugestivamente,e Remo a encarou com tristeza,balançado a cabeça tristemente.

--Eu sinto muito,Sarah.-A bruxa fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça,interpretando aquilo como um sinal positivo e se aproximando novamente.mas Remo estendeu a mão afastando-a gentilmente,enquanto continuava.—Você não está me entendendo.Eu disse que sino muito...não só pelo passado,por não ter dado certo.Eu sinto por agora também.Não é uma segunda chance,Sarah.pelo menos,não como você pensa.-Ele falou delicadamente,e a bruxa arregalo os olhos.

--O que você quer dizer?-sarah estreitou os olhos.—Isso é alguma vingança,remo?Pelo modo como eu tratei você no passado?Eu já pedi desculpas,Remo.Eu sinto tanto...voce tem de acreditar em mim...eu realmente quero tentar novamente.fazer dar certo.Eu mudei,remo.Eu aprendi com a vida.Eu nunca o magoaria mais...-A bruxa falou suavemente,e Remo confirmou com acabeça,enquanto se afastava um pouco mais.

--Acredite,Sarah...eu sei.Posso ver que você fala sério.Mas pensar numa segunda chance para nós...é impossível.Eu não posso.Me desculpe.-Lupin falou com tanta firmeza que Sarah deu um pass para trás,encarando-o tristemente.

--Ah,Remo...você está dizendo isso...pelo fato de ser...um lobisomem?-Ela falou timidamente,os olhos negros e grandes brilhando.—Lembro de você ter falado coisas assim quando discutimos no passado...sobre não ter direito a essas coisas,algo do gênero.Mas eu não me importo com isso,remo.Não mais.Não é problema para mim.E também não deveria ser para você.-Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco ante aquelas palavras.

--Não tem idéia do quanto eu aprecio você estar dizendo isso,Sarah.-O bruxo falou muito suavemente,refletindo.—Você sabe,há algum tempo atrás,essa teria sido mesmo a razão de eu negar uma chance para nós.O fato de eu ser um lobisomem,entende...mas isso seria no passado.-Lupin tornou-se sério,encarando Sarah diretamente,sem piscar.—Na verdade,ainda tenho ressalvas quanto a esse assunto.Mas digamos que não são as mesmas,nem são tão grandes.Sarah...eu não posso...não posso estar com você...porque já tenho alguém comigo.Este é o principal motivo. estou muito feliz assim.-Remo observou Sarah abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes enquanto o encarava,o rosto bem talhado absolutamente chocado.

--mas você não...nunca quis...-sarah tentava articular as palavras confusamente.-Uma outra pessoa?Como?Quem?Quem poderia...-A bruxa sussurrava para si mesma,até uma repentina expressão de entendimento parar em seus olhos,arregalando-os ainda mais enquanto fixava Lupin.—pelo bom Merlin...aquela garota...a neta de Dumbledore.Você...você não estava a trabalho naquele dia,não é?-Remo sorriu educadamente,enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.

--Não.Pelo menos,não exatamente.Realmente,Lux está sempre sob vigilância.Mas não é o motivo de estarmos sempre juntos.-Ele falou em voz baixa,e Sarah o encarou petrificaga.

--Mas ela...ela é uma criança,remo.Uma ela poderia...entender você?Sua história?-Remo negou com a cabeça;

--Ela é uma mulher,Sarah.Jovem,sim,mas uma mulher.MINHA mulher,um dia,assim espero.-O bruxo falou sem pensar,as palavras saindo espontaneamente e sem aviso,e ele só percebeu o que havia dito quando Sarah soltou uma exclamação de espanto.

--Espere...SUA...mulher?Eu estou entendendo realmente,remo?-A voz de Sarah estava aguda e trêmula.—Você está querendo dizer que pretende...CASAR com essa moça?-Lupin considerou brevemente aquela pergunta,antes de responder com surpreedente calma e segurança.

--Sendo verdadeiramente sincero,Sarah...sim.Eu pretendo.Não agora ,mas um dia.Não muito longe,talvez.Se ela me aceitar.-O bruxo falou muito suavemente,escutando de sua boca,pela primeira vez,a idéia que há algum tempo vinha flutuando em sua mente.E aquilo não o assustava tanto quanto imaginara que m dia o fizesse:Ele,Remo Lupin, o eterno solitário,queria Anna Lux Dumbledore.O bruxo encarou Sarah a sua frente,que estava branca como um lençol.E decidiu que,se era para chocar,deveria fazê-lo de uma vez.—E ter filhos.No plural,acredite.-Remo sorriu largamente para si mesmo ante a idéia,divertindo-se imensamente de repente.ELE QUERIA FILHOS.O bruxo pensou que,em algum lugar do além-vida,James e Sirius deveriam estar celebrando para valer.sabia que ele,Remo Lupin,estava.falara,admitira para si mesmo.sarah o encarava como se foss louco ,mas aquilo ao o incomodava.A bruxa gaguejava algo,e ele se esforçou para se concentrar um pouco e escutá-la.

--Você...você nunca quis uma família,Remo.Sempre dizia isso.Mesmo antes de me dizer a verdade.meu Deus...como...como essa garota iria entender?Ela ao menos SABE sobre você?-Remo olhou para Sarah severamente,ainda que seu peito lhe desse a sensaçã de que nexplodiria de alegria.

--Lux sabe tudo a meu respeito,Sarah.As coisas boas e as coisas ruins.E,ao contrário de muitas pessoas-Ele encarou a bruxa fixamente—Ela nunca temeu ou fez ressalvas.Ela simplesmente aceitou como parte do que eu sou,e,ao contrário de se afastar,só chegou muito mais perto.-O bruxo respirou fundo,sentindo-se finalmente livre de todas as amarras.---E si,eu dizia que não queria uma família.mas isso foi antes de encontrar a pessoa certa.ntes de encontrar Lux.-Ele de repente escutou um soluço suave ás suas costas,e virou-se lentamente,sem saber exatamente que esperar.Lux o encarava muito pálida,tendo Harry e Ginny ao se lado,e parecia prestes a desfalecer.Ela parecia uma estátua de mármore,exceto pela lágrima grossa que rolava na face lisa.E,num segundo,ela não estava mais ali,em pé,ao lado de harry e Ginny.Estava presa entre os seus braços,as pernas erguendo-se e entrelaçnado-se em sua cintura,derrubando displicentemene os pacotes que o bruxo segurava,os olhos claros muito próximos aos dele,a boca cheia curvando-se num imenso sorriso enquanto a voz suave se manifestava.

--Eu já sou sua mulher.E vou continuar sendo.-A boca se aproximou da dele num quebra-cabeças perfeito,os lábios movendo-se na mesma cadência suave que o enfeitiçara desde a primeira vez.Remo não se importou que estivessem em plena área aberta.Que não estivessem a sós.Que Sarah se afastasse rapidamente,sumindo através da soleira dos jardins.Que harry e Ginny estivessem ali do lado,entre sorrindo e boquiabertos,observando-os.A única coisa que importava,sorriu ele para si mesmo,era a sua mulher.

Apenas quando Harry tossiu discretamente,Remo se deu novamente conta de que tinha os pés no chã e de que não estava se portando adequadamente num lugar público.Ele se afastou lentamente de Lux,lançando um olhar envergonhado de desculpas ao afilhado,enquanto colocava a moça cuidadosamente no chão.

--Hum...você estava aqui?Ouviu,er...tudo?-Remo perguntou tolamente,enquanto Lux ria e o abraçava.

--O que você acha?Você estava demorando,e resolvemos procurá-lo...e não quis interromper sua conversa.-Remo escutou Harry e Ginny suprimirem um ronco de riso,enquanto Lux se aproximava de novo,beijando-o lentamente,provocando-o.—Você disse FILHOS?Comigo?-Ele riu suavemente,correspondendo aos beijos,nenhum dos dois percebendo que harry os encarava estranhamente,mexendo-se incomodado.

-- Eu acho que disse...sei que pode ser difícil para nós...mas você sabe,pode ser divertido fazer isso...-Remo achou que escutara harry pigarrear com força,e uma parte dele sabia que precisava se controlar e lembrar que estavam em público,e que aquilo deveria ser constrangedor para os outros.Mas Lux estava pero demais para que conseguisse pensar racionalmente.

--Pode ser...mas sabe...precisamos de muito treino.-Lux o beijava de forma provocante,e Ginny percebeu Harry arregalar os olhos e engasgar.na verdade,a própria irmã de Rony não acreditava bem no que estava ouvindo.—Você vai se dar MUITO bem nessa noite,Lupin.-Lux falou suavemente,mas deu um salto violento ante a exclamação chocada de harry,e Remo largou rapidamente a moça ao perceber o rosto exasoerado e vermelho do afilhado.

--TUDO BEM,ISSO JÁ É DEMAIS.-Harry quase gritava enquanto colocava as mãos nos ouvidos.—Tem certas coisas que voce simplesmente NÃO precisa ver,muito menos OUVIR.-Remo e Lux concordaram com a cabeça arrependidos,parecendo muito embaraçados,enquanto Harry entava acalmar-se andando de um lado para o outro.Ginny prendia o riso.—Quer dizer,fico feliz por vocês dois,e tal...mas escutar sua PRIMA dizer ao seu PADRINHO que ele vai se dar bem essa noite...honestamente,vocês deviam ser presos...eu me pergunto se existem terapeutas no mundo dos bruxos?Porque acho que desse jeito vou precisar de um.-Harry falava tão rápido que nem sequer sabia o que estava dizendo,as palavras saindo numa torrente agitada.Apenas quando notou s olhares petrificados de remo e Lux,e o rosto absolutamente chocado de Ginny,começou a se perguntar o que estaria havendo.mas a irmã de Rony rapidamente pôs as cartas na mesa,os olhos castanhos muito arregalados enquanto falava em voz baixa e confusa:

--Harry...você disse...SUA PRIMA?

(-------------------) (-----------------------------------) (---------------------)

harry lançou um olhar impaciente em direção á sala contígua do escritório de Dumbledore,perguntando-se quanto mais teria que esperar.Já fazia,com certeza,muito mais de uma hora que o diretor se trancara com Ginny,Lux e Remo para conversar,começando o que Harry imaginava se tratar de um longo interrogatório para a mais nova dos Weasley,a fim de compreender exatamente que tipo de poder a acompanhava.Afinal,Harry raciocinara,não é todo mundo que lida com pessoas mortas...

Embora harry se sentisse levemente irritado por não poder participar do que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá dentro,sabia que era bobagem.Afinal,era uma coisa de Ginny,e a garota tinha direito a toda privacidade.E,se Dumbledore achava que era um assunto particular,não podia fazer nada mais que respeitar e esperar que um dia Ginny lhe contasse o que fora discutido.Afinal,Harry sabia bem sobre guardar segredos e não querer revelá-los.

O garoto relembrou mais uma vez a expressão surpresa de Ginny ao ouvi-lo em alto e bom som chamando Lux de "prima".harry achou que o minuto seguinte daquilo fora o mais longo de sua vida,enquanto a irmã de Rony apenas o encarava e ele não encontrava palavras para confirmar,negar ou explicar qualquer coisa.Quando finalmente começara a articular algo,percebeu Rony e hermione adentrarem animadamente nos jardins do St.Mungus,seguidos pelos Granger e pelo próprio Dumbledore,todos prontos para partir.Aquela situação silenciara harry completamente,e o rapaz apenas lançou um olhar suplicante a Ginny,esperando que a mesma entendesse.Ao que parecia,dera certo.Ginny não pronunciara uma palavra sobre o fato,agindo normalmente na maior parte do tempo.Mas harry podia sentir ocasionalmente o olhar interrogativo da garota pousando sobre ele.E sabia que devia uma explicação.Ginny merecia.

nas horas seguintes,tornou-se impossível para harry ficar a sós com Ginny para conversarem,os minutos passando rápidos e ocupados,com todos saindo do St.Mungus para White fortress,onde o resto dos Weasley esperava para dar as boas-vindas ao Sr e Sra.Granger,ajudando-os a instalar-se.

Quendo finalmente Harry e os demais retornaram a Hogwarts,foi apenas para Lux sussurrar muito seriamente algo para Dumbledore,que harry presumia ser a respeito de Ginny,a julgar pelo olhar que o diretor lançou para a garoa ruiva,entre assombrado e interessado.No momento seguinte,Ginny já era praticamente arrastada para a sala contígua por Anna e Dumbledore,e Remo convidava harry,Hermione e Rony delicadamente a esperarem lá fora.Ron e Mione haviam retornado á sala comunal,mas Harry dera a desculpa de que precisava falar com Dumbledore.Ele simplesmente não podia permitri que Ginny voltasse para o salão comunal sem ter ouvido suas palavras.Harry sinceramene não tinha a menor idéia do que diria.Não estava pronto para que o mundo soubesse sua verdadeira relação com o sobrenome "Dumbledore".Mas também,não achava certo mentir para Ginny.Estava ficando cansado de fingir,pelo menos para quem verdadeiramente importava.

A porta da sala contígua se abriu de súbito,e harry se levantou num salto,para dar de cara com uma Ginny absolutamene pálida se retirando d aposento.Harry observou os olhos castanhos aregalados e cheios de medo se voltarem para ele,e instintivamente agarrou a mão da garota,sentindo-a gelada.O rapaz olhou interrogativamente para Dumbledore,que segurava calmamente o ombro da garota.remo e Lux se aproximaram cautelosamente,e o diretor lançou-lhes um olhar de advertência,enquanto encarava Harry muito seriamente.

--receio que a srta.Weasley...Ginny...-O velho bruxo corrigiu,carinhosamente.—Esteja um tanto chocada com o que acabamos de discutir.-Harry percebeu Ginny assentir levemente ante aquelas palavras,enquanto o diretor fixava os olhos azuis nos de Harry.—Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que não vou contar o que houve lá dentro,Harry.É algo que diz respeito a Ginny,e cabe somente a ela decidir como e quando irá comparilhar com alguém o que descobriu.Você,melhor do que ninguém,deve entender isso.-Dumbledore comentou muito solenemente,e harry concordou lentamente.O bruxo sorriu,enquanto empurrava Ginny discretamente para mais perto de harry.—Excelente.Acho que o que você precisa agora,Ginny,é de um pouco de tempo para absorver o que foi dito.Harry,se voce tiver a bondade de acompanhá-la para a sala comunal...-JHarry concordou mecanicamente,apenas preocupado pelo fato de que Ginny parecia prestes a chorar.Dumbledore segurou o rosto da garota por um momento,encarando-a.—Lembre-se,Ginny...você está entre amigos.A qualquer com mais calma depois.

Harry e Ginny desceram a escada em caracol em silêncio,e o garoto observou a irmã de Rony enquanto giravam em direçã ao chão.Mesmo tão nervosa,Ginny ainda parecia bonita,pensou harry consigo mesmo.Os dois saíram para o corredor,e Ginny encostou-se na parede,respirando fundo.

--Deve ter sido uma conversa e tanto.-harry falou sem pensar,os olhos pregados no srosto contraído de Ginny.A garota o encarou por um longo momento,e Harry pôde perceber o quanto estava confusa.

--Você não tem idéia.-Ginny sussurrou lentamente,os lábios tremendo um pouco.As coisas que ele me disse...acho que foi demais.Para uma pessoa só.pelo menos para alguém como eu.Não sei se posso...-A garota falava mais para si mesma,e harry a estudou com aenção,enquanto Ginny balançava a cabeça violentamente.—Nã consigo nem falar sobre isso.Não posso NEM pensar sobre isso,por enquanto.-A ruiva lançou um olhar de desculpas para Harry.—Acho que estou começando a entender um pouco como é a sua vida,Harry.Sabe,como quando você soube da profecia e não conseguia nos contar...os sobre Griffindor...ou mesmo sobre...sobre Dumbledore.O que quer que isso queira dizer.Primo de Na.sabe.Essa história.-Ginny falou timidamente,e harry confirmou de leve com a cebça,sentindo seus dedos ficarem gelados.

--É...sobre isso...desculpe.Por nunca ter falado nada.E obrigado por não falar...na frente dos outros.Eu posso explicar...-mas Ginny colocou uma mão macia em sua boca,a voz suave ecoando no corredor vazio.

--Você não precisa me explicar,Harry.Eu acabei de dizer que estou começando a entender como você se sente.Certas...certas coisa que a gente descobre...são tão difíceis para nós mesmos.leva tanto tempo pra gente absorver...e então,não dá pra falar.Tudo fica muito confuso.Acredite,EU SEI.Agora,eu sei.-Ela falou tristemente,e Harry deu um sorriso pequeno.

--Ginny,o que quer que Dumbledore tenha dito...lembre-se da última coisa que ele falou:Você esá entre amigos.-Ginny concordou com a cabeça,mordendo os lábios.

--Eu sei.É só...tão de repente.Tudo.harry...-ela o encarou seriamente.—Não é que eu não confie em você.Eu confio.E sei que posso contar.Só...não consigo falar sobre o que é ainda,entende?É muito novo pra mim.Preciso pensar.-Ginny falou em tom de desculpas,e harry balançou a cabeça.

--Ninguém melhor do que eu para saber disso,esqueceu?O rei dos segredos.-Ginny riu,e o rapaz sentiu-se subitamente leve.—Eu não tenho o menor direito de cobrar explicações de ninguém,Gin.Se alguém deveria estar cobrando,seria você...ou Ron e Mione.Não tenho sido exatamente honesto com vocês ultimamente,não é?-Ele perguntou tristemente,e a irmã de Rony sorriu.

--Você tem sido sim,Harry.Você nunca mentiu para nós.Sempre soubemos que haviam coisas das quais voce não queria,não estava pronto para a profecia.E,se Dumbledore também é um desses assuntos difíceis para você,então tudo bem.

Harry encarou Ginny por um tempo muito,muito longo,sem piscar.Ginny compreendia.mais do que ele mesmo.E,por isso mesmo,merecia mais do que um pedid de desculpas e silêncio costumeiro.O rapaz falou muito baixo e devagar,a voz soando tremula aos próprios ouvidos.

--Ele é.Ou era.Não sei mais.O que sei-Ele sorriu levemente,engolindo em seco.—É que já está na hora de eu parar de me esconder tanto.E...se você quiser me ouvir...eu vou ser grato.Não estou esperando nada em troca,sabe...-Ginny curvou os lábios num sorriso delicado,a covinha discreta se formando no queixo bem-feito.Harry sentiu-se estranhamente inebriado.—Voce lembra daquele dia em White fortress quando eu perdi a cabeça...e vocês tentaram me controlar?me fizeram imaginar que estava voando...e eu me senti melhor.As coisa ficaram mais fáceis.E agrora eu me pergunto...se nós não deveríamos estar voando...e colocando os pensamentos em ordem.-Ginny sorriu mais largamente,os olhos brilhando diante da idéia que se formava.

--Bem,você sabe que sempre fui boa em arrombar um armário de vassouras...então vestiário não deve ser problema para mim.

(-------------------) (------------------------------) (-------------------)

Harry observou ginny deitar-se na grama do campo de quadribol ao seu lado,apoiando-se nos cotovelos de modo que pudesse encarar o rapaz e ao mesmo tempo descansar.O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte,tingindo o céu de um vermelho tão intenso que parecia quase sobrenatural,os raios violentos distribuindo-se delo céu como uma grande e indestrutível fogeuira.

Ginny observava o céu distraidamente,a vassou ra caída ao seu lado,por cima da firebolt de harry,que a largara de qualquer maneira no chão quando finalmente pararam de voar e resolveram descer,jogando-se na grama como duas crianças.Harry considerou aquelas últimas horas silenciosamente,dando-se conta que haviam sido algumas das mais decisivas,alegres a assustadores da sua vida.saabia que era conflitante pensar daquela maneira,mas não se importava.Era a verdade.

Quando harry e Ginny entraram juntos no campo de quadribol,rindo quase histericamente após um divertido arrombamento ao vestiário de quabribol,o garoto reconhecera,quando levitava suavemente para cima,que não tinha menor idéia do que poderia dizer a Ginny.Chamara a garota intencionalmente para aquele lugar,porque era onde se sentia bem,leve e seguro,capaz de enfrentar o mundo todo sobrevoando-o.Presumira,então,que ali seria o lugar ideal para uma conversa longa e complicada,que envolvia a ela,Lux,Dumbledore e tantos outros nomes.mas aquilo fora na teoria.naquele momento,harry sentia-se tão nervoso que mal conseguia sustentar-se na vassoura.

mas então Ginny passara zunindo ao seu lado,os cabelos vermelhos como um açoite balançando ás suas costas,enquanto a garota se afastava a toda velocidade,seu riso tilintando pelo ar enqaunto desafiava harry a alcançá-la.E harry descobriu que aquela era a maneira de Ginny dizer-lhe que o estava esperando,mais e mais alto,rápida mas suavemente,pronta ppara ouvir sua história,no lugar em que sentia que era seu.

O vento de outono não incomodou nenhum dos dois,mesmo quando tudo ficou mais sério e a velocidade das vassouras diminuiu até pararem no ar,enquanto harry destilava em alto e bom som,pela primeira vez,os segredos de sua árvore genealógica;Harry sabia que nunca,em toda a sua vida,tivera uma conversa tão franca com ninguém,nem mesmo Ron e Mione.O rapaz colocara em palavras toda a averdade,desde a raiva que sentira consumi-lo há tempos,até a frustração,o medo,e até mesmo o carinho que começava a se instalar lento e silencioso,pelo diretor de Hogwarts.Harry falou de Lux,e de sua capacidade de fazê-lo bem-vindo e querido numa família que jamais conhecera.flou de Eve,Lily,e James Potter.Falou de Dumbledore,e de toda a ambigüidade dos seus sentimentos em relação ao velho bruxo.da sua resistência,talvez um tanto orgulhosa,admitira,em perdoá-lo.Falou das coisas boas e das coisa más,sem fornteiras os máscaras,a voz elevendo-se junto com as suas emoções e sendo carregada pelo vento,ao seu redor e para longe.E Harry sabia,de alguma maneira,que Ginny Weasley o compreendia.Poderia mesmo não concordar com todas as suas atitudes(e Harry sabia que a irmã de Rony não concordava,a julgar pela careta que fez quando o rapaz fez um comentário particularmente amargo e ressentido em relação a Dumbledore.),mas as entendia e o principal,as respeitava.Quando finalmente terminara de falar e Ginny simplesmente sorrira e o desafiara novamente a alcançá-la,harry sentiu como se alguma coisa muito valiosa lhe tivesse sido entregue,e teve a nítida sensação de estar voltand para uma casa que sempre o estivera esperando,enquanto cortava o ar em busca do borrão de cabelos vermelhos que se adiantava no céu azul.

E agora,eles deitavam-se lado a lado na grama,jovens,cansados e sorridentes,observando ao longe o imponente castelo que os esperava.Ginny jogou os cabelos para trás,num gesto que harry achava particularmente atraente,enquanto encarava Harry com um sorriso maroto.

--bem,então é isso.Voce é bisneto de Dumbledore.E primo,ou melhor,"irmão" de An.-Harry confirmou solenemente,enquanto o sorriso de Ginny se alargava.-Bom,isso é de certa forma tranqüilizador pra mim.Pelo menos,agora sei que voce e Na de fato não têm a menor possibilidade de terem um caso secreto,como dizem as más-línguas da escola.-Harry encarou a garota,boquiaberto.

--isso...isso é nojento.Quer dizer,quem pensaria algo assim?Eu e Lux?Como é possível?-Ginny riu ante o óbvio espanto de harry,os olhos castanhos cintilando.

--Ora,harry,é bem óbvio imaginarem algo assim,na minha opinião.Quer dizer,voces passam muito tempo juntos.E todo mundo nota o quanto Ann gosta de você.E lembre-se,eles não têm acesso á informação confidencial que eu cabei de ter...-Mas Harry apenas arregalou os olhos,horrorizado.

--mesmo assim.É nojento.Quer dizer,Lux é mais velha d que eu.É neta do diretor.É minha professora.E tem namorado,esqueceu?remo Lupin.Meu padrinho.-Harry balançou a cabeça violentamente.—Seria como eu namorar Hermione.Positivamente esquisito.Um incesto,digamos assim.-Ginny seu um sorrisinho divertido,mas harry pÔde jurar que vira uma certo brilho no olhar da garota enquanto ela falava.

--Irmãs,Certo.bem,mas ninguém sabe de An e Remo,lembra?Pelo menos até hoje,porque acho que depois daquela declaração pública de afeto,não vai demorar para que a nptícia se espalhe e chegue até aqui.O semanário das bruxas vai adorar,pode ter certeza.-Mas harry não estava mais prestando muita atenção,porque os raios de sol subitamente se moviam fazendo reflaxos estranhos no cabelo de Ginny,fazendo-o brilhar mais do que o normal,tons de vermelho e ouro-velho se movendo diante dele,hipnotizando-o lentamente.—O que?-Ginny perguntou confusa,ligeiramente desconcertada com o olhar fixo de harry.O rapaz pareceu se dar conta do que estava fazendo,piscando rapidamente e encarando a garota com ar culpado.

--Nada.Hum...Eu estava...olhando seu cabelo.-Ele falou honestamente,mais por não saber o que dizer do que por qualquer outra coisa.Estava subitamente começando a entender o porquê,segundo Remo,do seu pai de comportar como um perfeito idiota quando estava diante de Lily.Aqueles cabelos vermelhos deveriam ter algum poder sobre a geração dos Potter.

--Ah...está todo desarrumado,não é?Com esse vento...-Ginny falou nervosamente,sentando-se e levantando as mãos para recolher os fios espalhados pelos ombros,tentando prendê-los,mas Harry foi mais rápido.

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo,ele segurou as mãos de Ginny entre as suas,impedindo que escondessem os fios cor de fogo,deixando-os voar livremente em torno do seu rosto.Depois,muito devagar e timidamente,ele deixou que uma das suas mãos os tocasse,os dedos sentindo a maciez dos fios compridos,enquanto harry os encerrava desajeitadamente atrás das orelhas da garota.mas Ginny na parecia se dar conta disso ,os olhos castanhos fixos nos de harry.

--Eu gosto.-Harry ficou surpreso com o tom rouco da própria voz,mas continuou a falar,o rosto se aproximando cada vez mais da pele branca e dos lábios rosados.—Dos seus cabelos,assim.Desse jeito.Eu gosto-Harry inspirou muito profundamente antes de terminar a frase,percebendo Ginny relaxar e fechar os olhos devagar,como se antecipando algo muito bom em seu caminho.—de você.-Ele falou muito baixinho,de modo que nem o vento pudesse absorver e carregar aquelas palavras,de modo que ficassem ali para apenas Ginny escutar.O espaço mínimo que se colocava entre eles se quebrou,e harry se viu sentindo o toque mais macio de toda a sua vida,mais doce do que qualquer néctar,mais inebriante do que qualquer perfume.os lábios de Ginny eram como um relicário muito delicado,que fugiam-lhe e voltavam novamente,suaves e assustados,mas perfeitos para a sua boca.Era como se sua vida dependesse daquele momento,ao mesmo tempo inocente e cheio de desejo,e ele também fechou os olhos,de modo que a única coisa que existisse na sua mente fosse os lábios femininos entre os seus.

Se Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley não estivessem tão ocupados e perdidos um com o outro,teriam percebid a fina aura dourada que os envolvia,como uma campânula delicada e ao mesmo tempo cheia de energia.teriam percebido,como tantos outros perceberam naquele dia,que o céu inteiro teve um súbito clarão diante daquele halo de luz ao redor dos dois,como se o reconhecesse e abençoasse.teriam percebido o estranho tremor de terra que apavorou a maior parte da comunidade bruxa naquela tarde de outubro,abalando até mesmo as estruturas sólidas de Hogwarts.

Do outro lado do terreno,enquanto sentia o chão tremer aos seus pés e observava o céu clarear violentamete de repente,Alvo Dumbledore voltou-se solenemente para Anna Lux e remo Lupin,que sentavam-se num sofá do seu escritório.O bruxo indicou o céu que explodia em luzes e os móveis que saíam do seu lugar,os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia-lua brilhando como nunca,a voz subitamente forte,quase profética:

--Está começando.-Remo e Lux concordaram solenemente com a cabeça,os rostos absolutamente hipnotizados pelo movimento ao seu redor.


	52. Sentimental

Nota da autora: Se harry Potter fosse meu,eu NUNCA teria matado o Dumbledore.

Gente,feliz ano novo pra todo mundo,ainda que um pouco atrasado.Que 2006 nos traga muitas conquistas,felicidade,saúde,e é claro,muito Harry Potter!

A propósito...algo me diz que muitos de vocês não vão gostar muito desse capítulo...mas acreditem,sei o que estou fazendo!Encarem como uma prévia para o capítulo 53...juro que vocês não perdem por esperar!Em todos os sentidos!Valeu:

#Vortex Griffyndor:Obrigada pelos elogios!Quanto aos poderes especiais da Ginny...você não perde por esperar!

#Thais:valeu,que bom que gostou do capítulo passado!haha,quer saber o que está começando?Aguarde!Quanto ao enjôo da Lux?Quem sabe?

#Sayan Kotor:Hihi,se vocês prestarem mais atenção em capítulos passados da história,terão uma idéia do que está começando...Boa sorte!

#Michele Granger:Muito,muito obrigada pelo comentário!Não sei nem o que dizer além de que vou tantar melhorar cada vez mais!Leitores como você fazem valer a pena!

#Arwen Potter:Bem,logo voce vai descobrir exatamente tud sobre a Ginny...continue acompanhando a história!E não esquece de comentar!

#fernando Miaise:Obrigada!Quanto ao que aconteceu entre o Dumbledore e a Ginny...o tempo irá dizer!

#Nady Voldie:haha,minha demora virou uma tradição?Que coisa!Obrigada pelos elogios!E você vai descobrir em pouco tempo o que aquele terremoto significou...

#Alicia Spinnet:haha,que bom que gostou do romance do capítulo!Agurde,porque muito mais vem por aí!

#Dre:Puxa,muito obrigada!Fiquei muito lisonjeada com seu comentário!A sua personagem parece muito legal!E quando vamos ver esse seu livro?Eu quero ler,hein?Espero que curta esse capítulo,e não deixe de dizer o que achou!

#Rodrigo Black Potter:Hum...como sempre,você faz excelentes perguntas!Bem...sobre a Ginny...eu acho que já dei algumas pistas...e você está num caminho certo.Quanto ao que está começando,e aquelas coisas que você falou sobre o Amor,entre Harry e Ginny,etc...bem,minha resposta seria essa: Sim e não.Não é tão simples assim...você definitivamente sabe o que está dizendo...mas sugiro que dê uma olhada nos capítulos anteriores da fic.Especialmente,na canção do chapéu seletor.Você pode deduzir algo muito interessante ali,garanto!Bom,quanto ao sexto livro...eu ainda estou muito revoltada com a morte do Dumbledore...sei não...acho que nesse mato tem coelho!Bom,espero que voce curta esse capítulo,e aproveite sua viagem!Mas comenta assim que puder,ta?

#Aledinha:valeu,e espero que continue curtindo!

#mazzi:caramba...eu superar os livros originais?Fiquei emocionada!ha,não se preocupe,matar o Dumbledore jamais!Quanto ao segredo da Ginny...hum...aguarde!valeu pelos votos de boa sorte na facu,deram certo!Espero que continue crtindo a fic e comentando sempre que der!

#pekena:hehe,eu se que a espera pra atualizar é chata...mas espero que continue valendo á pena!

#Thalita:O Harry e a Ginny ainda tem uma boa caminhada...mas já começou!Espero que goste desse capítulo!

#Anderson-Bsb:haha,não tinha pensado nisso,mas acho que "o sexto sentido" me inspirou um pouco sim...espero que curta esse capítulo!

#BiaGranger:que Bom que achou engraçada a reação do Harry!Me diverti muito a escrevendo.ha,quanto a Ginny...aguarde e verá!Bom,espero que continue curtindo a fic,e comentando sempre qe puder!

#Thelma:haha...sua curiosidade logo será satisfeita!

#Alios: desculpa,não tive tempo de coriigir.Mas vou tantar melhorar,ok?

#Tahami.L.D.Pereira:Obrigada!Fico lisonjeada em saber que a minha fic foi a primeira a receber um comentário seu!E que bom que gosta da Lux com o Remo!Quanto á Ginny...concordo com você.Alguma coisa importante ela tem.Espero que continue curtindo a história,e comentando,ok?

#Euzinha:Puxa,muito obrigada!espero que a espera pelo novo capítulo tenha valido á pena!

#Mellody Black:Valeu!Obrigada por apoiar o casal Remo/Lux,adoro escrevê-lo!quanto ao que está começando...você não perde por esperar!Tomara que goste desse capítulo!

#samanta:Obrigada,e espero que agora comentar se torne um hábito!

#Japa Girl:Obrigada!Espero que goste desse!

#Gabriel:haha,mama Jenny reclamou do palvrão?Bom,as mães são sempre sábias,certo?O que foi dito no escritório do Dumbledore,você vai saber em breve...hahah,o que vai acontecer na primeira vez entre o harry e a Ginny...não sei...quem sabe um tsunami?e não me ofendeu,me divertiu!Tomara que goste desse capítulo!

#Star:Valeu,e espero que continue curtindo!

#Larissa:valeu!E quanto á sugestão,não estou podendo atualizar na ed,pois as atualizações estão temporariamente fechadas!

#lele:hah,você logo vai saber sobre o dom da Ginny...e que bom que curtiu a cena entre o Remo e a Lux!

#marin:Muito obrigada...amei muito escrever o beijo entre o Harry e a Ginny,queria que fosse uma coisa intensa e delicada ao mesmo tempo...acho que consegui passar exatamente o que queria!Valeu também pelos elogios á minha escrita...você não sabe como isso me faz feliz!Bom,quanto a como eu escrevo a fic...eu geralmente idealizo os capítulos todos em minha cabeça antes de passá-los para o papel...aí,as idéias vão fluindo.mais uma vez,muito obrigada pela força,e espero que continue curindo!

#iris Potter:Eu disse "filho único de parto normal"?Acrescente de mãe solteira!haha,valeu...que bom que gostou da cena entre o remo e a Lux.Amei escrevê-la!O Harry e a Ginny também!e vou ler sua songfic sim,será um prazer!

#Mima E.Halliwell:Valeu,e espero que continue curtindo!

#Carne assada:ai meu Deus,desculpa,desculpa,desculpa...sei que demoro pra caramba,mas não é de propósito!Espro que pelo menos a espera vlha á pena!Dedico esse capítulo a você e sua paciência!

#Tha:Obrigada,e espero que você curta esse capítulo!

#Romulo:Hum...o que Voldemort está fazendo...aguarde!Espero que curta esse capítulo!

#Narcisa:hehe,ta qui,enfim,a atualização!

#Joao:valeu pelos eslogios,e espero que a fic continue agradando!

#Daniel Potter:Hum...casamento do Remo com a Lux?hehehehe,sem comentários,cara!Aguarde,você não perde por esperar!

#Mriana:Obrigada,e espero que continue curtindo!

#Maluk83:valeu,e espero que continue agradando!

#mateus Potter Dumbledore:Também to com saudades dos nossos e-mails...correria é fogo,né?mas espero que esteja tudo bem com você!

CAPÍTULO 52- SENTIMENTAL

Atè o vento parecia ter parado para harry,enquanto ele afundava os dedos nos cabelos macios de Ginny,a boca sem jamais deixar a dela,numa carícia cuidadosa e ao mesmo tempo cheia de desejos.Ginny apenas respondia á altura,como se o fogo que enfeitava seus cabelos também invadisse cada movimento seu,os braços entrelaçando-se no pescoço de Harry com a força de uma âncora sólida.Aquilo,pensou Harry,na era simplesmente um beijo.Era como se,junto com os lábios que se uniam,algo muito mais importante estivesse se fundindo entre os dois.Harry não saberia dizer exatamente o que;apenas que era maravilhoso.

Ele nunca soube quanto tempo havia durado aquele beijo.Podia ser uma eternidade,ou um segundo.mas quando percebeu que seus pulmões pareciam prestes a explodir,gritando por ar,o rapaz chegou á conclusão de que a vontade,mas delicadamente,Harry afastou os lábios dos de Ginny,finalmente abrindo os olhos para o mundo ao seu redor;Nada parecia fisicamente diferente.No entanto,o rapaz tinha aimpressão de que ingressara num terreno totalmente novo.E muito mais interessante que o anterior.A grama em que sentavam parecia mais macia,a brisa mais doce.E tudo isso se devia á garota ruiva á sua frente,que abria os olhos muito lentamente e o encarava surpresa.

--Uau.-A voz de Ginny foi quase um sussurro,mas para Harry parecia possuir a intensidade de mil megafones.Ele balançou a cabeça concordando,os dedos ainda nos cabelos da garota.

--É,eu sei.Uau.-Harry repetiu tolamente,e Ginny sorriu de leve,o que fez o rapaz imediatamente relaxar.A garota compreendia.

--E agora?-Ginny perguntou baixinho,e harry piscou várias vezes,confuso.Ee encarou a garota,percebendo que ela franzia levemente as sobrancelhas,como se um pouco assustada.

--Como assim?Agora...-O rapaz deixou a voz morrer sem completar a frase,os olhos estreitando-se enquanto o rosto de Ginny se contraía um pouco.

--O que vamos fazer agora,Harry?Depois desse beijo,sabe.Quer dizer,foi um acidente...não que eu não tenha gostado.-Ginny se apressou em corrigir ao perceber a expressão chocada de harry,corando profundamente á medida em que prosseguia.—Porque eu gostei.Muito.Foi...uau.Nunca ninguém me beijou...hum...como você,sabe.-Harry achou que seria metafisicamente impossível para Ginny ficar mais vermelha.E mais atraente,pensou.—Mas eu...eu não esperava.Hum.Foi de surpresa.Eu estou meio confusa.Quer dizer,tem agora um monte de coisas que você não sabe ao meu respeito..que nem eu sei direito ainda...então...-Mas Harry levantou rapidamente a mão,fazendo Ginny estacar no meio da frase.

--Eu já disse a você,Ginny.Eu não preciso saber,se você não está pronta para contar.Não vai interferir...sabe,em como eu me sinto.Então,não é importante para nós.-mas Ginny pareceu subitamente triste,os olhos castanhos criando sombras estranhas enquanto a garota o fitava seriamente.

--Acredite,Harry.É IMPORTANTE.Não é tão simples.Você precisa saber,antes de decidir qualquer coisa...a gente realmente precisa conversar...-O som de passos apressados se aproximando fez Harry e Ginny literalmente pularem,afastando-se instintivamente um do outro.Harry nem mesmo sabia dizer bem o porquê de ter se afastado de Ginny.Afinal,não estavam fazendo realmente nada de errado,e havia uma voz insistente em seu cérebro que continuava a instigá-lo a beijar Ginny mais uma vez.Mas outra voz,a da razão,lembrava-lhe sensatamente de que o mais correto para com si mesmo e a garota era realmente conversar e chegar a um acordo sobre a situação;Era preciso compreeender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.E,harry sabia que,se começasse a beijar Ginny,não sabia se seria capaz de conseguir parar.Era como um círculo vicioso.

Assim,Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça quando Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante,que pedia claramente para que não comentasse o fato diante dos outros por enquanto.Imediatamente,Rony e Hermione surgiram no campo de visão,correndo desabalados pelo terreno de quadribol até pararem diante de harry e Ginny,parecendo muito pálidos e preocupados.

--Até que enfim encontramos vocês...ah,Harry,Ginny...vocês estão bem?Nós ficamos tão preocupados...-Hermione desandou a falar sem pausa,e Harry e Ginny se encararam confusos.Rony também não parecia satisfeito olhando do amigo para a irmã com ar desconfiado.

--Onde é que vocês se meteram?Por que não entraram no castelo quando tudo começou?Quer dizer,vocês podiam pelo menos PENSAR nas outras pessoas...já imaginou se mamãe estivesse aqui,Ginny?Ela teria ficado maluca!-Ginny lançou a Harry um olhar de total interrogação diante de toda aquela cena,e o rapaz deu de ombros,indicando que estava tão perdido quanto a garota.Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas para o irmão,falando numa voz cuidadosamente calculada.

--Ron...do que você está falando?Quando começou o quê?-Foi a vez de Rony e Hermione ficarem calados e se encararem confusos.Mione lançou um olhar perspicaz para o casal sentado na grama.

--Vocês estão querendo dizer que não sentiram nada?Não viram nada?-Mione os encarava como se fossem alguma espécie de aberração,e foi harry quem perdeu a paciência primeiro,girando os olhos e observando os amigos.

--Sentir O QUE? Ver O QUE?-Ele escutou Ginny soltar um suspiro frustrado ao seu lado,e quase cometeu um deslize agarrando a mão da garota.mas o muxoxo de hermione o fez retomar o bom-senso,enqaunto a garota de cabelos cheios resmungava.

--Honestamente,o que há de errado com vocês?A terra inteira tremeu há alguns minutos atrás,sacudindo até as paredes de Hogwarts,e vocês nem notaram?Isso sem falar no clarão esquisito que deu no céu,considerando o fato de que o sol já estava se pondo.O que é que vocês estavam fazendo,em nome de Merlin,para não perceberem nada disso?-Mione lançou-lhes um olhar penetrante,e harry teve a nítida certeza de a amiga tinha uma boa idéia do que ele e Ginny estavam fazendo,a julgar pela expressão agora entre perspicaz e divertida da garota.O rapaz de repente sentiu muito calor,ainda que fosse o final de outono e um vento frio já soprasse ao seu redor.Ginny também não pareceia muito confortável,e Harry reparou novamente que a face da garota adquiria a mesma tonalidade dos seus cabelos de fogo.felizmente,Rony não parecera perceber nada de estranho no modo como o casal agia,e Harry nunca agradeceu tanto aos céus pela falta de tato e atenção do amigo.Mas com hermione,não era tão simples.A garota erguia as sobrancelhas sugestivamente,encarando Ginny de forma cética enquanto a ruiva começava a gaguejar.

--Nós...nós estávamos,hum...voando.-Ginny agarrou uma das vassouras no chão como se para provar a veracidade do que dizia,enqaunto Harry concordava rapidamente com a cabeça.—É isso.Voando.Por isso,não percebemos a terra tremer.É óbvio,não?-Ginny deu um sorriso radiante para Ron e Mione.

--Sei...e vocês voam de olhos fechados,por acaso?Porque tudo bem não sentir um terremoto no ar,mas não ver o céu todo se iluminar de repente...-Hermione falou ironicamente,e Ginny piscou várias vezes,a boca aberta tentando articular uma resposta que nunca veio.Rony agora escutava com muita atenção,uma expressão de extrema desconfiança no rosto.Harry engoliu em seco,olhando muito sério para Hermione,de uma forma que ele esperava dizer claramente "Não complique as coisas agora."

--Bem,nós estávamos voando muito rápido.Tudo era um borrão pra gente,até o céu.talvez,por isso,não tenhamos percebido.-Ele encarou hermione fixamente,rezando para que a amiga compreendesse e deixasse o assuntod e lado pelo menos por enquanto.Por um instante Harry teve quase certeza de que Mione não entraria no jogo e os demascararia ali mesmo.mas a garota pareceu pensar melhor ao perceber a expressão alarmada de Ginny,respirando então fundo e fazendo um nvo muxoxo.

--Muito bem,então.Suponho que tenha sido isso.De qualqer forma,não deveríamos estar discutindo isso aqui fora.Quer dizer,não sabemos se vai acontecer de novo,pode ser perigoso...é melhor estarmos dentro do castelo.-Ela lançou a harry e Ginny um olhar que dizia claramente que eles não escapariam das devidas explicações mais tarde,antes de voltar-se para Rony e estender a mão,num convite silencioso para entrarem no castelo.

Harry e Ginn se levantaram rapidamente,acompanhando os amigos em direção ás portas do hall de entrada.Intimamente,Harry sorriu consigo mesmo,ainda que um pouco assustado:Ao que parecia,o poder de Ginny Weasley sobre ele era tanto que o fazia esquecer do mundo inteiro á sua volta,incluindo terremotos e clarões anormais no fim da tarde.Definitivamente,pensou,ele precisava tomar cuidado com aqueles cabelos ruivos.

(------------------------) (-----------------) (---------------------------)

Harry tentou se concentrar no cereal á sua frente e ignorar as risadinhas e cochichos ao seu redor,mas era cada vez mais difícil á medida em que o correio chegava e as centenas de corujas entregavam jornais e revistas novos em folha.O rapaz se contraiu quando um exemplar do "Semanário das bruxas" caiu exatamente ao seu lado,deixando á mostra a capa chamativa,onde o rosto de Lux aparecia estampado com uma expressão mal-humorada.Harry só teve tempo de ler a manchete antes que Parvati patil avançasse vorazmente na revista,e o que leu quase o fez berrar alto.Em letras garrafais e brilhantes,as palavras "AMOR BANDIDO" se destacavam abaixo do rosto de Anna,exatamente ao lado de uma pequena foto de remo Lupin.

Harry deu um suspiro profundo e irritado,tentando não escutar os comentários de Lilá e Parvati a respeito da matéria,enquanto lançavam olhares de soslaio á mesa dos professores,onde um Remo e uma Lux parecendo positivamente infelizes tentavam comer e manter a compostura diante das centenas de olhares acompanhando cada movimento seu.

fazia já muito mais de uma semana desde o episódio do St.Mungus,e parecia a Harry ridículo que os jornais ainda insistissem naquilo.Para o rapaz,parecia ter ocorrido há uma eternidade,todos os fatos.Remo e Lux no St.Mungus...ele e Ginny no campo de quadribol...parecia tanto tempo...ainda que nada daquilo estivesse realmente resolvido.Da sua parte,Harry começava a acreditar que alguma força sobrenatural o estava impedindo de se acertar com Ginny.Desde aquele beijo,parecia impossível para o rapaz se ver a sós com a irmã de Rony para a tão citada "conversa" de que a garota fazia questão,e aquilo estava deixando harry positivamente louco.Ele nunca fora muito paciente,sabia disso.Mas aquilo,pensava,era ridículo.E Harry se perguntava,com um aperto cada vez maior no peito,se Ginny na verdade não estaria arrependida do acontecido,e estivesse apenas tentando evitar ter que confessar a verdade para o garoto.Mesmo Hermione,a qual Harry tivera certeza de que jamais o deixaria em paz desde aquele dia,fechara-se como uma porta,recusando-se a discutir com harry qualquer coisa a respeito de Ginny.O rapaz tinha certeza de que a irmã de Ronypedira expressamente por aquele comportamento,a julgar pelos olhares cúmplices que as duas amigas ocasionalmente compartilhavam.

Harry deixou a mente vagar mais uma vez para aquele dia,enquanto ele,Ginny,Rony e hermione haviam retornado juntos para castelo,e o rapaz ainda podia recordar do alvoroço em que se encontrava a escola após o tão impressionante fenômeno de que Ron e Mione haviam falado.Aparentemente,constatara Harry,fora um tremor e tanto,a julgar pela quantidade de quadros tortos ou no chão da escola.O clarão também parecia bem impressionante de acordo com as descrições dos colegas.Harry se perguntara diversas vezes como ele e Ginny não haviam percebido qualquer uma das coisas,mas finalmente dera de ombros e chegara á conclusão de que simplesmente estavam muito ocupados um com o outro na ocasião.O rapaz sabiz,do seu lado,que o beijo de Ginny o fazia esquecer do que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.Esperançosamente,ele supunha que Ginny sentia o mesmo ao seu respeito.

O dia seguinte ao terremoto fora coalhado de notícias e especulações a respeito do extraordinário fenômeno.o "Profeta diário",o "Semanário das bruxas",o "Pasquim",e toda e qualquer forma de notícia não falavam de outra coisa que não fosse o céu iluminado por várias cores e a terra que parecia querer se partir em duas.Inicialmente,o pânico fora grande,e boa parte da comunidade bruxa parecia acreditar que aquela seria a nova artimanha de Voldemort.mas,espantosamente para harry,a pessoa que ele imaginava que daria mais valor áquela situação não se mostrava nem um pouco preocupado:Quando interpelado a respeito,Alvo Dumbledore simplesmente sorria e dizia que existiam coisas na natureza que nem todos estavam preparados para entender.O que quer que aquilo significasse na mente do diretor,pensara harry consigo mesmo.O terremoto e a luz renderam grandes notícias por alguns dias,e Harry sinceramente nem sequer lembrava da previsão de Ginny a respeito de Remo e Lux e a reação da imprensa.O relacionamento da prima com o padrinho parecia-lhe tão natural que ele agora não via nada demais naquela declaração pública nos jardins do St.Mungus.Mas,aparentemente,apenas harry e algumas outras pessoas de bom-senso pensavam assim.Passado o furor dos tremores de terra,e finalmente chegando-se á conclusão de que aquilo não dava mostras de ocorrer novamente tão cedo,os jornais pareceram finalmente acordar para o aparentemente surpreendente fato de que Anna Dumbledore,herdeira de um dos mais prestigiados clãs de toda a comunidade bruxa,apaixonara-se por Remo Lupin,um lobisomem que até algum tempo atrás era desempregado e incontrolável.Não ajudava em nada o fato de Remo ser padrinho de Harry e homem de confiança do próprio Alvo Dumbledore.Simplesmente apenas a palavra "lobisomem" parecia ser registrada por toda a população,e mesmo em Hogwarts,onde harry acreditara que aquele problema já estava superado,uma vez que Remo era um dos seus professores,o rapaz escutava freqüentemente sussurros de desaprovação ante aquele namoro "absurdo',como dizia o "Profeta diário".Harry inicialmente acreditara que,ao menos,Remo e Lux só teriam quesuportar aquilo por um dia,enquanto as manchetes corriam.mas o rapaz não contava com o fato de que um relacionamento tao bonito pudesse ser encarado como uma aberração,e destrinchado por vários dias no "Semanário das bruxas" ou qualquer outra revista.Os rumores e as histórias pareciam aumentar dia após dia,e Harry observava Remo e Lux receberem um número cada vez maior de correspondência todas as manhãs,provavelmente de leitores indignados com aquela uma boa moça,de raízes tão aristocráticas,podia sequer olhar para um ser das trevas,um monstro cruel que provavelmente apenas esperava a oportunidade adequada de atacá-la e estraçalhá-la em mil pedaços?Esse era o teor das repostagens que harry observava todos os dias,e o rapaz se perguntava que tipo de agressões o padrinho deveria estar recebendo através daquelas inúmeras cartas.Certamente não eram palavras de encorajamento ou carinho,disso o garoto tinha certeza,encarando o olhar triste de Remo percorrendo os corredores de Hogwarts.Aquela situação já durava dias,e Harry podia ver que não estava fazendo bem algum para o casal.Lux parecia estressada ao extremo,e já chegara aos ouvidos de harry que a garota discutira com diversos membros da imprensa e do conselho bruxo,que aparentemente tentavam aconselhá-la a "tomar juízo".Remo estava a cada minuto mais taciturno.E os jornais se deliciavam com toda aquela tensão.Aparentemente,todo o pavor da ameaça de Voldemort deixara o mundo bruxo ávido por assuntos mais triviais.E aquela história de amor parecia ter todos os ingredientes necessários para uma grande a dramática novela.

Harry suspirou,percebendo que Ginny também encarava Remo e Lux com uma expressão de pena.O olhar do raapz cruzou com o da garota por alguns instantes,e por um momento pareceu a harry que a terra realmente começaria a tremer novamente,porque os olhos de Ginny pareciam penetrar nos seus e levá-lo para um lugar muito,muito distante dali,onde tudo que existisse de mais palpável era a respiração dos dois.mas Ginny rapidamente piscou e desviou o olhar,e Harry suspirou,frustrado,enquanto Rony cutucava-o chamando para dirigirem-se á sala de aula.O rapaz levantou,infeliz.Era hora de começar um novo dia.

(-----------------) (--------------------------) (------------------)

Remo largou no chão a carta que tinha nas mãos,sentando-se desanimado numa poltrona diante da lareira e observando tristemente a pilha crescente de pergaminhos que continuava a receber diariamente desde que a sua história com Lux viera a tona há alguns dias. O bruxo sabia que mais sábio a fazer seria seguir a atitude de Anna,que simplesmente passara a atirar as cartas na lareira sem nem mesmo incomodar-se em ler o conteúdo.mas alguma coisa visceral nele o impedia de imitar a moça,impelindo-o a engolir cada palavra ácida que lhe mandavam,numa espécie de autopunição.Ele estaria realmente estragando a vida de Lux,como tantas pessoas desconhecidas insistiam em escrever-lhe todos os dias?Era apenas uma aberração de alma negra destruindo o futuro brilhante de uma jovem mulher?Ele começava a se perguntar cada vez mais se aquilo não era verdade;se ele não era realmente um monstro egoísta,sugando a juventude e a alegria de lux...uma criatura,por essência,das trevas.E,embora Lux se recusass terminantemente a ouvir qualquer uma daquelas palavras,Remo podia perceber o quanto estava afetando a moça.Toda aquela tensão e agressividade em cima dos dois,todas as cartas e críticas a´s suas atitudes,embora a garota se esforçasse para parecer normal em sua compainha.mas,nos últimos dias,não haviam sido poucas a s vezes em que Remo acordara no meio da noite para encontrar uma Lux pensativa e triste á janela do quarto,o rosto por vezes manchado por lágrimas recém-derramadas.E ele se odiava por ser a causa daquilo.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu subitamente retirando-o dos seus devaneios,e revelando uma Lux positivamente lívida caminhando em sua direção,ainda que não parecesse realmente enxergá-lo.A garota sentou-se silenciosamente na poltrona diante do bruxo,e remo soube imediatemente que a manhã deveria ter sido tão longa e amarga para a garota quanto o fora para ele.Lux tinhao rosto branco como cera,e Remo percebeu que a moça tremia descontroladamente.O bruxo a encarou alarmado,os olos inquirindo-a agudamente,sem contudo levantar-se e chegar mais perto,como seria do seu feitio.Lux pareceu registrar aquele fato,pois o encarou parecendo espantada.

--O que houve?- bruxo perguntou cuidadosamente,percebendo que Lux empalidecia a cada minuto,e ele levantou-se por fim,tomando-lhe a mão e percebendo que estava extremamente gelada.Lux abriu a boca e tentou falar,mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios,e o bruxo começou realmente a se preocupar.Ele caminhou rapidamente até um armário no canto do quarto,retirando dali uma garrfa e despejando o seu conteúdo escuro numa taça.—Beba um pouco de vinho.Vai aquecê-la.-O bruxo estendeu o cálice para a moça,que o segurou docilmente,levando-o aos lábios e bebendo em pequenos goles.Remo a observou estremecer e pareceu-lhe que um pouco de cor retornara á sua face.Ele tomou a taça da mão da garota,colocando-a na mesa e voltando-se firmemente.—Agora.O que houve?-Lux falou tão baixo que ele teve que se curvar para ouvir.

--Eu azarei uma bruxa.-Lux falou com voz estrangulada,as mãos trêmulas torcendo-se no colo.—Uma repórter.Aquela Rita Skeeter.Azarei pra valer.-A moça engoliu sem eco,quase chorando.—Não consegui me controlar...quero dizer,aquela...aquela PÔDE?-Lux parecia,se possível,ainda mais lívida,e positivamente furiosa.—me perseguindo...me espreitando...não me deixando sequer fazer a droga do me trabalho.Ela invadiu...invadiu um quarto do St.Mungus...onde eu estava com um paciente...COMO uma pessoa pode ser tão nojenta?E merlin,as coisas que ela disse...as barbaridades...e aquelas fotos...ah,remo,me desculpe...eu simplesmente não consegui me segurar...-Lux desabou num choro sentido,enquanto remo a encarava horrorizado.Lux realmente FIZERA o qe dizia?Azarara alguém que não era um comensal da morte ou bruxo das trevas?perdera a calma tão cultivada e agredira outr ser humano por motivos mundanos?

--Mas como?Lux,querida...POR QUE você fez isso?VOCÊ?Não é do seu feitio...—A voz do bruxo soou positivamente chocada,o que apenas contribuiu para que Lux chorasse com mais força.—O que ela fez,Lux?O que essa mulher fez pra você?Responda.-Ainda que pedisse uma explicação,Remo no fundo entendia;Simplesmente Lux finalmente chegara ao seu limite,e explodira após mais uma agressão.Fora como pingar a última gota de água numa taça já cheia de uma turbulenta tempestade.

--Ela passou o dia inteiro me seguindo...fazendo perguntas sobre nós,sobre você...falando as coisas mais cruéis...a seu respeito...sobre...sobre lobisomens. se você fosse uma espécie de animal ou algo assim,como se aquilo não me agredisse também...como se ela não soubesse que eu amo você e sei que nada é verdade.-A voz de Lux soava muito triste,enquanto a moça continuava suavemente.—Coisas horríveis...não me faça repetir o que que eu ouvi.NUNCA...NUNCA na minha vida que ro escutar mais.Sobre você...tantas mentiras,tanta sujeira.E as fotos...ah,meu Deus,as fotos.-Lux pareceu por um momento positivamente nauseada,mas a garota respirou fundo e pareceu retomar um pouco do controle.—Quando ela percebeu...que eu não iria falar...que não cairia nas provocações,não comentaria nada sobre o assunto...ela simplesmente...começou a atirar ao meu redor...fotos de...de vítimas de lobisomens.Daquele maldito Fenrir Grayblack,principalmente.A maioria de crianças...mutiladas,desfiguradas...e ela ficava repetindo que era isso que lobisomens faziam...e então...eu não pude mais agüentar.Não suportei.Perdi o controle,e a azarei até que alguém me segurasse a levassem para outro lugar.E Remo,eu juro a você...eu faria tudo de novo.Ela merecia.-Lux falou tão selvagemente que Remo deu um passo para trás,encarando a moça abismado.Aquela não era a Anna que ele conhecia.Não era a garota doce e suave com a qual se acostumara.E ele percebeu,subitamente,o quanto aquela situação stava fazendo mal a Lux.Por causa de umamor que ele já não sabia se valia á pena,a garota brigava,gritava e chorava contra estranhos.Por ele,Remo Lupin.E o bruxo soube o que deveria fazer.

--Lux...isto não está certo.Não está dando certo.-Ele falou numa voz tão estrangulada que por um instante acreditou que a moça não escutara.mas então ele percebeu os olhos de Lux faiscando,mirando-o perigosamente.

--Não ouse nem começar,Remo.Nem tente.-A garota mordeu os lábios com força,encarando-o com uma raiva tão obviamente suprimida que o bruxo estremeceu.—Sei o que está pretendendo.Percebi desde que essas cartas estúpidas começaram a chegar e você continuou a lê-las.E merlin,se você sabe o que é bom para nós,não tente.-Remo sentia a própria garganta se fechar com o esforço para não gritar em desespero,mas respirou fundo e tentou manter o controle.Era como lutar contra um demônio dentro de si mesmo.

--Se você sabe,então também entende porque estou faznedo isso.Meu Deus,Lux...olhe para você.Essa situação a está consumindo.Você está enlouquecendo.Eu amo você demais para deixar que aconteça de braços cruzados.Você não precisa passar por isso...por tantas pessoas criticando-a,machucando-a...-Lux se voltou ferozmente,os olhos faiscando.

--Não use seu amor como desculpa,Remo.Amor não é sacrifício apenas.Não quando o que se está em jogo é o próprio sentimento.-Ela recostou-se na poltrona,parecendo de repente muito cansada.---E assim que vai ser?você deiste no primeiro obstáculo?Nenhum de nós,que eu saiba,nunca achou que ia ser perfeito,Remo.Sempre soubemos que,mais cedo ou mais tarde,as pessoas iriam descobrir e poucos iriam compreender.E eu achei que nós íamos luar juntos contra isso.Que tipo de amor é esse,que desiste na primeira pedra?-Lux agora chorava novamente,e Remo precisou controlar cada fibra do seu corpo para não se aproximar e abraçá-la com força.

--Um amor que não é egoísta,Lux.Que quer a sua felicidade,sua liberdade.Droga,eu estou fazendo isso por você!-Aquelas palavras pareceram produzir um choque elétrico em Lux.A garota se levantou e se afastou,e o bruxo ficou chocado com a raiva naquele rosto.

--Ah,não,Lupin.-A voz da moça saiu cheia de desprezo,e ela se afastou mais quando o bruxo tentou segurá-la.—NÃO TOQUE EM MIM.-Lux parecia ainda mais furiosa do que quando falara em Rita Skeeter.—Não OUSE me usar como desculpa,Remo.Você NÃO está fazendo por mim,e no fundo sabe disso.Você faz isso por si mesmo.Porque tem tanto medo de se machucar se prosseguir que prefere sair fora enquanto é tempo,usando frases românticas e heróicas,do moço bom protegendo a garota indefesa.-A moça inspirou profundamente,encarando-o de maneira tão penetrante que o bruxo teve a impressão de ser radiografado.—É muito fácil falar isso,não é? "Estou fazendo por você".Soa bonito,soa forte e heróico.Pois eu digo que não pasa de besteira.De máscara para esconder os verdadeiros demônios.Eu acredito que você me ama,Remo.De verdade.Acredito que não quer me machucar,que só quer me proteger.E até aceito que parte de você realmente ache que,se afastando,está fazendo exclusivamente por mim.Mas,se vocêrealmente for honesto comigo,consigo mesmo,sabe que é só na suprefície.-Lux volou a sentar-se,os olhos sem jamais deixar os de Remo,que permanecia imóvel e silencioso.—Você foi muito machucado no passado remo.E por causa disso,aprendeu a esperar sempre o pior.E eu não posso mudar o que já aconteceu.merlin sabe que,que se eu pudesse,mudaria.E sei que para você,é difícil confiar em alguém,realmente acreditar que tudo que eu quero é estar com você e que NUNCA,NUNCA vou magoá-lo,ao menos não intencionalmente ou pelos motivos que você pensa.Eu posso lutar perfeitamente contra os preconceitos das outras pessoas a seu respeito,Remo.Mas contra seu preconceito contra si mesmo...está acima do meu poder.É algo que só você pode contornar.Enquanto você não se considerar alguém digno de uma vida normal,enquanto não aceitar que o fato de ser um lobisomem não o faz pior que o próximo e menos merecedor de felicidade,eu não posso fazer nada.Só o que posso fazer,Remo...é me oferecer para estar ao seu lado...contra tud e contra todos...amando você.Isso,ninguém pode tirar de você.Resta saber se você acredita.-Remo encarou Lux por um longo momento,antes de sentar-se também,as mãos na cabeça.

--Não é tão simples assim,Lux...não é tão fácil...-A garota o encarou furiosamente.

--Eu não estou falando do que é fácil,Remo,estou falando do que é REAL.O que realmente está acontecendo.É isso o que eu quero saber.Então,vamos direto ao assunto.-Lux o encarou muito seriamente.—Você está rompendo comigo?-A voz da moça falhou imediatemente,e Remo percebeu os olhos cinzentos se encherem de lágrimas..O bruxo esfregou o rosto com as mãos,sentindo ele próprio os olhos umedecerem enquanto sua garganta se fechava novamente.

--Pelo amor de Deus,Lux...precisa ser assim?Tudo tão direto? Eu não...-O bruxo respirou fundo,encarando a garota desesperadamente.—Eu não sei que estou fazendo.Está tudo muito confuso.Estamos rompendo?Não sei.Talvez...com um pouco de tempo...saibamos o que fazer...como agir.-Lux agora chorava abertamente,e Remo se perguntou se alguém podia fisiologicamente morrer de tristeza.Porque era ssim que ele se sentia.

--Eu NÃO quero um tempo,Remo.Eu quero VOCÊ,droga!-Lux agora soluçava,levantando-se muito lentamente,como se alguma coisa muito pesada estivesse sobre os seus ombros.—Pense bem no que vai fazer,remo.No que vai dizer.Porque pode não ter mais volta.Agora,vou perguntar de novo: nòs estamos rompendo?-O bruxo não respondeu por um longo momento,tão longo que tudo parecia ter congelado.

--Eu...não...sei.-Ele falou pausadamente,e sua voz saiu tão sem esperança que o assustou.Lux o encarou longamente,até falar friamente,dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até a lareira.

--Entendo.-Ela jogou pó de flu,dando um passo para dentro do fogo verde,e Remo tentou agarrar a sua mão,mas Lux o repeliu com violência.—Não toque em mim.Não vou repetir de novo.-A voz de Lux soou gelada,tão gelada que o bruxo sentiu toda a espinha se arrepiar.A moça chorava descontroladamente,enquanto começava a girar nas chamas verdes.—VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL,REMO LUPIN!-Ela berrou antes de desaparecer pela rede de flu,e o bruxo olhou para baixo,sentindo como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater,a voz saindo num sussurro sem vida;

--Não posso deixar de concordar,Lux.

" O quanto eu te falei que isso vai mudar

motivo eu nunca dei...

você me avisar,me ensinar...

falar do que foi pra você,não vai me livrar de viver

Quem é mais sentimental que eu?

eu disse e nem assim se pôde evitar...

De tanto eu te falar,você subverteu

o que era um sentimento e assim fez dele razão

pra se perder no abismo que é pensar e sentir

Ela é mais sentimental que eu!

...então fica bem...

se eu sofro um pouco mais...

-Se ela te fala assim,com tantos rodeios,é pra te seduzir

e te ver buscando o sentido daquilo que você

ouviria displicentemente.Se ela te fosse direta,

você a rejeitaria.-

Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim

eu sei,não é assim.Mas deixa eu fingir...e rir."

(-----------------) (----------------------------------) (-----------------)

Harry olhou de soslaio para Ginny ao seu lado e Dumbledore á sua frente,imaginando mais uma vez o que exatamente o diretor pretendia.mas o velho bruxo insistia em manter o mistério,apenas afirmando que era uma missão que apenas Harry e Ginny,juntos,seriam capazes de cumprir.Não adiantou Harry azucrinar a paciência de Dumbledore durante todo o dia desde que o diretor o convocara e á Ginny para se reunirem á noite,porque o velho bruxo apenas sorria e dizia coisas como "tudo a seu tempo".Não que Harry tivesse tido realmente tempo para conversar com o diretor e interrogá-lo de verdade;Afinal,com as aulas do dia e os próprios afazeres de Dumbledore,não era exatamente fácil se encontrarem,especialmente nos últimos dias,quando o velho bruxo parecia passar todo o se tempo livre no uqarto de Lux ou no escritório de Remo.

harry não sabia dizer o que exatamente acontecera entre padrinho e a prima,mas não tinha dúvidas de que fora realmente sério.Sabia apenas que acontecera há três dias,e a partir daí,nada era o mesmo.Remo andava como um zumbi pelos corredores da escola,só paracendo para dar suas aulas,e mesmo assim aparentando grande tristeza e distração.,E,pela aparência do padrinho,Harry podia jurar que faziam no mínimo três dias que o bruxo sequer fazia a barba.Quando não estava em classe,remo não era visível emqualquer outro lugar.Apenas observando o mapa d maroto,Harry então enxergava o nome do padrinho,sempre cercado pelas quatro paredes que Harry sabia serem seus aposentos privativos.Se Remo não saía do quarto,muito menos do castelo,Lux era exatamente o oposto.naqueles três dias,harry mal avistara a prima,enxergando-a apenas vagamente pela manhão,quando ela passava correndo pelo salão principal e sumia pelas portas de saída.Aparentemente,Lux agora evitava qualquer contato possível com Remo.Ao que parecia,a moça decidira trabalhar dobrado no ministério e no St.Mungus,e Hogwarts praticamente lhe ficara em segundo plano.mesmo quando a garota de fato estava na propriedade,era praticamente impossível encontrá-la no castelo,exceto quando se trancava no quarto com Dumbledore ou Macgonagall.No geral,a moça vagava pelos terrenos ao redor do castelo,e tornou-se comum para os estudantes enxergarem a figura solitária de Lux caminhando pelo chão gelado,que já começava a se preparar para a neve.O que para Harry era realmente preocupante,considerando que sabia que Lux detestava o frio.Nestas ocasiões,apenas hagrid conseguia se aproximar da moça,acompanhando-a silenciosamente especialmente quando Lux se embrenhava na floresta proibda.

harry sinceramente não sabia o que fazer.Era insuportável ver o padrinho e a "irmã" daquela maneira,mas como em nome de Merlin poderia ajudar se nem mesmo conhecia as circunstâncias que envolviam a situação?Supunha que as reportagens eram o pano de fundo de tudo aquilo.Mas o que exatamenete ele,harry,podia fazer?Pensara em falar com Remo várias vezes,mas o que dizer?nesses momentos Harry ria ironicamente de si mesmo;Se não conseguia organizar nem a própria vida amorosa,como diabos esperava resolver os problemas dos outros?

Sim,porque a "situação Ginny",como Harry se acostumara a chamar,não parecia estar progredindo mais do que no dia em que haviam se beijado(e,harry pensava,agora que já provara o sabor daqueles lábios,parecia fazer uma longa e saudosa eternidade...).Pelo contrário,o rapaz tinha a impressão de que,a cada dia que se passava sem se tocar no assunto,ele e Ginny tornavam-se cada vez mais distantes,e harry simplesmente temia que chegasse um dseterminado momento em que a separação fosse grande demais para transpor.Em outra ocasião,em outros dias,Harry já teria exposta o problema para Remo.Afinal,o padrinho lhe dissera que estaria pronto para ouvi-lo fosse qual fosse o problema.Mas Harry saibia que não podia simplesmente lançar aquele assunto como tema de conversa para Remo,não quando o próprio bruxo parecia tão arrasaddo.E Harry desconfiava que discutir qualquer coisa a respeito de relacionamento entre os sexos opostos com o padrinho no momento seria como explorar a boca de um vulcão prestes a explodir.E Harry então se via sem ter para onde voltar-se.Rony,naquela situação,era carta fora do baralho,e Harry mais uma vez amaldiçoava o fato do melhor amigo ser justamente o irmão da garota por quem(e harry ainda se assustava a cada vez que chegava a essa conclusão) se apaixonara.O rapaz pensara em falar com Hagrid...mas o meio-gigante parecia tão ocupado nos últimos dias vigiando Lux e acompanhando-a em suas caminhadas pelo vento gelado que Harry simplesmente não tinha coragem para pertubar o guarda-caças em seus momentos de descanso.

Harry balançou a cabeça,procurando concentrar-se no momento presnete,quase trombando nas costas de Dumbledore,que parara de andar subitamente.O rapaz reconheceu o local onde estavam.Era o corredor cuja passagem secreta levava aos aposentos dos fundadores de Hogwarts.Enquanto encarava os quadros que rodeavam a passagem distraidamente,Harry teve a sua primeira epifania:Dumbledore...talvez Dumbledore tivesse algo útil para dizer em relação á sua situação com Ginny...e Harry deu-se conta,subitamente,do quanto estava desesperado:Pensara em recorrer a Dumbledore,em quem jurara nunca mais confiar...Ele só percebeu que Ginny e Dumbledore o observavam quando o diretor deu uma tossida discreta,despertando-o do seu devaneio.O garoto lançou um olhar de desculpas para o velho bruxo,que apenas sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça,como se soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo.E harry se perguntou,horrorizado,se Dumbledore na realidade sabia...

--Bem,não percamos mais tempo.Vamos entrar,e lá dentro conversaremos.Em Hogwarts,as paredes têm ouvidos.E existem certas coisas que não devem ser escutadas,pelo menos por enquanto.-Dumbledore falou calmamente,olhando significativamente pata Harry e Ginny,a mesmo tempo em que segurava o rapaz pelos ombros e o posicionava diante da parede fria.—Harry,se tiver a bondade...-Harry espalmou as duas mãos na superfície s´lida mecanicamente,sabendo o que deveria fazer.O rapaz falou as palavras cuidadosamente,sentindo a parede tremer em suas mãos,indicando que a passagem se abrira.Ele olhou hesitante para Dumbledore,que fez sinal para que prosseguisse.dando de ombros,o rapaz atravessou a barreira,sentindo a habitual sensação de transpor limites esquisitos.

Harry contemplou em silêncio a saleta escura em que se encontrava,observando a pequena escada em espiral aum canto,que ele sabia que os levaria para o impressionante corredor brando em que os fundadores de Hogwarts construíram,cada um a seu gosto,seus aposentos e domínios...O rapaz deu um passo para o lado para dar espaço para Ginny,que surgia repentinamente através da parede,seguida rapidamente por Dumbledore.Os três ficaram calados por um momento,cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos,até Harry e Ginny se encararem hesitantemente,voltando os olhos em seguida para o diretor de Hogwarts,em expectativa.Dumbledore deu um sorriso alegre,juntando as mãos e observando atentamente os dois jovens á sua frente.

--bem,sei que estão curiosos quanto ao motivo de eu tê-los trazido aqui,e com razão.Peço desculpas por tanto mistério durante todo o dia,mas como já disse,mesmo e Hogwarts as paredes têm ouvidos,e nem sempre amigáveis...o que me levou a não querer,de modo algum arriscar a segurança de vocês dois e parte de seus segredos.-Dumbledore se tornava subitamente sério á medida em que falava,e Harry se perguntava onde aquilo iria chegar.—O que vamos fazer aqui hoje,está no campo das suposições,das minhas investigações e dos meus estudos.É um...palpite meu,por assim dizer.-Dumbledore sorriu ante as expressões confusas de Harry e Ginny.—Sei que estou soando por demais misterioso.Pois bem,vamos então aos fatos,de uma maneira resumida.Harry,Ginny,voces dois já sabem em busca do que Voldemort está;O Orbe de Thanatos.Sei que harry contou a voce,Ginny,bem comoa Rony e Hermione,sobre os sonhos e visões que teve nesses últimos tempos,os quais nos levaram a concluir que Rowennna ravelclaw e galahad Griffyndor esconderam juntos o Orbe,e Hogwarts é um dos elos que podem levar ao objeto.na verdade,creio que Hogwarts é o portal inicial para a jornada.Cheguei a essa conclusão após a última visão que você teve,harry.Creio que não preciso dizer que a estudei incessantemente,tentando interpretá-la passo a passo,e,modéstia á parte,acredito que fiz um excelente trabalho.Apenas um porém me deixou um pouco confuso:Você,harry,deve se lembrar da última frase que Rowenna ravenclaw falou,exatamente as últimas palavras que completam a sua visão.-Harry acenou com a cabeça,ao memso tempo em que repetia a frase mecanicamente.

--"É tudo uma questão de sentido,eu jovem Griffyndor.E de sangue."-Dumbledore concordou animadamente,os olhos brilahndo por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

--Exatamente.Então ravenclaw diz que,para encontrar o portal,são necessários dois elementos:O sentido e o sangue.Para mim,ficou bastante óbvio que o sangue se referia a um herdeiro de um fundador.No caso você,Harry.O herdeiro de Griffyndor.Mas o sentido...confesso que honestamente essa parte me desorientou.Afinal,que tipo de sentido?Seria o do próprio herdeiro?Mas me pareceu uma resposta muito simples,pricipalmente sabendo da mente engenhosa que Rowenna Ravenclaw possuía;o que deixa margem para a seguinte conclusão:Era necessário uma segunda pessoa para chegar ao portal.mas a grande pergunta era,quem?O que exatamente Ravenclaw queria dizer com "sentido"?Essas perguntas permaneceram sem resposta na minha mente até há alguns dias atrás...mais precisamente até o dia em que Lux me contou da sua estranha habilidade de comunicação com os mortos,Ginny.Agora,não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso,porque sei que vocêainda não compartilhou com Harry ou mais ninguém todos os fatos da sua situação,Ginny.mas o básico,que harry já sabe,é isso:Você pode falar com pessoas que já se foram.E o que seria isso,senão um outro sentido?Um sentido além das habilidades de um ser humano normal...um sentido qe permite a percepção daqueles que já não estão aqui...mas que cujas essências são tão especiais que uma pessoa como você,Ginny,também especial,possa rastreá-las.Griffyndor e ravenclaw forma bruxos extremamente poderosos e peculiares.E é óbvio que,o corredor com seus aposentosa,acima de nós,está impregnado com suas presenças e seus espíristos.Os fundadores,na verdade,nunca deixaram Hogwarts realmente...apenas a ocupam em outro nível.E é a esse nível,Ginny,que você pode ter acesso.Voce pode SENTIR local onde as essências de Griffyndor e revenclaw estão mais já expliquei para você em detalhes,existe outra coisa que você pode fazer,e que vai nos ajudar aqui.Você sabe bem o que é.-Ginny assentiu sombriamente ,e harry encarou a garota confuso.Dumbledore prossegui calmamente.—Use esse poder também.Associe-o á procura das essências dos dois fundadores emquestão.Esse é o lugar onde creio,o portal que leva ao Orbe está localizado.então,temos aqui:O sangue e o sentido.-O bruxo apontou animadamente para harry e Ginny,que se entreolharam meio temerosos.Dumbledore pareceu não se incomodar,caminando com surpreendente habilidade para a escada no canto da sala.—Então,finalmente damos um passo á frente de Voldemort.Temos duas peças do quebra-cabeças.O que me dizem de tentar usá-las?-Dumbledore sorriu,enquanto Harry e Ginny o encaravam por um longo momento.Por fim,Harry deu de ombros,encaminhando-se para o diretor e subindo os degraus,secutando os passos de Ginny seguindo-o ás suas costas.

O corredor continuava brilhando tanto quanto Harry se lembarava,e o rapaz observou,por alguns segundos,os candelabros de cristal balançando inexplicavelmente,criando um mundo de cores como uma mensagem de boas-vindas.Dumbledore falava em voz muito baixa com Ginny,e Harry nem mesmo pensou em tentar escutar.Parecia-lhe um sacrilégio.Ginny encarava o corredor á sua frente,e harry percebeu que os olhos da garota pareciam estranhamente fora de foco,como se procurassem algo além do espaço que ocupavam.Dumbledore fez um gesto muito lento e calculado acima da cabeça de Ginny,que Harry reconheceu como uma bênção usada pelos druidas.Por um instante,os olhos da irmã de Rony faiscaram assustadoramente,tornando-se de um vermelho brilhante.Nada daquilo parecia estranho a Dumbledore,que continuava falando como se Ginny simplesmente lhe mostrasse uma roupa nova.O velho bruxo segurou a garota pelos ombros,instigando-a delicadamente a andar.

--Vá,Ginny.deixe o seu poder se libertar enquanto caminha.Sinta tudo ao seu repetir o mantra.

--"Aqueles que já se foram,eu os convoco á minha presença."-Ginny obedeceu numa voz baixa e rouca,começando a caminhar lentamente.Harry sentiu uma arrepio gelado pr toda a sua espinha enquanto bservava quela visão de cabelos vermelhos deslocando-se lentamente no corredor branco.Harry acreditava que,se Ginny encontrasse alguma coisa,seria apenas no final do corredor.Mas,ao que parecia,Ravenclaw e Griffyndor não apreciavam as coisas óbvias,pois bastaram alguns metros de distância para Ginny estacar,apontando para uma porta simples de madeira branca.—Aqui.-A mais nova dos Weasley encarou Dumbledore intensamente,e o velho bruxo concordou com a cabeça,puxando Harry e conduzindo-o até diante da porta.

--Harry...coloque suas mãos na porta.Quero que concentre todo o seu poder nesse gesto.Assim que se sentir pronto,fale o seu nome completo,incluindo o Griffyndor,em voz alta e clara.-Harry escutou vagamente as instruções de Dumbledore,pois sentia-se subitamente atraído por aquele lugar.Ele apoiou as mãos na madeira,sentindo-a esquentar ao seu toque.Sentiu seu poder caminhar por cada fibra do seu corpo,até as pontas dos dedos.

--Harry James Harold Potter...-Ele parou ligeiramente hesitante,em dúvida do que deveria dizer em seguida.Mas,concluiu aquilo era mais importante do que orgulho e rancor.—Harry James Harold Potter Dumbledore Griffyndor.-A sua voz elevou-se no corredor vazio,e o rapaz sentiu que todo o seu corpo parecia pegar fogo com a energia que liberava.Mas,surpreendentemente,nada além daquilo aconteceu.A porta conctinuava a mesma,e Harry tentou abri-la cuidadosamente,girando a maçaneta.Nada aconteceu.Ele observou,meio em transe,Ginny e Dumbledore se entreolharem perplexos,mas não seu muita importância.Alguma coisa estava faltando naquele quebra-cabeças...e alguém tentava avisá-lo.O rapaz se viu subitamente sugado para a última visão que tivera,escutando a voz gutural de ravenclaw Repetir:..."questão de sentido...e de sangue..."."sangue"...a palvra pareceu ecoar centenas de vezes em sua cabeça,e sem saber direito o que estava fazendo,Harry viu-se segurando a própria varinha e apontando-a para a palma da mão.Ele não se incomodou com as exclamações de Ginny e Dumbledore quando o raio luminoso cortou o ar e a pele de sua mão,deixando um filete de sangue vivo escorrer.O rapaz espalmou novamente as mãos na porta,observando seu sangue manchar o branco antes imaculado,e repetiu mais uma vez o seu nome.

Harry,Giiny e Dumbledore assistiram em silêncio a porta começar a tremer,adquirindo rapidamente um brilho prateado e intenso.Um arco pareceu formar-se ao redor da madeira antiga,e todos puderam enxergar uma série de pedras preciosas rodeavam toda a broda da porta,brilhando em diversas cores.Quando harry começou a acreditar que toda aquela luz os cegaria,tudo parou subitamente,e os três se viram de novo diante da porta branca e simples.temeroso,harry girou a maçaneta,constatando,surpreso,que a porta continuava trancada.O rapaz olhou perplexo para Dumbledore,o qual examinava cuidadosamente a porta,sussurrando palavras irreconhecíveis para harry.

--deve haver alguma coisa...- o diretor falou em voz baixa para harry,e o rapaz concordou com a acbeça,enquanto lançava um feitiço cicatrizante na palma da mão.

Tanto harry quanto Dumbledore praticamente saltaram quando uma risada rouca e gutural se pronunciou ás suas costas,e ambos voltaram-se para dar de cara com Ginny,os olhos absolutamente fora de foco,enquanto se aproximava do portal e o tocava delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

--Absolutamente,meu caro diretor.Claro que há alguma coisa.-A voz que saiu da boca de Ginny não era a dela,percebeu harry.mas era um som conhecido...aquela voz...

--Rowenna Ravelclaw.Que grande prazer.-Dumbledore falou gravemente,curvando-se numa mesura respeitosa,e Harry se viu fazendo o mesmo.Ginny sorriu,o sorriso de uma grande dama.

--Ora,você foi rápido,Alvo Dumbledore.mas de um homem como você,já era de se esperar.Afinal,você conseguiu trazer ELA.-A garota apontou para o próprio corpo.—Aqui.Encontrar uma peça dessas e saber convertê-la –e algo grande,Dumbledore.-O diretor concordou gravemente,e Ravenclaw voltou sua atenção para Harry.—E você,meu jovem Griffyndor...sinto muito que tenha perdido um pouco de sangue...mas grandes conquistas exigem sacrifícios.Eu falei que dependia do sentido e do sangue,meu jovem.E era verdade.Mas isso foi para encontrar o portal.mas para abri-lo,meu jovem...ah,algo um pouco mais difícil deverá advir: Voce tem o sangue e agora o sentido...falta-lhe a harmonia e a linguagem.-Ravenclaw riu novamente,ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Ginny pareciam voltar ao normal.E Harry soube que Ginny havia retornado.A garota encarou harry e Dumbledore parecendo abismada.

--Uau...o que ela quis dizer com isso?-A garota perguntou em voz alta,e Dumbledore abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de falar.

--Ginny...você sabe o que aconteceu?Você estava consciente?-Ginny confirmou com a cabeça,parecendo surpresa com a pergunta.

--Claro que sim.Ela me pediu licença para entrar e dar uma menssagem,e eu deixei.Mas estava ouvindo tudo.Fiz errado?-A garota parecia agora assustada,mas Dumbledore sorriu levamente,colocando uma mão no ombro da irmã de Rony.

--Não,minha querida.Você apenas é muito mais forte do que eu imaginei,só isso.-O bruxo sorriu vagamente.—Quanto ao que ravenclaw quis dizer...bom,isso exige pesquisas.Especialmente a questão da linguagem.Quanto á harmonia...eu diria que a resposta está diante de cada um de vocês.-Dumbledore riu maliciosamente enquanto harry e Ginny se encaravam,percebendo cada um que estavam na frente um do outro.Dumbledore se afastou ainda rindo,deixando que os dois jovens se fitassem por um momento antes de enfim se mexerem e seguirem o diretor.

(--------------) (-----------------------------) (-----------------)

Dumbledore bateu educadamente na porta do quarto,entrando após escutar um resmungo que interptetou como "entre".O velho bruxo estreitou os olhos,a fim de acostumar-se com a escuridão do lugar.nenhuma cortina estava aberta,e a única luz do quarto era a da lareira acesa a um canto.Dumbledore pôde divisar ali os contornos de um homem sentado numa poltrona,e se dirigiu para lá em passos lentos e calmos,sentando-se e encarndo o bruxo á sua frente.

--E então,Remo?Como estamos hoje?-Dumbledore observou o bruxo dar de ombros silenciosamente,encarando Lupin gravemente.—Entendo.-Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento,até Remo erguer a cabeça hesitantemente,observando o diretor.

-- E ela?Como está?-A voz do bruxo saiu rouca,como se há muito tempo não fosse usada.Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante,antes de responder calmamente.

--Lux?Não muito bem,receio.Está de cama.-O velho bruxo percbeu uma fagulha de preocupação ascender nos olhos de lupin.—Nada grave,não se preocupe.Só ma gripe muito forte.Creios que os passeios pela propriedade não lhe fizeram muito bem nesse clima.Está nos meus aposentos,com Minerva.Mas se a conheço,amanhã estará em pé,contra a minha vontade.-Remo balançou a cabeça tentando parecer despreocupado,mas não conseguia enganar nem a si mesmo,muito menos Dumbledore.O velho bruxo o mirou em silêncio por vários minutos,como se medindo as palavras corretas.

--Remo...você sabe...sabe que eu sempre o amei como a um filho.-O diretor falou muito suavemente,e Lupin piscou furiosamente para evitar as lágrimas.—Conheci você garoto,e o vi se transformar num homem bom e justo,mesmo com todas as adversidades de sua vida.-O velho bruxo deu um longo suspiro,como se juntando forças para falar.—Nos últimos dias,tenho tentado não me meter demais,apenas deixando claro que estou aqui para você como um amigo,dando-lhe tanto apoio quanto tento dar para Lux.Sei que os dois estão sofrendo,e sei que ambos tem sua carga de culpa nessa situação.Lux é minha neta,mas bem sei que ela pode dizer coisas amargas quando quer...e sei que ela o fez contra você.Ela o magoou,e você também a machucou.Isso é um fato.Mas então recordei-me,um pouco tarde...que um amigo,um pai...algumas vezes não pode apenas ficar calado e segurar a mão do filho.Algumas vezes,ele precisa puxá-lo de volta á suprefície,e fazê-lo ver as coisa sob outras perspectivas.Eu sou mais velho que você,remo,BEM mais velho.E acho que a minha experiência conta um pouco a meu favor.Portanto,eu vou pedir,em nome dessa experiência,que você me escute por alguns minutos.Apenas me escute.Não precisa responder ou fazer qualquer coisa a não ser escutar e pensar um pouco nas minhas palavras.Serei breve.Quero apenas fazer uma pergunta,e quero que voce a ouça e refilta bem.-Dumbledore baixou os óculos,de modo que seus olhos azuis e mostrassem ainda mais claros e penetrantes,cravando-os nos de Lupin.

--Do que você acha que Lux precisa que você não pode oferecer-lhe?E agora,Remo,pese muito bem o que eu vou dizer,porque não vou repetir.Existe uma grande diferença entre voce e os outros homens que podem um dia chegar a amar Lux;É uma diferença simples,porém decisiva:Você vê Lux como ela realmente é:Humana.Excepcional,sim,mas humana e algumas vezes ingênua,insegura,e muito solitária.Você sabe que ela é e sempre foi independente,mas tem consciência de que um lado de Lux também está em busca de proteção e precisa ouvir de vez em quando,de outra pessoa,que tudo vai se resolver.Você sabe que Lux não é perfeita,mas não encara isso como falha,apenas como parte dela mesma,do que ela é.Você sabe que no fundo,Lux é frágil,muito mais frágil do que eu,você ou ela mesma gostaríamos de admitir.E isso não assusta você,apenas faz com que a ame mais,com que deseje mais ainda cuidar desse lado oculto e tão perigoso.E agora,eu pergunto:Como as outras pessoas vêem Lux?Os homens a admiram,mas ao mesmo tempo a temem profundamente.Porque para eles,Lux é uma fortaleza o tempo todo,ágil e poderosa,que nunca fraqueja.Você pode imaginar a reação de algum deles se um dia enxergassem o lado negro de Lux,esse que voce conhece tão bem e ama tanto?Você pode imaginar algum desses jovens protegendo-a,cuidando para que mantenha a sua integridade?Porque o que discutimos aqui não é proteção física,mas sim emocional.Merlin sabe que,quando se trata de embates físicos,Lux sabe se defender.Mas e as emoções,Remo?Quantas pessoas você conhece que realmente sabem como lidar com Lux em momentos de crise?Eu temo pelo que pode acontecer a minha neta depois que eu me for.mas,há algum tempo atrás,eu já não temia tanto.Porque você fazia Lux sorrir como eu nunca tinha visto na vida.E,se isso não for o que minha garota precisa,então eu não sei mais o que é certo e errado nesse universo.-Dumbledore levantou-se lentamente,os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca...—Eu só quero que pense nisso,Remo.No que realmente é importante no final das contas.Lux precisa de alguém mais jovem,menos machucado e sério?Ou de alguém que a ame tanto que seja capaz de savrificar a felicidade por ela,como você está tentando provar?Que compreenda as suas dimensões e anseie por protegê-la e lhe dar estabilidade?Do que Lux precisa mais,no final?Do seu amor,ao seu lado,mesmo com todas as adversidades...ou do seu sacrifício,deixando-a para trás?Pense nisso,meu caro.-Dumbledore saiu tão silenciosamente quanto entrara,deixando para trás um Remo Lupinparecendo congelado,observando as chamas da lareira enquanto a noite seguia seu rumo e consumia suas horas.Embora não se movesse,remo na verdade estava em turbilhão.Sua cabeça funcionava como há dias não acontecia.E pareceu-lhe,quando a manhã finalmente chegou,que sua mente clareara unto com o dia.sabia o que fazer.

O bruxo levantou-se da poltrona,entrando no banheiro e tomando um banho demorado.fez a barba cuidadosamente,sorrindo para a própria imagem no espelho,fazendo as pazes consigo mesmo.rapidamente,enumerou em sua cabeça uma breve lista do que precisava fazer.falar com Alvo,em primeiro lugar.Despachar uma série de corujas.ir a Hogsmead,e talvez ao Beco diagonal.Pedir ajuda a Tonks e a Sra.Weasley.falar sinceramente com harry.Pedir ajuda a Ginny,Rony,hermione,Luna e neville.macgonaggall todo o caminho e cronograma até a pintura que guardava o quarto de lux,a deixá-lo entrar lá...e mais uma centena de outros detalhes.O dia seria longo.Mas,esperava o bruxo,o trabalho valeria á pena.Ele sorriu consigo mesmo.A criatividade marota,que passara tanto tempo adormecida dentro dele,precisaria ressuscitar com toda a força naquele dia.


	53. The night of our lives

CAPÍTULO 53- THE NIGHT OF OURS LIVES

Tradução do título: A noite de nossas vidas

Nota da autora: Moony está viva,surpreendam-se!haha,como uma fênix,renasço das cinzas...não tão brilhante,mas...beem,aqui estou.

Só lembrando: Harry Potter não me pertence,apesar das minhas semelhanças na demora em lançar algo como a J.K,hehe.

Vejam só: A Moony aqui,gente,está virando gente grande...vou me formar próximo ano,cara!è muito trabalho!Vocês podem estar perguntando..."sim,mas e o carnaval?Ela não podia ter atualizado no feriadão?".Hum...não.Moony também é filha de Deus.E nessa época estava bem longe,na França,longe dessa festa horrenda que ela odeia até a alma.Sorry pela demora,pessoal,sério.Mas putz,dou o melhor de mim.Seria pior eu ficar publicando qualquer M... que viesse á minha cabeça só pra não demorar tanto.Mas eu respeito demais vocês pra fazer isso.tento dar qualidade a história.Vocês me dizem se estou conseguindo e se vale a pena esperar.

Como vocês já esperaram MUITo,não estou respondend as reviews nesse caítulo,porque tomaria mais tempo e provavelmente eu demoraria mais uma semana para publicar.Por favor me perdoem,vocês sabem qye adoro responder os comentários.No próximo capítulo,não vou faltar com isso.Portanto,continuem dizendo o que estão achando,ok?

Obrigada por me agüentarem até aqui( são quase três anos,pessoal!),e umj beijo grande para todos!Espero que gostem!

Capítulo 53- THE NIGHT OF OUR LIVES

Lux encarou pelo que lhe parecia a centésima vez o pequeno botão de rosa entre os seus dedos,acariciando-o levemente enquanto se perguntava mais uma vez o que exatamente aquilo queria dizer.Recebera a flor horas atrás,quando estava tão atarefada no ministério que mal se dera conta da pequena coruja que esvoaçava em sua direção,praticamente pulando até o teto quando a ave deixou cair em seu colo uma pequena caixa branca.Ela a olhara com raiva de início,imaginando ser mais alguma espécie de correspondência agressiva como as que vinha recebendo desde que ela e Remo haviam sido expostos.Havia dado de ombros furiosamente,pensando na ironia da siituação:Ninguém teria,na verdade,nada mais para criticar àquela altura.Remo desistira dos dois.A moça já se preparava para atirar a caixa na lareira da sala de reuniões,mas algo sutil a fizera parar.Era o cheiro dele.Ela aspirara profundamente o pequeno objeto em sua mão,os sentidos aguçando-se com centenas de lembranças que associava áquele aroma.Era na verdade uma mistura de odores,uma das coisas que tanto a a traíam em remo Lupin;O cheiro do perfume que costumava usar;o cheiro da loção pós-barba que usava todas as manhãs.O cheiro dos diversos livros que sempre carregava consigo;e o cheiro DELE,o mais visceral,aquele que estava impregnado na sua pele que tantas vezes se colara á sua.Masculino.Forte.Protetor.

Lux então segurara a caixa com um novo cuidado,os olhos arregalando-se e as mãos tremendo enquanto retirava sua tampa devagar,prendendo a respiração ante a antecipação do que,em nome de merlin,Remo poderia estar lhe mandando quando não se falavam há quatro dias.os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas ao enxergarem o pequeno botão cuidadosamente arrumado no interior da caixa:Uma rosa branca.Exatamente igual á primeira flor que Remo lhe havia oferecido,anos atrás.Quando nada era tão complicado.Ela guardou a caixa cuidadosamente em seu bolso,retirando-a ocasionalmente para fitá-la durante o resto da tarde,entremeando trabalho e devaneio.Tentou continuar agindo normalmente,mas era difícil se concentrar quando sua mente estava em tamanho turbilhão.O que ele quisera dizer com aquilo?deveria procurá-lo?esperar um contato?Encarar como um presente final?As perguntas lhe assolaram a mente durante todo o dia,e quando finalmente terminara o expediente no ministério da magia,estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos.Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.Podia jurar que Tonks e Kingsley haviam passado a tarde inteira observando-a de maneira estranha,como se soubessem de alguma coisa que ela não sabia.A sensação aumentou quando flagara Tonks conversando com Arthur Weasley num dos corredores do Ministério,pricipalmete quando ambos pararam de falar abruptamente quando a avistaram.

Anna deu um suspiro longo,erguendo os olhos e guardando cuidadosamene a caixa ao escutar alguém abrindo a porta.Ela deu um sorriso vago para Kingsley,observando-o entrar na sala de descanso dos aurores e sentar-se diante dela.O bruxo respondeu da mesma forma,mas Lux teve a impressão distante de que parecia nervoso.

--Já está indo embora?-A voz de Kingsley soou bem calculada,e Anna ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente.

--Vou,acho que vou.Quer dizer...a não ser que tenha surgido algo.Posso trabalhar até mais tarde,você sabe.Não me incomodo.-Ela falou suavemente,mas o bruxo mais velho balançou a cabeça veementemente.

--Não,exatamente o contrário.Acabei de receber um recado do seu avô.-Kingsley observou Lux franzir as sobrancelhas preocupada,e prosseguiu fazendo um imenso esforço para manter a seriedade e não dar um sorriso tranqüilizador.—Ele pede que você retorne a Hogwarts o quanto antes.Disse que tem algo muito importante para discutir com você.-Ele tentou não rir quando Anna levantou alarmada,encarando-o de olhos arregalados.

--Aconteceu alguma coisa?Algo errado na escola?-Kingsley sentiu remorso só de olhar para a expressão amedrontada da moça,mas se esforçou para manter a farsa.Logo,se merlin permitisse,ela estaria sorrindo como nunca.

--Não,acho que não.Alvo simplesmente disse que quer conversar com você.Se algo mais sério tivesse acontecido,ele teria dito.-O bruxo falou falou calmamente,e Anna o encarou desconfiada.—O melhor meio de descobrir é indo logo.Ele falou que a estaria esperando em seu quanrto.Use a rede de flu para chegar mais rápido.-Ele falou displicentemente,lançando um olhar sugestivo para a lareira do aposento.—Abra o portal e vá diretamente para seus aposentos.-Kingsley não sabia se estava soando natural,mas ao menos parecia estar surtindo o efeito desejado.Lux concordara rapidamente,contrariando a sua rotina,que sempre tentava seguir.Não usar a rede de flu diretamente para Hogwarts menos do que o essencial.Não era bom correr riscos.Mas naquela noite em especial,era ESSENCIAL que Anna fosse diretamente para o próprio quarto.havia um cronograma a seguir.E os riscos valiam á pena.

Kingsley deu um sorriso breve ao acompanhar Lux desaparecer entre as chamas verdes da alreira,virando-se então para a porta e deixando rapidamente o aposento.Precisava avisar a Tomks que a sua parte do plano estava feita.

(----------------------) (----------------------------) (-------------------------)

Lux saltou rapidamente da lareira,sentindo a cabeça girar ligeiramente ao deixar as chamas verdes e velozes.Nunca fora particularmente fã da rede de flu.Ela fechou rapidamente o portal conectando Hogwarts ao resto do mundo,voltando-se ansiosamente para o aposento ás suas costas,esperando encontrar o avô sentado em uma poltrona,aguardando-a solenemente com uma expressão grave no rosto.mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma imensa escuridão,exceto por algumas velas espalhadas estrategicamente pelo quarto,gerando sombras estranhas e misteriosas.Anna olhou ao seu redor,confusa.Não parecia haver mais ninguém ali,e a moça se perguntou por um segundo se não havia errado de lareira,mas afastou rapidamente aquela dúvida á medida em que seus olhos se acostumavam áquela escuridão;Aquele era definitivamente o seu quarto,e tudo parecia o mesmo de sempre,exceto por um detalhe:Havia flores em todo lugar.De início ela pensou que estava imaginando coisas ao enxergar o aposento mais parecido com uma exótica floresta tropical.O ar era quase palpável em virtude da grande variedade de aromas,alguns dos quais ela nunca havia sequer sentido.Anna reconheceu,em cada canto do quarto,cada uma das suas flores prediletas:Haviam rosas de todas a cores,lírios,orquídeas,azaléias e tanats outras,algumas espécies até desconhecidas para ela.A moça deu um passo á frente,apenas para constatar que pisava em algo fofo,baixando os olhos e deparando-se com o chão abarrotado de pétalas de rosas.Mesmo o teto do quarto parecia não ter se livrado daquela explosão da natureza,com dezenas de guirlandas erguendo-se magicamente e dançando sobre a sua cabeça.Lux nunca vira nada tão extravagante e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado.

A moça atravessou o quarto cautelosamente,rindo á medida em que seus pés se perdiam entre as pétalas de rosa a cada passo.Havia percebido um ligeiro brilho dançando ocasionalmente através das sombras produzidas pelas velas,bem no centro de sua cama.Lux sentou-se devagar,fitando o que parecia ser um imenso álbum de retratos descansando em seu colchão.Ela prendeu a respiração ao levantá-lo e colocá-lo no colo,percebendo que seus dedos tremiam levemente enquanto levantava a capa de couro negro e observava a primeira página.Lux não sabia se ria ou chorava á medida em que folheava as páginas,os olhos passando por imagens de si mesma e Remo em diversas situações e datas,as fotografias mexendo-se ocasionalmente,parecendo brilhar mais.Aquele álbum era simplesmente a história dela e de Remo.Ela riu ao se reconhecer nas primeiras fotos,ainda uma garota observando hora encantada,hora mal-humorada o seu professor.Havia imagens deles duelando durante as aulas...do seu aniversário de 17 anos,quando ele cruzara o continente apenas para encontrá-la no dia da sua maioridade...imagens dos dois conversando em voz baixa nas reuniões da Ordem,e ela se perguntou ONDE Remo conseguira tais fotos.E enfim,uma infinidade de fotos dos dois já como um casal,as mãos entrelaçadas e os olhos brilhantes,sempre fixos um no outro...os melhores dias da sua vida.Lux suspirou profundamente ao encarar a última foto dos dois juntos,tirada apenas alguns dias antes de tudo acabar...Remo a abraçava pelas costas,prendendo-a com força,e ela virava o rosto em sua direção,os lábios quase se encontrando.Ela sentia falta daquela boca.A garota virou a página,encarando o espaço vazio no álbum não terminado.Anna observou o papel,confusa.No centro da página apergaminhada onde as fotos eram normalmente coldas,havia um estranho buraco negro,de aparência quadrada.Era como se algo tivesse sido colocado ali,mas não exatamente uma foto.Ela encostou o dedo indicador naquele espaço,quase berrando quando o sentiu afundar naquela superfície,como se ali tivesse areia movediça.mas não houve tempo sequer para reagir,porque o que quer que fosse aquele espaço negro,parecia ter sido ativado eplo toque da sua mão.Uma súbita explosão fez todo aquele espaço brilhar,e o livro avançou pelo ar diante do seu rosto,e o quadrado negro pareceu expandir-se como uma tela,emitindo um feixe espantosamente luminos.Lux demorou um pouco para se refazer do susto e entender o que estava acontecendo,mas o fluxo interminável de imagens saindo do buraco negr a fez acordar.Ela riu mais,admirando o feitiço elaborado ´por trás daquela parte do álbum.:No ar,como imagens de retroprojetor,seguiam-se cenas de si mesma e Remo,cada momento juntos que a faziam querer chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo,como uma crincinha.Eram imagens que só uma penseira normalmente podia captar,lembranças reais que Remo de alguma forma conseguira reunir e elaborar naquele simples fEixe de luz.Era como se o quarto inteiro tivesse sido invadido pelos seus rostos e suas vozes.Ela observou assombrada as imagens finalmente pararem de aparecer, surgindo em seu lugar o que parecia dezenas de letras feitas de néon,sólidas e brilhantes no ar de seu quarto.Uma nova explosão pareceu ocorrer,fazendo-a saltar mais uma vez,enquanto as letras pareciam se organizar ao som de centenas de vozes que gritavam para ela: "Perdoe!" "Ele não sabe o que faz!" "Errar é humano,perdoar é divino!" "Volta!" ,e outras frases do tipo literalmente berrando em vozes escandalosas que ela achou muitíssimo parecida com as de Fred e George Weasley.Ela observou as letras finalmente pararem de girar,organizando-se garrafais na sua frente: "AMO VOCÊ.SEMPRE."-A frase parecia tomar todo o espaço do quarto,exceto pelas pequenas linhas abaixo,destacando-se em vermelho: "Aviso:Essas palavras a perseguirão sem parar até que deixe que o imbecil que as escreveu fale com sua própria voz."-Lux riu ante o adjetivo "imbecil",sentindo a alfinetada da palvra que usara na briga entre os dois.Anna balançou a cabeça,girando os olhos diante de todo aquele escândalo.

--Suponho que uma vez maroto,sempre maroto.-A moça falou para si mesma,ao mesmo tempo em que percebia uma das pinturas do seu quarto tossir e falar-lhe solenemente;

--Ele está aí fora,sabe.Esperando desde que você chegou.-Lux piscou para a pintura,não se sentindo particularmente surpresa.Afinal,se Remo fora capaz de convencer maddie a deixá-lo entrar e armar tudo aquilo,era óbvio que estaria por perto quando ela chegasse.A moça caminho até a porta do quarto,abrindo-a devagar,afastando o quarto que a cobria e colocando a cabeça para o corredor.Por um momento,ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.Lá estava ele,parecendo tão bonito como sempre,a barba feita e um sorriso desajeitado no rosto,e Lux percebeu vagamente que ele tinha na mão um botão de rosa idêntico ao que havia recebido durante a tarde.

Remo imaginara aquele momento centenas de vezes naquele dia,acompanhando como num sonho o rosto pálido de Lux surgir na entrada do quarto e voltar-se lentamente para ele.Mas nada o teria preparado para a sensação de encarar aqueles olhos novamente,para o arrepio em todo o seu corpo quando ela saltou no corredor em sua direção,pendurando-se em seu pescoço com tanta força que posteriormente o bruxo se perguntaria como conseguira manter a cabeça no lugar.Nada o havia preparado para aquela pele macia tocando a sua novamente,nem para as lágrimas grossas que rolavam no rosto delicado,associadas ao maior sorriso que o bruxo já enxergara.Lupin a segurou com força,carregando-a devagar de volta ao quarto e cerrando a porta atrás de si.Por um instante,ele temeu que Lux desmaiasse ao fitar o rosto branco da moça,mas o momento foi fugaz;Ela logo estava em pé novamente,o rosto quase tocando o dele,os olhos muito abertos em expectativa.

--Oi.-A voz dela soou trêmula,e remo instintivamente a abraçou com mais força,os braços fechando-se em sua cintura,reparando vagamente que parecia mais fina que de costume.

--Oi.-O bruxo respondeu suavemente,os lábios roçando nos dela devagar.—Você está magra.-Lux deu um sorrisinho triste,concordando com a cabeça.

--Não ando com muito apetite.Não ando muito bem ultimamente.-Os lábios dela tremeram,parecendo segurar um soluço.

--Seu avô me disse que você estava de cama ontem...-Ela concordou com a cabeça,sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas,e Lupin a beijou de leve,como se tentando consolá-la.—Não devia ter ido trabalhar hoje.-Ele tentou parecer enfurecido,mas era difícil quando ela o fitava daquele jeito.

--Você já vai começar?Nem fizemos as pazes direito.Você já quer brigar?Acho que minha saúde pode esperar um pouco,não?-A moça falou num tom entre divertido e lamurioso,e o bruxo riu,sentando-a na cama e encarando-a seriamente.

--Você está certa.Precisamos fazer as pazes antes.Mas espero que as flores e o álbum tenham feito a parte difícil...-O bruxo entregou o botão de rosa,e Lux o encarou firmemente.

--Pode-se dizer que sim.Mas Remo...eu preciso saber...preciso saber se é sério.Se amanhã você não vai mudar de idéia quando abrir o "Profeta diário",ou "O pasquim",ou qualquer outra coisa.Eu não agüentaria passar por isso de novo.Por muitos motivos.Eu não posso,Remo...não posso sentir de novo tudo o que senti quando você me deixou sair pela lareira.Ninguém pode.-O bruxo confirmou com a cabeça,indicando que compreedia,ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o rosto da moça.

--Eu sei.Mas garanto que dessa vez é isso.Não vou mudar de idéia,nunca mais.Eu pensei muito...nesses dias.Foram os piores da minha vida,Lux.Eu achava que já tinha conhecido o inferno.mas sem você...achei que não fosse suportar.-O bruxo sentiu a própria voz falhar,mas se esforçou para prosseguir.—Eu pensei muito.Nas coisas que você me disse...nas coisas que EU disse...e percebi que você estava certa.Eu estava me escondendo,em parte,por trás dos meus próprios medos.Outra parte achava realmente que estava fazendo o melhor para você...que estava protegendo-a...mas então...-Ele fixou os olhos nos da moça.—Eu percebi que,embora eu não seja o homem ideal..embora talvez eu seja mesmo um monstro,e não possa dar a você tudo o que gostaria...eu percebi que existe algo que somente eu posso oferecer a você...algo que NINGUÉM pode fazer,não como eu...e eu acho...que o que tenho é o mais importante.-Ele respirou fundo,os olhos sem jamais deixar os dela.—O amor que eu tenho por você,Lux...mais ninguém pode oferecer.Eu amo você de todas as formas,todos os dias e com toda força.E meu bem,eu juro que se você me aceitar de volta,ninguém vai conseguir fazer você mais feliz que eu.Porque ninguém a ama como eu sempre vou amar.

Fez-se um silêncio muito grande após aquelas palavras,como se Lux tentasse absorver todo o seu significado.Mas então o rosto da moça se derreteu num sorriso largo,a voz muito suave antes de ser sufocada com um beijo longo.

--Você é sim o meu homem ideal,Remo Lupin.-Ele a beijou sofregamente,as mãos entrelaçando-se com força,os lábios dançando um com o outro desesperadamente,os corpos chegando cada vez mais perto,arriando devagar na cama coberta de pétalas de flores.Remo perdeu momentaneamente a consciência de tempo e espaço,o cronograma cuidadosamente preparado durante todo o dia momentaneamente esquecido na sua cabeça enquanto Lux aconchegava-se mais ao seu corpo.Mas então a sirene de alerta soou em sua mente repentinamente,e ele se viu segurando as mãos de Anna,impediando-a que tirasse a sua camisa.

--Agora não.-A voz do bruxo soou rouca e nada convincente,e Lux deu uma risadinha enquanto o beijava novamente.Mas Remo se afastou delicadamente,os dedos segurando o rosto dela á medida em que falava.—Tenho uma surpresa pra você.-Lux girou os olhos,as mãos postando-se no peito dele de maneira provocante.

--Você já me fez uma surpresa.É só olhar para esse quarto.-Ele riu levemente enquanto balançava a cabeça,imaginando exatamente qual seria areação de Lux ao ver tudo.

--Acredite,isso NÃO foi uma surpresa.O que tem là FORA,é uma surpresa.-Lux o encarou com um misto de confusão e frustração.

--Você realmente quer que eu saia daqui com você?Pra fora do quarto?AGORA?-A moça pareceu exasperada,e remo sorriu para si mesmo.Estava ficando melhor a cada momento.

--Sim.Acho que você não vai se arrepender.-Lux rosnou algo muito parecido com um "duvido",mas ele insistiu,levantando-se subitamente e estendendo a mão para ela.—Vamos.Por favor.É muito importante.Prometo que vamos ter muito tempo mais tarde.-Lux o encarou desconfiada por alguns momentos,mas enfim aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e levantou.Remo entrelaçou os dedos com os dela,perguntando-se se ela perceberia que estavam gelados.Repentinamente,sentia os nervos em frangalhos,enquanto abria a porta do quarto e começava a guiá-la lentamente pelos corredores da escola.

(--------------------------) (---------------------------------) (-----------------------)

Remo conduziu Lux rapidamente pelos caminhos confusos de Hogwarts,sentindo sua boca ficar cada vez mais secaà medida em que se aproximavam de seu destino.Lux o encarava ocasionalmente entre curiosa e preocupada,mas o bruxo simplesmente não se sentia capaz de falar com coerência naquele momento.Eles finalmente chegaram ao hall de entrada,e Remo a fez parar diante da porta que os levaria ao salão principal,sentindo as próprias mãos gelarem enquanto segurava as de Lux.A moça notou a sua ansiedade,observando-o curiosamente enquanto apertava suas mãos.

--Remo...o que foi:Por que está tão nervoso?Você está gelado.-O bruxo inspirou profundamente algumas vezes,tentando recuperar o controle de seus pensamentos e da sua voz.Por fim,ele deu um sorriso pequeno,os olhos fixando-se nos da moça.

--Lux...como eu já disse,eu pensei muito.E um dos meus primeiros pensamentos foi o fato de termos nos escondido tanto tempo dos outros,e eu sei que fizemos isso mais por minha causa que por qualquer outra coisa.Eu tinha medo do que pensariam quando descobrissem,das agressões,das críticas.E isso foi errado desde o começo.Eu deveria saber que as reações seriam as mesmas não importando quando ou como ficasse claro que éramos um casal.E quando finalmente fomos expostos,eu agi exatamente da forma contrária que deveria ter sido feita.Ao invés de encarar os fatos e seguir em frente,eu tive vergonha de nós dois,tive vergonha do meu sentimento por você,repulsa por mim mesmo.Eu tive medo de assumir para o mundo inteiro que eu amo você e nada do que disserem ou fizerem vai mudar isso.Foi um dos meus maiores erros.-Ele acariciouo rosto confuso da moça.—Eu me orgulho do que você e eu nos tornamos,Lux.E não me interessa mais o qe os outros acham disso.Então,quando nós dois entrarmos por essa porta,eu espero me redimir dos erros que cometi.-Lux segurou seu rosto entre as mãos,beijando-o de leve.

--Você não precisa fazer nada disso,Remo.Não precisa se desculpas ou se redimir comigo ou com ninguém.Eu acredito em você.Não precisa me provar nada,entende?-O bruxo sorriu de leve,encarando-a firmemente.

--Eu sei,meu bem.Mas é algo que eu quero fazer.Se não para provar a você,para provar a mim mesmo e o resto do mundo.-Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela,levando-os á maçaneta da porta.—Agora,abra a porta,sim?Entre comigo.

Tempos depois,quando recordasse daquela noite,Anna ainda era capaz de sentir o arrepio que subira por toda a sua espinha ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o salão principal tão iluminado quanto nas festas de natal que participara em Hogwarts.Havia luzes e cores em todas as direções,e ela sentiu-se momentaneamente cega,segurando com força a mão de Remo enquanto ele a puxava para dentro.Seus olhos não haviam se acostumado ainda com toda a claridade quando ela começou a ouvir todos os ruídos,e apurou os ouvidos,distinguindo o som de centenas de palmas e risadas,assobios e gritos de incentivo.Lux sentiu seu fôlego fugir ao olhar ao redor do salão festivamente decorado e perceber centenas de rostos observando-a,a maioria de conhecidos de toda a sua vida.Lá estavam seu avô e Harry logo á frente,aplaudindo com um sorriso enorme no rosto,tão parecidos um com o outro e sem nem mesmo se darem conta do fato...Rony,Hermione,Ginny e todos os Weasley,e ela riu ao escutar os berros de Fred e George...Tonks e Kingsley,e toda a equipe de aurores do ministperio,e ela finalmente entendeu os olhares estranhos que recebera dos dois ao longo do dia...A moça percebeu Derffel e Aisling observando-a de um canto,e velhas amigas estudantes do povo antigo.Viu macgonaggall e o resto dos professores de Hogwarts alinhados,rindo quando hagrid puxou um lenço enorme para limpar as lágrimas que rolavam por sua barba e assoar o nariz.

Ela viu colegas de escolas estrangeiras que freqüentara,pessoas que ela amara e que não via há tanto tempo...parecia que todo o mundo estava naquele salão.Lux voltou-se para Remo,os olhos arregalados como duas contas.

--O que...o que é isso?-Remo a segurou pela cintura quando que ela oscilava um pouco,um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto inclinava-se em falava em seu ouvido.

--É a minha forma de mostrar ao mundo que eu amo você e faço questão de que todos saibam disso.-Lux o encarou em descrença por alguns segundos,até finalmente ceder num sorriso hesitante.

--Como diabos você conseguiu armar tudo isso?-O bruxo riu maliciosamente,segurando-a com mais força enquanto ela escutava vagamente o som de instrumentos musicais começando a tocar,destacando-se entre as palmas que não pareciam cessar.

--Muitas e muitas corujas,um pouco do meu charme einfluência dos meus contatos.Você não sabe o que um maroto é capaz de fazer quando está apaixonado.-A música foi ficando mais forte,e Remo a puxou para o centro do salão.—Dança comigo?-Lux o encarou confusa por alguns instantes,voltando os olhos para trás,quase engasgando ao notar o palco montado escandalosamente.

--Aquelas são "as esquisitonas"?-A boca de Lux se escancarou quando a vocalista acenou para os dois,e Remo respondeu com um sinal positivo.

--São.Pensei que precisaria de mais para convencê-las a tocar aqui hoje,mas aparentemente você estudou com a vocalista tempos atrás...além do mais,elas disseram que apóiam um "amor bandido"...rebeldia de grupo musical.-Lux concordou vagamente com a cabeça,parecendo zonza.—Você ainda não respondeu.Dança comigo?-Ela piscou várias vezes,encarando-o enquanto a multidão que os cercava aguardava em expectativa.

--Você não dança em público.-Ela falou tolamente,ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava conduzi-la pelo salão,os passos de dança lenta saindo quase automaticamente.

--Acho que hoje posso fazer uma exceção.- O bruxo riu ante a expressão de Anna,puxando-a para mais perto.—E agora,preste atenção na música.Escolhi especialmente para você e este momento.-Lux concordou docilmente,encostando a cabeça no ombro do bruxo,os olhos se fechando enquanto a cadência suave da canção tomava conta de todo o salão.

"She may be the face I can´t forget

a trace os pleasure or regret

may be my treasure or the price I have to pay

Ela pode ser a face que não posso esquecer

um traço de prazer ou arrependimento

pode ser meu tesouro,ou o preço que tenho de pagar

she may be the song the Summer sings

may be the chill that auttumm brings

may be a hundred different things

within the measure of the day

ela pode ser a canção que o verão canta

pode ser o frio que o outono traz

pode ser centenas de coisas

no espaço de um dia.

She may be the beauty or the beast

may be the famine or the feast

may turn each day into a heaven or a hell

Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera

pode ser a fome ou a fartura

pode transformar cada dia num paraíso ou num inferno

she may be the mirror of my dream

a smile reflected in a stream

she may not be what she may seem

inside hre shell

ela pode ser o espelho do meu sonho

um sorriso refletido num filete de água

ela pode não ser o que parece

dentro da sua concha

She,who always seens so happy in a crowd

whose eyes can be so private and so proud

no one´s alowed to see then when they cry

Ela,que sempre parece tão feliz numa multidão,

cujos olhos podem ser tão privados e osgulhosos

a ninguém é permitido vê-los quando choram

she may be the love that cannot hope to last

may come to me from shadows of the past

that i´ll remember till the day I die

Ela pode ser o amor que não se pode esperar que dure

pode vir a mim de sombras do passado

que eu lembrarei até o dia em que morrer

she may be the reason I survive

the way and wherefor I´m alive

the one I´ll care trhought the rough and ready years

ela pode ser a razão pela qual eu vivo

o caminho e o local onde vivo

aquela da qual cuidarei durante os anos duros e longos anos

meI´ll take her laughter and her tears

and make them all my souvenirs

for where she goes ive got to be

the meaning of my life is

she ."

e eu,eu pegarei seus sorrisos e suas lágrimas,

e os tornarei meus souvenires

pois onde ela vá eu tenho de estar

a razão da minha vida é

ela ."

Remo não saberia dizer se Lux estava realmente escutando a música,pois a garota parecia estar em outro mundo enquanto dançavam.Mas então a última nota da música se fez ouvir e os aplausos recomeçaram,enquanto "as esquisitonas" iniciavam outra música e as pessoas começavam a ocupar a pista.O bruxo percebeu Dumbledore e Harry os observando curiosamente,e fez sinal de espera.Ainda não estava terminado para que pudessem cumprimentá-los.

Lux abriu os olhos devagar,e Remo reparou que a garota parecia abalada pela comoção.

--Uau...eu sou tudo isso mesmo?-O bruxo demorou um pouco para perceber que Anna se referia á música,e riu confirmando com a cabeça enquanto a segurava cautelosamente.

--E um pouco mais.Você está bem?-Ele percebeu a moça relaxar o corpo no dele,enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.

--Estou.Acho que foi só...muita coisa de uma vez.Fiquei um pouco zonza.-Ele fez sinal de que compreendia,puxando-a delicadamente para fora da pista de dança.

--Vamos sentar um pouco.Está muito quente aqui.-Lux assentiu silenciosamente deixando que ele a guiasse até uma mesa mais isolada no salão.Os dois permanecerem em silêncio por alguns momentos,e Remo podia sentir os olhares de harry e Dumbledore perseguindo-o. Ele abriu a boca para começar a falar,mas Lux foi mais rápida,dizendo distraidamente:

--Você sabe...eu ainda não acredito que fez tudo isso só pra pedir desculpas.-Ela falou com um sorriso leve,e o bruxo engoliu em seco.A hora era aquela.

--Não foi só isso.-Ele sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto Lux o encarava curiosamente.—Não precisa ser apenas uma festa de desculpas,quero dizer.Pode ser também...se você quiser...-Lupin quase engasgou com as palavras,mas sua voz saiu surpreendentemente firme.—A festa do seu noivado.-Remo prendeu a respiração ao observar Lux arregalar os olhos e empalidecer.

--Meu...quê?O quê?-Ela falou num fio de voz,parecendo petrificada enquanto o bruxo retirava uma caixinha finamente trabalhada do bolso.

--Você ouviu.-Ele sentiu a própria voz tremer,enquanto abria a caixa revelando seu conteúdo.Lux soltou uma exclamação estrangulada,observando-o retirar o anel do encaixe.—Eu nunca pensei na minha vida que um dia estaria nessa situação...nunca pensei que faria isso...até estar com você.E,se vamos ficar juntos e encarar tudo,então vamos de vez.-Ele a encarou solenemente,a voz subitamente séria enquanto prosseguia.-Anna Lux Dumbledore...você se casaria comigo?-Lux abria e fechava a boca várias vezes encarando o anel ricamente trabalhado á sua frente,até parecer acordar e saltar de repente para os braços do bruxo,beijando-o tão profundamente que Remo sentiu a sua alma se mexer.Quando ambos perderam o fôlego,ele se afastou um pouco,sorrindo largamente.

--Acho que vou encarar isso como um "sim".-Lux riu também,estendendo para ele a mão trêmula,deixando que ele enfiasse em seu dedo anular a jóia que estabelecia uma futura união permanente.Ela não se surpreendeu ao constatar que servira perfeitamente,admirando as diversas pedras preciosas que o adornavam de maneira elegante e delicada.

--Bem,acho que os parabéns estão em voga.-Os dois pularam das cadeiras ao ouvis a voz atrás de si,voltando-se para um Alvo Dumbledore e um Harry Potter absolutamente sorridentes.

(----------------------) (----------------------------) (------------------------)

--Você vai precisar cuidar muito bem dela...eu não entregaria minha "irmã" mis velha pra qualquer um.-Harry falou baixinho para Remo tentanto soar ameaçador,mas era difícil fazer algo sério enquanto observava o sorriso de Lux iluminando todo o ambiente enquanto a moça deixava que Hermione e Ginny examinassem o anel em seu dedo.Remo lançou um olhar indignado para Harry,desviando a atenção da conversa entre a sra.Weasly,Tonks,Macgonagall(e Remo quase tivera um ataque de riso ao constatar o fato),que bombardeavam Dumbledore com planos para um casamento esplendoroso,tentando discutir com o diretor datas,locais e cores de decoração.Remo riu para si mesmo.Alvo Dumbledore,o bruxo mais poderoso da era moderna,parecia subitamente acuado por três bruxas extremamente decididas,e Remo na verdade agradeceu por Harry ter puxado assunto.Desconfiava que acabaria sobrando para ele também.

--Certo,só o noivo recebe estas cobranças.Eu imaginaria que meu único afilhado se preocupasse também com o meu bem-estar...-O bruxo fez um muxoxo exagerado,e Harry riu,falando lentamente enquanto observava Lux e Ginny se aproximarem.O garoto percebeu ao longe Hermione puxando um relutante Rony para a pista de dança.

--Quem disse que eu não me preocupo?Lux ouviu um discuro longo pra caramba agora há pouco.Eu avisei que ela deveria manter o meu padrinho muito feliz.É a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho de uma família no momento.-Harry afirmou muito seriamente,e Remo deu-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas.

--Você é um bom garoto,Harry.-Ele disse sinceramente enqaunto aceitava a mão que Lux lhe estendia,abraçando-a com força.Ginny parou hesitantemente perto dos três,e Harry sentiu o habitual tremor nas pernas invadi-lo diante da presença da mais nova dos Weasley.

-- O meu noivo ainda estaria disposto a dançar?-Lux perguntou alegremente,e Harry pôde perceber o brilho nos olhos da prima ante a frase.—Nossa,como é bom usar essa palavra!Estou me sentindo uma mulher muito elegante."Meu noivo",vejam que coisa...-Remo riu com gosto,e mesmo Harry e Ginny não puderam deixar de sorrir.Era uma atmosfera tão alegre que todos sentiam-se leves.

--Bem,o seu noivo fica feliz em ouvir isso.E nunca ousaria contraliá-la.-Lupin falou suavemente,ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava Lux para a pista de dança,o casal acenando para Ginny e Harry antes que se perdessem nos braços um do outro ao ritmo da melodia.

Harry e Ginny se encararam silenciosamente por alguns momentos,e o rapaz olhou tristemente para aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos,que agora tão raramente encontravam os seus.Ele percebeu Ginny começar a se agitar,e soube que a garota estava pronta para fugir novamente.Ele estava prestes a soltar um suspiro resignado,quando estacou subitamente.Por que aceitar aquela situação?Estava cansado daquele jogo,e Harry achou que aquele momento era tão adequado quanto qualquer outro.

--Ginny,podemos sentar?-Ainda que fosse uma pergunta,soara mais na verdade como uma ordem,até para o próprio rapaz.Ginny parece tão surpresa que não soube como reagir a não ser concordando com a cabeça e deixando que Harry a guiasse para uma mesa no canto,exatamente a mesma na qual,há algum tempo atrás,Remo pedira Lux em casamento,percebeu o garoto,sentindo uma sensação esquisita no peito.

Os dois sentaram-se de frente um para o outro,e Harry teve a impressão de que poderia cortar o ar entre eles com uma faca,de tão denso e pesado que parecia.

--Então...-a voz de Ginny soou hesitante,e Harry podia perceber o esforço que a garota fazia para parecer natural.—Como você se sente sendo o "irmão" da noiva e o afilhado do noivo?Não dá uma sensação maior de família?-Harry piscou várias vezes,precisando de um tempo para se concentrar novamente e não desviar do foco da Ginny conseguia fazer as perguntas certas para despistá-lo?Era como se a garota soubesse o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz...o que na verdade não era improvável.Ele balançou a cabeça afugentando aqueles pensamentos,enquanto tentava articular uma resposta breve.

--É,faz.Você sabe.parece que todo mundo fica mais próximo.Quer dizer,Remo e Lux casados...é como se a gente fosse agora uma só família,sabe.Até com Dumbledore.-Harry observou por alguns instantes o velho bruxo do outro lado do salão,parecendo extremamente satisfeito.Ginny assentiu com a cabeça,os cabelos compridos dançando em seus ombros enquanto sua voz ecoava suavemente.

--Você está feliz,Harry?-O rapaz respirou profundamente ao encarar a garota,reunindo coragem para falar honestamente.Chegara a hora da verdade.

--Por Remo e Lux?Muito.Pela ocasião?Muito.Mas-ele estreitou os olhos,e Ginny se encolheu ligeiramente na cadeira.—Poderia estar mais feliz.Se as coisas ficassem um pouco mais claras ao invés de escaparem ao meu alcance toda vez que eu tento entendê-las.-Ele desabafou amargamente ,os olhos correndo pelos diversos casais que se divertiam no salão,dançando e rindo entre si.Por que ele e Ginny não podiam simplesmente ser assim também?—Paciência nunca foi uma qualidade que eu tivesse,Ginny,honestamente.Talvez seja um defeito grave,mas não consigo evitar.na verdade,acho até que tenho me controlado bem,considerando o tempo que você tem me evitado e parece ter feito um pacto de silêncio com Hermione.Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é uma conversa,Ginny.Pelo menos por enquanto.Mas nem mesmo isso você parece disposta a me dar.-Harry sabia que estava sendo rude,mas não conseguia se controlar.Haviam sido tantas tentativas frustradas de diálogo durante aqueles dias que parecia-lhe impossível agora usar meias-palavras e não ir direto ao assunto.A sua impaciência cresceu quando percebeu que Ginny baixava a cabeça sem encará-lo,ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de vazio começava a se espalhar em seu peito.Talvez seu maior temor fosse realidade.E ele precisava tirar aquilo a limpo antes que o enlouquecesse.—sabe,Ginny,se você está arrependida do que aconteceu,é melhor falar logo.Dói muito mais ficar empurrando para a frente.Se você simplesmente...-o rapaz engoliu em seco,sentindo a garganta arder.—não...não gosta de mim da maneira que fez com que a gente...hum...com que a gente se beijasse...não precisa ter medo ou vergonha de contar.è melhor assim.Eu não vou ficar chateado com você nem nada,sabe...-Harry achou que sua voz parecia sem vida e gelada,exatamente como o seu corpo.Aquele era o momento...o moento em que Ginny diria que sentia muito...mas simplesmene não o via como algo mais que um amigo...lhe diria que ele perdera a sua chance...que já se fora o tempo em que Ginny Weasley se importava daquela maneira por Harry Potter.Harry jamais desejaria aquele sentimento para ninguém;A sensação de ser derrotado sem nem mesmo ter ido a uma batalha...ele sabia que continuara a balbuiar algumas coisas sem sentido por algum tempo,até a voz de Ginny erguer-se repentinamente e interrompê-lo.

--Harry.-A voz dela soava triste e assustada,e o garoto a encarou,cansado.—Não é isso...não é nada disso...-Harry piscou várias vezes tentando processar o que Ginny dizia.Ela não o odiava...ela não se arrependia...Harry sentiu como se pudesse se levantar e dançar uma conga diante de todos.Felizmente,se controlou e ficou quieto,tentando concentrar-se no que Ginny dizia apesar do zumbido constante da sua consciência em seus ouvidos:"Ela gosta de você!","ela gosta de você!".Ginny dava um sorrisinho hesitante.—Seria até mais fácil se eu mentisse e dissesse que era esse o problema.Mas eu nunca faria isso com você.Acho que nem conseguiria mentir pra você.Harry...-ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele,e o rapaz sentiu o seu coração acelerar loucamente.—Você é alguém...especial.Muito especial para mim.Tanto,que eu não posso fingir que está tudo Ok e sair com você,sem que você saiba realmente com o que está se metendo.Não seria justo.-A garota falou baixinho,e Harry ergueu-se subitamente,aproximando-se.

--Tem a ver com o que Dumbledore disse?-Ela concordou com a cabeça.—Faz com que você goste menos de mim ou eu de você?-Ginny negou,enrusbecendo.—Você quer me contar agora?-Ela franziu as sobrancelhas,lançando-lhe um olhar implorativo.

--Não.Ainda não.Harry,por favor...-Mas o garoto levantou uma mão,indicando que não queria ouvir e continuando a falar.

--Bom.Ótimo.-Ele respirou fundo,tentandos e aclmar e explicar exatamente o que lhe ocorria.—Voce foi sincera comigo,Ginny.Você está deixando claro que existe alguma coisa importante a seu respeito que eu não sei,mas que preciso saber.Eu já entendi essa parte.Mas o que é que tem de injusto nisso?-O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas para a garota.—Você já me avisou.Eu estou ciente do fato.Agora,se eu quero ou não correr o risco de me envolver com você mesmo sabendo que existe um segredo...bem,isso é uma decisão minha,não é?-Ele falou firmemente,e Ginny arregalou os olhos como se o rapaz fosse um alienígena.

--Harry...-A voz dela saiu fina e hesitante,mas Harry a impediu de falar novamente,tocando cautelosamente em uma das suas mãos;

--Sério,Ginny.Você já sabe de todos os meus segredos.Mas se não soubesse,isso afetaria o modo como você se sente em relação a mim?Quer dizer,se eu dissesse que existem coisas que você precisa saber a meu respeito mas que eu não estou pronto para contar,isso te impediria de querer estar comigo?-Harry podia dizer que Ginny passava por alguma espécie de batalha interna de consciência.Mas,finalemente,a garota chegou a uma decisão,os olhos faiscando e cravando-se nos dele.

--Não.Não impediria. Eu diria que voce é um imbecil e mesmo assim sairia com você.-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ante o comentário,e o rosto de Ginny se tingiu de vermelho,ainda que a garota sorrisse.O rapaz sorriu também,um sorriso pequeno e sincero.

--Pois é.E quem foi que comentou uma vez sobre a teimosia de nós dois?-Ginny concordou exasperada,e harry apertou a mão da garota levemente.—Vamos lá,Gin.Dê uma chance pra gente.Não precisamos nos apressar,sabe...quer dizer,aquele beijo foi bom,muito...-Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar.—Mas não precisamos repetir logo.Quer dizer,podemos ir com mais calma,sabe...Ir a Hogsmead juntos...voar...conversarmos mais.Eu só quero passar um tempo com você.E-Harry quase engasgou,mas decidiu que precisava ir em frente.—E se a oportunidade vier...eu talvez possa beijar você de novo.Um dia.-Ele falou baixo e devagar,rezando para que Ginny compreendesse e aceitasse.Sem compromissos.Sem grandes intimidades.mas,ainda assim,juntos.E aos poucos,vencendo as barreiras que existiam.Até que ele pudesse sentir novamente a maciez daqueles lábios nos dele...

Ele não percebeu Ginny levantar da cadeira,só movendo os olhos quando sentiu dedos finos apertarem os dele.E lá estava o sorriso de covinhas provocando-o,enquanto Ginny o encarava indicando a pista de dança.

--" passar um tempo" inclui dançar comigo numa festa de noivado?-Harry nem mesmo parou para pensar que nunca fora exatamente um dançarino exímio.Naquele momento,se Ginny tivesse pedido para que se enfiasse num tutu de balé e rodopiasse pelo salão,ele o teria feito sem questionar.Desse modo,apenas estendeu o braço e segurou com mais força a mão da garota,encaminhando-se para o meio da pista.

--É um dos principais pontos,srta.Weasley.-A sua voz soou rouca,ainda que mais feliz do que ele se lembrava de escutar há dias.

(-----------------) (---------------------------) (-----------------)

A sala seria tão negra quanto a noite mais obscura,se não fosse pelas enormes tochas pregadas na parede,gerando sombras enormes e fantasmagóricas á medida em que qualquer coisa se movia.Mas nenhuma figura era tão fantasmagórica quanto a que ocupava uma enorme cadeira no local mais iluminado,parecendo uma estátua de rosto de mármore trajada em negro,se não fosse pelos olhos vermelhos faiscantes,viperinos e sempre em movimento.Uma enorme serpente enroscava-se aos seus pés numa grotesca imitação de um dócil animal de estimação.Uma outra figura,também de negro,postava-se em pé ao lado da cadeira,como uma espécie de vassalo.

Os dedos finos e compridos apontaram para um canto na escuridão,como se tivessem detectado algo não usual ali.por um instante,o ar pareceu congelar enquanto a figura parecia farejar o ar ao seu redor,finalmente assentindo e fazendo um sinal que indicava autorização para aproximar-se.Uma figura encapuzada surgiu imediatamente das sombras,postando-se respeitosamente aos pés do se senhor,os rosto escondido por uma máscara prateada.

--Ah,Lúcio...- a voz era sórdida e cruel,sibilando como se inalasse um veneno.—Que agradável surpresa;Ponha-se á vontade e diga a que veio.-A autoridade da voz aparentemente suave era inquestionável,e Lúcio malfoy rapidamente colocou-se de pé,retirando a máscara que lhe cobria o rosto e revelando a face branca e de traços angulosos.

--trago notícias de Hogwarts,meu senhor.-Voldemort cravou os olhos de pequenas fendas no rosto do comensal,indicando que estava ouvindo,ordenando com o rost que continuasse a falar.—Está havendo uma grande festa no castelo.Ao que parece,a neta de Dumbledore foi pedida em casamento por Remo Lupin.-A figura ao lado do Lord das trevas pareceu estremecer ligeiramente ane a menção daquele nome,e as chamas puderam expor o contorno de uma mão prateada.Voldemort pareceu divertido com a notícia,a risada fina se espalhando no aposento enquanto os olhos voltavam-se para o bruxo ao seu lado.

--Ora,ora,rabicho.Parece que o seu velho amigo está tentando tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida...devemos esperar um convite de casamento para você?-Pettrigrew apenas resmungou baixinho,e Voldemort lançou-lhe um sorriso sardônico.—Mas Dumbledore definitivamente baixou o nível de uma maneira que eu jamais sonharia.Permitir que a neta de sangue-puro se case com um lobisomem nojento...o velho é muito mais tolo d que eu supunha.-O lord das trevas sibilou,e Malfoy trincou os dentes,o ar de desprezo em seu rosto crescendo á medida que imaginava a cena.

--Ele é ma vergonha para o nosso povo,meu senhor.Os Dumbledore provaram mais uma vez que não passam de traidores d sangue.Aquele Lupin não passa de lixo.Nem mesmo um lobisomem decente consegue ser.Não procura vítimas.Não aceita a criatura das trevas que naturalmente deveria ser.-Voldemort observou seu servo tremer de ódio,parecendo refletir por alguns momentos;.

--É uma ocasião tentadora.Talvez devêssemos mandar-lhes um presente de noivado...-Rabicho soltou um gemido involuntário ante aquele comentário,enquanto malfoy curvava-se para frente,como um animal sedento.—Seria certamente um golpe interessante para uma festa tão feliz...mas talvez não muito inteligente.

--Como não inteligente,meu senhor?É a oportunidade perfeita...—Malfoy não parecia conseguir se controlar,observando seu mestre com absoluto espanto.—Todos estão distraídos.Pode imaginar o choque que causaria se o lord enviasse...as suas "encomendas"?-Voldemort encarou o servo com desprezo,a voz cheia de raiva elevando-se.

--NÃO TOQUE NESSE ASSUNTO!-O bruxo sibilou vorazmente,e Malfoy deu um passo para trás.—Meus planos não devem ser comentados,Malfoy,mesmo aqui.Você perderá a vida de citar mais uma vez.-Voldemort pareceu retomar a calma,encarando seus servos com olhos frios.—Mas sei bem o efeito que as minhas,digamos,"crias" causariam,tenha certeza,meu caro servo.Mas raciocine bem os efeitos desse movimento.Pode imaginar a fúria de Dumbledore e da própria neta se interrompêssemos esse momento tão precioso?Não vou correr riscos desnecessários,Lúcio.Atacar agora seria como açular uma serpente adormecida,mas com poder mortal.Não sou um tolo para subestimar os poderes de Dumbledore e sua neta.Não os quero pegar juntos com as "crias".Só iria enfurecê-los descontroladamente.-Malfoy pareceu tentar absorver o que era dito,mas ainda assim tentou argumentar.

--Com o seu perdão,meu senhor...mas vamos enfurecê-los de qualquer maneira,com o que pretendemos.Teremos que enfrentá-los da mesma forma...-Mas Voldemort apenas riu friamente,as mãos juntando-se como uma enorme teia de aranha.

--Não,não da mesma forma.Lembre-se,não os quero JUNTOS no momento da verdade.Assim,vamos pegá-los enfurecidos...mas também fragilizados um sem o outro.É a maior fraqueza desse grupo de idiotas.Suas forças vêm de sentimentos tolos e instáveis.Dê-lhes o veneno lentamente,meu caro servo...e o efeito final será muito maior.-Voldemort falou quase profeticamente,e seus olhos jamais pareceram tão traiçoeiros quanto naquele momento.


	54. Tudo ou nada parte 1

Nota da autora: Harry Potter não pertence a essa autora lerda!

Surprise,surprise...Moony está viva.Eu disse que era como uma fênix...sempre renasço das cinzas!

Olha,eu não sei mais o que fazer além de pedir desculpas e dizer que tive realmente meus motivos para demorar tanto em atualizar.Não cabe explicá-los agora,porque são coisas pessoais e familiares.Mas saibam que não esqueci da história ou de vocês,sinceramente.Valorizo muito a atenção que cada um de vocês dá a miha história,seus comentários,sugestões,críticas...AMO muito minha fic e seus leitores.

Não vou responder os comentários um por um,sinto muito.Seria muito mais tempo para atualizar.Mas por favor,não pensem que eles não têm valor para dizendo o que acham da fic...vocês me fazem continuar.Saibam que agradeçço de todo o coração,e leio cada um deles.Quanto ás perguntas,vou sempre procurar respondê-las.Por exemplo,me perguntaram em um dos comentários a idade da Lux; Ela tem 19 anos,nascida em 28 de fevereiro,ok? Qualque dúvida,é só perguntar! Ah,e um obrigado especial a Rodrigo Black Potter,um doa leitores mais antigos e fiéis...não deixe de fazer uma review,viu?

Muito,muito obrigada pela paciência.E peço novamente que comentem o capítulo.Aguardo suas palavras,sejam quais forem!

Ah,e prestem atenção no título desse capítulo...por que realmente,agora é tudo ou nada.E na parte dois,aviso que cabeças vão rolar! me aguardem!

Um grande abraço!

CAPÍTULO 54- TUDO OU NADA / Parte 1

De início,estava tão escuro que ela simplesmente não deu importância e virou para o outro lado,a firmeza dos braços de Remo em sua cintura tão acolhedora que era impossível se preocupar.Sentia-se como se estivesse girando muita rápido,mas e daí?Supunha que fosse apenas efeitos de uma noite de fortes emoções associada a sono e a primeira nevasca naquele inverno,os flocos brancos e grossos caindo inicialmente devagar dando um toque ainda mais mágico,se fosse possível,á sua festa de noivado.Enquanto tudo girava e escurecia,e Lux tentava se aconchegar mais ao corpo de Remo abraçando-a protetoramente no sono merecido,as imagens daquela noite passavam numa sucessão;Ela estava no salão principal,agarrada ao pescoço de Remo,girando ao som de uma balada lenta. Estavam escondidos nos jardins do castelo,fugindo dos convidados,e ela ria quase sem controle pelos bosques enquanto Remo a beijava fervorosamente e suas mãos brincavam perigosamente pelo seu corpo,encostando-a num muro coberto de heras e fazendo –a querer entrelaçar-se com muita força a ele,esquecendo que estavam num lugar teoricamente de livre acesso ao público.Os 1°s flocos de neve caindo sobre as suas cabeças,e o frio quase inacreditável envolvendo-os,e os braços de Remo puxando-a de volta para a segurança quente do castelo...a festa enfim terminando e todos se recolhendo,e ela entrando furtivamente no quarto de remo,deixando que ele a tragasse com a sua boca,com as suas mãos,com o seu corpo.A sua pele com a dele numa dança lenta,os dedos masculinos correndo-lhe pelas costas,suas unhas afundando-se nos quadris dele,as pernas entrelaçando-se na cintura masculinas e definida...cada vez mais rápido,mais forte,mais intenso...a delicadeza com que Remo a envolveu depois,a sonolência tomando conta dos dois,abraçados embaixo dos lençóis,os olhos fechando-se lentamente para a escuridão e o sono merecidos.

Apenas quando uma brisa gelada cumprimentou seu rosto ela abriu os olhos novamente,supondo que provavelmente haviam esquecido alguma janela aberta,e um grito se formou em sua garganta ao constatar,rapidamente,que não estava mais na cama com Remo ao seu lado,muito menos entre as paredes do quarto.Estava,sim,acreditasse ou não,VOANDO num céu claro e sem nuvens.

Anna piscou várias vezes,respirando fundo e procurando manter-se calma.Afinal,era óbvio que estava sonhando.Mas não um sonho muito interessante,pensou,observando a distância cada vez maior em que se encontrava do chão,sólido e seguro.Exatamente quando começava a se perguntar COMO exatamente estava voando,sentiu um bater de asas esquisito abaixo de si,dando um pequeno berro ao perceber que não era ela quem estava voando,e sim o que parecia um dragão em miniatura carregando-a pelos ares.Lux se agarrou instintivamente ao pescoço escamoso do animal,percebendo que voavam cada vez mais rápido,deixando-a decididamente nervosa e um pouco tonta.

--Certo...se isso é um sonho...então eu tenho o controle.-A moça sussurrou para si mesma,os dedos cerrando-se mais enquanto ela fechava os olhos e falava baixinho.—Isto não é real,não é real...você não está aqui...-Ela tentou dar um pouco de firmeza ao seu tom,mas uma voz forte subitamente ao seu lado fez suas esperanças irem por água abaixo.

-- Eu não teria tanta certeza,Anna Lux.As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem.-Lux ergueu rapiamente as mãos em posição de ataque,ao mesmo tempo em que movia os olhos em direção ao som.Ao seu lado,de pé do ar e fitando-a tranqüilamente,uma mulher de idade indidtinguível lhe sorria,e Lux observou a lua crescente marcada em sua testa;Uma sacerdotisa.A moça imediatamente abaixou as mãos sabendo que não corria perigo,percebendo vagamente que o dragão em que montava continuava a toda velocidade,e a mulher os acompanhava com toda a facilidade.

--Assim é pode ver,somos irmãs de povo,não inimigas.Meu nome é Ebreth.Estou aqui para acompanhá-la nessa jornada.Ela falou com a serenidade de alguém que conversa sobre o tempo,e Lux a encarou seriamente,embora confusa.

--Ebreth.Certo.Hum...que jornada?-Ebreth apenas sorriu e abriu os braços,indicando-lhe o espaço que ocupavam,abaixo,ao seu redor.Anna ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas,lembrando-se de como o povo antigo podia ser misterioso e irritante quando queria.—Eu estou sonhando?-Ela perguntou bruscamente,e Ebreth respondeu com outro sorriso impertubável.

--Sim e não.Aqui e ali.Você certamente está dormindo,mas não necessariamente quer dizer que isto-Ebreth novamente apontou o espaço entre elas..—seja criação da sua mente.Existe uma porta,Anna Lux,entre os seus sonhos e outros planos.Eu simplesmente a abri para você.-Lux encarou Ebreth por um momento antes de acenas levemente com a cabeça.

--É como quando vovô sonhou com meu nascimento?E recebeu uma das profecias?-Anna perguntou cuidadosamente,e Ebreth lançou-lhe um olhar estóico.

--Mais ou menos.Você não vai ver um acontecimento específico como foi com seu avô.E certamente você receberá uma coisa,mas não exatamente como espera.—Lux ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas,sentindo-se vagamente nervosa com aquilo tudo.Não gostava de jogos.

--Então...você vai me mostrar algo que vai acontecer,Ebreth?É isso? O futuro?-Ebreth parou de correr no ar subitamente,os pés descalços pairando no ar frio,e Anna percebeu que o dragão também parara.

--Talvez,Anna Lux.Não espere ter uma experiência igual á do seu avô.Os acontecimentos que vou mostrar podem ou não se concretizar,podem ou não significar o que você vai ou não achar.Existem maneiras de interpretá-los e segui-los,ou não.Também não há uma ordem cronológica.O que você vir pode já ter acontecido...ou acontecer amanhã ou em anos...ou jamais.São apenas instruções,Anna.Você deve absorvê-las..Guardá-las.Você deve ruminá-las.Deve estar preparada.-Lux balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

--Dá pra ser mais clara? Quer dizer,essa filosofia toda no final não diz nada.Me preparar pra que?-Ebreth a encarou tristemente,os olhos claros fixos nos dela.

--O tempo irá dizer,Anna Lux.Sempre diz.O meu dever é apenas uma introdução.Você deve interpretá-la.-A sacerdotisa falou tão seriamente que tudo o que Lux pôde fazer foi piscar várias vezes,sem conseguir articular uma resposta.Ebreth lançou-lhe um olhar de compreensão,ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para baixo e falava delicadamente.—Podemos?-Anna entendeu que a sacerdotisa a chamava para o que quer que devesse assistir.A moça mordeu os lábios nervosamente,segurando-se com força no dragão que aguardava pacientemente.Por fim,concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça,sentindo imediatamente o animal que a carregava bater as asas furiosamente e mergulhar para o chão,com Ebreth em seu encalço.

A primeira visão que lhes surgiu pareceu a Lux tão simplória que a moça simplesmente se perguntou por que estaria ali.Estava num quarto que reconheceu como de Hogwarts,embora não fosse o seu ou o de Remo,dormindo pacificamente numa cama de dossel.A moça observou seu eu respirar lenta e calmamente,parecendo extremamente satisfeita.Ao pé da cama,lendo tranquüilamente numa poltrona,estava Remo,parecendo mais relaxado do que nunca.Lux ergueu os olhos para Ebreth,encarando-a interrogativamente.

--O que,meu futuro é dormir? Que interessante.-A sua voz soou mais irônica do que pretendia,mas não podia evitar.Sentia-se positivamente frustrada;Ebreth a encarou pacientemente,um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios,enquanto a visão ao seu redor começava lentamente a desvanecer.

--Você pensa demais no futuro,Anna Lux.Talvez,se tivesse observado melhor no presente,tivesse percebido detalhes.Tivesse sentido o que o seu outro eu sentia...o que seu Remo Lupin sentia;-Lux tentou em vão observar novamente a cena,mas a mesma desaparecera.Ebreth deu um passo a frente,e como se respondendo ao movimento,o cenário mudou rapidamente.Á janela do seu escritório,olhando fixamente para os terrenos de Hogwarts,um Alvo Dumbledore chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo,as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto vincado,enquanto um sorriso tranpassava seus lábios.O céu subitamente escureceu e o ambiente ao redor do velho bruxo mudou,e agora era White Fortress,e o seu salão de festas estava maravilhosamente enfeitado,e música tomava o ambiente.Dumbledore conversava animadamente com velhos conhecidos,e Anna percebeu,surpresa,Harry parado ao lado do velho bruxo,parecendo tímido mas satisfeito e perfeitamente á vontade naquele lugar.Ao longe,ela pôde perceber uma visão de si mesma abraçada a Remo,conversando animadamente com Tonks e Kingsley.Ela estreitou os olhos,reconhecendo em seu dedo anular esquerdo um brilho dourado...

--Uau.Eu estou casada.-Ela murmurou para si mesma,mal escutando o riso suave de Ebreth ao seu lado.A sacerdotisa deu um novo passo,e a imagem novamente se moveu,e um vento gelado soprou em sua nuca.Anna sentiu a pele se arrepiar profundamente,observando o ambiente cinzento ao seu redor.Ela começou a tremer involuntariamente,e a reação aumentou ao perceber sua mão,muito branca no ambiente escuro,largando uma rosa vermelha dentro de um buraco de terra...uma cova.

Lux recuou dentro da própria visão,o corpo voltando-se tão rápido para Ebreth que ele se admirou posteriormente de não haver quebrado nenhum osso.

--Ah meu Deus...um enterro? QUEM, Ebreth?De quem?- Ela mal reconheceu a própria voz enquanto escutava ao seu redor uma litania de lamentos.Mas a sacerdotisa apenas balançou a cabeça,tocando ligeiramente a mão da garota.

-- Cuidado com o que você pensa,Anna Lux. Prossiga levando em conta a instabilidade e diferentes interpretações dos fatos.O que há de ser,será;Mas você não sabe o que é.Acalme-se.-Lux encarou a sacerdotisa por um tempo que lhe pareceu a eternidade,tentando controlar as lágrimas e fazer seu coração voltar a bater num ritmo normal.Ela percebeu Ebreth dizer algumas palavras em sânscrito,só vagamente notando que se dirigiam a ela.Apenas quando percebeu uma estranha leveza tomar seu corpo e sua mente,deu-se conta de que a sacerdotisa lhe lançara uma bênção do povo antigo,e a sensação de toneladas no seu peito tornou-se menor. Foi se acalmando aos poucos,observando Ebreth dar mais um passo,fazendo aquela imagem perturbadora desaparecer.Em seu lugar,mais uma vez o quarto,mais uma vez a cama.Só que dessa vez não havia sono pacífico nem satisfação, e sim uma Anna Lux desconsolada e encolhida na cabeceira da cama,o corpo curvado sobre si mesma abraçando as pernas,o rosto pálido como a morte,os lábios contraídos num esgar de dor.

-- Dói...dói muito...-Lux observou a sua imagem gemer em desespero,o corpo balançando para frente e para trás,ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de Remo aparecia no campo de visão,sentando-se cuidadosamente ao lado da moça e abraçando-a.

--Eu sei,meu amor.Mas vai passar.E a ajuda já está a caminho...-A voz de Lupin foi se desvanecendo com a visão,e Lux encarou Ebreth,mortificada.

--ESSE é o meu futuro? O que há,eu estou morrendo?-A sua voz soou entre zombeteira e assustada,e Ebreth a encarou estranhamente.

--E lá vai você novamente,Anna Lux. Sempre o futuro.Por que não se concentra no presente?-A sacerdotisa deu um sorriso enigmático,erguendo lentamente uma mão,ao mesmo tempo em que dava mais um passo deliberadamente devagar.—Por exemplo...-Ebreth estalou os dedos,e Lux sentiu subitamente um peso em sua capa.—Por que não checa o seu bolso agora?Eu me preocuparia com esse assunto no momento...e observaria á minha frente.

Lux tateou os bolsos ás cegas,ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca se escancarava diante da cena que se desenrolava em sua frente.A moça sentiu um volume no bolso direito,agarrando-o com força,mas seus olhos não podiam desgrudar da imagem á frente;

Um pequeno lago circular pairava entre a névoa densa,e um mínimo grupo de pessoas se juntava ao redor da superfície espelhada,obviamente enxergando algo ali.Os primeiros rostos que Lux reconheceu foram os de William e Hope Dumbledore;Seus pais.Logo,porém,ela pôde perceber Helena,a sua avó querida,junto ao casal.Lux já estava á beira das lágrimas quando distinguiu os rostos alegres e cheios de juventude de Lilly e James Potter,e quase soltou um berro ao perceber ao lado do famoso "Pontas',ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

-- Que...o que é isso?- A moça gaguejou entre lágrimas para Ebreth,apontando para o grupo que parecia profundamente fascinado com o que quer que estivessem admirando dentro do lago.A sacerdotisa sorriu docilmente,os braços indicando a direção á sua frente.

--Por que você mesma não vai ver,Anna Lux?Eles não vão percebê-la.Estão em outro plano.-Era a deixa que Anna esperava,embora a frustrasse ouvir que eles não a perceberiam.Seria tão bom poder abraçá-los...conversar...mas podia ao menos se contentar em enxergá-los tão perto,quase palpáveis...

Anna chegou perto devagar,quase temerosa,enfiando-se discretamente entre o pai e a mãe,desejando poder senti-los,tocá-los...ela se demorou por alguns minutos absorvendo os rostos de cada um,absorta á imagem que se desenrolava no pequeno lago,e ao pequeno volume que jazia em sua mão,recém-retirado do seu bolso.Uma súbita risada de Lilly Potter a fez sair do seu devaneio,e ela levantou casualmente o objeto que carregava,observando confusa a rocha pequena e brilhante que segurava,percebendo vagamente pequenas letras esculpidas em sua superfície...mas então,Hope riu também,e Anna foi vencida por aquele som familiar,a curiosidade acendendo-se para descobrir oque fazia a alegria de todo o pequeno grupo.Ela curvou-se diante do lago,abrindo bem os olhos para a cena que se desenrolava.Mas,ao perceber que seu eu estava lá dentro e observá-lo por alguns segundos,o peito se comprimindo com a enormidade do que via,sua vista escureceu e ela gritou,girando novamente no infinito.

Quando Lux abriu os olhos novamente,foi para encontrar o ambiente familiar do quarto de remo,a boca ainda aberta num grito agudo enquanto Lupin se curvava sobre ela,perplexo.A moça sentou-se na cama com uma rapidez tão grande que a deixou tonta,e ela tentou respirar fundo,sentindo o coração bater descompassado;Ela NÃO podia ter visto aquilo...podia? A pergunta ecoava em sua cabeça á medida em que as imagens do lago lhe voltavam á mente,e Lux se pegou examinando cuidadosamente ao seu redor e a si mesma,buscando indícios da cena que se desenrolava..Mas,como era de se esperar,pensou racionalmente,não havia nada.E,se Merlin permitisse,não haveria depois.Afinal,repetia Eça pra si mesma,Ebreth lhe dissera que o que via não necessariamente aconteceria...

--Lux,o que foi? Meu bem,você está me assustando.Responda.-A voz preocupada de remo a chamou de volta á realidade,e a moça encarou o bruxo confusamente por alguns segundos,tentando articular a resposta.

--Não...nada.Sonho.Esquisito.-Anna balbuciou devagar,reparando no rosto sonolento de Remo,percebendo que o acordara com seus gritos.Lupin a observava,perguntando-se por que Lux olhava para todos os lados do quarto,como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

--pesadelo?- Lux balançou a cabeça negativamente,ao mesmo tempo em que estremecia ao observar a janela coberta de neve.O inverno chegara.

--Não.Só estranho.-Ela se encolheu um pouco,procurando aconchegar-se ao corpo dele.—detesto frio...detesto.-Ela mudou de assunto deliberadamente e Remo pareceu compreender,envolvendo-a então nos seus braços e puxando os lençóis ao seu redor,deixando-os numa espécie de ninho confortável.Lux soltou uma risadinha,os lábios correndo suavemente pelo pescoço do bruxo.

--Hum...eu meio que gosto.-A voz de remo soou rouca enquanto Lux brincava coma sua pele,provocando-o.—Voce fica mais perto no agora...-O bruxo falou baixinhoe suavemente,e a única resposta de Lux foi um sorriso largo,que Remo decidiu que falava por tudo.Ele olhou para o dedo fino onde respousava a aliança que depositara na noite anterior,admirando-se com como parecia perfeito naquela mão.Aquela era a sua noiva,ele pensou consigo mesmo,e uma sensação beatífica se espalhou por todo o seu corpo.Logo,seria sua esposa.Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era casar o mais rápido possível.

(----------------) (-----------------------------) (-----------------------)

Harry girou os olhos enquanto observava remo sorrir largamente para os alunos sentados á sua frente,aguardando pelo início da aula.Parecia ao rapaz que o padrinho não conseguia parar de sorrir desde que Lux aceitara o pedido de casamento há alguns dias.Não que Harry não estivesse feliz pelo padrinho,porque definitivamente estava.Remo não poderia ter encontrado um par melhor,pensava o garoto.E a recíproca era verdadeira em relação a Lux.A única coisa que incomodava Harry era que,quanto mais largos os sorrisos do casal,maiores eram os comentários pelos corredores da escola sobre o relacionamento,alguns dos quais nada respeitáveis.Afinal,Harry acreditava piamente que não merecia escutar frases do tipo "Ela deve estar mantendo o Lupin bem satisfeito,se é que me entendem..." ou " Eles dividem o quarto,não?",especialmente vindos dos seus companheiros de quarto.Parecia-lhe que os hormônios adolescentes saltavam e davam liberdade a vasta imaginação dos alunos mais velhos e menos inocentes de Hogwarts.E não era nada agradável escutar tais coisas visualizando pessoas tão próximas para ele quanto Remo e Lux.

Mas harry não podia deixar de admitir que compreendia perfeitamente a felicidade de Remo e Lux.O próprio rapaz,na verdade,também andava sorrindo muito nos últimos dias.Desde a festa de noivado,as coisas com Ginny pareciam ir ás mil maravilhas,desenvolvendo-se lenta e naturalmente,conforme haviam combinado.Harry e Ginny adquiriam o hábito de passar horas juntos por dia,apenas conversando,ou mesmo num silêncio agradável enquanto sentavam-se á beira do lago da lula-gigante no final da tarde.Os dois estavam sendo bastante discretos,o que deixava Harry na verdade mais tranqüilo.Não precisava de mais assuntos para falarem a seu respeito,e muito menos queria que Ginny fosse envolvida nesse meio.A garota ainda mostrava-se ligeiramente temerosa,e harry tinha certeza de que a situação pioraria se todos começassem a falar ás suas costas.O garoto recordou do dia anterior,que havia sido particularmente bom;Após um dia cheio de aulas,ele e Ginny haviam se encontrado á beira do lago,no local habitual,o qual se escondia das vistas do castelo.Estava nevando,e o fim da tarde estava particularmente frio,o que havia lhe dado um bom motivo para passar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny,puxando-a para bem perto,tão perto que ele podia aspirar o perfume dos cabelos vermelhos que tanto o fascinavam.Ginny pareceu tensa inicialmente com o movimento,mas logo relaxou,encostando a cabeça no ombro do garoto de uma maneira que tudo o que Harry quis naquele momento foi segurar o rosto de Ginny entre os dedos e beijar seus lábios rosados.Mas valia á pena se controlar por aquela sensação de calor de ter o coprpo de Ginny tão perto do seue o rapaz simplesmente aumentou a pressão do seu abraço,puxando a garota mais para perto.Ficaram assim até começar a escurecer,quanro harry recordou pesarosamente que era hora do jantar,e que chamariam a atenção se não estivessem presentes.Assim,retornaram ao castelo e seguiram para o salão principal,onde encontraram uma Hermione sorridente e um Rony desconfiado aguardando-o.Harry fitara o amigo nos olhos,tentando compreender o que o rapaz ruivo pensava..Mas Ron desviou rapidamente o olhar,e harry simplesmente não teve coragem de puxar o assunto posteriormente,ainda que soubesse que precisaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O rapaz sacudiu subitamente a cabeça,afastando os pensamentos e tentando concentrar-se na aula;E lá estava Remo com seu interminável sorriso,sentando-se calmamente em sua mesa enquanto começava a falar.

--bem,como a maioria de vocês já deve ter percebido,na próxima semana teremos lua cheia.-Harry observou alguns colegas assentirem seriamente,e o próprio rapaz se viu fazendo o mesmo.Para a sua surpresa,Remo apenas continuou a sorrir displicentemente,e por alguns momentos Harry teve a certeza de que o padrinho ficaria bem para sempre.—O que significa que Lux assumirá o meu posto nesses dias.-O bruxo encarou a turma solenemente,até que seus olhos se fixaram nos de harry e ele recomeçou a falar.—Então,se eu estivesse no lugar de vocês,tentaria tirar minhas dúvidas e aperfeiçoar minhas táticas de combate enquanto é tempo.Porque eu e Lux decidimos que já está mais do que na hora de colocarmos em prática essas habilidades.Na próxima semana-remo aumentou a voz ante o murmúrio excitado dos alunos,sem jamais tirar os olhos dos de harry.—Vocês vão começar a duelar entre si.E alguns-Os olhos do bruxo eram firmes.—irão duelar com Lux.E acreditem quando digo que isso não vai ser nada fácil.-remo encarou harry significativamente,e o rapaz sentiu seu sangue gelar ligeiramente;Obviamente,o "alguns alunos" incluía ele.Harry recordou-se subitamente das poucas vezes em que vira a "irmã" lutar;Ela era implacável.O garoto se pegou pensando se não deveria fazer um testamento,ou pelo menos um seguro de vida...

A aula passou num frenesi rápido e confuso para Harry,porque ele estava ocupado demais imaginando como sobreviver a uma Lux a todo vapor para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem.Apenas quando tocou o sinal o rapaz percebeu que a classe havia terminado,o que só aumentou o seu pânico: Ele não tirara nenhuma dúvida com Remo...Ele observou em câmara lenta os colegas recolherem suas coisas e começarem a se retirar,percebendo vagamente que Rony e Hermione o esperavam em pé,entre perplexos e ligeiramente divertidos.Harry podia apostar sua alma em como os amigos sabiam exatamente o que ele estava pensando.O rapaz escutou de algum lugar distante a voz de remo dirigindo-se para Ron e Mione,pacientemente.

--Deixem-me dar uma palavrinha em particular com Harry.-O garoto observou os amigos assentirem e o deixarem a sós com seu padrinho,sorrisinhos divertidos brinacdo em seus rostos.

--Ela vai acabar comigo.-As palavras saíram antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pesá-las,e Remo sorriu condescedente,dando um tapinha em suas costas.

--Não vai,não.Lux não vai pegar pesado,Harry.Não é um duelo de verdade.Ela não vai machucar ninguém,muito menos você.-Harry lançou um olhar duvidoso para remo,que girou os olhos.—Vamos lá,Harry.Você não é assim.Você já ficou cara a cara com Voldemort e agora treme nas bases por causa de Lux? Eu pensaria que ela é pelo menos um pouco menos perigosa que um bruxo das trevas,pelo menos quando está sob controle.O que ela absolutamente está.-Harry encarou o padrinho furiosamente.

--Voldemort é diferente.Ele não é...Lux.Lutar com ela,em alguns aspectos,é pior sim que contra Voldemort.Seria a mesma coisa se eu enfrentasse você,ou Rony,hermione,Ginny,ou...ou mesmo Dumbledore.Não é a mesma coisa.-O rapaz encarou o padrinho angustiado,querendo que ele compreendesse.—Eu não dou a mínima se perder o controle e machucar Voldemort.Mas e se eu...machucar Lux sem querer? Quer dizer,esses poderes novos que pareceram sabe,do povo antigo...eu não sei usar direito...ou então...-A voz de harry baixou para um fio.—E se eu for um fracasso?Se eu decepcionar todo mundo e cair no primeiro feitiço que Lux me lançar?-As palavras saíam aos borbotões,e Remo segurou os ombros do garoto firmemente para fazê-lo parar.

--Harry.Isso não vai acontecer.Acredite em mim.Você está ´reparado,não vai decepcionar ninguém.Mesmo porque Não existe maneira de você nos decepcionar,garoto.De jeito algum.Temos orgulho de você em qualquer situação,entende?E você muito menos vai machucar alguém.Você é bom demais para isso,garoto.Eu sei o que estou dizendo.-O bruxo falou suavemente,os olhos fixos nos do afilhado.—Você tem progredido incrivelmente.Tem treinado um bocado,com o próprio Dumbledore.E não poderia existir professor melhor,e apesar de todas as suas ressalvas em relação a Alvo,você sabe disso.

Harry passou um longo momento absorvendo aquelas palavras,querendo acreditar nas mesmas,transformá-las num escudo.Era um trabalho difícil.A voz de Remo ergueu-se novamente,e o rapaz pôde perceber um cuidado inesperado naquele tom,e seu senso de alarme disparou.

-- Agora que citei Dumbledore...-O bruxo tentou soar discplicente,mas harry não era nenhum tolo,erguendo as mãos em sinal de protesto.

--Ah não,Remo.Já é demais.Vocês não querem que eu duele também com Dumbledore,querem?Quer dizer,minhas chances com Lux já não são essas coisas...e vocês acham pouco e resolvem colocar DUMBLEDORE no meio? Acho que Voldemort não vai ter mais com o que se preocupar,porque desse jeito VOCÊS vão acabar me matando...-A expressão que Remo fez foi tão horrorizada que o rapaz parou imediatemente de falarr.

--Não diga isso,Harry.Nunca.Pricipalmente perto de Alvo.-O bruxo falou tão seriamente que o garoto se assustou,percebendo a expressão de Lupin mudar do horror para uma tristeza profunda.—Ele não suportaria ouvir isso no momento,Harry.-Remo respirou fudno,sentando-se numa cadeira diant do rapaz.—A verdade é que eu não pedi para falar com você sobre o duelo com Lux,Harry.Quanto a isso,estou absolutamente tranqüilo,embora saiba que você não está.Mas existe outra coisa mais importante no momento,e eu e Lux precisamos contar com sua ajuda.O que eu quero falar sobre Dumbledore...Não envolve um duelo contra você,Harry.Pelo menos não agora.Envolve sim,a sua ajuda,a minha e a de Lux.-Harry encarou o padrinho interrogativamente,e o bruxo suspirou,parecendo muito triste.

--Harry,em que mês do ano estamos?-Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas,perplexo.Do que diabos Remo estava falando?

--Acabamos de começar novembro.E daí?-Ele perguntou confusamente,e Remo o encarou com firmeza,a voz baixa e séria.

--Bem,você sabe que o dia das bruxas não é exatamente uma data feliz para nenhum de nós;-O sangue de Harry subitamente gelou.31 de outubro.O dia das bruxas.O dia em que sobrevivera enquanto seus pais caíam nas mãos de Voldemort.O dia em que ele tentava com toda a força não pensar.O rapaz recordou,de repente,do banquete tradicional que Hogwarts oferecia todo ano,naquele dia.Agora que pensava bem,Dumbledore parecera particularmente desanimado,sentando silenciosamente no centro da mesa dos professores.Mas harry simplesmete atribuíra ao cansaço de ser o diretor da escola e o líder da ordem da fênix.Mas agora,recordando-se da expressão vazia no rosto do velho bruxo,já não tinha tanta certeza.Remo parecia ler seus pensamentos,o rosto vincado pela dor antiga..

--Você caiu na armadilha que a maioria das pessoas cai quando se trata de Alvo,Harry.As pessoas tendem a achar que coisas triviais como lembranças não afetam o grande Alvo Dumbledore.Mas não é uma época fácil para nenhum de nós.E para Alvo...ele perdeu Lily e James,e até hoje se culpa por não ter insistido mais em ser ele mesmo o fiel do segredo de seus pais.Ele também abriu mão de você nesse dia,para os seus tios,o que provou ser uma decisão terrivelmente errada.Essa data,essa situação,por si só,já é algo que o corrói.Mas...-Remo fixou os olhos nos do garoto de uma forma que fez com que os cabelos na nuca de harry se arrepiassem.—Há muitos anos atrás,Alvo também já havia perdido muito.Foi no início de novembro,Harry...que Grindelwald matou Marie e Heloise.Você entende o que isso deve significar para ele,obviamente.-Harry deixou aquela informação afundar lentamente em seu peito,como se fosse um bloco de concreto.

--Não...não deve ser a época favorita do ano dele.-Ele falou com a voz fraca,e Remo confirmou com um sorriso torto.

-- Não é.Você precisa entender,harry...que Dumbledore,apesar de todo auto-controle e poder,é humano,e foi pai,marido e avô.E perdeu muito.A cada ano ele recorda,cada segundo,cada dia sem seus mortos.E a cada ano Lux tenta animá-lo nessa época como pode,assim como eu também tenho tentado desde que soube.Creio que esse ano é ainda pior para Alvo...tantas coisas acontecendo...os atritos entre vocês dois...os ataques de Voldemort...toda a comunidade bruxa em suas costas,contando com sua liderança...você,mais do que ninguém,pode compreender pelo que Alvo passa,Harry.-Harry percebeu,entre surpreso e magoado,que era verdade.Remo lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo,apertando o ombro do garoto.—Eu e Lux estamos fazendo o possível,Harry.Você sabe,para animá-lo,manter seus pensamentos afastados das coisas que magoam.Mas nos preocupamos com o estado dele.Os dias correm tão rápido,e todos temos tantos afazeres.Minhas aulas,a Ordem...os trabalhos de Lux,os planos para o casamento,o medo constante que algum dos dois desmorone.-Harry assentiu lentamente,começando a entender onde o padrinho queria chegar.—Eu só gostaria...que você procurasse passarum pouco mais de tempo com Alvo nesses dias,especialmente quando eu e Lux estivermos ausentes...não estou pedindo nada além disso,Harry.Não estou pedindo que se atire nos braços de Alvo e o chame de "bisavô",não estou esperando que o perdoe.Essas coisas talvez venham com o tempo,talvez não.Mas o fato é-Remo inspirou fundo,muito sério.—Nós somos uma família,Harry.Ou pelo menos tentamos ser.Estranha,é verdade.Mas,ainda assim...precisamos um do outro,algumas vezes mais,outras menos.E no momento,é Alvo quem precisa.A questão é: Você pode fazer isso? Quer fazer parte disso? Pode nos ajudar?-Remo se calou encarando-o fixamente e Harry sentiu um bolo enorme se formar em sua que então,Alvo Dumbledore sofria,estava sofrendo.O velho bruxo tornou-se subitamente mais palpável para o rapaz..Mais real.Mais parecido com ele mesmo.

--Não sei se posso.Mas com certeza vou tentar.-A voz do rapaz foi firme e cheia de certeza,e Harry percebeu,surpreso,que estava falando a verdade.Talvez a ferida estivesse cicatrizando,no fim das contas..

(-------------------) (---------------------------) (----------------------)

--Não pode ser tão difícil.-Rony rosnou em voz alta,parecendo no último grau de furtração possível,percebeu Harry.Já estavam há um bom tempo na sala precisa praticando animagia,mas nem mesmo Hermione,sempre a primeira em conseguir tudo,fizera grandes progressos.Harry tentava ajudar como podia,sentindo-se ligeiramente culpado.Afinal,ela já era um animago.Podia ser harry,o homem,ou Harry,a fênix quando quisesse,sem qualquer problema.Só que simplesmente não sabia explicar como fizera isso para que os amigos também conseguissem se transformar sem eus devidos animais.Ele próprio não sabia exatamente até hoje como conseguira..Apenas sentira alguma coisa se libertar dentro dele,e então pôde abrir as asas e voar.harry tentou passar esse sentimento para os amigos,mas os mesmos não pareciam estar captando.Ele observou o rosto muit vermelho de Rony,entre cansado e com raiva,a expressão decepcionada de Mione por não ter conseguido(Ainda que harry soubesse que a amiga estava bem perto:estava tendo problemas apenas em como manter o focinho de um labrador em lugar de um nariz humano.),a respiração profunda e frustrada de Ginny,que exibia grandes patas de leoa e olhos amarelos que Harry teria achado apavorantes se fossem em outra pessoa.Rony virou-se para o amigo,parecendo furioso.—Pode confessar,Harry.Você andou praticando sozinho.Só assim pra ter conseguido tão rápido.-Harry sabia que Rony só dizia aquilo porque estava chateado,mas ainda assim sentiu uma onda de irritação contra o rapaz Rony ainda podia imaginar aquelas coisas?Haviam jurado tentar juntos sempre,e Harry mantivera a sua palavra.E simplesmente achava que seu melhor amigo deveria confiar nisso.

--Eu NÃO pratiquei sozinho,Rony.Você sabe disso.Foi um golpe de sorte.-Ele esperou que Rony compreendesse,mas podia ver que não estava chegando a lugar nenhum no momento.Harry respirou profundamente olhando para o relógio e percebendo que já passava das nove.—Olhem...acho que já deu por hoje.Estamos todos cansados.E-O rapaz lançou um olhar significativo para Ginny.—Preciso ir pro escritório de Dumbledore.Marquei com ele hoje.-O rapaz falou despreocupadamente enquanto Ginny assentia e se aproximava dele;Em sua missão de animar Alvo Dumbledore,Harry resolvera jogar com todas as armas,e isso incluía Ginny Weasley.Talvez o bom-humor da irmã dos famosos gêmeos Weasley fossem exatamente do que Dumbledore precisava numa boa conversa.Assim,explicara toda a situação a Ginny,que aceitara imediatamente sua proposta.Satisfeito,Harry preparava-se para o que esperava ser uma divertida reunião,cheia de histórias de Dumbledore e piadas de Ginny.

O rapaz estava se encaminhando para a porta da sala precisa,quando um comenttário baixinho ás suas costas o fez se virar,surpreso.

--É,vai lá ficar com seu novo melhor amigo.-Harry não sabia se Rony tivera a intenção de que ele escutasse,mas o fato é que ouvira,e de repente sentia o sangue subir muito rápido em sua cabeça.Ele percebeu Hermione segurar o braço de Rony e lançar-lhe um olhar de quem pedia que calasse a boca,mas aparentemente Ron não se importava.Harolhou demoradamente para o amigo e depois para Mione,que agora fitava o chão,parecendo envergonhada.

--Do que você está falando,Rony?-Harry ficou surpreso em constatar como a sua voz soava fria em comparação ao súbito calor que estava sentindo.Ele encarou o amigo fixamente,e Rony apenas respondeu com uma expressão de raiva e um jogar de ombros.Harry voltou-se para Hermione,sentindo vagamente os dedos de Ginny apertarem seu braço tentando interrompê-lo.—Mione? Se importa de explicar?-Hermione parecia muito envergonhada e cautelosa,e pareceu a Harry que passaram-se séculos até que a amiga o encarasse.

--O que Rony quer dizer,Harry...quer dizer,não como ele disse,mas...pra dizer mesmo...só...-Mione corava e gaguejava,parecendo,como poucas vezes harry vira na vida,sem palavras.Harry percebeu manchas vermelhas surgindo no rosto da garota.—Ultimamente...hum...você parece estar...passando muito tempo com o professor Dumbledore,sabe...nós não temos convivido muito,quer dizer,eu,você e Rony...-Mione tentava pôr panos quentes,mas Rony não parecia disposto a colaborar.

--TODO o tempo com Dumbleodore,isso sim!Parece que você agora que finalmente assumiu a posição de queridinho do diretor,não precisa mais da gente.Você...-Rony berrava sem hesitação,mas Hermione parecia mortificada.

--RON!-Mione arregalava os olhos para os dois rapazes,implorativos.—Não é bem assim,Harry...-Harry sentia um zumbido engraçado na cabeça.Estaria Rony certo?Talvez ele estivesse negligenciando seus amigos...mas Dumbledore PRECISAVA dele...entretanto,sentia falta dos seus momentos com Ron r Mione.da cumplicidade que compartilhavam.Sentia saudades dos tempos em que sabiam tudo um do outro...dos tempos em que não haviam segredos,nem intrigas...os velhos tempos.O trio fantástico.Potter,Weasley,Granger.Uma unidade.Mas então,sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo,e ele,Harry,desfizera a unidade.Ron e Mione não sabiam...e agora,harry nem mesmo entendia o por que daquilo tudo.Parecia tão lógico: Ron,Mione;Remo,Lux; Ginny,DUMBLEDORE; Eles eram uma nova unidade.maior e mais forte,mas ainda em cosntrução.E ele,Harry,era o elo responsável por aquilo.Só lhe restava começar.

Rony continuava a berrar e Hermione a murmurar coisas sem sentido.

--TUDO agora é com Dumbledore,ou então Remo...

--Só um pouco afastados...

--COMO SE A GENTE FOSSE DESCARTÁVEL!

--Quero dizer,você anda um pouco misterioso...

--E Dumbledore é só o seu DIRETOR!-A última palavra falada asperamente por Rony pareceu despertar harry do seu estupor,e ele se pegou interrompendo de maneira firme mas suave,a voz se impondo no súbito silêncio da sala.

--Ele não é só meu diretor.-Ron e Mione pareceram congelar em seus movimentos,apenas os olhos movendo-se diretamente para harry,que agora sentia novamente os dedos de Ginnt apertando-o,desta vez incitando-o a continuar."Continue",ela parecia dizer-lhe.Ele obedeceu.—Não é.É minha família.-Ele falou baixinho,saboreando a palavra,levando seu tempo para pronunciá-la e absorvê-la.

Agora,a história saía aos borbotões,as sílabas unindo-se em seu sentido ante as bocas escancaradas de Rony e hermione,á medida em que Harry destrinchava sua história,suas raízes.Ele nunca soube quanto tempo falou,nem lembrou tudo o que realmente dissera.Só do que recordou era que,quando terminara,sentira-se leve.Mais leve do que há muito,muito tempo.Ao seu lado,Harry percebeu que Ginny sorria,aprovando a sua atitude.Mas Rony não sorria.Harry observou o rosto lívido do amigo encarando-o.

--E tudo isso...você só podia dizer agora? Vamos falar de confiança...-Rony mal parecia capaz de articular aquelas palavras,tal era a sua raiva.Harry abriu a boca,querendo explicar que não era o que Rony pensava,não era um problema de confiança...mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa,Rony pareceu tomar uma decisão,dando-lhe as costas.E,antes que Harry percebesse,a porta da sala precisa se fechava com um estrondo,e Rony sumira da sua frente.

Hermione quebrou o silêncio muito suavemente,quando harry fez menção de seguir o amigo.

--Não,Harry.Agora não.-Mione encarou o amigo seriamente.—Ele está magoado.Você conhece Rony.Ele precisa de tempo.Não...não é fácil para ele...encarar o fato de que você mudou...em tantos aspectos.Ele está com CIÙMES,Harry.Está com medo de perder sua amizade.Já faz tempo.Ele só explodiu.Só foi...Rony.-Hermione sorrou ligeiramente para harry,os olhos marejados de lágrimas.—Ele sente a sua falta,harry.Todos nós sentimos.-Harry sentiu a garganta se fechar ante as palavras da amiga.

-- Mas eu voltei.-Ele falou com voz rouca,e hermione concordou com a cabeça,sorrindo de verdade agora.

-- Foi. Voltou. Lento como sempre.-Harry nunca na vida tivera tanta vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo diante de um comentário.Era verdade.Devagar,no seu ritmo.Sempre.—Dê a Ron um tempo,Harry.Amanhã...amanhã conversaremos.Hogsmead.-Hermione falou suavemente,e Harry lembrou subitamente que o dia de manhã era sábado.Branco,frio e glorioso.Um passeio de inverno a Hogsmead.cabeças frias,ânimos suavizados.Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto hermione lhe beijava suavemente na face,a voz estendendo-se pela sala em eco.—Amanhã é outro dia,Harry.Pra todos nós.

Harry observou hermione fechar a porta,não sem antes lhe lançar um sorriso confortador.ia dar certo.Ele sentiu a mão de Ginny se entrelaçar na sua,e sorriu ligeiramente.Amanhã.Um bom dia para recomeçar,pensou.Ele sorriu para Ginny e,e saíram silenciosamente da sala,os passos lentos ecoando pelo corredor.Amanhã.Ia ser tudo.Ou nada.


	55. Tudo ou nada parte 2

Nota da autora: Harry Potter não é meu,até porque eu nunca teria matado Sirius ou Dumbledore,nem matarei o citado harry.

Ok,people! Esse é o negócio: O capítulo 55 está enooooorme.Tão grande que dava para dividir em dois e publicar logo uma parte em vez de deixar vocês esperando.E foi o que eu fiz.Eis a razão: Estou sem computador em casa há exatos 2 meses.O que significa que estou digitando o capítulo através da generosidade dos meus tios,primos,amigos,etc,que me deixam usar o computador deles quando dá tempo.Pensem que é muito difícil para mim eu me deslocar da minha casa para outra o tempo todo,e nem todo mundo mora pertinho de mim.Então,já que consegui digitar metade do capítulo,achei melhor publicar logo,porque sabe lá Deus quando vou ter um computador disponível...entretanto,escutem a minha promessa: A segunda parte do capítulo 55 sai em até 15 dias.Juro.Juro mesmo.É uma promessa que faço pra compensar minhas tão famosas demoras.Vou andar,nestes 15 dias próximos,de um lado para o outro,até conseguir terminar de digitar.Juro.Me dêem 15 dias,e vocês não vão se arrepender.Porque a segunda parte desse capítulo,digo sem falsa modéstia,está arrasadora.Em muitos sentidos.Preparem os seus corações,haha!

Outra coisa: Foi criada no orkut uma comunidade para a fic,não é lindo? Então,por favor,join the comunitty! Vamos lá,vamos dar essa força para a Bia,que a criou com muito carinho.

O nome da comunidade è: Eu leio AS FACES DA MOEDA. Entrem lá e opinem...vocês não sabem como me farão feliz!

Ah,e um recado para a marin: Não se´preocupe em criticar minha fic,seus comentários são sempre bem recebidos,e acredite ou não,me ajudam muito na construção da história.Espero que goste desse capítulo,que é todo harry!Obrigada pela atenção!

Beijos a todos! e até 15 dias!

CAPÍTULO 55(Parte 1)-TUDO OU NADA-PARTE 2

"Cold,cold water

surrounds me now

and all I´ve got is your hand

Lord,can you hear me now?

Lord,can you hear me now?

Or Am I lost?

No one´s daughter

Allows me that

And I can´t let go of your hand

Lord,can you hear me now?

Lord,can you hear me now?

Or Am I lost?"

"Gelada...água gelada

me rodeia agora

e tudo o que eu tenho é a sua mão

Senhor,você pode me ouvir agora?

Senhor,pode me ouvir agora?

Ou eu estou perdido?

A filha de ninguém

Me permite isso

E eu não posso soltar a sua mão

Senhor,você pode me ouvir agora?

Senhor,pode me ouvir agora?

Ou eu estou perdido?"

Ele estava num lugar quente,escuro e macio.Era como estar numa maravilhosa espécie de areia movediça,que o arrastava cada vez mais para o fundo,convidativa e aconchegante,aquecendo-o,protegendo-o.Harry estava imensamente satisfeito com aquela situação,escutando vagamente alguns ruídos á sua volta,vozes conhecidas e difusas que no final acabaram sumindo,devolvendo-lhe sua paz.Ele ignorou quando chamaram seu nome,virando-se para o lado e protegendo-se mais,um travesseiro fofo cobrindo-lhe a cabeça.Mas a voz que o chamava era insistente,e logo ele era sacudido pelos ombros,a voz martelando em sua mente.Harry não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos,muito menos se virou para ver quem o estava incomodando tão insistentemente.Grogue,ele simplesmente jogou o travesseiro em direção ao som,a voz rouca e sonolenta murmurando um mal-humorado "Vá embora".Aparentemente,Harrry refletiria depois,aquela não tinha sido a atitude certa a ser tomada.

Seguido ao barulho do travesseiro esbarrando em alguém,houve uma exclamação raivosa e uma respiração tão funda e fina que mais parecia um sibilo.A próxima coisa que Harry percebeu foique subitamente a colcha quente em que se enroscava fora puxada abruptamente,deixando-o exposto ao frio de um dia de inverno e removendo-o com tal intensidade que ele se viu de cara com o chão frio,as pernas e braços estendidos desastradamente,esparramados ao seu redor.

Harry ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo quando um par de pés pequenos parou quase em frente ao seu nariz,parecendo querer chutá-lo.O rapaz sentou-se rapidamente,murmurando com voz rouca o feitiço de convocação(ele estava ficando bom em usar mágica sem varinhaa),recebendo seus óculos em suas mãos e ajustando-os rapidamente no rosto.Harry pensaria depois que a visão que o cumprimentava era tão assustadora quanto bonita e sedutora.Ginny Weasley o encarava do alto,as sobrancelhas erguidas numa atitude de desprezo,os pés batendo perigosamente no chão,os braços cruzados recebendo ao seu redor uma cascata de cabelos da cor do fogo,protegidos por um gorro feminino e carmim que fazia com que o rosto de Ginny,tão branco e delicado,parecesse feito de marfim.Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa,Ginny deu um suspiro impaciente,jogando na cbeça do rapaz o travesseiro que há pouco lhe acertara.

--"Vá embora?" É isso que você diz para quem faz o favor de acordar você a tempo de não perder a visita a Hogsmead?Francamente,Potter.Eu esperaria mais de você.

Harry balançou levemente a cabeça,como se para afastar o sono que restava ali e acompanhar os acontecimentos do momento." Noite...ontem...lembrava que ficara até muito tarde no escritório de Dumbledore,ele,Ginny e o velho bruxo,conversando,conversando...mas havia algo mais...antes disso...Hogsmead,Ginny dissera.Sua memória subitamente deu um salto.Rony e Hermione!Ele contara toda a verdade aos dois...Rony estava furioso...Mione lhes dissera que conversariam no passeio a Hogsmead.A mente de Harry agora começava a trabalhar depressa,e o rapaz olhou ao redor,reconhecendo o ambiente.Lá estava a cama de Rony,há muito desfeita,bem como a de seus demais companheiros de quarto.O dormitório estava extremamente desarrumado,como sempre.Mas foi apenas quando Harry observou distraidamente uma cueca samba-canção jogada displicentemente sobre a cama de Dino Thomas que se deu conta da importância da situção.Ele se levantou como se algo o tivesse mordido,olhando fervorosamente para o seu próprio espaço do dormitório,rezando para que também não houvesse nenhuma cueca sua visível...ao mesmo tempo,deu-se conta do pijama coberto de pomos de ouro que usava,amaldiçoando o dia em que os aceitara das mãos de Lux,que dissera ter visto numa loja do beco diagonal e "Achara a sua cara...". " Eu simplesmente não pude resistir,Harry.Então comprei.Um presente para o meu irmãozinho..."-Ele podia ouvir a voz alegre de Lux entregando-lhe o embrulho...que agora usava na frente de Ginny Weasley,que parecia bem divertida.

--Pomos voadores...eu deveria imaginar.E eu aqui pensando em Rbo´córneo húngaro...-Ela parecia refletir consigo mesma,um sorriso cínico brincando em seus lábios.Harry se viu correndo para o outro lado da cama,parando atrás do dossel.

--GINNY!Você está no dormitório masculino.MASCULINO! Garotas não DEVERIAM entrar aqui!- Ele constatou o óbvio,enquanto Ginny apenas arqueava as sobrancelhas.-E eu estou DE PIJAMA!- A irmã de Rony riu maldosamente ante o comentário indignado do rapaz.

--É,eu percebi.Muito fofinho,por sinal.-Ela riu,enquanto Harry sentia o rosto queimar.-E sim,estou no dormitório masculino.Graças a você,que parece ter esquecido da vida.Eu estou esperando há horas lá embaixo.Ron e Mione já foram para o salão principal há um tempãp;E você aqui,dormindo.Eu tinha que acordar você,não tinha?-Ela respondeu tranqüilamente,enquanto Harry lhe lançava um olhar infeliz,percebendo agora OUTRA cueca espalhada pelo quarto,agora de nevillre.

--Hum...certo.Desculpe.-Harry tomou fôlego.-Mas eu estou de pijama.Não é exatamente como eu gostaria que voccê me visse,pelo menos no momento presente.E não quero nem pensar no que Rony vai dizer...

-- Ah,Harry,por favor.É só um PIJAMA.-Ginny girou os olhs,parecendo entediada.-Eu cresci com 6 irmãos,lembra?Sendo que dois deles são Fred e George.Já vi coisas muito piores do mundo masculino,acredite em mim.-Ela riu ante a cara horrorizada de Harry,erguendo as mãos e afastando-se.-Certo,você venceu.Eu espero lá embaixo.Agora,por favor,fique decente e vamos tomar café.Eu estou morrendo de fome,Potter!-A garota saiu alegremente pela porta,e harry pôde ouvir sua risadinha enquanto descia as escadas,acompanhada do inevitável comentário:

-- Garotos!-Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente enquanto agarrava um punhado de roupas e dirigia-se para o banheiro,fazendo uma nota mental: Avisar para Dino e Neville que até segunda-feira provavelmente toda a escola saberia a cor de suas cuecas.

(-----------------) (-------------------) (----------------)

O salão principal se encontrava pratiamente vazio quando harry adentrou com Ginny no aposento,acenando distraidamente para colegas que deixavam o local,provavelmente prontos para uma manhã divertida em Hogsmead.Harry sentiu,mesmo contra a própria vontade,um nó se formar na boca do seu estômago ao perceber Rony e Hermione sentandos na mesa da Grifinória,parecendo muito solenes considerando o fato de que eram os únicos estudantes a ocupá-la naquele momento.Harry observou as mesas das outras casas;praticamente vazias.Ele realmente se atrasara,constatou.Só Ron e Mione pareciam permanecer imóveis,sólidos comose coldaos no bancode madeira,os olhos fixos nos do rapaz que se aproximava cuidadosamente,devagar,como se analisando o ambiente.Harry nem mesmo percebeu o quão devagar se aproximava até sentir uma cotovelada de Ginny ,que sibilava "Anda!" ao seu lado.Harry respirou fundo e apressou o passo.Podia fazer aquilo.Aqueles eram Rony e Hermione,seus melhores amigos na vida.Podia sentar-se tranqüilamente e tomar café com eles." Exceto pelo fato de que você andou escondendo deles um bocado de coisas nesses tempos,hein?"- Uma vozinha irritante tilintava em sua consciência.Ele lembrou da expressão entre magoada e raivosa de Rony na noite anterior,quando soubera de toda a verdade.De como ficara gelado ao perceber que decepcionara o amigo;mas então lembrou da docilidade de hermione,do modo como ela o encarar e lhe dissera que Rony apenas precisava de tempo.E Harry só desejou que aquilo fosse verdade.

Formariam uma bela pintura os quatro jovens sentados diante um do outro na mesa comprida e vazia,se encarando,se medindo,se não fosse pelas expressões que animavam seus rostos.Harry não saberia dizer qual delas imperava em sua face;Sabia apenas da apreensão de hermione.Da ansiedade de Ginny.E da sisudez de Rony,que o encarava fixamente,os olhos estreitados,o rosto sardento absolutamente compenetrado e sério,como raras vezes harry vira.O rapaz teve a sensação de que poderia cortar o ar com uma faca,tal era sua a sua densidade,a sua tensão.Eles permaneeram em silêncio por um longo momento,o pior que Harry já vira passar.Tinha a certeza absoluta e fria de que Rony o odiava.Talvez hermione também,pensava,mortificado.Senão,porque aquele silêncio tão assustador?Harry quase fechou os olhos,preparando-se para a tempestade que deveria desabar em sua cabeça.E foi então que a coisa mais extraordinária aconteceu:Rony Weasley ergueu as sobrancelhas como se entediado,deu um bocejo terminendo com um sorrisinho e indagou como alguém que pedia para passar o leite.

--Então,isso quer dizer que podemos passar os verões em White Fortress sempre que quisermos?Porque a comida de Bonny é sensacuional.E o quarto que me deram era bastante confortável.Suponho que posso continuar nele nas próximas férias?-Rony encarou harry com olhos interrogativos e divertidos,ao mesmo tempo em que mordia uma torrada.Harry apenas permanecia ali de boca aberta,os olhos arregalados.Ele escutara direito?Rony não lhe dera um berro,ou ao menos um soco?Rony perguntara sobre as férias de verão?Ele percebeu Hermione dar um risinho orgulhoso enquanto apertava a mão do namorado de maneira aprovadora.Rony o encarou educadamente,os olhos brilhando levemente.

--Eu fecharia a boca se não for comer alguma coisa,harry.A não ser,é claro,que queira que eu examine suas cáries ou algo assim.-Harry sentiu sua boca se escancarar ainda mais,e se perguntaria depois como não deslocara a mandíbula.Aquele era o Rony Weasley que conhecia?A pergunta girava em sua cabeça rapidamente,mas a gargalhada de Ginny o fez voltar a realidade.

--Boa tacada,irmãozinho! Deixou o grande Potter sem fala.-Rony deu um sorrisinho esnobe para a irmã.

--Bom,alguém precisava fazer isso,não é?Ele bem que andava marecendo.-Ron falava num tom entre brincalhão e sério,e Harry balançou a cabeça,confuso,os olhos voltando-se de Ron para Mione a assim por diante.

--Mas...o que...desde quando você faz piadas assim?-O rapaz percebeu que sua voz soava trêmula e confusa,exatamente como sentia a sua cabeça naquele moomennto.-Você me odeia,Rony.Você está furioso comigo!Ou pelo menos era o que parecia,considerando sua reação ontem á noite.Você...você disse que eu não confiava em vocês...e saiu.Você se deitou na suaa cama e fechou todas as cortinas no alojamento e nem olhou para a minha cara desde que saiu da sala precisa.-Harry percebeu que enrolava as palavras,e Hermione fez um gesto para qu o amigo se calasse,falando suavemente.

--Eu disse a você,harry.Rony só precisava de tempo.Ele pode ser um cabeça dura,mas não é estúpido,sabe.Depois de refletir um pouco,ele entendeu seu lado da situação.-Rony escutou imparcialmente o que a namorada dizia,o que de certa forma surpreendeu harry.Desde quando Rony ouvia passivamente os seus defeitos?Mas então,Harry encarou o rapaz ruivo,e o que viu ali de algum modo o fez entender.Ele olhou para Rony,e era como ver a si mesmo no espelho.Garotos.rapazes.Homens.Crescendo,se adaptando,mudando.Nesses tempos,analisou harry,estivera tão absorvido em suas próprias mudanças que esquecera que o resto do mundo não permanecia imutável,e as pessoas ao seu redor também cresciam e se transformavam,também amadureciam.Nem ele nem Rony eram mais os garotos ansiosos e geniosos de seis anos atrás,quando se conheceram;Ele,Harry,é que custara a perceber,e agora censurava-se por ter sido tão leviano e pensado tão pouco do amigo.Rony também mudara.Também aprendera,ao longo do tempo,que as coisas não aconteciam sempre como queiria ou planejava.também aprendera que,mesmo as pessoas em quem mais confiamos,também tinham segredos e conflitos.Parecia-lhe que,que enquanto se encaravam naquele momento,Rony enxergava tudo o que se passava em seus pensamentos,e harry teve vergonha.Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,Rony tomou a dianteira,o rosto sereno e surpreendentemente adulto.

--Olhe,Harry.Eu sei...eu sei que sou estourado,cabeça-dura,e então digo muitas coisas sem pensar.E você também.Eu não vou negar que ontem,quando você finalmente falou,eu me senti magoado.Mas veja,você precisa entender...que eu estava,eu estou com medo de perder meu melhor amigo...sei que é bobagem,mas de repente todo o tempo que você passa é com o Dumbledore,ou com Remo,e então eu me questiono,quem sou eu pra ser melhor que isso?Claro que você preferiria estar com o grande Alvo Dumbledore,do que com um idiota como eu...era o que eu pensava,e via você se afastar,e a raiva ia crescendo,guardada,e eu não conseguia entender porque você estava se afastando.Mione sempre diziz que você deveria ter um bom motivo...mas você me conhece,companheiro.Eu nunca escuto o que Mione diz até quebrar a cara.Eu fui egoísta,Harry,antes e depois da sua confissão.Eu só não queria perder o melhor amigo que eu já tive na vida.-A voz de Rony pareceu fraquejar um pouco nesse ponto,e o próprio Harry sentiu um bolo esquisito tomar sua garganta.Mas o rapaz ruivo se recuperou rapidamente,prosseguindo com segurança.--E então eu saí furioso...mas então eu comecei a lembrar,sabe...de tudo o que você passou,conosco e com Dumbledore.Tentei imaginar como você deve ter se sentido quando ele olhou pra você e disse"bem,sou seu bisavô,desculpe por não ter contado antes... deve ter sido didfícil absorver isso,quanto mais falar sobre o assunto sem trazer um monte de mágoa junto,um monte de ressentimentos.E eu entendi que você primeiro precisava lidar com o fato sozinho,porque é o que você faz sempre com seus problemas,desde que nos conhecxemos.Eu esqueci de como é difícil para você falar,como sempre foi.Eu esqueci que você é,bem...Harry,o esquisito.-Rony terminou num fôlego só,encarando o amigo com um leve sorriso ante o fim da sua própria colocação,e harry se viu concordando,a cabeça balançanado devagar...ele era esquisito...e Rony e Hermione sabiam disso.E aceitavam.O rapaz sentiu uma onda abrupta de afeição pelos dois amigos,quase deixando-o mudo.Mas aquele era o momento de falar,como nunca fora antes.

--Então,o que eu queria dizer,a todos vocês...-Ele encarou firmemente os companheiros.--É que a confiança em vocês nunca me faltou.O que faltou foi a coragem de admitir que eu me sentia,que eu estava perdido.Mas-E Harry sorriu amplamente,uma ssúbita sensação de paz em seu peito.--Vocês entraram na minha família muito antes que Dumbledore,ou Remo,ou Lux.Vocês foram o começo da família que eu nunca tinha tido.E isso nunca vai mudar.O que acontece agora é uma expansão.Mas com restrições,é claro.Não é tão fácil deixar Dumbledore entrar na minha vida,sabe.Só agora estou conseguindo me ajustar.E ele sabe disso.Ele sabe que vocês são a minha primeira família,e se ele quiser fazer parte dela,então vai ter de trabalhar muito pra ganhar a confiança de todos nós.

Houve um silêncio muito grande depois daquilo,só quebrado por pequenas fungadas de Mione e Ginny,que pareciam fazer esforço para não chorar.Finalmente,Rony abriu um sorriso amarelo,exatamente o mesmo que usava quando não sabiaa resposta na classe de poções.

--Bom,nós não precisamos nos abraçar agora,precisamos?Eu e Harry,quero dizer.Posso abraçar Mione,se quiserem.-O quarteto caiu na risada enquanto Harry fazia uma cara horrorizada e dava um passo para trás.

--Não,estou muito bem assim.Mantenha a distância,Weasley.Roiny,não Ginny,deixo claro.-Os olhos de Rony se estreitaram levemente ante o comentário,passando levemente pelas mãos entrelaçadas de harry e Ginny,e por fim dando de o0mbros,como se deixasse aquele problema para depois.

--Bom.-A voz animada de Ginny ecoou pelo salão.--Então que tal levar esta Weasley finalmente a Hogsmead,Potter?Você pode até ter sorte e me abraçar em algum momento.Nesse frio,nunca se sabe.

Harry reparou novamente no quanto Ginny parecia atraente naquela manhã,e não foi difícil anuir e se deixar guiar pela mão fina,com Ron e Mione ao seu lado.Eles abriram a porta para os jardins,sendo cumprimentados pelo vento frio e flocos finos de neve.O dia estava branco,todo branco.

Eles atingiram o portão que significava deixar as estruturas de Hogwarts,vigiado por um agourento Sr.Filch,que os encarava como se nada de bom pudesse sair de alunos reunidos a caminho de Hogsmead.Harry voltou-se de costas por um segundo,apenas para observar a grandeza do castelo que o protegia,como sempre gostava de fazer ao se afastar.Automaticamente,ele localizou a janela do escritório de Dumbledore,não ficando surpreso ao divisar o semblante do diretor observando a saída dos seus estudantes,mesmo que por algumas horas.Dumbledore parecia feliz,mas encarando o diretor parado á janela aberta,Harry foi de repente invadido por uma inexplicável tristeza,um sentimento de perda que quase o sufocou.Ele estacou por um momento,o sentimento parecendo gelar seu coração com a temperatura do dia,mas Dumbledore agora o contemplava diretamente,os olhos azuis e brilhantes lhe sorrindo,como se desejando que se divertisse.Harry sorriu forçadamente de volta,mas parecia-lhe de repente que engolira um bloco de gelo e concreto.Nunca na vida tinha sentido nada parecido.Ele acenou para o diretor mantendo a naturalidade,percebendo os amigos repetirem seu gesto,e voltando-se lentamente para a estrada á sua frente.Ele piscou por um momento,respirando fundo e empurrando a sensação estranha para dentro,fingindo que ela não existia.Mas não pôde deixar de reparar,que por um minuto,a trilha que começavam a seguir para Hogsmead parecia tingida de vermelho,como se o céu tivesse subitamente chorado com sangue.Harry teve vontade de gritar,mas controlou-se ao consolar-se com o fato de que provavelmente era algum efeito da luz do sol em seus olhos.Exceto que não havia sol.Mas quando ele abriu os olhos novamente,tudo estava branco.Imaculado.A sensação continuava,mas o dia estava branco.Harry estava com seus amigos.Não haviam segredos.Dumbledore sorria.E Harry decidiu,por uma vez na vida,ignorar tolices e sensações repentinas,ignorar sinais e possíveis ilusões,e ser um adolescente normal,saindo com os amigos.

Eles seguiram pela trilha,jogando neve uns nos outros.E Harry não viu a sombra rápida e estranha que voava rapidamente sobre as suas cabeças e logo desaparecia,como uma cobra que preparava com calma o bote,calculando o momento e o lugar certo de se manifestar.

(----------------------) (------------------------------------) (------------------------)

Não muito longe,Voldemort sorria.Era um jogo de xadrez precisamente calculado,e era hora de seus peões entrarem em ação.Uma sombra surgiu diante dele,a máscara de prata escondendo o rosro e abafando a voz.

--Meu senhor...tudo como planejado.Todos em suas posições.O alvo está se aproximando.

Voldemort riu mais,os dedos finos entrelaçando-se,como um jogador prestes a iniciar uma partida.E ele era.E hoje,iria acertar dois coelhos com um só golpe.Dois coelhos importantes.

--Ótimo.Matem quantos quiserem.Quero o máximo de terror possível.Quero sangue.Hoje,a marca negra vai subir em diversos tetos.Atinjam o primeiro alvo.O segundo será meu.Será o momento em que eu e meu companheiro-Ele riu para uma figura estóica e encapuzada parada nas sombras ás suas costas.--entraremos em ação.Hoje,vamos terminar uma era.Vamos acabar com o velho.-As palavras pareceram subitamente venenosas,até mesmo para o comensal que lhe um gesto de cabeça,a figura desapareceu,os dedos estralando para entrar em ação.

Voldemort ainda ria sozinho,para as sombras em suas costas.Xeque-mate.


	56. CAP 55parte 2 TUDO OU NADA parte 2

Nota da autora: Pelo amor de Deus,Harry não me perteeeeeencceeeeee!Que coisa!

Erm...foram mais de 15 dias,né?Mas encarem como um fato positivo...porque enquanto eu não podia ir para casa de alguém digitar esse capítulo,ficava escrevendo o capítulo 56,que por isso já está quase pronto...estão vendo?Tento me redimir como posso!

A propósito,pra quem ainda não entrou na comunidade do orkut " Eu leio as faces da moeda": Olha que para o cap.55 eu coloquei alguns spoilers lá...vai que eu faça o mesmo com o capítulo 56,hein...vamos participar,né,gente!

Mais uma vez,obrigada por todos os comentários e carinho,e críticas tão construtivas.Que continuem vindo!

A propósito,momento dicionário:

ATHAME : Espécie de punhal geralmente forjado com prata,utilizado na religião Wicca( O mais perto que temos da magia como religião) em rituais importantes,ou para matar demônios,bruxos das trevas,ou mesmo bruxos praticantes de magia branca.Tudo depende de quem o maneja.

CAPÍTULO 55- PARTE 2 -TUDO OU NADA-PARTE 2

A neve estava tão espessa sobre os seus pés que Harry sempre acabava com a sensação de que afundaria a cada passo que os levava a Hogsmead.Entretanto,parecia ao garoto que não havia no mundo tempo melhor.Os flocos de neve caíam macios sobre os seu rosto,como pequenos cristais.De certa forma,Harry sentia-se purificado diante de toda aquela imensidão branca,segurando a mão de Ginny com firmeza e escutando as vozes alegres de Ron e Mione ao seu lado.Talvez por isso,pensou,ele não afundasse.Porque estava leve,tão leve quanto os flocos de neve que caíam sobre eles.Não haviam mais segredos.Não haviam mais mentiras.

O caminho até chegar ao vilarejo pareceu estranhamente curto para Harry,á medida em que respondia pacientemente ás perguntas de Rony e Hermione,á medida em que falava com seus melhores amigos da maneira mais franca,como não fazia há meses.Ele falou de Dumbledore,de Remo,de Lux.De suas histórias,de suas importâncias.Harry sentia-se como se estivesse num sonho,porque era capaz,pela primeira vez em tempos,de responder a qualquer pergunta que lhe faziam.

Hogsmead pareceu para harry um cartão postal de trouxas naquele momento;As casas pequenas,alinhadas uma a outra,seus telhados cobertos de gelo e chaminés funcionando a todo vapor.O barulho de vai e vem das portas que se abriam e fechavam nas várias lojas,recebendo sua costumeira clientela,aumentada no dia pelos estudantes ansiosos de Hogwarts.Os cafés,os bares,e o cheiro de algo sempre quente e agradável que vinha lá de dentro,parecendo apetitoso...Hogsmead,o único vilarejo verdadeiramente bruxo do reino Unido,com suas ruas e ruelas brancas,algumas apinhadas como formigueiros de estudantes,outras mais sossegadas,com lojas de conveniências para os seus habitantes.

Harry,Ginny,Rony e hermione andavam a esmo pelo vilarejo explorando cada canto,como num labirinto,sentindo-se livres para aproveitar o dia e conhecer cada pedaço daquele lugar,antes de sucumbirem ao desejo de entrar no três vassouras e pedir cervejas amanteigadas.O pequeno grupo adentrou então numa ruela vazia,exceto por um casal que parecia muito ocupad encostados á parede no final do espaço,ele cobrindo-a num abraço tão apertado que a encobria com seu casaco,ela parecendo muito aconchegada e satisfeita.O grupo procurou passar discretamente,fingindo observar as pequenas lojas que enfeitavam a rua,mas não podiam deixar de divertir-se ante o óbvio carinho do casal.Eles escutaram risadinhas baixas,suprimindo eles próprios as suas quando se fez um profundo silêncio,que Harry só podia supor ter-se iniciado por um beijo caloroso.Agora,chegavam mais perto,prontos para passar direto,mas as risadinhas recomeçaram e as vozes baixas começaram a conversar entre si,e Harry de repente teve a sesnação de que as conhecia...ele apurou os ouvidos e diminuiu o passo,quase temendo o que podia ver.

--Viu?è por isso que gosto do frio.-A voz inconfundível de Remo Lupin atingiu os ouvidos de harry,ao mesmo tempo em que se calava,e o som de beijos subitamente altos pareceu encher todo o ambiente.-Você fica pertinho...-A voz do padrinho era rouca,e Harry agora enxergava cabelos ligeiramente dourados saindo daquele amosntoado de capas,e uma voz cantante sussurrava.

--Não tão perto,Remo Lupin.Aqui é um lugar público.-Remo pareceu ignorar a advertência divertida de Lux,fazendo alguma coisa que levou a garota a dar um pequeno gritinho.-Harry desejou nunca ter ouvidos,ou ficar momentaneamente surdo e cego.—Agora,você está me provocando...quer saber...-Harry não quis escutar o resto da frase,e pigarreou alto ante os olhares divertidos dos amigos.Remo Lupin e Anna Lux deram um salto tão alto que Harry pôde ter certeza de que o que quer que estivessem aprontando,não deveria ser nada decente.

Harry olhou extremamente irritado para Rony,Hermione e Ginny,que não conseguiram controlar o riso,dando altas gargalhadas ante os sorrisos amarelos de Lux e remo.Mas Harry não conseguia encontrar a graça da situação,encarando o casal a sua frente como um pai severo vigiando dois adolescentes.Foi Lux quem quebrou primeiro o silêncio entremeado de gargalhadas,um sorriso subitamente cintilante se formando em seus lábios,embora harry pudesse enxergar uma leve culpa nos olhos claros da "irmã".

--Bom dia,garotos! Surpresa encontrar vocês aqui...hum...essa rua não tem coisas que interessem muito a vocês...-Rony,Mione e Ginny gargalharam ainda mais,e mesmo Lux,e para a surpresa de harry,Remo,pareciam se conter para não se juntarem ao grupo.Harry encarou a prima,boquiaberto.Ele era a única pessoa ali com a sanidade mental conservada,obviamente.

--Certamente que não,"irmã".Padrinho.Parede.-Ele falou indicando o local onde remo e Lux estiveram atrelados há alguns minutos atrás,e Lux deu uma risadinha.

--Ah,Harry.Eu não quis dizer isso.Essa rua é especializada em artigos de casamento.Estávamos,hum,dando uma olhada.-Remo soltou um ronco para suprimir o riso ao escutar a explicação de Lux,virando-se de costas.

--Vocês não pareciam estar olhando vitrines,Lux.-Harry falou com voz severa,imaginando o que diabos era tão engraçado ali,se até mesmo Remo Lupin,sempre tão sério,parecia divertir-se.—E de qualquer forma,vocês dois não deveriam estar TRABALHANDO?Quer dizer,não tem sempre membros da ordem nos vigiando em dias de visitas a Hogsmead?

--Nós estamos de folga hoje,Harry Potter!-Lux lançou-lhe um olhar indignado—Não estamos matando serviço.Fomos liberados para resolver coisas do casamento.Está chegando o dia,lembra?Vestido branco,trajes de gala,música nupcial,cerimônia Wiccaniana...-Lux pareceu iluminar-se toda ao dizer aquilo,e por um instante harry achou difícil parecer zangado.Ele suavizou a voz,percebndo que Remo olhava para Anna com uma ternura que poucas vezes vira.

--Eu sei,Lux...e estou ansioso por isso,pode apostar.Mas bom...não é lá muito agradável topar com sua irmã e a coisa mais perto de uma pai que você tem,er...dando uns amassos.Quer dizer,é traumatizaante.Certas coisas eu não preciso ver,nem ouvir.Já basta saber que vocês fazem.E é quase como imaginar meus pais fazendo isso.-Harry falou um pouco horrorizado,enquanto uma nova explosão de gargalhadas começava ao seu lado.—Isso sem contar com o constrangimento que eu estou passando com essas hienas do meu lado.-Ele falou mal-humorado,e Remo pareceu finalmente um pouco envergonhado.

--Está bem,Harry.pedimos desculpas.Reconheço que nos...empolgamos um pouco.è apenas que...-remo puxou Lux para perto de si,como se a moça fosse uma espécie de jóia rara.—Em Hogwarts,quase nunca estamos sozinhos,não podemos agir naturalmente.E eu sei que devemos dar um bom exemplo a você,Harry,e estamos tentando na maior parte do tempo.Mas ninguém é perfeito o tempo todo,muito menos eu e lux.Eu sei que arecemos dois adolescentes irresponsáveis assim,nesse momento.Mas para mim,Harry...é como se eu fosse mesmo,honestamenteA minha história nunca foi exatamente um conto de fadas,e agora me parece que estou vivendo um.E eu só...quero vivenciá-lo.Quero ter Lux perto de mim o tempo todo,pra ter certeza de que é real-O bruxo falou com suavidade,e Harry percebeu que ele pedia desculpas com sinceridade.E afinal,pensou harry,ele próprio não precisava ser tão austero.Não precisava agir como se tivesse 70 anos ao invés de 16.Remo e Lux eram adultos.E se amam.E Merlin sabia o que ele,harry,não daria para ter um desses momentos a sós com Ginny,pensou culpadamente,os hormônios falando mais alto.Ele se perguntou se não estava corando,mas ninguém pareceu notar.

--E só para constar.-Lux falou de repente,o rosto se abrindo num sorriso malicioso.—Segundo os relatos de Remo,seus pais já deram muitos amassos,como você diz,neste mesmo lugarzinho,se quer saber.-Harry quase engasgou,e Remo pareceu sinceramente arrependido,dando uma cotovelada leve em Lux.—Ok,certo.Eu vou me comportar.Juro.De todas as maneiras.Hum...porque não vamos todos ao três vassouras beber alguma coisa?Por minha conta e de pedido de desculpas pela nossa indiscrição.-Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para harry,sorrindo carinhosamente.O rapaz respirou fundo,escutando as concordâncias animadas dos amigos e finalmente anuindo.Ele estendeu a mão para Ginny,que se soltara dele num acesso de gargalhada,incosncientemente,apenas porque agora lhe parecia tão natural segurar aqueles dedos entre os seus como respirar.Mas aparentemente,o ato não era tão natural assim...

--Sabe,Harry...-Rony falou com uma voz entre séria e divertida.—Eu fico muito feliz em saber que agora você tem uma irmã.Porque agora,você vai entender exatamente como eu me sinto em relação a minha ,e pensar duas vezes no que está fazendo enquanto vocês estiverem se agarrando por aí...-Ele olhou significativamente para as mãos entrelaçadas de Harry e Ginny,enquanto o rapaz encarava o amigo escandalizado.

--RONY!Eu não estou AGARRANDO Ginny por aí! Nós somos...hum...-O rapaz encarou Ginny perdidamente,mas a irmã de Rony não parecia melhor orientada.—Nós estamos...Ginny,uma ajuda aqui,por favor?-A garota ruiva encarou harry e o irmão por alguns momentos,até dar um sorriso amarelo e dizer em voz fraca:

--Estamos...nos conhecendo?-Pela cara de Rony,aquela não pareceu ser a coisa certa a dizer,e pareceu por um momento que o rapaz pularia na jugular de harry.Mas então remo abraçou os dois rapazes pelos ombros alegremente,enquanto Lux berrava empurrando Mione e Ginny para a frente.

--TRÊS VASSOURAS! Acho que todo mundo aqui precisa de uma bebida.

(--------------------------) (--------------------------) (---------------------------)

Uma vez bem instalados no calor do bar,os ânimos pareciam ter se acalmado em todos,inclusive Rony,que aceitou avidamente uma das enormes canecas de xerveja amanteigada que Remo distribuía pela mesa.Harry reparou que apenas Lux não saboreava a bebida,bebericando com graça uma espécie de chá quente que Remo lhe trouxera,zombando vagamente da moça pela sua incapacidade em ingerir um mínimo de álcool.Segundo Remo previa,divertido,Lux provavelmente desmaiaria na cerimônia de casamento,uma vez que apqrentemente em sua realização os noivos deveriam beber uma taça de vinho forte preparada pelo povo antigo,numa cerimônia com os ritos de Avalon.Lux ignorava solenemente o noivo,apenas erguendo as sobrancelhas uma vez ou outra ante os comentários,um sorriso aéreo no rosto.

O grupo passou então a interrogar remo e Lux sobre a aparentemente incomum cerimônia a realizar-se para uma sacerdotisa casar-se,e o casal respondia pacientemente aos questionamentos,embora estivessem sendo propositalmente vagos,porque Lux insistia no elemento surpresa.Poucos eram hoje em dia os casamentos realizados sob as leis e as bênçãos de Avalon,e eles deveriam aguardar.Quem sabe,Lux falava,dando uma piscadela,em alguns anos não seria harry um druida a ter celebrado seu casamento sob as bênçãos do povo antigo?

A conversa fluía fácil e distraída,por isso foi muito maior o susto que levaram quando alguma coisa se chocou violentamente contra o vidro da frente do bar,e harry e compainha se viraram a tempo de ver uma chuva de estilhaços se espalhando no ar enquanto alguma coisa grande e incrivelmente veloz parecia se recuperar do choque e alçava vôo.Eles já estavam em pé quando o grito mais agudo e apavorado que harry já escutara na vida se levantou na rua do vilarejo,entrando como um grande eco nos ouvidos surpresos dos fregueses do 3 vassouras.

Harry percebeu Remo e Lux trocarem um olhar apavorado de entendimento antes de correrem para fora,e o rapaz sequer hesitou em fazer o mesmo,ignorando a voz de madame Rosmmerta,que pedia que os alunos de Hogwarts permanecessem no local.Pelo canto dos olhos,ele percebeu o professor Flitiwick tentando por ordem junto á dona do bar,e se perguntou vagamente de onde o professor surgira.Provavelmente já estava no bar,concluiu.Harry sabia que Ron,Mione e Ginny o seguiam.

Nada o havia preparado para a cena que se formava lentamente diante dos seus olhos.Parvati Patil chorava copiosamente entre os estilhaços na neve branca,o rosto e os braços arranhados profundamente.Mas não foi Parvati quem captou a atenção de harry,e sim o corpo estendiso de uma maneira nauseante de outra pessoa ao lado da garota,um rasgo profundo no abdômen,o sangue esguichando e colorindo a neve braça,enquanto Lux se debruçava desesperadamente sobre o corpo inerte.Harry podia sentir o sangue em suas veias gelar junto com a temperatura,mas ainda quando percebeu,na roupa rasgada do corpo,o símbolo inconfundível da Grifinória.

--PADMA! ONDE ESTÁ PADMA?EU QUERO A MINHA IRMÃ!-Parvati gritava histericamente para Remo,que a agarrava pelos braços tentando fazer com que a garota explicasse o acontecido.Parvati só sossegou um pouco quando Padma Patil surgiu de dentro do três vassouras,onde aparentemente estava esperando a irmã gêmea.Parvati a abraçou com toda a força,chorando copiosamente,o tempo todo repetindo que pensava que a tinha perdido também.Só depois de alguns minutos a garota se acalmou o suficiente para falar,apertando vigorosamente a mão da irmã,com voz trêmula.—Eu não sei o que era...Voava...e agarrou Lilá com tanta,tanta força,e quando eu vi ela já estava caída,e tinha tanto sangue...-Harry empalideceu.Era Lilá Brown que estava caída.Era Lilá Brown quem Lux tentava sofregamente curar,os olhos da prima já dourados,a estranha aura do dom da empatia já a envolvendo.—Tinha um cheiro horrível...e quando,quando veio pra mim...alguma coisa me empurrou para longe,e uma luz atingiu o ...o monstro.E ele recuou e bateu no vidro.-Remo arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo,erguendo-se subitamente e berrando com toda a força dos pulmões.

Todos os membros da Ordem! Identifiquem-se agora! Alguém dos nossos está possivelmente ferido.-Harry assistiu como se estivesse num sonho uma dezena de bruxos surgirem subitamente espalhados em diversos pontos,largando capas de invisibilidade no chão,e harry reconheceu alguns rostos,inclusive de Gui Weasley,e outros estranhos,todos surgindo como fantasmas na brancura da neve.Lux levantou os olhos avidamente,olhando ao seu redor,parecendo contar cada indivídio,enquanto Remo agarrava uma Tonks recém-surgida pelo braço e lhe dava instruções sussurradas.

Anna.-A voz de Ginny parecia vir de muito longe,mas harry percebeu subitamente que a garota postava-se ao lado de Lux,os olhos fixos no rosto muito branco de Lilá.—Não dá mais-A ruiva engasgou com as palavras por um minuto,enquanto os olhos dourados de Lux a encaravam furiosamente,desafiadores,as mãos cobrindo protetoramente o ferimento na barriga da menina estendida no chão.Harry reparou que já não sangrava tanto.Tonks havia desaparecido por uma das vielas,e harry supôs que a metamorfomaga corria á procura de todos os membros da ordem que estivessem espalhados pelo vilarejo.Enquanto isso,Anna Lux ainda olhava com um fogo que harry jamais vira para Ginny,cujos olhos castanhos pareciam vidrados.—Ela já foi,An.Mas tem mais alguém perto de partir também.Logo.Posso sentir.-Lux pareceeu por um momento querer sacudir Ginny,mas então afastou a cabeça,largando carinhosamente o corpo gelado em que trabalhava.

--Me desculpe,querida.Não houve tempo para você.Não é justo.-Harry ainda tentava entender que Lilá Brown estva morta,quando Lux se ergueu selvagemente,lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto,os olhos dourados rodando o local.—Remo! Quem está faltando? Ginny diz que está morrendo!-Harry olhou atormentado ao seu redor,as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos ante a compreensão de que a morte mais uma vez chegara perto dele,quando percebeu uma pequena mas cerscente poça de sangue á diagonal do vido quebrado,e sem saber direito o que estava fazendo,berrou com a voz rouca.

--Accio capa de invisibilidade!-Os olhos de Lux seguiram o som,e num instante Harry tinha uma capa ensangüentada nas mãos enquanto lux voava sobre o corpo velho e conhecido.

--Alastor.-Ela falou em voz baixa,as mãos trêmulas trabalhando rapidamente em Olho-tonto-Moody,e harry de repente olhou para o céu,percebendo uma sombra formar-se na neve.Ele não foi o único a perceber os seres voadores avançando rapidamente na direção da terra,e em segundos ele e seus amigos eram agarrados por membros da dordem,e Ginny era puxada para baixo do corpo de Lux,que abraçava a garota com tanta força que Harry pensou que podia sufocá-la

--Harpias.-A voz de Lux foi um sussurro rouco no ouvido de Ginny Weasley,que empalideceu e se encolheu junto á moça marcada pela aura dourada.

Harry se viu agarrado por Remoenquanto o padrinho disparava uma saraivada de feitiços para o alto.Mas não foi aquilo que fez a mente de Harry desembaçar.

Num quarteirão próximo,uma explosão muito forte se fez ouvir,e subitamente era todo um vilarejo em pânico,correndo e gritando,dedos apontando para a primeira marca negra que se erguia acima de uma casa destruída naquela manhã.Rostos cobeertos por máscaras prateadas pareceram surgir do nada,e de repente nem o céu nem a terra eram mais lugares seguros,enquanto harry observava,horrorizado,as harpias avançarem sobre as pessoas e luzes VERDES atingirem corpos que logo se tornavam inertes para sempre.Foi quando algo explodiu dentro dele,e Harry se desvencilhou dos braços de Remo,as mãos de repente faiscando,os dragões tatuados há tempos por Dumbledore em seus braços parecendo se mover á medida em que surgiam na sua pele.Harry olhou para Lux,que parecia ter terminado comMoody e o mandava flutuando para dentro do 3 vassouras,e o garoto pôde enxergar a lua crescente na testa da prima enquanto a mesma abraçava Ginny firmemente e corria para o lado do raapz.

Remo,Rony e hermione se juntaram ao grupo,os seis parando diante do 3 vassouras,onde um grupo de fregueses ainda perplexos se reunia,e harry observou muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts chorando ou em pânico absoluto,contemplando o corpo estendido de Lilá Brown.Remo pareceu atentar para a cena chocante,e em silêncio fez surgir do ar um tecido escuro,envolvendo delicadamente o corpo da garota.

Mas não havia tempo para lamentações,pensou Harry.Aquilo era um verdadeiro campo de guerra,e pessoas estavam lutando,e morrendo,e matando á sua frente.Tonks reapareceu de repente,aparatando diante de Remo e Lux,que gritavam para os estudantes se agruoarem no 3 vassouras.O rosto da jovem bruxa estava pálido e tenso,e Harry percebeu um londo arranhão no seu braço.

--A situação está caótica.Voldemort certamente não está preocupado com o número de mortes.-Ela baixou a voz para que os alunos em massa não pudessem ouvir.—Eles não vieram só para ferir,vieram para matar.Sem distinções.Os habitantes daqui estão em pânico.Já houve diversas mortes-Ela baixou ainda mais o tom.—Inclusive de estudantes que estavam mais afastados.Os comensais não lhes deram qualquer chance.-Harry teve de fazer muito esforço para não perder o controle e perguntar quem,quantos.Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.Aparentemente,não era o único,porque Lux parecia absolutamente verde,e perdeu levemente o equilíubrio,apoiando-se em remo.Harry se deu conta,subitamente,da quantidade de emoções absolutamente negativas que a prima deveria estar absorvendo com sua empatia." Multidões não são boas para Lux"-Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore lhe explicando.

--Você não devia estar liberando sua empatia agora,neste lugar.-Remo falou cuidadosamente para Lux ,que respirou fundo,os olhos ferozes cravando-se nos de Lupin.

--Não é hora para pensar nisso.Tonks.-A voz de repente soou exatamente como a de Dumbledore teria soado,e todos pareceram estremecer.—Quero TODOS os nossos estudantes aqui. os membros da Ordem.Quero todos os vivos aqui.Os habitantes de Hogsmead também,os que não estão habilitados a lutar.Merlin sabe que precisamos de toda a ajuda possível.Crianças,os mais idosos,mulheres grávidas.Mande que venham para cá.Informe o Ministério..-A metamorfomaga concordou com a cabeça,rapidamente.

--Esta parte já está sendo feita.Kingsley está no Hogs´Head nesse exato momento solicitando aurores pela rede de flu.Mas estamos tendo problemas para contatar Dumbledore.Parece que as proteções de Hogwarts estão interferindo.E há um grupo de comensais interceptando a estrada de volta.Já perdemos três dos nossos tendo chegar a escola.Talvez se você tentar por telepatia...-Lux confirmou com a cabeça,ao mesmo tempo em que desviava de um feitiço lançado em sua direção,e harry reparou que parecia assustadoramente com o "Avada kevadra".Um comensal se aproximava perigosamente,mas antes que pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo,foi atingido por uma estranha bola de energia.Todos os rostos de voltaram para harry,que olhava espantado para as próprias mãos,que ainda brilhavam,mas havia uma súbita calma fria e intensa no rosto do garoto,que Remo mais tarde comentaria que tivera a impressão de que James Potter e Alvo Dumbledore haviam se fundido no corpo do garoto.

--O bastardo mereceu.-Foi tudo o que o garoto disse enquanto todos observavam o comensal cair lentamente,como se eletrificado.Harry ainda tentava conter sua alguém ousara tentar matar sua prima? O próximo teria destino pior,prometeu a si mesmo.E se pesguntou ao mesmo tempo o que diabos estava acontecendo dentro dele.Lux deu um estranho sorriso ante a cena,mas logo voltou a atenção para Tonks.

--Tonks.VAI.Traz todo mundo pra cá.-A bruxa desapareceu num piscar de olhos e Lux voltou-se para Remo,com a mesma calma fria que estampava o rosto de Harry.—Remo...vou precisar de cobertura por alguns minutos.-O bruxo a encarou firmemente.

--O que vai fazer?-Lux ergueu as sobrancelhas.

--O que você acha? Vou erguer uma barreira.Ninguém vai se machucar se permanecer dentro dela.E poderemos sair e lutar sabendo que boa parte do pessoal está em segurança.E poderemos ajudar quem não está.E vou tentar contatar vovô.-Ela suavizou um pouco a voz,os dedos tocando levemente o rosto do bruxo.—Só alguns minutos.-Remo assentiu,o rosto endurecido,as mãos segurando as da garota.—Tome cuidado.Logo vamos estar com você.-Lupin assentiu rigidamente,desaparecendo de repente e logo reaparecendo um pouco mais a frente ao lado de mebros da ordem,formando uma espécie de corrente protetora ao redor do 3 vassouras.Por alguns instantes,Harry observou com o coração apertado um comensal se aproximar e iniciar uma batalha feroz com o padrinho,ao mesmo tempo em que uma harpia sobrevoava perigosamente o território,como se farejasse alguma coisa.Harry fez um dos movimentos mais difíceis da sua vida;Virou as costas,assim como Lux,que já não olhava mais para nada a não ser para a multidão aterrorizada á sua frente,que aumentava cada vez mais.Harry percebeu que Lux ainda não largara Ginny,e não dava sinais de que o pretendia fazer.Ela encarou a garota ruiva.

--Ginny.Você não sai do meu lado.Não olhe para trás.Não olhe para cima.Não olhe para a s haspias.Você sabe porque.-A irmã de Rony assentiu vigorosamente enquanto Lux a largava do abraço suavemente,postando-se ao lado da moça abedientemente.An sorriu.—Você logo vai ter sua chance,garota.Só alguns minutos.-Ela olhou para a multidão á sua frente e depois para as próprias mãos,e seus olhos faiscaram.—Muito bem.Vamos começar.-Harry pensava rápido enquanto observava Lux fechar os olhos,recordando das estranhas barreiras de White Fortress.E de repente,ele soube o que podia fazer.Ele soube o que devia fazer.

--Lux.-Ele falou em voz alta e clara,retirando a "irmã" da espécie de transe em que parecia estar.A moça o encarou perplexa,e ele se apressou.—A barreira que você quer erguer...é como a de White Fortress?Como você me explicou daquela vez?-Ele perguntou calmamente,relembrando os preceitos explicados ao que lhe parecia anos pela prima.Uma barreira formada de toda a magia que havia no corpo de um bruxo,intimamente ligada aos seus melhores sentimentos,ao amor que a maldade jamais poderia compreender e portanto se aproximar.Um amor tão grande que sangue era sacrificado.Lux o encarava estranhamente,tentando decifrar o que o rapaz dizia.

--Exatamente.Suga muita energia,e uma só pode não ser suficiente,mas é o melhor que temos.-Ela disse em tom defensivo,e harry chegou mais perto,sentindo os dragões em seus braços pulsarem.

--E o que você acha que aconteceria...com uma barreira feita por dois bruxos de uma vez...um druida e uma sacerdotisa.Toda essa magia liberada.Todo esse sentimento explodindo.O sangue do povo antigo derramado em dobro..o sangue dos Dumbledore,dos Potter e dos Griffyndor se juntando...seria mais suficiente-Ele falou cuidadosamente,deixando que a idéia se apossasse de Lux devagar,mas persuasiva.A moça o encarou por um longo momento,até caminhar diretamente para a sua frente,segurando sua mão com firmeza,os dedos tocando os dragões desenhados que pareciam vibrar.Harry não sabia direito o que estava fazendo,mas de algum modo seus dedos encostaram na testa da prima,e a lua encrustada ali parecia queimar.

--Apenas faça tudo o que eu fizer,meu irmãozinho.A partir de agora;-Lux encarou harry profundamente antes de erguer as mãos para o céu e entoar baixinho.—Que a deusa e seu consorte escutem o meu chamado.Que meu povo atenda ás minhas precees e me envie o poder ancestral.-Harry copiou o movimento e repetiu as palavras,sentindo de repente um ribombar profundo no corpo.Era como se o céu e a terra respondessem.Lux olhou para o rapaz,a voz clara e calma.—Harry,reúna em você todo o poder mágico que você tem.Entre em contato com ele.Entregue cada centelha da magia,junte toda ela e deixe fluir,até que exploda ao seu redor.E enquanto faz isso,acrescente as razões pelas quais está fazendo isso.Não deixe entrar nenhum sentimento de vingança,raiva,temor.Procure o amor.Procure cada criatura,cada motivo que você tenha para amar e deixe que esse sentimento tome o seu corpo,e se misture á magia,faça parte dela e saia com ela.-Harry observava o processo explicado por Lux acontecer no próprio corpo da prima;Era como assistir ao nascimento de um planeta,um pequeno big-bang á sua frente,uma aura mágica tão grande e ao mesmo tempo delicada,cheio do sentimento que preenchia o seu mundo;E Harry se deixou levar por aquele amor inabalável,por aquela explosão doce e mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa,até que tudo o que ele pudesse enxergar fosse a sua própria aura se erguendo junto á de Lux.Hermione diria depois que fora como assistir a duas fogueiras nascendo e se consumindo.Quando a luz ficou tão forte que ele mal podia manter os olhos abertos,Lux fez surgir em sua própria mão um corte profundo,deixando o sangue escorrer e ser sugado,flutuado pela magia.Harry fez o mesmo,rapidamente,o vermelho turvando por um momento sua visão,até que ele sentiu uma mão fria e úmida agarrar a sua,e segurou com força os dedos de Lux,sem saber mais de quem era o sangue que escorria.

--Dou meu sangue de boa vontade e o derramo por aqueles que amo até a última gota.Junto agora meu sangue ao do meu irmão,meu amigo,meu parceiro nessa oferenda.Três gerações se combinam nesse sangue.Triplico então meu amor e meu poder diante da magia.Triplico a solidez da barreira.Triplico a proteção implorada.-Harry repetia palavra por palavra,uma atrás da outra,e quando enfim pronunciou a última,foi como se uma parte dele estivese sendo removida para o céu.Ele notou as figuras de uma fênix e de um tigre se fundindo acima de suas cabeças,até que explodissem juntos,e se espelhassem como uma espécie de fluido pelo céu,formando uma espécie de cúpula,cobrindo toda a região ocupada pela multidão,como uma catedral.A barreira estava pronta.

--Agora,ESSA é uma barreira de verdade.-Ele ouviu Lux dizer ao seu lado,com um sorriso leve no rosto,encarando o rosto do rapaz com frieza e ternura mescladas,os olhos depois divagando pelo pequeno grupo que os cercava mais de perto.Ron,Mione,Ginny.Neville,Luna.Percebeu alguns membros da Aramada de Dumbledore se aproximando,bem como alunos do último ano de algumas casas,bruxos maiores de idade,ainda que jovens,muito jovens.

-- Uma barreira foi erguida acima de vocês,como puderam presenciar.Poucas pessoas aqui conseguem agora vê-la na verdade,mas asseguro que ela está ai,em cima de cada um de vocês,e sob a sua proteção nada lhes acontecerá.-Ela encarou toda a multidão,que olhava para o céu tentando detctar alguma coisa de diferente.Depois,voltou-se para aqueles que obviamente pretendiam sair daquele ninho seguro.

--E Agora,vamos á guerra.-Lux falou suavemente,os olhos sérios ante os jovens,quase ela própria.—Mas antes,palavras são necessárias.-A moça fitou os rostos ansiosos á sua frente,como se esperassem que dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.O problema é que ela não podia dar essa resposta.Ela não saberia dizer.

Harry observou o rosto toldado da prima,e de repente teve pena de Lux.Sabia que todos ali contavam com ela para salvá-los,pelo simples fato de ser ela a neta de Alvo Dumbledore.E se o velho bruxo estava ausenteera em Lux que a responsabilidade caía,pelo menos aos olhos da maioria.E Harry teve remorso,porque se deu conta que deveria partilhar esse fardo com Lux Dumbledore,porque quisesse ou não,ele também era um Dumbledore.E sabia o que era carregar o mundo em suas costas.E Lux agora o fazia publicamente,enquanto ele continuava nas sombras,sendo apenas o Garoto que sobreviveu.Mas Lux sempre lhe dissera que aquilo já era muita coisa.

--Em primeiro lugar,não sou eu quem deveria estar lhes dizendo essas palavras,e sim meu avô,Alvo Dumbledore.Infelizmente,não estamos conseguindo contactá-lo.Não ESTOU conseguindo atingi-lo.-Ela olhou aflita para Harry,e o rapaz compreedeu nos olhos da garota o pedido: " Tente você,Harry".Ele abriu sua mente,escancarando o canal de telepatia que tantas vezes praticara.Mas tudo o que encontrou foi escuridão e solidez,como um escudo inquebrável ao seu chamado..Lembrava-se que Lux uma vez dissera que Dumbledore sempre se mantinha inacessível em sua telepatia,temendo invasões inadequadas.Agora,o rapaz comprovava aquele fato.Ele olhou desanimado para Anna,sacudindo a cabeça,e a moça deu um suspiro longo.—Então,esta é a situação;Vovô está ausente,até que encontremos um meio de alertá-lo,e Merlin sabe que precisamos disso.Mas como sua neta,como a pessoa que cersceu ao seu lado e conhece os seus sentimentos mais profundos,é minha obrigação dizer o que ele diria a todos,em especial para seus estudantes.-Lux encarou um por um,o porte altivo e poderoso,e por um minuto todos puderam sentir a presença de Dumbledore na jovem.—Não sejam levianos com a vida de vocês.Aqui,dentro dessa barreira que foi erguida,vocês estarão seguros,pelo menos enquanto um de nós dois que erguemos a barreira,eu e Harry,estivermos vivos.Mas não sou tola para pensar que todos pretendem permanecer aqui dentro e esperar.Acredito que todos aqui,de uma maneira ou outra,já foram prejudicados por Voldemort e seus seguidores.E eu sei que,quando se perde algo,quando se é magoado por um mal tão grande,nosso maior desejo é participar da luta contra o mesmo,é mudar a história e,por que não,obtermos vingaança.Mas peço encarecidamente que só saiam daqui aqueles que realmente se saibam preparados para enfrentar uma batalha em termos de igualdade ou superioridade do inimigo.Lá fora,eu,Remo,outros professores,Harry,quem quer que vocês vejam como exemplo,não teremos condições de olhar por todos,porque as nossas próprias vidas também estarão em jogo,e a vida de outros que não tiveram a sorte de conseguir atingir o local da barreira.Se não se importam com o que podem acontecer com vocês,peço ao menos que reflitam no sofrimento que podem vir a causar ás suas famílias caso as coisas saiam erradas.Nenhum pai merece passar pela dor de perder um filho,lembram-se disso.É antinatural,é monstruoso.E nenhum bom filho deseja incutir tamanha dor naqueles que os carregaram nos braços. Arriscar a vida sem pesar bem os fatos não é heroísmo,é tolice.Heroísmo maior é saber reconhecer quando se está pronto ou não,e se não estiver,aceitar o fato e aguardar mais um pouco.Essa não é a primeira batalha nem será a última.E a coragem não se mede pelo número de batalhas que possuímos em nossas costas,mas pelas decisões que tomamos e seguimos.E só o fato de vocês estarem aqui,desse lado da batalha,do NOSSO lado,já prova que existe uma coragem impossível de medir em cada um de vocês.Vocês não foram vencidos pelo medo e as tentações da magia negra.Vocês a rejeitaram.Vocês estão do nosso lado.E isso já torna cada um de vocês verdadeiros heróis.-Lux falou suavemente,mas com uma firmeza que fez Harry sentir os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem.Ele observou diversos jovens ansiosos absorverem as palavras e recuarem,e deu um suspiro de alívio.Agora,só sairiam aqueles que realmente estavam conscientes de onde e porque estavam se metendo.Alguns concluintes de Hogwarts,alunos que se destacavam,e que Harry sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seriam convocados pela Ordem da Fênix.Os integrantes mais antigos da Armada de Dumbledore.O "Quarteto fantástico",como Lux se acostumara a chamar Harry e seus amigos.Rony Weasley,que tinha mais poder e coragem do que sabia.Hermione,cérebro brilhante e boa magia em conjunção.Ginny,um poder tão ilimitado que até Voldemort o cobiçara.A sétima filha.Uma arma decisiva.E Harry...o que podia pensar de harry,senão prodígio?Ele era o destinado.E cada vez mais se eproximava da perfeição.Lux deu um sorriso leve e encorajador,os olhos novamente dourados fulgurando.—Muito bem.Aos que vão conosco,que a Deusa os proteja e os traga de volta em segurança.Lutem com tudo o que têm,mas procurem,na medida do possível,não matar ninguém.A morte de outro ser humano em nossas mãos é sempre um fardo pesado demais.Entretanto,devem saber que as pessoas contra as quais estaremos lutando não vão ter essa mesma cortesia.Eles não foram feitos para poupar nossas vidas.Portanto,se a situação chegar,não hesitem,porque eles com certeza não o farão.Matem,porque se não o fizerem,não se enganem.Serão vocês a cair.Quando se trata de Voldemort,é olho por olho,dente por dente.Não há regras.Apenas a luta pela sobrevivência.Estamos entendidos?-Diversas cabeças acenaram afirmativamente,e um a um,pouco a pouco,eles começaram a partir,varinhas em punho e rostos decididos.Lux olhou carinhosamente para os quatro jovens ao seu lado.—Acho que chegou nossa hora,não? Ginny...você sabe o que pode fazer.Você sabe o que você é.Vá lá e mostre para eles.Faça Voldemort se arrepender de um dia tê-la usado.Faça ele saber o poder que ele perdeu e nunca vai ter.Mostre do que o número sete é capaz.Apenas procure não ficar perto das harpias.Você pode domá-las,e elas são atraídas por você.E não somos tolas.Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais elas estão aqui.De algum modo,Voldemort sabe alguma coisa sobre você.-Ginny assentiu tranqüila,mas harry fitou as duas garotas horrorizado.SABIA O QUE?Mas não havia tempo para conjecturar,porque Lux continuava falando rapidamente.—Mione...tem sido um prazer praticar com você.—Anna fez surgir em suas mãos um soberbo arco-e –flecha,entregando-o a Hermione.—Use a sua imaginação com essas flechas,Hermione.Enfeitice-as como só você sabe fazer.E quando elas terminarem,crie as suas próprias.Eu bem sei do que você é capaz.E faça-me um favor.Acerte aquelas harpias.Cubra a guarda de Ginny.E quando for necessário,use a varinha.Merlin sabe que você pode fazer estrago com ela.—Anna voltou-se para Rony.—Ron...Remo vinha preparando isso para você há algum tempo...queria dar em alguma ocasião especial...bom,suponho que essa seja uma,embora não como ele gostaria.-A moça riu amargamente,ao mesmo tempo em que falava algumas palavras estranhas e algo prateado surgia em suas mãos,e por um momento o brilho daquilo cegou os olhos de todos,até que Harry finalmente enxergou o magnífico Athame que Lux entregava nas mãos de Rony,que sorria de orelha a orelha.Harry não sabia porque,mas estava ficando extremamente nervoso com aquelas atitudes de Lux.Era como se ela estivesse se despedindo de um a um.E ele não queria,subitamente,que sua vez naquela barganha chegasse.Recordou de repente da terrível sensação de tristeza que o invadira naquela manhã ao enxergar Dumbledore na janela do castelo.Mas tudo parecia perfeitamente normal naquele momento,e Lux continuava a falar como se nada no mundo a afetasse.—Este Athame foi forjado por vovô e Remo,e feito para obedecer ao seu mestre.Atire no inimigo,e ele fará seu trabalho,e voltará para você.Atire em cinco inimigos,e ele se multiplicará de alguma forma e cumprirá seu dever.Só depende da habilidade de quem o domina.E você sabe que tem.

Rony fitou o Athame em suas mãos por um longo momento,e depois guardou o objeto cuidadosamente no bolso,sob os olhares surpresos dos outros.Ele sorriu,a algo naquele sorriso fez harry erguer subitamente as sobrancelhas,em alerta.Rony parecia de repente uma versão mais jovem e atrevida de Fred e George.Ele nunca havia observado o amigo por aquele ângulo.

--Obrigado,An.Mas acho que não vou precisar usá-lo no momento.Dentro de meia hora,talvez.-Ele encarou os olhares inquisitivos nos rostos,parecendo tranqüilo e confiante.—Antes de entrar em batalha,vou trazer a peça que falta.-Rony tornou-se subitamente sério,os olhos castanhos com uma decisão que harry nunca vira.Quando o rapaz ruivo falou de novo,foi num tom de quem diz um fato consumado.

--Eu vou buscar Dumbledore.E antes que qualquer um deles perceba,estaremos aqui.-De alguma forma,Harry soube que o amigo faria exatamente o que estava dizendo.Mas a questão principal permanecia: COMO? Mas Rony Weasley não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.Aparentemente,ele tinha a resposta.


	57. Chapter 57

Dedico esse capítulo a Jordana. Espero que possa te alegrar ou divertir de alguma forma,embora seu conteúdo esteja um pouco pesado.

Pois é,gente.Um ano se passou,e eu não atualizei a fic.Perdão,realmente.Só o que posso dizer agora é que realmente tive muitos problemas,nenhum dos quais fáceis de atravessar ou resolver,nnhum dos quais já resolvido,apenas doendo menos.Pouco a pouco,explico a vocês.

No mais,obrigada pela paciência e por continuarem me acompanhando.

Todo o meu amor para vces.

CAPÍTULO 56 - I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THING

Quatro rostos interrogativos olharam para Rony Weasley,que apenas sorria tranquilamente,como se os sons que se ouviam ao seu redor fossem de fogos de artifício e não de uma batalha em plena atividade.

--Ron... a gente não tem tempo para brincadeiras.Tem gente morrendo lá fora.-Ginny quebrou o silêncio com voz irritada,os olhos castanhos muito abertos e fixos nos do irmão.—Você vem ou não?-A garota gesticulou para fora da barreira,onde bruxos lutavam furiosamente entre si e harpias avançavam em suas cabeças.Mas Rony não pareceu perturbado,apenas encarando a irmã como se ela fosse um pouco retardada mentalmente.

--É claro que eu vou.Eu disse que ia.Mas antes,vou buscar Dumbledore.-Lux estudava o rapaz como se tentasse penetrar na sua mente,e Harry teve a impressão de que um sorriso ligeiro começava a se formar nos lábios da prima.Mas agora era Mione quem falava cuidadosamente,as mãos firmes segurando o arco que Na lhe dera.

-- Ron...você ouviu o que Tonks disse.A estrada de volta para Hogwarts está bloqueada;Você não pode simplesmente IR CORRENDO ata lá.E nem Na nem Harry conseguem se comunicar com é que você está dizendo que vai busca-lo?É impossível.-Hermione procurava racionalizar com o namorado,mas Rony permanecia imperturbável.O rapaz parou subitamente de sorrir parecendo perceber que o tempo corria,e encarou os amigos solenemente,os olhos voltando-se para harry.

--Você está certa,Mione.Eu não conseguiria passar correndo.Nenhum homem ou mulher conseguiria.-El deu de ombros enquanto Lux lhe lançava um sorriso,e Harry teve vontade de sacudir a prima e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.Mas não foi preciso,pois Rony agora falava rapidamente,com urgência.—Mas ninguém iria reparar se um animal assustado passasse correndo,tentando se afastar do perigo...uma raposa correndo pela neve não é difícil de se ver.-Harry olhou para Rony pensando se entendera corretamente.O amigo estava pretendendo usar ANIMAGIA? Harry recordou da última sessão de treino que haviam tido juntos;Rony ainda não conseguira se tranformar;Hermione e Ginny também pareciam atentar para tal fato,mexendo-se desconfortáveis.Apenas Lux parecia estar achando tudo muito natural,mas Harry já não tinha certeza se Anna os estava acompanhando.Sabia que a prima não ficava exatamente normal quando liberava a empatia...Hermione finalmente se manisfestou timidamente,como se temesse a reação de Rony.

--Ron...hum...você...você ainda não conseguiu se transformar.Nenhum de nós ale de Harry...-O rapaz deu um sorriso tranqüilo para a namorada,o que Harry considerou um grande avanço.O Rony do passado teria explodido de raiva ao ser comparado com Harry Potter.Mas não aquele Rony Weasley.O crescido,o subitamente amadurecido.Harry de repente sentiu um orgulho enorme do amigo,e de alguma forma teve a certeza de que Ron conseguiria.Os olhos dos dois rapazes se encontraram,e uma centelha de compreensão passou entre os dois.Rony parecia agradecer a Harry pela confiiança,os olhos castanhos brilhando com uma firmeza cada vez maior.O garoto ruivo olhou para Mione carinhosamente.

--Bom,para tudo tem uma primeira vez.É uma questão de tempo cada um de nós conseguir.E esse é meu tempo.Eu sei disso,agora.Eu sinto dentro de mim.É como...é como se alguma coisa tivesse acordado.O animal tivesse Harry falou que aconteceu para ele.Eu sei que o animal está aqui,Mione.ISSO.-Ele apontou ao redor,para a batalha incansável.—Me aquela mensagem de Voldemort acordou Harry,e então ele foi e saiu voando pela janela.E agora,eu posso sair correndo.Eu sei que eu posso.Vocês podem ou não acreditar.Mas eu vou sair daqui e trazer para nós o Dumbledore.-Se Harry ainda tivesse alguma dúvida de que Rony conseguiria,teria sido dissipada com aquelas palavras do amigo.Rony compreendera como encontrar a si mesmo e ao seu poder.Harry acenou com a cabeça para o amigo,ao mesmo tempo em que segurava os ombros de Hermione e a puxava ligeiramente,enquanto com a outra mão segurava a de Ginny.

--Rony vai conseguir,Mione.Ele sabe do que está falando.-A amiga o encarou nos olhos temerosamente,e Harry sustentou o olhar.Lux pareceu acordar de um transe,segurando também Hermione,os olhos dourados brilhando suavemente para a garota.

--A gente precisa confiar em quem ama,Mione.Se Rony diz que pode,então é verdade.-Na voltou-se para Rony solenemente.—Por favor,traga o meu avô aqui,Rony.Antes que seja tarde.

Rony acenou devagar com a cabeça,se afastando lentamente,enquanto sua voz saía firme e subitamente adulta.

-- Eu volto logo.Harry,companheiro...se cuide.E cuide...cuide delas para mim.O garoto ruivo apontou para Hermione e Ginny.—Não que elas precisem de babá,mas enfim...vocês cuidem um do outro.Você,GUINEVRA-Harry observou Ginny ranger os dentes ao ser chamada pelo nome.—Trate de chutar uns traseiros por aí,e cuidar do seu.Mamãe me mata se você voltar com um arranhão que for.-A figura de Rony ia se modificando estranhamente,seu rosto se alongando,seu corpo diminuindo,pêlos longos surgindo por todo lugar.—Mione...não vá se machucar...em meia-hora eu vou estar aqui,e é bom que você também esteja.-A voz de Rony ia se tornando um rosnado rouco,e tudo o que todos puderam ouvir antes que uma pequena raposa vermelha surgisse aos seus pés foi a frase quase sussurrada,possessiva e terna ao mesmo tempo.—Eu amo você.

A pequena raposa encarou o grupo por um momento,detendo-se uns instantes a mais na moça de cabelos bastos com um arco e flecha nas mãos,antes de dar-lhes as costas e começar a correr na brancura da neve,até que tudo o que restasse da sua presença enquanto desaparecia na névoa fossem marcas de pequenas patas.

Harry observou Hermione contemplar o espaço á sua freente até que não restasse nada além dos flocos de gelo que começavam a cair.Ele segurou a mão da amiga por alguns instantes,contemplando também o lugar para onde seu melhor amigo se dirigira.

--Vamos.-Ele falou com a voz rouca,e Hermione concordou com a cabeça,dando as costas para a estrada,a voz saindo num fio tão fino que Harry mal pôde escutar.

--Eu também amo você.

" I could stay awake

Just to hear you breathing

Watch your smile while you´re sleeping

Dreaming far away from here

I could spend my life

In this sweet surrender…

I could stay lost into this moment forever

´cause every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure…"

" Eu poderia ficar acordado

Apenas para ouvir a sua respiração

Observar seu sorriso enquanto você está dormindo

Sonhando longe daqui

Eu poderia passar a minha vida

Nessa doce rendição

Eu poderia ficar perdido nesse momento para sempre

Porque cada momento com você

É um tesouro para mim"

Harry não olhou para trás quando cruzou a barreira nem por uma vez,as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Ginny e de Mione,os ombros sentindo a pressão suave dos dedos de Lux.Ele sabia que era um momento que guardaria para sempre,aquela intimidade que compartilharam enquanto atravessavam a tênue fronteira para o mundo real.Harry sabia que aquele momento talvez nunca mais se repetisse,e isso o assustava até a morte.Mas a vida em si era assustadora,e era por isso agora que brigava.O rapaz olhou ao seu redor,reconhecendo perto Neville lutando magnificamente com um comensal da morte.Luna não estava tão longe,e parecia estar cuidando de um ferido,de joelhos na neve manchada de vermelho,o ar usualmente etéreo e sonhador extinto do seu rosto.Havia cabeleiras ruivas que se movimentavam,dando a Harry a certeza de que outros membros da família Weasley já estavam ali.Remo acertando furiosamente uma harpia com uma espada de fogo,segurando um bebê em seus braços,enquanto uma mulher jovem jazia aos seus pés,pálida e irremediavelmente morta.

Lux pareceu ser a primeira a acordar para a ação,piscando atrás de harry e desaparecendo,surgindo imediatamente ao lado de Luna,os olhos dourados faiscando para o corpo em que a garota trabalhava.A moça lançou um olhar rápido para Remo, e Lupin acnou com a cabeça,e harry teve a certeza de que a prima usara telepatia.Remo sussurrou algumas palavras,e o bebê em seus braços surgiu confortavelmente entre os de Lux.Agarrando-se ao ferido e ao bebê,a moça mais uma vez desapareceu,surgindo em frente a barreira,onde mãos ansiosas receberam a preciosa carga.

Mas não houve tampo para observar muitas coisas mais.Uma harpia veio zunindo na direção em que Harry,Ginny e Mione ainda permaneciam,ao mesmo tempo em que um jato de luz roxa quase o acertava no ombro.Tudo o que ele pôde ver foi a flecha disparada por Mione atingindo certeiramente o peito da harpia,tendo novamente d desviar-se de outro jato de luz,agora perigosamente verde.Ele empurrou Ginny para o lado,onde a garota ruiva imediatemente encontrou um oponente;um comensal da morte parecia espera-la,como se seguindo seus movimentos.Ginny não se abalou,mas por um momento Harry hesitou.Não deveria proteger a irmã de Rony?

Outro jato verde lhe passou perigosamente perto,e harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir,como se pedindo para retaliar.Ele sentia aas mãos quentes,pequenos raios de energia percolhendo-lhes,ansiosos para entrar em batalha.Derfell uma vez lhe dissera que todos os druidas possuíam uma alma de guerreiro.Talvez a sua estivesse acordando.Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar faiscante e cheio de raiva,e Harry imediatemente recuou;Fora como se a irmã de Rony tivesse gritado em seu ouvido "Não se meta nisso!"," Posso cuidar de mim!". E Harry sabia que era verdade.Mas ainda assim,deixar para lá e se concentrar no advrsário que o perseguia foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que o rapaz lembrava de ter feito.Mas o que dvia ser feito,devia.

Harry voltou-se para o local de onde os jatos de luz se tornavam cada vez mais insistentes,uma calma fria e calculada invadindo-o á medida em que encarava o comensal da morte á sua frente,obviamente satisfeito com sua presa;O grande Harry Potter.Seria um presente e tanto para Lord Voldemort,e Harry quase podia sentir o entusiasmo do bruxo á sua frente. O rapaz deu de ombros,uma das mão segurando firmemente a varinha m posição de ataque,a outra mão queimando com uma nova bola de energia formando-se,uma chama azulada e familiar ante os olhos do garoto.O comensal atacou novamente,e tudo o que harry se lembrava fora de se abaixar e avançar,a bola de energia soltando-se da sua mão e atingindo o peito do bruxo que caiu em câmera lenta,a tempo de Harry passar pelo seu corpo com um bom chute em suas pernas.Friamente,ele conjurou cordas e dominou-as ,amarrando braços e pernas daquele estranho,o coração batendo calmamente,como ele nunca esperava que fosse.Um a menos.Mais perto de Voldemort.

Harry nunca soube por quanto tempo prosseguira naquela espécie de extermínio.Era como assistir a uma máquina trabalhando.Perceba o inimigo.Desvie.Ataque.Derrote.Ele jamais notou a aura vermelha e assustadora que o envolvia,o calor que derretia o gelo enquanto ele lutava,o pânico crescente dos comensais que cruzavam seu caminho.Ele sequer percebeu que não era mais um troféu a ser conquistado,mas um oponente temido e evitado pelos comensais menos superiores. Tudo o que ele percebia ou sentia era uma raiva fria e densa á medida em que avançava e observava corpos estendidos no chão,olhos abertos voltados para o céu como se implorassem por que nunca mais se o de seus pais deviam ter ficado há anos atrás.

A única coisa que o fazia parar eventualmente era a necessidade de checar se seua amigos,sua família,estavam ao seu alcance. E cada golpe recebido por eles,era como se Harry também os recebesse.Ele gelou quando uma harpia mais feroz arrastou suas asas nos ombros de Mione,respirando aliviado quando remo atingiu imediatamente a criatura.Gritou de ódio quando um comensal machucou uma bruxa jovem que lutava ao lado de Ginny,e arregalou os olhos ao ver a irmã de Rony derrubar o comensal apenas com os olhos,fundos e castanhos,que pareciam carregar a quando viu Lux cercada por quatro comensais enquanto cuidava de um ferido,encostando as costas nas da irmã,formando uma unidade imbatível,derrubando um por um seus adversários.E quase morreu quando uma voz muito conhecida berrou como um animal ferido,os olhos voltando-se para a figura jovem e ruiva que segurava outro idntico em seus braços.

--GEORGE!!! –O grito pareceu cortar os ares enquanto Fred Weasley parecia envelhecer dez anos segurando o irmão desfalecido e Lux praticamente voava em sua direção.

" I don´t wanna close my eyes

I don´t wanna fall asleep

´cause I´d miss you baby

And I don´t wanna miss a thing.

´Cause even when I dream with you

The sweetest dream will never do

´cause I´d miss you baby,

And I don´t wanna miss a thing."

Eu não quero fechar meus olhos

Eu não quero adormecer

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta,meu bem

E eu não quero perdr nada.

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você,

O sonho mais doce nunca será suficiente

Porque eu ainda sentiria sua falta,meu bem

E eu não quero perder nada."

Harry podia praticamente sentir a alegria vitoriosa do comensal diante dos gêmeos Weasley e Lux,pôde ouvir gritos de vozes dolorosamente conhecidas ao seu redos,e só maquinalmente agarrou Ginny quando a garota tentou passar violentamente pelos seus braços,os dois correndo numa velocidade inacreditável para onde Lux já se encontrava com Fred e george.Harry quase desmaiou ao deparar-se com o corpo do sorridente George Weasley encharcado no seu próprio sangue,um rasgo profundo em seu peito como uma fonte carmim. Fred segurava o irmão,os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos injetados,as mãos molhadas do sangue da criatura que lhe era mais querida.Seu irmão,seu espelho.Sua metade.

-- Fiquem em suas posições! – A voz de remo trovoou em meio ao caos,e Harry percebeu o padrinho a metros de distância tentando conter Gui Weasley furiosamente.—è o que els querem!Não se desorganizem!Lux está com eles!! Gui , Lux os tem. –Remo repetia sem parar para o jovem que gradualmente parou de resistir,os ombros arquenado-se de repente,a cabeça dignamente se voltando em outra direção, onde uma criança gritava por socorro.

Lux parecia um ser de outro mundo,completamente dourada,as mãos vermelhas trabalhando tão freneticamente que mal se podia enxerga-las,e apenas quando o comensal atacou novamente ela pareceu atentar para o que ocorria ao seu palavras conhecidas,a moça conjurou um dragão de fogo que voou em direão á figura negra,no exato momento em que Ginny escapava do abraço de Harry e se ajoelhava ao lado do irmão.

-- Ginny.- A voz de Lux soou distante e fraca,e Harry podia ver que Lux estava usando todo o seu podr ali,no corpo que se esvaía.Pequenos cortes começavam a surgir na pele branca da moça,e Harry recordou-se rapidamente da crise empática.Poderia chegar tão rápido? – Não se afaste de george agora.Segure-o na vida. Não deixe ele atravessar.Não deixe.Pelo bom Merlin,não vou perder este aqui.-Harry observou Ginny agarrar-se á mão do irmão e sussurrar baixinho algo parecido como um cântico.Lux retomou suas atividades frenéticas,sequer reparando que o dragão de fogo que elea conjurara era destruído pelo comensal,até ser atacada pelo mesmo.

Harry observou a cna espantado.Desde quando algo que a prima conjurava era destruído tão facilmente?Mas Lux não parecia abalada,encarando o comensal com calma e desprezo.

--satisfeito por ter destruído meu dragão?Bom para você.Vocês comensais são previsíveis.A verdade-A moça agora sorria estranhamente,enauqnto uma pequena nuvem de neve parecia começar a erguer-se ao seu redor.—Fogo nunca foi meu elemento.Agora água,neve...-A nuvem agora pairava ao seu redor,pequenos cristais de gelo se erguendo como lanças e apontando para o comensal,que agora parecia alarmado.—mas bem,se você se preocupa com fogo,eu não recomendo o rapaz ao meu lado.—E Lux indicou Harry com a cabeça,enquanto o oonente agora parecia definitivamente apavorado.Harry encarou a prima,e subitamente compreendeu.E,ainda que as circunstâncias não fossem ideais,sentiu um frêmito de excitação.Lux enviou as lanças de gelo para o comensal,ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o rapaz com firmeza.—Harry,precisamos de cobertura aqui.George precisa d toda a minha atenção.E sei que vocpode cuidar disso.O fogo pode tudo,quando pertence a um druida.-A "irmã" lhe sorriu confiante e Harry acenou.George não podia morrer.E ele,Harry,certamente iria fazer asua parte para que aquilo não acontecesse.Uma enorme bola de fogo surgiu entre suas mãos enquanto ele praticamente cantarolava em sânscrito.Encarou o comensal,um ódio frio invadindo-lhe o corpo ao imaginar o dano causado a um Weasley.A uma parte de sua família.

--Diga,você gosta de leões?- Harry não esperou a resposta,liberando o enorme leão de fogo em direção ao comensal.O rapaz não se deu ao trabalho de observar,e virou as costas,apenas escutando um grito de agonia ser calado por labaredas.E depois,o silêncio.

(-------------------------) (-----------------) (-----------------------------)

--Ele não vai ficar mais estável do que isso aqui.-Lux falou com olhos arregalados para Fred,o rosto assustadoramente pálido enquanto continuava a falar.—Precisa ir para o St.Mungus imediatamente.-A moça fez surgir uma pequena bola de luz entra as suas mãos,entregando-a a Fred.—Aqui estão todas as informações sobre o que fiz com George até aqui.Entregue aos curandeiros.Eles saberão continuar a partir daí.Vai,Fred.-A garota se ergueu,as mãos trêmulas enquanto encarava os rapazes idênticos,um deles com a vida por um fio.

--Ginny,Gui...meus pais...-Fred falava hesitante,e Lux o empurrou levemente.

--Eles vão estar bem.Fred, VAI. A vida de george está em jogo. Some daqui.Agora. – Fred agarrou George delicadamente,os olhos encontrando os de Ginny por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer com um sonoro CRACK.

Harry observou o espaço vazio onde estivera george Weasley,o único indício de sua presença uma enorme poça de sangue onde Lux pairava.Sentiu a mão de Ginny apertada na sua de repente,um calor estranho espalhando-se entre seus dedos como se a garota estivesse queimando.Harry voltou-se surpreso,encarando o rosto de Ginny e aggrando instintivamente seus ombros um pouco chocado.Ele conhecia a mais nova dos Weasley.Já a vira brava,com ódio mesmo.Mas jamais vira algo como agora.O rosto de Ginny contraíra-se completamente,os olhos vidrados e estranhamente negros,substituindo o castanho doce que ele acostumara-se a fitar longamente.Lux também fitava atentamente a garota,nos olhos uma compreensão quase temerosa,aproximando-se lentamente, os olhos na conhecida tonalidade dourada da empatia.

--Ginny...-Lux começou a falar docemente,mas o rosto pálido da moça contraiu-se subitamente como se o ar lhe faltasse,e suas pernas falsearam,deixando-a de joelhos no meio da neve.Lux olhou para baixo algo chocada,e Harry seguiu os olhos da prima,soltando uma pequena exclamação ao perceber um corte em diagonal no peito da "irmã",exatamente igual ao de george,o sangue começando a escorrer.O rapaz fez menção de se aproximar,mas a voz de Lux soou tão clara e assustadora que o fez parar,os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos de Ginny.

--Não chegue perto.-Lux sussurrou furiosamente,os dedos tocando displicentemente a ferida enquanto punha-se de pé.—Não OUSE soltar a mão de Ginny. –Anna tentou disfarçar uma careta de dor enquanto se movia puxando a capa por cima do ferimento,e Harry abriu a boca para falar,indignado.

-- Lux...está sangrando.-Mas a prima apenas o encarou furiosamente,aproximando-se um pouco e tocando de leve nos ombros de Ginny,tentando ganhar a atenção da garota,que continuava estranhamente imóvel.

-- É superficial,Harry.Realmente.Apenas um reflexo do que George sofreu.É com Ginny que temos que nos preocupar agora.Se você se preocupa comigo,apenas não largue a mão de Ginny.Ela precisa de contato.Ela não pode se perder.-A garota falava com urgência,os olhos cada vez mais dourados enquanto o sangue continuava a brotar do seu peito. Harry mais uma vez fez menção de se aproximar da "irmã",sem porém largar Ginny.Havia algo de assustador na aparência da garota ruiva,bem como no modo como Lux falava.

-- Lux...está sangrando pra caramba...isso não é normal...-ele tentou falar mais,mas a voz de Lux saiu lancinante em meio á batalha que continuava ao redor.

-- NÃO SOU EU QUEM PRECISA DE AJUDA!ESQUEÇA A DROGA DO FERIMENTO E CONCENTRE-SE!- Tudo pareceu silencioso por um momento,e foi só quando remo subitamente aparatou onde eles estavam que Harry teve a presença de espírito de recuar um pouco e acercar para o fato que Lux NUNCA gritara com ele antes.Algo estava muito errado.remo encarava Lux com evidente preocupação,mas a moça simplesmente indicou Ginny,e o bruxo soltou um pequeno palavrão.—vamos acabar perdendo.-Ela olhou algo desesperada para harry – Harry,desculpe...eu não quis gritar.mas por favor,por favor.Escute o que estou dizendo.´com Ginny que temos de nos preocupar.Perceba.Ela não soltou uma palavra desde que os gêmeos partiram.Olhe para os olhos dela.Sinta ao redor dela.

Harry de repente percebeu que as mãos de Ginny não estavam mais quentes.Ao contrário,estavam frias.geladas,como...como a morte,pensou o rapaz.Ele sntiu um calafrio esquisito,percebendo que tudo parecia estar ficando gelado.

-- Ginny,minha querida...olhe para mim.-Lux falava com uma voz tão doce que parcia dirigir-se a um bebê adormecido,e harry teve a impressão de que Ginny se mexera um pouco.Estimulado pela ação da prima,ele também falou,sem entender direito o porque daquilo tudo,mas de alguma forma sabendo que era o mais importante.

-- Gin...fale conosco...comigo.Aqui,do seu lado.Eu estou aqui...-Os dedos gelados apertaram os dele,e a cabeça ruiva finalmente se moveu.Harry se viu encarando olhos negros,estranhos,como se fossem capazes de leva-lo para algum lugar muito,muito perigoso.A voz que saiu da boca que ele sempre desejava beijar foi rouca e cheia de ódio,fria e profunda,como se capaz de hipnotizar o que quisesse para o que quisesse.

--Eles.tentaram.Magoar.Minha.Família.-Os dedos de Ginny pareciam congelados,e harry percebeu subitamente que o céu tornara-se escuro acima de suas cabeças,e o ar tão pesado que mal podia-se sugar o ar.Ele pôde escutar vagamente gritos entre o espanto e o medo ao seu redor,mas nada podia fazer.Apenas controlar seu próprio medo.—COMO ELES OUSAM? – Ginny não gritou exatamente,mas foi como se sua voz se espalhasse por todas as cabeças ali presentes.O céu escureceu ainda mais,e as harpias pararam de voar,pousando vagarosamente,parecendo fascinadas por aquela voz,os olhos vorazes fixos em Ginny.

Ninguém percebeu a figura mascarada desaparecer discretamente da multidão.

" Lying close to you,

Feeling your heartbeating

And I wonder what you´re dreaming

If it´s me that you´re seeing…

Then I kiss your eyes

And Thank God we´re togheter

I just want to stay with you

Like this moment forever"

" Deitado ao seu lado

Escutando as batidas do seu coração

E eu me pergunto com o que você está sonhando

Se sou eu quem você está vendo...

E então eu beijo seus olhos

E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos.

Eu só quero estar com você

Exatamente como neste momento para sempre."

A figura mascarada surgiu num local não muito distante de onde a batlha se desenrolava,os joelhos dobrando-se rápida e respeitosamente diante da figura de negro que sentava-se tranquilamente de olhos fechados,os dedos compridos cruzando-se uns aos outors como uma espécie perigosa de aranha.A cobra aos seus pés não fez qualquer movimento enquanto a voz do comensal se elevava respeitosamente,a cabeça próxima ao chão.

-- Meu Lorde...ela acordou.

Os olhos vermelhos se abriram lentamente,um brilho que lembraria alegria refletindo nos mesmos,se seu dono ainda fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa.

Voldemort sorriu,os dedos subitamente apontando para as sombras enquanto se levantava,e o comensal pareceu se encolher um pouco mais ao notar o movimento na escuridão ás costas do seu mestre.

-- Já era tempo...meus convidados estavam se tornando algo impacientes.-O Lord das trevas deu uma risada fina.—Ginny Weasley.Já era tempo de você levantar,minha doce garota.-A gargalhada veio com mais força enquanto Voldemort desaparecia na escuridão,seguido do comensal.Tudo se tornou vazio e silencioso,exceto pelos ecos da risada desumana;


	58. A neve é vermelha

CAPÍTULO 58- A NEVE É VERMELHA

Nota Da autora:

Sim,sim!! Depois de mais de um ano, a fic está de volta...

E eu só posso pedir muitas desculpas para todos por esse abandono.mas a vida é assim,gente! Acontecem coisas insperadas,nem sempre boas...e você simplesmente precisa superar de algum modo para continuar a fazer suas coisas.

Foi um ano horrível.Tive vários problemas,que simplesmente me quebraram. Entrei numa depressão horrorosa por causa disso,e só quem sofre dessa condição clínica,essa doença dos infernos pode entender o que passei. Graças a Deus e a pessoas que me amam,hoje estou bem e pronta para o que der e vier.E isso inclui essa fic,pela qual tenho tando carinho.

Espero que continuem lendo e gostando...e muito obrigada por vocês,sempre!!

Ah,reviews são sempre bem-vindas,e me fazem escrever mais rápido...

CAPÍTULO 58- A NEVE É VERMELHA

"I will remember you, will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by,

weep not for the memories,

" Eu vou me lembrar de você,você se lembrará de mim?

Não deixe sua vida passar por você,

Chore,não pelas memórias

O céu parecia feito de chumbo,e o peso que Harry,e provavelmente todos os outros sentiam no peito era o se o oxigênio dependesse da calma daqueles olhos castanhos diante do rapaz,agora tão escuros e profundos,um poço que não parecia ter fim.Ódio,essa era a palavra.Ginny Weasley estava com ódio,as mãos geladas apertadas nas de Harry parecendo ser a única conexão ainda existente entre o exterior e um mundo só dela,e Harry estava com medo,enquanto ouvia Lux continuar a sussurrar palavras de calma,a aura dourada cada vez mais intensa enquanto a moça se aproximava devagar.

-- Eles ousam machucar sempre,querida.Eles não sentem o que somos capazes de sentir.É isso que nos faz diferentes,que nos faz melhores.Nós preservamos nossa humanidade.Olhe ao seu redor.- Lux estendeu as mãos á sua volta,indicando a infinidade de rostos que se mesclavam,o sangue derramando lentamente daqueles dedos finos,pequenas gotas se espalhando pelo chão branco,tingindo-o.

Ginny pareceu reagir á cena á sua volta,tanto quanto como ao sangue que escorria lentamente de Lux.Os dedos se tornaram levemente mais quentes,e Harry sentiu que talvez fosse aquela a chance.

-- Gin...olhe para mim.- A voz do rapaz soou rouca até para ele mesmo,mas não importava.Ginny piscou pela primeira vez,e Lux deu o iício de um sorriso,como que encorajando o rapaz.Pequenas explosões voltaram a ocorrer,como se para lembra-los que estavam num campo de batalha. O rapaz pôde sentir remo se movimentar para defende-los,bem como ver com o canto dos olhos as flechas de MIone disparando como um campo protetor.—A melhor maneira de puni-los é mostrar do que somos capazes...sem afundarmos junto. O que quer que você esteja sentindo...não é bom para você.-Harry engoliu em seco.—Eles também...também machucaram minha família.Eles mataram meus pais...Sirius...mas não vão...não vão acabar comigo.Nem com você.Eu não vou deixar.

Ginny Weasley pareceu retornar de um lugar muito longe e obscuro.Por alguns instantes,ela apenas continuou a piscar,e Harry se pergutou se ela teria escutado alguma de sua palavras.mas o instante foi ínfimo,e Harry soube que Ginny havia retornado pelo castanho suave que voltou áqueles olhos.A irmã de Rony o encarou lentamente,a pele ainda muito pálida,e Lux deu agora um sorriso completo,com um suspiro de alívio,as mãos segurando os ombros da garota ruiva.

-- Boa menina.Seu controle sempre volta.Não iríamos perder você...-Lux arregalou os olhos de repente,e antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa,se viu empurrado para o chão pelas mãos da "irmã",levando consigo Ginny,os dois estatelando-se na neve gelada enquanto Lux se curvava por cima dos dois,um escudo humano a centímetros abaixo de um jato de luz vermelha que passava silvando. Harry nunca saberia dizer como Lux soubera e sentira o que estava chegando,enquanto observava a origem daquele ataque súbito e silencioso,e o pânico se elevou ao máximo quando junto com ele,todos puderam ver a figura de negro que surgira.

De pé,com um sorriso frio e os olhos em fogo,postava-se Voldemort,os dedos longos segurando a varinha da qual partira o ataque,e tudo o que o rapaz pôde ouvir foram gritos cada vez mais altos ,medo mesclando-se a triunfo dos Comensais da Morte.

--Eu estava imaginando se iria se esconder para sempre.Típico de você.- Lux já estava em pé novamente,a coluna muito ereta enquanto encarava o LOrd das Trevas,um tom inconfudível de desprezo em sua voz.Voldemort moveu-se levemente,os olhos pousando por um momento em Harry e Ginny,para depois voltar-se para a neta de Dumbledore,a varinha erguendo-se perigosamente em direção á garota.

-- Não existem aqui adversários á minha altura,minha cara.Por que me preocupar em aparecer?- O Lord das trevas sibilou,mas aquela segurança não parecia completa.Os comensais riram ante tal comentário,parecendo deliciados com o aparente poder de seu mestre.A voz de Voldemort pareceu um açoite no ar.—Isso não é um espetáculo,seus idiotas! Voltem aos seus afazeres! – As figuras mascaradas tremeram ante aquela repreensão,e uma nova onda de ataques recomeçou. "Guerra", pensou Harry. "- Estamos realmente em guerra".E ali estava seu eterno oponente.

-- Será, Riddle? Talvez você na verdade saiba que tem oponentes demais...- Lux inclinou a cabeça para Harry e ela mesma,os olhos cintilando com o toque de humor único de Dumbledore.- Você tem medo,Tom...de mim,de Harry...de Ginny...de meu avô.Tanto medo que tenta impedir que todos estejamos aqui.Você

me dá pena. – Harry observou as palavras ácidas da prima,desejando que tudo estivesse acabado e a moça não estivesse diante do bruxo mais temido da história.Não era a sua missão,não era o seu fardo.Era dele.O rapaz largou a mão de Ginny,adiantando-se,mas a voz de Lux repentinamente estourou em seus ouvidos." Não,Harry.Posso cuidar disso.Concentre-se em Ginny. Não deixe Voldemort se aproximar dela,não deixe as harpias se aproximarem dela.Ninguém do lado negro.Você e Ginny importam muito mais do que eu agora.E sempre." – As palavras atravessaram a mente do rapaz,mas não permitiram volta.Lux havia fechado sua mente.Não haveria mais telepatia entre eles.

Voldemort atacou novamente,uma velocidade tão absurda que poucos realmente viram acontecer,movendo-se como se o espaço não pudesse detê-lo.Lux sumiu imediatamente,evitando a saraivada de feitiços diretamente em seu peito,surgindo um pouco mais á frente,luzes prateadas partindo da sua própria varinha,tudo tão rápido quanto o próprio Voldemort.Harry nunca saberia dizer por quanto tempo aquela batalha sem vantagens ou vencedores durou ou teria durado,apenas paquenos clarões aqui e ali,onde Lux e Voldemort apareciam ou sumiam,luzes de todas as cores viajando pelo espaço e eventualmente fugindo da sua trajetória.

Mas também não havia tempo para o rapaz pensar ou observar,pois os Comensais continuavam a atacar,e lhe parecia agora que estavam mais numerosos do que nunca,cercando a ele e Ginny como predadores,um atrás do outro. Tudo o que o rapaz podia fazer era lutar de volta,suas mãos como bolas de fogo á medida em que se acostumavam cada vez mais a atacar e defender com uma magia que ele nunca usara antes.

Neve agora levantava no ar,e Harry sabia que eram os poderes de Lux em ação,a neblina cobrindo-os cada vez mais,cristais de gelo afiados como navalhas viajando pelo ar á velocidade da luz,combinando-se lentamente ao fogo que o rapaz fazia produzir por si só.Pareceu-lhe finalmente que nada mais restava,exceto um limbo branco onde ele,Ginny,Lux e Voldemort pareciam emergir ocasionalmente,sem mais sequer enxergarem uns aos outros.

Aconteceu tão rápido que Harry jamais teve tempo de pensar,apenas reagir instantaneamente.Ele acabava de atacar outro comensal,quando Ginny soltou um grito que fez seu sangue parar de correr,e tudo que ele pôde ver foi o vulto de uma harpia voando acima de sua cabeça,pronta para arremessar-se contra a garota ruiva,e Harry concentrou toda a sua energia em acertar aquele ser. Ele ainda pôde ver os raios vermelhos que partiram da sua própria varinha atingirem a criatura,antes de colidirem com mais duas espécies de energia,e aqueles três raios se encontraram e refletiram,resultando na maior explosão que o rapaz já havia sentido,arremessando-o pelos ares.

Demorou menos de um minuto no chão para Harry perceber que Lux aterrissara quase que ao seu lado,o rosto entre surpreso e dolorido erguendo-se na neve,observando a fúria de Voldemort ao ver-se também afetado por aquele encontro de feitiços poderoros.Harry então percebeu que de alguma forma a sua mágica colidira com a de sua prima e a do Lord das Trevas,quando todos tentaram atingir ao mesmo tempo a harpia que tentara atacar Ginny. Tudo o que o rapaz pôde pensar foi que Voldemort de alguma forma tentara PROTEGER Ginny Weasley,e isso estava além do seu entendimento,exceto pela súbita compreensão de que O Lord queria a irmã de Rony viva para si.

--Aquele cientista vai pagar por estes seres imperfeitos! Lestrange...Malfoy...Maverick...A GAROTA,peguem a garota!!- A voz de Voldemort ordenava e parecia ter vida própria em sua raiva,e Harry percebeu com um aperto no coração três figuras de negro aproximarem-se rapidamente de onde Ginny e levantava.

Nenhum deles chegou ao seu destino.Um brilho prateado cruzou aquela trajetória,dividindo-se em exatos três pedaços,atingindo os três comensais.Um caiu imadiatamente enquanto os outros dois estacavam surpresos,apenas para constatar sangue escorrendo onde um pequeno Ahtame se cravara firmemente em seus corpos.

Harry quase chorou de alívio ao perceber do que se tratava,e virou-se rapidamente de costas,apenas para observar o rosto absolutamente furioso de Rony Weasley seguido de perto pelos olhos preocupados de Alvo Dumbledore. Os Comensais machucados subitamente desapareceam,e tudo o que harry via agora eram as mãos de Rony Erguendo-se para receber de volta a sua arma.

-- O próximo que tentar tocar em minha irmã vai receber um tiro certeiro.mesmo que seja você.- O rosto do melhor amigo de harry nunca concentrara tanta raiva enquanto se dirigia pela primeira vez ao próprio Voldemort,sem nenhum traço de receio.

remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

how clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun,

wanna feel your warmth upon me

I wanna be the one,

Lembra-se dos bons tempos que nós tivemos?

Eu deixei que escapassem de nós quando as coisas ficaram ruins

Como eu vi você claramente pela primeira vez,sorrindo para o sol,

Quero sentir seu calor sobre mim,

Eu quero ser o único

O jogo agora virava. Se antes,com a chegada de Voldemort,os Comensais gritavam em triunfo,agora berravam de receio,encarando o bruxo alto e de olhos claros parado altivamente diante do seu Senhor.Alvo Dumbledore emanava energia pura,fazendo Harry recordar-se da vez que vira o diretor em combate com Voldemort no Ministério da magia. O velho bruxo sorriu levemente para Harry,as mãos pousadas firmemente nos ombros do rapaz enquanto Rony se postava ao lado de Ginny.

-- Ora,Tom.vejo que enfrenta uma batalha complicada.- A voz de Dumbledore soava calma e orgulhosa enquanto ele indicava Lux para Voldemort,embora harry pudesse sentir um brilho de preocupação nos olhos do velho bruxo ao encarar a neta,e Harry sentiu ele mesmo um aperto no peito.Metade de Lux parecia estar fora daquele mundo,os olhos dourados lutando para se manterem focados enquanto o dom da empatia parecia se espelhar e agarrar todo e qualquer sentimento naquele lugar.Harry podia mesmo sentir como s Lux tentasse tirar a sua própriaa dor,e mais uma vez temeu o mento em que a crise viria.Acreditava agora que seria a pior da vida da "irmã",com tantos mortos e lágrimas.Ele percebeu que Lux continuava a sangrar no local exato onde George fora ferido,e pequenos cortes continuavam a surgir napele clara da moça,feridas abertas pela dor alheia.Ele engoliu em seco,enquanto observava a prima tentar sorrir para o avô e Remo,que agora se acercava.—Mas gostaria que esquecesse por um momento a minha neta...você vê,me parece que temos contas a acertar,ainda que tenham tentado me impedir.- Dumbledore lançou um olhar cortante para o Lord das Trevas,que silvou de forma ameaçadora.

--queria apenas poupar você da vergonha de uma derrota,velho.-Harry quase riu diante daquela observação,percebendo que Dumbledore soltou uma pequena exclamação de falsa surpresa.

-- Você tentando me poupar,Tom? Esse é certamente um acontecimento marcante. Mas me parece que você infelizmente não teria essa consideração por este velho bruxo,como você mesmo gosta de me lembrar.Acredito- E Dumbledore lançou um olhar para as centenas de comensais que pareciam congelar ante aquela voz,e as várias harpias que ainda sobrevoavam local,os olhares famintos fixos em Ginny.—Que você apenas sabia que comigo aqui não teria a menor chance de tocar na Srta.Weasley,não estou certo? Vocquer Ginny,Tom...mas não pode te-la.Ela já fez sua escolha.-O velho bruxo olhou carinhosamente para a irmã de Rony,que respondeu com sorriso leve.

-- Uma ova que escolheu,Dumbledore.Vocnão lhe deu essa oportunidade...provavelmente apenas encheu os seus ouvidos com suas baboseiras de igualdade.mas ela sabe,velho...ela sabe que não tem lugar no seu mundo de fantasias.Ela nunca seria aceita pelo que é...sua raça sempre pertenceu ás trevas...- Voldemort ergueu subitamente a voz,como se querendo que cada ser humano escutasse com atenção.—Não é verdade,minha jovem necromante?

A palavra necromante provocou a reação mais forte que Harry já vira,e o rapaz subitamente compreendeu que era exatamente aquilo que Voldemort desejava.Ginny empalideceu enquanto cada olhar parecia voltar-se para ela numa espécie de horror coletivo,como se subitamente ela possuísse uma doença contagiosa.Harry se viu recordando a voz de Hermione há meses atrás,repetindo sem parar que necromancia era uma arte profana,puramente das trevas...decerto um necromante obviamente também o seria,certo? Mas se Ginny era uma necromante...o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? O rapaz olhou para Dmbledore,que parecia preocupado olhando para Ginny,cujos olhos agora se enchiam de lágrimas.O velho bruxo suspirou longamente,e a voz ribombou pelo campo de batalha.

--Essa será sempre sua tática,Tom? Distorcer,convencer pelo medo e mentiras? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu...necromantes não são necessariamente maus.A história os fez assim,nós os fizemos assim quando os deixamos á margem temendo o que eles são capazes de fazer.- Dumbledore parecia querer entrar em cada mente,e harry desejou que o velho bruxo de alguma forma conseguissepor ele,por Ginny,por todos.—Livre arbítrio,Tom. Essa é a lei,e ninguém pode muda-la. Ginny,e somente Ginny pode escolher para quusar seus poderes.- Dumbledore agora movia-se como um professor em sala de aula,m advogado em tribunal. Voldemort deu uma risada de desprezo,os olhos fixos na garota ruiva,como se através deled tentasse convence-la de suas opiniões.

-- Nunca disse nada contra o livre arbítrio,Dumbledore. A questão verdadeira é: Por que ela escolheria servir ao seu lado? Um lado que jamais a compreenderá,jamais a respeitará como merece?- O Lord das trevas agora se endereçava exclusivamente a Ginny, a voz estranhamente sedutora e convidativa.—Um lado que sempre a olhará com medo e desconfiança? Olhe ao seu redor,minha cara...você vê alguma coisa além de medo,nojo,aversão? Ë o que eles pensam,menina...uma necromante...alguém que lida com os mortos.Sujo,negro.Eles nunca sentirão nada por você além de preconceito,raiva...olhe para estes rostos...

Lágrimas indiscretas comaçaram a rolar pelo rosto de Ginny,á medida em que ela fitava o ambiente ao seu redor,e Harry sentiu seu peito se contrair com o que viu. Desconfiança...susto...algo que ele sabia na pele o quanto doía.

-- Não precisa ser assim para Ginny,Tom.Não será. Ela tem muitas pessoas ao seu lado. Ela tem a mim...a tanta gente.Ela está cercada de amor. Vamos mudar essa lenda,este medo.ë apenas suspeição do desconhecido.- Dumbledore falava muito lentamente,os olhos penetrando em cada mente.Voldemort mais uma vez riu friamente.

-- Você,velho...você e sua estúpida turma,sua estúpida Ordem de utopias.O que são vocês,um grupo de tolos,diante do mundo? Um bando de gatos pingados postando-se ao lado de uma garota incompreendida pelos demais? Uma garota que pode ter tudo? O respeito de cada ser,o poder de decidir o que fazer diante de qualquer um que ousar destrata-la?- A voz de Voldemort era um suspiro gentil e insinuante,quase hipnotizador.—O que ela vai querer com uma vida dedicada a ser aceita por algo Tão maravilhoso e poderoso? Oque você vai querer com isso,Ginny? Ser rechaçada por um mundo que,por temer o seu poder,irá coloca-la para fora,como se você fosse uma anormalidade,uma ameaça? Porque não se engane,minha querida...é assim que você será tratada daqui pra frente,ouvindo esse velho sonhador.Ele estará sempre por perto para protege-la,por acaso? Ele estará vivo para sempre para defende-la de pessoas que irão declara-la podre para a sociedade? Uma necromante vivendo entre pessoas que acreditam que tudo o que você traz é ruim?- Harry praticamente podia sentir Ginny estremecer diante dessas palavras.—Você merece mais,minha pequena Ginny.Venha comigo...e verá um mundo além da sua imaginação.Verá e terámais poder do que jamais sonhou. Comigo,ao meu lado,seus poderes não serão proibidos ou rechaçados,serão respeitados.Você não será uma marginal,será uma rainha...como deve ser. Venha comigo,Ginny Weasley...e eu lhe darei todas as coisas que você sempre quis.Você terá tudo.O mundo aos seus pés...as pessoas...você terão que deseja. Você terá tudo.A decisão é só sua...

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

standin on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word

we are screaming inside but we can't be heard

Eu estou tão cansada mas não posso dormir

Parada á beira de algo muito mais profundo.

É engraçado como nós sentimos tantas coisas mas não conseguimos dizer uma palavra...

Nós estamos gritando por dentro,mas não podemos ser ouvidos.

Tudo parecia ter parado,até o ar,enquanto Voldemort lançava sua proposta como uma adaga,e Ginny o observava chocada,tremend visivelmente. Dumbledore agora permanecia imóvel,os olhos fixos na garota assustada,que parecia carregar a raiva do mundo em suas costas.Seriam verdade as palavras de Voldemort? O mundo deixaria Ginny á margem,por algo que simplesmente lhe era inato,nunca sua culpa? Harry sentia o absurdo daquela situação fazer o seu sangue ferver,imaginando o que as pessoas reservariam para Ginny,Para SUA Ginny.E,naquele momento,ele soube a resposta para todas aquelas questões. Ele sentiu o seu peito se abrir,como se o sofrimento estivesse voltando para onde nunca deveria ter saído.Seus olhos pareceram brilhar enquanto algo se libertava,atraídos irremediavelmente por aqueles cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos,que pareceram perceber imediatemente que eram observados com tanta intensidade.Ginny o encarou profundamente,verde e marrom se cruzando,entrelaçando,e harry quase podia sentir as palavras que queria dizer flutuando de seu cérebro direto para o coração de Ginny Weasley.Os olhos da garora pareceram receber um relâmpago,e harry soube que ela havia um sorriso quase impercptível,a moça retirou o olhar do de Harry para encarar fixamente os do Lord das Trevas,semjamais hesitar.

-- O que você diz provavelmente está certo.Eu nunca vou ser vista como gostaria.Vou ser incompreendida,temida,por vezes maltratada por algo que é meu,único,e sim,maravilhoso.Um poder maior do que tantos.- Voldemort concordou veementemente,os olhos viperinos cheios de malícia,e Ginny sorriu.

-- mas o que eu quero...o que eu mais quero...- Ginny voltou seu olhar para Harry,uma chama em seu rosto que fez o rapaz desejar que omundo á sua volta desaparecesse e só restasse os dois.—Você,Voldemort... é o único que nunca poderia me dar.

Dumbledore subitamente deu uma gargalhada que preencheu todo o ambiente,os olhos cintilando ao observar os dois jovens e a fúria do Lord das Trevas se instalando.harry achou que poderia voar naquele momento.

-- Livre arbítrio,Tom. – O velho bruxo sorriu mais uma vez,o orgulho estampado no rosto enrugado.

-- Eu vim preparado para tudo,Dumbledore.Nunca fui alguém a se ater a regras estúpidas,você sabe disso.- Voldemort agora abria os braços num gesto de quem chama algo ou alguém,e Harry percebeu sombras negras surgindo ás costas do Lord,se aproximando lentamente.—Ginny irá por bem ou por mal. E para isso,estamos em guerra. E eu tenho as armas contra você,seu velho sentimentalóide.

Harry ouviu Lux soltar uma exclamação oca quando as figuras de negro mostravam seus rostos,as capas caindo lentamente enquanto os seres flutuavam diante deles.

Ali,em pleno ar,rostos conhecidos ganhavam forma diante de Alvo Dumbledore,e o que harry enxergava lhe deu a sensação de um ataque cardíaco. O clã Dumbledore parecia ter voltado á vida,sobrevoando os ares com lamentos de dor.Harry só pôde ouvir a voz estrangulada do velho bruxo,consumida e subitamente cansada;

-- Meus filhos...

I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by

weep not for the memories

Eu vou me lembrar de você

Você se lembrará de mim?

Não deixe sua vida passar por você

Chore,não pelas memórias.


	59. Assuntos de família

Nota da autora: Gente, eu estou evoluindo, vejam só: Da última vez, levou mais de um ano para uma atualização. Dessa vez, foram menos de 3 meses,rsrsrs. E a tendência é melhorar , prometo! Vamos fazer um acordo? Estamos pelas 680 reviews. Vamos c hegar aos 700? Esse número mágico vai me fazer atualizar rapidinho... que tal??

Muito obrigada por todas as mensagens de carinho e apoio que recebi de vocês. Desejo tudo em dobro, principalmente neste comecinho de um novo ano!

CAPÍTULO 59- ASSUNTOS DE FAMÍLIA

Se você vier pro que der e vier comigo

Eu te prometo o sol... se hoje o sol sair

ou a chuva... se a chuva cair

Se você vier até onde a gente chegar

Numa praça na beira do mar

Um pedaço de qualquer lugar

este dia branco se branco ele for

Esse tanto, esse canto de amor

e você quiser e vier pro que der e vier comigo

Se branco ele for

Esse canto, esse tanto, esse tão grande amor, grande amor

-- Meus filhos. – A voz de Dumbledore era uma miríade de tantas emoções e sentimentos que Harry teve medo subitamente de que o velho bruxo não suportasse. Havia surpresa, medo, amargura, raiva, amor. E tristeza, sobretudo tristeza. Uma tristeza tão infinita quanto a neve que não parava de cair, percebeu Harry. O rapaz se aproximou instintivamente de Dumbledore, apenas para se estarrecer ainda mais ante a visão que os assombrava.

Diante deles, retirando os capuzes, perfeitos em traços e em cores, um pequeno grupo de fantasmas do passado começava a se formar, as expressões de tristeza e acusações tão fortes e reais. Harry viu uma garotinha de cabelos acaju e claros olhos azuis, solenes em sua dor, fixados plenamente no velho bruxo. "Heloise" , Harry pensou. A filha que Dumbledore perdera para Grindewald. Logo em seguida, uma mulher jovem,os cabelos cor de fogo e olhos verdes que refletiam exatamente os do rapaz. Seria uma cópia perfeita de Lily, sua própria mãe, não fosse algumas diferenças de traços e sardas. Eve, a filha que Dumbledore perdera para o mundo trouxa. E por último, mas não menos impressionante, um homem jovem, os olhos azuis cristalinos pescrutando o ambiente, cabelos negros e um porte inconfundível, pois parecia que Lux se empertigva da mesma maneira. William. O filho varão, a última alegria na vida do velho bruxo, que morrera de alguma forma que Harry não sabia. Apenas sabia que ele se fora junto com a esposa, fazendo mais uma vez Dumbledore sobreviver aos seus e conviver com a dor da sua perda. E então, quando as figuras continuavam a se aproximar, sussurrando lentamente, e Harry tinha a certeza de que nada poderia piorar, todos surgiram. Marie Dumbledore, a esposa que morrera junto com a pequena Heloise. Helena Dumbledore, a segunda mulher que restituíra alguma alegria naquela família. Hope Dumbledore, e Harry quase desmaiou ao perceber exatamente como Lux parecia com a mãe. Mãe... o rapaz estremeceu com a palavra, pois a próxima aparição fez seu Fôlego cessar. Lá estava ela, os cabelos ruivos compridos e brilhantes, os olhos de um verde intenso e o sorriso de tirar a respiração, e antes que Harry pudese sequer pensar em reagir, um homem que era seu exato espelho a enlaçou pela cintura, os cabelos negros caindo na testa, os olhos sem jamais deixar de fitar Alvo Dumbledore. Lily e James Potter. As últimas feridas sem cura, que fizeram o bruxo mais velho soluçar pela primeira vez, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

-- Minha culpa... tudo minha culpa.- A voz saiu entrecortada, e harry James Potter- Dumbledore esqueceu então da sua própria dor. Aparenemente, ele não fora o único, pois uma voz feminina absolutamente furiosa e gelada se fez ouvir ao seu lado, e Harry virou-se para encarar uma Lux que ele jamais vira. Uma Lux feita de ódio, os olhos completamente dourados, a aura ao seu redor soltando faíscas reais.

_-- Ah, seu grande. Filho. Da puta. Seu feiticeirozinho de merda,seu demônio você ousa?_ - Harry nunca pensara que em sua vida escutaia Lux pronunciar aquele vocabulário,mas nada disso importava. Porque ele sentia o mesmo. Sem mais refletir, ele fez o que lhe parecia lógico e certeiro.

-- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – O cervo prateado surgiu da ponta de sua varinha em todo o seu esplendor, galopando imediatamente na direção das figuras que cercavam Dumbledore. Harry sabia que, embora sua mente lhe desse a certeza de que aquio era um trabalho de dementadores, aquelas criaturas eram diferentes. Dementadores se aproximavam e faziam surgir na sua mente os seus piores momentos e se alimentavam daquilo. Mas aquelas coisas... eram reais, eram praticamente materiais. _As figuras encapuzadas eram os próprios dementadores, e eles encarnavam as lembranças mais dolorosas. Ao vivo e a cores._ E eles queriam Alvo Dumbledore. O cervo de luz cercou o grupo de rostos conhecidos, parecendo incomodá-los por alguns segundos. Mas foi só isso,e então o inimaginável aconteceu. O patrono simplesmente retornou ao seu senhor e se desvaneceu, e harry pôde ouvir nesse momento a gargalhada desumana que já lhe era tão familiar. Voldemort parecia estar se divertindo como nunca, abrindo os braços como se para exibir para o mundo a sua nova obra de arte.

-- Lindo patrono, Potter. Muito comovente também. Mas- e os dedos finos balançaram no ar, apontando para as figuras encapuzadas que continuavam sussurrndo para Dumbledore. Harry percebeu que o velho bruxo empalidecia e pareia estar em transe. -- Como pode ver, esses não são dementadores comuns, garoto tolo. Aquele cientistazinho ainda tem sua utilidade. Minhas criaturas são perfeitas, Potter. Elas não idealizam a dor de sua vítima._Elas se tornam a dor de sua vítima._ E ah, parece que o bruxo velho tem muitas, não é? Ë o que se ganha por sobreviver demais ao seu tempo. Você deveria aprender essa lição com o velho.E outra surpresinha... elas não arrancam apenas a alma. O trabalho é completo. Elas arrancam a vida, até a última centelha. Elas não vão parar até que o velho caia morto no chão. E não importa quantos patronos qualquer um de vocês tente fazer. Elas são imunes. Mais uma mudancinha que solicitei gentilmente áquele idiota do St. Mungus. - Voldemort repetiu a sua risada doetia, e harry sentiu frio, muito frio. Ele estava pela primeira vez naquele dia realmente com medo.—Elas também são fiéis e obedientes, Potter. Atacam qem eu quiser. E eu quero Dumbledore. Ele é o primeiro da lista. E pretendo garantir isso.- Voldemort falou essas últimas palavras olhando diretamente para Lux, que se aproximara do avô aparentemene dominando o ódio e falando com o velho bruxo numa voz doce, tentando tira-lo do torpor. -- Minha querida, você tem mais o que pensar agora... você tem um oponente.

Foi tão rápido que Harry só teve tempo de se defender por instinto. Vodemort sumira subitamente para se materializar iante de Lux, pronto para a batalha. A neta de Dumbledore ergueu os olhos dourados com surpresa, mas combateu o ataque magnificamente, sumindo e surgindo, atacando e defendendo,como apenas um Dumbledore poderia fazer diante do Lord das Trevas. Ao mesmo tempo, como se sincronizados, todos os comensais da morte partiram para cima de Harry, numa ação tão organizada que assustou o rapaz. Aquilo era uma obra, e fora cuidadosamente orquestrada, percebeu. Voldemort conseguira distrair ele e Lux, bem como os membros da Ordem,pois as harpias também surgiam com toda a força, de modo que Dumbldore estivesse a mercê dos seus fantasmas. Não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer a não ser lutar pela própria sobrevivência. A unidade estava desfeita, e as portas do inferno estavam abertas.

Lux tentou ao máximo manter seu controle. Mas tudo já estava há muito perdido, e ela mesma era capaz de perceber que seu discernimento já se encontrava profundamente afetado. Ela já estava em plena crise empática. Não ajudava em nada o fato de estar lidando com uma batalha feroz com Voldemort, sabendo que aquilo tudo era um ardil para deixar seu avô fora de segurança. E da forma mais nojenta possível. Ela, acima de todas as pessoas, sabia o que aquelas presença estavam fazendo ao seu avô. Nem mesmo Harry podia ajudar no momento, também preso na armadilha do Lord das trevas, cada comensal ali presente ido para cima do rapaz com toda a força. E foi então que ela soube o que podia ser feito, observando seu "irmão" duelar beirando á perfeição, sem nem mesmo perceber o quão poderoso era. Se havia alguém que poderia acabar com aquela nova espécie de dementadores, esse alguém era Harry Potter. E ela só precisaria dar uma atiçada. Sentiu-se subitamente encorajada, inebriada, mesmo sabendo que Remo, seu avô e Harry provavelmente teriam um ataque cardíaco se soubessem o rumo que ela pretendia tomar quanto a Voldemort. Era o rumo mais perigoso, aquele que ninguém nunca ousava tocar. E ela o faria, um sorriso de escárnio surgindo subitamente em seu rosto, enquanto desviava de mais um ataque violento de Voldemort.

-- É a única maneira que você pode ter de ganhar,não? Tentando nos separar. Você é o primeiro a admitir que não pode com todos nós. Que não pode com meu avô ou com Harry. Patético, Riddle. Triste. Você não pode nem comigo.- As palavras tiveram o efeito esperado. Voldemot parou subitamente,os olhos vermelhos encarando-a com uma fúria mal- contida.

-- Posso mata-la no momento em que eu decidir assim, garota. O mesmo para seu avô ou esse garotinho que o mundo tem a estupidez de acreditar que pode me derrotar.- Voldemort disparou raios de uma cor ocre,e Lux ergueu as moas para dispersa-los.

-- E no entanto, aqui estou eu viva e aí está você evitando um confronto direto com Harry ou meu avô.- Lux sorriu suavemente, a voz agora como veludo, pronta para dar o golpe que sabia que seria certeiro.—Acho que deve ser coisa do sangue, não, Tom Riddle? Se esvair dos momentos importantes...tentar destruir as outras pessoas apenas por inveja da sua capacidade. Essa sempre foi sua herança, não? Esse seu complexo de inferioridade...fazendo com que você fique tão louco a ponto de negar suas próprias raízes e falar em purificar a raça bruxa. Mas como você vai purificar alguma coisa quando é o mais sujo? - Mais uma saraivada de feitiços, agora mais violenta. Estava funcionando. Mas Lux sinnceramente não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar.

-- A sua língua vai ser a sua morte, menina impertinente. Quem é você para falar de sujeira, sendo neta de um defensor de trouxas e sangue-ruins? Sendo a concubina de um lobisomem? – Voldemort falava sibilando, como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote.

-- Não acredito nessas baboseiras, elas são importantes pra você,não? Então, vou entrar no seu jogo. Trouxas, Tom? O que seu velho pai era senão um deles? Sangue-ruim? E o que você é então? Mestiço. Voc^ é um deles, velho tolo. O seu maior problema é que não consegue entender que isso não tem a menor import^ncia, ou pelo menos não deveria ter. Você deveria se preocupar sim com sua descendência, mas pelo puro fato de todos os seus antepassados terem sido pessoas medíocres e e ou sem caráter. E você simplesmente não nega o seu sangue.- Lux encarou tranquilamente os olhos letais que a fitavam, ao mesmo tempo em que abria sua mente e tentava canalizar a de Harry.—Você que mexer com minha família, Riddle? Então deixe-me falar da sua. E sua querida mãe, o que dizer dela? Ah, pobre e medíocre Merope, uma bruxa sem qualquer talento que precisou enfeitiçar um homem para gerar você. E tal homem os abandonou assim que pôde,não? Eu até diria que ele foi sábio nesse ponto. E seu avô, Tom? E seu tio brutamontes e sem cérebro? Ah, se o grande Salazer Slytherin vivesse para ver a ruína que seu nome encontrou nos seu avô, não?Então agora me diga, quem aqui é insignificante? - Lux riu, e de longe remo percebeu que ela estava muito além de qualquer alcance. O ccéu começava a mudar de cor a cada riso, e espectros começavam a aparecer ao seu redor em lamentos.

As palavras de Lux soaram alto, como ela planejara, para que todos que estivessem por perto pudessem ouvir, inclusive Harry. O rapaz praticamente engasgou, imaginando a fúria de Voldemort ante tal discurso. E foi neste instante que a voz de Lux se fez ouvir clara em sua mente, o canal aberto pela telepatia uma fonte de planos.

_Harry. Eu vou distrair Voldemort por um bom momento. Também vou distrair os comensais. Destrua os dementadores. Tire vovô desse transe._

_Eu não sei como destruir essas coisas, Lux. Você viu, o patrono não adianta._

_Você pode acabar com isso, irmãozinho. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa..._

A conversa foi interrompida pela fúria do lord das trevas, a voz aguda se destacando enquanto se aproximava perigosamente de Anna. Curiosamente, ela nem mesmo se mexeu ou esboçou qualquer reação de defesa. Harry gritou com a prima a plenos pulmões, bem como telepaticamente.

-- Como você ousa dizer esses absurdos? O que você quer, antecipar sua morte, menina? - O Lord das trevas se encontrava a menos de um metro da neta de Dumbledore, e Lux lhe lançou um sorriso enviesado.

-- Ora, você é afinal esperto, Tom Riddle. É exatamente o que eu espero. Por que acha que estou parada á sua frente, sem defesa?

Harry pôde ouvir o grito de agonia de Remo, soando exatamente como o seu próprio. O rapaz sabia que Lux na pensava direito quando liberava a empatia. Muito menos quando estava numa crise, como era obviamente o caso. Mas aquilo...era . Mas Harry soube subitamente o que Lux pretendia com aquilo. E, apesar de impensável no ato, fazia sentido.

_Lux. NÃO._ Mesmo telepaticamente,a sua voz soou parecia ter congelado, e rapaz só automaticamente se defendia dos ataques. Pareciam pequenas moscas ante á magnitude do que estava para acontecer. Harry observou Voldemort parar de repente, refletindo. E então, Lux voltou-se para encarar o rapaz, um sorriso entre doce e decidido, os olhos tão cheios de amor que Harry teve medo de desabar em lágrimas ali mesmo.

_Então você já entendeu, não, irmãozinho? Sei que vai ser duro. Mas é a única forma de fazer vovô sair desse transe. E Deus sabe que, entre mim e ele, você precisa muito mais de vovô ._

_Não. Eu preciso dos dois. Eu preciso de todo mundo. E Remo? O que ele vai fazer sem você? Lux, por favor..._

-- Ande, Riddle. Faça o serviço completo. Acabe aquela maldiçãozinha verde de que você tanto gosta.- Harry soltou um grito estrangulado ante aquelas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que corria para segurar Remo. O padrinho tentava de todas as maneiras chegar até Lux.

-- Sentindo-se suicida, Anna Dumbledore? Que truquezinho você está escondendo na manga? - Voldemort encarava a moça com total desconfiança, como se considerando os prós e os contras.

-- Talvez. Mas você só vai saber se tentar, não? E quanto ao truque,não é segredo nenhum. Um Dumbledore por outro. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu.- Lux falou com uma certa tristeza, mas sem jamais pestanejar.

_Lux. Não. Eu nem mesmo sei como parar os dementadores. Não vai adiantar nada. E isso não é um jogo de xadrez, isso é vida de verdade. Não se sacrificam pessoas._ - Harry tentava argumentar desesperado, ao mesmo temp em que segurava remo pelo braço e alcançava de alguma forma o de Dumbledore.

-- Dumbledore.- O rapaz segurou a braço imóvel, sacudindo-o levemente, tentando-o tirar do torpor.—Por favor. É a Lux. É a nossa garota. É nossa família.- Ele falou em voz baixa, os olhos se arregalando cada vez mais ante a proximidade de Lux e Voldemort.—_Vovô.Por favor. Se você estiver em algum lugar, volte. Por favor, volte pra gente, pra preciso de você._- harry nunc pensou que diria aquelas palavras, mas uma vez começadas, elas saíram aos borbotões.

_Harry. De certa forma,É um jogo de xadrez. E algumas peças algumas vezes precisam ser sacrificadas. Somos todos peões, meu querido, até que os reis se enfrentem. Você e Riddle. E então, xeque-mate. _– A voz de Lux era suave em sua cabeça, consoladora._ Crie um feitiço contra os dementadores. Associe ao patrono. Use a força antiga, use a sua imaginação. Mas traga nosso avô de volta. E diga que eu o amo.E..._- a voz hesitou apenas por um segndo.-_ E diga também a Remo. Eu amo vocês._

E então, tudo virou um borrão, enquanto Lux echava subitamente a mente para os apelos de harry, e o rapaz assistia em desespero a prima abrir totalmente os braços. Ele agarrou remo com uma força que nem sabia que tinha, agarrando também Dumbledore numa prece silenciosa.

-- Vamos, Tom. Manda ver. Ou nem isso você é capaz de fazer?

A nevasca estava tão forte que poucos puderam ver o que aconteceu em seguida. Mas os gritos ficaram para sempre na mente de quem estava naquele lugar. Quatro vozes se manifestaram no maior som possível, enquanto uma saraivada de luzes de todas as cores explodia no ar. E então, veio o silêncio.


	60. Eu não existo sem você

Hahahaha...como uma fênix, eu sempre reapareço das cinzas... não importa a demora, vocês ainda vão ter que me agüentar por um tempinho...

Gente, amei escrever esse capítulo. Tem um simbolismo muito grande. Mando uma prévia do próximo capítulo para quem interpretar certo,que tal?

Espero que gostem! E ah, que tal tentarmos 740 reviews desta vez??

Capítulo 60- Eu não existo sem você

Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim

Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim

Eu sei e você sabe que a distância não existe

Que todo grande amor

Só é bem grande se for triste

Por isso, meu amor

Não tenha medo de sofrer

Que todos os caminhos me encaminham pra você

Assim como o oceano

Só é belo com luar

Assim como a canção

Só tem razão se se cantar

Assim como uma nuvem

Só acontece se chover

Assim como o poeta

Só é grande se sofrer

Assim como viver

Sem ter amor não é viver

Não há você sem mim

E eu não existo sem você

"_A nevasca estava tão forte que poucos puderam ver o que aconteceu em seguida. Mas os gritos ficaram para sempre na mente de quem estava naquele lugar. Quatro vozes se manifestaram no maior som possível, enquanto uma saraivada de luzes de todas as cores explodia no ar. E então, veio o silêncio."_

_-- Avada kedavra!_

_-- Ego te provoche a radice!_

_-- Ab utroque latere!_

_-- Patrono ab imo corde,ab aeterno,ab antiquo._

Em tempos imemoriais, eras futuras e passadas de geração para geração, tais palavras transformadas nos mais poderosos feitiços durante aquele tempo, foram contadas vezes e vezes de pai para filho, em rodas de amigos e canções ao redor do mundo, como acontecem com as coisas que fazem a história tomar um novo curso. Quem estava naquele lugar,naquele dia, presenciou e passou adiante, como deveria ser. Afinal, uma maldição de morte foi pronunciada. E três novas armas se levantaram nas vozes que as pronunciaram, contra o Lord que só usava o imperdoável.

Quando Lux gritou ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort, o Bruxo das trevas soube que aquela jovem mulher herdara a mente do avô. _Ego te provoche a radice. _Eu te desafio pela raiz. E o Lord das trevas sentiu todo o seu poder ser sugado por aquelas palavras para encontrar-se com a mágica da própria oponente, e ele soube que não haveria vencedores, apenas feridas profundas. Ela invocara magia antiga, magia que poucos eram capazes de realizar, provando uma teoria que há tempos Voldemort ruminava: A família Dumbledore vinha do povo antigo. Havia ali mais poder do que se poderia imaginar. Ainda assim, sua maldição de morte estava direcionada á moça, e ele teve a certeza de que pelo menos um espinho seria retirado do caminho. Mas sendo uma criatura que não conhecia o amor e a capacidade que tal sentimento tinha em fazer um bruxo ou bruxa já dotado de extremo poder se tornar magnífico, ele se esquecera do lobisomem. Do traidor de uma raça protegido pelas asas de Alvo Dumbledore, do homem que amava Anna Dumbledore mais do que a si mesmo. _Ab utroque latere._ De ambos os lados. Remo Lupin completava o desafio da garota Dumbledore, direcionando porém seu poder para os raios verdes que voavam em alta velocidade, um duelo jamais visto. O lobisomem não pertencia ao povo antigo, isso Voldemort sabia. Mas ele jamais contava com o elemento imprevisível do maior de todos os poderes, aquele que faria qualquer outro feitiço aumentar sua potência infinitamente se convocado da maneira que fora; Amor. O maldito sentimento que ele não era capaz de entender ou sentir. Os raios verdes brigavam contra uma nuvem poderosa e cheia de cores, e Remo Lupin sequer se mexia em concentração.

Harry foi o último a pronunciar suas palavras, mesmo porque se fosse para dar certo, era preciso raciocício,amor e elaboração. Pela primeira vez, ele precisava agir como o Dumbledore que era e invocar conhecimentos que ele jamais pensou precisar usar na vida, ainda mais tão jovem. Ele precisou do raciocínio que até aquele dia nem mesmo sabia que herdara do homem que se revelara seu bisavô, bem como seu sangue frio. Aquilo era, enfim, conforme Lux havia dito, um jogo de xadrez. Seu coração se apertava enquanto rezava para que o feitiço, o primeiro que criava por conta propria, fosse capaz de combater uma coisa tão desconhecida quanto poderosa. Ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos não podiam deixar de acompanhar o desenrolar dos fatos entre sua irmã" e o Lord das trevas, e sentiu seu corpo relaxar um pouco ao perceber que Remo também agira. O Avada kedavra estava sendo de algum modo atrasado pelas palavras do padrinho, e a essência mágica de riddle parecia em plena batalha com a da própria Anna, um jogo de luzes,auras e sons extraordinários. E foi quando harry soube que tudo ficaria bem ali, pois a forma de Anna Lux subitamente começava a se tornar embaçada, diferente, disforme, e enfim, transformada. No exato momento em que os raios de morte chegavam ao local onde uma jovem mulher havia estado esperando, não havia mais nada, exceto as pegadas de um enorme tigre branco que corria e pulava diretamente no peito de Tom Riddle, até que que o bruxo caísse para trás e o tigre batesse em retirada em direção ao próprio Harry, agora suas formas novamente mudando, a garota de olhos dourados e corpo tingido de sangue cada vez mais perto e em segurança. E Harry finalmente soube o que fazer, sorrindo enviesado para a prima que se atirava nos braços de um remo Lupin lívido de alívio e fúria.

_-- Patrono ab imo corde,ab aeterno,ab antiquo,a vero do mais profundo do coração,desde a eternidade,de há muito tempo, do verdadeiro dono._ " Por favor, por favor, funcione. Traga Dumbledore de volta. Traga a todos nós de volta."

Ele observou suas mãos se iluminarem enquanto as direcionava primeiro para a terra e depois para o céu, invocando as verdadeiras presenças, os verdadeiros protetores. Os verdadeiros patronos. A neve parou subitamente a sua tempestade furiosa, e o dia pareceu congelar em branco enquanto céu e terra tremiam a se comunicavam por raios de luz. Devegar, bem devagar, figuras indistintas pareciam estar sendo puxadas da terra pelo céu, o prateado que as formava se destacando na alvura da neve.

--_ abyssus abyssum invocat. O abismo chama outro abismo._ Harry agora sentia como se estivesse numa espécia de transe, coordenando aquele espetáculo como se o conhecesse por toda a sua vida. O céu chama a terra. E os dois tomam a sua forma. As figuras agora se erguiam majestosas, homens e mulheres que se aproximavam do seu mestre e lhe sorriam. E Harry sorriu de volta, grato.

**--**_Absens non dicitur reversurus. Não se considera ausente o que vai voltar. _Harry pronunciou as últimas palavras numa espécie de júbilo, encarando as mesmas figuras que Voldemort há pouco tempo jogara contra Alvo Dumbledore surgirem mais uma vez. Exceto que essas não eram cópias. Eles eram reais, eram mágica, eram o que havia restado de todos eles e que o rapaz pedira emprestado ao povo antigo. Esses eram os verdadeiros patronos, os nossos protetores, aqueles que amamos e que continuam nos protegendo não importa sob que condições. O rapaz sabia que aquele não era um feitiço de patrono que todos poderiam convocar, e sentia por isso. O patrono comum, o expecto patronum, deveria ser suficiente, pois que era sim feito de amor e simbolizava sempre o que era para alguém mais precioso. Mas aqueles patronos... eles não eram feitos de lembranças felizes. Eles eram feitos de sentimentos verdadeiros e magia sem limites. Eles eram únicos para cada pessoa como todo patrono, mas poucos conseguiriam convoca-los um dia. Mas hoje, harry Potter não apenas os havia criado e conjurado, como os tocava em frente e os observava fluírem em direção a Dumbledore, provocando pela primeira vez alguma reação das criaturas encapuzadas que atormentavam o velho bruxo. Pois agora era como se houvesse um espelho diante delas, um negro e outro de luz, e a luz sorria e se acercava de Dumbledore, palavras saindo de suas bocas prateadas, inaudíveis para quem não estava perto, mas de sentido óbvio. O velho bruxo era pfofundamente amado por aquelas figuras. Elas não o condenavam. Elas lhe concediam o dom da vida e da alegria. E' pela primeira vez em vários minutos, Alvo Dumbledore piscou e se deu conta do mundo a sua volta. E gratidão e amor se refletiram nos olhos claros e azuis ao contemplar aquelas figuras, enquanto as mesmas estendiam as mãos e lançavam luz sobre cada um dos seus reflexos. Ali estavam os verdadeiros: Heloise e Marie Dumbledore. . Hope e Will. Lilly e James Potter. Harry os trouxera por instantes,e aqueles instantes foram os mais preciosos, enquanto cumpriam sua função e faziam as figuras encapuzadas tremerem e se encolherem, e finalmente baterem em retirada. Voldemort soltou um urro de ódio, já em pé após o súbito ataque de Anna, e harry percebeu sangue no peito do Lord das trevas. O tigre branco causara estrago, afinal.

Os novos e diferentes patronos resplandeceram para Dumbledore, e o velho bruxo se curvou á sua bênção, um sorriso como Harry há tempos não via brilhando em seu rosto. E então, aquela estranha família se voltou para o seu criador, seu conjurador, e o rapaz sentiu seu peito se encher de calor. Era assim que deveria ter sido, todos eles juntos. Eles foram se desvanecendo aos poucos, e Harry entendeu que não lhes era permitido maior contato do que as suas presenç assim, seus pais lhe sorriram uma última vez antes de subirem aos céus e descerem á terra novamente, e Harry nunca se sentiu tão amado quanto naquele momento. O rapaz estava tão maravilhado com tal visão que sequer reparou que um único patrono ficara para trás, e quase soltou um berro de surpresa ao se deparar com a mulher prateada que pairava a sua frente. Por um instante, ele pensou que Lily Potter havia retornado,pois a mulher era praticamente uma cópia da sua mãe. Mas então ela chegou mais perto, seus olhos fixos nos do rapaz, e ele percebeu as pequenas diferenças que separavam Lilly Potter de Eve Dumbledore. Sua avó, aquela que concebera sua mãe e a aceitara mesmo após renegar a magia. Eve sorriu, e uma de suas mãos pousou levemente na face do rapaz. Nunca Harry havia sentido algo tão estranho e maravilhoso quanto aquele toque.

-- Meu neto. O filho da minha Lilly. Como eu teria amado ter segurado você em meus braços, Harry.- A voz dela era como veludo, e o rapaz sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas contra a própria vontade, enquanto observava pelo canto dos olhos Alvo Dumbledore contemplar a filha há muito perdida em êxtase. Ela pareceu perceber o olhar, e brevemente o devolveu, voltando-se então novamente para Harry. – Não tenho muito tempo. Eles me deram permissão apenas porque você precisa ouvir, querido. Você vê meu pai agora.- Eve indicou Dumbledore, o rosto assumindo uma expressão de amor profundo.-- Você realmente o vê. Não como infalível, mas como humano e suscetível a errar. E os maiores erros as vezes são cometidos por amor, meu menino. Você agora já se dá conta. Ele errou. Mas meu pai apenas perpetuou um erro, algo que começou comigo. Entenda, Harry. Eu o abandonei, e o fiz acreditar que não era capaz de proteger sua família, de me proteger do mal. Eu plantei a raiz do medo, e foi ela quem o levou a abandonar você també pai só teme não ser capaz de proteger quem ele ama. E ele temeu por você, uma carga tão preciosa. Mas o erro inicial foi meu. E foi também uma bênção. Eu parti, eu conheci seu avô. E tive sua mãe e sua tia, que Merlin a abençoe. E Lilly nos deu você. Mas entenda, meu bem...é uma teia de laços. Eu não existiria sem meu pai. Ou Lilly sem mim, ou você sem o mais importante agora é saber que vocês não existem sem o outro. Vocês três, Harry, papai e Anna. Vocês são o nosso legado, e um não pode existir sem o outro. Meu querido, a hora do perdão já chegou...- Ela sorriu uma última vez antes de desvanecer numa explosão de Luz, e harry não teve tempo de falar mais nada, de responder, de ponderar. O recado estava dado.

Ele teria ficado horas, talvez dias na mesma posição, se uma voz conhecida não tivesse se erguido, o tom subitamente furioso.

-- Nem um passo a frente, Tom. Não ouse. - Alvo Dumbledore estava agora de volta, a voz límpida, mas Harry podia sentir a frieza ali depositada. O rapaz percebeu que o lord das trevas se preparava para atacar novamente, os olhos vermelhos pregados em Ginny. Aparentemente, Riddle decidira que era tudo ou nada.—Você não vai tentar, Tom. Mas caso o faça, venha logo. Desta vez, será comigo. E acredite, piedade não está na minha lista de prioridades no momento. Hoje, Tom Riddle, você ultrapassou um limite sem volta. Você usou minhas lembranças e tentou mancha-las, você ameaçou minha família em todos os sentidos possíveis.- A voz de Dumbledore era puro gelo, e Harry se sentiu subitamente grato por estar ao lado de Alvo Dumbledore,nunca contra. Naquele momento, Harry teve a certeza que Dumbledore podia ser tão ou mais letal que Voldemort caso assim quisesse.

Voldemort sequer piscou, os olhos ainda fixos no que era seu objetivo inicial. O lord das trevas se moveu tão rápido que poucos foram capazes de ver, um borrão negro em linha reta para Ginny Weasley. Mas dessa vez nem harry nem Lux precisaram sequer pensar em agir, porque Alvo Dumbledore foi mais rápido, e era como assistir dois cometas colidirem quando aquels dois poderes se chocaram, ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore atacava e agarrava Ginny com as próprias mãos,movendo-as de um modo que harry jamais vira antes, e então Ginny Weasley sumiu e reapareceu absolutamente surpresa ao seu lado. Harry segurou a mão da garota imediatamente, sentindo remo e Lux postarem-se atrás deles, e observou em admiração muda Dumbledore ir de encontro direto a Voldemort, feitiços e maldições voando a toda velocidade até que os dois colidissem no que pareceu uma bola de energia. E tudo novamente silenciou, até Harry perceber subitamente que tanto Dumbledore quanto Voldemort haviam desaparecido. Ele ouviu Lux soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que os comensais entravam em pânico ante a ausência do seu senhor, e então o pandemônio recomeçou,mas dessa vez em retirada, uma batalha pela vida. Seu senhor sumira. Era hora de sumir também. Feitiços eram urrados para as harpias, e as criaturas desapareciam junto com as figuras mascaradas, e só quando todos pareciam ter ido embora Harry pôde distinguir um lamento que fez seu sangue gelar.

-- ah meu Deus, ah meu deus. Vovô, Remo. Ele não apareceu de volta.- A voz de Lux literalmente tremia, e o próprio harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele encarou a prima em desespero, a pergunta mútua nos olhos dos dois. Mas então Ginny sorriu e apertou a mão de harry.

-- Não. Ele não foi a lugar nenhum além de poucos metros. Ele não está morto, Lux. Eu saberia. Ele já está voltando. Infelizmente, Voldemort também não morreu. Mas não vai voltar tão cedo. Dumbledore o feriu profundamente. Bem feito para ele.- Como se para confirmar as palavras da garota, uma pquena explosão se fez ouvir enquanto Alvo Dumbledore retornava em meio a ela e suas luzes. O velho bruxo pareceu surpreso por um segundo,mas apenas até o momento em Lux deixou escapar um soluço alto, praticamente voando até o avô, puxando harry com ela.

Dumbledore abriu os braços para eles, e a colisão foi tão forte que os três perderam o equilíbrio, caindo ajoelhados na neve. Harry mais uma vez reparou na luz dourada que envolvia a prima cada vez mais forte, bem como nos espectros que surgiam agora sem parar, enquanto a moça começava a chorar convulsivamente. Dumbledore lançou um olhar preocupado para remo e depois para Harry enquanto estreitava a neta em seus braços, e Harry se viu posicionado praticamente entre eles. Por um instante, ele pensou em se afastar. Mas então seu peito pesou e ele recordou de como esteve perto de perder aquele homem sem nem mesmo ter tido a chance de deixa-lo entrar definitivamente em sua vida. Seus braços pareceram criar vida própria,e em menos de um segundo ele abraçava o velho bruxo com força, ao mesmo tempo em que seu outro braço enlaçava Lux., e o rapaz fixou os olhos em Dumbledore, que o abraçava de volta, uma expressão de surpresa e pura alegria em seu rosto.

-- Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais nos assuste desse jeito. Nós precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você.- A sua voz estava embargada, mas Harry sabia que Dumbledore ouvira e compreendera, pois lá estava o cintilar em seus olhos a que ele se habituara.

-- Nunca, meu garoto. Ë uma promessa. Você também, querida.- Dumbledore piscou para Harry antes de voltar maior atenção para a neta, e o rapaz percebeu que a crise empática chegara mais forte do que nunca. O céu mudara de cor sem aviso, assumindo uma tonalidade chumbo, e o que parecia uma tempestade de raios começou a se manifestar. Exceto que, no lugar de raios, eram pessoas, e harry reconheceu os espectros de morte. Ele olhou para a irmã", percebendo em alarme que ela parecia sangrar mais e mais, e o pânico se espalhou, fosse na pequena concentração que ele, Dumbledore, Lux e agora Remo e Ginny formavam, fosse na multidão que jamais vira algo parecido.

-- Lux, meu amor... precisamos tirar você daqui. Precisamos cuidar de você. E precisamos acalmar as pessoas. - Dumbledore falava numa voz consoladora, e harry percebeu hermione a Rony se aproximando.—Remo vai levar você para o St. Mungus agora. Eu e harry vamos pra lá o mais rápido que pudermos. Hermione, Rony, Ginny. Os feitiços que eu lhes ensinei. Nós conversamos sobre isso. Avisem Luna e neville, chamem papoula e Minerva. Precisamos analisar a situação, cuidar dos feridos, diminuir o pânico. A ordem já está começando o trabalho. Quero vocês dissipando esses espectros o mais rápido possível. Vamos, querida. Remo...- Dumbledore levantou Lux com a ajuda de Harry, e o rapaz reparou que nunca vira a moça tão pálida ou pouco responsiva.

-- Vamos, meu bem. Vamos cuidar de você. Você precisa melhorar.- A voz de Remo era suave enquanto o bruxo passava enlaçava Lux pela cintura, deixando que seu peso fosse todo para si. Lux abriu bem os olhos, e um sorriso distante se formou em seus lábios enquanto ela encarava o bruxo. Harry sentiu Ginny subitamente apertar sua mão e se aproximar de Lux, o olhar alarmado voltando-se para Dumbledore.

-- Eu gostaria de ter casado com você, Remo Lupin. Prometa que vai ser feliz? - A voz de Lux soava estranha, e Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

-- Meu amor... _nós_ vamos ser felizes. Eu e você.- A voz de remo agora era urgente, e Lux balançou a cabeça tristemente. Ginny largou a mão de harry e agarrou a de Lux, os olhos novamente escuros e tensos voltando-se para Dumbledore.

-- Ele está se despedindo. Ela realmente está se esvaindo. Precisamos ir._Agora._- Ginny tinha a voz rouca novamente, e Harry soube que a irmã de Rony usava seus poderes de necromante de alguma forma.—Ela está tentando se desprender de mim.

-- Não sei se temos chance. Acho que não tenho mais.- Lux falou de novo, agora suavemente, ainda que com imensa se para provar seu ponto, ela começou a desfalecer, e só a presença de Remo evitou que caísse na neve. Alvo Dumbledore agarrou fortemente Ginny e harry pelo braço, e num berro de urgência fez tudo desaparecer e girar no universo, e harry soube que estavam aparatando.

-- _St. Mungus, Remo. AGORA. Levo Ginny comigo, ela não vai deixar Lux se desprender._- Tudo passou a girar muito rápido, e a próxima coisa que Harry conseguiu ver foi o saguão apinhado do St. Mungus e remo com Lux nos braços, uma equipe de curandeiros já se curvando sobre ela. O rapaz sentiu seu sangue congelar quando um dos profissionais falou baixo e urgentemente.

-- Ela está entrando em colapso. Vai parar de respirar.


	61. Love

Nota da autora: Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que vocês continuem contribuindo com suas opiniões! O próximo capítulo já está começado,por sinal !

CAPÍTULO 61- LOVE

Understand the things I say,  
Don't turn away from me  
'Cause I spent half my life out there  
You wouldn't disagree  
D'you see me, d'you see  
Do you like me, do you like me standing there  
D'you notice, d'you know  
Do you see me, do you see me  
Does anyone care

Entenda as coisas que eu digo

Não vire as costas para mim

Por que eu passei metade da minha vida lá fora

Vocë não discordaria

Você me vê? Você vê?

Você gosta de mim, parado ali

Você percebe? Você sabe?

Você me vê, você me vê

Alguém se importa?

Unhappiness, where's when I was young  
And we didn't give a damn  
'Cause we were raised  
To see life as fun and take it if we can  
My mother, my mother she hold me,  
Did she hold me when I was out there  
My father, my father, he liked me  
Oh he liked me, does anyone care

Infelicidade, era quando eu era jovem

E nós não dávamos a minima

Porque nós fomos criados

Para ver a vida como diversão, e pegá-la se pudermos

Minha mãe, minha mãe me abraçava,

Ela me abraçava quando eu estava lá fora?

Meu pai, meu pai, ele gostava de mim

Oh, ele gostava de mim, alguém se importa?

Understand what I've become,  
It wasn't my design  
And people everywhere think  
Something better than I am,  
But I miss you. I miss  
'Cause I liked it, cause I liked it  
When I was out there  
D'you know this, d'you know  
You did not find me, you did not find  
Does anyone care

Entenda que o que eu me tornei

Não era o meu projeto

E as pessoas em todos os lugares pensam

Algo melhor do que eu sou

Mas eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto.

Porque eu gostava,porque eu gostava

Quando eu estava lá fora

Você sabia disso? Você sabia?

Você não me encontrou, não encontrou

Alguém se importa?

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentindo que suas mãos paravam aos poucos de tremer e as lágrimas não mais ameaçavam rolar. Ele não podia chorar. Não podia gritar, reclamar, demonstrar fraqueza. Todos os olhos se voltavam para ele, Harry Potter, o menino que continuava a sobreviver, pensou ele amargamente. Mas agora era muito mais. Ele era o menino que lutava contra Voldemort frente á frente, aquele que desenvolvera um patrono tão formidável que provavelmente quase ninguém conseguiria imitar, era um adversário implacável que provocava medo entre os comensais da morte. Ele não era mais apenas uma esperança vaga, não depois da " Batalha na neve" ,como ficou conhecido o último confronto com o Lord das Trevas. Se antes as pessoas o olhavam com assombro e curiosidade, agora ele era observado com admiração, respeito, e um sentido de proteção. Como se perto dele, as coisas ruins ficassem mais difíceis de acontecer. Harry sinceramente não sabia se preferia sua vida de antigamente ou a de agora. Mas não era mais uma questão de escolha. Na verdade, nunca fora.

Ele encarou sombriamente o caixão que começava a ser coberto por terra, tentando lembrar-se de quantos enterros ele já havia presenciado após a batalha. Ele havia perdido as contas, honestamente. Não que fosse insensibilidade ou ele não se importasse, longe disso. O problema era que ele se importava demais. No começo, houve os enterros daqueles que ele conhecia, seus amigos de Hogwarts, membros da ordem, e ele chorara amargamente em cada um deles. Mas as mortes não haviam se limitado ás pessoas que harry Potter conhecia e apreciava. Eram muitas, e algo dentro do garoto o fizera sentir-se compelido a comparecer a cada funeral, a dizer com os próprios lábios o quanto ele sentia. Harry sabia que de modo algum essa atitude lhe fazia algum bem, apenas o deprimia mais, pois o fazia lembrar de que não, Voldemort ainda não havia sido derrotado. E aquela era a sua obrigação, varrer a existência do Lord das Trevas do mundo. Então uma voz cruel dentro dele mesmo permanecia repetindo que aquelas mortes eram, de certa forma, sua culpa. E então, ele mais uma vez largava o que quer que estivesse fazendo e se encontrava em algum cemitério. E se perguntava a cada vez por quanto tempo mais aquilo duraria. Já fazia uma semana. Uma semana desde tanto derramamento de sangue, desde que ele quase perdera Dumbledore, desde que eles quase perderam Lux.

Lux. Harry na verdade não podia dizer que eles não a haviam perdido. O rapaz ainda podia lembrar de cada segundo de agonia após a chegada da moça no St. Mungus, quando ela realmente entrara em colapso mágico, e por alguns segundos, realmente estivera morta para o mundo, o coração parando de bater e seus pulmões sem carregarem o ar. Quando Harry conseguia dormir, era com essa situação que ele mais tinha pesadelos. Um mundo sem Lux. Ele sabia que era nisso que Remo e Dumbledore também pensavam ao longo dos dias. O rapaz recordava da figura de Lux desaparecendo por entre as portas de áreas restritas do St. Mungus com o que parecia dezenas de curandeiros em cima dela, tentando faze-la voltar á vida, enquanto Remo precisava ser contido para não invadir tudo e Dumbledore simplesmente arriava mansamente numa cadeira, parecendo mais velho do que nunca, Ginny ao seu lado, os olhos profundamente alterados e os lábios se mexendo numa espécie de mantra. Ele lembrava cada minuto doloroso em que não havia notícias, e enfim o medo avassalador quanto o curandeiro chefe surgira pelas portas da área restrita, uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que Harry quase desmaiou, certo de que a " irmã" não havia resistido. As palavras ainda retiniam em seu ouvido enquanto um pequeno raio de esperança atrevia-se a se formar.

" Conseguimos fazer com que ela voltasse. Istoé, todas as suas funções vitais. Tecnicamente, seus sinais estão normais. Mas Alvo...eu jamais poderia mentir para você. Ela entrou em choque profundo, e temos poucos exemplos de crises empáticas para saber como ela vai reagir. Anna está em sono profundo. Sono, repito, não coma. Isso nos dá alguma esperança. Um empático que entra em crise em geral morre na maioria das estatísticas após o colapso. Os que sobrevivem ao colapso, são um mistério, e há pouquíssimos casos relatados. Na verdade, conheço três apenas, Um voltou do sono em 24 horas. Outro, após várias semanas. E o último, continua inconsciente, há cerca de dois anos. Agora, não acho que esse será o caso de Anna. Ela é diferente em todos os sentidos. Até sua empatia é registrada como a mais forte já vista. E todo o seu poder também. Como curandeiro, tenho sinceras esperanças de que ela voltará a si eventualmente, e que não demorará tanto. Mas não esperem tão rápido, pois o corpo dela sofreu muito e precisa desse sono para se recuperar. Mas acredito sinceramente que Anna nos surpreenderá. Ela é muito boa nisso. E como mestre, amigo e colega, gostaria que ela simplesmente abrisse os olhos agora. Vamos aguardar, Alvo. Tenhamos fé."

Uma semana. Sete dias em que sua vida passara a se resumir a funerais, assistir aulas mecanicamente e passar todo o resto do tempo possível no St. Mungus ou ao lado de Remo e Dumbledore, onde quer que eles estivessem. O que em geral significava no quarto claro e amplo de Lux no hospital. Era como se estivessem á deriva no mar, os três. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que fazer ou para onde ir. Eles não podiam ficar o tempo todo no St. Mungus, pois Harry ainda era um estudante com aulas a assistir, Remo um professor com classes para dar e Dumbledore o diretor de Hogwarts, além de líder e pilar da comunidade bruxa. E Harry sentia seu peito se apertar cada vez mais de preocupação ao enxergar essas duas figuras tão importantes para ele definhando lentamente. O rapaz temia principalmente por Dumbledore. Era como se o velho bruxo estivesse simplesmente...em modo automático. Harry o assistia caminhar lentamente entre as pessoas durante os diversos funerais a que o bruxo também se sentia obrigado a comparecer, e parte do rapaz sabia que ele ia apenas para acompanhar o velho bruxo e ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Tornara-se comum, na última semana, encarar Harry Potter a Alvo Dumbledore como uma unidade, pois onde um estava, era certo que o outro também estaria. Os jornais alardeavam a enchiam o mundo de esperanças, pois seus protetores estavam juntos. O jovem aprendiz era treinado pelo maior bruxo de todos os tempos, assim as manchetes diziam. E Harry sorria amargamente, sabendo que, há algum tempo, ele mesmo diria que era exclusivamente isso. Mestre e aprendiz. Mas não mais, não agora. Era um assunto de família.

Os jornais não sabiam que era Harry quem várias vezes praticamente arrastava Dumbledore para suas obrigações, e o velho bruxo apenas piscava para ele como se não compreendesse bem o que lhe era esperado. Apenas Rony, Hermione e Ginny sabiam da preocupação completa em que se transformara a vida de harry. Seu padrinho e seu bisavô mergulhavam numa depressão cada vez mais negra, e tudo o que o rapaz gostaria era de poder mergulhar nesse mesmo lago e se juntar a eles em sua tristeza, esperando pelo dia em que talvez Lux surgisse para puxa-los de volta. Mas cada vez que Harry tentara afundar, uma voz imperiosa se mostrava em sua cabeça lembrando-lhe de quem ele era, e o rapaz não teve dificuldades para reconhecer Godric Griffyndor. Seu ascendente, o bruxo que fundara seu lar lhe lembrava das suas obrigações e responsabilidades, alertando-o que era hora de despertar. Ele era um Griffyndor, um Dumbledore e um Potter. Ele era um líder.

Aos dezesseis anos, Harry subitamente se sentia como se tivesse vivido séculos. Ao invés de chorar, ele era a pessoa que abria a boca para encorajar quem sofria, estendia a mão e apertava a de dezenas de bruxos e bruxas assustados.Não interessava se um furacão parecesse prestes a explodir dentro dele. Ele precisava controlar. Por Dumbledore. Por Lux. E pelo resto do mundo.

Harry segurou maquinalmente no braço de Dumbledore enquanto eles se retiravam lentamente do funeral, cumprimentando silenciosamente a multidão até que estivessem longe o suficiente para que o velho bruxo pudesse aparata-los de volta a Hogwarts. Ambos gostariam, na verdade, de ir para St. Mungus e apenas sentar lá. Mas o dever os chamava na escola, e Harry pôde ouvir Dumbledore suspirar enquanto rodopiavam e finalmente paravam nos portões do castelo. Dumbledore os abriu e indicou para que o rapaz passasse, caminhando lentamente ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois sentia necessidade de falar. Era como se houvesse um acordo mútuo, e em um piscar de olhos, eles se encontravam no escritório do diretor, e Harry observou o velho bruxo sentar-se em sua cadeira cansadamente, como se nada pudesse interessa-lo mais. O rapaz estava nos últimos dias honestamente preocupado com a falta de energia de Alvo Dumbledore. Era como se ele também estivesse num sono profundo, exatamente como o da sua neta. O bruxo parecia esquecer que comer era uma necessidade á sobrevivência, que dormir fazia com que o corpo funcionasse. Harry nem mesmo dormia mais na torre da Grifinória, ocupando agora o quarto que fora de Lux nos aposentos pessoais de Dumbledore. Ele não gostava de deixar Dumbledore sozinho, e preferia estar bem perto e atento a qualquer movimento, muitas vezes passando noites em claro ao lado do velho bruxo, apenas contemplando o fogo da lareira, quando não passavam a noite no St. Mungus. Nessas ocasiões, Remo se juntava a eles, e era como se o mundo tivesse perdido qualquer cor.

-- Eu só tenho uma aula de poções...eu volto logo. Está certo?- Harry perguntou cuidadosamente, desejando que um dos seus amigos estivesse desocupado e pudesse prestar compainha a Dumbledore. Mas como ele, haviam as classes, pois nem Hogwarts nem o mundo haviam parado. Dumbledore fixou por um segundo os olhos claros no rapaz, e ele pôde ver um pouco de emoção ali. O velho bruxo assentiu lentamente, os dedos longos se cruzando.

-- Está bem, Harry. Estarei bem. Gostaria de me acompanhar ao St. Mungus após sua aula? Molly está com Lux agora, mas deve estar cansada já.- A voz de Dumbledore era cheia de calor ao falar da Sra. Weasley. Na verdade, dos Weasley em geral. Durante os últimos dias, todos haviam sido um fonte constante de apoio em todos os sentidos, especialmente no que concernia ao bem estar de Anna, uma vez que várias vezes Harry, Remo e Dumbledore estavam ocupados ao mesmo tempo e não podiam ficar com Lux. E por mais competentes que fossem os funcionários do hospital, nenhum deles se sentia minimamente confortável para deixar a garota apenas aos seus cuidados. E então entravam os weasley, inesgotáveis, prontos a velar por Lux noite e dia, um a um, e harry sentia-se profundamente grato. Mesmo George, que ainda se recuperava no St. Mungus dos seus ferimentos, fazia questão de participar, estranhamente sério, e todos sabiam exatamente o que ele pensava a cada vez que sentava-se na cabeceira de Anna: _Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ela._

-- Claro. Vamos juntos. Só...tente descansar um pouco, sim?- Harry sentia-se pisando em ovos ao redor de Dumbledore desde que o abraçara após a batalha em Hogsmead. Ele rinha consciência que o muro de resistência que havia cuidadosamente erguido contra o velho bruxo havia sido quebrado a partir do momento em que pronunciara as palavras _eu preciso de você_ e o apertara em seus braços, mas agora, não sabia como se exprimir. Era algo que ele contava com Lux para orientação, pois tinha plena consciência de que não era bom naquelas coisas. Então, como falar para Dumbledore tudo que na verdade queria? Como faze-lo ter forças para se erguer um pouco? Era uma tarefa difícil, ainda mais grave pelo fato de que Harry sabia que estava chegando ele próprio ao seu limite. Ele também precisava chorar, ele também estava cansado e sem vontade de continuar. Ele também apenas queria Lux de volta, mas a voz em sua cabeça era uma arma poderosa. Era como estar sob uma espécie de "Império". Mas Harry sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele explodisse e a voz em sua cabeça fosse friamente repelida.

Harry deixou discretamente os aposentos do diretor, descendo a escada em espiral e caminhando lentamente em direção ás escads que o levariam á sala de poções, o que o fez fazer uma ligeira careta. Embora mesmo Severo Snape parecesse ter se suavizado um pouco após todo o incidente e principalmente diante da condição de Anna, pois harry sabia que bruxo na verdade gostava da garota, ainda assim nunca era agradável estar em sua presença. Ele já chegara há muito tempo á conclusão de que só poderia ser civilizado com Snape, e nada mais. Harry estacou no meio do caminho ao perceber uma figura conhecida passar silenciosamente por todos e andar até o hall de entrada. O rapaz observou o rosto cansado e profundamente perdido de remo Lupin,e tomou uma decisão. Que se danasse a aula de poções. Ele tinha uma família para cuidar.

Harry atravessou a hall resolutamente, seguindo Lupin enquanto o mesmo saía para os jardins de Hogwarts, completamente coberto pela neve branca que não parecia parar de cair. O rapaz apressou o passo para emparelhar com remo, quase escorregando quando o bruxo mais velho parou abruptamente e escorou-se numa pedra grande próximo ao lago, agora praticamente congelado. Remo ouviu sua derrapagem, erguendo os olhos para o rapaz que se endireitava ao se lado, também recostando-se á pedra.

-- Você não deveria estar em alguma aula?- Não havia recriminação na voz de Remo, apenas uma mera afirmação, e harry sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, ao mesmo tempo em que dava de ombros.

-- Prefiro ficar aqui um pouco. Se importa?- Remo deu um sorriso triste para o garoto,os olhos castanhos parecendo vazios.

-- Na verdade não. O que me faz um péssimo padrinho, suponho. Eu deveria zelar pela sua educação. Mas por outro lado, eu sou péssimo em tantas coisas...- A voz de Lupin foi sumindo, e harry sabia que agora ele se referia a Lux e á falta de resposta da moça aos seus chamados insistentes para que acordasse. Como se aquilo fosse sua culpa. Harry sabia por experiência prévia que não adiantava discutir com Remo sobre aquele assunto, e simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio. O bruxo parecia perdido em milhões de pensamentos. Harry quase deu um salto quando remo se voltou abruptamente em sua direção, um sorriso que quase lembrava alegria no rosto.

-- Você sabia, harry...a sua mãe era fã de uma banda trouxa...muito boa na verdade...Os Beattles, acho que era isso. Você conhece?

Harry quase riu ante á pergunta do bruxo,o que era praticamente um milagre nestes últimos também,a pergunta beirava o cô, que trouxa ou alguém criado como trouxa não conheceria os Beattles, não importava a idade? Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, indicando para que remo continuasse.

-- Eu estava lembrando,sabe. De como uma vez, para declarar a Lilly o quanto ele gostava dela, seu pai nos fez fantasiar desse grupo, você sabe, eu, James, Sirius e Pedro. Nós literalmente invadimos o Salão principal com umas roupas ridículas que os rapazes da banda usavam, além dos cabelos, por Merlin,eram horríveis, cantando uma das músicas prediletas da sua mãe. Eu estava furioso com James por me fazer passar aquela vergonha. Só mesmo a amizade que eu sentia por ele foi capaz de me fazer entrar no salão berrando a plenos pulmões. Sirius, claro, adorou. Qualquer coisa que sugerisse baderna fazia seu dia, você sabe. E seu pai... bom, eu simplesmente olhava para ele e pensava: " Aí está um tolo apaixonado". Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que ele se submetia a uma vergonha tão grande, pelo menos era o que eu achava na época. Veja bem, eu não sabia o que era o amor e não podia compreender todas as coisas grandes e bobas que fazemos em nome desse sentimento. Posso lembrar com nitidez o sorriso de Lilly para James após o nosso, hum, show...e á noite, quando reclamei mais uma vez de todo aquele vexame, seu pai simplesmente olhou para mim e disse que faria tudo de novo se Lilly apenas sorrisse para ele daquele jeito novamente. Eu nunca, nunca na minha vida imaginei que, quase vinte anos depois, eu fosse finalmente entender.- Remo deu mais um sorriso triste ante o rosto interrogativo de harry.

-- Lux é fã dos Beattles também, devo dizer. Mas tem outro cantor trouxa de que ela gosta mais ainda. Elvis Presley, tenho certeza de que você conhece, a julgar pela cara que você fez quando perguntei sobre os beattles. Estou certo?- harry assentiu.—Existe uma música que Lux gosta especialmente, você devria vê-la cantando... "Love me tender". É realmente bonita. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero dizer, é que eu finalmente entendi o que james queria dizer. Porque se uma performance de Elvis Presley fizesse Lux levantar daquela cama e sorrir para mim, eu não hesitaria em colocar aquelas roupas ridículas de couro e aquele topete, ou rebolar como ele rebolava, em pleno St. Mungus, que inferno, na frente de toda a comunidade bruxa, se isso simplesmente fizesse o sorriso de Lux aparecer de novo.- A voz de remo agora estava embargada, e harry sentiu um peso esmagador em seu peito, como se um monstro estivesse prestes a rasgar tudo ali dentro.

A voz começou a falar de novo, mas dessa vez Harry já havia escutado o suficiente, e em sua mente, ele berrou para que Godric Griffyndor fosse para o inferno ou qualquer outro lugar. Ele era o líder. O furacão adormecido entrara em atividade, e ele tinha uma família para reunir. Que se danassem toda a austeridade, toda a responsabilidade,todo o controle. Harry Potter também era um mero humano. E agora ele queria agir como um, não como uma máquina incansável. Ele deixaria, finalmente , a emoção suplantar a razão. Äs vezes, era disso que se precisava. Ele se levantou bruscamente, os olhos faiscando para Remo.

-- Você quer saber de uma coisa, remo? Eu vou dar uma palavrinha com Dumbledore. E depois, nós vamos ao St. Mungus. Está na hora de Lux acordar.- Remo olhou para o rapaz longamente, perguntando-se vagamente se harry finalmente estava desabando. Merlin sabia que aquele garoto estava agüentando muito.

-- Se fosse fácil assim, Harry...- O bruxo suspirou enquanto sua voz novamente embargava, e Harry o encarou firmemente.

-- Ninguém está dizendo que é ou vai ser fácil, remo. Mas essa família não pode se dar por vencida, podemos? Todos nós entendemos meu pai. Queremos trazer um sorriso de volta.- Mais uma vez, remo Lupin se assombrou com a semelhança cada vez mais gritante entre Harry e James. Não havia mais nada do garoto tímido e algo inseguro que ele conhecera anos atrás. Aquele era o novo e verdadeiro harry Potter. O rapaz começou a se afastar rapidamente, sinalizando que o esperasse ali mesmo.

Harry já estava quase no portão de entrada, quando uma pergunta súbita se formou em sua cabeça, e ele se voltou para a figura imóvel de Remo Lupin, a voz se erguendo na neve.

-- Remo? Qual era a música predileta da minha mãe? A que vocês cantaram para ela?- Remo deu um sorrisinho curto, sua voz também se erguendo no vento.

-- " All you need is love".

Harry ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, como se considerando os fatos, mas o momento foi fugaz. Em segundos, ele estava dentro do castelo, correndo para as escadas em espiral e Dumbledore.

-- All you need is love.- Ele repetiu as palavras devagar enquanto a escada se movimentava, o pensamento preso na canção que ele sabia de cor. Cada palavra era verdade. E eles já haviam provado isso várias vezes. Estava na hora de provar de novo.


	62. Dívida

Nota da autora: Infelizmente, Harry Potter nunca foi meu...

Olha eu aqui de novo, gente! Firme e forte, obrigada pelos comentários carinhosos, vocês me ajudaram muito!

Bom, o que posso dizer? Espero que curtam esse capítulo. È na verdade um capítulo de transição, pois a partir do próximo a fic começa uma nova fase. Vamos retornar á procura do Orbe, descobrir mais sobre a necromancia, os poderes de Harry como membro do povo antigo... ah, e romance não vai faltar!

Quero também avisar que começarei a postar novamente " As faces...". Estive relendo a fic no , e reparei muitos erros, sem falar nas palavras e frases " comidas" pelo site. Portanto, não se assustem quando se depararem com " as faces..." com apenas 2 ou 3 capítulos, é a mesma história. A original vai continuar no ar, por sinal. Só vai haver uma versão repaginada!

Não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam, é importante para a construção da história!

CAPÍTULO 62- DÍVIDA

_J__á conheço os passos dessa estrada  
Sei que não vai dar em nada  
Seus segredos sei de cor  
Já conheço as pedras do caminho  
E sei também que ali, sozinho,  
Vou ficar, tanto pior  
O que é que eu faço contra o encanto  
Desse amor que eu nego tanto, evito tanto  
E que no entanto volta sempre a enfeitiçar  
Com seus mesmos tristes velhos fatos  
Que num álbum de retratos, eu teimo em colecionar  
Lá vou eu de novo como um tolo  
Procurar o desconsolo  
Que eu cansei de conhecer  
Novos dias tristes, noites claras  
Versos, cartas, minha cara, ainda volto a lhe escrever_

Pra lhe dizer que isto é pecado  
Eu trago o peito tão marcado  
De lembranças do passado e você sabe a razão  
Vou colecionar mais um soneto  
Outro retrato em branco e preto  
A maltratar meu coração

Harry subiu apressadamente os degraus em caracol, sem esperar que os mesmos fizessem seu trabalho e o levassem até o topo. Ele tinha pressa, pensou, enquanto batia rapidamente na porta do escritório de Dumbledore e entrava logo em seguida, sem esperar resposta. A visão que o cumprimentou fez o seu peito apertar mais um pouco. Lá estava Dumbledore, sentado exatamente no mesmo lugar em que Harry o havia deixado, praticamente na mesma posiÇão, os olhos azuis escrutinando a janela sem ver realmente alguma coisa.

O rapaz se aproximou devagar e silenciosamente, colocando uma mão levemente no ombro do velho bruxo a fim de se anunciar. Dumbledore pareceu acordar de um transe, piscando os olhos repetidamente enquanto encarava Harry, parecendo surpreso.

-- Harry. Sua aula já terminou? Perdi noção do tempo, então...tem acontecido com freqüência nestes últimos dias.- O bruxo observou o fato tristemente, e Harry entendia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Ele sentia o mesmo. Era como se tudo estivesse passando em Câmara lenta quando o rapaz recordava de tudo que havia acontecido e desejava que o tempo as curasse. Nestes momentos, tudo parecia se arrastar, como se a dor tivesse uma defesa própria fazendo os minutos durarem mais. E então, do nada, o contrário parecia acontecer durante algum momento de reflexão, quando o pensamento voava para longe, e o rapaz subitamente se dava conta de que as horas haviam ido embora sem que percebesse, e Rony ou Hermione estavam chamando o seu nome. Essa ambivalência do tempo estava lhe deixando louco. Harry assentiu para o velho bruxo, encarando-o firmemente.

-- Não passou tanto tempo assim, na verdade. Não fui pra aula. Encontrei Remo no saguão, saindo para os jardins, e fui com ele. Você provavelmente vai ouvir alguma reclamação de Snape a meu respeito mais tarde.- Dumbledore deu um suspiro longo, os olhos azuis presos nos de Harry. O rapaz reparou mais uma vez em como o bruxo parecia mais cansado e velho do que nunca.

-- Eu provavelmente deveria estar repreendendo você após essa confissão. Mas com que direito, se eu mesmo não pareço ter forças para todos os meus próprios compromissos?- Harry percebeu como remo e Dumbledore soavam parecidos nos últimos dias. As mesmas frases desanimadas, a mesma atitude apática. O rapaz sentiu vontade de gritar alto. Ele também gostaria de se dar a esse luxo. Sentir a sua própria dor. Mas se ele fizesse isso,,se se rendesse, quem iria cuidar de tudo? Não podiam haver três seres humanos derrotados, apesar de Harry se sentir assim. Ele tinha que ter forças. Por ele, por Lux. Pela sua família.

-- Você pode me repreender o quanto quiser mais tarde. Agora, temos algo para fazer. Vamos ver Lux.- Harry se surpreendeu com a firmeza das próprias palavras, observando Dumbledore piscar para ele e sorrir levemente.

-- Você está cada dia mais parecido com seus pais, Harry. Você tem a força dos dois.- Harry sacudiu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava diante do velho bruxo, os olhos nunca deixando de encarar o azul dos dele._Ele precisava fazer Dumbledore entender._ Precisava fazer o bruxo se mover.

-- Não sei se é esse o caso. Talvez sim, talvez não. Não creio que eu seja tão forte. Às vezes... depois que tudo aconteceu, principalmente com Lux, você sabe...- ele tentou escolher as palavras certas, mas as coisas agora saíam aos borbotões, como se tivessem criado vida própria. Era como esvaziar o peito de uma só vez.- Eu só tenho vontade de não levantar da cama. De fechar os olhos e dormir, até Lux voltar, não importa quanto tempo. Eu vejo tudo o que está acontecendo, esses malditos enterros e o fato de eu me sentir na obrigação de comparecer...e quero mandar tudo para o inferno. Quero poder sofrer em paz, parar de me sentir responsável por tudo e por todos. Quero esquecer essa droga de profecia que tomou a minha vida determinando que eu tenho que acabar com Voldemort se quiser continuar vivendo.- Dumbledore o encarou com uma espécie de assombro, e Harry se deu conta de que era a primeira vez, depois de muito, muito tempo, em que era absolutamente sincero com Alvo Dumbledore. Em que não falava com o bruxo com raiva, desprezo ou qualquer sentimento de antagonismo. A dor finalmente estava passando, percebeu.

-- Mas não posso fazer nada disso. Não posso mudar as coisas, e muito menos me render. Que bem pode vir disso? Não vai mudar o fato de que a profecia ainda existe, que Voldemort ainda está a solta. Não vai mudar o fato de que minha vida se tornou ainda mais bagunçada depois que você me contou a verdade sobre minhas origens, depois de tanta mentira. E não vai mudar o fato de que Lux ainda está naquela cama de hospital enquanto nós estamos aqui , esperando por ela. _Eu simplesmente tenho de ser, de estar forte, não é uma questão de escolha._ Eu vejo você e Remo desabando, e então, sei que não posso desabar também. Alguém precisa ficar em pé nesta família.- Ele deixou que Dumbledore absorvesse suas palavras, especialmente a última. Família. No final, tudo se resumia a isso,pensou. Dumbledore parecia ter sido atingido por um clarão, os olhos tristes parecendo se iluminar um pouco.

-- Família?- A voz do velho bruxo soou tão baixa que Harry não teria escutado se não estivesse prestando atenção._Hora da verdade, Harry._

-- Isso.- a sua voz era baixa e séria, e Harry rezou para que conseguisse dizer tudo.-- è o que nós somos, no final das contas, não é? Apesar de tudo, apesar das brigas, dos segredos, dos rancores. No final das contas, somos nós, todos juntos. E precisamos proteger um ao outro, como Lux faz com todos nós. Ela é a cola, e agora quem precisa de força é ela. E nós vamos dar. Por isso, eu quero, eu preciso que você me escute.- Harry sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, mas se forçou a continuar.—Você precisa reagir. Você precisa levantar desta cadeira, precisa ser o homen de iniciativa e energia que eu sempre conheci. Porque eu preciso disso. Eu, nós precisamos de você. Eu e Lux. Remo também. Você não pode se entregar , não pode ficar assim o tempo todo. Eu não consigo agüentar tudo sozinho. Pode parecer dessa maneira de fora, mas droga, eu sou um ser humano. Eu sinto falta dela também. E eu preciso de alguém do meu lado, alguém que também me diga que tudo vai ficar bem, do jeito que eu tenho dito e feito. Já está na hora...- ele engasgou um pouco, observando os olhos de Dumbledore se umedecerem.-- Já está na hora de assumir para o mundo quem eu sou, o que eu sou. Mas eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Não posso sair gritando por aí tudo que eu quero sem você e Lux ao meu lado. Como eu vou gritar que sou um Dumbledore sem você comigo? Como vou assumir o que é meu de direito sem...sem o meu avô?- pronto. Ele havia falado. Completamente, a palavra inteira, deixara de negar os laços de sangue e porque não, de afeição que os unia. Dumbledore o fitou longamente, parecendo novamente o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos que Harry Potter conhecera e admirava, mesmo nos momentos mais negros, de raiva e sentimento de traição.

-- Do que você me chamou, Harry?- A voz do velho bruxo saiu embargada,lenta, quase temerosa do que estava ouvindo. O rapaz devolveu o olhar cuidadosamente.

-- meu avô. Tecnicamente, meu bisavô, mas... gosto de como soa. Avô, quero dizer. Como Lux diz. Eu sei... eu sei que eu disse coisas horríveis a você. Eu sei que falei que achava que nunca poderia perdoar. Eu ainda não sei... não sei como vai s er daqui pra frente. Mas eu quero estar ao seu lado, e ao de Lux, de verdade. Como a família louca que somos, com remo junto, cuidando um do outro da melhor maneira possível, fazendo tudo que pudermos para nos entendermos. Mas para isso, precisamos estar todos juntos. De pé e fortes. O que eu quero dizer é que precisamos estar unidos para o que der e vier. E o que vem agora é que precisamos ter Lux de volta. Precisamos acordá-la, chamá-la. Mas como disse, não posso fazer isso sozinho. Quero ir naquele hospital agora, e dizer isso a ela. Dizer o quanto ela é necessária e amada. Quero fazê-la abrir os olhos. Mas para isso, você e remo tem de estar comigo, chamando, falando. O que eu quero saber... é se você está disposto a isso. Se está disposto a tentar comigo. Vamos trazer a minha irmã de volta.

Dumbledore não falou por o que pareceram a Harry horas, quando na verdade foram meros segundos. Mas pareciam séculos, pensou o rapaz, sentindo-se extremamente auto consciente. Ele abrira a porta para Dumbledore. Na verdade, ele a estava escancarando. Harry não tinha certeza do que estava por vir. Não tinha certeza se iria dar certo dali pra frente. Mas tinha certeza de que era aquilo que queria, e isso era o que importava. Dumbledore se levantou subitamente, e Harry quase pôde ver a aura de poder o acompanhar. O velho Dumbledore estava de volta, pensou, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em seus ombros.

-- Faço qualquer coisa por essa família, Harry. Você está certo. È hora de agir.- O bruxo deu um sorriso calmo enquanto contemplava o rapaz diante dele, os olhos cheios de orgulho.—Desconfio que você tem alguma idéia escondida para trazer nossa Lux de volta. Estou certo?- Agora foi a vez de Harry sorrir largamente, levantando-se a andando lado a lado de Dumbledore, os dois saindo apressados do escritório.

-- Digamos que eu tenha uma dívida irrecusável a cobrar de Lux.

(------------------------------)

Lux estava flutuando, indefinidamente. Ela não sabia que lugar era aquele, ou há exatamente quanto tempo estava lá. Só o que sabia é que era quente e confortável. Seguro. Não havia nada de perturbador ali, nenhuma cobrança, nenhuma exigência. Não havia medo nem dor. O único sentimento era de uma paz torporosa, como se estivesse sob algum tipo de anestesia. Ela não ficava absolutamente sozinha o tempo todo. Enquanto flutuava lentamente em todo aquele branco, como se fossem nuvens de algodão, algumas vezes representantes do povo antigo se juntavam a ela, conversando, sorrindo, poucas vezes perguntando-lhe se não era hora de voltar para casa. Ebreth, a sacerdotisa que já lhe aparecera em sonho uma vez, era sua maior companheira, e as duas voavam em plena liberdade, algumas vezes parando para olhar embaixo. Era como assistir a um estranho filme, onde Lux podia ouvir claramente as vozes de tantos conhecidos chamando-a de volta, pedindo, chorando. Na maioria das vezes ela não sentia vontade de voltar por um bom tempo. Mas então a voz de Remo, ou seu avô ou Harry chegavam aos seus ouvidos, e a moça sentia a necessidade urgente de parar de voar e cair das alturas, de volta para onde quer que estivessem. Ela ficara surpresa ao descobrir que não conseguia fazer o que desejava. Ao ouvir as vozes, Lux tentara voltar, mas era como se uma bloco de metal tivesse pousado sobre o seu corpo, impedindo-a de se mover, como se milhares de pequenas cordas estivessem amarrando-a lá no alto. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser flutuar. Mesmo Ginny tentara trazê-la com seus estranhos poderes, mas Ebreth explicara que não adiantaria, pois a moça não estava morta, nem seu espírito liberado. A batalha se travava dentro dela, em seu corpo, e apenas ela, Lux, poderia lutar e talvez vencer. E o tempo todo ela tentava ao escutar a voz de sua família chamando-a.

Harry, Remo e Dumbledore contemplavam a figura pacífica de Lux deitada em sua cama no St. Mungus, uma expressão de calma profunda em seu rosto, como se tudo que ela estivesse fazendo fosse dormir um sono profundo e restaurador. O que não estava muito longe da verdade, como os curandeiros explicavam. O corpo da moça precisava daquele descanso. Mas isso não fazia a situação menos desesperadora nem amenizava o sentimento de impotência que tomava cada um deles durante toda aquela semana. Mas dessa vez, Harry Potter tinha um plano e uma decisão ferrenha.

O rapaz sorriu levemente para Remo e Dumbledore, que o encaravam com curiosidade, e chegou bem perto de Lux, sentando –se ao seu lado na cama, os ohos fixos em seu rosto pálido, uma das mãos agarrando a da "irmã". Harry concentrou todo o poder que sabia ter e o que não sabia, puxando, aumentando, crescendo, até que remo e Dumbledore cobriram os olhos diante da imensa claridade que envolvia o rapaz, tal era a aura que o envolvia. A voz dele trovejou firme , e de onde estava flutuando, Lux se sentiu subitamente congelada.

-- Lux.- Harry respirou fundo, mantendo a concentração enquanto sentia sua pele queimar.- Eu vim aqui para cobrar uma dívida. Você não pode ir a lugar nenhum enquanto não tiver saldado esta dívida. Você precisa voltar e estar aqui, porque você prometeu. Você me prometeu há um tempo atrás que estaria sempre comigo até que eu derrotasse Voldemort. Você tem uma profecia que diz isso. O seu propósito era estar ao meu lado na hora da batalha final. O povo antigo jurou por você, e você jurou para mim. Você me disse que eu tinha que derrotar Voldemort sozinho, mas que eu não estaria necessariamente só, porque você lutaria de todas as formas para me proteger e me fazer cumprir a minha própria profecia. Bem, a batalha final ainda não chegou. Então, você não pode ir embora. Você não pode ir a lugar nenhum enquanto não honrar sua promessa, sua dívida comigo. Eu convoco o poder do povo antigo para cobrar essa dívida. Eu convoco o poder do nosso sangue, tanto do povo quanto da família.- Harry estendeu a palma da mão com o corte ainda não cicatrizado do sangue que havia jorrado junto com o da prima para formar a barreira durante a batalha da neve. Cuidadosamente, ele levantou a mão também em recuperação de Lux, encostando as palmas com força, de modo que as feridas se encontrassem. – O que o sangue uniu, nada pode separar. O que você prometeu, precisa cumprir.- Ele praticamente sussurrou, escutando vagamente as exclamações de espanto de remo e Dumbledore enquanto sua aura crescia e tomava todo o quarto, envolvendo rapidamente a figura inerte de Lux.

De onde estava, Anna Lux podia sentir o calor invadindo-a, como se o poder de Harry a estivesse tomando, bem como as suas palavras. Ela sabia bem o sentido de uma promessa como aquela que tinha feito. Era inquebrável. Não tentar honrá-la era um sacrilégio. Longe como estava, e presa na armadilha que se tornara seu próprio corpo, ela havia esquecido. Mas Harry estava certo. Ela tinha uma dívida a pagar. Sem mesmo mencionar a família que tinha para cuidar, que a esperava e chamava todos os dias. Seu " irmão". Seu avô. O homem que amava. Os amigos incomparáveis que se revezavam em seu cuidado. Como ela podia ter negligenciado tanto aquelas pessoas? Ela de repente se sentiu muito cansada, mais do que estivera em toda a sua vida, mais cansada do que se sentira no dia em que caíra inconsciente na neve após a batalha que lhe custara tanto. Ela percebeu subitamente que aquele cansaço era absolutamente real. Ela estava sentindo seu corpo. Algo como uma anzol gigante a estava puxando violentamente para baixo, e ela se ouviu gritando enquanto descia mais e mais, a dor aumentando á medida em que chegava mais perto, sua visão um borrão, as coisas girando tão rápido que nada parecia fazer sentido. Exceto a dor.

Harry tinha os olhos fixos no rosto de Lux, percebendo que sua expressão mudava lentamente, como se algo muito doloroso a estivesse tomando. Ele permaneceu apertando a mão da moça na sua, diminuindo lentamente sua aura ao perceber que tudo estava quente demais. Lux apertou os olhos fechados como se lutando, e de repente, sem qualquer aviso, lá estavam os olhos cinzentos que ele conhecia tão bem abertos, parecendo extremamente surpresos e espantandos, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam desorientados no tempo e no espaço.

-- Ai.- A voz foi um mero sussurro dolorido, mas para Harry pareceu um grito de liberdade enquanto os lábios da "irmã" articulavam o som. Em um segundo , Dumbledore e remo estavam ao seu lado, encarando assombrados a garota deitada na cama, os olhos muito abertos e inescrutáveis. Dumbledore arriscou se aproximar e abraçar Lux com força, os olhos azuis rasos de lágrimas.

-- Minha menina. Você voltou para nós.- As palavras soavam como pequenas maravilhas nos ouvidos de Harry, enquanto ele estreitava o aperto na mão da prima, e remo sentava-se do outro lado da cama, os dedos trêmulos acariciando o rosto da garota. O padrinho de Harry parecia absolutamente sem palavras, as lágrimas ameaçando cair a qualquer momento . O bruxo rodou cuidadosamente uma pequena dobradiça na parede, que Harry aprendera no primeiro dia de vigília a Lux que servia para chamar um curandeiro caso a situação mudasse ou qualquer outra coisa fosse necessária. O rapaz lembrava do quanto desejara poder girar aquele pequeno objeto, porque aquilo significaria que Lux estava reagindo. Sua garganta se fechou subitamente ao ver Remo fazer o movimento. Ela estava de volta.

-- Dói...tudo dói.- A voz de Lux era rouca, como se ela estivesse desacostumada a usá-la, e Harry podia ver a expressão de dor que tomava toda a sua face. Dumbledore também se atentou do fato, soltando a moça delicadamente, acomodando-a na cama.

-- desculpe-me, querida. Deixei-me levar pelo momento.- A despeito de todo o desconforto que perecia estar enfrentando, Lux foi capaz de abrir um sorriso luminoso para os três bruxos que se postavam em sua frente.

-- Senti falta de vocês. Não sei onde eu estava ou o que estava fazendo, mas ouvi vocês me chamarem. Eu só...não conseguia me libertar. Até agora.- Harry sentiu um aperto muito leve em sua mão, os dedos gelados nos dele.—Obrigada, Harry. Obrigada por me lembrar do que é realmente importante.

O rapaz não teve tempo de responder, pois naquele instante a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando a equipe de curandeiros apressados que corriam para o chamado, perguntando-se agitadamente o que acontecera. As perguntas e qualquer ruído pararam imediatamente quando todos os rostos perceberam o rosto alerta e cansado de Lux encarando-os.

-- Pelo bom Merlin. Ela está acordada.- Harry reconheceu o velho curandeiro que falara como um dos muitos amigos de Dumbledore, um dos profissionais mais dedicados no que concernia á recuperação de Lux. O rapaz sabia que aquele velho bruxo era o mentor de Lux no St. Mungus. – Como se sente, Anna Lux?- Ele foi o primeiro a se aproximar, tocando a moça com cuidado, como se ela fosse algo quebrável, os dedos longos estendendo-se pelo pulso da garota para senti-lo.

-- Como se um hipogrifo tivesse passado por cima de mim. Depois de eu ter sido atropelada pelo expresso de Hogwarts. Mas- Ela deu uma piscadela para Harry, remo e Dumbledore, e o rapaz reparou mais uma vez como Lux podia ser imensamente parecida com o avô.-- Considerando as perspectivas, nunca estive melhor, eu acho.

Novamente fez-se um silêncio sepulcral, até que remo e Dumbledore explodiram numa sonora gargalhada, e Harry logo se viu acompanhando. Ele havia esquecido o som do riso por um tempo que lhe parecia longo demais. Enquanto ria, o rapaz lembrou subitamente que deveria avisar a Rony, Hermione e Ginny a pequena maravilha que tinha acontecido. E pela primeira vez após tanto treinamento com Lux e Dumbledore, o rapaz pensou que estava na hora de colocar algo em prática. Telepatia, por exemplo.

O próximo capítulo continua exatamente onde este parou. Digam o que acharam, por favor!


	63. À flor da pele

Nota da autora: Depois de tantos anos de fic alguém ainda tem a ilusão de que eu possua algo relacionado a Harry Potter?

Gente, demorei mais atualizei como sempre! Espero que continuem curtindo a história!

CAPÍTULO 63- À FLOR DA PELE

Ando tão à flor da pele,  
Que qualquer beijo de novela me faz chorar,  
Ando tão à flor da pele,  
Que teu olhar flor na janela me faz morrer,  
Ando tão à flor da pele,  
Que meu desejo se confunde com a vontade de não ser,  
Ando tão à flor da pele,  
Que a minha pele tem o fogo do juízo final.

Um barco sem porto,  
Sem rumo,  
Sem vela,  
Cavalo sem sela,  
Um bicho solto,  
Um cão sem dono,  
Um menino,  
Um bandido,  
Às vezes me preservo noutras suicido.

-- Quero me casar. - A voz de Lux soou clara como o dia em si, fazendo todos que ocupavam o quarto do St. Mungus se voltarem para ela. O que não era pouco, uma vez que praticamente toda a família Weasley se encontrava ali, junto com Harry, remo, Dumbledore, Hermione, Tonks e Kingsley, todos num animado momento de visita. Harry ergueu os olhos para a prima, perguntando-se se ela não estaria cansada e um pouco desorientada. Afinal , fora um dia cheio. Remo parecia pensar a mesma coisa, um sorriso gentil no rosto enquanto sentava-se ao lado da moça na cama e segurava suas mãos.

-- è exatamente o que esse anel em seu dedo diz, minha querida.- O bruxo segurou a mão esquerda da garota enquanto a mesma girava os olhos, balançando a cabeça e encarando todos os presentes até se fixar em remo.

-- Certo, obrigada por esclarecer isso, remo. Acho que eu lembro o momento em que disse sim, eu estava lá. Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Quero me casar. Logo. Agora. Ontem.- Harry olhou para a "irmã' entre divertido e preocupado, enquanto Remo parecia engasgar com as palavras em absoluta confusão. Os demais também pareciam espantados, e Dumbledore chegou mais perto, os olhos escrutinando a neta.

-- Tudo está marcado para pouco menos de dois meses, como você sabe, querida. È um tempo pequeno. Porque a pressa súbita?- mas ao olhar para os olhos do velho bruxo, Harry compreendeu que Dumbledore sabia exatamente dos motivos de Lux. O próprio rapaz tinha uma grande suspeita. Era bastante simples, na verdade. Lux percebera como a vida poderia ser frágil e o quão perto ela havia chegado de perecer. Isso dava uma nova perspectiva ás pessoas, supunha o rapaz. Pra que deixar pra amanhã? Mesmo não tendo estado tão particularmente perto da morte quanto a prima, Harry vinha experimentando essa sensação com cada vez mais freqüência. Talvez fosse a profecia e o que ela significava. Talvez fosse a quantidade de funerais a que comparecera, fazendo-o ver como a vida poderia ser efêmera, como tudo podia terminar num piscar de olhos. Eram nesses momentos que ele sentia tudo á flor da pele. E Harry sentia que a sua própria vida poderia se esvanecer num próximo confronto. Ele sinceramente não achava que estava sendo pessimista. Pretendia sobreviver com todas as suas forças, derrotar Voldemort e aproveitar seus dias na terra, mas também percebia que precisava do realismo para manter-se focado. E a verdade nua e crua era esta; ele só sobreviveria se Voldemort não o fizesse. E ao pensar nisso, um sentimento de urgência tomava conta de seu corpo e sua mente, lhe dizendo para fazer tudo que devesse ser feito, porque os momentos passavam e poderiam não mais retornar. .. faça. Era o que cada parte sua tentava gritar. E nessas horas, tudo o que Harry queria era ser jovem, abraçar Ginny e gritar que não havia tempo, estar com seus amigos, com sua família. Era um sentimento poderoso e avassalador, e o rapaz teve a súbita certeza de que era isso que Lux queria dizer. E ele entendia mais do que ninguém. Como se para reiterar sues pensamentos, Lux começou a falar devagar, as mãos apertando as de remo e os olhos passeando por cada pessoa que a fitava.

-- Porque já perdi tempo demais. Um tempo precioso. Quase perdi tudo, na verdade. Tudo em que eu podia pensar antes de cair era em quanta coisa eu gostaria de ter feito e não fiz por achar que o tempo estava ao meu lado, que outras oportunidades surgiriam, que eu poderia tentar de novo. E a verdade é que nada espera. Não quero ter nenhum arrependimento, porque simplesmente não vale a pena. Escapei dessa vez, mas talvez não da próxima. Quem pode prever?Então , ás favas com a cautela, com os minutos correndo. Quero estar aqui, com você, remo. Como sua mulher aos olhos de todos. Quero viver nossas vidas e começar logo, porque quem sabe não tenhamos uma outra chance. Parem de me olhar assim, vocês sabem que é verdade. Vivemos em tempos de guerra. E temos de aproveitar o que é bonito e bom, não esperar que Voldemort apenas suma de nossas vidas para começarmos a vivê-las. È isso que ele quer, que deixemos de viver, de sorrir, e principalmente de amar. Pois bem, não vou dar esse gosto àquele bruxo tolo. Nenhum de nós deve deixar nada em suspenso por medo, porque no final quem vai pagar o preço mais alto somos nós mesmos. Voldemort não dá a mínima.

Fez-se um silêncio profundo após aquelas palavras, e Harry viu-se chegando mais perto de Ginny, procurando a mão da garota discretamente a apertando-a na sua, como se para dizer que Lux estava certa. A irmã de Rony lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável, mas sorriu um pouco antes de retirar a mão e indicar com a cabeça que o rapaz deveria falar. Ele tossiu levemente até que todos estivessem atentos, e se aproximou de Lux , o rosto aberto em um sorriso.

-- Acho que Lux está certa. Deus sabe que todos precisamos de um bom momento, e aposto como um casamento vai ser divertido. É uma celebração á vida. Não devemos perder tempo com bobagens, e é por isso que pretendo seguir o exemplo de Lux. Eu quero- O rapaz voltou-se lentamente para Dumbledore, não antes de lançar um grande sorriso para remo. Seu padrinho, seu amigo. Parte da sua família tão preciosa. Só agora ele via.—Eu quero recuperar meu próprio tempo perdido da melhor maneira que puder. Chega de me esconder e hesitar. Eu quero dizer ao mundo a verdade, se estiver tudo bem para você.- Agora, parecia que apenas ele, Harry Potter, e Alvo Dumbledore estavam no quarto, e o velho bruxo tinha lágrimas nos olhos.-- Eu quero que você me diga como reconhecer o meu nome. Como mostrar ao mundo quem eu sou, quem nós somos de verdade. E quero estar no casamento de Lux como tal. Como família.

O rapaz podia ver que poucos estavam realmente entendendo o sentido completo e verdadeiro das suas palavras, mas as expressões de Dumbledore e Lux bastavam para que soubesse que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele olhou para os amigos em busca de aprovação, percebendo com um nó na garganta que Rony, Hermione e Ginny chegavam perto e assentiam com a cabeça, a mão de Rony dando pequenos tapinhas em suas costas até que ele fosse apertado por Hermione em um dos abraços sufocantes da amiga.

-- esse é o melhor presente de casamento que você poderia nos dar, Harry.- A voz de remo transbordava de orgulho, e o rapaz sorriu mais largamente ainda espremido no abraço de Mione.

-- è o mínimo que posso fazer como padrinho de vocês dois, certo?- Ele brincou enquanto os demais apenas balançavam a cabeça, perguntando-se o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Harry podia sentir todos os olhares questionadores, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Dumbledore. Todos iriam saber logo, ou pelo menos assim ele esperava. Os olhos do velho bruxo cintilavam enquanto ele falava, postando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz.

-- Sei que a maioria de vocês está confusa, mas será por pouco tempo. Vamos resolver tudo, certo, Harry? Tudo o que precisamos fazer é nos apresentar no departamento de genealogias do Ministério da magia. Quando você quiser. Quando estiver pronto.- Harry compreendeu que Dumbledore queria dizer que respeitaria seu tempo, e sentiu-se subitamente aquecido. Mas o tempo já havia chegado. Disso ele sabia.

-- Amanhã. Se Lux puder esperar esse tempinho para se casar, quero dizer.- Ele lançou um olhar divertido para a "irmã", e a moça deu um risinho,parecendo pronta para retorquir quando a voz de Tonks se fez ouvir.

-- certo, está tudo muito bom e lindo aparentemente, algum mistério vai ser resolvido ou algo assim amanhã, mas eu tenho uma questão importante; Como diabos vamos planejar uma festa de casamento em tão pouco tempo? Quero dizer, eu e Molly já estávamos com todo um cronograma, e então vem a senhora " não quero mais esperar" pra nos atormentar. E quanto à cerimônia? Não sei se um casamento wiccaniano pode ser realizado assim, do nada....e se derfell e Ashling pirarem?- A sra. Weasley balançava a cabeça em concordância absoluta , parecendo positivamente horrorizada ante a perspectiva de um acontecimento tão súbito. Parecia que era a sua própria filha casando, pensou Harry. Mas Lux tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.A moça apenas sorriu, trocando olhares com remo.

-- Não faço questão de festa. Tudo o que eu quero já está comigo. Minha família e meus amigos. Não acho que derfell e Ashling vão se importar, desde que eu esteja bem o suficiente para andar até um altar e dizer "aceito". O que não deve demorar, segundo os curandeiros. Vou estar andando logo, logo. Devagar, mas andando. È com a magia que vou demorar mais. Portanto, vamos ter tudo o que é realmente necessário. Não precisam se preocupar.Sério.- Lux se engajou numa batalha de olhares com Tonks e a sra. Weasley, o que divertiu Harry imensamente, até Dumbledore interromper em tom apaziguador.

-- creio que podemos pensar em uma bela festa mesmo num período curto, se você estiver disposta a nos fazer essa concessão, querida. Você mesma acabou d e admitir que precisa estar em boa forma. O que me diz de dez dias? Até lá, você já estará de pé e muito mais forte, de modo que poderá fazer muito mais que apenas caminhar até um altar. Você poderá genuinamente aproveitar esse momento da sua vida. Posso estar sendo um pouco egoísta agora, mas realmente gostaria de fazer uma bela festa no casamento da minha neta, minha garota que praticamente criei. Dê-nos dez dias, e trate de se preocupar apenas com sua recuperação nesse meio tempo. E então, teremos todos um maravilhoso casamento para recordar.- Harry na verdade achou um pedido bastante razoável. O rapaz certamente gostaria d e ver sua " irmã" e seu padrinho recebendo uma festa inesquecível, e era assim que seria no que dele dependesse.

-- Tudo bem para você, Remo?- Lux perguntou alegremente, sorrindo para o bruxo quando ele aquiesceu beijando-lhe a testa. - nesse caso, não posso negar nada a você, vovô. Parece então que teremos um casamento em dez dias.

Todos riram ao escutar o alto suspiro da sra. Weasley, que já começava a anotar coisas num pequeno bloquinho furiosamente, acompanhada de Tonks.

-- Dez dias para uma festa de casamento. Pelo bom Merlin, vou enlouquecer antes disso.

(---------------------------------------)

-- Tudo o que você precisa fazer é assinar seu nome, digo, o nome que pretende assumir nesse livro, Sr. Potter. Ele está encantado para automaticamente tranferir a informação para todos os locais necessários.- O funcionário do setor de genealogias espreitou Harry com olhos curiosos, e o rapaz desejou que ele pudesse parar, sabendo exatamente onde os pensamentos do bruxo desconhecido estavam. Quem era Harry Potter realmente? Ele suspirou e encarou Dumbledore e Remo em busca de apoio, e os dois bruxos lhe sorriram cautelosamente, como s e dizendo que compreediam. Harry sabia que era verdade, mas isso não tirava sua irritação. Desde que colocara os pés no ministério mais cedo, tudo o que recebia eram olhares estranhos e sussurros ao seu redor, todos peguntando-se nada discretamente o que Harry estaria fazendo ali, ainda mais acompanhado de Dumbledore e Lupin, os três com ar solene e sério. Os sussurros e conjecturas apenas aumentaram quando pararam no andar que levava ao setor de genealogias, e Harry quase gemeu alto ao entrar na sala e se deparar com cada par de olhos fixos apenas nele. As notícias corriam rápido no ministério, aparentemente. O fato de que Dumbledore sorrira educadamente para o funcionário encarregado e dito que Harry estava ali para reconhecer um nome apenas aumentara o furor de curiosidade, e Harry pôde ver um bruxo saindo discretamente da sala, provavelmente para contar ás pessoas que se amontoavam lá fora o que estava acontecendo; Havia mais mistérios em Harry Potter do que todos supunham. O menino que sobreviveu possuía um nome oculto, uma família cujo segredo fora mantido por anos.

Harry podia ver que as mãos do funcionário que o atendia tremiam levemente enquanto o bruxo explicava o processo de reconhecimento de um nome. Era bastante simples, na verdade, pensou o rapaz, enquanto encarava o grosso livro dos nomes, como o bruxo que o atendia o nomeava. Uma assinatura, e o mundo saberia da verdade, ao menos de parte dela. harry não tinha dúvida de que assim que assinasse, a notícia se espalharia em minutos, a julgar pelos olhares famintos de curiosidade que estava recebendo. O rapaz respirou fundo, sentindo duas mãos pousarem levemente em sues ombros e voltando-se para os dois bruxos que o seguravam. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a falar, a voz calma e segura enquanto apertava o ombro do rapaz levemente.

-- Você não precisa fazer isso, Harry. Já me basta saber que você o desejou, que você quis me aceitar enfim. Você está ciente de que não haverá mais volta caso decida ir em frente?- Harry sentiu-se imensamente grato por aquelas palavras, percebendo o quanto as coisas entre ele e Dumbledore já haviam mudado, o respeito mútuo retornado e uma afeição discreta mas forte, que o rapaz sentia a cada dia. Ele supunha que sempre estivera lá, escondida em algum recanto. Ele simplesmente não lhe dera atenção por muito tempo, a mágoa pelas mentiras acobertando uma coisa tão boa. Ele se sentia grato por finalmente ser capaz de perdoar. Remo sorriu para o garoto, uma das mãos também pousada em seu outro ombro.

-- Ninguém irá julgar se você não quiser fazer isso, Harry. Merlin sabe que você já recebe atenção suficiente sendo o menino que sobreviveu. E nós sabemos o quanto você abomina isso. Me orgulho da sua atitude, seja ela qual for. Já somos todos uma família, de qualquer forma, com ou sem assinatura.- Harry sentiu o seu peito se aquecer mais ainda, uma decisão calma e firme se apoderando dele cada vez mais. Chega de se esconder. Ele era quem era, e o mundo que lidasse com isso como preferisse. Ele, Harry, estava cansado de se esconder.

-- Eu quero fazer. Não me importo com o que os outros façam ou digam. Eu sinto...não, eu sei... que seria isso que meus pais,minha mãe principalmente...iriam querer que eu fizesse. Que Eve,minha...minha avò...iria querer. E é o que eu quero também. Esse sou eu. – Ele encarou os bruxos em sua frente, sorrindo de volta quando eles o fizeram. O rapaz voltou-se para o funcionário que parecia absolutamente confuso, e estendeu a mão para receber a pena que deveria usar em sua assinatura, encarando o espaço de papel em branco na sua frente, tomando um último fôlego antes de se curvar e começar a escrever. A sua mão estava surpreendente firme, seus dedos sem tremer nem um pouco enquanto as palavras se desenhavam sob seu comando. " Harry James Howard Potter Dumbledore." E ali estava. Seu nome, seu novo nome,imutável e irrevogável. O livro brilhou fortemente por um segundo, a tinta reluzindo enquanto Harry largava a pena e ficava parado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Foi como se uma pequena bomba tivesse explodido ali e agora, recordaria o rapaz depois. O funcionário que o atendera segurou cuidadosamente o livro para fechá-lo, olhando curiosamente para a sua mais nova assinatura, e Harry soube o momento exato em q eu ele se dera conta, pois houve um assobio fino e longo seguindo de um silêncio estarrecedor e uma vozinha esganiçada vinda da escrivaninha.

-- Dumbledore. Harry Potter Dumbledore. Não... não pode ser possível.- mas era, e o bruxo logo se apercebeu disso, os olhos parecendo pular fora das órbitas enquanto as vozes dentro da sala começavam a falar todas ao mesmo tempo, a porta se abrindo para a passagem dos mais presurosos e ansiosos em contar a mais nova notícia.

-- Vamos agora. Ou desconfio que não conseguiremos sair daqui tão cedo. As perguntas vão começar logo.- A mão de Dumbledore ainda permanecia em seu ombro, agora mais firme e guiando-o rapidamente para a saída, atingindo rapidamente o átrio onde dezenas de lareiras crepitavam, e Harry percebeu que todos os olhos se voltavam completamente para eles. O rapaz se perguntou quão rápido exatamente uma notícia poderia se espalhar. À velocidade da luz, aparentemente. Ele respirou fundo antes de entrar numa lareira vazia, praticamente empurrado por Remo e Dumbledore, berrando rapidamente o nome St mungus e sentindo-se girar nas chamas verdes. Sua nova vida havia começado. E tudo o que ele queria agora era abraçar sua "irmã".

(---------------------------------------)

Harry massageou o pescoço cuidadosamente enquanto Rony e Ginny tentavam distrai-lo com uma partida de snap explosivo, os três sentados cautelosamente num ponto isolado dos Jardins de Hogwarts, assustadoramente perto da Floresta proibida. Mas no momento, isso era o que Harry achava menos perigoso, muito menos do que as pessoas e suas perguntas, comentários,murmúrios. Ele nem mesmo conseguira almoçar no salão comunal, pois quando chegara exatamente no horário, de alguma forma a notícia já havia se espalhado por toda a escola, e a primeira coisa que o rapaz pôde ouvir foi " Aí vem o Dumbledore". E ele subitamente se dera conta de que e ra a ele que se referiam. Ele era um Dumbledore agora, e toda A escola parecia fazer questão de dividir suas impressões ante aquela notícia com ele. As perguntas vinham de todo lado, entre curiosidades, felicitações, e mesmo agressões.A maior pergunta era aquela contra qual ele mesmo havia lutado tanto tempo. Por que Dumbledore o havia deixado para ser criado pelos tios trouxas? Por que ele não crescera como membro de uma família tão nobre e famosa? E tudo o que Harry pensava é que ele morreria antes de sequer pensar em responder tais a pessoas ávidas por algo tão íntimo. O rapaz demorara muito para ficar em paz com aquela situação, e não era agora , quando as coisas pareciam finalmente estar entrando nos eixos, que ele iria perder a cabeça. O rapaz se sentia particularmente grato aos amigos naquele momento em que as pessoas tentaram cerca-lo no salão comunal, Rony, Hermione, Ginny, e, para a surpresa total de Harry, Neville e Luna formaram uma verdadeira barricada ao redor do garoto, enquanto Dumbledore dispersava os alunos com a ajuda de alguns professores, recusando-se também a comentar o assunto. Harry sentiu uma onda de afeição por aquelas pessoas tentando protegê-lo, em especial por Luna e Neville, que o defendiam fielmente, mesmo confusos como deveriam estar. Era assim que se descobriam os verdadeiros e grandes amigos, percebera o rapaz.

O resto da tarde fora um grande suplício, com o rapaz tentando desesperadamente agir normalmente e assistir suas aulas,com colegas o tempo todo tentando aproximar-se esperando algumas palavras, algum comentário. Para piorar, Harry ouvira Macgonagall comentando com Flitwick que havia uma horda d e repórteres nos portões de Hogwarts, todos solicitando avidamente um pronunciamento de Harry e Dumbledore. Remo há muito havia retornado ao St. Mungus após chegarem notícias de que repórteres estavam tentando invadir o quarto de Lux. Foi quando Harry começou a sentir os princípios de uma grande dor de cabeça. Ele finalmente adotara a " postura do surdo-mudo" , como Ginny a nomeara, simplesmente ignorando qualquer chamado e sentando-se rigidamente em sua cadeira, até que o horário das classes terminasse e ele pudesse escapar com os amigos para um local mais isolado. Harry sabia que poderia ter simplesmente subido para a sala de Dumbledore e se refugiado lá, mas sentia uma súbita necessidade de estar a sós com seus amigos, como se para reafirmar que eles eram também sua família.

O rapaz observou a figura de Hermione se aproximando, perguntando-se subitamente se poderia suportar o que a amiga poderia dizer. Ela havia escapulido discretamente para dar uma olhada nos portões d e Hogwarts, e agora retornava com algo nas mãos e uma expressão absolutamente furiosa no rosto. A garota praticamente se jogou ao lado de Rony na relva, e Harry percebeu que ela segurava um jornal.

-- O " Profeta vespertino" só fala de você, Harry. E os portões da escola parecem uma selva. Todos estão especulando como diabos você pode ser um Dumbledore, e as idéias são revoltantes! Diz aqui que sua mãe supostamente teve...- Harry interrompeu o que tinha certeza de que seria a palavra "caso", porque honestamente não achava que poderia responder racionalmente a isso. Ele poderia resolver simplesmente exp0lodir todo mundo ou algo assim. Rony agarrou o jornal com força, apontando a varinha e deixando o papel displicentemente em chamas, enquanto falava enojado.

-- Lixo puro. Pro inferno com todos eles.- Harry sorriu grato para o melhor amigo, quando seus lábios subitamente se contorceram num esgar de dor.

Sua cabeça repentinamente pareceu explodir, e ele imediatamente soube que Voldemort tentava invadi-la. Só que desta vez parecia pior. O Lord das Trevas parecia estar completamente decidido. Ele s e levantou trêmulo, sentindo-se absolutamente tonto e fraco enquanto Ginny se erguia também e segurava seu braço, comentando como o garoto parecia pálido.

-- Acho que Voldemort também já sabe da novidade. E não está nada feliz.- Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer fracamente enquanto tentava andar de volta para o castelo, concentrando todas as suas forças em resistir áquela invasão, sentindo-se subitamente grato pelos braços dos amigos que o apoiavam e o levavam devagar.

Espero que tenham gostado. Digam o que acharam se puderem!


End file.
